Dulce Brillo del Destino
by Axlmar
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que supimos de Candy, su vida esta a punto de cambiar... porque su destino esta a punto de llegar
1. Chapter 1

**En medio de la Tormenta**

El día había estado muy nublado, la lluvia arreciaba y golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas, pocas veces llovía con tal fuerza, a pesar del frío que hacía en el cuarto no estaba prendida la chimenea, y la habitación estaba a oscuras, cualquiera hubiera dicho que no había nadie en ella, sin embargo cuando algún rayo alumbraba se podía distinguir la silueta de una mujer parada junto a la ventana. De pronto una muchacha de la servidumbre abrió la puerta y la habitación se iluminó un poco por la vela que traía consigo.

No te han enseñado a llamar antes de abrir una puerta – espetó la joven que había estado parada.

- Perdón señorita – se excusó la sirvienta con una voz un tanto chillona – pero como todo esta apagado no sabía que usted estaba aquí.

- Ten por seguro que informare a mi madre de tu actitud – le dijo la joven al tiempo que un rayo iluminaba su cara.

- La sirvienta se quedó en estado de total humildad, agachó la cabeza y encogió los hombros, en sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lágrimas, y la mano le tembló, la pequeña llama de la vela se movió peligrosamente a punto de apagarse. La joven con un gesto de hastío, la miró severamente.

- Entonces ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

La muchacha levantó un poco la cabeza, con esperanza por el cambio de tono de la voz.

- La estaba buscando porque los señores preguntan por usted.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó enfadada

- En el salón del Te

La joven salió, alzando la cara, la sirvienta que contuvo la respiración en el momento en que pasó por su lado, en cuanto hubo salido un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca, y se dispuso a prender un buen fuego antes de que la joven regresara. La joven caminaba graciosamente entre una mezcla de elegancia y porte, viéndola claramente a la luz de las lámparas se podía notar su buena cuna, vestía un fino vestido de faldas de tafetán con encajes hechos a mano, llevaba el cabello recogido, En general era una mujer muy bella, empero tenía unos ojos que brillaban de malicia. Pronto llegó a la sala del té, se complació al ver a su familia alrededor del fuego, dos personas grandes de edad evidentemente Sus padres, ambos muy distinguidos y finamente vestidos sentados en un gran sofá tomando te con pastas. Junto a la chimenea estaba un joven parado de espaldas, su cabello castaño ligeramente largo pero bien peinado vestía un traje hecho a la medida, jugueteaba con un adorno que estaba en una repisa.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó enojado

- No sabía que me habían mandado llamar – le contestó bruscamente a su hermano – Madre esas sirvientas que nos mando la tía Elroy son unas inútiles, no es posible que nos mandara otras

- Hija, luego lo discutiremos – contestó con un dejo de temor, mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos quiero avisarles que el próximo fin de semana iremos a Chicago.

- ¿A Chicago? – preguntó un poco espantado el joven

- Si Neal, a Chicago – contestó su padre.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer todos allá? – inquirió la joven- al tiempo que se sentaba lentamente en uno de los sillones

- Es una invitación formal de parte de William.

Al oír el nombre, un gesto entre temor y odio se dibujó en la cara de Neal, cerro su puño tan fuerte que rompió la pequeña porcelana con la que estaba jugando, unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de una herida que le hizo un pedazo de porcelana que se había clavado en la palma de la mano, la Sra. Legan un poco asustada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él, con expresión maternal, tomó su mano y sacó su pañuelo y lo apretó contra la herida, después lo guió hasta uno de los sillones.

Muy contrariado, se quedó mirando a la mano con la que sostenía la mano, y no dejaba de pensar en los motivos por los cuales habían dejado de vivir allí, "Chicago... Chicago... No puedo ir" se dijo para sí finalmente, Elisa que estaba sentada frente a él, le preguntó a su padre.

- Padre, no entiendo¿por qué hemos de ir toda la familia?

- Es de suma importancia que vayamos, ya que la invitación es para toda la familia y desde que llegamos a Florida no habíamos recibido una para toda la familia.

- Padre lo quise decir es ¿cuál es el motivo de dicha invitación? – inquirió temerosamente esperando la peor noticia.

- Es... – dijo al tiempo que se detenía, tomo un poco de aire y continuó – la presentación de Candy en sociedad.

La cara de Elisa palideció, su Madre que hasta el momento había estado más al pendiente de la mano de su hijo que de lo que decía su esposo, movió rápidamente la cabeza, hasta encontrar la cara de su marido y al mirarlo a los ojos supo que no era ningún tipo de broma. Neal al escuchar el nombre que desde que habían llegado a Florida estaba prohibido mencionar, levantó la mirada con furia, y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

- Espero que sea una broma – espetó enojado

- Me temo que no es así Neal – le contestó su Padre con tristeza

- No me apetece ir – dijo Elisa con odio

- Me imaginaba que era eso lo que iban a decir es por eso que los he mandado llamar, es preponderante que hagamos acto de presencia al menos.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante? – pregunto la Sra. Legan algo consternada

- No lo saben pero mis negocios aquí no han ido muy bien, pensaba independizarme totalmente de la familia Andley, pero mis esfuerzos no han dado el fruto que esperaba, tengo que hablar con William, necesito que me ayude a solventar cosas del negocio.

- Pero Querido¿es eso cierto? – preguntó preocupada la Sra. Legan cuya expresión en ese momento denotaba el parentesco con los Andley.

- No había querido hablar de este tema, pues tenía confianza en que los problemas se irían aplacando, pero lamentablemente no ha sido así – comentó con abatimiento – desde que empecé a tomar cargo de las empresas de los Andley no había tenido sino éxito, así que nunca pensé que esto podría pasar.

- ¿Quieres decir que estamos en la ruina? – cuestionó a su padre con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- Todavía no... pero es por eso que necesito que vayamos todos – continuó su padre – preciso que me hagan este favor.

Toda la familia mantuvo el silencio por varios minutos, Elisa estaba absorta, sus ojos castaños miraban a las llamas de fuego, Neal parecía estar muy ocupado con la herida de su mano que ya había dejado de sangrar, la Sra. Legan, había vuelto a su lugar al lado de su marido a punto de llorar y le tomaba la mano, mientras que él tenía la mirada perdida, afuera la lluvia se habían transformado en tormenta y los rayos no dejaban de caer.

- Bien, ya que nos lo has requerido de esta manera, creo que no hay duda acerca de que iremos y te acompañaremos – dijo decidida la Sra. Legan.

- Me parece bien – contestó Neal como quien acepta un terrible destino

- Si no hay otra manera, estaremos contigo – puntualizó Elisa mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto, entró cerrando con llave, vio el fuego prendido y la atmósfera del mismo era bastante cálida, con cuidado ella se fue quitando la ropa, ni siquiera llamó a la doncella que tenía esa responsabilidad, se puso su camisón y se metió a la cama pero no se durmió, miraba el dosel alrededor de su cama, desde que ella recordaba su familia había estado en muy buena posición económica, siempre había obtenido lo que quería con tan sólo desearlo, había obtenido una educación de primera y había despilfarrado el dinero en nimiedades, acostumbraba a atropellar a quien no cumpliera sus caprichos y a sus sirvientes los trataba pésimamente, todo esto lo podía hacer porque tenía dinero que le daba poder sobre ellos, de hecho ella nunca había pensado en ellos como personas sino como algo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Pero aún más que ellos estaba ella, le había hecho la vida miserable desde que la conoció, la había humillado, la había embaucado, la había insultado, la había herido, le había dañado su imagen ante quien podía, la había engañado, había hecho que la expulsarán del colegio y del hospital donde había trabajado, y todavía había tratado de obligarla a casarse con su hermano, y ahora era la única heredera de la enorme fortuna de los Andley, y tendría que ir con ella y besarle los pies si quería seguir teniendo el tipo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada o mejor dicho al único estilo de vida que conocía.

- No, no puedo hacerlo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – la odio, la odio por ser tan dulce y tonta con todos, por haberse ganado el cariño de las personas que más he querido, porque yo a pesar de tener todo no logré que Anthony me amará, y ella sin tener nada lo consiguió, y la odio por no haber impedido que tuviera el accidente, la odio porque lo mató, la odio porque en el colegio me llevó los recuerdos de lo que yo tanto quería olvidar, quería olvidar a Anthony, quería seguir con mi vida y cuando lo estaba logrando ella apareció, por eso la trate tan mal y luego Terry, pasó lo mismo que con Anthony, tenía que irse tras ella, siempre ella, se metió en la familia y ahora esta incrustada hasta la médula de los huesos, la odio porque ya no podré ganarme el cariño de Tío William, ahora vivimos recluidos lejos del resto de la familia, por eso es que ahora estamos en esta situación LA ODIO TANTO...

El llanto de Elisa era desconsolador, su cara estaba surcada por las lágrimas, apretaba fuertemente los puños contra las almidonadas sábanas, se sentía de lo más infeliz, todo su mundo, su lujoso mundo estaba a punto de desmoronarse, Elisa que estaba acostumbrada a dormir plácidamente hasta altas horas de la mañana, ese día concilió el sueño después de horas de estar llorando, su fatigado cuerpo había pedido un descanso y finalmente se durmió.

En otra parte de la casa, Neal se paseaba como León enjaulado por toda su habitación, el ama de llaves bastante habilidosa para las curaciones le había colocado un pequeño vendaje en la mano que se había herido, su cabello hasta hacía unos minutos bien arreglado, lo tenía todo revuelto, la corbata yacía en el suelo mugrosa por el paso de los zapatos sobre ella, el saco estaba arriba de una mesa y la camisa la traía desfajada, llevaba más de una hora caminando como desesperado hasta que se dejó caer en un taburete que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

Miro hacía fuera y vio como la lluvia aunque había decrecido seguía cayendo de manera copiosa, una de las fuentes del patio al que daba la ventana estaba a punto de desbordarse, y Neal al verla se sintió muy débil. Neal nunca se había caracterizado por ser un persona fuerte, solía abusar de las personas más débiles, y el acontecimiento que se avecinaba tendría que afrentarlo le gustara o no, tendría que verla después de lo que le había hecho, después de que sus artimañas no le habían funcionado lo había humillado delante de gran parte de la familia y amigos y eso había sido más de lo que el podía soportar. Sus deseos siempre habían sido ordenes, estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad pero no podía ser para siempre.

Haber arrastrado a toda su familia a vivir lejos de lo que amaban, era algo que él no merecía, él lo estaba empezando a recapacitar, él era el culpable de todo lo que le pasaba a su familia, por no haber sido nunca una persona fuerte, un Caballero como lo deseaban sus padres, había perdido el orgullo y se había refugiado en los brazos de su madre, siempre había sido un cobarde y ahora estaba viendo que el resultado de sus cobardías había puesto a su familia en una mala posición.

Era su responsabilidad y lo admitía, pero aún seguía siendo un cobarde, y la idea de enfrentarla después de tanto tiempo lo espantaba, dentro de si mismo lo sabía que su pusilanimidad era la razón por la cual ella no había podido llegar a amarlo, por primera vez en su vida tendría que actuar como un Caballero, tenía que ser valiente y recobrar su orgullo de otra manera nunca podría salir del hoyo en que se había metido. Además de hacerlo por él, se exigía hacerlo por su padre.

Como recordaba en los pasados meses cuando su padre lo había colocado al mando de un departamento en su empresa y la manera en que había dejado que las cosas se fueran a pique por el poco interés que había puesto en el negocio, de cómo había preferido andar de fiesta con sus amigos, sin importarle llegar tarde al trabajo o peor aún no presentándose, su padre le había llamado la atención en un par de ocasiones pero el siempre había hecho lo que deseaba y continuó tal y como había estado haciendo, produciendo sinsabores en su progenitor, en el momento se arrepentía de no haber tomado con la seriedad que requería, también de no haber causado más que problemas a su padre y no solo a el sino también a su madre y a su hermana.

Para un Neal que no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en los demás, le resultaba bastante fatigante estar en esa situación de esta manera continuó con sus pensamientos durante toda la noche, cuando el sueño lo estaba venciendo el sol comenzaba a asomar.

Mientras tanto el Señor y la señora Legan se habían quedado en la sala de té conforme la leña se iba consumiendo en la chimenea, la extraña tormenta había durado más que cualquiera en años, y el frío que se sentía no era común en esa parte de Florida, sin embargo con el cálido fuego la habitación estaba bastante confortable, y la pareja de esposos conversaban sobre las recientes noticias.

- Querido ¿porqué no me habías comentado nada al respecto?

- La vida se ha tornado muy difícil para ti, estando lejos de tu tía, además que has tenido que soportar el comportamiento de Neal, no quería traerte más preocupaciones.

- La vida aquí no es tan mala como crees, soy un miembro muy importante dentro de todos las empresas caritativas de por aquí, además creo que le ha hecho mucho provecho a Elisa, más que a Neal.

- Elisa me preocupa – expuso el Sr. Legan – últimamente no sale de su cuarto, Milly su doncella me lo comentó el otro día, que a veces se queda sola con las luces apagadas.

- Querido, esa niña Milly esta medio tonta¿no iras a creerle, se que ya no sale tanto como solía hacerlo pero eso no quiere decir que se haya vuelto ermitaña.

- No te lo comentaría si pensara que son tonterías.

- Hablaré con ella, no pasa nada con Elisa.

- Temo mucho lo que vaya a pasar este fin de semana, sabes de antemano lo que Candy significa para todos nosotros.

- Realmente las cosas se salieron de control, esa muchacha conquisto el cariño del tío William, y no se puede regresar el tiempo para impedir que la adoptara, Elisa esta ahora por debajo de ella al igual que Neal.

- Es por eso que temo lo que ocurrirá, esa niña huérfana en este momento es la única heredera de la familia, William no pensará dos veces antes de dejarle todo. El resto de la familia ha quedado relegada a segundo plano, tanto Elisa como Neal lo saben, se que si hubiera sido cualquier otra niña no habría tanto problema, pero como es ella, la que fue sirvienta de ellos – hizo una larga pausa – Quiero pensar que son consientes del problema y que van a actuar sensatamente, porque de otra manera no podría ser menos que perjudicial para todos.

- Querido¿acaso van tan mal los negocios como para poner a nuestros hijos en esta situación tan incomoda? – inquirió preocupada la Sra. Legan

- Me gustaría decir que no es así, pero tengo que proteger lo que será de ellos, en este momento podría solventar todo con las inversiones que tenemos en el extranjero, pero mis asesores financieros han hecho indagaciones, las cosas parecen ir por mal camino, no solo para nosotros sino para todo el mundo, se que desde que la Tía Elroy estaba al cargo de todo ha ido afianzándose, para no perder dinero si llegará lo peor, así que se que William podría ayudarme a salir de esta crisis para entonces hacer lo mismo que ellos.

- Querido, realmente creo que William va a ayudarte, él nunca dejaría caer a alguien de la familia.

- Eso espero, eso espero.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante casi media hora hasta que se consumió por completo la leña, entonces subieron a su recamara, la Sra. Legan en esos años lejos de Chicago se había ido suavizando, su carácter no distaba mucho del que tenía su hermano William, lejos de su habitual ambiente había ido adquiriendo un temperamento más humano, al presente se lamentaba de haber criado a sus hijos de manera en que ellos fueran menos caprichosos, porque se había percatado de que sus bebés ya no lo eran y que en la vida adulta una educación como la que ella les había otorgado no les traería más que desgracias.

Por su parte el Sr. Legan había tenido presente la mala educación de sus hijos desde hacía mucho tiempo pero sus continuas ausencias no le habían permitido tener una mano más fuerte con sus dos caprichosos hijos, porque cuando llegaba a verlos después de una larga temporada, lo único que quería era ser amoroso con ellos y cumplirles sus deseos. También se arrepentía de eso sin embargo el sentía que no todo estaba perdido y que las cosas podían cambiar.

Con estos pensamientos se fueron a la cama, acompañados por sonido de la lluvia al pegar contra los cristales, esperando que el nuevo día les trajera mejores noticias.

Al día siguiente Elisa despertó cuando la mañana iba muy avanzada, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía fatal, los ojos los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar, se levantó de cama y corrió las cortinas, la lluvia continuaba con fuerza, vio pasar corriendo a su doncella recogiéndose las faldas para que no se llenaran de fango en dirección de la cocina, antes que un desayuno le apetecía tomar un buen baño, así que tomó la bata y abrió la puerta, en el momento que abrió la puerta un sirvienta de raza negra se acercó.

- Prepárame un baño – le ordenó Elisa

- En seguida Señorita – le contestó al tiempo que se dirigía al baño y comenzaba a preparar todo.

- ¿Ya sirvieron el desayuno?

- Sí señorita, sólo la están esperando a usted.

- Y ¿no van a esperar a mi hermano?

- El Sr. Neal, salió desde muy temprano

- ¡Pero él nunca se levanta temprano! –exclamó Elisa

- Salió antes que el Señor. – le dijo refiriéndose al padre de Elisa

- Entonces sólo estoy yo en la casa – se dijo para sí Elisa

- No, señorita, la señora esta en casa.

- ¿Mi madre esta en casa! – exclamó admirada

- Si, señorita – continuó la muchacha – me ordenó estar al pendiente de usted mientras las muchachas preparan lo que se van a llevar.

- Oh... ayúdame para ir pronto con ella.

La sirvienta le ayudó a desvestirse y a arreglarse, el baño fue un gran descanso para su cabeza y sus ojos, cuando salió de la habitación no quedaba huella alguna de la terrible noche que había pasado, se dirigió al comedor donde le sirvieron un copioso almuerzo, aunque ella apenas lo probó, terminando el desayuno fue a la recamara principal y allí encontró a su madre dirigiendo a tres muchachas para que empacaran las cosas apropiadamente. Elisa se quedo mirando desde la puerta el alboroto que las jovencitas causaban por el simple hecho de poner unas cuantas cosas en los baúles que se llevarían.

- Madre, pensé que estarías con tus amigas desayunando.

- No Elisa, tengo que preparar todo porque salimos esta noche

- Entonces ¿no iremos a comprar vestidos?

- Hija, oíste ayer a tu padre, no podemos al menos hasta que hable con el tío William.

- Quieres decir que aparte de que tenemos que ir, ni siquiera podremos ir con mejores vestidos.

- Cielo, todos tus vestidos son hermosos, cualquiera te vendrá bien, sólo estaremos unos días, porque no te llevas el azul oscuro¡Se te ve tan bien!

- Madre no quiero un vestido que se me vea bien, quiero un vestido que se me vea estupendo, no quiero que ella se vea más elegante que yo.

Hija, te comprendo perfectamente, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada para complacerte, los negocios de tu padre no van como deberían – le dijo esto último en voz muy baja mientras se la llevaba a otro cuarto, para continuar la conversación donde las sirvientas no pudieran escucharlas – sabes que andan muy mal – continuó en voz muy baja – tenemos que estar consientes que si tío William no accede a la petición de tu Padre nos veremos metidos en graves problemas, por lo mismo no quiero que nadie aquí se entere de nuestra situación para poder sacarle el mayor provecho.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó angustiada Elisa

- A que si Tío William rechaza a tu Padre, tendremos que jugar las cartas que nos quedan – le dijo al tiempo que la miraba duramente – todavía tenemos la oportunidad de hacer un buen matrimonio que salve la situación económica

Las palabras de la madre de Elisa resonaron en su cabeza, ella siempre había pensado en hacer un buen matrimonio, todos los pretendientes que había tenido eran gente de alcurnia, pero ella sabía bastante bien que las personas de alcurnia cuando se casaban entre ellos era para no perder fortunas al grado que se casaban entre primos para que el dinero continuara en la misma familia, y que los únicos que estaban dispuestos a casarse con alguien de buena familia pero que no tuviera dinero, eran "Los Nuevos Ricos", gente con dinero pero sin clase ni buen nombre que lo que necesitaban para ser aceptados era emparentarse con alguien que perteneciera al círculo al cual deseaban tanto entrar; el solo pensamiento de que ella Elisa Legan Andley tuviera que casarse con un "Don Nadie" le aterró.

- Acaso estas sugiriendo que Neal y yo tenemos que casarnos con gente de dinero aunque no tengan una pizca de clase.

- Hija, espero no llegar a tanto, es por eso que debemos mantener la boca cerrada el tiempo que sea necesario para que escojas a alguno de los pretendientes que tienes.

Elisa y su madre regresaron a la recamara donde seguían empacado lo que se llevarían en el viaje, en la plática que sostuvo con su madre mientras estaban en esa Labor se enteró de que Neal había ido a trabajar desde muy temprano, asombrando a todos, por otro lado escogían que vestidos de los que ya tenían eran los más apropiados para llevarse. Al final Elisa prefirió llevarse el vestido que había usado en su Presentación en Sociedad hacía varios meses, pues en opinión de ella, era el mejor que poseía, aunque no iba a estrenar un vestido el simple hecho de sacarlo de su armario la puso de mejor humor.

Para la hora de la comida habían completado el equipaje, que habían mandado subir a los carros que los llevarían a la estación, proceso que tuvieron que llevar a cabo con mucho cuidado porque la lluvia no había parado desde la tarde del día anterior, abordaron los carros, y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Cuando llegaron a la Estación de Trenes a Elisa le sorprendió ver a tantos militares, había muchos de ellos, los uniformes contrastaban con el resto de las vestimentas que los civiles usaban, hacía tiempo que ella no salía de las afueras de la ciudad que era donde vivían ellos y sus amistades, había estado viviendo en su mundo, y al ver a tantos soldados tomando el tren sintió mucha angustia, había muchos trenes que los llevarían al puerto de donde partirían a Europa, tanto Francia como Gran Bretaña estaban sufriendo contra los ataques de Alemania, y la guerra había ido adquiriendo fuerzas. La Guerra era algo que no entraba en su vida de diario y parada allí en la estación era más tangente que nunca, veía a las parejas despidiéndose a familias que mandaban a sus hijos en medio de lágrimas y consejos, al final de la estación había un grupo de enfermeras que acaban de recibir de uno de los trenes a un numeroso grupo de heridos, trato de voltear la cabeza pero entonces vio a varias familias de luto que en lugar de recibir a sus seres amados vivos les estaban entregando un ataúd, y una señora lloraba al borde de la histeria gritando:

Ni siquiera pudieron recuperar el cuerpo – gritaba en medio del llanto a un Señor que parecía su esposo, quien también lloraba desconsoladamente – esto es todo lo que me queda de mi hijo –continuó mostrando una medalla a unas personas que iban con ellos y que de igual manera lloraban con amargura.

- Cálmate mujer – le dijo entre sollozos su esposo al tiempo que la abrazaba.

La mujer se acurrucó en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar pero al menos ya no gritaba, a Elisa le dio un escalofrío y por suerte para ella el tren que tomarían acababa de llegar y ella subió rápidamente hasta el compartimiento donde iban a viajar los próximos días, se sentó y trató de no pensar en la escena que acababa de ver. Unos minutos después la acompañaron sus Padres y su hermano, habían apartado dos compartimentos con camas en primera clase, el tren era sumamente lujoso y elegante, y a Elisa le dio mucho gusto que allí los militares no subieran. Ya un poco más calmada jaló las persianas para no poder ver para fuera y se acomodó en su asiento.

Esa tarde en medio de la tormenta que seguía abatiendo a la ciudad, la familia salió rumbo a Chicago, a Elisa se le veía más animada, a Neal mucho más decidido y seguro de si mismo, El Sr. Legan el cual tenía una cara un tanto demacrada por todas las preocupaciones estaba muy fatigado, la Sra. Legan era la que se veía más feliz, sabía que vería a su familia, a su tía Elroy quien la quería mucho, en general era un viaje con mucha esperanza

Mientras tanto en Chicago, en el centro de la ciudad un joven de tez bronceada y elegantemente vestido miraba un papel, verificó el número con un gesto de satisfacción observó el enorme edificio y pudo constatar con gusto que había mucha actividad, personas entraban y salían, de un camión estacionado varios hombres bajaban cajas que acomodaban en la acera para que no estorbaran a los peatones, el muchacho sonrío al verlos, los saludó con un gesto y entró a la recepción que estaba repleta de una gran cantidad de gente, esquivando a varias mujeres que abrían las cajas y verificaban lo que había dentro, el joven logró pasar del vestíbulo, se arregló el traje cuidadosamente y siguió caminando, aunque en los pasillos había menos personas le era igual de difícil de pasar hasta las escaleras.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina la cual estaba abierta, era una oficina que tenía un gran ventanal con vista a la calle, desde allí se alcanzaba a ver el camión que estaba siendo descargado, toda la oficina estaba finamente amueblada, sin embargo parecía vacía buscó con la mirada pero no había nadie allí un poco desilusionado se sentó en una silla. Tenía varios minutos viendo hacia la calle cuando oyó ruidos en el pasillo, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- ¡Hola Candy! – Saludó efusivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corolarios de Aflicción**

Una linda joven, entraba a la oficina, iba delicadamente vestida, el pelo rubio lo llevaba recogido en un moño, y en sus manos cargaba unos papeles, al ver al joven que la saludaba, ella sonrío ampliamente, y los ojos le brillaron, dejó los papeles y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Archie! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy hace unas horas – le dijo muy sonriente al tiempo que los dos se sentaban en unos sillones que estaban al fondo de la oficina.

- Esperábamos que llegaras hasta el sábado en la noche

- Bueno no pude resistir perderme los preparativos

- ¿Cómo va la escuela? – le preguntó Candy

- Bien - dijo un poco pensativo – ¿y los preparativos para la fiesta?

- La verdad es que se esta saliendo de mi control, la tía Elroy empezó a invitar a toda la familia, se le ve mucho más animada.

- Y ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Archie

- Es un sentimiento extraño, eso de presentarme en Sociedad, es como si hubiera estado encerrada todos estos años y nunca nadie me hubiera visto, estuve a punto de negarme, pero la tía Elroy hizo mucho hincapié en que debería de hacerlo. – se quedó un tanto pensativa y continuó -Pero vamos, platícame de cómo te ha ido ¿Cómo vives en Boston¿cuándo me invitas a conocer la ciudad?

- No hay mucho que ver – se apresuró a decir Archie

- Me imagino que ha de ser bonito – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa como si se viera si misma en Boston.

- Por otro lado si fueras no podría atenderte como te lo mereces, y me sentiría mal por eso.

- Tienes razón – contestó Candy – cuando estas allá estas muy ocupado con la escuela, fue una imprudencia de mi parte comentarlo.

En ese momento el reloj que tenía en la oficina empezó a sonar, Candy giró su cabeza para verlo, y se levantó de su asiento como un resorte, algo asustada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Archie al verla tan agitada

- Se me hizo tarde – decía mientras recogía lo mejor que podía los papeles que estaban dispersos sobre el escritorio

- ¿Que quieres decir con que se te hizo tarde? –Inquirió Archie

- Ya tendría que estar allí –dijo mientras tomaba un sombrero que estaba sobre un perchero - ¿Dónde están las llaves? –se preguntó en voz alta al tiempo que revolvía un cajón del escritorio.

- ¿No son esas? – dijo Archie señalando unas llaves que estaban sobre un librero

- ¡Si! – Exclamó alegre Candy, las tomó y buscó su bolsa que estaba sobre una silla.

- ¿A dónde tienes que ir tan deprisa?

- Con Albert, hoy es nuestra noche libre

- ¿Noche libre? – inquirió Archie

- Si, bueno ya sabes que el esta todo el día metido en sus negocios y yo aquí, y cada vez que queríamos vernos no podíamos, porque cuando yo estaba libre él no lo estaba y al revés, cuando él estaba libre yo no, así que decidimos los dos en dejar una noche libre a la semana.

- Así que se citaron los dos solos – dijo Archie un tanto celoso

- Archie¿por qué no vienes? a él le encantará verte.

- No lo se – contestó algo pensativo

- Anda, nos veremos en un restaurante donde los platillos son deliciosos, no queda muy lejos.

Archie y Candy salieron de la oficina, y cruzaron el mar de gente que aún continuaba en los pasillos, todos cuantos veían a Candy le preguntaban algo o querían detenerla, sin embargo Candy fue muy insistente en que debía marcharse, con la promesa de que vería todos esos pendientes al día siguiente salió del edificio. Archie no decía nada estaba bastante callado.

- Siempre es igual – dijo Candy mientras se acomodaba el sombrero -¿Quieres saber algo?

- ¿Qué? – le dijo Archie mientras caminaban por la avenida

Nunca pensé que podría ser de mucha utilidad en este lugar cuando me lo sugirió Albert, le reclamé le dije que aquí no podría ayudar a la gente, pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que yo estaba equivocada. Hay muchas personas necesitadas en el mundo...

- Sí – contestó Archie muy serio

- Cuando le comenté que quería regresar al hospital, se asustó, el sabía que estaban reclutando enfermeras para ir al frente y yo quería enlistarme... – Candy vio como Archie había apretado la mandíbula– Perdóname Archie, lo siento, no me fije que era lo que estaba diciendo a veces soy tan tonta

- No pasa nada – dijo él fríamente

- Mira hemos llegado – le dijo Candy cuando llegaron a la entrada de un edificio que esta cerca de unos jardines, el lugar era sumamente elegante, gente lujosamente ataviada estaba sentada en las mesas del lugar, un pianista a lo lejos dejaba sonar las melodías para ambientar el sitio, Candy se adelantó pero vio que Archie se había quedado parado. - ¿No vas a pasar?

- Me siento algo cansado – manifestó - será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Y sin decir más pidió un taxi, y se fue, Candy un poco consternada entró al restaurante, buscó con la vista a Albert pero no lo vio, estaba a punto de preguntar por él cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba.

- Candy¡que bien! –Dijo un joven sonriente de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules, el cual iba elegantemente vestido, se acercó a Candy y ella sonrió.

- Pensé que estarías esperándome, salí muy tarde – le comentó al tiempo que se sostenía del brazo que Albert le ofrecía.

Se sentaron ante una de las mesas que estaban cerca del piano, las suaves melodías que interpretaba el pianista, llenaban el ambiente, cosa que parecía pasar desapercibida por la gente que allí comía.

- Albert¿Quién crees que apareció en mi oficina hoy?

- ¿Es alguien a quién conozco? – le preguntó entre interesado y divertido.

- OH sí, es alguien a quien conoces – le contestó Candy con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No será de casualidad Archie? – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa picara

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le contestó desilusionada Candy.

- Jejeje – río Albert – Deberías ver tu cara, perdón te arruine tu juego, lo se porque hoy en la mañana recibí una visita inesperada también.

- ¿Archie también fue a verte? – Preguntó Candy

- No, él no fue a verme, pero si me fue a ver Darren, compañero de clase de Archie.

- ¿un compañero de clase¡Qué raro!

- Si yo también pensé lo mismo, así que lo recibí para ver que es lo que quería decirme, es muy agradable

- ¿Y que quería? – inquirió Candy.

- Pues... – se quedó un poco pensativo – decirme que estaba preocupado por Archie.

La cara de Candy hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero luego miró a Albert y vio la sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.

- Al parecer Archie no ha estado asistiendo a clases desde hace más de un mes.

- Pero él me dijo que todo iba bien.

- Si eso mismo me contaba en la última carta que recibí de él, así que no quise creerle, pero en el transcurso de la plática me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron pensar que tal vez Archie nos estaba ocultando algo.

- Pero son meras suposiciones – Le comentó Candy – Tal vez no sea verdad.

- Así que en cuanto se marchó, tomé el teléfono y me comuniqué con el rector y confirmó lo que Darren me había dicho.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que hace?

- Tengo que creerle a Darren lo que me dijo.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Que se despierta muy tarde todos los días, pasa gran parte del día en la azotea de los dormitorios, y que ya cuando se va haciendo noche acude a un bar que esta un poco retirado del campus y que regresa ya casi de madrugada...

- Albert eso es serio... muy serio – comentó Candy preocupada.

- Si lo se, de hecho Darren se preocupó porque hace unos días desapareció, entonces intuí que venía para Chicago.

- Si, la verdad es que la primera impresión fue de que estaba muy feliz de estar aquí pero mientras hablábamos lo noté un poco distraído, lo invité a cenar con nosotros pero no quiso, me dijo que mejor se iba a dormir.

- Candy, estoy preocupado, tengo que hablar con él, creí que te habría contado algo.

- No, se puso muy serio cuando le comenté que quería conocer Boston, la verdad es que no se que pensar, a diferencia de eso se veía bastante normal.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el mesero que llenó la mesa de deliciosos platillos, el agradable aroma que estos emanaban le hizo recordar a Candy que tenía mucha hambre, así que al igual que Albert se dispuso a comer, el resto de la noche la platica se fue diversificando, así Candy no volvió a pensar en Archie sino hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, Albert había tenido que atender una llamada desde otra parte del mundo, así que Candy se escurrió por la mansión, para no toparse con la Tía Elroy que estaba muy exaltada por la inminente fiesta, y afortunadamente llegó a su habitación, cuando estaba allí, se preguntó si Archie también estaría ya en la mansión, sin embargo no quiso molestarlo, a diferencia de la mayoría de señoritas de dinero ella no gustaba de tener una mucama así que Candy se encargaba de su arreglo personal al igual que de su cuarto, le gustaba mantener una cierta independencia en lo referente a estos asuntos, así que ordenó un poco su habitación antes de cambiarse la ropa por un camisón para así irse a la cama.

Por lo general Candy dormía muy bien, nunca había tenido problemas de insomnio o para conciliar el sueño, y aunque esa noche había conciliado el sueño fácilmente, a mitad de la noche se despertó un tanto desconcertada, se sentía un poco inquieta, se sentó en la cama y miró hacía la oscuridad.

- No pasa nada - Dijo para si – Vuelve a la cama.

Se levantó, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua cuando oyó unas pisadas en el pasillo que estaba bajo su ventana. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido Candy se acercó a la ventana, con la mano separó la cortina y se asomó por ella, alcanzó a ver una sombra pero la noche estaba bastante oscura así que no podía saber quien era, tomó una bata, unas pantuflas y se dirigió al jardín, para su sorpresa a pesar de que era más de medianoche la tía Elroy seguía despierta, en la sala repetía instrucciones al chofer que iría a buscar a algunos de los invitados que llegarían al día siguiente, se deslizó por la orilla para que no la oyera y con cuidado abrió una puerta que daba al jardín, la oscuridad que rodeaba la casa se veía ligeramente alumbrada por un farol que estaba colocado unos metros más adelante, Candy comenzó a sentir algo de miedo, la sola visión del jardín en penumbras era atemorizante, sin embargo ella continuó caminando por el largo corredor hasta que en medio de las sombras alcanzó a ver una figura que se dirigía hacía el lago, Candy continuó tras la persona tratando de no hacer ruido, la siguió por unos minutos, ella estaba segura de que se dirigía al lago pero en ese momento la persona dobló hacía la izquierda y siguió en su camino hasta llegar a la casa del árbol.

Un ligero viento desplazo las nubes que cubrían la luna y alcanzó a ver la cara de Archie que subía por las ramas hasta llegar a la casita que estaba sobre el árbol, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Candy, aunque ella ya conocía la casita del árbol, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no subía a verla. Candy esperó unos minutos y comenzó a trepar por las ramas con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún sonido que la delatara. Pronto llegó hasta una de las ventanas se asomó por ella, vio que Archie estaba con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando amargamente, a los pies de este observó una caja de madera tallada abierta, por la oscuridad que había no pudo distinguir que había dentro de la caja, pero ver a su amigo llorando de esa manera le partió el corazón , se aferró a una rama pero no quiso entrar a la casita, con mucha delicadeza bajo del árbol, y cuando estuvo segura de que no la oiría se echo a correr hasta que llegó al jardín, tenía un dolor en el costado que le había provocado la carrera ya que no se había detenido ni para tomar aire, entró a la mansión y vio con alivio que la tía Elroy ya se había retirado a dormir, así que subió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama muy pensativa.

- ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? – se preguntó Candy. – Tendrá algo que ver con lo que me comentó Albert.

Y al recordar la imagen de Archie llorando, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, nunca le había gustado ver a la gente que ella quería sufriendo. Muy preocupada se durmió.

En la mañana, se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, se vistió y se dirigió al comedor, esperaba ver a Archie pero él no apareció, así que le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la institución, estaba por salir de la mansión cuando una voz irritada le hizo volver la cabeza.

- Candy ¿a dónde vas? - le increpó la Tía Elroy.

- Tía – contestó Candy con un dejo de temor.

- Me dirigía a la institución.

Candy – le dijo la tía Elroy tratando de calmarse – El día de hoy llegan parientes no puedes irte, esto es ya parte de la celebración, y no puedo recibir a todos yo sola. Es necesario que te quedes.

Pero les prometí ir hoy a atender varios asuntos. – le reprocho Candy

- Candy, recuerda que como una Andley no puedes pasar por alto tus obligaciones para con la familia.

Candy había abierto la boca para responderle a la tía Elroy, pero Albert que bajaba las escaleras, las miró a ambas y le regaló una enorme sonrisa a Candy, llegó junto con la tía Elroy y la tomó del brazo.

- Tía¿Cómo amaneciste? Hace un día soleado, vamos a desayunar al jardín – Albert prácticamente arrastro a la Tía Elroy hasta el soleado jardín, mientras balbuceaba sin poder decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa del jardín Albert separó una de las sillas e invitó a su Tía a sentarse, le comunicó a la doncella que les sirviera el desayuno en el jardín, después salió con Candy que se había quedado parada en medio del recibidor sin saber que hacer.

- Candy, se que la institución es muy importante para ti – comenzó a decirle Albert – Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas con la tía Elroy esta celebración aunque en muchos sentidos le ha levantado el ánimo, también la incomoda hace mucho que ella no preparaba un evento de esta naturaleza.

- Me estas pidiendo que me quede – Le contestó ella con un respingo

- No puedo pedírtelo, porque se que eso te haría sentirte mal, así que lo que voy a pedirte es que si vas a ir a Institución regreses antes de la comida.

- Entonces puedo ir – le dijo alegremente Candy

- Si, pero ya sabes que no puedes quedarte como todos los días. – le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Candy lo vio a los ojos y estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había pasado en la noche, pero cuando quiso abrir la boca lo único que pudo decir fue un "Gracias", con la voz algo ahogada, se ruborizó un poco y salió por la puerta principal, estaba por subir al carro cuando tuvo la impresión de que debería ir hasta la casa del árbol, le pidió muy amablemente al chofer que la esperaba mientras con un paso veloz se dirigía al árbol. En poco tiempo llegó hasta donde estaba el árbol, parecía que Archie ya no estaba dentro, así que trepo por las ramas hasta llegar al pequeño balcón y abrió la puerta de entrada, había varios de los adornos en el piso, pero a ella no le interesaba eso, así que buscó con la vista la caja de madera tallada, pero no la vio, así que comenzó a mover los muebles que había allí pero no la encontró, muy desilusionada trató de acomodar todo para que no se notara que había movido los muebles, y salió de allí, bajó del árbol y se sacudió el vestido, y caminó hasta donde estaba el carro.

Pero al llegar a donde estaba el carro vio a una joven elegantemente vestida, que estaba parada cerca de la puerta principal, le tomó unos segundos reconocerla pero en cuanto lo hizo una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- ¡Patty!- exclamó Candy

La joven levantó la cabeza y de igual manera sonrió, tenía más de un año que Candy no la veía, y en ese tiempo había cambiado un poco físicamente, había perdido mucho peso, y sus ojos habían vuelto a adquirir el brillo que habían tenido cuando recién se habían conocido, su vestido azul pálido le iba muy bien con su pelo castaño que lo usaba mucho más largo y había cambiado de anteojos por unos más discretos, llevaba un sombrero que hacía juego con sus guantes y su bolso. Sé acercó y abrazó a Candy, las dos se veían muy contentas, Candy la hizo pasar a la mansión y con un poco de pesar mandó decir al chofer que avisará a la institución que no iría ese día.

Cuando Albert la vio regresar se sintió un poco desconcertado pero cuando divisó a Patty comprendió porque había regresado, así que se levantó de la silla del jardín e invitó a Patty a almorzar con ellos, la tía Elroy se alegró de ver que Candy no se había ido y recibió afectuosamente a Patty. El almuerzo transcurrió con la típica alegría de una reunión de viejos amigos, Candy y Patty recordaron momentos que pasaron en Londres, Albert solo las acompañó un rato y tuvo que retirarse cuando George llegó a buscarlo, la Tía Elroy se vio en la necesidad de ir a cerciorarse de que sus ordenes habían sido cumplidas, Candy se sintió muy bien de que ella y Patty se hubieran quedado solas para poder platicar más cómodamente.

- Te veo muy bien. ¿cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó Candy en cuanto la Tía Abuela había entrado de nuevo a la casa

- La verdad es que mucho mejor – dijo con una extraña mirada – Sin embargo no sabría decirte con exactitud como me siento.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Candy

- Pues que he tratado de sobreponerme al dolor, hay momentos en los que he llegado a sentirme feliz, aunque han ido acompañados con un poco de culpa, como si no tuviera permiso de serlo, pero hay días en los que no quisiera ni levantarme...

Pero Patty se quedó callada, Candy se levantó y le sirvió un poco de té junto con unas pastas, en ese momento sentía una pena similar a la que había sentido en la noche cuando había visto a Archie llorar, sin decir una palabra le acercó la taza y volvió a sentarse.

- Patty – le dijo finalmente Candy – creo que es muy bueno que ya no sientas tanto dolor, todo en la vida tiene que acabar, sentir el dolor de esa manera no es bueno, te diré algo que me dijo una vez Albert "En vez de llorar la muerte de tu ser querido recuerda los buenos momentos que pasaste con esa persona y siéntete feliz de haberla conocido"

- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – le interrogó Patty con curiosidad

- OH, lo olvidaba, tú no lo sabes jamás te lo conté, pero estoy segura que si has oído hablar de Anthony.

- El primo de ... Stear – le contestó un poco indecisa

- Si, él murió hace ya bastante tiempo antes de que entráramos al Colegio San Pablo, él murió enfrente de mí, se cayó de un caballo – le explicó Candy con un dejo de amargura.

- Lo siento mucho Candy – se apresuró a decirle – Yo sabía que el había fallecido, pero nunca me imagine que tu habías estado presente.

- Créeme, todo fue horrible cuando pasó y el dolor que sentía entonces pensé que nunca se iba a ir, pero entonces Albert me buscó y me dijo que debía ser fuerte y no estar llorando todo el tiempo, se que aunque me dijo eso el dolor no se fue inmediatamente, pero me hizo reflexionar en sus palabras y finalmente un día deje de sufrir de esa manera y traté de seguir viviendo, y a pesar de que eso sucedió hace tanto tiempo se que hay parte de mi que seguirá añorándolo, y la aflicción que te hace sentir no desaparece por completo pero es una gran mejora.

Al oír esas palabras Patty sonrió, tomó un sorbo de té, y se quedó pensativa unos instantes como si quisiera decirle algo a Candy pero no se atreviera.

Candy, todo lo que me has dicho tiene que ser verdad, mi abuela me ha ayudado mucho creo en parte que ella es responsable de que no me sienta tan miserable, mis padres me han apoyado muchísimo, y estoy preparada para lo que me depara el futuro.

- ¡Así se habla! – aseveró Candy con energía.

- Pero aunque yo me he sentido mucho mejor, se de alguien que no – dijo dubitativamente – Candy ...

Patty volvió a quedarse callada, y Candy la miró un poco asustada, Patty tomó aire y continuó:

- Es Archie – le profirió Patty – él no ha estado nada bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió Candy asombrada

En el transcurso del año ha ido varias veces a visitarme, cuando llegó la primera vez me dio mucho gusto, pensé que estaba de paso o que iba a visitar a sus tíos, ya sabes los Leegan, - hizo una pausa y Candy asintió al comentario de su amiga – pero no era así, cuando me visitaba no hacía otra cosa que hablar de Stear, me pareció normal al principio. Pero cuando empezó a visitarme con tanta frecuencia empecé a sentirme un poco desconcertada, yo supuse que era normal que quisiera verme y saber como estaba, y no resultaba extraño que quisiera hablar de Stear, pero con el tiempo cada vez que me empezaba a sentir mejor, aparecía y volvía a revivir el dolor que sentía, la verdad es que las últimas veces que fue yo ya no lo quise atender mi abuela lo hizo.

- Entonces estuvo allí muchas veces – dijo Candy muy extrañada – y la escuela ¿no te comentaba nada de la escuela?

- La verdad no platicaba nada de su vida actual todo era acerca de Stear

- Entonces es eso lo que tiene, él esta mal, lo que me comentó Albert no era todo.

- ¿Ya sabias algo de esto?

- Precisamente el día de ayer Archie llegó a la ciudad – dijo Candy – Vino a visitarme al principio parecía feliz pero al rato de estar platicando se tornó silencioso y malhumorado, creí que había dicho algo incorrecto, ya me conoces suelo hablar más de lo que debería, pero después . . .

- Candy, tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo, yo se que lo estimas mucho y no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.- se quedó callada un momento y después continuó - ¿Has hablado con Annie?

- Cielos he sido muy mala amiga tengo cerca de dos meses que no se de ella, aunque me mandó decir con la tía Abuela que estaría el domingo en la fiesta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada – se excusó Patty un poco preocupada – solo quería saber como estaba.

Candy la miró inquisitivamente, sabía que su pregunta no era una simple curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a indagar acerca del objetivo de su pregunta, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Supongo que vas a venir el domingo a mi fiesta – Sonrió unos segundos y continuó – Se oye extraño, pero realmente es una fiesta en mi honor.

- Claro¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? Tu invitación llegó hace bastante tiempo y ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces.

- Gracias Patty – dijo sonrojándose un poco Candy – Pero platícame, que haces ahora que ya finalizaste el colegio.

- Pues podría decirse que principalmente me he estado sobreponiendo a todo el dolor que mi corazón cargaba, mi abuela ha querido que me ocupe de algo más que mi misma, y tiene razón, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo tan egoísta, hay tanta gente que sufre en el mundo... yo no soy la única. – le dijo mirando enérgicamente a Candy.

- Me agrada oírte decir eso, la vida es muy corta para pasársela en los rincones llorando.- comentó con una sonrisa - ¿Y no has pensado en lo que quieres hacer?

- Pues realmente lo único que he pensado ha sido gracias a ti, en muchos sentidos me has animado a seguir tus pasos.

- ¿Mis pasos? – preguntó Candy un poco extrañada.

- Si, se que no tengo vocación de enfermera pero se que quiero ayudar a la gente quiero hacer que la gente que se siente tan triste como yo solía sentirme tenga la seguridad de que se puede seguir viviendo a pesar de todo.

- Se que no te escrito mucho en estos años, pero te he mencionado la Institución, pensaba si...

- Pues en parte quería pedírtelo... – le dijo entusiasmada Patty

- Entonces ¿quieres cooperar con nosotros?

- Si no te molesta, claro que sí, mi abuela ha accedido a venirse a vivir conmigo a Chicago y creo que estoy lista para lo que sea...

- Patty ¡Qué feliz me hace saberlo!, No te vas a arrepentir.

- Ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos – le aseveró mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

- No, ya no, que te parece si empiezas el Lunes porque estos tres días que faltan para la fiesta va a estar muy difícil los primeros eventos empiezan el día de hoy por la noche – Candy se quedó callada y continuó de manera apresurada – Eso me recuerda Tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido ¿me acompañas?

- Nada mejor que ir de compras – le dijo Patty imitando la voz de Annie

Ambas rieron y salieron del jardín, Candy alcanzó a ver a la Tía Abuela muy irritada, así que trató de escabullirse sin que la viera pero el intento le resulto fallido, justo cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta ella las alcanzó. Parecía bastante enojada así que Candy apenas levantó la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto la Tía Elroy tratando de suavizar la voz

- Voy a recoger mi vestido de con Madame Mouchoir – se apresuró a decir Candy.

- ¡OH! - Exclamó la Tía abuela y su expresión cambió radicalmente – Recuerda que también William te mandó hacer uno para esta noche y para mañana, ya que vas a ir, sería bueno que te probarás los vestidos y que los trajeras de una vez, voy a mandar a Elsie contigo

- No es necesario – le comentó Candy

Pero la tía Elroy había llamado ya a Elsie, y esta ya se preparaba para salir a acompañar a Candy, la tía le dio varias instrucciones a Elsie y antes de retirarse le dijo a Candy.

- Candy, le podrías comentar a Madame Violet que yo iré esta tarde por mi vestido, las espero a comer – les dijo amablemente mientras que Patty inclinaba un poco la cabeza por la cortesía recibida.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron en la tienda de Madame Violet Mouchoir, era una de las modistas más prestigiadas entre la Alta Sociedad e incluso la realeza, tenía poco tiempo instalada en Chicago, la guerra la había hecho huir de París, pero sus clientes habían aumentado en gran consideración, y desde que estaba en París la tía Elroy había sido una de sus clientes frecuentes, así que aunque tenía varias personas que le ayudaban a atender a los clientes siempre les daba una atención personalizada a todos los miembros de la familia Andley. La tienda era grande y lujosa, varios vestidos estaban en los escaparates, Candy sabía que el taller estaba en la parte trasera del edificio, era un taller enorme y varias costureras trabajaban sin descanso sobre los diseños de Madame Mouchoir, Candy había accedido a que ella le hiciera sus vestidos porque sabía que aunque era muy dura era de buen corazón y trataba muy bien a quienes trabajaban para ella. Patty veía embelesada varios vestidos que decidió probarse, mientras a Candy le ajustaban el vestido que usaría en la noche, cuando estaba probándose el vestido de la cena del sábado una joven entró a la tienda, el elegante sombrero, le tapaba la mitad de la cara, pero cuando levantó la cara dejó ver los bellos rasgos que poseía, unos ojos grandes y azules, con unas cejas altas y bien delineadas, una nariz recta un poco respingada al final, una boca pequeña y bien formada, sin embargo la expresión que tenía era de la más suma tristeza, la grácil figura se movía lentamente junto con el vestido blanco que llevaba, llego al mostrador y preguntó por Madame Violet, cuando la oyó hablar Patty se le quedó viendo.

- ¿¿Annie?? – Preguntó

La joven levantó la mirada y miró hacía Patty y la expresión sombría que cubría su bello rostro cambió en ese momento, una sonrisa ilumino su cara, se adelantó hasta el probador donde estaban Candy y Patty, Candy estaba parada sobre un banco con un vestido color lavanda, muy ajustado de la cintura y varias aplicaciones de plata en los bordes de las mangas y en el cuello, una de las asistentes de Madame Violet le medía el largo mientras le preguntaba si también se llevaría unas botas altas que le hacían juego al vestido, cuando la vio Annie sonrió al igual que Candy se acercó a ella y admiró el vestido que llevaba puesto.

- Te ves preciosa – le dijo cariñosamente Annie

- Pensé que me vería un poco pálida pero el fin de semana pasado le Albert y yo estuvimos en el lago y creo que me hizo bien – dijo alegremente

- Definitivamente – le contestó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo colocaba sobre una mesa que estaba en una esquina y dejaba a la vista el elaborado peinado que usaba, se quitó los guantes de encaje y los dejó junto con su bolsa en la misma mesa, y se acercó a Candy le acomodó la pequeña cola del vestido, mientras Candy bajaba del banco - Te ves muy bonita.

La asistente se acercó y la llevó tras una mampara para que se cambiara de vestido, mientras Annie veía entusiasmada el vestido que había elegido Patty.

- Patty¿cuándo llegaste? – le preguntó al tiempo que veía otros vestidos que había escogido Patty para probarse

- Ayer – le contestó acercándose al espejo para verse de cerca.

- Te ves muy bien – le comentó Annie, tomó un sombrero que estaba sobre un maniquí y se lo probó – Creo que Florida te ha sentado bien.

-Si, así es, pero he estado pensando mucho, así que me voy a regresar a vivir aquí.

- ¿Te regresas a Chicago? – le dijo volteándola a ver de manera tan rápida que el sombrero cayó al suelo.

- Si¿acaso no es grandioso? – le contestó muy sonriente – vamos a volver a estar juntas.

- Si, es verdad – le dijo débilmente.

Candy salió detrás de la mampara con otro vestido, uno azul cielo, de tul con listones de seda y bordados en plata, se paró frente al espejo y levantó la falda, dejo ver unos botines del mismo color que el vestido, las mangas en extremo vaporosas le daba una impresión semejante a la de una mariposa, Annie miró el vestido asombrada, Patty frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Y que piensan? – preguntó Candy mirándose en el espejo

- Te ves divina – opinó Annie.

- Me gusto más el primero que te probaste – expuso Patty – ese tiene demasiada tela.

- Si ese vestido yo lo escogí, pero este me lo mandaron hacer – dijo al tiempo que se ruborizaba

- ¡OH! –exclamó Patty – fue el vestido que te mando a hacer Albert.

- Si – dijo Candy mientras se mordía los labios – pensé que era demasiado pero no quiero decepcionarlo si no me lo llevo. Ni siquiera tienen que ajustarle nada me quedó perfecto.

- No se te vaya ocurrir no llevártelo – le espetó Annie – Es precioso, te ves como un ángel.

Candy se ruborizó más aún, se volvió a mirar al espejo y se vio a si misma tomada del brazo de Albert, él se lo había escogido y le quedaba perfecto, era algo ostentoso pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- Me lo llevaré – dijo decidida – voy a usarlo en el baile del viernes, enfrente de la familia

- ¿Por qué no lo usas el domingo? – le Preguntó Annie.

- No puedo, el vestido del Domingo lo escogió la Tía Abuela, no podría usar otro, pero el Viernes iba a usar uno que lleve a la Opera hace unas semanas.

Se quedó contemplando su imagen reflejada en el espejo durante varios minutos hasta que vio la hora y se percató que ya llevaban mucho tiempo en la tienda, así que regresó tras la mampara para cambiarse.

- Por cierto Annie – le dijo mientras estaba cambiándose – Me imagino que has de estar muy contenta.

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque Archie esta en la ciudad.

- ¡¿¿Qué??! – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó Candy extrañada

- No, él no me... – se quedó callada y después de unos segundos continuó – no me ha contestado ninguna de las cartas que le he enviado este año.

- ¿Cómo dices? – inquirió Candy saliendo de la mampara con el vestido a medio poner - ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Candy, - dijo al borde las lágrimas Annie – Yo creo que él ... – y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – Creo que quiere romper conmigo.

Candy se adelantó para abrazarla, y vio como Patty se había quedado con una cara de culpabilidad sentada en una silla, Annie lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Candy. Después de un rato Candy le acercó un pañuelo y ella se limpió las lágrimas y la miró, su linda cara demostraba un sufrimiento antiguo.

- Annie cálmate – le aconsejó Candy – La verdad es que no creo que el quiera romper contigo, como alguien quisiera romper con una bella mujer como lo eres tú. Sin embargo lo que me cuentas solo hace que me preocupe más por el.

- ¿Qué le pasa Candy? – le dijo a modo de ruego.

- No estoy muy segura, pero por todo lo que me he estado enterando indica que esta muy mal.

- ¿Esta enfermo? – le preguntó preocupada al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara con su pañuelo.

- Pues podría decirse que sí, pero no su enfermedad no es física.

- Annie, yo creo que extraña mucho a Stear – dijo finalmente Patty quien se había levantado de la silla.

- Todos lo extrañamos – le expresó Annie

- Pero él no lo puede superar - le dijo de manera muy convincente Patty.

- Pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, y hace un año parecía estar muy bien.

- Quizá nos mintió a todos – comentó Candy como si se lo dijera a ella misma pero en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – le preguntó Annie muy confundida.

- Debe haber sido mucho más doloroso de lo que podemos imaginar, recuerda que él creció con Stear y Anthony los dos se han ido, lo han dejado solo, el lazo que había entre ellos no podemos entenderlo, tú Patty nunca tuviste hermanos, y tú y yo al ser huérfanas no podíamos crear un lazo de ese tipo, se que te quiero como una hermana pero no se si al ser hermanos o primos haya algo más que este sentimiento – explicó Candy

- Pero porque no nos busco.

- No lo se – dijo Candy moviendo la cabeza – pero prométeme que lo vas a ayudar, yo por mi parte haré lo que pueda.

Annie se calmó y se quedó probándose unos vestidos, mientras que Patty y Candy salieron de la tienda cargadas de paquetes que Elsie y Dean, el chofer de la tía Elroy le ayudaron a subir al carro, Candy seguía preocupada por Archie, y también Patty que no decía una palabra.

Llegaron a la mansión Andley y el ambiente allí era de total caos, todos pasaban de un lugar a otro, con cosas en las manos, así Candy esquivando a uno y a otro llegó a su habitación y por orden de la tía Elroy Elsie se quedó a ayudarla a cambiarse para la cena de esa noche, mientras se arreglaba, una de las doncellas entró para avisar que los primeros integrantes de la familia Andley habían llegado y que se estaban preparando para la cena, Candy tomó un vestido verde muy vaporoso para llevar en la cena, Elsie se esforzó peinándola, un moño en lo alto con unos broches de perlas en forma de flores, el peinado alto resaltaba su largo cuello que enseguida Elsie engalano con un lindo collar de perlas que le hacían juego a los vivos del vestido, las zapatillas eran de color oscuro y se acomodaban perfectamente a los pies de Candy, cuando estuvo lista bajó por la escalera pero no vio a nadie, el ajetreo que hasta hacía unas horas parecía haberse apaciguado, ni siquiera la Tía Elroy daba señales de vida, dio un vistazo al comedor, el cual lucía majestuoso con los candelabros brillando, y los platos, copas y cubiertos puestos en total orden, los jarrones que por lo general estaban vacíos estaban ocupados por unos enormes ramos de olorosas flores, Candy siguió de largo y se le ocurrió que tal vez estuvieran en el salón de fiestas, se asomó, pero solo vio a varios sirvientes que limpiaban los espejos y las ventanas, entonces recordó que el salón sería usado hasta el día siguiente cuando la familia Andley estuviera completa.

El único ruido que se oía provenía de las cocinas, pero sabía de antemano que allí solo encontraría a los sirvientes así que entró a la biblioteca con esperanza de encontrarse a Albert, pero la biblioteca al igual que el resto de la planta baja estaba vacía, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones cuando oyó ruido afuera, Candy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ventanal, pero solo alcanzó a ver una sombra.

Candy salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al jardín, los faroles que el día anterior estaban apagados ahora emanaban la luz suficiente para alumbrar los bien cuidados jardines de la mansión, Candy salió y el fresco aire de la noche le sentó bien, pero no veía a nadie, giró su cabeza tratando de distinguir algo, y cerca de una de las fuentes de cristalina agua vio una figura se acercó y al irse acercando la sangre se le fue a los pies, se puso sumamente pálida, se quedó pasmada.

- Anthony ... – alcanzó a susurrar.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Clan Andley**

**Dulce Brillo del Destino**

Candy miraba al muchacho que estaba parado frente a ella, no tenía ninguna duda, era él, no estaba soñando, los grandes ojos azules, el pelo rubio, usaba un esmoquin, el joven cuando se percató de su presencia le sonrió, Candy estaba petrificada era la misma sonrisa. Candy abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, él empezó a caminar hacía ella, Candy quiso correr pero sus pies no le respondieron. El vaporoso vestido verde ondeó en una ráfaga de viento, Candy estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. "No puede Ser" Se dijo para sí, "Anthony esta muerto, se cayó de un caballo", pero él seguía acercándose, sus manos sudaban frío, él tomó su mano y la besó en un gesto de total caballerosidad, Candy intentó quitar la mano pero no pudo.

- Tú debes ser Candy – dijo con un claro acento británico.

"No es Anthony" pensó Candy, ya de cerca era distinto a él, además era de más edad, tendría unos veinte años, era más alto de lo que había sido Anthony además hablaba diferente. En parte se sentía aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desilusionada, era claro que se había dejado llevar por su imaginación, así que comenzó a calmarse.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – fue capaz de pronunciar cuando estuvo ya tranquila.

- Allen Amhlaid Andley – dijo claramente con una sonrisa en los labios pero aunque él no hubiera mencionado su apellido era claro que llevaba sangre Andley en sus venas.

- Yo soy Candy – dijo confirmándole a Allen su nombre.

- Me lo imagine, perdóname si te asuste – le dijo amablemente

- Disculpa, lo que pasa es que te confundí con alguien.

- Pues por la expresión que pusiste parecía que habías visto un fantasma.

- Pues algo así – le contestó Candy ruborizándose.

- ¿Pensaste que era un fantasma? – inquirió algo sorprendido.

- Pues no realmente... – respondió Candy.

- Pensé que te echarías a correr – le comentó muy divertido.

- Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero las piernas no me respondieron – mencionó algo avergonzada Candy.

- Cielos, ya me habían confundido en otras ocasiones pero nunca con un fantasma... – y al decir eso comenzó a reír.

Candy se sintió muy tonta por haber pensado que el joven que reía en ese instante frente a ella era Anthony, prefirió no mencionarlo. Así que comenzó a caminar hasta la fuente en donde minutos antes había estado Allen. El agua caía en ligeras gotas en la cristalina agua produciendo un placentero sonido. Llegó al borde y metió una de sus manos en la fresca agua.

- Este es un hermoso jardín – Opinó Allen. – Hace años que no veía uno tan bien cuidado.

- Lo cuidan bastante – comentó Candy

- Ya es tarde¿no quieres entrar a cenar? – preguntó Allen.

- Si, vamos porque si llego muy tarde la tía Elroy se enfadara.

- Hace mucho que no la veo – comentó el joven.

- Pues te gustará saber que ella se encuentra muy bien.

Allen sonrió, mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, cuando Candy entró vio a muchas personas que no conocía, pero que al mismo tiempo le resultaban tan familiares, todos tenían el aspecto Andley, eran altos, rubios o castaños de ojos claros y grandes, Candy se sintió emocionada al verlos . Respiró profundamente, se sentía algo nerviosa, Allen la tomaba del brazo muy sonriente, buscó con la vista a Albert pero no podía encontrarlo, entonces vio a la Tía Elroy que se acercaba a ella muy despacio. Pero a diferencia de las últimas semanas se veía muy ecuánime.

- Candy, ven conmigo el día de hoy te sentaras a mi lado – la tomó por la mano, Allen la soltó y ambas caminaron por todo el vestíbulo hasta llegar al Comedor que en ese momento estaba vacío.

Después de que ellas entraron el resto de la familia, una dama de edad avanzada usaba un vestido de tweed, a Candy le pareció algo raro ya que el ambiente era bastante cálido, sin embargo la anciana camino hasta el lado de la tía Elroy. Una señora muy refinada la cual vestía un vestido mucho más ligero que la anciana en color verde, se sentó enseguida de Candy, Allen tomó asiento enseguida de ella y así sucesivamente de un lado y otro de la mesa los lugares estaban ocupados, cuando todos ya tenían un lugar entró Albert elegantemente vestido, desde que entró por la puerta del comedor le sonrió a Candy, y ella a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa, todos se pararon a excepción de la tía Abuela, y tomó su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa. Era obvio que muchos de ellos no conocían a Albert, entonces la tía Elroy tomó la palabra.

Buenas Noches – les saludó formalmente – Esta noche es para mí una gran alegría ver esta casa llena de gente tan querida para mí, a muchos me da alegría volver a verlos y a los demás conocerlos – dijo estas últimas palabras mientras miraba a una linda niña de cabello rojizo muy sonriente –Se que muchos no tienen el placer de conocer a William, el hizo su presentación formal como cabeza de los Andley hace aproximadamente dos años pero por motivos ajenos a ustedes ... – hizo una larga pausa y luego continuo – No pudieron asistir, pero esta noche él nos acompaña y estoy segura que esta encantado de conocerles.

Albert asintió con la cabeza y les obsequió una calida sonrisa a todos los comensales, entonces la tía Elroy continuo.

- A mi derecha se encuentra Candace White Andley,- le hizo una seña y Candy se levantó algo ruborizada- ella fue adoptada por la familia Andley y como parte de la familia será presentada en sociedad el día domingo, donde espero verlos a todos.

- Candy – le dijo cariñosamente Albert – estos son los miembros de TU familia.

Candy se sintió muy emocionada, cuando Albert hizo el énfasis en la palabra "Tu", a todos les había quedado claro que el hecho de que fuera adoptada, no tenía que representar ningún problema, la anciana en tweed tomó una copa en sus manos se levantó y dijo en voz alta.

- Un brindis por la señorita Andley – dijo claramente.

El resto de la familia levantó las copas y brindaron en su salud, Candy no podía creerlo, miró a todos en cada uno veía amabilidad y calidez, pronto por primera vez se sintió diferente, como si ella realmente perteneciera a ese mundo, como si ellos le pertenecieran del mismo modo que ella pertenecía a ellos, se sintió parte de una familia, "Así es como se siente tener una familia" se dijo para sí y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara.

La cena fue mucho más agitada de lo normal, una multitud de voces saturaban el entorno, las voces de claro acento británico destacaban sobre las que normalmente se escuchaban, mientras cenaba Candy pudo apreciar a cada uno de los comensales, se percató de que la dama en Tweed era muy seria y ecuánime, que la señora que estaba al lado de Allen tenía gestos elegantes y hablaba en forma muy pausada y clara, y tenía una mirada un tanto altiva pero que era capaz de sonreír amablemente, en cierta manera le recordaba a la madre de Elisa, frente a ella esta sentado un hombre de aspecto flemático y de suma elegancia, de cabello castaño llevaba puesto un esmoquin y en el pecho llevaba varias insignias que Candy nunca había visto antes, al lado de él estaba la pequeña niña de cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta con bucles, usaba un lindo vestido de encajes y hablaba muy rápido, sus ojos eran azules con unos toques verdes; en seguida de ella esta sentada una muchacha que traía una trenza muy larga de pelo rubio, y usaba un vestido de tafetán con unos toques de la misma tela de tweed que la anciana, a su lado estaba un muchacho moreno de ojos grises y pequeños, sonreía haciendo una mueca, él se parecía mucho a otra dama que estaba sentada a la diestra de Allen, ella también era Morena de ojos grises, los dos eran los únicos que no se parecían mucho a los Andley sin embargo poseían una belleza excepcional, al lado de esta dama estaba sentado un muchacho de no más de doce años que hacía muecas a la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada casi frente a él y que no pasaría de los tres años, y al final de la mesa estaba otro joven de pelo castaño y mirada triste, llevaba el pelo un poco largo pero muy bien acomodado, él no llevaba esmoquin como el resto de los hombres, llevaba un traje marrón, su aspecto era de un joven de unos veinte años, pero sus ojos eran tan apagados como los de un viejo.

Cuando Candy volvió a repasar la mesa con la vista pudo darse cuenta de que Archie no estaba presente, un ligero sentimiento de angustia paso por su mente, "¿Dónde esta Archie?" Se preguntó, pero en ese preciso momento Albert se levantó e invitó a todos a pasar a la sala del té.

Candy había estado en esa sala en innumerables ocasiones pero nunca la había visto tan primorosa como esa noche, el juego de té de plata con aplicaciones de oro, lucía reluciente en la mesa de centro junto a una torre de pastas de fina repostería y unos chocolates colocados en unas pequeñas charolas a la base de la torre, las cortinas eran nuevas los jarrones que por lo regular estaban sobre la chimenea contenían unos grandes ramos de flores, todo estaba sumamente impecable, Albert escoltó a la tía Abuela y se sentaron en uno de los suntuosos sillones cuya madera había sido encerada y brillaba más de lo normal. Después de ellos pasaron todos y se acomodaron alrededor de la habitación, Candy iba a sentarse al lado de Albert pero observó como la Señora Morena lo había abordado y le hablaba casi en susurros, así que Candy se dirigió a una de las bancas que había debajo de uno de los ventanales, se sentó allí y miró para el jardín, en cuanto se sentó el joven moreno se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella.

- Los Andley Reunidos otra vez - dijo con un volumen tan bajo que apenas Candy lo pudo oír.

Candy hizo caso omiso de su comentario y continúo mirando hacía el jardín muy preocupada por Archie, tenía ganas de salir corriendo para buscarlo, pero de antemano sabía que irse en esos momento sería tomado como una grosería de su parte, el joven que se percató que estaba muy distraída así que volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Le gustaría que tocará el piano? – le preguntó de manera directa a Candy que no pudo evadirlo.

- Será un placer – contestó Candy volviendo a la realidad.

El joven se levantó del banco y se dirigió hasta la esquina en donde estaba ubicado un elegante piano de cola, se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar espléndidamente. Candy había escuchado tocar el piano a muchas personas entre ellas Annie, y aunque ella era bastante buena, pudo notar la maestría con la que el joven moreno movía los dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras a una gran velocidad produciendo una melodía deliciosa, Candy alcanzó a oír un pedazo de la conversación que la señora en Tweed mantenía con Albert, con la tía Elroy y con la dama de los ojos grises.

- Bryant es un músico excepcional – comentó la anciana en Tweed.

- Es maravilloso Bridget –opinó la tía Abuela dirigiéndose a la anciana en Tweed - así ¿que este muchacho es el músico? – preguntó la tía Elroy.

- Esta en lo cierto – comentó la dama de los ojos grises – Su padre fue un músico magnífico.

- Si, su primer esposo fue todo un prodigio en cuanto a la música se refiere – comentó la anciana llamada Bridget, con un dejo de disgusto.

A Candy le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando la conversación que ellos sostenían acerca de los integrantes de la familia Andley que acababa de conocer, pero la muchacha de la trenza se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle con el acento británico que era tan marcado en todos ellos.

- Hola soy Donella – saludó alegremente – Y tú eres ¿Candace?

- Dime Candy por favor – dijo rápidamente Candy.

- Muy bien Candy, siempre me ha gustado como toca el piano – opinó acerca de la música que seguía embriagando el ambiente. – lástima que sea en lo único que me agrada.

- ¡Donella! – espetó Allen que se acercaba

La muchacha guardó enseguida silencio y Allen se sentó junto a ellas en un confortable sillón que estaba ubicado al lado del banco. Candy miró sorprendida a Allen, pero no dijo nada.

- No le creas a mi hermana – le dijo suavemente – a veces suele formarse prejuicios sobre las personas.

- No es un prejuicio – exclamó ella.

- Nunca le has dado una oportunidad – le contestó casi en susurros mirándola severamente.

Donella se quedó callada algo enfadada, Candy miró a Allen y luego miró a Donella, ambos eran físicamente muy parecidos, y tenían muchos gestos similares, para si sonrío.

- Disculpa Candy – le dijo él con una sonrisa – pero no quiero que te mal informen acerca de los miembros de la familia, creo que es mejor que los conozcas por tu cuenta.

- Pero él no es miembro de la familia – dijo enojada Donella.

- ¿Cómo que no es miembro de la familia? – preguntó Candy muy interesada.

Pues aunque no te agrade si lo es – le contestó Allen a Donella quien volvió a hacer un mohín de disgusto y se quedo callada – Lo que pasa es que Bryant – dijo señalando con la cabeza al joven moreno que continuaba en el piano – no lleva el apellido Andley. El es hijo de tía Bertha, la dama que esta sentada junto al tío William, Bertha estuvo casada con mi tío Theobald pero no tuvieron hijos, Bryant es hijo de un famoso Músico llamado Graham Shaw y de la tía Bertha, poco después de que Bryant nació su padre murió y ella se volvió a casar esta vez con el tío Theobald, sin embargo él lo quiso como si fuera su hijo.

- ¿Quién es el tío Theobald? – le preguntó Candy tímidamente ya que no quería parecer descortés.

- ¡OH! Tío Theobald falleció hace mucho tiempo, Donella casi no lo recuerda.

Candy se quedó muy pensativa, el muchacho que tocaba el piano, como lo había deducido no era parte de la familia Andley, por un momento la alegría que había sentido de formar parte de la familia se desvaneció, él era como ella, un huérfano que había sido acogido por un integrante de la familia, pero por los comentarios de Donella pudo percatarse que no era aceptado, ella se sintió triste¿qué pasaría si a ella tampoco la aceptaban? Porque de hecho ella era una huérfana acogida por Albert, y si a la tía Elroy le había costado tanto aceptarla no podía esperar que fuera diferente con el resto de la familia.

- Creo que estamos en el mismo tren – dijo para sí Candy pero en voz alta.

- ¿Ves lo que conseguiste? – Allen le reprochó a Donella – No es así Candy, tú llevas el apellido Andley.

- No escuchaste a la tía Elroy – contestó Candy un poco enfadada – Soy una huérfana que fue adoptada, no lo llevó en la sangre.

Donella al ver a Candy cambió su expresión, se acercó y la abrazó, Candy se sorprendió un poco, por sus comentarios habría pensado que al recapacitar que ella también era una "huérfana acogida" se levantaría y se iría a sentar lejos de ella.

- Perdóname Candy, a veces soy tan imprudente, créeme no soy prejuiciosa, por lo que nos ha platicado la tía Elroy eres una excelente persona digna de ser llamada Andley.

Candy se sintió avergonzada, la elegante muchacha la abrazaba como si abrazara a una hermana y ella volvió a sentirse bien, de soslayo miró a Allen y él sonreía. Candy se volvió a sentir segura de si misma tanto que se atrevió a preguntar acerca del muchacho que estaba al otro lado del salón sentado junto a la pequeña que dormitaba apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

- Allen¿quién es él? – le pregunto cuando Donella la soltó.

- El es nuestro primo Logan, es hijo de la tía Isobel, hermana de mi madre y del tío Logan, la niña que esta en sus piernas es hermanita Isobel, pero la llamamos Bella, es una niña muy simpática.

- ¿Y los niños que están a su lado?

- La pelirroja, es nuestra hermana Tessy, es un diablillo - le dijo sonriendo – y el niño es Ewan, hermano de Logan y primo nuestro.

- ¿Y sus Padres? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

Una sombra oscureció el brillo en los ojos de Allen, Candy se sintió mal, iba a decirle que no era necesario que le respondiera pero entonces Allen le contestó tristemente.

- Mis tíos – dijo, luego tomó aire y continuó – fallecieron hace un año, ellos venía de un viaje cuando...

Candy vio los ojos de Allen y luego miró a Donella quien derramaba unas lágrimas, era obvio que les resultaba muy doloroso hablar de ello, pero Allen después de unos segundos continuó. Candy le tomó las manos a Donella y miró con tristeza a Logan.

- por cierto ¿Cómo esta Archie? – inquirió Allen para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Archie? – preguntó Candy como volviendo a la realidad – Debería estar aquí, pero no bajó a cenar.

- ¿Esta aquí? – preguntó un poco sorprendido – La tía Elroy nos comentó que seguía en Boston.

- Llegó ayer, no se si la tía lo haya visto.

- Me gustaría verlo, se que es muy tarde pero ¿podemos ir a buscarlo?

Candy que estaba buscando la ocasión para hacer lo que acababa de proponerle Allen asintió con la cabeza, así que Allen, Donella y Candy salieron del salón, mientras que Bryant seguía tocando el piano, y la pequeña Bella seguía recostada en las piernas de Logan, mientras Ewan y Tessy seguían jugando y los demás estaban enfrascados en una larga conversación. Las luces de los enormes candelabros del vestíbulo habían sido apagados, sólo unas pequeñas lámpara sobre las paredes lo alumbraban, Candy los guió por la escalera y por los pasillos hasta que llego a la habitación de Archie, tocó la puerta quedamente, pero no contestaron.

- Archie, Soy yo Candy, abre la puerta – le dijo Candy en tono de suplica.

Pasaron varios minutos pero nadie contestaba, Candy se comenzó a preocupar, "acaso salió de la casa" pensaba y peor "habrá ido a algún bar", cuando estaba a punto de sugerir que tiraran la puerta, Archie la abrió, ante la sorpresa de Candy, por primera vez en su vida lo vio desarreglado, el cabello lo traía todo alborotado y parecía que no se había cambiado la ropa que había usado un día antes, pero que ahora estaba toda arrugada, no usaba corbata y olía un poco a alcohol.

- Perdón Archie – le dijo Candy un poco contrariada - ¿Te desperté?

Archie al ver a sus primos que estaban detrás de Candy, se puso un tanto nervioso y se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, Candy se adelantó y lo tomó de la mano. Y entró al cuarto, sonó la campanilla de su valet, y salió de la habitación, tanto Donella como Allen se habían quedado un poco consternados pero no se habían movido, en menos de un minuto llegó el valet de Albert. Candy entrecerró la puerta del cuarto de Archie y se llevó al valet a unos pasos de donde estaba Allen para que no pudiera oír lo que iba a decirle.

- Oliver, el joven Archie ha tomado un poco, pero es necesario que salga para que lo vean sus primos, podría entrar y ayudarlo, vamos a estar en el jardín – le dijo en susurros.

Oliver entró a la habitación y Candy se dirigió a Allen y a Donella, y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido, en unos minutos bajará con nosotros, vamos al jardín.

Aunque Allen no le creyó enteramente lo que les había dicho Candy, asintió con la cabeza y la siguieron al jardín, el ambiente cálido del día se había ido y una brisa refrescaba la terraza, Candy se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la terraza que daba al jardín, los otros la imitaron.

- ¿Qué hora será? – pregunto Candy

- Son las ocho y media – contestó Allen que verificaba un reloj de bolsillo de oro que cargaba con él.

- No es tan tarde como suponía – comentó Candy.

- Aunque aquí anocheció más tarde que en Escocia. – aseveró Donella.

- Estuve en Escocia hace varios años – recordó Candy

- ¿Cuándo? – inquirió Donella

- En el verano de hace tres años cerca de la Villa de los Andley

- Fue cuando fuimos a Francia – le contestó alegremente Donella - ¿Te acuerdas Allen?

- Si, parece que fue hace un millón de años

- Así parece ¿verdad? – comentó Candy con un dejo de nostalgia.

- Todo aquí esta tan tranquilo – dijo Allen con tristeza, quien en ese momento recibió el codazo de Donella – Digo no parece una ciudad – se apresuró a continuar.

- Candy vio la actitud de los hermanos y sintió que algo extraño estaba pasando, entonces Candy se determino a investigar que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No se a que te refieres – le contestó Allen.

- Si lo sabes – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿De que? – contestó con una pregunta Allen.

- Basta de juegos – ordenó Candy, -¿quiere alguien decirme que pasa aquí¿Que son todos esos codazos y miradas?

- No – le espetó Donella a Allen cuando abrió la boca, pero eso no detuvo a Allen.

- Mira Candy, se supone que no debemos platicar de lo que esta pasando en Europa, fue orden de nuestra Abuela, no podemos comentarlo así de sencillo, tanto lo que se refiere a los asuntos familiares – dijo esto mirando a los ojos a Donella – como en lo referente a la Guerra.

A Candy le dio un vuelco al Corazón, ella había estado delante de muchas personas que habían sufrido estragos por la Guerra, y sabía lo que significaba, a ella no le era nuevo, entonces no comprendía la orden de la abuela de ellos.

- Pero ¿por qué prohibirles hablar de ello? – pregunto Candy.

- No nos lo dijo específicamente, pero podemos decir que es por Stear. La abuela piensa que hablar de ello solo les traería malos recuerdos, y aunque no me guste admitirlo también a nosotros nos recuerda lo mucho que queremos olvidar.

- Escocia – dijo Candy en voz alta y sintió angustia dentro de su corazón, su Escocia querida podría ser otra cosa de lo que solía ser. De aquella Escocia que a veces recordaba, de las vacaciones que había pasado allá – ¿Acaso el Valle de los Andley ha sido destruido?

- La Guerra no ha llegado hasta el lago, pero no sabemos hasta donde podría llegar – comentó Donella con tristeza.

- Si la Guerra solo se tratara de bienes materiales y perderlos, no me importaría en absoluto, pero la Guerra no solo se lleva los bienes materiales, se lleva lo que más quieres y te roba la felicidad y la esperanza de vivir...

Candy escuchaba sorprendida a Allen, en el transcurso de la velada había demostrado ser una persona de naturaleza alegre, pero al oírlo hablar así, no sabía que pensar, su expresión era de suma tristeza, a ella le hubiera gustado decirle algo que no lo hiciera sentirse así.

- Te dije que mis tíos Isobel y Logan habían muerto hacia un año, lo que no te dije es que murieron por causa de la guerra.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Candy.

- Venían de un viaje cerca de Escocia, nadie hubiera podido imaginar lo que pasaría, les tocó pasar por un poblado que estaba siendo atacado por bombas, una le dio al carro en el que iban – hizo una pausa como si estuviera visualizando lo que había pasado, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un atisbo de dolor – No pudieron hacer nada por ellos, desde entonces la abuela se ha encargado de Logan y de sus hermanos, como puedes ver el hecho de prohibirnos hablar de ello no es solo por la Tía Elroy si no por todos.

Justo en ese momento cuando todos estaban muy tristes entro Archie al jardín, su aspecto era otro, era obvio que había tomado un baño, estaba acicalado y limpio, olía a loción y usaba uno de sus mejores trajes, con una fina camisa de seda y una elegante corbata, cuando entró Candy pensó que la platica que estaban sosteniendo no le serviría para nada al ánimo de Archie, así que se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta donde estaban los hermanos sentados. Archie sonrió al verlos, misma sonrisa que le devolvieron sus primos.

- Archie ¿Cómo estas? – le saludó alegremente Allen.

- Bien – le contestó mientras Donella se levantaba y lo abrazaba.

Candy sonrió, y pensó que sus primos era exactamente lo que Archie necesitaba para salir de su depresión, sin embargo también tenía que pedirles lo mismo que les había pedido la Abuela Bridget, pero tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que ellos continuaran hablando del tema que tanto afectaba a Archie, aunque se imaginaba que eran lo bastante prudentes para no abordarlo enfrente de Archie.

- ¿Qué me dicen, que han hecho? – pregunto Archie cuando se sentó junto a ellos.

- Pues estábamos platicando de las vacaciones que pasamos en Escocia hace tres años. – se apresuró a contestar Candy

- ¡OH, fueron unas vacaciones muy divertidas – Contestó algo pensativo Archie – fue hace mucho tiempo.

Allen advirtió la manera rápida de contestar de Candy e intuyó que estando Archie presente no podían hablar de la guerra, así que desviaron su conversación a los viejos tiempos cuando eran niños, las travesuras que hacían. Candy se hubiera sentido completamente satisfecha si Archie no se hubiera puesto en momentos muy triste sobretodo cuando recordaban a Stear, pero como la mayoría de los recuerdos eran muy divertidos, no podía pasar mucho tiempo triste, tanto que lo había visto reír de buena gana. Sin embargo dentro de ella sabía que el dolor de Archie difícilmente se iría.

La velada terminó de manera amena, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, iban juntos hasta llegar a un pasillo que dividida el ala norte del ala sur, Candy y Donella siguieron juntas, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que le habían asignado a Donella que estaba unos cuartos antes que la de Candy. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Candy iba a despedirse pero Donella habló primero.

Candy, solo quiero decirte algo, se que Allen ya me advirtió que no debo decirte nada malo acerca de la familia, pero lo que voy a decirte es porque te considero una buena persona y no quisiera que nadie te dañara. – se quedó unos segundos callada y continuó - ¡Ten cuidado de Bryant!

- ¿Bryant? – preguntó un tanto extrañada Candy

- Si, Allen no conoce todo acerca de él, aunque con certeza yo solo he destapado la punta del Iceberg, Allen es muy buena persona y piensa que los demás actúan como él, pero no es así. Se cosas de Bryant que no pienso repetirlas pero que es lo suficiente para saber que todo lo que hace es con segundas intenciones.

Candy se sentía extraña, Donella parecía estar diciendo la verdad, entonces si ella no mentía el extraordinario pianista que había deleitado a todos con su amena música no era lo que parecía.

- Buenas Noches, espero que descanses bien – le dijo Donella y entró a su habitación.

- Buenas Noches – musitó Candy.

Candy entró a su habitación y comenzó a repasar todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, seguía muy preocupada por Archie, de igual manera que estaba preocupada por Annie y de la relación entre ambos, se sentía feliz por haber vuelto a ver a su amiga Patty quien había madurado mucho en el tiempo que no la había visto, después meditó sobre los integrantes de la familia Andley a los que no había conocido hasta esa noche, y pensó con exiguo arrepentimiento no haber puesto mayor empeño en los estudios del árbol genealógico de la familia, así los conocería al menos por nombre. Sumida en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Poco antes de que el sol comenzara a brillar, el ruido que provocaban en el vestíbulo despertó a Candy, más dormida que despierta tomó la bata y las pantuflas para ver que causaba el alboroto, cuando se asomó por el barandal que daba al vestíbulo vio al menos una decena de personas unas de aspecto muy distinguido, y otras que Candy asumió eran sus sirvientes, cuando volvió a pasar la vista por todo el vestíbulo comprendió el motivo del ruido, de una pequeña canasta se había escapado un perro y al seguirlo habían roto uno de los mejores jarrones de la tía Elroy, una de las damas, apenas podía sostener un gato que se revolcaba en sus manos para poder escapar del perro que le ladraba estridentemente, una de las doncellas que acompañaba a la dama trataba de acercarse al perro pero era obvio que a pesar de ser este tan pequeño ella le tenía miedo. Cerca de la puerta estaba otro sirviente volviendo a poner dentro del baúl la ropa esparcida a lo largo del vestíbulo, un Caballero cerca de él lo regañaba por haber soltado el baúl, el criado le contestaba humildemente que lo habían tumbado mientras los otros perseguían al perro.

La escena era bastante graciosa, Candy estaba a punto de reír cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella, por lo que veía el ruido no solo la había despertado a ella sino a la familia y a los invitados, todos estaban alrededor del barandal observando expectantes lo que acontecía en el vestíbulo, Donella y Allen reían abiertamente, la tía Elroy había chillado cuando vio lo que le había pasado a su jarrón, la abuela Bridget salió sumamente cubierta como si estuviera congelándose llevaba una bata de lana, con unos chanclos de piel de conejo, un chal en el cual estaba envuelta, de nueva cuenta a Candy le pareció que llevaba demasiada ropa, ya que el clima era bastante cálido; Bryant había salido con una fina bata de seda verde oscura, que contrastaba con su bronceada piel y miraba asombrado el espectáculo que se había formado en el recibidor. Logan llevaba en brazos a su hermanita que no dejaba de llorar, y su hermano Ewan estaba corriendo por las escaleras para unirse al alboroto, Tessy lo siguió, Albert era el único que estaba propiamente vestido, parecía que tenía ya un buen rato levantado, George tan flemático como siempre caminaba detrás de él con una carpeta de piel en sus manos, Albert sonrió y saludó a todos y bajó por las escaleras a imponer orden, mandó a Oliver a que le ayudara al joven que trataba de acomodar todo en el baúl. Le indicó a una de las mucamas que limpiara donde se había caído el jarrón, saludó con mucha cortesía al caballero y a la dama y los guío hasta la biblioteca, Ewan y Tessy corría tras del perro y Albert los invitó a que lo hiciera en el jardín, en pocos minutos el caos y el ruido habían terminado, Candy sonrió y se admiró de la capacidad de Albert para que todos le obedecieran. Después subió de nuevo donde todos regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Albert se acercó a Candy.

- Albert – le dijo con una sonrisa – Ayer en la noche no pude hablar contigo

- Ya lo sé, por eso venía a disculparme, pero eran familiares a los que conocía mucho, cuando era niño, la tía Elroy solía mandarme por largas temporadas a Escocia, supongo que no quería verme vagando en el bosque, pero nunca le funcionó como ella quería, estar en Escocia para mi era grandioso, allá nadie me decía que no podía subir a los árboles o disfrutar de los alrededores, me divertía de lo lindo – le contó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Debes de haberte divertido mucho, cuando me mandaste de vacaciones a Escocia las disfruté al máximo.

- Para mi era importante que conocieras ese lugar, que tanto significa a los Andley y a mi mismo.

- Ayer platicaron mucho de Escocia, fue como volver a estar allí rodeada de naturaleza y sol.

- A todos les pareciste encantadora –le mencionó

- ¿En serio? Ayer me comencé a poner muy nerviosa, pero cuando los tuve enfrente sentí que tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlos. – le dijo esto con una significativa mirada.

Candy y él comenzaron a caminar hacía su recamara, entre tanto seguían con su platica en voz más baja por consideración a los que habían vuelto a la cama, el sol todavía no salía, así que la luz que los iluminaba era la de las pequeñas lámparas que estaban ubicadas en la pared del largo corredor.

- La tía Bridget es prima de mi padre,- prosiguió Albert- y ellos son los únicos descendientes directos de los Andley, el resto de la familia son tíos y primos segundos y terceros la mayoría han perdido el apellido, y aunque las relaciones son buenas con el resto nunca han sido tan cercanas como las que tenemos con ellos.

- Entonces las personas que vengan en la noche….

- Va a ser muy distinto, no conozco a todos incluso ni por nombre, pero aún así son parientes. Y quiero disculparme de antemano, porque no voy a poder acompañarte en toda la noche, se perfectamente que muchos de ellos solo viene para tratar cosas de negocios.

- ¿negocios¡Pero si es una fiesta! – dijo sorprendida Candy.

- Nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso, pero no puedo ignorarlos sería muy grosero de mi parte, además el hecho de que no los conozca no los hace menos parientes míos. Sin embargo me honrarías si me concedieras el primer baile. – le dijo un poco sonrojado.

- Claro que sí – le dijo ella sonriendo.

- Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Candy ella se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, y miró a Albert, no se decidía a hablar con él pero si no lo hacía en ese momento no podría hacerlo quizá hasta la siguiente semana. Miró los ojos expectantes de Albert el cual parecía que leían los suyos y finalmente le dijo.

- Albert, hay algo que quiero decirte acerca de Archie pero quiero hacerlo con calma, y creo que en este momento no es el más apropiado.

- Te entiendo Candy – le dijo él amablemente – yo también estoy preocupado por él, sin embargo se que estas fiestas le van a servir para levantarle el ánimo.

- ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? – le preguntó Candy.

- No lo creo, tengo un desayuno de negocios, pero nos vemos en la noche

- Entonces, Hasta la Noche – se despidió ella

- Albert se alejó y Candy entró a su habitación, y se dispuso a descansar antes del ajetreado día que le esperaba. Se acostó en la cama y se durmió en seguida.

Mientras tanto un Tren de pasajeros arribaba a Frankfort, había bastante gente en el anden, una elegante joven bajó del mismo usaba un sombrero fino con largas plumas, y un vestido ajustado de la cintura en seda blanca con estampado de rayas azules, miró por lo largo del andén y después se dirigió a un puesto de revistas que estaba cerca de las taquillas. Comenzó a ver las revistas que estaban a la venta, hojeaba un catalogo de modas cuando algo distrajó su atención, era un periódico que mostraba una foto de Candy en la parte baja de la primera plana, la joven lo tomó y empezó a leerlo con desesperación, terminó de leer el artículo que estaba en primera planta el cual lo ligaba a otro en el interior del mismo. Estaba tan ensimismada que no vio cuando un joven caballero entró al pequeño local pidiendo unos cigarrillos; vestía una larga gabardina y un sombrero que se quitó cuando entro al local, se quitó los guantes y buscó unas monedas en su gabardina. Mientras esperaba sus cigarrillos miró a su alrededor y cuando observó la fotografía de Candy se mostró interesado en el periódico que sostenía la muchacha, buscó donde estaban el resto de los diarios, pero el que ella sostenía era el último ejemplar de esa edición así que discretamente empezó a leer la primera página.

- Señor sus cigarrillos – le repetía por tercera vez en tendero.

- Ahhh, sí, disculpe – le contestó el caballero un tanto desconcertado - ¿No tiene otro ejemplar de ese diario?

- Aquí ya no me quedan pero es muy posible que a mi hermano que esta a tres cuadras de aquí todavía lo tengan.

- ¿Me lo podría conseguir? – quiso saber el joven.

- Puedo ir, no se vaya, Regreso enseguida – dijo el Señor que atendía el local y salió disparado por la puerta trasera.

La joven seguía embebida por la lectura del periódico y el muchacho seguía tratando de leer, cosa que le fue imposible cuando ella dobló el periódico mientras soltaba murmullos. La foto arrugada de Candy en la primera plana parecía ser lo más importante para el joven que trataba de torcer la cabeza para seguir leyendo. Parecía que si no le importara guardar los modales y ser un caballero le hubiera arrebatado el diario de las manos a la joven que seguía murmurando mientras leía.

Cuando finalmente ni haciendo contorciones podía leer, miró hacía la puerta por donde había salido el tendero, miraba impaciente el reloj que quedaba enfrente de la tienda colgado de una de las columnas del andén. Habían pasado más de diez minutos, sacó uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendió, mientras movía el pie con urgencia los halos de humo salían de su boca. La joven, terminó de leer el artículo volvió a donde estaban las revistas llevando el diario en la mano sin ninguna preocupación de que se estuviera arrugando, y ambos quedaron de espalda, el joven seguía mirando el reloj y moviendo el pie, empezaba a jugar con una moneda que traía en la mano cuando el sudoroso Tendero entró cargando un paquete de diarios, los acomodó en el lugar de donde la señorita había sacado el que tenía arrugado en sus manos, sacó una navaja y cortó el cordoncillo con el que estaban amarrados, cuando los soltó, tomó uno y se lo puso en la mano al caballero.

- ¿Va a ser todo? – preguntó entre Jadeos

La joven puso las revistas y el periódico arrugado sobre el mostrador mientras buscaba dinero en su fino bolso.

- Si – contestaron al unísono, entonces ambos voltearon a verse y quedaron sorprendidos.

Pasaron varios segundos, y ninguno de los dos hablaba, parecía que habían visto una especie de espectro, la joven palideció y el caballero la miraba atónito, parecía que no podían ni balbucear una palabra, cuando finalmente, la sangre volvió a circular con normalidad, el caballero pudo pronunciar unas palabras bastante sorprendido.

- ¿¡Elisa!?

- ¡Terry! – gritó Elisa.

En eso un tren se marchaba de la estación y una sonora sirena sonaba, afuera del local otro joven finamente vestido que había estado varios minutos buscando con la mirada , entro al pequeño Local donde Terry y Elisa se acaban de encontrar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camino a Chicago.**

Los dos se miraban estupefactos, como si nunca se hubieran visto antes, Terry se veía incomodo por la situación, cuando el silbato terminó de sonar, se oía la respiración un tanto agitada de Terry, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, Elisa por su parte, estaba asombrada, pero se mantenía impasible, fue la primera que se movió, se acercó al Tendero que los miraba extrañado, le pagó las revistas mientras que otro joven entraba a la tienda.

- Elisa, solo quería informarte que avisaron que el Tren tardara al menos una hora en la estación hubo un deslave en las vías, pero que ya lo están arreglando.

- Esta bien, ya me informaste – le espetó un poco molesta Elisa

- Terry se giró para ver con quien hablaba Elisa, y parado cerca de la puerta del local vio a Neal, que vestía con una camisa de seda y un pantalón azul en la mano sostenía el saco que era evidente que se había quitado unos segundos antes, cuando Neal lo vio, su cara cambio, apretó mucho los dientes, y miró con asco a Terry.

- Neal – murmuró Terry mirándolo con desprecio.

- Elisa vamos, tenemos que irnos – le apuró Neal.

- Espera un momento hermano – le dijo con su típica voz de zalamería – Necesito unos minutos para hablar con Terry.

- Neal torció la boca y traspasó con la mirada a Terry, se dio la media vuelta y salió del Local totalmente enojado, Elisa lo vio salir y sonrió a Terry, él por su parte pagó lo que había adquirido, y ambos salieron del local.

- ¿qué quieres decirme? – le inquirió fríamente Terry.

- Vamos querido, no tienes que ponerte así. – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Elisa – le espetó desesperado – mi paciencia tiene un límite.

- Deberías ser más amable – le aconsejó con sarcasmo.

Terry hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero se calmó y continuó.

- Elisa¿Podrías decirme por favor que quieres decirme?

- Ves¡Qué diferencia! – le contestó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero no le había dicho nada todavía, caminaban juntos hacia una sala de espera muy lujosa era especial para la línea de tren en donde viajaba la familia Leegan, para sorpresa de Elisa, pudo percatarse que Terry no iba solo, era evidente que un grupo de personas que estaba apartado eran del grupo de Teatro Stanford, varios jóvenes charlaban alegres mientras tomaban café y rosquillas. Otros integrantes del grupo estaban dormitando en unos cómodos sillones que estaban pegados a una ventana la cual estaba cerrada con una persiana. Elisa intuyó que el grupo tomaría su mismo Tren.

- ¿Van a Chicago? – quiso saber Elisa.

- Yo no – le contestó serio Terry

- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – inquirió con agudeza Elisa.

- No se de que hablas – dijo Terry sin mirarla.

- Querido, a mi no tienes porque mentirme.

Terry puso los guantes, el sombrero y la gabardina sobre un sillón. Dejó ver su elegante traje. Entonces Elisa se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, pero no dijo nada, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que ella misma se asombraba de su perspicacia. Sonrió para sus adentros, y trató de mantener la calma.

- Realmente Elisa, estoy entrando a mi límite¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- ¡OH!, Me decepcionas – contestó Elisa chasqueando la lengua – Lo que quiero decirte te conviene y eso lo sabes perfectamente, de otra manera hubieras escapado fácilmente.

- Pues déjame decirte que estoy entrando a un punto donde no me importa más lo que quieres decirme.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es así. – le soltó Elisa un tanto enojada.

- Elisa, no me conoces tanto – le aseveró Terry muy enfadado.

- Bueno lo que quiero es proponerte algo que te agradara. Pero tienes que decirme que lo harás antes de escucharlo.

- Lo siento Elisa, yo no hago esas cosas, lo más probable sea que no me convenga tanto como tú crees, así que creo que ya he escuchado demasiado.

Terry empezó a caminar muy aprisa para acercarse al resto del grupo de Teatro. Entonces Elisa subió el tono de su voz y dijo.

- ¿Entonces no te importa que se trate de Candy?

Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, Terry se detuvo en seco, y no atrevió a voltear la cara, Elisa sabía que lo tenía justo donde ella había deseado.

- Vamos querido, regresa se que te interesa saber lo que quiero decirte.

Terry dudó un instante, conocía lo suficiente a Elisa para pensar que se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero también sabía que ella tenía razón, el deseaba tanto ver a Candy. Dio media vuelta y regresó con Elisa, él y ella se dirigieron a unas sillas que estaban al final de la sala, ella tomó asiento, se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre una mesita que estaba enseguida de las sillas, su bolso lo colocó al lado de el sombrero se acicaló un poco el pelo y esperó a que Terry se sentara.

- Pero te quiero cambiar el asunto si no me agrada lo que tienes que decirme puedo dar un paso atrás y no hacerlo.

- No me parece – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Si no es así no me interesa.

- Hablas como si lo que te fuera a proponer algo malo – le contestó ella con una fingida sorpresa.

- Elisa, muchas veces me has tratado de engañar, así que necesito estar seguro que esta vez no será así.

- ¿Como te atreves a decirme que he tratado de engañarte?, Yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño.

- Pero y a Candy.

- ¿Candy? – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – Yo no tengo nada en contra de Candy ella es parte de la familia.

- ¿Parte de la familia? Por lo que recuerdo nunca la aceptaron realmente.

- Por lo visto no leíste bien el artículo del periódico – le dijo señalando el diario que todavía tenía en la mano Terry.

Terry se sonrojó, vio la foto de Candy impresa en el Diario, lo había doblado con mucho cuidado para que esta no se arrugara, lo trató de abrir para leerlo pero Elisa puso una mano sobre el periódico para impedirlo.

- No es necesario, podrás leerlo luego – dijo con un dejo de enojo. - Te informare en pocas palabras lo que allí dice. Candy será presentada en Sociedad este domingo.

- ¿Presentada en Sociedad? Pero creí... – dijo él en voz muy baja pero que Elisa alcanzó a percibir perfectamente.

- Si ya lo se, creíste que la familia Andley no la había aceptado, así que allí queda liberada tu duda y espero que me creas ahora lo que te digo – le dijo muy calmada.

- Esta bien, has probado tu punto, puedes continuar...- le pidió Terry

- De hecho mi familia y yo vamos para Chicago a la fiesta – le comentó Elisa.

- ¿Pero que este tren no viene de Florida? – preguntó extrañado Terry.

- Así es – le contestó ella.

- Pero ¿no vivían en Chicago?

- No hace un poco más de dos años que vivimos en Florida – le contestó un poco enojada Elisa.

- No lo sabía.

- Por lo visto no sabes mucho – le dijo ella disgustada – Bueno, lo que te iba diciendo, es que vamos a su fiesta, llegaremos esta noche, y pensaba que si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

- No puedo hacer eso. – le contestó él severamente.

- ¿Qué te lo impide? – le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Aunque quisiera no puedo.

- Todo el grupo de teatro va a Chicago ¿Por qué tú no? – le dijo levantando la ceja.

- No entiendes Elisa, no puedo hacerlo.

- Pero si compraste el Diario solo porque su fotografía aparecía en el.

- Bueno, este... si – balbuceó Terry.- Pero eso no quiere decir que me aparezca en una Fiesta a la que no he sido invitado.

- Te estoy invitando yo¿No es suficiente¿Necesitas que mis padres te inviten también? A ellos les encantaría tenerte por invitado un afamado actor de Broadway.

- Si, es posible pero no puedo ir, prometí que estaría en New York, el lunes, si fuera a Chicago me resultaría imposible.

- No entiendo – dijo Elisa que parecía divertida.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó agriamente Terry.

- ¡Como te preocupas tanto por una tonta promesa cuando no eres capaz de mantener una que si importa?

- ¿De que hablas? – le espetó Terry enojado.

- ¿Crees que estoy ciega? – sondeó a Terry con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- No, nunca dije eso – le contestó un poco desconcertado Terry – Solo que no entiendo que quieres decir.

Elisa que parecía estar disfrutando lo que pasaba tomó la mano de Terry y la levantó.

- Hablo de esto – le dijo señalando dos anillos con piedras preciosas que llevaba en la mano izquierda. – Dices que quieres cumplir una promesa, pero tu fidelidad me tiene atónita.

- Terry se sintió acorralado, empezó a respirar muy fuerte, su cara se había puesto roja, y se veía muy perturbado.

- ¿Creías que no iba a notar tu anillo de bodas? – le preguntó mordazmente.

- Yo nunca... no se que quieres decir... aquí... – No atinaba a contestar Terry.

- Usas esos anillos grandes para tapar tu anillo de bodas – verificó Elisa – Lástima que no te haya funcionado esta vez.

- Yo no lo tapo – dijo al final Terry muy nervioso.

- Entonces me lo imagine – dijo mofándose de él.- Es Obvio que lo haces, y aunque no lo hicieras, no le puedes ser fiel por un simple accesorio como lo es un anillo. Podrás estar con ella físicamente, pero nunca lo estas ¿O me equivoco?

Terry se estremeció, era como si Elisa hubiera escudriñado hasta el último centímetro de su cabeza y supiera lo que en realidad hacía, trató de retirar la mano de la de Elisa, pero ella la sostuvo con firmeza.

- De nada te va a servir ocultarla en este momento. – le dijo fríamente Elisa – Creíste que no sabía que te habías casado con Susana hace un poco menos de medio año. Deberías saber que las revistas buscan ese tipo de noticias con avidez.

- Yo no supuse nada, tú eres la que quieres poner palabras en mi boca – le contestó más contrariado que molesto.

- Así que ahora si va mi propuesta de nuevo, deberías de venir a ver a Candy con tus propios ojos. Para que te enteres que de nada sirve que suspires por ella, porque ella te olvidó hace mucho tiempo.

La cara de Terry palideció al oír eso, bajó la mirada y veía el diario que sostenía en la mano derecha, la sonriente foto de Candy se comenzó a arrugar mientras cerraba en puño su mano. Elisa sonrió levemente y luego cambió su expresión a la de una mirada angelical.

- Terry, discúlpame por ser yo quien te lo diga – miró su cara que no parecía recobrar el color – pero ella va a casarse. Yo se que no me crees, por eso es que tienes que ir a verla.

Terry permaneció varios minutos en silencio, mientras que Elisa acariciaba la mano que todavía sostenía entre las suyas. Poco a poco fue recuperando las fuerzas y finalmente la miró a la cara, Terry quedó confundido, la cara de Elisa era de total preocupación.

- ¿Con quien se va a casar? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Bueno eso es un poco confidencial, quiero decir todavía no se da a conocer, tu sabes no se vería bien que estuviera comprometida antes de ser presentada en Sociedad, pero tengo entendido que dentro de unos seis meses lo harán Oficial, y quizá para finales de este año o para principios del siguiente contraerá matrimonio.

- ¿Con quién? – Volvió a preguntar Terry

- ¿Cómo que con quien? Con el tío William – le contestó ella como si dijera lo más obvio.

- ¿Se va a casar con un viejo? – preguntó extrañado Terry.

- ¿Con un viejo¿De que hablas? – quiso saber Elisa.

- Tenía entendido que el Tío William era un hombre anciano.

- No… – dijo Elisa entre risas – Pensé que estabas mejor informado, el Tío William resultó ser su amigo, el que vivía con ella en el departamento de Chicago.

Terry se extrañó, lo que le decía Elisa no tenía sentido, el amigo del que ella hablaba era Albert, era el buen Albert que lo había ayudado en una pelea, el era una persona pobre, el no podía ser el tío William.

- Sabía que me estabas engañando – le dijo él con un mejor semblante.

Con un gesto de hastío, le arrebató el periódico que sostenía fuertemente, lo abrió en las últimas páginas, era otra nota acerca de la Presentación de Candy, Albert lucía un elegante esmoquin, llevaba el pelo más corto y no usaba gafas, el sonreía al lado de Candy, pudo ver que debajo de la foto se leía "La heredera de la familia Andley y William Andley al salir de la Opera", la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, era cierto, William Andley y Albert eran la misma persona, por imposible que le resultará creerlo, pero allí estaba la prueba ante sus ojos.

- No lo sabía – dijo él muy desanimado.

Pero que terco eres – le contestó ella exasperada. - Pues si, él es el tío William pero es una larga historia, el porque llegó a estar en un hospital y la manera de cómo conoció a Candy, en fin como te iba diciendo él es con quien se va a casar Candy.

Aunque Terry apreciaba mucho a Albert, una oleada de celos inundó su alma, hubiera querido ser más apacible para no sentirse tan lleno de furia. Habría querido decirle a Elisa que no le importaba más que Candy podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, no podía dejar que ella se uniera a otro hombre que no fuera él. Miró a Elisa que parecía un tanto asustada por su reacción.

- Elisa, no se si después me arrepienta de esto, pero acepto la invitación, ahora tengo que informarles que si iré con ellos.

- Puedes decirle a Susana que unas personas muy importantes te invitaron a cenar – le mencionó mordazmente Elisa

Terry levantó la cabeza, se había olvidado por completo de Susana, su esposa que lo esperaba con ansias en New York, como podía ser tan egoísta, pero tenía que ver a Candy, quería oír de sus labios que ya no lo quería, entonces él podría regresar a Susana con una visión nueva, y quizá también ¿porque no? tratar de ser feliz. Por otra parte por más que pensaba no encontraba en donde podría estar la treta de Elisa, todo parecía real era posible que el tiempo hubiera madurado y que molestar a Candy ya no formara parte de sus prioridades.

- Elisa, lamentó si te ofendí de alguna manera, agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad, se que tú no ganas nada con esto. Voy a avisar que si voy a Chicago. nos vemos antes de que el tren parta.

Diciendo esto, se levantó, se llevó el diario con él, y se acercó al grupo de actores, Elisa por su parte se levantó de la silla, tomó su sombrero y su bolso y se dirigió al Tren, entró a su cabina y vio que Neal la estaba esperando. Ella sonrió mientras ponía en el perchero su sombrero y su bolsa.

- Te has tardado mucho, en diez minutos partiremos – le dijo enojado - ¿Qué tanto has platicado con ese actorcillo?

- Neal, te lo voy a decir pero quiero que te calmes, y no vayas a gritar. Invité a Terry a la fiesta del domingo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó enojado.

- Te dije que no gritaras – le espetó Elisa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Hermanito¿Acaso crees que lo invitaría solo porque sí?

- Pensé que él ya no te interesaba.

- No, ya no me interesa, de hecho él esta casado.

- ¿Casado? – Preguntó extrañado Neal

- Se casó con la actriz que tuvo el accidente, en fin ese no es el punto. Lo invité por otras razones.

- Pero si esta casado ¿por qué aceptó la invitación?

- Porque lo conozco más de lo que él cree, fue muy fácil manipularlo.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

- Pues mezclé un poco la verdad con lo que me conviene que él crea.

- Pero ¿cuál es el motivo de la invitación?

- Ayer oíste a Papá. Estamos en una situación precaria, tenemos que alabar a Candy y al tío William


	5. Chapter 5

**Presentación en Sociedad.**

Candy tomó aire y continuó descendiendo la escalera, Albert la tomaba del brazo, el silencio que se había hecho se rompió por las notas de un violín, era el aviso del inicio del baile, todos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Albert y a Candy, ella dentro de si comenzó a sentir mucha emoción, las notas de la suave música llenaban el aire, Albert con maestría comenzó a conducirla a través del salón, Candy y él bailaban sonrientes sin decir nada como si las palabras sobraran en ese momento. No se percataban de las curiosas miradas que todos les lanzaban, Archie se había puesto muy serio, Allen por su parte se le veía un poco contrariado, pero el que peor la estaba pasando era Neal que oculto en su rincón parecía bramar de rabia tanto que no soportó quedarse allí la primer pieza, así que salió al jardín empujando a la pasada a Logan que estaba un poco abstraído. Para la señora Leegan ver a quien años antes había sido su sirvienta en brazos de su hermano y cabeza de la familia, era un choque muy fuerte, pero la esmerada educación que había recibido le hizo soportarlo de la manera más elegante, con una fingida sonrisa seguía platicando con su tía Bridget, tratando de no mirar mucho a la pareja de baile que en ese momento estaban por ser acompañadas por otras muchas que esperaban ansiosas la señal para unírseles, un compás del violín les dio la pauta y al menos veinte parejas acompañaron a Albert y a Candy en sus evoluciones.

Esos minutos que a Candy le parecieron deliciosos acabaron demasiado pronto, en cuanto finalizó la pieza, como Albert lo había augurado tres caballeros lo esperaban para tratar asuntos con él, con mucha resignación Albert acompañó a Candy cerca de Archie y se dirigió a su despacho seguido por esos tres caballeros y otros más que se les habían acercado. Candy suspiró cuando vio partir a Albert y se sintió un poco indefensa pero Archie aprovechó el momento para sacarla a bailar.

- ¿Y Annie? – preguntó extrañada cuando se percató de que no estaba presente.

- Esta noche es para la familia – le contestó Archie un poco molesto.

Candy al ver su actitud decidió no preguntar más y empañar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, así que se dispuso a gozar del talento como bailarín de Archie, cuando él se sintió seguro de que no Candy no iba a hacer más preguntas acerca de Annie, sonrió débilmente y siguió bailando sin comentar nada. La segunda pieza de la noche había acabado igual que la primera cuando estaba por comenzar la tercera, Allen se acercó y le pidió a Archie que la dejara bailar con ella. Un vals inició y Candy y Allen bailaron.

- Te dije que ibas a ser muy asediada – le comentó con una sonrisa Allen

- Es solo Archie, además él esta comprometido con Annie una de mis mejores amigas.

- ¿Annie? – preguntó algo extrañado Allen – él no la ha mencionado.

- ¿No? –inquirió asombrada Candy

Candy no podía dejar de extrañarse del mutismo de Archie, pero recordaba con claridad el angustioso presentimiento de su amiga Annie quien entre lágrimas le había confesado lo que su alma sentía, pero no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se encontraba en una fiesta que estaba siendo dada en su honor, de reojo alcanzó a ver a Elisa que bailaba lo más alejada de ella, un joven caballero la llevaba al compás de la música, ella parecía disfrutar del baile así que Candy no quiso seguir mirándola para no incomodarla, cuando terminó la tercer pieza, Candy se sintió un poco cansada, así que le pidió a Allen parar por un momento, el de manera muy caballerosa se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas, entonces Candy decidió salir al jardín por unos segundos para respirar el aire puro que mucho le hacía falta, cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta que daba a la terraza vio a Logan que seguía muy callado en un rincón oscuro. Candy se acercó con un poco de cautela, no sabía si lo iba a molestar.

El muchacho seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó la presencia de Candy hasta que ella habló.

- Hola ¿te gustaría bailar? – le preguntó Candy tímidamente.

- Yo no bailo – le contestó el con una voz clara y dulce.

Candy al escucharlo sintió un estremecimiento, lo miró fijamente y no pudo dejar de notar lo bien parecido del joven, el cual ocultaba su rostro bajo una maraña de pelo sin peinar, "Es muy guapo" pensó Candy. Y en efecto era un hombre muy guapo, pero parecía no importarle, y de hecho trataba de ocultarlo. El trato de voltear la cabeza cuando se percató de que Candy lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – preguntó Candy aunque ella sabía de antemano la respuesta.

- Dormidos – dijo de manera escueta Logan.

- Son unos niños preciosos – comentó para ver si así podía hacer conversación con él.

- Si, lo son – contestó él de igual manera a como había contestado en su anterior respuesta.

- Me gustaría llevarlos a un picnic – le sugirió a Logan con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Logan la miró extrañado como si la hubiera visto por primera vez, al ver directamente a sus ojos pudo ver los enormes ojos azules tan característicos de los Andley, se recorrió el pelo de la cara y la miró como si lo que estuviera sugiriendo Candy fuera algo imposible.

- Te aseguro que a ellos les encantará – le comentó mientras ella recordaba aquel picnic que había hecho junto con Annie muchos años atrás.

- Supongo que tienes razón – le contestó el sin dejar de mirarla pero su expresión había cambiado a una muy triste.

- Que te parece si mañana vamos a un Picnic durante el día, así podremos desocuparnos para cuando llegue la noche. – dijo alegremente Candy.

- Me parece bien – respondió Logan con un dejo de inseguridad.

- Ya veras que será muy divertido.

Logan esbozó una débil sonrisa y estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Allen se acercó con la bebida.

- No te encontraba – le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una copa que traía para ella.

- Mañana haremos un Picnic – le comentó Candy muy feliz.

- ¿Un picnic? – le preguntó algo extrañado - ¿Y la razón?

- Será para los pequeños, así que tu hermanita esta invitada. Será muy divertido ¿verdad Logan? – le preguntó mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

- Si – contestó el muchacho un poco nervioso - ¿Vas a ir Allen?

- Claro – contestó el abrazando fraternalmente a su primo – no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

Logan sonreía abiertamente desde la primera vez que Candy lo había conocido, y se sintió muy alegre de eso, Logan comenzó a platicar con Allen dejando un poco fuera a Candy, pero como ella sentía que seguía necesitando aire, se alejó disimuladamente hasta que llegó a la terraza, pero para su sorpresa Neal estaba allí, Candy apresuradamente se dirigió a la entrada al salón, pero sintió como la mano de Neal la retenía de un brazo.

- Candy sintió un poco de miedo, pero fue más repulsión, ella no quería que Neal la tocara.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le ordenó Candy

Ante la sorpresa de Candy, Neal soltó inmediatamente el brazo de ella, se impresionó de tal manera por la reacción de Neal que no salió disparada como era su primera intención, la cara del muchacho se encendió pero guardó la compostura, Candy por su parte seguía sin moverse, finalmente Neal habló.

- No quería asustarte – le dijo de una manera tan suave que Candy pensó que no era Neal el que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le espetó Candy algo confundida.

- No pienso hacerte daño – le respondió él muy ruborizado – Sólo quiero un minuto de tu tiempo.

- ¿Para que? – le preguntó todavía algo enojada Candy.

- Quiero decirte algo – le dijo él en susurros.

- No creo que necesite oír lo que quieres decirme – le dijo enojada y dio la media vuelta entonces alcanzó a oír perfectamente lo que Neal dijo.

- PERDONAME

Candy se paró en el acto, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Neal Legan le estaba pidiendo disculpas. Volteó su cara para verlo cara a cara, el muchacho estaba cabizbajo, el rojo de sus mejillas demostraban lo duro que le estaba resultando decir esa palabra.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Candy, aunque había oído a la perfección lo que Neal le había dicho.

- Perdón Candy, perdón por todo lo que te he hecho – le rogó mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Candy miraba fijamente a Neal, su cara continuaba colorada, pero él se mantenía firme en lo que repetía, Candy estaba confundida no sabía si creerle, pero mientras más lo veía más se convencía de que estaba siendo sincero.

- Desde que te conocí solo te he tratado mal, te hice pasar por situaciones en las que no merecías estar, pero sobre todo por que quise forzarte a aceptar un compromiso al que te rehusabas desde su inicio.

- Neal – alcanzó a musitar Candy de manera recelosa.

- No quiero que halla resentimientos porque eres parte de la familia.

"Familia" pensó Candy¿acaso Neal la estaba considerando parte de la familia?, "Debe ser alguna de sus tretas" recapacitó Candy.

- ¿Porque habría de creerte? – le inquirió Candy un poco enojada.

- No tienes porque creerme – le comentó él desanimado – Tantas veces he tratado de engañarte que no se porque habrías de creerme.

Neal se veía devastado, Candy lo había notado, pero no sabía que pensar al respecto. El muchacho retorcía una servilleta que traía en las manos, el rubor de sus mejillas y la mirada que no quería encontrarse con la de Candy le hizo pensar que estaba diciendo la verdad, además él no solía jugar con ella de la manera como hacía Elisa, él nunca había sido muy buen actor, Candy caviló durante unos minutos los cuales parecieron eternos ya que los dos estaban callados, simplemente parados en medio de la terraza, donde las exiguas notas de la música que se tocaba en el salón se alcanzaban a oír mezclados con el ligero canto de un grillo, la tenue luz que emitía el farol colocado cerca de la terraza los iluminaba débilmente.

- Yo no te guardo rencores – dijo finalmente Candy muy seria.

- Pero tu actitud – dijo con un poco de miedo Neal.

- Mi actitud solo era para protegerme, no voy a permitir que me vuelvan a engañar – aseveró Candy.

- Yo no trato de engañarte – le mencionó Neal – Sólo estoy arrepentido de haber tratado de hacerlo hace tiempo.

- Pero no puedo entender ¿que te ha hecho cambiar?

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y aprender de mis errores.

Candy no pudo comprender que era lo que había efectuado el cambio a Neal pero internamente se alegró de que lo que fuera hubiera pasado, en ese momento tuvo de él una muy buena impresión y trató de guardarla en sus recuerdos, porque no sabía si ese Neal perduraría por mucho tiempo. Candy sonrió un poco y se dio la media vuelta para regresar al Salón.

- Candy – le llamó – Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó.

- Ten cuidado de Elisa – dijo entre susurros como pensando que Elisa pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Candy aunque ella creía estar tomando suficientes precauciones.

- Ella no te quiere, va a tratar de hacerte daño.

- Ya se que no me quiere – le contestó Candy muy seria

- No se bien que es lo que esta planeando – dijo mirando hacía el piso.

Neal no quería continuar hablando porque sabía perfectamente el plan de Elisa, y no quería traicionarla, pero tampoco podía dejar ir a Candy, a la mujer que amaba sin una advertencia.

- No te preocupes por mi – le dijo Candy – Yo se cuidarme sola.

- Sólo ten cuidado con ella – le repitió Neal con miedo.

- Lo haré¡Gracias de todos modos! – le comentó y entró al Salón.

Neal se había quedado parado en medio de la terraza, se veía muy abatido, miro la servilleta que había estado retorciendo no se había dado cuenta pero de la parte central había una rasgadura en la tela, provocada por los tirones que le había propinado. Entonces sintió un arrebato de violencia en sus venas.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pude decir? – dijo en voz alta al tiempo que arrojaba la servilleta al jardín.

Se apoyó en la baranda de mármol y cerró fuertemente los puños, tomo la copa que descansaba sobre ella le dio el último trago y la aventó cerca de unas piedras acomodadas artísticamente en uno de los cajetes del jardín, la copa de cristal se hizo añicos.

- Ese actorcillo – murmuró Neal – No quise decírselo porque eso significaría perderla para siempre, ella debe seguir enamorada de él¡Elisa¿Por qué tenías que meterte con lo que más me importa?

- Mientras tanto Candy entraba al salón donde la música no había dejado de sonar, en cuanto Allen la vio se acercó a ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó un poco preocupado

- Respirando aíre puro – le dijo mientras miraba la puerta de la terraza.

- Va a empezar el cotillón¿no querrás perdértelo?

- No – Contestó Candy que era guiada por Allen hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando caminaba hacía allí, vio de soslayo a Elisa que reía al lado de varios caballeros que le prodigaban todas sus atenciones, Candy pensó en lo que le había dicho Neal, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía entender porque Neal no le había dicho que jugarreta se traía entre manos Elisa, y estaba segura de que el lo sabía, ya que Neal había sido confidente de Elisa desde que eran niños, no tenía motivo para pensar que ahora que eran grandes no lo siguieran siendo, pero si seguían siendo confidente ¿porqué de la advertencia¿Qué había pasado con la familia Leegan¿Porque Neal había cambiado tanto?

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Allen quien bailaba junto a ella en el cotillón

- No, nada - le contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

Pero como el cotillón era difícil de bailar decidió dejar sus cavilaciones para después; los Leegan no iban a arruinar su fiesta. Así que se dispuso a divertirse lo que quedaba de la noche.

Candy bailó hasta que los rayos del sol estaban por salir que fue el momento en que la banda dejó de tocar, entonces subió entre risas a su habitación, era cierto ella no había pedido esa fiesta y le había parecido ridículo el simple hecho de que ella tuviera que estar presente sin embargo había bailado tanto, e incluso había tomado algunas copas de más que se sentía muy alegre, se recostó por un momento sin quitarse el vestido, cuando abrió los ojos, el sol estaba ya alto, la cabeza le dolía un poco, entonces recordó el picnic que le había prometido a Logan, se levantó y vio con desagrado que por no haberse quitado el vestido este estaba muy arrugado, se lo quitó, sabía que no tenía suficiente tiempo para tomarse un baño normal así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar un baño de regadera el cual era un invento nuevo que Albert había mandado poner en todos los cuartos de baño de la Mansión, pronto estuvo lista para salir, estaba preocupada de quedar mal con Logan quien apenas empezaba a sentirse un poco confiado.

- Hola dormilona – le saludó Albert a quien se encontró cuando iba camino a la escalera.

- Hola Albert – le contestó ella un poco abochornada por haberse quedado dormida.

- ¿Te divertiste anoche? – le dijo el riendo

- Si, muchas gracias por haberme convencido de hacer estas fiestas.

- Pensé que te agradarían. ¿No tuviste ningún problema después que me retire?

- No, todo estuvo bien, pasó algo, pero creo que es algo largo de contar, una cosa más que tendrá que esperar, hoy ando de prisa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto un poco extrañado

- A un picnic – le dijo sonriendo - ¿quieres venir?

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo – le dijo él algo desanimado – Espero que te diviertas nos vemos en la noche.

Diciendo eso se separaron, Candy bajó a la terraza donde nuevamente estaban reunidos gran cantidad de familiares, el almuerzo fue muy gratificante para Candy que quería recobrar energía para ese día. Logan estaba ya desayunando junto con su pequeña hermana Isobel a quien le daba de comer, discretamente buscó con la mirada, esperaba encontrar a Allen sentado pero era obvio que todavía no se despertaba, con una punzada de angustia vio que Archie tampoco había bajado, el que estaba casi al final de la mesa junto a la tía Bridget era Neal quien al verla entrar la había observado cuidadosamente y cuando Candy miró por la mesa bajó la mirada como si lo que hubiera en su plato fuera lo más interesante que había por ver. Elisa también estaba ausente entonces recordó lo que Neal le había dicho la noche anterior y se sintió un poco preocupada.

Candy sabía que por los eventos de esos días la cocina era un caos, así que ella misma preparó unos emparedados y los metió dentro de una enorme canasta, tomó una botella de vino blanco y unas sodas para los niños, mucha fruta y un mantel, Logan le ayudó a cargar la canasta, Allen alcanzo a bajar a tiempo para aumentar la comitiva que esta dispuesta a pasar un divertido día de campo. Allen ayudaba a Logan a cargar la canasta, Donella llevaba el pelo suelto acomodado con una cinta, traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Isobel, Ewan y Tessy corrían delante de ellos, para sorpresa de Candy, Archie se les había acercado cargando un enorme parasol, iba vestido de manera muy informal, pero muy bien peinado, cosa que agrado a Candy porque se parecía al Archie que había conocido cuando Anthony y Stear todavía vivían, Candy sintió que alguien la veía y al voltear la cabeza alcanzó a ver a Albert a través del ventanal de su despacho, ella le sonrió y le saludó con la mano, él le devolvió el gesto, mientras todos continuaban su camino hacía el lago, el lago resplandecía y el calor había disminuido, con ayuda de Archie, Candy colocó el mantel y empezó a sacar lo que traía en la canasta mientras que los pequeños ya se había cambiado a sus trajes de baño y ya gozaban de la frescura del agua cristalina del lago.

El picnic se llevó a cabo sin muchos inconvenientes, los niños se divirtieron zambulléndose en el lago una infinidad de veces, Candy y los demás tampoco pudieron resistir la tentación de entrar y nadar un poco, el día paso de manera placentera, cuando comenzó a anochecer Logan reía y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, lo mismo que Archie, y eso alegró mucho a Candy, al regreso Ewan apenas y podía caminar de lo cansado que estaba, Allen le servia de caballito a Tessy que iba más dormida que despierta, Candy cargaba a la pequeña Isobel que tenía más de una hora en el mundo de los sueños, Logan cargaba la canasta ya mucho más liviana, Archie cargaba el parasol al tiempo que platicaba con Donella quien le ayudaba. Cuando llegaron a la Mansión el salón ya estaba preparado para la recepción de esa noche así que todos subieron a vestirse para la ocasión.

Candy se sentía muy contenta, pero al mismo tiempo muy cansada, cuando se puso el vestido lavanda que días antes se había probado sonrió al ver que ese día había tomado mucho sol y algunas pecas asomaban en los hombros, lo mismo que las de su cara, hacía tiempo que no tenía tantas, pero le agradó ver el color del vestido lucía mejor, Elsie había ido a peinarla, Candy le sugirió que le dejara parte del cabello suelto, y Elsie con la práctica que los años le habían otorgado le realizó un bello peinado, dejando parte de su cabello suelto, en cuanto había finalizado, alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Candy.

Albert era quien tocaba así que entró, al verla se quedó unos segundos admirando a Candy quien se veía muy bien, Candy sonreía, y se dio una vuelta para que Albert la mirara bien.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó mientras se ruborizaba.

- Te ves hermosa – le contestó Albert mientras se acercaba a ella, se inclino un poco hacía ella, pero en ese momento Elsie soltó una caja de pasadores que se esparcieron sobre el piso.

- Albert y Candy se dispusieron a ayudar a Elsie que estaba muy avergonzada de haber tirado la caja, cuando terminaron de recogerlos otra doncella había entrado a la habitación.

- La Sra. Elroy los manda llamar, dice que hay ya muchas amistades en el vestíbulo.

Candy se levantó se miró por última vez en el espejo, se alisó el vestido con la mano y tomó el brazo que Albert le ofrecía ambos bajaron al recibidor y empezaron a saludar a los amigos cercanos de la familia. Los Britter acababan de llegar cuando bajaron, Annie se veía bellísima en su vestido de tafetán verde. Patty llego acompañada de la Abuela Martha, y varias amistades más de la familia, el baile transcurrió de manera similar al de la noche anterior, solo que en esta ocasión no habían asistido ni Neal ni Elisa, a Candy le había extrañado pero se sentía mucho más tranquila.

Y un evento que no había tenido lugar la noche anterior, la expresión de Annie era de preocupación total, Archie apenas bailó con ella y no se alegró de verla a pesar de no haberla visto en varios meses, Candy alcanzó a notar estos detalles, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al menos en ese momento, pero la actitud de Archie le volvía a resultar alarmante.

Esa noche Candy prefirió irse a dormir más temprano ya que se sentía sumamente exhausta y el día que seguía era el gran día de la presentación así que se retiro mucho más temprano que el día anterior.

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco tarde, pero no salió a almorzar, una doncella le subió el almuerzo a su cuarto, no era su deseo ver a alguien lo único que quería era cavilar acerca de las palabras de Allen de hacia unos días, "Después de la Presentación te sobraran pretendientes", los días anteriores habían resultado muy divertidos y algo cansados pero solo había estado entre la familia, ese día irían todas las familias de dinero de la región, sabía que incluso estaría la prensa en la fiesta, entonces se preocupó por lo que Elisa estaba tramando, no se había presentado a la fiesta del día anterior y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Desde que vivía en la mansión Andley había evitado a todas las familias ricas de la ciudad, se había dedicado a sus propias ocupaciones sin importarle siquiera lo que los demás podrían pensar de ella, y en este momento estaba cayendo en cuenta de que a partir de ese día más de una persona estaría al pendiente de todo lo que hiciera, le había sido fácil aceptar la idea de una fiesta, pero ahora ya no lo estaba, no era la fiesta en si lo que le molestaba, era lo que seguía después de la fiesta, Annie le había comentado en la noche anterior que después de su presentación la cual se había llevado a cabo seis meses antes, tuvo que aceptar multitud de invitaciones porque sino habría sido tomado como una ofensa, y cosas que a Candy le parecían ridículas pero que tendría que seguir sino quería dejar en mal a los Andley¿acaso también tendría que aceptar salir con muchachos? ella se repetía mil veces que no pasaría pero entonces pensó en la tía Elroy y en que ella le obligaría, la tía Elroy quería que ella se casará, pero no podía aceptar salir con otros sin que su corazón se lo dictara, simplemente porque eran de familias adineradas. Candy tuvo la sensación de salir corriendo para pedirle a Albert que cancelará la presentación, pero era demasiado tarde ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Se recostó en su mullida cama y trató de descansar un poco antes de que la tía Elroy mandara a la doncella para vestirla. Se sentía cansada y se quedó dormida, los toques en la puerta la despertaron, en efecto era Elsie pero no solo Elsie sino dos doncellas más, le prepararon el baño, y la ayudaron a arreglarse, cuando finalmente Candy se vio en el espejo le parecía una ilusión, nunca se había sentido tan bonita, el pelo recogido en un artístico moño, con unos bucles cayendo por su cuello, el vestido beige con suntuosos bordados en oro, la falda un poco amplia con cola, los guantes de seda y le había puesto polvos para taparle un poco las pecas, pero dejando ver el bronceado que había adquirido el día anterior, los ojos le brillaban al verse. Alguien toco a la puerta una de las doncellas abrió, Albert entró a la habitación, él iba finamente vestido, el esmoquin negro que llevaba le hacía verse más distinguido, llevaba en la mano un estuche.

- ¿que es eso? – le preguntó Candy mientras Albert lo abría.

- Ya lo verás – le dijo – cierra los ojos.

Candy cerró los ojos y Albert sacó del estuche una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes, con cuidado se la puso a Candy quien el sentir el roce supo que era una gargantilla, pero cuando abrió los ojos no pudo dejar de sorprenderse del brillo que despedían las piedras que adornaban su cuello, Albert le acercó los pendientes de diamante que le hacían juego a la gargantilla, Candy se los colocó, y sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó dulcemente Albert

- Estoy nerviosa – le contestó con la voz un poco quebrada

- Es solo una fiesta – le ánimo él.

- No es la fiesta lo que me pone nerviosa

- ¿Entonces? – quiso saber Albert

- Tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando termine.

- Cuando termine la fiesta... – entonces Albert recapacitó.

- Si ayer me comentó Annie acerca de las invitaciones y esas cosas.

- Candy – le dijo suavemente mientras la veía directamente a los ojos – Sabes que te convencí de querer tener esta fiesta, y te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas aceptado, me diste a mi alegría y a la tía Elroy tranquilidad, pero quiero que sepas que el hecho de haber aceptado a la fiesta no te obliga de algún modo a aceptar invitaciones, si tú quieres asistir a esas fiestas y lugares a donde te inviten tienes todo el derecho de decidir si ir o no, yo le hice ver a la tía Elroy que tú no eres como las demás chicas, que a ti no te interesa el mundo en el que ellas viven, que tú te has forjado tu camino, y la tía estuvo de acuerdo. Ella tampoco te obligara a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Candy miraba los ojos encendidos de Albert, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y Albert, a su vez esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y sus mejillas se encendieron al igual que sus ojos.

- Si no puedes estar tranquila en tu casa¿en donde podrías? – le dijo Albert interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

- Gracias Albert – dijo Candy mientras lo abrazaba, el paso su mano por los pequeños bucles que colgaban por su cuello – Perdóname por no confiar en ti.

- Es la naturaleza de estas fiestas, es por eso que yo trato de evitarlas lo más que puedo.

La muchacha que un día anterior fuera a dar el aviso de tía Elroy, volvió a entrar a la habitación sin llamar.

- OH, disculpen – balbuceó cuando vio a Candy y a Albert abrazados – yo no quería, o... me han mandado, yo no sabía.

- ¿Qué quieres Mina? – le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro Albert.

- Yo no quería... – dijo la atolondrada muchacha

- Si, lo sabemos¿cuál es el mensaje que nos ibas a dar?

- Que ya es momento para que bajen...

- Vamos para allá – le dijo Albert sonriendo.

La muchacha salió dando tropezones, Albert le ofreció su brazo a Candy quien lo tomó con mucho gusto, Candy iba radiante, se sentía tan bien al lado de Albert, y ahora respiraba con más calma, cuando llegaron a las escaleras no podía creer la cantidad de personas que estaban en el vestíbulo, varios reporteros hicieron funcionar sus cámaras, los flashazos cegaban a Candy quien se aferraba de Albert para no caer.

- Señorita Andley – le gritaba uno de ellos – volteé aquí.

- Señorita, por aquí – le decía otro.

Más de diez reporteros le gritaban al mismo tiempo en más de una ocasión Candy cerró fuertemente los ojos para no ver la relampagueante luz que expedían al momento de sacar las fotografías. Los encargados de las grandes máquinas fotográficas sudaban al sostenerlas en alto, varios de ellos estaban tras la tela negra que cubría sus cabezas, a donde volteara Candy veía a gente extraña, no veía a nadie de la familia, solo a Albert que la sostenía por la cintura para que no tropezará con los escalones abarrotados por los reporteros.

Después de quince minutos que le parecieron interminables a Candy pudieron llegar al salón el cual aunque había sido usado varias noches seguidas estaba impecable, la banda comenzó a tocar en cuanto llegó Candy, ella y Albert abrieron la pista de baile, la primera mala impresión de los reporteros estaba ya en el pasado, ella bailaba ahora con Albert que le sonreía dulcemente mientras realizaban las evoluciones en la reluciente pista, Candy se sentía muy feliz.

Sin embargo cerca de la puerta Elisa la miraba, al ver el espléndido vestido que estaba usando Candy sintió que la cabeza se le agolpaba de la sangre que fluía rápidamente por sus venas, ella llevaba el vestido que había usado en su presentación y aunque era muy bonito y le venía muy bien a Elisa quedaba notablemente opacado por el bello vestido que estaba usando Candy en ese momento, además que no pudo dejar de notar la ostentosa gargantilla que brillaba más aún cuando alguno de los reporteros le sacaba una foto, ella usaba un collar con un pendiente de rubíes, pero no se podía comparar con la soberbia gargantilla que adornaba el cuello de Candy, apretó los dientes y salió al jardín de la entrada para esperar a Terry, para ella era indispensable que apareciera para arruinarle la noche a Candy, porque si no aparecía no sabía de que sería capaz.

Candy por su parte temía que Albert tuviera que volver a retirarse, pero para sorpresa de ella cuando acabó la primer pieza, Albert se quedó con ella para seguir bailando, las incontables parejas se unieron a ellos para bailar, de reojo Candy vio a Archie que con su gracia característica para el baile tenía a una Annie en un atrevido vestido escarlata tomada por la cintura, sin embargo le preocupo la expresión un tanto vacía de la cara de Archie, por otro lado Allen había sacado a bailar a Patty, que usaba un sencillo vestido de organdí, con unos finos bordados en el cuello y en las mangas, Logan bailaba con Donella quien vestía un lindo vestido de tafetán rosa con aplicaciones de oro, el pelo lo llevaba en un discreto moño, la tía Elroy sonreía ante las palabras de unos de sus invitados. Alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a Bryant que estaba sentado junto a su madre quien le decía algo al oído. Los señores Leegan bailaban, pero Neal estaba parado con una copa en la mano, se le veía muy triste, Candy no pudo dejar de sentir pena por él, ya que ella se estaba sintiendo muy feliz.

Por su parte Elisa esta furiosa porque el tiempo pasaba y Terry no hacía su aparición. Se paseaba desesperada por el camino de cantera que circundaba el jardín de la parte frontal de la Mansión, numerosos carros y carruajes tirados por caballos llegaban continuamente, Elisa buscaba con la mirada pensado que por causalidad alguien que baja fuera Terry, sin embargo él no aparecía; de cuando en cuando de alguno de ellos bajaba alguna amiga de Elisa, esta cambiaba su expresión y les sonreía invitándolos a pasar excusándose de estar esperando a alguien.

- Se ha de haber arrepentido – se repetía una y otra vez Elisa.

Elisa no llevaba reloj pero intuía que ya tenía un buen rato esperando, los coches estaban dejando de llegar tan seguido y su desesperación estaba llegando a un límite.

Adentro la fiesta continuaba, la música se había detenido unos minutos para hacer el brindis en honor de Candy, Albert se había encargado de las palabras, fueron muy cálidas y Candy agradeció a todos los efusivos aplausos que fueron acompañados por otra cantidad de fotos, y varias preguntas de los reporteros a los cuales Candy no sabía exactamente que decir, "Me siento muy contenta" era lo que les decía pero esa respuesta no parecía satisfacer a sus plumas ávidas de noticias. El primer cotillón empezó a sonar para fortuna de Candy que quería deshacerse de los reporteros que se le habían pegado como lapas, Albert se adelantó y con una amplia sonrisa se llevó a Candy para seguir bailando.

- Creo que tomé demasiado Champagne – le comentó Candy a Albert mientras bailaban junto a otra decena de parejas.

- ¿te sientes mareada? – le dijo muy alegre Albert – con un poco de ejercicio se te bajara.

- Es que me siento tan feliz – decía Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Entonces no es de champagne de lo que estas embriagada, sino de atenciones y de cariño – le comentó risueño.

Ambos rieron y siguieron bailando junto a las demás parejas que realizaban las complicadas evoluciones, la música volvió a parar y se sirvió la cena, el rico salmón ahumado con especies, lleno la terraza y el jardín que fue donde se sirvió la cena, después del salmón se sirvieron pechugas de faisán con queso gratinado, con pan recién horneado y vegetales frescos; las risas de los comensales se dejaron oír cuando los meseros entraron con el postre flambeado en medio de la oscuridad y en algunas mesas les prendían el fuego en su presencia arrancado admiraciones y aplausos a los presentes.

Mientras tanto Elisa sentada en una banca de cantera estaba a punto de explotar, cuando divisó a lo lejos la figura de un joven que caminaba lentamente hacía la Mansión, podría haber estado más oscuro pero igual Elisa sabía que se trataba de Terry, su cara se apaciguó pero seguía muy enojada por su tardanza, el aroma de la comida hacía rato que había llegado hasta donde ella estaba, pero el hambre se le había ido, sin embargo supo que la cena ya se había servido hacía como media hora, antes de que Terry llegara a la cuadra que abarcaba toda la Mansión la música había vuelto a sonar, eso significaba que el segundo cotillón estaba por empezar o ya había empezado.

Se acomodó el vestido y cruzó los brazos esperando que Terry entrara. El joven seguía caminando lentamente parecía fuera de sí, pero eso a Elisa no le importaba, ella solo quería pasar con el plan que había estado mascullando por varios días.

- Hola Elisa – le dijo el cuando la vio.

- Llegas tarde – le espetó Elisa enojada

- Perdón pero tuve problemas para llegar.

- Si no recuerdo mal te había ofrecido un carro – le dijo tratando de no demostrar cuan enojada estaba.

- Si, lo se, por eso te pido disculpas también – le contestó muy serio.

- Bueno eso no importa – le dijo ella fingiendo su enojo para proseguir su plan – lo que pasa es que te perdiste la cena.

- Esta bien, no tengo hambre – le comentó Terry

- Bueno el segundo cotillón esta por empezar¡vamos!

Pero Terry no se movió, se quedó contemplando las largas columnas blancas que daban marco a la entrada y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se sentía muy nervioso.

- ¿Terry que esperas? – le preguntó Elisa que estaba en la escalinata.

- No puedo hacerlo – confesó.

- Ya estamos aquí, vamos – Elisa trató de conservar sus fingida sonrisa, así que bajó hasta donde estaba Terry, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la entrada.

La entrada estaba abierta un sinnúmero de personas pasaban por el vestíbulo, varios sirvientes llevaban las charolas con la vajilla ya utilizada, otros pasaban con charolas llenas de copas, Elisa tomó dos a la pasada y le entregó una a Terry, unas señoritas que estaban cerca de la puerta comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas soltando una risita. Terry seguía sin moverse, sostenía la fría copa en las manos.

- Disculpa – le dijo una de las jóvenes que reían tontamente

- ¿que quieren? – les preguntó algo molesta Elisa

- ¿Eres tú Terruce Grandchester, el actor? – inquirió tímidamente una de ellas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Terry como si lo hubieran sacado de un sueño.

- Si, es él – le respondió Elisa al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo.

- OH, -dijeron y volvieron a reír las muchachas.

Elisa no quería pasarse el resto de la noche en el vestíbulo, se había pasado la mitad de la fiesta en el jardín esperando a Terry, era hora de que entraran al salón.

- Terry vamos – le ordenó mientras le daba un pequeño jalón en el brazo.

Terry caminó torpemente hasta que llegó al salón, la gente allí dentro reía y se divertía, varios que vieron llegar a Elisa parecían estar esperándola pero cuando la vieron del brazo de Terry no se quisieron acercar, Terry miró por todo el salón buscando a Candy, paso por muchas caras pero no veía a Candy, el segundo cotillón finalizaba en ese momento fue entonces cuando la vio abrazada de Albert ambos reían, la cara de Candy estaba encendida por el ejercicio, respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero su cara era tan feliz. Terry se quedó admirando la belleza de Candy, en el tiempo que no la había visto se había transformado en una mujer muy bella, y para él en la mujer más bella del mundo, algunos rizos se había salido del moño pero le daban un aire de inocencia y de dulzura que Terry recordaba, entonces vio la mano de Albert que rodeaba la cintura de Candy y como ambos se miraban a los ojos, y de como Candy ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia

El tercer cotillón de la noche estaba por empezar, Terry sintió una oleada de celos, habría querido apartar a Albert de Candy, sin embargo que derecho tenía él de hacer eso y veía tan feliz a Candy, que decidió no pasar de donde estaba, Elisa esta impaciente pero Terry no se movía, la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, Candy puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Albert ambos siguieron los pasos del baile y se adentraron a la pista con el resto de las parejas.

Terry sintió que había cometido un error en ir a la fiesta, cerró con desesperación las manos y trataba de salir pero sus pies no respondían. Candy en medio del baile volteó al lugar donde estaba Terry parado, una pareja pasó en medio de ella y Terry, Albert le daba la espalda él no podía verlo. "Estoy soñando" pensó "creo que si tome champagne de más", siguió dando vueltas, cuando pudo volver a mirar el lugar lo hizo, allí en el mismo lugar, vestido con un elegante traje de rayas estaba quieto, mirándola, entonces vio a Elisa que estaba tomada de su brazo con un ademán de enfado en la cara. Candy se quedo petrificada, Albert se detuvo al ver que Candy ya no bailaba, la miró a los ojos, estos estaban vidriosos y con una expresión de espanto.

- Terry – dijo con un hilo de voz Candy.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Albert tratando de voltear para ver hacia donde miraba Candy.

Por fin Albert lo divisó en medio de las personas que estaban estacionadas en la puerta, allí parado con la mirada un tanto perdida. Miró de nuevo a Candy quien seguía patidifusa pero que no le había soltado la mano, la mano de Candy apretaba fuertemente la de Albert, quien no pensaba soltarla.

Entretanto la música seguía sonando y las parejas continuaban sus evoluciones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Las tribulaciones de Terry**

Candy estuvo tentada a salir de la pista de baile para ir con Terry, pero Terry en un movimiento forzoso salió del salón, dejando a Elisa enojada, las muchachas que estaban fuera trataron de detenerlo, pero Terry lo único que quería era salir de la Mansión, Candy sostuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando vio que Terry había salido de manera tan impetuosa, entonces el mismo Albert la llevó hasta la orilla de la pista y Candy se echó a correr tras Terry, a varias personas que estaban paradas junto a la puerta les pareció un tanto extraño ver a la heredera de la familia corriendo hacia la puerta sin embargo Candy no reparó en eso, lo único que le importaba era poder hablar con Terry, cuando Elisa observó la actitud de Candy sonrió maliciosamente y trató de no demostrar cuan satisfactorio encontraba todo el asunto, miró la cara abatida de Albert y se felicitó a si misma por haber tenido un plan tan brillante, por unos segundos había pensado que su plan fallaría pero ahora estaba vanagloriándose por ser tan perspicaz.

Terry corría por la oscura calle, sus ojos estaban apagados, una pequeña lágrima asomaba por uno de ellos, alcanzó a divisar un coche jalado por caballos que se acercaba para suerte suya era un carro de sitió, lo tomó y partieron en dirección contraría a la que había llevado hasta ese momento. Cuando por fin pudo tomar aire ya dentro del carruaje miró por la ventana y alcanzó a ver a Candy que salía de la Mansión.

Candy corría con todas sus fuerzas, levantaba la falda para poder estirar las piernas sin miedo a tropezarse, pero el apretado corsé no le daba espacio para llenar sus pulmones y pronto se quedó sin aliento, tratando de seguir corriendo sin tener oxigeno en los pulmones era algo difícil, se sintió mareada y piso mal con una de las angostas zapatillas que llevaba y el pie se le torció levemente y no pudo seguir con su carrera.

- ¡Terry! – llamó al muchacho que había desaparecido.

Pero el muchacho no regresó, su vestido estaba todo desarreglado, el moño se había desbaratado y los cabellos caían sobre su cara, entonces sintió algo de frío, aunque el día había sido bastante cálido, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y al salir corriendo no había tomado con ella algo para cubrirse, con esfuerzo emprendió el camino de regreso renqueaba un poco porque le dolía el pie con el que había pisado mal, para su sorpresa Albert estaba esperándola unos metros antes de llegar a la Mansión.

Su expresión era de tristeza, pero cuando vio a Candy le sonrió amablemente, entonces ella comenzó a sollozar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Era él – le dijo entre sollozos.

- Si, lo sé – le contestó él mientras acariciaba su despeinada cabeza – vamos adentro entremos por la cocina, no quiero que nadie te vea así.

Candy no sabía a que se refería Albert, a ella no le importaba la demás gente, entonces para sorpresa de Candy, Albert la levantó y la llevó en brazos, Candy se dejó llevar mientras se limpiaba el rostro, cuando entraron a la cocina una de las doncellas se acercó muy preocupada.

- ¡Dios Mío¿Que pasó? – exclamó cuando vio a Candy despeinada y con el vestido arrugado.

- Ella tropezó – le dijo Albert – tendría algo de hielo para ponerle en el pie.

La sirvienta de manera eficiente tomó un trozo de hielo que servía para enfriar el champagne, la acomodó en una servilleta limpia y se la acercó al pie de Candy que empezaba a hincharse. Elsie entró a la cocina buscando una tetera cuando vio a Candy con el cabello revuelto.

- Señorita Candy no puede usted salir así – y diciendo esto salió disparada de la cocina, más había tardado en salir que en entrar con un cepillo y unos listones.

Con cuidado comenzó a arreglar el pelo de Candy, Albert le ofreció su pañuelo a Candy que ya había dejado de llorar y se sentía muy confundida, Albert la tomó de la mano y la acariciaba a través del guante, en pocos minutos Elsie le volvió a hacer un moño mucho menos elaborado, pero que se veía similar al anterior.

- Nadie notará la diferencia – murmuró Elsie y salió con la tetera en las manos.

El pie estaba mucho mejor, la aplicación del hielo había hecho que la hinchazón se bajara y el dolor prácticamente se había ido.

- Tenemos que regresar – le dijo al oído Albert

- No quiero regresar – comentó Candy.

Pero Albert la miró con ojos suplicantes, definitivamente no era el momento para volverse caprichosa, se sintió mal consigo misma por haber salido corriendo de esa manera, donde había dejado solo a Albert en medio de la fiesta que estaban dando en su honor. Candy intentó sonreír aunque solo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa.

- Perdón – dijo ella – vamos, pero creo que no podré seguir bailando.

- No importa – le contestó sonriendo

La ayudó a levantarse y la apoyó en su brazo, él la tomó por la cintura y sujetó una de sus manos, Candy se sintió mucho más confundida, caminaron lentamente por el vestíbulo, Elisa estaba cerca de la puerta del salón, era la primera vez que Candy pasaría junto a ella desde que había regresado de Florida. Al pasar a su lado, Candy la miró con altivez, entonces recapacitó, eso era lo que ella tramaba lo que acaba de pasar era de lo que Neal había tratado de advertirle, llevar a Terry a la fiesta para provocarla y lo había conseguido, entonces sintió mucha rabia por no haberse podido controlar.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a mi invitado? – le susurró al oído asegurándose que Albert no la oyera.

- No se de que hablas – le contestó con desdén.

Albert la miró sobre la cabeza de Candy y Elisa se quedó impasible, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Candy siguió caminando con la cabeza erguida hasta que llegaron a unas sillas al lado de la tía Elroy.

- ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó Tía Elroy muy preocupada.

- Nada tía, Candy se sintió un poco mal, y al salir se ha tropezado.

- OH¡Pobre niña! – le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba una mano y la acariciaba - ¿No te has hecho daño?

- Un poco – contestó tímidamente Candy – creo que me torcí el tobillo.

- Entonces te conviene mejor quedarte aquí sentada – le dijo la tía que parecía muy feliz

A Candy le hubiera gustado seguir bailando, por lo menos así no hubiera estado dándole tantas vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. La fiesta terminó unas horas después, Albert se había encargado de los reporteros y de despedir a los invitados, al final incluso los familiares que se hospedaban el la mansión se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Albert se quedó hasta el último momento y después ayudo a Candy a llegar a su recamara. Para ambos la situación resultaba muy desagradable, ninguno de los dos hablaba y para ellos que acostumbraban charlar durante horas, era algo extraño, Albert la ayudó a sentarse cerca de la cama y le colocó una venda en el pie.

- Albert – le dijo finalmente Candy – hubiera querido que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

- Candy, sólo espero que lo que pasó esta noche no vaya a hacerte daño.

Así con ese comentario escueto, Albert salió de la habitación dejando a Candy en un mar de dudas, Elsie entró poco después y la ayudo a cambiarse para que pudiera dormir.

Entretanto Terry había llegado a su Hotel, le había pagado al cochero y entró a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó viendo el cielo raso, se sentía muy desgraciado, miró su mano y se quitó los dos enormes anillos, su argolla de matrimonio brillaba tenuemente en su dedo, luego volteó su cara para no verlo más.

¿Acaso era cierto lo que le había dicho Elisa? Era obvio que lo era, no podía olvidar la mirada que ambos tenían, debía de ser verdad ella estaba tan feliz¿Porqué él no podía ser tan feliz como ella? Pero ¿porqué ella había salido corriendo tras él? Pero que deducciones podía sacar de todo, seguramente sólo la había sorprendido, aparecerse en medio de su fiesta cuando no había sido formalmente invitado, haber interrumpido su baile, y después salir corriendo sin hablar con ella. Pero que iba a decirle, que estaba casado, que no había podido superar lo que habían pasado.

Entonces recordó a Susana, la dulce muchacha que lo esperaba con ansias, su llamada del día anterior deseándole suerte en su presentación teatral de esa noche, ella tan buena, que tampoco merecía el amor que le prodigaba, volvió la cara para mirar de nuevo el anillo, no era un simple anillo, representaba una alianza de amor la cual le había entregado Susana el día de su boda. Pero ella no lo había pedido, no, ella no solía pedirle ese tipo de cosas. Había sido él, después de que obtuviera el segundo papel principal de la temporada había ido hasta la casa de Susana y le había propuesto matrimonio, pero ¿Porque lo había hecho?, ahora se arrepentía de haber tenido ese tonto impulso de querer solucionar las cosas. Pensando en ello se quedó dormido.

- Ha pasado más de un año – le decía una mujer madura - ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

- No puedo hacer más de lo que hago – respondía Terry con vehemencia.

- Podrías ir más seguido a verla – le insinuó la mujer mientras retorcía el chal que llevaba puesto.

- Estoy trabajando – le espetó el enojado – no es que este divirtiéndome.

- Para ella esto era diversión – le aseveró la mujer.

- ¿Porque no la trae? – le preguntó Terry – Así ella se distraería.

- No quiere ver a nadie más que a ti. – le aseguró la mujer.

- Eso no es problema mío, no puedo pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado.

- ¿Y tampoco el tiempo libre? – le dijo enojada la mujer

- No se a que se refiere – le contestó de mala gana Terry

- A esto – le dijo al tiempo que le aventaba una revista de chismes, la foto de el estaba en la portada, dentro de la revista había varias fotos de una cena a la que había asistido junto con el grupo.

- Ese día era importante que todo el grupo estuviera allí – le dijo muy serio.

- Cuando ella vio la foto se deprimió mucho y estuvo llorando por horas.

- ¡Señora! – le gritó enojado – ¡Si quiere evitar ese tipo de escenas tiene que dejar de comprarle este tipo de revistas!

- Ella me las pide – le dijo con un dejo de suficiencia.

- Pues dígale que no las encontró, si ella no sale no las verá.

- ¿Cómo me pide que le niegue algo estando en su condición?

- Y seguirá estando en esa condición mientras usted no la anime a salir de su encierro voluntario.

- ¿Es que usted es un monstruo?, no entiende lo difícil que le resulta a la pobre.

- En vez de venir a sermonearme debería ayudarla a salir de la depresión en la que se encuentra – y sin decir nada más dio la media vuelta y entro a su camerino dejando a la mujer rabiando.

De improviso se veía frente al espejo, pero ya no estaba en el camerino ahora estaba frente al público, declamaba unos versos de Shakespeare, entonces oyó que alguien le gritaba, sintió como alguien lo aventaba fuera de escena, ya no había público en las butacas, era un ensayo, el había estado allí antes era ese día cuando Susana estaba tendida en el piso las luces estaban sobre ella, no respondía cuando la llamaban.

- Susana – mencionó Terry por tercera ocasión.

- ¿Que quieres querido? – le contestó Susana que en lugar de estar en el suelo estaba sentada en su cama.

- Obtuve el papel – le dijo con un dejo de entusiasmo.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías – le contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó.

- Si, lo sé – contesto ella un poco triste – se que será el papel que hará que todos te conozcan y te ofrezcan los papeles en vez de hacer audiciones.

- Si – le contestó algo serio – pero no era precisamente lo que quería decir.

- Vas a estar muy ocupado – mencionó con tristeza – ya no podrás venir a verme.

Los dos se quedaron callados, ella se quedó mirando sus finas manos sobre la almidonada tela de las sábanas, finalmente ella habló.

- Yo no importó, lo importante aquí es tu carrera, serás muy famoso – le dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estás equivocada – le aseveró él – No es cierto que no importas, quiero que vengas a los ensayos, así podré verte.

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo ella con miedo

- Susana, no puedes quedarte encerrada todo este tiempo sin ver a nadie más que a tu madre. Tienes que empezar a salir.

- No puedo¿es que no lo entiendes? – le contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud – le dijo acercándose a su cama – Estas viva, aunque a veces lo dudo.

- Déjame sola. – le espetó ella entre sollozos – si vas a reprocharme todo mejor vete.

- No me voy a ir, y será la última vez que te digo esto, no voy a soportar otra vez a tu madre reclamándome que tú no quieres salir, yo te prometo que nos casaremos una vez que regreses a las actividades cotidianas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella dejando de llorar, y llevándose una mano al pecho – ¿Quieres que me case contigo?

- No estoy seguro – le dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa – No me gustaría tener una esposa que se esconde como un ermitaño, quiero una esposa que me acompañe en las presentaciones, que este a mi lado en las entrevistas con la que pueda salir a cenar, no quiero estar casado con una monja recluida.

- OH Terry ¿no lo dices simplemente para convencerme?, Realmente quieres casarte conmigo así como estoy... – dijo poniendo su mano en donde debería estar su pierna.

- Lo único que yo veo en ti, es tú belleza y tu dulzura, pero últimamente solo veo tristeza y melancolía, Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. Cuando pase eso te daré un anillo el más grande que hayas visto.

- OH Terry – le dijo ella entre sollozos y risas.

La recamara se había transformado en el camerino de nuevo, alguien tocaba a la puerta, después de mucha insistencia entró un joven actor compañero de Terry.

- Felicitaciones Terry – le decía el sonriendo

- Harold¿de que hablas?

- De tu compromiso con Susana¿de que otra cosa te hablaría?

- Si tienes razón – le contestó con una fingida sonrisa.

- Tiene varios meses asistiendo a los ensayos, cuando la mire caminando pensé que era un milagro.

- Si eso parece – contestó adustamente

- Todos comentaban sobre lo cambiada que estaba, que no quería ver a nadie pero luego regreso a ver los ensayos y estaba tan bonita y sonriente que pensé que lo que decían de su accidente era una mala broma, pero el otro día que conversaba con ella vi el aparato que usa. Pero se sigue viendo hermosa, si ella no me hubiera dicho no lo habría visto.

- Si es tal como era antes – comentó Terry.

- He sabido que le han ofrecido un pequeño papel para una obra.

- Si, pero tal vez no lo acepte, pero ella esta muy agradecida con todos

- Ella es una lindura – comentó el muchacho

- Terry lo veía fijamente, pero ya no era al muchacho al que miraba sino a Susana la que le regresaba la mirada, miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de un salón, un juez de paz estaba parado frente a ellos. Varios miembros del grupo del teatro estaban presentes, su madre Eleanor, se veía un tanto triste, el vestido en uno de sus mejores trajes, pero Susana traía puesto un primoroso vestido blanco, un pequeño tocado, Era el día de su boda, volvió a sentir ese impulso de salir corriendo pero en vez de hacer eso sonrío a los presentes y firmo los papeles, mientras que Susana sonreía ampliamente, minutos después le colocaba la argolla, el anillo que llevaba le empezaba a arder, le estaba quemando, entonces oyó que alguien fuera lo llamaba.

- Terry¡TERRY! – gritaba la voz,

El sabía quien era, no veía la cara pero sabía que era ella, se asomó por la ventana entonces la vio salir de la Mansión Andley a toda prisa mientras que el cabello se le revolvía por el movimiento y por el viento. El vestido era el que había llevado en esa fiesta.

Súbitamente estaba parado en medio de la fiesta, el anillo seguía ardiendo, una bella mujer estaba a su lado, pero no quería estar allí, entonces la mujer volteó, era Elisa que reía descaradamente.

- Te lo dije – le decía mientras señalaba a una pareja que parecía volar sobre la pista de baile.

Era Candy que se deslizaba armoniosamente en los brazos de Albert, estaba algo cambiado pero era él, Albert, con el pelo más rubio y corto, pero era él, no había duda, Elisa le había dicho la verdad. Quiso correr para apartarlos, se movió pero entonces estaba en medio de una pelea media docena de malandrines lo habían acorralado, uno de ellos sacó una daga, sintió el sudor frío correr por su frente, estaba perdido. Pero luego vio una luz un joven mal vestido arremetió contra ellos y lo sacó del apuro, se veía muy delgado pero había demostrado mucha fortaleza, corrían los dos hombro con hombro, volteó a verlo, era su amigo Albert, lo había salvado de morir.

¿Lo había salvado de morir? No era correcto, le estaba arrebatando la vida, bailaba con su amor eterno, le sonreía, pero él quería matarlo.

- No eres mi amigo – le gritaba, pero parecía que no lo escuchaba.

Ya no había nadie, estaba en medio de la nada, mucha niebla, no veía a nadie pero oía pasos, varios minutos después se paró alguien frente a él, pero no era posible debería ser un espejo, se veía a si mismo, pero no era un reflejo, ya que cerró el puño y lo golpeó en la cara, entonces sintió que caía, caía lentamente mientras oía la voz de Susana llamándolo, volteó mientras caía pero no la vio, entonces oyó a Candy.

- Candy – gritó y se despertó

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, la luz de la luna alumbraba débilmente el cuarto de hotel, pero alcanzó a ver la hora, eran las cuatro y diez de la madrugada, afuera todo seguía oscuro, se tocó la frente, estaba sudando, sentía que la argolla le ardía, se la quitó y tenía el dedo un poco irritado, fue al cuarto de baño y se mojó la cara, y la mano, se pasó la otra mano sobre el dedo como para querer quitarse el escozor, su respiración continuaba agitada, parte del sueño había sido cosas que lo atormentaban, el día del accidente, ese día lo soñaba una y otra vez, habría dado lo que fuera para que no hubiera pasado.

Con la respiración un poco más pausada, salió al pequeño balcón de la habitación donde había un diván, se recostó allí viendo las estrellas, el fresco viento le pegaba en la cara y se empezaba a sentir un poco mejor, comenzó a meditar sobre ese otro día que había soñado cuando le pidió a Susana que se casara con él, ahora sabía que había sido algo muy estúpido, y aunque en el fondo de su corazón no lo quería admitir, su situación era muy similar a la que había vivido su padre. Se había casado con una mujer a la que no quería solo por cubrir las expectativas de la sociedad donde vivía, y estaba la mujer que adoraba, la cual había tenido que poner un océano de por medio para olvidarla pero sin mucho éxito. Ahora él se había puesto el misma situación, se había casado con Susana, si era linda y ahora sonreía mucho pero eso no bastaba para que él la amara, sabía que ella hacía hasta lo imposible para verlo feliz, pero sus intentos resultaban fallidos.

Le hubiera gustado poner mil océanos de por medio si supiera que con eso el estuviera seguro de que olvidaría a Candy, pero esa noche cuando la vio tan hermosa, habría querido ir y besarla fuertemente y no dejar que nadie los separara jamás, entonces recordó que había estado bailando con Albert, el valiente y compasivo Albert, aquel buen samaritano que lo había salvado de morir en manos de esos criminales, que no había pedido nada a cambio, el que le había ofrecido su amistad, no porque era el rico hijo del duque de Grandchester sino por haber conocido su espíritu de aventura, y el la había aceptado, pero ahora lo veía no como un amigo; ahora lo veía como un rival que quería quitarle el amor de Candy.

¿Cómo era posible que ese buen hombre fuera el protector de Candy¿Cómo era que él había resultado ser el jefe de la familia más adinerada de Chicago¿Porque andaba vagando sin rumbo si tenía propiedades y todo el dinero que pudiera necesitar¿Porque no podía ser ruin para odiarlo sin remordimientos?

Pero por más que quisiera no podía odiarlo, él no había actuado de mala fe, y él mismo ya no tenía una relación con Candy, ella podía aceptar a quien ella quisiera¿acaso no quería que Candy fuera feliz?, Claro que lo quería, pero ¿quería que fuera feliz sin él? de eso no estaba tan seguro. Duro varios minutos con este pensamiento.

- Si, lo único que deseo es que ella sea feliz – dijo en voz alta.

Entonces sus cavilaciones fueron por otro rumbo, si el quería que Candy fuera feliz y había encontrado el amor en un hombre como Albert, alguien quien poseía no solo riqueza, sino valentía y entrega, un hombre que era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a un extraño, alguien que poseía un corazón tan parecido al de la propia Candy¿porqué no sentirse feliz por ellos? Pero los celos que sentía, lo estaban carcomiendo desde adentro. El amaba tanto a Candy pero ya no podía hacer nada por recuperarla, ella era ahora feliz ¿que derecho tenía el para empañar esa felicidad?

- No tengo ningún derecho – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Después pensó en Elisa, en como lo había manipulado para que é asistiera a la fiesta a la cual no tenía planeado ir, a la que incluso no tenía deseos de asistir, como siempre lo había engañado, aunque¿realmente lo había engañado? No, dentro de él sabía que encontrarse con Candy después de lo que había pasado sólo podía resultar doloroso, por eso se había ido corriendo de la fiesta, lo había comprendido en el último minuto, aunque debía haberlo sabido cuando la noche anterior Elisa había asistido a la obra que habían presentado en Chicago, cuando la vio en la convivencia con los actores y personas importantes de la ciudad, su insistencia era demasiada, no estaba actuando de buena fe¿pero cuando lo había hecho? Se había mostrado débil por eso había aceptado la forzosa invitación.

Posteriormente había llegado tan tarde a la fiesta, lo que no sabía Elisa era que se había quedado más de una hora observando la Mansión desde el lado del lago, la veía a lo lejos y alcanzaba a escuchar las notas de música, había estado parado en medio de la noche por una señal para regresar al hotel y no aparecer en medio de la fiesta, pero sintió justo lo que le había dicho Elisa antes de entrar por la puerta "Vamos ya estamos aquí", eso mismo lo había decidido, Ya estaba allí, había viajado varios kilómetros para verla, le había mentido a su Esposa y al grupo de teatro para estar allí, unos metros y unas cuantas paredes lo separaban de ella, aunque cuando vio a Elisa sentada en el jardín enojada, lo sabía dentro de el sabía que las intenciones que tenía no eran buenas y que quería herir a Candy.

En aquel momento todo parecía en contra solo su deseo lo hizo seguir adelante, pero cuando la vio bailando tan feliz, supo que estaba fuera de lugar, que no debería estar allí que no debería haberse presentado en medio de la fiesta que se estaba dando en su honor, entonces quiso irse pero había querido verla unos segundos más, con lo que no había contado era con que ella lo vería, entonces lo vio, y é no quería herirla más, no quería decirle que se había casado, no quería verla llorar de nuevo, por eso había corrido.

Ahora estaba en el balcón de la habitación del hotel, sin saber que había dejado a una Candy muy confundida. El sol comenzaba a salir, entró de nuevo al cuarto y se preparó para salir a New York, pero cuando hacia la maleta no se percató de que había dejado el anillo de bodas en medio de las sábanas. Unos minutos más tarde entraba al restaurante del hotel con la maleta en mano, pero sin acordarse de la sortija. Esa misma mañana partía a New York.

Entretanto Candy despertaba en su cuarto, le dolía algo la cabeza, pero el pie le dolía más, se incorporó y vio que a pesar de la aplicación del hielo y el vendaje se le había hinchado un poco el pie, se puso unas pantuflas y caminó con cuidado hasta donde estaba su maletín de enfermera, cogió un frasco de pastillas para el dolor y se tomó una, se quitó el vendaje, sacó vendas limpias y se lo volvió a poner. Ese día tenía que ir a la institución, pero no se apuró, se sentó en el sofá que daba a la chimenea, se sentía muy confundida. de reojo alcanzó a ver la gargantilla de diamantes que le había obsequiado la noche anterior Albert, se levantó y la tomó en sus manos, el brillo que despedían bajo los rayos del sol la hacían verse mucho más impresionante de lo que recordaba.

Mientras sostenía la gargantilla sintió un estremecimiento, recordó cuando Albert se la estaba poniendo, la piel se le erizo y sintió un hueco en el estómago, sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, se miró en el espejo estaba muy sonrojada, como por instinto soltó la gargantilla y se volteó asustada. Caminó más rápido de lo que le permitía su dolorido pie y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

- ¿qué fue eso? – se preguntó en voz alta Candy, se puso la mano en el pecho y alcanzó a notar los rápidos latidos.

Volvió a sentir que las mejillas se le encendían, empezó a respirar profundamente hasta que se calmó. Los ojos le brillaron al recordar cuando Albert se había acercado a ella¿acaso iba a darle un beso? no sabría decirlo, también revivió los momentos del baile, lo emocionada que se había sentido cuando Albert la había hecho girar por la pista.

Pero en ese momento recordó a Terry, el había estado en la fiesta quizá había estado allí desde el principio y no lo había visto, al recordarlo se volvió a sentir nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo casi gritando.

Ella se repetía una y otra vez que ya había superado lo de Terry pero al verlo la noche anterior salió corriendo tras él, y luego recordó la cara de Albert y sintió una angustia en el pecho. ¿Qué habría pensado Albert? En ese momento comenzó a sentir miedo y empezó a temblar¿Y si Albert se iba lejos de ella? La noche anterior la había ayudado pero su actitud había cambiado, le había sonreído pero no era su típica sonrisa, el temor se apodero de ella. Sentía que iba a perderlo de nuevo y comenzó a llorar.

Apago sus sollozos y recordó a Terry se sintió un poco más tranquila, una emoción extraña embargaba su alma, se sentía muy confundida, era obvio que no había olvidado a Terry, pero ¿porque había sentido eso acerca de Albert?, siguió pensando pero la cabeza le empezó a doler de nuevo y decidió recostarse un rato.

En el pasillo Elisa caminaba un poco temerosa, el tío William la había mandado llamar, se sentía un tanto nerviosa por lo que pudiera haber pensado de su treta, cuando se lo había expuesto a Neal en el tren el se lo había advertido pero ella no lo quiso escuchar, para ella lo más importante en ese entonces había sido causarle una pena a Candy y lo había conseguido, ahora ya no se sentía tan feliz, sabía que su tío no era tan fácil de manipular como lo era la tía Elroy o sus padres, llegó a la puerta del despacho de Albert con los nudillos toco con miedo la puerta.

- Adelante – ordenó Albert quien estaba sentado en un fino sillón de piel tras el lujoso escritorio.

Elisa, no lo vio enojado así que bajo la guardia, sonrió tímidamente y se quedó parada junto a las elegantes sillas que estaban delante del ancho escritorio, la expresión de Albert era impasible, le resultaba imposible poder saber lo que pensaba.

- Siéntate Elisa – le invitó Albert amablemente.

- Gracias – contestó ella más por zalamería que porque estuviera acostumbrada a agradecer las buenas atenciones.

- Quiero preguntarte algo – le dijo el después de respirar profundamente.

- Lo que quieras tío – contestó Elisa con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Es cierto que tú invitaste a Terry ayer en la noche? – le preguntó calmadamente.

Elisa no contestó inmediatamente, trato de escudriñar en los azules ojos de Albert, pero no lo consiguió, entonces con una nerviosa sonrisa le respondió.

- Si, yo lo hice – dijo; no como ella pensaba hacerlo - ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Espero que me digas que tus padres no sabían nada del asunto.

- ¿A que te refieres tío? – quiso saber Elisa cada vez más nerviosa.

- Quiero saber si ellos sabían que él iba a asistir a la fiesta.

Antes de contestar recordó las palabras de Neal acerca de tomar como propias las consecuencias de sus actos, iba a mencionar que sus padres lo sabían todo, pero entonces pensó en su padre y de que ella había prometido portarse bien con Candy y en como le había fallado, y en como de su respuesta podía depender la ayuda de la cabeza de los Andley para que ella no terminará casada con un vulgar "Nuevo Rico".

- Ellos solo estaban enterados de que iba a traer a alguien a la fiesta pero no sabían quien era.

- ¿Por qué se los ocultaste? – le interrogó Albert

- No era mi intención ocultarles nada, ellos simplemente no me preguntaron. – mencionó esto con más desahogo porque era la verdad.

- Me lo imaginaba – murmuró Albert

- Disculpe tío ¿que es lo que se imaginaba? – le preguntó Elisa que le había vuelto el temor.

- Que tus padres no lo sabían.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – sondeó Elisa.

- Porque ellos no hubieran aceptado la situación.

- No lo entiendo – dijo honestamente Elisa.

- Hablo de tu imprudencia Elisa – le dijo esto alzando un poco la voz – Asististe a una fiesta pública porque gran parte de la sociedad de Chicago estaba aquí anoche, con un hombre casado.

Elisa se había vanagloriado a ella misma anoche, pero jamás pensó en las repercusiones de asistir con un hombre casado. Tenía que pensar rápido si no quería arruinar más las cosas.

- ¿Casado? – preguntó con un aire de inocencia - ¿Qué quieres decir tío?

- ¿No lo sabías? – inquirió mirándola con extrañeza.

- Claro que no – contestó con ímpetu – de haberlo sabido no lo habría invitado. ¿Por que clase de chica me tomas?

- Disculpa Elisa – le contestó él ya sereno – Pensé que lo sabías, sin embargo muchas personas lo sabían y dos reporteros me interrogaron por su presencia, como es mi deber te cubrí Elisa, me alegra saber que no estabas al tanto de la noticia.

Elisa suspiró aliviada, pensaba que se había librado de que la regañara por lo que le había hecho a Candy.

- Otra cosa Elisa ¿Por qué lo invitaste?

La seguridad que sentía se fue inmediatamente, entonces regreso a su estrategia de negar lo que pudiera y fingir demencia con el resto.

Me lo encontré cuando veníamos aquí, el me preguntó por Candy y yo le dije lo de la fiesta y el quiso venir, habría sido muy grosero de mi parte si no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿El se invitó? – preguntó extrañado Albert

- Si Tío, yo no quería, pero luego pensé que a Candy le agradaría ver a su amigo recapacité y lo invité.

- ¿por que pensaste que le agradaría verlo? – le preguntó Albert que se estaba cansando de las respuestas de su sobrina.

- Porque ella lo ama tanto – lo dijo con mucha entonación.

Para su sorpresa la cara de Albert se tornó sombría al oírla, e interiormente Elisa se sintió satisfecha de poder regresarle un poco de pesar por haberla acorralado de esa manera.

- Ella no lo ama – aseveró Albert como tratando se convencerse a si mismo

- Tío¿no la vio corriendo tras él¿Acaso no es obvio que lo ama? Que yo notará nadie más salió tras el. Claro puedo comprender que lo quiera negar, pero así son las cosas.

Dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, Albert se sentía consternado por ello, Elisa aprovechándose del momento se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, como Albert no le dijo nada más, salió del despacho sonriendo por su buena actuación y por haber comprobado los sentimientos de Albert para con Candy.

Entretanto Terry tomaba el tren con destino a New York, mirando hacía la soleada ciudad de Chicago, no sabía cuando regresaría, así que decidió decirle adiós desde el fondo de su corazón. Aunque realmente a quien quería decirle adiós era a Candy, empero su imagen corriendo tras el volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¡Adiós Amor mío! – Exclamó ante la sorpresa de dos caballeros que estaban cerca de el. Y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

El tren empezaba su marcha y Terry se fue a buscar su cabina, para poder descansar, ya que las pesadillas no lo habían dejado dormir.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de hotel una mucama entraba a limpiar el cuarto que había ocupado Terry, comenzó levantando las toallas sucias y poniéndolas en el carrito, sacó unas limpias y secas y las remplazó, duro un largo rato limpiando el baño, hasta que quedó impecable. Miro la desarreglada cama, y se dirigió a ella, de un solo movimiento jaló las sábanas sin ver el anillo que había quedado entre ellas, por la sacudida de estas, la sortija salió dando vueltas por el colchón quedando atorada en una rendija entre la base de la cama y la pared, la muchacha cambio el resto de la cama sin imaginarse que el anillo estaba atorado a unos centímetros de sus manos. Terminó de limpiar el cuarto, salió y dió aviso de que podía ser ocupado de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**La institución**

Candy despertó ya muy tarde, seguía sintiéndose muy confundida, pero ella sabía que si quería dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos, la mejor medicina era ocuparse en algo, así que se levantó, notó con satisfacción que las pastillas habían hecho su efecto el pie, le incomodaba un poco pero ya no le dolía, tomó sus zapatos más cómodos y se vistió sencillamente, lo que le resultaba más agradable que vestirse opulentamente.

Se acercó al tocador y vio la gargantilla de diamantes, como si está le quemara la acomodó rápidamente en su estuche, el cual metió en una de las gavetas y lo cerró con llave, la llave la dejó dentro de una linda cajita de música, que sonó una linda tonada cuando la abrió. Esa cajita había sido un regalo de la Tía Elroy en Navidad, era de oro con incrustaciones de carey, a Candy le encantaba la música que sonaba, ya que era el vals que había bailado por primera vez tanto con Anthony como con Terry.

- Terry – Musitó – No puedo pensar en ti más.

Sin decir otra cosa, salió dispuesta a desayunar e irse inmediatamente a la institución. Cuando bajó al comedor recordó por los murmullos que el resto de la familia Andley continuaba en la Mansión. Respiró profundamente y entró al comedor, para alivio de Candy sólo estaban los niños y Logan, entró con mucho más confianza.

- Buenos días – saludó Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenas tardes – le respondió Logan con una risa contenida.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Candy muy sonrojada

- Que ya son tardes – le confirmó Logan divertido por la expresión de asombro de Candy.

Como queriendo percatarse de que lo que le decía Logan era mentira buscó con la vista el reloj y vio que él tenía razón, pasaban quince minutos de las doce del día.

- Creo que me quedé dormida – dijo un poco desanimada.

- Es normal – le comentó Logan – Ayer fue un día muy pesado para ti.

- ¿Ya desayunaron todos? – preguntó Candy.

- Casi todos, Bryant no se ha levantado.

- ¿Y Tú? – le pregunto viendo que no tenía un plato delante de él.

- Yo me levanté muy temprano, en este momento sólo estoy acompañando a los niños que querían comer algo, y quería asegurarme que no hicieran un desastre con ella.

Una muchacha se acercó y le sirvió un buen desayuno, Candy sentía mucha hambre así que comenzó a comer, mientras veía a los niños que reían al tiempo que comían una tarta de manzanas.

- Vinieron a buscarte – le mencionó Logan.

- ¿Quién? - inquirió Nerviosa Candy pensando que había sido Terry.

- Una linda muchacha que estuvo ayer aquí, La señorita O'Brien, creo que ese fue el nombre que me dio.

- ¡OH! – Exclamó Candy algo desilusionada - ¿No te dijo por casualidad que quería?

- Algo acerca de un trabajo o algo así.

- ¡Cielos! Lo había olvidado, la semana pasada quedamos en vernos en la Institución el día de hoy.

- ¿Institución? – quiso saber Logan.

- Si, es un lugar donde... – pero Candy se quedó callada, luego de unos segundos, continuó - ¿Por qué no vienes?

- ¿Ir? – preguntó Logan

- Si, te gustará, creo que te servirá mucho estar allí.

Un poco receloso, Logan aceptó ir, entonces en cuanto Candy terminó su desayuno, se dirigieron a la Institución. Subieron al carro, Logan admiraba la belleza de la ciudad, mientras que Candy sonreía.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio donde Candy vio con orgullo el letrero "Institución de Asistencia a Damnificados de Guerra", tenía más de un año funcionando, había sido una idea de Albert, contaba con varias divisiones y Candy se encargaba de la dirección del mismo.

Logan se quedó pasmado cuando vio el letrero pero en lugar de sentirse enfadado se sintió feliz de que Candy lo hubiera arrastrado hasta allí. Entraron al vestíbulo donde una señora que hablaba un rápido Francés se acercó a ellos, Candy se había esforzado mucho en sus clases de francés pero seguía teniendo muchas dificultades en entenderlo cuando alguien lo hablaba muy rápido, la señora parecía desesperada. La pasó a una de las oficinas y ella salió de allí a buscar a una muchacha que trabajaba en la institución desde hacía varios meses ella había vivido en Francia hasta que la ocupación militar había hecho que ella y su familia salieran del país en busca de nuevos horizontes.

- Claude¿podrías atender a la señora que esta en la sala uno?

- En seguida – dijo con un claro acento francés mientras tomaba unos sobres y se los entregaba – Esta es su correspondencia, además de que en la sala de espera del tercer piso esta esperándole alguien

- Gracias Claude – le dijo al tiempo que revisaba rápidamente los sobres, voy para allá.

Mientras subía, Logan estaba impresionado de la cantidad de gente que laboraba allí, personas entraban y salían de las pequeñas oficinas, Candy se detuvo un instante en un enorme cuarto que hacía la función de almacén.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó a un Señor que llevaba una tabla con hojas.

- Señorita Andley, hubo problemas con el embarque de medicinas, no pudieron llegar a Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Candy muy pálida.

- Unos aviones bombardearon el barco.

- ¿Hay heridos? – preguntó Candy esperando lo peor

- No señorita¡Gracias a Dios! Los muchachos alcanzaron a llegar a Inglaterra, pero desafortunadamente no se pudo hacer nada por el barco o la mercancía que transportaba.

- No hay problemas por el barco, ya encontraremos a alguien que nos patrocine uno nuevo, lo importante es que ninguno resulto herido, aunque es lamentable lo que ocurrió con las medicinas, nos había tomado bastante tiempo poder adquirirlas. Sin embargo lo volveremos a intentar.

El señor le pasó varios sobres y siguió etiquetando muchas cajas que había amontonadas, Candy se sintió algo apesadumbrada por la noticia al igual que Logan quien no lograba articular palabra, pronto llegaron a la sala de espera que daba a su Oficina, con alegría vio a Patty que leía rápidamente un libro, cuando se vieron ambas se saludaron e hizo la formal presentación con Logan, luego pasaron a la oficina.

Candy comenzó a explicarles a ambos lo que ella cariñosamente llamaba "La institución". Esta tenía varias divisiones, la división de Salud la cual incluía un hospital en las afueras de Chicago que era donde eran atendidos los soldados malheridos que llegaban desde Europa, quienes iban en aumento, habían hecho un compromiso con varios hospitales que estaban cerca del frente y cuando estos estaban copados, trasladaban a los soldados que requerirían una larga recuperación, además de atender a los soldados atendían a las familias de los soldados. La división de Huérfanos de Guerra, en donde eran enviados cientos de niños que habían quedado sin padres, los cuales entraban a una casa hogar mientras los colocaban en alguna familia. La división de Amparo que se encargaba de buscar acomodo a las familias refugiadas, les buscaban un lugar donde vivir y trabajo, muchos terminaban trabajando para la misma institución. La división de Acopio donde se organizaban recolección tanto de comida como de medicinas para ser enviadas a los hospitales en Europa y a la casa hogar, y la división de Prácticas en Enfermería, la cual era en realidad una escuela de Enfermeras donde Candy daba unas clases, allí muchas enfermeras eran entrenadas y servían en el Hospital de la Institución y en ocasiones alguna de ellas se ofrecía como voluntaria para ir al frente. De hecho el funcionamiento de la institución resultaba bastante complejo, y Candy estaba a cargo de la dirección general, los encargados de cada División trabajaban en el mismo Edificio, muchos de ellos eran personas reclutadas por el mismo Albert para que ayudaran a Candy en la labor titánica que habían iniciado.

La Institución se había convertido en algo sumamente importante en la vida de Candy, y no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo fuera de sus obligaciones, recordaba con exactitud el día en que ella le había propuesto a Albert el querer ir al frente para ayudar a la gente, el con las palabras más suaves le había hecho ver que podía ser de igual o incluso más ayuda quedándose, jamás imagino cuanta gente necesitaba de algo como lo que la institución brindaba.

Tanto Patty como Logan se mostraron muy interesados en todo el proceso y en lo mucho que ayudaban a las personas, Logan lo sentía en carne propia ya que el mismo estaba sufriendo a consecuencia de la guerra.

- Así que como les explico, el trabajo sobra, lo que faltan son manos – continuaba Candy con su explicación.

- Me parece una labor altruista con alcances inimaginables – comentó Patty.

- No sabía que hubiera un lugar como este – mencionó Logan

- Sabía que te interesaría – aseveró Candy con una sonrisa en la boca – Este lugar es el refugio y consuelo de muchos, la guerra ha dejado devastación y dolor, a mi no me importa de donde vengan los soldados, tenemos tratos con hospitales de países de ambos bandos, aquí hay gente de Italia, de Alemania, de Francia, de Inglaterra, aquí no tenemos problemas con los países.

Al decir eso, Candy recordó con nostalgia, aquel día en que un malherido Albert, había llegado al Hospital Santa Juana, entre murmuraciones y malos tratos, evocó aquel cuarto mugroso donde habían hospedado a Albert por el simple hecho de haber sido encontrado en Italia, y en la injusticia que sintió en esos momentos.

- Entonces ¿también tenemos en los hospitales a enemigos? – Preguntó asombrado Logan.

- Logan, me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta¿acaso no sienten los Alemanes y los Italianos, lo mismo que los Ingleses¿Acaso todos aquellos que mueren en la guerra por esos países no tienen hermanos y padres? Esas tontas diferencias son las que han provocado esta y muchas otras guerras...

Logan había abierto sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales brillaban de exaltación. Patty tenía empañados los cristales de sus anteojos, recordaba con tristeza sus últimos momentos en Inglaterra y en como lo que decía Candy tenía más sentido que la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo febrilmente Patty – Después de ver las miserias que causa la guerra, no podemos ponernos a decir si son enemigos o no, son seres humanos, igual que nosotros.

- No lo había pensado de esa manera – comentó tristemente Logan – Cuando perdí a mis padres lo único que pensaba era en enlistarme para poder matar a los que habían hecho tanto daño, pero entonces la abuela Bridget acudió a conocidos y familiares, logró que me nadie más de la familia tuviera que acudir a formar parte del ejercito- mientras comentaba esto sus manos temblaban de furia – Yo pensé que quería hacernos quedar como unos cobardes, pero era cierto que ninguno de nosotros teníamos la mayoría de edad, además de que dejó claro que me nombraría tutor de mis hermanos en cuanto lo hiciera para poder quedar excluido de enlistarme.

Unas lágrimas que Candy pensó estaban mezcladas de dolor con coraje surgían de los ojos de Logan, en ese momento entendió un poco al pobre de Stear, el orgullo de los Andley y la cobardía, cobraba un nuevo significado para ella.

- Tu abuela, lo hizo porque te ama muchísimo y no podía perder además de su hija a su nieto, ten en cuenta que eres todo lo que les queda a tus hermanos

- Candy, pienso en eso todos los días, no se que tipo de vida les puedo ofrecer a mis hermanos, no soy nada como mis padres, no puedo reemplazarlos, la abuela Bridget tiene unas expectativas muy altas acerca de mí.

- El simple hecho de que estés dispuesto a seguir el destino que te ha marcado la vida te hace ser la persona indicada para encomendarte a alguien – le comentó dulcemente Patty quien sorprendió agradablemente a Candy.

"Ha madurado mucho" pensó Candy, la pérdida de Stear la había hecho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera imaginara. Logan le agradeció el comentario esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Logan, sabes que pasará con Allen y con Bryant cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad- quiso saber Candy que sintió un poco de temor por ellos.

- No sabría decirte Candy – dijo Logan suspirando y volviendo a la calma – se que Bryant cumple 21 años el año que viene, Logan apenas va a cumplir 20.

- Stear era demasiado joven para haber ido a la guerra - sollozó Patty

- ¿También conociste a Stear? – Preguntó Logan

- Si él era mi...novio – contestó tímidamente Patty muy acongojada.

- Stear era muy divertido, pero tenía la sangre Andley corriendo por las venas era persistente y noble.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Candy se percató con nostalgia que ya no eran niños, que la guerra, había acabado con la inocencia no solo de ellos sino de millares de personas, que el buen Stear había dado su corta vida, y que a pesar de eso las miserias y las desgracias continuaban, en lo injusto que era todo, y en lo poco que podía hacer para aliviar el dolor.

Estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, cuando los toques en la puerta hicieron reaccionar a Candy, quien jugueteaba con uno de los sobres que le habían entregado.

- Adelante – dijo algo sobresaltada

Para sorpresa de los que estaban en el despacho era Annie, tenía una expresión de aflicción, caminaba como por inercia, su siempre impecable peinado era un desastre, Candy pensó que algo terrible había pasado. Logan se acercó a la joven, pero ella parecía no verlo, entonces el la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a llegar a un sillón.

- ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó Candy muy angustiada.

Annie miró el despacho como si estuviera reconociendo donde estaba, por fin sus ojos miraron a Candy, y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus lozanas mejillas, Patty, Logan y Candy se miraron mutuamente, trataban de entender lo que le pasaba a la joven Britter, que seguía con su mutismo. La muchacha miraba de reojo a Logan quien entendió que ella prefería quedarse sola con las otras jóvenes que estaban en la oficina, y excusándose tontamente salió, cerrando las puertas tras de él.

Patty se quedó mirando a Annie, francamente no entendía lo que pasaba pero sabía que su amiga necesita de todo su apoyo, se acercó a ella y le empezó a acariciar sus sedosos cabellos, acomodándolos para quitárselos de la cara. Candy dejó el sobre que tenía en las manos, se levantó de su silla, sirvió una taza de té, mientras era observada por Patty que no dejaba de acariciar a su llorosa amiga. Con la taza en la mano se acerco a Annie y se la puso en la mano, sin embargo el gesto parecía haber movido más su dolor ya que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Annie qué te pasa? – le mandó que le dijera Candy.

Entonces Annie que trataba de hablar en vez de alguna palabra entendible sollozó más fuerte, gimiendo de dolor. Candy se asustó por el comportamiento de su amiga, y miraba a Patty tratando de descubrir la causa de su llanto.

- Annie¡Cálmate! – le dijo suavemente Candy – Dime que te pasa, de otra manera nos resultará imposible saberlo.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Archie? – quiso saber Patty.

Annie aún con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza, Candy lo intuyó en ese momento, sintió temor pero sabía que como fuera Archie estaba bien al menos físicamente.

- Archie rompió nuestro compromiso – dijo finalmente entre sollozos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Turbación en el aire.**

A la mañana siguiente de la presentación de Candy en sociedad, la casa estaba en una aparente calma, ya que en la cocina media docena de sirvientes se esforzaban por dejarla limpia después de las tan seguidas fiestas que la familia Andley había ofrecido, además que tenían el tiempo encima para preparar el almuerzo de ese día, en el vestíbulo otros sirvientes acompañaban a algunos miembros de la familia que estaban saliendo de la mansión para regresar a sus labores cotidianas, empero de todo el movimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo la casa no tenía el aspecto caótico de los días anteriores. Quizá esto se debía a que la tía Elroy estaba mucho más tranquila y no había bajado a gritar a nadie.

Era muy temprano aún, el sol todavía no salía, el cielo se iluminaba con una ligera luz que coloreaba de rosa las nubes, el único lugar además de la cocina y el vestíbulo que tenía movimiento era la biblioteca, en medio del vaivén de las maletas y los murmullos de los familiares que estaban abandonando la Mansión, la biblioteca estaba bastante silenciosa, sin embargo un joven rubio estaba sentado en una butaca cerca de un rincón. La pequeña luz que despedía una lámpara era todo lo que alumbraba la enorme biblioteca, pero esto no parecía molestar al joven que estaba abstraído por sus pensamientos. El reloj de piso que estaba colocado en medio de la habitación comenzó a sonar, con un movimiento sumamente lento el muchacho se paró y lo miró, acababan de dar las seis de la mañana, sus ojos estaban bastante apagados, una espesa niebla los cubría y no brillaban como lo habían hecho al iniciar la fiesta, se sentía muy cansado sin embargo no había dormido nada, y no tenía intención de hacerlo con sigilo salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su despacho, esperando no encontrarse con nadie en los pasillos. Pronto llegó a su despacho, una linda chica sacudía los muebles y saludo amablemente.

- Buenos días Señor Andley¿Cómo amaneció? – le dijo mientras cambiaba las tazas sucias por unas limpias y preparaba una jarra de café.

- Bien, gracias Phebe – dijo al tiempo que se aproximaba a su silla detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Gusta una taza de café¡Ya esta listo! – le preguntó la muchacha.

- Si, por favor – contesto él sin verla.

La muchacha le sirvió la taza y salió del despacho con una bandeja de tazas sucias, cerró las puertas del despacho dejando a Albert solo en medio del aroma del café recién elaborado, en cuanto la chica abandonó la habitación, Albert abrió una de las gavetas que tenían llave. De allí tomó un sobre lo abrió y miró el contenido, eran unas fotografías de él y de Candy a colores, había querido darle la sorpresa a Candy, un amigo de la familia les había mandado a un prestigiado fotógrafo que estaba bastante actualizado, y lo que para Albert había resultado toda una novedad, él experimentado artista tenía ya bastantes tiempo utilizando el invento de hacía unos diez años atrás que estaba comenzando a popularizarse. Miró las fotos de la tía Elroy y de ellos, y luego tomó la fotografía de Candy donde resaltaban sus brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados por el largo cabello rubio que caía en rizos sobre sus hombros, en la foto ella sonreía. Entonces sintió una punzada de dolor. Dejó la fotografía y se levantó, miró por la ventana que daba al camino que llevaba al lago, sentía que se ahogaba, se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño balcón y salió a tomar aire, el fresco viento le pegaba en la cara, pero en vez de sentir que el dolor se fuera lo sentía más intenso. Así que cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse, observó por varios segundos la humeante taza de café, finalmente tomó un poco. El caliente líquido pasó por garganta como si desbaratara el nudo que sentía. Se recostó en la silla por unos segundos y luego se levantó.

En lo alto de un mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta donde difícilmente las muchachas que hacían el aseo alcanzaban a llegar, de entre el polvo sacó una pequeña llave, luego se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, abrió un cajón, y metió la mano con la llave, unos segundos después sonó un clic, entonces con la mano que tenía libre levantó una parte de la cubierta del escritorio, era un compartimiento, dentro de el había varias fotografías viejas, recortes de periódicos, y algunas revistas. Buscó entre las revistas, del montón tomó una que mostraba a un Terry muy sonriente en la portada, busco entre las páginas y encontró el artículo que estaba buscando:

_"EL FAMOSO ACTOR TERRY GRANDCHESTER SE CASA"_

_El afamado actor Terry Grandchester, contrajó nupcias el fin de semana pasado, con su novia Susana Marlowe, quien sufriera un accidente hace aproximadamente dos años, dejándola fuera de los reflectores apagando a la que se había augurado mucho éxito por su gran belleza y talento. El compromiso que había sido anunciado a fines del mes de Agosto culminó en lo que se podría llamar una boda Secreta, ya que fue un evento muy reservado al que sólo asistieron algunos miembros del grupo de teatro al que pertenece el señor Grandchester. Allegados a la pareja nos informaron que los recién casados planean establecerse en New York, desmintiendo de esta manera que el joven actor iría a California a buscar suerte con el nuevo arte del Cine._

- Sabía que lo había leído – murmuró Albert.

Mientras Albert seguía revisando las revistas, no se percató de la presencia de George, quien lo miraba desde la puerta.

- Buenos días joven Andley – le saludó en su pragmática manera de hacer las cosas.

- George – exclamó el joven sobresaltado.

- Otra vez revisando esas cosas – le mencionó en forma de reproche.

- Sólo quería saber donde había leído una información,

- William – le amonestó – en esas revistas no encontrarás más que chismes, ese tipo de información no es de mucha utilidad.

- George no tengo otra manera de mantenerme informado acerca de...

- El señor Grandchester – interrumpió a Albert.

- Bueno... sí – contestó Albert un poco azorado.

- Esto es información de primera mano – le dijo entregándole un sobre.

Albert lo miró a los ojos, pero al no encontrar una respuesta abrió el sobre, dentro de él, estaba un programa de la obra que había presentado el grupo de Terry hacía dos días, un registro de entrada y otro de salida de un Hotel.

- ¿Qué es esto George? – le preguntó Albert aunque era obvio que era lo que sostenía en las manos.

- El grupo de teatro donde trabaja el señor Terruce se presentó el sábado pasado en el teatro de la ciudad, tengo informes de que la Señorita Elisa acudió a la función.

Albert no dijo nada sólo se quedó pensativo, George dejó unos papeles que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban acomodados enfrente de él.

- Entonces ya tenía varios días aquí – confirmó Albert con George

- Así es, y eso no es todo, el grupo se hospedó en el hotel de los Andley, lo que confirma que el señor Terruce ha salido ya de la ciudad.

El joven Andley suspiró y tomó asiento también, al tiempo que regresaba las revistas al cajón oculto y lo cerraba, George sin embargo no había cambiado su expresión de severidad.

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – le comentó George.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Albert.

- Tu sobrina, Elisa, apareció anoche con ese actor que tanto te interesa, como podrás saber ya, el señor Grandchester es un hombre casado, y tanto el día de ayer por la noche como el sábado por la noche la señorita Legan estuvo acompañándolo, su tía todavía no esta al corriente de esta situación, sin embargo hubo varias murmuraciones al respecto. Se que la señora Elroy se preocupará mucho si se entera de esto.

- George¿Crees que mi hermana y mi cuñado estaban al corriente de esto?

- No lo sé, es probable. Lo que si es necesario es que tomes cartas en el asunto y hables con tu sobrina.

- Así lo haré, en cuanto a mi cuñado¿que piensas de los papeles que te di a revisar?

- No creo que la inversión que realizó de la mina de carbón vaya a funcionar tan bien como el piensa, en este momento le esta costando trabajo mantener la extracción, en unos años esto le resultará casi imposible, debió asegurarse como lo hiciste con las minas de cobre.

- Mi tía no esta tan segura como tú.

- Se que hay ya varias empresas muy interesadas en comercializar el cobre, hay personas en el gobierno que están de acuerdo de que este material será el que se usará para levantar las líneas de teléfono y de electricidad. Creo que fue una buena inversión. Te recomiendo que estudies también la propuesta de los pozos petroleros.

- ¿Crees que la familia tenga que mezclarse con eso?

- Definitivamente, en unos años los automóviles dejaran de ser tan inaccesibles y mucha gente tendrá uno, la compañía de Ford, esta empezando a fabricarlos en serie.

- Entonces será un hecho, permíteme estudiarlo y te avisaré más tarde.

- Los padres del Joven Archie han vuelto a escribir a la señora Elroy, quieren que Archie se traslade a la India con ellos.

- Creo que esa es una decisión que solo Archie puede tomar, mi hermana se siente sola por eso quiere que su hijo tome ese peligroso viaje. Cuando viajaron hacía aquí hace más de un año, vi a mi cuñado muy desmejorado, más bien creo que ellos deberían regresar.

- William sabes muy bien que eso no es posible, cuando el Sr. Cornwell tomó el puesto diplomático sabía que sería por tiempo indefinido, yo creo que deberías ponerlo a consideración, los informes que se recibieron acerca de este semestre de tu sobrino son muy alarmantes.

- Si yo también estoy preocupado, pero no puedo enviar a mi sobrino a un viaje tan largo en medio de la guerra, además de que mi tía no soportaría separarse de él.

- Hablaré con ella, de hecho esta muy preocupada cuando recibió la carta enseguida me buscó, se siente responsable por lo que pasó con Stear no quiere que le pase algo a Archie.

- Lo pondré entre mis pendientes – contestó Albert un poco desanimado - ¿Tienes algo más?

- Por el momento no, espero que esta tarde me tengas una respuesta de la propuesta de los pozos, hablare con la señora Elroy.

George se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba por salir cuando volteó y sonrió, Albert se sentía muy cómodo con él, ya que lo veía como si fuera un padre para él, y aunque nunca lo habían comentado, ellos sabían el mutuo cariño y respeto que se tenían.

- William, deberías descansar más, te ves un poco desmejorado. – Y diciendo esto salió del despacho.

Albert volvió a levantar la tapa del cajón agregó el sobre del programa y los registros allí, cerró el compartimiento, después volvió a subir al mueble la pequeña llavecita, un poco más tranquilo, mandó llamar a Elisa. Miró de nuevo las fotos y sonrió levemente.

- Él esta casado, no podrá hacer nada – dijo en voz alta – Haré que lo olvide, que lo saque de raíz.

Guardó las fotos, y abrió el resto de sobres que le había llevado George, en eso sonó la puerta, Elisa había llegado a su despacho.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo Annie en un hermoso vestido de seda Azul, que le daba casi a media pierna, llevaba unos elegantes zapatos con cintas que lucían muy bien en conjunto, un lindo sombrero que cubría un poco su cara, hacía unos minutos que había llegado a la Mansión Andley y ahora esperaba a que Archie bajara.

Tenía varios minutos esperando cuando vio bajar a Archie con una expresión de hastío, Annie encogió los hombros un poco, pero el simple hecho de verlo le había provocado una linda sonrisa que la embellecía aún más.

- Hola Archie – le dijo animosa – espero no haberte despertado.

- Pues sí, me despertaste – le contestó de mala gana

- Lo lamento – mencionó tímidamente al ver la reacción de Archie. - Es que quería preguntarte si vamos a ir a la parrillada de los Campbell, o a la cena de los Lambert.

- Annie creo que tenemos que hablar.

Archie llevó a Annie a la biblioteca, cuando estuvieron dentro se aseguró de que nadie pudiera entrar mientras ellos estuvieran allí, le señaló un sillón a Annie que prefirió no replicar y sentarse, le había parecido muy extraña la actitud de Archie y no quería complicar las cosas.

- Annie, no quiero acompañarte – le dijo de manera seca pero muy calmado

- No importa, realmente no quería ir – le contestó Annie con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No me entendiste – manifestó Archie, al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello que le tapaba la cara.

- ¿pues que quieres decir? – inquirió Annie con un dejo de temor.

- No quiero acompañarte más – dijo de manera escueta.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya no quieres salir a bailes y fiestas?

- Annie – le dijo viéndola a los ojos – No quiero volver a ir a bailes y fiestas contigo.

Annie esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad, en verdad no entendía lo que quería decir con eso Archie, que estaba implicando con sus palabras. Archie retiro su mirada de la de Annie y se asomó por la ventana, Annie no sabía que pensar, lo veía tan triste.

- Archie, querido, no entiendo que quieres decir – dijo finalmente Annie con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- Ese es el problema – señaló Archie – No me entiendes. Creo que nunca lo has hecho

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo te entiendo – le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a Archie.

Trató de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Archie, pero el se movió rápidamente y tomó la mano con la suya, sólo para alejarla de él, Annie sintió un dolor enorme al ver el rechazo de su caricia.

- No es cierto Annie, no me entiendes, tienes más de dos años que no lo haces – dijo con amargura – no has podido entender como me siento.

- Pues si me lo dices lo entenderé.

- El inconveniente está en que no quiero decírtelo, y eso me ha hecho pensar mucho.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – quiso saber Annie quien comenzaba a intuir que lo peor se acercaba.

- ¿a que te refieres? – le preguntó Archie con una extraña mirada.

- A que intentes, hablar conmigo acerca de lo que te pasa – le sugirió de manera no muy convincente Annie.

- No Annie, no quiero siquiera intentarlo, simplemente no puedo.

- Entonces ¿que quieres decir? – le preguntó Annie con la voz muy quebrada.

- Annie, todo ha cambiado mucho, eso ya deberías saberlo, no creo que me entiendas muy bien, yo ya no siento que esto sea lo correcto

Al oír estas palabras, las lágrimas que esperaban que les dieran pauta para iniciar su descenso por las mansas mejillas de Annie comenzaron a brotar.

- Pero yo te amo – le dijo entre sollozos Annie.

- Pero yo... – Archie guardó silencio por unos segundos - ...a ti no, me agradas como amiga, pero no puedo seguir con este compromiso.

Annie no supo que responder, las palabras no salían de su boca, las lágrimas seguían su curso, miraba a Archie que continuaba impasible ante ella, su Archie, el amor de su vida le acababa de decir que no la quería, que quería romper su compromiso.

- ¡OH Archie! – pudo decir finalmente con un hilo de voz

- Annie, lamento mucho lo que sientes, y me duele verte llorar, pero esta vez no seré tan débil, no caeré ante la tentación de las lágrimas, la vida me ha dado pruebas muy difíciles, y no podré superarlas si tengo que sacrificarme a mi mismo, si continuo con esto estoy diciéndole adiós a la única oportunidad que tengo de ser feliz.

Archie miró a Annie quien había bajado la mirada y no se atrevía a levantar la cara, la joven pasó su mano por su cabello desarreglándolo, pero eso ya no le importaba. Ella se sentía como si estuviera cayendo lentamente.

- Annie, se que puede parecerte duro, pero es lo mejor para los dos, ayer cuando escuchaba a algunas de las amistades de la familia hablando de bodas y compromisos, pude percatarme del error que estábamos cometiendo.

La muchacha continuaba llorando, y Archie seguía con su actitud de roca, ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro para ayudarla, la miraba como quien mira a un extraño, no se conmovía de ella.

- Todos cuentan, lo bella, lo talentosa y amable que eres, Pero desgraciadamente yo no necesito belleza y talento, necesito a alguien que me comprenda, y que me conozca. Alguien que me complemente en quien pueda apoyarme, en alguien en quien pueda confiar ciegamente, con quien pueda hablar sin sentir que no es correcto.

Entonces la timidez característica de Annie desapareció en ese momento, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, en los ojos se veía la decisión.

- Archie, lo lamento por ti – dijo finalmente Annie – no comprendo porque quieres terminar la relación y convertirme en el hazmerreír de la ciudad, no entiendo como el dulce muchacho del que yo me enamoré, se ha convertido en una roca viviente, que es capaz de herirme de esta manera.

Archie la miró sorprendido, Annie continuaba llorando, pero ella se veía mucho más decidida, cerraba los puños con fuerza arrugando el fino vestido que traía puesto.

- Pero sobre todo lamento que sigas amando a Candy, porque ella jamás te amará a ti.

Annie sentía mucho dolor cuando decía estas palabras, pero se sentía tan desarmada delante del muchacho que tanto amaba, que le había provocado decir eso, el joven la miró con odio, había abierto una de las más profundas heridas que tenía dentro de él.

- Eres tan egoísta, que piensas que estoy terminando el compromiso por Candy¿cómo te atreves a nombrarla¿Cómo es posible que te digas su amiga?

- No Archie, no me malinterpretes, nunca has podido amarme porque la amas a ella, crees que no te conozco, pero se que sufriste mucho al ver a Candy con Terry, y que después sufriste más cuando terminaron, no estoy tonta Archie, se lo mucho que la quieres, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día te darías cuenta de lo que tenías enfrente, he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de ser mejor cada día, de ser alguien que no tuviera nada de que avergonzarse, pero creo que no importa todo lo que haga nunca seré ella, no puedo ser Candy ella es como es y yo soy como soy, pero ser como soy no es suficiente para ti.

Archie se sorprendió de saber que Annie había estado al corriente de lo mucho que amaba a Candy y que ese en realidad el problema por el cual no podía amarla y por el cual el se sentía tan infeliz.

- Pero descuida, no pienso decírselo a Candy, prometo no interponerme entre ustedes, quizá algún día te des cuenta de es muy fácil amar a alguien que te quiere con toda el alma. Te dejo libre del compromiso, te devuelvo tu palabra.

- Annie – susurró Archie

- Crees que no te conozco, pero se que sufres por Stear se que siempre estas triste por él, pero me duele saber que jamás tuviste la confianza de platicar conmigo, y que en vez de estar conmigo ibas a buscar a otros para calmar tu alma. Se que visitaste a Patty, se que viajaste miles de kilómetros para poder platicar de Stear. Se que te pareció más fácil viajar hasta tan lejos cuando cerca de ti siempre he estado yo.

Archie se asombró más cuando la escucho¿acaso esa tímida muchacha que solía hablar tanto de modas y de nimiedades lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que él siempre pudo haber imaginado?, entonces comenzó a sentir angustia en su alma por las duras palabras que le había dicho. Y se arrepintió de haberle dicho que no la amaba, sin embargo, lo había hecho ya, y había sido honesto, realmente no amaba a la bella mujer que estaba llorando delante de él, de haberla amado tal vez todo habría resultado diferente. Con torpeza, Annie sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió la cara, Archie la miraba y aunque quería pedirle perdón por sus palabras, su orgullo lo retuvo, por más bella que fuera Annie no la amaba, y ya no le importaba que Candy tampoco lo amara a él, prefería estar solo a estar en esa situación.

Annie, se levantó lentamente, había dejado de llorar, se trató de alisar el vestido sin mucho éxito, temblaba de pies a cabeza, el furor que había sentido para defenderse y tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su amado Archie se estaba desvaneciendo, al igual que la oportunidad de que Archie se retractara de lo que le había dicho, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo ella sabía dentro de si que Archie no la amaba, durante varios años se había hecho la ilusión que él ya la amaba, pero no contaba con esa educación que recibían incluso con más ahínco en la universidad donde estaba tomando clases Archie, el sentido de caballerosidad que les inculcaban era tan grande que bien podrían haberse casado y ella hubiera continuado en su mundo de color rosa, pero ahora lo sabía tenía que afrentarlo, tenía que salir adelante, entonces pensó en la única persona que conocía capaz de sonreír en los momentos más desgraciados y que había salido de tantas penalidades de manera tan airosa que le hacía ganarse el corazón de cuantos la conocían.

"Candy – pensó con mortificación – ella podrá ayudarme. Entiendo que la ames tanto pero el hecho de que ames a mi amiga lo hace mucho más doloroso para mí".

Archie la miraba, y decidió volver la cara, hacía la ventana, Annie tomó su bolso y se acercó a la puerta, antes de tomar el picaporte, volteó y le dirigió sus últimas palabras al hombre que tanto amaba

- Perdóname por haber mencionado a Candy, se que la quieres mucho, ojala yo me equivoque y si ella es la escogida de tu corazón espero que ambos sean muy felices, y si no es ella y es alguien más espero que puedas conseguir lo que sea que estas buscando.

- Annie, yo...

- No digas nada, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que no era mi intención lastimarte, y que solo te deseo felicidad...

Sin decir algo más Annie salió de la biblioteca, sabía que si se quedaba allí terminaría llorando de nueva cuenta, así que salió casi corriendo, esperaba no encontrarse con alguien, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ver a Candy, recorrió el vestíbulo a toda prisa, en la entrada estaba un valet, y preguntó por Candy.

- Ella salió hace cerca de media hora para la institución. - le informó

Annie se sentía sin muchas fuerzas, así que le pidió si podía llevarla; en el camino a la Institución volvió a recordar las palabras de Archie que a sus oídos sonaron un harto crueles, ella lo amaba demasiado sin embargo le había querido herir de la misma manera, le había mencionado a Candy le había puesto el dedo en la llaga, había querido lastimarlo de la misma manera en como él la había lastimado, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya habían llegado al edificio y que el valet le había abierto la puerta del carro y que era la tercera vez que le llamaba. Annie volteó cuando el valet le sacudió una mano, ella con una sonrisa fingida le agradeció y entró al edificio, había estado allí solo un par de ocasiones pero recordaba donde estaba la oficina de Candy, iba como entumida, no sabía exactamente que le iba a decir a Candy, tenía que omitir lo que había prometido, no podía hablar de ella, sin embargo sabía de antemano que Candy la ayudaría.

Nunca supo como llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Candy, tocó despacio la puerta, cuando oyó la voz de Candy que le daba permiso de entrar le hizo sentir un poco de tristeza, cuando entró no esperaba encontrarse con que Candy estaría en medio de una reunión, así que se quedo pasmada, el muchacho que estaba allí, era primo de los Andley pero no recordaba su nombre, sin embargo fue el primero que se levantó se dirigió a ella y la ayudó a sentarse, entonces Candy le preguntó.

- ¿Qué paso?

Annie que se había sentido un poco fuerte, al oír la voz de su amiga, pero no solo su amiga, sino de la persona por quien Archie suspiraba, su querido Archie. El amor de su vida que nunca más la abrazaría, que nunca más la besaría, ni que le volvería a regalar esa sonrisa que le hacía pensar que no importaba lo mal que estaba el mundo que valía la pena vivir por esa sonrisa que él le prodigaba, entonces sintió que la voz no le respondía y unas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, de reojo miró al muchacho que la había auxiliado, con gusto habría deseado que Archie hubiera sido el que la ayudara, pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, porque él nunca la volvería a ayudar.

El muchacho la miró y salió dando una excusa que apenas y oyó Annie, entonces Patty se adelantó y la abrazó, entonces ella se sintió muy mal, estaba siendo motivo de lástima, pasó un momento y Candy le entregó una taza de té en las manos, con una voz dulce pero autoritaria le dijo.

- ¿Annie qué te pasa?

Annie quería gritarlo, lo hubiera hecho si con eso se le hubiera calmado el dolor que sentía en su alma, entonces en lugar de hablar unos sonidos guturales salieron de su garganta en medio de un llanto más abundante.

- Annie¡Cálmate! – le dijo suavemente Candy – Dime que te pasa, de otra manera nos resultará imposible saberlo.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Archie?

Annie sentía que le estaba resultando mucho más difícil de explicar de lo que había pensado, finalmente pudo articular una oración y dijo.

- Archie rompió nuestro compromiso.

Candy y Patty se miraron, para sorpresa de Annie parecía que estaban esperando la noticia porque no se alarmaron o hicieron exclamación alguna, Candy se acercó a Annie y la abrazó. Annie volvió a llorar, entonces Patty le acercó un pañuelo.

- Toma un poco de té – le sugirió Candy – te ayudará, créeme.

Annie hizo lo que Candy le indicó, y al primer sorbo de té, sintió que le daba fuerzas para poder contar lo sucedido, y así pues omitiendo el nombre de Candy, Annie trató de explicar la escena que había ocurrido minutos antes en la biblioteca de la Mansión Andley. Cuando terminó el relato, Candy se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado del sillón donde Annie se encontraba.

- Annie, lo siento mucho – le dijo con un semblante muy triste.

- Candy, no se que voy a hacer – expresó Annie que estaba un poco más calmada. – No puedo seguir viviendo sin él.

- No seas tonta – le amonestó Patty ante el asombró de Candy y Annie – No puedes dejar que algo así te quite la ilusión de vivir, Archie no esta muerto, es posible que se arrepienta y vuelvan, pero aunque no fuera así no puedes dejarte caer de esta manera, le estas dando la razón a sus palabras¡Una mujer que se deja vencer de esta manera no es una buena compañía¿Acaso eres el tipo de mujer en la que no se puede confiar o apoyar alguien?

Annie había dejado de llorar, Candy miraba boquiabierta a Patty, ella hablaba con tanta vehemencia que era imposible refutar algo de lo que estuviera diciendo.

- Debes de ser fuerte y tratar de salir adelante, pero no por él, sino por ti, porque por lo que se, Archie tiene sus propios problemas por resolver, y si él esta tratando de enfrentarlos, pues tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- Pero él lo es todo para mí.

- Algún día dejará de serlo – le dijo con un dejo de nostalgia Patty – pero no lo sabrás si te sometes al dolor.

Candy no decía nada, pero sintió una gran admiración por su amiga, Annie se sentía muy triste, pero estaba comenzado a razonar las palabras de Patty, había ido a buscar a Candy, pero la que le estaba despertando era su otra amiga, era Patty la que hablaba, la que la estaba sermoneando, la que le estaba diciendo lo que probablemente necesitaba oír.

- Candy – dijo Annie, con los ojos muy irritados pero mucho más calmada – Quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de él, ahora que yo no puedo.

- Annie – le contestó tristemente – Ya sabes que no necesitas pedírmelo.

- Bien, me tengo que ir – dijo Annie mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – le preguntó un poco preocupada Patty.

- A la parrillada de los Campbell.

Al decir eso sorprendió a las dos amigas que la escuchaban, se miraron y entonces Patty se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta?

- No es una fiesta – dijo con decisión Annie – es el inició de mi contienda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Candy quien comenzaba a pensar que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

- Voy a ir sola, voy a darles la cara a todos, y no la voy a bajar delante de nadie, y no voy a llorar más, sólo rezaré internamente para que Archie recapacite, pero si no es así, seguiré con mi vida, Patty tiene razón no puedo depender de alguien más para seguir viviendo. Ni para ser feliz.

- No vas a ir sola – le dijo Candy – tienes amigas que te ayudaran, Patty recoge tus cosas vamos a una fiesta.

Annie dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que se desvaneció casi inmediatamente, pero se sintió mucho mejor, las tres muchachas salieron de la oficina, Logan esperaba afuera y al verlas preparadas para salir se asombró.

- ¿Ya se van? – preguntó desconcertado

- Si – le dijo Candy – vamos a una parrillada.

Así pues las tres, se dirigieron a la casa de Annie para prepararse, Annie no volvió a llorar sin embargo Candy sabía que prepararse para una fiesta en esa situación le estaba resultando muy difícil aunque no lo externara. Y por un instante se sintió sumamente orgullosa de sus amigas.

Entre tanto unas horas más tarde en la plataforma de trenes el grupo de teatro Stratford, llegaba a New York, el bullicio que inundaba la plataforma, era muestra de lo grande que era la ciudad, Terry salió de la estación y vio con agrado su carro, aventó la maleta en el asiento del copiloto y él se subió y arrancó a toda prisa, dejando atrás a unos reporteros que lo habían estado esperando, había pocas cosas que lo hacían sentirse tan bien, y el manejar el carro le daba la sensación de control, así que cuando llegó a la residencia que había comprado recientemente sintió un poco de tedio, estacionó el carro, bajo de el y tomó la maleta.

Terry tenía la costumbre de retirar los grandes anillos de sus dedos y dejar descubierto su anillo de bodas en cuanto ingresaba a su casa, así que mecánicamente realizó el movimiento, entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que no traía su anillo, miró su mano como sorprendido, luego observó la otra mano pero ella solo descansaban los dos anillos con piedras. Entonces metió la mano en las bolsas del saco, empezó a hacer memoria y recordó que el día anterior se lo había quitado cuando todavía estaba en el hotel, tuvo la sensación de buscar dentro de la maleta, pero Susana se acababa de asomar por la ventana del salón de música entonces Terry no pudo hacerlo, se colocó uno de los anillos que traía consigo con las piedras en sentido de la palma de la mano, a simple vista semejaba el otro anillo, sin embargo las piedras le molestaban, pero eso no le importó, se armó de su mejor sonrisa y trató de ocultar la mano.

Abrió la puerta de entrada, miró la lujosa casa, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se dirigió al salón de música, el ama de llaves entró al vestíbulo, tomó la maleta y ordenó a un muchacho que la seguía a que la llevara al cuarto. Terry entró al salón de música, desde hacia aproximadamente un año Susana tomaba clases de piano y arpa, y se dedicaba a tocar por horas en el pequeño salón que había mandado acondicionar para ella.

Hola Cariño – le saludó alegremente Susana - ¿Cómo te fue en la presentación?

Terry abrió los ojos, "Susana sabe lo de la presentación de Candy", pero luego de reflexionar unos segundos supo que se refería a la presentación de la obra de teatro.

- Muy bien – le contestó respirando normalmente

- Me alegra que estés ya de regreso. – le dijo con una amplía sonrisa.

Terry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, se dispuso a sentarse, pero el teléfono que estaba en el pasillo comenzó a sonar. Terry se dirigió a donde estaba el aparato. Levantó el auricular y oyó la voz de una señorita que de inmediato reconoció Terry.

- Lamento llamarlo en ese momento, se que acaba de llegar del tour pero ha surgido algo importante es necesario que venga de inmediato – le comunicó la mujer.

- Saldré para allá en este momento – respondió.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó parado en el pasillo, miró de nuevo la mano, movió un poco el anillo, las piedras le habían marcado la palma de la mano, en ese momento Susana le preguntó alzando la voz.

Cariño ¿Quién era?

- Eran del teatro, quieren que vaya enseguida – contestó sin moverse del pasillo.

Susana se quedó callada, Terry acababa de llegar después de un largo viaje de tres meses, en los cuales había recorrido las ciudades más importantes del país, presentando la obra junto con el grupo de teatro. Se sintió sumamente desanimada. Terry se acercó a la puerta del salón de música y la miró, ella estaba sentada ante el piano tenía los dedos sobre las teclas pero no las estaba accionado. Se veía muy triste.

- Terry, acabas de llegar...

- Lo sé – le dijo dulcemente – pero bien sabes que tengo que ir.

- Perdóname – le dijo con una sonrisa – a veces me comporto como una tonta, claro que tienes que ir.

- Voy a cambiarme, te veré más tarde.

Terry se dirigió al cuarto, en cuanto entró a el, cerró la puerta con llave, tomó la maleta y la vació sobre la cama, comenzó a buscar entre toda la ropa, cuando le había revisado ya tres veces se convenció de que el anillo no estaba allí.

- No puede ser – dijo con rabia – debe de haberse quedado en el hotel.

Tuvo el impulso de llamar pero entonces pensó que Susana lo encontraría extraño, decidió tomar un baño y hablar desde las oficinas del grupo de teatro. Quince minutos después salía rumbo a las oficinas dejando el contenido de la maleta sobre la cama.

Susana se sentía muy triste, sabía que Terry no había hecho nada por quedarse ese día con ella, aún cuando tenía tanto tiempo sin verla. En su silla de ruedas se trasladó hasta la habitación y le llamó la atención ver la montaña de ropa sobre la cama. Hizo sonar una campanilla y el ama de llaves entró en el cuarto unos segundos después.

- ¿Me mandó llamar? – preguntó la mujer

- Si Rosie, podrías ayudarme a limpiar este desorden – le dijo al tiempo que indicaba el desastre que había sobre la cama.

La mujer tomó la ropa y la acomodó en un canasto, los artículos de tocador los acomodó en una mesita, Susana estaba cerca de la cama así que alcanzó a ver el periódico que días antes Terry había adquirido en la estación de Franckfort, lo tomó con la mano y estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando vio la fotografía de Candy, sólo la había visto en un par de ocasiones, pero era la cara que más le atormentaba, así que retuvo las hojas del diario en su mano, con temor comenzó a leer la noticia, a medida que avanzaba las manos le temblaban, Rosie que seguía en su labor de acomodar el desastre que Terry había hecho en el cuarto parecía no notar el cambio en la cara de Susana, quien había palidecido y miraba con el seño fruncido el periódico. Rosie terminó de acomodar la habitación.

- Señora, desea que me lleve el periódico también – le dijo

- No Rosie déjalo aquí – le contestó Susana con la voz un poco quebrada.

La mujer salió del cuarto cargando el cesto de ropa sucia, en cuanto salió Susana se aproximó a la puerta y le echo el cerrojo, y comenzó a llorar.

- Lo sabía – dijo entre dientes Susana.

El peor temor de Susana se estaba haciendo latente frente a sus ojos, Terry había cambiado la fecha de su regreso porque había ido a ver a Candy, por eso se había ido sin hacer el menor intento de quedarse a su lado esa noche. La había visto, no le quedaba duda, dentro de ella sintió unos celos que le quemaban, se sintió traicionada y humillada, la había visto y quizá había estado con Terry, ella no lo sabía con certeza, pero había advertido el cambio en Terry.

Había temido tanto que Terry se fuera de gira con el grupo, pero no había podido negárselo, el teatro era la vida de Terry, así como no hacía mucho tiempo lo había sido de Susana, extrañaba estar sobre un escenario, recibir los aplausos del público, trabajar con su adorado Terry, pero todo había cambiado ya no podía estar sobre un escenario, ya no volvería a recibir aplausos del público, su carrera estaba terminada y ella lo sabía, había intentando tocar instrumentos, pero nunca conseguiría dominar el arte musical como había dominado el arte escénico, sin embargo se había prometido seguir luchando que no volvería a deprimirse por no poder llevar la vida que tanto anhelaba.

Durante el tiempo en que Terry había estado de gira, todo indicaba que sus temores eran infundados, que Él se estaba comportando como un esposo modelo, que no le había dado ningún motivo de queja, entonces había bajado la guardia, se había sentido segura, pero luego había recibido esa llamada justo un día antes de su anunciado regreso. Donde Terry le había dicho que lo necesitaban en Chicago que su reemplazo no se sentía bien, Susana sabía de antemano que en Chicago vivía ella, Candy, sintió temor, pero había aceptado. La noche siguiente ella había llamado al hotel, quería asegurarse que realmente él estaba en Chicago para la función, todo había parecido normal, pero ella presentía el peligro cerca.

Ese simple trozo de papel que sostenía en las manos le estaba dando la razón, ahora lo sabía, había ido a Chicago para verla, no por la obra, y ahora había salido en cuanto acababa de llegar. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, no podía reclamarle, no tenía ninguna clase prueba, un periódico no era prueba de nada, no podía ponerse como las esposas celosas que incluso vigilan la sombra de su marido. Tomó aire y con un poco de esfuerzo se recostó en la cama, se sentía miserable, ella sabía que Terry no había llegado a amarla a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sin embargo él había sido quien le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había tenido sus reservas en aceptar pero lo había hecho y ahora ambos estaban sumidos en un matrimonio sin mucho futuro.

Mientras tanto Terry llegaba a las oficinas del teatro, en cuanto entró, se dirigió al teléfono para comunicarse a Chicago. Una amable recepcionista le contestó en el hotel. El había expuesto su problema, Terry sintió angustia al enterarse que ningún anillo le había sido reportado como encontrado, pero que haría todo lo que pudiera para mandárselo en cuanto supiera de el. Con desilusión colgó el auricular, tenía que hacer algo para recuperar el anillo.

Y entre tanto en el grupo de teatro reinaba la excitación, ya se había decidido la próxima obra, Terry había sido llamado para el papel principal "Julio Cesar" de Shakespeare había sido la escogida. Todos estaban emocionados, todos menos Terry que seguía preocupado por la sortija perdida, sin saber que Susana estaba ya enterada de que él había visto a Candy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Campbell**

La tarde resultaba espléndida para una parrillada, no hacía mucho calor, ni tampoco hacía frío, las nubes expectantes que se habían posado en el cielo a temprana hora, se habían ido a vagar a nuevos horizontes, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, los días calurosos estaban por llegar, mientras tanto las flores de primavera se esparcían por el campo. Y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente.

La casa de los Campbell que era a donde el carruaje de la familia Britter se dirigía estaba cerca del lago, era una de las Mansiones solariegas del conjunto al que pertenecía la Mansión Andley.

Candy se quedó impresionada al ver lo parecido de ambas mansiones, cuando llegaron al jardín, este había sido preparado para la parrillada, varias mesas estaban alineadas cubiertas por pulcros manteles blancos que habían sido almidonados para la ocasión, las mesas estaban rodeadas de bancos a los que se les había colocado varios cojines para hacerlos más confortables, para la gente que gustaba de sentarse en el suelo se habían colocado varios manteles estratégicamente ubicados bajo la sombra de los árboles, junto con cojines y almohadones, cuando las tres amigas entraron al jardín vieron que el jardín estaba repleto de invitados, había quienes estaban sentados sobre los almohadones y quienes estaban en las mesas bebiendo los tragos que los meseros vestidos de rojo entregaban a los comensales, retirada de las personas la parrilla estaba humeando, una gran cantidad de cortes de carne yacían sobre las brasas, varias brochetas descansaban sobre un lado de la parrilla despidiendo aromas deliciosos. Aunque el lugar estaba repleto de meseros y sirvientes varios caballeros que vestían el típico Kilt Escoses quienes saltaban a la vista eran los anfitriones del evento, estaban muy concentrados en la preparación de la carne, otros igualmente vestidos bailaban con sus parejas un rápido reel.

Entre los que preparaban la carne estaba un muchacho alto y rubio, de ojos grandes y muy bien parecido, en un momento miró hacía donde estaban las tres jóvenes paradas, entonces sorteó los obstáculos para acercarse a ellas.

- Annie ¡Qué gusto! – la saludó al tiempo que besaba su mano.

- ¡Hola Alex! – le devolvió el saludo con una mirada triste en el rostro – traje a unas amigas, Candy y Patty.

- Señorita Andley – dijo acercándose a Candy quien no recordaba haberlo conocido con anterioridad -Me preguntaba cuando nos haría el honor de su visita.

Besó la mano de Candy que sintió que el rubor le subía a la cara, no esperaba ese recibimiento, Patty se había quedado un poco relegada, pero no por mucho, el joven también se acercó a ella y le regalo una amable sonrisa.

- Soy muy afortunado en escoltar a tres bellas damas – mencionó mientras las acompañaba hasta unas apartadas mesas que estaban arregladas al igual que el resto con sumo lujo

Un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, había estado observando la escena desde donde estaba la parrilla vio como las tres amigas eran dirigidas a una mesa cerca de donde estaba, cuando estas se hubieron sentado se dirigió hacia ellas sonriendo ampliamente.

- Señorita Andley, es un placer tenerla entre nosotros – le dijo mirándola con sus ojos castaños. – Mi nombre es Roy.

- Buenas tardes Roy – saludó Candy un tanto azorada por el comportamiento de los muchachos.

- Espero que me conceda un baile – le pidió amablemente.

- Si, será un placer. – le contestó Candy con total cortesía aunque no pensaba bailar.

- ¡Aquí viene el asado! – gritó un mozalbete que no tendría más de quince años a pesar de la altura que tenía el también iba vestido de kilt.

Roy corrió hasta donde estaba el muchachito al lado de la parrilla, donde unos sirvientes traían un paquete que estaban depositando sobre las brasas. Candy aprovecho el momento para poder platicar con sus amigas, estaba muy preocupada por Annie, la había visto prepararse para la fiesta, en como había escogido cuidadosamente su atuendo y en lo mucho que le estaba costando no llorar, y Candy quería asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Annie? – le preguntó

- Estoy bien – le contestó, aunque su cara demostraba lo contrario – en serio.

- No te ves muy bien – le comentó Patty – pero me alegro que hayas querido estar aquí.

- Por el momento todo esta bien – mencionó con un dejó de tristeza Annie al tiempo que se acomodaba el elegante sombrero que portaba – nadie ha preguntado por...

- Y no lo harán – le dijo Candy mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga – no has venido sola.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a esta familia Annie? – preguntó muy interesada Patty.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos son en mucho como los Andley – explicó Annie – sus antepasados son escoceses, vienen de la aristocracia de allá. Según tengo entendido los Andley y los Campbell han sido muy amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, han llegado a emparentar, aunque ya tienen varias generaciones que solo son amigos. Son muy adinerados, aunque no tanto como los Andley.

Candy seguía escuchando a su amiga pero no se percataba de que muchos de los invitados la miraban, Candy se había puesto un vestido que le había prestado Annie, era azul cielo con lazos blancos, y zapatillas de raso blanco, Patty traía un lindo vestido amarillo, color que se estaba volviendo popular en la ropa, Annie por su parte llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color perla, el sombrero le hacía juego, junto con los guantes, pero su habitual belleza se veía opacada por la expresión triste de su rostro, para sus amigas era obvio que estaba sufriendo y que le hubiera venido mejor quedarse en casa, pero la heredera de los Britter se había hecho una promesa de demostrar ante quien fuera su valía.

La música había parado por unos momentos, todo estaba dispuesto para servir el asado, los muchachos Campbell estaban alrededor de las brasas, platicando alegremente, habían pasado dos generaciones de Campbell sin que una mujer naciera, las únicas mujeres que eran Campbell eran las esposas de los miembros de la familia, este hecho era muy bien conocido entre la población femenina de la alta sociedad de Chicago y era motivo de que la casa de los Campbell todos los días tuviera visitas de mujeres en edad de casarse, por otro lado, lo muchachos eran varoniles y apuestos, pero no solo eso, eran diestros en los deportes y exitosos en los negocios, muchos jóvenes los frecuentaban porque les resultaba muy agradable su compañía y la enorme Mansión era muy conocida por el amplio círculo e amigos, todos estos datos eran ignorados por Candy quien poco le interesaba estar incluida en círculos sociales que despreciaban a los pobres y que sólo eran capaces de ayudarlos siempre y cuando ellos no se ensuciaran las manos. Ella no generalizaba, pero se había topado con muchas personas así. Sin embargo Annie lo tenía presente, tanto que se habían llegado rumores de que Alex Campbell estaba muy interesado en ella, pero Annie no había dado pie a que los rumores continuaran ella amaba a Archie y tenía mucho tiempo que no acudía a la Mansión Campbell.

Candy había acudido a la parrillada sin otra intención que la de ayudar a su amiga, empero varios comensales que la veían por primera vez ya aseguraban que era su presencia sólo podía significar que le quería echar el lazo a alguno de los apuestos jóvenes Campbell. Candy que no estaba acostumbrada a guardar apariencias y hacía todo con toda naturalidad les tenía impactados.

- Annie¿piensas quedarte hasta que el baile inicie? – le preguntó Candy que seguía preocupada por su amiga

- No lo sé Candy... – mientras decía esto apareció Elisa acompañada por un joven.

- Elisa – mencionó Patty con un dejo de temor.

Candy frunció el entrecejo, estaba muy disgustada por lo que había pasado un día anterior en la fiesta, osadamente Elisa había llevado a Terry como su invitado, y Candy al no ser capaz de contenerse había corrido tras él, en ese momento recordó su tobillo lastimado y sintió mucha rabia al verla allí. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a reclamarle lo de la fiesta, pero entonces sintió la mano de Annie que la detenía.

- ¿Qué haces Candy? – le preguntó en susurros.

Miró a Annie un poco sorprendida e inmediatamente volvió a sentarse, sentía que sus manos temblaban, volvió a mirar a Elisa quien iba vestida de manera muy elegante, entonces le llamó la atención el muchacho que la acompañaba, podría decirse que era muy elegante, pero realmente no tenía el porte de un caballero, más bien caminaba de manera despreocupada, el pelo castaño lo traía largo y un poco enmarañado, como si el viento le hubiera dado en la cara, sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo, destacaba por su altura, sin embargo se encorvaba un poco, tenía los ojos grandes y la nariz afilada, era muy guapo, pero había más que eso en él, era como si una capa de indolencia lo cubriera, varias señoritas que estaban cerca de la mesa donde Candy estaba sentada comenzaron a cuchichear, por donde había muchachas se veía la excitación por el joven que acababa de arribar.

- ¿Quién es el? – le preguntó en susurros a Annie.

- El es el hijo mayor de los Campbell – aseveró Annie quien lo miraba de reojo.

El muchacho escoltó a Elisa hasta una mesa y en seguida se separó de ella, una jovencita que estaba sentada en un cojín sobre el pasto se acercó a Elisa y le preguntó algo que Candy no alcanzó a escuchar sin embargo a sus oídos llegaban risitas por parte de unas muchachas que estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. El joven se acercó a los demás muchachos que seguían entretenidos en su plática, cuando llegó el quinceañero se mostró muy alegre y le dio un abrazó fraternal. El joven le dio unas palmaditas y saludó al resto de los muchachos. Para Candy quedó claro que el hijo mayor de los Campbell era muy popular tanto entre los chicos como entre las chicas y en parte podía saber el porque, él tenía el aire de misterio que para ella no era desconocido ya que lo había visto en otra persona. Sonrió levemente y miró a Annie que seguía con la mirada perdida.

Varios minutos después los meseros servían la carne que acababa de ser asada, Candy alcanzó a ver a Elisa que desplegaba todos sus encantos y tenía junto a ella a varios muchachos que se encargaban de atenderla, Candy pudo percatarse de sus ademanes ensayados, estaba educada para coquetear y atraer a los hombres, porque había bastantes chicas mucho más bonitas que ella, sin embargo era la única que estaba rodeada de un enjambre de muchachos. En ese momento una exclamación que la hizo voltear la cabeza, aunque no solo a ella sino a gran parte de los convidados.

- ¡Sabía que estaban aquí, pero no los había visto! –gritaba uno de los jóvenes Campbell a un grupo de invitados que acababan de llegar.

Cuando Annie los vio, el poco color que tenía en las mejillas se fue por completo, encabezando el grupo iba Archie elegantemente vestido, mucho más feliz de lo que lo había visto Candy en muchísimo tiempo, junto con el iban Logan, Allen, Donella, más atrás un callado Bryant cerraba el grupo, todos los muchachos Campbell se acercaron y los rodearon, se oían perfectamente las risas y los amables saludos que se prodigaban. Archie no había visto a ninguna de las tres jóvenes que estaban sentadas cerca de donde estaba ubicada la parrilla, pero Annie lo veía perfectamente, la enorme voluntad que la había llevado esa tarde a la parrillada empezaba a desvanecerse, las manos le temblaban involuntariamente, su mirada estaba fija en la cara sonriente de Archie, y tal como lo había notado Candy se veía muy feliz, y eso le dolió muchísimo.

- ¡Qué bien te ves! – le decía Roy a Archie – Te hace mucho bien Boston

- No me puedo quejar – le contestaba Archie.

- Por aquí esta tu novia, sentada por allá – le dijo Alex suspicazmente mirando hacía donde estaban sentadas Candy, Patty y Annie, quien tenía una expresión de espanto en el rostro.

Archie miró a Alex como queriendo decirle la verdad y gritarla frente a todos, sin embargo miro a Annie quien apretaba las manos para que no le temblaran tanto y se delatara en frente de todos, y una pequeña chispa de simpatía por la pobre muchacha, le hizo recapacitar, y simplemente sonrió, no le contestó y siguió saludando al resto del clan Campbell. Alex lo miró un poco desconcertado, luego volteó su cabeza para mirar a Annie quien seguía muy nerviosa, y le pareció extraña la actitud de ambos, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, él sabía que si había algo raro, tarde o temprano lo sabría al igual que con el resto de chismes que circulaban de boca en boca de todos los miembros de la Alta sociedad en Chicago.

- Annie¡Cálmate! – le dijo en voz baja Candy cuando la vio tan alterada.

- El... va a decir... – balbuceó Annie.

- No lo creo, ve a los demás no se ven sorprendidos, no debe haber dicho nada – mencionó Patty quien miraba analíticamente al grupo de amigos.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Annie con miedo.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Candy mirándola afectuosamente – El no es un monstruo, hace mucho tiempo lo conozco, lo que pasa es que últimamente ha estado un poco diferente, pero no sería capaz de armar un escándalo en medio de una fiesta.

Aunque Candy decía estas palabras para darle ánimos a su amiga, internamente rezaba porque el tierno Archie que ella había conocido hacía tanto tiempo no hubiera cambiado definitivamente y protegiera a Annie de las habladurías de la gente. Las tres muchachas estaban tan concentradas en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Elisa se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

- Hola Candy – saludó con una sonrisa torcida

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó de mala gana Candy.

- Sólo he venido a saludar – dijo haciéndose la sorprendida – No entiendo porque eres tan agresiva.

- Bonito Vestido – le dijo Patty observando el elegante vestido que traía Elisa.

- Fue un regalo de la tía Abuela – mencionó con aires de triunfo - esta mañana fui a la casa de Madame Mouchoir.

El vestido que lucía Elisa era realmente hermoso, se veía la satisfacción en su cara, el vestido azul marino con volantes color perla y aplicaciones de plata, era espectacular. Aunque eso a Candy no la impresionó, ella no le prestaba atención a esos detalles, todos los vestidos que había lucido de Madame Mouchoir habían sido regalos de la Tía Elroy o de Albert, y Candy los había usado solo en ocasiones muy especiales, ella prefería sus vestidos sencillos, que si necesitaban corsé no estuviera tan apretado que le impidieran respirar, de hecho empezaba a usar sujetadores creados recientemente y que empezaban a popularizarse. Lo que le permitía mayor libertad de acción para su trabajo.

- Candy es una cliente de Madame Mouchoir también – le dijo en forma de desafió Patty.

- Entonces porque estas usando ese trapo sucio – dijo Despectivamente Elisa quien había apretado fuertemente la mandíbula al enterarse de que Candy usaba de ese tipo de vestidos todo el tiempo.

- A mi no me lo parece – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios – Me gusta mucho, es un vestido muy lindo.

- Y a ti ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó a Annie quien seguía tan blanca como el papel.

- No le pasa nada, sólo se siente un poco indispuesta. – contestó Patty mirando fijamente a la cara de Elisa.

- Tanto que no puede hablar por ella misma – Dijo Elisa sardónicamente.

- Si, me encuentro bien Elisa – contestó Annie, recordando su promesa y la educación que durante años había recibido de su Madre para no contestar de manera grosera.

- Ves – le dijo Candy alzando las cejas – esta bien, ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Deberías decirle a Archie que te acompañe de regreso a casa, si no te sientes muy bien – dijo Elisa.

Al escuchar el nombre de Archie, las tres se miraron, y Annie se estremeció, y se puso nerviosa, esto no paso desapercibido a Elisa quien buscaba la manera de esparcir su veneno, supuso que algo no andaba bien. Pero tenía que asegurarse primero antes de poder hacer algo.

- Si quieres voy y le digo – dijo mordazmente.

- No hace falta, él ya lo sabe – mencionó Patty rápidamente.

- Entonces porque sigues aquí, que falta de amabilidad de su parte – contestó Elisa imperturbable.

- Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que él no veía a sus amigos, entonces no ha querido arruinarle la fiesta. – Dijo Candy protegiendo a su amiga.

- Pero es una falta de cortesía de su parte – observó Elisa con total hipocresía – Creo que se lo haré saber.

Con mucha angustia las tres amigas miraron mientras Elisa caminaba delicadamente hacía donde estaba Archie. Candy comenzó a orar internamente, sabía perfectamente que si Elisa se enteraba de que Archie y Annie habían roto, el chisme se esparciría como pólvora; Patty abrió los ojos desmesuradamente estaba al tanto de lo que Elisa haría con esa información, Annie miró con una expresión vacía, la fina figura de Elisa mientras se alejaba, un sudor frío corrió por su cara, se paró súbitamente, la imagen de Elisa comenzaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

- No – murmuró antes de caer al suelo

Cuando Annie abrió los ojos, se sintió desconcertada, estaba acostada en una mullida cama, había un ligero sonido de música como si en algún lugar muy apartado hubiera una fiesta, fue entonces cuando recapacitó se levantó rápidamente tirando el trapo mojado que estaba sobre su frente, la cabeza le empezó a doler mucho, vio que estaba dentro de un lujoso cuarto, nunca antes había estado allí, miró alrededor parecía que no había nadie en la habitación. Trató de hablar pero en lugar de eso unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se sentía totalmente humillada se había desmayado frente a todos, y lo más seguro era que todos se hubieran enterado de su compromiso roto.

- Ya te despertaste – dijo Candy que entraba a la habitación con una jarra de agua fresca. – ¡OH!, No llores querida.

Candy se apresuró a dejar la jarra sobre una de las mesitas y abrazó a su amiga que lloraba desconsoladamente, la música se había vuelto imperceptible dentro del cuarto donde solo se oían los sollozos de Annie.

- No debes llorar – le decía Candy mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga y pasaba sus dedos por el cabello castaño que se había salido totalmente del moño.

Pero Annie seguía llorando, parecía que no había forma de calmarse. Candy no sabía que decirle para calmarla. En eso entró Alex a la habitación, se le veía sumamente preocupado, y cuando vio a la muchacha llorando se acerco rápidamente a ella.

- ¿Que te pasa preciosa? – preguntó ofuscado.

- No se que le pasa – le dijo Candy quien seguía acariciando a su llorosa amiga.

Alex se acercó y le tomo una de las manos, Candy soltó lentamente a Annie y el muchacho tomó su lugar sentado sobre la cama abrazando a la joven que seguía derramando amargas lágrimas.

- Preciosa, todos están muy preocupados por ti. Cuando caíste, todos se alarmaron, te veías algo rara durante la fiesta, Debiste decirme sino te sentías bien podrías haberte recostado un momento.

Mientras Candy veía al muchacho que le hablaba amablemente casi en susurros, comprendió lo mucho que quería a su amiga, después de varios minutos la muchacha dejó de llorar y se adormiló, finalmente rendida de tanto llorar se quedó dormida. Alex estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación entonces Candy se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo.

- Espere – le dijo mientras lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes

- Srita. Andley, disculpe el atrevimiento de haber venido cuando todavía no estaba fuera de la cama.

- No es eso, quería preguntarle sobre Archie¿dónde esta él? – le preguntó con ojos anhelantes.

- Se lo que debe pensar de mi señorita, pero créame, no suelo tomar ventaja de las situaciones – el muchacho se veía atormentado – Creo que a usted se lo puedo decir abiertamente. Yo amo a Annie, desde el primer momento que la vi. Después que regreso de Europa, me pareció la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto sobre la tierra. Pero ella estaba comprometida con Archie, trate de quitármela de la cabeza, pero no pude hacerlo, y tenía tanto que no venía a una fiesta que...

- No hable más – le dijo Candy mientras sostenía las manos febriles que el muchacho había depositado sobre las suyas – Se lo ruego.

- Perdón, no debí haber hablado, pero pensé...– dijo algo avergonzado.

- No tiene de que avergonzarse – dijo mientras veía al azorado muchacho – Yo no le doy importancia a la etiqueta, usted es libre de amar a quien quiera.

- Ya me habían comentado acerca de usted– Al oír eso Candy se sintió un poco sorprendida, ella no sabía que la gente hablará tanto de ella, le gustaba verse a si misma como una persona normal a la que no había que prestar esa clase de atención – me habían dicho que usted es la más humana de los Andley, me place poder comprobarlo por mi mismo.

Candy se sintió un poco halagada por lo que había dicho Alex, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un enojada porque la habían puesto como "La mas humana" siendo que ella conocía a Albert, quien era la persona más humana que había conocido en su vida.

- No debería de creer todo lo que escucha – aseveró Candy

- ¿Porque lo dice? – preguntó asombrado, porque había pensado que lo que le había dicho era un excelente cumplido.

- Porque si dice eso, es porque no conoce realmente a todos los Andley.

- Fue una impertinencia de mi parte, - dijo muy avergonzado dio la media vuelta.

Candy vio como el muchacho vestido en Kilt le daba la espalda y se empezaba a alejar, entonces sintió remordimiento, ella no tenía razón de enojarse con el joven, quizá no conocía bien a los Andley, pero como podía culparlo. Había estado a punto de soltarle lo maravilloso que era Albert, en su generosidad y en como la había adoptado sin ser ella más que una pobre huérfana que nunca conoció a sus padres, pero una voz interna le hizo refrenarse, no todo el mundo conocía a Albert, el mismo se había ocultado durante tanto tiempo que no pudo seguir sintiendo enojo con el muchacho.

- Alex – le llamó con la voz un poco elevada.

El joven la miró, la expresión angustiante de Candy había cambiado, ahora simplemente sonreía, y unos destellos brillaron en sus ojos verdes, el joven advirtió el cambio de la joven así que se acercó con más confianza.

- Annie esta atravesando por un momento difícil, si le traté mal fue porque me hubiera gustado que Archie estuviera en su lugar, que el fuera el que estuviera parado frente a mi.

- Pero él sabe que no es correcto entrar en la habitación donde una dama duerme.

- Lo sabe igual que usted – dijo Candy con un toque de picardía.

- Le puedo asegurar que Archie quería subir, y que yo me aproveche de mi calidad de anfitrión para poder subir a verla. Espero que esto no le haga pensar menos de mí.

- No podría hacerlo – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo que Archie estaba preocupado por Annie.

- Quisiera pedirle que no le comente nada de lo que le dije a Annie¿Lo haría? – le preguntó suplicante.

- Si, Alex... y un consejo... si quiere tanto a Annie debería de tratar de ganarse su afecto – Le dijo Candy con una animadora sonrisa.

- ¿Cree que pueda tener alguna oportunidad? – inquirió entusiasmado.

- No lo se, pero nunca lo averiguara si no hace nada.

El muchacho la miró por unos segundos y sonrió, en su interior estaba formándose una capa de decisión, lucharía por el amor de Annie aunque eso significara pelear con uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Tiene razón – dijo finalmente - ¿le digo a Archie que suba?

- No tiene caso – observó Candy – Annie volvió a dormirse.

- Espero que despierte y pueda unirse al baile – le dijo esperanzado mientras se retiraba.

- Es posible – le dijo Candy al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Entró y se sentó en un sofá mirando a Annie que seguía dormida. "Te quiere mucho" pensó Candy, refiriéndose a Alex, "Nunca estarás sola amiga" Candy pensaba eso con un poco de envidia, ella muchas veces en su vida había estado muy sola, había sufrido mucho porque el destino la había separado de Anthony y después de Terry, y ahora... rápidamente pensó en Albert, y sintió como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. No, no quería pensar en eso, se lo había propuesto esa mañana y así seguiría.

El sol comenzaba a caer cuando Annie se despertó. En esta ocasión Candy estaba a su lado, y Patty se había ido a reunir con ellas, gesto que Candy agradeció porque así pudo dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

- Annie ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Candy mientras tomaba el pulso con la mano – Parece ser que la fiebre se ha ido, tu pulso volvió a la normalidad

- Candy – musitó Annie quien sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza – me duele la cabeza.

- No me extraña, con el golpe que te diste – comentó Patty.

- ¡Dios mío¡Qué humillación! – exclamó Annie un poco alterada.

- Toma estas pastillas, el dolor se irá pronto – le dijo Candy mientras le acercaba unas pastillas con un vaso con agua.

- Annie tomó las pastillas, pero su rostro era de la más total aflicción.

- Annie, deja de sentirte tan mal – le dijo Patty muy sonriente – lo único que paso fue que te desmayaste.

- En frente de todos – profirió Annie.

- No todos se dieron cuenta, además a que no adivinas quien fue el primero que corrió para ayudarte.

- ¿Quién? –pregunto interesada Annie

- Archie – dijeron al unísono Candy y Patty.

- ¿Archie corrió a ayudarme?

- Archie se dio cuenta de inmediato, llegó contigo antes que Candy y yo, y como todo fue muy rápido él corrió y para poder acercarte a ti, aventó a Elisa quien cayó sobre uno de los manteles que estaban sobre el pasto y se llenó de pastel.

- Si, se ensució su fino y elegante vestido – Dijo Candy imitando la voz de Elisa mientras que no podía aguantar la risa. – Ahora tendrá que esperar semanas antes de hablar en contra de ustedes porque de otro caso todos pensaran que son mentiras para vengarse de lo que le pasó.

- Quieres decir... – Annie no daba crédito a lo que oía – entonces fue ella quien fue el centro de la atención.

- Así es – dijo Patty que no dejaba de sonreír – empezó a despotricar contra Archie, hasta que uno de los tantos muchachos que la estaban rodeando durante la comida se la llevó del lugar mientras que ella chillaba de rabia.

- ¿Entonces nadie le dio interés a mi desmayo? – inquirió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues si le dieron interés – comento Candy – sólo que no del tipo que tu pensabas, todos se preocuparon, en seguida entre Archie y Alex – Candy subió la entonación cuando mencionó al joven Campbell – te cargaron hasta aquí, Alex estaba tan asustado que quería mandar llamar a un doctor, pero no creí que fuera necesario.

- Y Archie ¿no dijo nada?

- La verdad no dijo nada, simplemente se veía muy asustado, pero tampoco le dijo a nadie lo de su rompimiento – dijo Patty guiñando un ojo.

Annie sonrió, se sintió mucho muy recuperada, y el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, Su adorado Archie había acudido a ella en cuanto se había desmayado, la pesadumbre que había estado embargando su corazón se empezó a disipar, él la quería lo había demostrado, se surgió en ella tanta alegría, que se sintió con deseos de asistir al baile que estaba iniciando en la terraza del jardín, los violines estaban afinando, y la noche esta envolviendo el lugar.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – dijo con una alegría inusitada.

- ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? – la interrogó Patty algo preocupada por el cambió tan radical que había operado en su amiga.

- Sí – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Candy, Patty y Annie bajaron de la habitación para ingresar a la terraza. Los manteles, y las mesas habían sido recogidos del jardín, sillas y mesas redondas habían sido colocadas alrededor de la larga terraza, los faroles habían sido encendidos, una pequeña orquesta al final de la terraza empezaba a tocar unos acordes, para empezar el baile, muchos invitados se habían retirado pero otros que no habían estado durante la comida, estaban llegando para disfrutar del baile, los Jóvenes Campbell habían cambiado su atuendo, el kilt que habían lucido durante la parrillada estaba sobre sus camas, a su vez todos llevaban trajes o esmóquines, sólo el hijo mayor no se había cambiado, al igual que durante la comida no había llevado kilt, era el único que vestía de manera informal, pero esto parecía no molestarles a las chicas que lo seguían como si fuera imán.

Candy y Patty estaban un tanto desconcertadas por la actitud de Annie, ella iba tan feliz que parecía que flotaba en vez de caminar, su atribulado rostro se había remplazado por otro lleno de felicidad, esto espantó un poco a Candy porque se imaginaba que tal vez había malinterpretado las acciones de Archie.

Cuando todos las vieron en la terraza, varios invitados se acercaron a Annie a preguntarle como se sentía, Archie por su parte se quedó un poco retirado esperando a que el resto de las personas, dejaran sola a Annie, cosa que no sucedió hasta que pasaron varios minutos. Entre tanto la orquesta había empezado el primer vals, y varias parejas se lanzaron a la pista de baile.

Cuando el último de los invitados que rodeaban a Annie la dejó para ir por una bebida, Archie se acercó, Annie estaba esperando ese momento desde que había oído que el había sido el primero que había acudido a ayudarla en su desmayo.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó amablemente

- Claro – le contestó ella radiante de felicidad.

Las evoluciones del vals se fueron dando de manera sencilla, ya que los dos bailaban muy bien juntos, la costumbre de bailar el uno con el otro los había acoplado a la perfección como pareja de baile, nunca tropezaban y podían platicar sin contar pasos. Para ellos se había vuelto algo sumamente natural.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Archie.

- Muy bien – respondió Annie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nos preocupaste a todos – le comentó él algo serio.

- Me sentía muy avergonzada – confesó Annie con un rubor en las mejillas

- Deberías haber descansado – mencionó Archie.

- Tal vez – dijo Annie sin dejar de sonreír.

Ambos callaron por varios minutos, otro vals había comenzado y ellos continuaron con el baile, aunque Archie no decía nada, Annie se sentía feliz por estar bailando con él.

- Annie – dijo el con una voz fría.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó ella que se sentía en las nubes.

- Debes saber que tu desmayo no cambio nada entre nosotros – le dijo el adivinando los pensamientos de Annie.

Annie no dijo nada pero se imaginaba lo que seguía así que la expresión de su rostro se torno triste de nuevo.

- No quiero que malinterpretes mi preocupación por otra cosa – le comentó el muy serio sin dejar de bailar.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar? – dijo en susurros con un dejo de indignación.

- Annie, hubo algo que no hablamos esta mañana, y que cuando llegue aquí me percate.

- ¿De que hablas? – quiso saber Annie cuya decepción iba en aumento.

- Primero me sorprendí mucho de verte aquí, fue entonces cuando note donde habíamos errado.

- Pues yo también me asombré de verte aquí – le espetó Annie.

- Es por eso que te digo que cometimos un error – mencionó el enojado – Nunca debimos haber venido... no solo tú, sino los dos.

- ¿Por que lo dices? – sondeó Annie con una expresión fría.

- Que fue una falta de respeto hacia ti, el haber venido a esta fiesta – dijo honestamente Archie – aunque quizá me porté muy crudo contigo esta mañana, no puedo decir que lo que quería era hacerte daño, porque esa no era mi intención.

- Archie – musitó Annie.

Aunque los dos estaban hablando de su rompimiento y en general de cosas desagradables, la gracia con la que bailaban no había disminuido, desde lejos solo veían una pareja con maestría para bailar. Cosa que a nadie le resultaba extraño, ya que ellos durante años habían sido centro atención en las pistas de baile. Había pocas personas que miraban de manera diferente a la pareja. Elisa que había ido a su casa a cambiarse el hermoso vestido confeccionado por Madame Mouchoir, por uno de baile mucho más modesto, pero que tal como le había dicho su madre anteriormente le quedaba muy bien, había pocas personas que no necesitaban acicalarse al extremo y los Andley eran parte de ellos, ya que incluso sin tantos adornos Elisa parecía mucho más bonita sin embargo su mirada eran como dos dagas que atravesaban a la pareja que formaba graciosas evoluciones. Aunque ella estaba acompañada por el hijo mayor de los Campbell, Bryant se había percatado de lo bien que se veía desde lejos la observaba embelesado.

Otra de las personas que miraban de manera diferente a la pareja era Alex Campbell, quien ahora lucía un esmoquin negro, pero con los ojos seguía los movimientos de Annie dentro de la pista de baile, sostenía peligrosamente una copa entre sus dedos, esta estaba a punto de caer por no apretarla con más fuerza, empero él no parecía percatarse de eso, ya que solo veía como el lindo vestido de Annie ondeaba por las continuas sacudidas que Annie le daba a la falda.

No obstante, las personas a quienes más se les notaba la preocupación en los ojos eran Patty y Candy, para ninguna de las dos habían omitido el cambio en la cara de Annie y que no importaba que siguiera bailando con gracia ellas sabían que las cosas podían ponerse difíciles.

- ¿Qué crees que estén platicando? – pregunto Patty mirando inquisitivamente a la pareja.

- Me imagino que lo que estas pensando – Contestó Candy apesadumbrada.

Ambas se miraron, ya que las dos tenían el mismo presentimiento y ahora que Annie estaba en brazos de Archie, ninguna de ellas podría hacer algo para evitar una escena si es que llegaba a darse.

- Mis primos pensaron que sería divertido venir – prosiguió Archie mientras continuaba bailando – ellos conocen muy bien a los Campbell y no querían dejar de verlos, al igual que yo, que tenía varios meses que nos veía... Pero entonces cuando te vi supe de inmediato que había hecho mal en venir.

- Yo no creí que vendrías – dijo Annie suavemente.

- Yo tampoco, pero supuse enseguida que nadie sabía de que el compromiso estaba roto.- Al decir esto Archie, Annie sintió una punzada de dolor dentro de ella – Por eso no quise decir nada, aunque pensaba hacerlo.

- No debiste callar, si querías decirlo – dijo resignada

- Cuando te vi ya no quise – le confesó Archie – hubiera estado mal de mi parte, hubiera sido desleal.

- Entonces ¿que vas a hacer ahora? – quiso saber Annie.

- Voy a esperar a volver a ir a una fiesta, hasta no estar seguro de que hayas hablado con tus padres – Archie guardó silencio unos segundos y luego continuo – Y yo haya hablado con la tía Abuela.

- Annie enmudeció, solo sus amigas sabían del rompimiento y no sabía como decírselo a su madre, y al resto de los amigos de la familia que esperaban el anuncio de la boda.

- ¿Y después que? – inquirió Annie.

- ¿Después de que? – le preguntó algo confuso.

- Después de que todos lo sepan – dijo ella mientras en sus ojos se veía una capa de desazón que cubría su habitual brillo.

- Entonces ya no habrá que pretender que todo sigue igual – dijo fríamente Archie.

- Entonces eso es lo que estamos haciendo¿pretendiendo¿fingiendo que todo sigue bien? – lo interrogó Annie con un hilo de voz.

- Annie – le increpó Archie - ¿Quieres armar una escena enfrente de todos?

- No – dijo con una voz ahogada.

- Entonces te recomiendo que te calmes – le ordenó más que sugerirle. – Porque como tú dices, lo que va a pasar después es inevitable, nos seguiremos encontrando en muchas partes, tenemos los mismos amigos, pertenecemos al mismo círculo. No podremos impedir el vernos. No puedes desmayarte cada vez que me veas.

- No fue por eso que me desmayé – dijo Annie aunque sabía perfectamente que si no hubiera asistido él, no habría pasado.

- Dime porque fue entonces – le exigió que le contestara.

- Yo no me había sentido bien y... Elisa llegó y me dijo...

- Annie – la interrumpió – Deja de sentirte menos que los demás, no quiero que pienses que rompí el compromiso porque eres adoptada, o porque yo creyera que valías menos que las demás chicas. Elisa siempre ha sabido sacarte de quicio... Y esto es porque se lo permites.

Annie no podía creer que el muchacho al que tanto quería, después de herirla tanto pareciera preocupado por ella, comenzaba a pensar que lo que le había dicho esa mañana tenia algo de razón, a veces la confundía tanto. De repente se sintió sin fuerzas, ese baile era el último que iba a disfrutar en los brazos de su amado Archie, él mismo le estaba pidiendo que acelerara la difusión de la noticia del rompimiento. Las emociones estaban encontradas, hubiera querido que ese baile no terminara nunca.

Pero si hay algo que no perdona ni a ricos ni a pobres, es el tiempo, pues este corrió tan rápido que ese baile terminó, al igual que los que le siguieron, pero como sucede a veces, lo que a algunos les parece que es rápido a otros les parece lento, Alex observó desde un rincón a la pareja, sus ojos titilaban de igual manera de emociones encontradas, pretendía poner en marcha el plan en el que había estado concibiendo desde esa tarde después de su platica con Candy.

Candy no había bailado, Roy se había acercado a pedírselo, pero ella se excuso de su pie lastimado, sin embargo, el resto de la familia Andley se les unieron a ella y a Patty, Allen bailó unas piezas con Patty, otras con su hermana Donella, Logan prefirió quedarse sentado junto con Candy, a quien le sorprendía el cambio que se había efectuado en él, se estaba desenvolviendo mucho mejor de lo que ella había esperado.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel de los Andley recibían una llamada de una persona que se había hospedo allí, preguntando por un anillo.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Dulce Señora Brown.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Annie y Archie habían roto el compromiso, para entonces toda la alta sociedad de Chicago lo sabía. Hubo muchas exclamaciones de distinto tipo por toda la ciudad, había quien decía que era lo mejor para la pareja, y otros que lloraban su separación, Annie por su parte ya se le veía más animada o resignada como le había dicho Patty a Candy.

La tía Elroy había suspirado profundamente, Candy intuyó que no se trataba de que adorara a Annie sino de que le preocupaba su querido Sobrino, todavía no había decidido si Archie se iría a reunir con sus padres a la India o si se quedaría, en la última carta a ellos, la tía Elroy había excusado a Archie por el hecho de estar comprometido, pero ahora que había roto el compromiso no encontraba una solución al problema. Así que le había insistido a que regresara con Annie, pero Archie se estaba volviendo tan necio como una mula, así que no hubo razón ni poder humano para que recapacitara y volviera con Annie. La tía Elroy había emprendido una campaña a favor de Annie, sin embargo Archie al menor indicio de que se proponían a tratar ese tema, se ponía de muy mal humor y terminaba encerrándose en su cuarto hasta que la tempestad hubiera pasado.

Por su parte Elisa cuando se enteró, todavía dolida por la humillación en la parrillada de los Campbell, se dedicó a molestar a Archie, cada vez que ella hacía un comentario, Archie apretaba los dientes, pero guardaba toda la dignidad del mundo, al ver esta reacción por parte de su primo, cambio la estrategia para buscar a Annie y molestarla a ella, pero Annie parecía haberse esfumado, Candy solo la había visto dos veces, en esas semanas, pero para personas como Elisa, Annie era como un fantasma. Ante sus intentos fallidos, volcó toda su frustración en contra de Candy, quien se mantuvo ecuánime y soportó con mucha paciencia los ácidos comentarios.

Allen se había mostrado sorprendido, primero al saber que Archie estaba comprometido con Annie, y después de saber que el compromiso se había roto, Logan le reprendió seguramente porque recordaba la llorosa cara de la linda muchacha, cuando había estado en la institución por primera vez, Donella estaba algo aturdida, Annie le había caído muy bien, pero realmente ella no podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Archie, "El sabe lo que hace" repetía cada vez que alguien de la familia comentaba el caso.

Neal se había enterado una semana después que el resto de la familia, últimamente se le veía muy pensativo, y rara vez salía de su cuarto, cuando se enteró, para sorpresa de Archie no hizo ningún comentario desagradable, y se mantuvo al margen del problema, esta actitud le gustó a Candy quien comenzaba a pensar que el arrepentimiento de Neal era sincero.

Bryant se había mostrado muy interesado en todo el asunto, sus pequeños ojos grises escudriñaban hasta el último movimiento de Archie. Había preguntado a cuantos conocía acerca de la muchacha que había sido su novia y cada vez que alguien en la casa debatían el tema, él siempre estaba presente, su tiempo lo dividía entre estar en cada una de estas pláticas y en seguir practicando piano, todas las tardes deleitaba a quien se alojara en el cuarto de música, ya que este se llenaba de notas y acordes, ejecutados con gran destreza.

La tía Bridget no veía porque tanto escándalo, para ella resultaba tan sencillo como aceptar lo que el muchacho quería y si el muchacho no quería a la señorita Britter no tenía nadie porque obligarlo a algo distinto. El padre de Allen opinaba igual que su suegra, pero su esposa estaba indignada por la actitud de Archie hacia la pobre muchacha que tan bien le había caído cuando se la habían presentado.

La señora Legan hacía comentarios maliciosos sobre Annie y le daba la razón a su sobrino pero por apreciaciones erróneas, a ella realmente tampoco le importaba mucho que Archie se pusiera de mal humor cuando alguien se lo mencionaba ya que ella misma solía hacerlo aunque siempre hablaba mal de Annie diciendo que era una oportunista y que no tenia clase, Archie al igual que con Elisa trataba de hacer caso omiso aunque le resultaba más difícil, su tía era mucho más persistente y solía ser mucho más insoportable.

Albert por su parte, no había comentado nada, cuando se enteró, torció un poco la boca, en parte estaba muy preocupado por su sobrino y pensó en mandarlo a la India a reunirse con sus padres, pero antes de poder tomar una decisión tuvo que salir en un viaje a Texas, para cerrar un trato con los pozos petroleros, hacía casi dos semanas que había salido hacía allá, acompañado por George.

Candy por su parte se sentía muy triste por toda la situación, y rogaba a Dios que todo pasara rápido, le preocupaba su Amiga, sin embargo sabía que en cuanto se repusiera tendría muchos pretendientes ¡Annie era tan Bonita!, así que dejó que el tiempo pasara, sabía por experiencia propia que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, aunque a veces no cicatrizaran bien, Archie parecía ofendido por la actitud pasiva de Candy, ni una sola vez se había acercado a él para hablar del tema, quizá era lo que esperaba y al ir en contra de sus expectativas se mostraba enojado y apenas le dirigía la palabra. "¿Acaso no le importo?" pensaba con pesadumbre Archie, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendía no sentir más dolor, "Quizá ya no la amo tanto", Candy se había vuelto tan familiar para él, que le era difícil distinguir los sentimiento de amor a los de cariño fraternal, pero no por eso le dejaba de molestar su displicencia.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Britter las cosas se manejaban de manera muy distinta, al momento de enterarse de la noticia, la madre de Annie había gritado y estado al punto del desmayo, pasada la primera impresión, había formulado un plan que asqueó a Annie, este consistía en acomodarla entre alguna de las otras buenas familias de Chicago, había hecho un calendario con fiestas y reuniones con todas aquellas familias que tuvieran algún joven soltero que pudiera interesarse en Annie. Y siempre que empezaba con sus descabellados planes murmuraba entre dientes aunque Annie la oía perfectamente "Ojalá a la familia no le importe que seas adoptada". Annie con ojos llorosos pero de manera valiente había soportado sus hirientes comentarios, y como se lo había prometido no había bajado la cabeza.

El señor Britter, había tomado las cosas con mucha calma, había abrazado a su hija y la había mirado a los ojos cuando le preguntó "¿Todavía lo quieres?", al ver su reacción le hizo comprender cuan difícil era Annie mantenerse resuelta, y antes de que la madre de Annie pudiera llevar a cabo sus propósitos, había trasladado a Annie a la casa de Campo de los Britter la cual pocas veces usaban, pero que a Annie siempre le despertaban bellos recuerdos de cuando estaba en el hogar de Ponny, era el lujoso chalet donde habían comido Candy y ella cuando eran niñas, esos días fuera de su casa, lejos de su Madre que no los había acompañado fueron de descanso y tranquilidad, había disfrutado de los paseos a caballo acompañada por su Padre.

Cuando llegó al hogar de Ponny después de tantos meses, la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María se sintieron halagadas, les había llevado regalos a ellas y a los niños, veía con felicidad el trabajo que habían realizado Albert y Candy en el lugar, la construcción de las nuevas alas y la restauración del edificio se habían completado hacía más de medio año, ahora podían albergar a más de cien niños, y había muchas mujeres voluntarias, muchos de los niños eran los llamados huérfanos de guerra, eran niños que habían perdido a ambos padres en la guerra y las mujeres eran viudas y madres que habían perdido a sus hijos en la guerra, la Institución los había ubicado en el Hogar de Ponny, y entre los nuevos habitantes del Hogar se habían formado lazos indestructibles, Candy no pasaba más de un mes sin ir, las condiciones habían mejorado notablemente desde que ambas habían estado viviendo allí, la Señorita Ponny agradecía todo cuanto Candy hacía por ellos y con todo gusto había recibido allí a los numerosos niños de distintas nacionalidades. Annie no había estado allí después de la gran remodelación y todo le pareció sorprendente, ella sabía que Candy trabajaba arduamente para ayudar a las personas que tanto habían sufrido pero no había visto el alcance de su obra. También se angustió mucho al saber que los niños y las mujeres al ser de diferentes países causaban un gran conflicto porque a veces no había quien pudiera enseñarles el idioma para poder comunicarse fácilmente con ellos. Entonces al señor Britter aseguró que Annie podía ayudarles en eso ya que Annie hablaba varios idiomas. La señorita Ponny se sintió muy feliz al saber que su querida Annie estaría con ellas durante un tiempo.

Annie se sintió muy feliz de que su padre la hubiera llevado en ese viaje, jamás pudo imaginar que esa idea había sido proporcionada por la misma Candy, El señor Britter había ido a buscarla porque estaba muy preocupado por su hija y entre ellos dos y Patty habían visto la necesidad que tenían en el Hogar de Ponny, y sabían que Annie debía alejarse por un tiempo de Chicago hasta que su corazón hubiera cicatrizado aunque fuera levemente. El señor Britter no había estado de acuerdo en un principio pero al ver la reacción de su esposa creyó que era más conveniente mantener a su hija ocupada en una labor humanitaria que en fiestas y devaneos preparados por su esposa.

En esas dos semanas habían mandado acondicionar la villa Britter para recibir a la señorita de la casa, se quedaría viviendo allí por un tiempo al menos hasta que pudiera enseñar a varias de las mujeres del Hogar los idiomas que ella conocía y pudiera encontrar a un maestro de idiomas que le ayudara con los niños, una tía del señor Britter la acompañaría durante ese período. La señora Britter había gritado y llorado, pero la decisión había sido tomada y Annie no regresaría hasta varios meses después, las ropas, libros y el piano de Annie fueron trasladados a la villa y la tía Ebony llegó a los pocos días para instalarse en la villa, para fortuna de Annie ella y su tía se adaptaron perfectamente a su nueva vida.

Entre tanto en la casa de los Campbell, Alex en contra de los modales que le habían enseñado desde niño se había alegrado enormemente de la ruptura de Annie y de Archie, había vuelto locos a todos sus hermanos y primos preguntándoles cuanto tiempo era el prudente esperar para poder cortejar a la joven, la familia Campbell provenía del estado de Virginia, donde los modales y las costumbres del sur prevalecían y le daban suma importancia a la etiqueta, así que le habían amonestado por su actuar y le habían dicho que tendría que esperar al menos tres meses antes de empezar a cortejarla.

Muy desanimado Alex contaba los días que le faltaban para poder iniciar su cortejo, y se sintió abrumado cuando se enteró de que Annie se iría a vivir fuera de Chicago, y aunque las relaciones de los Campbell con la familia Britter habían sido siempre muy buenas, en esos días todos evitaban el tema del rompimiento, y por lo mismo del lugar donde Annie estaba viviendo, Alex se sentía desesperado, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que el tiempo transcurriera.

Cuando había pasado cerca de un mes, Candy por su parte, estaba empezando a desesperarse por la situación en la Mansión Andley, Archie con su mal humor y su mutismo se había regresado a Boston acompañado por Allen. Los miembros de la familia Andley no regresarían a Escocia hasta que la guerra hubiera terminado, Albert asintió a esto con una carta ya que no había regresado de su viaje, Archie y Allen entrarían el año próximo a Yale, una vez que hubieran terminado con la escuela superior, y era muy probable que Logan los acompañase, Elisa seguía con su actitud displicente, aunque se le veía más animada, el hijo mayor de los Campbell había ido a verla en un par de ocasiones, la tía Abuela aprobó la relación y se encargó de comprarle más vestidos con Madame Mouchoir, y se sentía un poco más que una deidad, Candy había estado presente en una ocasión el Hijo mayor de los Campbell quien llevaba por nombre Marcos, pero mejor conocido como Mac, y no podía imaginar como Elisa soportaba como la trataba, él se sabía guapo, con dinero y asediado por muchas mujeres, Elisa para él no representaba más que una conquista y Candy se percató de inmediato, pero no hubiera importado si ella lo hubiera gritado en su cara, ni la Sra. Legan, ni la Tía Elroy, ni la misma Elisa habrían hecho caso, así que decidió hacerse a un lado.

Por otro lado se quedó satisfecha al recibir carta de Annie donde le relataba con lujo de detalles su estancia en la Villa Britter, y su labor en el Hogar de Ponny, de a manera en como estaba logrando que las damas voluntarias comenzaban a entenderse entre sí. También dedicaba varias hojas a como pensaba en Archie cada minuto del día, pero que se estaba sobreponiendo a todo y a demostrar lo mucho que valía. Candy compartió la carta con Patty. Ella estaba trabajando mucho para conseguir fondos y reponer las medicinas que llevaban al viejo mundo el barco hundido. Patty se alegró mucho de los avances que se habían registrado en el Hogar de Ponny al igual que Candy.

Logan afanosamente hacía muchos progresos en los almacenes, Candy lo había visto varias veces cargando cajas e indicando acomodó de los víveres y de las medicinas que no dejaban de llegar. Donella lo acompañaba a veces, sin embargo extrañaba tanto a Albert, hacía más de un mes que se había ido a Texas y no había regresado, en ese tiempo solo había recibido una carta muy escueta donde decía que iba a prolongar su estadía allá, George había estado viajando de un estado a otro, pero Albert no había ido para nada.

Cuando la calma estaba estableciéndose de nuevo en la Mansión, surgió una novedad que volvería a poner a todos de cabeza, el Señor Brown padre de Anthony, había visitado a la tía Elroy, y ella lo había recibido sin saber lo que iba a pasar. El señor Brown llegó acompañado por su nueva esposa. La familia volvió a estremecerse por el hecho. El era el legítimo heredero de la fortuna que había dejado Pauna, hermana de Albert, así que la noticia no les cayó en gracia. Pero les gustara o no, esa mujer iba a echar mano a la fortuna de los Andley.

Los Andley eran conocidos como personas muy generosas y de alcurnia, la adopción de Candy les había tomado por sorpresa a muchos de los amigos de la familia, ya que si bien eran conocidos por su generosidad, también eran conocidos por protección en cuanto al dinero se refería, en bastantes ocasiones, se habían casado entre primos para de esa manera proteger su riqueza, hombres y mujeres nacidos dentro de la familia tenían su futuro asegurado por así decirlo, ya que los hombre heredaban el inmenso capital, mientras que las mujeres obtenían como dote una cantidad nada despreciable.

A diferencia de la señora Legan, Pauna había invertido el dinero de su dote, al momento en que falleció ese dinero se había multiplicado, en la familia no había habido ninguna declaración, porque Anthony heredaría ese dinero, pero al fallecer Anthony las relaciones con el Señor Brown se habían vuelto un tanto frías, y no falto aquel que dijera que aceptar el dinero de su fallecida esposa era un poco más que un robo. Albert al oír los comentarios hizo caso omiso de ellos y le ordenó a George que le entregara el dinero a su cuñado. La tía Elroy se había indignado, pero Albert se había mantenido firme.

Una vez que el dinero había sido entregado, los miembros que habían clamado que eso era un robo, debieron callarse, pero levantaron una nueva exclamación "Por lo menos no se ha casado de nuevo", lo que en su carácter de caballero le llevaría a regresar el dinero por medio de herencia. Hacía un poco más de un año que los rumores habían empezado a circular de que el señor Brown se casaba de nuevo, y que la esposa era una mujer sin alcurnia o riqueza que la respaldase, los Andley volvieron a gritar su resentimiento, y exigían que no se volviera a casar. De nueva cuenta Albert había tenido que intervenir, aseverando que el dinero era de su cuñado y que él era muy libre de casarse con quien quisiera, pero aunque todos respetaban a Albert, no pudieron dejar de murmurar contra el señor Brown.

Así pues es día que había aparecido en la Mansión Andley, había causado una conmoción generalizada, Candy había estado trabajando en ese momento y todo lo que supo fue por boca de los demás. Ella recordaba al Señor Brown, un hombre bueno que había sufrido dos grandes pérdidas, Candy había visto dentro del alma del Sr. Brown, y había aplicado que "Por su fruto lo conoceréis", ella había conocido a Anthony y había sido un muchacho dulce y bueno, su padre no podía ser menos que su hijo. De la misma manera sabía que lo último que le interesaba al Sr. Brown era el dinero, sabía que con gusto habría dado ese dinero y mucho más con tal de tener a su hijo y a su esposa a su lado. Por lo tanto ella había escuchado pacientemente mientras todos hablaban del papá de Anthony, pero no podía realmente tomar en serio lo que decían.

Ese día que el había ido a la Mansión Andley, Candy había recibido a una familia que provenía de Europa y había estado hasta muy tarde para acomodarla en alguno de los albergues de la Institución, después que se enteró de la noticia, ella no le dio mucha importancia, se sentía cansada y quería dormir un poco, pero cuando iba a hacer eso Phebe tocó a su puerta avisándole que tenía una llamada telefónica.

Candy bajó hasta la biblioteca donde esta uno de los teléfonos de la casa, cerró las puertas tras ella y tomó el teléfono en sus manos, dentro de ella tenía la ligera ilusión que fuera Albert, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y lo echaba mucho de menos.

- Hola – Dijo Candy cerca de la bocina.

- Habla el Señor Brown. El padre de Anthony – se apresuró a presentarse.

- Señor Brown¿Cómo esta usted? – contestó con un dejo de desilusión en su voz al darse cuenta de que no era Albert.

- Candy querida niña, quería ver si podíamos vernos para hablar.

- Seguro – dijo Candy aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, ya que se sentía bastante cansada.

- Que le parece si nos vemos en el Restaurante de mi hotel.

- Perfecto ¿Se hospeda en el hotel de los Andley? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, George me trajo aquí, entonces en una hora le parece bien.

- ¿Una hora? – dijo con la voz un poco alta Candy quien luego pensó que había aturdido al Señor Brown.

- No le pediría esto con tanta premura, pero el día de mañana salgo de Chicago.

- No se preocupe, estaré allí. ¡Hasta esta tarde!

Candy colgó el teléfono y miro hacia el jardín, su cabeza comenzó a formular mil preguntas, "¿Para que querrá verme?" pensó Candy, y recordó aquella vez que lo había visto cuando había muerto Stear, en ese momento sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, recordó ambas muertes, tanto la de Anthony, como la de Stear, los dos habían sido tan alegres y ella los había querido tanto, un fuerte dolor llegó a su corazón y derramó unas lágrimas, pues el dolor que sintió en ese momento no pudo contenerlo.

- ¿Cómo pueden decir que solo le importa el dinero? – dijo en voz alta indignada.

Subió a cambiarse y salió para el restaurante, durante todo el camino se sintió muy triste, la actitud de la familia le molestaba, como podían juzgar al padre de su querido Anthony de manera tan ruin.

Cuando llegó al hotel se dirigió al restaurante, había mucha gente comiendo, la música que un violinista creaba, embriagaba el ambiente, Candy recorrió con la vista el lugar, no veía al Señor Brown, pero una mujer que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, le llamó mucho la atención, era una mujer delgada de ojos verdes, con el cabello prácticamente rojo, que formaba unos caireles sobre la cara, el resto lo traía en un sencillo moño, su piel era muy blanca, y se movía naturalmente, al lado de ella estaba un muchacho de unos quince años muy pecoso de ojos azules y pelo rojizo, pero más rubio, Candy no supo porque pero sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Empezó a adelantarse para llegar a ella, pero en eso alguien la llamó.

- ¡Candy! – le llamó el señor Brown que esta detrás de ella.

- Buenas tardes – le contestó ella algo aturdida.

- No sabía que conocías a mi esposa – le dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde estaba sentada la señora que le había llamado la atención.

- Realmente no la conocía, pero de alguna forma se me hizo familiar – le contestó algo ruborizada Candy.

- Entonces ven para que la conozcas – y diciendo esto el Señor Brown la condujo hasta la mesa.

La mujer al ver a Candy se levantó y le iba a dar la mano pero luego la regresó rápidamente a su lugar como si acabará de acordarse que era de mala educación dar la mano hasta no ser presentadas formalmente. Candy se percató pero fingió cortésmente que no había visto el error cometido por la avergonzada señora. El muchacho se le quedó viendo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- Candy, ella es mi esposa Charlene y su hijo Christopher – El muchacho se levantó de su asiento, a diferencia de su madre, el tenía unos modales exquisitos.

- Un placer – le dijo con un ademán aunque la expresión en el rostro seguía siendo de asombro.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, a Candy le pareció que el papá de Anthony se veía mucho más feliz que la última vez que lo había visto, era un hombre muy bueno y ella se sentía feliz por él. La cena se llevó a cabo con mucha cordialidad entre ellos.

- Entonces cuando la vi parada en la niebla en medio del cementerio me acorde de mi mismo, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía – comentaba el Sr. Brown

- Entonces ¿se conocieron en el cementerio? – Preguntó asombrada Candy

- Así es – contestó la señora Brown con una dulce sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Candy – Nunca hubiera creído que el dolor podía unir a dos personas de esta manera.

- Es difícil perder a alguien a quien se quiere mucho – mencionó Candy pensando en Anthony.

- Ella fue muy amiga de mi hijo Anthony – aclaró el Sr. Brown.

- El era una persona excepcional - afirmó Candy.

- Si, efectivamente, él era así dijo tristemente el papá de Anthony.

- ¡Era tan joven! – Exclamó la señora Brown.

- Perdón por mi pregunta – se excusó Candy – Pero ¿a quien iba a visitar usted al cementerio?

- A mi esposo muerto y a mi hijita – respondió con un leve temblor en la voz.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! – contestó Candy.

- He oído decir que eres enfermera ¿es eso cierto Candy? – preguntó el señor Brown quien quería cambiar de tema

- En efecto, soy enfermera, aunque con tantas obligaciones que tengo que apenas ejerzo.

- ¿Trabajas? – le preguntó Christopher – Pensé que eras hija del Señor Andley.

- El Señor Brown abrió los ojos, y miró severamente a Christopher, el muchacho se sintió avergonzado porque había hecho una pregunta fuera de lugar, las mejillas se le enrojecieron.

- Creo que el trabajo honrado enaltece al ser humano – dijo pensativa Candy – y no importa que sea parte de la familia Andley, no por eso dejare de ser productiva.

- Yo creo que eso esta muy bien – dijo la Señora Brown con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Realmente lo cree? – Preguntó Candy un tanto asombrada.

- ¿Porque no habría de creerlo? – quiso saber la señora Brown

- Entonces no cree que sea poco femenino trabajar al igual que un hombre – sondeó Candy que estaba acostumbrada a que eso pensaran de ella.

- Creo que una mujer puede salir adelante por si sola sin necesidad de estar con un hombre – al decir eso le puso su mano sobre la mano del Sr. Brown – mi esposo me comprende en ese aspecto.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte Candy – le comentó finalmente

- ¿Acerca del trabajo? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

- No, el trabajo es algo que por naturaleza he hecho desde que era un joven, amasé una buena fortuna de la pequeña herencia que me legó mi padre. Cuando conocí a Pauna no me fije en ella por su dinero, ni mi intención era quedarme con el cuando ella falleció...

- ¡OH¡Por favor! No diga más – suplicó Candy al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.

- Es que creo que todos buscan una explicación. – le mencionó muy afligido mirando el elegante mantel que cubría la mesa.

- Yo no¿cómo podría? – le dijo Candy mirando sus ojos azules.

- Todos piensan que soy un mal hombre...

- Yo no y puedo asegurarle que ni Albert, ni Archie y que incluso Stear pensaba así, aquellos que dicen eso, es porque no ha visto el dolor en sus ojos, ni ha visto el alma buena que posee.

El señor Brown la miró con admiración, mientras la pequeña mujercita hablaba con vehemencia, al hacerlo todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar de emoción. Su cara mostraba el enojo que eso le causaba las mejillas las tenía encendidas y algunos cabellos se habían salido de su lugar.

- Hay tanta sangre noble en tus venas – dijo el Señor Brown – que realmente eres más Andley que los mismos miembros de la familia.

- ¿No eres una Andley? – preguntó un poco nerviosa la Señora Brown.

- No realmente – dijo Candy con una sonrisa – Fui adoptada por la familia hace unos años.

- ¿Eres adoptada? – preguntó asombrada la señora Brown – ¿quienes fueron tus padres?

- No lo sé, yo nunca los conocí. – Dijo Candy con un poco de tristeza.

- ¡OH¿Cómo es posible? Te ves tan feliz – le dijo la señora realmente preocupada.

- No se preocupe, nunca me ha faltado cariño, siempre he tenido a alguien que cuide de mi.

- Sin embargo, la vida es a veces tan injusta – profirió la Señora Brown.

- ¿Porque lo dice? – preguntó extrañada Candy, mientras el Señor Brown y Christopher las veían a las dos.

- Porque mientras que hay niños que pierden a sus padres, habemos padres que perdemos a nuestros hijos; si mi pequeña hija viviera me imagino que tendría tu edad ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años – le contestó Candy.

- Tenía razón en eso – dijo con una expresión muy afable – me imagino que mi hijita sería tan bonita como tú.

- ¡OH! –exclamó un poco azorada Candy a ese mismo tiempo la Sra. Brown le tomo la mano y en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo muy extraño, veía la dulce mirada que la señora Brown le prodigaba.

- Se dan cuenta que mi madre y la señorita Candy se parecen mucho – comentó el muchacho con inocencia.

Las dos voltearon a ver a Christopher quien acababa de decir eso, su madre simplemente comenzó a reír, pero a Candy no le dejo de parecer extraño lo que sentía desde que la había visto, pero quizá solo sentía un poco abrumada por ver al padre de Anthony, pues le había despertado el bello recuerdo de aquel muchacho a quien tanto había amado.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices Chris! – le dijo muy divertida su madre.

- Pues no me había percatado de eso pero ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. – afirmó el señor Brown después de mirarlas analíticamente – realmente podrían pasar por madre e hija.

Candy sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que podría pasar por hija de alguien, desde que ella recordaba ser la hija de alguien, tener una madre era algo que siempre había querido, al haber sido adoptada en circunstancias tan diferentes a las que normalmente se manejaban, le había cortado el camino de tener una madre. Tenía a muchos amigos y a muchas personas que la querían sin embargo seguía preguntándose como sería tener una madre que se preocupara por ella, por lo regular solía no pensar mucho en eso, no le gustaba considerarse a si misma como alguien infeliz por el simple hecho de ser huérfana, nunca había dejado que eso la detuviera, pero en ese momento estando junto a la nueva esposa del padre de Anthony sentía esa necesidad de manera fehaciente.

Para ella que evitaba incluso pensar en eso le resultaba extraño no haber salido disparada en cuanto tocaron el tema, pero había algo en su interior que le pedía a gritos que se quedara justo donde estaba.

- Te has quedado muy callada – observó el Sr. Brown – Lamento si lo que dije te molesto.

- No, no podría molestarme, de hecho es muy halagador que alguien me diga que me veo tan bonita como una hija – dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

- Pues espero que no te moleste, pero me gusta considerarte como tal – le confesó el Padre de Anthony. – Después que Anthony se reunió con su madre, todos me dijeron lo buena que eras con él.

- Yo simplemente era buena con él, porque él era mucho muy bueno conmigo, no podía ser menos para él – dijo nostálgica

- Candy también quería pedirte algo – le dijo poniéndose un poco serio.

- No tiene más que pedirlo – le contestó Candy.

- Como te dije cuando te hable, el día de mañana muy temprano salgo de la ciudad y quizá por mucho tiempo; Charlene y Christopher no conocen a nadie en la ciudad, había pensado primero que la Señora Elroy me apoyaría, pero no va a ser posible, entonces pensé que en ausencia de William, tú podrías ayudarme.

- ¿Necesitan donde quedarse? – Inquirió Candy

- No, voy a comprar una Casa en la ciudad, pero mientras la construyen viviremos en el hotel – le dijo de manera muy tranquila.

- ¿Van a vivir en el hotel? – exclamó un tanto disgustada Candy - ¿Cómo es posible? cuando la Mansión Andley es tan grande...

- Candy, no quiero que te enojes, Albert me consiguió aquí una de las mejores suites. El sabía que habría problemas, conoce muy bien a la familia.

- Pero no está bien – espetó Candy enojada – Tengo que hablar con la tía Abuela.

- Querida – le dijo suavemente la Señora Brown – No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien, y en poco tiempo estaremos en nuestro propio hogar.

- Así es Candy, lo único es que estaré fuera por algún tiempo y quiero asegurarme de que tienen a alguien a quien acudir por si ocurre alguna eventualidad.

- No importa que algo suceda, pueden acudir a mí, no soy tan sociable como algunas de mis amigas, pero puedo introducirlos a un amplio círculo de amigos. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa aunque internamente tenía mucho resentimiento contra la Tía Elroy.

- Realmente eres muy dulce – le dijo la señora Brown.

- Muchas gracias Candy – le dijo el padre de Anthony con una sonrisa en el rostro – Me has quitado un peso de encima. No sabes la alegría que me das.

- No tiene porque mencionarlo – respondió Candy.

El Señor Brown abandonó al día siguiente la ciudad de Chicago, su esposa y su hijastro se quedaron a vivir en el Hotel; Candy había intentando hablar con la tía Elroy, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba enterada de la entrevista que había tenido con el padre de Anthony, le había dado un tremendo sermón acerca de la fidelidad de la familia y en como sus acciones manchaban la memoria de su sobrina que había fallecido muchos años antes. Candy cada vez que abría la boca, no la dejaba defenderse y mucho menos hablar por alguien más, después de la regañada, la tía Abuela se había encerrado en su habitación y no había querido ver a nadie

- ¿Y luego se pregunta de porque Archie hace lo mismo? – le dijo a Patty con quien platicaba el hecho mientras se dirigían al Hotel para visitar a la Señora Brown.

- La Señora Elroy es muy difícil de tratar – le mencionó Patty que iba caminando al lado de Candy.

- Hubiera querido hacer más por ellos, pero creo que Albert hizo todo lo que se podía.

- ¿Has recibido noticias de él? – preguntó Patty

- No desde hace tres semanas que fue cuando me envió la carta donde me decía que iba a durar más tiempo fuera del que había pensado.

- Supongo que tiene mucho trabajo – dijo Patty tratando de ser comprensiva.

- Pues si, pero nunca había durado tanto tiempo sin escribirme – le contestó muy seria Candy mientras se acomodaba el sombrero que llevaba.

- A veces creo que te afecta más de lo que dices – sugirió mordazmente Patty.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le contestó rápidamente Candy mirándola amenazadoramente con sus ojos verdes.

- Realmente a nada – dijo impasible Patty – Sólo son suposiciones mías.

- Por la manera en como preguntaste, me imagine a Elisa – le dijo con un sabor a venganza Candy por hacer semejante comparación.

- ¿Y sigue aquí? – dijo mientras sonreía al notar la intención de Candy de compararla con Elisa sin darle mucha importancia.

- Si, al parecer van a quedarse aquí por una temporada, el Señor Legan se ha regresado a Florida pero Elisa, su madre y Neal se quedarán por tiempo indefinido.

- Y pensar que descansaste de ellos durante casi dos años – mencionó Patty

- Si, en fin Neal, esta muy cambiado... – se quedó unos segundos callada – la que no cambia es Elisa, y en estos momentos esta aprovechando que Albert no esta en la ciudad para hacer lo que le place, aunque sus viejas tretas no le funcionan más conmigo.

- ¡Pobre Elisa!, pero supongo que sigue feliz de que Mac Campbell la siga visitando.

- Lo correcto para decir sería ¡Pobre Mac! Desde que fue a visitarla hace como un mes, no se le despega, a donde va el pobre muchacho, ella hace acto de presencia. – le informó a Patty.

- Pero él no la quiere – dijo Patty honestamente

- No hay manera de hacérselo ver – manifestó Candy.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Patty mirando la puerta de cristal del hotel.

Ambas pasaron a recepción donde un elegante caballero al ver entrar a Candy prácticamente corrió hacia ella, el prolijo bigote y su pulcro traje demostraban el pragmatismo del que era dueño, sin embargo al verla su expresión facial había cambiado.

- Señorita Andley¿En que puedo servirle? – se dirigió a ella en forma zalamera.

- Vengo a ver a la Señora Brown - le contestó un tanto asombrada,

- ¡OH! Viene a ver a los invitados del Señor Andley. – dijo el caballero – ella dejo dicho que si alguien venía a verla los hiciera pasar a su suite. ¡Beau! – le gritó a un muchacho rubio que estaba sentado en una banca quien llevaba un uniforme de botones – Acompáñalas hasta la suite de la Señora Brown.

- Por aquí – dijo el joven al tiempo que Patty y Candy la seguían.

Subieron por el ascensor, y entraron a un pasillo alfombrado iluminado por una gran cantidad de farolillos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas del fondo, el joven tocó la puerta, la Señora Brown abrió y al ver a Candy sonrió ampliamente, de nueva cuenta Candy sintió un estremecimiento al verla pero guardó la compostura y pasó a la suite junto con Patty. La suite era sumamente amplia, tenía una pequeña sala para recibir visitas, contaba con una cocineta y un cuarto, con un baño y un pequeño vestidor, también estaba comunicada a la habitación donde dormía Christopher.

- Candy¡Que alegría! – le saludó la Señora Brown cuando la vio – Pasa por favor.

- Hola¿Cómo esta? Le presentó a mi amiga Patty – le dijo señalando a Patty quien se adelantó a saludarla.

- Mucho gusto – le dijo Patty mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

- ¿Dónde estará Christopher? – Preguntó la señora aunque realmente se preguntaba a si misma – Hace rato estaba aquí, mientras yo me arreglaba en el vestidor – le dijo señalando el pequeño cuarto que estaba junto al baño - ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Las muchachas no dijeron nada, de hecho la señora Brown no esperaba respuesta de ellas. Entonces miró hacia el cuarto del muchacho.

- Debe de estar allí, voy a buscarlo. – dijo mientras se adelantaba.

La señora Brown entró al cuarto que se comunicaba con una puerta, era evidente que a veces ese cuarto se usaba de manera independiente de la suite, la atribulada mujer entro y salió, pero no lo vio.

- ¿Dónde se metió? – dijo torciendo un poco la nariz – En fin ya aparecerá. ¡OH! perdón que descuidada he sido, por favor tomen asiento.

Las dos muchachas se sentaron en la salita, para Patty le quedó palpable que la señora Brown no pertenecía a la alta sociedad, aunque era muy amable y bella, sin embargo cometía muchos errores, al lugar de mandar llamar a una doncella que sirviera el té, ella misma lo había hecho, después de servir el té se dio cuenta de que no había ofrecido pastas, se había parado rápidamente para ir por ellas a la cocineta, al no encontrarlas, llamó a una doncella que se encargó de todo, la señora Brown parecía estar muy avergonzada de su falta de cuidado, pero su sonrisa y su naturalidad le hicieron recordar a alguien a Patty solo que en el momento no supo a quien.

-- Patty esta organizando un evento de caridad, para el próximo mes, estoy segura que le encantará tener más manos que la ayuden. – dijo Candy invitando a la Sra. Brown a participar.

- Así es, estamos tratando de reunir fondos para poder reponer medicamentos para los hospitales de guerra – secundó Patty – así que es necesario reunir mucho dinero para ello. Requerimos de cuantos puedan ayudarnos.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero no se como – respondió con verdad la Señora Brown.

- Podría ayudarme con la organización del evento, yo había pensado en un balie, pero podemos pensar en otra cosa – dijo Patty.

- Supongo que puedo ayudar con eso – dijo la Señora Brown con una sonrisa en la cara.

Estaban conversando todavía sobre el evento de caridad cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Christopher con la cara roja y sin aliento parecía que había estado corriendo, llevaba en sus brazos a un animalito.

- ¡Christopher! – exclamó su madre - ¿Dónde estabas? Te había estado buscando.

- Madre – dijo tratando de reponer su postura al ver que había visitas – Salí un momento al parque, para pasear al...

- Hijo, te dije que no podía quedarse aquí – le espetó la señora Brown – es un zorrillo.

- ¡Pero si es Pupet! – prorrumpió Candy emocionada

El pequeño animalito al oírla saltó de las manos del confundido Christopher, para acercarse a la muchacha que a pesar de ir elegantemente vestida subió al animalito a su regazo.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – le preguntó a Christopher

- El señor George lo trajo con él – dijo el muchacho – algo le dijo a mi Nuevo Padre que se había metido en una de las maletas del señor Andley.

- Pupet ¿cómo pudiste? – le dijo Candy muy divertida – Supongo que le debió armar un alboroto con sus cosas por eso la mandó de regresó.

- Creo que sí – dijo el muchacho

- Hijo, no puede quedarse aquí – le repitió la Señora Brown.

- Pero si es del señor Andley no van a decir nada – suplicó su hijo.

- ¡Pero es un zorrillo! – exclamó enojada la señora Brown.

- Mamá por favor – volvió a suplicar el muchacho.

- Estos animalitos no son para estar encerrados en un cuarto – observó algo preocupada su Madre.

- Pero si se porta muy bien – le replicó el muchacho

En ese momento Pupet vio un pájaro por la venta y comenzó a seguirlo mientras brincaba, Candy y Patty se levantaron para seguir al animalito que corría por toda la habitación, de pronto el pájaro se perdió de vista pero Pupet entró al cuarto contiguo que era donde dormía Christopher, el cuarto esta muy ordenado, pero Pupet en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había revuelto las sábanas de la cama y seguía brincando a través de la misma, las tres mujeres se quedaron viendo desde la puerta la trayectoria del animalito mientras que Christopher trataba de agarrarlo sin mucho éxito, entonces en uno de sus intentos saltó sobre la cama y alcanzó a atraparlo, pero entonces se escucho un crujir de madera y luego el sonido de metal que había caído al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Patty un poco asustada.

- Hijo creo que rompiste la cama – le riño a su hijo la Señora Brown.

El muchacho se había quedado quieto con miedo a que realmente hubiera roto la cama, pero el animalito se retorcía en sus manos. Candy se acercó a la cama por donde había salido el sonido y se asomó debajo de ella entonces vio algo de aserrín y un pedacito de madera, Candy se hincó en el piso y estiró la mano, sintió algo frío había algo más que la madera, sacó la mano y a la luz del día pudo ver perfectamente un anillo de bodas.

Candy se sintió algo perturbada aunque no sabía decir porque limpio con su pañuelo el anillo y pudo ver que por la parte interior había una inscripción, dentro leyó "Con amor S. T. 20.12.1915" las letras S y T estaban en medio de un pequeño corazón y apenas se notaba que eran esa letras.

- Es de alguien que se acaba de casar – asentó Candy después de leer la inscripción - ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí?

Patty se acercó a Candy y tomó el anillo entre sus manos y lo miró analíticamente, después de mirarlo por unos segundos se lo regresó a Candy, Christopher seguía sin moverse.

- Ya puedes levantarte Christopher – le sugirió su madre – Parece ser que la cama esta bien

El muchacho se levantó y dejó a Pupet en la canasta donde George había trasladado desde Texas, era una canasta con una tapadera donde solo le daba espació para sacar la cabecita. Candy se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la falda, cerró el puño con el anillo dentro. Ya todos más tranquilos regresaron a la salita.

- Te dije que no podía estar dentro de una habitación – le decía a su hijo la Señora Brown.

- Pero no había dado ningún problema – dijo Christopher algo triste porque el animalito le había contradicho.

- Señora Brown, podría llevármelo a la Mansión Andley, allí hay mucho espacio para que corra, supongo que Albert lo mandó para eso. – sugirió Candy quien seguía sosteniendo el anillo.

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo la Señora Brown con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El muchacho había fruncido el entrecejo, pero no tenía armas para debatirles, así que accedió a la propuesta de Candy. Pronto la noche comenzó a caer, Patty y Candy tuvieron que retirarse llevando con ella la canasta de Pupet. Cuando ambas iban camino a la recepción, el mismo caballero que las había recibido las interceptó.

- Señorita Andley, veo que se lleva a la mascota del señor William – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Así es – contestó mostrando a Pupet que se asomaba por la tapa de la canasta.

- Me alegro, temía que fuera a provocar algún destrozo.

- Pues no lo hizo – dijo Candy defendiendo a la criaturita.

- No por supuesto que no – le dijo el señor excusándose

- Por cierto – le dijo Candy – encontramos un anillo en la habitación anexa a la suite de la señora Brown.

Candy abrió la mano y mostró el anillo que habían encontrado en la habitación. Los ojos del viejo caballero se iluminaron.

- ¡Que suerte! – dijo el caballero – Lo habíamos estado buscando... pensé que el señor que lo perdió nos estaba jugando una mala broma.

- Pues tome – le dijo Candy aunque sentía un vacío, no sabía porque le costaba tanto despegarse de un anillo que hasta ese día no había visto.

- Habíamos hecho una carta para entregársela junto con el anillo pero George se fue antes de llevársela. – dijo apesadumbrado – sabe el señor al quien pertenece el anillo es de New York.

La cara de Candy no disimuló su sorpresa, Patty miró inquisitivamente el rostro de su amiga, ambas sabían el significado de nombrar esa ciudad, pero para el caballero pasó desapercibido las miradas de las dos muchachas.

- ¿Qué le parece si lo entrego personalmente? – preguntó Candy dejando a Patty pasmada por las palabras de su amiga.

- No podría pedirle semejante cosa. – le contestó el caballero.

- Para mi no sería ninguna molestia, el día de mañana salgo para esa ciudad, por cuestiones de la Institución – mencionó Candy mientras Patty continuaba Boquiabierta por lo que decía.

- Pero como es posible que quiera entregar ese anillo cuando eso es labor de un mensajero.

- Muy sencillo, mandar a un mensajero le costaría dinero al hotel, el Hotel pertenece a mi familia, usted no quiere quedar mal con el cliente, si yo lo entrego personalmente no necesitará usted una carta, con mi presencia bastará – le explicó impasible como quien dice que dos y dos son cuatro.

- Pero es una nimiedad, no podría dejar que haga semejante cosa – dijo muy excitado el caballero.

- Es claro que no lo es, desde que iba a enviar una carta, podría ahora darme la dirección del dueño del anillo.

El caballero entró a su despacho y salió casi inmediatamente con un papel en la mano, con indecisión se lo entregó a Candy quien lo miraba severamente, Candy tomó el papel y lo leyó, después de hacerlo levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Es esto una broma? – quiso saber Candy.

- Por eso yo dudaba que lo del anillo fuera real, pero ya ve lo tiene usted en la mano, ya verifico que tenga esa leyenda. – dijo señalando el anillo

En el papel estaba plasmada la leyenda que esta inscrita dentro del anillo, Candy volvió a ver el nombre e hizo una mueca.

- Pues si, es el anillo que describe, pero debe ser una clase de broma...

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó interesada Patty.

- Mira el nombre – le dijo Candy al tiempo que señalaba donde estaba el nombre del dueño del anillo.

- ¡¡¿Víctor Hugo?!! – Gritó Patty - ¿Cómo el escritor?

- Es por eso que me parece una broma – comentó Candy.

- Señorita, creo que se debe de tratar de un pseudónimo, el Señor George estaba al tanto de todo .

- No importa – dijo Candy – lo entregaré de todas formas, aquí señala la dirección, si no existe el señor lo sabré cuando llegue.

- Esta bien señorita – dijo resignado el pobre señor

Sin decir más, tomó un sobre membretado de hotel, colocó el papel con la dirección y puso el anillo dentro, cerró el sobre y lo metió en su bolso. Ambas muchachas salieron del hotel y mientras esperaban uno de los carros que el Hotel les proporcionaría para regresar a sus casas, Patty miraba con enojo a Candy.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – le regañó Patty.

- ¿De que hablas? – fingió Candy.

- De querer llevar el anillo a New York – espetó Patty – pensé que Logan iría a ver lo de los restos del barco hundido no tú.

- Cambié de idea – dijo Candy con aire de inocencia

- ¿Que estas tramando? – le preguntó Patty con un dejo de enojo.

- No estoy tramando nada, Logan ira de todas maneras, solo que lo acompañaré – dijo seriamente – Patty se que piensas que voy por otra razón, pero créeme no es así. Algo tiene este anillo, es como si me llamara.

- Candy, y si la persona que perdió el anillo es un desquiciado – le dijo preocupada Patty.

- No lo se, por eso Logan me acompañará – le contestó Candy.

- Esto no me huele bien – opinó Patty.

- No lo se – dijo Candy – eso lo sabré hasta que llegue a New York.

El carro llegó por ellas y el chofer las dejó en sus respectivas casas Candy subió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta que llegó al cuarto de Logan, tocó la puerta y Logan salió cargando a su hermanita.

- Candy ¿que pasó? – le dijo cuando la vio un poco alterada.

- Sólo quería decirte que mañana parto contigo a New York.


	11. Chapter 11

**Viaje a New York**

Un mes y medio había transcurrido desde la presentación de Candy en Sociedad, en la ciudad de New York el calor se estaba haciendo más latente, las continuas embarcaciones que llegaban a diario trayendo heridos del frente en Europa les hacía recordar a los habitantes de la cosmopolita ciudad que en algún lado del mundo se estaba llevando una guerra, sin embargo, las personas estaban muy ocupadas para pensar en eso por más de dos minutos seguidos, así pues la ciudad empezaba a tomar los aires de la gran ciudad que sería en años posteriores.

En la zona de teatros más importante de la ciudad, unos trabajadores colocaban una larga marquesina sobre la entrada de un Teatro, se leía con letras grandes que en la noche brillarían junto con las del resto de la calle. "JULIO CESAR by Shakespeare" en letras más pequeñas estaban colocados el nombre de Terry Grandchester, muchas mujeres que pasaban por la calle señalaban el letrero y se emocionaban al leer el nombre.

- ¿Ya viste Lucy? – decía una muchacha a otra – ¡Terry va a estar en esa obra¿cuándo es el estreno?

- ¡Vamos a preguntar! – le contestó la otra chica que iba junto con ella.

Mientras las dos muchachas averiguaban información sobre la obra, dentro del teatro se estaban dando los últimos toques para la presentación. Los actores se veían nerviosos, era la primera vez que competían en un estreno, otra de las compañías de Teatro reconocidas en Broadway estrenaría también obra el mismo día. Los actores secundarios confiaban en la creciente popularidad de Terry, sin embargo los actores más experimentados temblaban ante la idea de un estreno con el Teatro vacío y no dejaban de murmurar contra el director por haber escogido a Terry para llevar el papel de Antonio. Robert Hathaway, se veía confiado en que sería un éxito, pero el resto del grupo no compartía su entusiasmo.

Desde que había vuelto a ver a Candy, Terry había cambiado mucho aunque él mismo no se había percatado del cambio generado en su persona, había hecho una tregua con el cigarro, y había vuelto a tocar la armónica, siempre se le veía taciturno y pensativo, caminado por los pasillos de los camerinos y sobre todo muy callado. El cambio que él tenía presente, al resto de sus conocidos les parecía extraño.

Esa mañana desde que había llegado al Teatro había subido a la azotea para practicar sus líneas, después de varias horas de estar repitiendo los diálogos, se había puesto a tocar la armónica mientras miraba al cielo, en su memoria veía correr a Candy con el vestido dorado detrás de él, todo lo que había visto, lo que Elisa le había dicho estaban en su contra, pero haberla visto correr de ese modo, para él representaba un rayo de esperanza, dentro de su mente la veía una y otra vez, era como si pudiera oír el viento que movía las faldas de Candy, el rostro sonrojado por la carrera, y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas relampagueando, los pequeños caireles que daban a la nuca flotando al viento, el sonido de las pequeñas zapatillas que corrían sobre el pavimento, y el eco de la voz de Candy mientras gritaba su nombre : "Terry". Inconscientemente sonrió pero no se dio cuenta de que Harold estaba detrás de él.

- Terry – le repetía por segunda vez.

- ¿Qué? – dijo volteando la cabeza con mucha rapidez, al tiempo que la armónica caía al suelo.

- ¿En que pensabas? – le preguntó con un dejo de mordacidad.

- Estaba repasando mis líneas – mintió Terry mientras buscaba con la vista su armónica.

- Últimamente estas muy distraído – le mencionó el joven actor.

- Si, Susana no se ha sentido muy bien – dijo sinceramente, ya que era verdad.

- No tendrá nada grave ¿verdad? – le preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé – comentó Terry al tiempo que se agachaba y tomaba la armónica en una de sus manos.

- Es una muchacha simpática – afirmó Harold

- Así es – dijo mientras miraba el anillo que traía en su dedo, al día siguiente de que había regresado a New York había ido a comprar uno que era prácticamente igual al que había perdido en Chicago, y de repente se acordaba y sentía un ligero remordimiento .

Harold le agradaba a Terry, sin embargo a veces lo exasperaba, no sabía captar las señales de cuando alguien quería estar solo, sin embargo era uno de los pocos que realmente se interesaban por Terry, todo había surgido a raíz de que eél lo había sugerido para que interpretara un papel en una de las obras en las que había actuado, el muchacho le era muy leal, sin embargo no había dejado de ser un novato, y a veces se le pegaba como si fuera su sombra. Para alguien como Terry que amaba la soledad le llegaba a fastidiar, sin embargo le agradecía las numerosas visitas que hacía a Susana, a pesar de haber salido de su encierro voluntario, sus apariciones eran pocas, había acompañado a Terry a varías presentaciones, pero su vida no era muy sociable, y Harold era una buena compañía, aunque solía hablar mucho, era muy agradable y sencillo, así que era fácil llevarse bien con él.

Pero en momentos como ese en el que pensaba en Candy no eran los mejores para interrumpirlo así que de manera un tanto ácida le preguntó.

- ¿Me buscabas para algo en específico?

- ¡OH! Se me había olvidado, el Director me mandó a buscarte.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora¿Qué le de una entrevista a otro de esos reporteros amigos de él? – dijo de mala gana.

- No realmente – dijo un poco abrumado Harold.

- ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme lo que sea – le contestó moderando el tono de su voz.

- Quiere saber si te vas a cortar el pelo hoy – le dijo con un dejo de miedo.

- Dile que no se preocupe lo haré antes del estreno – le contestó fastidiado.

- La vas a extrañar ¿verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Terry un poco asustado.

- A tu cabellera – le dijo algo triste el muchacho.

- Es solo pelo¡ya crecerá! – afirmó Terry.

Pero lejos de sentirse de esa manera, en sus adentros no quería cortarse el pelo, sabía que era necesario para interpretar su papel, "Si ella me ve no me va reconocer" pensaba con tristeza, aunque sabía que era poco probable que Candy lo llegará a ver, habían pasado cerca de dos años sin haberla visto, y cuando la había visto hacía más de un mes duro tan poco, y no había podido hablar con ella. Ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos y poder besar sus labios, pero entonces se sentía mal por Susana, desde que se había casado con ella, no tenía motivo de queja hacía muchas cosas para tenerlo contento y se sentía mal por no ser feliz.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el consultorio de un doctor, Susana esperaba pacientemente por el doctor, su madre la acompañaba y Rosie esperaba fuera del mismo.

Después que se enteró de que Terry había visto a Candy ella había sufrido mucho, ella hacía mucho más de lo que sus fuerzas le daban para mantener feliz a su esposo al que adoraba, sin embargo parecía que no eran suficientes para él, así que en vez de haberle reclamado algo, había guardado el periódico en un viejo baúl, y se había portado muy cariñosa con él, para sorpresa suya, Terry por primera vez desde que se habían casado había respondido a sus caricias sin que ella hiciera algún reproche, la noche en que Terry había regresado de Chicago se había comportado como un esposo enamorado de su mujer. Había sido apasionado y la había llenado de mimos. Por unos momentos Susana se había sentido la mujer más feliz de la tierra, sintió que Terry había llegado a amarla.

Sin embargo, Terry estaba lejos de amarla, la consideraba y le tenía cariño, su ternura y esfuerzo no pasaban desapercibidos para Terry y había hecho todo para quererla sin embargo él ya había entregado su corazón a alguien más, a alguien a quien no podría nunca prodigarle caricias ni tocar su cuerpo, ni sentir su piel sobre su piel, ni estar tan juntos que se fusionaran en uno. Esa noche en que Susana sintió amor por parte de Terry no sabía que era el amor que se desbordaba de su persona después de haber visto a la mujer amada, había querido besar a Candy y tocar sus manos, pero al no poder hacerlo sentía una necesidad preponderante de sentir que estaba cerca de ella, así que eso unido al remordimiento por haber perdido el anillo y haber mentido a su esposa, había sacado todo el fuego que tenía dentro con ella... no con la mujer que tanto amaba, sino con Susana.

La llamarada, pasó pronto, Terry se volvió callado, pocas veces estaba en casa, llegaba muy cansado después de estar ensayando la obra, para Susana quien estaba cegada por el amor, pensaba que era normal que Terry llegara cansado después de trabajar tanto, jamás pensó que Terry no la amaba realmente, le atribuyó su cambio de humor por el estreno de la obra, y habría seguido con esa idea, hasta que un día le oyó tocar la armónica.

Susana solía practicar a caminar con la prótesis, y lo estaba dominando finalmente después de un año y medio aproximadamente, estaba contenta de su logro y había ido al jardín donde se encontraba Terry. sin la ayuda de muletas, cuando se acercaba a donde estaba él, alcanzó a escuchar la música que emitía de la armónica, en ese momento se desmayó, ella pensó que el esfuerzo realizado al caminar sin muletas por primera vez la había desgastado, Terry se había preocupado mucho, pero ella no había querido ir al doctor.

Después de ese día, no lo había vuelto a escuchar tocando la armónica, sin embargo los malestares continuaban, se sentía mucho más débil, y el apetito se le había ido, cada vez que se paraba la habitación le daba vueltas y le había hecho quedarse en cama por casi una semana.

- Susana – le había dicho muy preocupado Terry – Tienes que ir al médico, no es normal que te la pases en la cama todo el día.

- Ya se pasará – le había contestado Susana.

- No ha pasado, necesitas ir al doctor, ya le pedí a Rosie que te haga una cita.

Y allí estaba en el consultorio dos días después de esa cita, estaba esperando resultados de unos análisis que le habían tomado. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, su salud no había hecho sino empeorar desde el accidente, se había vuelto muy propensa resfriarse, y siempre se sentía débil, quería ser valiente y no demostrar su miedo a su madre que en esa ocasión la acompañaba. Así que estaba haciendo uso de sus dotes como actriz para sonreír amablemente a todos aunque lo que hubiera querido era ponerse a llorar.

Los minutos pasaron, calmosos y fríos, la sensación en el consultorio no le agradaba, había algo que ella siempre recordaría de los hospitales que era después del accidente, inconscientemente odiaba los hospitales para ella representaban el cambio radical de su vida, la perdida de su pierna y de sus sueños, lamentablemente era un hecho que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida atada a ellos, junto con los doctores y las enfermeras. Miraba un tanto nerviosa alrededor de la pequeña oficina, los afiches del cuerpo humano, el esqueleto colgado de una percha en una esquina, un teléfono colgado de una pared, y el escritorio del doctor con una placa con su nombre encima del mismo. De repente se abrió la puerta, el corazón le empezó a palpitar rápidamente tomo aire y sonrió débilmente.

- Buenos días señoras – saludó el joven doctor.

- Buenos días doctor – contestaron al unísono.

- Bien señora Grandchester, tengo aquí los resultados de sus análisis – dijo con la voz un tanto apagada.

- Dígame que es lo que tengo – dijo rápidamente Susana – No importa que tan malo pueda ser.

- No es malo – dijo el doctor cambiando su expresión por una ligera sonrisa – Esta usted esperando un hijo.

- La cara de Susana se iluminó en ese momento, todos sus miedos se borraron de repente, ella iba a ser madre del hijo de Terry. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, sin embargo la cara del doctor no había variado mucho.

- Tengo que avisarle a Terry de inmediato – dijo Susana, se levantó y salió a buscar a Rosie.

La madre de Susana se había quedado sentada, ella había visto la cara del doctor, así que espero a que Susana hubiera salido de la oficina, se paró y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- ¿Qué pasa doctor? – le preguntó muy preocupada – Por lo general anunciar a una mujer que espera un hijo es una feliz noticia.

- Señora Marlowe – Dijo lentamente mientras escogía las mejores palabras para darle la noticia – Su hija no debería tener hijos.

- ¿Porque lo dice? – inquirió disgustada la Señora Marlowe.

- Tiene muy estrechas las caderas, y después del accidente, algunos huesos se quebraron y no soldaron como debían no se podrán utilizar fórceps...

El joven doctor, tenía los ojos apagados, era como si estuviera dando una noticia de muerte en vez de vida, la Señora Marlowe, se había envuelto en una capa muy fría después del accidente de Susana, ella se había vuelto capaz de soportar las peores noticias y los peores sufrimientos sin dejar traslucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que al escuchar las palabras del médico simplemente suspiro.

- Entonces ¿Qué sugiere? – le preguntó aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

- Señora, es anticristiano decirle esto, pero ella debería de perder el niño si quiere seguir viviendo.

- ¡Doctor¿Sabe usted lo que me esta pidiendo? – le dijo con un dejo de angustia en la voz.

- Señora Marlowe, lo único que quiero que entienda es que Susana va a morir si tiene a ese niño, y lo más probable que pase es que el niño tampoco se logre.

- Doctor, no puedo quitarle esta dicha a mi hija – Dijo con vehemencia la Señora Marlowe – ella no lo resistiría, si hace lo que usted propone sería igual que la muerte para ella¿no ve acaso lo mucho que ha sufrido?

- Señora, conozco a muchas personas que han perdido algún miembro de su cuerpo y aun así llevan una vida muy productiva y feliz.

- Puede ser – dijo la señora Marlowe volviéndose a cubrir con su careta de frialdad – Pero ninguna de esas personas es mi hija¿sabía que ella iba a ser una gran actriz?

- Algo había oído – dijo casi en susurros el doctor.

- Ella tuvo que dejar el teatro para siempre, ella dejo de vivir el día que perdió su pierna, apenas se esta recuperando... No puedo hacerlo doctor, ni usted tampoco.

- ¿Prefiere ver morir a su hija? – Preguntó enojado el doctor.

- Si la tengo que ver morir, será decisión de Dios, lo que si se es que ella no va a mover un dedo para perder a su hijo, la conozco muy bien.

- Tendré que informarle a ella y al señor Grandchester.

- A mi hija no le dirá nada – amenazó la madre de Susana – en cuanto a mi yerno, eso es cosa suya, pero entonces también tendré que hablar con él.

- Pero es mi obligación decírselo – espetó el doctor,

- Pues ya me lo ha informado usted, no tenga usted remordimientos – le dijo acentuando su voz en la última palabra.

Y sin decir una palabra más, la señora Marlowe tomó su bolso, los resultados y una receta de medicamentos, después salió a la entrada del edificio que era donde estaba Susana, la señora Marlowe, tomó aire antes de verla. Susana estaba radiante, había salido a toda prisa del Edificio aun con el peligro que le representaba por estar usando la prótesis, Rosie le había ayudado, ahora estaba impaciente esperando un carro para ir hasta el Teatro a comunicarle la noticia a Terry.

- "No puedo decírselo" – pensó su madre – "No la había visto tan feliz desde hace tanto tiempo".

Susana cuando vio a su madre, sonrió, de hecho no había dejado de sonreír desde que le habían comunicado que iba a tener un hijo.

- Madre – le dijo alegremente - ¿Porque has tardado tanto?

- Hija, sólo quería preguntarle algo al Doctor – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – además olvidaste esto.

- ¡OH! – dijo sonrojándose al tiempo que tomaba el sobre de la receta y los resultados – Perdón Madre pero soy tan feliz.

- Lo se hija, lo sé.

Un carro se paró y las tres mujeres subieron a el, en el camino al teatro, el rostro de la señora Marlowe se había vuelto a cubrir de esa capa de hielo, pero su hija iba tan feliz que no se había dado cuenta. Pronto llegaron al teatro donde habían estado colocando la Marquesina.

- Mira Madre, mira – dijo señalando el nombre de su esposo

- Si hija, ya veo – dijo seriamente.

Las tres mujeres entraron a las oficinas del Teatro, el ensayo iba a mitad de la obra, así que las tres tomaron asiento, Susana que pocas veces había acudido a los ensayos porque la deprimían, ahora los encontraba tan fascinantes como cuando ella misma había estado sobre el escenario, veía con interés como Bruto preparaba el asesinato de Julio Cesar y como Terry hacía un magnífico Antonio, las mejillas las tenía tan encendidas y la mirada tan rutilante, que se veía hermosísima.

Terry había estado tan concentrado que no la había visto, declamaba sus líneas con mucha pasión, la misma que transmitía tanto a sus compañeros como a cuantos observaban la obra, Robert Hathaway parecía muy satisfecho por la interpretación de Terry, y no dejaba de asombrarse que a pesar de la poca edad actuaba mil veces mejor que un actor experimentado. El ensayo tardó un poco en concluir, Robert les había dado una hora para comer, Susana, su madre y Rosie se dirigieron a los camerinos para encontrarse con el joven actor.

- Te has lucido – le decía una de sus compañeras – Robert piensa que la obra será un éxito.

- Es posible – pero se quedó mudo al ver a Susana que atravesaba con inusual rapidez el pasillo – Susana ¿que haces aquí?

- Hola querido – se acercó a él quien le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Buenas tardes Señora Marlowe – dijo haciendo una mueca ya que su suegra nunca había terminado de agradarle.

- Buenas tardes – contestó secamente.

-Rosie, pase – le dijo a su ama de llaves, mientras señalaba el camerino donde su esposa y su suegra habían entrado.

Terry entró detrás de ellas y cerró la puerta del pequeño camerino, él se sentía algo extrañado, sin embargo miró a Susana y la encontró bella, algo había pasado se veía deslumbrante. Internamente se sintió bien por ella.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó con una voz muy amable.

- ¡OH! Mi amor, lo mejor que podría pasar – le contestó alegremente.

- ¿Fuiste con el doctor? – quiso saber Terry.

- Venimos de allá – aclaró Susana – Amor, soy tan feliz¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Terry se quedó pasmado con la noticia, cuando se casó con Susana no había planeado tener hijos, sin embargo pensó que al tener intimidad con ella era algo inevitable, sin embargo en vez de sentirse molesto, involuntariamente sonrió, iba a tener a alguien a quien realmente iba a querer cerca de él, iba a ser su consuelo y su aliciente para seguir con Susana, nadie podría separarlo nunca de su hijo, no tendría que despedirse de esa personita, nunca más volvería a sentirse solo. En ese momento se hizo a si mismo una promesa de nunca hacerle lo que su padre le había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Se acercó a Susana y la besó cariñosamente.

- ¿Estas feliz mi amor? – le preguntó en forma de suplica a Susana, quien sentía algo de miedo acerca del comportamiento de Terry, a veces era tan extraño.

- Claro que sí – contestó con una enorme sonrisa que le asombró a el mismo¡Hacía tanto que no sonreía con esa alegría como la que sentía en ese momento!

- Tengo que preparar todo para cuando llegue – dijo con un timbre muy alto Susana, como si no pudiera contenerse de tanta felicidad.

- Susana – le dijo Terry mientras le tomaba ambas manos – puedes comprar lo que quieras y acomodar la habitación como gustes.

La madre de Susana sonreía débilmente, era obvio que no era participe de la felicidad de la pareja. Terry sostenía aún las manos de Susana cuando recordó los desmayos y lo mal que se estaba sintiendo Susana, él poco sabía de mujeres embarazas, sin embargo un ligero temor se apoderó de él.

- Pequeña ¿Y que te dijo el doctor de los malestares?

- Pues realmente no dijo nada, al parecer es normal sentirse así – dijo Susana sin dejar de sonreír.

- Entonces – dijo él poniéndose serio – Los malestares continuarán, así que debería irte a la casa en este momento, debes de descansar mucho. Rosie este al pendiente de la señora hasta que yo regresé.

- Pero si ya no me siento mal – dijo alegre Susana.

- Querida, tienes que cuidarte, ahora tienes que cuidarte por dos – le dijo con una sonrisa Terry.

Susana asintió con la cabeza, Rosie y ella se dirigieron al pasillo, pero la señora Marlowe se quedó atrás, esperó a que Susana hubiera salido al pasillo para dirigirse a Terry.

- Terry – le dijo secamente – no todo son buenas noticias

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Terry mientras que el miedo que sentía se iba acrecentando

- El doctor me lo ha advertido, pero no quiero que Susana se entere – dijo prácticamente en susurros.

- ¿Tiene algo más? – preguntó preocupado Terry.

- Es solo el hijo que esta esperando, pero ella no quedó bien después del accidente, para ella tener este hijo puede resultarle fatal – dijo la última palabra con voz muy quebrada.

- No entiendo¿qué significa eso? – preguntó Terry subiendo la voz.

- ¡No grite!- Le ordenó su suegra – No quiero que Susana se entere.

- Entonces dígame que sucede, sin tantos rodeos – le sugirió enojado Terry.

- Susana no debería tener hijos, el doctor me dijo que puede morir.

Terry se quedó atónito al oír la noticia, bajó la mirada y sintió dolor dentro de él. La señora Marlowe se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Terry, ella siempre había pensado que Susana no le importaba para nada a su Yerno.

- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? – dijo con la voz muy ahogada

- Que tenía que perderlo.

- ¿¿QUE?? – Preguntó exaltado Terry.

Terry se sintió muy enojado, pero no con el doctor o con su suegra quien le estaba dando tan mala noticia, sino con el destino que le estaba mandando otra desgracia para soportar. La felicidad que había sentido unos minutos antes por el hecho de tener un hijo se estaba desvaneciendo, y de nuevo sintió mucho dolor. No podía darse el lujo de perder algo que ya hacía suyo, no podía perder a ese hijo, no podía hacerlo, si perdía a ese hijo sería como perder de nuevo la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Por otro lado sintió un grave remordimiento había habido en el lapso de esos dos años ocasiones que había pensado que si Susana muriera todos sus problemas se acabarían. Ahora se sentía mal, realmente él nunca lo había deseado, sin embargo le hizo recordar esos momentos y sintió como si él le estuviera provocando la muerte. Entonces pensó en Susana, en la sonrisa, la luz que emanaban sus ojos y en lo bella que se veía cuando le dio la noticia de que iba a tener un hijo, él no quería que muriera, sin embargo verla tan triste todos los días, vivir así era peor que la muerte, él no quería compadecer a Susana, internamente sabía que si ella nunca hubiera existido él sería feliz con Candy, pero se veía reflejado en ella, estaban casados, pero ella no era feliz, y él se había propuesto hacerla feliz, pero no lo había conseguido hasta ese día que sin habérselo propuesto la había hecho tan feliz, que radiaba felicidad por donde pasaba.

- No puede perderlo – dijo enérgicamente.

- Entonces esta de acuerdo en eso conmigo – le dijo boquiabierta la Sra. Marlowe.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – quiso saber Terry.

- Porque pensé que le importaba más la vida de Susana – le dijo

- Si me importa mucho, pero perder el hijo sería lo mismo que una sentencia de muerte – le mencionó Terry – No la había visto así de feliz desde que...

Terry hizo memoria, el día en que se habían casado, Susana había estado feliz, eso no podía negarlo pero había una neblina en sus ojos, entonces sintió una punzada de dolor¡Ella sabía que él no la amaba!, sabía que se casaba con ella por compasión. Terry apretó los puños y siguió pensando, en esos dos años no la había visto realmente feliz, entonces recordó ese día que le parecía tan lejano cuando habían ganado los personajes de Romeo y Julieta, esa era la sonrisa que había estado buscando, la sonrisa que buscaba databa de ese. Ella había estado muy feliz entonces, sin embargo la sonrisa de cuando le anunció que estaba esperando un hijo había sido mil veces más radiante que entonces.

- Ella no merece sufrir más – dijo la señora Marlowe como si leyera el pensamiento de Terry.

- No se preocupe ella no sabrá nada – dijo con decisión Terry.

Ambos se abstuvieron de mencionar que al estar decidiendo que ella tuviera el bebé, era casi lo mismo que estar sentenciando su muerte. Los dos callaron, la señora Marlowe salio del camerino para encontrarse con su hija, Terry se dejo caer en el diván al lado de la puerta.

- No tengo más derecho en pensar en Candy – se dijo para sí – no se si ella morirá, pero haré hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz para que la sonrisa que me mostró ahora no se apague nunca.

Se miró en el espejo, y vio su pelo largo, hacía solo unas horas antes que había pensado en ella, cuando le preguntaron de su cabello. En ese momento se levantó del diván y se dirigió con las personas encargadas del vestuario y maquillaje.

- ¡Terry! – Se asombró la muchacha que estaba preparando unas pinturas.

- Necesito que me corten el pelo – dijo muy serio.

- Claro Terry, siéntate allí – le dijo la muchacha señalándole una silla.

Sin decir más la muchacha se acercó y dio los primeros cortes, Terry impasible veía como su cabello iba disminuyendo de extensión, la muchacha guardó la cabellera en una cola y la puso sobre papel de china, y siguió cortando el resto del cabello. El corte no tardó en acabar.

- Terry antes de que te vayas, toma esto – le dijo dándole su pelo envuelto en el papel – Quizá se lo quieras dar a alguien.

- Este es para ti – le dijo poniéndole un cadejo en su mano – el resto ya se a quien dárselo.

La muchacha sonrió y guardó el cadejo en una cajita. Y después volvió a su labor de las pinturas.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes Logan y Candy bajaban de uno de los trenes. Logan miraba todo muy sorprendido, había oído hablar mucho de la ciudad de New York, pero como suele suceder en esos casos, todo es muy diferente una vez que se esta presente. Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, hacía más de dos años que había estado allí, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, en esa ocasión Terry había ido por ella, también recordó la manera tan especial de aparecerse y en como había confundido a un señor con él. Después recordó la tristeza de su viaje de regreso, como había cambiado todo desde ese día.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Logan al verla tan distraída.

- Si, sólo un poco cansada por el viaje – mintió Candy

- Entonces será mejor que vayamos al Hotel, para que descanses ya que mañana será un día muy pesado.

Logan bajó las maletas y fue a conseguir un carro para que los llevara al hotel, Candy se quedó sola en medio de la gente, todo le parecía tan gris ahora. Recordaba esa estación de manera tan diferente.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel, Candy agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón que no fuera el mismo donde se había hospedado dos años antes. Cuando llegó a su habitación, tomó el sobre donde estaba el anillo, lo sacó y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, seguía preguntándose porque ese anillo le provocaba esa extraña sensación. Porque no lo había devuelto en vez de lanzarse en un viaje tan largo para entregarlo, pero por más que le daba vueltas no podía conseguir una respuesta. Así que lo volvió a meter al sobre y se acostó para tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron a las oficinas del puerto, para preguntar sobre lo que se había rescatado del barco hundido, Candy recordó cuando había viajado desde Inglaterra como polizonte, recordó a su amigo Cuqui, y se preguntó si ya habría realizado su sueño de ser marinero,

Los papeleos y las indagaciones les llevaron toda la mañana, cuando hubieron terminado era algo tarde y a pesar de la frustración de Candy no habían podido aún ver los restos del barco.

Candy se sentía muy cansada después de haber estado todo el día parada en medio de los marineros y de los oficinistas, pensó que realmente Logan debería haberse encargado él sólo, sin embargo ella había decidido estar allí, así que había soportado todo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando iban de regresó al Hotel, Logan advirtió de nuevo en Candy, su casi imperceptible cambio de humor, durante todo el día había estado mucho más callada que de costumbre, la veía un tanto distraída y sabía que haber estado en el puerto toda la mañana, la había abrumado porque no habían resuelto nada.

- Candy, aún no puedo entender porque decidiste hacer este viaje – le dijo no en tono de reproche, sino con una sincera preocupación.

- Ya te lo dije en el tren – le contestó Candy – vengo a entregar el anillo que encontramos en el Hotel, y además no podía dejarte solo con toda la situación de los restos de barco.

- Candy – le dijo muy serio – se que no te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo se lo suficiente de ti, para saber que me estas ocultando algo.

- No estoy ocultando nada – mintió Candy quien se sentía algo enojada por ser tan transparente.

- Pues dirás eso, pero yo no creo que sea así – le contestó alzando la voz dejando notar claramente su acento Escocés.

Candy lo miró por unos minutos y vaciló si debía contarle la verdad o no. Vio en sus ojos la sinceridad reflejada y pensó que sería bueno comentarle al menos sus presentimientos sobre el anillo.

- La verdad Logan, es que tal vez no debí haber venido tal y como mencionas sin embargo cuando hallamos el anillo y lo sostuve en mis manos, sentí algo inexplicable

- ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó extrañado Logan.

- Fue algo muy extraño, cuando lo toque sentí como si me llamará algo, como si el anillo quisiera decirme algo, entonces pensé que encontrando al dueño del anillo hallaría la respuesta.

- ¿Respuesta de que? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar – dijo Candy.

- Pues no lo vas a averiguar sola – dijo un tanto enojado Logan – No voy a dejar que andes por allí, buscando al dueño de ese anillo, esta ciudad esta muy grande, da algo de miedo.

- He estado sola en lugares peores – afirmó Candy.

- No lo dudo, pero estando yo aquí, no dejaré que cometas ninguna locura – le advirtió Logan – ¿tienes el anillo contigo?

- Sí – contestó Candy - ¿Por qué¿Quieres ir en este momento?

- ¿Porqué no? – preguntó Logan

- Si, tienes razón, vamos pues.

Logan le pasó la dirección al cochero del carruaje donde iban, Candy se comenzó a sentir intranquila a cada paso que daban los caballos, el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Seguía sin entender porque se sentía tan nerviosa, y porque había viajado tanto para llevar un anillo, su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Sin embargo tenía que guardar la calma, no quería que Logan siguiera cuestionándola acerca de su actitud.

Pronto llegaron a una zona muy lujosa, a Candy le llamó algo la atención, era obvio que eran casas de gente rica, sin embargo eran muy diferentes de las que conocía en Chicago. Por fin el carruaje se detuvo delante de una de las casas.

Antes de bajar, Candy volvió a mirar el anillo, lo sostuvo firmemente en su mano y luego lo volvió a meter dentro del sobre membretado lo dobló con delicadeza y lo guardo en su bolso.

Logan ayudó a bajarse del carruaje a Candy, ella miró la calle como si quisiera descubrir la respuesta que estaba esperando, hacia mucho calor a pesar de que el Sol se había ocultado hacia más de media hora, sin embargo Candy sudaba frío, un escalofrío recorría una y otra vez su cuerpo, tomó aire para tomar fuerzas y se adelantó para llamar a la puerta de la casa. La puerta era grande y estaba pintada de blanco, era una puerta sencilla pero elegante. Logan seguía pensando que Candy no le había dicho toda la verdad, sin embargo no podía dejarla sola, así que se acercó a ella.

Candy se paró frente a la puerta la observó por unos segundos, finalmente tocó el timbre que estaba al lado de la misma, pasaron varios segundos y nadie respondió, Candy trató de mirar por una estrecha ventana que estaba a lo largo de la misma, no parecía que alguien hubiera acudido a abrir la puerta, Candy volvió a tocar el timbre.

- Un momento – se alcanzó a oír desde dentro.

A Candy se le hizo conocida la voz, pero no pudo identificar de quien era, la voz había venido de la parte de atrás y por la ventanita no alcanza a ver hasta allá. Candy aguardó en el rellano de la puerta de entrada durante varios minutos, se oyeron pasos y que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, la cara de Candy cambió dramáticamente, frente a ella estaba una de las personas que sabía aún pasara un millón de años reconocería. Y una de las pocas personas que pensaba nunca más volvería a ver.

- ¡Susana! – musitó Candy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Encuentro y separación**

La rubia cabellera de Candy se movía por una ligera ráfaga de viento que había aparecido en la temprana noche. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y los las pupilas titilaban, su expresión era el del más grande asombro. Su cuerpo parecía de plomo, no podía moverse ni un milímetro.

Por su parte Susana, se había quedado lívida, respiraba un tanto agitada, pero al igual que Candy no se movía, los ojos eran los únicos que realizaban movimiento, seguían la figura de Candy una y otra vez, finalmente respiró profundamente.

- Candy – dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Logan que estaba detrás de Candy, miraba a las dos con mucha extrañeza, no podía decir que sabía lo que ocurría sin embargo era evidente que ambas se conocían y que basada en la frialdad con la que habían pronunciado sus nombres no podía pensar que eran viejas amigas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Susana cuando pudo articular palabras al tiempo que recobraba el color, aunque su respiración seguía agitada.

- Yo... venía buscando... creo que me equivoque de casa... – balbuceó Candy.

- Buscamos al Señor Víctor Hugo – interrumpió Logan cuando se percató de que Candy se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, sin embargo al decir el nombre se sintió algo tonto.

- ¿Víctor Hugo? – preguntó Extrañada Susana, se quedó unos segundos pensado y después continuó – Creo que te refieres a mi Marido.

- ¿¿Tu marido??- inquirió Candy con miedo.

- Si mi esposo Terry Grandchester – dijo claramente Susana protegiendo su estatus de Esposa.

Candy se quedó petrificada cuando escucho que Susana estaba casada con Terry, "Soy una tonta" pensó Candy, "No puedo sentirme mal, él la escogió a ella era natural que ellos dos se casaran", pero aunque Candy pensaba eso, en su corazón siempre había existido una especie de esperanza de que ella y Terry pudieran estar juntos, el haberlo visto el día de su presentación en sociedad para ella había significado que él seguía libre de toda atadura, le había quitado de la cabeza la idea de que él pudiera estar casado con alguien que no fuera ella, de repente se sintió muy débil, pero no quería demostrarlo enfrente de Susana, no obstante sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, apretó fuerte el puño sobre la barandilla que estaba colocada al lado de la puerta. Logan la miraba un poco preocupado, pensó que si no la sostenía podría caerse, entonces alargó su brazo para tomar el de Candy. Cuando ella de repente sintió la mano de Logan que la tomaba del brazo, volteó la cara y miró los ojos llenos de dulzura de Logan, ese acto fue como si le inyectaran energía, respiró profundamente y finalmente hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

- ¡Felicidades por su matrimonio! – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque estaba lejos de sentir felicidad – Yo no sabía que se habían casado.

- ¿No te lo dijo cuando fue a Chicago? – preguntó admirada Susana.

- No he hablado con él desde hace más de dos años – aseguró Candy.

Susana se sentía un poco débil, pero entonces recordó la expresión de Terry cuando le había anunciado que tendrían un hijo, y la sangre volvió a su cara, la cual recuperó el color que había perdido, comenzó a sentirse confiada frente a Candy, tenía el tipo de seguridad de alguien que se sabe amado, que se sabe segura. Entonces sonrió amablemente.

- Perdón por mi falta de cortesía, lo que pasa es que la ama de Llaves salió a un mandado, pasen por favor – dijo con delicadeza.

Candy miró a Logan con los ojos muy abiertos, dentro de ella no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en pasar a la casa de Susana, entonces sintió una suave presión sobre el brazo, Logan le iba a ser fuerte, así que conservando la sonrisa en la cara asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron a la lujosa casa, la cual esta decorada con un gusto exquisito, Candy pudo observar que Susana caminaba casi de manera normal, sólo que un poco lento, pasaron a la sala de la casa, Logan iba pegado a Candy, Susana tomó asiento y les invitó a que hicieran lo mismo.

- Lamento informales que mi esposo no esta aquí, él esta en el teatro – dijo calmadamente - ¿Puedo servirles para algo?

- Pues venimos de parte del Hotel Emporio, que me imagino fue donde su Esposo se hospedó – Contestó Logan quien se mantenía Ecuánime ante la situación, pero que veía claramente como todo el asunto estaba afectando a Candy.

- ¿Hubo algún problema? – preguntó extrañada Susana que seguía sin saber el motivo de la visita de Candy.

- El Hotel pertenece a los Andley – dijo Candy recuperando el habla – estamos conscientes de que cualquier queja o aclaración de parte de cualquier huésped es de suma importancia, es por eso que estamos aquí, al parecer Terry – al decir eso Candy sintió un dolor muy agudo, ya no era su Terry del que hablaba, era Terry, esposo de Susana, no podría mencionar nunca más su nombre con esa familiaridad con la que estaba acostumbrada, entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, era incorrecto que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila frente a su esposa – Perdón quise decir el Señor Grandchester, se comunicó hace unas semanas al hotel, informando que había dejado olvidado un anillo así que venimos a devolverlo.

- ¿Un anillo?, a mi no me dijo nada, no recuerdo haberlo visto sin su anillo.

- Quizá debería verlo – sugirió Logan, miró a la cara de Candy la cual seguía abrumada.

Candy sacó el sobre del hotel de su bolso, entonces recordó las palabras de Patty, su preocupación de que ella fuera a New York, ahora comprendía porque le había dado esa extraña sensación cuando lo tocó, era el anillo de Terry, por eso se había sentido así de confundida, miró el sobre por unos segundos y finalmente se lo paso a Susana, al hacerlo el dolor que ya sentía se hizo más intenso, internamente sabía que ya no era el hecho de deshacerse del anillo sino que era como estar entregándole una estafeta, en el camino de Terry.

Susana tomó el sobre lo abrió y sacó el anillo con cuidado leyó la inscripción que estaba dentro, sus ojos comenzaron a titilar, no podía creer que en sus manos tuviera el anillo que ella creía que estaba en el dedo de su esposo. "¿Desde cuando no lo traía puesto?", ella no se había percatado del cambio que había realizado Terry, la confianza que había sentido unos momentos antes comenzó a desvanecerse, una oleada de celos inundó su alma, no podía creer más, que Candy figuraba en todo el asunto de manera accidental, "¿Por qué ella tenía el anillo?" , su mente comenzó a viajar rápidamente, y empezaba a pensar que Terry y Candy habían estado juntos en Chicago, la respiración que hasta ese momento estaba muy irregular se volvió casi nula, la falta de aire comenzó a afectarle y cayó desmayada frente a Logan y a Candy.

Los dos la vieron caer, Candy se adelantó y le tomó el pulso, Logan parecía asustado, sin embargo corrió hasta una pequeña mesita con ruedas que tenía una licorera llena sobre ella, la abrió y se la llevó a la altura de la nariz para oler, con satisfacción pudo ver que se trataba de Coñac, así que sirvió un poco en una de las copas de cristal que estaban al lado de la licorera y se la llevó a Candy que había incorporado a Susana y trataba de acostarla en el sofá, Logan dejó la copa con el coñac en la mesa, tomó a Susana en sus brazos y la acostó en el sofá, Candy vio el anillo que había rodado al piso cuando Susana se había desvanecido. Lo tomó y lo puso sobre la mesa. Logan le acercó la copa a Susana y le hizo beber un poco. A los pocos segundos Susana reaccionó, abrió sus azules ojos que parecían estar rodeados de lágrimas, cuando vio a Candy recordó donde estaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Candy muy preocupada.

- Bien – contestó escuetamente Susana.

Con trabajo se volvió a sentar. Candy se veía muy preocupada, pero cuando trató de ayudar a Susana ella le había retirado de manera brusca la mano así que prefirió irse a sentar.

- ¿En donde se vieron? – preguntó Susana con rabia.

- ¿De que hablas? – quiso saber Candy que no entendía el cambio en Susana.

- De ustedes dos – dijo con impaciencia – de Terry y de ti.

- Pero... – Candy estaba a punto de contestar que no había visto a Terry, entonces recordó aquellos segundos que lo había visto en su Presentación y ya no pudo refutar.

- Creíste que no sabía nada ¿verdad? – le dijo ya más calmada pero seguía con su actitud fría.

- Yo la verdad no se que decir – dijo honestamente Candy – Hace un mes y medio lo vi en una fiesta pero no hable con él.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – preguntó Susana.

- El no se acercó a mí, si es eso lo que quieres saber – dijo Candy quien se percató para donde iba el asunto.

- No te creo – apuntó Susana

- Señora – terció Logan - ¿cómo puede dudar de la palabra de la Señorita Andley? Ella no le ha dado motivos para que dude de lo que le esta diciendo.

Susana miró al muchacho que defendía a Candy, quiso debatirle pero no pudo hallar palabras, realmente lo que él decía era verdad, Candy nunca le había mentido, e incluso se había hecho a un lado para que ella y Terry pudieran estar juntos, sin embargo sentía tantos celos y tanto miedo de perder a su esposo, que sus palabras no provenían de la razón.

- Perdón Candy – dijo en voz baja – lo que él dice es verdad. Si tú dices que no se hablaron no tengo porque no creerte.

- Susana, ese anillo lo encontramos por casualidad unos amigos y yo, el gerente del Hotel estaba muy preocupado por el anillo así que yo le pedí como representante de la familia Andley venir a devolver el anillo, si hubiera sabido que este anillo pertenecía a tu esposo no habría venido personalmente – replicó Candy quien se sentía fatigada, ya lo único que quería era irse de allí para regresarse al Hotel.

- A veces soy tan tonta – exclamó Susana – Les agradezco mucho el gesto de haber venido hasta aquí para entregarlo.

En eso estaban cuando Rosie entró a la sala, el resto de la casa estaba en penumbra, las luces no habían sido encendidas, así que nadie la había visto hasta que estuvo bastante cerca de la sala.

- Señora ¿qué hace levantada? – le retó Rosie a Susana

- Rosie – exclamó Susana.

- Debería estar acostada – le volvió a regañar Rosie.

- Fue nuestra culpa – dijo Candy sonriendo – Hemos venido a hacer una visita sin avisar.

- Lo siento señorita – le contestó a Candy – pero tiene instrucciones severas de su doctor a no abandonar la cama. Ha estado muy delicada y en su estado debería haber sido más consciente.

- Rosie, no debes incomodarlos ellos no tienen la culpa, ya me voy para la cama.

- Ya debemos irnos, hace rato que deberíamos estar en el Hotel – dijo Candy mientras se levantaba.

- Candy espera – le dijo Susana – Gracias, por todo, por decirme la verdad y por traer el anillo, se que debió ser duro para ti.

- Solo hago lo tengo que hacer – dijo Candy quien no resistía estar un segundo más allí.

- Los acompaño a la puerta – dijo Susana.

- No señora usted viene conmigo, ellos pueden esperar a que yo regresé – dijo Rosie

- No se preocupe nosotros podremos encontrar la salida – dijo Candy mientras salía de la sala. Logan la siguió de cerca.

Candy no volteó a ver pero Susana la había seguido con la vista hasta que Rosie la obligó a irse a su recamara, Candy se sentía muy débil, su cerebro todavía no digería la noticia de la boda de Terry, solo quería salir de allí, cuando estaba por salir, la puerta se abrió. Candy no podía ver de quien se trataba pero lo supo inmediatamente, su corazón latió rápidamente y ella se detuvo en seco.

Terry acababa de llegar a su casa después de otro día agotador de ensayos, iba dispuesto a descasar y a platicar un rato con su esposa. Cuando vio la casa a oscuras se alarmó un poco así que entró sin hablar, se percató inmediatamente de que había alguien delante de él, y que no se trataba de Rosie o de Susana, era ella, el amor de su vida estaba parada frente a él, pero eso no era posible, sin embargo la razón nunca le había fallado tanto como creer que delante de él estaba alguien que realmente no estaba, aún sin luz él lo sabía, la sangre comenzó a inundarle el rostro, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar de manera inusual.

- Candy – le llamó con su dulce voz, mientras que Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Terry – musitó Candy con un hilo de voz.

Logan no sabía exactamente que pasaba allí, sin embargo le quedaba latente que estaba sobrando, con gran agilidad logró colarse hasta la calle, mientras que en la penumbra Candy y Terry se habían quedado parados el uno al lado del otro.

Terry estiró el brazo y en la penumbra encontró el de Candy, con delicadeza, la sacó de la casa, cerró la puerta tras él y la llevó hasta bajo de un farol frente a al jardín de su casa. Candy lo siguió sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. El farol daba una tenue luz, sin embargo era suficiente para notar que ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados.

- Terry, tu pelo – dijo Candy cuando finalmente pudo verlo.

- Tuve que cortarlo para el papel que voy a interpretar – dijo Terry recordando la sesión de corte de pelo de un día antes.

- Se te ve bien – mencionó Candy.

- Al igual que el tuyo – le dijo mirando el sencillo moño que llevaba y los rizos que caían a los lados de la cara.

- Hace tiempo que no me peino en coletas – dijo tocándose los rizos que se alborotaban por el viento.

Terry la miró por unos instantes y sintió que la determinación que había tomado hacía solo un día se le colaba como el agua entre los dedos. Luego miró la casa donde Susana estaba y respiro tan profundamente que sintió dolor en los costados.

- ¿Candy que haces aquí? – le preguntó suplicante.

- Vine a hacer un encargo del Hotel Emporio – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Del Hotel? – preguntó un poco asustado.

- Si vine a devolver el anillo de Víctor Hugo – le contestó con un dejo de mordacidad.

- El anillo – mencionó Terry para si.

Volvió a mirar a Candy, sus ojos verdes estaban deslumbrantes y ella toda estaba tan bella, sintió deseos de besarla, de abrazarla y no volverla a soltar, pero las palabras y toda la situación estaba fuera de ser lo que había soñado.

- No sabía que era tuyo – dijo con la sonrisa un tanto apagada Candy, recordando los momentos que acababa de pasar dentro con Susana.

Entonces Terry recordó que el anillo era el de bodas, de su boda con Susana, y si había platicado con Susana era evidente que ya sabía que estaba casado. Sintió mucha angustia, él no quería que ella lo supiera.

- Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma – le dijo muy serio.

- ¿Hace cuanto te casaste? – quiso saber Candy

- Hace seis meses – contestó Terry en voz muy baja

- ¿Por eso saliste corriendo el día de la fiesta? – le preguntó Candy que sentía que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo... no debí haber ido – confesó Terry – pero quería verte, necesitaba verte.

- Pero ¿por qué salir corriendo? – volvió a repetir Candy su pregunta.

- Estabas tan hermosa esa noche, no quise arruinar tu fiesta, pensé que si no me veías podría haber pasado toda la noche contemplándote, lamento haber salido así.

- Me habría gustado platicar contigo – le dijo con la voz ahogada.

- No tenía sentido – le respondió Terry –Sólo nos iba a causar más dolor.

- Terry – musitó Candy

Ambos se quedaron callados, era evidente que el tiempo había transcurrido para los dos, que ahora era demasiado tarde para poder remediar las cosas, Candy lo miraba como si no quisiera perder detalle de su cara, como si quisiera guardar ese momento en su corazón.

- Has venido en muy mal momento – dijo finalmente Terry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Candy que lo seguía mirando, expectante de cada palabra que salía de la boca de Terry.

- Si tan sólo... si yo no hubiera... – dijo entrecortadamente el Joven de ojos azules.

- Terry, mejor cállate – le ordenó Candy – Tú lo has dicho, no tiene sentido.

Una pequeña lágrima asomaba por uno de sus lindos ojos color esmeralda, Terry quería abrazarla, pero sentía una carga de consciencia muy grande como para poder hacer lo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera. Entonces retrocedió unos pasos, como si con esa distancia de por medio se eliminara su deseo.

- Necesito decirte esto – dijo resignado a no tocar a Candy.

- ¿Que? – preguntó Candy mientras que unas lágrimas que no habían obedecido a los fríos mandatos de la razón empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- No quiero que te enteres de la peor manera, no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero Candy no dijo nada, ya no esperaba nada, ya no quería estar allí, Terry había tenido razón al no haber querido hablar con ella el día de su Presentación en Sociedad, "¿Que sentido tiene?", pensaba Candy cuyas lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, "ya no puedo abrazarlo, ya no puedo llamarlo mío ¿que sentido tiene entonces estar frente a frente si no puedo hacer nada?".

Terry vio las lágrimas de Candy que se iluminaban como perlas con la tenue luz que emitía el elegante farol que estaba al lado de ellos, hubiera querido abrazarla y sostenerla en sus brazos y decirle que él no permitiría que nadie la hiciera llorar, pero la cruel realidad era que él le estaba causando tanto dolor que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

- Candy – dijo de la manera más dulce que pudo aunque su ahogada voz no le permitía proyectar lo que quería – No... llores, no llores por favor pecosa.

Cuando le dijo eso, volteó a verlo entre lo empañado de sus ojos por las lágrimas y entonces su corazón sintió un fuerte palpitar, pero no era por Terry, esas palabras resonaron en ella como si se hubiera roto un candado que hacia tiempo había cerrado, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, ella temblaba a pesar del calor que estaba envolviendo el ambiente. Inmediatamente las lágrimas cesaron, sus ojos buscaron a los de Terry.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó emocionada.

- Que no llorarás – le repitió con la voz más clara.

- No, ya no lloraré – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca.

Para Terry resultó extraña la actitud de Candy pero no por eso dejo de alegrarse que ella dejara de llorar, sin embargo la sonrisa de Candy en esta ocasión no era forzada, sintió como si aquel joven que hacía tanto tiempo había dejado de estar junto a ella hubiera vuelto por un instante para decirle que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no se dejara vencer por las lágrimas. "Querido Anthony, no estoy sola, nunca podré estarlo, tú siempre estas conmigo" pensó.

- Candy, quería decirte que Susana, esta esperando un hijo – le dijo quedamente.

- Ahora comprendo – dijo Candy recapacitando.

- ¿Qué es lo que comprendes? – le preguntó él.

- Ella se desmayó mientras estuvimos con ella – contestó Candy.

Terry cerró los ojos se le veía preocupado, pero enseguida los abrió y miró a Candy que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

- Candy, ella... ella no esta bien... es probable que... muera.

Candy abrió los ojos, y miro a Terry con un poco de incredulidad, ella había visto muchas muertes, pero le parecía inaceptable que una muchacha como Susana muriera después de haber sufrido tanto, "No puede ser cierto" pensó Candy. Pero al ver los ojos de Terry pudo comprender por el dolor que estaban reflejados en ellos que lo que él le confiaba era la verdad. Entonces Candy se olvidó de que la persona que estaba delante de ella era Terry, ahora era simplemente otro paciente más.

- Terry, ten confianza, las cosas no pueden ser tan malas ¿que te dijo el doctor?

- Que ella no debía de tener hijos – le dijo con un dejo de amargura – que tener este hijo la puede matar.

- Terry, yo he conocido muchos casos donde se han dado esta clase de pronósticos pero no pasan de simples malestares – le dijo Candy para consolar a Terry – Tienes que preguntar a más médicos. Si quieres yo puedo ponerte en contacto con uno que ha salvado muchos casos de partos difíciles.

- Pero a mi me han dicho que no es posible – Replicó Terry.

- Este doctor del que te hablo practica cesáreas - le contestó Candy – es un procedimiento difícil, pero él tiene mucha práctica en eso, todos sus casos han sido exitosos, la madre y el hijo han sobrevivido.

- ¿Cesáreas¿estas diciendo que es cuando abren a la mujer? – dijo con un tono desagradable.

- Se que no suena muy bien, pero créeme ese procedimiento ha salvado a muchas vidas.

- Tendría que platicar con el doctor – dijo Terry no muy convencido.

- En cuanto llegué a Chicago hablaré con él para que se ponga en contacto contigo.

Terry sintió como la tensión se había roto, pero no de la manera como esperaba, ahora estaba frente a la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, y la tenía tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Quería derramar lágrimas pero no podía.

Candy lo miró y suspiró, ella no podía hacer más por el chico que estaba frente a ella, él ahora pertenecía a otra mujer, ya no era el muchacho que ella había conocido hacía pocos años, pero que parecían que habían pasado siglos por las huellas que había dejado en ambos.

- Tengo que irme – susurró Candy.

Terry la miró, se percató del cansancio en su rostro y comprendió a su alma torturada, si él pudiera también escaparía de su vida, pero no lo haría, él se quedaría al lado de su esposa, y se quedaría allí para ver partir por segunda ocasión al amor de su vida.

- Terry, yo... me gustaría decir que podremos seguir siendo amigos y que podemos seguir viéndonos, pero se que eso a la larga solo nos dañaría. Sin embargo me gustaría saber cuando hayas tenido a tu hijo, para saber que todo salió bien.

- Entonces es para siempre – dijo Terry con un hilo de Voz.

- Eso creo – contestó Candy mirando los ojos de Terry que habían perdido todo el brillo que ella había conocido y sintió un vacío en su alma.

-Candy ¡que seas...- dijo Terry

- No sigas Terry – interrumpió Candy, quien odiaba esas palabras desde que las había mencionado ese día de invierno, hacia tanto tiempo atrás – Sólo di Adiós.

Terry la miró sorprendido¿cómo podía él decirle adiós?, la observó con detenimiento pero sus ojos verdes suplicaban la palabra, tanto como él odiaba el tener que decirla, entonces quiso grabarse la imagen de Candy tal y como lucia en ese momento, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos con los rizos que caían sobre su cara moviéndose por el viento, trató de quedarse con cada línea de su cara, con sus lozanas mejillas, con su boca rosa, con sus ojos verdes, su nariz respingada, con las pocas pecas que aún asomaban sobre su blanca piel, ahora su imagen era toda suya y nadie podría arrebatársela de la cabeza, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

- Adiós Candy – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que si empezaba a llorar nunca pararía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía llorar y eso le desgarraba el alma, porque no tenía manera de saciar su dolor y tenía que sostenerlo dentro de él para que siguiera creciendo.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y sintió que su corazón volvía a romperse, pero en vez de lágrimas le obsequió una linda sonrisa, dijo un imperceptible – adiós amor mío – y se dio la vuelta para regresar al carruaje que seguía esperando pacientemente por ella. Terry la seguía con la vista, pero hubiera querido ir tras ella y no dejarla ir, pero no podía hacerlo él no era libre, él pertenecía a alguien más, a alguien que no era Candy, apretó los puños fuertemente mientras la veía alejarse lentamente. Candy llegó al carruaje y subió tratando de no volver corriendo. Se aferró a la mano que Logan le ofreció para ayudarla a subir, y no miró de nuevo atrás.

Terry se quedó parado en la acera viendo como se deslizaba el carruaje tirados por los caballos, y como el pequeño farol que se sostenía peligrosamente de un gancho al lado del cochero se tambaleaba por el movimiento de la carroza, hasta que se perdió de vista. La había tenido tan cerca, había pensado tanto en ese momento y todo había resultado tan diferente, él la hubiera querido besar y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, él habría querido expresarle su amor no solo con palabras, pero no lo había podido hacer, él estaba atado, y ella lo sabía, por eso se había marchado porque él ya no podía ofrecerle su amor de manera libre, tendría que quedarse con el simple recuerdo de lo que había sido, y con la ilusión de lo que habría podido ser.

Miró al cielo, no había una sola nube que tapara a la orgullosa Luna, que había sido testigo de tan doloroso adiós, las estrellas relampagueantes parecían haberse reído de su alma atormentada. Sólo la oscuridad parecía respetar su aflicción. Se pasó la mano por su corto cabello y con pasos lentos pero elegantes regreso a su casa, entró y las luces estaban ya prendidas. No podía enfrentar a Susana, no en ese momento, así que se dirigió a su despacho y se encerró. Alcanzó a ver las botellas de vino que estaban en la cava, se acercó a ellas y puso la mano sobre una fría botella, pero instantáneamente la soltó. No se dejaría vencer de nuevo al dolor, él no era un cobarde y se había hecho la promesa de que por el hijo que esperaba, haría feliz a Susana, sin embargo esa noche no podría hacerlo se sentía tan fatigado de todo, se sentía tan desolado, que esa noche no podría hacer feliz a nadie.

Desde que Candy había subido al carruaje, no había dicho palabra, sus ojos estaban apagados, la brillante luz que siempre los acompañaba, se había vuelto tenue. Con una mano apretaba fuertemente su falda, mientras miraba por la ventaba, aunque realmente no veía nada, era como si toda ella estuviera ausente.

Logan la observaba en silencio, no alcanza a comprender exactamente que es lo que había pasado, pero se percataba de lo doloroso que había sido todo, a él le hubiera gustado apaciguar el dolor que sentía Candy, él no estaba acostumbrado a verla triste, que si lo pensaba bien nunca la había visto triste, si cerraba los ojos incluso en ese momento y pensaba en ella, lo primero que venía a su memoria era la imagen de una sonriente Candy. Así que verla en ese estado le resultaba muy deprimente.

-Candy ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó triste Logan

- Estoy bien – contestó casi de forma automática.

- Sólo quiero decirte que aquí estoy contigo – le dijo él de manera muy dulce.

- Muchas gracias – le contestó ella – pero el día de hoy abrí un capítulo de mi vida que hubiera querido evitar.

- Es ese muchacho ¿verdad?

- Así es – dijo Candy con una punzada de dolor, le estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Logan vio la cara de Candy, aunque se estaba esforzando por sonreír estaba sufriendo mucho, con lo poco que había conversado con ella, podía ahora comprender que ellos tenían una historia muy larga y no quiso hacer más preguntas, se acercó a Candy y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, mismo que Candy no despreció, se acomodó en su pecho mientras continuaba callada, se sentía mucho mejor al saber que no estaba sola. El viaje de regreso a Chicago no sería tan penoso como había sido en el pasado, ahora iba acompañada y no sentiría tan sola.

Cuando llegó al hotel se sentía muy cansada, y se tiró a la cama, se entristecía por la reciente separación con Terry pero a la vez se sentía tranquila, aún no sabía como el anillo le había dado el presentimiento, "¿Quizás porque pertenecía a Terry?" pensaba, como le había dicho Logan, cualquiera podía haber entregado el anillo, Patty también se lo había dicho. Sin embargo era como si estuviera destinado para que ella averiguara lo que había pasado con Terry y con Susana, al pensar en los dos volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor.

- Terry, ahora eres de ella – mencionó en voz alta, mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla – Ya una vez te dije adiós, ya lloré y sufrí por eso no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo

Candy trató de dormirse pero no podía conseguirlo, cuando ya casi era de mañana cuando porfin lo consiguió, Logan no quiso despertarla no quería abrumarla con otra mañana pesada, así que solo él regreso al puerto, por fin pudo localizar los restos del barco, con alegría pudo percatarse de que varias cajas de medicamentos se habían sacado intactos. Así que regresó al hotel acompañado con un carro de carga para las cajas que habían rescatado.

Mientras tanto Candy se había despertado un poco tarde, pero aún se sentía cansada, se había levantado un poco desanimada, pero el agudo dolor que había sentido en la noche se había aminorado mucho, cuando vio la hora que era, llamó a recepción donde le informaron que Logan había salido temprano. Candy sonrió, no tenía ganas de salir del Hotel, recordó con mucho cariño lo bien que se había portado con ella la noche anterior.

"El también ha sufrido tanto, y entiende perfectamente a las almas doloridas como la mía" pensó Candy "Se ha sobrepuesto a la pérdida de sus padres y ahora esta ayudando tanto a la Institución, es una persona excepcional un digno miembro de los Andley".

Candy se vistió y cuando había finalizado su arreglo, Logan ya había regresado al Hotel, y subió hasta su habitación para informarle de las buenas noticias.

- Es maravilloso – exclamó Candy quien daba por pérdida tota la carga del barco.

- Si, hay muchas cajas, estoy viendo si las regresaremos a Chicago o si conseguimos algún lugar para dejarlas aquí hasta que zarpe el próximo de nuestros barcos.

- No creo prudente dejarlas aquí, podría pasar mucho tiempo, porque tenemos que conseguir dinero para otro barco. Y en Chicago está el Hospital donde podrían usar esas medicinas.

- Entonces tengo que arreglar el flete – observó Logan - ¿Cómo te sientes para regresar esta tarde?

- Muy bien – le contestó Candy con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

Tal como pensaba Candy, Logan tenía un corazón herido, y reconocía en el suyo un corazón que también había sufrido mucho, por eso mismo no le dejó más tiempo sola, sabía que si estaba sola pensaría mucho tiempo en algo que le hacía sufrir así que comieron juntos y desde el hotel, Logan arregló el flete de las cajas a Chicago. Y esa misma tarde ambos abordaban un tren para Chicago.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Albert había regresado de su viaje.


	13. Chapter 13

**Un reflejo del pasado**

Albert había arribado a Chicago después de más de un mes de estar en viaje de negocios, durante ese tiempo además de visitar las tierras que querían comprar la corporación Andley, había tomado un tiempo para pensar seriamente lo que quería hacer de su vida. Estaba harto de ser la cabeza de la familia, era una obligación que había cargado desde que había nacido, le habían obligado a llevar una vida que despreciaba.

Nunca había conocido la ternura de una madre, o lo que era jugar con otros niños de su edad, toda su vida había vivido prácticamente como si nunca hubiera existido, oculto a la vista de sus seres queridos. Los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía de su niñez provenían de su hermana Pauna, de cuando ella lo cuidaba, recordaba lo cariñosa que había sido con él, de la misma manera tenía dentro de su corazón la tristeza que le había causado perderla cuando él era todavía tan chico, recordaba con viveza a su cuñado quien se había portado con él amablemente y sin olvidar al pequeño Anthony que se parecía tanto a él.

De todos sus sobrinos a Anthony era al que más quería, él recordaba haberlo cargado en sus brazos, lo había visto dar sus primeros pasos y decir las primeras palabras. Pero toda su dicha se acabó el día que Pauna había fallecido, la tía Elroy había decidido tomar bajo su tutela a Anthony, Albert sería educado por profesores privados, ya que nadie podía enterarse de que el único heredero de la familia Andley era un pequeño niño, él sería educado en Lakewood mientras que la tía Elroy se quedaría en Chicago con Anthony.

Los primeros recuerdos de la casa solariega de los Andley en medio del bosque después de que Pauna había fallecido eran los peores que tenía, recordaba haber visto tantas veces a Pauna en medio del jardín cuidando de las rosas que estar allí sin ella era doloroso, recordaba las noches frías de invierno, cuando no podía salir de la casa, y la única compañía con la que había contado era con la presencia de George, las tristes navidades que había pasado con mil regalos pero prácticamente solo.

Las pocas veces que había tenido compañía era la de adultos, desde sus maestros hasta los pocos miembros de la familia Andley que estaban al corriente de lo que sucedía.

Albert recordaba claramente aquella ocasión en la que después de estar jugando en la tierra con algunos animales, se había ensuciado y la tía Elroy había llegado de improviso a Lakewood, enojándose demasiado:

- George – había gritado la Tía Elroy – que hace el niño revolcado en lodo cuando debía estar estudiando.

- Señora Andley, es sólo un niño – le había replicado George.

- Pero no es un niño cualquiera – le había contestado la tía Elroy.

- Ya es muy duro para él estar separado de todos...

- George, no creo que estés aquí para contradecir mis órdenes.

De esa manera había transcurrido su infancia, cuando la tía Elroy estaba de visita el ambiente de la vacía casa se volvía tenso, Albert llegó a amar la soledad, prefería estar solo que a estar con su tía quien le imponía las más estrictas reglas de etiqueta y de conducta.

Albert había inventado sus propios juegos, y había convertido a los animalitos del bosque en sus mejores amigos, había aprendido a escabullirse de la mansión de Lakewood, para ir a pasear por el bosque, se había vuelto desobediente y rebelde de las reglas. Esto preocupaba mucho a George pero conocía muy bien a la señora Andley y la manera en como reaccionaba siempre que se refería al muchacho, así que la conducta del muchacho la mantenía oculta de su severa tía.

- George ¿porque no puedo ir a Chicago con Anthony? – le había preguntado en una ocasión Albert a George.

- Joven William – le había contestado abrumado George – Esa es una decisión que tomo su tía, podrá verlo más adelante.

- George ya no quiero estar aquí.

George había mirado al pequeño niño que a su temprana edad estaba siendo apartado de una niñez normal, sintió angustia en su corazón, pero no podía actuar en contra de los deseos de la señora Andley, el tiempo la habían vuelto muy dura y no habría posibilidad de que cambiara.

Cuando Albert había cumplido los doce años, se había vuelto difícil de mantener en un solo sitió, le gustaba la aventura y había veces que pasaba días en el bosque sin que nadie supiera de él, la primera vez que lo había hecho, todos en la casa de Lakewood se habían vuelto locos en su búsqueda, pero no lo habían encontrado, dos días después había aparecido, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin ninguna preocupación. A pesar del susto que les había provocado a todos, George decidió no regañarlo, así que sus salidas se hicieron frecuentes.

Albert disfrutaba estar solo en medio del bosque, él hallaba la forma de sobrevivir sin ayuda de alguien más, le gustaba dormir bajo las estrellas y oír el agua del río que cruzaba parte de los bosques. El bosque se había convertido en su campo de juegos, y George se lo permitía, parecía que a cambio de esos días, el resto del tiempo Albert se comportaba de manera excepcional. Estudiaba sus clases y hacía sus deberes sin que nadie lo hostigara para hacerlo. Pero esos dos o tres días cada mes o cada quince días eran totalmente suyos nadie le decía que hacer o que decir, él era lo que siempre había deseado ser.

Albert recordaba con mucha nostalgia una de esas ocasiones él se había llevado uno de los caballos, había recorrido tantas veces el área del bosque que ya no le ofrecía mucha emoción, así que había decidido explorar fuera de los límites del mismo. Había bordeado el Lago Michigan, y había llegado hasta el otro lado, había dejado al caballo refrescarse y había ido a explorar el lugar, llegó a una Colina que tenía un enorme árbol en la punta de la misma, para él que se había vuelto muy diestro en subir árboles eso era una delicia, así que subió hasta llegar a la cima, cuando estuvo allí, alcanzó a oír las voces de los pequeños del Hogar de Ponny, al oír las risas y los juegos Albert había sonreído, se imaginaba a si mismo corriendo tras ellos y siendo parte de sus múltiples juegos, también había oído las dulces voces de las damas que cuidaban de esos niños, "Son tan diferentes a la tía Elroy", había pensado, al mismo tiempo que había sentido un poco de envidia por los pequeños huérfanos que corrían colina abajo, él se había sentido identificado con ellos, él también era huérfano, sin embargo él había estado siempre mucho más solo que ellos.

Después de ese viaje había realizado muchos más, montaba a caballo a diario, se había vuelto una de sus aficiones favoritas, a veces alguno de sus tutores lo acompañaba, pero rara vez habían podido seguirle el paso, él cabalgaba tan rápido y de manera tan intrépida que nadie lo podía alcanzar. Solía saltar pequeños barrancos, setos y otra clase de obstáculos. Y después de cabalgar, su lugar favorito era sobre el árbol al otro lado del lago donde podía sentirse parte de los niños que allí habitaban. A veces realizaba el camino de varias horas para quedarse solo arriba del árbol escuchando a los demás niños.

Mientras había estado en su encierro, se había enterado de que su hermana y su cuñado el Sr. Cornwell se irían a vivir a la India para que él tomara un puesto diplomático, que habían dejando bajo custodia de su tía a sus dos hijos Stear y Archie, él había oído hablar de ellos y había visto sus fotos eran muchachos casi de su edad y a él le habría gustado ir a vivir con ellos también, pero la respuesta de la tía Elroy había sido un rotundo "No", entonces fue que George le sugirió a la tía Elroy crear el personaje que lo seguiría por toda su vida "El tío Abuelo William".

Cuando se lo habían mencionado a Albert a él, le había causado mucha gracia, hacerlo pasar por un anciano decrépito, sin embargo con el tiempo le dio las gracias a George por esa estupenda idea, Anthony, Stear y Archie, habían comenzado a escribirle a su "Tío Abuelo", quizá no los había conocido en persona pero conocía sus almas, él gozaba con esas cartas, se habían convertido en una ventana hacía un mundo que él añoraba, vivía a través de ellos las travesuras en conjunto, las fiestas infantiles y las vacaciones. Fue entonces cuando habían descubierto que eran de ascendencia Escocesa y le habían pedido que mandara a hacer trajes tradicionales para todos ellos. A Albert le agrado mucho la idea y no solo le pidió a George trajes para sus sobrinos sino también para él y además le había pedido que le enseñará a tocar la gaita.

Así pues aprendió a tocar la gaita, George lo había llevado a Escocia a que conociera sus orígenes y se había enamorado de la villa Andley, de las montañas y del lago, allí le resultaba todo muy divertido, la tía Bridget lo trataba con mucha deferencia y le permitía estar con los hijos de sus amistades, Albert adoraba Escocia. Era cuando se sentía más feliz. Sin embargo las vacaciones solo podían durar una corta temporada y regresaba a América. Pero Albert llevaba dentro el espíritu de los Andley, así que no se conformó con el conocer Escocia, mandó a sus sobrinos a que también conocieran ese lugar que tanto lo hacía feliz.

Cuando iba a cumplir catorce años, él acababa de regresar de un viaje a Escocia, había cabalgado hasta su colina predilecta llevando su traje y su gaita con él, había dejado a su caballo como regularmente lo hacía cerca del lago y había emprendido el camino hacía la colina, cuando caminaba había empezado a lloviznar, él se quedó un rato bajo unos árboles, como se aburría había comenzado a tocar la gaita, la tonada se había mezclado con el suave goteo de la lluvia, fue entonces que creyó oír un sollozo, había vuelto a tocar la gaita mientras se había acercado a donde había oído a alguien llorar, sobre el suelo había una linda niña que lloraba desconsolada se había acercado a ella y había sentido deseos de abrazarla para que dejará de llorar.

Hasta ese momento Albert había vivido bajo el anonimato, nunca se había dejado ver por nadie quien no fuera las personas autorizadas por su tía, y aunque cuando era niño no lo había comprendido, se había apegado a esa regla, pero esa niña había despertado en él una curiosidad especial. Se parecía a alguien que él había conocido más en ese momento no había recordado a quien, lo mismo le había extrañado ya que hasta ese momento solo había conocido a muy pocas personas.

Él se había portado amablemente con la niña, le había sonreído y le había hecho sonreír, le había dicho que era más linda cuando sonreía, fue en ese momento que había recordado a quien se parecía, le había recordado a su hermana Pauna, con sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa. Era tan bonita como ella. Sin embargo también recordaba con pesadumbre, que por primera vez desde que había iniciado sus paseos al Hogar de Ponny en esta ocasión lo habían seguido. Así que había tenido que salir corriendo de allí, terminando ese encuentro de manera abrupta.

Recordaba con amargura los días que le siguieron y como su tía se había enterado de sus escapadas, de que después de ese incidente no dejaba de ir a Lakewood para cerciorarse de que todo se estuviera cumpliendo de acuerdo a sus órdenes. Que no había podido escabullirse de nueva cuenta aunque lo deseaba con todo su corazón, y como la tía Elroy lo había mandado a estudiar a Inglaterra.

Albert por primera vez se había sentido feliz por una decisión tomada por su tía, Eton le había caído a la perfección, estaba disfrutando de la compañía de compañeros de su edad, sin embargo para él que había estado acostumbrado a estar solo también fue una serie de descubrimientos de los cuales muchos eran desagradables, allí conoció la maldad y los defectos, el esnobismo con el que habían sido educados sus compañeros de clase le desagrada, él no conocía eso, él lo único que había conocido era la soledad, allí hablaban mucho de privilegios de fortunas, de lo importante que eran sus padres, sin embargo agradecía el hecho de no estar sólo.

Al pasar los años se había convertido en alguien muy querido por sus compañeros de clase, se había ganado hasta los corazones más duros, no obstante, la soledad que había llegado a detestar se había convertido en una necesidad para él. Cuando iba a visitarlo George y le llevaba las cartas de sus sobrinos no había mejor cosa que buscar un lugar solitario para leerlas.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido estando él en el colegio, pronto llegó la hora de que entrara a alguna Universidad.

- Por supuesto que irá a Cambridge – había asegurado la tía Bridget cuyo esposo había asistido a tal Universidad.

- Él tiene que regresar a América – había aseverado George quien se preocupaba por lo decaído que había visto a Albert cuando había recibido las últimas cartas de sus sobrinos.

Para entonces Albert tenía ya dieciocho años, y sabía que no era tan fácil que lo manipularan, había oído que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase irían a Cambridge, y aunque había hecho buenas amistades, no quería seguir en ese ambiente, él quería ser libre, comprendía que en tres años tomaría las riendas de los negocios familiares, y no quería desperdiciar esos años encerrado en una Universidad a la que no quería asistir.

- No iré a Cambridge – había dicho Albert – No pueden obligarme a quedarme aquí

- ¿A que Universidad irás entonces? – le había preguntado la tía Elroy.

- No lo sé, quiero regresar a América, es lo único que se.

- Podemos conseguirle un puesto en Harvard o en Yale – había sugerido George.

Albert había sonreído pero realmente lo último que quería era seguir encerrado en alguna escuela, pero había aceptado estando en América le parecía que sería más fácil oponerse a su tía.

Así finalmente había regresado a América, y aunque había entrado a Yale, su vida se había vuelto muy diferente a cuando había estado viviendo en Lakewood cuando era un niño, muchos fines de semana había pasado cabalgando en el bosque, sin embargo no había regresado al Hogar de Ponny, en ese momento le parecía que no era prudente dejarse ver por alguien, pero la imagen de la dulce niña que había visto tantos años atrás no lo había dejado.

- Ya debe de haber sido adoptada – había pensado Albert.

En un par de ocasiones había visto de lejos a sus sobrinos mientras jugaban en el inmenso jardín de la mansión Andley en Chicago, cuando había ido a hacer algunas visitas a su tía Elroy cuya relación había mejorado mucho desde su estancia en Eton.

- William es necesario que nos mudemos a Lakewood – le había mencionado su Tía cuando el estaba a punto de cumplir 20 años.

- ¿Porque lo dice tía? – le había preguntado Albert.

- Ya estas tomando el control de varios negocios de la familia, te resultará muy difícil estar viajando hasta Lakewood todos los fines de semana, será mejor que ocupes esta Mansión aquí en Chicago para que atiendas los negocios lo mejor que puedas – le había sugerido su tía.

- Pero ¿Los chicos y tú? – le había preguntado muy preocupado.

- Nos mudaremos a Lakewood, ellos fueron bastante mientras estuviste en Inglaterra, les gusta el lugar, así que creo que será bueno para ellos – le había informado su Tía.

- Me parece bien. dispón de la mansión de Lakewood, llévate a las doncellas, yo no necesito a mucha gente, me las puedo arreglar solo. Aunque no puedo decir que la idea me agrade por completo – le había contestado Albert a su azorada Tía.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le había sondeado su tía.

- A que estando en Lakewood, vivirán cerca de los Legan – le había respondido con un dejo de Mordacidad.

- ¿Por qué te refieres a ellos como si fueran de otra familia? – le había retado su tía.

- Porque se muchas cosas de ellos, durante los períodos que he pasado en Lakewood me he enterado de que "mis sobrinitos" Elisa y Neal, son de lo más caprichosos.

- ¿Quién te enseño a faltarle el respeto así a tu hermana y a su familia? – había exclamado enojada la tía Elroy.

- ¿Desde cuando estar enterado de la verdad es una falta de respeto? – le había contestado Albert – A mi me preocupan mis otros sobrinos, los que están bajo su tutela tía... No me gustaría que se volvieran como ellos.

- A mi no me parece que estén mal educados, siempre son muy corteses conmigo – le había dicho su tía.

- Sólo espero que no se arrepienta – le había dicho finalmente Albert.

Había visto como su tía había hecho caso omiso de su advertencia y como había obligado a Anthony, Stear y Archie a convivir con Elisa y Neal, las cartas que había recibido desde que se habían mudado habían cambiado de tono, habían sido con dos temas específicos en como no soportaban a Elisa y a Neal por un lado y en una dulce niña llamaba Candy por el otro. Su curiosidad respecto a esa niña había ido en aumento mientras pasaba el tiempo, así que decidió ir a pasar unas vacaciones cerca de Lakewood. Pero él sabía lo que habría pasado si hubiera aparecido tal y como estaba, así que un día había ido a buscar un tinte para poder cambiarse el color del pelo, con un señor que trabajaba para el teatro se había mandado a hacer una barba y se había empezado a dejar crecer el bigote.

- ¡Que te hiciste en el pelo William! – había exclamado George el día lo había visto con su disfraz.

- Es un disfraz – le había contestado el con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Qué estas pensado hacer? – le había preguntado George.

- No te preocupes George, nada malo – le había contestado mientras sus ojos habían brillado.

Así pues se había ido a vivir a una de las cabañas que estaban en el bosque que tan bien conocía, un buen día que había ido a pescar había oído los gritos de alguien que pedía ayuda, y como minutos después había rescatado a Candy de morir ahogada.

- Es ella – había pensado Albert quien al verla inmediatamente la reconoció.

Había aprovechado la oportunidad para conocerla mejor, de esa manera se había enterado de que ella vivía con los Legan, que ella era la niña de la que tanto hablaban sus sobrinos en sus cartas, y de los malos tratos que allí sufría, pero lo que más le había sorprendido de ella, era que a pesar de haber sufrido tanto no perdía su capacidad de sonreír y de perdonar a quienes le hacían daño, una cualidad que le hizo despertar su admiración. Y aunque había querido hacer algo más por ella, todavía no cumplía los veintiún años, hasta entonces no podía tomar ninguna acción para ayudarla.

Sin embargo el tiempo había transcurrido y había cumplido los veintiún años, en cuanto arreglara unos papeles podría hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, todos los fines de semana se había trasladado a Lakewood para estar al pendiente de sus sobrinos pero sobre todo de Candy. Esa última semana que había pasado allí había recibido la visita de los guardabosques cuando él se había enterado de que a Candy sería llevada a México en calidad de ladrona. Los guardabosques lo llevaron delante de la tía Elroy el mismo día que ella había partido pero ya por la tarde.

- Pero en el nombre de Dios ¿Que significa esto? – le había regañado cuando lo había visto vestido como un vago.

- Tía, no he hecho nada malo – le había replicado el muchacho

- La cabeza de los Andley escondido en los bosques como un Vagabundo – había gritado la Tía Elroy.

- Tía, no he descuidado mis deberes, pero necesitaba venir a descansar.

- ¿Descansar? – había exclamado la tía Elroy – Pudieron haberte reconocido, yo lo hice¿quien más te ha visto?

- Nadie – le había mentido acordándose de que Candy ya lo había visto.

- Se puede saber que hacías metido en esa casa desvencijada – le había preguntado la tía Elroy.

- Ya te lo he dicho – le había contestado enojado.

- ¿Que es esto? – le había preguntado al tiempo que le había enseñado el mensaje que le había enviado Candy.

- Es mío. – le había espetado Albert.

- Por favor William, no me hagas perder la cabeza – le había gritado la tía Elroy.

- Esta bien, si lo quieres saber te lo voy a decir – le había contestado olvidándose por primera vez de hablarle con respeto a su tía. – Es de Candy.

- ¿Candy¿Tú conoces a Candy? – le había preguntado muy asombrada.

- Sí, tía, la conozco, y no me parece bien el trato que le han estado prodigando desde que ella esta con los Legan.

- Es una ladrona – había espetado su tía.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes muy bien – le había contestado Albert a punto de estallar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que la defiendas si yo lo vi con mis propios ojos? – le había preguntado muy indignada la tía Elroy.

- Le tendieron una trampa – le había espetado a su tía al tiempo que había apretado los puños.

- Estas insinuando que Elisa y Neal mintieron – había exclamado horrorizada la tía Elroy.

- No solo lo insinuó sino que puedo asegurarlo – le había contestado el muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

- Me dejas atónita – le había respondido la anciana señora.

- Pues vas a quedar más cuando te diga lo que he planeado para ella – había dicho con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – le había preguntado su tía.

- Mi primera decisión como cabeza de los Andley va a ser adoptar a Candy – le había dicho mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿¿¿¿Qué???? – Había dicho la Sra. Elroy antes de fingir un desmayo.

- Esta vez no voy a ceder ante lo que digan – había asegurado.

- No puedes hacerlo, te lo prohíbo – le había amenazado la tía Elroy

- El día de mañana seré oficialmente la cabeza de los Andley así que si puedo hacerlo, yo puedo adoptar a quien yo quiera – le había informado con aires de triunfo

- ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto de esa manera? – le había preguntado la tía Elroy.

- No pienso en faltarte al respeto tía, sólo quiero que estés enterada que ya soy un adulto y que si he de tomar todas las obligaciones que con eso conlleva también tengo que tener ciertos privilegios – le había explicado de manera calmada.

- Pero si tú siempre has sido privilegiado – le había contestado su tía.

- Yo nunca lo consideré así, sin embargo ahora ya soy un adulto no tienes que cuidarme más. De ahora en adelante seré responsable de mis actos – le había mencionado Albert.

- Entonces me alegra que esa chiquilla se haya ido ya – le había dicho la tía Elroy de manera triunfal.

- ¿De que hablas? – le había preguntado Albert con un dejo de angustia.

- De que esa chica va camino a México, esta mañana vinieron a recogerla – le había informado la tía Elroy en forma de desafío a su sobrino.

Albert al enterarse había salido para la ciudad de Chicago, donde con ayuda de George había arreglado la adopción, y después George había ido en busca de Candy.

A Albert le habría gustado ver la cara de Candy cuando le habían dado la noticia de que había sido adoptada por la familia Andley, pero se había conformado con las cartas de agradecimiento por parte de sus sobrinos y de la misma Candy.

En ese año, el había de concluir sus estudios en Yale, se había pasado viajando, para poder estar tanto en la escuela como en los negocios, esto mismo le había dado poca oportunidad de redactar cartas, sin embargo las cartas de Candy no habían dejado de llegar. El las había leído con mucho placer, pero no había querido contestarlas él sabía que al hacerlo se habría delatado. Así que prefirió mantener en misterio su personalidad de "Tío Abuelo William".

Se había enterado con gusto de que la tía Elroy había empezado a aceptar a Candy y que se portaba muy bien con ella. Y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Pero las cosas no se habían mantenido en felicidad, recordaba con exactitud el día que George había entrado a la Oficina con una cara lívida, y los ojos muy apagados, desde que lo había visto sabía que traía noticias muy malas.

- ¿Qué pasa George? – le había preguntado muy asustado

- William, hubo un accidente en la cacería que se estaba celebrando en la mansión de Lakewood – le había contestado tratando de suavizar el golpe.

- ¿Un accidente¿Qué clase de accidente? – le había preguntado desesperadamente.

- Su sobrino se cayó de un caballo – le había dicho con la voz apagada.

- ¿Cuál sobrino? – le había preguntado al tiempo que se había levantado de su asiento, aunque él había presentido de quien se trataba.

- Su sobrino Anthony – le había contestado con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué le paso¿Cómo esta? – había gritado con los ojos muy abiertos.

George no había podido decirle la palabra, solamente había negado con la cabeza, Albert recordaba el escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo, de hecho cada vez que recordaba esa tarde lo volvía a sentir, su sobrino favorito, el que se parecía tanto a él, el hijo de su hermana más querida había fallecido. Albert no se había podido sostener en dos piernas y había tenido que tumbarse en uno de los sillones, al tiempo que había recordado cuando lo había sostenido en brazos. El dulce Muchacho que le había descrito miles de planes para su futuro había truncado su vida al caer de un caballo.

Unas lágrimas de amargura y dolor corrieron por sus mejillas, vio por primera vez a George llorar frente a él, se había llevado una mano a la cara mientras lloraba en silencio, Albert recordaba lo frío que le había parecido el cuarto donde estaban, recordaba el vacío que había sentido en su alma, en poco tiempo él iba a hacer su presentación como cabeza de los Andley y había planeado pasar mucho tiempo con su querido sobrino. Mientras lloraba había visto la última carta que Candy le había enviado entonces había sentido una punzada de dolor, una especie de presentimiento.

- George ¿Cómo esta Candy? – Había sondeado.

George había levantado la cara, sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos, su expresión era muy triste, a Albert le había resultado muy extraño ya que George siempre había sido un hombre impasible y pragmático.

- Las cosas no están bien con ella, la Sra. Andley la culpa a ella – le había dicho con un dejo de amargura

- ¿Qué la culpa de que? – Había preguntado Albert que no había entendido lo que George había querido decirle.

- William, la señorita Candy iba con el joven Anthony cuando ocurrió el accidente – le había explicado George.

- ¿Esta ella bien? – había pedido que le dijera, porque había pensado que ella también había caído del caballo.

- Pues no realmente, no sabemos con exactitud a que hora ocurrió el accidente, pero se empezó a hacer tarde y todos habían regresado al punto de encuentro, pero ellos dos no aparecían, así que la Sra. Elroy mandó a que los buscaran – mientras George le había ido explicando todo Albert se había ido sintiendo cada vez más débil – Entonces después de un rato los encontraron, El Joven Anthony yacía en el suelo y la señorita Candy se había desmayado sobre el cuerpo de él. Cuando me retire de la Mansión todavía no volvía en sí, pero la trasladaron a su cuarto, no creo que este muy bien, cuando la llevaban cargada tenía mucha fiebre, creo que ella presenció el accidente.

- ¿Cómo están los demás? – le había preguntado muy agotado.

- Se puede imaginar como esta su Tía, cuando se enteró se desmayó también pero ella recuperó en seguida la consciencia, La señorita Elisa comenzó a gritar diciendo que Candy lo había matado, sus sobrinos Stear y Archie, corrieron a ver el cuerpo, ellos no lo creían hasta que vieron el cuerpo inerte del joven Anthony – a medida de que George le había expuesto todos los hechos, Albert había notado la voz quebrada y comenzaba a sopesar las dimensiones de ese golpe que había recibido la familia Andley, y en que no esa herida no cerraría tan fácil. – El joven Archie se hincó en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar – había continuado George, aunque explicar todo le estaba costando trabajo – el joven Stear se quedó parado al lado de su hermano, mientras repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser cierto. El resto de invitados murmuraban mucho, pero para ser franco no les presté mucha atención. El que me sorprendió mucho fue el joven Neal se quedó parado, pero no dijo nada ni lloró, sólo se veía un poco aturdido, La señora Legan lloró sobre el hombro de su marido. En cuanto todos supieron la terrible noticia la servidumbre comenzó a llorar, trate de calmarlos porque se que en estos momentos deben apoyar a los miembros de la familia.

Mientras George había extendido su explicación, Albert se había sentido peor, unas lágrimas habían recorrido sus mejillas le había dicho a su tía que era un adulto y había querido sentirse como tal, pero a sus veintiún años todavía no se había convertido en un adulto, y el dolor que había sentido aún hacían mella en él.

Nunca se había podido explicar como había superado ese golpe, porque inmediatamente había tenido que tomar las riendas, se había comunicado con el Sr. Brown, había mandado a hacer la lápida en el Mausoleo de los Andley, había hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para mitigar el dolor de sus familiares. A veces recordaba esa etapa como entre sueños, como si realmente nunca hubiera sucedido.

Pero el tiempo no se había detenido y había seguido su curso, eventualmente siguió recibiendo cartas de sus sobrinos Stear y Archie, las de Candy se había casi esfumado por completo, entonces había sospechado que el corazón de Candy no se había podido recuperar, así que asumió su papel de Vago para ir a verla. La había visto, le había dado el apoyo que podía ofrecerle, pero sabía que su corazón no se había sanado todavía. A pesar de eso el había tenido que regresar a Chicago para continuar con sus deberes.

George le había comentado que un cambio de ambiente podía ser bueno para todos los Andley fue entonces que había decidido mandarlos a Londres a estudiar, "A Eton no van a ir", había dicho Albert, él había pasado mucho tiempo allí para saber que no era precisamente el lugar que más les convenía a sus sobrinos. Habían investigado y el Colegio San Pablo le había parecido una buena opción, había visto que era dura, pero el cambio sería bueno para todos. Así pues había mandado a todos a estudiar a Londres.

Después de que lo había hecho, él había comenzado a pensar que también le vendría un cambio de aires, así que se había trasladado hasta Londres, la tía Elroy que había quedado muy deprimida por la muerte de Anthony le había agradecido el viaje y que él hubiera ido hasta allá para acompañarlos. Tal como había previsto Albert, el fallecimiento de Anthony había sido un golpe sumamente duro para toda la familia, pero al mismo tiempo había servido para suavizar el carácter de su tía, y las relaciones entre él y ella se habían mejorado mucho. A tal grado que lo había dejado estar en el zoológico donde la familia Andley era parte propietaria.

Albert había empezado a disfrutar de su nueva vida, se había reencontrado con un par de amigos del colegio y había sido continuamente invitado a fiestas y reuniones sociales. Y por otro lado volvió a usar su disfraz cuando se había aburrido de ellas para poder seguir la vida como él quisiera. Así una noche en que había estado paseando había presenciado una pelea donde un grupo de malandrines estaban atacando a un muchacho, Albert no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de ayudar al muchacho, se había enfrentado al grupo, y había logrado sacar al joven de su problema. Se había enterado de que también él estaba estudiando en el Colegio San Pablo así que lo había ayudado a entrar sin que nadie los viera. Esa misma noche había visto a Candy después de mucho tiempo. La había visto muy cambiada, la primera sensación había sido muy buena, ya no la había visto triste, había vuelto a sonreír, ella se había percatado de que ya no llevaba la barba, y se había dado cuenta de que a causa del disfraz ella lo había tomado por una persona mayor. Y ella había comenzado a ser una señorita, le había dicho donde estaba trabajando y ella había prometido ir a visitarlo.

Le estaría siempre muy agradecido por haberle brindado la oportunidad que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, ella lo había puesto en contacto con sus sobrinos, con quienes podía platicar con total confianza, conocerlos en persona y saber lo que pensaban de él sin máscaras, ni protocolos.

Se había emocionado mucho cuando ella lo había invitado en su calidad de Albert en vez de "Tío Abuelo" al festival del colegio. Por la misma razón se había desilusionado al ver que ella había sido castigada, sin embargo él le había enviado los disfraces para que ella pudiera disfrutar del festival y había entretenido a la tía Elroy para que no la molestara, también se había enterado de que a Candy le gustaba Terry, el muchacho que él había ayudado. Y lo que más le había sorprendido había sido sentir celos y haber envidiado a Terry.

Como sus pensamientos se habían vuelto confusos ya no había querido permanecer en Inglaterra así que le había propuesto a George ir a visitar partes del mundo en las que no había estado, George había estado de acuerdo, después de dejarle las indicaciones de que cuidara de Candy y de sus sobrinos y de mandarlos a Vacaciones a Escocia, por primera vez a Candy para que conociera ese lugar que le traía tan buenos recuerdos; él había partido a Egipto, había visitado las pirámides, había conocido la famosa cultura egipcia, había ido a Grecia, a la India, a los países Musulmanes, y había terminado en África en un pequeño poblado donde había ayudado en un Hospital, estando allí se había enterado de que Candy había abandonado el colegio y se había preocupado mucho por ella así que había mandado buscarla sin mucha esperaza, hasta que casi un mes después había recibido información de segunda mano ya que la Srita Ponny había escrito a George para avisar de que Candy se encontraba en el Hogar de Ponny, así pues Albert se tranquilizó y decidió seguir viajando, había ido hasta Australia y había emprendido el viaje de regreso.

Cuando regresaba se había enterado de que la guerra había estallado en Europa, con alivió George le había informado que había mandado de regreso a sus sobrinos y a su Tía a Chicago. Y que Candy se había inscrito en un Colegio para convertirse en Enfermera. Así que el se había puesto en marcha para regresar, había sido entonces que gracias a Pupet no había fallecido en el tren, pero había perdido la memoria.

Esos días aunque recordaba lo que había pasado seguía en una especie de neblina, había estado en un hospital tras otro hasta que había llegado a Chicago, allí lo habían recibido mal, él no había recordado quien era, sin embargo ella si lo había reconocido, lo había tratado con mucha deferencia, le había tratado muy bien, lo había buscado en medio de la noche cuando había salido del hospital y después se había metido en muchos problemas para ayudarlo, había roto las reglas que le habían impuesto para poder cuidar de él.

Eso él nunca iba a terminar de agradecérselo para él había significado mucho en ese momento pero ahora significaba mucho más, él era prácticamente un desconocido para ella, pero ella lo había apoyado como si fuera alguien de su propia familia. De la misma manera había conocido la naturaleza noble y bondadosa de sus dos sobrinos Stear y Archie.

Poco a poco se había enamorado de ella, de su sonrisa, de sus comentarios, de su risa, de su aroma, de sus gestos, de sus manos, incluso de sus lágrimas, pero él no había podido ofrecerle nada en ese momento, había estado viviendo con ella compartiendo cada momento con ella, la había llegado a conocer muy bien, sin saber que había de antemano un nexo entre los dos. Había guardado su dolor cuando se había enterado que ella era novia de Terry, había puesto en espera sus sentimientos, en agradecimiento por todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Después había visto como Terry le había roto el corazón, y se había dado cuenta en lo poco útil que eran las palabras cuando alguien sufría como Candy lo había hecho, de nueva cuenta se había guardado sus sentimientos, y le había ofrecido su hombro para hacerla fuerte.

También se acordaba de cuando Stear había partido a la guerra, él no lo había aprobado pero había sentido mucha admiración por él no como miembro de su familia porque en su momento desconocia que era sobrino suyo, sino como hombre, por la decisión que había tomado y las razones que tenía para ello.

Cuando pudo recuperar su memoria, cuando los nexos que le unían a Candy habían vuelto a estar presentes, el había vuelto a callar sus sentimientos, sin embargo en ese momento ya la amaba, no podía vivir sin ella, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil llevar una doble vida y no delatarse.

George no sabía que el había estado en Chicago todo ese tiempo, el había comenzado a creer que Albert estaba muerto, la tía Elroy sufría mucho por esa situación, no podía perder a otro miembro de su familia. Primero había perdido a sus sobrinos, después a Anthony, luego a Stear, y Albert que no aparecía. Cuando recupero la memoria fue directamente con George quien se alegro mucho de saber de el, pero le había pedido que no le dijera a la tía Elroy donde estaba viviendo, porque había pensado que podría seguir viviendo con Candy.

Pero entonces ocurrió la muerte de Stear, y había tenido que presentarse con su tía para confortarla, había recibido a su hermana y a su cuñado, había sufrido mucho su pérdida, lo había llegado a conocer muy bien, y lo había llegado a estimar mucho, por segunda ocasión había llorado la muerte de otro de sus jóvenes sobrinos, pero en esa ocasión el no había pensado mucho en él, se había preocupado mucho más por Candy, había ido con ella para consolarla, le había dado palabras de aliento y había tenido que guardarse sus sentimientos una vez más, no había resultado la vida en la manera en como él la había planeado.

Pero también se había percatado de que no podría seguir callado por mucho tiempo si seguía viviendo con ella, así que la había dejado, con el corazón dolorido tuvo que tomar la decisión, y había dejado a Candy, mientras él tenía que prepararse para darse a conocer con la alta sociedad de Chicago, para tomar posesión pública de su rol como cabeza de los Andley.

Poco tiempo después se había enterado de que ella lo estaba buscando con desesperación, así que él estaba por decirle la verdad cuando se encontró con la carpa donde Terry había estado actuando, había sentido deseos de golpearlo, pero solo Candy podía ayudarlo, conocía muy bien a Terry, él nunca le iba a pedir ayuda a Candy, así que le había mandado un paquete desde ese poblado aunque cuando lo había hecho se le había roto el corazón, y tal como él había pensado que haría, sucedió, Candy había ido a buscarlo y en lugar de encontrarse con él, se había encontrado con Terry. A pesar de eso su corazón volvió a latir cuando vio que ella lo había dejado allí, que no había regresado con Terry, entonces había empezado a sentir que ella lo había superado.

Cuando faltaba una semana para su presentación en Sociedad había ido unos días a Lakewood, cuando estaba allí había recibido la visita de Candy, allí ella se había enterado de la verdad y el de que Neal la había chantajeado para que se casará con él. El no lo iba a permitir, pero por primera vez en su vida, no iba a ocultarle a Candy su verdadera personalidad, así que había decidido que Candy se quedara con él durante esos días, los cuales había disfrutado, él por fin era él mismo, no tenía que ocultar que era cabeza de los Andley, pero lo que si tuvo que ocultar fueron sus sentimientos, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que ella lo amaba.

Se había presentado ante familiares y amigos, y ante la sorpresa de los mismos, empezando por Neal y Elisa, su hermana le había reprochado el apoyo que le había dado a Candy, pero él se había mantenido ecuánime, y ella se había ido a vivir a Florida, y él no le había pedido ni una vez que regresara.

Después le había revelado a Candy que él era aquel muchacho que había visto cuando era una niña, y ella se había mostrado muy feliz al saberlo, así que había dejado pasar el tiempo.

Cuando Candy le había dicho que quería ir a la guerra, él se había asustado mucho, no podía perderla, así que le había sugerido la idea de la Institución y todavía sentía alivio al saber que a ella le había gustado. Con tantas ocupaciones y tanto trabajo apenas la veía.

Pero él cada vez había estado más cerca de decirle lo mucho que la quería, el día de la presentación en Sociedad de Candy le había parecido una oportunidad muy buena para hacerlo, pero entonces había aparecido Terry y ella había corrido tras él, había salido para buscarlo y había gritado con angustia su nombre y después había vuelto a llorar en sus brazos, mientras que él sentía que su corazón se desgarraba, toda su seguridad se había desvanecido en tan sólo unos minutos, y había sufrido mucho por eso, no había resistido estar en la Mansión y había hecho el viaje a Texas no solo para ver la cuestión de los pozos petroleros sino para meditar sobre lo que haría.

Había esperado mucho tiempo, había soportado muchas cargas, nunca había pensado primero en él que en el resto de la familia, había decidido hablar con Candy y decirle que la amaba, desde que había tomado esta resolución su alma había descansado. Así pues esa noche que llegaba a Chicago se sentía revitalizado, se sentía con bríos y capaz de todo.

Antes de entrar a la Mansión Andley había respirado profundamente y había entrado esperando ver a Candy, pero ella no estaba allí, así que se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa.

- Phebe¿a que horas avisó que llegaría la Señorita Candy? – le preguntó a la muchacha que con mucho cuidado estaba recogiendo la ropa de su cuarto.

- No lo se señor, debería preguntar en el Instituto. – le contestó la doncella.

- Es tarde, ella ya debería estar aquí – se dijo para sí Albert.

Albert bajó al comedor donde estaban sus tías Bridget y Elroy, junto con Donella, sus primos y los niños.

- Buenas noches – saludó Albert

- William ¡qué sorpresa! – le contestó la tía Elroy – No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana.

-Todo se resolvió antes de lo previsto. – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y una sirvienta le arrimaba un plato con comida - ¿Cómo han estado todos?

- Pues te imaginaras después del alborto del Sr. Brown – empezó la tía Elroy con afectación.

- Tía ese tema ya lo habíamos tratado, sabes lo que opino al respecto – le sentenció Albert

- Pues si, Archie no ha decidido nada todavía – dijo la tía Elroy mirando severamente a Albert.

- Hablaré con él – respondió Albert

- Me parece bien – le contestó su tía.

Entonces Albert recorrió la mesa con la vista y se percató de que Logan tampoco estaba sentado, y sonrío débilmente ahora podría preguntar por Candy sin que se viera tan notorio su interés en saber en donde estaba.

- ¿Dónde están Logan y Candy? – Preguntó Albert.

- Fueron a New York para un encargo de la Institución - contestó inocentemente Donella.

- ¿Nueva York? – preguntó un tanto alterado Albert.

Albert se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa y salió rumbo a su despacho ¿podía estar imaginando cosas? o ¿el destino le estaba indicando que él no tenía esperanza alguna con Candy?

Mientras Albert divagaba en su despacho, Candy acababa de tomar el tren de regreso a Chicago, mientras se mitigaba el dolor que sentía su alma.


	14. Chapter 14

**El Ardid de Tía Eloy y Tía Bridget.**

Todos en la mesa se quedaron un poco extrañados por la actitud de Albert, pero mientras comieron no mencionaron nada, Donella solo había abierto los ojos, mientras que Isobel estaba prácticamente dormida sobre la mesa. La cena terminó y Donella se llevó a Isobel a su cuarto, seguida de Tessy y de Ewan que eran un dolor de cabeza para todos por sus constantes gritos, sin embargo eran demasiado encantadores como para retarles.

El padre de Allen, se le veía preocupado, una lesión que tenía en una rodilla le había impedido ir a la guerra, sin embargo sus propiedades en Escocia e Inglaterra corrían el peligro de ser incautadas, por el gobierno, mientras él había estado viviendo allí había impedido que esto sucediera, pero su esposa Tess no quería regresar, desde el momento en que se había iniciado la guerra había vivido asustada de su propia sombra, y quería satisfacer a su esposa. Ahora rogaba que su título de Conde pudiera salvaguardar lo que poseía. Él no había comentado nada a su esposa, pero la inquietud estaba llenando su alma y sabía que tenía que regresar a Inglaterra. Sin embargo por el momento prefería no participar en muchas conversaciones para no delatar sus preocupaciones y no poner nerviosa a su esposa.

Por esta razón pocas veces él se quedaba a hacer sobremesa, y Tess por lo regular sólo se quedaba unos minutos para después ir a arropar a Tessy, La señora Legan y sus hijos habían ido a pasar unos días a su casa en Lakewood así que ellos no estaban por el momento en la Mansión, por su parte Bertha quien conocía el poco aprecio que tenía por ella su suegra trataba lo menos posible estar donde ella estuviera, pero a pesar de todo ella soportaba sus malos tratos esperando ser recompensada el día que la anciana señora falleciera. Su hijo Bryant pocas veces cenaba con ellos pasaba horas practicando piano, a nadie le molestaba realmente porque lo hacía muy bien, así que por lo general en la Mansión Andley había una atmósfera musical poco común.

Esa noche no había sido la excepción así que pronto el comedor quedo prácticamente vacío sólo las dos ancianas primas estaban sentadas a la mesa.

- Bridget¿quieres ir al salón de té? – le invitó la tía Elroy.

- No Elroy, allí esta ese muchacho – le contestó refiriéndose a Bryant que en ese momento tocaba el "Nocturno".

- Querida, ese muchacho, toca divino, por eso mismo te lo decía.

- Hoy no Elroy, el día de hoy tenemos cosas más importantes para hablar – Le respondió la dama en Tweed.

- Me asustas Bridget, ha pasado algo de lo que no estoy enterada – exclamó la señora Elroy.

- Se trata de William – le dijo en tono muy bajo.

Elroy miró a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos, Bridget no era Andley por nacimiento, sino por unión, al casarse con su primo Alberick había sido admitida en el círculo familiar, su familia los Lennox eran gente de mucha alcurnia también y la fortuna que había poseído la familia había ido a parar en manos de los Andley, ya que los Lennox sólo habían tenido a Bridget como hija, su madre había sido una francesa de alcurnia, que había tenido un título nobiliario muy importante en Francia, pero durante la Revolución francesa su familia había escapado del país cambiándose el apellido por otro, de esa manera proteger a sus hijos. Pero eso no había servido mucho para su hijo mayor que había regresado a Francia y había sido ejecutado. Sin embargo la madre de Bridget había sobrevivido y se había casado con el Sr. Lennox propietario de un título de caballero y con mucho dinero. Habían tenido varios hijos varones pero los cuales no habían sobrevivido y habían muerto antes de cumplir dos años, solo Bridget había vivido, así que había sido educada con excelentes modales y con mucha distinción que aún a su edad se notaba en su porte. Todos estos antecedentes habían hecho de Bridget una buena elección para Alberick, desde el momento en que ella había dicho "Acepto" en el altar cuando se estaba casando había protegido el nombre de los Andley incluso mucho más de lo que los mismos Andley hacían, y por ese motivo se había transformado en un pilar muy importante dentro de la familia. Alberick Andley había fallecido muy joven, y ella se había encargado de ser la cabeza familiar tenía más de veinte años haciéndose cargo de todos los asuntos de la familia, ella había esperado que su hijo Theobald se hiciera cargo de todo, pero había fallecido hacía mucho tiempo, y estaba consciente de que el único heredero Andley capaz de prolongar el apellido era Albert.

- Si querida, no me mires así – le contestó Bridget.

- Pero que tiene que ver William, el acaba de regresar de un viaje de negocios – le explicó su prima.

- Elroy, a veces me pregunto que cosas no han de hacer tus sobrinos frente a tus narices – le dijo con un tono de mordacidad.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Elroy.

- Que no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta del peligro que existe en este momento en esta casa – le respondió indignada.

- ¿De William¿Él esta en peligro? – inquirió la tía Elroy.

- El buen nombre de la familia – empezó a explicar Bridget – A mi me asombró saber que habían adoptado a una niña que no sabían si provenía o no de una buena familia, sin embargo lo entendí, William era muy joven en ese momento y siempre creí que era un acto de locura juvenil, cuando nos invitaste a la presentación en Sociedad, lo entendí también era lo más correcto si tenías aquí viviendo contigo a una muchacha era natural que quisieras darle la presentación formal a los amigos y la sociedad.

La tía Elroy seguía las palabras de Bridget, empezaba a entender para donde iban los comentarios que había hecho antes su prima y comenzaba a ver todo de una manera diferente a como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

- Incluso me pareció loable – continuó la tía Bridget – Habías hecho tanto con esa chiquilla, cuando la vi., mi primera impresión fue que todos tus esfuerzos por convertirla en una dama te habían dado resultado, me agrado ver lo bien que se desenvuelve en este medio, ella quien no era nadie ahora es una dama, ha tenido una buena educación.

- Entonces ¿dónde esta el problema? – quiso saber la tía Elroy aunque sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería decirle.

- Más bien hay varios – señaló la dama en tweed – pasada la fiesta me enteré de que trabajaba y me preocupé mucho, pero después Logan me comentó que era una Institución de Beneficencia, y eso me tranquilizó un poco, y aunque me gustaría que lo que hiciera fuera más representativo que el tipo de trabajo que realiza me pareció que había sido una gran mejora que hiciera eso antes que seguir de enfermera en algún Hospital.

La tía Elroy había abierto los ojos nuevamente, siempre había tratado de ocultar que Candy era enfermera, siempre le había parecido denigrante que una Andley hiciera un trabajo ordinario, uno en el que se mezclara con gente sin clase.

- Elroy creo que pensaste que no estaba al corriente – dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – no obstante deberías saber que soy mucho más perspicaz de lo que crees. Me enteré casi de inmediato, por eso no pienso oponerme a que siga con la labor que lleva hasta el momento, además de que he visto un cambio muy favorable en Logan quien estaba empezando a preocuparme por su actitud de ermitaño.

Las señoras guardaron silencio unos segundos mientras entraba la doncella para servirles te y unas pastas, la tía Bridget la siguió con la vista hasta que salió de la habitación y continuo.

- Aún así, me gusta su manera de actuar en lo general, a veces es algo imprudente pero he conocido hijas de muy buenas familias que actúan con mucho más imprudencia. Así que permíteme felicitarte por el logró que has tenido con ella.

La tía Elroy sonrío, empero que ella sabía que todo el esfuerzo no provenía de ella sino de la misma Candy quien había tratado de darle gusto a Albert y a veces a ella, pero había tratado tanto tiempo de no tomarla en cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta del cambio que se había efectuado en Candy, y ahora reconocía que realmente estaba muy cambiada. Sin embargo también sabía que ese cambio no era profundo, que aunque Candy actuaba de esa manera, su carácter indómito, y su rebeldía estaban tan palpables como el primer día que la había visto, sabía de buena fuente que cuando estaba en la Institución solía comportarse como un hombre, que trepaba por las cajas para buscar algún medicamento, que ayudaba a cargar camiones y que seguía ejerciendo de enfermera en el Hospital de la Institución, pero en ese momento en que ella estaba recibiendo un elogio por su comportamiento se mordió la lengua y asintió con la cabeza.

- No obstante, mi preocupación no es en sí ella – le dijo de manera muy dulce la Sra. Bridget – porque se que a pesar de no conocer sus raíces, no faltará quien la quiera desposar, y cuando hablo de esto, hablo de que se casará con alguien de nuestro círculo. No pude dejar de notar las miradas de más de uno que la miraban con embeleso el día de su presentación.

- Entonces ¿Tú crees que eso pueda pasar? – preguntó asombrada la tía Elroy.

- No solo creo que eso pueda pasar, estoy segura de que pasará – le contestó su prima. Pero como te dije en un principio ella no es la que me preocupa, el que me preocupa es William.

- ¿Crees que él no se pueda casar? – le preguntó muy extrañada la señora Elroy quien sabía de antemano de varias jóvenes que pretendían que Albert las cortejase.

- Elroy ¿estás ciega? – le preguntó un poco exasperada su prima

- ¿De que hablas? – quiso saber Elroy

- De William, no dudo que debe de tener una fila de chicas esperando por él, yo estoy hablando de que el muchacho ya tiene dueña...

- No te entiendo¿cómo que él ya tiene dueña? – le pregunto exaltada Elroy.

- Abre los ojos Elroy, el muchacho esta enamorado de Candy – espetó la dama de tweed.

- Eso no es posible, él sólo la protege porque es su hija adoptiva – observó la tía Elroy.

- No Elroy, tan sólo el día de hoy no viste como entró buscándola con los ojos, y sus preguntas, él no quería saber como estábamos, incluso te hizo guardar silencio, él no quería que le discutiéramos nuestros problemas, tampoco le interesaba saber donde estaba Logan, él quería que le informáramos sobre ella, por eso hizo esas preguntas, pero al ver que nadie le decía nada de ella tuvo que preguntar de forma más directa aunque fuera disimulada la forma de preguntar, ya que al mismo tiempo pregunto por Logan. Allí fue donde confirme mis sospechas, porque se aseguro de preguntar primero por Logan, lo mencionó primero a él¿entiendes?

- Si, preguntó primero por él, no veo donde esta el problema – le contestó un poco enfadada, nada le habría desagradado menos que saber que su sobrino, la cabeza de los Andley estuviera enamorado de esa chiquilla huérfana.

- Ese fue el indicio final, ningún caballero preguntaría primero por un hombre que por una dama, si él hubiera mencionado primero a Candy habría dudado de la intención de su pregunta, pero hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para no seguir su costumbre y mencionar primero a Logan.

- La tía Elroy respiraba agitadamente, ella no podía permitir que Albert se casara con Candy, pero en su ofuscación no encontraba una solución, cuando Anthony se había interesado en ella, había perdido todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con él.

- No puede casarse con ella – alcanzó a decir bastante alterada.

- Querida, cálmate un momento, te estoy diciendo todo esto, porque creo que esa chica no sabe todavía que William la ama y por eso tenemos una ventaja.

Al escuchar esto la tía Elroy pareció recuperar el color de su cara, si ella no sabía nada, sólo tenía que impedir que se lo dijera.

- Pero ¿que podemos hacer? – preguntó ella que ya no pensaba claramente.

- William no puede casarse con esa chica, no sabemos nada de sus orígenes no sabemos que enfermedades hereditarias pueda estar cargando, ella no puede casarse con él. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir de lo que pienso de esta situación.

- De eso estoy consciente, pero ¿que se puede hacer? – Inquirió muy preocupada la tía Elroy.

- Es por eso que debemos armar un plan que no nos vaya a fallar.

- Le voy a prohibir de inmediato que la vea – dijo en un arrebato la tía Elroy.

- No Elroy – le retuvo algo asustada su prima – Eso solo será contraproducente, no podemos prohibirle que la vea o que siga estando con ella. Lo he visto mil veces, siempre que se hace eso todo resulta al contrario de lo que se desea.

- Pero no puede seguir con esto – exclamó la Sra. Elroy.

- No, yo se que no, por eso estaba pensando en mandar a Candy lejos de aquí – sugirió Bridget.

- ¿Pero a dónde? No podemos mandarla a Europa, o alguna otra parte de África o Asia, él no permitiría que ella viajara por la guerra. Una vez la iban a mandar a México y él no lo permitió.

- Cuando dije lejos – contestó muy calmada Bridget – no me refería a otro país, incluso no me refería a otro Estado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado? – le preguntó extrañada Elroy.

- ¿No tienen una casa de campo en Lakewood? – sondeó su prima con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Si, pero eso no esta muy lejos – contestó la Señora Elroy que no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que tramaba su prima.

- Ya se que no, pero por eso mismo podremos mantenerla bien vigilada – dijo Bridget con un dejo de malicia.

- Pero ella no va a querer irse sólo porque si – refutó la Tía Elroy.

- Eso me lo imagine, por eso pensé esto, los muchachos van a salir de vacaciones de la escuela muy pronto, y a mi no me gustaría tener a los chicos corriendo todo el día por la Mansión, entonces mandar a todos a Lakewood, bueno a todos menos a William, tú te quedas aquí con él y yo me voy allá con ellos, de esa manera no podrán verse durante ese tiempo, William tiene asuntos pendientes aquí.

- No creo que los muchachos quieran ir – dijo después de meditar un poco la tía Elroy.

- Lo querrán, yo me encargo de eso – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

La tía Elroy seguía pensando en todo, y no veía claro todavía, Lakewood estaba muy cerca de Chicago y si en el pasado Albert se la había pasado viajando de la ciudad para allá que podía detenerlo en el presente. Además todavía faltaba tiempo para las vacaciones de verano.

- Bridget, todavía falta mucho para que lleguen las vacaciones¿qué haremos mientras tanto?

- Mientras tanto podemos mandar a los niños allí, además que si nos vamos a quedar ya va siendo hora de buscarles un tutor, necesitan estar al corriente para cuando entren al colegio, Ewan debe de entrar el año que viene, a Tessy todavía le faltan unos años, y Bella, yo creo que a ella le haría bien estar rodeada de naturaleza en vez de estar aquí encerrada. Así que en cuanto lleguen Candy y Logan los mandamos para allá a que vayan acondicionando la casa y en estos días busco a la persona que será tutor de los niños, Donella se puede ir con ellos, hay que buscar sirvientas y mantener todo en orden, para cuando lleguen los muchachos puedan irse directamente para allá.

- Pero Bridget, no será igual de peligroso que alguno de los muchachos pretendan casarse con ella de la misma manera.

- Claro que es igual de peligroso, aunque yo no lo llamaría peligroso, como te dije antes ella se ha convertido en una dama y no dudo que será una buena esposa, si se casará con cualquiera de los otros muchachos no pondría objeción alguna.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿No te importaría que Allen o que Logan la siguieran? – exclamó asombrada Elroy.

- Me importa que William lo haga, por lo que significaría para la familia Andley, él es el único que puede prolongar el apellido Andley, así que es por eso que su esposa tiene que ser alguien de buena familia de preferencia alguien de alcurnia, pero Candy aunque no nos guste sigue siendo parte de la familia y no podemos tampoco dejar que se case con un pobre diablo, sería una deshonra para la familia que algo así pasara.

- Pero Neal quiso casarse con ella y ella lo rechazó¿cómo podemos estar seguras que ahora no ocurrirá lo mismo?

- Elroy, soy perspicaz más no adivina, se que no podemos controlar este tipo de cosas, pero si están allá y los muchachos se tratan más algo podrá ocurrir, porque también me he fijado en las miradas que Archie y Allen le prodigan a Candy, no creo que para ellos sea difícil enamorarse de ella, si es que ya no lo están.

- Pero Bridget, lo comentas de una manera en que no te das cuenta que podríamos provocar disturbios entre ellos. – le mencionó algo asustada la tía Elroy.

- Claro que estoy consciente de ello, por esta razón es que yo me voy con ellos, puedo orientar a los muchachos de acuerdo a como vaya viendo que ocurren los eventos.

La tía Elroy no se sentía muy satisfecha con ese plan, todavía quedaba Albert que podía seguir a Candy hasta el fin del mundo si eso le placía, ella no estaba tan segura de poder retenerlo.

- Bridget, no quiero parecer pesimista, pero estoy segura que eso no detendrá a William de seguir a Candy. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

- Claro que también pensé en eso, lo que te mencioné solo fue la primer parte del plan. Ahora viene la segunda parte.

La tía Elroy se quedó mirando sorprendida a su prima, había oído maquinaciones mejores que las que ella podía haber planeado, ella solía dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos, nunca podía pensar tan calmadamente como lo hacía su prima, por eso todos sus anteriores intentos no habían funcionado. Estaba tan admirada de ella que no se había percatado de que Bridget había dejado afuera del plan a Bryant, ni aún oyendo la "Novena sinfonía de Beethoven" pudo notar que el muchacho que producía esa música tan bella no figuraba en los planes de la tía Bridget.

- Muy bien, Albert se quedará aquí, la casa le parecerá un poco vacía, así que tenemos que llenarla para él.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó la Tía Elroy.

- Vamos a invitar a pasar una temporada a alguna de nuestras amigas que tenga una o varias hijas casaderas.

- Así que mientras Candy este allá, él estará aquí rodeado de lindas muchachas¡eres genial Bridget!

- Si ahora tenemos que ver cual de las hijas de nuestras amistades realmente le convienen a William, además tienes que asegurarte que mientras ellas estén aquí organizar bailes y reuniones, allí es donde tú vas a entrar, esas fiestas tienen que efectuarse en fines de semana, para que William ni siquiera piense en ir a Lakewood, yo me encargaré de hacer algo similar allá para que los muchachos no quieran venir.

- Además puedo hacer que acompañe a quien elijamos todo el tiempo, que la escolte en las fiestas y saraos, y que la acompañe cuando sea invitada en algún otro sitió, eso lo puedo conseguir sin mucho problema – mencionó la tía Elroy que se estaba empapando de todo el plan y le estaba resultando muy agradable poder controlar de nuevo la vida de su sobrino, de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando era un niño.

- ¿No has pensado en alguien? – le preguntó la tía Bridget.

Ambas se quedaron calladas mirando al techo, recordando a sus amistades y sobre todo a quienes tenían hijas que pudieran interesarle a Albert, duraron así varios minutos hasta que la tía Elroy rompió el silencio.

- Estaba pensando en la nieta de Eve – le dijo a Bridget.

- ¿Eve tiene nietas? – preguntó la dama en tweed.

- Si tiene solo una nieta, hija de su hijo Patrick – dijo lentamente la tía Elroy recordando el nombre de los hijos de Eve.

- ¿El que se casó con la sobrina de Rockefeller? –preguntó la tía Bridget.

- El mismo, ellos solo tienen una hija – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Elroy.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó muy interesada su prima.

- Se llama Sabrina... Sabrina Lingwood – dijo muy feliz la tía Elroy.

- ¿Y es bonita? – preguntó un poco preocupada Bridget – Porque no podemos presentarle a alguien fea.

- Por lo que se es muy bonita y por lo mismo muy asediada, pero hay pocos que pueden competir por ella, al igual que William, ella es muy importante para su familia, la estirpe de su familia es larga y muy bien ramificada, así que creo que a ellos les encantará nuestra idea.

- Y ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió pensar en ella? – quiso saber Bridget

- Porque creo que ellos tienen el mismo problema que nosotras – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó la tía Bridget.

- Eve me escribió hace como dos meses, un poco preocupada porque un muchacho, un muchacho que conoció en una fiesta hace como un año empezó a cortejarla, por lo que me contó él no tiene pasado ni futuro – mencionó estas palabras con mucho desprecio.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Bridget con mucha curiosidad.

- No estoy segura, como te dije anteriormente es un "Don Nadie", no viene de ninguna familia con renombre, y además que no tiene en donde caerse muerto – le dijo con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

- Entonces supongo que Eve estará más que agradecida con nosotras – dijo mientras reía suavemente.

- Eso creo - dijo la tía Elroy con aires de triunfo

- Entonces a trabajar – dijo Bridget mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

- En ese momento voy a escribirle una carta a Eve – dijo la tía Elroy mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron el comedor, desde un rincón del comedor una sombra se movió, lo que ellas no sabían era que habían tenido un testigo que había presenciado como fraguaban todos sus planes.

En el despacho de Albert seguía dando vueltas por toda la habitación, lo primero que había visto cuando entró eran dos fotografías enmarcadas, la de Candy y la de Candy y él juntos, le había pedido a George que las enmarcara mientras había estado en Texas. El marco que había escogido George era muy elegante y se veían muy bien con las fotos a color.

Albert se detenía de vez en vez, para mirar la cara sonriente de Candy, cada vez que lo hacía suspiraba profundamente, luego miraba la foto donde aparecían los dos ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se detuvo, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que estaban en el despacho.

"Porque no le escribí en estas semanas" pensaba Albert "Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá ella no habría ido a buscar a Terry"

En su interior estaba seguro que Candy había ido a buscar a Terry, y su cara mostraba el abatimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Había pasado cerca de una hora mientras él continuaba lamentándose de no haber escrito cuando George entró a su despacho con la cara lívida, cuando lo vio Albert se alarmó solo lo había visto así en dos ocasiones y en esas veces le había anunciado la muerte de dos de sus sobrinos.

- ¿Qué pasa George? – le preguntó muy preocupado.

George lo miró como si no hubiera entendido lo que le preguntaba, lo miró a la cara, y Albert alcanzó a ver la duda en su rostro. Como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se animará a hacerlo.

- No me pasa nada, me ha sorprendido verlo eso es todo – dijo algo nervioso.

- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? – inquirió Albert mirándolo fijamente.

- Si William, estoy bien, y tú te ves triste ¿qué te pasa?

A diferencia de George, Albert comenzó a contarle sus sospechas de Candy, George había abierto los ojos, y se limitó a mover la cabeza, mientras Albert se lamentaba de no haber escrito más seguido y de haberse ido sin despedirse apropiadamente.

- Yo te sugerí que escribieras más seguido, tienes una muy mala costumbre de no hacerlo – le retó George.

- Ya lo sé – dijo Albert con fastidio –pero jamás me imagine que iría a buscarlo.

- Por lo que se es que ella fue por el asunto del barco que fue bombardeado, rescataron los restos que fueron remolcados hasta el puerto en New York – le dijo con la calma que lo caracterizaba, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas, pero los ojos seguían con una expresión de espanto.

- Pues eso ya no importa ¿verdad? Si fue a verlo a él ya no me queda nada por hacer – dijo desanimado.

- William, siempre te he apoyado en cuanto has emprendido, yo se que Candy te importa mucho más de lo que quieres admitir, deberías considerarlo antes de que alguien más la pretenda.

Albert miro inquisitivamente a George¿acaso él sabía algo que no quería decirle? estaba por preguntar pero en eso alguien tocó la puerta y George se adelantó para abrirla, la abrió y se despidió de Albert rápidamente. Quien tocaba era Phebe que traía un rostro similar al de George, su cara estaba pálida y se le veía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos esta noche? – le preguntó a Phebe que había entrado tumbando una silla con su falda.

- Perdón señor, yo no quería...

- ¿Que te pasa Phebe? Te ves muy alterada – mencionó Albert al ver la actitud extraña de la muchacha.

- No señor, no me pasa nada, yo... – y cortó la frase antes de terminarla.

- No pareces una persona a la que no le ha pasado algo – le reiteró Albert.

- Bueno señor, si pasó algo, pero no es nada importante – le dijo mientras con manos temblorosas servía agua para calentar.

Y enseguida salió del despacho. Albert se quedó sentado en el sillón mientras veía como la sirvienta salía de la habitación aún viéndose muy aturdida. Albert encontró a las dos intromisiones harto extrañas. ¿Qué significaba la cara de George? Esa cara que solo en dos ocasiones había variado su expresión, que siempre se mostraba impasible, que su pragmatismo dominaba sobre la pasión. Y después Phebe, a quien le gustaba conversar con él, de repente no haberle querido decir que le pasaba, le empezó a dar vueltas al asunto, pero prefirió no pensar más en ello, él tenía ya suficientes problemas como para querer resolver los de los demás y sin decir más, se acercó a la tetera que había comenzado a silbar, y se sirvió una caliente taza de té.

En ese momento Donella se dirigía al cuarto de Ewan, todas las noches Logan iba y le daba las buenas noches tratando de suplir de algún modo la pérdida reciente de sus padres, a veces se quedaba un rato charlando con el muchacho, en ese año Ewan había madurado mucho, sin embargo para todos seguía siendo un niño, y eso a veces lo molestaba, no obstante esas visitas de antes de dormir las apreciaba mucho, porque a veces era la única oportunidad que tenía de que alguno de los grandes le escuchara aunque fuera solo por un momento. En los días que Logan no había estado en Chicago, le había dejado ese encargo a Donella, así que iba dispuesta a cumplir su encargo, la noche anterior había platicado un largo rato con Ewan, le había parecido simpático y quizá por ese sexto sentido que poseen todas las mujeres, había percibido el cambio que se había originado en el niño de mirada triste, pero que aún seguía teniendo pasión por vivir, y por lo mismo le gustaba meterse en muchos problemas.

Donella llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que tomó el pomo de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no estaba echada la llave, abrió un poco y vio que todo adentro estaba muy oscuro. "Debe de haberse dormido" pensó Donella, se acercó de puntillas hasta la cama, la luz de la luna alumbraba tenuemente la habitación y pudo percatarse de que esta estaba vacía. Donella se extrañó, así que prendió la luz y se acercó al cuarto de baño, pero este tenía la puerta abierta y estaba vacío también.

Estaba a punto de llamar a algún sirviente cuando Ewan entró al cuarto, tenía una expresión muy rara en la cara. Donella lo vio y se enojó, ya había pasado su hora de dormir, "Seguramente ha estado corriendo por el jardín" pensó enojada.

- ¿Dónde estabas Ewan? – le preguntó irritada.

- Abajo – contestó escuetamente

- ¿Abajo¿Crees que estas son horas de andar corriendo como loco?

- Es que tenía hambre – le contestó aunque no justificándose, más bien parecía que hablaba por decir alguna cosa.

- Entonces ¿fuiste a la cocina? – le preguntó ya con la voz más suave, porque le había parecido rara la actitud de Ewan - ¡Está bien!, espero que no te hayan regañado por haber bajado tan tarde.

Pero Ewan no contestó, se quedó mirando todo el cuarto miro a Donella abrió la boca, pero después se quedo callado. Miro la cama y volvió a ver a Donella que lo veía extrañada.

- ¿Quieres que entre al rato después de que te cambies? – le preguntó amablemente Donella

- No – se apresuró a decir Ewan.

- ¿No quieres que regrese? – preguntó un poco ofendida Donella por la respuesta tan rápida que le había dado Ewan.

- Es que estoy cansado – le dijo a Donella.

- Me parece bien. En ese caso¡Buenas Noches Ewan!

- ¡Buenas Noches Donella!

Así salió Donella del cuarto de Ewan un poco confundida, pero realmente no lo conocía tanto, era probable que fuera siempre de esa manera. Ya no pensó más en eso y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto a mucha distancia de Chicago un tren avanzaba rápidamente, dentro del tren Candy dormitaba, no había podido pegar el ojo desde la noche anterior, se sentía sumamente cansada, pero a pesar de eso no podía conciliar el sueño. Miró el techo del compartimiento donde viajaba, al lado del suyo estaba el de Logan.

"Seguramente el duerme plácidamente", pensó Candy

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, la noche estaba muy avanzada, sin embargo aún faltaban varias horas para llegar a Chicago.

"Ojala ya estuviera allí" meditó Candy "Pero de nada serviría, Albert esta tan lejos" Candy suspiró "Él no se despidió de mi, solo se fue, él estaba muy cambiado ese día"

Candy recordó el día de su presentación y como se había portado tan frío con ella después de que ella había salido corriendo tras Terry, tan solo de recordarlo sintió una punzada de dolor, se había prometido no pensar más en él, pero parecía inevitable que cada vez que se proponía no hacer algo era exactamente lo que terminaba haciendo, después le pareció ver la cara dura de Albert, ella nunca lo había visto enojado, al menos no con ella, y esa expresión era tan dura, y a ella le había dado tanto miedo perderlo, y de todas maneras lo había perdido, él se había ido de Chicago y no le había contestado sus cartas, ahora que regresara a casa no lo encontraría allí, y sorprendentemente sintió mucho dolor, pero no era el dolor por haberse despedido de Terry de nueva cuenta, era un dolor muy fuere, como el de perder lo que más quería lo que más le importaba.

"Pero porque su cambio de actitud" pensó "Parecía un hombre enojado, no, no estaba enojado, era un hombre celoso¿Estaba Albert celoso de Terry?"

En ese instante soltó una pequeña risa, no sabía como se le había ocurrido semejante disparate, Albert celoso de Terry, no era precisamente lo que ella había pensado, pero mientras más lo pensaba, su risa se había ido convirtiendo en una sonrisa.

"¿Y si él y yo?" pensó.

Pero inmediatamente desecho el pensamiento, aunque estaba toda ruborizada, Entonces comenzó a pensar sobre lo que pensaría de ella si se enterará de que había ido a New York y que había visto a Terry. Un frío temor sintió por todo su cuerpo, si se había puesto tan frío porque había salido corriendo tras él¿cómo se comportaría ahora que se enterara que lo había visto y que había platicado con él?

- No puede enterarse – dijo en voz alta.

Entonces pensó que cuando regresarán a Chicago, aunque no estuviera allí Albert, tarde o temprano se enteraría, conocía muy bien como corrían los chismes dentro de la Mansión, Albert no podía enterarse, en el mejor de los casos la regañaría por haber hecho el viaje, por haber ido a entregar un anillo que no era responsabilidad de ella, y en el peor podría irse de nuevo.

"No puede irse de nuevo" pensó asustada Candy "Tengo que impedir que se entere".

Tomó su bata, abrió lentamente la puerta ser cercioró de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, de puntillas se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento siguiente, tocó despacio mientras seguía mirando a los lados para que nadie la viera en medio del pasillo usando solo una bata. Sin embargo los golpecitos que había dado en la puerta parecían no haber dado resultado, así que volvió a tocar más fuerte. Después que tocó se quedó muy callada y guardó la respiración, se dio cuenta con satisfacción que no había despertado a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de frustración de que Logan no diera señales de vida. Acercó su cabeza a la puerta para ver si podía oír algo dentro, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Candy – dijo Logan que se tallaba los ojos -¿Pasa algo?

- Tengo que hablar contigo, puedo pasar – dijo casi en susurros.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Logan que estaba más dormido que despierto.

- Que tengo que hablar contigo – le volvió a repetir mientras lo empujaba hacía dentro y cerrando la puerta en cuanto habían entrado los dos.

- ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? – le preguntó un poco irritado.

- Logan, necesito pedirte un favor y no quiero hablarlo justo antes de que lleguemos a la estación – le suplicó Candy con los ojos, quien no quería dejar todo para el día siguiente

- Esta bien, siéntate, dime que pasa – dijo ya resignado Logan.

- Se trata de la visita que hicimos para entregar el anillo – le dijo Candy

Logan la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, el sueño se le había ido, había pasado todo el día tratando de que ella le platicara lo que había pasado y solo había conseguido evasivas y ahora estaba junto a el para decirle el terrible secreto.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de eso? - quiso saber Logan

- Necesito que no digas nada de lo que pasó – le dijo con un dejo de angustia.

- ¿por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad Logan.

- Porque fue un error haber ido a New York – exclamó Candy mientras le temblaban las manos.

- Candy, no diré nada – dijo cuando la vio tan alterada.

- Perdón Logan, se que te debo una explicación, y te la daría, pero no estoy preparada para hacerlo – dijo mientras sentía como un fuerte dolor volvía a embargar su alma.

Candy había vuelto a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Logan, él se sentía un poco tonto, no sabía con exactitud que hacer o que decir, sus manos las movía pero sin hacer algo realmente con ellas, se había vuelto un experto en el cuidado de bebes, pero estaba consciente de que Candy no era un bebe, que no podría hacerla sonreír con una simple mueca. Finalmente con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Candy.

- No necesitas explicarme nada – dijo después de un rato de estar meditando – y no tienes ningún tipo de deuda conmigo, hay cosas que nos gusta reservar para nosotros mismos.

Candy miró a Logan sorprendida, la cara del muchacho era de la más absoluta tristeza, sus ojos se habían tornado por unos instantes, de nuevo en los ojos que tenía cuando había llegado de Escocia, que secretos guardarían esos ojos azules, que en ese momento semejaban al mar rodeado de neblina.

- Perdón Logan – dijo Candy dulcemente – no quería despertar en ti recuerdos tristes. Debería saber que no soy la única que sufre en el mundo.

- No Candy, no has despertado dolor en mi – dijo al tiempo que sus ojos recobraban el brillo – lo que tengo no podrá dormirse nunca.

A Candy le asusto en cierta manera cuando oyó a Logan, pero no quiso indagar más del asunto. Candy duró otros minutos recargada en él, finalmente se levantó para regresar a su compartimiento. Logan la siguió con la mirada mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla sonrió, se paró y le mostró una puerta que comunicaba ambos compartimientos. Candy lo miro y sonrió igualmente, era una puerta que estaba disfraza y por eso no la había visto antes. Candy se acercó a ella y estaba a punto de salir.

- Candy, se que tienes tus razones para haberme pedido esto, no diré nada, te lo prometo.

Candy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, una vez que estuvo dentro de su compartimiento oyó claramente como Logan había cerrado la puerta. Se quitó la bata y se dispuso a dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Regreso a Lakewood.**

El resto del camino los dos estuvieron muy callados era como si no necesitaran decir nada, sólo se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras el tren avanzaba velozmente por los rieles, y el paisaje iba cambiando, el calor se estaba dejando sentir más fuerte todavía, los calurosos días de verano estaban por llegar. El cielo estaba muy azul, no se veía una sola nube en ellos, la lluvia se haría esperar.

Por fin llegaron a Chicago, Candy se sentía cansada, pero sabía que ya que estaba en su casa y las cosas estarían mejor. Logan sacó las maletas del portaequipaje, mientras que Candy caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, desde la ventanilla alcanzó a ver a la Tía Elroy.

- ¿Tía Elroy? – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dijiste Candy? – preguntó Logan que cargaba las maletas.

- Creo que me hace falta descansar – dijo mientras seguían caminando – me pareció ver a la tía Elroy.

- Tienes razón Candy, te hace falta descansar – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Logan.

Por fin pudieron apearse del Tren, y la sorpresa de los dos fue no solo encontrar en la plataforma a la tía Elroy, sino a toda la familia reunida esperando por ellos, ellos estaban un poco alejados, por la gran cantidad de gente que estaba en la estación en ese momento.

- ¿Habrá pasado algo? – le preguntó a Logan.

- No lo se – dijo él mientras acomodaba las maletas en un carrito.

Candy miraba hacia el grupo de gentes entonces de repente sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un joven alto y rubio acababa de llegar, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces Candy se empezó a desesperar porque la gente no la dejaba pasar. Por fin después de varios minutos entre el mar de gente pudo llegar hasta donde estaba el grupo.

- Albert – gritó antes de saludar al resto de la comitiva.

Albert olvidándose de que sus tías estaban en la estación las apartó a un lado y se adelantó para estar cerca de Candy. La tría Bridget y la tía Elroy se miraron con una significativa mirada, que solo ellas pudieron comprender. Entre tanto Candy se lanzó a los fuertes brazos de Albert.

- Candy – musitó Albert cuando ella estaba entre sus brazos.

En ese momento Candy sintió que todo estaría bien, que podían pasar mil calamidades pero mientras ella estuviera en esos brazos nada podría tocarla, sintió tal alegría que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

- No llores Candy – le dijo suavemente Albert quien esperaba un recibimiento muy diferente y se alegraba de que Candy hubiera corrido hacia él.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy tan feliz de verte – le contestó honestamente Candy sin soltarlo.

La tía Abuela había fruncido el entrecejo ante la escena de los dos jóvenes, así que tosió discretamente, entonces Albert recordó que estaban en medio de la estación de trenes.

- Candy, ven niña y dale un abrazo a tu tía – le dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

Candy la volteó a ver, y le pareció lo más extraño del mundo, y aunque ella no quería desprenderse de los brazos de Albert, tuvo que hacerlo se acercó a la tía Abuela y le dio un abrazo, mientras que ella la besaba fríamente en la mejilla.

- Logan¿cómo les fue? – le saludó alegremente Albert quien no podía dejar de sonreír después del abrazo que le había dado Candy.

- Tío, las cosas no pudieron ser mejores - mintió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara sin dejar escapar el más leve indicio de que estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Te ha agradado New York? – le preguntó Albert queriendo averiguar lo que había hecho Candy.

- No salimos del puerto, pero el Hotel es magnífico. – contestó Logan, mientras se acomodaba el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos.

Para Albert esa respuesta acompañada con el afectuoso abrazo que había recibido minutos antes fue suficiente para pensar que Candy no había visto a Terry y cualquier preocupación que había tenido se desvaneció en ese momento. Entonces trató de acercarse a Candy pero le fue imposible su tía Bridget le había tomado del brazo y le estaba obligando a acompañarla por el pasillo. En ese momento Albert se sintió molesto de haber accedido que todos lo acompañaran a recibir a Candy.

"De todas maneras Logan venía con ella" – pensó Albert- "No hubieras podido decirle nada" Y sonrió.

Pronto llegaron a la Mansión Andley, y la algarabía por su llegada continuaba, Candy pudo por fin subir a su habitación, con la promesa de que iría a hablar con la tía Bridget antes de cenar. Candy lo único que quería era estar con Albert poder abrazarlo de nuevo, y decirle que no quería estar separada de él otra vez, entonces se sorprendió a ella misma mientras pensaba eso sintió que el rubor invadían sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo enojada Candy.

Y realmente se sentía enojada, aún sentía dolor por haber visto a Terry casado con Susana, pero también sentía una extraña emoción por haber visto de nuevo a Albert. Sentía que sus emociones habían entrado a un remolino, y que no podía definir que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con ellas.

Se acercó al armario para cambiarse de ropas, entonces vio un vestido que Albert le había regalado, y que le había elogiado mucho como se le veía, lo miró unos instantes, lo sacó del armario y lo puso en el perchero, sintió un hormigueo en su cuerpo al pensar lo que Albert le diría cuando se lo viera puesto. Se dio un "baño rápido" como ella llamaba cuando tomaba una ducha, y enseguida se cambio, y se peinó, con un poco de sonrojo vio que el escote era algo pronunciado para una cena familiar, pero enseguida pensó en Albert, sonrió y salió de su cuarto.

Iba ya para el comedor cuando se acordó de su promesa de ir con la tía Bridget, entonces se sintió un poco incomoda, era probable que la anciana le dijera algo por el escote del vestido, y como no quería problemas, entró de nuevo a su cuarto, tomo una mascada y se la acomodó en el cuello de manera que le tapara el escote, "cuando este con Albert me la quitaré" pensó Candy quien se sorprendió de su propio atrevimiento "quizá no" recapacitó, al tiempo que llegaba al cuarto de la tía Bridget.

Candy tocó débilmente a la puerta y la anciana contestó, así que Candy abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. La tía Bridget estaba sentada muy erguida en una silla e invitó a Candy con un ademán a que se sentará en la silla que estaba al lado de la de ella.

- Candy ¡cada día te ves más bonita! – le elogió la tía ante la sorpresa de Candy.

- Muchas gracias tía – le contestó con un poco de miedo, no sabía si ella se enojaría porque le había llamado Tía.

- Así me gusta querida, dime tía – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Candy al verla sonreír recordó un poco a Logan cuando sonreía así que se sintió más calmada y empezó a respirar normalmente. La señora Bridget regresó a su acostumbrada flema.

- Bueno Candy, yo nunca he sido una persona que se ande por las ramas – le dijo como quien se desahoga de un profundo pesar – así que te seré sincera, estoy muy preocupada.

- ¿Por que se siente de esa manera Tía? – Le preguntó Candy extrañada.

- Ya vienen las vacaciones de verano... – esperó un momento mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Candy quien no parecía entender que quería decir – Ellos ya tienen aquí bastante tiempo y no han recibido sus lecciones con su tutor y eso me preocupa porque el año que viene Ewan tiene que entrar al colegio.

Candy miraba a la dama, y trataba de entender, era cierto que los niños solo habían estado jugando en esos días, y aunque lo había notado no le había dado mucha importancia, hasta ese momento en que se lo mencionaba la tía Bridget.

- Por otro lado, me sorprende ver el cambio en Logan, y se que tú eres responsable de ese cambio, y quiero agradecerte por ello. Pero también él tiene que entrar a la Universidad.

- Si tía, estoy consciente de ello – le dijo muy seria Candy que no veía para donde iba la conversación.

- Allen y Archie llegarán pronto también a pasar las vacaciones a Chicago, y entonces pensé, que iba a ser un verano desastroso si los muchachos y los niños permanecían en la Mansión.

- ¡Oh¿Es qué quiere irse de aquí? – preguntó Candy con un poco de pesadumbre, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a tener la casa rodeada de niños y risas.

- Pues... no a irnos muy lejos... Sabes Candy, he hablado con tu tía Elroy y ella me ha informado que los Andley poseen una Mansión cerca de un Lago, y que es un edificio formidable para pasar las vacaciones.

- Así es tía, queda en Lakewood, es un lugar hermoso – dijo Candy con nostalgia recordando los hermosos momentos que había pasado en esa casa.

- Entonces se me ocurrió, que a los niños les encantaría ir... Y que sería un buen lugar para pasar el verano. – mencionó la tía Bridget.

- Tía creo que es una fabulosa idea – dijo Candy - ellos se pondrán felices.

- Si querida, pero hay un pequeño problema. – le mencionó poniendo cara de mártir.

- ¿De que se trata? – Preguntó Candy quien cada minuto que pasaba comprendía menos para que le decía todo eso a ella.

- Pues, tú comprendes como son los muchachos, yo ya estoy vieja, pero todavía recuerdo lo que se siente en esa época – comentó la Tía Bridget.

Candy se quedó callada, realmente su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, "¿qué quiere decir?'" pensaba Candy una y otra vez, ella no sabía como figuraba en los planes que le comentaba la tía Bridget.

- Ellos no querrán ir a Lakewood solo porque sí, es allí cuando necesitare de tu ayuda – le dijo con mucha humildad.

- ¿Mi ayuda¿en qué podría ayudarla yo? – preguntó extrañada Candy.

- Los chicos todos ellos te quieren mucho, y yo se como una muchacha joven como tu puede ser mejor incentivo que lo que esta pobre anciana pueda decirles. – le dijo la tía Bridget con un dejo de cansancio.

- ¿Quiere que hable con ellos para que vayan a Lakewood? – preguntó inocentemente Candy.

- ¡Oh! Querida, eres muy amable por ofrecerte... pero estoy segura que ellos no reaccionarían tan bien a una plática tanto a como si tu fueras con nosotros – le dijo al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de malicia, detalle que Candy no observó.

- ¿Quiere que vaya con ustedes? – le preguntó entre halagada y un poco consternada.

- Exactamente querida, quiero que nos acompañes durante las vacaciones – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Candy sonrió nerviosamente, ella sabía que el verano se acercaba, pero no había pensado en abandonar Chicago para esas fechas, sin embargo la dama que estaba sentada frente a ella la miraba suplicante, y no se sentía azorada, no sabía que contestar.

- Tía en verdad me halaga, y tal vez no tenga tanta ascendencia sobre los chicos como usted cree, con gusto hablare con ellos, pero no se si pueda quedarme todo el verano en Lakewood... Yo... yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la Institución y no se si podría...

- Por favor Candy, no puedes decirme que no vas a ir, yo se que eres una linda señorita que tiene todos sus días ocupados, pero también necesitas descansar. La institución no se quedará sola... hay mucha gente allí. Estoy convencida de que si tú vienes; ellos estarán gustosos de reemplazarte el tiempo necesario.

Era evidente que la tía Bridget le llevaba la delantera a Candy, ella se sintió comprometida con la tía incluso antes de aceptar que iría. Miraba a la anciana y esta la miraba con una dulce sensación de triunfo, Candy era demasiado buena para pensar que las intenciones de la señora que tenía enfrente eran lejos de ser buenas.

- Entonces ¿que dices querida? – le preguntó con esperanza.

- Pues que... – Candy guardó silencio unos segundos y pensó que el cambio de aire le haría bien, estando en Lakewood no pensaría mucho en lo que había vivido con Terry, por otro lado estar de regreso allí ese lugar tan querido para ella le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Por favor di que nos acompañaras – le suplicó la tía.

- Si, yo creo que voy a ir, pero no puedo prometerle que estaré allí durante todo el verano, eso es mucho tiempo, creo que me comprende.

- Claro querida, claro que comprendo, pero no sabes la alegría que me das al aceptar la invitación – dijo la tía Bridget.

"Ya me encargaré yo de que no regreses" – pensó con malicia la tía aunque estaba brindándole una sonrisa a Candy.

- Otra cosa linda – le dijo melosamente – podríamos salir el día de mañana para allá.

- ¿Mañana? – exclamó Candy – Pero es muy pronto.

- Si, yo se que lo es, pero Elroy no puede acompañarme y necesito ir con alguien que conozca el lugar para buscar a un tutor que les ponga al día a mis nietos.

Candy se sintió desarmada, no sabía como negarse, ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y no podía dejarla ir sola a un lugar al que desconocía. Así que no pensó más en ella. Sonrió amablemente.

- Claro que la acompañare tía, se quien puede informarnos – respondió Candy pensando en Annie quien estaba viviendo cerca de Lakewood.

- Me da mucha alegría – le dijo la anciana – Bueno linda, ya no te detengo más se que has de estar hambrienta y cansada por el viaje.

De esa manera Candy había salido de la habitación de la anciana un poco preocupada por todo lo que tendría que dejar en espera para acompañarla. Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación la tía Bridget sonreía ampliamente, había engañado a la pobre muchacha y ahora se sentía muy feliz por haberlo conseguido.

- Fue demasiado Fácil – dijo la anciana para si.

Y comenzó a reír, ahora solo le faltaba converse a sus nietos.

En el comedor Albert esperaba ansioso ver llegar a Candy, pero los minutos pasaban y ella no bajaba, Logan estaba a su lado con Bella en sus brazos con quien jugaba. Ewan estaba muy callado entonces Tessy también lo estaba, ya que sin tener con quien jugar no hacía tanto alboroto, Bryant y su madre platicaban en voz muy baja. Y los condes de Amhlaid platicaban con la Tía Elroy, la única que se percataba de la desesperación de Albert era Donella que lo miraba desde su lugar.

Candy bajó por las escaleras, un poco abrumada, cuando caminaba hacia el comedor pasó delante de un espejo y se miró la cara, no podía llegar con esa cara al comedor, así que sonrió, y se sintió mucho mejor, entonces miró la mascada que llevaba al cuello, movió la mano para quitársela, sintió mucha indecisión, pero finalmente la sacó de su cuello y dejó a la vista el pronunciado escote. Inmediatamente la sangre le subió a la cabeza y se sonrojó, pero levantó la cabeza y decididamente entró al comedor.

- Buenas noches – saludó mientras se dirigía al lugar al lado de Albert.

Todos miraron a Candy un tanto sorprendidos, ella lucía encantadora y atrevida a la vez, sin embargo con mucha elegancia. Albert al verla se quedo mirándola sin poder articular palabra, recordó inmediatamente el día que Candy había estrenado el vestido que llevaba puesto, y en como él le había dicho que debería ponérselo más seguido¿acaso ella lo llevaba puesto para que él se lo viera? Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

- Tío ¿porque te has puesto colorado? – le preguntó inocentemente Tessy quien había visto como las mejillas de Albert se habían encendido.

- ¡Tessy! – le retó su madre.

- Debe ser por el vino – se apresuró a decir Albert nerviosamente – como esta haciendo tanto calor me afectó.

- Si el calor se esta volviendo insoportable aquí – mencionó el Conde.

Candy no levantó la vista "¿será posible?" pensó mientras que su corazón se movía tan rápido que se notaba. Sintió como se ruborizaba entonces no levantó la cabeza, empezó a respirar profundamente hasta que sintió que el rubor había disminuido.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, Candy se sintió emocionada mientras comía sentía que Albert la miraba furtivamente, y sabía que no era normal, que ella y él siempre habían sido muy honestos en sus sentimientos sin embargo el cambio le agradaba, ella lo admiraba tanto por ser honorable, siempre había sido un pilar para ella, él nunca había dejado que ella se viera vencida, por nada ni por nadie, por un momento pensó en Terry.

"No puedo dejar que me afecte de nuevo"- pensó Candy – "No es justo para mi y mucho menos para Albert, ya me vio sufrir por él y si es verdad lo que presiento esto le dolería mucho".

Cuando terminó la cena, Candy se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y le había prometido a la tía Bridget ir a Lakewood, así que tenía que irse a dormir o no podría despertarse al día siguiente. Miró hacia donde estaba Albert y se encontró con su mirada, entonces sintió un estremecimiento. Los ojos de Albert brillaban intensamente, y se sintió sonrojar, entonces bajó rápidamente la cabeza. Se levantó precipitadamente y salió del Comedor, Albert al ver que salía Candy hizo un conato por seguirla pero la Tía Elroy le llamó.

Mientras tanto Candy subía las escaleras casi corriendo, y siguió así hasta que llegó a su cuarto, entró y cerró las puertas tras ella, para después recargarse en ellas. Su corazón latía rápidamente y la respiración estaba entrecortada. Se quedó parada unos minutos mientras su respiración se normalizaba, ya más calmada, se acercó a la mesa agarró un vaso y lo llenó de agua, y tomó un poco. Sentía que el corsé le apretaba demasiado, así que se quitó el vestido y se pusó su camisón.

- Me estoy sugestionando, yo sola me estoy fabricando todo esto – dijo para sí – Debe ser porque me siento tan dolida por lo de Terry que mi imaginación me esta jugando malas pasadas. El y yo solo somos amigos, desde que lo conocí no ha sido sino gentil conmigo, y él es así con todos. Creo que me hará bien irme unos días a Lakewood después de todo.

Candy miró su maleta que todavía tenía las cosas que se había llevado a New York, la abrió algo triste, una parte de ella se lamentaba de haber hecho semejante viaje, pero otra se alegraba de saber que Terry estaba bien, ella le había dicho Adiós en esta ocasión, le había dicho que no volvería a verlo, y desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que así fuera, no podía dedicarse al desespero, ella era aún muy joven y podía llegar a ser muy feliz, ella lo sabía. Entonces recordó el problema que Terry le había confiado. Ya era muy tarde para hablar por teléfono así que, se sentó en el secreter, sacó unas hojas y comenzó a escribir una carta para enviarla a la mañana siguiente con el mensajero. En ella describía a grandes rasgos el problema de Susana, se paró de la silla y sacó de la chaqueta el papel con la dirección de Terry, se encargó de anotarla bien para que se pusiera en contacto con él.

Respiró profundamente una vez que cerró el sobre, sentía algo de dolor pero no podía compararse con el enorme dolor que había sufrido unos años atrás, de repente pensó en Patty, ella sabía que había ido a entregar el anillo, tenía que ponerla sobre aviso. Tomó otro papel y escribió rápidamente una pequeña nota donde le pedía que no dijera a nadie lo del anillo que ella le explicaría después.

Terminando las cartas se acostó para poder dormir. Se sentía muy cansada, pero ese día había vuelto a ver a Albert y él la había sostenido en sus brazos y en ese instante todo el pesar se había desvanecido y se había sentido tan feliz que pudo conciliar el sueño en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fresca, pero Candy sabía que a mediodía el calor haría estragos, así que busco un vestido ligero para efectuar el viaje a Lakewood. Se sentía emocionada por el viaje a la Mansión de Lakewood, desde antes de la presentación de Albert ella no había vuelto. Aunque era un lugar que adoraba.

Cuando terminó su arreglo, salió de su habitación con la maleta y las dos cartas en una mano, y el sombrero y su bolso en la otra, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, bajó las escaleras y le entregó las cartas al Mayordomo para que las enviara con un mensajero, dejó su sombrero y su bolso en el perchero y le dijo a Dean que preparará el carro para salir de la ciudad al tiempo que le daba la maleta para que la subiera al automóvil.

Después caminó al comedor, con un poco de miedo se asomó para ver si no estaba Albert, y con satisfacción vio que solo estaba Logan. Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, en unos segundos dos doncellas le sirvieron el desayuno a Candy.

- Logan quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado – le dijo Candy

- Candy, tú sabes que no tienes porque agradecerme, tú te has portado muy bien con nosotros, de hecho conmigo, si hay alguien aquí que tiene que dar las gracias ese sería yo.

- Logan – dijo Candy mirándolo dulcemente.

- Cuando estaba en Escocia las cosas me parecían tan tristes, y maldecía el momento en que mis padres habían salido a ese viaje.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy.

- Pero tú me has devuelto la alegría, me has enseñado que no soy el único que sufre y que tiene que seguir viviendo.

- Todos en la vida han sufrido, no puedo creer de alguien que no haya sido herido al llegar a cierta edad, sin embargo Dios a veces nos pone pruebas muy difíciles, Yo he tenido que decirle adiós a mis seres más queridos. No puedo entender el dolor que tú has sentido al morir tus padres, porque yo nunca los tuve.

Logan abrió muchos los ojos cuando la oyó decir eso, el sabía que Candy era huérfana, pero ella nunca se quejaba de eso, y le había hecho olvidar que lo era.

- Pero he perdido a la gente que más he querido – continúo Candy con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – y durante mucho tiempo pensé que era injusto que toda la gente que yo quería me dejara. Pero ahora se que las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Y debo agradecer a Dios, haberme dejado conocer a personas tan maravillosas.

Mientras Candy decía eso, pensaba en la dulce sonrisa de Anthony, en las ocurrencias de Stear y con un poco más de dolor al apasionado Terry. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír.

- Y ahora me brinda la oportunidad de conocerte a ti – le dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima solitaria que había abandonado uno de sus ojos.

Logan sonrió débilmente, él había quedado huérfano hacía poco tiempo, pero había conocido la felicidad de tener unos padres, nunca le había faltado nada, entonces se sintió mucha admiración por Candy, ella nunca se quejaba de su pasado o de las personas que había perdido. El ahora sabía que había estado presente mientras se despedía de una de esas personas tan importantes para ella y unas horas después sonreía de nuevo y se veía tan fuerte, realmente Candy le pareció increíble.

Candy continúo comiendo mientras que él la miraba. Entonces Logan volvió a romper el silencio.

- Se que acompañas a la abuela a Lakewood – le dijo con claro acento escoses.

- Así es – dijo Candy quien había vuelto a sonreír.

- Voy a ir con ustedes, Archie siempre nos cuenta historias de Lakewood, debe ser un lugar grandioso.

- Si, es un lugar maravilloso – Dijo Candy quien en el fondo agradecía no tener que estar a solas con la tía Bridget que la ponía tan nerviosa.

La tía Bridget bajó lista para irse, ella había desayunado en su habitación así que los dos salieron tras de ella para subir al carro. La tía Bridget se había acomodado al lado de una ventanilla para dejar juntos a Logan y a Candy. Candy se había ido casi todo el camino señalándole lugares a Logan donde ella había estado o había visitado en alguna ocasión.

Pronto la ciudad dio paso a la carretera llena de árboles, Candy había bajado la ventanilla la brisa enfriaba el ambiente dentro del automóvil para ella era tan refrescante, sobre todo por ver el lago Michigan mientras lo bordeaban, después de algún tiempo entraron a Sunville, el pueblo que estaba junto a Lakewood, Candy vio a la pasada la librería donde en alguna ocasión Elisa la había dejado abandonada, luego vio el puente donde se había encontrado con Stear, cada vez estaban más cerca de Lakewood.

Pronto llegaron al camino del bosque, ese bosque era tan familiar para Candy¡cuántas veces no había trepado por las ramas de eso árboles!, Candy miraba el follaje de los árboles que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban frente al Portal de las Rosas. Dean se detuvo para abrir el portón entonces Candy no pudo esperarse más y salió del carro, ante la sorpresa de la Tía Bridget y de Logan, Candy corrió hasta el Portal.

- Está tan bello como siempre – dijo Candy, cerró los ojos y vio a Anthony en medio del jardín.

Candy se adentró al jardín hasta que llegó donde estaban las "dulce Candy", estaban en flor todas ellas, buscó en su bolso y sacó una pequeña navajita y cortó una dulce Candy se la acercó a la nariz y aspiró el delicioso aroma que emanaba la flor. Dean había continuado hasta la puerta y Logan había corrido para acercarse a Candy.

- Este jardín es hermoso – dijo mientras veía las rosas en todo su esplendor - ¡Que flor tan hermosa!

- Es una dulce Candy – mencionó Candy con un dejó de orgullo porque llevaba su nombre.

- ¿Dulce Candy? – preguntó Logan con mordacidad.

- Si, Anthony nombró esta rosa en mi honor – dijo sonrojándose.

- Tuvo razón en nombrarla así, se parece mucho a ti – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Logan.

Candy levantó la mirada para ver el jardín entero y entonces vio a la tía Bridget que se abanicaba con impaciencia. Entonces Candy se acomodó la rosa en el cabello y apresuró su paso para llegar junto a ella.

- Perdón Tía, pero cuando vi el jardín no pude resistirme – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Claro hija lo comprendo – le respondió la tía Bridget que empezaba a pensar que no podría controlar tan fácilmente a Candy.

Candy sacó la llave de la puerta principal de su bolso, y abrió la puerta de la Mansión, todo estaba muy sucio, había telarañas y mucho polvo. Pero en general el vestíbulo lucía como lo había hecho en antaño.

Creo que vamos a tener que limpiar un poco – dijo Candy pensando que tenían que contratar a algunas personas de servidumbre porque el lugar era muy grande. Sabía que había un jardinero que acudía una vez a la semana para cuidar de las rosas de Anthony, pero dentro de la casa no había entrado nadie en años.

- Es mucho más grande de lo que imagine – dijo Logan.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche – dijo la tía Bridget al ver todo tan sucio – Candy ¿conoces algún Hotel por aquí cerca?

- ¿Un Hotel? – mencionó Candy mientras se apretaba los labios para no reírse – No tía por aquí no hay hoteles.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí – Espetó la anciana – todo esta lleno de mugre.

- Lo siento tía pero no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer, quizá si limpiamos su cuarto entre Logan y yo usted podría dormir allí – dijo Candy al tiempo que Logan abría la boca, aunque él no temía al trabajo ponerse a limpiar no era algo que había estado entre sus planes.

- No niña ¿cómo se te pueden ocurrir esas ideas? – le dijo asombrada la tía Bridget.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Candy se sintió algo desilusionada, ella amaba demasiado esa casa, era la casa donde había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, allí habían vivido Anthony y Stear. Y le hubiera gustado llegar allí y mostrar la mansión en todo su esplendor, sabía que se podía limpiar, pero era evidente de que la tía Bridget no estaba dispuesta a ensuciarse las manos, y entre ella y Logan tardarían siglos antes de dejarla habitable.

- Candy ¿no tienen su casa aquí cerca los Legan? – le preguntó la tía Bridget.

- Si, ellos tienen su casa por aquí – dijo Candy quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

- Deberíamos quedarnos con ellos – dijo la tía Bridget con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo mismo que amaba la Mansión de los Andley, odiaba la de los Legan. Y si allí donde estaba en ese momento no había ido en varios años, ella no había estado en la casa de los Legan desde el momento en que la habían enviado a México, la idea no le agrada nada.

- Tía, que le parece si ustedes se quedan allí, yo me quedare aquí, limpiare lo más que pueda para que puedan quedarse aquí. – dijo Candy quien no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto en casa de Elisa.

- Candy – exclamó Logan – No puedes quedarte aquí sola.

- ¡Oh! Si que puedo – le dijo Candy en forma de reto – Pero yo no me quedo en casa de los Legan.

- No niña, no puedes quedarte aquí sola – le dijo espantada la anciana.

- Tía, me he quedado en peores lugares, este es mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos, además aquí no podría estar sola – respondió con vehemencia Candy.

- Candy, esto es lo que haremos, hoy nos quedamos en casa de los Legan, les pedimos prestados algunos de sus sirvientes para que vengan a limpiar y así eventualmente podremos venirnos a quedarnos aquí.

Candy iba refutar, pero entonces Logan la tomó del brazo y le contestó con una sonrisa muy amable a su abuela.

- Me parece bien, Abuela, hay que pedirle a Dean que nos lleve.

Candy estaba muy enojada, ella no había aceptado ir a casa de los Legan, ella no quería irse de la casa de los Andley, no le importaba que todo estuviera sucio, eso se podía quitar, pero el veneno de los Legan estaba impregnado en su Mansión. La tía Bridget complacida con su nieto se subió de nuevo al carro. Pero Candy se quedó parada en medio del vestíbulo. Logan la miró, Candy se veía realmente enojada, nunca la había visto así.

- Candy, tenemos que irnos – le dijo suavemente.

- No, Logan, no puedo ir allá – le dijo con desesperación – Si tu supieras... si hubieras estado allí... sabrías de lo que hablo.

- Candy, no entiendo, ellos son parte de la familia Andley. – mencionó Logan.

- Logan ¿tu conoces a los Legan? – le preguntó Candy con una mirada dura.

- Pues los conocí el día de la Presentación, pero si sabía que eran parientes – le contestó extrañado porque no podía concebir que Candy pudiera sentir odio hacia alguien.

- Eso no es conocerlos – le reclamó Candy – conocerlos es vivir con ellos, conoces mejor a las personas si ves como tratan a sus inferiores, ellos no son buenas personas.

- Mientras decía esas palabras unas lágrimas comenzaron a corres por sus mejillas, recordó las humillaciones, cuando la habían mandado a vivir al establo, de como la habían tratado de embaucar una y otra vez. Y el odio que le provocaba esa casa.

- Candy – dijo Logan un poco asustado al verla.

- Quiero Olvidar y perdonarlos – Dijo Candy suavizando su voz – perdonarlos puedo, pero no olvidar, eso no, no puedo olvidar todo lo que me han hecho.

- Lamento que estés en esta posición – le dijo Logan con impotencia, ya que no podía entender lo que Candy trataba de decirle.

- Logan, iré pero solo para que te des cuenta con tus propios ojos que yo no soy bien recibida en esa casa, lo más seguro será que tendré que regresar aquí.

Candy se acomodó su sombrero y salió de la casa. Logan se quedó un segundo solo en esa casa y tuvo una extraña sensación, como si la casa no estuviera vacía, sintió un escalofrío y salió casi corriendo de la casa. En el auto se sentó en medio de la tía Bridget y de Candy quien estaba muy callada a diferencia de todo el camino de Chicago para Lakewood. El carro avanzó rápidamente por la senda en medio del bosque. Candy sintió un vacío en el corazón cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Mansión Legan, todo era igual a como recordaba Candy, giró la cabeza para ver los establo y una punzada de dolor acudió a ella. Tomó aire, alzó la cabeza y siguió a la Tía Bridget.

"Estoy entrando a la boca del Lobo" pensó Candy mientras caminaba por la escalinata hacía la puerta.

A Candy le sorprendió ver a Stuart abrir la puerta, era él solo que se veía más viejo, cuando vio a Candy igualmente se dejo ver sorprendido, pero Candy lo retó con la mirada y el viejo Mayordomo dejó pasar a los tres al vestíbulo. Candy vio que nada había cambiado tampoco dentro de la casa, los finos muebles y las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo seguían pendiendo de los cortineros, los tapetes y los encajes, todo esta igual a cuando ella había vivido allí hacia tanto tiempo.

La primera en bajar fue la Señora Legan, quien fingió una sonrisa cuando vio a Candy, se acercó a la tía Bridget y la saludó con un beso.

- Tía Bridget¡Que gran sorpresa me ha dado! – le dijo zalameramente.

- Querida, lamento la molestia, pero cuando llegamos a la Mansión de Lakewood todo allí era un desastre, así que decidí venir contigo.

- Candy – dijo secamente la señora Legan.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Candy algo seria.

- Tía Buenas tardes – dijo Logan adelantándose a la señora Legan y besaba su mano.

Estaba en eso cuando Elisa se asomó desde el pasillo que daba a las escaleras en cuanto vio a Candy sintió que la sangre le hervía, se dio la media vuelta y entró hecha una furia en la habitación de Neal.

- ¡Neal¡Neal! – exclamó mientras entraba.

- ¿Qué pasa Elisa? – le preguntó asustado.

- Ella esta aquí – le dijo con enojo.

- ¿Ella? – inquirió extrañado.

- Si ella... Candy esta aquí – le contestó con ira.

- ¿Candy esta aquí? – preguntó al tiempo que se paraba rápidamente, para asomarse por la ventana.

- Si ella esta allá abajo¿oyes lo que digo?

- Neal, alcanzó a ver el carro de los Andley estacionado fuera de la casa, no pudo evitar sonreír. Dio la media vuelta y se encontró con la cara enfurecida de Elisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? – quiso saber cuando lo vio con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Elisa –gritó sorprendiéndose a él mismo por haberlo hecho – Te advierto, que si le llegas a ofender o a hacer el mínimo intento por lastimarla, te acordarás de mí.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – le preguntó indignada Elisa.

- Sólo te lo advierto – le contestó impasible.

- Creo que no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto – le espetó Elisa – Ya sabes que puedo contar a mis padres de tus actividades...

- Elisa ¿cuando te vas a cansar de esto? – le preguntó seriamente.

- Sólo te lo digo así como tú, solo me adviertes – le dijo alzando una ceja.

- No me asustas – le contestó Neal.

- ¡Qué valiente me resultaste! – le dijo mordazmente Elisa.

- Dime lo que quieras, oféndeme a mí, si eso te place, pero a ella... a ella no.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando muy confundida a Elisa con su actitud, el mismo no sabía como se había atrevido a amenazar a su hermana, entonces pensó en Candy y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Con un poco de desilusión vio que Candy no iba sola, sin embargo continuó bajando las escaleras hasta estar frente a ellos.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Neal – Tía, Logan... Candy

- Buenas tardes – le devolvió el saludo la Tía Bridget.

Candy solo sonrió, no era precisamente el recibimiento que esperaba de él, pero recordó la única conversación que había tenido con Neal cuando había regresado de Florida "¿acaso realmente había cambiado tanto?" pensó Candy.

- Neal – le dijo su Madre – dile a Nelly que se comunique con los antiguos sirvientes de los Andley para que vayan a la mansión de Lakewood, y ordénale a Tag que prepare cena para seis personas...

- Si madre – dijo Neal mientras se retiraba

- Tía venga a la sala por favor – dijo la señora Legan al tiempo que caminaba hasta donde estaba la sala.

Todos la siguieron pero Neal se regresó y le habló a Candy.

- Candy – le dijo casi en susurros.

- ¿que pasa? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Podrías acompañarme un momento – le pidió con mucha amabilidad.

Candy no dijo nada pero lo siguió, mientras que Logan la miraba desde la sala, pronto llegaron a la cocina. Donde Nelly pelaba unas papas y Tag preparaba la masa para hacer pan. En cuanto los dos vieron a Candy entrar a la cocina, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para saludarla.

-Candy¡No puedo creerlo! Pero si eres toda una dama – le dijo Tag olvidándose de que Neal estaba presente.

- Candy, tanto tiempo sin verte – decía Nelly entre sollozos – Estás tan bonita, tan elegante.

- Nelly, Tag – les dijo sin reprimirse, y se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos – tenía tanto tiempo sin verlos, pensé que no me recordarían.

- ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ti? –le dijo Tag – Cuéntanos ¿cómo has estado? No sabemos mucho de ti, solo que estás viviendo con los Andley.

- Estoy muy bien, amigos... Si han oído bien ahora estoy con los Andley, pero vendré a pasar una temporada a Lakewood, así que nos seguiremos viendo – les dijo Candy entre lágrimas y risas. -¿Cómo se enteraron de que estoy viviendo con los Andley?

- El joven Neal nos lo dijo – le contestó Tag quien había abierto un poco la boca cuando había oído que se quedaría en Lakewood.

Candy volteó a ver a Neal quien estaba sonriendo, pero no era la sonrisa que le conocía, era una sonrisa sincera por un instante pudo ver el parecido con los chicos Andley.

- Nelly – dijo Neal con una voz sumamente amable – ya oíste que Candy y otros parientes de los Andley van a quedarse en Lakewood, necesitan que alguien vaya a ayudarles¿Podrías comunicarte con los antiguos sirvientes de los Legan?

-En seguida Joven – Dijo Nelly al tiempo que salía por el patio.

- Tag... mi madre ha pedido que la cena sea para seis personas¿podrías hacerlo?

- Joven¿cuando le he quedado mal?

- Gracias Tag – dijo Neal mientras salía la Patio.

Neal no había dicho nada pero Candy lo siguió, el muchacho estaba parado en medio de la hortaliza por el camino de piedras que llevaban al jardín. Candy se acercó a él.

- Gracias Neal – le dijo conmovida.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Neal.

- Por haberme permitido ver a Nelly y a Tag, la tía Bridget no lo habría aprobado.

- ¿Desde cuando lo que la gente piensa te ha detenido? – lo dijo no como burla sino con un dejo de admiración.

- Tal vez tienes razón – dijo con una sonrisa Candy.

- Candy, no tengas cuidado, mientras este yo aquí no va a pasarte nada en esta casa – mencionó Neal.

- Pero te meterás en problemas con tu madre – le dijo Candy asombrada.

- Candy si con esto pudiera borrar el pasado, estaría más que merecido – le dijo Neal con nostalgia – pero se que esto no cambia nada de lo que sufriste aquí.

- Muchas gracias Neal, pero yo he perdonado todo lo que pase aquí, no es bueno guardar rencores, pero debo confesarte que tenía algo de miedo de quedarme aquí yo me rehusaba, le propuse a la tía Bridget quedarme sola en Lakewood pero no me dejo. – comentó Candy.

- ¿Sola en Lakewood¿Acaso estas loca Candy? – le preguntó asustado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Neal? He estado en lugares peores. De la tía no me asombra pero que tú te alteres por eso – le reprochó Candy.

- Candy, prométeme por favor... – le dijo al tiempo que con sus dos manos la tomaba por los brazos mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy azorada.

- Que no te quedaras sola en Lakewood, que por más que quieras estar allí no te escaparas para entrar allí...

- Neal ¿qué pasa? Me estas asustando – dijo candy un poco asustada.

- Candy algo pasa en ese lugar – le dijo Neal – Todos los vecinos lo saben, los sirvientes no quieren pasar por allí cuando tienen que ir al pueblo, prefieren tomar el camino que rodea al bosque.

- Pero yo estuve allí hace dos años, nada me pareció extraño entonces – refutó Candy quien no podía creer que su preciosa Lakewood estuviera embrujada.

- Candy¿estuviste allí sola? – le preguntó Neal que sabía que Albert y George habían estado allí con ella.

- Pues... no – contestó Candy recordando que no había estado allí sola.

- Algo raro pasa allí, la gente habla mucho – dijo Neal – pero me han contado que después de que todos dejamos Lakewood...

Neal guardó silencio, recordó que habían abandonado Lakewood después de la muerte de Anthony y en como le había afectado a Candy junto con toda la familia.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Candy, quien lo recordaba, pero en ese momento le interesaba más saber que había pasado con la casa de los Andley

- Pues... que se oyen muchos ruidos... todos dicen que la casa no esta sola.

- Neal, esas son tonterías – dijo Candy aunque temblaba por dentro siempre le había temido a los fantasmas.

- No Candy, yo también lo pensaba, pero hace dos días salí a Cabalgar con "César" y cuando llegue a la Mansión me bajé... como ya debes saber el portal no es la única entrada a la propiedad, así que llegué cerca de la puerta de piedra y entre por un hueco que tiene la pared. Me fui caminando hasta llegar a la Mansión... entonces en el jardín me pareció ver a alguien, primero tuve mucho miedo, pero luego recordé que el Tío William le había pagado a un jardinero para que mantuviera el jardín en buen estado, así que decidí irme por la parte de atrás para que no le fuera con el chisme de que andaba merodeando por allí. Llegue a la parte de atrás de la casa, quise entrar a la casa pero todas las puertas de la terraza tenían echado el cerrojo. Créeme Candy, allí adentro se oyeron ruidos, entonces yo pensé que debía haber alguna manera de entrar así que desesperado busque por todos lados, pero todo estaba cerrado.Fui al jardín para hablar con el jardinero, pero el se había ido.

- A lo mejor fue el jardinero – le dijo Candy tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica.

- No Candy, no existe tal jardinero – le dijo Neal en susurros

- pero Albert le había pagado... – dijo Candy llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Candy, después de que pasó eso indague quien era el jardinero y fui a su casa para hablar con él. Y allí me enteré de la verdad...

- ¿De que hablas Neal, por favor dime? – le preguntó muy intrigada Candy.

- Hablé con ese bribón, ha estado cobrando el dinero... pero él no ha hecho nada en el jardín...

- ¿qué quieres decir? Yo vi el jardín, esta precioso... te mintió.

- No Candy... hace dos años cuando el Sr. Withman se retiró, ese muchacho tomó su lugar, pero solo fué durante tres semanas, y él dijo que vio a alguien dentro de la casa. Le dio tanto miedo que no regresó. Y ha seguido cobrando durantes estos dos años – dijo entre el miedo e indignación.

- Pero tú lo viste ¿no? – dijo Candy.

- Yo creí que era él, pero no me acerqué lo suficiente, entonces supe que yo también lo había visto – cuando decía esto Neal, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Espera Neal – dijo pensando que la estaba embromando – Esto no tiene sentido la casa estuvo llena hace un mes y medio cuando vinieron todos los Andley, alguien tuvo que venir a arreglar todo.

- Candy – le dijo un poco más calmado Neal

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que tantos años con los Andley te habían servido para conocernos... Los Andley son gente muy orgullosa, nadie se quedo en Lakewood...

- Pero... ellos dijeron... – balbuceó Candy.

- Candy ¿parece la casa como si hubiera sido usada hace un poco más de un mes?

Candy pensó un momento, la casa esta llena de telarañas y había polvo acumulado de mucho tiempo... Neal tenía razón la casa no había sido usada, pero el jardín, entonces recordó la flor que traía en el cabello... El jardín estaba tan hermoso. Dentro de ella comenzó a sentir miedo, mucho miedo... ¿Acaso era posible que hubiera un fantasma?

- No es posible – dijo Candy cuya cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

- Entonces lo prometes – le rogó Neal.

- Yo necesito ir allí – dijo en un amago de salir corriendo.

- Candy salió corriendo, pero Neal corrió tras ella, la abrazo por detrás y Candy y el cayeron de rodillas, ella se había quedado estática, pero lloraba histérica.

- No Candy – espetó Candy – Tienes que calmarte. Más tarde iremos, yo te acompañaré, no puedes entrar allí sola.

Candy se sentía muy débil, entonces con ayuda de Neal pudo incorporarse, se limpió el rostro con un pañuelito. Y miró a Neal, él nunca había sido amable con ella pero allí estaba consolándola. La había detenido para que no saliera corriendo.

Las casas en Lakewood, parecían no haber cambiado, las estructuras estaban firmes, los muebles y las cortinas eran los mismos, pero realmente todo había cambiado, las personas eran diferentes, el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Su Lakewood maravillosa, con la que había soñado un millón de veces era tan solo un viejo recuerdo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Un entorno de misterio**

Candy y Neal, regresaron a la casa, Candy estaba distraída, Neal, la iba guiando, cuando llegaron a la sala, Logan se levantó de su asiento y prácticamente corrió a donde estaba Candy.

- Candy – le llamó en susurros – Nos están contando acerca de Lakewood.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dicen? – preguntó Candy aunque sabía de antemano lo que le habían dicho.

- Que Lakewood esta embrujada – le comentó en voz baja Logan.

- Ya me lo dijeron – dijo Candy con desanimo.

La cara de Candy se veía desencajada, ella no podía creer que su Lakewood estuviera embrujada, debía de haber alguna respuesta lógica a todos esos rumores. Candy se sentó al lado de Logan y Neal se sentó a su Lado. La señora Legan hizo una ligera mueca, pero siguió sentada en su sitio. Candy entonces empezó a oír la conversación que mantenían las dos damas.

- Querida, los fantasmas no existen – le respondía la tía Bridget a la Sra. Legan.

- Tía, estoy segura de que algo pasa en esa casa, desde que llegamos aquí la semana pasada todos lo han dicho – dijo con el temor reflejado en la cara.

- Son tonterías – volvió a repetir la tía Bridget – no voy a dejar que un supuesto fantasma no me permita quedarme en Lakewood.

Candy miró un poco sorprendida a la tía Bridget, ya que no podía amar Lakewood como lo hacía ella¿porque tanto interés en quedarse allí? Sin embargo sintió alivio al saber que todavía quería quedarse allí, eso le daría la oportunidad de investigar a fondo todo eso.

Después de tomar un refrigerio, Logan y Neal acompañaron a Candy junto con Nelly y dos sirvientas más que había logrado que fueran a pesar del miedo que les provocaba estar en Lakewood. Los seis tomaron el camino que tantas veces había recorrido Candy de la casa de los Legan a la Mansión Andley, pasaron por el portal de Piedra, incólume a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Pronto llegaron al Portal de las Rosas, Candy suspiró al recordar al dulce Anthony a quien había conocido justo bajo ese portal; las rosas estaban tan bellas como ese día y el aroma que despedían era tan agradable como invitador.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Nelly con un dejo de temor.

- Vamos Nelly, cualquiera diría que tienes miedo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Candy, tú siempre has sido una mujer valiente – dijo Nelly – pero yo no quisiera tener que entrar.

- No hay nada, a pesar de lo que dicen – dijo Candy mirando severamente a Neal, quien no decía nada, pero no dejaba de voltear a todos lados como si esperara el ataque de alguien.

Candy abrió el portón, y miró las hermosas rosas, que daban una nota vistosa a todo el solariego lugar. Caminó adelante de todos, Logan se acercó a ella con un visible miedo.

- Candy, se va a hacer de noche pronto ¿no crees que deberíamos dejarlo para mañana?

- Logan – exclamó Candy – No puedo creer que te hayas tragado ese cuento. Aquí no hay nadie.

Logan la miró temeroso, pero Candy iba decidida, cruzaron el extenso jardín y llegaron a la entrada, con cuidado Candy tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, Logan entró con ella, pero Neal y las muchachas se quedaron en la entrada parados.

Candy caminó por todo el vestíbulo, efectivamente lo único que ella veía era polvo y bichos, los muebles seguían allí también, pero realmente necesitaban ser limpiados. Candy se quedó callada para percibir algún ruido extraño. Cuando Logan vio que Candy se había detenido él contuvo la respiración, así por varios segundos repitió esto, pero no se oía nada. Todo era silencio.

- Aquí no hay nada – dijo Candy volteando a ver a los cuatro miedosos que se habían quedado en la puerta. – Excepto polvo, así que les sugiero que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Los cuatro entraron al vestíbulo, con mucho miedo, pero Candy no esperó mucho, tomó una de las escobas que las muchachas traían y sacó una pañoleta se la puso en la cabeza y comenzó a barrer, pronto el polvo se había levantado, así que Candy corrió hasta las puertas que daban a la terraza y las abrió para que el polvo saliera por allí. Las muchachas al ver a Candy que ya había empezado a quitar el polvo le siguieron, el miedo se les empezó a quitar conforme iban avanzando en la limpieza de la casa. Incluso Neal que había temblado al momento de entrar a la Mansión, salió con Logan al Patio para empezar a acarrear agua a las muchachas que estaban decidas a dejar limpio el vestíbulo.

Poco a poco el piso de mármol pulido comenzó a notarse, Una de las chicas se había arrodillado para empezar a fregar con agua y jabón, cuando Candy terminó de barrer empezó a sacar algunos de los muebles para sacudirlos afuera, Logan y Neal sacaron las cortinas para hacer otro tanto con ellas.

- Nunca había hecho esto – dijo divertido Neal mientras que golpeaba con fuerza las cortinas para sacarles el polvo.

- Yo tampoco – reía Logan mientras su cara estaba cubierta por el polvo que se levantaba en el patio.

- Candy se acercó a ellos y vio las cortinas. El polvo estaba cediendo y el gris que parecía tener por color las cortinas cambió a un rojo vivo.

- ¿Crees que sea necesario lavarlas? – le preguntó Candy a Nelly quien llevaba otra cubeta llena de tierra para el patio.

- Tal vez, pero no creo que sea prudente podría desbaratarse la tela, si mal no recuerdo estas cortinas tienen más de quince años.

- Le pediré a Albert que mande a hacer unas nuevas – dijo Candy tomando nota de todo lo que iba a ser necesario para que la casa quedara habitable, y empezaba a temer el estado de la ropa de cama y del resto de muebles.

Una vez terminado de sacudir y de fregar el piso habían regresado las cortinas otra vez rojas a su lugar el vestíbulo se veía igual que había lucido antaño. El piso estaba reluciente y brillaba bastante. Para cuando se habían colocado las cortinas se estaba empezando a hacer tarde así que dejaron las cubetas, los cepillos, los trapos, las escobas y los trapeadores en un cobertizo cerca del patio y decidieron irse a casa de los Legan para continuar hasta el día siguiente.

Candy cerró las puertas de la terraza y la puerta principal, y regresaron a la Mansión Legan, todos iban exhaustos, la tarea no había sido fácil, pero sabían que tenían que regresar al día siguiente y quizá toda la semana. Candy, Logan y Neal iban platicando entre risas, los tres estaban cubiertos de polvo, cuando a la entrada de la Mansión Legan estaba Elisa parada, Candy tuvo una sensación desagradable, no podía pensar en ella con simpatía, pero trató de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para sonreírle, estaba en su casa y tenía que ser lo más cortes que pudiera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Elisa? - Le dijo casi en susurros Neal cuando la vio parada.

- ¡Pero que sucio vienes! – le espetó Elisa, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Neal le había preguntado.

- Estuvimos limpiando la casa de Lakewood. – le dijo Neal con mala cara.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar¿No le tenías miedo a los fantasmas? – mencionó en tono sarcástico mientras que Neal se quedaba callado.

Candy se sorprendió por la actitud de los hermanos, desde que ella recordaba, los dos eran muy unidos, y ahora los veía pelear. Y veía a Elisa como ofendía a Neal. Pero también le pareció extraño que se enconara contra Neal, cuando ella estaba presente.

Elisa miró a los ojos a Candy, pero no dijo nada, solo levantó la mirada y regresó a la Mansión, Candy miró como se retiraba sin decirle nada. Neal estaba ecuánime aunque ella había asestado contra él su veneno.

Logan y las muchachas entraron a la Mansión, mientras que Candy se había quedado afuera al lado de Neal.

- No se bien que fue lo que paso... pero gracias – Le dijo Candy mirando a Neal que solo había apretado la quijada ante los comentarios de Elisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo al tiempo que Neal se metía a la casa sin voltear a ver a Candy.

Candy se sintió mal por Neal, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada como para detenerse a pensar mucho tiempo en lo que había pasado. Cuando entró a la Mansión se encontró con la sorpresa de que le habían dado una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, justo al lado de la recamara que le habían ofrecido a la tía Bridget. Candy entró a la habitación y tomó un baño que le hacía mucha falta. Se había recostado por unos segundos entonces oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cuando se paró para abrir tuvo otra sorpresa era tía Bridget.

- Hola querida – le saludó

- Tía¿cómo se la paso aquí?

- Hija, la Señora Legan es sobrina mía, se ha portado muy gentil con nosotros – le contestó la anciana. – Y bien cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo el día en Lakewood?

- Hay mucho trabajo por hacer – respondió Candy

- Pude percatarme que los tres se pusieron a limpiar – dijo con la dama con un dejo de mordacidad.

- Si, Logan y Neal se portaron muy bien, y han trabajo duramente, pero aún así, se va a necesitar mucho más tiempo para que la casa quede habitable.

- No importa querida, mi sobrina me ha ofrecido su Mansión hasta que Lakewood quede en estado óptimo. – Mencionó la anciana – Y ¿los fantasmas?

- No hay nada allí tía Bridget, todo son habladurías de la gente – dijo Candy algo indignada, porque seguía pensando que haber hablado tan mal de Lakewood empañaba los recuerdos felices que ella tenía del lugar.

- Me lo imagine querida, así que continuaremos con el plan... Me han informado de unos tutores, mañana iré a verlos... – le dijo la tía Bridget.

- Yo también puedo hablar con Annie – mencionó Candy – creo que le mandare un mensaje.

Candy escribió un mensaje para Annie y lo mandó con Dean para que lo entregara en la Villa Britter, la cena transcurrió un poco silenciosa, Elisa no había bajado a cenar excusándose con un dolor de cabeza.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, las tres mujeres junto con dos sirvientes más, Candy, Neal y Logan se dirigieron a la Mansión Andley, en esta ocasión todos entraron con mucho más confianza, la cual se desvaneció, cuando llegaron al Patio y vieron que los trapeadores, escobas y cubos habían desaparecido.

- Fue el fantasma – exclamaba horrorizada una de las muchachas.

Candy se sintió contrariada. Revisó la casa y se percató de que una de las puertas de la terraza estaba abierta, un día antes Candy se había asegurado de que las puertas quedaran cerradas. Sin embargo eso no probaba que fuera un fantasma.

- No lo creo – dijo Candy para calmar a todos puesto que se habían puesto muy nerviosos.

- Candy tu has visto las cosas desaparecieron. – le replicó Neal que se sentía menos valiente que el día anterior.

- Las cosas no desaparecen solo porque si – dijo Candy cuyo valor iba disminuyendo al ver las caras amedrentadas de todos.

Logan recorrió el vestíbulo y se percató de lo mismo que Candy, que una de las puertas de la terraza estaba abierta.

- Candy, yo más bien creo que tenemos un ladrón – dijo Calmadamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Neal.

- Mira hay pisadas en la terraza, y la puerta esta abierta, que yo sepa los fantasmas no necesitan abrir puertas...

- ¿pero porque robaría solo las cosas para hacer la limpieza, habiendo tantas cosas aquí? – dijo Neal que no veía razón para robar los útiles de limpieza.

- No sabría decírtelo – dijo Logan pensativo.

- Bien, entonces, Podrían por favor ir por más trapeadores, trapos y escobas – dijo Candy – que les parece si vamos a los cuartos.

Dos muchachas salieron para la casa Legan para llevar de nuevo menesteres de limpieza, mientras que el resto del grupo subía por las escaleras, en esta ocasión Candy se percató de algo que se había fijado el día anterior en medio del polvo había un camino, de pisadas. Comenzaba a pensar que lo que estaba en Lakewood no era un fantasma sino un vagabundo que se había metido allí para vivir.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones Candy sonrío con satisfacción, en las recamaras, habían protegido los muebles con sábanas, estas estaban llenas de polvo pero los muebles estaban casi en perfectas condiciones. Candy y Nelly fueron habitación por habitación abriendo los ventanales y quitando las sábanas viejas.

Entraron al cuarto de las mucamas y vieron que allí había mucha ropa de cama en cajas selladas, y había plumeros y delantales, entonces Cuando Candy abrió un armario se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Candy al sacar un aparato muy grande.

- ¡Cielos Candy! – exclamó Nelly – hacía mucho que no veía una de esas, son muy raras.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Candy

- Es una Aspiradora... No me acordaba que los Andley tenían una – dijo Nelly con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿aspira... que? – inquirió Candy.

- Aspiradora... – dijo Nelly mientras se echaba a reír – ayer nos hubiera servido mucho. Ese aparato se lleva todo el polvo sin levantarlo en el ambiente.

- ¿Lo probamos? – preguntó Candy emocionada, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto funcionar.

Nelly tomó el aparato con la manguera, lo conectó a la corriente y lo hizo funcionar, empezó a hacer mucho ruido pero Candy y Nelly vieron como funcionaba, Nelly lo comenzó a pasar por las alfombras y vio como se iba eliminando en polvo.

- Es maravilloso – dijo Candy – así acabaremos antes.

Candy dejó a Nelly aspirando las alfombras, mientras ella seguía pasando de habitación en habitación. Neal y Logan estaban haciendo lo que había hecho un día antes. Sacaron las cortinas de lo cuartos y las golpeaban con fuerza, las dos mujeres habían regresado con una gran cantidad de escobas y cubetas y en ese momento se dedicaban a lavar los baños y sacarles todo el polvo para que quedaran inmaculados, los otros dos sirvientes, había llevado una caja de focos y probaban todos los focos para cambiar los que ya no servían. Candy había bajado las sábanas al patio, y las había puesto a remojar para que se lavaran más tarde. Sabía que ese día era probable que acabaran las recamaras y después de eso solo faltarían los salones de la planta baja y la terraza.

Candy volvió a subir y se dirigió a las habitaciones del ala norte, cuando abrió una puerta no pudo contener un grito. Todos los sirvientes, Logan y Neal habían acudido.

- ¡Candy! – gritó Neal desesperado. Mientras corría hasta donde estaba Candy.

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron la razón por la cual Candy había gritado. Era una de las habitaciones de huéspedes más grande, en esa habitación no había sábanas, allí estaban todas las escobas y trapeadores, parecía que alguien acaba de limpiar ese cuarto, sin embargo el cuarto estaba repleto de cosas prácticamente inservibles. Se veían algunos restos de comida, y el colchón de la cama estaba en un estado deplorable. Era evidente que alguien había estado viviendo en ese cuarto. Pero no solo unos días sino por años.

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Logan cuando pudo entrar a la habitación para inspeccionar.

- Por lo menos sabemos que no es un fantasma – dijo Candy – o sería un fantasma hambriento y sediento.

Todos rieron la broma con algo de nervios. Neal se había puesto en Guardia y había vuelto a vigilar la espalda de todos.

- Bueno creo que alguien vive aquí – dijo finalmente Candy - ¿pero quien será?

- No creo que vuelva en algún tiempo, trato de cubrir con la limpieza las huellas de su estancia en esta casa – Mencionó Logan mientras se quitaba el polvo de la cara.

- Espero que este satisfecho – dijo Nelly con un dejo de indignación – Hacernos creer a toda la comarca que la Mansión estaba embrujada.

- Se ha de haber divertido mucho a nuestras costillas – dijo uno de los sirvientes.

- Aquí ya no importa eso – dijo Candy sintiendo cariño por el vagabundo – Lo importante es dejar estos cuartos listos para ser ocupados.

- Pero este cuarto... habría que hervir todo lo que esta dentro – dijo otro de los sirvientes.

- Pues hágalo si lo cree necesario – dijo Candy sintiéndose molesta por la manera en como se expresaban de la persona que había estado viviendo allí.

Candy iba a salir de la habitación, cuando algo le llamó la atención, era un pequeño ramo de rosas colocado en un florero de vidrio. Candy se acercó al ramo, tomó el florero y se lo llevó con ella. Salió de la habitación y caminó al vestíbulo, Logan la siguió.

- ¿qué piensas de todo esto? – le preguntó Logan.

- No puedo pensar menos de esta persona, alguien que capaz de cultivar rosas tan hermosas no puede ser mala persona. –dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

- Pero se metió a la casa sin permiso – dijo Logan.

- Igual se metió al jardín y lo cuido por varios años... ¿Tienes tú el corazón para perseguirlo? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero mira la condición en la que quedó esa habitación, esa persona la arruinó – dijo Logan.

- No me importa lo que digan todos, lo único que se es que Lakewood no esta embrujada, y no puedo enojarme con esa persona que ha hecho un magnífico trabajo con el jardín de Anthony.

- Entonces ¿vas a dejar las cosas así? – le preguntó Logan.

- Logan, mira alrededor, la casa es enorme... Y hay tanto que hacer, no puedo detenerme a buscar quien fue la persona que se quedó a vivir aquí. Mientras no termine lo que vine a hacer no podré regresar a Chicago o a la Institución donde se que todas las manos son necesarias.

- Logan se quedó callado, era evidente que Candy quería estar en Chicago, había sido arrastrada hasta Lakewood, en vez de descansar había trabajado exhaustivamente, y veía que el trabajo no había terminado, de repente sintió deseos de estar en los brazos de Albert. Pero inmediatamente desecho la idea.

Mientras tanto en Chicago un día antes Albert se había alterado mucho cuando se había enterado que Candy se había ido a Lakewood sin avisarle.

- ¿Cómo es posible que simplemente se haya ido sin decirme? – le preguntaba enojado a la tía Abuela.

- William, la tía Bridget se lo pidió como un favor especial, ella no pudo hacer menos que aceptar.

- ¿Y la tía Bridget se dio cuenta de que ella acababa de regresar de un viaje muy largo? y a Lakewood, el lugar debe estar echo un desastre, la villa no debe haber sido usada desde hace años – decía enojado Albert.

- No culpes a la tía Bridget – le regaño la tía Elroy.

- Tengo que ir inmediatamente por ella, no puede ser la tía Bridget tan imprudente – exclamó enojado Albert.

- Sobrino, te sugiero que te calmes – le dijo la tía Elroy que estaba esperando el momento propicio para anunciarle la llegada de la nieta de su amiga.

- No puedo, simplemente no puedo – espetó Albert.

- Tienes que poder... – le dijo duramente la tía Elroy – Tú eres cabeza de los Andley y como tal, tienes deberes que cumplir, no puedes andar de un lado a otro sin fijarte en las consecuencias de tus actos.

- No voy a hacer nada malo, sólo voy a ir por ella y me la traeré de regreso, ella necesita descansar – dijo Albert.

- ¿Descansar¿Aquí? – preguntó de manera mordaz la tía Elroy.

- Si, ella necesita descansar – le volvió a repetir a su tía.

- Ella aquí hará todo, menos descansar – observó la anciana – Candy no sale de la Institución, por lo menos en Lakewood tendrá otras actividades.

Albert quiso replicar, pero estaba consciente de lo que le decía su tía era la verdad, Candy no solía descansar, siempre estaba muy activa, pero no quería decirle a su tía, que la verdadera razón era porque él quería estar cerca de ella, quería abrirle su alma y expresarle lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

- Voy a ir a Lakewood – dijo decidido Albert.

- No puedes ir – le dijo la tía Elroy impasible.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Albert que no creía que su tía le ordenara que se quedara.

- No puedes ir – repitió la tía Elroy suavemente – Porque el día de mañana llegan visitas y te necesito aquí.

- ¿Visitas? – exclamó Albert.

- Si William, y sería muy descortés que no estuvieras aquí para recibirlas – le mencionó su tía.

- Tía, te he repetido infinidad de veces, que no hagas compromisos en mi nombre, yo quiero ir a Lakewood, se encuentra a unas horas de aquí, puedo ir y venir en un mismo día.

La tía Elroy se quedo petrificada al oír que podía ir y regresar en un mismo día, ella ya no podía imponerse contra los deseos de su sobrino, así pues sintió mucho miedo de no poder llevar a cabo el plan que habían fraguado su prima y ella. La primera fase del plan ya se estaba llevando a cabo si ella fallaba, el plan fracasaría. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para retener a su sobrino.

- William querido – le dijo para ganar tiempo – Se que piensas que es fácil ir por ella, pero no has pensado que si ella quisiera regresar podría hacer lo mismo que tú piensas hacer.

- ¿Qué insinúa Tía? – le preguntó enojado Albert.

- No insinúo nada. Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que si Candy quisiera volver podría venirse, como tú dices solo esta a unas horas de aquí – dijo maliciosamente la tía Elroy.

Albert se quedó callado ante el comentario de su tía. Apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas y quiso refutarle a su tía, pero en el fondo sabía que su tía tenía razón. Dean seguía con ellos, en el momento que Candy quisiera regresar, le resultaría muy fácil. La Sra. Elroy al ver la cara del muchacho supo que había ganado esa discusión. Entonces le pareció apropiado comunicarle la llegada de Sabrina Linwood.

- Además William, tienes que ayudarme con las visitas, viene una amiga mía Eve Linwood. ¿la recuerdas? – le preguntó suavemente

- Creo que sí – le contestó el muchacho mecánicamente, ya no la oía realmente, porque se sentía abatido.

- Pues ella viene, pero no viene sola, creo que viene con sus nietos – le mencionó la anciana.

Albert se sentía muy mal, era cierto lo que la tía Elroy le había dicho, Candy si quería volver, ya lo habría hecho, nada podía detenerla, si alguien sabía eso era el mismo. Así pues asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que su tía le decía, aunque realmente no escuchaba nada. Cuando vio que su tía había dejado de hablar con un "permiso" salió de la habitación, salió al jardín se aproximó a los establos, y salió a montar.

Tornó su abatimiento por furia. Había sido un tonto, había creído que Candy podría llegar a sentir algo por él, pero en el primer instante que había tenido oportunidad de irse de allí, la había tomado, cabalgaba de manera muy rápida. Su cabello se arremolinaba con el viento, quería calmar su ira con el esfuerzo, hasta que ya no pudo más, se bajó del caballo, se sentó en el pasto y se echó a llorar. Ahora lo tenía todo claro Candy nunca lo podría amar.

Albert nunca supo cuanto tiempo había pasado en medio del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lago que estaba a espaldas de la Mansión Andley, solo sabía que había regresado hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Su alma estaba desolada, pero no quería demostrarle a todos lo mal que se sentía. Así pues a la mañana siguiente se había hecho cargo de todos los pendientes que George le había dado.

Un poco más tarde, cuando el sol había empezado a arreciar y el calor empezaba a hacer mella en los transeúntes. Una joven protegida por una sombrilla, y vestida con un vestido con encajes caminaba rápidamente por la acera. Los carros junto con las carretas pasaban por los caminos.

- Buenas tardes, Señorita O'brien – le saludó una señora elegantemente vestida que esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Señora Brown – dijo Patty al verla - ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien Señorita O'Brien, he estado pensando mucho en el Evento de Beneficencia, así que estoy esperando con ansia la junta que se llevará a cabo el fin de semana.

Patty abrió los ojos, el día anterior había recibido una nota de parte de Candy, había esperado hasta muy tarde que se comunicara con ella, pero no lo había hecho, ahora iba camino a la Mansión Andley para hablar con ella. El evento de beneficencia de la Institución se le había olvidado por completo. "Y la junta es este fin de semana" pensó aterrada.

- Todas las ideas serán bienvenidas – dijo Patty tratando de ocultar su poco cuidado para con el evento.

- Entonces, supongo que nos veremos allí – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la Sra. Brown.

- Eso creo – le dijo Patty.

En ese momento Christopher llegó corriendo, la cara la traía totalmente colorada, por haber estado haciendo ejercicio bajo los fuertes rayos solares.

- Ya podemos irnos Madre – le dijo el muchacho jadeando.

- Hijo¡Saluda primero! – le retó cariñosamente.

- Perdón, Buenas tardes Señorita O'Brien

- Buenas tardes Christopher – le dijo Patty quien empezaba a sentir mucho calor. – ¡Hasta el Viernes!

Patty continuó su camino, con una doble preocupación, la de la nota de Candy como la del Evento de la Institución, "¿Cómo pudo olvidárseme?'" se preguntaba una y otra vez Patty muy enojada con ella misma. Pronto llegó a la puerta de la Mansión, le abrió la doncella de la Señora Elroy.

- Buenos días... Estoy buscando a la señorita Candy – le dijo formalmente a la doncella.

- Según estoy informada, la señorita Candy no esta en casa, si quiere pasar al salón, la Sra. Elroy bajará en unos segundos y ella podrá informarle acerca de la Srita. Andley.

Patty pasó al salón con su típica timidez, pero cuando llegó al salón de Té, se dio cuenta de que el salón no estaba vacío. Bryant acababa de sentarse al piano. Patty quiso salir corriendo, pero la educación que había recibido no le permitía semejante grosería, así que más tímida aún se acercó a uno de los sillones.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó un tanto insolente Bryant.

- Soy... Patty – Balbuceó la chica.

- Perdón pero eso a mi no me dice nada... Patty – le contestó de manera grosera Bryant.

Patty pensó que el era un tipo muy grosero y estuvo a punto de pararse para retirarse, pero en ese instante la tía Elroy acababa de entrar al salón.

- Sra. Elroy¡Buenas tardes! – le saludó nerviosa Patty.

- Srita. O'Brien – le dijo la tía con un ademán – gusta tomar un té mientras conversamos.

- Me agradaría mucho – dijo Patty con una linda sonrisa.

Bryant que estaba viendo todo, comenzó a tocar la "Sonata in fuga", la tía Elroy sonrió al oír la melodía. Phebe entró al salón con una charola, con la tetera de porcelana, las tazas y unos platos con pastas y pastelillos.

- Así que quieres hablar con Candy – le mencionó la tía Elroy.

- Si, señora Elroy, teníamos un pendiente con la Institución. – dijo Patty quien no podía decir nada de la nota.

- ¿Con la Institución? – preguntó la tía más bien para ella misma que para Patty.

- Así es – contestó Patty, quien se sentía intimidada por la tía Abuela.

"No me conviene que esta muchachita haga regresar a Candy" pensó la señora Elroy "Tengo que hacer algo".

- Patty – le dijo amistosamente, cosa que sorprendió a la joven, ya que nunca le había llamado con tanta familiaridad – Ella no esta aquí.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Patty quien estaba algo preocupada por Candy después de la nota que había recibido el día anterior.

- Ella esta en Lakewood – le informó la tía Elroy.

- ¿En Lakewood? – inquirió Patty.

- Si, va a pasar allá una larga temporada – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Patty se quedó asombrada, algo en todo eso no le cuadraba, Candy nunca había sido el tipo de persona que dejaba las cosas sin terminar. Candy no se habría ido de allí sin explicarle la nota¿Por qué no quería que comentara nada acerca del anillo?, algo raro había allí.

La tía Elroy pudo ver a través de la cara de Patty que la noticia no le parecía lógica, y no le convenía que Patty preguntara mucho acerca de su estancia en Lakewood, sabía por sus sobrinos que la muchacha era muy brillante, darle información de más podría levantar sospechas acerca del plan que tenía con su prima.

- Pero Patty, no te preocupes, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte – le mencionó la tía.

Bryant, había terminado la Sonata, y había empezado un Allegreto, pero aunque parecía muy concentrado en sus dedos y las teclas del piano, estaba al tanto de la conversación que estaban teniendo Patty y la Tía Elroy.

- Sra. Elroy, yo... preferiría... usted sabe... tratar estos asuntos con Candy – le dijo con indecisión.

- Patty, ella no volverá por un tiempo, no es bueno dejar todos los pendientes en espera – le dijo la tía Elroy con un dejo de mordacidad.

- Es que es estoy a cargo de un Evento de Beneficencia para recaudar fondos para la Institución – dijo finalmente Patty quien lo único que quería era salir de esa situación y poder irse.

- Querida no has podido caer en mejores manos – le dijo la tía Elroy – Yo he organizado muchísimos eventos de esa naturaleza.

Patty se amonestó a si misma, era obvio que la Señora Elroy había estado en muchos eventos de Beneficencia, ella debía de conocer a todas las personas pudientes en la ciudad. Aunque se sentía un poco recelosa por la actitud fría de la señora, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de recibir conocimiento referente a ese tipo de eventos.

- Discúlpeme, no se que debe pensar de mi en estos momentos – le dijo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Patty – le dijo la anciana sinceramente – yo puedo ayudarte, puedo darte muchos consejos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Patty muy feliz-

Sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, y se quedó atenta escuchando a la tía Elroy, que le daba infinidad de problemas que podían surgir, dependiendo del evento que se llevará a cabo. Trataron las fiestas, los bailes, las funciones de teatro, conciertos, subastas entre otros eventos. A Patty le brillaban los ojos mientras su lápiz volaba sobre las pequeñas hojas. La tía Elroy había olvidado por unos momentos el plan que había hecho con su prima y le mostró su lado más humano a Patty.

"Ella no es tan mala" pensaba Patty a medida que el tiempo transcurría y ella seguía enfrascada en los detalles del evento.

- Entonces aceptas mi sugerencia – le dijo la Tía Elroy cuando Patty tomó unos minutos para descansar su mano.

- ¿Un concierto? – dijo Patty – pero no conozco a nadie que cante tan bien como para dar un concierto.

- No tiene porque ser alguien que cante, porque no alguien que toque algún instrumento – le sugirió mirando a Bryant que pretendía no saber de que hablaban.

Patty supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir la tía Abuela, pero a ella le parecía que ese muchacho tan arrogante no aceptaría la propuesta. Patty volteó a ver al muchacho, Bryant la miraba fijamente, sus hermosos ojos grises eran muy profundos, sin embargo Patty pudo notar que un misterio inexplicable los rodeaba.


	17. Chapter 17

**Introduciendo a Sabrina Lingwood**

Los días pasaron rápidos, Lakewood había quedado resplandeciente como lo había hecho antaño, incluso las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas. Candy había mandado una carta a Albert pidiéndole las cortinas. Albert había sufrido una gran decepción al ver el tenor de la carta, Candy apenas y mencionaba algo, era una petición nada más que eso. Albert se había sentido tonto por haber esperado algo más de ella "Sólo soy su tutor y nada más" pensó Albert con mucho dolor en su corazón.

La tía Bridget estaba complacida con el ahora brillante Lakewood, y se había trasladado ya a la Mansión Andley, aunque Candy no había recibido malos tratos mientras estuvo en la Mansión de los Legan suspiró profundamente cuando pudo salir de allí. Sin embargo no dejó de admirarse por el hecho de que Elisa no la había ofendido en el transcurso de los días. La había ignorado durante esos días. Pero su comportamiento irónico hacía Neal había continuado.

"Algo le dijo Neal" pensó Candy muy acertada con lo que había pasado. Y muy dentro de su corazón se lo agradeció. Realmente esos días en su casa no habían sido tan malos como ella había imaginado que serían.

Por otro lado Annie le había dado indicaciones para conseguir un tutor, realmente era una linda muchacha de ojos y cabello oscuro pero la piel muy blanca, llamada Sherly, la chica era adorable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, se había trasladado a Lakewood para preparar la llegada de sus pupilos, y Candy se había llevado una agradable sorpresa al saber que Sherly era huérfana también y que había estado en el Hogar de Ponny, y que había sido adoptada por una pareja de maestros quien le habían inculcado su gusto por la enseñanza.

Habían hecho algunas modificaciones en uno de los salones de la planta baja, habían colocado todo a manera de escuela, unos pupitres, un pizarrón y varias docenas de libros algunos llevados por Sherly y otros tantos comprados por orden de ella, acomodados alfabéticamente en los amplios libreros que ocupaban toda una pared. Habían dejado un pequeño escenario en la parte trasera del salón con varias butacas para recibir público, Candy le había dado por escuela un salón que daba al jardín, tenía inmensas ventanas y al abrirlas el ambiente dentro se refrescaba bastante. Las puertas de vidrio conducían al jardín. Sherly se había visto muy feliz por la elección de esa habitación. "Podré enseñarles todo lo referente a la Horticultura" había dicho con entusiasmo.

Fuera quien fuera el vagabundo que había estado viviendo en Lakewood, no regresó, efectivamente Lakewood no estaba embrujada, los ruidos y las desapariciones no había vuelto a estar presentes. Sin embargo Candy le pidió a Neal que fuera por el truhán que les había estafado por cuidar del jardín, para que en esta ocasión lo hiciera, ya que las rosas empezaban a marchitarse. "Deben extrañar a ese extraño" pensó Candy para sus adentros, al ver unas rosas "Dulce Candy" que empezaban a perder sus pétalos.

Candy les había escrito a Archie y a Allen, las clases estaban por concluir, Y la tía Bridget con satisfacción había visto como los dos muchachos habían aceptado de inmediato trasladarse a Lakewood para el verano en cuanto habían sabido que Candy estaba allí.

Donella los esperaría hasta su llegada en Chicago, ese fin de semana para trasladarse junto con los niños hasta Lakewood. Logan iría a buscarlos junto con Dean, para ir por sus hermanos.

Por otro lado, Patty había nombrado a la Tía Elroy asesora del comité para recaudación de fondos, sus experiencias fueron invaluables al momento en que se estaba poniendo en práctica la búsqueda de patrocinadores. La Señora Brown al enterarse de que la tía Elroy iba a ser la persona que estaría a cargo de todo sintió temor de su actitud hacía ella, e hizo participe de ese miedo a Patty, así que habían acordado que ella dos nunca estuvieran en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo pero no había dejado de ayudar. Ahora Patty había encargado a su abuela Martha para que apoyara a la Sra. Brown.

El evento sería un concierto, tal y como habían acordado, Bryant sería la estrella del concierto, muy a pesar de Patty, quien desde el inició de los preparativos había tenido que tratar con él.

"Es muy extraño" pensaba Patty acerca del muchacho, podía decirse que el joven le coqueteaba descaradamente, sin embargo a veces era muy rudo con ella, había veces que elogiaba su vestido pero se burlaba de su peinado, o viceversa, mantenía a Patty en un estado de tensión. Ella que no estaba acostumbrada al trato con hombres, el tratar con alguien todavía que no seguía las reglas de etiqueta como la mayoría de los caballeros le ponía nerviosa, sin embargo ella soportaba sus poco caballerosos tratos por el bien del evento. Bryant sabía de antemano que estaba en una posición privilegiada al ser el motivo del concierto y explotaba al máximo el poder que esto le otorgaba.

"Toca divino" eran las opiniones de cuanto lo oían interpretar alguna melodía, y aunque a Patty le disgustaba aceptarlo era la realidad, parecía más bien que el piano era una extensión de sus manos, ya que las teclas se movían tan rápido que era imposible decir donde empezaban estas y donde terminaban sus dedos. Los acordes junto con la música eran realmente obras de arte.

Patty había escrito a Candy, para informarle del evento y para preguntarle de su visita a New York, pero le pareció raro no recibir ninguna contestación, su mutismo la tenía un poco desconcertada, Candy nunca se había portado de esa manera, sin embargo en esos momentos el tiempo le apremiaba y tener todo listo para cuando fuera el concierto era algo que le robaba todo el tiempo y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en la actitud de Candy.

Lo que Patty no sabía, era que Candy no estaba recibiendo ninguna carta directamente. La tía Bridget primero las abría y si ella consideraba que el contenido podía de alguna manera estropear sus planes, no la entregaba. Para que Candy no se diera cuenta abría las cartas con tanto cuidado que era imposible distinguir que habían sido abiertas. Las cartas abiertas que no le agradaban las mantenía dentro de la caja fuerte de su habitación. Y Candy continuaba los días sin saber nada de eso.

Pero definitivamente no hay plan perfecto, esa tarde una serie de eventos se desenlazarían para probarlo. Annie apareció esa tarde en la Mansión Lakewood para ver a Candy. Por más que la tía Bridget había querido estar al tanto de la conversación de las muchachas, no había podido impedir que ambas fueran a pasear cerca del lago para platicar a gusto.

- Candy, tengo que decirte algo – le había dicho cuando estaban fuera del alcance de la tía Bridget.

- ¿Qué pasa Annie? – le preguntó un poco preocupada Candy al ver la cara de Annie que parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable.

- Patty esta enojada contigo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Enojada¿Por qué? – inquirió extrañada Candy.

- Porque me ha contado que no has respondido a su carta – le dijo un poco seria Annie.

- ¿Su carta? – preguntó asombrada Candy.

- Si Candy, hace varios días que te escribió, ella me lo ha contado – le dijo Annie con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

- Annie, la verdad no he recibido ninguna carta de Patty – le dijo Candy algo extrañada.

- Es que no es posible Lakewood no esta tan retirado de Chicago, debió llegar al día siguiente – dijo Annie con un dejo de asombro

- Eso es extraño, realmente no había pensado en eso pero no recibido cartas de nadie, excepto por la de Archie y Allen.

Al oír el nombre de Archie, Annie apretó la mandíbula por más que trato de disimular Candy se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto.

- Perdón Annie, no fue mi intención – se disculpó Candy

- No te apures – contestó Annie con una pequeña sonrisa – Lo que pasa es que me gustaría tanto no sentir nada por él, para no sentirme tan mal, pero no puedo hacerlo Candy, todos los días pienso en él.

- Annie tienes que tener paciencia, todo mejorara con el tiempo – le dijo Candy quien comprendía a su dolida amiga.

- Trabajar en el Hogar de Ponny me hace sentir bien, pero en cuanto llegó a la casa, todo parece tan triste. – dijo Annie con un dejo de tristeza – Pero dime ¿cómo esta él?

Candy miró a los ojos a su amiga, no creía que fuera bueno hablar de Archie, pero ella la miraba anhelante, así que no podía dejar de decirle que iría a pasar el verano a Lakewood.

- El esta mucho mejor de ánimo, la llegada de los Andley le ha sentado bien, Allen ha estado con él todo el tiempo en el colegio, creo que ha regresado formalmente a clases y esta a punto de finalizar sus estudios. – le informó a Annie

- ¡Oh!, sabía que le iría bien, me alegra saber que este bien – mencionó Annie con un dejo de tristeza.

- Eso no es todo Annie – comentó Candy con un poco de preocupación – Archie viene a Lakewood a pasar el verano.

- ¿Viene Archie? – preguntó Annie algo consternada.

- Si, él viene, creo que era necesario decírtelo, hubiera sido muy desagradable que te lo encontrarás aquí de repente – mencionó su rubia amiga.

- Creo que no podré visitarte como lo había planeado – dijo Annie decidida.

- No importa Annie, yo podré ir a visitarte, además tengo mucho tiempo que no voy al Hogar de Ponny.

- Gracias Candy – le dijo con una linda sonrisa Annie.

Las muchachas se sentaron en el césped al lado del lago, Annie se acomodó el sombrero, y alisó su fino vestido de seda, la sombra del árbol bajo en que se habían acomodado era un alivió para el radiante sol que estaba en todo su esplendor. Candy se había protegido con una sombrilla, pero había estado tanto tiempo últimamente en el jardín y cerca del lago que las pecas habían vuelto a aparecer en su cara y algunas sobre sus hombros. Pero Candy estaba muy contenta de haber regresado a Lakewood.

- Candy, hay una cosa que no me quedo clara de lo que me dijo Patty – le mencionó una vez que se había puesto bajo la sombra del árbol

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy que veía una familia de patos nadar sobre el agua.

- ¿A que fuiste a New York? – le preguntó mordazmente.

Candy la volteó a ver, y sonrió pícaramente

- ¡Oh! Annie, tu nunca cambiaras – le dijo con una sonrisa – Mi intención no era la que mencionas, pero a veces el destino nos tiene preparadas tantas sorpresas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Annie mirándola a los ojos.

Annie, fui a New York a entregar un anillo – mencionó Candy

- ¿Un anillo? – preguntó Annie asombrada.

- Si Annie, un anillo que encontramos en el hotel de los Andley en Chicago, Patty me advirtió que no fuera, pero no le hice caso, yo no sabía de quien era y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –quiso saber su amiga

- El anillo pertenece a Terry – dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

Annie se llevó la mano a la boca cuando oyó que Candy le había llevado un anillo a Terry sus ojos se abrieron y miraron a la muchacha que miraba fijamente hacia el lago.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que viste a Terry? – le preguntó un tanto espantada

- Sí, así fue, y me entere de que él... esta casado con Susana.

- ¡OH¿También la viste a ella?

- Si Annie, fue algo que no me esperaba – mencionó Candy al tiempo que recordaba la entrevista que había tenido con Susana.

- ¡Lo lamento tanto! – exclamó la muchacha realmente afligida – Debe haber sido muy duro para ti.

- En parte lo fue – dijo sinceramente Candy – pero por otro lado estoy contenta de haberlo visto, él esta muy bien dentro de su situación, ya no se le ve afligido.

- Candy – musitó Annie.

- El es el actor famoso que siempre quiso ser, y ahora va a ser padre.

- ¿Va a tener un hijo? – le preguntó Annie

- Si, Annie, ahora tengo que pedirte un favor – le dijo muy seria Candy.

- Ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea – le dijo Annie

- No puedes decirle a nadie que yo he visto a Terry.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada Annie.

- No debí haber ido a New York, devolver el anillo no era mi responsabilidad, me ví en esa situación porque seguí mis impulsos, Albert se preocuparía demasiado por mi y la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo.

- Candy, pero tú estas triste, él debería saberlo, siempre te ha apoyado. –le sugirió Annie.

- Annie, realmente no se que pasa, y no pretendo entenderlo, pero se que Albert se disgustaría mucho si lo supiera. Y créeme me siento muy mal por ocultarle algo, siempre hemos sido muy honestos el uno con el otro.

- Por eso mismo deberías decírselo – repitió Annie.

- No Annie, esta vez no es lo mismo, tienes que prometérmelo – le suplicó Candy.

- Te lo prometo – dijo Annie aunque no entendía el proceder de Candy.

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes de Chicago, dos jóvenes arribaban, el calor empezaba a ser extremoso, así que los dos chicos se habían quitado sus chaquetas la gente que abarrotaba la estación hacía que el calor se sintiera más fuerte, los dos muchachos salieron cargando sus maletas hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la estación, donde un una gran cantidad de automóviles esperaban. Otros tantos pasaban por la calle.

- ¿Les has dicho que hoy regresábamos? – preguntó el muchacho rubio.

- No, supongo que será tonto esperar que venga alguien a recogernos – dijo el muchacho alto de pelo castaño, al tiempo que con una mano se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

- Hay que tomar un carro de sitio - sugirió el otro muchacho.

Ambos caminaron entre los autos y más gente, hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban unos carruajes. Había un letrero grande que decía "Carros de Sitio", en la acera.

El muchacho rubio subió al carro, mientras que el muchacho castaño le indicaba el destino al cochero.

- A la Mansión Andley – le pidió el joven de pelo castaño, al tiempo que subía al coche.

- ¡Que calor! – dijo el joven rubio, mientras desabrochaba unos botones de su camisa, y tomaba un periódico para abanicarse.

- Allen dices eso porque no estas acostumbrado – le dijo el muchacho castaño

- Que tú por el hecho de no perder la elegancia no quieras desalinearte no quiere decir que no lo haga – le contestó Allen – estoy esperando el momento en que podré zambullirme en el lago que esta detrás de la Mansión Andley.

- ¡Espera a conocer Lakewood! Allí no hace calor. La vegetación esta por todas partes, cuando se abren las puertas y ventanales las ráfagas de viento refrescan la casa. – dijo con nostalgia el muchacho castaño.

- Debe de ser hermosa, para que el "Elegante Archie" de una opinión tan elevada del lugar – dijo socarronamente Allen.

- No te burles – contestó Archie – es verdad, la casa es magnífica.

- Estas muy entusiasmado con ir a Lakewood ¿verdad?

- Si, esa casa me trae muy buenos recuerdos – dijo Archie sonriendo.

En eso habían llegado a la Mansión, Archie pagó al cochero, bajaron las maletas y entraron a la Mansión, el lugar estaba impecable, los sirvientes se movían de un lado para otro, y de la cocina emanaban olores deliciosos.

- Parece que habrá fiesta – dijo un tanto extrañado Archie.

- ¿Estas seguro que no nos esperaban? – dijo entre bromas Allen a quien también se le hacía extraño.

Oliver el valet de Albert, vio a los dos jóvenes parados en medio del vestíbulo, así que se acercó a ellos.

- Joven Archie, no sabíamos que el día de hoy llegaban – le dijo flemáticamente el valet.

- Oliver ¿qué pasa aquí? – quiso saber Archie.

- La Señora Andley espera visitas – contestó escuetamente.

- Esta bien, Podrías hacernos el favor de subir las maletas voy a buscar a mi tía – le dijo Archie que ya conocía a Oliver y sabía que era muy difícil sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas.

Los dos muchachos fueron recorriendo habitación tras habitación, hasta que se encontraron a la tía Elroy en el salón de costura, acompañada por Patty y otras tres mujeres del comité de recaudación de fondos.

- Archie, querido ¿acabas de llegar¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – le dijo cuando vio la cara de Archie asomarse por la puerta.

- Si tía, acabamos de llegar – dijo al tiempo que hacía pasar a Allen quien saludó con un gesto a las señoras allí reunidas – no quisimos causarles molestias, la estación no esta muy retirada así que no hubo muchos problemas para llegar aquí.

- Permiso – dijo la tía Elroy mientras salía de la habitación con los dos muchachos.

- Tía ¿quien viene de visita? – le preguntó Archie

- Una amiga mía – respondió la tía Elroy

Archie miró a su tía, le pareció que no iba a poder obtener más información que la que le estaba dando. Allen se había dado cuenta de que no había vuelto a abrochar su camisa, así que discretamente estaba volviéndosela a abrochar.

- Bueno tía, solo quería saber cuando podemos irnos a Lakewood – inquirió Archie.

- El día de hoy no va a ser posible, el chofer irá a buscar a las visitas, así que van a tener que quedarse a recibirlas conmigo, les sugiero que se cambien de ropa porque no deben tardar en llegar, ahora si me disculpan estoy un poco atareada, por último podrían decirle a Bryant que vaya al salón de costura. – diciendo esto la tía regreso al cuarto de costura.

- Los dos muchachos se miraron a la cara.

- ¿Quién será esa amiga suya? – preguntó Archie aunque no esperaba contestación de Allen.

- No lo se, pero por los arreglos podría decirse que es la reina de Inglaterra.

- Ven ¡vamos a buscar a Bryant! – dijo Archie

Allen hizo una mueca de disgusto, Bryant no le caía nada bien, sin embargo no hablaba mucho acerca de él, ni siquiera a Archie con quien convivía tanto le había dicho porque no le agradaba.

- Se que no te agrada, pero hay que darle el aviso de la tía Abuela – dijo Archie.

- Yo no dije nada – dijo Allen un poco apenado por no haberse contenido de hacer mala cara.

Archie lo miró, pero no dijo nada, del salón de música salía una tonada en piano, así que fue fácil localizarlo, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Bryant estaba tocando divinamente, Archie quien había oído tocar a Annie sabía lo que era tocar bien, pero Bryant tocaba de manera soberbia. Cuando entró al salón de música, esperó a que Bryant terminara la pieza.

- Hola Bryant – le saludó cordialmente Archie – Tocas estupendo

- Gracias – dijo Bryant quien realmente no parecía agradecer el elogió. Sino como si supiera que lo que le decía Archie no era menos de lo que el merecía.

Archie se percató de la manera fría que había agradecido su comentario, así que simplemente sonrío.

- No quisiera interrumpirte, pero la tía Elroy me ha pedio que te dijera que fueras al salón de costura.

- ¿Esta sola? – le preguntó

- No, esta con otras señoras – le respondió extrañado por su pregunta.

- ¿Otras señoras¿No esta la chica con ellas? – quiso saber Bryant.

- ¿Chica? – dijo Archie.

- Si, la chica bonita, la chica de lentes... Patty – contestó Bryant como si dijera algo obvio.

- Sí, Patty esta con ellas – le contestó Archie con un dejo de enojo.

- Entonces voy para allá – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la habitación.

Archie se quedó parado frunciendo el ceño. Allen se acercó y lo notó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Allen

- ¿Qué busca con la novia de mi hermano? – dijo Archie.

- Cálmate Archie – sugirió Allen, un poco preocupado porque había vuelto a mencionar a Stear como si todavía estuviera vivo. Ya hacía casi un mes que no lo hacía.

- ¿No viste la expresión en su rostro? – preguntó con rabia.

- Archie, tú ya sabes que él no me agrada, de la misma manera no me gusta nada de lo que hace – le dijo sinceramente al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. – Anda vamos a cambiarnos, por lo que he oído Patty es muy brillante, y sabrá darse cuenta de que clase de persona es Bryant.

Archie se dejó llevar por Allen hasta la escalera, pero su expresión de enojo estaba aún reflejada en su rostro, entonces Allen comenzó a contar una anécdota graciosa que le había ocurrido en la escuela, así poco a poco el rostro de Archie comenzó a cambiar y por fin las risas de ambos de oían cuando llegaron a la planta alta.

- Allen – corrió Tessy cuando lo vio y salto para que el muchacho la tomara en brazos.

- Pequeña¡cuánto has crecido!- exclamó Allen

- ¿A tu primo no le das un beso? – le dijo Archie con galantería al tiempo que le ofrecía su mejilla la cual no fue despreciada por la pequeña y le plantó un beso.

- Hola Chicos – dijo Donella que salió de la habitación con Bella en los brazos - No los esperaba sino hasta dentro de dos días.

- Pues terminamos los exámenes antes – le informó su hermano – Hola Bella ¿cómo estas? – dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Bella en sus brazos

- ¿Y Logan? – preguntó Archie

- Esta en Lakewood con Candy – dijo Donella

Al escuchar eso Archie sintió celos, sin embargo no dejó de sonreír. Ewan apareció detrás de Donella, su cara era ceñuda, parecía que lo acaban de regañar.

- Hola Ewan – le saludó Allen - ¿Cómo estas campeón?

- Bien – contestó escuetamente el muchacho.

- Bueno supongo que hay que preparar todo para salir mañana – dijo Donella.

- Si eso creo, aunque yo quisiera irme hoy mismo – dijo Archie quien no soportaba la idea de que Candy estuviera sola con Logan.

- Si, Archie tiene toda la semana hablando de Lakewood, si por él fuera se hubiera ido directo hasta allá – mencionó Allen riendo.

Archie se adelantó a su cuarto y lo mismo hicieron el resto, todos fueron a cambiarse porque pronto recibirían a las visitas de la tía Elroy. Allen disfrutó lo más que pudo el baño, aunque el calor dentro de la Mansión no era tan fuerte, ya que los techos altos y las ventanas que daban al bosque refrescaban el interior de la casa. Cuando salió de su habitación vio que todos ya estaban listos.

En ese momento entraban a la mansión la Señora Lingwood acompañada de su hijo Patrick y de su nieta Sabrina. La Señora Lingwood era grande de edad, pero conservaba el porte impuesto desde que era una niña, no se encorvaba, mantenía recta la espalda, y miraba a todos por encima del hombro, su elegante vestido combinaba a la perfección con ella, era como si el vestido fuera parte de si misma. Su hijo Patrick un hombre maduro entrado en años con el pelo ligeramente cano, y un bigote que parecía haber sido cortado con regla, el traje impecable hecho a la medida.

Y aunque los dos eran imponentes quien sacó más de un suspiro fue Sabrina, era una joven de unos veinte años, muy alta de piel blanca como la porcelana, con una cara bellísima, sus ojos grandes color de agua, azules con destellos verdes, enmarcados con unas largas y rizadas pestañas, unas cejas altas y levemente curveadas y con los párpados ligeramente caídos. Su nariz recta, sus labios delineados y casi rojos, el rosa de sus mejillas, su expresión era de suficiencia, el pelo lo traía largo y era un poco ondulado, era del color del cobre, y de hecho daba el mismo brillo que el metal. Era muy delgada, y vestía un hermoso vestido color perla, con detalles amarillos, aunque el vestido por muy hermoso que fuera quedaba opacado por la belleza de su portadora.

Todos los que la vieron quedaron extasiados por la belleza de la muchacha, Albert quien había estado esperando junto su tía con un gesto de hastío quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a la muchacha.

- William, querido, ella es Eve Lingwood, a ella la conociste hace unos años – le dijo mientras que Albert besaba la mano de la señora.

- ¡Que guapo te has puesto! – le dijo la anciana.

- El es Patrick, hijo de Eve, hace años que no te veía – le dijo la tía Elroy, mientras Patrick se inclinaba para besarle la mano. Albert estrecho su mano con la del Sr. Lingwood.

- Y ella es Sabrina Lingwood, he oído mucho de ti preciosa – le dijo la tía al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Acaso no es hermosa?

- Un placer – dijo Albert al tiempo que tomaba la delicada mano de Sabrina y se la llevaba a la boca para besarla.

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Los dos muchachos se quedaron viendo, Albert no pudo evitar el sonreír y regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas a la Señorita Lingwood, para después ofrecerle su brazo para que caminaran hasta el salón de música donde Patty seguía haciendo cambios en el repertorio que Bryant tocaría en el concierto, cuando los dos vieron entrar a la comitiva quedaron asombrados de igual manera que el resto por la bellísima muchacha que entraba del brazo de Albert.

Patty y Bryant fueron formalmente presentados, para sorpresa de Patty, Bryant parecía haber salido de su asombro inicial y le obsequió una sonrisa junto con una mirada más que significativa a Patty, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Donella, Allen y Archie también fueron presentados a la familia Lingwood, Allen estaba embelesado con la muchacha.

Cuando Bryant comenzó a tocar el piano una aria de la opera de la Boheme, la Señora Eve le rogó a Sabrina que cantará. Sabrina se sonrojó ante la petición, pero no hizo esperar mucho a su abuela. Así que comenzó a cantar acompañada de la magistral música producida por los diestros dedos de Bryant.

La voz que salía de la boca de Sabrina, parecía haber sido robada a los mismos ángeles. Todos se quedaron impactados de la voz de soprano que poseía la muchacha, que aunado a su belleza, no hizo más que terminar de cerrar con broche de oro, la primera impresión de la chica.

- Sabrina, ha estudiado con los mejores maestros de canto de New York y de Londres – explicaba la Señora Lingwood – ellos la elogian muchísimo, me han pedido infinidad de veces para que actué en las Operas.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la tía Abuela.

- Pero tu estarás de acuerdo que yo no puedo dejar que mi nieta se envuelva en esos ambientes, Ella no nació para ser una cantante más.

Albert pudo ver la expresión de tristeza de Sabrina, cuando su abuela decía esas palabras. Había bajado ligeramente los párpados, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, apenas fueron unos segundos, porque después regreso a su expresión de suficiencia. Pero Albert los había captado inmediatamente.

- Eres una preciosidad – le elogió la Tía Elroy – supongo que tendrá muchos admiradores.

- Si, así es... – contestó la abuela de la muchacha. – Pero ella no ha decidido aún.

Sabrina sonreía ante los comentarios de la tía Elroy y de su Abuela, pero para Albert quien estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de su cara, le hizo pensar que ella estaba en la misma posición de él, Ella no quería estar en Chicago, lo mismo que él. Pero entonces recordó a Candy y sintió una punzada de dolor. Candy se había ido y no había recibido de ella más que una nota pidiéndole las cortinas para Lakewood. Al recordar esa nota, volvió a sentir dolor, pero ya no tenía porque pensar más en ella, frente a él, estaba esa chica tan bella, que le quitaba el aliento a todos cuantos la conocían.

En ese momento Albert se hizo la promesa de tratar de olvidarse de Candy y de hacer que Sabrina se sintiera feliz de haber sido llevada a ese viaje, haría despliegue de todo lo bueno que tenía él, y si tenía que cortejar a Sabrina para olvidarse de Candy lo haría. Ya no volvería a pensar en Candy sino como su protegida.

Sin embargo Albert no estaba consciente del sufrimiento y de los secretos que guardaba la impasible Sabrina, no conocía su alma y sus pensamientos, no sabía a que grado podría llevar a cabo su plan, la propia angustia que sentía su alma torturada no lo dejaba ver más allá de su propio dolor.

Sabrina Lingwood perfecta para su abuela y sus padres, con legiones de admiradores y colmada de talentos, bendiciones y belleza, conservaba su alma y su mente para ella misma guardando dentro de ella secretos que pocos podrían llegar a imaginar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pretendientes**

La velada transcurrió de manera muy agradable, los chicos Andley estaban embelesados con Sabrina, que hacía despliegue de todos sus encantos. Sabrina estaba acostumbrada a ser encantadora, toda su vida había recibido educación para que así fuera.

Sin embargo los comensales estaban tan encantados con ella que no había podido darse cuenta de que no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez para dar una opinión propia, había citado a varios autores, dado citas de libros e informado sobre artículos leídos en algún periódico. Y aunque ninguna de esas cosas era una opinión propia, cualquiera en la mesa diría que Sabrina era una mujer muy interesante e inteligente.

El único que parecía no tener ningún tipo de interés en la muchacha Lingwood, era Bryant, prodigaba de atenciones a Patty, a su vez Patty no dejaba de preguntarse las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho. Pero esa era su manera de actuar no solo ese día sino cada vez que Patty estaba en la Mansión Andley.

Ese día desde que Archie lo había buscado esa tarde, se le había pegado como lapa a Patty, había acudido al salón de costura, el cual tenía un sofá, un sillón y una mecedora, cuando el muchacho apareció la tía Elroy había mandado llamar para que le trajeran una silla, pero Bryant había insistido tanto como la tía Elroy, diciendo que él no necesitaba una silla, había tomado un cojín del sofá, lo había acomodado al lado del sillón donde estaba Patty sentada, se acomodó allí, sosteniendo su brazo sobre las piernas de la azorada muchacha.

Sin embargo no había sido la primera vez que se tomaba esa clase de libertades, Patty quien no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, y menos aún a hombres que no cumplían ni la parte esencial de la etiqueta se desconcertaba ante cualquier familiaridad o ademanes del muchacho. Una vez que Patty estaba en su recamara solía sentirse enojada con ella misma por darle libertades a Bryant, pero él la atontaba de manera impresionante al grado que ella no decía nada de su manera descarada de comportarse. Solía tomarle la mano con cualquier pretexto, también le acariciaba la cabeza, o tomaba cadejos de su cabello y jugueteaba con ellos, pero sobre todo sus miradas, había veces en que la miraba de una manera tan insolente que parecía que la estaba desnudando, cada vez que pasaba eso, Patty enrojecía hasta las orejas tratando de salir corriendo, pero entonces Bryant se reía sarcásticamente para después obsequiarle una tierna sonrisa.

Pero de la misma forma en como había esas ocasiones en las que le coqueteaba abiertamente, estaban los días en que la trataba rudamente, se portaba majadero y brusco con ella, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, entonces Bryant volvía a recurrir a su truco de reírse para después regalarle su hermosa sonrisa.

Patty se sentía muy confundida, ella nunca había tratado con alguien así, su relación con Stear había sido siempre muy dulce, él la había respetado siempre, nunca se había tomado libertades que estaban fueran de las normas de etiqueta, Stear había sido un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, por el contrario Bryant distaba mucho de serlo, cuando estaba con Stear, lo que más le gustaba a Patty era leer en sus ojos, pero con Bryant le resultaba imposible, sus ojos siempre estaban velado y eso no le agradaba a Patty.

Patty siempre había estado segura de amar a Stear, pero a Bryant, no podía decirlo, no poder leer en él, su manera descarada de ser no le agradaba, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en él, a veces hasta de manera inconsciente, cada vez que iba a la mansión Andley se vestía con sus mejores vestidos y tomaba más tiempo del habitual para peinarse, y ella misma no se había percatado de esto hasta que su abuela Martha, se lo había hecho ver un día antes. Inconscientemente lo había hecho, las continuas burlas y comentarios acerca en como iba vestida y peinada, habían hecho mella en ella.

Por si fuera poco tenía que estar con él casi todo el tiempo, todas las tardes repasaban el repertorio de las piezas que iba a tocar en el concierto, y cada tarde hacía rabiar a Patty cambiando el orden o agregando una pieza que no había sido tomada en cuenta inicialmente. El tiempo se acababa y los programas tenían que mandarse a imprimir, pero Bryant no se decidía y parecía disfrutar del enojo que le causaba a la chica. Esa tarde cuando los habían interrumpido Sabrina y Albert, Patty lo había agradecido, porque estaba a punto de chillar de lo mucho que la estaba haciendo rabiar Bryant.

Durante toda la cena, Bryant había sofocado a Patty, era evidente que Bryant era un experto conquistando mujeres y que con Patty a pesar de ser una chica tímida e inteligente, estaba logrando su cometido, Patty no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando estaba con él, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para Archie quien había estado al pendiente de Bryant. Ahora Archie podía asegurar que Bryant no le agradaba.

La noche terminó de manera placentera. Los invitados se trasladaron a sus habitaciones, al igual que los dueños de la casa. Así al día siguiente, muy temprano Archie despertó para arreglar su maleta, estaba muy emocionado por ir a Lakewood, al igual que el resto de la familia no había ido para allá en mucho tiempo. Dean llegó muy de mañana junto con Logan, Donella había hecho una llamada telefónica para Lakewood avisando de la llegada de los muchachos, e inmediatamente la Tía Bridget había mandado por ellos.

En Lakewood solo había un teléfono en el despacho que habían habilitado unos años atrás cuando Albert había estado allí, la tía Bridget lo sabía y había pedido a tía Elroy que le mandará a una de sus doncellas para que se encargara de atender el teléfono , la chica que la tía Elroy había escogido era Mina. Una chica un tanto atolondrada para los quehaceres manuales, pero que era sumamente leal a la tía Elroy y quien había sido aleccionada para que ninguna llamada fuera pasada si no fuera con conocimiento de la tía Bridget y quien había evitado que de la institución se comunicaran con Candy, la tía Elroy se comunicaba a diario con la tía Bridget y se mantenían al tanto de los sucesos.

Así pues Logan, había bajado del carro y había ido a preparar las cosas de Bella, mientras que los invitados dormían placidamente, en las habitaciones de los Andley todo rayaba cerca del caos, Elsie, Oliver, Phebe y algunos otros sirvientes entraban y salían de las habitaciones llevando ropa. Ewan se había despertado de mal humor y ver a Oliver poner sus cosas en una maleta no le agradaba en absoluto, Donella había comprado varios vestidos de telas más frescas, varios sombreros y guantes, con cuidado los acomodaba en las cajas y en las maletas. Allen se había despertado al último, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban alistándose, el comenzó a hacer las cosas de manera muy rápida pero al mismo tiempo torpemente, tropezaba todo el tiempo, desacomodaba la ropa que ya estaba acomodada hasta que Oliver entró a su cuarto y lo mandó a desayunar.

El primero en terminar su arreglo y quien había desayunado antes de que cualquiera de los otros muchachos lo hiciera era Archie, se había vestido con una cazadora tipo safari, un sombrero que le hacía juego y unos pantalones blancos, había acomodado sus cosas dentro de la enorme cajuela del automóvil. Y ahora esperaba impaciente a que el resto saliera, estaba recargado en una de las columnas de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, moviendo el pie desesperadamente, cuando Roy Campbell le llamó desde el portón del jardín.

- Hola Archie – saludó alegremente Roy quien llevaba de la correa un hermoso perro pastor alemán que jalaba de ella.

- Hola Roy¿llevando a pasear a Zeus? – le preguntó Archie mientras abría el portón y jugueteaba con el perro.

- Si¿cómo ves? Hoy me tocó pasearlo a mí. – contestó el muchacho - ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Llegué ayer, pero ya me voy – le informó Archie

- ¿No vas a estar durante la temporada de barbacoas y fiestas del año? – le preguntó asombrado el chico Campbell.

- No, me voy a pasar el verano a Lakewood – le dijo Archie.

- ¡Oh!, Se te va a extrañar – dijo Roy.

- ¿Este año no van a esquiar a las montañas? – le preguntó Archie

- No vamos a ir unos días a California – mencionó con orgullo Roy

- ¿California? – inquirió extrañado Archie.

- Si, el lugar se esta poniendo de moda, Mac dice que las muchachas bonitas abarrotan las playas – dijo con una sonrisa Roy.

- Oye ¿Qué no Mac estaba saliendo con Elisa? – preguntó el joven Andley.

- Pues, si, pero ya conoces a Mac, el realmente no sale solo con una chica – dijo sin pensar Roy.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo – exclamó Archie,

- Perdón Archie, olvide que Elisa es tu prima, la verdad es que no puedo negar que es guapa, pero nunca la vi como a una Campbell.

- No te preocupes – contestó Archie – Yo tampoco la veo como una Andley

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a reír, mientras que Zeus se había logrado zafar de la mano y ahora corría divertido por el jardín de la mansión Andley.

- Así que California – mencionó Archie.

- Si, Glen dice que se va a convertir en una ciudad muy importante – manifestó Roy.

- No lo creo – dijo Archie con escepticismo

- En serio, dice que por eso del cine y las películas, muchas otras industrias se han trasladado a esa ciudad, hay ya varias armadoras de carros que se han instalado allí – informó Roy – a mi me parece sorprendente, ver las películas¿has visto alguna?

- Si, nos han pasado un par de ellas en el campus.

- ¿No te parece genial, ver a las personas moverse como si las estuvieras viendo en persona? – quiso saber Roy.

- Pues si – dijo Archie.

- Por allí dicen que en un futuro las películas tendrán sonido

- Pero ya tienen sonido – dijo Archie recordando la música que acompañaba a las imágenes.

- No hablo solo de sonido o música, sino de voces, será como si la persona estuviera frente a ti – dijo Roy

- Es sorprendente la tecnología – afirmo Archie – ¿Has visto los daguerrotipos a colores?

- No¿dónde los has visto? – preguntó interesado el chico Campbell

- Mi tío tiene unos en su despacho, la persona que los reveló le dijo que tenía varios años utilizándolos.

En eso salió Donella con Tessy, Dean estaba subiendo las maletas a la cajuela.

- Perfecto, ya nos vamos – dijo Archie con gusto.

- Por cierto¿van todos a Lakewood? – preguntó como si no le importará a Roy

- Si, bueno solo se queda mi tío – dijo al tiempo que Zeus volvía a donde estaban los muchachos. Archie tomó la correa y se la dio a Roy.

- ¡Que se diviertan! – dijo Roy, cuando vio salir a Ewan y a Allen.

- Igualmente – gritó Archie al tiempo que se dirigía al automóvil.

Roy vio partir al automóvil de los Andley, el cual iba lleno de muchachos, en el asiento delantero iba Dean conduciéndolo, a su lado iba Ewan y Tessy, en los asientos de la parte trasera iban Logan con Bella en los brazos, Allen, Donella y Archie. El maletero iba repleto de maletas y algunas cajas las llevaban sobre las piernas. Todos parecían emocionados, Logan les contaba con lujo de detalles lo que habían hecho en Lakewood.

Roy esperó a que el carro desapareciera de vista y salió como una exhalación hasta llegar a la mansión Campbell, soltó a Zeus en el jardín el cual salió inmediatamente a escarbar bajo las lilas de la madre de Roy, aún a sabiendas de que la señora gritaría al ver al perro, sin importarle lo más mínimo, entró corriendo a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta y no se detuvo ni a tomar aire hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano Alex. Empezó a tocar con tal fuerza que parecía que quería tumbarla, después de varios segundos. La puerta se abrió.

Alex había abierto la puerta y vuelto a su cama con una cara de total adormecimiento, Roy se acercó a la cama y empezó a balbucear sin tomar aire-

- Porque no tomas aire primero y luego tratas de comunicarme lo que quieres decir – le dijo Alex que veía que su hermano no podía ni hablar

Roy tomó aire durante unos minutos esperó a que su pulso volviera a la normalidad entonces pudo hablar.

- Cambie de opinión – dijo ya más tranquilo

- ¿Acerca de qué? – preguntó Alex que continuaba con una cara de pereza.

- De California, siempre no voy allá – expresó el muchacho

- Pero si has estado hablando de eso por más de tres semanas – mencionó Alex con un dejo de fastidio.

- Si pero eso fue antes de saber lo que me dijo Archie – comentó con entusiasmo.

- ¿Archie¿Esta Archie Cornwell en Chicago? – preguntó Alex quien parecía haber dejado atrás el sueño

- Bueno, si estaba hasta que se fue – le contestó su hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quiso saber Alex quien no entendía a Roy.

- Pues que lo acabo de ver, y es que llegó pero se ha ido de nuevo, hoy salió de vacaciones para Lakewood – le informó Roy

- ¿A Lakewood? – preguntó Alex un poco enojado

- Si, eso me dijo – respondió Roy.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo enojado Alex – primero rompe con Annie y ahora corre tras ella, eso es jugar sucio.

- ¿Qué es jugar sucio? – preguntó Mac, quien entró a la habitación con un vaso de leche en la mano.

- Alex, cree que Archie se traslada a Lakewood para seguir a Annie – dijo Roy.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Mac después de darle un sorbo a su vaso de Leche

- Pues la Mansión Andley en Lakewood, se encuentra muy cerca de la villa Britter donde esta Annie – explicó Alex

- Eso a mi no me dice nada – dijo Mac, al tiempo que se acomodaba el pelo y dejaba el vaso ya vacío sobre una mesita.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Roy

- Pues todo es culpa de ustedes, primero me dicen que debo esperarme para cortejar a Annie y ahora regresa Archie para jugar sucio.

- Por lo menos él no va siguiendo a la novia de otro – le dijo con un dejo de mordacidad Roy.

- Él no es su novio, rompió con ella ¿Recuerdas? – contestó enojado Alex – además no es como si yo cancelará mis planes para ir persiguiendo a una chica que no sabe siquiera que existo

- ¡Oye! No te lo dije para que lo divulgaras – dijo Roy al tiempo que le aventaba una almohada a su hermano quien hábilmente esquivó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó Mac un poco desconcertado.

- ¿De que? – preguntó Alex

- Acerca de desbaratar planes – dijo alzando las cejas.

- Pues Roy, que ya no va a California – dijo todavía enojado Alex.

- Pero si habíamos planeado esto desde hace casi un mes – dijo Mac quien empezaba a enojarse.

- Lo que pasa es que creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para ir a la cabaña – dijo Roy un poco amedrentado.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que vas a cambiar California por una chica? – preguntó Mac.

- Lo que pasa es que tú no comprendes, como tú tienes una legión de chicas aguardando por ti, no comprendes lo difícil que es para nosotros.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es difícil para mí? – le preguntó Mac

Sus hermanos callaron, desde hacía años que habían visto como Mac, salía con una y otra chica, para ellos él era una especie de héroe, pero ahora que Mac los encaraba, no sabían que responderle.

- El que haya esas chicas a diario esperando para que yo salga con ellas, no lo hace más fácil, lo hace más difícil – comentó con el cejo fruncido – a veces me preguntó si ellas tienen dignidad.

- Mac, no deberías hablar así de esas damas, ellas no son mujeres de la calle – le retó Alex

- ¿Estas seguro? – le preguntó Mac – esas chicas hacen lo mismo, pero se les llama decentes porque usan sus propias estrategias. Pero yo estoy harto de ver a las chicas aleccionadas por sus madres, para que yo les proponga matrimonio. Por eso me comportó así con ellas.

Dijo esto al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada, que dejó a los hermanos muy extrañados, pocas veces Mac abría la boca para decir algo de lo que realmente pensara, sus hermanos eran los únicos que podían sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas de verdaderas opiniones .

- Esas chicas solo persiguen el apellido y la fortuna de los Campbell, siempre que estoy con alguna de ellas me pregunto si saldrían conmigo si fuera un pobre diablo. Y ustedes me acaban de contestar esa pregunta.

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Roy

- Si, ustedes, es obvio, que esas chicas no solo quieren el apellido sino la fortuna… de que otra manera se explican que yo sea tan asediado cuando ustedes mis hermanos, que llevan el mismo apellido no lo son

- Porque no somos tan irresistibles como tú – le dijo sinceramente Roy

- No Roy, estas mal, ustedes se parecen mucho a mi, son hermanos míos, de que otra manera podría ser

- Pero… - Alex no podía contestar a esa pregunta, ya que era la misma que se había hecho él muchas veces.

Era cierto que la mansión Campbell a veces esta llena de chicas, pero eran muy pocas las que se interesaban en ellos, casi todas acudían con la esperanza de que Mac las invitará a salir. Ahora comprendía un poco a su hermano mayor, y veía en sus ojos, porque siempre se cubría con esa capa de indolencia cuando eran las fiestas, su hermano estaba asqueado de la situación y era su forma de defensa.

- Esas chicas, no me interesan, a veces pienso que no voy a encontrar a alguna que quiera estar conmigo, a alguien que se sienta feliz por estar con Mac, no con el heredero de los Campbell.

- ¿Por eso quieres ir a California? – le preguntó Roy

- En parte, pero también porque no quiero estar aquí para la temporada de bailes, quiero descansar de todo esto.

- Y si vamos todos a la Cabaña y después vamos a California ¿sería perfecto no? – dijo Roy

- No lo se – contestó Mac.

- Va a ser divertido, podemos ir al bosque y cazar, además de que se puede dar la oportunidad de ir a la Mansión Andley. – dijo Roy tratando de convencer a Mac.

- O a la villa Britter – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Alex.

- Ustedes par de enamorados – exclamó Mac – Esta bien, vamos a la cabaña.

Roy emitió un pequeño grito, salió corriendo de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos regresó.

- ¿Podemos salir hoy mismo? – le rogó a su hermano mayor

- ¿Ganaría algo si te dijera que no? – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- La verdad no – contestó riendo su hermano

- Entonces no preguntes y prepara todo para salir hoy – Mac miró a Alex y continuó – espero que todo resulte como quieren que sea.

Sin decir otra cosa, Mac salió de la habitación de Alex, los tres muchachos preparaban todas las cosas para salir a la cabaña, llenaron la cajuela del carro de Mac, con mil y un cosas, desde las escopetas, hasta los víveres para varios días, la revuelta que causaban los tres jóvenes despertó al resto de la casa, un muchachito de no más de quince años había entrado a la habitación de Alex, mientras este llenaba la maleta de cazadoras, y pantalones para excursión.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó el mozalbete que todavía vestía pijamas.

- Arreglando las cosas para ir a la cabaña – le informó Alex que no dejaba de moverse por todo su cuarto.

- ¿Van a ir a la cabaña? – preguntó el muchacho

- Si – contestó sin mirarlo.

- ¿Puedo ir también? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- No lo se Ashton, la última vez que fuimos por poco le das un disparo en la cabeza a Glen – mencionó Alex.

El muchachito frunció el entrecejo y salió muy enojado de la habitación de Alex, y se dirigió a la de Mac. Mac, no estaba tan alborotado como sus hermanos, simplemente había escogido un par de trajes de excursión y otros semi formales. Ashton entró muy enojado en su cuarto.

- Y a ti ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Mac.

- Alex no quiere que vaya a la cabaña con ustedes – dijo en forma de reclamo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Mac muy divertido.

- No me mires así – dijo el muchacho.

- No estoy mirando de ninguna manera – respondió Mac – si quieres ir hazlo, pero tienes que preparar las cosas que vas a llevar, no va a ir ningún sirviente con nosotros, así que si el lugar esta sucio todos vamos a tener que cooperar, no quiero lloriqueos ni exclamaciones, vamos a pasar un buen rato lejos de todo esto, así que si vas ya estas advertido.

Ashton sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos azules brillaron más de lo que normalmente hacían, y Mac regresó a su labor de acomodar las cosas, mientras que Ashton regresaba a su cuarto para empezar a empacar las cosas, pasado el mediodía, los muchachos Campbell estaban camino a su cabaña en el bosque, cerca de Lakewood.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, Sherly, la Tía Bridget y Candy esperaban impacientes la llegada de los chicos Andley, Candy miraba de vez en vez por la ventana del cuarto de música para ver si llegaban. Unas horas más tarde con alegría vio que el carro de los Andley atravesaba el portal de las rosas. Las tres mujeres salieron al umbral de la Mansión para recibirlos.

Al igual que había hecho Candy unos días antes, Archie, salió corriendo del carro, hasta llegar al jardín, todo allí le parecía fantástico. Donella se bajó del automóvil con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Allen miraba fascinado el lugar. El mal humor de Ewan se disipó en cuanto entraron al jardín y salió corriendo entre los arbustos. Tessy le siguió.

- Esto es hermoso – dijo Donella quien la majestuosa Mansión en medio del bosque le recordaba en cierta forma los castillos de Europa.

- Si, es mucho mejor que lo que nos dijo Logan – dijo Allen

Logan oyó el comentario y se limitó a sonreír, llevaba en brazos a Bella quien no se había despertado en todo el camino. Candy se aproximó a los chicos Andley que estaban parados al lado de las escaleras.

- Hola Candy – dijo Archie y corrió para saludarla con un beso en la mano.

- Hola Archie, se te ve muy bien – le dijo Candy cuando vio la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

- Esto esta igual que siempre, los años no pasan por la Mansión, todo sigue igual – observó Archie.

- Bueno hicimos algunos cambios dentro – dijo Candy por las cortinas y los muebles que habían cambiado.

- Pero todo se ve igual, el jardín, es como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo – dijo Archie.

- Si eso parece – dijo Candy.

- Hola Candy, realmente este lugar es todo y más de lo que me habían contado – dijo Allen.

- Si Candy el lugar es fantástico, no puedo esperar para ver la mansión por dentro – dijo Donella.

Sherly se acercó para tomar a Bella entre sus brazos entonces Candy recordó que los chicos no la conocían.

- Perdón, ella es Sherly - dijo Candy señalándola

- Hola Sherly – dijo Allen al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar su mano.

Sherly inmediatamente retiro la mano, ante la cara consternada del muchacho.

- Lo siento – dijo tímidamente Sherly – pero no puedo dejar que me reciban como si fuera dueña de la casa, yo solo soy la nueva institutriz.

La tía Bridget quien desde el umbral miraba la escena no pudo menos que sonreír ante la actitud de la muchacha, pero esa risa sería borrada pronto.

- Sherly, una dama no es dama por ser una persona de dinero, las personas valen no por el dinero que posean o por la actividad que desempeñen, sino por lo que son. – y sin soltarle la mano la beso – te puedo asegurar que eres mucho más dama que muchas a las que les hemos besado la mano.

Allen imitó a Archie, y la tía Bridget frunció los labios en desaprobación, nunca había imaginado que la humilde muchacha pudiera significar un peligro para el plan que tan magistralmente había elaborado. Después del recibimiento, Sherly fue a buscar a Bella, la tomó en brazos y casi corriendo entró a la Mansión. Los muchachos se dirigieron a saludar a la tía Bridget quien pudo fingir su disgusto a la perfección.

Donella y Allen entraron junto con su abuela a la Mansión, Logan había ido a ayudar a Sherly con Bella. Archie y Candy se quedaron en el umbral, Candy tomó el brazo que Archie le ofrecía y empezaron a caminar por el bien cuidado jardín de rosas.

- Te ves muy bien – le volvió a decir Candy quien veía con agrado la cara sonriente de Archie.

- Me siento mucho mejor, y estar aquí es grandioso – le dijo Archie.

- Supongo que te ha ido muy bien en los exámenes – le dijo con picardía Candy quien dentro de ella aún sentía algo de preocupación por Archie.

- Pues no quiero pasar por un presumido, pero me ha ido bastante bien – le contestó Archie.

- ¡Qué bien! Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Candy.

- Estos meses han sido geniales, Allen no me ha dejado solo ni un minuto, es bastante divertido. ¿Sabes? Me arrastro al club de ajedrez.

- Suena muy divertido – dijo Candy.

- Lo es, sabes allí todos juegan muy bien ajedrez, hacen competencias con otras escuelas.

- Tú siempre fuiste muy bueno jugando ajedrez – dijo Candy quien recordaba que era el único que se atrevía a jugar con la tía Elroy quien era muy buena.

- Si, pero allí lo juegan muy distinto, ponen muchas limitaciones en las reglas y además jugamos contra reloj – informó Archie.

- Debe de ser muy competitivo – observó Candy.

- Lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que me deje ganar tan fácilmente, te presento al campeón regional de ajedrez – dijo Archie mientras se llevaba una mano a la solapa de la cazadora.

- ¿Tú eres el campeón? Felicitaciones – dijo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

- Gracias – dijo algo sonrojado Archie – la verdad es que estos dos meses han sido muy agradables.

Candy miró feliz a Archie quien reía, pero no era su risa que había adquirido al paso del tiempo, sino esa risa cristalina que Candy le había conocido hacía tantos años, entonces pensó con Amargura "Pobre Annie, no le haces falta".

- Me gusta mucho ver el jardín en todo su esplendor – comentó Archie

- Es precioso – dijo Candy mirando las "dulces Candy" que habían vuelto a ser cuidadas por el jardinero.

- Supe lo que paso con el vago – dijo Archie

- Espero que no me retes como todos los demás que no estuvieron de acuerdo de que no diera parte a la policía.

- No Candy, yo te apoyo, el jardín conserva la esencia de Anthony, mira las rosas, ni aún cuando las cuidaba el señor Withman parecían tan bellas.

- La verdad es que ellos no comprenden, no vieron a Anthony pasar horas cultivando, el lugar estaba maravilloso cuando llegue, y sea quien sea, le estaré muy agradecida.

- No te preocupes, yo se los hice saber, ellos ya no te dirán nada referente a esa persona.

Candy y Archie divisaron una banca de piedra y se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Viste a alguien en Chicago? – preguntó Candy una vez que se habían sentado en una banca de piedra que estaba en medio del jardín bajo la sombra de un roble.

- Si, llegamos ayer – dijo Archie – la Mansión era un caos, esperaban visitas.

- ¿Visitas? – preguntó interesada Candy.

- Si, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención – le mencionó Archie.

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber Candy.

- Pues que Patty esta organizando un evento de recaudación de fondos – dijo con un dejo de disgusto.

- ¡El evento!, con razón Patty esta enojada conmigo, la he dejado sola con todos los preparativos – dijo Candy.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso. Créeme no es que te menosprecie, pero tiene mucha ayuda, la tía Elroy se esta haciendo cargo.

- ¿La tía Elroy?, pero pensé que ella detestaba la Institución – comentó Candy.

- Candy – dijo con una sonrisa Archie – la tía Abuela, ha hecho muchas obras de caridad en su vida, solo que cuando tú la conociste ya no estaba tan activa como lo había estado. Ella sabe de eventos de esta naturaleza.

- Pero que tonta soy, a veces olvido que la Tía Elroy es una gran dama – dijo Candy con un dejo de admiración.

- Pero no fue que Patty estuviera organizando el evento lo que me asombró sino que Bryant no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra – opinó Archie con un dejo de enojo.

- ¿Bryant? – preguntó Candy muy extrañada

- Si, ese tipo no termina por agradarme – dijo Archie.

- Pero si yo pensaba que a Bryant le gustaba Elisa, recuerdo haberlo visto como extasiado cuando la veía

- Pues te digo que no se le despega a Patty – le dijo muy disgustado

- ¿Bryant y Patty? No me los puedo imaginar juntos – dijo Candy divertida, quien no se había percatado como estaba afectando eso a Archie

- No me agrada ese tipo – dijo finalmente Archie con enojo.

- Pero Archie – mencionó Candy mirándolo fijamente – No puedo creer que te enojes por eso

- Candy, si lo hubieras visto como la mira, sabrías de lo que te estoy hablando – dijo con el cejo fruncido.

- Archie – musitó Candy

- Es un descarado – le dijo Archie muy ofendido

- Archie, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero ¿no deberías tener más confianza en la capacidad de elección de Patty? – dijo Candy aunque en ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijera Donella el día que conoció al clan Andley, y la advertencia que le había dado acerca del muchacho.

- No se si ese tipo sea el adecuado para ella – mencionó Archie.

- Es difícil decirlo, ella sabrá elegir bien – le animó Candy

- ¿Tú crees? – quiso saber Archie

- Si, acaso no escogió a Stear – dijo Candy, pero después se preocupo por haber mencionado al hermano de Archie

- Tienes razón – respondió Archie, para sorpresa de Candy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy sonrió y se acomodó la falda del vestido rosa que usaba, Archie la miró con embeleso, el color rosa se le veía muy bien, también se percató de que en la cara de Candy las pecas se asomaban de nuevo, pero se veía radiante. El silencio duro poco porque Candy volvió a sus preguntas.

- ¿Viste a Albert mientras estuviste en Chicago? – le preguntó Candy quien no sabía nada de él desde que había llegado a Lakewood.

- Si, un rato solamente, estaba muy disgustado con la tía Elroy, porque lo había comprometido a estar en la cena con sus invitados – dijo muy divertido Archie.

- Por cierto no me has dicho quienes eran los invitados – dijo con una leve sonrisa al saber que Albert se rehusaba a estar con invitados.

- Es una amiga de la tía Elroy, con su hijo y su nieta – le dijo Archie – pero lo más gracioso fue cuando la cara de mi tío cambio cuando vio a la invitada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Candy con recelo.

- Pues que la nieta, es decir Sabrina Lingwood que es como se llama la chica es muy linda – dijo Archie sonriendo – esta emparentada con los Rockefeller.

- ¡Oh! – musitó Candy.

- Nunca lo había visto así, se entusiasmó mucho con ella, y no lo culpo ella es muy bella, culta e inteligente – dijo Archie sin malicia.

- Me imagino que será muy bella para que tú, el elegante Archie hables así de ella – dijo Candy tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le estaba produciendo saber que Albert estaba entusiasmado por una chica.

Entonces Candy se empezó a sentir mal¿pero porque se sentía tan mal? Acaso se sentía celosa de esa chica que había despertado la admiración de Albert y de Archie, ella no tenía porque sentirse de esa manera, ella quería que Albert fuera feliz, entonces porque se sentía así al saber que Albert estaba bien. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Mientras que Archie continuaba enumerando las múltiples virtudes de Sabrina Lingwood.

- La verdad Candy yo creo que ahora si Albert se nos casa – opinó Archie.

- ¿Albert se casa? – mencionó Candy quien solo había puesto atención al último comentario de Archie.

- Bueno, no sabría decirlo con precisión, es decir acaba de conocer a la chica, pero uno nunca sabe, además la tía Elroy va a empezar a presionarlo. La tía se esta haciendo grande y me imagino que quiere ver a los hijos de Albert, ya ves como le da importancia la tía Elroy a eso de la descendencia y a los herederos de la familia Andley.

- Pero Albert no es un viejo – dijo Candy al oír a Archie.

- Yo se que no, pero la tía Abuela si, supongo que tiene miedo de no llegar a ver a los herederos con sus propios ojos.

- Pero si ella es tan fuerte como un roble – dijo Candy quien nunca había visto a la tía Elroy realmente enferma, solo la había visto con sus jaquecas, pero Candy sabía de antemano que era más una excusa para poder manipular a sus sobrinos.

- Eso es verdad, pero así piensan los viejos – dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

Entonces Candy pensó con pesadumbre que Archie tenía razón, la tía Elroy debía estar presionando a Albert para que se casará, nunca había pensado en que Albert tenía mucha presión sobre sus hombros, siempre lo veía sonreír y le dedicaba tantas sonrisas a ella que le había hecho olvidarlo. Definitivamente una chica como Sabrina Lingwood era lo que Albert necesitaba no a una chica huérfana que había sido adoptada por generosidad, quien había vivido tanto tiempo como una Andley que había olvidado que no lo era de verdad. Miró hacía el jardín y vio a Sherly que salía a buscar a Ewan y a Tessy y recordó como había respondido al saludo caballeroso de Archie, en como había retirado la mano.

Candy se levantó de la banca y miró las dulce candy que estaban en flor, y sintió mucha tristeza, ella nunca sería más que una simple protegida de Albert, pensar en algo más era vanidad, no podía ella llegar a ser una gran dama como lo era la tía Elroy o la tía Bridget, o como lo era "Sabrina Lingwood".

Archie vio como Candy se había puesto seria de repente así que se acercó a ella, se quedo unos segundos a su lado, tomó aire y la abrazo desde atrás, ciñendo la cintura de Candy con sus brazos, Candy dio un respingo pero sintió como Archie la estaba abrazando y como había bajado su cabeza hasta su pelo y aspiraba el aroma que de él se despedía.

- No estés triste Candy – dijo dulcemente Archie – estamos de vuelta en Lakewood.

Candy volteó su cara para ver la de Archie quien no la había soltado, vio en sus ojos un brillo que no había visto nunca, las mejillas del chico estaban teñidas de un leve color rojo, y su boca sonreía levemente, realmente Archie se veía muy atractivo, Candy se sintió un poco confundida. Con delicadeza se soltó de los brazos de Archie y corrió por el camino de piedras, de pronto Candy se desvaneció ante los ojos de Archie quien se había quedado inmóvil ante la reacción de Candy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Entre los recuerdos y las divagaciones.**

Candy despertó en su cama, abrió los ojos y de repente no supo como había llegado allí, trató de incorporarse pero se sintió mareada y tuvo que volver a recostarse. Sherly estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Candy leyendo un libro, cuando vio que había vuelto en si, salió de la habitación y entró un hombre bajito sosteniendo un maletín; era un doctor.

- Vamos a ver – dijo pausadamente mientras se acercaba a Candy

Tomó el pulso de la muchacha, y miró severamente el semblante pálido de Candy, ella estaba muy seria, y miraba fijamente al doctor que la examinaba.

- Es justo lo que imagine – dijo el doctor

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo? – preguntó Candy mirando al Doctor.

- Usted se insoló, agregando esto a la fatiga que lleva arrastrando.

- ¿De que habla, si yo me siento muy bien? – refutó Candy

- Señorita Andley, esto no es un juego, estamos hablando de su salud – aseveró el doctor.

- Yo estoy consciente de ello, por eso mismo le digo que me siento muy bien – le respondió Candy con un dejo de enojo.

- Alguien que se siente bien, no se desmaya en medio del jardín – puntualizó el doctor.

Candy recordó que estaba en el jardín hablando de Albert y la cara de Archie. ¡Archie la había abrazado cariñosamente! Ella se había sentido confundida, su cabeza le había dado vueltas y ahora estaba en su habitación.

- Señorita Andley, me han informado que usted no ha descansado desde hace más de una semana, que después de venir de un largo viaje, se ha enfrascado en las tareas de limpiar la Mansión, y de estar al lado del jardinero por varias horas bajo los rayos del sol – mencionó el doctor - ¿le parece eso prudente?

- Era necesario dejar todo listo pronto para que yo pudiera volver…

- ¿Volver a Chicago? – dijo el doctor – para que ande usted como una cabra loca… Me han dicho también que en Chicago usted hace muchas actividades.

Candy se enojó, "Cabra loca" pensó, ella solo se dedicaba a hacer sus deberes. No podían sancionarla por ello, sintió deseos de levantarse inmediatamente para probarle al doctor que ella estaba muy bien de salud, pero al hacer el intento de pararse sintió que se caía y tuvo que sostenerse de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Señorita Andley – Espetó el doctor muy enojado – No puede usted levantarse de la cama, se lo prohíbo… de hecho le prohíbo abandonarla en los próximos tres días.

- Pero no puedo… - dijo Candy.

- Señorita, no sabe usted lo peligroso que puede resultar una insolación – inquirió el doctor

- Claro que lo sé – respondió Candy – En las clases de enfermería nos lo repetían constantemente.

- ¿Es usted enfermera? – preguntó el doctor abriendo los ojos y alzando las cejas

- Si, soy Enfermera – contestó orgullosa Candy.

- Peor aún¡vaya que encontrarse semejante enfermera! – dijo con despreció y Candy abrió mucho la boca, pero el doctor continuo – siendo usted enfermera, debería cuidar más de su salud… debe saber perfectamente que el cuerpo necesita descanso y que si no se le da, este reacciona para darnos a entender lo que necesita.

Candy lo miró avergonzada, el doctor tenía razón, hacía más de dos años que trabajaba sin descansar, incluso en los fines de semana cuando tenía que descansar, solía ir a visitar a amigos o salir a cabalgar o a nadar, pocas veces se había quedado en casa a descansar realmente.

- Lo que usted necesita es reposo, absoluto en estos tres días, y después tomarse las cosas con más calma, no quiero oírla mencionar Chicago porque entonces me veré obligado a hacer guardia para que no me desobedezca.

- No lo haré doctor, no se preocupe – respondió Candy.

- Bien, me alegró – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa – le dejo con su mucama el suero y las vitaminas que necesita.

- Ella no es mi mucama – se apresuró a decir Candy

- Esta bien señorita, se lo dejare a linda joven que estuvo al pendiente de usted, con su permiso, tengo que retirarme – dijo el doctor dando la media vuelta, dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sherly entró poco después del doctor, se le veía muy preocupada. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes.

- Señorita Candy ¿cómo se siente? –le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación Sherly.

- Pues bien, solo que el doctor me ha dicho que no puedo abandonar la cama – dijo con tristeza.

- El joven Archie se asustó mucho, la trajo cagando hasta su habitación, y mandó enseguida a llamar a un doctor – le informó Sherly.

- Creo que el doctor tiene razón, no he descansado nada desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. – dijo apesadumbrada Candy.

- Pero se pondrá bien, ya lo vera – dijo con una sonrisa para animarla.

- Lo se, pero hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, que se verán interrumpidas – contestó Candy.

- No se preocupe por eso, ahora lo importante es que se ponga bien – le dijo Sherly – Afuera esta el joven Archie ¿lo hago pasar?

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Candy sonrojándose.

- Esta bien, le diré que esta usted dormida – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Candy se quedó sola, mirando hacia la ventana, sus pensamientos era de total confusión se sentía muy intranquila. ¿Qué significaba todo eso que estaba sintiendo¿Sentía celos por esa chica llamada Sabrina a quien ni siquiera conocía¿Por qué no se sentía feliz por Albert¿Acaso ella sentía algo más que amistad por Albert¿Y porque se había sentido así cuando Archie la había abrazado?

Desde hacia mucho tiempo que Candy había estado huyendo de responder a varias de esas preguntas, en una ocasión Albert le había dicho que no podía estar huyendo todo el tiempo, desde hacía varios meses que se había comportado como una niña. Pero eso tenía que acabar, tendría tres días para pensar en eso y se hizo la promesa de no levantarse de esa cama a menos que supiera lo que su corazón guardaba.

El primer día transcurrió rápidamente, el doctor le había recetado unos calmantes para el dolor y eso la había hecho dormir mucho. Cada vez que se despertaba la luz de la habitación había variado, ya el sol pegaba de lleno, o se veía esa luz rojiza que indicaba el inicio de la noche o cuando el cuarto estaba a oscuras, solo débilmente iluminado por una vela que oscilaba por las ráfagas de viento que hacían peligrar la pequeña llama prendida.

Al segundo día se sintió mucho mejor, y ya no necesito las pastillas pero no quiso recibir a nadie en el cuarto, necesitaba estar sola, pero totalmente sola para poder desenmarañar los sentimientos que giraban en su corazón.

Sentía que todavía amaba a Terry, pero el amor tan profundo que había sentido no era el mismo, sabía que nunca lo olvidaría y que siempre seguiría sintiendo mucho cariño por él, y guardó ese amor en lo más profundo de su corazón y desde allí le deseo mucha felicidad y le dijo adiós para siempre, lo había hecho ya en persona, le había deseado todo lo bueno al dulce muchacho, volvió a derramar una lágrima y cerró para siempre ese amor, se prometió a si misma no volver a pensar en él, ni volver a llorar por lo que pudo haber sido, porque eso era vivir en el pasado, y no era lo que ella quería para su vida.

Una vez que tomó la decisión de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, siguió con sus divagaciones. ¿Qué significaba realmente Albert para ella?, Albert había hecho tanto por ella, toda su vida había estado ligada de una u otra forma a él. Nunca podría desprenderse de ese sentimiento, pero ¿era agradecimiento? Recordó con un estremecimiento como la había mirado esa última noche en la Mansión Andley y sintió enseguida como la sangre había subido a su cabeza, y la manera en como sus mejillas habían enrojecido, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mucha fuerza… Pero no era un sentimiento extraño para ella, ella lo había sentido en otras ocasiones, dentro de su corazón estaba segura… Ella amaba a Albert.

Entonces sintió a la vez mucha amargura, de nada le servía saber que estaba enamorada de Albert, él no la veía sino como a su protegida, siempre había sido amable con ella, pensar que ella podía ser algo más era demasiada vanidad, su alma sintió mucha angustia, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así. Era como si hubiera perdido algo justo en el momento de haberlo encontrado. El ahora estaba muy lejos de donde estaba ella, y no estaba solo, esa Chica que tanto había impresionado a Archie, había causado un gran impacto en Albert.

Candy comenzó a llorar¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos¿Por qué los había ocultado¿Por qué no los había dejado salir cuando todavía tenía una oportunidad?... entonces con desasosiego pensó que tal vez nunca había tenido una oportunidad, que ella era protegida de Albert y que de allí se derivaba su bondad, sus cuidados, y su preocupación por ella, nunca había hecho algo que le demostrará lo contrario… a excepción del día de su presentación cuando ella había corrido tras Terry, ese día Candy habría asegurado que Albert se había enojado, pero ¿eran celos o una simple preocupación?.

Con mucho dolor se quito la idea de que Albert podría amarla, lloró amargamente y trató de vaciar el dolor que la asfixiaba, su Albert, no podría ser nunca de ella, y a la vez siempre lo sería. El siempre estaría en su vida, de la misma manera en como había estado hasta ese momento, pero nunca sería lo que ella quería, por eso le daba miedo afrontar sus sentimientos, sabía que el aclararlos no le traería ningún consuelo.

Con las manos temblorosas, apretó la suave tela de las sábanas, y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas, su barbilla temblaba al pensar en lo que nunca podría ser. Entonces al igual que como había hecho con sus sentimientos por Terry, puso sus sentimientos por Albert en lo más profundo, recordó la cara sonriente de Albert y sonrió débilmente ella siempre le ofrecería su amor incondicional, pero esperaba no tener que estar presente cuando él escogiera a la mujer que lo acompañaría por la vida.

Candy volvió a hacerse otra promesa, nunca le diría a nadie lo que sentía por Albert, se prometió además tratar de olvidar esos sentimientos y de abrir su corazón a alguien que le ofreciera su amor para tratar de ser feliz, de otra forma viviría para siempre llorando y sufriendo por lo que no podía ser.

Ahora quedaba solo la última pregunta pendiente¿Acaso ella sentía algo por Archie? Hasta ese momento las circunstancias y otras personas la había apartado de el joven Cornwell, pero ahora no existían esas circunstancias, él la había mirado intensamente, quizá él podría ofrecerle lo que Anthony no había podido al fallecer siendo el tan joven, o Terry quien ahora estaba atado a una promesa, o Albert quien nunca le había delatado sentimientos amorosos. Pero estaba Annie, su amiga seguía amando a Archie, pero era evidente que él no la amaba.

Candy pensó que no sería leal de ella, pelear por Archie, Archie siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser el amor de la vida de su mejor amiga, tenía que mantenerse al margen y dejar que las cosas fluyeran por su cuenta.

Al terminar sus pensamientos se sintió un poco reconfortada, estaba triste por su decisión de no hacer nada por sus sentimientos con Albert, pero ella se conocía y sabía que si en otras ocasiones había sobrellevado dolores tan grandes como la muerte de Anthony y la separación con Terry, y esta incluso dos veces, podría soportar lo que fuera.

Esa noche se sintió mucho mejor como para recibir visitas en su habitación, le pidió amablemente a Sherly quien había estado al pendiente de ella. Que ya podía hacer pasar a los chicos Andley. Archie fue el primero en pasar, parecía que el muchacho no había podido dormir en dos días. Se le veía cansado y preocupado.

- Candy – dijo acercándose a la cama - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy mucho mejor – le contestó a Archie con una leve sonrisa.

- Me alegro. Me preocupaste mucho – dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

- Perdón. No era mi intención causarles molestias – se disculpó Candy.

- No digas eso. El doctor nos indicó que necesitas descanso así que eso es lo que vas a hacer – dijo Archie.

- Hola Candy – dijo Donella que había entrado también a la habitación – Nos dijo Sherly que hoy te sientes mejor.

- Si así es – dijo Candy.

- Todos han estado muy preocupados – le confesó Donella.

- Son todos muy amables – le respondió Candy.

- Es hora de dormir – dijo Sherly que entraba a la habitación.

Archie le dio las buenas noches a Candy y salió de la habitación, Donella hizo otro tanto, Candy volvió a quedarse sola, entonces Sherly entró a la habitación.

- Se le ve mejor semblante – dijo la muchacha.

- Gracias Sherly, realmente me siento mucho mejor – dijo Candy honestamente.

- Todos han estado muy preocupados por usted… El día de ayer cuando se enteró el Joven Legan, vino a verla, cuando le dije que usted estaba muy cansada, él se retiró algo contrariado, el día de hoy volvió a venir, y le dejo unos chocolates – le dijo mostrándole una linda caja roja con un listón dorado.

- ¿Neal vino a verme? – preguntó un tanto sorprendida Candy.

- Si, El joven se porto muy caballeroso y amable. Me pidió de favor que le trajera la caja hasta su habitación. ¿Qué quiere que le diga mañana cuando regrese?

- Hazlo pasar por favor Sherly – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

"Realmente ha cambiado" pensó Candy, mientras miraba la elegante caja, adornada con el listón dorado.

- Sherly, te puedo pedir algo – le dijo Candy.

- Si señorita – le contestó de manera servicial.

- No me hables de manera tan formal. Recuerda que las dos venimos del mismo sitio – dijo Candy refiriéndose al Hogar de Ponny.

- Pero… - balbuceo Sherly sin saber que decir.

- Sherly, me llamas señorita porque el destino me puso frente a un hombre generoso que a la vez era muy acaudalado que me adoptó. Pero yo sigo siendo Candy, la niña que creció en el Hogar de Ponny, quien fue sirvienta de los Legan, no lo olvides Sherly, yo procuro no hacerlo.

- Es que no es correcto – dijo cuando pudo hablar Sherly – no importa la manera en como haya llegado a ser hija de los Andley y su pasado por mi posición no puedo tratarla como mi igual.

- Estas equivocada Sherly, no soy igual a los Andley, ellos tienen sus vidas hechas desde antes de nacer, no digo que sea más fácil su vida, porque unos de ellos han tenido que pasar por pruebas muy difíciles, pero a pesar de los años que tengo dentro de la familia, no he podido llegar a comprenderlos, los sentimientos y su manera de pensar a veces son algo inalcanzable para mi – mencionó Candy con un dejo de amargura - ¿Cuántas veces no quisiera poder comprender a la tía Elroy? Eso me quitaría tantos problemas.

Sherly miró extrañada a Candy, y reconoció el dolor en su alma, sus palabras querían demostrar más de lo que pronunciaba con su boca, y alcanzo a ver unas lágrimas, que salieron de los ojos húmedos de la linda señorita Andley, en ese momento se sintió identificada con la chica, eran las mismas palabras que en algún momento ella había gritado a sus padres adoptivos.

Sherly había sido adoptada por una pareja de maestros, su padre adoptivo tenía un Colegio, y su esposa había sido institutriz durante muchos años de su vida, la pareja aunque no era rica, era una familia acomodada, la madre de Sherly no había podido tener hijos, y eso los había llevado a adoptar, tal como Candy acababa de decir el destino hizo que fuera ella en vez de Tom, la que fuera adoptada, sabía que su padre había querido adoptar al bebé Tom, en vez de a ella, pero la insistencia de su esposa le había hecho adoptar a la pequeña, Sherly no llegó a conocer a Candy, pero desde que era muy pequeña sus padres la pusieron al corriente de su adopción, sin embargo ellos la querían mucho, se había criado como hija de los señores Jefferson, cuando había cumplido 18 años, un chico de una buena familia se había fijado en la dulce muchacha y había comenzado a cortejarla, Sherly se sintió muy atraída por el chico, pero entonces él se había enterado de que ella era adoptada, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente en su comportamiento, le había reprochado el haber sido una niña huérfana y le había humillado con palabras hirientes, la había llamado deshonesta y caza-fortunas, Sherly aún lloraba amargamente cuando recordaba las recias y crueles palabras que ese chico le había dicho y en como después de eso las personas del pueblo donde vivía habían cambiado en el trato que le había prodigado hasta ese momento.

Sherly conocía la crueldad de la clase pudiente, sabía de humillaciones y por eso desde ese día se había ido de su casa como institutriz, Un día había ido al Hogar de Ponny, quería conocer más de sus origenes, y allí había conocido a Annie, quien se había portado muy amable con ella, y había sido ella quien la había acomodado ahora como institutriz en la familia Andley. Por eso había retirado su mano, cuando Allen había tratado de besarla, no iba a volver a sufrir humillaciones de ninguna persona, por mas dinero que pudiera tener, ella conocía ahora su lugar, y prefería ser dura consigo misma antes de sufrir otra decepción.

Ahora estaba frente a la hija de los Andley, ella sabía que Candy era adoptada, sin embargo también había visto el trato que le daban los demás integrantes de la familia, así que había asumido que Candy era bien aceptada entre ellos, y que no había sufrido tanto como ella lo había hecho. Empero las lágrimas que se deslizaban dolorosamente por las mejillas de Candy eran para la chica una prueba fehaciente de que ambas eran iguales, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

Sherly abrazó a Candy, y comenzó a platicarle su historia, Candy también le platicó a grandes rasgos todas sus desventuras, de cómo había acabado en la casa de los Legan como sirvienta, le habló del dulce Anthony que siempre se portó tan bien con ella, de los muchachos Cornwell, y de las maldades de los hermanos Legan. De cómo había sido mandada a México, y de como una simple carta había cambiado su destino, entre lágrimas le había contado también como Anthony había fallecido, y en la tristeza que había sentido, de cómo Albert la había mandado a estudiar a Inglaterra donde se había tenido que enfrentar a los malos tratos de las chicas que allí estudiaban, pero de cómo había encontrado en medio de tantos corazones fríos, un alma buena y como Patty se había hecho su amiga, y entonces con un estremecimiento le platicó de Terry de su gallardía y de su forma de ser y de cómo poco a poco se había enamorado de él, y de la primera separación, y de cómo había corrido tras él por el puerto.

Sherly a cada palabra que decía Candy reaccionaba de la misma manera en como la platicaba, lloraba cuando le platicaba cosas tristes y reía ante las ocurrencias de Stear, y daba pequeños gritos cuando le contaba cosas emocionantes.

Candy siguió relatando de cómo había decidido se enfermera y como había encontrado a Albert en el hospital, y de nueva cuenta había llorado al relatar su dolorosa separación en medio de la nieve, y en como le había costado superarla, de la muerte repentina de Stear y de cómo Albert le había revelado que él era su protector, como había llegado a vivir a la Mansión de los Andley, y de las muchas dificultades que había tenido para adaptarse al medio de vida de ellos, y en como la reconfortaba trabajar en la Institución.

Esa noche, las dos durmieron poco, pero sabían que entre los recuerdos platicados habían encontrado sus almas su igual y sabían que esa amistad que nacía difícilmente se rompería. Candy se había dormido ya muy de madrugada, Sherly se había quedado dormida en el diván que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín.

El sol había sorprendido a una desvelada Sherly quien tuvo que ir a realizar sus deberes, Candy durmió un poco más, porque Neal había llegado a visitarla, ahora, Sherly miraba con recelo al muchacho, pero confiaba en lo que le había dicho Candy acerca de su arrepentimiento pero también le había dicho Candy que lo hiciera pasar cuando llegara.

- ¿Cómo estas Candy? – saludó Neal quien iba vestido con una camisa de algodón, y unos pantalones de montar.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias por los chocolates – le dijo Candy quien la noche anterior mientras platicaban Sherly y ella había comido unos cuantos.

- Me dijeron que estabas muy mal – comentó con preocupación.

- Sólo era fatiga – contestó Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro - Pero creo que ya podré levantarme de la cama, ya me siento mucho mejor

- Me alegro – dijo el muchacho – Supe que llegaron el resto de los Andley.

- Si, llegaron el día que me desmayé – dijo un poco sonrojada Candy.

- Me encontré con Archie en el pasillo, no le hizo mucha gracia verme aquí – mencionó un tanto apesadumbrado.

- Ya se le pasará – dijo Candy.

- Mamá y Elisa, van este fin de semana para Chicago – le informó Neal – Parece que dan una fiesta en la Mansión Andley, pero yo me quedo aquí.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy.

- Creo que tienen visitas y la tía Elroy le pidió a Mamá que fuera – dijo Neal jugueteando con la fusta que llevaba en las manos.

- Si, ya sabía que tenían visitas, por lo que me comentó Archie son personas muy importantes – dijo Candy como si no le importara.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo el muchacho - ¿sabes Candy? He estado pensando mucho, creo que solo me quedare unos días más aquí y luego me iré a Lake City, creo que puedo ser de más utilidad allá que aquí.

- ¿Entonces vienes a despedirte? – le preguntó Candy.

- Pues quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y ahora que están aquí Archie y los otros, se que estas bien protegida, entonces, yo creo que solo estaré aquí hasta el Lunes que viene, entonces me regresó a Florida.

- Entonces todavía te podré ver – le dijo Candy.

- Tal vez no, tengo que dejar muchas cosas preparadas, para que cuando regresen Mamá y Elisa todo siga funcionando bien.

- Muchas gracias por todo Neal, trabajaste tan duro como el resto aquí en Lakewood, todo quedo listo a tiempo por toda la ayuda que nos brindaste.

- No tienes ni que mencionarlo Candy, fue divertido, además me permitió conocer bien a Logan – dijo con una sonrisa Neal – Ya me voy, se que tienes que descansar, pero no podía irme sin despedirme.

- Espero que todo vaya bien en Florida – dijo Candy quien no sabía la situación en la que estaban los Legan.

- Si yo también – contestó Neal, mirando a la muchacha que seguía sentada en la cama – Candy…

- ¿si? – preguntó Candy.

- No, nada… sólo quería decirte que espero que te recuperes pronto…

Con indecisión Neal salió de la habitación de Candy, ahora Neal actuaba de manera muy diferente a lo que siempre había hecho, en cierto sentido asustó un poco a Candy, pero luego pensó que estaba deduciendo cosas que no tenían razón de ser.

Después de que salió Neal, Sherly entró al cuarto con una bandeja con un suculento almuerzo, Candy lo miró con gusto, y empezó a comer. Sherly abrió un poco la ventana y una fresca brisa entró a enfriar un poco el cuarto que se estaba poniendo muy caliente.

- Candy el doctor me dejo dicho que si el día de hoy te sentías mejor, podías salir un rato al jardín, siempre y cuando no te asolearas – dijo Sherly quien sentía mucha más confianza con Candy y había comenzado a tutearla.

- Me encantaría salir de este cuarto – respondió emocionada Candy.

Después de tomar un baño; en compañía de Sherly, Candy caminó por los jardines de la mansión de Lakewood, Sherly obligó a Candy a sentarse, Candy iba vestida de amarillo con un lindo sombrero de paja de ala ancha, para cubrirse del sol. Candy miraba los arbustos llenos de rosas. Se acercó a uno y cortó una rosa con cuidado y se la acomodó en el cabello.

- Sabes Sherly, en estos días que he estado pensando mucho, recordé que hace mucho tiempo que no asisto a Misa, ni rezo mis oraciones.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó algo sorprendida Sherly – eso no es bueno.

- Lo se, me imagino lo que me diría la Señorita Ponny, si me oyera decir eso, creo que me iría bien ir un rato a rezar.

- Ayer le oí decir al joven Archie que la mansión tiene su propia capilla, quizá quieras ir a verla.

- Me parece bien – dijo Candy quien sentía la necesidad de estar un rato de recogimiento.

Caminaron durante largo rato hasta salir del jardín, entraron a una parte muy descuidada del bosque, los arbustos crecían por todos lados sin forma alguna y había muchas ramas caídas en el camino que usaban para los caballos, siguieron por un angosto sendero hasta llegar a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado que se elevaba en medio del bosque, de entre las ramas de un árbol muy alto podía verse una cúpula, la puerta de madera estaba cerrada, pero no tenía cerrojo, sin embargo la puerta era muy pesada, así que apenas la pudieron abrir entre Candy y Sherly, cuando abrieron la puerta Candy no pudo contener un pequeño grito.

Dentro de la pequeña capilla que suponían estaría tan sucia como lo había estado la Mansión, encontraron un lugar limpio, pero no era lo único que habían encontrado, había unas bancas acomodadas a forma de cama con unas sábanas viejas encima, y restos de comida en unos platos.

- Creo que ya sabemos a donde se fue el vagabundo – observó Sherly.

Candy salió de la pequeña capilla y trató de ver entre los árboles, pero no vio a nadie, entonces regresó adentro.

- Ojalá lo pudiéramos encontrar – dijo Candy.

- Pensé que no querías entregarlo a la policía – comentó Sherly.

- Y no pienso hacerlo – contestó Candy – Sólo quería hablar con él.

Candy vio el reclinatorio que estaba libre de polvo, se arrodilló unos instantes y miró hacía la cruz que estaba en el pequeño altar la cual estaba iluminada por un rayo de sol que entraba por la cúpula que estaba en lo alto del edificio, recitó unas oraciones y se quedó unos minutos meditando. Sherly hizo otro tanto, cerca de media hora pasaron las dos en la pequeña capilla, el vagabundo no dio señales de vida mientras estuvieron allí.

Cuando ambas se levantaron, Sherly miró las bancas y sintió un hueco en el estomago, el pobre vagabundo había tenido que buscar otro lugar donde quedarse después de que ellos habían regresado a Lakewood.

Sherly salió de la capilla con un poco de tristeza. Candy se quedó un poco más, tomó la rosa que traía en el cabello, y el listón con el que traía una media coleta, deshizo el peinado, del tallo de la rosa, amarró el pequeño listón en forma de moño y colocó la rosa sobre lo que servía de cama al vagabundo. Después salió de allí.

- Espero que no se vaya a ir – dijo Sherly.

- Yo también – dijo Candy sin dejar de mirar el lugar – no me gustaría que se fuera. No podemos decírselo a los demás.

Sherly la miró significativamente y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos, las dos volvían a la casa cuando oyeron una voz que llamaba a Candy. Ella volteó la cabeza, y vio a una mujer que caminaba rápidamente entre los árboles, y sorteaba los obstáculos del camino, como raíces levantadas y algunas ramas que estaban en el suelo.

- ¿eres Candy verdad? – le preguntó la mujer.

- Si – contestó Candy, la mujer se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía con precisión donde la había conocido.

- Soy yo, Dorothy – dijo la muchacha jadeando.

- ¿Dorothy? – exclamó Candy con una sonrisa en la cara.

Realmente Dorothy estaba muy cambiada, había aumentado algunos kilos, y estaba ligeramente más alta, su cabello ya no lo llevaba en dos trenzas, ahora lo usaba recogido en un moño, iba vestida sencillamente pero la tela del vestido era muy fina. Y cargaba en el brazo una canasta. Entonces la muchacha sonrió, y Candy pudo reconocer la sonrisa.

- No te habría reconocido si no me hubieras dicho quien eras – dijo sinceramente Candy

- Es que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Cuándo volviste?

- Regresé hace como dos semanas – le informó Candy.

- Cuando te vi, pensé que estaba soñando, pero eres tú, te ves divina – dijo Dorothy con una voz muy aguda por la emoción

- Perdón, Dorothy te presento a Sherly – explicó Candy. – Dorothy servía a los Legan cuando yo estuve como sirvienta con ellos. Siempre fuimos buenas amigas.

- Y dime que has hecho – quiso saber Dorothy, supe que te habían enviado a Inglaterra con los demás chicos de los Andley.

- Si, así fue – dijo Candy, mientras decían eso se habían acomodado sobre un tronco que estaba en medio del bosquecillo.

- Yo me puse muy nerviosa, con todo eso de la guerra, no sabía nada de ustedes, pero hace unas semanas me encontré con el joven Neal, y me dijo que habían regresado todos a América…

- Si así, fue Dorothy¡que mala amiga he sido! – exclamó Candy.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Dorothy.

- Porque, tu estabas preocupada por mi y no fui capaz de enviarte una carta – dijo Candy un poco avergonzada.

- Candy, no hubieras sabido a donde mandarla… después de que todos desalojaron Lakewood, yo regrese con mi familia al campo – le informó Dorothy.

- Pero siempre hay maneras. – dijo Candy.

- Neal, me dijo que te habías convertido en Enfermera¿es eso cierto? – preguntó Dorothy.

- Si, hace ya varios años que estudié para ser enfermera… actualmente no ejerzo con regularidad, pero sigo instruyendo a más jóvenes para que sigan en esa noble tarea. – mencionó Candy

- Me encantaría verte con tu uniforme blanco – exclamó Dorothy.

- Aquí estas Dorothy – exclamó una voz masculina atrás de las chicas.

Las tres muchachas voltearon sus caras para ver al joven que se acercaba, el muchacho era mayor que Dorothy, vestía una sotana negra, era pelirrojo y se parecía mucho a Dorothy, el muchacho sonreía amablemente.

- Chas, Perdón, no te avise que había visto a una amiga – se disculpó Dorothy

- Me preocupe cuando me di cuenta de que no venías tras de mi – dijo con preocupación el muchacho.

- Candy, Sherly, les presentó a mi hermano Chas – dijo Dorothy

- Padre Charles – se apresuró a decir el hermano de Dorothy.

- A Charles no le gusta que le diga Chas – dijo en voz baja Dorothy.

- Dorothy, no es propio que me presentes con un diminutivo – dijo el muchacho serio. – Mi hermana me sigue viendo como un niño, por eso me llama así - dijo como disculpándose.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Candy al tiempo que le besaba la mano al sacerdote.

- Sherly hizo otro tanto, Charles se sintió un poco cohibido pero permitió el beso en la mano que le daba la dignidad de ser sacerdote. Usaba la sotana junto con el cuello duro, pero era muy joven, no tendría más de 30 años.

- ¿Saben? Mi hermano, desde que supo que Lakewood estaba habitada de nuevo ha querido venir, hoy lo traje, pero no me esperaba encontrarme contigo Candy – dijo Dorothy.

- Padre¿para que quería venir a Lakewood? – quiso saber Candy.

- Quería ver si el Sr. Andley estaba en la casa – contestó algo ruborizado.

- ¿El Señor Andley? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, lo que pasa es que el tío Abuelo William, pagó por sus estudios en el Seminario – dijo Dorothy con agradecimiento.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, al oír de la generosidad de Albert, miró al muchacho que se veía tan serio en su sotana, y obsevó a Dorothy que la miraba anhelante.

- Lo siento mucho, pero él no ha venido, él sigue en Chicago – dijo Candy con un poco de dolor.

- Supe que se presento en sociedad hace unos años ¿ya lo has visto Candy? – preguntó Dorothy.

- Si, él es una persona muy amable, pero a diferencia de lo que todos creíamos él no es un anciano, es muy joven – dijo Candy.

- ¿El tío abuelo es joven? – preguntó Dorothy extrañada

- Si, dijo Candy¿recuerdas aquel vagabundo que siempre se metía en problemas con los guardabosques de los Andley? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, recuerdo los gritos de la señora Elroy – dijo Dorothy

- Pues tal vez, no puedas creerlo, pero él es el tío Abuelo William – dijo un poco divertida la ver la expresión de Dorothy.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – balbuceó Dorothy.

- Pues es un poco largo, pero realmente se estaba escondiendo de los Andley – dijo para no tener que contarle la historia en ese momento – lo he tratado mucho, quizá a él le guste recibirlo en Chicago.

- ¿Entonces crees que habrá posibilidad? – preguntó Charles.

- Si eso creo – dijo Candy – le escribiré pidiéndole te reciba.

El hermano de Dorothy, sonrió amablemente, Dorothy, abrazó a Candy y se despidió de ella, estaba a punto de irse cuando Candy la llamó.

- Dorothy, me gustaría poder seguir viéndote – le pidió Candy.

- Candy, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras¡Oh! No te lo dije, hace tres años me casé – dijo Dorothy al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- ¿Te casaste? – dijo asombrada Candy.

- Si, después de que se los Andley dejaron Lakewood, me instalé con otra familia, y estando allí conocí a Fred, quien es mi esposo, cuando vayas al pueblo ve a la tienda de los Hunter, es la tienda de mi esposo – le dijo con una linda sonrisa Dorothy.

- Lo haré – respondió Candy.

- ¡Que simpáticos son los dos! – señaló Sherly

- Si, así es, me alegra mucho saber que Dorothy se casó, la próxima semana iré al pueblo para conocer a su esposo. – mencionó Candy.

- Candy, creo que es hora de que volvamos, los chicos se van a poner histéricos cuando vean que te has ido sin avisar – le dijo con preocupación Sherly quien veía que se había hecho tarde y que el sol estaba por ocultarse.

- Tienes razón – dijo Candy.

Las dos regresaron a la Mansión donde Archie estaba a punto de la histeria, con mucho tacto Sherly le explicó que el doctor le había dado permiso siempre y cuando no se asoleará. Entonces la cara de Archie cambió por completo, se le veía más tranquilo, por primera vez desde que había regresado a Lakewood, tuvieron una cena concurrida, todos comentaban diversas cosas, pero Candy se había quedado muy pensativa, ellos no podían enterarse de que el vagabundo seguía en la propiedad de los Andley, aunque Archie le había asegurado de que no harían nada contra él, Candy dudaba de que el resto de la familia opinará igual, empezando por la tía Bridget quien parecía muy molesta por la decisión que ella había tomado.

Los días siguientes, ya fuera ella o Sherly o las dos juntas, seguían visitando la pequeña capilla en los terrenos de los Andley, pero ninguna de las dos había tenido suerte de encontrarse con el vagabundo, sin embargo no había dado muestra de que hubiera huido, por el contrario, a cada visita, le habían llevado algo que pensaban que podía hacerle falta, unos almohadones, unas cobijas, comida, entre otras cosas, la principal muestra era que todos los días, la comida había desaparecido y la cobija junto con los almohadones estaban ahora acomodados en las bancas. Conforme iban pasando los días se iba haciendo más difícil llegar allí solas, Allen, Logan y Archie no la querían dejar ir sola a ninguna parte, y se empeñaban en estar con ella todo el tiempo, por esa razón Sherly se había tenido que dedicar a la tarea de llevarle comida al pobre vagabundo.

Un viernes antes de que terminara la semana de reposo que le había indicado el doctor, Candy había vuelto a sus métodos utilizados cuando estaba en el colegio San Pablo, había amarrado una soga del balcón de su ventana para escabullirse antes de que los demás despertaran.

- Ya no soy tan diestra como antes – dijo apesadumbrada Candy cuando vio que le había costado mucho trabajo bajar por la soga.

Aunque quizá Candy no había tomado en cuenta que salir cargando una canasta y unos cojines no era precisamente lo que se puede llamar "viajar ligero". Candy caminó rápidamente, hasta llegar a la capilla, pero para decepción suya la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie adentro, Candy se preguntaba una y otra vez, como le haría el vagabundo para que no lo encontraran allí. Candy como siempre además de las cosas que le llevaba seguía dejándole una rosa.

Salió un poco defraudada de la capilla, cuando oyó ruidos de un caballo que se acercaba, por el camino pudo ver a un caballo negro al que montaba un joven, a quien Candy no reconoció, ya que iba muy rápido. Entonces en una fracción de segundo, los peores temores de Candy volvieron a verse reflejados, el joven había intentado saltar sobre un viejo tronco que estaba tendido sobre el camino que utilizaban para cabalgar. El caballo relincho y Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, vio como el muchacho salía despedido por la sacudida que había dado el caballo que se había negado a saltar, vio como el joven se había golpeado en uno de los troncos de los árboles que estaban al lado del polvoroso camino. Candy no pudo reprimir un grito, se llevo las manos a la boca, y recordó en ese momento la caída de Anthony.

La imagen del muchacho cayendo le estaba menoscabando la memoria, trayéndole los peores recuerdos que ella guardaba en sus pensamientos. El cuerpo del muchacho quedó sobre la tierra, no se movía. Candy se quedó parada mirándolo con espanto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Entre el amor y el odio.**

Candy se quedó estática, mientras veía como el muchacho caía en medio de las ramas, con terror observó el cuerpo inmóvil del chico, el caballo negro de reluciente pelaje, parecía comprender que había hecho mal al no querer saltar el tronco, y acercaba su hocico hacía el muchacho y relinchaba tristemente.

Candy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, soltó la canasta que traía en las manos y corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho se acercó a él, y tomó su mano, la sangre que se le había ido a los pies, pareció regresar a su cara, cuando se percató del débil pulso que aún tenía el chico. Trató de voltearlo, pero una de las piernas del chico estaba en una posición un tanto extraña, Candy la miró y se dio cuenta de que la pierna del chico estaba rota, se quitó el listón de raso que llevaba a la cintura, buscó una rama lo más plana que encontró y con cuidado puso los huesos de la pierna en su lugar, Candy alcanzó a oír un débil gemido, pero el muchacho no había abierto los ojos, cuando la pierna estaba ya en posición normal, tomó la rama y la amarró con mucha precaución a la pierna, utilizando el cinturón de raso.

Después de que había hecho eso, con cautela movió el cuerpo del chico, hasta que su cara quedó a la vista de Candy. Candy lo miró intrigada, la cara del muchacho le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Es el chico Campbell – musitó Candy cuando reconoció el rostro

- Señorita Candy – gritó el jardinero de los Andley entre jadeos, parecía que había corrido una larga distancia. - ¿esta usted bien? Oí los gritos de alguien.

- Si, yo estoy bien – contestó Candy, aunque todavía sentía que el corazón palpitaba muy de prisa – este joven se ha caído de su caballo¿podría ser tan amable de ayudarme a llevarlo hasta la casa?

El joven jardinero no terminaba de agradarle a Candy, desde que sabía que había estado mintiendo a Albert, cobrando un trabajo que no realizaba, pero en ese momento no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir, así que poniéndose ella un brazo del muchacho sobre sus hombros y el jardinero de la misma manera, pudieron entre los dos llevarlo así, la cabeza del muchacho colgaba para adelante, pero Candy había tenido la precaución de levantarlo para que no tocara el suelo, sobre todo su pierna rota, sigueron por un largo trecho del sinuoso camino hasta que se encontraron con Allen quien de la misma manera que el jardinero había acudido al grito de Candy.

- Candy ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó asustado.

- Él se ha caído de un caballo – explicó Candy haciendo muchos esfuerzos, el chico era muy alto y pesaba mucho, eso sin mencionar que el jardinero era más enclenque de lo que parecía y no le estaba ayudando mucho.

Allen corrió para librar del peso a Candy, entonces al hacer el cambio, Allen vio de quien se trataba.

- Pero si es Mac Campbell – exclamó Allen.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Archie quien también había aparecido, se veía algo espantado, todavía traía pijamas, con una bata de seda encima.

- Atrás de él, venían Logan y Ewan corriendo. Candy se dio cuenta de que su grito había despertado a todos en Lakewood.

- ¿Mac Campbell en Lakewood? – preguntó Archie, pero más bien haciendo una introspección.

Entre Allen y Archie pudieron llevarlo con más facilidad, entonces el jardinero sonrió de no tener que seguir cargando al muchacho, pero Candy quien había visto su sonrisa llena de flojera, le indicó que fuera por el caballo y lo metiera a las caballerizas. De mala gana el jardinero regresó por el caballo.

Candy siguió a los chicos, cuando entraron a la mansión Candy les mandó que lo llevaran a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Se sentía todavía un poco nerviosa, había vuelto a presenciar al alguien cayendo de su caballo, era una imagen que todavía le dolía, pero dentro de ella llevaba el entrenamiento que había recibido para ser enfermera, así que recuperó el aplomo y enseguida empezó a mandar a todos.

- Allen, ve al pueblo trae al doctor, es posible que lo necesite - le ordenó Candy, en cuanto Allen recibió la orden salió corriendo de la Mansión, para ir al pueblo. – Archie, tienes que tratar de contactar a los Campbell¿sabes donde esta su cabaña?

- Si, no queda lejos – dijo Archie un poco nervioso.

- Ve y trata de avisarles, si no lo consigues trata de comunicarte con alguien de su familia en Chicago.

- Candy, todo va a estar bien – le dijo Archie al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Candy miró la dulce cara de Archie y la manera en como la miraba él. Y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, así que volteó la cara.

- Solo quiero que ellos no se preocupen – dijo Mirando hacia la habitación donde estaba acostado Mac.

- Te entiendo, pero no tienes que preocuparte más, Candy recuerda que tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma¿no querrás acabar de nuevo enferma? – le retó cariñosamente Archie.

- Tienes razón Archie – susurró Candy.

Archie sonrió al tiempo que miraba a Candy, después se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, mientras tanto Candy entró a la habitación donde estaba recostado Mac. Candy tomó el agua fría que le habían llevado, empapo un trapo y lo puso sobre la frente de Mac, empezó a revisar la cabeza y vio que tenía un enorme chichón en ella, así que le pidió a Mina que le consiguiera algo de hielo para bajarlo.

Entre que Mina le conseguía el hielo, haciendo clara muestra de su torpeza, el anciano doctor que había atendido a Candy había llegado a la mansión en Lakewood, junto con Allen. Inmediatamente el doctor comenzó a examinar al chico que seguía sin volver en si, miró la pierna y se percató en seguida de lo mismo que Candy, la pierna de Mac estaba rota, quitó el pueril entablillado que había hecho Candy.

¿Tú hiciste este entablillado? – preguntó el Doctor a Candy.

- Si, yo lo hice – contestó un poco insegura Candy.

- Estuvo muy bien, eso le ayudo a que no se inflamará la pierna, pero tengo que hacerle un entablillado más fuerte porque mucho me temo que pasaran varias semanas antes de que el joven pueda volver a caminar con esta pierna. – le informó el Doctor a Candy.

Candy salió de la habitación para buscar unas tablas que le había pedido el doctor. Entre tanto él había desnudado al chico para revisar los golpes y heridas que se había hecho al caer del caballo, cuando Candy volvió vio que el doctor había prácticamente vendado todo el tórax de Mac. Candy miró sorprendida al muchacho.

- Señorita Andley, el joven tiene heridas internas, además de una costilla rota – indicó el Doctor.

- Debe haber pasado cuando se estrelló contra el árbol – dijo Candy angustiada, no había revisado sus costillas.

- Si, de todas maneras, fue prudente traerlo de inmediato, él no podrá moverse durante varios días. He hallado un terrible golpe también en la cabeza. Le estoy aplicando el hielo que mandó traer¡bien hecho enfermera! Eso le disminuirá la inflamación, y la medicina hará el resto – dijo el Doctor.

- ¿Se va a poner bien? – preguntó Candy con un dejo de preocupación.

- Si, eso espero, ahora lo importante es esperar a que recobre el conocimiento, me preocuparía si no hubiera vuelto en si, pero mientras lo curaba se ha quejado un par de ocasiones, esto indica que solo esta desmayado, le he aplicado una inyección para el dolor, así que es probable que no despierte sino hasta el día de mañana, no lo vuelva a inyectar hasta que él haya abierto los ojos, tiene que comer y tomar algo, después le aplica de nuevo la inyección para el dolor y para la inflamación, esperemos que en un par de días pueda levantarse un poco.

-¿Y su pierna? – quiso saber Candy.

- Va a estar bien, ahora ayúdeme a ponerle en entablillado, no podrá apoyar en esta pierna por varias semanas, las inyecciones también le servirán para la pierna, así que es posible que sienta que pueda apoyarla, pero no debe hacerlo…

- Si ya lo se, porque los huesos pueden soldar mal – interrumpió Candy mientras que hábilmente junto con el doctor, preparaban un entablillado rígido.

- ¡Muy bien señorita Andley!, creo que es usted mejor enfermera de lo que había pensado, hay que conseguirle una muletas, para que pueda caminar, y tratar de que cuando este acostado o sentado tenga la pierna en alto.

- Si Doctor. – contestó Candy.

El doctor salió de la habitación del muchacho, Candy se quedó a su lado poniendo el hielo en su cabeza, las gotas del hielo deshecho resbalaban por el cuello y la cara. El cabello se había pegado a su cara, así que Candy retiró con cuidado el cabello castaño de la cara de Mac. El perfil del muchacho quedó al descubierto, las bellas facciones del muchacho se hicieron más notorias.

"Realmente es muy guapo" pensó Candy, del pasillo llegaron gritos y Candy se levantó un poco asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – espetó Candy muy enojada.

- Les dije que bajaran la voz – les retó Archie enfadado.

- Perdón, pero es que queremos saber como esta Mac – contestó un poco avergonzado Roy.

- Mac esta bien, pero necesita reposo – contestó en susurros Candy – y con estos gritos es posible que lo despierten.

- ¿Señorita Andley, podría decirnos que pasó? Archie nos dijo algo de que se cayó de un caballo – dijo Alex mirando a Candy.

- Yo lo vi. – respondió Candy llevándoselos lejos de la habitación donde estaba Mac.

- Pero como es posible, Mac, es un excelente jinete – exclamó Roy.

- No lo dudo – dijo Candy – Pero el caballo se negó a saltar un tronco que estaba sobre el camino.

- Ese caballo, se lo dije todo el tiempo, que no habían terminado de entrenarlo – espetó enojado Alex.

- ¿Hermes? – preguntó Archie.

- No, Hermes es un buen caballo, siempre ha sido muy manso y es el más veloz que tenemos, es un nuevo caballo que compró Mac, hace como tres meses, lo han estado entrenando pero algo debe tener de mula porque no hace caso al mando. Yo le decía que Apolo no estaba listo, pero él no me quiso escuchar – mencionó son un dejo de tristeza Alex.

- Pero es un caballo bellísimo – agregó Roy – Creo que cautivó a Mac.

- Si y mira como terminó – apuntó Alex.

Roy solo se quedó mirando a Alex, quiso refutar, pero no pudo hacerlo, Candy aprovecho el momento en que quedaron callados para explicarles lo que tenía y los cuidados que había recomendado el doctor.

- ¿Entonces no se puede mover? – preguntó angustiado Roy.

- No al menos por unos días… por la costilla que se rompió.

- ¿Tendrá que quedarse aquí? – quiso saber Alex

- Eso me temo – contestó Candy.

Archie escucho esta palabras y no pudo contener un gesto de disgusto, que afortunadamente ni Roy ni Alex alcanzaron a ver, pero que Candy si notó.

- Tendríamos que regresar a Chicago – propuso Roy.

- No lo creo, si nuestra Madre se entera de que Mac, estuvo montando a Apolo, va a poner el grito en el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar? – preguntó Alex.

- Yo creo que no serán menos a tres semanas, y es posible que la pierna tarde mucho más.

- ¿Podremos ocultárselo a Mamá durante tanto tiempo? – inquirió Roy.

- No lo sé –respondió Alex.

- Pero la cabaña no esta hecha para recibir a un enfermo, tenemos que llevárnoslo de regreso… - observó Roy sabiamente.

- No podemos hacer eso, quieres que nunca más nos dejen venirnos a pasar unos días a la cabaña – dijo Alex.

Candy sonrió y pensó en lo extraño de la relación que mantenían los hermanos Campbell, que en mucho era diferente a la que habían llevado Stear y Archie, y supuso que la principal diferencia era que los hermanos Campbell parecían estar muy bien controlados por su madre, a quien Candy solo había visto en una ocasión que había ido a la opera con Albert, era una señora alta y muy bella, pero tenía una fama de ser muy dura, tanto con sus hijos como los sirvientes.

- ¿Que les parece si Mac, se queda aquí al menos hasta que pueda irse a la cabaña, y cuando el despierte que decida? – sugirió Candy quien en esta ocasión no pudo percatarse de la mirada que tenía Archie en la cara.

- Pero la verdad es que no queremos causarles problemas – aseguró Alex – yo pensaba si lo podíamos llevar a un Hospital.

- En el pueblo no hay hospitales, solo hay una clínica, el Hospital más cercano esta en Chicago – mencionó Candy – Y además no es ninguna molestia.

Archie hizo una mueca mientras los muchachos Campbell estaban de espaldas a él, pero cuando estos giraron su cabeza, él sonrió e hizo muestra de su buena educación.

- Candy tiene toda la razón, no será ninguna molestia, por otra parte tenemos espacio de sobra, así que puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario – dijo un poco serio.

- Muchas gracias Archie – expresó Alex, quien parecía mantener la misma cortesía impuesta por las buenas costumbres, ya que dentro de sus ojos brillaba una luz de odio hacia el muchacho.

- Archie eso me parece muy bien, gracias Amigo. – mencionó Roy con una franca sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la tía Bridget, Logan estaba con ella.

Así que me dices que el chico Campbell esta en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Si, abuela, Candy, se ha encargado de todo, ella ha mandado traer al doctor, no escuche muy bien pero creo que se va a quedar un tiempo en Lakewood.

Allen había irrumpido en la habitación y escuchaba la conversación desde la puerta. La tía Bridget lo miró de soslayo, y regresó su mirada a su nieto Logan quien estaba sentado delante de ella. Entonces con un ademán invitó al muchacho que se sentará junto a ella.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – preguntó su abuela

- Solo quería ver como había amanecido – dijo Allen.

- Amanecí muy bien, muchas gracias querido – contestó la tía Bridget – Hace unos minutos oía a alguien que gritaba¿paso algo?

- Pues los chicos Campbell acaban de llegar, están con Archie y con Candy.

- Eso me parece muy bien. Hijo dile a la cocinera que prepare un almuerzo para todos, ahora me tengo que cambiar, podrías llamar a Mina.

- Si abuela – dijeron al unísono Allen y Logan, al tiempo que se retiraban de la recamara de su abuela.

Los dos caminaban rumbo a la cocina, iban los dos muy pensativos y callados.

- ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – le preguntó Logan

- Me pareció que Archie no estaba muy contento teniendo aquí a Mac. – contestó un poco preocupado Allen.

- Espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero tampoco a mi me agrada mucho, son unos muchachos muy simpáticos, pero he oído que Mac es un rompecorazones.

- ¿Estas preocupado por Candy? – preguntó inmediatamente Allen.

- No… - dijo haciendo una mueca Logan – Estoy preocupado por Donella, tu hermana.

- ¡Oh!, Si yo también – dijo un poco azorado Allen.

Logan miró de reojo a Allen y vio como la sangre había subido a su cabeza, entonces Logan empezó a reírse.

- ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó un poco enojado Allen.

- De ti y de Archie, de los dos – contestó en medio de las risas.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Allen.

- Porque los dos van a terminar peleados por Candy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Allen quien tenía la cara roja como una grana.

- Que desde que llegamos a mi no me quedó duda de que Archie estaba enamorado de Candy, lo observé durante días y me percaté de la mirada que tenía Archie cada vez que Candy entraba a la habitación, y no creas que porque no hablo mucho no me fijo en los detalles, también se me hizo muy extraño saber que Archie tenía novia, y luego conocí a la chica y pensé que Archie era muy extraño, ambos hacían una bonita pareja.

- Y ¿Quién te nombró especialista del corazón? – preguntó con sarcasmo Allen.

- Nadie, yo simplemente digo lo que me pareció, - Logan sonrió un poco y continuó – así como también pude ver como la mirabas tú, y me pude incluso imaginar tus pensamientos cuando veía como mirabas al tío William cuando estaba con Candy.

- Yo… estas mal…. Yo – comenzó a Balbucear Allen.

- A mi no tienes que mentirme – aseveró Logan – Eres mi primo y te quiero, lo mismo que Archie, sin embargo aunque les duela admitirlo, creo que para Candy será más fácil enamorarse de alguien como Mac, de alguno de ustedes dos… y merecido se lo tendrían.

- ¿Crees que ella jamás se fijara en mí? – preguntó enojado Allen.

- Allen, te pareces demasiado a Anthony… al menos físicamente – Apuntó Logan – ¿no has oído que ella y Anthony fueron novios?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó tontamente Allen.

- Allen, no quiero que te sientas mal o algo así, pero me dolería mucho que te enamoraras perdidamente de alguien que jamás podrá amarte de la misma manera.

- Pero si ella…

- Allen, si ella llegará a fijarse en ti, sería únicamente porque te pareces a Anthony, y ella te relacionaría con él todo el tiempo, sin embargo creo que ella amó demasiado a Anthony, y en parte creo que aún lo ama, el que te parezcas a él, solo le traerá su recuerdo y jamás podrá amarte por lo que vales.

Allen guardó silencio, muy pensativo él había notado el nerviosismo de Candy cuando lo había visto por primera vez, y después recordó que cada vez que había estado a solas con ella, le había mencionado a Anthony, entonces se sintió enojado consigo mismo ¿cómo era posible que Logan se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes que él?, era evidente que Candy jamás lo llegaría a amar porque irónicamente se parecía demasiado físicamente a alguien a quien había amado mucho. Allen torció la boca, el darse cuenta de la situación lo estaba poniendo en desventaja.

- Pero entonces tú has pensado en ella – quiso saber Allen.

- Allen, he estado mucho tiempo con ella, en la institución, fui a New York solo con ella… - se calló por unos segundos, le había prometido que no le diría a nadie sobre su encuentro con Terry – y luego me vine con ella a Lakewood. Es imposible que no hubiera pensado en ella, es una chica maravillosa, pero eso no quiere decir que yo la ame, creo que ella es diferente a todas las chicas que conocemos, y eso es lo que la hace tan especial, pero no puedo decirte que la ame, la admiró por muchas cosas que hace, pero en estos momentos no creo que ni ella ni yo mismo estemos en condiciones de enamorarnos de alguien.

- ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no? – preguntó Allen con perspicacia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Logan un poco azorado.

- Es que por lo que me estas diciendo, me hace pensar que le conoces algo que nosotros no sabemos… - comentó Allen.

- Allen, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Archie… - dijo salvando la situación Logan.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó Allen

- Que Archie esta dispuesto a batirse con quien sea por Candy, creo que la ama demasiado…

- Pero Candy no son todos sus problemas - interrumpió Allen.

- Se a lo que te refieres, aunque últimamente lo he visto mucho mejor en ese aspecto, pero quizá Archie debería considerar mejor sus sentimientos. – dijo Logan.

- Vuelvo a repetirlo, tú sabes algo – dijo Allen.

- Allen, solo quisiera que hablarás con Archie, una decepción amorosa lo pondría muy mal y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Allen miró a Logan y no dijo nada más, siguió caminando, para avisar a la cocinera que preparará el almuerzo. Después de que había pasado a la cocina, Allen regresó a su cuarto, entonces vio la foto de Anthony y su madre colgada en una de las paredes, toda su vida le había hecho gracia que lo confundieran con Anthony, por primera vez, se sintió muy enojado de parecerse a su primo. Soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en la cama.

Entre tanto en la Mansión Andley en Chicago, la casa lucía en total alboroto, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, la tía Abuela se veía tan excitada como lo había estado en la presentación de Candy, no pasaban diez minutos sin que ella gritara a alguien por haber tirado algo, o porque no la había obedecido inmediatamente. Los mismos gritos de la tía Elroy hacían que todos hicieran torpemente su trabajo.

Albert se había levantado muy temprano y había hecho algunas llamadas, y dictado algunas cartas a Roswell un muchacho recién egresado de la universidad que se tomaba las cosas con mucha seriedad, y a Albert le causaba un poco de risa, pero le gustaba seguirle el juego y trataba de decirle que lo que hacía era de suma importancia, cada vez que hacía eso, Roswell hinchaba el pecho y ponía una cara de suficiencia, por la que Albert tenía que morderse los labios para no reír.

George le había dado unos documentos para su firma y terminado esto, había ido al comedor para tomar el almuerzo, cuando bajó la única persona que estaba allí era Sabrina, su mirada estaba un tanto perdida, sin embargo se veía tan hermosa como siempre lo hacía, su mano derecha sostenía el tenedor con mucha delicadeza, la otra mano reposaba sobre su regazo, donde había acomodado la servilleta de tela, durante toda la semana Sabrina se había encontrado con Albert muchísimas veces, y lo raro de todo el asunto era que Albert no podía recordar que vestido había llevado la chica, sin embargo podía decir con precisión que todos los días Sabrina se había vestido de manera exquisita, y ese día no era la excepción, pero como siempre le había llamado más la atención el pelo cobrizo que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y hacía resaltar su piel de porcelana.

- Buenos días Sabrina – dijo Albert cuando entró al comedor.

- Buenos días – dijo con un respingo como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño, y sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Te han despertado los gritos? – preguntó Albert.

- No… realmente, si los oí pero ya estaba despierta – dijo Sabrina.

Albert sonrió, era raro, esa chica lo hacía sonreír con solo una mirada que le prodigará, sin embargo después de estar con ella siempre le quedaba un sabor de boca un tanto extraño, como si no pudiera ver dentro de ella, como si ella ocultará algo.

- Hoy vendrá mucha gente importante de Chicago – comentó Albert.

- Si, la señora Elroy me lo ha dicho – dijo con una ligera mueca que podía haber pasado tanto como una sonrisa como un ademán de sarcasmo.

- ¿quieres dar un paseo por el lago? Recuerda que ayer te lo prometí – dijo Albert galantemente.

- Suena perfecto – dijo con su voz cristalina.

Así ambos salieron a pasear por los jardines, Sabrina había tomado una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol, el cual desplegaba sus fuertes rayos haciendo subir la temperatura de manera casi insoportable. Cuando llegaron al lado del lago, la temperatura había disminuido, se acomodaron cerca de el lago, bajo la sombra de un sauce que estaba a la orilla cuya sombra, iba acompañada de un ambiente refrescante. Ambos muchachos se sentaron en una banca de piedra que había debajo del árbol.

- ¡Qué hermoso es este lago! – comentó Sabrina.

- Si es un lugar precioso – la secundo Albert.

- Cada mañana que me despierto, me gusta abrir la ventana para ver hasta el lago, veo los cisnes que nadan sobre el agua y se ven tan orgullosos… tan libres – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Albert pudo notar la tristeza en la voz de Sabrina, ella continuaba sin separar sus ojos de unos cisnes que acababan de posarse sobre el lago y se disponían a nadar en el agua, Albert en ese momento se sintió muy atraído por la chica que miraba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos el lago. Su perfil se destacaba, su belleza era excepcional. Entonces Sabrina tensó un poco los labios y después sonrío con un ademán muy afectado y Albert sintió que de nueva cuenta que había algo dentro de Sabrina que ocultaba muy bien.

Los dos continuaron paseando alrededor del lago, mientras tanto a la Mansión Andley llegaban la Señora Legan acompañada por Elisa, desde que entraron, Elisa pudo oír el piano que tocaba Bryant en el salón de Música. A Elisa le gustaba oír las melodías que Bryant interpretaba en el piano, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, pero en esa ocasión tras haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo sintió una gran alegría dentro de ella, en cierta manera inexplicable, en cuanto saludó escuetamente a la tía Elroy entró casi corriendo al salón de Música, abrió la puerta y no entró al salón, desde el resquicio de la puerta pudo percatarse de lo que pasaba dentro del pequeño salón, no requería siquiera haberse adelantado unos pasos. Podía ver perfectamente la mirada que tenía Bryant en la cara, y como Patty reía estúpidamente, sentada en el mismo banco donde Bryant estaba sentado. Algo dentro de Elisa se encendió, no sabía con precisión de que se trataba pero sabía que no podía permitir que Patty estuviera allí. Tan embelesados estaban Patty y Bryant uno con el otro que no notaron la presencia de Elisa, quien salio enojadísima del salón de música donde las notas del piano habían dejado de sonar.

Dentro de ella tenía mucho odio contenido, había soportado tener a Candy dentro de su casa y tratarla como si de una señora de tratara, había tenido que aguantar los agrios comentarios de la tía Bridget acerca que ella no era en estatus mejor que Candy, toda esa ira se había convertido en algo explosivo dentro de ella, sentía ganas de gritar de rabia, subió a su habitación y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojar un pequeño florero contra la chimenea, el pequeño florero de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, pero su furia no había desaparecido, así que tomo otra figurilla pero al tenerla alzada entre sus dedos sintió una oleada de prudencia¿Qué pensarían su mucama cuando entrara al cuarto y viera todo roto? Una figura era entendible, los accidentes podían pasar, pero no podía romper todo y fingir que nada había pasado, así que sostuvo su ira por un momento sin saber que hacer, quería sentir que destrozaba algo, aunque fuera ella misma, rápidamente tomó su traje para montar, sin llamar a la doncella se cambio de ropas y salió de su habitación, Elisa no quería encontrarse con nadie así que decidió salir por una discreta puerta por no llamarla secreta, que se encontraba al final de uno de los pasillos, salió por allí y se dirigió a las caballerizas, había varios caballos allí, tomó el único que estaba ensillado, no le importaba de quien fuera, lo montó y salió a cabalgar por la gran extensión de tierra que había entre la casa y el lago, pronto llegó a un circuito que estaba hecho para entrenar a los caballos, ella cabalgó por allí, el caballo parecía saberse de memoria el camino, casi sin guiarlo el caballo corría en la misma dirección, Elisa no supo nunca cuantas vueltas dio antes de dejar de sentir ira dentro de ella. Poco a poco empezó a suavizar su temperamento, y deicidió bajar del caballo y darle un merecido descanso antes de volver a la Mansión.

- Tengo que ser más inteligente que ellos – dijo para si – No puedo dejarme llevar por los sentimientos como una vulgar campesina.

Iba a volver a montar al caballo pero vio a lo lejos que Albert y Una chica que no conocía caminando, entonces tomó las riendas del caballo y lo guío hasta un apartado del bosque para ocultarse. Empezaron a acercarse y Elisa sostuvo fuertemente las riendas para que el Caballo no relinchara y pudiera oír lo más que pudiera. Lamentablemente para ella, por más que aguzó el oído pudo escuchar la conversación. Pero si reparó en la forma en que Albert miraba a la chica. ¿Quién es ella¿Será Sabrina Lingwood? Pensaba Elisa. Y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de manera muy rápida… Sonrío y esperó a que la pareja se retirara para salir de su escondite y regresar a la Mansión.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Phebe estaba recogiendo los pedazos de cristal del florero, Elisa pasó a su lado como si no estuviera allí agachada. Se sentó frente al espejo.

- Desvísteme – le ordenó fríamente a la muchacha.

Phebe sonrió con indulgencia, y se acercó a Elisa para ayudarla a quitarse la ropa y para bañarla, Elisa durante todo el tiempo le daba órdenes de manera muy brusca, pero Phebe no hizo ni una mueca de disgusto, cumplió todas las ordenes y vistió a Elisa, para después salir con el traje manchado de tierra para lavarlo. Elisa se miró al espejo con satisfacción, se sabía hermosa, tenía sus miradas bien ensayadas, y sonriendo aunque fuera fingidamente era todavía más bonita. Salió de la habitación cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

Había muchísima gente, gran cantidad de amigos y personas importantes abarrotaban la terraza que era donde se estaba dando la fiesta. Elisa, al ver a Glen Campbell en la fiesta sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó al muchacho.

- Hola Glen – saludo zalameramente - ¿Dónde has dejado a Mac?

- ¿A Mac? – preguntó un poco extrañado Glen aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

- Si a tu primo Mac – respondió Elisa aflorando el mal humor que pensaba que se le había ido por completo.

- El no esta aquí – contestó tranquilamente.

- ¿Se puede saber donde esta Mac¿Cómo es posible que se haya perdido la primera fiesta del verano? – preguntó enojada.

- El, junto con Alex, Roy y Ashton se han ido de caza… Hoy hace unas horas recibimos una llamada donde nos informaban que no regresarían sino hasta dentro de varias semanas.

- ¿Se han ido de caza¿A dónde? – inquirió Elisa suavizando la voz.

- A la cabaña cercana a Lakewood – le contesto con satisfacción viendo la cara de Elisa.

- ¡Qué raro! – comentó Elisa

Y sin despedirse se retiró, Glen la miró hasta que se perdió entre la multitud entonces sonrió ampliamente y se fue a buscar unas bebidas. Mientras tanto en el jardín cerca de una de las fuentes, Bryant y Patty paseaban, Patty se veía hermosa, hacia cerca de tres semanas que había ido con un especialista de los ojos, y le había colocado unos lentes de contacto de vidrio. El joven doctor había buscado desesperadamente a algún paciente que quisiera usarlos, los cuales tenían ya casi 20 años que A. Eugen Frick había inventado, pero la gente se rehusaba a utilizarlos, en varias ocasiones el joven Doctor se lo había propuesto a la muchacha, pero ella se había resistido a usarlos. Pero todo había cambiado, ella no solía ser vanidosa, pero pensó que si no le gustaba usarlos simplemente podría volver a ponerse sus anteojos. La primer prueba había sido desastrosa Patty no había dejado de llorar, sus ojos se habían lastimado mucho y estaba a punto de pensar que nunca soportaría traer algo dentro de los ojos. Pero el Doctor la había animado diciéndole "Es que sus ojos son tan hermosos", entonces pensó en Bryant. ¿Qué diría Bryant si la viera sin los anteojos? Así que estuvo soportando las pruebas con un poco más de paciencia. Después de varias semanas con pruebas finalmente pudo resistir los lentes de contacto por varias horas seguidas, la mayor parte del tiempo seguía usando sus anteojos así que solo su abuela Martha y el doctor eran los únicos que la habían visto usarlos.

Esa noche Patty había decidido usarlos por primera vez en público, se había vestido con sumo cuidado, había ido con Madame Mouchoir para mandarse a hacer un vestido. Patty sonreía tontamente durante todo el día. Y se le aceleraba el corazón tan solo de pensar que vería a Bryant. Esa era la primera cita formal de la pareja, Bryant había ido a recogerla justo a la hora. Había conversado con la abuela Martha y había hecho despliegue de todas sus cualidades entonces Patty había bajado de su cuarto, con el hermoso vestido hecho por la costureras de Madame Mouchoir, era un vestido largo con cola, de color turquesa, las mangas caían sobre los hombros dejando los blanquísimos hombros de Patty al descubierto, había arreglado su pelo en un elegante moño y había acomodado una pequeña tiara en el, y sobre todo sus ojos, por primera vez desde que Bryant la había conocido la veía sin los anteojos y la veía vestida con la última moda y con el cabello delicadamente recogido. El muchacho se quedó paralizado, por un momento dejó de respirar, mientras sus ojos titilaban. Patty se veía hermosísima.

Ahora paseaban por el jardín, Bryant no podía dejar de mirar a Patty, ella estaba sumamente ruborizada, a Bryant le gustaba eso todavía más, mostraba la inocencia de la muchacha y se veía todavía más hermosa, Bryant apenas y hablaba, algo extraño pasaba en él, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, por primera vez en su vida no sabía como actuar con una chica, se sentía nervioso, quería tomar la mano de la chica… pero no podía. Y era algo extraño ya que en una multitud de ocasiones le había tomado la mano y había jugueteado con ella, pero en ese momento no sabía como acercarse a Patty, y ella por su lado se sentía un poco desorientada, Bryant siempre había dirigido las conversaciones hasta el punto donde quería y siempre sentía que le sacaba mucho provecho a la situación, pero esa noche se estaba comportando de cierta manera más tímido que de costumbre, y la miraba fijamente sin burlas, entonces por primera vez Patty vio a través de sus ojos, y se sorprendió a ella misma¡podía ver a través de los ojos de Bryant!, Y lo que vio fue el fulgor que ella despertaba en él, y se sintió muy cohibida.

- ¡Que hermosa noche! – comentó Patty quien no soportaba un minuto más de silencio entre los dos.

- La luna podría brillar mil veces con más intensidad, y las estrellas podrían refulgir aún más, y eso la haría más hermosa, pero aún así no podrían compararse contigo – dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

- Bryant, yo… - balbuceó Patty.

- Patty… - dijo con trémula voz Bryant – yo… nunca pensé, pero ahora…

Los dos muchachos se veían a los ojos, los grises ojos de Bryant siempre cubiertos con esa capa de indolencia y misterio ahora estaban brillantes y lanzaban chispas, Los de Patty se veían hermosos, sin los anteojos puestos, se podía ver claramente los destellos color miel en sus ojos castaños, cuyas pupilas temblaban de emoción.

La noche era cálida, sin embargo para los dos parecía ser fría, los brazos de Patty estaban erizados, y sentía como una descarga fría recorría toda su existencia, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más dificultosa, Bryant se acercó a ella, se acercó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con un poco de temor puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Patty, ella podía prácticamente sentir los latidos de Bryant, entonces con la mano que le quedaba libre a Bryant tomó la barbilla de Patty y dirigió su mirada hacia su mirada. Patty no podía moverse se sentía como hipnotizada. Bryant se acercó a ella, estaba a unos escasos milímetros de su cara, sentía la respiración de Bryant sobre sus mejilla, entonces se acercó esa pequeña brecha que parecía más bien un abismo, porque a Patty le pareció que le había tomado siglos recorrerlo, entonces sintió como los labios de Bryant tocaban los de ella, Patty sintió como si un relámpago la recorriera, los labios de Bryant posados sobre los de ella de manera suave.

Sin embargo Elisa quien había dejado la fiesta algo enojada por no haber encontrado a Mac, salió al jardín justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la pareja que se besaba en medio del jardín. Elisa de la misma manera como había hecho esa misma tarde, se ocultó tras unos arbustos, desde un ángulo donde podía ver perfectamente, Elisa alcanzó a ver como Patty estaba sonrojadísima, y con la respiración muy agitada. También pudo observar como Patty apenas había tomado aire y Bryant la había vuelto a abrazar y la volvía a besar pero esta vez con más pasión. Lo cual hizo que Elisa sonriera y los mirara con un brillo de malicia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Besos a Medianoche**

Dos días después del accidente que había sufrido Mac recuperó la conciencia, Candy estaba a su lado cuando despertó el chico, se veía algo aturdido y no recordaba como había llegado allí. Candy por primera vez pudo apreciar de cerca los bellos ojos azul oscuro que tenía Mac.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Candy quien estaba haciendo la función de enfermera

- Soy Candy – contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- Te caíste de un caballo – le informó Candy quien traía vendas nuevas para el vendaje del torso.

El muchacho pareció hacer memoria, ahora lo recordaba, había estado montando a Apolo cuando no quiso saltar un tronco.

- Si, Apolo, no quiso saltar un tronco – dijo en voz alta.

- Así es – dijo Candy - ¿puedes levantarte? O te duele mucho

Mac, trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en el costado le hizo regresar a su posición inicial. No gimió pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Creo que tardara mucho en sanar – dijo Candy mirándolo – Bueno¿me permites? – dijo al tiempo que desabrochaba la camisa para cambiar el vendaje.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – preguntó indignado Mac.

- Necesito quitarte la camisa – dijo Candy - no pensaras que voy a dejarte el vendaje flojo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿No eres tú la chica Andley? – preguntó extrañado al tiempo que la reconocía.

- Si, soy ella – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a impacientarse por el comportamiento de Mac. – Ahora si me permites.

- Y supongo que no podías esperar para quitarme la camisa – dijo en tono mordaz.

- Mira, si no te parece, no me importa, tengo instrucciones de cambiarte el vendaje, no voy a dejar de hacerlo… y no se que a te refieres al decir eso.

- ¿Crees que no se como son todas? – dijo mirándola con desprecio.

- No lo se – dijo Candy – la verdad es que me sorprende que no quieras tener una enfermera que te cuide, sin embargo, yo tomé la responsabilidad y peores pacientes he tenido

- ¿Enfermera? – dijo al tiempo que reía despectivamente - ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo¿Qué tuviste que hacer para poder entrar al cuarto?

- Tuve que cursar estudios de enfermería – dijo con mucha seriedad Candy – Claro que si quieres a otra enfermera tendrás que esperar a que se contrate a alguien más.

El muchacho miró a su cara. Y vio la mirada tan sería de Candy, a ella realmente le estaba empezado a fastidiar. Mac se sintió como un tonto en ese momento.

- ¿quieres decir que eres Enfermera¿eres una Andley que estudió para ser enfermera?

- Si, pensé que lo sabías, la tía Elroy se la pasa diciéndome que todos hablan de mi – dijo Candy mientras volvía a su intento de desabrochar la camisa, el muchacho ya no protestó se había quedado callado era algo que él no esperaba oír.

- ¿Podrías perdonarme? – dijo con voz muy baja – Fui muy rudo contigo, lo que pasa es que yo asumí que…

- Quédate quieto – le ordenó Candy mientras retiraba el vendaje del torso del muchacho.

Mac se sentía avergonzado por lo que había dicho, se había despertado con muy mal humor y había descargado su coraje con Candy y además había dicho cosas que siempre había ocultado estado al lado de una señorita.

- No se que es lo que debe pensar de mi – dijo Mac, quien de vez en cuando hacía una mueca de dolor cuando Candy apretaba las vendas.

- Mi trabajo no es juzgarlo – dijo Candy con profesionalismo, aunque para sus adentros, pensó que era un muchacho muy grosero y prepotente.

Candy salió con la canasta llena de vendas sucias mientras que Mac se había quedado pensativo en el cuarto. A los cinco minutos de que había salido Candy, entraron Alex, Roy y Ashton.

- Mac¡vaya susto que nos has dado! – dijo Alex.

- Pensamos que tendríamos que trasladarte al Hospital si no despertabas – mencionó Roy.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Ashton con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mac los miró como si fueran extraños, se sentía todavía algo aturdido por lo que le había dicho a Candy, o mejor dicho por la reacción de ella, quien había conservado su dignidad hasta el último momento.

- Mac¿estás bien? – Dijo Alex que lo miro a la cara.

- Si estoy bien – contestó con frialdad Mac - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estamos en Lakewood, en la Mansión de los Andley – respondió Roy con un dejo de ensoñación.

- ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital? – inquirió Mac un poco enojado.

- El doctor no quiso que te trasladáramos, nos dijo que no estabas muy grave, pero que necesitabas mucho reposo. – contestó Alex.

- Además no querrás que nos prohíban regresar a la cabaña – apuntó Roy.

- ¿Entonces si hay un doctor? – preguntó Mac.

- Mac, creo que no te sientes muy bien, claro que hay un doctor que te atiende y deberías agradecerlo a la Señorita Candy – dijo Roy

- ¿Señorita Candy? – preguntó un poco avergonzado.

- Vamos, ella es la que te ha estado atendiendo – dijo Alex – se ha preocupado mucho por ti.

Mac se quedó callado, recordaba lo que le había dicho a la dulce joven que trataba de atenderlo.

- ¿Cuándo podré ir a casa? – preguntó finalmente

Los tres hermanos se miraron antes de que alguien le contestará a Mac, las miradas acusadoras entre ellos hizo sospechar que habían estado tramando algo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué significan todas esas miradas? –quiso saber Mac

- Bueno Mac – empezó Alex – tú sabes como se pone mamá cada vez que se entera de que algo nos paso, así que pensamos en quedarnos aquí hasta que te recuperes por completo

- ¿Están locos? – exclamó Mac algo alterado – ¿No ven como esta mi pierna, tardara semanas si no es que meses en sanar?

- Lo sabemos – dijo Alex.

- No podemos hacer eso, se van a enterar además los Andley lo saben. – dijo desesperado Mac.

- Pues si lo saben – dijo Roy – pero nos han dicho que no dirán nada.

- ¿Y porque habrían de hacer eso? – inquirió Mac que se estaba poniendo de mal humor de nuevo.

- Pues no tienen obligación, pero algo me dice que la tía de Archie quiere que nos quedemos – dijo Roy

- ¿La señora Elroy esta aquí? – preguntó Mac con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No, es su otra tía, la abuela de Allen – se apresuró a decir Alex.

- Miren, no apruebo quedarnos a dar molestias – dijo Mac.

- Tienes que hacerlo¡Por favor! – dijo Ashton que había estado muy callado.

- Y tu que interés tienes en quedarte, no me digas que también te gusta la señorita Andley – dijo Mac con Mordacidad mientras miraba a Roy.

- Hey – exclamó enojado Roy.

- No, lo que pasa es que Ewan y yo iremos a recorrer el lago mañana – dijo Ashton.

- ¡Esta bien!, me va a dar mucha pena, pero voy a tener que decirles que nos quedamos. – dijo Mac de mala gana

- Sííí - gritaron sus tres hermanos casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Cállense – gritó Mac - ¿Van a corrernos con tantos gritos?

Los hermanos cerraron un trato tácito entre ellos, ninguno hablaría de esto con sus padres y se quedarían en Lakewood probablemente todas las vacaciones. Por otra parte, La señora Legan, había postergado una semana su estancia en la mansión Andley, junto con Elisa quien seguía de muy mal humor, Neal, a pesar de esa decisión de su madre, cumplió su promesa y no regresó a la Mansión en Lakewood, sino que fue a reunirse con su Padre a Florida. Candy se enteró por boca de Dorothy a quien fue a visitar al pueblo.

Dorothy se había casado con Fred Hunter, un comerciante quien sin llegar a ser rico estaba en una muy buena posición económica, Fred era pelirrojo al igual que Dorothy, no era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, sin embargo era muy simpático y agradable en su trato, esa cualidad hacia de él un gran comerciante, y poco a poco habían ido adquiriendo una buena fama dentro del pueblo de Sunville, Dorothy ya tenía tres hijos tan pelirrojos como ella y su marido, una pequeña muy risueña de cuatro años, un lindo niño de tres y un bebe de menos de un año de edad. Dorothy había salido de trabajar de con la familia Andley poco después de que Candy y la familia se regresara a Chicago, entonces se había establecido en una familia del pueblo, Fred era un hijo de una viuda que era muy amiga de la familia, desde la primera vez que Fred había visto a Dorothy le había gustado mucho y Dorothy lo había notado, sin embargo sabía que ella no estaba a la altura de su familia así que había pensado que no tendría ni una oportunidad con él. Pero el tiempo pasó y él le dio muestras de su sincero afecto hacía ella y habían empezado un noviazgo que duró muy poco, para terminar en una pequeña pero linda boda, a menos de un año había nacido su hija.

Candy se había alegrado con toda la historia de Dorothy, y había prometido regresar en otra ocasión, Candy había aprovechado que Mac, estaba mucho mejor de su fractura de costilla y lo había dejado dormido un rato mientras había ido al pueblo ha hacer unas compras y ha dejarle la carta a Albert para que recibiera al hermano de Dorothy. También había comprado provisiones para el vagabundo que parecía que no se había ido de la pequeña capilla de la Mansión, todos los días seguía acudiendo a llevarle algo si por alguna razón no podía hacerlo Sherly lo hacía.

El doctor le había conseguido un par de muletas a Mac, quien a veces salía a caminar por el jardín, pero a pesar de los buenos cuidados que tenía Candy con él, parecía que diario estaba de mal humor, y sus propios hermanos le huían, la única que lo soportaba era Candy, para disgusto de Archie, quien no había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella a solas durante todo ese tiempo y también estaba empezando a tomar cierto hastío permanente, a pesar de los intentos de Allen y Logan por animarle.

Por su parte Roy también parecía resignado y había optado por tratar de pasarse esos días lo mejor posible, Donella, Ashton, Ewan y él, pasaban el tiempo juntos. Habían ido a ver a un criador de Caballos para que siguieran entrenando a Apolo para que no volviera a desobedecer.

Mientras tanto Alex, se había escabullido un par de ocasiones para ir a ver a Annie, lo hacía con mucha cautela y lo había incluso escondido de sus hermanos, no quería que Archie se enterara de que pensaba cortejar a Annie, aunque con el tiempo que había pasado últimamente en Lakewood, se convencía de que Annie no era la chica que le importaba a Archie, sin embargo no quería correr el riesgo. Una tarde, la primera que parecía sería la primera tormenta de la temporada había ido hasta la villa Britter para visitar a Annie.

La chica no había ido ese día al Hogar de Ponny por la inminente tormenta, y se sentía algo decaída, sabía que Archie estaba en Lakewood, pero no la había visitado, no era realmente que ella esperara que Archie lo hiciera, pero sabía que si hubiera ido significaría tanto para ella. Por la misma razón no había ido a ver a Candy incluso cuando ella había estado en cama, sabía que su presencia no era bienvenida en la mansión. Así que cuando oyó el caballo acercarse su corazón latió rápidamente. Cuando se había asomado por la ventana había visto claramente a Alex Campbell y había sentido cierta desilusión.

- Hola Annie – Había saludado Alex.

- Alex, no esperaba verte por aquí – había mencionado Annie tratando de conservar la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ni un mar de por medio me hubiera impedido venir a verte.

- Eres muy galante – había dicho Annie aceptando el elogio.

- Parece que va a llover – había apuntado Alex mirando al cielo con esto dando a entender que Annie debía invitarlo a pasar.

- Entra, le diré a la cocinera que nos sirva unas pastas – le había dicho Annie invitándolo a pasar, aunque no había sido su inicial intención.

Alex en esa ocasión había sonreído, sabía de antemano que la tormenta por se la primera de la temporada duraría más de lo normal. Y había asegurado una estancia en la villa Britter de por lo menos tres horas. Y así había sido, y además de lograr su cometido para conversar con Annie, había logrado algo que él no sabía que hacía meses que no había ocurrido, Annie había reído tanto que las lágrimas le habían salido de los ojos. Por primera vez desde que Annie conocía a Alex había sentido una gran admiración por el chico.

La segunda ocasión que la había visitado, Annie había esperado con ansia su llegada, ya que Alex había tomado en cuenta los modales tan inculcados en su familia habían dado un buen punto por su parte, con unas rosas junto a una tarjeta había servido para anunciarle su visita.

Esa segunda visita había resultado muy agradable para ambos, Annie se había portado mucho menos reservada y había accedido a tocar un poco el piano, mientras que Alex hacía muestra de su buena voz, cantándole cerca del oído una linda canción.

Alex sabía que dos visitas no eran suficientes para que Annie olvidara a alguien con quien había tenido una relación de años, pero estaba seguro de que al término del verano podrían llegar a tener algo más que una relación amistosa.

Por su parte Mac que solo dejaba que Candy lo acompañara en sus paseos por el jardín, prácticamente la obligaba a acompañarlo durante sus paseos diarios, usaba las muletas, y con esfuerzo caminaba por todo el jardín, sobre el camino adosado. Aunque Candy era la única persona que aceptaba estar con él, Mac parecía seguir con su mal humor, su arrogancia era demasiada, Candy había optado en salir con un libro en la mano cada vez que lo acompañaba, de esa manera ella podía fácilmente evadir la conversación, misma que Mac parecía no querer iniciar. Todos los días Mac se sentaba para descansar en una de las bancas del jardín, Candy hacía otro tanto, sacaba su libro y se ponía a leer, Candy se ensimismaba en su lectura y no se percataba de las miradas de soslayo que le prodigaba Mac, cada vez que la veía con sus ojos verdes concentrados en las páginas del libro le parecía más hermosos, sonreía para sus adentros pero no decía una palabra.

En uno de esos paseos Candy vio a lo lejos que una persona se acercaba, dejó su libro y se dirigió a donde estaba el señor que caminaba decididamente hasta la mansión de Lakewood, cuando estuvo cerca de él, pudo ver el uniforme que ostentaba, era un cartero. Llevaba su bolsa de cuero repleta de cartas. Candy sonrió con un poco de Nostalgia, recordó al Sr. March, que también era cartero.

- Buenos días – saludó el señor

- Buenos días – contestó Candy - ¿Hay cartas?

- Si, tomé – le dijo dándole un paquete numeroso de cartas - ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Dándole un saludo se quitó la gorra un segundo y volvió a colocarla en su lugar, después el cartero se despidió y Candy regresó a donde estaba Mac, donde comenzó a revisar la correspondencia y vio con satisfacción que había tres cartas para ella.

- Ya se me hacía raro – comentó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué es raro? – preguntó instintivamente Mac.

- No haber recibido cartas en tanto tiempo que tengo en Lakewood – contestó no sin dejar de sorprenderse por que Mac hubiera abierto la boca para otra cosa que no fuera quejarse por algo...

- ¿Has recibido muchas cartas? – preguntó Mac.

- Tres cartas – respondió Candy sonriendo. Se sentía muy feliz por haber recibido noticias después de casi un mes de estar lejos de Chicago.

- ¿Puedo saber de quien son? – preguntó algo sonrojado.

- Una es de mi amiga Patty – dijo con una sonrisa – esta es de… ¡Oh! La señora Brown, y esta es de… El doctor Perry.

- ¿Doctor Perry? – preguntó Mac, como si hiciera una pregunta sin importancia.

- Si es un buen amigo mío, es un especialista en casos de nacimientos complicados – dijo Candy abriendo rápidamente la carta.

Pronto, vio la irregular letra del Doctor Perry, la desdobló y se puso a leer la carta:

_"Señorita Candy White:_

_He ido a ver a la esposa del señor Terrence Grandchester, tal y como me lo requirió el mismo después de contactarlo por medio de la petición que me hizo el mes pasado._

_La señora Grandchester se encuentra muy delicada de salud, sin embargo le he practicado algunos exámenes y puede informarle de manera satisfactoria que la Sra. Grandchester aplica para que se le realice una cesárea, al principio me costó mucho trabajo convencerlos a los dos, pero terminaron aceptando el procedimiento, ahora la persona que más me preocupa es la madre de la señora Grandchester, la Señora Marlowe, se ha dejado ver renuente a que se practique en su hija el procedimiento._

_Le he explicado que es la única opción si no quiere que su hija muera, pero ella esta muy nerviosa por lo que implica el procedimiento, le he comunicado que he realizado este procedimiento muchas veces con mucho éxito, pero la señora Marlowe sigue indecisa, sin embargo tanto el señor como la señora Grandchester han aceptado, me mortifica un poco la actitud de la madre, pero creo firmemente que es la mejor opción._

_Cuando llegue el momento del nacimiento le informaré…_

_Se despide de usted su seguro servidor._

_Joseph Perry."_

Candy terminó de leer la carta y sonrió, confiaba mucho en el doctor Perry, lo había asistido en un par de ocasiones y sabía que el procedimiento de la cesárea era muy efectivo. Seguía un poco preocupada por la menguada salud de Susana, pero sabía que estando en manos del Dr. Perry no podía temer nada.

- ¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó Mac.

- Si, son buenas noticias – contestó escuetamente Candy.

Entonces vio la carta de la señora Brown la abrió con cuidado, pudo ver una letra derecha y legible, entonces comenzó a leer:

_"Querida Candy:_

_Supongo que sigues muy ocupada, esta es la tercer carta que te envió, pero he sabido por boca de la señorita O'brien, que no has contestado tampoco sus cartas"_

Candy frunció el entrecejo un poco. ¿De que cartas hablaba, si ella no había recibido ninguna carta desde que estaba en Lakewood? Continuó leyendo.

_"Dentro de tres semanas se llevará a cabo el concierto de beneficencia, todas las señoras del comité de recaudación de fondos, estamos muy nerviosas pero a la misma vez muy entusiasmadas, todo parece que va a salir a pedir de boca._

_La señora Elroy se ha ocupado de muchas cosas, solo que desde hace casi dos semanas que llegaron las visitas a la Mansión Andley ha delegado muchas de sus actividades._

_Todos en Chicago hablan de las visitas de la señora Elroy, al parecer es una amiga suya, la señora Eve Lingwood, por lo que he sabido son personas muy importantes de la ciudad de New York, su hijo se casó con una sobrina de los Rockefeller, y ha venido junto con su hija, el otro día tuve la oportunidad de verla cuando salieron de compras con Madame Mouchoir, es una joven bellísima, y es por lo que he oído muy virtuosa y amable. Dicen que ella esta destinada para ser esposa de algún noble, pero bueno aunque por lo que cuentan no será con un noble sino con el mismo Sr. Andley, dicen que no tardan en anunciar su compromiso._

_Yo no la conozco mucho, todo lo que te digo es lo que por todo Chicago se comenta, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para que te formaras un juicio por ti misma._

_Mi esposo ha atrasado su regreso, por lo que me mencionó en su última carta, regresara hasta el mes de septiembre, La señorita O'Brien, ha encontrado un colegio muy importante para Christopher, aunque él me ha dicho que no ira al colegio, sin embargo creo que la señorita O'Brien lo ha convencido._

_En fin, espero que puedas contestar, de todas maneras seguiré mandándote cartas._

_Abrazos y Besos_

_Charlenne Brown"_

Candy sintió un vacío al enterarse de que Albert y la señorita Lingwood fueran el chisme de moda por todo Chicago, apretó las manos y trato de conservar la calma, además estaba eso que le había dicho de que esa era la tercera carta que escribía, entonces ¿Dónde estaban las otras? Mac no conocía mucho a Candy pero inmediatamente vio a través de la expresión de su cara que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Mac suavizando su voz.

Candy lo miró unos instantes, no podía decirle acerca de Albert, ella se lo había prometido no volver a sacar ese tema, así que fingió una sonrisa.

- Ya te había dicho que estas eran las primeras cartas que recibía desde que llegue aquí hace un mes

- Si – dijo Mac, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- Pues me dice que esta es la tercera carta que ella me escribe – dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

- Quizá había anotado mal la dirección – dijo razonando Mac.

- Si es posible – dijo pensativa Candy.

Candy miró la tercera carta que había recibido, en seguida sonrió, era la carta de Patty, en ese momento sentía que una carta de una de sus mejores amigas era lo que necesitaba. Abrió la carta, la pequeña letra de Patty estaba acomodada de manera perfecta por todo el papel.

_"Mi Querida Candy._

_Amiga mía, ruego tanto a Dios porque esta carta llegue a tus manos, pues parece que hay algún problema… Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas te he mandado, pero no importa, simplemente quería decirte que soy muy feliz._

_Hace cuatro días que soy una mujer comprometida, me imagino que sabes de quien se trata, y no te equivocas, Bryant me propuso matrimonio, el sábado pasado después de la fiesta que dieron en la Mansión Andley¡Oh Candy! Me siento tan feliz que me siento culpable por ello._

_Fue tan romántico, me ha dicho que la próxima semana irá a hablar con mi abuela, mientras llegan mis padres para hablar con ellos y que le de su permiso para ir a visitarme, aunque mi abuela ya lo sabe todo, se lo he contado en seguida._

_No lo puedo creer es todo tan fascinante que creo que estoy en un sueño y que en seguida voy a despertar. Amiga necesito tanto verte y contarte todo lo que ha pasado… Ojalá puedas regresar pronto… Verás lo adorable que es Bryant._

_Me despido…_

_Tú amiga_

_Patty"_

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía muy bien la historia de Patty, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido cuando Stear había fallecido, y merecía tener toda la felicidad del mundo, sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar en la advertencia que le había hecho Donella cuando la había conocido.

- ¿Estás contenta? Has recibido buenas noticias.

- Pues si – contestó Candy – una de mis mejores amigas se casa.

- Eso por lo general es una buena noticia – dijo honestamente Mac.

Candy volteó a ver su cara, y vio como los ojos azul profundo brillaban intensamente.

- ¿Por qué dices por lo general? – quiso saber Candy.

- No todos lo matrimonios son felicidad – repuso tristemente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Candy intrigada.

- Candy, a veces uno tiene que aceptar su destino aunque no sea lo que uno quiere – dijo con tristeza.

- Mac, me sorprende que alguien como tu pueda decir eso – dijo Candy mientras que guardaba sus cartas dentro del libro que había estado leyendo.

Mac la miró intensamente, como si no decidiera a hablar, bajó la cabeza y miró el entablillado de su pierna. Candy vio al azorado muchacho y no quiso hacer más preguntas. Tomó el resto de las cartas y las acomodó.

- Es como esta pierna – dijo finalmente Mac.

- ¿Tu pierna?, pero si en unas semanas podrás caminar, correr o brincar con ella – aseguró Candy.

- Es probable, sin embargo fue inevitable el tener el accidente, hay cosas que por más horribles que parezcan no dejan de ser parte del destino.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con una boda. – dijo Candy.

- Pues que hay veces que una boda puede ser una carga tan pesada como un accidente infortunado.

Candy pensó inmediatamente en Terry y su matrimonio con Susana entonces comprendió lo que Mac trataba de decirle.

- Pero no te atormentes, supongo que tú no estas en ese caso – dijo Candy – tú eres libre de escoger con quien casarte.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo con una risa irónica.

Candy lo miró un poco sorprendida, ella no había oído nada acerca de que los Campbell tuvieran la manía de hacer matrimonios arreglados. Entonces le surgió la duda, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a llover y tuvieron que trasladarse hasta dentro de la Mansión para no mojarse.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Andley se estaban haciendo preparaciones para una fiesta más, se daría un baile en honor a los invitados, la tía Elroy miraba con satisfacción a su sobrino que no había dejado de acompañar a la señorita Lingwood a todas las reuniones, y en como parecía que el hecho de no recibir cartas de Candy le afectará, lo mismo que hacía Bridget en Lakewood , hacía ella allí en Chicago, interceptaba todas las cartas, y había guardado todas las que Candy le había mandado, sin embargo Elroy no había llegado a tanto como su prima, ella todavía no había llegado a abrir las cartas y simplemente las tenía guardadas, pero le había resultado muy difícil hacer eso ya que George era quien recibía la correspondencia, y a pesar de que George consideraba mucho a la señora Andley, era muy decente como para dejar que la Sra. Elroy actuara de esa manera. Así que la tía Elroy había instruido a Elsie para que ella se metiera todas las mañanas antes de que Albert bajara a su despacho para revisar las cartas y sacar todas las que provenían de Lakewood.

Pero aunque la tía Elroy pensaba que no habían hecho mella en Albert, si lo había hecho, él le había escrito unas cuantas cartas a Candy, pero solo había recibido dos cartas, mismas que habían sobrevivido a las pesquisas de Elsie, la carta donde le pedía las cortinas y la que acaba de recibir donde le hablaba del hermano de Dorothy, sin embargo ambas cartas carecían por completo de frases cariñosas, solo eran peticiones, lo que le había hecho creer que él no significaba más que un protector para Candy, así que se había propuesto ganarse la simpatía de Sabrina, lo cual no estaba resultando fácil.

Sabrina seguía con su velo de misterio, sin embargo se mostraba un poco más sonriente cuando estaba Albert cerca de ella, y cuando el estaba con ella no aceptaba bailar con alguien más, las constantes atenciones que tenían el uno por el otro era lo que hacía hablar a toda la gente acerca de un posible compromiso.

El sábado había llegado más rápido que en otras ocasiones, las reuniones se había seguido celebrando durante toda la semana en las cuales Albert había ido sintiendo algo más por Sabrina, no era solo bella e inteligente, era fascinante, era como una piedra preciosa que cambia de tonalidad cada vez que la vuelves a ver, así era Sabrina Lingwood, cada vez que salía con ella descubría algo nuevo en ella y por lo general esas cosas nuevas que descubría le gustaban mucho.

Esa noche en la fiesta que se daba en la Mansión Andley cuando esta estaba en su apogeo, la gente bailaba y reía alrededor de todo el salón de fiestas, todos parecían gozar del banquete y de la música. Albert y Sabrina habían bailado durante largo tiempo, cerca de las doce de la noche salieron a la terraza, la cual estaba ocupada por otra pareja así que pasaron de largo hasta perderse en el jardín, Sabrina había estado hablando elocuentemente acerca de su fascinación por la música y la manera en como le gustaba todo lo referente a ese bello arte, Albert la miraba con embeleso, bajo la luz de la luna Sabrina parecía una diosa que había bajado del Olimpo. Su belleza natural se veía aumentada cuando sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Como si Albert hubiera estado envuelto en un hechizo se acercó a ella poco a poco, hasta que sus manos rodearon la cintura de Sabrina, ella no se movía, parecía también embrujada por alguna clase de sortilegio, pronto los dos unieron sus bocas en un beso, el momento fue rápido pero lo suficiente para sentir la sangre subir y bajar rápidamente.

Albert quiso volver a besar a Sabrina, pero entonces ella, salió corriendo del jardín dejando al joven Andley en medio de la oscuridad, en ese momento las campanas de una Iglesia que estaba cerca comenzaron a sonar, era la medianoche.

En Lakewood, los dos días habían pasado en medio de una tormenta que parecía no dar tregua, todos parecían haberse contagiado del mal humor de Mac y de Archie, nadie tenía ganas de jugar, bailar, cantar o hacer cualquier actividad, el embarazoso silencio que se había formado entre el grupo de jóvenes parecía no poder romperse con nada… los muchachos Campbell habían ido de visita desde un día anterior pero la fuerte tormenta los había obligado a quedarse en Lakewood, sin embargo tampoco aportaban nada para que la velada fuera más amena, cerca de medianoche, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo y subieron a sus habitaciones, al final solo quedaban Mac y Candy alumbrados por la chimenea del salón. Las llamas crepitaban, emanando de ellas un ambiente cálido que reconfortaba y hacía olvidar por momentos las gotas de lluvia que pegaban contra los ventanales.

- Parece que esta lluvia no va a terminar nunca – dijo con un dejo de disgusto Mac.

- Yo no me quejo – mencionó Candy con una sonrisa – si no estuviera lloviendo así, el calor sería insoportable.

En ese momento un leño que estaba apoyado contra la pared del fondo de la chimenea se deshizo y cayó en medio de las llamas causando un crujido del resto de leños. Candy dio un respingo por el ruido que había causado, y Mac había sonreído levemente.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama – dijo Candy quien tenía que ayudar a Mac para acomodarle la pierna y que no se fuera a lastimar mientras dormía.

- Me puedes ayudar un poco, se me ha caído la muleta – dijo Mac, haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar una de las muletas que había resbalado y estaba unos centímetros fuera del alcance de Mac.

Candy se levantó de su asiento, atizó los leños para que quedaran todos dentro del fuego. Y después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mac. Tomó la muleta y se la puso en la mano a Mac, quien aprovecho la ocasión para tomarle la mano a Candy. Ella había querido sacar su mano pero no había podido Mac la sostenía con suavidad pero firmemente.

Candy trató de regañar a Mac para que le soltara la mano, pero lo que pasó fue tan rápido, Mac estaba muy cerca de Candy, y rápidamente había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, a quien había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. El beso que le dio Mac fue prologado, Candy quien apenas podía respirar, aspiraba el aroma de Mac, sentía el calor de sus mejillas sobre su cara. Hasta que lentamente se separó de ella.

El único sonido además del que provocaba el fuego fue el sonido del reloj que estaba al final del salón que anunciaba que era la medianoche.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mentiras Hirientes. **

Los últimos pedazos de madera crepitaban en el fuego, Candy se había levantado inmediatamente, miró a Mac con una expresión de total asombro. Mac la miraba con unos ojos sugestivos que parecía que podían atravesarla.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo finalmente Candy cuando pudo articular palabra, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

- Realmente tengo que responder a eso – le contestó desafiante Mac.

- Mac – dijo muy seria Candy – No creo haberte dado permiso a que me faltaras el respeto de esa manera.

- Mi intención no era faltarte el respeto…- mencionó Mac un poco petulante – sino dar una muestra de mi admiración por ti.

Candy no podía creer lo grosero que era Mac, tenía ganas de propinarle una bofetada, y lo hubiera hecho pero pensó que era mejor poner las cosas en claro, porque todavía tendría que cuidar de él por unas semanas más…

- Mac, es sorprendente que me digas que me admiras, cuando no haces más que quejarte de mis cuidados. – dijo muy seria Candy – pero tampoco me gusta que malinterpreten mis acciones, quiero que te quede muy claro que estoy cuidándote por orden de un doctor… yo misma te sugerí que podrías contratar a otra enfermera, a mi no me hubiera importado.

Pero Mac en vez de sentirse ofendido por ese comentario, hizo una mueca a forma de sonrisa.

- No quise cambiar de enfermera, porque sabía perfectamente que mejores cuidados no podría obtener con alguien más. – dijo Mac muy sonriente – Me gustas Candy, incluso más cuando estas enojada.

- Lamento que así sea – dijo Candy con prudencia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber Mac que encontraba toda esa conversación muy divertida.

- Porque tu a mi no me gustas – dijo Candy con un dejo de crueldad.

- No te preocupes por mi, vamos dime lo que piensas de mi – dijo Mac quien seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en la boca – Pero no salgas con que tú no emites un juicio de tus paciente. Dime realmente que piensas de mí.

- Eres un petulante, un grosero y engreído, te han hecho creer que vales mucho pero no es así, y no todas las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies…

- Y supongo que tú eres una de ellas – mencionó con Sorna Mac

Candy guardó silencio unos segundos, miro a Mac y se convenció de que él estaba disfrutando del momento, que le caía en gracia verla enojada.

- Mac, ya veo que las razones contigo no funcionan – dijo Candy – y por lo que veo, si eres capaz de tramar tales artimañas. Supongo que estas lo suficientemente recuperado para hacer las cosas por ti mismo ¡Buenas noches! – exclamó Candy dando la media vuelta para salir de allí-

Mac en vez de ofenderse o sentirse mal por todo lo que había dicho Candy se sintió muy bien consigo mismo, había conseguido más de lo que esperaba, Candy había actuado justo como él había esperado. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió a su recamara. Afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer. Y el fuego que había sido el único testigo de aquella escena acabó por consumirse dejando unas cuantas cenizas.

Al día siguiente en vez de quedarse en Lakewood para cuidar se Mac, Candy había salido desde muy temprano para ir al Hogar de Ponny, Dean la había llevado, allí se había encontrado con Annie, Candy vio con orgullo todas las mejoras que se habían llevado a cabo en el Hogar, y había visto con sus propios ojos la ayuda que Annie había brindado a las señoras voluntarias. El Hogar de Ponny distaba mucho de ser la casa vieja donde las dos habían crecido, era más parecido a una institución, las instalaciones eran grandes y con estructura, habitaban allí cerca de un centenar de niños, cosa que apenas se podía comparar con la docena que antes podía albergar el Hogar de Ponny, la vieja tabla que le daba nombre antes al Hogar, había sido remplazado por una gran placa con letras en bronce, ahora tenían a su disposición varios caballos, una carreta de carga y un camión para los niños.

Desde que Albert había decidido ayudar al Hogar de Ponny este había tenido muchas mejoras, Candy había acomodado allí a varias señoras por parte de la institución. Y todo parecía ir muy bien.

- Candy, me alegra mucho tu visita, Annie no nos dejaba de decir que uno de estos días vendrías a vernos – le comentó la señorita Ponny quien a pesar de los años seguía con su característico buen humor.

- A mi también me agrada estar aquí, aunque la construcción ya no se parece nada a cuando estuvimos aquí, el paisaje no ha cambiado nada, el padre árbol continua vigilándonos, y la colina de Ponny sigue en su sitio, pero sobre todo, su presencia, que es la que me hace sentir que estoy en mi casa.

- Si Candy, todo esto es gracias a ti – mencionó la Hermana Maria.

- Gracias a Albert, quien accedió a mis ruegos – dijo Candy.

Candy y Annie comieron allí y convivieron un buen rato con los niños, allí Candy se enteró de que Alex había ido a visitar a Annie, se alegró además de saber que el parecía ser todo un caballero a diferencia de Mac. Esa tarde Candy y Annie salieron rumbo a la villa Britter donde Candy pensaba pasar la noche, allí Candy conoció a la tía Ebony, hermana de la madre del padre de Annie, era una mujer grande de edad pero muy enérgica, Candy en seguida se llevó bien con ella, y de su boca pudo oír los halagos que hacía la anciana sobre Alex. Y Candy pudo comprobar que todo ello había resultado satisfactorio para Annie que durante todo el tiempo no preguntó ni una vez por Archie.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood todos se preguntaban a donde podría haber ido Candy, Mac el último que la había visto no supo dar ninguna información pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable ya que si no hubiera sido por él, Candy no hubiera huido. Esa noche llegó Dean a Lakewood y les informó sobre donde pasaría la noche Candy tranquilizando así a todos.

A la mañana siguiente Elisa hizo su aparición en Lakewood para darle unas cartas a la tía Bridget, junto con un paquete que la tía Elroy le había enviado, y su sorpresa fue grande al saber que Mac estaba allí y que casi tenía dos semanas desde que se había accidentado.

Los ojos de Elisa brillaron, y en seguida fue a buscar al muchacho que se encontraba en el jardín. Elisa lo alcanzó a ver desde la terraza.

- Hola Mac – saludó con total coquetería.

- Elisa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Contestó Mac de mala gana.

- ¿No debería ser yo quien te preguntará eso? – dijo Elisa sentándose al lado de Mac.

Mac la miró despectivamente, odiaba a Elisa, no porque la conociera mucho, sino porque ella representaba a todas las muchachas que corrían tras de él cada vez que hacía alguna aparición en una fiesta, había salido con ella en un par de ocasiones, y había comprobado el servilismo con que ella lo trataba, cuando había escuchado de ella un carácter fuerte y dominante, así que se había sentido bastante decepcionado.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Elisa - ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí, cuando toda tu familia piensa que estas de caza?

- Elisa… - dijo enojado Mac, en ese momento no le importaba lo que Elisa pudiera decirle a su familia en Chicago – creo que no tengo porque responderte a eso.

- No lo dirás en serio – dijo Elisa levantando una ceja.

- Elisa, no estoy de humor para juegos – espetó Mac, mientras que su mal humor que últimamente estaba a flor de piel volvía a hacer presencia.

- Yo no estoy jugando – dijo con un tono de zalamería que Mac odiaba.

- Bien si quieres saber… - contestó con los ojos encendidos en enojo – tuve un accidente, me caí de mi caballo

Elisa abrió los ojos, conocía a Mac, por ser un excelente jinete, no habría podido imaginarse que el muchacho se hubiera caído de un caballo.

- Ahora eres tú quien juega conmigo – le respondió sonriendo Elisa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le contestó irritado Mac.

- ¿Es verdad entonces? – preguntó sorprendida Elisa.

Mac no le contestó solo se quedó mirándola con desesperación. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que valía Candy, y la paciencia que ella había tenido con él. Entró como a un tipo de ensoñación y sin pensarlo había mencionado el nombre de Candy en voz alta. Elisa estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entender lo que decía Mac. Sus ojos brillaron de malicia en ese momento. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, otra vez esa recogida muerta de hambre, le estaba quitando al joven que tanto le interesaba.

- Así que es por ella – dijo Elisa con un claro tono de disgusto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mac al tiempo que salía de la ensoñación en la que había entrado.

- Me dices que no te gustan los juegos y lo estas haciendo conmigo – dijo muy irritada Elisa.

- Elisa, vas a tener que explicarte porque no se de que hablas – le espetó Mac.

- De Candy… de quien más podría hablar – dijo Elisa

- ¿Qué pasa con Candy? – preguntó claramente interesado.

- Es obvio que no sabes mucho acerca de ella – dijo con sagacidad

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Mac, sin imaginarse que Elisa esta lista para esparcir su ponzoña.

Elisa se quedó callada unos segundos, miró a Mac, de reojo, se acomodó el sombrero con cuidado mientras que Mac comenzaba a desesperarse. Y la miraba con impaciencia.

- Supongo que no sabes que es una huérfana que fue sirvienta de mi familia

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Mac.

- Oh¿no lo sabías? – dijo Elisa fingiendo sorpresa – Candy fue adoptada por la familia Andley después de que estuvo trabajando como sirvienta para nosotros, era una huérfana muerta de hambre.

Mac la miraba con incredulidad, pero algo recordaba de los chismes que habían circulado después de la presentación en sociedad de Candy. Quizá lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

- Pero eso no importa, digo no podemos juzgarla por no haber tenido padres, no es culpa de ella – dijo Mac mirando severamente a Elisa

- Pero si puedes hacerlo por sus acciones – dijo Elisa quien no se había dado por vencida.

- Yo no he sabido de nada que se le pueda reprochar – dijo Mac quien empezaba a enojarse porque Elisa trataba de hablar mal de Candy.

- Eso es porque en la familia le cubren todas sus faltas – dijo Elisa con encono.

- Elisa… se que te mueres por decírmelo, hazlo, antes de que tengas que morderte la lengua – le contestó en forma grosera Mac.

Elisa lo miró con rabia, pero sabía que tenía que actuar inteligentemente, ya en una ocasión sus intrigas no habían servido de nada, Terry la había insultado en vez de lograr su objetivo. Y no pensaba volver a pasar por lo mismo. Tenía que escoger con cuidado sus palabras y no mostrar odio contra Candy para que Mac no dudara de sus palabras.

- Mac, no me muero por decir algo en contra de mi propia familia, pero me importas demasiado, no puedo dejar que te vayas con una falsa impresión de Candy, se que parece demasiado dulce, demasiado decente, demasiado dama…

Elisa volvió a guardar silencio y observó a Mac quien la miraba con cierto recelo, sin embargo ella sabía que estaba llegando al punto que quería llegar.

- Pero las apariencias pueden engañar – dijo Elisa – y al descubrir la verdad puede resultar muy dolorosa.

- ¿Quieres decir que Candy oculta algo? – preguntó Mac un poco más calmado.

- Pues en realidad durante mucho tiempo no lo oculto, ahora tiene que hacerlo para guardar las apariencias. Pero durante un poco más de un año no lo hizo.

Mac la miró, realmente él no sabía mucho de Candy, siempre había estado con sus amigos y sus conquistas, pero no podía imaginarse a donde quería llegar Elisa.

- Candy no es la dama que aparenta, y tengo serias dudas de su decencia – comentó Elisa.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó Mac.

- Mac, Candy ya no es señorita, ella estuvo viviendo más de un año con mi tío William, ella era su amante.

Mac por poco se cae de la impresión al oír esa aseveración por parte de Elisa¿era Elisa capaz de manchar la reputación no solo de Candy sino de su propio tío, cabeza de los Andley, solo por hablar mal de alguien?

- Elisa, espero que estés segura de lo que dices, porque es algo muy grave lo que estas diciendo. – le dijo Mac muy serio.

- No tengo porque mentirte – dijo Elisa con vehemencia.

- Es que no puedo creer que teniendo esos antecedentes le hayan ofrecido una fiesta de presentación en sociedad – dijo Mac extrañado.

- Mac, tu conoces demasiado bien a la gente de nuestra clase, y a lo que pueden llegar con tal de cubrir algo vergonzoso – comentó Elisa

- Pero no… - dijo Mac que no le parecía posible – no puede ser, la hubieran mandado lejos, la señora Elroy no lo habría permitido.

- La tía Elroy no es la cabeza de la familia, ella muchas veces cumple ordenes de mi tío, y él haría lo que estuviera en su poder, para proteger a su otrora amante.

- ¿Pero porque no se casó con ella? – exclamó Mac quien pensaba que eso era algo que él habría hecho. - ¿Porqué dejar que la gente pudiera hablar mal de ella si tanto la quiere y la cuida?

- Porque el consejo familiar no lo permitió, No iban a aceptar a una mujer sin familia como cabeza de la familia Andley – dijo Elisa con malignidad – por eso armaron todo ese espectáculo para cubrir la falta de ambos, claro que en este momento ya no pueden seguir con su relación ilícita¿Por qué crees que ella esta aquí en vez de estar en Chicago?

Mac, se empezó a sentir mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El sol pegaba muy fuerte y había estado caminando un largo rato antes de que Elisa llegara y se sentía debilitado por haber hecho mucho esfuerzo con las muletas.

- Elisa no me siento muy bien, me voy a mi cuarto – dijo Mac.

- Yo te llevó – dijo Elisa con una ligera sonrisa, había conseguido su objetivo.

- No Elisa, voy solo – le dijo enérgicamente – ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

Y diciendo eso se alejó hasta su habitación, mientras que Elisa finalmente había sonreído con una mueca. Justo cuando Mac había entrado a su cuarto Candy llegaba de la Villa Britter, el carruaje de los Britter la habían dejado en la entrada de la Mansión de Lakewood.

Candy no quiso ir al jardín por el temor de encontrarse con Mac, así que entró a la Mansión y vio a Elisa quien acababa de entrar al vestíbulo.

- Elisa – dijo Candy un poco sorprendida – pensé que estabas en Chicago

- Pues evidentemente no es así – contestó Elisa.

- ¿Cómo están todos allí? – preguntó Candy quien deseaba tener noticias de Albert aunque fuera por medio de Elisa.

Elisa pensó rápidamente, no podía creer su suerte, tendría la oportunidad de hacer más daño del que pensaba.

- Pues todos están de maravilla – le dijo Elisa – en especial mi tío

Candy suspiró de alivio cuando oyó que Albert estaba bien, acción que no paso desapercibida para Elisa. ¿Acaso significaba que Candy sentía lo mismo por Albert que lo que él sentía por ella? Esa información era todavía mejor de lo que ella hubiera podido pedir. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Claro que mi tío esta más feliz que nunca. Transpira felicidad – comentó Elisa como no queriendo darle importancia.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa fingida.

- Si, bueno yo estaría igual si me fuera a casar con el hombre de mis sueños – dijo Elisa con un dejo de malicia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Candy con un poco de miedo.

- Pues que va a ser so tonta – dijo despectivamente Elisa – Que el tío William se comprometió ya con Sabrina Lingwood, deberías verla es una mujer bellísima y la educación que tiene, es la categoría y elegancia en persona.

- Me lo imagino, todos me han dicho lo mismo de ella – dijo Candy con un dejo de amargura.

- Claro, que no cualquiera – dijo esto con un dejo de mordacidad – puede tener la elegancia que ella posee, ella nació para ser hija de un Rey, sus padres la educaron para ello.

Candy pudo notar la entonación que Elisa le había dado a la palabra "padres" y Candy no pudo evitar sentir un ligero resentimiento por haber sido ella huérfana.

- ¿Por qué no han dicho nada del compromiso? – dijo Candy recuperando el aplomo.

- Están esperando a que pasen los seis meses reglamentarios – dijo Elisa que conocía muy bien las reglas de etiqueta de la alta sociedad.

- Me alegro por ambos – mencionó Candy en un tono tan lúgubre que no podía ocultar.

En eso Archie y Donella bajaban por las escaleras, en cuanto Archie vio a Elisa y luego miró la cara de Candy imagino lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Elisa? – preguntó rudamente Archie.

- Buenos días… - saludó fríamente Elisa.

- No me has contestado – exclamó Archie.

- Solo vine a saludar y a entregar unos paquetes de la tía Abuela – respondió fingiendo inocencia.

- Pues te sugiero que si ya lo hiciste regreses a tu casa – le dijo Archie.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? – dijo Elisa con un tono muy desagradable - ¿acaso te los robo esa hija de Ponny que tenías por novia?

- Cierra la boca Elisa – le espetó Archie – y vete a tu casa antes de que pierda los estribos y te mande a sacar por la servidumbre.

Elisa iba a responder algo, pero miro en los ojos de Archie que no hablaba en broma, así que simplemente sonrío, y pensó que ya había conseguido mucho por un día.

- No tienes que ser tan grosero, yo ya me iba – dijo Elisa dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Adiós!

Archie se quedó mirándola hasta que Elisa subió al coche de los Legan y el automóvil salió por el portal de las rosas.

- ¿Estas bien Candy? – preguntó Donella quien vio a Candy muy pálida.

- Si – dijo y sonrío débilmente.

- Nos preocupaste Candy – comentó Archie acercándose a ella muy contento de no ver a Mac revoloteando cerca de la chica.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – dijo Candy quien sentía un gran dolor en su corazón – voy a descansar un poco.

Archie se sintió un poco desilusionado, ya que el esperaba ir a pasear a caballo con Candy, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió él solo en dirección de las caballerizas.

Candy subió a su recamará y empezó a llorar, todo era cierto, Albert se iba a casar con Sabrina, ella jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para él, el estigma de no tener padres, era más grande de lo que siempre había pensado, se prometió a si misma llorar solo ese día para poder liberar su corazón de la carga tan pesada y después sentirse bien por el hombre que había hecho tanto por ella.

Mientras tanto Mac continuaba en su cuarto, acostado en la cama seguía pensando en lo que Elisa le había dicho.

- No puede ser – se dijo para si.

Candy no podía ser lo que había dicho Elisa, se había apartado de él, le había respondido con franqueza y lo había puesto en su lugar por un simple beso. Si era una muchacha que había accedido a ser amante de un hombre, no podía haber reaccionado con tanta clase, con tanto decoro, comenzó a pensar que algo estaba mal en todo eso¿sería Candy tan buena actriz que lo había engañado por completo?

Estaba en sus divagaciones cuando Sherly tocó a la puerta, entró y vio que estaba despierto, Sherly llevaba una jarra con agua fría, la colocó sobre una charola donde solo había unos vasos.

- Buenos días – saludó Sherly.

- Sherly¿tú conoces bien a Candy? – le preguntó

- No tengo mucho de conocerla, pero me puedo jactar de conocerla mejor que muchos en esta casa – dijo Sherly con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es cierto que vivió durante un año con el Sr. Andley? – inquirió Mac.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – dijo Sherly un poco recelosa.

- Es que algo me comentaron de ella – dijo Mac.

- Supongo que usted esta listo para juzgarla ¿no? – respondió fríamente Sherly.

- No he dicho nada de eso – dijo Mac un poco aturdido por la contestación de Sherly.

- Sr. Campbell. La señorita Andley, siempre ha sido muy buena con usted y con sus hermanos, no creo que tenga que darle referencias de ella, creo que ella ha dicho más con sus acciones que lo que yo pudiera decirle con una breve descripción de ella y lo que ha hecho hasta el momento.

Mac miró un poco sorprendido a Sherly, la muchacha defendía a Candy con convicción y lo hizo sentirse avergonzado.

- No quería pedirle referencias, como huésped que soy de ella – explicó Mac – las referencias que quería pedirle era como alguien quien la piensa hacer su esposa.

Sherly miró sorprendida al joven, su cara no denotaba burla o sarcasmo, Mac estaba hablando en serio.

- Entonces señor, lo único que puedo decirle, es que si la ama tanto como para pensar en casarse con ella, su pasado o su origen no tiene que ser un impedimento para que lo haga. ¿No le ha bastado con conocerla y ver lo buena que es con todos y lo bien que hablan de ella sus propios sirvientes?

Mac quiso refutar, pero mejor guardó silencio unos segundos y meditó sobre lo que le acababa de decir Sherly¿acaso le prestaría más atención a lo que Elisa le había dicho? Elisa era una mujer que apenas y soportaba, quien parecía odiar a Candy, y enfrente de él, estaba esa chica que además de ser una persona muy instruida y amable, estaba hablando con la razón.

- Muchas gracias Sherly – dijo finalmente – creo que me has dicho lo único que necesitaba saber.

- No tiene nada que agradecer – contestó Sherly.

- Candy debe de estar feliz de tener una amiga como tú – mencionó Mac.

- Señor, usted se vuelve a equivocar, Soy yo la que agradezco a Dios por tener una amiga como ella¡Qué tenga un buen día!

Así Sherly dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto, Mac miró hacia el jardín. Suspiró unos segundos y sonrió, las palabras de Sherly resonaban en su cabeza "si tanto la ama, no le debe importar su pasado o su origen" entonces sintió un gran alivió y respiró profundamente antes de quedarse dormido.

Entretanto, en la villa Britter, Annie acaba de recibir a Alex, los dos muchachos estaban platicando en la sala.

- Annie¿Cuándo iremos a pasear en bote por el lago? – le preguntó Alex.

- Cuando deje de llover tanto – dijo Annie mirando las nubes negras que se habían formado en el transcurso de la mañana.

- Eres una pequeña cobarde – le dijo al tiempo que besaba una de sus manos.

- No es gracioso – dijo Annie con un respingo.

Alex comenzó a reír. Annie se paró para servirle más limonada a Alex. El la miraba embelesado, toda la gracia que poseía Annie la hacían ver más bella aún. Los ojos azules de Annie habían vuelto a brillar, ya no estaban opacos como lo habían estado esa tarde de la parrillada en su casa.

Annie se acercó con el vaso en la mano, y la puso sobre la mesita, y se volvió a sentar, entonces notó la mirada intensa que Alex le estaba prodigando, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín, mientras que el muchacho seguía observándola.

Annie, se que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero quiero que sepas que te encuentro muy hermosa el día de hoy.

- Gracias – balbuceó Annie quien sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

Entonces ante la sorpresa de Annie, Alex se arrodilló en el suelo de mármol, tomó una de sus manos, sin apartar sus ojos de la bella cara de la chica.

- Annie, desde ese día que regresaste de Europa, yo supe enseguida que tú eras la chica perfecta para mí, tu belleza y tu gracia natural, me han robado el corazón. Podrías decirme que no me amas, y lo entendería, porque se que tanta perfección puede estar destinada a alguien más digno que yo, sin embargo eso no impediría que el corazón que ya posees se rompa en mil pedazos y quedaría devastado para no volver a amar a nadie nunca más. Pero si me dices que si, en ese momento mi corazón se pondría a latir con tal fuerza que latería por los dos, y nos mantendría a ambos con vida, y aunque muchos hombres lo han dicho antes, no sería tan cierto como lo que yo sentiría en ese momento, Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… - Alex calló por un momento, miró los brillantes ojos de Annie que titilaban, podía ver la respiración agitada de la chica, entonces continuó – Annie Britter¿aceptas a compartir la vida conmigo¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Annie miró a Alex, era un chico muy guapo, era un chico que la amaba más de lo que nadie podría amarla, y dentro de ella sabía que ella lo había empezado a amar, que nunca sería más feliz con alguien más. Entonces observó los ojos implorantes de Alex, vio como estaba arrodillado en el suelo y como sostenía febrilmente tu mano.

- Alex – dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada y comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas – No hay otra cosa que podría hacerme más feliz. Había pensado en regresarte tu corazón pero creo que lo guardare para mí.

La cara de Alex se iluminó por una gran sonrisa, besó la delicada mano de Annie, se levantó del suelo y la abrazó con tal efusividad que la levantó del suelo, entonces la beso con pasión.

Annie, puso sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Alex y le devolvió el beso, sus lágrimas habían cesado, sus ojos brillaban con la llama más profunda y fuerte que existe, que es la llama del amor.

Ambos jóvenes se besaban cuando la tía Ebony entró a la sala, su cara cambió radicalmente al ver la escena entre los enamorados.

- ¡Annie! – Exclamó la tía Ebony - ¿Qué significa esto?

Los muchachos se miraron a los ojos y entonces empezaron a reír. La anciana tenía una cara de disgusto entonces, Alex se acercó a la tía de Annie.

- Significa – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - que muy pronto podrá llamarme sobrino.

La anciana abrió los ojos y volteó la cara para ver a su sobrina, quien todavía seguía con las mejillas encendidas, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces que hacemos aquí, hay que festejar… jovencito, el día de hoy no va a salir de esta casa hasta que no haya comido y brindado - dijo la anciana dirigiéndose con Annie.

Le besó en la mejilla y después salió de la sala para ordenar traer vino, mientras tanto Alex había vuelto a besar a Annie.

Candy por su parte caminaba por el camino a Sunville, sentía el corazón muy dolorido, y la confusión llenaba su mente. Miraba a todas partes hasta que llego a una humilde capilla, entró y sonrió satisfactoriamente, se quedó para el resto del oficio, y cuando terminó se acercó a la oficina del oficiante. Era un cuarto un tanto destartalado, con un viejo escritorio, y dos sillas con el tapiz muy desgastado, la pared estaba casi desnuda, solo por un par de cuadros una con la Virgen María y otra con San José. Y un crucifijo que estaba tras la puerta. Candy esperó unos segundos hasta que por la puerta apareció Charles, el hermano de Dorothy.

- Señorita Andley ¡Qué grata sorpresa! – exclamó el padre, cuando vio a Candy.

- Padre Charles – dijo Candy al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar la mano del sacerdote.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – preguntó mientras con un ademán invitaba a Candy a que tomara asiento.

- Yo… este… - balbuceó Candy.

- ¿Quiere confesarse? – preguntó Charles.

- No realmente – se apresuró a decir Candy – pero…

- Pero quiere hacer uso del secreto de confesión – dijo Charles, mientras tomaba la estola morada y se la colocaba alrededor del cuello – Puede comenzar.

- Padre, mi alma no ha tenido sosiego desde un tiempo para acá, me he descubierto a mi misma sintiendo algo muy poderoso por el hombre al que le debo todo cuanto soy.

El padre Charles solo movió la cabeza asintiendo que estaba escuchando. Candy suspiró y continuó.

- Este es el hombre más generoso que he conocido, no ha sido más que bondadoso conmigo, le debo muchísimo. Lo conocí siendo una niña, y durante gran parte de mi vida lo encontraba en los momentos más difíciles y me aconsejaba y me ayudó mucho, el tiempo pasó la vida nos hizo que conviviéramos más, cuando esto sucedió yo tenía un novio al que quería mucho, así que en ese momento sentir amor por él era algo que no pasaba por mi cabeza, pero Dios no quiso que mi novio y yo nos casáramos, volví muy dolida y Albert me ayudó tanto para superarlo, durante meses pensé que lo que sentía por él era solo gratitud, pero hace unas semanas, entendí que estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿Este hombre del que habla es el Señor Andley? - preguntó el padre Charles.

- Si padre – contestó Candy.

- Prosiga – dijo el Padre Charles.

- Ahora que se que lo amo, debería se un motivo de felicidad, pero entonces antes que yo pudiera hablar con él de mis sentimientos, él conoció a otra chica, a una chica que es todo lo que el merece, una chica linda y virtuosa. Yo no sabía hasta donde había llegado la relación entre ellos hasta esta mañana cuando me informaron que ellos dos están comprometidos.

El padre Charles, apretó suavemente la mandíbula y miró los ojos húmedos de Candy, ella sentía mucho dolor al decir eso, y el padre comprendió el dolor de la chica.

- Me duele mucho, pero tengo que aceptarlo, y aunque me resulta difícil sentirme feliz por él, se que lo conseguiré, le debo tanto que no puede ser de otra manera. – Candy dejó que una pequeña lágrima resbalara sobre su mejilla y continuó – por otra parte hay otro joven que me pretende, yo no quiero empezar algo en este momento, porque se que no sería justa con los sentimientos de ese chico.

Candy sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara, el Padre Charles miraba sus dedos entrelazados, meditó unos momentos, levantó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

- Hija, los designios de Dios, son inescrutables para la mente humana, sin embargo estamos aquí para aceptar su voluntad. Si el Sr. Andley se casa con otra mujer que no sea usted, por más doloroso que esto le resulte, tiene que aceptar la voluntad del Señor.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, era definitivamente lo que ella había pensado que el padre le diría, había vivido durante años bajo una influencia religiosa muy fuerte como para olvidar ese principio.

- Ahora bien, se mucho de usted por boca de mi hermana, me ha dicho que usted tiene una capacidad increíble para amar a las personas y de perdonar las más crueles injurias… así como tenemos que aceptar la voluntad de Dios, tenemos que aceptar nuestros dones y tratar de mejorar nuestros defectos.

Candy miró al Padre Charles y comprendió lo que trataba de decirle, el padre tomó aire y continuó hablando.

- Una persona con esas características, podría ser una buena servidora del Señor, pero usted no tiene la vocación para serlo, y eso es lo más importante al final… ¿Qué le quiero decir con esto?... que cada quien tiene una vocación en esta vida, estas son: La vocación de ser un servidor de Dios, la de permanecer soltero, como feligrés, y la más acogida por la mayoría aunque no todos tienen esa vocación, empero usted si la tiene. La de ser esposa.

- ¿Cree usted? – preguntó Candy.

- Si señorita Andley, usted tiene esa vocación, y así como usted ha aceptado que El Sr. Andley se va a casar con alguien más, de la misma manera tiene que aceptar su vocación.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – quiso saber Candy.

- Que no puede usted recluirse y no tratar a nadie más, si hay algún joven que la pretenda con intenciones honorables, la convido a que le de la oportunidad; no le digo que se case con ese muchacho, simplemente que lo trate, que sondee sus sentimientos y piense si él podría ser un buen esposo para usted.

- ¿y si no lo es?

- Entonces, debe de seguir buscando, recuerde también que el matrimonio no es algo para tomarse a broma, y que no debe de forzarse un matrimonio entre personas que no se aman, porque donde no hay amor, no puede haber respeto, ni se reunirán las condiciones para que sea un buen matrimonio.

- Padre, me esta dando una misión muy difícil.

- Hija, no soy yo… es Dios El que se la.

- Candy sonrió y el Padre también, Candy comprendió entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

- Muchas gracias Padre – dijo Candy.

- No tiene de que… es bueno poder servir de algo, además yo quería agradecerle, porque ya pude ponerme en contacto con el Sr. Andley

- Me agrada oír eso – contesto Candy.

- Espero que se sienta más tranquila, recuerde que cuando todo parece ir mal, Él, esta con nosotros.

Candy se despidió del Padre y fue un rato a visitar a Dorothy, se sentía mucho más tranquila y sabia que con ayuda de Dios todo estaría bien. Esa noche cuando regresó a Lakewood, fue directo a la habitación donde estaba Mac, tocó pero nadie respondió, entonces con sigilo entró, y lo vio dormido, no se había cambiado, con cuidado le quitó la única bota que traía, después le quitó la chaqueta, le revisó el vendaje y se lo apretó un poco, estaba en eso cuando Mac se despertó.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú – dijo somnoliento y esbozo una sonrisa.

- Perdón… creo que apreté de más las vendas – susurró Candy.

- Candy… - murmuró Mac mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

- ¿Si? –musitó Candy

- Podrías perdonarme por el atrevimiento que tuve la otra noche – suplicó Mac.

- Claro – dijo Candy con un poco de inseguridad.

- ¿podría besarte en la mejilla? – preguntó el muchacho quien dio Gracias a Dios por la oscuridad que reinaba en al cuarto y así cubrir lo sonrosado de sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con una mujer, él siempre tan arrogante y seguro de si mismo ahora pidiendo permiso para dar un beso.

- Si, no hay problema – dijo Candy quien se había sonrosado un poco también.

En ese momento empezó una tormenta, la cual parecía que con el agua limpiaba, las mentiras hirientes que Elisa había esparcido sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo removiendo así las dudas en un corazón que rogaba por ser amado.


	23. Chapter 23

**S****ecretos.**

El tiempo pasó con mucha más rapidez, las tardes cálidas estaban por terminar, la lluvia no había dejado de caer sobre Lakewood, a veces en tormentas, otras veces como una ligera lluvia que se negaba a irse por varios días, a Alex apenas y se le veía en Lakewood, nadie allí sabía a donde se iba todos los días, él se había guardado de decir que Annie era su prometida. Pensaba en decírselo primero a sus padres y a los padres de Annie para que ella pudiera tener su fiesta de compromiso. Mientras tanto en la Villa Britter todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas, Annie no podía creer lo que era ser amada con esa intensidad, y Alex la amaba tanto que ella sonreía todo el tiempo. La tía Ebony estaba igualmente muy feliz por su sobrina.

Mientras tanto la pierna de Mac se había ido mejorando día a día, todavía le costaba algo de trabajo reír y hacer algún esfuerzo, al parecer la costilla tardaría un poco más en sanar. El doctor le había prohibido montar por algún tiempo, y parecía ser lo que más esfuerzo requería por parte de Mac, que cada vez que escuchaba a algún caballo relinchar o los cascos de otro, suspiraba con nostalgia.

Candy por su parte había seguido los consejos del Padre Charles, y se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a Mac, él no le había mencionado ni una vez lo que Elisa había dicho de ella, se estaba comportando como un caballero, y Candy no le había dado ni un motivo de duda para pensar que lo que Elisa había dicho era verdad.

En cuanto a Elisa, ella había tenido que ir a Chicago otras semanas, por los saraos que allí se realizaban, y cada vez que por alguna razón tenía que ir a la Mansión Andley no dejaba de enojarse por ver a Bryant y a Patty juntos. Y Glen la hacia rabiar cada vez que la veía, sin embargo Elisa creía fielmente que las mentiras que había dicho sobre Candy habían rendido frutos. Y apegándose a esa idea soportaba todo lo que Glen decía para torturarla… Glen era el más inteligente de los chicos Campbell, además le gustaba leer mucho, en la Universidad había adquirido un sarcasmo y un humor negro tan refinado que solía utilizar todo el tiempo para insultar a la gente que no le caía bien, sin embargo sus comentarios por lo general pasaban desapercibidos para el ofendido, aunque mucha gente si lo hacía.

Elisa a pesar de ser muy sagaz, pocas veces entendía los insultos de Glen, sin embargo tenía la astucia suficiente para saber que la estaba agrediendo. Y Glen la despreciaba tanto que era lo que más le gustaba hacer cuando la veía.

Entre tanto la tía Bridget, se había percatado de las atenciones que el chico Campbell tenía con Candy, de la misma manera en como estas afectaban a su sobrino Archie. Allen parecía más resignado, la conversación que había mantenido con Logan al inicio del verano le habían hecho pensar mucho, sin embargo Archie no se veía feliz y la anciana empezaba a preocuparse de que su plan pudiera fallar, en la carta que la tía Elroy le había escrito a Bridget, le informaba que Albert cada día parecía más interesado en Sabrina así que la mitad del plan ya había funcionado, ahora tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en su poder para que la suya funcionara.

Conocía muy bien a los Campbell, y sabía que pensaban de manera similar a los Andley y eso le preocupaba. Mac iba a ser la cabeza de su familia algún día y no iban a dejar que se casara con alguien como Candy lo mismo que ellas habían hecho era probable que hicieran en la familia Campbell. Pero por otra parte no quería decir nada a Candy o al chico que pudieran hacerlos desconfiar de ella, para que pudieran sospechar que algo estaba mal.

Mientras tanto Ewan y Ashton, seguían con sus excursiones por el bosque, hasta llegar al lago, estas excursiones a veces se veían interrumpidos por la lluvia, pero había veces que se la pasaban fuera todo el día. Donella a veces los acompañaba un tramo y regresaba, a veces se aburría de oír los comentarios de los dos chicos. Los cuales se basaban prácticamente en automóviles y el club de automovilismo que habían puesto en el colegio de Ashton y como emocionaba a Ewan para que entrará a su colegio al iniciar el curso en septiembre.

Faltaba poco más de una semana para que llegara septiembre, y a medida que el tiempo se acortaba dichas pláticas se hacían más largas y repetitivas. Así que Donella se había despegado un poco de los chicos, y se había detenido a ver unos pececillos que nadaban muy tranquilos por el río.

- Sabes – decía Ewan a Ashton – en un principio cuando nos trajeron a Lakewood pensé que sería muy aburrido estar aquí.

- Yo le tuve que rogar a Mac que me trajera, él no quería porque la vez pasada disparé uno de los rifles contra Roy quien si no se hubiera quitado hubiera recibido algo más que un rozón – dijo entre risas Ashton.

- ¿En serio te dejan disparar con las escopetas? – preguntó Ewan cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción.

- Bueno solo esa vez – dijo el muchacho – me habrían dejado disparar más si no hubiera disparado contra Roy.

- ¡Qué mal!, pero por lo menos ya lo has hecho, yo nunca iré de cacería, Logan odia todo eso.

- Y porque no le dices a tus primos que te lleven – dijo Ashton.

- Ellos tienen sus propios problemas – le contestó Ewan dándose aire de importancia.

- ¡Bah¿qué problemas podrían tener? – preguntó incrédulo Ashton, que conocía los "problemas" de sus hermanos.

- Pues yo pensaba igual, pensaba que eran unos tontos que solo corrían detrás de las chicas – dijo Ewan bajando la voz un poco.

- ¿Y no es todo lo que hacen? – inquirió Ashton con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

- Bueno, tal vez, pero yo siempre creí que hacían lo que querían, siempre los veía que iban y venían, pero creo que me equivoqué – comentó Ewan

- Ewan, ellos hacen lo que quieren – dijo Ashton.

- No es así – aseveró Ewan

- ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su parte? – preguntó enojado Ashton al tiempo que arrojaba una piedra al agua.

- Es que descubrí algo – dijo con un dejo de miedo.

- ¡A ver¡dime tu gran descubrimiento! – espetó Ashton.

- Pues es que ellos también están aquí por que así lo decidieron…

- No entiendo, Roy nos dijo que Archie venia por gusto – dijo Ashton cada vez más irritado.

- Pues todos están errados, todo lo que ha pasado aquí ha sido porque así lo decidieron mi abuela y mi tía Elroy – apuntó Ewan.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? – dijo riendo Ashton

- Yo las oí el día que decidieron todo – se defendió Ewan.

Cuando dijo eso Donella estaba detrás de él, sus ojos se habían abierto y había soltado unas flores que traía en las manos, los muchachos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Donella a su primo

Ewan abrió la boca muy sorprendido de que Donella hubiera escuchado lo que acaba de decir.

- Yo no dije nada – replicó al tiempo que miraba con desesperación a Ashton para que lo ayudara.

- El no ha dicho nada, en serio – se apresuró a decir Ashton quien había entendido las miradas de su amigo.

- De nada les sirve mentir – dijo seria Donella – Mira Ewan lo que acabas de decir no te va a traer problemas, créemelo.

- Eso dicen siempre y luego me castigan – dijo enojado Ewan.

- Ewan eso no va a pasar, por favor, dime que fue lo que oíste.

El chiquillo miró a su prima, los ojos azules de ella lo miraban con dureza, y se sintió intimidado por su presencia, que era tan dura como la de su propia Abuela, realmente Donella no negaba la sangre que llevaba en sus venas.

- Unos días antes de venir para Lakewood las oí hablar a mi abuela y a la tía Elroy, yo había ido a la comida para pedir un poco más del pastel que habíamos comido en la cena yo sabía que si alguien de ustedes me veía me iba a retar, así que entre por la parte de fuera, es decir por el patio, allí estaba una de las cocineras que me dijo que fuera por un tenedor limpio en la consola del comedor. Entré por la puerta de la cocina y allí estaban ellas, así que me agache y me quedé detrás del trastero.

Entonces Ewan comenzó a relatar todo cuanto había pasado ese día en que la tía Bridget y la tía Elroy había planeado separar a Candy de Albert, y que para ello habían sido capaces de arrastrar al resto de la familia para que estos se cumplieran, la cara de Donella había cambiado un poco, mientras más oía lo que su primo decía apretaba la mandíbula y movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ashton parecía a su vez muy interesado por la plática aunque no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, para chismes de señoras de edad tenía suficiente con su madre, su abuela y sus tías como para realmente querer conocer más chismes de las señoras de otras familias.

- Entonces cuando dijeron que veníamos a Lakewood ¿tú ya lo sabías todo? – preguntó Donella

- Sí – respondió algo azorado Ewan.

- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? – inquirió Donella.

- Porque quería zafarme de este interrogatorio – le respondió de mala gana – dijiste que no me ibas a regañar.

Donella, vio a su primo, y se dio cuenta de que había subido la voz en ese momento, así que solo sonrío y acarició el rubio cabello del chico.

- Muy bien, ya no te diré nada, Gracias por decírmelo… Chicos me tengo que ir, no se aparten mucho, ya saben que tienen que llegar para la cena.

- Si, lo sabemos – contestaron al unísono Ashton y Ewan.

Donella sonrió y salió corriendo para la mansión, iba tan de prisa que no se dio cuenta de que Roy ya tenía varios metros corriendo tras de ella.

- ¡Donella! – gritó Roy por quinta vez.

- Roy… - exclamó la muchacha con un ligero rubor en la cara – no te había visto.

- Creí que huías de mí – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Tengo que hablar con Logan – dijo Donella

- ¿Con tu primo? – preguntó Roy con recelo.

- Si, tú sabes, asuntos familiares – se excusó Donella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Yo quería invitarte a un paseo en bote – le dijo Roy.

- ¡Oh! Me gustaría mucho – dijo Donella con un dejo de excitación.

- Entonces vamos – dijo Roy señalando el camino que llevaba al lago.

- Roy en verdad me gustaría… pero tengo que hablar con Logan y no se cuanto tiempo me vaya a tomar…

- Entiendo – dijo Roy con la desilusión marcada en la cara.

- Podemos ir mañana – dijo suavemente Donella al ver la cara de Roy.

- Si, supongo – mencionó Roy.

- Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Donella para reanudar su carrera.

Roy se quedó mirándola mientras seguía caminando muy rápido en dirección a la Mansión, definitivamente enojado. Donella por su parte lamentaba no haber podido ir con Roy, pero creía que tenía que hablar con Logan.

Llegó a la Mansión y vio a su tía Bridget a lo lejos, la miró de reojo y se sintió irritada por lo que había hecho junto con la tía Elroy, no podía creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos. Siguió derecho hasta llegar al cuarto de Logan. Con un poco de desesperación comenzó a tocar la puerta.

"Espero que no haya salido" pensó Donella al ver que nadie respondía.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos y nadie contestaba, Donella estaba a punto de irse cuando se abrió la puerta, Logan tenía el pelo mojado y traía una bata puesta, era evidente que había estado en el baño.

- Donella – dijo algo sorprendido Logan – pensé que era Ewan con alguna tontería.

- Logan tenemos que hablar – dijo Donella al tiempo que pasaba a su cuarto.

Logan cerró la puerta y entró de nuevo al baño, para terminar de secarse el pelo. Tomó un pantalón y una camisa y volvió a entrar al baño mientras que Donella miraba con desesperación los adornos que había en el cuarto de Logan. Después de unos minutos Logan salió, el pelo seguía húmedo pero ya no estilaba agua, y la camisa la traía desfajada, se sentó en una silla cerca de Donella.

- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar? – preguntó Logan.

- Logan, me he enterado de algo horrible – dijo Donella con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Logan esperando una noticia fatal.

- Pues no creo que todos estén bien… - dijo Donella mirándolo a la cara.

- Donella, no me gustan las adivinanzas… vas a tener que decirme que pasa – le dijo muy serio Logan.

- Todo esto fue planeado – dijo Donella sin poder contenerse,

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Logan.

- A esto – dijo señalando la habitación – a todo, haber venido aquí.

- Pues claro que fue planeado – dijo Logan mientras veía a Donella con un poco de desesperación.

- Si yo se lo que crees. Pero no es ese tipo de plan a lo que me refiero, mira… tú hermano lo escucho todo.

Logan abrió la boca, pero Donella no lo dejo hablar, continuó con el relato que acaba de oír de boca de Ewan. Logan entonces cerró la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Espera – dijo interrumpiendo a Donella. - ¿Porqué habrían de querer separar al tío William y a Candy? Ellos no han estado juntos nunca.

- Logan¿cómo puedes decir eso? - preguntó la chica un poco exasperada.

- Es que no entiendo, ellos no son novios – repitió Logan.

- Logan, el tío William ama a Candy… - dijo Donella.

- Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó su primo.

- Porque lo he notado, no has visto la cara del tío William, como se sonroja cuando habla de Candy, como se encienden sus ojos cada vez que están juntos.

- Tenía entendido que él estaba muy entusiasmado con esa chica Sabrina. – dijo Logan

- Logan… no ves que ella también fue parte del plan para separarlos – dijo Donella.

- Vamos, no podemos hacer ese tipo de conjeturas – dijo Logan

- No son conjeturas… - espetó Donella – si el tío no esta enamorado de Candy, entonces para que mandar a Candy tan lejos, porque apartarla de él. Tía Elroy y la abuela lo vieron, lo mismo que yo, y tú sabes como se pone cuando se trata de la familia Andley.

Por primera vez Logan comenzó a sentir lo mismo que Donella, lo que decía ella era verdad, si no había nada que temer porque separarlos, porque mandarlos a todos lejos de Chicago. Además por mucha imaginación que Ewan tuviera no era capaz de inventar semejante mentira.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Candy? – preguntó Donella.

- No lo se, mira ella esta muy bien y parece que le agrada mucho Mac.

- Es posible – dijo dubitativamente Donella – pero si yo estuviera en su caso a mi me gustaría saberlo.

- Ella esta muy tranquila, no me gustaría disgustarla – observó Logan.

- Ella no esta tan tranquila como tu piensas – aseveró Donella.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – quiso saber Logan.

- Porque el otro día me dijo que no había recibido una sola carta de Albert, y que no había recibido muchas cartas en este tiempo, ella esta extrañada. – dijo Donella.

- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo con las cartas? – preguntó Logan.

- No lo sé – dijo Donella mientras se encogía de hombros – pero eso me hace pensar que esto va más allá de solo separarlos físicamente.

Los dos primos se miraron a los ojos, siempre habían recibido chismes acerca de su abuela y de las muchas cosas que hacía para mantener en alto el nombre de los Andley pero nunca habían tenido oportunidad para demostrarlo.

- Antes de hablar con Candy hablemos con la abuela – dijo Logan.

Donella abrió los ojos, amaba a su abuela pero siempre le había tenido cierto miedo. Sin embargo Logan parecía decidido. Donella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley en Chicago Albert acababa de entrar a su despacho, se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y comenzó a ver su correspondencia. Entre todas las cartas había una del hotel. Albert abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

A Albert le pareció extraño era una carta de agradecimiento para Candy, mencionaba algo acerca de un anillo y de un huésped agradecido. Todavía leía la carta cuando entró George al despacho.

- George ¿Qué significa esto? – le preguntó extendiéndole la carta.

George la tomó y el color de su cara se fue por completo. Albert que lo miraba fijamente se dio cuenta de ello.

- George. ¿Porqué esa carta menciona a Candy¿porqué le dan agradecimiento a ella?

George cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se acercó con resignación para contarle la verdad a Albert.

- Yo no esperaba que le mandaran una carta, había dado la orden para que no lo hicieran – dijo con un dejo de enfado.

- ¿Por qué habrías de haber dado esa orden? – preguntó Albert algo enojado.

- William, era algo que no había necesidad de que lo supieras – dijo un poco nervioso George.

- Pues dímelo, si no me lo dices tú, igual voy a averiguarlo – amenazó Albert

El hombre de pelo negro, lo miró por unos instantes y supo que Albert hablaba en serio, no le quedaba otra salida.

- William, el administrador del Hotel escribió esa carta, porque la señorita Candy le hizo el favor de devolver un anillo que uno de los huéspedes del hotel había perdido, el anillo tenia ya mucho tiempo perdido y nadie lo había podido encontrar.

Albert lo escuchaba con atención pero no comprendía porque haberle ocultado algo así, era muy normal en Candy ayudar a los demás. ¿Qué era lo que habían mantenido en secreto?

- Una tarde cuando la señorita Candy estaba de visita con la esposa del señor Brown encontraron el anillo, y ella se ofreció a llevarlo a su dueño. Cosa que hizo

- Eso no me sorprende, suena a algo típico de Candy ¿Por qué ocultármelo? – preguntó algo extrañado Albert.

- William, el problema no fue que quisiera devolver el anillo, o que lo hubiera hecho, el problema era el dueño del anillo – dijo George

- ¿Quieres decir que el dueño se portó grosero con Candy? – inquirió Albert.

- No, el dueño no podría – dijo George con un poco de miedo, pronto tendría que decir a quien le pertenecía el anillo.

- ¿Por qué¿quién era dueño del anillo? – preguntó Albert

- William, el anillo es del Joven Terruce Grandchester – dijo finalmente George sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Albert abrió los ojos y la boca en señal de sorpresa, sus peores temores se acababan de materializar enfrente de sus ojos, "eso es lo que pasó" pensó Albert, "por eso estaba tan rara".

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron inmediatamente? – preguntó enojado Albert.

- Yo quise hacerlo, pero cuando te entré ese día aquí te vi muy decaído, no podía decirte algo así.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho

- Lo se – dijo George – no quería que pensarás mal de la señorita Candy, ella no lo sabía, ella no sabía quien era el dueño de anillo,

- Pero lo vio, tiene que haberlo visto – dijo enojado Albert

- Si, es probable – contestó George

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – pensó con aflicción

George sabía que esa pregunta no era para él, Albert estaba muy afligido, había actuado justo como se lo temía George y sabía igual que aquella ocasión que no podría darle las respuestas que el joven buscaba. Sin decir más Albert salió de la habitación y como era su costumbre cuando estaba enojado se había ido hasta la caballeriza.

Al día siguiente en la Mansión Lakewood, Sherly le había pedido a Candy permiso para ir al Hogar de Ponny, mismo que le había dado, Archie se había ofrecido para llevarla, se encontraba muy triste y solo buscaba una ocasión para salir de Lakewood y no estar allí para ver a Mac y a Candy paseando por todas partes.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras en Lakewood? – preguntó Archie mientras iban camino al Hogar

- Bien, Sr. Cornwell no puedo quejarme – respondió Sherly

- ¿Por qué insistes en hablarnos de usted? – quiso saber Archie quien había notado de un tiempo atrás como se comportaba Sherly.

- Sr. Cornwell tengo mis razones para hacerlo – contestó Sherly.

- A mi no me gusta que me hablen así – respondió él con un dejo de enfado

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de hablar con cada persona dentro de la casa, todo se me complicaría – dijo Sherly

- Algún día sabrás que puedes confiar en mi.

El resto del camino ambos estuvieron muy callados, Archie no podía saber que era lo que hacía a Sherly comportarse tan fría con todos. Finalmente llegaron al Hogar de Ponny, todo esta muy diferente a como Archie recordaba, la pequeña casa era ahora un gran edificio. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba cambiando.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero lo primero que vio Archie fue a Annie y a Alex besándose, aparentemente se estaban despidiendo. Archie no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de ver, se quedó parado viendo a la pareja que no se había percatado de la presencia del joven Cornwell.

- Buenos días – saludó Sherly

El saludo de la chica hizo que los dos enamorados se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos, Annie vio a Archie y se sintió un poco débil, tenía meses que no lo veía, y allí estaba, parado tan apuesto como siempre, con un delicado bronceado que había adquirido durante su estancia en Lakewood.

- Buenos días – saludo fríamente Archie y sin decir más entró al edificio.

Los dos muchachos saludaron con un ademán y se quedaron mirando como Sherly seguía a Archie hasta entrar al Hogar dejándolos nuevamente solos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Alex.

- Si, eso creo – respondió Annie, miró la cara del chico rubio y sonrió de nuevo.

Annie se sorprendió a si misma, no le había dolido verlo de nuevo, se sentía demasiado feliz para que le afectará, supo entonces que había tomado la decisión correcta. Contempló los ojos de Alex y se sintió muy dichosa de tenerlo a su lado. Por su parte Archie parecía más afectado de lo que quería demostrar. Sin embargo no quiso hablar con nadie al respecto, Sherly respetó su decisión y parecía haber un acuerdo tácito entre los dos y nadie mencionó el encuentro con Annie a los habitantes de Lakewood.

Mientras tanto en Chicago las fiestas y reuniones seguían llenando las agendas de todos, Albert se había dado cuenta de eso esa tarde cuando había visto la suya y en como había dejado muchos proyectos para después porque su tía así se lo había pedido y había estado en más fiestas en esos dos meses de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Sin embargo no lo había pasado tan mal, la compañía de Sabrina siempre era placentera y hacía mucho más fácil afrontar las fiestas cuando estaba con ella, quien parecía conocer a la perfección la manera en como comportarse en cada uno de los eventos.

El verano estaba por terminar y con el termino del verano acabaría la temporada de fiestas y con eso traería calma, empero esa tarde pasaría algo que cambiaría esa perspectiva. Esa tarde llovía de una manera copiosa. La reunión de ese día se retrasaría o se pospondría si la lluvia no cesaba.

Sabrina había estado leyendo un libro cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, ella no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba en la mansión pero se había percatado de que algo raro ocurría así que aventó el libro y se apresuró para llegar a la puerta antes de Elsie quien ya iba caminando pero a un paso lento. Cuando Sabrina llegó a la puerta volteó la cabeza hacía donde estaba Elsie le ofreció una linda sonrisa que no hizo efecto alguno en la cara de la doncella de la tía Elroy. La persona que estaba tocando dejó a Sabrina con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sabrina muy nerviosa

- Necesitaba verte

- Mi abuela se enojara si te ve aquí – dijo preocupada Sabrina.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Elsie quien ya estaba al lado de Sabrina

Elsie sonrió cuando vio con quien estaba hablando Sabrina, era una linda muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes muy oscuros, su tez blanca sobresalía con el pelo rojo oscuro, pero en contraste con el colorido de su pelo, usaba un vestido de un gris apagado y ella no se veía muy feliz. La muchacha sonreía levemente. Albert había salido del despacho en ese momento y alcanzó a ver a la amiga de Sabrina, así que se dirigió al vestíbulo y saludó con un gesto con la cabeza.

- Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Megan Mackenzie – dijo Sabrina que había recupårado su aplomo

- Mucho gusto Megan – contestó Albert - ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

- No pienso quedarme mucho – mencionó algo azorada la chica.

- No te preocupes lo que te quedes… aquí eres bienvenida – dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

Megan sonrió débilmente y Albert supo que las muchachas querían hablar a solas así que se excusó y las dejo solas. Sabrina espero a que Elsie dejara de revolotear alrededor de ellas y le pidió a Megan subir a su recamara. Las dos chicas subieron, en cuanto entraron a la habitación, Sabrina se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y se acercó a Megan.

- ¿Qué paso Megan? Habíamos quedado en que no me contactarías más que por carta – le reclamó Sabrina

- Lo se Sabrina… no quería molestarte en serio, pero no podía decirte esto por carta.

La cara de Sabrina cambio radicalmente, el color de sus mejillas se esfumó y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sabrina quien había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabeza

- Sabrina por favor siéntate – le rogó Megan

Sabrina obedeció a su amiga, con mucha delicadeza se sentó en una silla, su cara estaba impasible, era como si todo lo que estuviera alrededor de ella no fuera real.

- Sabrina tienes que ser fuerte – le dijo su amiga mientras le pasaba un sobre que ya estaba abierto.

Sabrina con miedo lo tomó la abrió, leyó rápidamente. Entonces soltó un grito y cayó desmayada. Megan se asustó, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amiga.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó la abuela de Sabrina que había entrado porque había escuchado el grito - ¿Qué haces aquí Megan?

- Señora Lingwood – dijo Megan muy asustada porque Sabrina no volvía en si.

- ¿Megan dime que le paso a mi nieta? – preguntó con un dejo de temor Eva.

- Yo… no… - Megan balbuceaba sin decir nada realmente.

Los ojos agudos de Eva recorrieron la habitación de Sabrina, y no tardó mucho en encontrar la carta que le habían entregado Megan unos minutos antes. La anciana no vaciló en tomar la carta y leerla, su cara cambió a una muy adusta y frunció sus labios.

- Megan ¿qué significa esta carta? – preguntó muy alterada Eva.

Megan la miró a la cara pero solo apretó los labios, no quiso decir nada, se levantó para buscar algo de alcohol para animar a Sabrina. En eso entró la tía Elroy.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó con una voz muy aguda

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber – contestó su amiga Eva.

Megan regresó con una copa con coñac que puso cerca de la cara de Sabrina quien poco a poco abrió los ojos. Cuando se despertó vio a todos que la invadían con preguntas pero ella no dijo nada solo comenzó a sollozar. Pero las ancianas no estaban felices.

- ¡Por favor Sabrina! Dinos que ocurre – exigió su abuela, pero la chica seguía llorando.

- Creo que yo tendré que decirles todo – dijo Megan quien se veía muy triste - Solo les pido dejar sola a Sabrina

Y diciendo esto salieron de la habitación dejando a Sabrina llorando. La tía Elroy presentía que lo que les iba a informar esa muchacha no le iba a gustar nada, así que las llevo hasta su despacho al lado de su recamará. Allí se sentaron las tres mujeres.

- Megan, ahora si, Sabrina ya no esta aquí, te exijo que me digas que esta pasando aquí. ¿Qué significaba esa carta?

- Señora Lingwood, al contarle esto no crea que se lo digo por sus demandas – le dijo con un dejo de arrogancia Megan – se lo digo porque de todas maneras lo averiguará.

Megan tomó aire y comenzó a hablar... Megan era la mejor amiga de Sabrina, las dos se habían conocido desde que eran muy pequeñas, la familia de Megan era también al igual que la familia Lingwood una familia muy importante, las dos muchachas habían sido educadas de la misma forma, casarse con un buen partido había sido inculcado en ellas como si fuera lo único en la vida para lo que habían nacido.

Las dos niñas habían crecido y se habían dado cuenta de que aquello que les habían inculcado con tanto ahínco era un error, ellas no habían nacido solo para casarse, cada una de ellas poseía un talento muy especial Megan tenía el talento en sus manos, era una excelente dibujante y poseía la estética en su mente, Sabrina por su parte desde muy chica había demostrado tener una voz excepcional. Ella había insistido mucho con sus padres hasta que ellos habían decidido ponerle los mejores maestros de canto.

Cuando Sabrina tenia 16 años había conocido a un joven maestro de canto, un joven que al igual que Sabrina tenía una voz privilegiada. Era hijo ilegitimo de uno de los mejores cantantes de Opera, por lo tanto para sostenerse había tenido que dedicarse a enseñar canto, de esa manera había llegado a conocer a Sabrina, a pesar de ser tan joven había adquirido cierto prestigio y a sus veintiún años tenia una gran cantidad de alumnos. Los padres de Sabrina no hubieran podido imaginar lo que iba a pasar. El joven Daniel Gallagher se convertiría en más que maestro para Sabrina.

La chica adoraba la música, ella hubiera sido feliz convirtiéndose en una cantante de opera sin embargo sabía perfectamente que sus padres jamás lo iban a permitir, ella la bella hija de los Lingwood predestinada a ser consorte de un rey, nunca podría ser una vulgar cantante de opera. Pero cuando conoció a Daniel su percepción había cambiado, él era tan agradable y cuando cantaba tocaba cada fibra de su corazón, y hacía que las notas que salían de las cuerdas de su voz alcanzaran los niveles más altos que ella había imaginado. El joven desde el momento que había conocido a Sabrina su vida había comenzado su corazón había latido por primera vez.

La música los había unido y junto con ella había crecido su mutuo afecto. El tiempo siguió pasando y los dos jóvenes se habían enamorado, y habían tenido la fortuna de que los padres de Sabrina no lo supieran pero entonces llego el día de la presentación de Sabrina en sociedad, su debut había sido magistral tal y como se había planeado, pero un día después de la gran fiesta Sabrina había hablado con su padre acerca de su deseo de convertirse en Cantante de Opera. Sus padres habían gritado y en ese momento habían decido no permitir a Sabrina tener más lecciones de canto. Sabrina había llorado más que nunca, no solo su sueño de convertirse en una gran cantante estaba destrozado sino que habían cortado toda comunicación posible de ella con Daniel.

Sin embargo el muchacho amaba mucho a Sabrina y no iba a dejar que algo así pasara. Había tenido la valentía de presentarse con el padre de Sabrina para pedir permiso de visitar a Sabrina, Patrick el padre de Sabrina se había burlado del pobre muchacho en su cara, le había humillado y le había dejado en claro que él nunca sería suficientemente bueno para su hija.

Ese día en que Patrick Lingwood había despedido de manera tan grosera a Daniel, Megan y Sabrina habían ideado la idea más descabellada, tan descabellada que estaba predestinada a triunfar. Una semana más tarde de que hubieran corrido a Daniel de la mansión Lingwood, él muchacho y Sabrina habían contraído matrimonio, de manera casi secreta, solo Megan y un gran amigo de Daniel quienes habían sido los testigos lo sabían.

Sabrina había vuelto a su casa y de esa manera nadie en su casa lo había notado, por su parte Daniel se había enrolado en el ejercito, donde pensaba hacer una carrera próspera y de esa manera poder obtener un ingreso seguro para poder mantener a su esposa.

La separación entre los dos jóvenes esposos cuando comenzó la guerra había sido devastadora, sin embargo las continuas cartas de Daniel que Sabrina recibía por medio de Megan eran un aliciente para no desanimarse. Mientras tanto los señores Lingwood obligaban a Sabrina a asistir a cientos de fiestas y galas donde ella tenía que lucir impecable y hacer lo mejor de su parte para que no descubrieran su secreto.

Y así había transcurrido el tiempo, Sabrina añorando a Daniel, Megan recibiendo las cartas para que ellos no perdieran la comunicación. Cerca de dos años, y después de tanta espera Daniel había obtenido su primer permiso para ir a visitar a su familia, Daniel había visto las cosas más horrendas dentro de la guerra pero la simple visión de Sabrina lo hacía sonreír, por haber estado ayudando al ejército Inglés había obtenido ya varias condecoraciones y había subido en rango, todo iba de acuerdo a los planes fraguados dos años antes. De igual manera en como Megan había ayudado a Sabrina con las cartas, de la misma manera los había ayudado a verse para no despertar sospechas.

Sin embargo las precauciones tomadas no habían sido suficientes Eva Lingwood los había visto juntos y había puesto el grito en el cielo, le había prohibido a Sabrina volver a ver a Megan, y aunque Daniel quería gritarle en la cara de la anciana que Sabrina era su esposa, los ojos temerosos de Sabrina le habían hecho callar. "Falta poco" repetía Sabrina, pronto Daniel regresaría por ella, la guerra no podía durar mucho más se decían ambos enamorados.

De esa manera Daniel había tenido que regresar al frente, mientras que Eva escribía la carta a la tía Elroy, días después la abuela de Sabrina había recibido la carta donde pensaba que obtendría la solución buscada. Sabrina había sido llevada a Chicago, durante los casi dos meses que tenían allí, Megan había guardado silencio, así que esa tarde su aparición había sido muy sorpresiva.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar? – dijo Eva Lingwood cuando le había dicho eso Megan. - ¿Qué mi Sabrina esta casada con ese don nadie?

- Señora, Sabrina ya no esta casada con ese "Don nadie" como usted le llama – dijo fríamente Megan – No leyó usted la carta.

- No entiendo que quieres decir – dijo la anciana.

- Daniel Gallagher murió en acción durante una batalla la semana pasada – dijo la muchacha con la voz quebrada.

Megan apreciaba mucho al joven y darle esta noticia tan mala a su amiga le partía el corazón.

- Ese es el tipo de destino que merecen esos pobres diablos – dijo injustamente la señora Lingwood.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con ese comentario? – preguntó muy enojada la tía Elroy.

- Pues si buscan fortuna en la guerra… la muerte eso es lo que encontraran. – mencionó sin pensar en la consecuencia de sus palabras.

- Estas muy equivocada – espetó la tía Elroy – los hombres que mueren por sus ideales son héroes.

- ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de parte de ese rufián? – preguntó Eva a su amiga, entonces recordó la muerte de Stear, del sobrino de la señora Elroy y se avergonzó de sus palabras. – Perdón Elroy, no quería… tú sabes que jamás diría eso de uno de nuestros muchachos.

Un silencio tenso se hizo en la pequeña habitación, unas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de de Megan. Todo le resultaba muy doloroso.

- Bueno niña, ya no llores, nada se puede hacer – atinó a decir la tía Elroy.

- Así es, si ese joven ya no existe no hay motivos de tristeza – dijo mezquinamente la señora Lingwood.

- Se equivoca señora – espetó Megan – la tristeza que tiene su nieta es más grande de lo que se pueda imaginar, usted no quiso darse cuenta de lo mucho que Sabrina quería a Daniel pero como le dije antes si yo no se lo decía lo iba saber pronto.

- Siempre has sido una impertinente, lamento mucho la educación tan liberal que te han dado tus padres – dijo duramente Eva Lingwood.

Megan por primera vez desde que entró a la Mansión Andley sonrió, pero más que una sonrisa era una mueca un tanto maliciosa.

- Siempre siendo tan grosera con tus mayores, si hice bien en prohibirle a Sabrina que continuará su amistad contigo.

- Señora, y ¿cree que eso funcionó? – le preguntó desafiante Megan y con un dejo de mordacidad.

La señora Lingwood solo frunció los labios y no le respondió la pregunta a la muchacha, que la miraba con unos ojos gélidos. Sin embargo toda esa situación se salía de control. La tía Elroy le había presentado a una mujer casada a su sobrino, al muchacho que tanto quería proteger. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

- Megan ¿así te llamas? – preguntó la tía Elroy.

- Si – dijo secamente Megan quien no pensaba cambiar su actitud fría.

- Mira Megan, creo que lo que paso ya no tiene importancia… hiciste bien en venir en persona a dar una noticia tan horrible.

- Elroy – exclamó la señora Lingwood - ¿Cómo le puedes decir eso cuando ha estado ayudando a ese truhán a que viera a Sabrina?

- Señora Lingwood no es un truhán, ni un pobre diablo, o como quiera que usted lo llame. Daniel Gallagher fue un héroe y el esposo de Sabrina.

- Pero le duro muy poco el gusto – dijo cruelmente Eva.

- Pero sobre todo es el padre del hijo de Sabrina – mencionó Megan con un dejo de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó enojada Eva.

- Lo que entendió, que Sabrina esta esperando un hijo, me escribió hace como un mes para informármelo.

- Nooooo – gritó la anciana antes de desmayarse de la impresión.

La tía Elroy se levantó para pedir ayuda, Megan sonreía con un poco de malicia y salió de la habitación para ir a ver a Sabrina, mientras que el caos reinaba en el pequeño despacho de la tía Elroy.


	24. Chapter 24

**El plan fallido**

Megan llegó pronto al lado de Sabrina, la chica no dejaba de llorar, y Megan se unió a su gran amiga, había conocido a Daniel y era un hombre respetable y sincero, era un alma pura que la crueldad de la guerra había sesgado su vida a tan temprana edad.

Sabrina apretaba con mucho dolor el anillo de bodas que por lo general traía colgado del cuello en una fina cadena de oro. Las lágrimas silenciosas que habían surcado ya su elegante cara, eran más elocuentes que si hubiera estado gimiendo como una loca desesperada. Que en verdad como se sentía por dentro. Su alma estaba destrozada, había soportado todo lo que le pudieran haber dicho sus padres y su abuela porque dentro de ella se sabía amada y esperaba con impaciencia que la guerra terminara para poder irse a vivir para siempre con su amado Daniel.

Pero todo había terminado de la manera más atroz. Odiaba a todos, odiaba a sus padres por haber hecho que Daniel se fuera a buscar una posición para ella, odiaba a su abuela por ser tan inflexible y se odiaba a ella misma por no haber sabido defender su amor de una manera más digna. Sentía como su corazón estaba siendo desgarrado, como si ese dolor nunca se fuera a ir, que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaran no fueran suficientes para soportar algo tan doloroso, de pronto sintió unas ganas de volver el estómago, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

"Es como si el bebe lo sintiera" pensó Sabrina y lloró con mayor amargura, nunca lo conocería ni sabría el timbre que tenía su voz, ni como sus ojos chispeaban de alegría cuando reía, nunca sentiría lo que era su abrazo tan cálido que podía espantar el frío más impetuoso. Soltó el anillo porque las fuerzas se le habían ido por completo, un tintineo que pudiera haber resultado hasta bello por los pequeños destellos que produjo el anillo al caer y rodar por el suelo del baño, produjo en Sabrina la tristeza más profunda. Se dejó caer sobre la alfombrilla que estaba al lado de la tina y comenzó a sollozar desgarradoramente.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño despacho de la tía Elroy, Elsie trataba de animar a la señora Lingwood, Patrick el hijo de Eva, había acudido ante los gritos y los rápidos pasos que se alcanzaban a oír en toda la Mansión.

- Madre¡Oh¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó exaltado cuando vio que su madre estaba desmayada.

- Patrick… - murmuró la anciana cuando volvió en si – ¡Oh Dios mío¡Qué tragedia!

- Madre, por favor, que quiere decir – al tiempo que decía esto volteaba a ver las caras de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, buscando respuestas.

Pero la tía Elroy se había quedado impávida, sus pequeños ojos parecían más grandes y su piel estaba totalmente pálida, las declaraciones de Megan la habían dejado atónita, y ahora no podía culpar a nadie de ello, todo había sido una mala jugada del destino.

La señora Lingwood no dejaba de sollozar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y Patrick estaba confundido, no entendía que pasaba en la pequeña habitación.

- Sabrina, esa niña – alcanzó a distinguir entre los sollozos de su anciana madre.

Patrick no sabía bien que pasaba, así que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Sabrina el cual estaba abierto, entró y encontró allí una escena similar a la que sucedía en el despacho. Pero aún peor. Nunca en su vida había visto llorar de esa manera tan acerba a Sabrina, de hecho a nadie en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su padre había muerto su madre había llorado de esa forma. Luego vio a Megan que también lloraba hincada al lado de la cama, y comprendió menos lo que ocurría. Regresó al despacho donde los sollozos de su madre se habían convertido en chillidos de rabia.

- Madre, exijo saber que ocurre aquí – dijo finalmente el señor Lingwood que estaba desesperado.

- Tu hija, eso es lo que ha pasado – chilló su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella¿Por qué llora como una magdalena?

- Se ha deshonrado… ha deshonrado a la familia – gritó Eva.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el señor Lingwood.

- Esa hija tuya, no es más que una cualquiera – grito Eva – se entregó a ese don nadie que la pretendía.

- Madre, esto es un error, Sabrina jamás habría hecho algo así – dijo Patrick con incredulidad.

- Pues ve a verla y exígele que te diga la verdad… Una Lingwood… no es posible, ha deshonrado a todos…

- No puede ser posible. – dijo al tiempo que salía para la habitación de Sabrina.

Cuando llegó allí Megan estaba cerrando las puertas con cuidado. Vio al Sr. Lingwood con los ojos desorbitados e intuyo que era lo que quería hacer.

- Cálmese señor Lingwood – ordenó más que pedir Megan – sígame, acaba de quedarse dormida.

- Pero… yo… ella… - decía el Sr. Lingwood sin ningún tino

- Shsss – dijo Megan al tiempo que se llevaba uno de sus dedos a la boca. – venga.

Megan condujo al Señor Lingwood lejos de donde estaba la habitación de Sabrina, y le relató estando ella mucho más calmada la misma historia que le había dado a la señora Eva, Megan esperaba más comprensión por parte del padre de Sabrina, ya que adoraba a su hija. Pero su reacción fue similar a la de Eva.

- Muchacha tonta – había sido su primera exclamación.

Como donde estaban ubicados quedaba cerca de la escalera, el grito del Sr. Lingwood se había dejado oír hasta el despacho donde Albert y George revisaban unos contratos. Los dos salieron para ver que pasaba y pudieron oír una serie de gritos que se propinaban la señora Lingwood contra su hijo. Albert miró desconcertado a George quien estaba más confundido que Albert, los dos subieron para ver que pasaba en la planta alta.

- Es una libertina, una perdida – exclamaba la señora Lingwood al tiempo que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Megan abría la puerta de la recamara de Sabrina - ¿Crees que puedes dormir tan tranquila después de lo que nos has hecho?

- Váyanse. Los dos¡no los quiero ver! – espetó Sabrina.

- Claro que nos vas a oír – le gritaron su abuela y su padre

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – le reclamaba su padre.

- Tú lo mataste – espetó Sabrina entre sollozos.

- Cállate, tú estas condenada – le dijo su abuela – eres indigna…

- Eres una vergüenza para la familia – gritó su padre.

- Yo lo amo…. – y unas lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, el había muerto ya no podía decir eso nunca más y sintió como las fuerzas se le volvían a ir.

- ¿Lo amas? – dijo muy serio su padre - tanto que me desobedeciste deliberadamente, hiciste lo que quisiste… te convertiste en una deshonra, eso fue lo conseguiste.

Sabrina ya no pudo contestar, sentía tanto dolor que su propia voz, su tan privilegiada y hermosa voz que tantas veces había sido el orgullo de su padre parecía haberla abandonado.

- ¿Así que te crees lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones? – dijo su padre.

Su padre esperaba una respuesta de parte de la muchacha pero, ella se había quedado callada, y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

- Tu silencio indica que estas de acuerdo – dijo su padre, quien sintió un nudo en la garganta por ver a su hija en ese estado, pero entonces miró a su madre y ese instante de amor fraternal se borró por completo – Entonces tú sabrás como salir de esto, como no quieres ser más una Lingwood, tu deseo se ha vuelto realidad, no vuelvas a llamarte más hija mía….

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, Sabrina miraba a su padre de manera implorante, pero el Sr. Lingwood solo apretó la mandíbula y se dio la media vuelta, y se alejó del cuarto, Sabrina se quedó por un momento sin respirar viendo la espalda de su padre alejarse, quiso gritar que se quedara a su lado pero entonces sintió una mano que se había encontrado con su mejilla su abuela la miraba como si fuera desperdicio humano.

- Nunca volverás a usar el apellido Lingwood, eres una libertina, eso es lo que eres, olvídate de que existimos

Sabrina se llevó la mano a la ardiente mejilla, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su abuela acaba de de abofetearla y la había insultado como si fuera una mujer de la calle. Sabrina empezó a sofocarse, pero Megan corrió hacía ella y la abrazó entonces sintió que podía llorar sin sentirse mal por ello.

Eva y Patrick Lingwood, regresaron a sus habitaciones y ordenaron hacer las maletas. La tía Elroy estaba paralizada, Albert y George tampoco atinaban a decir algo, el sollozo de Sabrina se había apagado por el ruido que provocaban su padre y su abuela al empacar. Nadie hubiera creído que eran capaces de hacer el equipaje en menos de treinta minutos pero así fue.

Eva se despidió de la tía Elroy con una actitud un tanto altanera, cuando ella le había preguntado algo preocupada por Sabrina, la mezquindad de su amiga fue terrible.

- Si quieres echarla a la calle, esta bien por mi, esa mujer es una desconocida para mi – Incluso la tía Elroy pensó que era demasiado duro.

Los dos Lingwood abandonaron la Mansión Andley y Chicago esa misma noche, dejando a Sabrina a su suerte. La tía Elroy estaba muy preocupaba, la chica estaba bajo su techo y eso la convertía en responsabilidad suya. Muy apurada se dirigió con Albert para ver que harían al respecto de la pobre Sabrina.

- William, querido no podemos dejar a esa chica así – dijo con un dejo de preocupación la tía Elroy.

- Tía lo se – dijo el azorado muchacho quien no podía recuperarse de la horrorosa escena que había tenido lugar minutos antes en la Mansión.

- George ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó La tía Elroy.

- Señora Andley, creo que es necesario que pensemos en el futuro de la Señorita Sabrina.

- Pero ese es el problema… - gimió la tía Elroy – ella ya no es una señorita. Ella es ahora…

- Tía, no podemos dejarla a su suerte – dijo muy serio Albert – y no voy a entrar a la histeria en la que se hundieron los Lingwood, Sabrina, no solo acaba de perder a su esposo sino que su familia le ha desheredado, no podemos todavía hacerle más daño.

- William¡no puede ser! todo ha sido mi culpa – sollozó la tía Elroy – de haber sabido nunca te la hubiera presentado.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso tía? – le amonestó Albert.

- Te has enamorado de ella – gimió la Tía Elroy.

Albert miró la cara afligida de su tía, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tía, no puedo negar que Sabrina es una mujer sumamente bella, y su trato es muy agradable, sin embargo me tomaría más que unas pocas semanas para enamorarme – dijo serio Albert

- Entonces ¿No le quieres? – quiso saber la anciana.

- Tía… si le quiero y le estimo, ella se lo ha ganado, pero amar a alguien requiere más que cariño y estima, y por lo que veo Sabrina no esta en condiciones de amar a alguien que no sea su esposo o su hijo.

George al oír esto suspiró, y sonrió débilmente, entonces miró el rostro macilento de la señora Elroy y vio la sorpresa reflejada en ella.

- Pero yo creí – dijo la tía Elroy

- Tía le vuelvo a repetir ella me resulta muy simpática

- Entonces podemos mandarla de regreso a New York – mencionó la tía Elroy con un dejo de alivio.

- No tía – soltó Albert - ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

- Es que esa chica no es mi responsabilidad… - se excusó la tía Elroy

- Tía¿acaso Sabrina no se ha ganado ni un poco de amabilidad por nuestra parte?

- Pero William, acabas de decir…

- Tía no malinterprete mis palabras. No amo a Sabrina y eso es cierto, no obstante le apreció mucho y el dolor que debe de sentir en estos momentos ya lo hemos sentido en esta familia… Ese joven murió al igual que Stear, y hay que hacer lo que podamos por ella y por ese bebe que espera.

La tía Elroy al escuchar lo referente a Stear había bajado la cabeza, con mucho dolor, haber pérdido a su sobrino siendo tan joven era algo que no podría superar en mucho tiempo así que asintió con un gesto a lo que le decía Albert.

- George, averigua lo que puedas sobre el cuerpo del esposo de Sabrina, si lo encontraron y se puede trasladar, no dudes en hacerlo, no importa el dinero. En cuando a Sabrina, no podemos dejarla aquí

- William, la mansión de Lakewood quedará prácticamente sola ahora que los jóvenes entren a estudiar.

- Es una buena opción. – dijo Albert.

- William, es necesario que apartemos a la Señorita Sabrina del escrutinio de las personas en Chicago. Y no solo a ella sino también al bebe, no puede quedarse aquí.

La tía abuela asintió y George salió de la Mansión. La tía Elroy se dirigió a su despacho mientras que Albert fue a ver a Sabrina. En cuanto la tía Elroy llegó a su despacho cerró con cuidado la puerta y tomó el teléfono que tenía allí sobre su pequeño escritorio.

Segundos más tarde, en Lakewood Mina contestaba el teléfono de la biblioteca, llamada que pasó enseguida a la señora Bridget. La anciana guardando total compostura tomó el auricular.

- Tenemos un problema serio – dijo en susurros la tía Elroy.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada su prima.

- Hubo problemas graves con la familia Lingwood, Sabrina… ella esta esperando un hijo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco exaltada Bridget.

- Es algo largo de contar, ella estaba casada con un soldado y este murió en la guerra así que la familia la desheredó. Ahora William se va a hacer cargo de ella.

- Eso es inaudito, esa chica es una deshonra – exclamó Bridget con la misma expresión que había tenido Eva cuando lo había dicho.

- Bueno querida, ya no puedo hacer nada, William ha predispuesto que la chica se vaya a vivir a Lakewood.

- No, Elroy esto no puede ser verdad, todo lo que hicimos no puede haber fallado – dijo incrédula Bridget.

- No puedo hablar mucho, solo quiero que prepares todo, lo más seguro es que mañana mismo Sabrina salga para Lakewood.

Y diciendo esto colgó el teléfono, dejando a Bridget en la confusión y el coraje que sentía de que su maravilloso plan hubiera fallado.

- ¿Qué pasa abuela? –le preguntó Logan que pasaba por donde estaba su abuela.

- Algo horrible – exclamó la mujer.

Logan no dijo nada pero hizo una expresión inquisitiva y su abuela comenzó casi a gritar.

- Todo esta mal, esa muchacha no es posible… yo confiaba en que todo saldría bien ya ahora viene para acá – espetó la anciana sin que Logan pudiera entender que pasaba.

- Abuela, no entiendo¿quién viene para acá?

- Esa mujer perdida, tiene el descaro de pedir ayuda – dijo con un dejo de malicia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Donella quien había oído los gritos de su abuela.

- Alguien viene para Lakewood – dijo Logan quien no sabía que pasaba realmente.

Donella notó como su abuela retorcía el pañuelo que traía en las manos, su abuela parecía muy afectada.

- ¿Quién viene a Lakewood? – preguntó muy calmada Donella

- Esa mujerzuela… Sabrina – dijo finalmente con una expresión de asco.

- ¿Sabrina… Sabrina Lingwood? – preguntó extrañada Donella

- Si esa mujerzuela¿cómo se atreve?

- Y ¿Por qué viene a Lakewood? – quiso saber Donella.

- Porque esta perdida, porque nadie nunca más la recibirá… No… no lo voy a permitir. Le voy a negar la entrada.

- Pero abuela ella es una señorita muy importante ¿porqué habría de hacer eso?

- Ella no es una señorita… es una vergüenza, su familia la ha desheredado, porque se casó con un soldado y porque esta esperando un hijo – dejó salir sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo.

Donella abrió los ojos, nunca había pensado en Sabrina como en alguien quien fuera capaz de hacer algo así, entonces sonrió, inmediatamente sintió mucho respeto por aquella bella joven que se había mostrado tan altiva el día que había llegado a Chicago.

- ¿Pero porqué la desheredaron? – preguntó Logan con algo de ingenuidad.

- Porque es una cualquiera, solo una cualquiera se entrega a alguien sin apellido… solo una mujerzuela puede hacer eso.

- Abuela, le ruego se calle – le pidió Donella muy enojada.

Logan se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Donella en toda su vida se había atrevido a decir algo, sin embargo pudo ver el carácter los Andley arder en sus ojos.

- Ella no es una deshonra. Ella se casó con ese hombre, entonces el que hubiera habido intimidad entre ellos era lo más natural. Dice esas cosas porque no era un hombre de dinero – dijo con voz fuerte sin llegar a ser un grito.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – chilló su abuela.

- No abuela, no es ningún atrevimiento, lo que dice es que la familia Andley le ha dado una mano amiga cuando su propia familia le dio la espalda. ¡Aplaudo al tío William por haber tomado esta decisión!

- Eres una impertinente¿dónde aprendiste estos modales? De la chiquilla esa… de Candy.

- No abuela, defender lo correcto me lo enseñó mi padre – dijo con vehemencia Donella – y yo le prohíbo que hable mal de Sabrina y que le impida la entrada.

- Eres una insolente – exclamó la anciana.

- Abuela. Yo soy el que le va a impedir que la trate mal – secundo Logan – si el tío William ha decidido que ella este aquí, así será.

- ¿Tú también? – chilló la abuela Bridget.

- Si abuela, y le sugiero que guarde la calma, Archie, Allen, Ewan y yo nos iremos en una semana que comienzan las clases, los chicos Campbell también, Candy regresará a Chicago porque tiene cosas que atender allá eso significa que aquí estará solo. No podemos dejar que Sabrina se quede aquí sola. Así que se va a tener que quedar con ella.

- Eso nunca… - espetó su abuela.

- Tendrá que hacerlo – dijo Logan con un dejo de malicia – porque si no lo hace, nos veremos obligados a decirle al tío William lo que planearon para separarlo de Candy.

La anciana abrió los ojos e irguió la cabeza, al tiempo que apretaba todos los músculos de la cara.

- Si, abuela, no se espante – dijo Donella – lo sabemos todo, sabemos que planearon traernos aquí para alejar a Candy de Chicago, y tal vez en este momento desprecie a Sabrina, pero hace dos meses usted junto con la tía Elroy la mandaron traer desde New York, así que en el pecado lleva la penitencia. Ahora tendrá que cuidar de ella y proteger el honor de la chica.

- Ella seguirá siendo una mujer respetable y nadie se atreverá a dudarlo si tiene el apoyo de la familia Andley – Señaló Logan.

- No, nunca haré eso – contestó con altivez su abuela.

- Entonces no dude que le diremos todo al tío William, dudo que le guste mucho lo que hicieron y que hubieran puesto a Sabrina en esta posición.

- Ella sola se puso – dijo con crueldad.

- No abuela. La familia Andley esta ahora obligada con ella. No importa lo que su familia o usted diga – observó Donella.

- Abuela, toda mi vida he pensado que es usted la mujer más respetable que conocía, si hace esto no dejaré de pensarlo a pesar de armar planes que no funcionan – dijo Logan con sinceridad.

Bridget Andley pensó en lo que le decían sus nietos, el plan no podría funcionar, todo había acabado, lo único que podía salvar era que William no la despreciará por lo que había hecho, si llegará a saberse sería la burla de todas sus amigas, así que simplemente aceptó resignada el chantaje de sus nietos. Aceptaría a Sabrina y cuidaría de que nadie hablara mal de ella. Sus nietos la besaron en la mejilla como sellando la promesa que la anciana les acaba de hacer. Donella pensó que era mejor así, no tenía caso decírselo a Candy o a su tío, ahora era más importante hacer lo correcto con la pobre chica.

Mientras tanto Albert había entrado a la habitación de Sabrina, Megan se veía muy fatigada, y Albert le pidió a Phebe que le preparara una habitación. La chica salió, después le pidió a Elsie que mandará llamar al doctor de cabecera de la familia. Albert observó a la bella chica que a pesar del dolor y de lo demacrado de su cara podía notarse su extraordinaria belleza, por lo bajo odio a la familia Lingwood¿cómo podían haberla tratado de manera tan despiadada? Ella no dejaba de ser su hija, no había dejado de ser hermosa o de tener esa voz tan dulce.

- Sabrina – musitó Albert cuando se sentó al lado de la cama.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo entrecortadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos Sabrina

- Creo que te has equivocado, soy yo el que lamento que estés sufriendo – le dijo dulcemente – No te preocupes ni por ti ni por tu hijo.

Sabrina ahogó un sollozo, su barbilla comenzó a temblar. Albert lo notó así que tomo su pañuelo y se lo dio.

- A mi no me importa lo que te hayan dicho tu abuela y tu padre, no voy a recriminarte nada, tenías tus razones para ocultar tu boda con ese joven.

- Era muy bueno – dijo mientras sacaba de entre las sábanas una foto del muchacho, donde aparecía sonriente portando el uniforme militar.

- No lo dudo – aseveró Albert.

- Daniel estaba muy feliz la última vez que lo vi., él pensaba que pronto regresaría a mi lado – y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

- El debe haber sido un hombre con grandes ideales – dijo Albert – Acabo de recibir noticias de parte de George, me dice que podrán trasladar su cuerpo hasta aquí.

Al decir eso sujetó la mano de Sabrina y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

- Aquí llevaremos a cabo los funerales, necesito saber si tenía algún otro familiar.

- No. Su madre falleció hace dos años – informó con tristeza Sabrina – su padre… bueno nunca se ocupó de él.

- Lo entiendo, entonces se efectuarán aquí, Necesitas descansar y estar tranquila, te llevaremos a Lakewood, te he hablado de ese lugar es muy bonito y allí podrás reposar…

- Yo… es… - balbuceó la chica.

- No tienes nada que decir, la familia Andley te apoyará en todo, no estas sola, en este momento allí esta mi tía Bridget, te aseguró que ella te ayudará en todo. Quisiera poder hacer algo más, pero se que en estos casos no es mucha la ayuda que puedo ofrecer

- William – dijo la muchacha – eres un hombre bueno, lamento si pensaste que yo… ahora comprendes porque nunca pude ofrecerte algo más… ese beso fue muy dulce pero mi corazón se lo ha llevado Daniel desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sabrina, nunca te habría faltado al respeto de esta manera, si yo lo hubiera sabido no te habría puesto en este predicamento. Pero eso ya no importa.

El doctor llegó en ese momento, Albert sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a su despacho y se sentó en su silla, en el escritorio reposaban los contratos que habían estado revisando George y él.

"Es bueno haber sabido esto a tiempo, no podría haber soportado enamorarme otra vez de alguien que esta enamorada de alguien más" pensó con un dejo de tristeza. Y volvió a su trabajo.

Sabrina no pudo salir al día siguiente para Lakewood, el médico le había recomendado reposo por unos días, así que en Chicago esperarían el cuerpo de Daniel Gallagher que tardaría hasta el fin de semana en llegar a la ciudad. Los amigos más íntimos de la familia Andley, Los O'brien, los Britter, la señora Brown y su hijo, y algunos integrantes de la familia Campbell acudirían al funeral, todo se mantendría en secreto, hicieron parecer el funeral como un acto de la institución.

Un batallón de la milicia y las amistades vestidos de luto hicieron los honores al joven héroe. Sabrina había llorado mucho los días anteriores, ese día guardó su dignidad de señora, no se mostró desolada por fuera aunque por dentro se estuviera deshaciendo, su mirada era del más real orgullo, parecía que en esos días había madurado más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Albert y Megan la acompañaron durante todo el trayecto, el joven Andley sostuvo su brazo hasta que ella misma lo soltó cuando fue a entregarle la ofrenda de flores al que había sido su esposo. Una fría medalla había sido todo lo que Sabrina había recibido por parte del ejército, se prometió guardarla para el bebe que esperaba.

Las cosas de Sabrina ya habían sido empacadas, todos los vestidos y sombreros, muchos de los cuales habían sido teñidos en color negro, de hecho Sabrina lucía mucho mejor en color negro, resaltaba el color marfil de su piel. Pero nadie se atrevió a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

En Lakewood, todo era también parte del caos. Mac, por fin podía pisar con su pierna y se sentía muy feliz, nadie excepto la tía Bridget, Logan y Donella sabían lo que había pasado en Chicago, así que las pláticas rondaban sobre la escuela, la nueva a la que entraría Ewan, que tanto había insistido con su abuela y lo había inscrito en la misma escuela a la que iba Ashton Campbell, Por su parte, Archie, Logan, y Allen, entrarían a Yale. De los muchachos Campbell el único que había terminado sus estudios era Mac quien tendría que empezar a trabajar en alguna de las empresas familiares. Roy y Alex ingresarían también a Yale, aunque Mac había acudido a Harvard, así que la conversación se había hecho un tanto monótona para Candy y Donella quienes regresarían a Chicago, Candy a atender todo lo que había dejado atrás hacía dos meses y Donella había prometido ayudarle. Los únicos que se quedarían en Lakewood, serían, Tessy, Bella, Sherly y la tía Bridget aún en contra de su voluntad.

La tarde anterior a lo que había ocurrido en Chicago, Mac le había pedido permiso a Candy para cortejarla, y ella había accedido recordando el consejo que le había dado el hermano de Dorothy, se sentía con un poco de miedo ver de nuevo a Albert a quien ella imaginaba comprometido con Sabrina.

Así que el día que salieron los muchachos de Lakewood era el mismo día en que Sabrina llegaba a Lakewood, cruzándose en el camino sin que ellos lo supieran.

Los muchachos Campbell tomaron el rumbo a su casa, mientras que los Andley iban de regreso a la Mansión Andley. La sorpresa de todos cuando llegaron a la mansión fue muy grande cuando vieron una corona de flores en la puerta.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Candy muy asustada cuando vio la ofrenda - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Los ojos de los muchachos se entornaron y se miraron unos a otros sin entender que pasaba realmente. Todos entraron en tropel al vestíbulo, haciendo tal ruido que todos en la mansión notaron su llegada. Albert salió de su despacho, y llegó al vestíbulo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Están todos bien? – preguntó con una voz sonora Allen para hacerse oír sobre el resto que no dejaba de hablar.

- Todos estamos bien – dijo Albert tranquilamente – ahora bien, vayan y dejen sus cosas en sus habitaciones y bajen porque la cena ya no tarda en estar lista.

Los chicos quisieron refutar, pero el rico aroma que provenía de la cocina los hizo subir a sus habitaciones. Candy sintió una punzada de dolor, Albert no le había dirigido ni una palabra o una mirada que le dijera que estaba feliz de verla de nuevo. Candy entró a su recamara y se cambió de ropa para cenar. Usaba un vestido olor lavanda muy sencillo, se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que desde hacia dos meses que no se veía detenidamente, su cara estaba un tanto demacrada, las preocupaciones y todo lo que había pasado en Lakewood no le habían ayudado en mucho, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que solía tener cuando era una niña, se sintió más mal por ello, abrió la puerta del balcón y miró hacía la pequeña laguna que estaba detrás de la mansión Andley y alcanzó a ver algunos destellos sobre el agua, entonces pensó en Mac cuya casa estaba cruzando la laguna. Suspiró profundamente y bajó para cenar junto con los demás

El comedor que debía de estar más animado, resultaba un poco deprimente, la tía Abuela estaba evidentemente enojada, no conversaba, Albert parecía también un poco enojado, porque apenas y había intercambiado algunas palabras con Archie. Los únicos que mantenían una conversación fluida eran los condes de Amhlaid con sus hijos Donella y Allen, preguntando mucho por Tessy, Ewan también conversaba mucho pero Logan apenas y lo escuchaba, miraba de manera suspicaz a la tía Elroy. Candy no era la excepción, solo se dedicaba a comer muy lentamente porque realmente no tenía mucho apetito. Archie también estaba muy callado, la cena había resultado muy tensa sin saber realmente la razón.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Campbell, todo era algarabía, la señora Campbell había besado a todos los muchachos una y otra vez, los más chicos estaban muy bronceados, Mac estaba realmente pálido pero nadie mencionó que la pierna de Mac se había roto cuando había caído de un caballo, excluyendo ese mínimo detalle los hermanos platicaron durante toda la cena, llenando el comedor de voces varoniles que subían y bajaban de tono. El Señor Campbell miraba con orgullo a sus hijos. Glen había ido para cenar también invitado por su tío.

Todos se retiraron a dormir porque al día siguiente salían de viaje a sus respectivas escuelas, pero antes de que Mac pudiera llegar a su habitación sus Padres lo llamaron.

- Mac, todo ha estado muy bien parece que se divirtieron este verano, ahora bien tenemos un tema pendiente – le dijo su padre - ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?

- Ya esta todo resuelto – dijo Mac con desenfado

- ¿Quieres decir que ya tienes pensado a quien desposar? – preguntó emocionada su madre.

- Así es – contestó Mac al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

- Y ¿quién es ella? – preguntó un poco desesperada su madre.

- Es Candy – dijo con seguridad Mac.

- Candy ¿cuál Candy? – quiso saber la señora Campbell.

- Candy Andley – contestó Mac.

La expresión en la cara de su madre cambió de repente, los chismes sobre la joven heredera eran demasiados. Y muchos de ellos no eran muy halagadores.

- ¿Hablas de esa chica que recogió la familia Andley? – dijo la señora Campbell con un mohín de disgusto.

- Si… me refiero a ella – respondió Mac con un dejo de descaro.

- No, Mac…. – increpó su Madre – con ella no.

Su padre veía la cara de su hijo había conocido a la señorita Andley y la había parecido muy linda, pero pensaba de igual manera en lo que su esposa decía, todo el entorno de la chica era demasiado para poder admitirlo tan fácilmente.

- ¿Porqué no? – preguntó Mac enojado.

- Porque ella no es la chica adecuada para ti – dijo su madre.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? – espetó Mac.

- Esa chica tiene muchos problemas, no quiero que te veas involucrado con ella.

- Pues es muy tarde como advertencia – sentenció Mac

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó asustada su Madre

- Ella es la chica que es escogido, y por primera vez en mi vida no voy a dar un paso atrás… - mencionó con vehemencia.

- Mac yo te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver – aseveró su Madre

- Madre, esta vez no va a funcionar. Me han hecho ver claramente que ya no soy un niño, me han exigido que escoja a una esposa y que deje de estar en fiestas y que tome el control de las compañías de la familia. Pues bien eso voy a hacer, pero si eso hago quiero que se respeten mis decisiones.

- Leo hazle entrar en razón – rogó la señora Campbell a su esposo.

Los ojos de los esposos se encontraron en medio de la habitación, era evidente que el Sr. Campbell no quería formar parte de esa discusión, pero la mirada implorante de su esposa a quien amaba mucho fue incentivo suficiente para dar su opinión.

- Hijo, tienes que comprender los sentimientos de tu Madre, que son los de toda la familia, no puedes casarte con una chica de la cual no sepamos sus orígenes, entiéndelo…

- Ella es la mejor muchacha que he conocido, no es afectada ni vanidosa, es dulce y bondadosa. ¿no es eso más importante que sus orígenes? De que sirve que sea una chica que provenga de la mejor familia si no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de ser.

La señora Campbell se había recargado en una silla mientras no dejaba de llorar. Su padre lo miraba con dureza.

- Nos has demostrado una y otra vez tu inmadurez, al salir con tantas chicas y burlarte de su familia, hemos perdido más de un buen amigo por tu actitud, te comportas como un hijo de un obrero sin clase. El nombre de la familia tiene poco peso sobre ti. No te importa el buen nombre ni la dignidad como caballero.

- Ustedes me hicieron salir con esas chicas de las que hablas – refutó Mac.

- Te lo dije antes – y bajó la voz lo suficiente para que su esposa no escuchara – si quieres divertirte con mujeres hay muchas que se dedican a eso pero no con las hijas de nuestros amigos.

Mac lo miró con desprecio, sabía perfectamente que muchos caballeros de alcurnia hacían eso, iba a divertirse con mujerzuelas mientras que en casa mantenían a sus mujeres tan cuidadas que no dejaban ni siquiera que escucharan algo tan terrible como su propia conducta.

- Prefiero que me llamen vulgar, antes que ser así – masculló Mac con rabia.

- No te permito que digas eso. Un Campbell hablando así¡si tu abuelo te escuchará hablar de esa forma!

- Siempre el abuelo, siempre las raíces, estoy harto de todo – soltó Mac.

- Deberías tener respeto por el apellido que cargas. Tu abuelo y sus hermanos no lucharon por sus ideales solo para que te pasees por allí malgastando tu tiempo.

- ¿Luchar por sus ideales? – preguntó con un dejo de disgusto – descender de una familia que lucho con la Confederación para que continuará la esclavitud no me da mucho orgullo…

- ¡Ohhh! – exclamó con voz desmayada su Madre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – inquirió su padre mientras su puños temblaban de ira - ¿cómo puedes decir que tus ancestros te avergüenzan?

- Pues lamento que no te parezca nada de lo que digo o hago, pero es así como me siento¿crees que no pienso en eso cada vez que he ido a Virginia y veo la manera en como tratan a las personas de raza negra? Para ustedes al igual que para todas las familias de abolengo ellos no han dejado de ser esclavos, y una vez que regreso, solo me hablan de las buenas costumbres, y veo como entre una y otra familia se apuñalan por la espalda hablando mal de sus integrantes, no encuentro una palabra honesta en esas chicas que vienen a rogarme para que salga con ellas. – dijo enojado Mac y continuó – Candy no es así, es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, pero eso no le ha borrado la sonrisa y su bondad, defiende incluso a quienes hablan mal de ella, ella no tiene ese estigma de venir de una familia que "peleo por sus ideales", ella no tiene ese vergonzoso origen… Y por eso la amo más. ¿De que sirve tener orígenes cuando estos no son los que te gustaría haber tenido?

Sus padres lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, su padre estaba pálido, pero sus ojos destellaban furia, aunque no atinaba a decir palabra.

- Bien, te he dejado hablar lo que has querido – comentó cuando pudo recobrar el habla – pero hasta aquí; maldices a tus antepasados cuando ellos dieron su vida por sus familias y por sus ideales, pero disfrutas de la riqueza que ellos te heredaron, puedes hablar con convicción acerca de tu punto de vista porque te tocó nacer en un mundo privilegiado. A tu abuelo con la guerra no solo perdió su buena salud, sino que sus propiedades y todo lo que era suyo le fue arrebatado, todo menos su mentalidad. Se levantó y triunfo sobre leyes en contra de su estirpe, y logró hacer de nuevo fortuna con mucho esfuerzo, al igual que sus hermanos. Cuando murió y me dejó su legado yo sabía lo que se había luchado para tener lo que me había dejado, y jure que nunca nadie iba a volver a arrebatarnos lo que con esfuerzo había recobrado mi padre. Eres un niño mimado que no sabe nada de la familia tú me has avergonzado en este momento al no reconocer el trabajo de tu abuelo y de tu familia. Has hablado con valentía, pero no como un Campbell.

Mac y su padre se miraban con desdén. Su madre seguía llorando al ver la discusión familiar.

- Ahora espero que te quede claro esto, vas a cortar de raíz todo eso que tenga que ver con la señorita Andley, mañana te integrarás con tu tío Arnold en su negocio. Y tendrás que mostrar respeto por tu familia.

- ¿Si no que? – preguntó enojado Mac.

- Si, no lo haces puedes salir en este momento de esta casa ya no serás bien recibido aquí

- Me parece una buena solución – dijo Mac tomando su chaqueta – No pienso atarme a alguien solo por su familia, y no puedo soportar que me prohíban tener contacto con la única chica sensata que he conocido.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación y de la casa dando un portazo.

- No Leo, no – gimió la señora Campbell – ve tras él

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo algo aturdido su esposo – si no esta contento con su origen tendrá que fabricarse uno propio

Su esposa se acurrucó en sus brazos y se puso a llorar con amargura. En la despoblada calle, Mac caminaba taciturno¿Por qué le había dicho eso de sus antepasados? El no era mejor que ellos, había disfrutado de la fortuna de los Campbell lo mismo que sus hermanos¿cómo se le había ocurrido hablar mal de su abuelo? Su abuelo había sido un hombre muy firme y siempre se había comportado bien con él. Pero no podía olvidar ese día hacía tantos años atrás cuando estando en la casa de sus abuelos en Virginia había conocido a ese simpático niño llamado Peter y esos días los había pasado fabulosamente con él, hasta que su abuelo lo había mirado con esos ojos gélidos y le había advertido que dejará al muchachito en paz porque no estaba bien que prefiriera jugar con ese niño a jugar con sus primos y hermanos. Que no estaba bien visto que él siendo un Campbell jugara con el hijo de alguien que había nacido esclavo. Era difícil decir si Peter era de raza negra, su piel era apenas un poco más oscura que la de él mismo, pero el estigma de la esclavitud abolida medio siglo atrás lo seguían cargando no solo Peter sino muchos otros muchachos que habían nacido tan libres como él. En ese momento no lo entendió muy bien pero había hecho caso a su abuelo. Años más tarde cuando había viajado a Europa ya más grande y con más estudios, había visto en lugares como Francia que era lo más natural que las razas estuvieran mezcladas y que no había distinción entre ellos, de hecho uno de sus mejores amigos era un famoso escritor cuyos padres habían sido esclavos en América y que una vez pasada la guerra de secesión habían tomado un barco al viejo continente.

El era peor que su abuelo, su abuelo al menos tenía la excusa de que así había sido criado él, esa era la vida que había conocido, pero él con tantos estudios y tantos viajes que habían abierto su mentalidad seguía siendo solo el hijo primogénito de una familia que estaba atada por la imagen y el cuidado de los modales. ¿Era eso acaso lo que él quería para su vida? Nunca le habían divertido realmente las fiestas, cortejaba a las hijas de las familias más ricas de Chicago pero con ninguna tenía un compromiso, manejaba el carro que le había comprado su padre y desperdiciaba el tiempo en vez de hacer algo importante. Había estado caminando casi inconscientemente cuando se paró se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la mansión Andley, allí dentro estaba esa chica que había despertado en él los más fuertes sentimientos, con cuidado trepó por la reja y saltó al otro lado, allí dentro estaba ella, su corazón empezó a palpitar.

Una vez en el jardín se sintió muy tonto, había estado ya en otras ocasiones en la mansión Andley pero no tenía idea de donde estaba el dormitorio de Candy, se quedó parado en medio del jardín mirando el edificio frente a él. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Candy? Ella si hacía algo de provecho con su vida, era una enfermera, pero no solo eso, era la directora de una organización que ayudaba de alguna manera a mejorar el mundo en que vivían. Se sintió inmediatamente avergonzado, se dio la media vuelta pero en ese momento Candy quien no se sentía muy bien había salido al balcón de su habitación y había alcanzado a ver que alguien caminaba por el jardín. Candy aguzó la vista y entonces lo vio allí frente a ella estaba Mac.

- ¿Mac? – susurró, pero estaba todo en silencio y Mac alcanzó a escucharla.

- Candy – dijo también suavemente mientras se acercaba al pie del balcón

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó Candy en susurros.

- Baja, que no es apropiado que yo suba a tu habitación a esta hora – dijo Mac.

- Lo mismo que si yo bajo a estas horas al jardín – replicó Candy.

El muchacho vio una columna que sobresalía por la pared y con mucho esfuerzo trepó por ella, y finalmente llegó al balcón. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido saltó dentro del mismo entonces Candy lo invitó a sentarse a la pequeña salita que estaba dentro de la habitación.

- Seré breve – le dijo Mac.

- No hay problema todos están dormidos, dudo mucho que despierten – dijo Candy

- Candy, he tenido problemas en casa – le confesó el muchacho de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Candy.

- Tuve una discusión con mis padres – dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras – y me fui de la casa.

- Mac, eso no es correcto – mencionó Candy con un dejo de preocupación

- Candy, soy un desastre, solo estoy desperdiciando mi vida tengo que hacer algo para ser merecedor de ti – le dijo mientras sus ojos azules relampagueaban ante la nimia luz de las velas.

- Pero que tonterías son esas – dijo Candy – yo no necesito que hagas algo extraordinario.

- Si, si lo necesitas, necesito ganarme tu admiración, así que me voy, pero antes te quiero pedir algo. – le dijo como si estuviera rogando algo.

- Dímelo si lo puedo hacer no dudare en hacerlo – dijo Candy muy seria

- Candy quiero que… no esta mal. Me gustaría que pudieras esperar a mi regreso – le dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

- Ohh – exclamó Candy.

- Se que es algo injusto, pero no me gustaría irme sabiendo que voy a perderte para siempre, pero no quiero abusar de esto, solo te pido que esperes hasta que termine el año entonces yo regresaré y podrás tomar la decisión que quieras, si cuando llega ese día y regresó a ti y todavía veo esa sombra de indecisión en tus ojos te dejaré ir, te lo prometo.

Candy miró al muchacho detenidamente, sus ojos seguían relucientes, sus mejillas encendidas y Candy quien se sentía todavía muy dolida por la actitud tan fría de Albert, la cual no podía comprender, ahora que ella sabía todo acerca de Sabrina no comprendía porque entonces él se portaba de manera tan distante, su corazón estaba sufriendo, ya fuera en Lakewood o en Chicago, la situación no había cambiado, y frente a ella estaba ese muchacho tan guapo, tan implorante y se veía con tanta decisión, caviló por varios segundos y después una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Mac, no se cuales sean tus planes, pero te prometo esperar el tiempo que me propones, pero por favor no dejes de escribirme – le dijo Candy quien recordaba lo miserable que se había sentido al no recibir ni una sola carta de Albert mientras estuvo en Lakewood.

- Te escribiré una carta… no; dos cartas cada día que este fuera – dijo entusiasmado Mac mientras le tomaba las manos - ¿me las contestarás?

- Claro – dijo Candy con una franca sonrisa.

- Eres la más dulce – dijo mientras le besaba las manos – No te arrepentirás.

Candy se limitó a sonreír, mientras que el joven le continuaba besando las manos. Mac entonces se acercó a ella cuidadosamente su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Candy, el muchacho pensó que ella se retiraría pero no se movió solo pudo notar la respiración de Candy muy agitada bajo la bata, entonces posó sus labios sobre los de ella quien no los rechazó. El beso había sido largo pero dulce.

- Nos vemos pequeña, pronto recibirás noticias mías – dijo mientras salía por el balcón.

Candy se quedó un poco aturdida por ese sentimiento tan dulce que había despertado Mac en ella, se levantó del pequeño sofá y lo miró mientras caminaba por el jardín, hasta que se perdió de vista. Candy suspiró profundamente. El padre Charles había tenido razón, ella era capaz de volver a amar…


	25. Chapter 25

**El misterio de Bryant.**

El abrumante calor que había traído el verano, empezaba a menguar, el aire cada vez más frío azotaba por toda la ciudad de Chicago, sin embargo el cambio del clima no era un factor importante, para Candy quien había tenido que estar encerrada en su oficina casi todo el día. Cuando había llegado a las instalaciones de la Institución, las personas allí se le habían dejado ir como una avalancha con pendientes y muchas con reclamos, al parecer más de cien cartas habían sido extraviadas.

- Yo no recibí ninguna carta – no dejaba de alegar Candy.

Pero cuando llegó a su oficina, todo era un caos, una gran torre de papeles le esperaban sobre el escritorio, por primera vez desde que estaba allí necesito forzosamente a una asistente. Una linda jovencita Italiana había ocupado ese puesto, sin embargo Candy tenía a veces muchos problemas con la chica porque no entendía muy bien el idioma y a veces terminaba haciendo algo completamente diferente a lo que le había pedido.

Faltaba solo una semana para el concierto de Beneficencia, Patty iba y venia todo el día, la Sra. Brown hacia otro tanto, parecía que la tía Elroy estaba más afectada por el asunto de Sabrina de lo que ella misma quería admitir y había dejado muchas cosas incompletas sin la menor intención de terminarlas. Así que la señora Brown había tenido que hacerse cargo de ellas, pero su inexperiencia en ese campo habían hecho mella y muchas cosas que debieran de haber resultado fáciles se habían complicado demasiado.

El teatro en el que inicialmente iban a hacer el concierto había tenido un problema con la energía eléctrica y había causado un corto en el cableado, así que habían tenido que cambiar el lugar de presentación. Patty ahora había agradecido a Bryant su indecisión respecto a la lista de melodías que tocaría, ya que gracias a esto no había impreso los programas para cuando se había dado el cambio de lugar… Ahora los programas ya estaban listos. Los afiches estaban siendo distribuidos. Ya solo quedaba aguardar que la gente respondiera como se esperaba.

Dentro de todo el ajetreo del día había siempre un momento de calma, cuando Candy decidía leer las cartas que Mac le mandaba cada día, y había cumplido su promesa, ya que recibía al menos dos cartas diarias de él. En ellas le platicaba que se había reunido con un viejo amigo y se había trasladado a California donde esperaba convertirse en alguien de provecho, decía que tenía muchos planes y que esperaba cumplirlos antes de que el plazo se venciera. Candy contestaba esas cartas y le platicaba todo lo que hacía durante el día, para ella resultaba gratificante hacerlo ya que últimamente era difícil platicar con Albert quien se seguía mostrando un tanto indiferente.

Pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla y por fin llegó el día esperado, a pesar de los problemas con el clima y con la inexperiencia de los voluntarios, se había logrado organizar un evento fabuloso, el vestíbulo del teatro se lleno de diversos aromas pertenecientes a los finos perfumes de la gran cantidad de personas que había acudido al concierto.

El enorme candelabro que destellaba en el techo de la antesala iluminaba las caras de todas las damas ataviadas con lujo junto a los caballeros que usaban finos trajes, los cuales esperaban impacientes el comienzo del concierto. Después de unos minutos de espera el concierto daba inicio, la gente que había estado expectante comenzó a sentir que su aliento se iba al escuchar las primeras notas que Bryant había ejecutado.

Los largos dedos de Bryant acariciaban las teclas del piano que tenía frente a él, los movía rápidamente y las notas se enlazaban en el aire componiendo una magistral melodía que tocaba los corazones de las personas de la audiencia. Durante un poco más de dos horas las melodías acompañaron a las respiraciones acompasadas de Bryant quien parecía muy concentrado en el movimiento de sus dedos.

La música terminó al tiempo de que una ola de aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Bryant se levantó parsimoniosamente del banco, y una fuerte ovación se dejó escuchar, personas elegantes que en más de una ocasión habían estado en conciertos de los mejores músicos alrededor del mundo ahora no dejaban de aplaudir al joven quien los había deleitado con un pequeño repertorio… Definitivamente Bryant había resultado un éxito.

La recepción que se había organizado para terminado el concierto también se llevo a cabo dentro de los parámetros que se había establecido. Pero como suele suceder en esos casos las personas que organizaron el evento es decir Candy, Patty y el resto del comité, no pudieron disfrutar de la velada. Corrían de un lado para otro verificando que cada detalle estuviera como se había planeado.

Durante un momento Candy lamentó haberse puesto un vestido tan elegante, el apretado corsé le impedía caminar con libertad, las horquillas le habían comenzado a lastimar la cabeza después de haber resuelto cientos de problemillas. Cuando Candy pudo tomar un respiro se sentó un momento y tomó un poco de agua. Entonces miró a la concurrencia y se percató de que Albert quien había estado acompañando a la tía Abuela ya se había ido. Ni siquiera la había saludado. Suspiró profundamente y prefirió no pensar en eso, todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por atender.

"Si al menos Mac estuviera aquí" pensó Candy, pero en seguida rectificó su pensamiento "Lo más probable es que no hubiera podido estar con él", ya que en ese momento vio como Patty hablaba con unos meseros y como Bryant estaba hablando con un elegante señor.

El resto de la noche transcurrió de la misma manera, Candy tuvo que estar presente hasta que la última persona hubiera salido, cuando eso pasó el sol comenzaba a salir, muy cansada regresó a la mansión Andley, ya estando en su habitación, después de que se había quitado el corsé y se había soltado el cabello, estaba recostada, pensando en lo que había pasado, al día siguiente tendría reunión en la Institución y verían lo que se había podido reunir. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en dinero, estaba muy fatigada. Prefería pensar en lo feliz que se veía Annie con Alex; los dos muchachos habían asistido por primera vez en público, la pareja había sido muy admirada, la belleza renovada de Annie junto con la elegancia y alegría de Alex habían resultado un cuadro perfecto. También recordó los cinco minutos que Patty había pasado junto con Bryant y en como Patty parecía brillar cuando estaba cerca de su prometido. Y aunque estaba muy feliz por sus amigas no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la felicidad de sus amigas… se preguntaba cuando sería ella tan feliz.

Candy no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida, al día siguiente se había despertado justo con el tiempo necesario para poder llegar a la Institución para la reunión que tenían programada. Una vez allí al tener los resultados se percataron de que además de las entradas, muchos de los asistentes habían hecho donaciones alternas con lo cual habían reunido lo suficiente para reponer el barco que había sido hundido. La junta duró poco tiempo ya que todos estaban muy agotados y necesitaban ir a descansar a sus casas, así que después de conocer los resultados positivos que habían obtenido del concierto Candy los despachó.

Candy recogía los últimos papeles, cuando Patty entró de regreso en su oficina solo que esta vez se aseguro de cerrar la puerta antes de sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de su amiga.

- Candy tengo algo que decirte – le comunicó con un dejo de excitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Candy muy interesada.

- Se trata de Bryant… de hecho se trata de mis padres, ellos llegarán este sábado, así que ese día se hará la fiesta de compromiso – dijo Patty terminando la frase con un voz muy aguda.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy entre risas – ahora entiendo tu emoción.

- Candy, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, lo mucho que he esperado ese momento – dijo Patty conteniendo la emoción que le evitaba hablar.

- Me siento muy bien por ti – comentó Candy con una sonrisa.

- Tenía tanto tiempo que no sonreía de esta manera que me parece algo irreal. Pero esta pasando. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír Patty, entonces le tomó las manos a Candy – Por supuesto que quiero que estés allí, mi abuela ha estado organizando todo, mis padres están al tanto de mi relación con Bryant y parecen muy felices con la idea.

- Ellos solo quieren verte feliz – mencionó Candy quien se estaba contagiando de la emoción que emanaba Patty.

- No se como voy a poder esperar hasta el sábado – dijo Patty

Ambas comenzaron a reír, mientras ellas platicaban, en otra parte de la ciudad Bryant también tenia una reunión, con un hombre que representaba a artistas.

- Bryant, lo que le digo es verdad, nunca había oído a un pianista tan talentoso como lo usted – le decía el señor con una franca sonrisa. El hombre era de edad un tanto avanzada, usaba un fino bigote y vestía una larga levita negra.

- Es usted muy amable al decir esas palabras – le contestó Bryant con una extraña cortesía.

- Realmente me interesa tenerlo entre mis artistas – mencionó el hombre.

- No sabría que contestarle en este momento, no había pensado en empezar una carrera de la música hasta que no terminará los estudios – dijo Bryant.

- Se lo que piensa, pero yo le puedo asegurar que su futuro esta en la música, cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente le podrá decir eso.

Bryant no pudo evitar sonreír. El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Lo primero sería tener una grabación, y todo esto con muchas utilidades – le dijo el señor.

- Me parece muy interesante, pero necesito pensarlo bien – informó finalmente el muchacho.

- Estaré en la ciudad hasta este jueves, necesito una respuesta para entonces – le dijo el hombre.

- Esta bien, para entonces le tendré una respuesta – dijo Bryant, al despedirse del señor

Bryant se quedó durante unos minutos sentado en la mesa del restaurante donde había sido la reunión con él. Comenzó a juguetear con el salero que tenía enfrente, pensando en lo que significaba lo que le habían propuesto. El estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y eso significaba que tendría que ir a formarse en el frente, sin embargo también sabía de la excepción que tenían los artistas para acudir a la guerra, nunca se había considerado a si mismo como un persona cobarde, de hecho solía tener una sangre fría cuando se enfrentaba a algún reto, pero estaba en contra de la guerra por todo lo que significaba y no pensaba formar parte de algo en lo que no creía.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el salero se le cayó de los dedos y comenzó a rodar hasta caer de la mesa y romperse, el ruido lo hizo despertar, una mesera se agachó para recoger la sal y el salero.

- Es de mala suerte – murmuró la mujer.

Bryant dio un respingo y se paró súbitamente de la silla con un dejo de temor. Puso el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salió casi corriendo del restaurante. Las sombras del pasado comenzaban a presentarse frente a sus ojos. Un sudor frío recorría su frente, aunque el restaurante estaba algo retirado de la Mansión Andley, él recorrió el camino en un tiempo muy corto, cuando entró a la Mansión vio a alguien, y aunque había mirado fijamente a la persona no sabía decir quien era, sentía un temor que habría resultado desconocido para él, de no ser porque otra vez en su vida lo había sentido. Siguió caminando rápidamente hasta que llegó a su recamara. Entró pero todo era igual allí dentro, abrió la ventana pero el aire no le reconfortó.

- ¿Qué pasó Bryant? – dijo una voz atrás de él

- Madre – contestó nervioso.

- Te pregunte cuando entraste lo que había pasado, pero solo me miraste y seguiste de largo. – le reclamó Bertha.

- Yo, no… - balbuceó Bryant.

- Me preocupas – dijo su madre – la última vez que te vi así de alterado fue…

Pero no terminó la frase, se llevó la mano a la boca, con una evidente preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

- No habrás… - exclamó Bertha.

- No madre, nunca más vuelvas a decir eso – le dijo con unos ojos sumamente fríos.

Bertha se había quedado paralizada, sin embargo se acercó a su hijo y le acarició una mejilla. Le sonrió y sus ojos grises iguales a los de su hijo titilaron.

- Vamos cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu reunión? – contestó ya más tranquila al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Bryant.

Bryant la miró con indecisión, pero se acercó a su madre y se sentó sobre la cama, entonces comenzó a relatar el encuentro que había tenido con ese hombre que representaba artistas. Bertha guardo silencio hasta que Bryant terminó de hablar. Después se quedo con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

- Bryant, deberías de aceptar lo que ese hombre te propone – mencionó finalmente su madre

- Pero yo siempre creí que no querías que…

- Si, se lo que dije – le interrumpió Bertha – pero ahora me preocupo por ti.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó serio Bryant.

- Porque a diferencia de los chicos Andley, tú no tienes quien te proteja… la señora Bridget me odia por ende te odia a ti también. Ella podrá mover todas sus influencias para proteger a sus nietos de no ir a la guerra pero no moverá un dedo si se trata de ti.

- La guerra… - murmuró Bryant.

- Si Bryant, me refiero a la guerra, estas a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y entonces no podré mantenerte junto a mi – mencionó suplicante su madre.

- A mi no me importaría ir – dijo honestamente Bryant – pero …

- Hijo, ese hombre te puede ayudar a obtener una inmunidad, eso hacen esas personas protegen a sus artistas, y si él te apoya… yo lo apoyo.

- Pero tú siempre dijiste…

- Si Bryant, esa vida no era lo que yo quería para ti, pero prefiero que sigas esa vida a verte marchar junto a otro centenar de soldados que probablemente no regresen nunca.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, entonces Bertha se acercó a su hijo le beso una mejilla y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Bryant volvió a hablar.

- Los padres de Patty vienen este fin de semana, el compromiso se hará público.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – preguntó la mujer

- Lo siento, con todo lo del concierto lo olvidé. – dijo Bryant.

- Esa es otra cosa más hijo – comentó Bertha – esa chica es especial

- Eso lo se madre – contestó Bryant

- No vayas a arruinar todo con ella, me sorprende aún que nadie haya dicho algo sobre su compromiso.

- Es porque guardan las palabras del tío Alan en su memoria, son muy hipócritas pero también son leales a quienes ellos quieren.

- Que no te oigan hablar así – le reprendió su madre

- Vas a recordarme de nuevo que vivimos de caridad – replicó con un dejo de enfado Bryant.

- Solo te advierto, Patty es una chica muy dulce – le dijo Bertha.

- Así ¿que ahora te gusta porque es dulce? – mencionó de forma sarcástica Bryant – creí que te gustaba por la riqueza de su familia.

- No me hables así, Soy tu madre – le contestó Bertha.

- Entonces no pongas por debajo mis sentimientos – respondió Bryant – aunque nadie quiera creerlo, yo amo a Patty, si no tuviera dinero igual me daría, ahora se que con mis propios meritos podré llegar a tener fortuna. Así que no pienses menos de mí, por amar a Patty. Mejor quiérela mucho, porque en poco tiempo será la hija que nunca tuviste.

Bertha sonrió débilmente y salió de la habitación, para sus adentros Bryant vibraba, nunca había defendido con tanta elocuencia a Patty, era lo mejor que le había pasado a el muchacho.

Después del ajetreo que había tenido Candy en los días previos al concierto, los días después de este, pasaban con lentitud, aún había muchas cosas por hacer en la Institución, pero sentía como si el otoño que se acercaba hubiera entumecido al verano que había traído tantas novedades. Ahora esos días en Lakewood le parecían irreales. Había estado en Lakewood por dos meses, en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, Annie ahora estaba prometida con Alex Campbell, el muchacho era el hombre más feliz, y se le veía orgulloso al lado de su amiga, y Patty, aquella tímida chica, ahora era un volcán de alegría y ella, no, ella no era tan feliz como sus amigas. Albert apenas y le saludaba cuando por casualidad se encontraba con ella en los pasillos de la mansión Andley sus cenas juntos parecían cosa del pasado, él no había mencionado nada sobre las cenas y Candy no quería tampoco hacer hincapié en ello.

Esa noche era una de esas noches en las que ellos solían cenar juntos, pero Albert había salido desde muy temprano de la Mansión y había avisado que no lo esperaran a cenar. Candy estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, acababa de contestar una carta de Mac, donde le pedía que asistiera junto con ella al compromiso de Patty, y aunque en el momento de escribirla le había parecido una buena idea, ahora después de mirar por varios minutos la carta comenzaba a vacilar. Estaba por romper la carta cuando Donella entró a la biblioteca con un libro en la mano.

- Hola Candy – saludó Donella mientras buscaba el lugar en el librero de donde había sacado el libro.

- Donella… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – mencionó Candy

- Claro – contestó Donella mientras sacaba otro libro de la estantería.

- ¿Qué opinas de Mac? – preguntó

- ¿De Mac? – dijo Donella mientras se sentaba en un diván cerca de donde estaba Candy – Es un muchacho agradable, una vez que deja esa fachada de indolencia que suele cubrirlo.

- Candy sonrió ligeramente, y Donella vio más allá de la sonrisa.

- Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? – observó Donella

- Si, es un muchacho muy guapo – dijo Candy

- Pero no le amas – aseveró Donella.

- Es que apenas lo conozco – se apresuró a decir Candy.

Donella no dijo nada más, solo miró a Candy quien había soltado la contestación y la había puesto sobre su pequeño secreter portátil.

- Pensaba invitarlo para la fiesta de compromiso el sábado que viene, pero no se si sea prudente – comentó Candy.

- ¿Fiesta de Compromiso? – quiso saber Donella

- Ohh, tienes razón, hoy Patty vino para invitar a los Andley, supongo que en la cena la tía Elroy va a hacer el anuncio.

- ¿Patty y Bryant? – preguntó Donella – entonces los rumores son ciertos.

- ¿Rumores? – quiso saber Candy

- Si dicen que se van a casar – dijo con una mueca de desagrado

- Pues no son rumores, es la verdad… ya tienen cerca de un mes que están comprometidos para casarse

- Candy… yo le prometí a mi madre que no diría nada, pero no puedo dejar que esto pase, Patty me resulta muy agradable y simpática. No entiendo porque mi madre o mi padre no han dicho nada.

- Donella, tienes que ser franca conmigo, desde la primera vez que te conocí me advertiste sobre Bryant, sin embargo no he encontrado en él, ningún motivo de queja.

Donella miró a Candy, respiró profundamente y se decidió a contarle lo que sabía del muchacho.

- Candy, Bryant no es tan inocente como parece. – dijo Donella con una mirada temerosa – hace aproximadamente dos años, Bryant se había vuelto un juerguista, no salía de las cantinas y a diario se le veía en malas compañías, mi tío Alan estaba muy preocupado por él… Por allí dicen que su padre murió en una pelea de cantina, así que mi tío Alan por haber quedado nombrado como tutor de Bryant a la muerte de mi tío Theobald, trato de persuadirlo de que siguiera esa vida. Si le hubiera hecho caso nada habría pasado.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Candy

- Esa noche la recuerdo bien, era ya muy de noche, entonces recibimos una llamada en la casa, creo que fui la única de mis hermanos que se despertó y alcancé a escuchar la conversación que sostuvieron mis padres. Algo horrible había pasado y mi tío Alan había mandado llamar a mi padre, él salió muy de madrugada y no regresó hasta el otro día cuando el sol estaba muy alto. Mi padre guardaba hermetismo total sobre lo sucedido. Pero no duro por mucho, oí cuando le platicó a mi madre que Bryant había matado a un hombre.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy dando un respingo

- No se muy bien que paso, pero supe que entre mi padre y mi tío lo habían arreglado para que pareciera un duelo en el campo del honor. Como te dije la primera vez… lo que yo se solo es la punta del iceberg. Bryant no es un hombre bueno.

- Eso es horrible – dijo Candy - tengo que hablar con él.

- Yo prefiriera no hacerlo, suele ponerse muy violento cuando alguien le menciona ese hecho – dijo Donella.

- Quizá tengas razón, pero yo no puedo permitir que mi amiga se case con un asesino.

Sin decir otra cosa Candy salió de la biblioteca cargando su pequeño secreter, fue a su habitación, lo dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bryant. Con un poco de temor llamó a la puerta, el muchacho no tardó en abrirla pero al verla no pudo contener el asombro en su cara.

- Candy – exclamó Bryant

- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito platicar contigo – le dijo Candy con la voz un tanto entrecortada.

- Si pasa – le dijo Bryant quien se había despojado de la corbata y el saco que había usado ese día.

Candy miró la habitación, todo estaba impecable. El mismo Bryant aun sin la corbata tenía mucha clase y elegancia. Bryant le señaló el sillón que estaba cerca de su cama y Candy tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – preguntó un tanto impaciente Bryant pero guardando la dulzura en la voz que empleaba cuando estaba con Patty.

- Yo… la verdad es que es un tema delicado… - dijo Candy ganando fuerzas conforme avanzaba – lo que he oído, todos son rumores, y no quiero dejarme guiar por ellos, así que necesito que me digas la verdad… ¿Qué pasó hace dos años cuando murió ese hombre?

Candy había soltado el hachazo sin darle muchas vueltas, la cara de Bryant se desfiguró de la impresión, pero no parecía tan afectado.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó más resignado que enojado

- Eso es lo de menos – contestó Candy – lo se y es lo que quiero aclarar.

- No estoy orgulloso de eso – mencionó Bryant – no tenía ningún derecho a quitar la vida a alguien. Pero en ese momento todo fue muy diferente. Entonces yo me sentía perdido. Había crecido bajo la protección de los Andley, ellos me habían brindado su protección y mi padre… es decir, mi padrastro había hecho todo lo posible para que yo fuera aceptado como otro hijo más. Pero el murió cuando yo era muy niño no pudo hacer mucho por mi, sin embargo mi tío Logan, siempre se ocupo de mi. Pero ya no era un niño y entonces fue cuando me percaté de mi realidad yo no era un Andley, yo no iba a obtener parte de una herencia. Mi vida era ficticia en muchos aspectos, no tenía un futuro asegurado, la guerra se había desatado y mi vida estaba acabada, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, todavía tenía algo de dinero y la fama de ser un hijo de familia acomodada. Así que me resultó muy fácil empezar a jugar cartas y apostar por ello, de la misma manera en que se me había hecho fácil involucrarme con mujeres nada respetables.

Candy oía el relato y sintió una angustia por el muchacho que estaba frente a ella. Bryant respiró y continuó con su historia.

- Cuando conocí a Leilah lo supe, ella era especial, tenia una mirada penetrante, volvía locos a los hombres… y me volvió loco a mi, su hermosa cara era en todo lo que pensaba. Advertí el peligro pero no me pude abstener de estar con ella. Ella era la protegida de un lord, pero a mi no me importó, él le había puesto una casa que era donde me recibía – Bryant guardo silenció y pareció percatarse en ese momento que estaba hablando con una dama así que empezó a escoger bien sus palabras – cualquiera con un poco de sentido común podría haber sabido que estaba mal lo que hacía y que no saldría bien librado del asunto. Esa noche estaba tomando después de una larga partida de naipes donde había perdido mucho dinero, estaba fuera de mi… me había enterado de que el Lord ese, se había enterado de que yo visitaba a su protegida y en medio de golpes le había hecho jurar que nunca más me recibiría. Yo lo odié en ese momento, se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a Leilah, a pesar de que habían tratado de detenerme yo me dirigí a su casa, entré como un loco buscándola. Allí estaba ella, su cara estaba llena de moretones, tenía el labio reventado, y apenas podía caminar. Entonces llegó el Lord no pude contenerme y me fui sobre él, yo apenas era un muchacho, el Lord era un hombre adulto con mucha más fuerza, pero no pensé mucho, en esa época no pensaba mucho, yo estaba golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas, pero entonces el Lord sacó una pistola.

Candy estaba atónita mientras escuchaba todo el relato, Bryant pasó saliva y continuó

- Yo nunca había tenido miedo, y en ese momento no lo sentí, el Lord me apuntaba con la pistola pero no me importó, si iba a morir, pues no lo iba a hacer lloriqueando, así que tomé lo primero que encontré a la mano era un atizador, lo levanté amenazadoramente, pero el Lord disparó el arma que tenía en sus manos y me dio en el hombro, sin embargo aun tuve fuerza para golpearle el brazo con el atizador, la pistola cayó de su mano y el también tropezó y cayó de espaldas. No lo pensé dos veces tomé la pistola y le disparé al desgraciado.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara, ante la confesión de Bryant, realmente era verdad. Bryant había matado a otro hombre.

- Cuando vi su cuerpo inerte frente a mi reaccioné, acababa de quitarle la vida a ese hombre, Leilah gritaba como loca solté la pistola y caminé como ido. Lo primero que recuerdo es haber visto a mi tío Logan entrar a la casa, alguien de la cantina le había avisado. Pero había llegado demasiado tarde, me abrazó como si fuera su hijo y me dijo que no me preocupará. El conocía muy bien al Lord… no era un hombre muy respetable; pero eso no me daba derecho a matarlo. En seguida llamó al tío Allan y entre los dos se encargaron de todo el asunto, pagaron a varios de los que estaban en la cantina para que juraran que todo había sido dentro del campo del honor. Ante los jueces y la policía lo arreglaron todo, yo había salido impune de mi crimen, entonces juré ante Dios que nunca más volvería a tomar un arma en mis manos, mi tío Logan se hizo cargo de mis deudas de juego y me mandó de viaje por un tiempo, nunca más lo volví a ver con vida, hace un año falleció que fue cuando yo regresé a Escocia.

Candy estaba pasmada ante tal historia, el hombre frente a ella era un asesino, y no solo un asesino, era el hombre que se casaría con una de sus mejores amigas. Sus ojos temblaban, miraban esas dos manos que eran capaces de despertar emociones bellas con la música que creaban, eran las manos de un homicida.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar toda la historia, pero no creo que ocultarte la verdad sea de algún provecho para mí.

- Ella lo sabe – dijo con un hilo de voz Candy.

- Patty sabe que maté a un hombre, pero no sabe toda la historia. No sería capaz de provocarle semejante decepción.

Como si reaccionará en ese momento le tomó las manos a Candy y la miró con ojos anhelantes.

- Por favor Candy, no se lo digas a ella. No soportaría perderla.

- Pero ella merece saber la verdad – replicó Candy.

- ¿no ves que el destino me ha dado una segunda oportunidad?

- Lo siento Bryant, debes de comprenderme a mí. Yo estoy en el negocio de salvar vidas, no me pidas que entienda tu proceder… una vida humana es lo más importante del mundo.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? Todo el tiempo sueño con esa noche, luego supe que el Lord ese, era un excelente tirador… su intención nunca fue matarme, solo quería asustarme, pero yo no lo sabía… yo estaba cegado por la rabia. Y la imagen de su cuerpo frente a mis pies es algo de lo que quisiera olvidarme. Pero no puedo…. ¡No puedo!

- Ella debe de saber la verdad, no puedes mentirle en algo tan importante.

- La voy a perder. Ella lo es todo para mí, y me estas pidiendo que la deje ir… ella es mi primer sueño placentero desde hace dos años, ella ha ido borrando las heridas. Ella que nunca es cruel conmigo o con nadie más. Si supiera la verdad sobre esa mujer, no puedo decírselo.

Candy reaccionó, era verdad… la historia incluía a esa mujer, todo se había derivado por esa mala mujer, eso destrozaría a su amiga. Miró entonces a Bryant, su actitud estaba lejos de ser altanera a como lo era casi siempre, sus ojos estaban húmedos y unas lagrimas resbalaban mansamente sobre sus mejillas. Candy no pudo resistir y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te lo prometo Bryant ella no sabrá nada por mi – le dijo con el corazón contrito.

- Muchas gracias… no sabes lo que significa para mi, ella es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida – le contestó con cierto alivio.

Candy soltó las manos del muchacho. Nunca volvería a verlo con los mismos ojos, le obsequió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Entró a su habitación, ahora sabía la verdad pero eso no le había traído tranquilidad, pensaba en su amiga y le dolía pensar que iba a unir su vida junto a la de ese muchacho que a pesar de ser tan virtuoso no era tan bueno como parecía, sin embargo parecía arrepentido, y a Dios le tocaba juzgarlo, ella rogaría para que su amiga no saliera lastimada.

Por su parte Archie había ido a ver a Patty, el joven Cornwell se había sentido muy decaído últimamente y había pedido permiso en la escuela para ir hasta Chicago y hablar con Patty, esa tarde se había enterado por la misma Patty sobre el compromiso y la noticia no le había caído muy bien. A pesar de la insistencia de Allen porque se quedara en la escuela Archie no lo había escuchado así que había tomado el primer tren hacía Chicago para ver a la chica. El viaje había sido un poco largo, pero él no había ido a la Mansión y no pensaba hacerlo, solo iba para ver a Patty y se regresaría en cuanto lo hiciera.

Tocó varias veces a la puerta antes de que el ama de llaves abriera la puerta, Patty pasó a Archie hasta el salón del té.

- No esperaba que vinieras, pensé que estabas en la escuela – le dijo Patty

- Si, allí estaba pero necesitaba hablar contigo – le respondió el muchacho.

- ¿de que querías hablarme? – preguntó Patty aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

- Es acerca de tu compromiso, creo que no es la primera vez que te lo digo pero Bryant no me es agradable – le dijo Archie.

- Archie, perdona que te diga esto, pero realmente tu opinión aquí no cuenta – le contestó la chica un poco enfadada.

- ¿cómo puedes hablarme así? – preguntó Archie un poco ofendido

- No quiero que te sientas mal, pero en serio Archie, yo amo a Bryant y no me parece justo que me digas que no te agrada – le replicó la muchacha.

- Patty, no se que ha hecho, pero te puedo decir que no es una persona honorable, lo presiento – mencionó Archie.

- Archie, así fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, ni así te gustaría, lamento que te sientas así, pero no voy a cancelar el compromiso – aseveró Patty.

- Es que no entiendo como pudiste cambiar a mi hermano por eso – espetó Archie.

- Archie – exclamó Patty – Me asustas, Por favor entiéndelo, Stear esta muerto – dijo al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz – Si él estuviera vivo, no pensaría en alguien más. Pero no es el caso. No importa cuanto ame a Stear, él no regresara.

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? – le reclamó Archie

- Archie, yo jamás he olvidado a Stear, y nunca voy a hacerlo, Stear fue mi primer amor, y fue tan fuerte que siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón, pero no puedo vivir en el pasado, me ha costado mucho trabajo sobreponerme a su pérdida, pero la vida me esta dando otra oportunidad, no voy a despreciarla. A él le hubiera gustado que fuera feliz. – Patty abrazó al muchacho que se veía abatido – querido Archie, eres el único enlace que todavía tengo con el amor de mi vida, por favor no te derrumbes, no pienses más en que él volverá.

- Patty, yo no puedo olvidarlo – dijo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Lo sé, porque a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero querer aferrarte a él no te va a servir. – le dijo Patty.

- He vuelto a sentir lo mismo que hace medio año – le confesó el muchacho.

Patty abrió un poco la boca y lo volvió a abrazar, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Archie, mírame – le ordenó Patty.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró a la muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro que estaba delante de él. Patty tomó sus manos y sostuvo la barbilla de Archie con ellas.

- Stear se fue, se fue para siempre, el dolor que sientes no lo deja descansar en paz, pensar que él esta vivo no es sano, porque no lo esta, han pasado dos años¿no crees que si estuviera vivo ya habría regresado? Acéptalo como yo lo he aceptado.

Las lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos de Patty, y el muchacho también había comenzado a llorar.

- Pero no puedo…

- Calla, esas son tonterías, claro que puedes… ve a tu alrededor. Valora lo que tienes, estás en una escuela de prestigio, donde no estás solo porque tus primos están contigo, el resto de tu familia esta allí. Estas sano y eres joven, acepta que la gente no esta para siempre con nosotros, hay personas naciendo y muriendo a cada segundo, entiende que así es la vida, no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo llorando, no puedes dejar de vivir por pensar en alguien que ha muerto.

Archie la miró sorprendido, por lo general Patty lloraba y se lamentaba como él, hacía meses que no la había visto, pero ahora le resultaba una persona desconocida. Sentía las manos trémulas de Patty que sostenían su cara. Pudo ver a través de sus ojos y vio el dolor por Stear, pero también vio la decisión y esa nueva luz que los llenaba.

- Ahora prométeme – le dijo Patty – que harás lo posible por seguir con tu vida

Archie solo asintió con la cabeza, pero la chica continuó.

- Que te alegrarás por mi felicidad, y que siempre serás un hermano para mí, que no importa si me casó con Bryant o con otro, que nunca dejarás de procurarme con ese cariño que siempre me mostraste.

- Si te lo prometo – le contestó Archie.

- Hermano, eso es lo que eres. Ese es el legado de Stear. Nos hizo hermanos.

- ¿Hermano? – como si fuera un descubrimiento eso, Archie sonrió débilmente – si, yo soy tu hermano, siempre cuidare de ti.

- ¿vendrás este sábado? – le preguntó.

- No – le contestó él – no podría. Pero ten por seguro que te deseo toda la felicidad, lo que sea que ocurra, no dudes en llamarme.

- No, no lo olvidaré – le contestó ella.

- Es hora de que me vaya, si me voy en este momento alcanzaré el tren de la noche – le dijo con una sonrisa más sincera.

- ¿No vas a quedarte? – le preguntó Patty

- No, la vida continúa… ¿verdad? Pasado mañana tengo un examen, así que ya te lo prometí y no te voy a defraudar…

- Entonces… hasta luego.

Archie se agachó para besarle la mano a Patty, pero sostuvo la mano y levantó la cabeza.

- No es apropiado – dijo él y se acercó a ella y le beso en la frente – para mi hermana.

Patty no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó bajo el quicio de la puerta mientras veía como se alejaba con el pequeño maletín que traía en las manos. Todavía desde lejos ondeaba la mano para despedirse, entonces tomó un taxi y salió de su vista. Patty se quedó un poco pensativa, no era la primer persona que le decía algo de Bryant. Pero prefirió confiar en su corazón.

Por su parte Candy había decidido no invitar a Mac, él estaba muy lejos y ahora que su familia le había retirado todo el apoyo económico no podía darse el lujo de atravesar el país solo para estar con ella, así que esa tarde del sábado mientras veía los vestidos acomodados en su armario no dejaba de pensar en que cualquiera de los vestidos estaría bien para ir. Era la primera vez que iría sola a un compromiso. Albert ni siquiera había dado muestras de querer ir a la fiesta. Y la tía Elroy todavía no se sentía con ánimos de fiestas. La única que podía haberla acompañado era Donella pero ella había aceptado a ir con Roy que había ido a pasar el fin de semana a su casa, así que estaba un poco desanimada, además Elisa y su madre habían llegado a Chicago con la intención de ir a la fiesta de compromiso, y sabía perfectamente que Elisa iría con un chico, hijo de una de las familias amigas de los Andley.

Candy suspiró de nueva cuenta y miró los vestidos. Entonces tomó el vestido verde que había utilizado antes de su presentación, llamó a Elsie para que le ayudará con el peinado, cuando se vio al espejo sonrió, el verse tan linda le había levantado un poco el ánimo. Estaba todavía en su habitación cuando le anunciaron que un joven le esperaba en el vestíbulo. Candy se extrañó un poco, tomó su chal y salió de la habitación. En medio del vestíbulo estaba Mac vestido en un traje muy formal.

- Mac ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Candy cuando lo vio.

- ¿Creías que no iba a llegar a tiempo para la fiesta?

- Pero si no te lo dije – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

- Si, lo sé – respondió el con una sonrisa – pero Alex si lo hizo.

- Pero no debiste, el viaje es muy largo y es muy caro venir hasta acá…

- Pequeña, no te preocupes por mi, el viaje ha sido muy cómodo incluso en tercera clase – dijo entre risas Mac – ¿No te agrada verme aquí?

- Claro que si – mencionó Candy

- Entonces… ¿porque esa cara larga?

- Perdón, pero pensaba que iría sola a la fiesta y estaba un poco triste por ello – confesó la rubia.

- Pues no más tristeza…. Mademoiselle¿nos vamos?

Candy asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron rumbo a la casa de Patty, cuando llegaron, la fiesta estaba en auge, en ese preciso momento el Padre de Patty anunciaba formalmente el compromiso, Patty usaba un hermoso vestido de organdí con bordados en oro. Su cara se veía radiante, y Bryant no dejaba de sonreír. Candy sintió una punzada de angustia, su preocupación no había disminuido, pero ver tan feliz a su amiga le impedía decir algo en contra de ese compromiso.

La fiesta seguía su curso cuando Elisa ataviada en un lindo vestido de satén rosa, se acercó a Mac quien había ido por unas bebidas.

- Veo que no te importa el pasado de Candy – dijo con un dejo de malicia.

- Elisa¡por favor cállate! – le contestó de mala gana Mac.

- ¿Quién eres tú para pedirme eso? – le contestó con rabia.

- Soy el novio de Candy – le contestó con seriedad – y no voy a permitir que andes por todo el lugar hablando mal de ella.

Al escuchar que Mac, decía que era novio de Candy, Elisa no pudo soportarlo, entonces alzó las cejas y torció la boca un poco.

- ¿Quieres decir que no le puedo decir a nadie que Candy era amante del tío William? – le preguntó en voz un poco alta para que los que estuvieran alrededor de ella escucharan lo que decía.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Candy quien se había acercado y estaba tras Elisa - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así?

Candy miraba horrorizada a Elisa, algunos otros invitados que habían alcanzado a escuchar a Elisa ahora prestaban atención a lo que estaba pasando cerca de la fuente de ponche, Elisa quien al ver a Candy apretó los labios, pero su sorpresa de haber sido descubierta al estar diciendo una mentira se desvaneció al ver la cara de la pobre chica rubia que no daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír. Entonces Elisa recobró la calma y continuó.

- ¿Acaso vas a negar que estuviste viviendo con él durante meses? – preguntó Elisa.

- Eres… una mentirosa… sabes perfectamente que viví con él, porque necesitaba atención médica que se negaron a darle en el hospital – respondió Candy cuyas manos temblaban.

- Eso es lo que dices tú, porque si bien se… te corrieron del Hospital por conducta indecorosa – mencionó con malignidad Elisa.

- Si me echaron del Hospital, fue por intrigas tuyas y de Neal – replicó Candy.

- Puedes decir lo que sea, pero eres una cualquiera – comentó Elisa con triunfo.

- Elisa, te sugiero que midas tus palabras – dijo Albert que estaba cerca.

Albert quien tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado a la fiesta acaba de oír perfectamente lo que Elisa estaba diciendo, caminaba hacía ella con el seño fruncido pero con una ecuanimidad que asombraba a quien lo veía cada vez que enfrentaba a un problema grave.

- Tío… - dijo con un hilo de voz Elisa.

La sangre se le había ido a los pies y su cara estaba pálida. Su respiración se empezó a agitar, supo entonces que no podría hacer nada para escaparse.

- Antes de andar clamando por allí ese tipo de cosas deberías pensar en lo que dices. Manchar de esa manera la reputación de cualquiera de los miembros de la familia es algo muy grave – observó Albert con su característica calma.

- Yo… solo…. – balbuceó Elisa

- Si, tú solo dices las cosas sin pensar… siempre ha sido así – contestó Albert – Candy cuido de mi durante meses cuando pudo haberme dejado a mi suerte, pero su bondad no se lo permitió, pudo haberme abandonado, cuando se lo pidieron en el Hospital, pero su sentido del deber fue más fuerte, así que se fue del Hospital por esa causa. Cualquiera que dude de la integridad de Candy, esta dudando también de mi integridad y de la integridad de los Andley. – aseveró Albert mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor y que al oírlo hablar se habían ido apartando y ahora murmuraban por lo bajo contra Elisa.

- Albert – musitó Candy.

- No digas nada Candy, de haber sabido que estos rumores habían surgido dentro de la misma familia hubiera puesto fin mucho antes – le dijo Albert muy serio. Entonces se volteó con Mac y continuó. – Mac, tienes a tu lado a una dama, a una mujer respetable y bondadosa, quien te diga lo contrario esta difamándola.

Mac hizo un ademán con la cabeza, después Albert se llevó del brazo a Elisa, la muchacha se veía azorada, sin voltear a ver a Candy salió de la habitación. Candy tenía las mejillas encendidas, no solo Albert la había defendido, sino que había dicho cosas muy lindas sobre ella, entonces miró a Mac y vio al muchacho que la miraba con los ojos muy brillantes.

- ¿tú creías que eso era verdad? – preguntó Candy

- Elisa es de tu familia, no creí que me estuviera mintiendo – confesó Mac.

- Pero aún así ¿me pediste que fuera tu novia? – quiso saber la muchacha.

- Candy, no me importaba eso, yo sobre todos esos rumores, había visto en ti, a esa mujer bondadosa y cariñosa de la que habló William Andley.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy, pensando en lo difícil que le debió resultar a un hombre orgulloso como lo era Mac Campbell haberla aceptado con ese lastre sobre ella - Yo no lo sabía…

- Y no tenías porque saberlo – dijo el muchacho muy ruborizado.

- Eres mucho mejor hombre de lo que hubiera creído – mencionó Candy.

Mac entonces supo, que su accionar ante las mentiras de Elisa, le habían dado una buena imagen con la chica a la que amaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Señorita Andley ¿Me permite esta pieza? – le dijo de manera galante Mac.

- Encantada – contestó Candy visiblemente sonrojada.

Mac le demostró entonces que su pierna había curado perfectamente, su habilidad para bailar era estupenda. Y Candy en sus brazos se deslizaba sobre la pista de baile mientras que la música sonaba. De soslayo alcanzó a ver que Albert la miraba fijamente, y que sus ojos estaban envueltos en una nube de tristeza.


	26. Chapter 26

**El baile de dos corazones**

Mac tuvo que despedirse en cuanto terminó la fiesta, tomaría un tren de regresó a California, le esperaba un largo viaje sin embargo después de un dulce beso de despedida había partido de Chicago con el alma henchida. Sabía que poco a poco se estaba ganando el corazón de Candy.

Candy por su lado pensaba en lo malvada que podía llegar a ser Elisa¿cómo se había atrevido a decir eso de ella? Y no solo de ella sino de Albert, como él había dicho, no solo estaba poniendo en tela de duda su propia integridad sino que también la del joven Andley.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Albert, Elisa esperaba con temor la llegada de Albert, no tenía ni un solo argumento para defenderse de lo que había dicho en la fiesta, así que sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, usando todavía el vestido rosa que había llevado a la fiesta retorcía un pequeño pañuelo bordado entre sus manos, miraba con nerviosismo los cuadros y los adornos que estaban en el amplio estudio de su tío. Oía con impaciencia el tic tac del reloj que estaba sobre la pared, su respiración era muy irregular, sentía que el corsé no le dejaba respirar y que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse.

"Quizá sea bueno desmayarse" pensó Elisa, pero para desgracia suya, toda su vida había tenido buena salud y nunca se había desmayado solo porque si, sabía de antemano que esa opción no era una buena salida, todavía no había llegado a controlar su propio cuerpo para poder salirse con la suya.

Movía uno de sus pies que calzaban unas chinelas forradas en raso rosa del mismo tono del vestido, con tal inquietud que quien la hubiera visto se habría desesperado del vaivén del pequeño pie. De pronto se oyeron pasos por el pasillo, Elisa sostuvo la respiración, pero los pasos pasaron de largo.

"Esto es peor que cualquier tortura" pensó Elisa mientras su respiración se agitaba más.

En ese momento se oyeron otros pasos, esta vez se detuvieron y sonó la cerradura de la puerta, alguien había entrado al despacho pero ella no volvió la cabeza, simplemente se encogió en el asiento.

Albert caminó con mucha lentitud hasta llegar a la silla detrás del escritorio, su cara estaba lejos de ser la dulce cara que todos le conocían. Se sentó y se quedó mirando la cara de Elisa quien había recuperado la ecuanimidad.

- Elisa – comenzó Albert – he tratado de comprenderte, he tratado de pensar en que es lo que te lleva a decir estas cosas…

- Supongo entonces que no ha tenido que pensar mucho – contestó un tanto altanera Elisa… si iba a morir peleando, lo haría de pie.

- Pues te equivocas – le respondió Albert visiblemente afectado por todo – no encuentro un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para que hayas dicho esas mentiras.

- Se ve que ella lo ha cegado – aseveró Elisa – solo es ella lo que ve, y solo es ella lo que le importa.

-Eso no es cierto – replicó Albert

- Entonces dígame que es lo que pasa con cada miembro de la familia…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el joven.

- Si se interesara en cada uno de nosotros la mitad de lo que se interesa por ella, sabría los miedos y aficiones de cada uno – le dijo Elisa en forma de reclamo.

- Ella es mi protegida, yo soy su tutor – espetó Albert.

- Así que todo es un simple amor fraternal – dijo en forma sarcástica Elisa

- Elisa… te lo advierto…

- ¿Qué? No tengo ya nada que perder, se que usted nunca va a quererme, se que cada vez que yo tenga interés en algún joven, ella estará allí para robármelo… NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER – dijo Elisa con un dejo de amargura… acaba de darse cuenta de que sus palabras aunque no todas eran verdad en cierto sentido si lo eran y eso la acaba de derrotar.

- Ella no…

- ¿No¡Por favor! Ella sabía que yo amaba a Anthony, pero no se hizo a un lado y lo mató eso fue lo que hizo.

- Elisa, cállate – le dijo Albert perdiendo la paciencia – Candy no mató a Anthony, que te quede claro, lamento mucho saber que todo esto se deriva del amor que tu sentías por él.

Elisa lo miró con odio, apretó los labios y Albert sintió conmiseración por su sobrina, ahora lo sabia todo, todo ese odio que mostraba por Candy era resultado de una mala educación, de una educación donde nunca se le había negado nada… y donde los sentimientos no correspondidos eran la primer cosa que no obtenía con una rabieta.

- Elisa, primero que nada, estas equivocada al decir que yo no te quiero, eres hija de mi hermana, eres mi sobrina y te quiero, por eso estas frente a mi en este momento, me preocupo por ti, igual de cómo me preocupo por Candy, no es saludable que andes por allí desparramando mentiras… la gente que conoce a Candy bien sabrá que mientes… y entonces la afectada serás tú. – Albert respiró profundamente y sus facciones se suavizaron – No me digas que no estoy al pendiente. Me imagino que lo que le dijiste a Mac, fue por despecho, supe que ustedes salieron un par de ocasiones. Y si he de serte sincero, estuve a punto de advertirte sobre el muchacho. El no había mostrado en ese entonces de querer tener una relación seria, y sabía que saldrías lastimada.

Elisa no decía nada, solo miraba los dedos que seguían retorciendo el pañuelo, estaba callada y apretaba los labios.

- Pero siempre es ella, siempre – dijo finalmente

- No se porque él se fijo en Candy, yo no lo habría podido imaginar. También para mí resultó una sorpresa – mencionó con un dejo de tristeza Albert.

- Yo… no volveré a entrometerme en su vida. Me iré lejos no quiero volverla a ver – mencionó Elisa.

- ¿Y que ganarías con eso? – le preguntó Albert

- Lo que usted quiere, lo que todos quieren – dijo Elisa

- Espera Elisa, yo no quiero que te vayas, a mi me gustaría que hicieras el esfuerzo por llevarte bien con ella.

- Eso nunca pasará – le dijo Elisa con sinceridad – No puedo quedarme a verla ser lo feliz que yo jamás seré.

- Elisa, tú tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz, puedes intentarlo… y…

- ¿intentar ser feliz¿para ser tan feliz como lo es usted? – dijo Elisa muy seria

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Albert

- Allí esta ella, usted la ama tanto que no encuentra palabras para no comprometerse frente a mi, pero no es capaz de ir a decírselo, y allí esta ella con Mac, pudo haber aprovechado mi intervención… pero no lo hizo… es usted muy honorable y respetado por todos… pero no es usted feliz.

Por primera vez en su vida Elisa no había tratado de decir las cosas con el afán de lastimar, pero por primera vez en su vida había herido profundamente a Albert con sus palabras.

- No lo desprecio por querer ser respetable, cada quien debe forjarse su camino, yo forjare el mío, lo más lejos de ella que me sea posible, como usted dice, trataré de ser feliz…. – guardó silencio un momento y continuó – pero descuide, no volveré a hablar de su queridísima Candy, procuraré no encontrarme con ella.

Elisa se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Albert, con cuidado se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, después salió del estudio. Ella se había desarmado dentro de esa pequeña oficina, le había abierto su alma a Albert, había perdido la guerra, su altivez había desaparecido, entró a su habitación sintiéndose derrotada, miró todo a su alrdedor, ahora sabía que difícilmente llegaría a ser feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Elisa y su madre habían partido rumbo a Sunville sin fecha de regreso, Albert sintió que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera, se lo había dicho a Elisa, realmente la quería, los lazos de sangre eran más fuertes de lo que habría podido decir, ahora desde la ventana de la sala, veía como el carro partía. Entró al comedor y se sintió mal. Elisa le había abierto esa herida la noche anterior, tomó su pan tostado y al untarle la mantequilla no pudo dejar de sentir esa punzada de dolor al recordar a Candy y a Mac bailando. Se levantó del asiento, no quería enfrentarse a ella, así que se fue comiendo la tostada hasta su despacho, entró y cerró las puertas como si haciendo esto todos sus miedos quedaran fuera.

Candy bajó a desayunar, pensaba ir a dar un paseo por el lago, pero en ese momento entró Elsie diciéndole que le esperaban el salón de Música. Candy pensó enseguida que Mac se había arrepentido y no había salido a California la noche anterior. Se apresuró a terminar el desayuno y se dirigió al salón de Música. Abrió la puerta y al entrar se sorprendió no era Mac quien estaba allí sino una elegante señora vestida finamente.

- Buenos días – saludó Candy algo extrañada

- Señorita Andley – dijo la dama al levantarse para darle la mano.

Candy estaba segura de haber visto antes a la dama, pero no sabía decir quien era.

- No hemos sido presentadas formalmente – mencionó la mujer – Soy la señora Campbell, madre de Mac

Candy abrió los ojos, no era precisamente la visita que hubiera esperado.

- Así es. No tenía el placer de conocerla – dijo Candy al tiempo que se sentaba y con la mano le indicaba el sofá a la madre de Mac. - ¿A que debo su visita?

- Veo que no te gusta irte por las ramas – dijo la señora Campbell

- No me gusta que se le den tantas vueltas a un asunto, es preferible abordar el tema.

La señora Campbell sonrió débilmente. Miró hacia otro lado, tomó aliento y empezó a hablar.

- Yo. Vengo a pedirle que deje a mi hijo – le dijo nerviosa

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Candy que no daba crédito a lo que le acababa de pedir la elegante dama frente a ella.

- Señorita Andley, le pido que me escuche antes de juzgarme – se apresuró a decir la señora Campbell – Mac es mi hijo mayor, yo tenia puestas todas mis esperanzas en él, yo sabía que coqueteaba mucho y me preocupaba así que yo le di un ultimátum.

Candy miró con sorpresa a la madre de Mac. Los ojos de la mujer estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

- Nunca debí hacerlo… él es tan joven, y yo no lo hubiera querido nunca… que él se fuera de esa manera de la casa… estas semanas han sido horribles. Yo solo quería que fuera más responsable.

- No se que es lo piensa – interrumpió Candy – pero tenga por seguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con que Mac se haya ido tan lejos.

- ¿Sabe donde está? – preguntó angustiada la señora Mac.

- Señora, yo no soy la persona apropiada para decírselo, sus otros hijos saben donde esta él.

La mujer pareció trastornarse con esa información.

- Lo que si le puedo decir, es que su hijo esta muy bien, y esta tratando de ser alguien de provecho. – dijo Candy tomando una actitud de dignidad que desconocía en ella misma.

- Pero es que debería de comprenderme… él se fue por defenderla a usted. – le dijo la señora

-El se fue porque quería irse, no ve que estoy yo aquí, no me he movido de Chicago, él pudo quedarse aquí, pero no fue así – le respondió con calma Candy.

La madre de Mac, miró a Candy con angustia. La muchacha tenía razón, su hijo era el que se había ido lejos, a un lugar que ella desconocía. Candy quiso sentir simpatía por la madre de Mac. Pero no podía sentirla, le acaba de pedir que se alejara de su hijo… de ese joven quien en ese momento era el único apoyo para poder soportar la frialdad de Albert, entonces sintió un ardor dentro de su alma…

- Señora Campbell, creo que se esta equivocando en muchas cosas… si quiere que deje de ver a su hijo… yo no soy la persona con la que tiene que hablar… porque fue su hijo él que me rogó que le diera una oportunidad – le informó Candy

- El nunca le ha rogado a nadie – dijo un poco molesta la mujer

Candy no dijo nada, solo la miró… y vio en los ojos de la madre de Mac el desprecio que le tenía a ella. Candy lo reconocía… no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Ese tipo de miradas por las cuales ella rehuía a la gente de dinero. Pero en esta ocasión no se dejo vencer por haber sido una huérfana… levantó la cabeza con orgullo y miró a la mujer.

- Y como le he informado… espero que entienda que no voy a romper una promesa por la petición que me esta haciendo – le dijo Candy guardando serenidad.

- He oído por allí, que es usted una persona muy bondadosa… - mencionó la señora Campbell con una intención oculta – yo le pido que utilice esa bondad conmigo… la partida de Mac nos ha trastornado, mi esposo se ha puesto muy enfermo…

Candy vio a la mujer con una expresión de extrañeza¿Qué había hecho a esa mujer ponerse en ese nivel y exigirle que dejara a su hijo¿Cómo podía alguien cambiar tan pronto, de estar afligida y llorando a esa extraña expresión que tenía ahora en su cara?

- Señora, lamento mucho lo que este pasando en su familia. Pero ya se lo he dicho yo no puedo hacer mucho para que Mac regrese, lo que usted me pide no lo puedo cumplir. Porque tengo una promesa hecha desde hace tiempo, realmente me gustaría poder ayudarle pero me resulta imposible

- Pero ¿es que no tienes compasión de esta pobre madre? – preguntó la Señora Campbell llegando al borde del chantaje.

- Señora, los problemas que usted tenga con su hijo, yo no puedo resolverlos… - dijo Candy quien no sabía que más decirle a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

- Pues bien… veo que ha sido inútil… pero eso si te aseguro… nunca serás bien recibida en la familia Campbell – dijo la madre de Mac, quitándose finalmente la careta.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – preguntó Candy con toda la calma que podía sostener su alma

- Tómalo como quieras… traté de persuadirte, pero veo que no te importa el dolor de una madre. Así que por tu propio bien espero que no te cases con mi hijo… - la señora se levantó del sofá y salió caminando echa una furia.

Candy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando violentamente, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, ella no había pedido ser cortejada por Mac, pero no pensaba romper la promesa que le había hecho al joven. Por dentro su corazón temblaba… esa mujer no era cualquier mujer sino la madre de Mac y lo último que ella hubiera querido, era tener un enfrentamiento con ella. No podía creer que la mujer hubiera preparado todo ese acto para tratar de convencerla de que dejará a Mac, realmente no podía comprenderla.

Cuando la mujer hubo salido de la mansión Candy se sentía muy mal. Como si estuviera movida por un resorte fue a su cuarto se cambió de ropa y se arregló para salir, iba caminando por la calle sin saber realmente a donde ir, entonces vio un taxi. Se subió a el y pidió que la llevaran al Hotel de los Andley. Nunca supo Candy porque había acudido allí, no lo sabía incluso cuando estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación, pero era algo imperioso… una especie de necesidad que había nacido de ella.

-Candy… ¡Que grata sorpresa! – exclamó la señora Brown, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- Me da mucha pena molestarla, pero…

- Tu presencia nunca será una molestia – le interrumpió la dulce señora – vamos pasa

Candy entró a la habitación un poco aturdida, entonces miró alrededor y se encontró con aquella suite que recordaba perfectamente y que tantas veces había repasado en su memoria cuando había ido a New York, la suite estaba prácticamente igual, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese lugar. Se sentó en la pequeña sala de la suite, la señora Brown se acercó con unas tazas de té. Y también se sentó al lado de Candy.

- Candy ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó la Señora Brown viendo a través de los ojos doloridos de la joven.

- No… no pasa nada – mintió Candy, pero solo por unos momentos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Oh!... todo ha sido tan horrible.

La esposa del padre de Anthony la abrazó fuertemente mientras que Candy se desahogaba, entre sollozos había soltado todo lo que su torturada alma guardaba, desde la visita a Terry y lo mucho que le había dolido saber que estaba casado, hasta la fría actitud de Albert y en como le había dolido saber que cortejaba a Sabrina y en que lo amaba, le confesó incluso en como sentía envidia por sus amigas que parecían tenerlo todo, y por último Mac… y el reciente encuentro con la madre de este. Candy tiempo después se preguntaría en como había sido tan honesta y contarle todos su sentimientos, pero en ese momento se sentía mucho más tranquila después de sacar todo lo que ocultaba bajo esa sonrisa. La señora Brown escuchó todo tranquilamente y esperó a que Candy se calmara un poco.

- Candy, siento mucha pena al oír lo mucho que has sufrido, y sobre todo saber que por lo que yo contaba en mis cartas sobre Sabrina te hayan afectado tanto, yo no sabía lo que sentías por el joven Andley – se excusó Charlenne.

- Usted no tenía la culpa – sollozó Candy.

- La señora Brown sonrió dulcemente y continuó.

- Te sientes atrapada, pero no veo la razón por lo cual deberías estar así, primero te digo que has hecho lo correcto en guardar tus sentimientos por el actor de Broadway, él esta casado, eso quiere decir que no es libre de amarte aunque así lo quisiera. Y alejarte de él, es lo más apropiado. En cuanto a Mac… siento decirte esto, pero no veo que lo ames, sientes admiración por el muchacho, por haberte aceptado a pesar de las mentiras que yacían sobre tu virtud, admiras que se haya puesto frente a su familia y defendido en lo que cree, pero admirar a alguien no es amarlo, quizá con el tiempo podrías llegar a amarlo, pero eso resultará imposible mientras sigas enamorada de Albert Andley

Candy miró los colores del tapete que estaba bajo la mesa de centro de la sala, Charlenne tenía razón, nunca podría amar a Mac, mientras siguiera amando a Albert.

- Ahora lo que yo no entiendo, es porque la actitud fría de él, y me temo que tú tampoco lo sabrás a menos que se lo preguntes directamente, en este momento sabes que él no tiene ningún tipo de compromiso, es decir esta tan libre como tú, mi sugerencia aquí sería: "sigue los dictados de tu corazón", lucha por lo que quieres.

- Pero yo no estoy libre – dijo preocupaba Candy – Yo le prometí a Mac esperar.

- Querida, hay promesas que es mejor no cumplirlas… él tiene que entenderte, si él realmente te ama lo entenderá. Va a ser difícil decírselo porque por lo que cuentas, te quiere mucho, pero seguir con esa promesa es seguir con una mentira que al final solo los va a lastimar a los dos.

Candy se quedó pensativa, la señora Brown tomó un poco de té, y miró a la afligida chica que estaba a su lado.

- Candy, la vida nos puede traer muchos sinsabores, y muchas cosas que no comprendemos... perder a un ser querido, amar a alguien que no te corresponde ese amor, no amar a quien te ama con locura, todo eso forma parte de la vida… pero la vida no solo es amargura, podemos presenciar el nacimiento de un hijo, la sonrisa de un niño, el amor correspondido, eso al igual que los sinsabores,es la vida. Una jovencita como tú que ha sufrido tanto tiene que darse la oportunidad para ser feliz.

- Pero si Albert… digo si él no me ama – dijo Candy confesando su peor miedo.

- La vida es dar sin esperar nada a cambio, es posible que así sea, pero si no te atreves a saberlo, no sabrás nunca si él te ama. Quizá él no va a decirte nada mientras crea que estas con Mac. Y si él no te ama, entonces tendrás que afrontarlo, porque así son las cosas. Dios te dará fuerzas necesarias para soportarlo.

La señora Brown, suspiró profundamente y después prosiguió.

- Esa mujer, la señora Campbell, hizo muy mal en visitarte y tratar de chantajearte para que dejaras a su hijo, no sabe la fragilidad de la relación de ambos, porque supongo que no le importó saber más sobre la misma. Su hijo se ha ido, pero no es culpa tuya. Y algún día tendrá que tragarse ese orgullo porque tiene cuatro hijos y ellos no van a escoger a quien ella quiera para casarse… Candy, nunca dejes que alguien te menosprecie, tú eres una linda joven que tiene muchas virtudes, no dejes que alguien te diga que no vales nada. No por ella, no por nadie.

- Yo… pensé

- No Candy, la gente que no puede ver más que la apariencia, no conoce su propio corazón, y emite juicios temerariamente. Porque ni siquiera son justos con ellos mismos.

- ¿Usted no cree que yo sea poca cosa para estar entre los Andley? – preguntó Candy quien arrastraba esa traba, desde que recordaba

- Querida… Yo no soy la más indicada para decir eso, puesto que gran parte de los Andley no me consideran a alguien digna para estar dentro de la familia, pero lo que si puedo decir es que si Albert te cree digna para ser parte de la familia, lo que diga el resto no importará realmente.

Candy sonrió sinceramente, sintió como si todo el peso de sus problemas se hubiera ido para siempre. Con un poco más de tranquilidad siguió tomando el té que ahora le resultó bastante sabroso, y el aroma que emanaba le recordó a algo, no supo exactamente a que, pero fue algo placentero. Charlenne y ella siguieron platicando durante otro largo rato, cuando se dio cuenta, el sol casi se había metido por completo, salió de la habitación del hotel con una actitud nueva, en ese momento se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Tomó un taxi de regreso a la Mansión, cuando estuvo dentro de ella, decidió que aprovecharía lo bien que se sentía, para poder aclarar las cosas con Albert.

Llegó al despacho de Albert y llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, Candy la abrió y se asomó, las luces estaban prendidas, una copa de brandy estaba a la mitad y había una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio, sin embargo Albert no estaba allí.

"Debe de estar por aquí" pensó Candy al ver la copa a la mitad, se acercó al escritorio y empezó a hojear los papeles, nunca había hecho eso, y no sabía porque lo hacía, revisar los papeles de alguien más no era precisamente lo que ella consideraría apropiado, después de levantar algunos, sintió un leve remordimiento y los dejó donde los había encontrado, entonces empezó a recorrer el despacho, había estado allí muchas veces, pero nunca lo había visto realmente bien, cada cosa allí decía "Albert", cada adorno, cada libro era parte del joven Andley quien había hecho de ese lugar su refugio, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una mesa que estaba al fondo de la oficina, sobre ella había unos marcos, Candy se fijo bien y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa… Eran las fotografías que se habían tomado varios meses atrás.

Candy levantó la foto, donde ella estaba posando, se veía tan real, los ojos verdes estaban brillosos, y en su cara se esbozaba una linda sonrisa, entonces vio la foto donde estaban, la tía Abuela, ella y Albert, Candy pensó que la tía Abuela se veía mejor en persona. Sonrió un poco y levantó también ese marco, entonces encontró el tercer marco, era la foto de Albert y ella, acomodó los otros dos marcos y observó detenidamente esa foto, ella sonreía ampliamente en la imagen, y Albert también, los dos se veían sumamente felices. Candy comenzó a recordar ese momento cuando esa fotografía había sido tomada, recordaba las risas de todos, los ojos deslumbrantes de Albert y en como se habían divertido ese día. Y aunque las cosas habían cambiado tanto era mágico ver que ese fotógrafo había podido captar ese momento de alegría y allí estaba para la posteridad, el rostro de Albert tan risueño lo hacían verse mucho más guapo, Candy apoyó el marco en la mesa y con una mano lo afianzó para que no se cayera, entonces con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició el rostro del joven en la fotografía.

- Albert – musitó.

- Tengo con esas fotografías mucho tiempo – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Candy volteó muy aprisa y la foto cayó al suelo rompiéndose el cristal en mil pedazos. Y el marco se había roto también quedando solo las piezas sueltas.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy muy sonrojada – lo siento tanto

Se agachó rápidamente para recoger los pedazos. Albert se quedó unos momentos mirando todo impávido, duro cerca de un minuto mientras que Candy con cuidado, había sacado un pañuelo y tomaba los vidrios con este, se levantó y fue por el cubo de la basura y empezó a arrojar los pedazos allí. Entonces Albert también se agachó, y con cuidado sacó la foto de todo ese caos observó la foto durante unos segundos y luego vio a Candy quien seguía en la tarea de recoger todo.

- Deja eso – le dijo un poco serio

- Ya casi termino – contestó Candy.

- Déjalo, en seguida hago que lo limpien – dijo en forma autoritaria y Candy se sorprendió y se levantó del suelo sintiéndose mal.

Albert Pareció percatarse de que le había gritado a Candy y se sintió mal, pero últimamente no controlaba el tono de su voz, de hecho no controlaba mucho de él.

- Lo siento, no me importa ver eso allí, Phebe lo recogerá – dijo ya más calmado.

- Nunca quise romperlo, solo estaba mirándolo – se excusó Candy.

- No hay problema – dijo Albert mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio, dejo la fotografía que aún traía en las manos sobre el resto de papeles y después tomó un sorbo de la copa.

Volvió a hacerse un silencio embarazoso, justo como la última vez que habían estado juntos a solas. Candy había dejado de sentirse tan segura a como se sentía cuando había dejado la suite de Charlenne. Albert volvió a beber otro sorbo de la copa y miró de reojo a Candy.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – le preguntó finalmente - ¿algo de beber?

- Un poco de agua – dijo Candy quien sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Candy se sentó en la pequeña sala que estaba dentro del despacho, mientras que Albert servía agua en un vaso. Caminó hasta la sala, con la copa en una mano y con el vaso en otra.

- Aquí tienes – le dijo al tiempo que le daba el vaso y se sentaba frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Candy pero al tiempo que hacía la pregunta se sintió un poco tonta.

- Bien, trabajando mucho – contestó un poco extrañado Albert

Candy tomó un poco de agua y Albert la miró, volvió la vista a donde estaba la fotografía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó extrañado y con un dejo de amargura

Candy respiró profundamente, nunca le habían gustado los rodeos y menos cuando hablaba con Albert, siempre que estaba con él podía hablar con tanta libertad, pero ahora parecía que entre los dos se había construido una especie de muro.

- Quería hablar contigo – dijo Candy con decisión – no hemos hablado desde hace meses… y pues quería conversar contigo.

- Tienes razón, desde hace meses que no hablamos – dijo Albert mirando la copa con mucho detenimiento como si fuera un objeto extraño.

- Me preguntaba… ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué hemos dejado de comunicarnos? – soltó finalmente Candy

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber¿Por qué se acabo la confianza entre los dos? – reclamó Albert con un dejo de irritación

- ¿dices que todo es mi culpa? – quiso saber Candy.

- No lo sé, tu dímelo – dijo Albert

- Yo estuve esperando una carta, o una llamada tuya… sólo sabía que estabas bien por lo que me decían los demás.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el joven - ¿tú hablas de cuando estuviste en Lakewood?

- Pues sí…

- Pues yo no, yo hablaba de antes – le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos.

- Antes de que me fuera a Lakewood, Tú estabas de viaje – le dijo Candy.

- Candy, por favor, dejémonos de rodeos – dijo ya enojado Albert - ¿quiero que me digas porque no me dijiste que viste a Terry en New York?

Candy sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde agua fría encima, "Así que es por esto" pensó.

- Yo… ah, este… - balbuceó Candy

- ¿Dime Candy¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

- No era mi intención – contestó Candy muy angustiada – yo no quería preocuparte en vano.

- ¿Es esa realmente la verdad? – dijo Albert quien sentía que los celos le carcomían el alma.

- ¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra? – replicó Candy

- Porque tú me has dado motivos – respondió Albert.

-No hay nada que hablar… por eso no te dije nada. – comentó Candy

- ¡Ay Candy! – dijo Albert suspirando con resignación

Candy estaba un poco aturdida por lo que le había reclamado Albert, veía al muchacho con la cabeza bajada, era obvio que ese tema le estaba resultado muy difícil de tratar. Entonces supo que era momento de contarle aquel encuentro que tanto quería olvidar.

- Cuando fui a New York, mi intención no era verlo – comenzó Candy– pero cuando llegue a donde iba a entregar el anillo, Susana fue la persona quien me recibió. Entonces me enteré que se habían casado…. estuve un rato en su casa… y luegó llego su ama de llaves y fue cuando nos enteramos de que ella estaba esperando un bebe.

- ¿No fuiste sola? – preguntó Albert

- No, Logan estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo – dijo Candy – cuando ya estábamos por irnos fue que Terry llegó.

Al decir el nombre de Terry, Candy no pudo evitar estremecerse, detalle que Albert alcanzó a notar perfectamente.

- El y yo hablamos, acerca de Susana y del hijo que esperan, y después le dije adiós definitivamente – dijo Candy cuya emoción se dejaba traslucir en la voz

- Ahora veo – dijo Albert – Por eso accediste irte a Lakewood

- No tiene nada que ver – dijo Candy aunque se notaba en la voz que mentía.

- Supongo que todo funcionó como esperabas – dijo con cierta mordacidad Albert.

- Ahora soy yo la que no entiende ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quiso saber Candy.

- Te fuiste a olvidar a Terry y regresaste con un novio igual a él – dijo con un dejo de crueldad.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Candy

- O me vas a negar que Mac no se parece a Terry, no solo físicamente sino en su forma de ser – mencionó Albert con acritud.

Candy frunció el entrecejo, era evidente que esa aseveración le había molestado, pero a Albert no le importó, quería causarle dolor a Candy, quería que sintiera aunque fuera un poco de lo que él había sufrido, sentía celos, unos celos terribles que habían carcomido su alma durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante? – inquirió Candy enojada

- Si no es por eso, dime… dime porque estas con él – aprestó Albert

- Porque él… es un buen hombre y yo… yo no tengo compromisos… - dijo Candy tratando de encontrar una buena razón para defender su relación con Mac.

- ¿Por qué es un buen hombre¿Por qué no tienes compromisos? – preguntó sarcásticamente Albert – No es exactamente una buena respuesta ¿verdad?

- Si quieres que te diga que es porque me recuerda a Terry, estas equivocado, o si quieres que te diga que porque estoy locamente enamorada de él, sería una mentira. Estoy tratándolo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me lo están facilitando. – espetó Candy muy irritada.

- Candy White Andley, esta con un hombre sin amarlo, nunca creí llegar a ver eso con mis ojos – dijo el rubio después de darle un sorbo a la copa que aún sostenía en sus manos.

- Lamento mucho eso, pero no tengo muchas opciones ¿o sí? A veces creo que tengo una maldición sobre mí, todo me separa de aquellos a quienes amo – dijo Candy levantándose. –Vamos dime ahora tú… ¿Qué otras opciones tengo?

Albert la miró y estuvo a punto de gritarle que él era la opción para ella, que él la amaba con toda su alma, sin embargo no dijo nada, guardó silencio, silencio que Candy interpretó como "no tienes más opciones, yo no te amo". Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Albert, pero el muchacho no dijo nada, así que ella salió del despacho.

Candy corrió por el pasillo, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, Albert no la amaba, durante unos segundos pensó que esa plática era derivada de los celos de Albert y había sentido que todo tenía razón, pero no era eso, la discusión de había derivado meramente de una preocupación de amigo, y su alma se llenó de amargura… sentía que no solo ese cristal se había roto sino que su corazón era el que se estaba volviendo a romper.

Mientras tanto Albert se había levantado de su asiento y había abierto la puerta, pero no puso seguirla, se había portado cruel con Candy, él que había jurado nunca hacerla llorar, se había portado cruel y malvado con ella, y no había sido capaz de decirle lo mucho que la quería, se había quedado sentado en vez de levantarla en brazos y besarla. Ya no podía culpar a nadie más, no podía culpar a Terry, no podía culpar a Mac, y sobre todo no podía culparla a ella, regresó a su silla detrás del escritorio se tomó de un trago el resto del brandy, y volvió a llenar la copa, después miró la fotografía, que yacía sobre sus papeles. Tomó un gran trago de brandy y se levantó, iba a decirle lo que pensaba, pero en ese momento entró George al despacho.

- William, hubo problemas con una de las minas del Sr. Leegan, tienes que viajar de inmediato a Florida – dijo sin preámbulos George.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Albert.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero se que los accionistas que le cedieron la segunda hipoteca, están muy preocupados.

Albert sonó la campanilla para llamar a Phebe, ella apareció unos segundos después. Mientras tanto, Albert recogía los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y buscaba unos que necesitaría para el viaje.

- Phebe, por favor¿podrías mandar a hacer mis maletas? y después ¿me ayudas con lo que se rompió de ese lado?

- Si señor – contestó la muchacha saliendo para avisar a Oliver que le arreglará las maletas a Albert.

Después se dirigió a George.

- George, manda a comprar los boletos del tren, después avisa a mi hermana que tiene que salir para Florida, que prepare sus cosas porque se van para Florida mañana temprano. – dijo Albert

- ¿Crees que sea necesario? – preguntó George.

- Si los accionistas me quieren allí quiere decir que algo muy grave ha ocurrido y no quiero que mi cuñado este solo en estos momentos, además creo que a Elisa le hará bien ir por un tiempo para allá.

- Entiendo – dijo George al tiempo que salía.

"Siempre hay algo" pensó Albert, "es como dijo ella, como si todo se confabulará para que no estemos juntos"

Esa misma noche Albert salía para Florida, mientras que Candy cansada de llorar se había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero era más el dolor que sentía en su corazón, se preparó para salir rumbo a la institución pero cuando bajó a desayunar alcanzó a oír a las cocineras que murmuraban algo. Sin embargo ella ya iba algo tarde, así que no les prestó mucha atención, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando salió y vio que Dean no estaba porque había ido a cumplir una orden de Albert. Candy tomó un taxi para llegar a la Institución y trató de no pensar mucho en Albert o en la discusión que habían tenido en la noche.

A media mañana le llegó la primer carta del día de parte de Mac, y Candy se sintió muy mal, pero había decidido no hacerle más daño, había muchas cosas que los separaban, pero la más importante era que ella no lo amaba y seguir con esa farsa iba a ser a la larga más perjudicial que benéfica para ambos. Sin abrir la carta, tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir, iba a pedirle que fuera a verla porque necesitaba hablar con él. Era algo que no podía decirle por carta.

En la noche cuando salió de la institución decidió caminar hasta la Mansión Andley, en el camino se encontró a Donella y a Roy que salían de cenar de un restaurante.

- Candy¿Cómo puedes andar caminando sola? – le preguntó Roy.

- No es nada, sentí ganas de caminar – contestó Candy

Pero justo en ese momento una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, Candy suspiró parecía que ni siquiera el clima estaba a favor de ella.

- Anda ven, te llevó, de todas maneras tengo que pasar por la Mansión Andley – dijo Roy mirando a Donella quien se sonrojó.

- Está bien – dijo Candy, quien empezaba a mojarse la cara con la ligera llovizna.

Pronto llegaron a la Mansión y Donella y Candy bajaron del carro de Roy, les beso a ambas las manos y se despidió. Candy y Donella entraron al vestíbulo, Donella alcanzó a notar a Candy un poco triste.

- Candy¿te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Donella

- Si – dijo Candy al tiempo que sonreía.

- Nunca has sabido mentir bien – dijo Donella – ven vamos arriba

Donella tomó a Candy del brazo y entraron a la habitación de Donella, entonces hizo que Candy se sentara en un sillón y ella se sentó en un diván que estaba al lado del sillón.

- Dime que ocurre – le dijo Donella con esos ojos tan azules como los de Albert.

- Es que mi relación con Mac no esta funcionando tan bien como esperaba – mencionó Candy

- Eso no debería sorprenderte – dijo Donella – No lo amas y ese es el problema.

- Pero no debería ser así, yo no estoy haciendo el intento.

- Candy, nadie puede forzarse a amar a quien no esta predestinado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo creo que el destino nos tiene a alguien para cada quien, y no se porque pero no creo que Mac este predestinado a estar contigo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y Donella la miró con suspicacia, había aceptado muy rápidamente lo que le acaba de decir entonces intuyó de que se trataba en realidad.

- Pero no es por Mac por quien estas triste ¿verdad? – inquirió Donella.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿acaso era tan transparente?, se puso nerviosa pero no contestó.

- No te pongas nerviosa – dijo Donella con una sonrisa – no es nada malo.

- No se de que hablas – dijo Candy tratando de bajar la mirada.

- Candy, no sabes lo que me alegra saberlo, de él lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de ti, siempre tuve la duda, hasta hoy.

- ¿De que? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿De quien crees que hablo?, pues del tío William y de ti – dijo Donella.

Donella sonreía con satisfacción, pero Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Albert… no, él no… - balbuceó Candy

- ¿Por qué los dos son tan necios? – sondeó Donella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Candy.

- De que el tío William te quiere muchísimo, pero no dice nada, y de ti que al parecer lo quieres de la misma manera y tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías? – preguntó Candy

- No son tonterías – replicó Donella.

- Es que simplemente no lo creo, Albert no me ama… - dijo Candy

- Pero tú si le amas ¿verdad? – dijo astutamente

- Lo que yo sienta no tiene importancia – mencionó Candy.

-Si la tiene. Y más de lo que imaginas – aseveró Donella.

- ¿Qué prueba tienes de ello? – inquirió Candy

- Candy… se que eres muy buena y no te gusta pensar que dentro de la familia ocurran cosas que tú no harías… pero las cosas no son así. ¿quieres saber porque mi abuela te pidió que fueras a Lakewood? – dijo Donella que se estaba desesperando.

- Para que la acompañara – dijo ingenuamente Candy.

- Candy…. ¡despierta! Mi abuela y la tía Elroy planearon todo para separarlos a ti y a Albert.

- No… eso no pudo pasar – señaló Candy - ¿Por qué habrían de querer separar a quienes no están juntos?

- ¿Realmente piensas eso? – le preguntó Donella – Ellas serán ya grandes de edad, pero eso no las ha hecho ni débiles ni incompetentes, ellas ven más allá de lo que nosotros mismos hacemos.

Candy iba a refutar, pero entonces vio la cara de Donella, no había en ella rastros de burla o de mentira, empezó a repasar cada momento desde que había llegado de New York, la expresión de la tía Bridget, las cartas perdidas, la repentina llegada de Sabrina, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. ¿Pero Mac? "el no sabía nada" pensó Candy dejándose guiar por su intuición.

- ¿Y él lo sabe? – preguntó Candy

- Lo dudo mucho – contestó Donella, solo lo saben la tía Elroy y mi abuela, Logan, yo… y ahora tú.

- El debería saberlo – mencionó Candy

- Yo le prometí a mi abuela no decírselo, para que se quedará con Sabrina.

Candy miró a la chica con asombro, esa linda jovencita de ojos tan inocentes, era capaz de chantajear a su propia abuela.

- Además no tiene caso – dijo Candy – él no me quiere de la manera como piensas

- Solo un ciego no vería lo que tú no ves.

- Estas equivocada, ayer sostuvimos una discusión y no me dijo nada. Yo pensé que tal vez el me diría algo el día de hoy, pero no lo ha hecho. – dijo con tristeza Candy

- Y no creo que lo haga – dijo Donella mirando a Candy con una leve sonrisa.

- Candy se quedó perpleja¿estaba Donella jugando con ella? Primero le decía que Albert la quería y ahora le decía que Albert no hablaría con ella. Pero Donella esta vez sonrió más abiertamente.

- Pensé que lo sabías – dijo Donella

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy recelosa

- El tío William no esta en la mansión, de hecho no esta en Chicago, oí decir a Phebe que ayer por la noche salió de la ciudad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dulce Mirada de Amor**

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, o al menos así le parecían a Candy, algo había pasado en Florida pero nadie en la familia sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, Candy era un mar de confusiones, no sabía que pensar de la plática que había sostenido con Donella, aunque todo le seguía pareciendo medio irreal, no dejaba de pensar en la enorme cantidad de cartas perdidas y no podía ser una simple coincidencia, pero cuando se detenía a pensar en Albert, solo podía hacerlo de manera en que se habían tomado una gran molestia para algo que nunca iba a suceder a pesar de lo que dijera Donella.

El viento azotaba las ventanas, el calor del verano había sido olvidado con facilidad, el viento corría por toda la ciudad pero se había convertido en un aire frío el cual si no salían bien protegidos se podía sentir hasta los huesos, de repente había algunas lluvias, de ellas muchas cargadas con granizo, era evidente que el otoño pensaba causar muchos estragos.

Por otra parte algo extraño había pasado, las cartas de Mac habían dejado de llegar. Candy pensó los primeros días que era porque iba en camino a Chicago pero los días siguieron pasando y no había noticias del chico y Candy comenzó a preocuparse.

Esa tarde era de esas lluviosas, ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la partida de Albert, y Candy se sentía un poco abrumada por todo, en la institución la compra del barco ya se había efectuado, y se había tenido que mandar otro grupo de enfermeras al frente y cada vez que pasaba eso Candy sentía mucha tristeza porque sabía que algunas de ellas nunca volverían. Pensaba en todo eso cuando Phebe tocó a la puerta de su habitación, diciéndole que la buscaban en el vestíbulo.

Candy por un momento pensó que era Albert, pero mientras se acomodaba el cabello, recapacitó, Albert no habría mandado a decirle algo con Phebe, "con que no sea la señora Campbell de nuevo" pensó con un dejo de temor. Salió del cuarto y se asomó desde el barandal junto a las escaleras, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie, así que decidió bajar. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja vio la silueta de Mac recargada sobre la pared.

- Mac – dijo Candy.

- Candy – dijo Mac mientras se dirigía hacia la chica para besarle la mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala que estaba un poco fría, pero era de las pocas habitaciones en la Mansión que en ese momento estaban solas. Una vez que se hubieron sentado Candy empezó a hablar.

- Te esperaba desde hace días – le comentó

- Tengo ya más de una semana en Chicago – le informó el muchacho – pero no había podido venir, mi padre estaba muy enfermo, al parecer le dio un ataque al corazón, pero los doctores dicen que se pondrá bien.

- Si tu madre me dijo que estaba enfermo, pero no sabía que era lo que tenía – dijo Candy.

- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó extrañado Mac

- Si, tu madre vino a hacerme una visita – dijo Candy

- ¡Es increíble! – dijo con una risa sarcástica - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- No mucho, solo que estaba preocupada por ti – mintió Candy

- Candy – le dijo serio el muchacho – a mi no tienes porque mentirme, conozco bastante bien a mi familia para saber cuando alguien me miente sobre ella. Y conozco a mi madre y su forma de proceder.

- Es que…

- Si, lo se, no debió ser nada bueno, anda dímelo – le pidió Mac

- Me pidió que dejara de verte – le confesó finalmente Candy

- Lo sabía – contestó Mac con una mueca – a veces me cuesta tanto creer que es mi madre.

- Ella lo único que quiere es que…

- No la justifiques Candy, lo único que quiere es que siga agarrado a su faldas como cuando era pequeño, pero eso no va a suceder.

- Me preocupé por ti cuando no recibí más cartas tuyas – dijo Candy quien quería acabar con su propio tormento y abordar el tema lo más pronto posible.

- No tenías porque preocuparte – dijo Mac, quien presentía lo que le iba a decir Candy.

Candy no se atrevía a hablar pero Mac la miró a los ojos y supo que sus presentimientos eran verdad, los ojos de Candy estaban cubiertos por esa capa de dolor que había visto por primera vez en Lakewood, el muchacho apretó un poco los labios con resignación.

- Candy¡Por favor!, No digas nada – le rogó el muchacho – comprendo perfectamente.

- Mac – susurró Candy

- Se que te había pedido hasta fin de año, pero a veces los días se vuelven más largos de lo acostumbrado, y no es justo de mi parte hacerte mantener una promesa que en primer lugar no querías hacer.

- Yo quiero…

- No Candy, no tiene sentido – dijo Mac con tristeza – Yo lo sabía, desde hace tiempo lo sabía, pero quería aferrarme a la idea, como quien se sostiene de un clavo ardiendo.

- Mac, soy yo…

- Candy, no estamos aquí para señalar culpables, se que tienes una gran capacidad de amar, pero no puedes forzarte a ti misma a amarme, eso era algo que tenía que surgir naturalmente, amar a alguien tiene que ser muy sencillo, aunque a veces sea doloroso.

- Yo jamás pretendí hacerte daño – mencionó Candy

- Lo sé, y trataste de advertírmelo, pero no te quise escuchar, no se quien sea el chico de quien estas enamorada, solo deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que no te haga sufrir, porque no lo mereces.

- Tú tampoco lo mereces – comentó Candy.

- Candy, eres tan buena que piensas que todos son como tú… creo que haberme enamorado de ti ha sido algo maravilloso, no ser correspondido es algo que tengo bien merecido por haber sido tan poco serio en mis relaciones anteriores.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy

- Pero no te preocupes por mi, al menos se que no estoy incapacitado para amar a alguien.

Se inclinó graciosamente como si estuviera despidiéndose de un público, después le besó cariñosamente la mano.

- Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo Pequeña.

Candy no tuvo fuerzas para decirle algo más, solo se acercó al quicio de la puerta y vio la espalda de Mac mientras se retiraba, se sintió un poco mal por el muchacho pero se había sentido sorprendida por la reacción del él. Mac se sentía muy mal, pero había cubierto su tristeza por una nueva capa, esta vez no había sido de indolencia, sino con una de humor, había sonreído cuando lo que en verdad quería era llorar. Pero ahora ya no importaba, sentía que la lluvia se llevaría todo el dolor que sentía. Suspiró profundamente mientras se dirigía hacia el Hospital.

Mientras tanto Candy se sentía liberada, ya no tenía que guardar ninguna promesa, y dentro de ella le deseo lo mejor a Mac, y rezó internamente para que encontrara a alguna chica merecedora de él.

Por su parte Albert seguía sin decir que pasaba en Florida había enviado un par de cartas donde solo decía que estaba bien pero que el asunto estaba tomando mucho tiempo y que todavía no tenía fecha de regreso.

En la casa las especulaciones eran muchas, pero la tía Abuela se veía bastante preocupada y no participaba de las mismas… Candy entonces supuso que ella estaba enterada de todo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

Cuando Albert había cumplido un mes de estar fuera de Chicago, Candy recibió noticias de Lakewood, Sherly le había escrito diciéndole que Tessy estaba muy enferma que el doctor le había diagnosticado varicela, y que no sabían que hacer, porque Sabrina aunque ya había tenido la enfermedad no podía exponerse estando en su estado. La tía Elroy estaba muy preocupada por lo que ocurría en Florida así que Candy fue quien se trasladó a Lakewood esa misma tarde.

Cuando llegó a Lakewood pudo percatarse de que Tessy realmente estaba delicada, entonces supo que tenían que salir de la Mansión preguntó a la cocinera que fuera a preguntar a los Legan si podían recibir a alguien en su casa, pero entonces se enteró que la casa estaba vacía desde hacía unas semanas, que Stuart se lo había dicho. Candy entonces le mandó decir que la tía Bridget y otras personas irían a pasar una temporada allí, en ese momento escribió una carta para Albert y otra para la tía Elroy donde les explicaba el motivo para hacer uso de la casa que no era propia.

Después de hacer eso subió a avisarle a Sabrina lo peligroso que era para el bebe que esperaba quedarse cerca de Tessy. Cuando Sabrina abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Candy se percató que no la había visto en persona, había oído hablar mucho de ella pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla cara a cara, Candy no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la belleza de la muchacha, la cual a pesar de estar vestida de luto no opacaba sus finos rasgos y esa blancura de su piel que siempre admiraba a todos. Candy pensó que no había sido raro que Albert se sintiera atraído hacia la chica.

- ¿Sabrina? – preguntó Candy aunque sabía que la muchacha era Sabrina

- Si…. Tú debes ser Candy – dijo Sabrina

- Así es – contestó Candy - ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Por tus ojos – contestó Sabrina – no sabes cuantas veces William me habló de ti.

Candy se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, Albert le había hablado de ella a Sabrina, no pudo dejar de sonreír.

- Realmente eres tan amable como dicen – dijo Candy

- A veces la gente habla de más – dijo Sabrina

- Tienes razón – apuntó Candy

- Supongo que si voy a tener que salir de aquí ¿verdad? – dijo Sabrina suspirando con tristeza

- Si… pero no las dejare que vayan tan lejos… la mansión Legan que esta a unos cuantos kilómetros esta vacía en este momento.

Sabrina sonrió con alivio, ella pensaba que volvería a Chicago y se había sentido muy alterada a regresar allí con dos meses más de embarazo, el cual ya se empezaba a notar bajo el vestido.

- ¡Oh!, disculpa pero creí que tendría que regresar a Chicago.

- Jamás haría algo que te perjudicara – contestó Candy.

- Muchas gracias – mencionó Sabrina al tiempo que abrazaba a Candy.

Esa misma tarde la tía Bridget y Sabrina partían rumbo a la mansión Legan, Candy podía estar segura de que sin la sombra de los celos… Sabrina era una chica dulce y simpática.

Al día siguiente se dieron cuenta, para horror de Sherly, que Bella ya se había contagiado. Y como Sherly no había tenido varicela y si le daba en ese momento iba a resultar muy peligroso, así que Candy la mandó también a la mansión Legan, quedándose ella en Lakewood con solo una sirvienta que aunque ya había tenido la varicela, no se acercaba al cuarto de las pequeñas.

Candy habló a Chicago para informarles que se quedaría en Lakewood hasta que las niñas se pusieran bien. Las niñas reaccionaron adecuadamente a los medicamentos, pero ella tendría que pasar allí una buena temporada. Prácticamente sola. Ya que por los medicamentos, las niñas se la pasaban dormidas.

Todas las mañanas iba hasta la capilla y con satisfacción miraba que su extraño vagabundo seguía allí. Diario rezaba un poco y después le dejaba algo de comer. Caminaba unos minutos y regresaba a la casa, por si las niñas despertaban. Las atendía se ponía a jugar con ellas un rato antes de administrarles los medicamentos y las pomadas.

Los días pasaban tan lentamente que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, y Candy se había puesto nostálgica, el lugar le traía muy buenos recuerdo pero al mismo tiempo le estaba empezando a afectar la soledad. Había días en los que despertaba pensando en Anthony y en el dolor que había sentido cuando él había fallecido y eso empezó a preocuparla. Tenía que ocuparse en algo mientras las niñas dormían, para no pensar más en esos días tan dolorosos para ella, así que se dedico a deambular por aquellos salones que por lo general estaban cerrados, y se ponía a limpiarlos y a observar todos aquellos objetos extraños a la vez que valiosos, los cuales habían sido coleccionados por los antepasados de los Andley, Candy se decidió entrar a ese corredor que tanto miedo le había dado la primera vez que había estado allí, el corredor del tercer piso donde había apostadas las figuras de los antepasados de los Andley, el pasillo siempre estaba muy oscuro a pesar de ser de día y Candy pensó que lo que hacía falta allí era una buena iluminación para poder apreciar las figuras de cera. También entró a esa habitación donde la habían encerrado Neal y Elisa, el cuarto parecía ser un tipo de bodega… había muchas cosas inservibles allí, así que Candy decidió limpiarlo y acomodarlo con las cosas que estaban todavía en buen estado, nunca pensó que esa tarea le iba a ayudar tanto, desde que había iniciado con esa misión de dejar presentable ese cuarto y el pasillo, no había vuelto a sentirse triste.

Había mandado instalar unas luces a los largo del pasillo y en la habitación encontró muchas cosas interesantes, artículos que nunca había visto y ropas de países desconocidos para ella. Dentro de un baúl había encontrado varios saris, ella había visto unas imágenes de la india y supo que esas eran vestimentas de ese país. Le llamaron mucho la atención las telas brillantes y los finos velos que conformaban el traje, Candy no pudo resistir y se había probado varios vestidos, se había divertido mucho haciéndolo, cuando había pasado una semana, las luces del pasillo ya estaban listas, ahora el pasillo, en vez de darle miedo, le gustaba parecía una especie de museo y la habitación casi estaba libre de las cosas inservibles, sin embargo los muebles que estaban en buen estado no eran juego de nada realmente… Había una mesa pero las sillas que estaban allí no eran realmente juego de la mesa, había varios sillones de diferentes estilos y tapizados con distintas telas, unas mesitas de noche, pero no había camas, varias lámparas pero no hacían juego entre ellas, realmente no sabía que tipo de habitación podía formar con esos muebles.

- Creo que no serviría más que de cuarto de juegos – dijo Candy finalmente

Candy pensó bien eso, realmente la mansión no tenía ni un cuarto de juegos, la escuela que había armado Sherly era entretenida pero las niñas no tenían un solo cuarto de juegos donde pudieran crear sus propios mundos. Entonces supo lo que tenía que ser esa habitación tan grande, los vestidos y el resto de artículos que allí estaban era ideal para hacer un divertido cuarto de juegos, así que el tiempo lo dividía entre cuidar a las pequeñas y en armar el cuarto de juegos para ellas, cuando habían pasado cerca de dos semanas ella vio con satisfacción el cuarto realmente parecía una habitación sacada de las Mil y una noches. Candy se sentía feliz cuando lo vio terminado, se dejó caer sobre un almohadón y alcanzó a golpear una de las paredes uno de su brazos, entonces la pared produjo un extraño sonido Candy primero se asustó un poco, pero luego vio que la pared se había abierto.

- Un pasaje secreto – exclamó Candy emocionada – este será el mejor cuarto de juegos

Sin pensarlo mucho Candy entró por la abertura que había dentro de la pared, el pasillo que se había abierto no era muy alto así que Candy tenía que ir con la cabeza agachada, con una mano iba quitando las telarañas que se habían formado al paso de los años, todo por allí estaba muy oscuro, Candy estuvo caminando por un buen rato, bajó unas escaleras y de pronto se topó con una pared; había llegado al final del pasaje… Candy comenzó a tocar toda la parte de la pared hasta que encontró el mecanismo para abrir la puerta. Candy salió tosiendo un poco por el polvo, se sacudió el vestido y se quitó la pañoleta que llevaba en la cabeza y también la sacudió.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba en uno de los cuartos, pero no sabía con precisión en cual de ellos estaba, trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave. Miró alrededor, no había estado en los cuartos de todos. No sabía quien había dejado su cuarto cerrado con llave. Así que se puso a ver lo que había en la habitación, la cual estaba prácticamente sin nada personal, era difícil decir de quien era. Así que Candy comenzó a abrir cajones para ver si encontraba algo, y lo primero que vio le impacto mucho.

Uno de los cajones de una cómoda estaba lleno de fajos de cartas amarradas con listones, iba a cerrarlo de inmediato, siendo algo tan personal. Pero mientras lo cerraba alcanzó a ver su nombre escrito en un sobre, con lentitud volvió a abrir el cajón, y miró el sobre. Tomó el primer fajo y empezó a ver las cartas.

Eran cerca de 50 cartas todas dirigidas a ella, eran las cartas de la institución, muchas de las cartas estaban abiertas y Candy sintió mucha rabia, no solo habían interceptado las cartas sino que alguien las había leído, Candy abrió las que no estaban abiertas y fue repasando las que ya lo estaban. Muchos de esos asuntos ya estaban liberados y sintió un poco de alivio por ello, pero aún había unas que tendría que resolver los problemas. Candy frunció el ceño¿quién podría haber hecho tal cosa? Del cajón sacó otro de los fajos, allí estaban de la misma manera el resto de las "cartas perdidas", Candy suspiró al tiempo que buscaba calma dentro de si misma, no podía creer que alguien hubiera ocultado las cartas tan urgentes dentro de un cajón y que además hubiera tenido la desfachatez de abrirlas como si no fuera eso un delito.

Les dio una rápida revisada…. Pero en eso el reloj que estaba en la recamara comenzó a sonar. Candy levantó la cabeza asustada, hacía casi una hora que las niñas deberían de haber tomado su medicamento.

Salió por el pasadizo porque la puerta estaba cerrada, pero cuando caminaba se desvió por el camino y se topó con más escaleras y se puso a bajarlas, y así siguió por el oscuro camino hasta que vio que había otra puerta, repitió la acción de buscar el mecanismo y se abrió la puerta. Después de sacudirse de nuevo vio que en esta ocasión estaba dentro de la biblioteca.

Candy se sentía a la vez emocionada y un poco aturdida, ver que la mansión tenía pasajes secretos le había gustado mucho, pero por otra parte, estaban las cartas¿cómo habían ido a parar allí esas cartas¿Quién había osado abrirlas? Candy se hacía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, salió de la Biblioteca y subió las escaleras para llegar al lado de las dos pequeñas.

Candy pasó el resto de la tarde atendiendo a las niñas, pero seguía teniendo la inquietud de regresar y revisar el resto de las cartas. Esa noche ya muy cerca de Diciembre, fue la primer nevada, o mejor dicho una lluvia de aguanieve, y había dejado todo el ambiente sumamente frío, así que esa noche no pudo regresar a leer el resto de cartas, ya que se había tenido que pasar alimentando el fuego para que el cuarto donde estaban las enfermas, se mantuviera templado.

Esa noche mientras arrojaba uno de los troncos a la chimenea, no pudo evitar pensar en el pobre vagabundo que vivía en la capilla, el lugar era muy fresco incluso en verano, así que esa noche lo pasaría muy mal.

La tormenta de aguanieve duró casi toda la noche, al día siguiente, esperó a que las dos pequeñas se durmieran para ella poder descansar un poco. Mientras dormía empezó a soñar con el pasaje y las cartas, se sentía muy ansiosa, y cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que solo habían pasado tres cuartos de hora.

- No podré dormir hasta que las haya visto todas – dijo para si Candy, la casa en general se había puesto muy fría, y sin sirvientes era casi imposible pasarse encendiendo todas las chimeneas. Así que se puso un abrigo y salió de su habitación para internarse de nuevo en ese pasaje.

Llegó al cuarto de juegos, y vio el pasaje abierto, ya que el día anterior había salido por otro lado, recordó que se había desviado, así que tomó una vela y la prendió para entrar al pasaje. Ya con luz pudo ver bien el pasaje, los muros eran de piedra y alcanzó a ver donde se había desviado la noche anterior. Pronto llegó a la habitación y entró, vio las cartas sobre el piso que era donde las había estado leyendo, se hincó y volvió a abrir el cajón de la cómoda y abrió el último fajo de cartas.

Cuando empezó a leer los remitentes, supo que esas eran en lo personal, las cartas más importantes, y por lo tanto todas estaban abiertas cosa que molestó mucho a Candy, allí estaban las cartas de Patty, unas desesperadas porque la había dejado sola, y las otras donde le comentaba acerca de cómo se fue enamorando de Bryant. También encontró allí las cartas de la señora Brown y dos de Annie… sin embargo de todas las cartas las que más sintió el no haber sabido de su existencia eran las cartas de Albert.

Candy empezó a sacar las cartas de los sobres rasgados, las sacó todas y empezó a ver las fechas para empezar a leer desde la primera.

"Querida Candy" empezaba la carta, Candy la leyó y su corazón se empezó a acelerar, "me hubiera gustado que me avisarás de tu partida a Lakewood en vez de haberme enterado por la servidumbre" Candy frunció el entrecejo, no era muy romántico que empezara la carta con un reclamo, pero Candy siguió leyendo. "la tía Elroy me ha explicado que fue por una petición que te hizo la tía Bridget, así que comprendí porque te habías marchado, sin embargo tenía tantas ganas de platicar contigo y saber que había pasado durante mi ausencia, supongo que tendré que esperar".

La primera carta era un poco corta, no obstante Candy la tomó entre sus manos y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sintió que si hubiera recibido esas cartas, sus miedos y su angustia no habrían existido. Con mucho cuidado la dobló y la metió en un sobre y la apartó del resto de las cartas. Tomó la siguiente carta y empezó a leerla, el tenor de esa y las siguientes cartas eran similares, Albert se preguntaba porque no contestaba, empero estaban llenas de palabras cariñosas hacía ella.

Mientras más leía, más triste se sentía Candy, él debía de haber pensado lo mismo que ella había pensado, que ni siquiera se había interesado en escribirle.

Candy no podía creer que alguien hubiera interceptado las cartas, pero entonces pensó en la tía Bridget. Todo lo que le había dicho Donella era verdad, "Esa mujer es peor que Elisa" pensó Candy con amargura.

Cuando abrió la quinta carta, se encontró el nombre de Sabrina por primera vez, "Candy, si la conocieras, pensarías igual que yo, es una muchacha muy linda, ha impactado a todos aquí, todos dicen que es bellísima, y bueno si puede ser que así lo sea. Pero no puedo dar un juicio tan rápidamente, ella es en hecho muy hermosa físicamente, pero a sus ojos… algo pasa con sus ojos, Cada vez que los miro se que hay algo oculto allí, esta tarde no pude evitar hacerle una comparación con los tuyos"… Candy se regresó y leyó nuevamente, era a eso a lo que se refería Sabrina, Albert había hecho comparación entre los ojos de ambas chicas. "Hubo un momento en que sus ojos se vieron tan verdes como los tuyos, y me acordé tanto de ti, y le dije que yo conocía a una chica muy buena que tenía unos ojos verdes y brillantes, en ese momento me percaté que no era muy educado de mi parte hacer comparación con otra chica… podrás imaginarte la cara de Sabrina cuando le dije eso" Cada palabra de esa carta fue acompañada por una lágrima de Candy.

Si esa carta hubiera llegado a sus manos, jamás habría hecho caso de los rumores, era claro que Albert sentía admiración por Sabrina, pero incluso en esas partes donde describía sus atributos no dejaba de hacer comparaciones favorecedoras para ella. De esa carta le siguieron otras cinco o seis cartas, en todas explicaba de la misma forma un tanto jocosa cada vez que había cometido alguna imprudencia con la fina señorita Lingwood, pero en todas ellas la menciona frecuentemente, le dedicaba frases cariñosas, "a mi dulce pecosa" y "Pequeña revoltosa" eran los apelativos que más usaba.

Entonces comenzó a ver que a medida que había transcurrido el tiempo, las cartas se habían hecho menos frecuentes y eran menos largas, en cada una de ellas siempre terminaba "espero que puedas tener tiempo para contestarme esta carta", la frase cada vez que la leía Candy podía imaginar el dolor que debió haber tenido Albert al escribirla, ya que ella había tenido ese mismo dolor embargado en su alma durante todo el verano y parte del otoño.

Cuando finalizó de leer las cartas, Candy era un mar de lágrimas, no le parecía justo lo que le habían hecho, no había querido creerlo pero enfrente de ella tenía todas esas cartas, y además las habían abierto, habían invadido su privacidad. Era cerca de las cinco cuando Candy vio el reloj del cuarto. Con mucho cuidado tomó las cartas, las volvió a amarrar con el listón, pero en esta ocasión, no dejó las cartas en el cajón. Salió de la habitación llevando con ella las cartas, volvió a encender la vela, cerró la puerta del pasaje y siguió caminando por el pasadizo hasta llegar al cuarto de juegos. Cerró la puertezuela y salió de allí para dirigirse a su cuarto, allí estaba la chimenea prendida, se quitó el abrigo y después acomodó todas las cartas en su secreter, se sentía muy mal, se sentó en el diván que estaba frente a la chimenea, y se quedó un largo rato mirando como el fuego consumía los leños.

Su cara la sentía algo caliente, el fuego había avivado la sangre en su interior y ahora sus mejillas estaban coloradas, se retiró unos minutos del diván y observó por la ventana el jardín que entre la oscuridad apenas y se distinguía, estaba volviendo a llover, miró de nuevo al Secreter…

- Pero eso no quiere decir nada – dijo finalmente Candy – tuvo muchas oportunidades de decirme que me amaba si así fuera; él sólo me ve como una gran amiga.

Candy se aferró a esa idea, para poder soportar el terrible golpe que acaba de recibir, la Tía Bridget había traicionado su confianza, y ahora no sabía como podría enfrentarla cuando tuviera que verla de nuevo. Bajó a cenar y fue a ver a las niñas que cada día que pasaba parecía que la enfermedad ya había dejado atrás la crisis.

Y la crisis pasó, al igual que las semanas, Candy ya tenía más de un mes en Lakewood, casi completamente sola, aunque en la última semana las niñas tenían mucha más energía y ahora solo les quedaban algunas marcas de la enfermedad, pronto estarían completamente reestablecidas y Candy podría regresar a Chicago.

Las tormentas de agua nieve continuaban, y había habido ya algunas pequeñas nevadas, todo indicaba que esa semana empezaría a nevar en forma, pero aunque no había sido así, el jardín estaba ya cubierto de una escarcha permanente, el frío que hacía era intenso, y las chimeneas de donde estaban las niñas y ella estaban todo el día prendidas. El agua de las fuentes ya se había cristalizado, y cuando de repente se despejaba el cielo los rayos solares hacían brillar el hielo que se había formado alrededor de las mismas. Pero al igual que el agua de las fuentes, el césped estaba todo escarchado y se había vuelto muy peligroso salir a caminar por esta razón sus paseos matinales habían tenido que ir disminuyendo, así que desde hacía dos semanas que había llegado a la capilla con muchas cobijas y muchas latas, no había vuelto a visitarla.

Ese día que Candy se levantó miró el calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio, ya faltaban solo 20 días para Navidad, tenía ya más de dos meses que no sabía de Albert, había recibido una carta de Annie donde decía que las fiestas de la época navideña ya se estaban preparando y la había invitado a la que darían en la Mansión Britter. Patty le había estado escribiendo por los asuntos de la Institución, los condes de Amhlaid le habían escrito también para saber sobre la salud de su hija, Donella también había escrito preguntando por su hermana y por el estado de animo de Candy, incluso los chicos universitarios le habían escrito una larga carta entre todos parecía que Archie había vuelto a participar en torneos de Ajedrez y que Logan estudiaba con ahínco, Allen platicaba sobre las partidas de pool y las clases… todos habían escrito menos Albert.

Las niñas ya estaban bien, solo había que esperar unos días por aquello del contagio, pero les había dado la sorpresa del cuarto de juegos, así que ese día se la había pasado con ellas jugando a que era una princesa hindú dentro de un hermoso palacio. Las dos niñas se habían divertido mucho, Bella, quien estaba por cumplir los tres años, ya hablaba de todo y estaba pasando por su fase egoísta… todo lo que veía era para ella y si alguien se lo trataba de quitar gritaba a todo pulmón "Mío". Tessy había resultado ser una niña muy despierta y alegre, Candy no había tenido mucha oportunidad de convivir con ella pero en mucho le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía su edad. El día transcurrió muy divertido, habían comido dentro del cuarto de juegos y se habían acostado ya un poco tarde.

Cuando Candy bajó al patio para tomar más madera para la chimenea de su cuarto, el reloj del pasillo acababa de marcar las diez de la noche. Candy subió a su habitación y estaba alimentando la chimenea cuando a lo lejos vio unas luces que se acercaban.

- Es un automóvil – dijo Candy para si.

- Salió de la habitación y llegó al vestíbulo, pero cuando iba llegando a la puerta esta se abrió, Candy no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver que la puerta se abría.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Candy un poco temerosa.

- ¿Candy? – al escuchar la voz, Candy supo de quien se trataba, podía pasar un millón de años y aún así esa voz siempre le resultaría familiar.

- Albert – dijo Candy emocionada.

- Que oscuro esta esto – dijo Albert acercándose al interruptor para prender los farolillos que alumbraban tenuemente el vestíbulo, pero que eran suficientes para no tener que utilizar el gran candelabro que adornaba el techo del mismo.

A la luz Candy pudo observar el rostro de Albert, se le veía cansado, pero sonreía dulcemente.

- Albert¿todo esta bien? – preguntó Candy quien a pesar de mucho desear verlo le resultaba extraño verlo frente a ella.

- Lo mejor que podría estar – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- Estaba preocupada, pasaron los días y nadie sabía que ocurría. – dijo Candy.

- Lo se – dijo Albert cuyos ojos reflejaron el cansancio de dos duros meses – pero no quiero hablar de ello.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy.

- Me enteré que ya tienes más de un mes aquí ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó Albert.

- Si, las niñas enfermaron de varicela – explicó Candy.

- Recuerdo cuando la tuve – dijo Albert - ¿dónde está la servidumbre?

- Todos se fueron a la mansión Legan, solo Betsy se quedó aquí.

- ¿Quién es Betsy? – preguntó Albert.

- Betsy es la cocinera que contratamos cuando venimos a pasar el verano aquí – mencionó Candy.

- ¿Están solas aquí? – inquirió Albert.

- No nos ha pasado nada – dijo Candy.

- Pero y la leña, esto esta helado – observó Albert.

- Pues había mucha en el cobertizo del patio, todavía no se acaba – informó Candy.

Albert asintió con la cabeza, como si se estuviera contestándose a el mismo una pregunta, Candy lo miró con extrañeza¿acaso solo había ido hasta Lakewood para preguntar sobre leña y sirvientes?

- ¿Has venido solo? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, llegué a Chicago hoy y cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí…

- ¿Tú manejaste hasta aquí? – preguntó asombrada Candy.

- Sólo son tres horas de camino – se excusó Albert.

Candy no supo que decir. Esas tres horas eran las mismas que había habido siempre, pero ahora le había resultado más fácil atravesarlas. ¿Qué había cambiado?

- Candy, yo quería hablar contigo – dijo Albert después de respirar profundamente – Durante estos dos meses yo me sentí muy incomodo por lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos platicando.

- Esta bien – dijo Candy sintiendo un estremecimiento – Tú dijiste lo que pensabas y yo te dije lo que pensaba, sin embargo tengo que disculparme contigo…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Albert quien no se esperaba eso.

- Fui muy dura y te dije que no me habías escrito, pero ahora se que eso no es cierto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quiso saber Albert.

- En todo el verano no recibí yo ninguna carta tuya – le informó Candy ante la sorpresa de Albert – por eso yo tenía esa idea.

- ¿Pero como es posible?

- Al parecer las interceptaron, pero hace unas semanas las encontré – dijo Candy.

- ¿Cómo que las interceptaron¿Qué significa eso? – inquirió Albert.

- Alguien las interceptó pero no se con seguridad quien fue, aunque tengo idea de quien lo hizo…

Albert se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a pensar, después de unos minutos miró a Candy. Y empezó a reír con amargura.

- Fue la tía Bridget ¿verdad? – sondeó Albert.

- Es lo que pienso – opinó Candy.

- Todo empieza tomar forma – dijo Albert agriamente – Cuando será el día que no quieran jugar a ser Dios.

Albert miró a Candy quien se veía igualmente fatigada por todo, emocionalmente y físicamente, y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

- Lamento tanto que esto haya ocurrido… debí haberlo sospechado, pero a veces uno se vuelve ciego

- Tú no sabías, no es tu culpa – aludió Candy

- Tengo más culpa que tú, yo las conozco muy bien, debí imaginarlo.

Pero como si en ese momento surgiera algo dentro del muchacho, una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- Pero todo les salió mal – dijo Albert – No pueden ir contra el destino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Candy

- Mi dulce pecosa – le dijo con ternura al tiempo que la ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy.

- Albert – musitó Candy al tiempo que sentía que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

- He sido un loco – le dijo – no lo sabía, pero ellas si.

- ¿Qué sabían? – preguntó inocentemente Candy.

- Ellas lo sabían todo – dijo ahora con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Candy lo miraba sin comprender realmente lo que quería decir Albert con eso, miraba al joven que ahora había bajado sus manos y sostenía firmemente sus brazos. Y cuyos ojos que hasta hacía unos minutos reflejaban cansancio ahora estaban brillantes.

- Candy, mi pequeña revoltosa – mencionó con dulzura.

- Albert… - dijo Candy pero su voz temblaba.

- Como no pude verlo, y tu pequeña ¿lo has visto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy quien seguía sin entender.

- ¿Es posible?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de nuevo Candy con más impaciencia.

Albert había dejado de sonreír ahora solo miraba anhelante a Candy, sus ojos repasaban cada línea de la cara de la mujer que trémula sostenía con sus manos. La miró bien, el sencillo vestido rosa que traía, los rizos que caían por los lados de la cara, y que se fundían con el resto del cabello que era una dorada cortina tras la cara de Candy, sus ojos verdes y titilantes, que lo miraban con ansia. Se acercó a ella un poco y sentía que su sangre recorría rápidamente todo su cuerpo, advirtió su corazón latir con fuerza.

- Albert - dijo Candy - ¿Qué ocurre?

Albert se había ido acercando mucho a Candy, pero al oír la voz dio un paso atrás, respiró, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la Mansión hacía la tormenta de agua nieve que se estaba transformando en una nevada.

Candy se quedó en medio del vestíbulo, con las mejillas encendidas, sin comprender nada.

- No, no me ama – dijo Candy mientras que una lágrima que no se pudo contener afloró y recorrió la mejilla.

La puerta se había quedado mal cerrada y una ráfaga de aire la abrió, Candy veía como los copos caían y no pudo contener por un segundo más el llanto, dio unos pasos hacía la escalera y se detuvo del barandal. Sus manos apretaban la balaustrada, mientras su cuerpo entero se comenzaba a notar débil, y sentía que las fuerzas no la iban a sostener. Y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Las lágrimas caían sobre las manos y Candy estaba a punto de caer.

Pero entonces sintió que unos brazos la sostenían, que a pesar de estar mojados con agua helada, eran los brazos más calidos que la habían abrazado, lo siguiente que sintió fue como unos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Los brazos la abarcaban toda, ella levantó los brazos y se aferró a la cintura del joven que la estaba besando. Sentía como las mejillas estaban palpitando al mismo ritmo que su corazón que se acompasaba con él de Albert.

Cuando Albert separó los labios de los Candy, ella estaba temblando en sus brazos. El pelo de Albert estaba mojado, y su ropa también.

- ¿Podría este hermoso corazón, amar a uno carcomido por los celos? – mencionó Albert - ¿Pueden esos bellos ojos verdes, brillar de emoción pensando en mí?

- Albert, mi príncipe – dijo Candy entre sollozos.

- ¿podrías perdonarme? – le dijo el joven – He sido un tonto.

- No hay nada que perdonar, porque yo he estado ciega

Candy abrazó a Albert y el la levantó un poco del suelo.

- Candy, te amo, desde hace tanto tiempo que eres toda la ilusión, nadie tiene esos ojos o esa boca, o ese corazón que sabe ganarse hasta el más duro.

- Tú me preguntas a mi si puedo yo amarte, cuando yo me preguntaba si tú podrías amarme, siendo una simple huérfana sin elegancia o algo que ofrecerte – dijo Candy llorando.

- Tienes mucho más que ofrecer de lo que te imaginas – tomó la mano de Candy y la llevó hasta su pecho - ¿sientes ese pulsar? Ese corazón late por ti.

- Te amo tanto – le dijo Candy – mi querido príncipe.

Albert la volvió a besar, Candy dejó que Albert la levantará del suelo mientras lo hacía y ella comenzó a jugar con el cabello mojado del muchacho. Ambos se siguieron besando por un rato, hasta que una fría ráfaga de aire los hizo volver a la realidad.

- Candy, preciosa – le dijo en un tono suave – puedo preguntarte algo

- Si – dijo Candy quien no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Es segura la Mansión para traer de regreso a todos – preguntó el muchacho que también sonreía.

- Si, el peligro ha pasado.

Entonces, tengo que irme ya…

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Candy

- Regresare en un rato, tenemos que dejar la Mansión Leegan lista.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Candy

- Ya te cuento, cuando regrese, pídele ayuda a Betsy, para ir prendiendo el fuego en las habitaciones. Espero que el traslado no tarde más de una hora.

Candy lo vio, ya había salido de la Mansión y Candy lo miró desde el pórtico, Albert ya había llegado al automóvil, pero se regresó, y volvió a besar tiernamente a Candy, después salió rumbo a la Mansión Leegan.


	28. Chapter 28

_**La ruina de los Leegan**_

A pesar de ser ya cerca de la medianoche, las tres mujeres de la casa estaban en la sala, el frío era demasiado y la sala estaba muy confortable con la chimenea prendida, sin embargo ninguna de las tres hablaba, parecía que entre ellas hubiera un acuerdo tácito para no hacerlo. Todas las noches desde hacía meses repetían el mismo ritual. Sabrina tejía rápidamente con un gancho, Sherly leía un libro y la señora Bridget a veces tenía un bordado, pero por lo general solo miraba con los labios fruncidos a Sabrina, como reprochándole toda su desgracia.

La prima de la tía Elroy había sido confinada a estar en el campo durante meses, ahora ya no esperaba el momento para salir de allí. Las fiestas de Navidad estaban por llegar y ella tendría que pasarse la Navidad en medio de la nada, y de todo eso culpaba a la muchacha de pelo rojizo, que desde hacía meses siempre lo llevaba recogido en un serio moño. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en que ella se había buscado eso, dentro de ella solo podía culpar a la pobre muchacha.

Sabrina, trataba de pasar desapercibida, sus ojos siempre estaban tristes. Pocas veces sonreía, era difícil decir si estaba feliz. Siempre vestía de luto y trataba de causar las menores molestias. Ella sabía que vivía allí por la bondad de la familia Andley, o mejor dicho por la bondad de Albert, pero bien sabía que no todos aprobaban su estancia en la propiedad de la familia.

Esa noche como tantas antes había comenzado de la misma manera, después de cenar las mujeres se habían reunido sin decir palabra, y tenían ya varias horas cuando las luces del carro que manejaba Albert alumbró la sala.

- Es un automóvil – informó Sherly, aunque era algo evidente.

Las mujeres se pusieron un poco nerviosas, nadie las había ido a visitar desde que estaban en la Mansión Leegan, Sabrina inmediatamente trató de cubrir su abultado vientre bajo el tejido que llevaba algo avanzado. Albert bajó del carro, la nieve persistía, bajó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta de la Mansión, llamó dos veces antes de que Stuart abriera la puerta.

- Señor William – saludó un poco sorprendido el mayordomo de los Leegan.

- Stuart… podrías informarle a Nelly y a Tag por favor que acomoden las maletas de las señoras.

Stuart pensó que la orden era algo rara, pero estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la familia así que sin chistar se fue de inmediato a la cocina para que se cumpliera la orden. Mientras tanto Albert entraba a la calida sala.

- Perdón por mi intromisión… - dijo excusándose cuando entró a la habitación.

- William ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la tía Bridget entre excitada y asustada.

- Tenemos que salir para Lakewood – dijo muy serio.

- ¿Pero en medio de esta tormenta? – replicó la anciana.

Tía, tengo razones poderosas para pedirle esto, sus pertenencias las deben estar acomodando los sirvientes. Yo necesito que salgamos antes de que salga el sol.

¿Pero porque tanto apuro? – preguntó la tía Bridget.

- Los Leegan llegan en la mañana – informó sin dar mayores detalles – así que es necesario que tengan un lugar a donde llegar.

Sherly, se levantó y se fue de inmediato a ayudar a los demás sirvientes a acomodar las maletas, Sabrina no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada y trató de seguir en su labor mientras Albert se acercaba al fuego para calentarse.

- Pero… es que no entiendo – insistió la tía Bridget

- Tía, por favor, no hay mucho que entender… ellos regresan, las niñas ya están bien no hay razón por la cual tengamos que estar aquí para cuando ellos regresen.

En poco más de media hora las maletas estuvieron listas y las tres damas salieron de la mansión Leegan. Albert se quedó cinco minutos dando instrucciones a los sirvientes y se alejaron todos en el carro.

Cuando llegaron a Lakewood, las chimeneas estaban prendidas. Candy había visto que la recamara de la tía Bridget era la que estaba cerrada, la cocinera tenía un juego de llaves en su poder y abrieron la recamara para poder prender el fuego. Candy trató de no sentirse más ofendida, y ayudó a dejar todo en su lugar.

Las mujeres llegaron cerca de la una de la madrugada, y pronto se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, sin embargo las emociones del día eran demasiadas para Candy, iba a ir a darle las buenas noches a su querido Albert pero vio que su habitación estaba vacía. Camino por la fría Mansión hasta que oyó su voz venir desde la biblioteca… Candy abrió la puerta y sintió inmediatamente la calidez del fuego de la chimenea y pudo ver a Albert hablando por teléfono. Albert al verla sonrió y se apuró para colgar.

Una vez que colgó se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, Candy se estremeció en sus brazos, no había algo más simple que la hiciera sentir tan feliz y segura. Albert se separó de ella un momento y se fue a alimentar al fuego con un leño, entonces Candy vio el perfil del muchacho, se veía muy cansado, entonces recordó que el había viajado desde Chicago ese día, así que se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca.

- Dime Albert¿por qué tanta prisa para dejar la casa Leegan vacía?

Albert miró a Candy, se veía realmente abrumado, sus dulces ojos se veían agotados. Él habría querido no hablar esa noche y arruinarla, tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero los implorantes ojos de Candy le hicieron hablar de ese tema.

- Temía tanto este momento – comenzó a decir Albert – tengo dos meses temiendo esto.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Candy.

- A tener que explicar todo… - dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Albert se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea, Candy se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en esos dos meses. Ese día que Albert había recibido a un apurado George que le había hecho que tomara el primer tren para Florida, Albert lo había hecho así, pero también había dado la orden de que tanto su hermana como su sobrina hicieran otro tanto.

Albert aún recordaba esa noche, y en como había salido hacía Florida, la tenue lluvia que había caído durante buen parte del viaje, y con el temor de que todas las advertencias que le había hecho a su cuñado habían sido en vano. El clima parecía tan oscuro como su llegada a Florida.

Florida en otoño siempre es un lugar muy lluvioso y azotado por huracanes. Sin embargo el mayor temor de Albert había sido algo muy diferente al clima. Cuando había llegado a la estación de Florida, había visto la cara de preocupación de Neal que lo esperaba en la plataforma. En como miraba con impaciencia el tren.

Albert y su sobrino se habían reunido en la plataforma, su sobrino no le había comentado nada, pronto lo llevó con su padre. El Sr. Leegan había estado esperándolo, la cara de su cuñado estaba desencajada. Y Albert había sabido en ese momento lo que significaba todo eso.

- William, lamento tanto haberte hecho venir – le había dicho el Sr. Leegan.

- No hay nada que agradecer – había respondido el muchacho.

- Creo que quieres saber que ha ocurrido

- Si, me lo he estado preguntando desde que salí de Chicago.

- Se que me habías aconsejado no comprar las minas que me proponían. Tú me lo habías advertido.

Cuando Albert había escuchado la palabra "minas" se había imaginado enseguida lo que había sucedido. No obstante su imaginación estaba un poco retirada de la realidad.

- La mina parecía en buen estado – había iniciado el Sr. Leegan – creí que no sería como lo habías planteado, así que la compré con la segunda hipoteca que me había concedido el banco Andley, sin embargo el dinero no era suficiente para empezar la extracción así que pedí un préstamo al banco de Florida.

Cuando Albert había oído eso la sangre se le había ido al piso. No solo había cometido una locura al invertir el dinero de la segunda hipoteca en una mina de dudosa calidad, sino que se había ido por otro préstamo.

- Yo pensé que todo saldría a pedir de boca, las primeras vetas estaban llenas de minerales, y pensé que todo lo que había hecho por fin estaba dando resultado, pero cuando llegaron más abajo todo resultó un fraude. Las vetas solo eran superficiales, mientras más excavaban más nos percatábamos de esto, muy a mi pesar tuve que paralizar la excavación, pero entonces uno de los capataces me pidió permiso para seguir lo más que pudiera para verificar que si hubiera vetas. Yo jamás pensé que fuera a pasar algo, así que le di permiso… - mientras decía eso el Señor Leegan había perdido la voz.

- El capataz quedó encerrado dentro de la mina – había continuado Neal – Tuvimos que emplear a media docena de hombres para que lo ayudaran a salir, al final él no pudo sobrevivir, y tuvimos que indemnizar a su familia.

Albert se había llevado la mano hasta la frente mientras respiraba profundamente, su cuñado se había recostado en un sillón, se veía totalmente abatido. Neal había continuado con la historia.

- Al haber perdido a uno de nuestros mejores hombres, eso sin contar que tendríamos que parar la extracción nos puso en un predicamento, el dinero que teníamos no alcanzaba para pagar el préstamo y además estaba la segunda hipoteca.

- No sigas Neal¡por favor! – había exclamado su padre con un dejo de angustia.

- Entiendo su posición – había dicho Albert – por eso les había aconsejado no comprar la mina. Pero no deben preocuparse todo se arreglara.

- Ese es el problema

- ¿A que te refieres Neal?

- No queremos depender más de la familia Andley – había contestado su cuñado.

- Pero eso esta mal, ustedes no deben preocuparse por las dos hipotecas… son parte de la familia.

- No voy a quedar como alguien sin palabra – había sostenido el padre de Neal.

- Nadie pensará eso – había respondido Albert.

- William, aprecio que quieras ayudarnos, pero si estas aquí es porque los inversionistas del banco debieron de haberse asustado.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… para mi siempre lo más importante ha sido la familia, muchos de esos inversionistas no tienen las agallas de salir y poner un negocio propio, ellos pueden decir muchas cosas, pero jamás serán parte de la familia.

- Pero nosotros no somos parte de ninguna caridad tampoco – había apuntado el Sr. Leegan.

- Nadie dijo que lo fueran

- Pues así suena, William, se que tienes la mejor de las intenciones, pero cuando usamos toda la herencia de Cloe en este negocio sabíamos de los riesgos.

- Bruce, es que no entiendo… no es ninguna caridad. Los Leegan siempre han sido una rama importante de la familia Andley.

- No puedo aceptar tu oferta. Simplemente no puedo

- Espero que recapacites por el bien de tu familia

- No William, mi familia tiene que comprender que no siempre en la vida se puede obtener todo.

Albert había visto la cara seria de Neal, y había comprendido que Neal estaba aceptando su nueva realidad también supo en ese momento que su cuñado no iba a cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo Albert había pensado que con la llegada de su hermana y de Elisa podría ponerse más flexible.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, la Sra. Leegan y su hija habían llegado a Florida, las dos habían ido con la misma expectativa de malas noticias. Una solicitud para viajar desde un lado al otro del país solo podía significar lo que tanto temían. La cara de Elisa no había variado desde que había salido de Chicago, sabía lo que se venía y por eso seguía con su cara taciturna. Y esta se había agravado más cuando había visto la cara seria de Neal.

Ese día no había sido la excepción, la lluvia había estado presente, Elisa había sentido un horrible presentimiento, la última vez que había estado en Florida había estado lloviendo de esa misma manera, y en aquella ocasión se había planteado en su familia un tema que si por ella fuera no hubiera vuelto a tocar. Sin embargo esa tarde cuando iban rumbo a su Mansión en Lake City sabía que todo iba a cambiar.

- Me alegra que William las haya hecho venir

- Pero Querido ¿Qué es tan urgente? – le había preguntado la Señora Leegan a su marido.

- Hace ya unos meses se los había comentado – había dijo su esposo con una mirada sumamente triste – los negocios no iban bien entonces. Pero el día de hoy todo esta perdido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que estamos en la ruina… Hemos perdido todo lo que teníamos – había dicho finalmente el Sr. Leegan.

Elisa no había podido dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… "Pero como, si somos los Leegan" había pensado. Neal no había dicho nada, su cara seguía igual de seria, la Sra. Leegan se había llevado la mano a la boca, y había mirado a su marido con unos ojos llenos de temor.

- Pero habías dicho que William te había ayudado – había mencionado la Señora Leegan quien no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- William, ha hecho mucho por nosotros, pero no pienso dejar que tu hermano nos saque de cada problema en el que nos hemos metido.

- Pero Querido, si William te quiere apoyar¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?

- Cloe… piensas igual que él. Todos piensan que no tengo orgullo y que voy a aceptar la caridad de los Andley.

- Nadie piensa eso de ti querido – se había apresurado a decir su Esposa.

- Es lo que quiero que comprendan, no vamos a aceptar la ayuda de los Andley, vamos a afrontar las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué significa eso padre? – había preguntado Elisa con un dejo de temor.

- Que venderemos las propiedades y muchas de nuestras pertenencias para saldar la cuenta con el Banco de aquí, y que después nos iremos a vivir a Sunville , porque regresaré a trabajar con los Andley hasta que les pague el último centavo de las hipotecas

Elisa había oído esas palabras, y habían resonado en su cabeza… "Vender", de pronto había sentido que se le iba el aire, "no puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto", había repetido una y otra vez dentro de ella. La Señora Leegan había dado un respingo y sus manos se habían puesto a temblar. Esa noticia aunque muy anunciada les había afectado.

A pesar de los ruegos de sus esposa el Sr. Leegan no había, ni había aceptado la ayuda de Albert, Albert en las siguientes semanas había tratado de hablar con la persona que le había vendido las minas al su cuñado, pero parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, Albert estaba indignado, ese hombre había cometido un fraude y no podía permitir que saliera impune de todo el asunto. George había estado investigando sobre ese señor y se había enterado de que no era la primera vez que cometía un delito semejante y que en varios Estados del país tenían ordenes de aprensión en contra de el.

Cuando Albert se había enterado de eso, había estado consciente de que por esta parte no podría ayudar a su cuñado así que había acudido al banco para tratar de solventar el préstamo, sin embargo estando allí se le había informado que el Sr. Leegan había acudido un día antes para dar las escrituras de su Mansión de Lake City en pago del préstamo, entonces se había puesto en contacto con el banco de los Andley, pero allí le habían dicho que el Sr. Leegan ya había dado las escrituras de sus edificios de oficinas en Florida para liquidar la primer hipoteca, y que los inversionistas no lo habían pensando dos veces antes de aceptar la proposición. Aunque Albert no hubiera aceptado.

Los Leegan de la noche a la mañana habían perdido todo lo que poseían; en Florida todos se habían enterado de ello, ante el gran disgusto de la Señora Leegan quien había pensado que la solución sería que sus dos hijos hicieran buenos matrimonios, pero toda la alta sociedad de Lake City los habían evitado como si estuvieran apestados. Haber perdido toda su fortuna no era algo que la gente que se movía en ese círculo aceptaría tan fácil. Así que ante una fuerte decepción la Sra. Leegan había tenido que dejar su plan a un lado.

En esos dos meses, se habían llevado a cabo varias subastas para vender los artículos de valor que la familia poseía. Jarrones chinos, joyas, cuadros, porcelanas, estatuillas, muebles, a la voz de "vendido a la una, vendido a las dos, vendido a las tres…" habían sido rematados ante los ojos de Elisa quien había visto como su joyero de Faberjé en forma de carrusel que eran un orgullo para ella había sido vendido a una chica que nunca le había agradado, una gargantilla con un lindo diamante de Tiffany había ido a parar en manos de una chica a la que tampoco le tenía estima. Los cuadros de pintores famosos que habían estado adornando los pasillos y las habitaciones habían sido vendidos a diversas personas, un piano de cola que Elisa había visto durante años en su familia había sido vendido también. La Señora Leegan había asistido solo a la primera subasta, pero las lágrimas y el sentimiento le habían impedido asistir al resto de subastas.

Elisa al igual que Neal, con una actitud estoica se habían mantenido al lado de su padre, Neal se había tragado todo su orgullo y había conseguido los mejores precios para los embarques de lo poco que les quedaría para mandarlo de regreso a Chicago, por su parte Elisa se había aguantado de hacer una escena y sus ojos aunque llenos de lágrimas no había derramado una frente a la multitud que se había reunido en cada ocasión para los remates.

El dinero que habían obtenido no había sido suficiente para cubrir la segunda hipoteca, pero sería suficiente para los primeros pagos. Pero la cara del Sr. Leegan no había cambiado desde el comienzo de todo, sus facciones eran las de un hombre derrotado.

Albert lo había notado y no se había apartado de su cuñado durante todo el proceso de las subastas. Le hubiera gustado hacer más pero se había dado cuenta de que el orgullo del Sr. Leegan era todo lo que le había quedado y no pensaba deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

Los dos meses habían pasado de manera rápida, era curioso como ver que para amasar una fortuna como la que habían tenido los Leegan habían llevado décadas y mucho esfuerzo, pero para perderla habían bastado unas cuantas malas decisiones y un golpe de mala fortuna para que en menos de dos meses todo hubiera terminado.

Albert ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que había comprado los boletos de tren para toda la familia de regreso a Chicago y había ido directamente con su hermana para que no hubiera rechazo de los mismos. Neal ya se había encargado de vaciar la Mansión. El día que ellos habían abandonado la Mansión de Lake City, Albert se había regresado, dejando el hotel en el que la familia Leegan se hospedaría esa noche ya pagado. Y con los boletos para que partieran al día siguiente.

Había sido testigo de una caída de las familias más importantes, y no solo eso, sino de su propia familia y como todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

Cuando Candy terminó de escuchar todo se sentía muy mal, ella había pasado muchas hambres y malos tiempos, pero sabía de antemano que la Familia Leegan no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida.

- ¡Oh Albert! – exclamó Candy – Es horrible

- Si Candy, lo es – dijo Albert mirándola

- Pobre Elisa, tanto que siempre presumió su riqueza – dijo Candy sin ningún afán de ser sarcástica.

- Lo se, pero yo más que pena por Ella lo siento por su Padre. El Sr. Leegan ha sido un hombre integro, no me permitió pagar ni una sola deuda que estuviera a su nombre, les pagó a todos los proveedores y liquidó a todos los empleados. Es un hombre que trabajó duro para tener todo lo que poseía. Sus casas, sus automóviles, el estilo de vida, le costó mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo. Sus hijos nacieron privilegiados Neal y Elisa, crecieron en un ambiente donde nunca se les negaba nada, y ahora son los que más van a sufrir.

- Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos – dijo Candy sinceramente.

- Pequeña, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo por ellos – dijo dulcemente Albert, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Elisa hacía ya dos meses.

- ¿Entonces regresan a su Mansión en Sunville? – preguntó Candy.

- Si así es… - respondió Albert.

- Realmente es una casa hermosa. Yo no me quejaría…

- Candy, preciosa… - dijo Albert con una sonrisa al tiempo que tocaba la barbilla de Candy– Me imagino que para ti eso es más que suficiente, pero para alguien que esta habituado a tener docenas de propiedades, y que solo le quede una casa, por más bonita que esta sea, no es mucho consuelo.

- Es que hay muchas personas que no tienen ni siquiera una pequeña casa, recuerdo que cuando vi por primera vez la Mansión pensé que era un palacio – alegó Candy con sinceridad.

- Si, y tienes razón – dijo Albert – Quizá es por eso lo que dicen por allí.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy

- Dicen que "Más le queda al rico cuando empobrece que al pobre cuando enriquece".

- Si, ya lo había oído antes – dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa.

- Sin embargo, se que esto es muy doloroso para ellos, tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa.

Mientras ellos se iban a dormir a sus cuartos, la familia Leegan iban camino a Chicago en el tren, Albert había pensado bien y los boletos no fueron desaprovechados, viajaban en primera clase, de regreso a Chicago, tampoco sabían que Albert había mandado a George, Stuart y a Dean a que los recogieran, en Chicago nadie sabía que había ocurrido con certeza, ni siquiera los inversionistas lo conocían, solo corrían rumores, pero creían que la familia Leegan al ser una rama de la familia Andley, jamás pasaría por una situación a la que estaban en ese momento viviendo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano el tren había arribado en Chicago, la sorpresa de ver a George para recibirlos fue una impresión grande, sobretodo para la Señora Leegan quien pensaba que todos los odiaban en Chicago de la misma manera en como les había ocurrido con sus falsas amistades en Lake City. Los Leegan no hicieron parada en la Mansión Andley como siempre era su costumbre, se fueron directamente hasta su mansión a Sunville. Donde Albert los estaba esperando.

Cuando llegaron a Sunville, lo primero que hizo el Sr. Leegan fue ordenar que sacaran los cuadros y objetos valiosos de la casa, la orden les pareció rara a los sirvientes, pero ellos obedecieron sin chistar siquiera.

- Bruce, no deberías esperar – le alegaba Albert – Aquí tienes todo el apoyo del Banco

- William, no quiero pasarme la vida repitiéndolo, no voy a aceptar la caridad de nadie, todavía no somos pordioseros.

- Nunca he dicho eso – refutó Albert.

- Me has dado un trabajo, eso es suficiente, y déjame decirte que no voy a dejar que me des más de sueldo solo porque tienes compasión por mi, se exactamente cuanto ganaba la persona que estaba en ese puesto, y espero ganar exactamente lo mismo, si intentas persuadirme no aceptaré el puesto, y buscaré en otro lado.

Su esposa que aunque estaba lejos alcanzó a oír eso, sintió que se desmayaba al oír a su marido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró con terror a Albert. Él la miró perfectamente y desistió en su intento de convencer a su cuñado.

- Si, eso ya se lo he dicho a George – contestó Albert.

- Agradezco eso, y espero que no te opongas a que trate de hacer esta nueva vida donde los lujos no serán más parte de ella. Tenemos que ser sensatos. No podemos seguir con una vida de disipaciones.

- Te entiendo – mencionó Albert

- Dile a George que por favor se quede para que me ayude a mandar esto a Florida.

- El hará lo que le pidas – le dijo Albert – Me voy por el momento, estaré en Lakewood hasta el fin de semana por si necesitan algo.

- Si, muchas gracias por todo William.

Albert se dio la vuelta pero el Sr. Leegan lo volvió a llamar.

- Espera William, queda pendiente lo de los criados.

- No te preocupes por ellos, en cuanto decidas quienes se quedan contigo, me mandas al resto a Lakewood.

- Así lo haré – contestó el Sr. Leegan.

Albert sonrió y se subió a su automóvil, por el retrovisor alcanzó a ver a su hermana que caminaba con mucha lentitud hacía su esposo, Albert suspiró con tristeza.

Mientras tanto Elisa había subido a su recamara para tratar de ver que podría salvar de todo lo que había allí, Tag no dejaba de preguntarle a Stuart "¿es esto valioso?" y eso ponía de malas a Elisa quien no soportaba que alguien estuviera tocando sus cosas.

- Salgan de aquí – les ordenó Elisa

- Pero señorita, su padre nos ha pedido.

- ¡Ya se que ha ordenado!, yo separaré las cosas que se llevaran. Hasta que no les avise por favor no entren – dijo finalmente Elisa quien estaba al punto del colapso nervioso.

- Si señorita – contestaron al unísono.

Elisa empezó a revisar sus cosas, miró las paredes y vio algunos cuadros que eran de pintores reconocidos, se acercó con tristeza y empezó a descolgarlos, mientras lo hacía entró Neal a su habitación.

- ¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer? – le preguntó Neal enojado

- Descolgar los cuadros – espetó Elisa

- No Elisa… no me refería a eso, sino a Tag y a Stuart

- Los eché de mi cuarto – dijo enojada Elisa

- Elisa… ¿Qué no entiendes? – le preguntó con un dejo de exasperación

- No se que quieres decir – le contestó de mala gana.

- Elisa, lo más probable es que nunca más vuelvas a tener criados a tu disposición, es posible que ellos ya lo sepan, Tag y Stuart van a poder levantarte la voz si se enteran de la situación en la que estamos – dijo mientras sus manos temblaban de enojo.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera¿Qué los dejara manosear todo lo que hay en mi cuarto?

- No Elisa, si no querías que lo hicieran pudiste habérselos pedido de buena forma.

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo sentirme feliz con todo esto – le dijo Elisa al borde de las lágrimas.

Neal se apresuró y abrazó a su hermana. La misma Elisa se asombró del gesto de su hermano.

- Elisa, ahora me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es ficticio – dijo mientras señalaba el cuarto con una mano – solo nos tenemos a nosotros.

- Es que no es posible… todo esto es de nosotros – sollozó Elisa

- Vamos… yo te ayudaré para que esto termine pronto – se ofreció Neal.

Elisa miró a su hermano, no lo supo entonces pero él ya estaba un paso delante de ella, mostraba mucha serenidad ante todo aquello que a ella le estaba perturbando demasiado.

Neal continuó quitando los cuadros de las paredes, Elisa abrió su joyero y empezó a ver las alhajas que todavía tenía, vio el brazalete de perlas que su tía Elroy le había dado hacía ya tanto tiempo, empezó a sacar el resto de brazaletes y de collares y gargantillas, con cuidado las envolvió en un pañuelo, entonces vio un broche, era un broche que Anthony le había dado en un cumpleaños, el broche tenía unas perlas y un pequeño diamante, aunque Elisa estaba consciente de que ese regalo se lo había hecho a instancias de la tía Elroy, era la única cosa que tenía que Anthony le había dado. Elisa sostuvo el broche en su mano.

- No puedo desprenderme de esto – dijo mostrándole el broche con la mano trémula.

- Guárdalo – le dijo Neal al ver a Elisa que empezaba derramar lágrimas. – Ese broche es más valioso para ti, que lo que se podría conseguir por el.

Neal regresó a la labor, empezó a sacar unas figurillas de porcelana que hacían juego, Elisa pensó en que el que tenía forma de bailarina le agradaba mucho, pero luego de que meditó, supo que una sola figura no se vería bien sola, porque era juego de todas las demás. Así que vio como Neal las metía con cuidado entre papel en una caja. Neal iba sacando de la habitación cajas, cuadros y muebles que Tag y Stuart bajaban a la entrada, donde Dean y George acomodaban en los dos vehículos.

La señora Leegan, lloraba mucho, mientras su marido sacaba algunos muebles y algunas piezas de arte que quedaban en el resto de la casa, al igual que Elisa, defendió algunas cosas que el Sr. Leegan dejó que se quedara, un jarrón que su abuela le había heredado, un tapete que le había mandado su hermana desde la india. Una figura que había pertenecido a la madre de Anthony, y algunas de sus joyas. Pero en general todo lo que adornaba la casa estaba siendo extraído de la misma.

La labor continuó por varias horas, se habían hecho ya tres viajes hasta la estación del tren donde todo estaba siendo colocado en una bodega de donde partiría al día siguiente para las últimas subastas que ya estaban programadas, en uno de los viajes, Dean había regresado con algunos muebles que no iban a ser subastados y que habían estado en la Mansión de Lake City, las cuales había enviado Neal, sin embargo esos muebles y adornos eran de procedencia similar al jarrón de la señora Leegan, todos ellos tenían alguna historia o valor sentimental muy grande, pero en general todo lo demás había sido vendido. Las recamaras y la sala que había ocupado hasta el último día en Florida, serían vendidos al mismo tiempo junto con lo que se estaba mandando en ese momento.

Era ya cerca de medianoche cuando se hizo el último viaje a la estación de tren, por último el Sr. Leegan le pidió a George que el automóvil que pertenecía a los Leegan fuera mandado pintar, para quitarle el emblema familiar y pudiera ser vendido. George iba a refutar pero guardó silencio recordando las indicaciones de Albert.

George salió de la mansión y entonces el Sr. Leegan mandó llamar a los sirvientes, les comunicó que había decidido solo quedarse con algunos de ellos, que el resto se trasladara al día siguiente a la mansión Lakewood para recibir instrucciones. En su casa solo se quedarían Stuart fungiendo como mayordomo, Tag como cocinero y Nelly como sirvienta. Las dos doncellas que tenían para ayudar a la Señora Leegan y a Elisa serían llevadas a la Mansión Andley, al igual que el valet y el chofer, la persona que se dedicaba a cuidar de los caballos y los jardineros también tendrían que ir a Lakewood, los ayudantes de Tag de la misma manera.

Los rumores entre los criados que ya estaban un tanto extrañados por todo lo que había pasado no se dejaron de escuchar, sin embargo ese sería su último día bajo órdenes de los Leegan así que no podían externar sus inquietudes. Al día siguiente todos los criados de los Leegan llegaron a Lakewood donde Albert les indicó sus nuevas posiciones dentro de la Mansión, todas aquellas personas eran descendientes de generaciones posteriores que habían servido a los Andley así que Albert no los podía dejar sin trabajo. Le asignó una doncella a Sabrina y otra a las pequeñas, los dos jardineros trabajarían junto con el truhán que les había estado robando, y Albert les había indicado que una vez a la semana siguieran acudiendo a la Mansión Leegan, sabía que por las nevadas era necesario tener despejado el camino y esa era una de sus labores en esa estación del año. Las ayudantes de la cocina una fue designada a la cocina de Lakewood y la otra sería trasladada a Chicago, en Lakewood no tenían automóviles y los caballos ya tenían quien los cuidara así que también partirían a Chicago.

La tía Bridget se sintió muy complacida al ver que el numero de criados había aumentado, sin embargo Candy no se sentía muy feliz, conocía algunos de ellos de cuando había trabajado en la mansión Leegan y sabía que si ellos estaban en Lakewood era por las nuevas circunstancias en las que se encontraban los Leegan.

- Albert, aquí sobrará gente – le comunicó Candy

- Si Candy, hay gente de sobra, pero no puedo permitir que ellos salgan de la familia, son gente respetable y que siempre han cuidado de los Andley.

- ¿y que pasara con la familia Leegan? – preguntó apesadumbrada

- No sabría decírtelo, el Sr. Leegan ya ha tomado una decisión y no puedo ir contra de ella. Por otro lado el padre de Anthony me ha escrito informándome que regresará antes de Navidad, al parecer su casa ya esta terminada, pienso que algunos de ellos podrían ir a trabajar para él.

- Si, supongo que si.

- Candy, no te preocupes más – se inclinó con suavidad y le dio un beso.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero Albert le hacía caricias todo el tiempo. Esa noche en Lakewood todo era felicidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cena había estado a tiempo y había sido suculenta. Candy había disfrutado de la compañía de Albert y Sabrina se había sentido tan animada que había participado de la conversación y se empezaban a detallar los arreglos que se tendrían para la fiesta Navideña en Lakewood.

Por el contrario, en la Mansión Leegan todo era tristeza, Tag había hecho lo posible para que todo estuviera a tiempo, pero no lo había conseguido, sin cuatro manos extra a las que estaba acostumbrado el trabajo se le había complicado mucho. Entrar al comedor había sido deprimente, el trastero que solía estar repleto de porcelanas y platería estaba ahora vacío, la única vajilla completa que había en la casa era la que se estaba usando para servir la cena. Los candelabros que siempre habían estado en la repisa de la chimenea y sobre la mesa habían sido empacados junto con el resto de las cosas, lo mismo que los floreros, la única nota alegre era el candelabro de cuentas de cristal, pero el Sr. Leegan había anunciado que también ese candelabro sería removido. El reloj de piso que siempre acompañaba con un casi imperceptible tic tac ahora parecía hacer muchísima falta, nadie hablaba, todos miraban las paredes vacías y comían sin mucho apetito.

La cena había durado muy poco aunque para Elisa parecía que había durado siglos, ella había sido la primera en levantarse de su silla, y se había ido a su recamara, mientras se dirigía hacía allí, miró los pasillos donde resonaban sus pasos más de lo normal, los tapetes y los muebles que habían estado allí habían sido empacados y llevados a la estación.

Con mucha tristeza entró a su habitación, la cama con dosel era de las pocas cosas que quedaban de valor allí, las paredes desnudas con esa ligera marca del paso del tiempo que habían dejado los cuadros se veía deplorable, figurillas y jarrones que durante años habían alegrado la vista se habían ido para siempre, los divanes y las sillas tipo Luis XV también habían sido sacados de la habitación, el secreter de caoba y la mesilla de té que le hacía juego también habían sido retirados, la habitación se veían por mucho vacía. Elisa abrió el ropero dentro estaban sus vestidos, eran todos vestidos finos y elegantes, tomó el vestido azul que su tía Elroy le había regalado, el vestido que había usado en la parrillada de los Campbell, después de haberlo lavado había quedado como nuevo se lo puso por encima y se miró en el espejo.

Si definitivamente la imagen era la de una mujer elegante. ¿Pero era esa imagen gracias al vestido? Retiró el vestido y aun así siguió viendo a una mujer con elegancia. Se acercó a su tocador y miró el joyero que era un cofrecillo de madera tallada, prácticamente vació, solo le habían quedado algunas cosas, el brazalete de perlas, dos juegos de aretes y anillo, un dije de rubíes y el broche que le había dado Anthony. Al ver su joyero que antes estaba repleto de cosas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas le hizo cerrarlo no podía soportar seguir viendo el contenido del mismo. Entonces vio sus perfumes… varias botellas a distintos niveles de distintos perfumes estaban colocados sobre el mueble. Elisa sujetó una botella en sus manos, y se lo acercó para olerlo, tenía años usándolo pero nunca lo había olido realmente. El aroma le pareció muy dulce, y fue cuando empezó a llorar. Tendría que racionar esas botellas, no sabía cuando podría volver a comprar un perfume, o cuando podría volver a estrenar un vestido, se sentía muy débil tuvo el impulso de llamar a su doncella, pero recordó que ella ya no estaba, que esa mañana había partido rumbo a Lakewood.

Empezó a quitarse el vestido que traía, lo tiró al suelo, luego recordó que no había ya quien recogiera las cosas y que si dejaba así el vestido se arrugaría y nunca se había puesto a planchar un vestido antes, no sabía como hacerlo, así que lo recogió y lo acomodó sobre el perchero con cuidado para que no se arrugara.

Se quitó los zapatos que estaban sucios… "tampoco se como se limpian" pensó con amargura, los dejó acomodados al lado del vestido. Se quitó las medias las dobló con cuidado, quedándose solo con el corsé y los pantaloncillos interiores. Tomó su bata y se la puso encima, se acercó al fuego de la chimenea y lo avivó con un leño, regresó al tocador y empezó a quitarse las horquillas y a cepillarse el cabello, buscó su camisón y lo puso sobre la cama, se quitó la bata y trató de quitarse el corsé. Pero nunca lo había hecho sola, el corsé le apretaba mucho, pero no sabía como empezar a tientas comenzó a desamarrarse los listones, pero ella seguía sintiendo como el corsé le apretaba, jaló un listón y el corsé se apretó más, trato de jalar para otro lado pero no consiguió nada, con desesperación empezó a tratar de quitárselo, después de casi quince minutos de intentarlo lo consiguió, dejando el corsé sobre el suelo, con los listones enredados. En el proceso se había lastimado la piel y se había hecho algunas heridas. Se vistió con el camisón y se sentó en la cama y mientras miraba el corsé que yacía tirado en el suelo comenzó a llorar con mucha tristeza.

- Ya no soy una señorita fina y elegante – dijo entre sollozos

Todos sus pensamientos eran que a la mañana siguiente y a la siguiente, ella tendría que hacer todo, que tendría que aprender a vestirse, a peinarse, a prepararse el baño. Que toda su existencia había sido arrebatada, ya no podría ir a cotilleos o a viajes, no podría comprar más adornos o vestidos, ya no dispondría de un chofer que la llevará y la trajera, ya no se casaría con un joven de alcurnia. Estaba muy triste, no podía comprender que había pasado, sentía que todo había sido tan rápido, lo único que entendía era que toda su vida, todo lo que conocía había acabado para ella, quizá tendría que ponerse a trabajar… ante tan idea se llevó la mano a la boca, nunca en su vida había hecho algo de provecho, ella no había recibido una educación como para ponerse a trabajar, empezó a sollozar por no haber actuado con más sensatez antes, había recibido algunas proposiciones para casarse pero ella las había rechazado, era lo que se estilaba, una señorita fina no podía casarse con el primero que se lo propusiera.

- Reglas inútiles – dijo en voz alta Elisa.

En parte si lo eran, todas esas reglas todas esas normas de etiqueta eran anodinas, de nada le servían en ese momento, ninguna de ellas le traían algún tipo de consuelo, se llevó las manos a la cara, las lágrimas resbalaban por entre sus dedos, su alma estaba acongojada.

Entre tanto la nevada se había hecho más fuerte, en medio del bosque, la ruina de una familia Rica estaba siendo sepultada bajo la helada capa de nieve.


	29. Chapter 29

**Una luz de Esperanza.**

Los días fríos comenzaron a transcurrir, la Navidad estaba cercana, Candy había regresado a Chicago, la Mansión Andley lucía en todo su esplendor, la tía abuela parecía de mejor humor y había mandado adornar el interior de la mansión con listones, muérdago y un enorme pino que ocupaba gran parte de la Sala.

Albert había guardado silencio acerca de lo referente a los Leegan, y de hecho por todo Chicago corrían rumores que habían llegado a ser un poco disparatados, sin embargo en la alta sociedad de Chicago sabían que su regreso de Florida no era por alguna buena razón, pero sostenían que al ser una de las ramas más próximas a la familia Andley no podían dejar de recibirlos en sus casas.

La tía Elroy por su parte confiaba en que eso fuera verdad y que realmente no les cerraran las puertas tal como les había sucedido en Florida, ella había sufrido mucho cuando se había enterado de las subastas y de la necedad del Sr. Leegan para recibir ayuda por parte de los Andley.

Mientras tanto, Liam Brown, el padre de Anthony había regresado de su largo viaje, su casa en realidad era una Mansión cerca de la Mansión Britter, la cual habían durado cerca de un año en construirla pero ahora estaba totalmente terminada, él, junto con su esposa y su hijastro se habían mudado a ella, algunos de los sirvientes que habían estado con los Leegan se acogieron con gusto a su nueva familia, la Sra. Brown era muy buena con ellos, la señora Britter había sido una de las primeras visitas que había tenido en la Mansión, la cual estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Además de la Señora Britter, las damas del voluntariado de la Institución también habían hecho acto de presencia en la nueva mansión.

Entre tanto Christopher estaba acudiendo a la misma escuela donde estudiaba Ewan y Ashton. Y parecía que los tres habían creado un fuerte vínculo entre ellos, había avisado a su madre que iría a casa para pasar las fiestas navideñas y Charlenne estaba feliz por tener a su hijo en su nueva casa.

Candy también había ido a visitar a la señora Brown, le parecía raro que mientras una familia había perdido todo, estaban los Brown que acababan de adquirir esa lujosa residencia. Pero sabía también que la señora Brown se lo merecía; ella había estado muy nerviosa por el recibimiento que tendría por parte de la alta sociedad de Chicago, y todo ese nerviosismo partía de la actitud de la tía Elroy pero que con a instancias de Albert había sido una de las primeras visitas, despejando así cualquier rechazo hacía los Brown.

Faltaba ya solo una semana para Navidad, y tal como había augurado Annie, las fiestas habían estado a la orden del día, todos los días había alguna reunión, sin embargo Candy no había asistido a alguna. El trabajo que se había acumulado en el mes que había estado fuera de Chicago era impresionante, cientos de soldados regresaban a pasar unos días para Navidad, y el trabajo que eso le estaba llevando era mucho, pero había sido gratificante en unos casos, ya que soldados que se creían muertos habían regresado a sus casas causando conmoción. Enfermeras que también habían estado al frente le traían noticias de todo tipo: "La guerra parece que ya va a terminar", decían unas, "Esta guerra parece que no tendrá fin", decían otras. Pero en general recibir a las personas que habían estado combatiendo era muy agradable, porque todos los que regresaban por permiso volvían felices sabiendo que verían a sus seres queridos.

Por tanto trabajo que había tenido en la Institución Candy no había acudido a ningún evento, y su relación con Albert seguía manteniéndose en secreto. No obstante esa noche sería la fiesta en casa de los Britter y era una de esas invitaciones que no podía declinar tan fácilmente.

Esa tarde estaba Candy en su habitación probándose el nuevo vestido que Albert le había mandado hacer, tenía mucho tiempo que no le había regalado un vestido nuevo. El vestido era de terciopelo verde, resaltaba el color de sus ojos, lo tenía puesto cuando Albert llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Qué bien se te ve el vestido! – le dijo Albert al tiempo que la besaba suavemente.

- No debiste gastar en un vestido, ya tengo muchos – dijo Candy al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- Candy, hoy va a ser la primera vez que saldremos juntos a una reunión – le comentó con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Albert salió de la habitación de Candy y la dejó que se arreglara, Candy se terminó de arreglar y salieron los dos rumbo a la mansión de los Britter, las luces en la Mansión se alcanzaban a ver desde la esquina de la calle, la música se oía desde la entrada al jardín, la nieve había sido removida y habían dejado libre el lugar por donde entraban los carros. Candy bajó del automóvil y tomó el brazo que Albert le ofrecía. Entraron al vestíbulo el cual estaba rodeado de gente, muchos de los cuales voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a la pareja que acaba de entrar.

Entre tanto en la ciudad de Atlanta, fuera de uno de los teatros más importantes de la ciudad a pesar del frío y de la nevada que estaba cayendo en ese momento, estaba reunida una gran multitud, la gira de "Julio Cesar" de la compañía Stradford había comenzado hacía dos meses, y ahora estaban el Atlanta presentado la obra, la presentarían todo el fin de semana, y los boletos se habían agotado desde un mes atrás. La fama de Terry se había extendido y no obstante de su corta edad era ya un actor reconocido. Los críticos lo amaban y en cada de una de sus presentaciones siempre recibía los mejores comentarios.

Y en la primera actuación que habían dado en Atlanta no había sido la excepción, Terry se había robado el espectáculo como era su costumbre.

- ¿No te preocupa Susana? – le preguntó Harold esa noche antes de que la obra comenzará

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Terry quien traía ya puesta la toga para la representación.

- Porque la ultima vez que estuve con ella no se veía muy bien – dijo Harold

- No se ha sentido muy bien, pero no es muy grave – le aseguró Terry

- ¿No te da temor de que tu hijo nazca mientras estas de gira? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Todavía faltan dos meses para que nazca… - dijo Terry con un dejo de disgusto, Harold siempre lo exasperaba.

Esa noche la obra empezó de la forma normal, los asientos repletos y el grupo preparado para dar una actuación, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la función, la traición que estaban fraguando en contra de Julio Cesar llenaba de expectación al público, el primer acto finalizó de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero mientras Terry efectuaba cambio de vestuario recibió una llamada de urgencia. Susana acaba de ser internada en el Hospital.

Terry nunca supo como había terminado la obra, lo único que recordaba era que había subido al tren de regreso a New York, miraba por la ventana como la nieve se arremolinaba y presentía que algo malo iba a suceder. Las horas transcurrieron mientras que Terry se desesperaba cada vez más, finalmente pudo ver a lo lejos los edificios de la ciudad de New York. El tren disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente paró en la estación.

Terry tomó un taxi que lo llevó de inmediato al Hospital donde estaba hospitalizada Susana, cuando llegó allí vio a la Sra. Marlowe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Terry

- No sabemos bien – contestó la madre de Susana.

- Pero si hace dos días estaba bien, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado – observó Terry - ¿qué dice el doctor?

- El Dr. Perry acaba de llegar también así que no se que pasa.

Terry miró la cara de la señora Marlowe, la angustia estaba reflejada en la misma, y Terry se sintió muy mal, "Ave de mal agüero" pensó Terry al recordar las palabras de Harold.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – preguntó Terry

- Por el momento no, el Dr. Perry esta con ella, pero ella no se ve muy bien.

Terry guardó silencio, algo que no le gustaba era conversar con su suegra, así que prefirió quedarse sentado mientras veía como el reloj que estaba sobre una puerta pasaba los minutos lentamente. Cerca de media hora esperaron hasta que el doctor Perry salió de la habitación de Susana.

- ¿Cómo esta Susana? – inquirió Terry con un dejo de desesperación

- Ella no esta muy bien – comunicó el Dr. Perry – tendremos que operarla ahora.

- Pero si faltan dos meses para que se cumpla el término del embarazo – exclamó la Sra. Marlowe llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Si señora Marlowe, estoy consciente de ello, pero también se que si no operó en estos momentos, ambos pueden perder la vida.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – quiso saber Terry

- Que la única esperanza que hay para que ambos sobrevivan es operar en este momento, porque de otra manera la Sra. Grandchester no soportará los meses que vienen. No sobrevivirá hasta el parto.

Terry se llevó la mano a la cara, no podía creer que eso le estaba sucediendo a él, de nuevo la sombra de la desventura estaba sobre él, ese hijo era algo que le había hecho sobrellevar la vida junto a Susana.

- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que sobrevivan ambos? – preguntó con temor Terry

- No muchas – dijo acremente el Dr. Perry – pero si no se opera en este momento no habrá esperanzas para ellos.

- Entonces operé – dijo Terry.

- Se preparará todo – agregó el Dr. Perry

Terry entró a ver a Susana, su cara tenía un aspecto terrible, se le veía agotada y estaba enmarcada en dolor.

- Terry, estas aquí – dijo Susana al tiempo que trataba de sonreír, pero una mueca de dolor le hizo estremecerse.

- Susy – le dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus manos

- El doctor dice que tendrá que operarme – dijo Susana tratando de ocultar su miedo.

- Si, dice que todo saldrá bien – mintió Terry

- Terry prométeme algo – le dijo muy seria Susana

- Lo que sea – le dijo Terry

- Promete que cuidarás mucho del bebe si yo muero – dijo Susana con mucho dolor

- No digas tonterías – respondió Terry un poco irritado – Tú no vas a morir.

- Terry ¡por favor! Prométemelo – espetó Susana

- No tienes ni que pedirlo, pero te lo prometo – dijo Terry suavizando su tono.

- Sr. Grandchester tiene que salir de la habitación – le ordenó una enfermera que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

Terry besó la frente de Susana, y dejó el cuarto, "No puede morir, no puede morir" pensaba con desesperación.

Susana fue preparada para la operación, unos minutos después era llevada a cirugía mientras que Terry y su Madre esperaban en el pasillo, la señora Marlowe no dejaba de rezar mientras que su hija era operada. Terry la miraba de soslayo, él no era de esos que se ponían a rezar, necesitaba aire, allí al lado de esa señora que le desagradaba tanto sentía que se ahogaba así que salió del Hospital y se puso a fumar un cigarro en la calle, no podía estar adentro, sentía que no podía soportarlo.

Así estuvo entrando y saliendo por el transcurso de dos horas, cuando finalmente se quedó esperando que salieran de la operación. Un poco después de las dos horas el doctor salió de cirugía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Terry

- Todavía es pronto – dijo el Dr. Perry – la cesárea salió bien, creemos que Susana se recuperará.

La Sra. Marlowe suspiró de alivió. Pero la cara de Terry seguía siendo la imagen de la desesperación.

- ¿Y el bebe? – preguntó Terry.

- Es una niña – informó el Doctor – en este momento esta siendo atendida, fue llevada al ala de maternidad, allí la van a meter a la incubadora.

- ¿Una niña? – preguntó Terry con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – quiero verla

-Sr. Grandchester, tengo que advertirle – le dijo muy serio el doctor

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber Terry

- Ella no esta muy bien, en estos momentos esta luchando por sobrevivir, nació dos meses antes y su vida esta en peligro.

- No me importa, yo quiero verla – espetó Terry.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y una enfermera que estaba cerca lo llevó hasta los cuneros, las cunas estaban vacías, en la parte de atrás de la habitación estaba una caja de cristal dentro estaba una pequeña bebe.

"Es demasiado pequeña" pensó Terry con angustia

- Disculpe pero para que sirve esa caja – preguntó Terry mirando a su pequeña hija que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte

- No es una caja – informó una de las enfermeras – es una incubadora, ve esto aquí – dijo señalando una especie de cilindro – es un mechero de gas. Esta incubadora fue diseñada por el Dr. De Lion, un francés hace ya como 20 años. Sirve para mantener al bebe a una temperatura elevada, simula la temperatura que debiera tener dentro del cuerpo de la madre.

- ¿Y realmente funciona? – quiso saber Terry.

- Sr. Grandchester, créame he visto que gracias a esa caja, como usted le ha llamado, muchos bebes en peores condiciones que su hija han sobrevivido, solo tiene que tener Fe.

Terry permaneció cerca de media hora mirando la incubadora, donde su pequeña hija respiraba con dificultad. Terry nunca supo en que segundo de esos minutos comenzó a amar profundamente a esa criatura. Estaba embelesado mirando a su hija cuando una enfermera entró a los cuneros

- Sr. Grandchester, ya tiene que salir, el doctor me ha avisado que su esposa ha despertado y que lo esta llamando.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró a la enfermera, asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo no quería dejar sola a su pequeña, pero tuvo que salir del área de cuneros, no sin dejar de mirar hacia la incubadora donde estaba su hija.

Llegó al cuarto donde estaba Susana, y allí estaba la señora Marlowe. Terry entró y vio a Susana que dormitaba. En cuanto él se acercó a la cama, ella despertó.

- ¿Cómo esta? Me han dicho que es una niña – dijo Susana con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- Es una niña preciosa – dijo Terry y al decir eso sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Susana anhelante.

Terry quiso decir que si, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y Susana supo que la pequeña estaba muy mal. Y ella también empezó a llorar.

- Ella va a estar bien – mintió Terry – solo que es tan pequeña

- No me mientas – dijo con dificultad Susana.

- No es una mentira – mencionó Terry al tiempo que sostenía la mano trémula de Susana.

Susana no había creído la mentira de Terry, dentro de ella, su corazón recién descubierto de madre sabía que su pequeña hija estaba muy grave, pero saber que Terry estaba a su lado era reconfortante.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Chicago ese día la familia Andley daba la fiesta de Navidad faltaban tres días para navidad, y dentro de la mansión la tía Abuela estaba gritando como era su costumbre a los pobres criados, a quienes ponía más nerviosos con sus gritos, Albert había decidido pasar Navidad en Lakewood junto con el resto de la familia y por esa razón la acostumbrada fiesta de cada año se había adelantado.

La fiesta de los Britter había sido una de las mejores de la temporada, lo curioso fue que a nadie le había impresionado ver a Candy juntó con Albert, quizá en parte porque frente a toda la gente Albert se había abstenido de hacer caricias a Candy, ellos durante mucho tiempo habían sido pareja, todos lo habían tomado como algo natural, quizá para la única persona que no paso tan desapercibido fue para Donella quien había acudido al baile de Navidad acompañada por Roy, y en cuanto los vio juntos supo que todo estaba arreglado entre ellos e internamente se sintió muy feliz por los dos.

Albert y Candy después de ver la reacción del resto pensaron que era mejor guardar en secreto su relación hasta pasadas las fiestas para hacerlo oficial, sabían que esa noticia iba a alterar a la tía Elroy, así que dejaron que ella continuara gritando a los criados.

Esa noche las luces de la Mansión relucieron, los carruajes y carros hicieron su aparición, los muchachos de Yale habían llegado esa tarde para pasar las fiestas en familia, la algarabía que había en la Mansión era contagiosa, Allen, Logan y Archie se hacían bromas unos a otros, Donella bailaba con Roy por toda la pista de baile. Alex había asistido acompañado de su flamante prometida, quienes engalanaron la pista de baile con sus piruetas. Patty y Bryant era por mucho la pareja más acaramelada de todas las presentes. Y aunque no bailaban, era delicioso verlos el uno junto al otro. Las copas se levantaban una y otra vez, la alegría navideña había invadido los corazones de todos.

Entre tanto en el Hospital de New York, la alegría en el corazón de los Grandchester era mínima, Susana seguía muy delicada después de la operación, y aunque su semblante era triste, la pequeña que seguía dentro de la incubadora era quien más les preocupaba, el doctor Perry había tratado muchos casos difíciles, pero sabía que aunque siempre había tenido buenos resultados de sus intervenciones, cada caso era diferente y que todo podía pasar, no quería darles falsas esperanzas sobre la situación de la bebe, pero tampoco quería deprimir a los padres. Así que el doctor pasaba horas con una cara de preocupación, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido para Terry quien solía pasar horas mirando a su pequeña que parecía no tener ninguna mejoría.

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta espera" pensaba Terry con amargura, tenía ya varios días en el Hospital, y ni su esposa ni su hija parecían estar mejor de salud, pero todavía peor había sido cuando la prensa se había enterado, los reporteros estaban apostados en la entrada del Hospital y a pesar de la vigilancia de las enfermeras y doctores más de uno había ingresado hasta el área de cuneros.

Terry había perdido la paciencia esa mañana cuando había sacado a empujones a un fotógrafo que trataba de sacarle fotos a Susana.

- Esto no es un circo – le había gritado.

Terry sentía tanta rabia que podía haberlo destrozado a golpes, pero unos doctores habían visto la escena y habían logrado sacar al fotógrafo antes de que el asunto hubiera pasado a mayores.

La Sra. Marlowe por su parte no hacía sino hacer comentarios pesimistas, ella actuaba como si su hija estuviera en el borde de la muerte, y si su sola presencia era desagradable para Terry oírla hablar de manera tan negativa le ponía aún de peor humor.

Mientras tanto en Chicago al día siguiente de la fiesta todos preparaban maletas para ir a pasar la Navidad en Lakewood, así que la casa era un caos, Ewan quien también había regresado del colegio corría por todos lados volviendo locos a su hermano y a sus primos. Los condes de Amhlaid eran los únicos que no irían, ya que tenían una invitación para pasar la navidad en New York, los dos salieron rumbo a New York mientras que el resto salían para Lakewood.

La alegría por parte de toda la familia fue muy grande al verse reunidos para una fecha tan especial, la tía Bridget había cesado sus murmuraciones y ahora parecía estar embriagada por la felicidad, el inmenso árbol navideño que fue colocado en el vestíbulo llenaba de su fino aroma toda la Mansión, Tessy y Ewan habían sido los encargados de decorarlo. Candy había tomado parte en la decoración también y cerca de los pequeños ella había reído y disfrutando mientras acomodaba las calcetas frente a la chimenea.

Sabrina quien no había sonreído mucho en los últimos meses, parecía que la alegría que todos tenían se la habían transmitido, a pesar del luto que aún conservaba, su risa era cristalina, era la primera vez desde la muerte de Daniel que sonreía con franqueza. A diferencia de Susana el embarazo de Sabrina había resultado sin complicaciones, algunos malestares habían surgido después que se mudara a Lakewood, pero ella había soportado todo con mucho estoicismo, no quería causar molestias a nadie, pero sobre todo a la tía Bridget que aunque la había recibido con una sonrisa sabía que no la quería cerca.

Albert fue personalmente a invitar a los Leegan a la fiesta que se llevaría el día de nochebuena y que se extendería hasta el día de Navidad, los vio a todos muy tristes, pero habían aceptado la invitación. Todo auguraba una fiesta esplendida.

Candy por su parte había acudido al Hogar de Ponny cargada de regalos para los niños, había pasado una tarde muy agradable conversando y recordando viejos tiempos, claro que ahora con la construcción que se había hecho, el Hogar de Ponny había perdido parte de su encanto para Candy, sin embargo ese lugar seguía siendo su Hogar y la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María serían por siempre sus madres y ella sabía que mientras viviera regresaría a ese lugar una y otra vez no importando lo mucho que hubiera cambiado.

Al día siguiente de su llegada a Lakewood, los deliciosos olores salían de la cocina desde muy temprano, la cena sería algo suculento y todos esperaban con ansia sobre todo los más pequeños y Archie que en dos ocasiones había sido sacado de la cocina empujado por Betsy quien era la que más trabajo tenía.

Albert le había regalado a Candy otro vestido para que usara esa noche, un hermoso vestido negro con aplicaciones doradas, y le había sugerido juguetonamente que se pusiera la gargantilla que le había regalado el día de su presentación en sociedad.

Los regalos se habían amontonado alrededor del árbol, paquetes de todos tamaños esperaban bajo el enorme pino, para ser desenvueltos. La expectación de Ewan y Tessy aumentaba a medida que el tiempo transcurría, ellos lo único que querían era que ya fuera navidad.

Los Leegan llegaron justo a tiempo, la cena empezaba a servirse cuando ellos llegaron. Las personas de la familia que sabían exactamente que ocurría con ellos se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios y los recibieron como si nada hubiera pasado. No obstante la cara de Elisa estaba lejos de ser la cara altanera que siempre solía tener, y aunque todos sonreían abiertamente ninguno de los Leegan sonreían, en vez de estar en una fiesta parecía que habían acudido al velorio de un ser querido.

Pero Albert estaba consciente de que algo así podía pasar, así que trato de animar la charla sin muchos resultados, pero entonces el pequeño conjunto que habían llevado para amenizar la noche empezó a tocar villancicos. Toda la familia comenzó a cantar junto con el conjunto y ellos parecieron dejar atrás al menos por ese momento todas sus desgracias y unirse con el resto de la familia en la alegría de la fecha.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, uno de los jardineros se había vestido de Santa Claus y entró al vestíbulo cargando unos regalos para Bella, Tessy y Ewan. Y todos aplaudieron y se divirtieron cuando los tres niños abrían sus regalos.

Después de eso, empezaron a repartirse los regalos, Albert se había portado muy generoso con todos, pero en especial con Elisa y Neal, a Elisa le había mandado a hacer un vestido con Madame Mouchoir y se lo había regalado junto con un sombrero nuevo, era como si supiera en lo más profundo que era lo que más quería Elisa en ese momento, "estrenar un vestido". A Neal le había dado unas botas para montar y un lindo reloj de oro. Para Albert esos regalos en costo no había sido nada, y a él le hubiera gustado hacer un verdadero regalo que era perdonarle la deuda del Banco, pero el Sr. Leegan seguía pensando que eso ni siquiera tenía que ponerse en consideración, así que cuando sus hijos habían abierto los regalos, Albert había mirado hacía otro lado para no recibir la mirada amenazadora que le había prodigado su cuñado.

El resto de regalos fueron abiertos en pocos minutos, las risas entre la familia se iban haciendo cada vez más estridentes, cuando Tessy abrió el regalo que le había dado Albert la tía Bridget había dado un pequeño grito, un pequeño cachorro había salido de una canasta y ahora ladraba fuertemente aunque sus ladridos eran apagados por las risas del "trío Yale" como les había apodado Donella incluso la tía Elroy reía tontamente.

La nochebuena había resultado placentera, cuando miraron el reloj eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, así que todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir, Candy se había colocado el abrigo que le había dado Albert, junto a unos lindos guantes que le había regalado Archie además de llevar otros paquetes a medio abrir en sus brazos, cuando llegó a su recamara, se fue despojando de todo lo que traía, se miró en el espejo, el lindo peinado que Elsie le había hecho estaba fuera de su lugar, se sentía muy feliz, había tomado unas copas, pero sabía que esa sensación era de haber estado en familia, todos ellos formaban parte de su vida más que nunca, y se sentía tan bien que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Se quitó las horquillas, también los aretes y la gargantilla, y había empezado a cepillarse el pelo, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, pero el cielo permanecía muy oscuro, mientras se cepillaba el pelo sintió un extraño presentimiento que le hizo soltar el cepillo. Miró alrededor pero no encontró una respuesta, era como si alguien le llamará. Se levantó y miró alrededor. Sobre su escritorio había unas cartas que había llevado con ella desde Chicago, eran cartas que no se había dado tiempo de leer. Y como si estuviera hipnotizada, se acercó a las cartas y empezó a revisar los remitentes, entonces tomó una y la abrió rápidamente, en menos de un minuto la había terminado de leer. Soltó la carta y se hincó hacía donde tenía un crucifijo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío no lo permitas! – comenzó a rogar en medio de lágrimas.

Entre tanto en el Hospital de New York, aunque en varias alas del mismo edificio se vivía con la misma alegría con la que se había vivido la noche buena en Lakewood, en el ala de maternidad, en la habitación de Susana todo era desasosiego, a las cuatro y media de la mañana, la pequeña bebe había empezado tener problemas para respirar. Y el doctor había estado junto a la pequeña desde ese momento, a Terry le habían prohibido entrar junto con el doctor y las enfermeras. Todo parecía que iba a ser el fin de la pequeña niña.

Susana se había puesto a llorar como loca, hasta que una enfermera le había suministrado un fuerte calmante. Pero Terry estaba tembloroso, nunca había amado a nadie con esa intensidad, su pequeña hija estaba a punto de morir, y él no podía soportarlo, salió del ala de maternidad y comenzó a caminar desesperado por los pasillos del Hospital, entonces vio una luz prendida a lo largo del oscuro pasillo, Terry se dirigió allí y cuando estuvo cerca pudo darse cuenta de que era la capilla del Hospital, la luz que había visto era la de las veladoras que estaban encendidas a un lado del altar, unos reclinatorios estaban acomodados frente al mismo. Y unas cuantas bancas formadas en dos hileras era lo que constituía la pequeña capilla.

Terry nunca entraba a un templo, desde antes de estar en el Colegio San Pablo su sentido de religión era muy diferente al de la mayoría. Pero en ese momento se sentía sumamente desesperado. Así que entró a la capilla y se arrodilló en uno de los reclinatorios.

- Dios – dijo con voz muy quebrada - ¡Sálvala!

Terry comenzó a llorar, pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno para pedirle algo a Dios, que lo había olvidado durante tanto tiempo que no podía exigirle nada. Se empezó a sentir muy débil recargó sus brazos sobre el reclinatorio y su cabeza quedo colgando. Entonces oyó una voz detrás de él.

- Él siempre nos escucha

Terry volteó la cabeza y vio a una anciana que vestía la bata del hospital.

- No importa que a veces nos olvidemos de que siempre esta allí, el día que te acercas a Él oye tus plegarías – dijo la mujer.

Terry no supo que decirle, se le quedó mirando como si la mujer fuera algo de otro mundo.

- Pero cuando lo hagas, no lo hagas con desesperanza, ten Fe, y esperanza en lo que le pides y te oirá.

- Yo no se como - pudo decir finalmente Terry

- Ven – le dijo la anciana y se arrodilló al lado de él en el reclinatorio que estaba junto a donde estaba hincado Terry.

La mujer comenzó a rezar un Padre Nuestro, Terry lo había oído durante mucho tiempo sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no se lo sabía, así que tuvo que seguir a la mujer que rezaba lentamente para que él pudiera seguirla.

Después de varias oraciones más, Terry siguió por si mismo, y la anciana se levantó, Terry no vio para donde había salido la anciana, y siguió implorándole a Dios que ayudará a su pequeña, pero ya no lo pedía con desesperación, se sentía más calmado, más confiado en que Dios si oiría sus suplicas, nunca supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo arrodillado frente al altar, solo que vio como por la pequeña cúpula que estaba sobre el altar empezó a entrar unos débiles rayos solares. Entonces supuso que ya había pasado varias horas, se levantó lentamente estaba algo entumido, pero se sentía muy tranquilo.

Salió de la capilla y comenzó a caminar rumbo al área de maternidad, no sabía exactamente porque se sentía tan sereno, dio vuelta a donde estaban los cuneros y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña hija que estaba siendo alimentada por una de las enfermeras. Entonces sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

Los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar al cunero, los atravesó rápidamente y se quedo mirando como su hijita respiraba ya normalmente, y que el color de su cara era de un delicado rosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Aun continuaba parado en el mismo lugar cuando el doctor Perry entró a los cuneros. Y vio a Terry que estaba llorando.

- Vamos¿Por qué esas lágrimas? – preguntó el Doctor.

- Está… viva,… Está… bien – balbuceó Terry.

- Si, y permítame decirle que mi experiencia no sirvió de mucho, todo fue como un milagro, de repente comenzó a respirar bien sin tener yo mucho que ver.

Terry giró su cabeza para ver al doctor, y vio en la cara del mismo que lo que decía era totalmente la verdad. En ese momento sonrió abiertamente. Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirar a su hijita.

- Pronto se la podrá llevar a casa, el peligro ha pasado – le comunicó el doctor.

Terry miró a la niña y pensó en Susana, así que corrió hasta la habitación donde Susana acababa de despertar. Entonces se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Susana.

- Está todo bien – dijo Terry sin dejar se sonreír.

- ¿Esta viva? – preguntó Susana que estaba al borde del llanto.

- Si, ella esta bien, y se irá a casa con nosotros. – dijo Terry

Susana empezó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la risa que salía de sus labios.

- ¿Has pensado en como llamarla? – preguntó Susana.

- Quizá por que es el mejor regalo de Navidad que hemos recibido que te parece. Natalie que es día de Navidad, y Doreen que significa Regalo.

- Creo que ningún otro nombre le iría tan bien. – dijo Susana con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento entró la enfermera con la pequeña Natalie Doreen en sus brazos.

- El doctor me ha permitido que la tengan por un rato – dijo la enfermera.

La enfermera dejó a la pequeña en los brazos de Susana, y Terry se acercó para poder tocarla, y pensó que realmente la pequeña Natalie era un regalo de Dios.


	30. Chapter 30

**El Compromiso**

Candy se había quedado dormida sobre la pequeña mesa donde había estado rezando, el cuarto se había quedado muy frío, la chimenea se había apagado en algún momento. Elsie tocó a su puerta y ella abrió los ojos, trató de levantarse pero una de sus piernas se le había entumido y con trabajo se sentó en una silla y permitió que Elsie entrara.

- Señorita Candy¿no se quitó el vestido para dormir?

- Estaba muy cansada – se apresuró a decir Candy

- Pues déjeme ayudarla para que pueda bajar a almorzar – le dijo Elsie al tiempo que le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido y el corsé y preparaba la tina para que tomará un rico baño caliente.

Candy tomó el baño y se sintió reconfortada, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Terry; esa carta del Dr. Perry diciéndole que Susana estaba muy mal le había alterado más de lo que ella habría querido. Cuando salió del baño se encontró en una habitación templada. Elsie había encendido de nuevo la chimenea después de haber limpiado las cenizas, y ahora el cuarto estaba de nuevo muy agradable, afuera la nieve seguía cayendo, los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve que resplandecía con los tenues rayos solares que de vez en vez se dejaban ver.

Cuando Candy bajó al vestíbulo, pudo ver al pequeño cachorro que huía despavorido de las manos de Tessy, y no pudo dejar de sentir pena por el pobre perrito, Ewan lanzaba una pelota de críquet dentro de la casa, ante los ojos temerosos de la tía Elroy que cuidaba sus jarrones con la vista. Candy sintió deseos de unirse a Ewan en la partida de críquet pero sabía que la tía Elroy habría chillado si lo hubiera hecho, así que siguió hasta llegar al comedor, allí estaba el resto de la familia, Los Leegan que se habían quedado a dormir en Lakewood, Logan, Archie y Allen conversaban y reían. Candy pensó en ese momento que el "Trío Yale" era un grupo muy divertido, Donella platicaba con Sabrina, y Albert conversaba con las dos tías, Candy se acomodó entre Albert y Donella. Y miró con mucho apetito el exquisito pan recién horneado y algunos restos de pavo de la cena navideña.

Los Shaw se habían quedado en Chicago, Bryant había pasado la nochebuena en casa de los O'Brian, su madre Bertha también había sido invitada así que ellos también estaban pasando un buen rato.

Bryant había firmado un contrato con el Sr. Oswald Kaden quien era el representante de varios artistas con quien había tenido la comida anteriormente. El contrato le había traído algo de seguridad económica a Bryant, aunque eso había significado mucho más trabajo para él que tenía que pasar horas y horas practicando porque casi todas las semanas había tenido alguna pequeña presentación. Sin embargo lo que más le hacía ilusión a Bryant era la grabación para poder ser oído en los fonógrafos.

Patty estaba muy orgullosa de Bryant y a quien estuviera dispuesto a pasar más de una hora oyéndola hablar sobre él, podía hacerlo, ya que Patty resaltaba todas las dotes de su prometido.

Por su parte los Campbell habían tenido una fiesta espectacular en su casa, donde los Britter y los Brown habían sido invitados, si algo sabían hacer los Campbell eran fiestas fastuosas, a pesar de que el Sr. Campbell había estado convaleciente del paro cardiaco que le había atacado hacía unos meses, la fiesta había resultado muy divertida.

La navidad pasó como un rayo, pero como suele suceder en esas fechas después que pasa la navidad, la fiesta de año nuevo siempre ocupa la mente de las personas. De todas menos de Candy quien seguía preocupada por Susana y su bebe, estaba feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de repente se quedaba como ida, viendo a la nada pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo en New York.

- Candy, preciosa¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Albert un día que estaban sentados frente al fuego.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy dando un respingo.

- Estás muy callada – observó Albert.

- Es que… - Candy guardó silencio unos segundos – hay algo que no te he dicho.

- ¿Qué paso? – inquirió Albert que no sabía que podría haberle ocultado Candy

- Me escribió el doctor Perry – le informó Candy

Albert alzó las cejas, el no conocía al doctor Perry, estaba consciente de que había oído el nombre pero no sabía que podía significar una carta de él.

- ¿El doctor Perry? – preguntó Albert

- Si, es el doctor que esta atendiendo a Susana – comentó Candy

Albert trato de disimular su desagrado con una ligera sonrisa, Susana para él era lo mismo que Terry, y a pesar de estar al lado de Candy no podía dejar de sentir celos por el muchacho.

- ¿y que te dice? – preguntó Albert tratando de conservar su sonrisa

- Me escribió antes de salir para New York, Susana se puso muy grave y tuvo que ir a atenderla.

A pesar los celos que tenía no pudo dejar de preocuparse por la muchacha.

- ¿Has tratado de comunicarte con ellos? – preguntó Albert

- La verdad es que era una carta que me había llegado dos días antes de Navidad pero no la había abierto hasta el día de Navidad

- Pero de eso hace dos días. Quiere decir que ellos ya deben de saber que pasó.

- Si, pero el Dr. Perry me dijo que me avisaría de cualquier cosa que surgiera. – contestó Candy, aunque estaba deseosa por hablar y saber que había ocurrido.

Albert miró a Candy y prefirió no insistir más, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y no podía dejarse vencer por sus viejos temores, así que sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy quien se acurrucó en su pecho.

El días pasaron veloces y ese día era el último del año, Los Grandchester habían abandonado el Hospital junto con la pequeña Natalie, sin embargo cuando llegaron a su residencia se dieron cuenta de que no tenían preparado un cuarto para la pequeña, que todo los había tomado por sorpresa así que Terry había salido a comprar la cuna y ropa para su hija, estando dentro de una tienda mientras miraba las cunas, vio un crucifijo que estaba cerca del escaparate y no pudo dejar de pensar en la anciana que había llegado cuando él estaba tan desesperado¿Quién sería esa mujer? La había buscado por todo el hospital al día siguiente pero nadie había sabido darle razón de ella.

Terry no estaba seguro de lo que significaba el que nadie supiera de la anciana, no obstante no se detuvo a pensar mucho en eso; compró la cuna y el crucifijo que le había llamado la atención.

"Hoy es la noche de año nuevo" pensó Terry cuando salió de la tienda, cada año nuevo pensaba en lo mismo, en cierta chica pecosa que se le había acercado en medio de la niebla.

Terry suspiró y trató de no pensar más en eso, ahora tenía una familia y no podía detenerse a pensar en lo que podía haber sido. Le había pedido a Dios que salvara a su pequeña y no podía ahora pensar en cosas que a la postre le traería solo amargura.

Entre tanto en Lakewood la fiesta de año nuevo estaba siendo preparada, en esta ocasión muchos amigos de la familia Andley habían sido invitados a Lakewood para la fiesta de la noche vieja.

Desde muy temprano los amigos comenzaron a llegar a la ancestral mansión, el vestíbulo pronto se vio repleto de personas que charlaban y reían, la champaña y el ponche circulaba por todo el lugar. El baile empezó y las parejas se pusieron a bailar, a medianoche los fuegos artificiales habían adornado el oscuro cielo.

Al día siguiente de año nuevo, todos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas, las fiestas habían terminado, los chicos habían vuelto a Yale para terminar el año escolar, Ewan había tenido que regresar al colegio. Sabrina, Sherly y las dos pequeñas seguirían en Lakewood junto con la tía Bridget. El resto de la familia había regresado a Chicago.

Esa tarde Albert había planeado decirle a la tía Elroy sobre su relación con Candy, aprovechó que ella seguía en la Institución y se dirigió a la habitación de la tía Elroy. Después de las fiestas seguía de buen humor pero sabía que ni todo el buen humor podría hacer que aceptara con facilidad su relación con Candy. Antes de tocar a la puerta respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Un "adelante" lo hizo pasar a la habitación donde su tía bordaba unos pañuelos.

- William querido – saludó sorprendida por la visita su sobrino.

- Tía¡que agradable esta el ambiente aquí! – dijo Albert al notar el calor que emanaba de la chimenea del cuarto de la tía Elroy.

- Pensé que estabas en la Oficina – dijo con suavidad la tía Elroy.

- Vengo de allí – dijo el muchacho al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su tía – pero tenía que venir a hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó extrañada la tía Elroy.

- Si – dijo Albert mirándola fijamente al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente.

La Tía Elroy recordó que Albert solía utilizar esa sonrisa cuando le pedía algo que no le gustaría. Así que inmediatamente dejó el bordado para prestarle atención a su Sobrino.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? – preguntó directamente su tía.

- En parte es algo que querías que hiciera – dijo Albert.

- William¡por favor!, dime que pasa – ordenó la tía Elroy.

- Pues que he decidido casarme – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Dios Santo¿No será con Sabrina? – preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho.

- No tía, ella es una mujer muy bella, pero dudo mucho que este pensando en casarse en este momento. – respondió con sensatez Albert.

- ¿Entonces quien? – preguntó la anciana, pero ella lo supo cuando lo estaba preguntando – No, William, no, ella no…

- Tía ¿podría escucharme primero? – le preguntó con una ligera mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

- No, no quiero escucharlo – espetó la tía Abuela al tiempo que se levanta de la silla y se dirigía a donde estaba una jarra con agua.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo – gritó Albert.

- Mira como me hablas, por esa….

- Tía cuide sus palabras, recuerde que esta hablando de mi futura esposa…

- ¡Jamás! – gritó la anciana – ¡Ella nunca podrá ser cabeza de los Andley!

- Lo será. Con o sin su consentimiento – dijo duramente Albert.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto William¿Cómo?

- Tía, ella es la mujer de mi vida, nunca podré ser feliz al lado de alguien que no sea ella ¿acaso no lo comprende?

- Pero es una huérfana – balbuceó la anciana

- Ella no escogió serlo – contestó enojado Albert.

- Pero imagina lo que dirá la gente, Tú la adoptaste, y ahora te casas con ella, es inaceptable.

- Tía… si hiciera caso a todo lo que la gente hace, no podría hacer nada. Lo que menciona se puede arreglar, solo es un parentesco legal.

- ¿Pero como puedes casarte con una chiquilla de quien no sabes sus origenes, o las lastras que puede estar cargando? No puedo permitirlo, eres la cabeza de la familia, tienes obligaciones con ella.

- Yo sé de esas obligaciones, desde que tengo uso de razón me las han inculcado, pero sabes tía, soy capaz de rechazar todo lo que conlleva ese buen nombre que tanto te preocupa para poder casarme con la mujer que amo.

- ¡OH¡Dios Santo! Solo esto me faltaba, que trataras de actuar igual que ese muchacho irracional de los Campbell.

- No conozco a la perfección que paso allí, pero estoy seguro que tiene mucho que ver con esta carga que ponen sobre los hombros del primogénito. – insinuó Albert.

- Pero tú no eres ese chiquillo – dijo la tía Elroy.

- No, en eso tienes razón tía, siempre me has hecho sentir que soy más viejo de lo que soy en realidad, Pero mírame, tan solo tengo 26 años, Mac solo tiene tres años menos que yo, para la mayoría de los asuntos desde que tenía unos quince años trataste de aparentar que era un hombre adulto, y en cierta medida conseguiste que me sintiera así, y he cargado esa obligación, pero si me has obligado a ser cabeza de los Andley para todos los problemas, ahora yo te exijo que me dejes escoger a la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida.

- Acabas de demostrar lo equivocada que estaba, no eres más que un chiquillo, no tienes la madurez para escoger esposa – dijo la anciana.

- Tía, acaba de morderse la lengua al decir eso, sabe con certeza que durante años he actuado con mayor madurez que incluso muchos de los viejos que forman parte del Consejo Familiar.

La tía Elroy estaba consiente de ello, pero su angustia no la dejaba pensar claramente, ella no quería que su sobrino al cual quería como si fuera su hijo se casará con una muchacha sin estirpe.

- ¿Por qué ella? – preguntó un tanto vencida.

- No sería mejor preguntar ¿Por qué no ella? – contestó Albert – Ella, es la mujer más dulce y buena que he conocido, Tía ¿acaso no recuerda que ella me cuido el tiempo que estuve sin memoria?

- Sí… - musitó la tía Elroy

- Ella no tenía porque hacerlo, incluso se metió en serios problemas por hacerlo, pero ella lo hizo porque es buena, porque su bondad no le permitía dejarme desamparado. Siempre se preocupa por los demás antes de preocuparse por ella, sus ojos son tan brillantes y despliega tanta alegría que contagia a quienes están cerca de ella.

Los ojos de Albert comenzaron a titilar, al estar enumerando las virtudes de Candy, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La tía Elroy no podía refutar nada de eso, la chica era realmente buena con todos, siempre sonreía y nunca se quejaba, y tenía que admitir que desde que estaba bajo su techo sus impertinencias habían ido desapareciendo.

- Tía…por favor… no puede negarme la única oportunidad que tengo para ser feliz – le dijo suplicante Albert.

La tía Elroy miró su sobrino cuyos ojos anhelantes le devolvían la mirada¿realmente serían felices los dos? La tía Elroy no lo sabía, sin embargo había probado que podía equivocarse con mucha facilidad, el nombre de Sabrina ahora pesaba demasiado sobre su conciencia, ella había parecido la chica perfecta pero había resultado mucho más diferente a lo que todos pensaban¿se equivocaba ahora respecto a Candy¿Podía ella llegar a ser una dama tan refinada que podía fungir un buen papel como cabeza de los Andley?

- William, si ya lo has decidido, tengo que apoyarte – dijo la anciana mirando al muchacho que era la mayor razón de sus preocupaciones – pero me gustaría hablar con Candy.

- Tía… - dijo Albert con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Supongo que todo se efectuará de acuerdo a las reglas de etiqueta. – le dijo la tía Elroy.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Albert un poco confundido.

- Si, no pensaras que tu compromiso pasará desapercibido. Eres la cabeza de los Andley y si quieres efectuar un compromiso tenemos que hacerlo como se debe.

- ¿Una fiesta? – inquirió Albert a quien no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas.

- William, recuerda que tenemos que cumplir ciertas expectativas, ya se que no quieres cumplir con todas – le dijo mirándolo severamente – pero creo que la fiesta de compromiso no puede quedar en el olvido.

- Supongo que debe de hacerse – dijo de mala gana Albert.

- Entonces ya que hable con Candy lo prepararé todo – dijo la tía Elroy con una ligera sonrisa que apenas y pudo percibir Albert.

Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía y salió de su habitación, cuando caminaba por el corredor pensó que no había estado tan mal, que al menos la tía Elroy había aceptado el compromiso. Sin embargo la idea de la fiesta no era mucho de su agrado.

- ¿Ya llegó la señorita Candy? – le preguntó a Oliver

- Si señor acaba de preguntar por usted, esta en la sala de té – le informó el valet a Albert.

- Muchas gracias Oliver – le respondió Albert mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía las escaleras.

Albert bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió a la sala de té. Abrió una de las puertas y en cuanto miró a Candy sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, ese día Candy estaba usando su uniforme de enfermera, había ido a dar su clase al hospital. La muchacha en cuanto lo vio sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Albert contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y después se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Candy

- Es que hace mucho que no te veía con uniforme – dijo con tono juguetón Albert.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy

Albert la besó en la boca, tuvo la sensación de decirle todo sobre su entrevista con la tía Elroy, pero después de unos segundos solo sonrió y beso dulcemente a Candy. Ella no supo que pasaba por su cabeza, simplemente reclino su cabeza en el hombro de Albert y se quedo contemplando el fuego de la chimenea.

Al día siguiente, Albert en vez de ir a la oficina, le pidió a Phebe que fuera al invernadero y cortara todas las rosas necesarias para adornar el salón de baile.

- ¿Va a haber visitas? – preguntó un poco preocupada la muchacha

- No – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en la boca.

La muchacha lo miró un tanto extrañada pero no dijo nada más, y se dirigió al invernadero a través de la nieve que se había acumulado en el camino que comunicaba el jardín con el invernadero, mientras tanto habló con George por teléfono. Antes de salir de la mansión Candy pasó a despedirse de Albert y lo encontró discutiendo por teléfono, pero cuando la vio solo sonrió misteriosamente y Candy salió para la institución.

Albert pasó el resto de la mañana en el salón de baile, pasada la hora de la comida, salió acompañado por George. Y regresó un poco antes de que Candy llegara de la Institución. Entró de nuevo al salón de baile y dio unas indicaciones más mientras se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Candy ese día había tenido muchos problemas en la Institución, un señor le había gritado porque todavía no podían localizar a su hijo, Candy se había desesperado y había tenido que estar más tiempo de lo normal. Ahora su cabeza que pocas veces le dolía comenzaba a punzarle, cuando entró al vestíbulo se percató de un aroma muy familiar para ella, volteó la cabeza para todos lados pero no pudo distinguir de donde venía.

- Señorita Candy – le interrumpió Phebe

- Phebe¿de dónde viene ese olor?

- ¿Cuál olor? – le preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Huele como a primavera – dijo Candy.

- ¿A primavera? No la comprendo – contestó Phebe

- Si, a flores a muchas flores – dijo Candy emocionada.

- Oh, ese olor – dijo Phebe giró la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Candy

- Creo que el olor viene de allí – dijo Phebe con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que estaba a punto de soltarse a reír.

Candy la miró con extrañeza, pero comenzó a caminar hacía el salón de baile, cuando Candy abrió la puerta pudo ver un ligero resplandor reflejado en el cristal de uno de los ventanales, entró con curiosidad y cuando vio lo que había dentro soltó el abrigo y la bolsa que llevaba cargando en sus manos y se quedó estática con la respiración muy agitada.

El salón de Baile estaba siendo iluminado por una multitud de candelabros con velas encendidas, situados a lo largo del mismo, miles de rosas acomodadas en arreglos sobre pedestales, del fondo del salón una tonada de gaita rompió el silencio, esa tonada tan conocida para Candy que hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar con vigor, de las sombras, salió Albert ataviado con su kilt.

Las manos de Candy comenzaron a temblar, seguidos por su cuerpo. Albert dejó la gaita a un lado y se acercó a Candy.

- Albert – musitó Candy cuando pudo articular palabra

Albert no contestó, sólo puso una rodilla en el suelo y miró dulcemente a Candy, en ese momento de la parte de atrás del salón empezó a escuchar un violín, ella levantó la cabeza como tratando de buscar de donde venía la música pero entonces Albert tomó la mano trémula de Candy y se le quedó mirando mientras sentía que la respiración se le cortaba.

- Candy, preciosa ¿quieres compartir tus alegrías y tus tristezas conmigo por el resto de tú vida?... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó Albert mirándola con embeleso.

- Claro que si – respondió Candy muy emocionada.

Albert tomó un anillo que traía consigo, el cual ante la luz de las velas resplandeció junto con el enorme diamante que lo coronaba, con cuidado colocó el anillo en el dedo de Candy, mientras que ella se había sonrojado mucho y sentía una emoción tan grande que unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

- Disculpa que no te haya dado el anillo antes – le dijo Albert mientras se levantaba y la música no dejaba de sonar

- No debiste haber hecho el gasto – le dijo Candy entre sollozos.

- Toda mujer comprometida tiene que tener uno – le dijo Albert mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

- Te amo Albert, mi príncipe – musitó Candy

- Yo también te amo, mi preciosa Candy.

Candy temblaba de la emoción, el hombre al que amaba acaba de pedirle que fuera su esposa, y ahora ostentaba un valioso anillo que era prueba de esa promesa de matrimonio.

Albert la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un largo beso, las notas que el violinista creaba invadía el salón; después del beso, Albert tomó a Candy por la cintura y comenzó a guiar un baile. Candy sonreía y se apoyaba en el hombro de su querido Albert.

Candy esa noche cuando fue a su cuarto no podía dormir de la emoción, miraba el anillo y temblaba de la euforia que le recorría todo el cuerpo, no obstante su cuerpo pedía descanso y terminó por dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ver el anillo que llevaba en su mano, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Bajó a almorzar y se encontró con Albert quien sonreía con ensoñación.

- Candy, hay dos cosas que tengo que decirte y que no te dije ayer – le mencionó mientras tomaban el almuerzo

- ¿De que se trata? – preguntó Candy

- Que… - guardó silencio por unos segundos y después continuó - tendré que repudiarte.

- ¡Ohh¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy quien sintió que le había caído un balde de agua fría.

- Albert vio la expresión en el rostro de Candy e inmediatamente le tomó las manos.

- No te asustes linda. Es que para poder casarnos no debemos tener ningún parentesco así sea meramente legal – le explicó Albert

- ¡Cielos! Nunca pensé que me iba a sentir tan mal – dijo Candy – siempre decía que no me gustaba ser una Andley y en este momento me sentí muy mal.

- Vamos, no te sientas mal… porque pasara muy poco tiempo antes de que vuelvas a llevar el apellido Andley – después de decir eso, besó dulcemente a Candy en los labios.

Candy se sonrojó mucho, ella sabía que volvería a tener el apellido Andley cuando se casará con Albert y se sintió muy emocionada.

- ¿Y la segunda? – inquirió Candy

- Candy, la tía Elroy me pidió que fueras a hablar con ella – dijo Albert con un dejo de preocupación

Candy trató de no hacer una mala cara, ya que se imaginaba que la tía Elroy no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Albert como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos – ella es muy buena, a pesar del papel que le tocó en la vida.

- Pues al mal paso darle prisa – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al vestíbulo mientras que Albert la miraba fijamente

Candy subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la tía Elroy, tocó débilmente a la puerta y oyó la voz de la tía Abuela que le daba el pasó. Candy con temor puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y tomando aire entró a la habitación.

- Candy, siéntate – le dijo la tía Abuela.

Candy se sentó en una silla frente a la tía Elroy.

- William me ha comentado que quiere hacerte su esposa – dijo la tía Elroy con una solemnidad que estuvo a punto de darle risa a Candy, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas y tratar de responder con la cara más seria que podía.

- Si, él me lo ha pedido ya – le contestó Candy mirando de reojo el anillo que tenía en su mano.

- Quiero que sepas que aunque en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con esta unión – la tía Elroy guardó silencio por unos segundos – ahora estoy consciente de que es lo mejor para William.

Candy no sabía que responder ante esta revelación.

- Eres bonita – dijo mirándola inquisitivamente – has crecido mucho y ahora eres una mujer muy guapa, no eres muy alta, pero tienes porte.

La tía Elroy, comenzó a pasar su mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza, Candy se sentía un poco extraña. Finalmente la tía detuvo su mirada en la cara de la muchacha.

- Y esas pecas casi se han ido por completo – dijo con un dejo de disgusto, al pensar en las pecas que hacía años habían llenado la cara de Candy – eres delgada pero no flacucha, y tu cabello es hermoso. Si, creo que puedes llegar a ser una buena representante.

- Disculpe – dijo Candy - ¿representante de que?

Pero la tía Elroy la siguió observando analíticamente y no respondió a su pregunta.

- Bueno, no eres más la chiquilla que entró a esta familia – dijo al tiempo que otro ademán se sentara de nuevo. – sin embargo tus impertinencias siguen a flor de piel, será algo en lo que tenemos que trabajar.

- ¿impertinencias? – preguntó Candy un poco enojada.

- Y esta la cuestión del trabajo, también tendrás que racionarlo – siguió la tía Elroy volviendo a ignorar lo que Candy había dicho – Tus modales son los de una dama, pero a veces tienes esa mirada, también tendremos que trabajar en ello.

- Candy cada vez se sentía más enojada, oyendo todas esas cosas sobre su persona.

- Supongo que esta bien – dijo finalmente la anciana

- Disculpe, pero no entiendo de que esta hablando – comentó Candy

- Candy, has estado dentro de esta familia cinco años, se te ha dado una esmerada educación, no obstante durante mucho tiempo has hecho lo que se te ha venido en gana, estudiaste para ser enfermera aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo, sales todos los días para trabajar como si fueras una obrera, pero eso tiene que cambiar.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Candy con la boca abierta

- William te ha escogido para que seas su esposa, él durante mucho tiempo ha tenido que hacer cosas que no son de su elección, el haber nacido como cabeza de los Andley le han dado muchas obligaciones innegables e ineludibles, y las ha sabido llevar a pesar de su corta edad, por lo mismo yo había pensado para él, en una muchacha que hubiera sido educada para sobrellevar el peso de una carga semejante. Sin embargo él te ha escogido a ti. Pero desde este momento te lo digo, ser la esposa de él no será sencillo…

Candy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la tía Elroy no se lo permitió.

- Ahora lo acompañaras en cada una de las acciones que la familia emprenda, y tendrás que aconsejarlo, cuidar del buen nombre de la familia, y eso no es algo fácil, siempre ocurrirán eventos desafortunados, pero tú como representante de los Andley tendrás que predicar con el ejemplo deberás ser moderada en todas tus acciones, tendrás que escoger cuidadosamente a tus amistades y tienes que pensar ya no solo en ti, sino en el bienestar de la familia.

- Candy sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas¿A dónde quería llegar la tía Abuela con todo ese sermón?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? – preguntó Candy

- Candy, de ahora en adelante, tendrás que comportarte, no volverás a salir sin mi permiso, cada acción que tomes tendrás que consultarla conmigo, no te voy a prohibir que sigas en la institución, pero no puedes quedarte allí todo el día, hacer obras de beneficencia siempre ha sido labor de una dama, pero no puede ocupar todo tu día, porque tendrás otras cosas que hacer. Después de que se anuncie su compromiso todos pondrán sus ojos en lo que haces, así que no volverás a salir sola de la casa, siempre llevarás contigo a una dama de compañía, por el momento Elsie será tu dama, hasta que William designe a otra persona para que te acompañe todo el tiempo.

- Es que no puedo hacerlo – dijo Candy

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó irritada la tía Elroy

- No puedo dejar la Institución y dejar de hacer todas mis actividades¿cómo las voy a hacer si tengo pegada a mí a una persona?

- Candy… - dijo la tía elevando la voz, pero tomó aire y continuó ya más calmada – Debes de olvidar que eres una huérfana, porque en el momento que William y tú se casen tendrás una familia por la cual velar. Serás responsable de todo lo que pase dentro de ella. Como te dije antes, has estado mucho tiempo en la familia haciendo lo que te place, pero eso se acabo, si William puede olvidar que no tienes familia, tú debes hacerlo también. Si él esta dispuesto a soportar las habladurías de la gente por ti. Tú debes estar dispuesta a hacer los pequeños sacrificios que te estoy pidiendo.

- ¿El tendrá que soportar habladurías? – preguntó Candy quien no había pensado en ello.

- Claro que si, no te comportes como una niña tonta, la familia Andley es muy importante, y que él haya decidido casarte contigo levantará una ola de chismes por todo Chicago, y aunque yo se lo hice saber, él dijo que podía soportarlo, ahora por lo mismo, te pido que seas prudente y trates de que la gente hable lo menos que pueda, debes demostrarles a ellos y a la familia que mereces el honor que te esta haciendo William.

Candy no respondió nada, se quedó callada pensando en Albert, desde hacia mucho tiempo que sabía que era la cabeza de los Andley y veía como a diario George llegaba con él y se encerraban el despacho y como salían para las oficinas y regresaba muy tarde. No era que ella fuera egoísta pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en el arduo trabajo que hacía Albert, y como a pesar de que jamás había oído una queja acerca del mismo. Sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas, pero jamás se imagino que a pesar de no convivir de esa manera con la alta sociedad de Chicago seguía siendo parte de ella y tenía que soportar chismes, rumores y malas caras lo mismo que cualquiera… lo mismo que ella.

Quizá la tía Elroy hubiera seguido hablando del honor familiar y de lo importantes que eran los Andley, pero no le habrían traído el resultado que quería, al hablar de Albert había dado en el punto débil de Candy, sin ella saberlo había conseguido lo que buscaba.

- Tía Elroy, no se preocupe, haré que Albert se sienta orgulloso de mi – dijo Candy.

- Candy, es tiempo en que empieces a llamarlo William como todos – le amonestó la tía Elroy sin impedir que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro por la decisión de Candy.

- Eso quise decir, que… William estará orgulloso de mi – dijo azorada Candy, quien sabía que podrían pasar mil años, y aunque en frente de otras personas lo llamara con el nombre de William, para ella siempre iba a ser "Su Albert"

- Mañana irás con Madame Mouchoir para que te confeccione el vestido para la fiesta de compromiso.

- ¿Fiesta de Compromiso? – preguntó Candy

- ¿Acaso William no te dijo nada? Van a tener su fiesta de compromiso donde se comprometerán de manera formal frente a familiares y amigos.

Candy trató de mantener la sonrisa en su cara, era la primera prueba que le daría a Albert de lo mucho que lo quería, así que soportaría con una sonrisa todo lo que conllevaba realizar una fiesta junto a la tía Elroy.

La noticia de la fiesta de compromiso se expandió como la pólvora por todo Chicago, las notas de sociales de los periódicos en su mayoría cubrían chismes referentes al Compromiso de William Albert Andley y su protegida Candice White, y tal como había augurado la tía Elroy las habladurías no se dejaron de escuchar durante mucho tiempo en los salones de pool, en las salas de las reuniones, en los bancos, en las oficinas, en tiendas de artículos lujosos, y hasta en la misma Institución.

La tía Elroy le había escrito a su prima Bridget para comunicarle lo del compromiso. La tía Bridget se había desmayado de la impresión al enterarse de la noticia, Sabrina había sonreído con un dejo de amargura, Sherly se había sentido muy feliz por su amiga. Sin embargo la tía Bridget había pasado los días rumiando la desgracia que según ella había caído en la familia.

La familia Leegan recibió la noticia sin mucha sorpresa, era como si todos ellos cinco años atrás lo hubieran visto venir, Neal había suspirado y se había encerrado en su habitación, por primera vez no había hecho un berrinche ni había maldecido a su suerte, era como si dentro de él supiera que no importaba lo mucho que quisiera a Candy, él no la merecía. Y estaba feliz por ella.

Elisa por su parte había dicho "Ya era hora", nadie en su familia supo que había querido decir, pero ella lo decía por su tío, a pesar de que sus encuentros no habían sido muy amistosos, dentro de ella, había empezado a querer mucho a su tío William y sabía que él estaba enamorado de Candy, por más mal que ella le cayera, él la quería. Y si alguien sabía de lo que se sentía al obtener algo deseado era ella. Así que prefirió no ponerse a pensar en lo mucho que ganaba Candy con es unión, sino en lo feliz que sería su tío.

Cuando el "Trío Yale" había recibido la carta de la tía Elroy donde les pedía que tenían que asistir a la fiesta. Las reacciones fueron diferentes, Logan había sonreído, en sus adentros siempre había sabido que Candy quería mucho a Albert, así que se alegró mucho de la noticia. Allen quien había estado a punto de enamorarse perdidamente por Candy, había tomado el camino de la resignación y sabía que no le quedaba otro camino que alegrarse por la pareja. Pero Archie no se había resignado, así que cuando supo la noticia había hecho una mueca de disgusto que no había pasado desapercibido por Allen. No obstante él pensó que todo había quedado allí, hasta al día siguiente en que encontró a Archie haciendo la maleta en su cuarto.

- ¿Qué haces Archie? – le preguntó Allen

- No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados – respondió Archie de mal humor.

- Archie… no puedes ir a arruinarles su felicidad – le dijo implorante Allen.

- ¿Qué harías tú si fuera la mujer que amas? – le espetó Archie sin saber que a Allen también le dolía.

- Me quedaría justo donde estoy – le contestó enojado

- Dices eso porque no tienes sangre sino agua en las venas – respondió Archie sin pensar mucho.

- Estás equivocado – gritó Allen - ¿Crees que eres él único que sufre por amor?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Archie extrañado

Pero Allen se había quedado callado, no podía confesarle a su primo que también él estaba enamorado de Candy.

- Que tú siempre piensas que solo a ti te ocurren estas cosas, pero no es así¡déjalos ser felices!

- No puedo hacerlo, ella debe saber que la quiero – dijo decididamente – y nadie me va a detener.

- Haría cualquier cosa para evitarte la decepción con la que te vas a encontrar, pero te has vuelto tan necio que se que las palabras no funcionarán. Ve pues… haz lo que quieras.

- Porque me dices eso – le dijo enojado Archie.

- Porque es evidente que Candy ama al tío William, de otra manera no habría permitido un compromiso. Pero no lo comprendes así que haz lo quieras porque no pienso detenerte.

- Pues me importa un bledo lo que pienses, yo voy a ir y le voy a decir que la amo.

Allen lo miró duramente pero no dijo nada, salió de la habitación, mientras que Archie continuaba acomodando sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Britter Annie leía los periódicos de Chicago, vio la foto de su amiga que encabezaba la sección de sociales, la cual era la única que siempre leía. La leyó he hizo una mohín de disgusto, dobló la sección de manera descuidada y tomó la taza que tenía frente a ella.

- El joven Campbell esta aquí – avisó una doncella

- Dile que pase – contestó de mala gana Annie.

Alex había entrado con su acostumbrado ramo de flores, y su característica sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo corazón? – le preguntó al tiempo que le daba un besó en la frente y ponía las flores sobre la mesa.

- No pasa nada – dijo Annie después de tomar un poco de te.

- Esa linda carita no se pone así por nada – le dijo al tiempo que con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Annie.

- Es que… - balbuceó Annie.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Annie, puedes decirme lo que sea – le exhortó Alex

Annie levantó la vista y miró a su risueño prometido que le devolvía la mirada de una forma ensoñadora.

- ¿Por qué no podemos tener una fiesta de compromiso? – dijo finalmente Annie.

- Bueno, pensé que tú no querías una – replicó el muchacho.

- Pues te equivocaste, quiero una y que la noticia salga en todos los diarios de Chicago.

- Nunca creí que te gustara la ostentación – mencionó extrañado Alex.

- Pues ahora lo quiero – dijo Annie con una sonrisa que tenía más que ensayada.

- Ya sabes que te prometí hacerte la mujer más feliz. Así que tendrás lo que deseas – le dijo Alex de manera indulgente.

Annie volvió a sonreír y Alex se quedó pensativo mientras que la doncella de los Britter le servía té.

Entre tanto en la Mansión Andley los sirvientes habían sido reforzados por otra buena cantidad de ellos, las habitaciones y cada rincón de la Mansión estaba siendo acondicionada para recibir a muchos de los parientes de los Andley, la fiesta sería a finales de Enero y ya estaban a mitad del mes así que las cosas se habían vuelto frenéticas. Candy había dejado de asistir a la Institución como lo hacía, hasta el momento había cumplido su palabra a la tía Elroy, su nueva dama de compañía era una chica que se llamaba Johana, quien se había vuelto su sombra, la poca independencia que había mantenido era ahora prácticamente nula, la chica la seguía a todas partes, le ayudaba a desvestirse y a vestirse, le preparaba el baño y la ropa que usaría, la acompañaba en todas las visitas que hacía, la había acompañado con Madame Mouchoir en un par de ocasiones, la tía Elroy había insistido en que no sólo se mandara a hacer el vestido para el compromiso sino al menos una docena de ellos para los eventos que pudieran surgir.

Albert por su parte había tenido que llevar a cabo los trámites para repudiar a Candy, cuando había firmado los papeles para que se concretará el trámite, Albert había sentido cierta nostalgia Candy siempre había significado mucho para él. Pero sabía que era algo necesario para poder casarse con ella. Además de eso había tenido que soportar los comentarios mordaces de algunos accionistas del banco y de algunos amigos de la familia. Sin embargo cada vez que veía a Candy sabía que podía hacer eso y más por ella.

Esa tarde estaban en la terraza, el jardín seguía cubierto de nieve, pero ellos no notaban el frío, los dos tenían entrelazadas sus manos, era irónico que desde que habían anunciado su relación a la familia era rara la ocasión en que tenían el uno para el otro. Candy había mandado a Johana a que preparara la ropa del día siguiente para estar a solas con su querido Albert.

Estando los dos solos no necesitaban decir palabras, había entre ellos más entendimiento del que cualquiera hubiera pensado, una caricia y un abrazo decían más que mil palabras. Mientras ellos estaban en la terraza un taxi había dejado la Mansión Andley, un taxi de donde se había bajado Archie cuya cara mostraba toda la determinación del mundo. Iba dispuesto a decirle a Candy que la amaba. Entró a la Mansión y se topó con la tía Elroy que salía de la cocina.

- Pero Archie ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con total asombro al ver al muchacho parado en el vestíbulo.

- Vine a pasar el fin de semana – dijo Archie nerviosamente

- No me parece bien que vengas hasta tan lejos cuando estas estudiando – dijo la tía Elroy mirándolo – pero no por eso deja de alegrarme el verte, ven y dale un beso a tu tía.

Archie se acercó a la tía Abuela le abrazó y le dio un beso.

- Y los demás ¿dónde están? – preguntó la tía Elroy, que sabía que últimamente el trío de muchachos era inseparable.

- Decidieron quedarse, porque tenían cosas pendientes – mintió Archie

- Bueno, deja ir a avisar que preparen tu habitación y que acomoden otro plato para ti.

Diciendo esto la tía Elroy salió del vestíbulo y entró de nuevo a la cocina. Archie dejó su maleta en el vestíbulo y subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Candy, tocó a la puerta y Johana abrió la puerta.

- ¿Esta Candy? – preguntó el muchacho al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a la habitación.

- La señorita Candy esta en la terraza – informó la muchacha - ¿quiere dejarle algún recado?

- No, yo voy a buscarla – dijo Archie.

Bajó las escaleras, y se encontró con Oliver en el camino quien llevaba su maleta en las manos.

- En unos quince minutos su habitación estará lista – informó el eficiente valet.

- Muchas gracias Oliver – dijo Archie

Y siguió hasta la terraza, a lo lejos vio a Candy por el pequeño espacio que habían dejado abierto para que el frío no se colará por toda la casa. Archie al verla sonrió, se acercó a la terraza y entonces vio como Albert se acercaba para besar a Candy y como después la abrazó sosteniéndola a unos centímetros del piso para poder besarla mejor. Y como Candy sin dejar de sonreír ponía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Albert.

Archie no entró a la terraza en vez de eso se ocultó atrás de las cortinas y se quedó mirando el piso. "No puedo hacerlo" pensó apesadumbrado, Albert era su tío, y Candy se veía tan feliz al lado de él. Las palabras de Allen le empezaron a retumbar en la cabeza¿acaso era capaz de arruinarles la felicidad a ambos? Oyó que Albert decía que ya era tarde y que debían entrar, Archie se sentía muy aturdido, pero corrió hasta la biblioteca y entró allí.

Se acercó a la ventana y vio que empezaba a nevar, los finos copos de nieve se deslizaban por el aire hasta caer sobre la nieve que cubría el jardín.

- Supongo que no todos los chicos Andley somos afortunados – dijo con Amargura Archie.

Se sentó sobre un sofá sintiéndose derrotado, el pelo le caía sobre la cara se sentía abatido. Allen tenía razón, él no tenía ningún derecho a perturbar la felicidad de Candy y de Albert, si realmente amaba a Candy iba a permitir que ella estuviera alegre. Ese pensamiento le ponía triste pero no encontraba una mejor solución.

En cuanto tomó esa resolución se levantó del sofá y tuvo una extraña sensación de alivio, que le hizo sentir una oleada de tranquilidad, en ese momento no supo que significaba, sólo supo que podía sonreír sin fingirlo. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al comedor.

- Archie – le saludó Candy muy feliz - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Creo que a nadie le da gusto verme – dijo bromeando el muchacho.

- ¡Oh! No digas eso – contestó Candy – es que todos pensábamos que estaban en exámenes.

- Yo terminé los míos. Y quise venir a pasar unos días con mi familia – mencionó Archie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues nos alegra tenerte entre nosotros – mencionó Albert quien no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Además no podía dejar de felicitarlos por su compromiso – dijo Archie al tiempo que se acercaba a su tío para darle un abrazo.

Archie también abrazó a Candy, y con un poco de tristeza le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a cenar. Todos en la mesa reían, ninguno de percató del silencio de Archie.

Dos días después Archie regresaba a New Haven, cuando Allen lo vio llegar, sabía lo que había pasado, pero no le hizo reproche alguno, en vez de eso le invitó a una partida de pool que estaban llevando a cabo varios amigos.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron más rápido que de costumbre como suele ocurrir cuando hay esa clase de eventos, el caos era ya una parte normal dentro de la Mansión Andley, la tía Abuela gritaba a quien se le acercaba y como en esos días tenía casi siempre a su lado a Candy, ella era una de las que más gritos recibía.

Pero el día llegó, y la Mansión Andley volvió a estar abarrotada, los cuartos habían sido de nueva cuenta insuficientes, en esta ocasión Los Brown, también habían albergado a muchos parientes de los Andley en su casa, era el evento del año y todos lo sabían, y a pesar de las tormentas de nieve que se desataban en esa época no se declinó ni una invitación.

Los eventos previos al compromiso habían resultado un poco agobiantes para Candy, estar siempre al lado de la tía Abuela le quitaba toda la diversión a las reuniones.

Sin embargo el día del Compromiso, Candy sabía que podría pasar toda la noche con Albert y eso le entusiasmaba, mientras Johana la peinaba ella canturreaba de felicidad al tiempo que observaba el anillo que ostentaba en el dedo, el vestido que Madame Mouchoir le había confeccionado para la fiesta de compromiso era suntuoso, la falda de organdí con aplicaciones bordadas en hilos de oro era más de lo que Candy habría escogido para ella, pero la tía Elroy había insistido en vestirla como si fuera una reina, el vestido beige con el escote un poco pronunciado y los hombros descubiertos, era ideal para dejar notar la hermosa gargantilla de diamantes, Johana la peinaba con un medio moño, dejando gran parte de su cabello suelto cayendo por la espalda.

Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarla, Johana salió de la habitación dejando lista a Candy y esperar a Albert quien la conduciría hasta el vestíbulo que estaba repleto de invitados y de reporteros. Candy se miró al espejo, se sentía algo nerviosa, no podía imaginar como sería el día de su boda, si en ese momento no podía controlar la risa que salía de sus labios.

Albert tocó a la puerta y Candy se apresuró a abrirla, Albert se había vuelto a recortar un poco el pelo, y lo llevaba pulcramente peinado, sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción al ver a Candy ataviada con tanto lujo, su corazón se aceleró y se inclinó para besarla.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Albert

- Si – contestó Candy tomándole el brazo.

- Espera – dijo Albert deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber Candy

- Solo quería decirte que te amo – le dijo Albert con una dulce sonrisa.

- Yo te amo también – dijo Candy.

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras, mientras que todos los invitados y reporteros los miraban expectantes, incluso las viejas mujeres que habían hablado mal de Candy no pudieron contener su admiración al ver a la hermosa mujer que bajaba del brazo de Albert. Los Flashazos no se hicieron esperar, durante varios minutos, la pareja fue fotografía un centenar de veces.

La orquesta que estaba apostada en el salón de bailes comenzó a sonar, Candy y Albert se dirigieron hasta allí para abrir la pista de baile, las demás parejas los acompañaron en esa primera tanda. El baile continuó durante largo tiempo hasta que llegó el momento de anunciar el compromiso.

- Es para mi un placer anunciarles, que mi querido Sobrino William ha decidido casarse, nos honra tenerlos este día con nosotros para que sean participes de la felicidad que nos embarga.

- ¡Bah! – exclamó de forma casi imperceptible Elisa quien estaba al fondo del salón.

Y sin decir más, abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza y salió aunque estaba nevando, Elisa estaba usando el vestido que Albert le había dado el día de Navidad, y se veía preciosa, sus facciones y su cabello estaban finamente acomodados, sin embargo a diferencia de todas las fiestas a las que había asistido desde hacía años, era la primera vez que nadie se le había acercado para bailar, la noticia de la ruina de su Padre era de conocimiento público y los jóvenes que solían abrumarla con atenciones apenas y la habían mirado.

Desde afuera el panorama era muy distinto, vio que Albert decía unas palabras y que la gente aplaudía, pero ella solo volteó la cara y sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, tanto que estuvo a punto de tirar la copa que sostenía en sus manos, Elisa se quedó mirando el nevado jardín y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, apretó los labios para no dejar escapar algún gemido y solo se oía la respiración entrecortada en toda la terraza.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? – preguntó una voz masculina de alguien que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

Elisa dio un respingo y dejó caer la copa, se llevó una de sus enguantadas manos a las mejillas para borrar cualquier signo de la amargura que habitaba en su alma.

- ¿Eres tú Elisa? – preguntó el Muchacho.

- Mac – exclamó Elisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este frío?

- Estaba por preguntarte exactamente lo mismo – respondió Elisa.

- Créeme soy la última persona que quisiera ver lo que pasa allí adentro – dijo con pesadumbre

- Pues ya somos dos – dijo Elisa sinceramente.

Mac, iba formalmente vestido pero su traje estaba empapado, era evidente que había pasado toda la fiesta en el jardín mientras nevaba.

- Lamento haberte dicho esa mentira – dijo Elisa para romper el silencio.

- Me lo debí haber imaginado – mencionó Mac – sin embargo creo que tenías más razón de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído – dijo al tiempo que señalaba el salón repleto de gente.

- Elisa no dijo nada y solo suspiró.

- La verdad es que ya no importa – concluyó Mac.

Elisa asintió con la cabeza y miró con sus tristes ojos a las parejas que bailaban. Mac también observaba lo que ocurría dentro del salón pero ninguno de los dos hablaba.

- ¿Cómo es que no estas adentro bailando como es tú costumbre? – preguntó finalmente Mac.

- No podría aunque quisiera – contestó Elisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Mac mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Acaso no sabes los nuevos chismes? – preguntó con un tono agrio Elisa.

- La verdad es que he estado fuera, de hecho no se porque vine… creo que era porque tenía que ver si era verdad.

- Eso explica porque me estas hablando – dijo Elisa con sinsabor.

- ¿De que hablas? – quiso saber Mac.

- Creo que será mejor que te lo diga para que puedas retirarte – dijo Elisa – Mi familia perdió todo lo que tenía. Estamos en la ruina…

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Mac.

- Pues creo que el dinero no dura para siempre después de todo.

- ¡Oh! – expresó Mac

- Si, una pena ¿verdad? – mencionó Elisa – bien, ahora ya lo sabes… te puedes ir de mi lado… no me sentiré ofendida.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó el muchacho

- Porque todos lo hacen. Incluso mis amigas no quieren recibirme e inventan mil excusas para no verse conmigo.

- Es realmente una pena – dijo Mac – Pero yo no pienso como el resto.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que a mi no me importa el dinero tanto como pensaba – prorrumpió Mac – Los últimos meses me la he pasado trabajando tanto como un obrero, y apenas puedo sostenerme.

- ¿pero porque habrías de hacer eso? – quiso saber Elisa.

- Porque he renunciado a mi apellido, soy la peor oveja negra que alguien haya visto en esta ciudad – dijo riendo.

Elisa se le quedó viendo, el muchacho no estaba bromeando, y realmente se le veía una mirada diferente en sus ojos, era el tipo de mirada que sin saberlo estaba adoptando ella misma. La mirada de quien esta sufriendo mucho pero que no se ha dejado vencer por el dolor.

- Créeme Elisa. Hay peores cosas que no tener dinero – aseveró Mac.

Elisa asintió con la cabeza aunque no creía realmente en lo que le estaba diciendo Mac.

- No lo crees ¿verdad? – dijo Mac – Bueno con el tiempo lo comprobarás.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados. La nieve seguía cayendo, y cada vez más espesa.

- Elisa, creo que es hora de irme. Mi tren sale en una hora, me regresó a California. Si algún día vas para allá, yo si te recibiré.

- ¿California? – preguntó Elisa

- Si, Elisa, California. La vida es algo dura por el momento, pero creo que llegará a ser el futuro del país. Te aconsejo que entres, o podrías resfriarte.

- Si, lo haré – dijo Elisa.

El muchacho se inclinó, le besó la mano y después salió por la parte del jardín. Elisa se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista. Realmente algo había ocurrido en el joven Campbell que la había tratado mejor que nunca, incluso cuando tenía que haberla despreciado.

Elisa suspiró, no entendía que le había pasado, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello, así que al notar que su pelo empezaba a mojarse, decidió entrar de nuevo al salón de baile.

En la pista, Candy y Albert se deslizaban armoniosamente al ritmo de los valses que la orquesta tocaba, Candy quien no dejaba de sonreír pensaba que no podía haber mayor felicidad que estar en los brazos de Albert.


	31. Chapter 31

**La Decisión de Neal**

La fiesta de compromiso se había terminado ya de madrugada, Candy se había divertido tanto que no había notado lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, a la mañana siguiente después de haber dormido casi diez horas seguidas aún se sentía muy cansada, el alboroto que había en toda la casa no se había apaciguado del todo, muchos invitados aún seguían en la casa, y el ruido de personas hablando por los pasillos la habían despertado.

- ¿Durmió bien? – preguntó Johana quien estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Candy.

- Si – contestó Candy un poco disgustada, ya que no podía acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica.

- ¿Desea tomar un baño? – preguntó la chica de forma servicial

- Me gustaría mucho – contestó Candy.

Candy tomó el baño y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que aunque el cielo estaba todavía oscuro, ya era bastante tarde. Se vistió con un lindo vestido de lino muy abrigador, afuera los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, y el frío se dejaba sentir fuertemente. Cuando estaba por salir para ir a tomar el almuerzo se encontró con Neal quien estaba a punto de tocar su puerta.

- Neal – exclamó Candy

- Candy – dijo nerviosamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó

- No nada – y sin decir más se fue caminando rápidamente por el pasillo.

Candy miró la espalda de Neal que se alejaba, el muchacho se veía preocupado pero Candy no dijo nada solo suspiró y bajó al comedor que estaba atestado de gente, buscó con la vista, pero Albert no estaba entre los comensales. Se sintió un poco decepcionada pero aún así tomó su desayuno en medio del barullo, y después subió a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo contener el lanzar un pequeño grito, parado al lado de la ventana estaba Neal parado.

- Neal… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Candy – dijo nerviosamente – me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

Candy entró a la habitación, pero entonces Neal, miró a Johana que estaba apostada a un lado de la chica rubia. Hizo una mueca y se dirigió a Candy

- Me gustaría hablar a solas – dijo Neal.

- Johana¿podrías por favor salir un momento?

- Si señorita Candy – dijo Johana sin dejar de mirar al joven

Johana salió recelosa de la habitación, pero no mencionó nada, Neal sonrió un poco, y Candy suspiró de alivio, a veces no soportaba a la muchacha.

- Bien ya estamos solos – dijo Candy

Neal se sentó en el diván que estaba al lado de la ventana, cuando la luz le dio en la cara, Candy pudo observar bien la cara del muchacho, el cual parecía que había envejecido mínimo diez años, su cara se veía fatigada y sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo. Neal se mantuvo callado por varios segundos hasta que Candy finalmente habló.

- Neal… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

- Candy he venido a despedirme – dijo Neal.

- ¿Tan pronto regresan a Sunville? – preguntó Candy.

- No sabría decirte, porque yo no regreso a Sunville.

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó Candy

- Candy…

Pero el muchacho no dijo nada, parecía que cada palabra que decía le dolía pronunciarla, se quedó callado unos segundos, mientras que Candy miraba su cara tratando de descifrar que era lo que le quería decir Neal.

- No regreso a Sunville – repitió finalmente Neal.

- Entonces ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Candy

Neal tomó aire, parecía que todo le estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Candy, me voy para ingresar a West Point – dijo rápidamente como si al decirlo así fuera más sencillo.

- ¿West Point? – gimió Candy

- Si – contestó el muchacho

- No, no puedes hacerlo – se apresuró a decir Candy

- Pensé que ibas a entender… - dijo Neal apesadumbrado

- ¿entender? – dijo Candy enojada – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitirlo.

Neal sonrió irónicamente, y movió la cabeza negando.

- Candy, nuestra situación económica no esta muy bien – informó Neal.

- ¿Y por eso entras a West Point? – apeló Candy

- No, no entró por esa razón, pero necesito hacer algo para ayudar a mi familia.

- Entonces tú piensas que abandonándolos consigues mucho.

- No los estoy abandonando – espetó el muchacho – pero aquí no soy de mucha ayuda

- Pero lo puedes ser, puedes ayudar a tu padre.

- Aquí soy más estorbo que ayuda.

- Eso no puede ser cierto – refutó Candy

Neal no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el dibujo que estaba plasmado sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso. Mientras que Candy trataba de comprender esa decisión.

- Candy, yo siempre había creído tantas cosas, crecí creyendo que siempre tendría todo a mi disposición, creía que el nombre los Leegan abrían todas las puertas, pero me equivoqué… y tuve que aprenderlo de la forma más dura. Cuando mi padre me comunicó que habíamos perdido todo lo que teníamos, pensé… esto es lo peor que pudo pasar. Pero estuve equivocado una vez más. Fui testigo de cómo las cosas que poseíamos fueron rematadas, y como las risas burlescas de los que se decían nuestros amigos se dejaban oír en las reuniones.

Candy se empezó a dejar envolver por el sentimiento del muchacho y era como si ella viera cuando las cosas que habían pertenecido a la familia se estaban subastando y sintiera las constantes humillaciones a las que estaban siendo sometidos, la sensación no era agradable.

- Cuando por primera vez en mi vida me vi sin la protección del buen nombre de mi familia, no pude imaginar a que grado llegaría. Pero todo lo tuve que observar, personas que durante años estrecharon las manos de mi padre, ahora nos rehuían.

Neal soltó una risa áspera, y continuó.

- Una vez que nos instalamos en Sunville pensé ingenuamente que todo estaría bien, que lo que había pasado en Florida no pasaría aquí en Chicago. Pero volvió a ocurrir. Mi padre aunque hubiera querido no nos habría podido proteger de los comentarios insidiosos de los "amigos de la familia". Me di cuenta de que era lo mismo, pero tenía la esperanza de que alguno pudiera a pesar de eso ayudarme con algún trabajo.

Candy observó al muchacho, el orgulloso Neal Leegan había estado buscando trabajo, supo entonces lo difícil que había sido todo para él.

- Pero todos ellos, me dieron la espalda – comentó con una sonrisa torcida – todos me dijeron que por el momento no tenían un lugar para mi.

- Pero ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Albert? – le preguntó Candy con un dejo de angustia

- Tú piensas igual que el resto – dijo con amargura Neal

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Candy

- Que si alguien esta obligado a ayudarnos es el tío William, que la familia Leegan tiene que tomar la posición de pariente pobre.

- Yo no he dicho eso – replicó Candy

- Inconscientemente todo mundo lo piensa… y no los culpo yo también lo he pensado… Todos ellos me conocen por lo que fui durante mucho tiempo. Un muchacho pendenciero, atestado de deudas de juego y por las malas compañías. Siendo honesto… ni yo me contrataría. Por eso piensan que solo algún familiar lo haría. Pero en verdad Candy… ¿crees tú que aceptaría la ayuda que mi padre ha rechazado?

- Pues… es que yo – balbuceó Candy.

- Si, eso has asumido… pero no pienso hacerlo, el tío William estuvo a nuestro lado durante todo el proceso de subastas y remates, nos apoyó hasta el último minuto. Y a pesar de lo que pensé durante mucho tiempo, me pude percatar de que él se preocupa mucho por nosotros… no obstante sería desleal de mi parte aceptar su ayuda.

Candy no sabía que decirle al abatido muchacho, volteó un poco su cabeza y miró los copos de nieve que se arremolinaban contra la ventana, y después miró de nuevo a Neal quien parecía abstraído por la alfombra.

- Candy, he hecho demasiadas cosas malas – confesó Neal sin levantar la cabeza – y por primera vez he tenido que enfrentarme a los monstruos que hay dentro de mi. Tuve que levantarme y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Tú me ves aquí y piensas que no merezco ir a la guerra. Pero si conocieras mi alma sabrías de sobra que es el único lugar donde puedo purgar mis pecados.

- Neal, estas diciendo tonterías, nadie que te conozca lo creerá.

- Candy, por eso es tan fácil engañarte – dijo con una sonrisa dura – No todos somos almas puras.

Cuando dijo eso levantó su cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su expresión era de la más absoluta tristeza.

- Todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa… por mí, todos se mudaron a Florida… por mi cobardía, por mí… pero en lugar de reprocharme algo, todos me consuelan como si fuera una víctima… Prefería que me lo echaran en cara y que me lo dijeran, que me lo increparan y me lo recordaran a cada momento.

- Neal, tú bien sabes que eso no es cierto – replicó Candy

Neal no contestó pero se le quedó mirando en una forma muy extraña, se pasó la mano por su cara y se limpió las lágrimas; sus ojos cobraron un brillo intenso por unos segundos y volvieron a apagarse.

- Candy por favor, quiero que me prometas…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Candy

- Quiero que me prometas que serás muy feliz con el tío William, que pase lo que pase, no perderás es sonrisa que siempre muestras…

- No hables así – lo interrumpió Candy

- Candy…

- No, jamás irás a una academia militar… no lo permitiré – Candy guardó silencio un momento– Si sigues con esa idea iré directamente con la tía Abuela y ella lo impedirá.

Neal comenzó a reír abiertamente, la rubia no sabía que pensar de la risa del muchacho.

- Eso del chantaje no te queda – le dijo finalmente Neal.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Candy

- Candy¿has olvidado que he vivido con la maestra del chantaje? – inquirió Neal.

- Yo no traté…

- Si, eso hiciste

- Lo siento Neal… pero es que no puedo dejar que te vayas.

Neal se volvió a poner serio, se adelantó y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Candy.

- Candy es mi última oportunidad para dejar de ser un cobarde, no te quiero mentir y verdad es que yo no me voy a West Point con sueños de gloria o de valentía por ideales, yo me voy porque es lo único que me queda para no malgastar mi vida. – permaneció en silencio unos segundos y continuó – Yo no soy Stear, ni pienso serlo, en esta ocasión no trato de chantajear a nadie, tampoco pretendo ser algo que no soy.

- Pero….

- No vale la pena llorar por mí – dijo Neal con voz quebrada.

- Neal…

- No, no digas más… ahora déjame hablar… Porque es probable que esta sea la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- No digas esas cosas – dijo con angustia Candy

- Candy prométeme que serás feliz – continuó Neal sin hacerle caso - no importa lo que pase, no dejes nunca que alguien te menosprecie, jamás bajes la cabeza y siempre muéstrate orgullosa de ser lo que eres.

- Candy se le quedó mirando con la angustia reflejada en el rostro. Neal trato de sonreír.

- Vamos, prométemelo – le instó Neal.

- Te lo prometo – dijo Candy con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Neal estaba muy cerca de Candy, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente, después se separó de ella y caminó hasta la puerta.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, después de todo "Hierba mala nunca muere" – dijo con un gesto gracioso.

Candy se quedó parada a mitad de la habitación, después de unos segundos, se aproximó a la puerta y vio que Neal se alejaba por el pasillo, entonces tomó la falda en alto y se echó a correr olvidando todos los buenos modales, bajó rápidamente la escalera, sabía que Albert no estaba almorzando así que se asomó a la biblioteca, unos muchachitos a los cuales recordaba vagamente quienes al verla se pararon nerviosamente mientras apagaban unos cigarrillos, de haber tenido más tiempo Candy los hubiera reprendido pero, simplemente cerró de nuevo la puerta y siguió hasta llegar al despacho de Albert, abrió la puerta sin llamar

- Candy – dijo Albert.

Candy se quedó estática al ver los hombres trajeados y con expresiones adustas que estaban reunidos alrededor del escritorio de su prometido, dos de ellos se habían levantado torpemente, mientras que los demás la miraban con asombro. Ella se sintió muy tonta, no había pensado que los parientes aprovecharían la visita para ver cuestiones de negocios con Albert. Sin embargo al mirar la cara de Albert se dio cuenta de que su presencia en vez de provocarle disgusto le daba cierto alivio, el muchacho se levantó.

- Me disculpan unos minutos – dijo Albert al tiempo que salía con Candy del despacho

Albert se disponía a besar a Candy, pero ella lo jaló, abrió la puerta más próxima, que era la puerta del salón de costura. Echó un rápido vistazo y vio que estaba vacía, así que los dos entraron, Albert miraba a Candy con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó calmadamente Albert

- Algo horrible – le dijo Candy con un dejo de angustia – Se trata de Neal

- ¿Neal te hizo algo? – inquirió Albert frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No… ¡Oh! Albert; es una locura, Neal… se va a la guerra.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Albert

- Me lo acaba de decir – dijo entre sollozos Candy.

- No puede ser posible. Él nunca lo haría – expresó con incredulidad

- Lo va a hacer… estuvo diciendo no se cuantas cosas sobre que era su última oportunidad y que aquí solo era un estorbo… me pidió que… más bien se despidió de mí.

Albert se quedó mirando a Candy, y después miró el resto de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

- Esto no tiene sentido – mencionó Albert - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Ya te lo dije estaba muy raro – observó Candy

- ¿Estaba raro?

- Bueno, últimamente esta muy extraño, no es él mismo, al menos no él que yo solía conocer.

- Todo esto debe de haberle afectado más de lo que yo suponía.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un momento; la memoria de Stear pesaba tanto en sus corazones, y Neal al seguir sus pasos, era algo que no podían soportar.

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo - ¿dónde esta?

Candy negó con la cabeza al tiempo que encogía los hombros, mientras tanto Neal tenía ya varios minutos en la habitación de Elisa. Tratando de explicarle su decisión.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – le espetaba Ella – No, no puedes hacerme eso.

- Elisa entiende, tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejarme sola en momentos como este? – inquirió Elisa mientras se dejaba caer en una de las finas sillas que había en el cuarto.

- Elisa, no es mi intención dejarte sola… tú lo sabes

- No, no lo se – le respondió con ansiedad.

- Pues deberías saberlo – dijo con seriedad Neal.

Elisa lo miró con los labios fruncidos, respirando con dificultad, aún traía puesto el camisón con el que había dormido, su hermano la había despertado.

- ¿Cómo puedes irte cuando mamá esta sobre mí? Dijiste que lo único que teníamos ahora era el uno al otro…

- Y lo sigo sosteniendo – dijo Neal

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, eres un egoísta.

- ¿Realmente quieres hablar de egoísmos? – le dijo un tanto sarcástico Neal.

- Si te vas, no te lo perdonaré nunca… me oíste bien.

- Elisa¡por favor! – exclamó el muchacho.

- Ya me oíste, si te atreves a dejarme sola para soportar todo lo que viene, puedes olvidarte de que tienes una hermana.

- Es que no trato de abandonarte – dijo el muchacho con desaliento.

- ¿Entonces para que te vas? – le preguntó Elisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pretendo iniciar una carrera militar… el Coronel Hamilton, me ha ayudado a conseguir la plaza en West Point, él me ayudará a que pronto pueda alcanzar un rango y entonces podré volver a casa con dinero.

- ¿Y desde cuando te volviste tan optimista? – preguntó con crueldad Elisa

- Elisa, es mi última oportunidad, el Coronel me ha dado la mano…

- Claro que te va a dar la mano… se la va a dar a cualquier incauto que quiera ir a morir en la guerra…

Neal se puso muy serio, el trataba de hacer lo correcto, pero nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que había decidido.

- Lamento que pienses de esa forma. Pero lo que si te digo que ya no me importa, esta noche salgo para allá.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación muy ofendido por la actitud de su hermana. Mientras que Elisa se había quedado muy triste, realmente no quería que su hermano se fuera, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo. Tomó uno de sus vestidos más abrigadores. En el poco tiempo que tenía vistiéndose sola había ido consiguiendo algo de practica, ya podía apretarse el corsé sola y cerrar los vestidos, sin embargo los peinados era algo que parecía que se le negaban por completo, tomó una cinta y amarró su pelo en una coleta.

Una vez vestida salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su madre. Entre tanto Neal caminaba muy enojado por el pasillo que conducía hasta el jardín.

- Neal – oyó que alguien gritaba tras de él.

Neal volteó la cabeza y vio que era Albert quien le había llamado, el muchacho se detuvo. Albert se acercó a él y lo condujo hasta la biblioteca, dentro de la cual todavía seguían los muchachitos que había sorprendido Candy.

- Les sugiero que apaguen los cigarros si no quieren que vaya con sus padres – los retó Albert.

Los muchachos salieron avergonzados de la biblioteca, dejando solos a Neal y a Albert. Con una mano le indicó a Neal que tomará asiento, y después llamó con una campanilla, cinco minutos después entraba Phebe con café y pastas que colocó en la mesa delante de Neal.

- Neal – dijo Albert una vez que hubo salido Phebe.

- Creo que ya se que quiere decirme – dijo Neal con una sonrisa Amarga.

- Supongo que si – dijo Albert mientras se servía una taza de café.

- Quiero que sepa que no voy a cambiar de opinión, así toda la familia este en desacuerdo conmigo.

- Es que es una locura – dijo Albert

- Para mi no lo es – dijo Neal.

- Si, ya se que tú no piensas así, pero me gustaría saber porque piensas eso

- Tío, usted ha sido testigo de todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi familia… entonces no tengo que explicarle lo mucho que hemos sufrido.

- Neal… se que las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos, no tienes que irte para….

- No tío… mi padre ha rechazado su ayuda… yo no voy a ser quien la acepte.

- Neal, esto no es…

- Vamos dígalo… pero no importa que nombre le ponga es lo mismo... Y la familia Leegan no somos un caso de caridad.

Albert hizo un mohín de disgusto, se imaginaba con que tipo de problema se iba a enfrentar. Su cuñado había resultado ser más orgulloso de lo que pensaba y al parecer su sobrino pensaba de la misma manera.

- Entonces crees que preferir ir a la guerra a aceptar mi ayuda es más apropiado- le replicó el joven Andley.

- Tío, voy a West Point, no a la guerra – respondió Neal.

- Neal, los rumores de que entremos también en la guerra cada vez son más fuertes, Si piensas acaso que por estar en una academia militar te va a excluir de estar en la guerra... estás equivocado.

- No, nunca he pensado que no voy a entrar a combatir… pero no quiero que piensen que voy por las razones equivocadas.

- Y ¿cuales son esas razones?

- Quiero hacer una carrera militar…

- Neal lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero creo que tú no tienes madera de Militar…

- Es de suponerse que todos piensen igual – dijo muy ofendido – Si todos allá afuera piensan en mí como un pusilánime¿cómo podía esperar que mi propia familia no lo pensara también?

- Yo no te llame pusilánime – refutó Albert

- Pero lo ha pensado… se que durante mucho tiempo me he comportado como un cobarde, pero entiéndalo tengo que irme para probarme a mi mismo. Jamás dejare de ser un cobarde si me oculto tras la falda de mi madre y de la tía Elroy… Estoy cansado de que me pongan ese estigma…

- Neal, por favor, se razonable¿sabes lo que va a pasar en la familia cuando se enteren?

- No tienen porque saberlo – dijo muy serio Neal – De hecho usted no debería saberlo. No debí confiar en Candy…

- Ella esta preocupada, por eso acudió a mi, ella todos los días tiene que lidiar con personas que van a la guerra, conoce muy bien el porcentaje de personas que regresan sanas y salvas, el cual desgraciadamente es muy bajo. Y aunque te obstines en decir que todos en la familia pensamos lo peor de ti, quiero que sepas que eso no es verdad… Todos estamos preocupados por tu familia, y no dejamos que los rumores influyan en nuestros sentimientos.

- ¿Ahora resulta que lo que esta tratando de hacer es un bien? – preguntó Neal

- No, Neal, lo que trato de hacer es que recapacites y no tomes una decisión como esta tan a ligera.

- ¿Y que le hace pensar que tomé esta decisión a la ligera? – le dijo desafiándolo.

La respuesta de Neal dejo a Albert un poco aturdido.

- Tío, esto lo he pensado mucho, y como le dije a Candy no tiene nada que ver con un chantaje, en esta ocasión lo único que busco es mi propia salvación. Usted mismo me lo ha confirmado, todos me ven como un cobarde y en parte eso es verdad, siempre me he comportado vergonzosamente, pero después de hablar con el Coronel Hamilton.

- ¿El Coronel Hamilton? – interrumpió Albert y una pequeña expresión de triunfo se dibujo en su cara por unos segundos, pero después desapareció.

- Si, el amigo de mi padre, él fue quien me consiguió la plaza en West Point. Mantuve con él una larga charla y después de pensar mucho supe que era lo mejor que podía hacer con mi vida.

Albert trató de decir algo pero Neal no lo dejó hablar.

- Como le dije a Candy, no pienso con sueños de gloria, ni tengo la percepción de la batalla cual héroe que piensa dar su vida en ella… Yo pienso hacer una carrera de la milicia.

- ¿Lo saben tus padres? – preguntó Albert.

- Mi padre lo sabe… el piensa explicárselo a mi madre después de que me haya ido.

- Neal, no me gusta, ni quiero que me veas como un enemigo. Ahora tengo más claro lo que quieres hacer, te comprendo, aunque no este de acuerdo contigo; sigo pensando que tienes otras opciones.

- Pero…

- Si, comprendo también que cada hombre tiene el derecho de seguir su camino, así que no pienso detenerte. Espero que Dios permita que regreses con bien.

- ¿Entonces me da su permiso? – preguntó Neal con asombro.

- Si, Neal, puedes ir, no pienso detenerte aquí.

Dentro de la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de Neal, este se vio iluminado por unos momentos con una ligera sonrisa.

- Ahora lo importante será que la tía Elroy no se entere, porque esto la mataría – dijo con sensatez Albert – pero de eso me encargo yo.

Albert caminó hasta un escritorio, abrió una gaveta y sacó un sobre.

- Toma Neal – le dijo dándole el sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Es dinero – manifestó Albert

- No puedo aceptarlo – dijo Neal.

- Es por si lo necesitas

- No… quédeselo

- Neal, por favor… es un regalo de mi parte – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- No necesitare mucho, el uniforme me lo proporcionaran – contestó Neal.

- No importa, uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Albert en esta ocasión se acercó a su sobrino y le puso su mano en el hombro.

- Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, de cómo te has comportado con tu padre con todo lo que ha surgido.

Neal no dijo nada, pero dentro de él sintió un estremecimiento, sonrió francamente y miró como Albert salía de la biblioteca. El joven rubio subió las escaleras, pero alguien le llamó desde el vestíbulo.

- William, hay personas esperándote en el despacho – le dijo George quien era quien había hablado.

- George, necesito arreglar un asunto, diles que esperen o que regresen en una hora.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido George

- Si¿podrías por favor comunicarte con el Coronel Hamilton?

- ¿El Coronel Hamilton? William, hay algo que debiera saber… - dijo George

- Si, pero tengo que actuar rápido… - dijo el joven mirando a hombre de bigote oscuro que lo miraba desde el vestíbulo.

- No tengas cuidado – dijo George, y se retiró parsimoniosamente por el pasillo.

Albert subió la escalera con rapidez, por los pasillos se encontraba a sus parientes que le saludaban efusivamente, mientras que él trataba de avanzar con celeridad, así que prácticamente empezó a correr por los pasillos, apenas alcanzó a llegar a la habitación de la tía Elroy y vio como su hermana tocaba a la puerta.

Albert detuvo la mano de la Sra. Leegan y le impidió que siguiera llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Ven conmigo! –le ordenó Albert en susurros.

- Tengo que hablar con ella – le espetó su hermana.

- Baja la voz si no quieres que esto se convierta en un escándalo – le advirtió Albert.

- Su hermana lo miró con rabia, pero lo siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Albert.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – le recriminó su hermana.

- No, no lo sabía, me acabo de enterar – le contestó.

- ¿Y ahora que pretendes?

- Trato de no perjudicar a la tía Elroy.

- Así ¿Qué no vas a mover un dedo por mi hijo?

- Cloe, no sabes lo que dices.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? – dijo entre sollozos su hermana.

- No me queda otra opción – le respondió el joven rubio.

- ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?

- No puedo hacer nada, él tomó su decisión.

- Yo no voy a permitirlo, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras que él va derecho a su muerte…

- ¡No puedes hacer nada! – le espetó Albert.

- Si… puedo ir y decírselo a la tía Elroy….

- ¿Y que ganarías con eso?

La señora Leegan se le quedó mirando… el ir antes con la tía Abuela era buscar su apoyo para con William, pero si él mismo le estaba impidiendo ir, eso significaba que no le serviría de nada ir en ese momento con la tía Elroy, al sentirse impotente comenzó a llorar.

- No puede dejarme sola… no puede irse… - decía mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Albert abrazó a su hermana, mientras ella se derrumbaba en sus brazos, Albert pensó que a pesar de la pésima educación que les había dado, amaba mucho a sus hijos.

- Vamos, tienes que tranquilizarte sino quieres que la tía Elroy te pregunte algo.

- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que se vaya? – le preguntó ya más calmada.

- Cloe, ya te lo he dicho, Neal esta decidido a irse, nada lo va a detener, cualquier intento de hacerlo puede resultar contraproducente… pero quiero que te calmes, él me ha dicho con quien se va… es un buen amigo de la familia, lo conocí hace mucho, pero se que puedo hacer algo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó su hermana.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, tengo que hablar antes con él. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo también me preocupo mucho por Neal… así que por el momento no puedes hacer nada, no puedes dejar que tu hijo se vaya en medio de un ambiente hostil.

Los ojos castaños de su hermana titilaban, por un momento al oír a su hermano recordó a su padre, aquel hombre que solía tomarla en brazos y le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó resignada.

- Que seas cariñosa con Neal, que no le reproches nada – le dijo Albert con seriedad.

- No se si pueda

- Él se va esta noche… no querrás que se vaya sin recibir tu bendición.

- Pero no estoy de acuerdo

- No importa, él se irá de todas maneras… y será más triste si no estas con él.

A la Señora Leegan no le quedó otro remedio que acceder a las peticiones de su hermano, así que esa noche mientras más de la mitad de invitados que todavía estaban en la Mansión cenaban alegremente, una pequeña comitiva encabezada por los Señores Leegan, Albert quien había logrado escabullirse a pesar de que varias personas querían hablar con él y Candy quien había logrado desprenderse de Johana y había salido furtivamente por la cocina, esperaban en el automóvil que Albert había dispuesto para la ocasión.

Neal, había ido a tocar a la habitación de Elisa, pero ella se había negado a salir de su cuarto o tan siquiera a contestarle, muy triste por la actitud de quien había sido su compañera de juegos y su confidente durante tantos años, abandonó la mansión ayudado por Oliver, su maleta a pesar de no ser muy grande iba repleta de cosas que necesitaría una vez fuera de su casa.

Cuando Neal vio a su madre se sintió temeroso de su reacción pero ella simplemente lo abrazó y entraron al automóvil. Las nevadas calles no resultaban animadoras, cuando se bajaron del automóvil pudieron sentir el frío que se colaba a pesar de los abrigos que los protegían del frío, Candy miró con nostalgia aquella plataforma, las sombras del pasado se aglomeraban en su cabeza, allí en una ocasión Stear había ido a despedirse de ella, pero ella no sabía que era la última vez que lo vería con vida, y sintió mucho dolor. Ahora estaba allí de nuevo para despedir a otro amigo más, la estación estaba casi vacía, solo se veían algunas personas dispersas por todo el andén.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo, el tren estaba por salir, así que solo tuvieron tiempo para colocar la maleta en su lugar, la señora Leegan besó a su hijo y el señor Leegan lo abrazó afectuosamente, Albert lo abrazó también y cuando Candy quiso abrazarlo, el muchacho no lo permitió, simplemente le dio la mano. Candy se sintió un poco ofendida por el gesto, pero Neal sabía que si la abrazaba se pondría a llorar frente a sus padres, esa bella chica que ahora estaba comprometida con su tío, era el único bello sueño que le había mantenido con cordura en los meses frenéticos que habían transcurridos durante toda la quiebra de las empresas familiares.

El timbre en la estación indicó que el tren estaba a punto de partir, así que dejaron a Neal solo en su compartimento y se fueron a reunir con otras pocas personas que habían ido a despedir también a sus seres queridos. Por unos momentos Neal permaneció mirando hacía el andén y con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba ondeó su mano y después se dejó caer en el asiento.

- ¡Adiós padres¡Adiós Tío¡Adiós Candy! – repitió con la voz quebrada antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir por sus ojos.

Los cuatro Andley que estaban en el andén, miraron con tristeza como el tren comenzaba a avanzar, cuando el tren ya no se veía la señora Leegan buscó refugio en los brazos de su marido quien se veía sumamente agotado por todos los acontecimientos que había tenido que soportar en los últimos meses.

Por su parte Candy, estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían mansamente por sus mejillas, Albert la abrazó y dejó que llorara. Los Leegan salieron de la estación antes que Candy y Albert, cuando ya no estaban cerca, Candy levantó la mirada.

- Albert, tengo un mal presentimiento – le confesó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, pequeña? – le preguntó Albert.

- Creo que no vamos a volver….

- No digas eso – dijo un tanto asustado Albert.

Entonces Albert la abrazó fuertemente y no dejó que pronunciará el terrible augurio que empezaba a crecer dentro del alma de Candy.

Los cuatro regresaron a la Mansión, adentro el ambiente todavía era de fiesta, a excepción de Johana nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de ellos, Candy se veía terriblemente afectada, así que Albert le recomendó descansar, él se dirigió al despacho donde había algunos familiares esperándolo. Los Leegan subieron a su habitación sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Entre tanto, Elisa lloraba amargamente en su habitación, en parte era por no haberse despedido en buenos términos con su hermano, también porque sabía lo que se avecinaba para ella, pero sobre todo era esa sensación que no le había dejado desde que Neal había hablado con ella esa mañana; para ser alguien tan distinta a Candy parecía compartir el mismo presentimiento.


	32. Chapter 32

**De Sacrificio y de Honor**

El resto de invitados terminaron por partir de la Mansión Andley, la casa había vuelto a su normalidad, pero después de tanta algarabía, el silencio resultaba un tanto deplorable, Candy rara vez podía salir de la mansión, Johana a pesar de ser muy agradable no la dejaba ni un momento sola, y cargar a todos lados con ella era bastante abrumante. A veces sentía mucho la libertad que había perdido desde que le habían anunciado a la tía Elroy su compromiso, pero por otro lado tenía a Albert que hacía que cada momento que estaba con ella fuera único e irrepetible. Con tan solo sentir su mirada era suficiente para olvidar todo lo malo que le pasaba y se sentía feliz de estar con él. Lo difícil era afrontar las horas en que él estaba trabajando y no podía estar con ella, y que a su vez tenía que soportar el yugo de la tía Elroy sobre ella.

Por su parte "El trío Yale" había regresado a la escuela para terminar el año escolar, los estudios se estaban volviendo más difíciles a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, sin embargo la mayor preocupación de Allen era que Archie volviera a caer en el estado de depresión, después del compromiso de Candy, cada mañana despertaba con la aprehensión de saber si él estaba bien, Logan por su parte se veía tranquilo, había conseguido posicionarse muy pronto entre los mejores de su clase, y su típica timidez había ido cambiando poco a poco.

Neal había llegado a West Point y había iniciado de inmediato su entrenamiento y sus clases, Albert se había preocupado bastante por su sobrino y tal como había prometido a su hermana habló con el Coronel Hamilton para hablar sobre la situación de la familia Andley. Albert había recibido con gusto la carta de respuesta del Coronel, donde le había prometido mantener a Neal dentro de West Point cuando tuviera que mandar soldados al frente.

En Lakewood la situación se había tornado estresante, Sabrina daría a luz de un momento a otro, incluso la tía Bridget estaba preocupada por la muchacha, todos los días vivía en tensión esperando el momento en que el bebe nacería. Sherly trataba de mantener la calma, pero también tenía que dedicarse a las dos pequeñas, Tessy estaba a punto de cumplir once años y eso significaba que solo tenía un año para prepararla y que pudiera entrar a algún colegio. Por otro lado Bella a pesar de su corta edad había manifestado ser muy inteligente y las actividades que tenía con ella todos los días habían despertado en la pequeña la imaginación que quizá de otra manera habría estado oculta.

Mientras tanto en Sunville todo había empeorado desde la partida de Neal, el Sr. Leegan quien había resistido con estoicismo la ruina que había caído sobre la familia, parecía muy afectado por su hijo, pero hacía acopio de fuerzas y trataba de sonar optimista ante su hija y su esposa, sin embargo cuando él estaba fuera de casa, la situación dentro de la misma se había vuelto insoportable para Elisa. Su madre había iniciado una venta más, pero en esta ocasión era la venta de su propia hija. Se había puesto en contacto con familias que recientemente había obtenido mucho dinero, y las cuales estaban desesperadas por entrar al círculo social de Chicago.

Elisa sabía que allí era donde se pasaba las mañanas su madre y lo sentía como una roca que le colgaba del cuello. Ese día no había sido la excepción, su madre había salido desde muy temprano y era ya casi la hora de la cena y su padre había avisado que llegaría muy tarde porque tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina. Elisa estaba en su cuarto muy triste, extrañaba mucho a su hermano, y en momentos de soledad como ese se hacía más latente su ausencia. Estaba en su habitación desprovista de todo adorno mirando por la ventana, lo que parecía ser una de las últimas nevadas de la temporada, cuando oyó que su madre le llamaba.

- Elisa – repetía por tercera vez

- Bajo enseguida – gritó Elisa, al tiempo que se cepillaba el pelo y se lo acomodaba para bajar a cenar.

Elisa bajó por las oscuras escaleras, pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo vio que la luz estaba prendida en la sala, con extrañeza se acercó a la sala y con desagrado notó que su madre no estaba sola, un hombre y una señora estaban sentados al lado de ella. Elisa sin nunca haber tratado con esas personas sabía quienes eran, así que tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer ellos ya habían notado su presencia.

- Elisa, querida, ven y acompáñanos – dijo cariñosamente su madre.

Elisa no dijo nada, con paso inseguro avanzó hasta estar al lado de su madre, tratando de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Señora Dalton, ella es mi hija Elisa – dijo con un dejo de zalamería la Sra. Leegan.

- ¡Que preciosa joven! – exclamó la señora Dalton con unos ademanes exagerados

El hombre que estaba a su lado comenzó a carraspear para hacerse notar.

- Srita. Leegan este es mi hijo Peter – dijo la señora Dalton con entusiasmo.

Elisa hizo un ademán con la cabeza a forma de saludo, mientras que pensaba que el hombre que estaba viendo quizá no fuera tan grande como aparentaba ya que la señora Dalton no tenía más de cincuenta años, eso quería decir que Peter a lo mucho debía de tener 30 años. Era un hombre de poca estatura, de ojos pequeños y nariz chata, tenía la piel con bastantes marcas de acne, una pequeña barriga se asomaba bajo la chaqueta que era evidentemente que era de una talla más chica de la que necesitaba, ya que parecía que estaba cerrada de milagro porque el botón estaba punto de salir volando, usaba unos pequeños lentes que parecían más bien de anciano, su cabello era rubio al menos el poco cabello que todavía tenía. Ya que su cabeza parecía una esfera con algunos cabellos saliendo ralamente por ella.

- Vamos Elisa que esperas, ve y siéntate al lado de Peter – le aconsejó su madre.

- Estoy bien de pie, he estado mucho tiempo sentada el día de hoy – se excusó Elisa a quien le causaba repulsión tan solo mirar al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Elisa, siéntate a su lado – dijo entre dientes su madre mirándola severamente.

Elisa, con un nudo en el estomago se sentó al lado de Peter, a los cinco minutos de haberlo hecho comenzó a notar que Peter respiraba irregularmente y con mucho trabajo, haciendo un ligero ruido cada vez que aspiraba aire. Elisa trató de buscar algo en que concentrarse para no pensar en lo desagradable que era el hombre que estaba a su lado. Cuando pensaba que no podía estar un minuto más en esa habitación les informaron que la cena estaba servida.

Con mucho gusto, Elisa se levantó del sofá, y agradeció los malos modales de Peter porque no le ofreció el brazo para salir de la sala, así que pudo caminar más aprisa para llegar al comedor.

Les sirvieron la cena y Elisa comenzó a comer con sus acostumbrados modales, al igual que su madre, la Sra. Dalton mientras tanto las miraba y trataba de copiar todos sus movimientos, pero a Peter parecía no importarle, tomó la cuchara de la forma inapropiada y comenzó a sorber la sopa haciendo ruidos repugnantes con la boca, la cual no cerraba mientras masticaba. La Sra. Dalton miró duramente a su hijo y movía los ojos de un lado a otro tratando de advertirle que su comportamiento era inadecuado, pero Peter pasó por alto los desesperados gestos de su madre.

Mientras fue avanzando la cena, Peter hizo gala de su mala educación y de su poca cultura, Elisa no pudo terminar su cena porque los ruidos insoportables que Peter hacía cada vez que daba un bocado le habían quitado el apetito. Sin embargo con paciencia Elisa soportó hasta el último momento cuando los Dalton salieron de la mansión Leegan.

Elisa estaba muy irritada y lo único que quería era irse a su cuarto para poder dormir, pero no contaba con que su madre también estaba enojada y que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Elisa? - le espetó su madre.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó ella.

- Peter tenía muchos deseos de conocerte y te portaste muy fría con él.

- Madre¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – le contestó muy alterada Elisa - ¿acaso no viste lo desagradable que es?

- Esos son detalles – dijo la Sra. Leegan.

- ¿Detalles? Si no recuerdo mal, en los detalles es donde se nota la buena educación.

La madre de Elisa la miró fijamente. Sus labios se tensaron, pero entonces tomó aire y continuó con una voz mucho más serena.

- Elisa, el hombre podrá ser mal educado, pero tiene una fortuna impresionante, su padre antes de morir pudo hacerse de una gran riqueza.

- Madre, es inaceptable, Los Dalton jamás serán bien recibidos en nuestro círculo de amigos.

- Hija, piensa un segundo… Peter Dalton es la llave para salir de nuestra precaria situación, esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que seas su esposa.

- ¿Su esposa? – exclamó Elisa horrorizada

- Si, hija, él esta dispuesto a casarse contigo…

- Lo dices como si me estuviera haciendo un favor – le replicó Elisa.

- Entiende – dijo subiendo la voz de nuevo – ninguno de tus antiguos pretendientes volverá a invitarte a salir, mucho menos te harán proposiciones de matrimonio. A ellos no les interesa que aún conserves el apellido Leegan, pero a personas como Peter Dalton, es todo lo que les interesa, ellos podrán tener toneladas de dinero, pero no tienen lo que tanto desean, que es entrar en nuestro mundo, tú eres su entrada al círculo social que tanto anhelan.

- No… - dijo Elisa sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza – no voy a hacerlo, es un hombre muy desagradable, si en este momento todos me miran con desprecio, si hago lo que me pides seré rechazada por todos.

- No lo harán, a pesar de que no tengamos dinero, el apellido pesa demasiado.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? – le dijo al borde de la desesperación Elisa.

- Es sencillo – le dijo duramente su madre – solo tienes que casarte con él para que tu padre, tu hermano y yo podamos volver a tener la posición que teníamos antes de que perdiéramos todo.

- ¿Sencillo? – soltó Elisa – no será sencillo casarme con alguien a quien no soporto ver.

- Hija, todo el tiempo hay matrimonios así, no te estoy pidiendo nada que no se haya hecho antes.

- No lo haré – aseveró Elisa.

- ¿Quieres que terminemos viviendo de la caridad? – le preguntó con crueldad su madre.

- Nunca he dicho eso.

- Tú tienes en tus manos la solución a nuestros problemas.

- No, he dicho que no lo haré.

- Elisa, se razonable, tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado, podrás volver a comprarte vestidos y joyas, podrás ir al teatro y dar fastuosas fiestas.

Elisa miró a su madre con incredulidad, era cierto, sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad, su madre la había vendido a ese hombre desagradable, a ese "nuevo rico" del que todos se burlaban en las reuniones. Dentro de su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío, apretó las manos.

- Elisa¡basta de tonterías!, te casarás con Peter Dalton, y no admito una negativa ya he dado mi palabra de que te casarás con ese muchacho, si te negaras, me harías quedar mal frente a todos… y no voy a permitirlo – la señora Leegan guardó silencio por unos segundos y después continuó - no puedes decirle una palabra de esto a tu padre, porque si lo haces él se pondría muy mal, y suficientes penas tiene en este momento.

Elisa no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero su madre prosiguió dándole indicaciones.

- La próxima semana será la fiesta de compromiso de Annie Britter, nos han invitado ya a al fiesta, he conseguido con la Sra. Dalton que te mande a hacer un vestido como regalo, irás acompañada por Peter, lo presentarás como tu novio y harás que conviva con nuestros amigos. Después de esa fiesta, acudiremos a la temporada de teatro, al palco reservado de los Dalton, lo cual hicieron por sugerencia mía. Al término de la temporada, anunciaremos su compromiso.

Elisa apretó las mandíbulas y miró a su madre con aborrecimiento, ella pareció no notar la mirada de su hija y continuó con sus planes.

- La fiesta se llevara a cabo aquí y para eso les sacaremos todos los muebles nuevos y la casa lucirá justo como lo hacía antes, todas las personas importantes acudirán y será el evento del año.

Elisa pensó en su hermano, en como le hacía falta, soportó oír todos los planes de su madre y después asintiendo con la cabeza se fue a su habitación, pero no podía dormir, su madre le estaba obligando a que aceptara a ese hombre que le resultaba repugnante. Se sentía muy triste y sola, no sabía a quien recurrir para impedir que esos planes no se realizaran.

Entre tanto en la mansión Britter los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso se estaban llevando a cabo, Alex había accedido hasta la última petición que Annie le había hecho, faltaba menos de una semana para la fiesta y Mac había acudido a acompañar a su hermano, habían pasado todo el día probando platillos para escoger los que servirían en la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto? – le preguntó Mac quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermano.

- Quiero hacer feliz a Annie – contestó Alex no muy convencido.

- Mírala – le dijo señalando a Annie quien discutía con uno de los cocineros la posibilidad de tener unas estatuas de hielo - ¿para que quiere una estatua de hielo?

- Es que vio una en la fiesta de Kathy Moore – la excusó Alex.

- ¿Te oyes cuando dices eso? – le dijo con mordacidad Mac.

- Mira, el que tú estés amargado porque Candy vaya a casarse con otro no te da el derecho a que insultes a mi novia.

- Yo no estoy amargado y no estoy insultando a tu novia – mencionó Mac.

- Entonces ¿ahora si piensas venir a la fiesta?

- Claro que si, eres mi hermano, no te dejaría solo.

- Ella va a estar aquí – le dijo con suspicacia Alex

- No se a que te refieres – contestó Mac fingiendo indiferencia.

- Hablo de Candy, que vendrá con su prometido William Andley – dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

- Pues es lo más apropiado ¿no? – respondió Mac con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Alex lo miró con un poco de exasperación. Nunca había podido descifrar a su hermano, sabía que estaba sufriendo por Candy, pero nunca lo admitiría, frente a él o cualquiera. Su capa de indolencia lo estaba cubriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás a Chicago? – le preguntó para cambiar de tema

- No lo se, quizá no lo haga nunca

En ese momento entró al salón una muchacha a la nunca había visto Mac, era una linda muchacha alta, de piel blanca, de cabello oscuro y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros, y ojos profundos tan oscuros como su pelo.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Mac.

- No estoy seguro – respondió Alex al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para ir a reunirse con Annie y con la muchacha de ojos negros.

Mac se quedó mirándolas por un instante, y antes de que regresara Alex al rincón donde estaban sentados, él ya había salido de la mansión Britter.

Pronto llegó el día del compromiso, tal como había querido Annie había salido el anuncio en todos los periódicos importantes de Chicago, todos sus amigos hablaban sobre la fiesta y habían esperado con ansia el momento.

Elisa había decidido hacer lo que su madre le sugería, no por las mismas razones, ella simplemente pensaba que si su hermano podía soportar un duro entrenamiento para convertirse en militar, ella podía soportar a Peter Dalton, en esa ocasión Elisa le había escogido la ropa a Peter cuando él la había llevado a comprarse el nuevo vestido, el vestido que había mandado a hacer con Madame Mouchoir era precioso, pero Elisa lo despreciaba por venir de parte de Peter, no obstante, ella había conseguido que Peter se comprara un traje a su medida, con lo cual la barriga que siempre sobresalía de sus trajes en esa ocasión esta bien disimulada por el esmoquin y la faja, y como por allí dicen "El hábito no hace al monje pero si ayuda" Elisa también había cambiado los pequeños lentes por unos de tamaño más normal, le había hecho que se comprara un sombrero de copa para ocultar su calvicie pero sabía que en cuanto se lo quitara nada podría hacer para disimularla. Peter quien siempre había hecho caso omiso de lo que su madre le decía, en manos de Elisa era como un libro en blanco, aceptaba cada cosa que Elisa le decía o le pedía, sin embargo, Elisa no le tenía paciencia y en las pocas veces que habían salido principalmente de compras le había gritado más de una docena de veces, y Peter quien a sus 28 años había logrado duplicar la fortuna que su padre había hecho, lo había soportado con gusto. Porque "estar al lado de alguien tan refinada como Elisa valía el precio", se repetía una y otra vez.

Elisa por su parte había evitado el comer mientras estaba con Peter, pero en el momento que estaban entrando a la mansión Britter, pensó con tristeza que debía haberlo hecho para modificar los modales del muchacho. Para darse ánimos a ella misma pensó entonces "Roma no se hizo en un día" y trató de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a medida que avanzaban por el corredor que llevaba al salón de baile y escuchaba las notas de la música, le empezaba a costar más trabajo sonreír.

Cuando entró al salón del brazo de Peter, la gente comenzó a murmurar, era evidente que el desprecio que les tenían a los Dalton era mucho mayor al que podía provocar una persona educada sin dinero. Cuando Annie vio a Peter, aunque nunca en su vida le había dirigido una palabra sabía perfectamente quien era, su cara se tornó nerviosa, no podía pedirle que se retirara si iba acompañando a Elisa, así que con inseguridad camino hacía ellos.

- Elisa ¡Que hermosa te ves hoy! – le exclamó observando el bello vestido que lucía, pero sin voltear a ver a Peter – me alegra que hayas podido venir.

- Annie Britter – dijo Elisa con una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita, Annie nunca le había agradado realmente, pero necesitaba hacer acopio de fuerzas para poder salir adelante - ¿Conoces a Peter?

- ¿Peter? – dijo Annie con nerviosismo – No, no tengo el placer.

- El es Peter Dalton – dijo Elisa con un dejo de satisfacción al ver que la presencia de Peter, había puesto igual de nerviosa a Annie de lo que ella misma estaba.

- Mucho gusto señor Dalton – contestó Annie sin ofrecerle la mano para que se la besara. Pero Peter que desconocía de sutilezas tomó la mano de Annie, no para besarla sino para estrecharla como si fuera un hombre.

Annie se sonrojó por los rudos modales de Peter, pero Alex se alcanzó a percatar del momento embarazoso que estaba viviendo su prometida así que se acercó a ella.

- Buenas noches Elisa – dijo Alex al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar la mano de Elisa, en ese momento Peter se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal al estrechar la mano de Annie. – Sr. Dalton

Alex inclinó su cabeza para saludar a Peter, y después se llevó a Annie con él. Peter se sentía avergonzado, pero Elisa había puesto la cara más dura que podía, "No me van a vencer" pensó con orgullo.

En ese momento una pareja que entró causo alboroto, Candy y Albert habían entrado al salón de baile, más de diez parejas se habían acercado para saludarlos, Candy se sintió algo cohibida, pero Albert saludó y despachó a todos con mucha rapidez. Candy vestía uno de los muchos vestidos que la tía Elroy le había mandado a hacer, y Albert se veía impecable como era su costumbre, ambos se acercaron a Annie, quien al ver el recibimiento que habían tenido le había hecho fruncir un poco los labios, sin embargo cuando los dos estuvieron cerca de ella, les obsequió una amplia sonrisa.

- Annie todo esta precioso – le dijo Candy sinceramente.

- Si, Alex me complació en todo lo que le pedí – dijo con un dejo de presunción.

- Yo nunca tendré tu buen gusto – contestó Candy.

- William – le dijo Alex quien se acercó a saludar – pensé que no vendrías

- Siempre hay mucho trabajo, pero también hay tiempo para los eventos importante – contestó Albert con una sonrisa.

- Me preocupa ese señor Dalton – confesó Alex en voz baja para que solo lo oyera Albert

- ¿Peter Dalton esta aquí? – preguntó con extrañeza

- Si, está acompañando a Elisa Leegan – le informó Alex.

- ¿A mi sobrina Elisa?

- Si – respondió el chico Campbell.

Albert levantó la mirada y buscó de entre los invitados a Elisa, al fin la pudo localizar, estaba casi a la entrada del salón y se fijo en como lucía incomoda junto con un muchacho que había sido pretendiente de ella antes de la ruina de su padre y que en ese momento saludaba a Peter.

Annie por su parte, le susurraba a Candy el enojo que había sentido al ver a Peter en su fiesta, pero Candy no encontraba el porque del enojo de su amiga. Albert se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído.

- Ahora regresamos – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Albert comenzó a caminar llevando a Candy del brazo, hasta llegar al lado de Elisa.

- Elisa, Sr. Dalton – saludó Albert

- Tío – respondió Elisa muy nerviosa y luego vio a Candy y trató de guardar la dignidad.

- Me alegra verte aquí – dijo Candy.

- Igualmente – contestó Elisa fríamente.

- Elisa, el día de mañana me gustaría hablar contigo, podrías ir a mis oficinas – le dijo Albert.

- Claro tío – contestó Elisa aunque la petición le resultaba un tanto extraña.

- Sr. Andley – saludó con nerviosismo Peter.

- Un placer verlo aquí Sr. Dalton, ella es mi prometida, la Srita. Candy

Peter queriendo corregir su error anterior tomó la mano de Candy con delicadeza y la besó. Las demás personas que estaban alrededor se dieron cuenta de que el joven Andley estaba saludando a Peter Dalton, así que muchos por seguir su ejemplo se acercaron también para saludar a Elisa y a su invitado, Albert permaneció junto Candy el tiempo suficiente para dar a entender de que aprobaba a Peter, en su interior Elisa agradeció a su tío, lo mismo que Alex quien se preocupaba mucho de que la presencia del "nuevo rico" arruinara la fiesta que tanto le importaba a Annie.

Entretanto Roy conversaba con Donella desde el mismo rincón donde habían estado días antes Alex y Mac.

- La hubieras visto, le hacía tantas reverencias que empezaba a resultar ridículo – decía Roy

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu futura cuñada? – le reprendió Donella quien lucía un lindo vestido color púrpura.

- Tú me juzgas a mí por lo que digo, pero es que deberías haberla visto, hablando con ella como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra – dijo Roy sin retractarse.

- Ella solo quería ser amable – mencionó Donella.

- Mira – le dijo – allí acaba de entrar, fíjate como corre para saludarla.

- No te rías, nos van a oír – observó Donella - ¿pero es o no es una condesa?

- No lo se con precisión, pero por como la trata Annie te digo que bien podría ser la reina de Inglaterra.

- Pues es que si es de la realeza pues por eso la trata así – dijo Donella sabiamente.

- Si, pero es que es ridículo como se comporta con ella… ve la diferencia de como trato a tú prima.

- Bueno Elisa, no es el mejor ejemplo que me puedes dar – dijo Donella con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué te parece si le decimos que tú también eres de la realeza? – le dijo divertido Roy.

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Donella un poco enojada.

- ¡Oh Vamos! Tu padre es un conde, porque no se porta así con él.

- Calla – le ordenó Donella – bien sabes que mi padre no gusta de decírselo a todos.

- Pero es lo que es, yo no estoy inventando nada – dijo Roy

- Ya lo se – contestó Donella muy seria – pero no quiero que eso cambie la manera en como me tratan todos.

- Supongo que toda tu vida has tenido que lidiar con eso – dijo Roy.

- No realmente, mi padre siempre nos mantuvo aparte de todos los círculos sociales, pero nuestra nana se encargaba de repetirlo al menos diez veces al día. "Allen eres el número 22 en sucesión al trono, compórtate como tal"

- ¿Allen es el número 22 en sucesión al trono? – preguntó Roy entre asombrado y divertido.

- Si, bueno, no estoy segura, pero eso lo decía todo el tiempo nuestra nana…

- ¿Y tú que número eres? – preguntó Roy para fastidiar a Donella.

- No tienes remedio – dijo Donella con una sonrisa – no estoy segura, el 70 no se…

- ¿Cómo puede variar tanto el número?

- Porque los primogénitos son los que heredan los títulos – dijo Donella.

- No… no me decepciones… - dijo riendo Roy – quería decirle a Annie que te convertirías en condesa.

- Lamento informarte que es Allen quien se convertirá en conde, no yo…

- Roy comenzó a reír. Y Donella lo miró con disgusto.

- Y ahora ¿de que te ríes?

- Pues que si Annie se entera, le va a rendir pleitesía a Allen.

- Deja en paz a la pobre Annie – dijo Donella retándolo.

- Es que mira como esta al lado de la muchacha.

Donella miró a Annie y efectivamente, se le veía muy emocionada, al tiempo que hablaba con la chica morena que había llegado el día que Mac estaba en la mansión Britter.

- ¿Y será realmente una condesa? – preguntó Donella

- No lo se – dijo Roy – solo se lo que le he escuchado decir a Alex.

- ¿De que hablan? – interrumpió Mac quien en esta ocasión si iba vestido acorde a la ocasión.

- De nuestra cuñada – dijo riendo Roy.

- ¿Qué? La siguen criticando por sus estatuas de hielo – dijo Mac al tiempo que volteaba a ver los cisnes de hielo que lucían impresionantes sobre la fuente de ponche.

- Todavía no tocamos ese punto – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Roy.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó

- Por como trata a…

- ¿A Paloma? – preguntó Mac.

- ¿Así se llama la chica morena? – inquirió Roy.

- Sí – dijo Mac.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo dijo Alex – respondió Mac sonriendo.

- Pues, si decíamos que Annie la trata como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra.

- Debe ser por su origen – dijo Mac acertadamente.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó Roy.

- ¿creen que necesite que la rescate? – dijo Mac ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

- Yo diría que sí – mencionó Donella.

- Entonces voy a rescatar a la bella damisela – dijo complacido Mac.

- Buena suerte – dijo Donella mientras Mac se dirigía a donde estaba Annie.

- El no la necesita – manifestó Roy.

La chica morena, se veía bastante abrumada por las atenciones de Annie, miraba nerviosamente hacía todos lados como pidiendo a gritos que le ayudaran con la situación. Pero Annie continuaba con su perorata al tiempo que movía las manos de un lado a otro. Mac se acercó a ellas sin que Annie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Me permite este baile? – preguntó Mac, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica Morena.

La chica sin importarle Annie, le dio su mano a Mac, dejando a Annie con la boca abierta susurrando algo así como "¡que grosero!".

Mac empezó a bailar con la chica en la pista donde bailaban otras parejas, la chica sólo sonreía, pero no decía ni una palabra. Su vestido color azul marino dibujaba la silueta de la chica y ondeaba al compás de los pasos de baile.

- Soy Mac Campbell – dijo Mac, quien no había sido presentado a la chica.

-Encantada – contestó la chica al tiempo que sonreía y mostraba una dentadura perfecta, pero Mac alcanzó a distinguir un acento extraño en la voz de la chica.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Mac.

- Paloma – dijo simplemente la chica.

- Sólo Paloma – dijo Mac con su tan ensayada sonrisa.

- Paloma Ávila

- Paloma¡que lindo nombre! – dijo Mac – No eres de aquí¿verdad?

Paloma no contestó, sencillamente sonrió y siguió bailando. Mac se percató de que la chica estaba siendo precavida.

- ¿No te agrado? – preguntó Mac

- no es eso – contestó Paloma.

Mac siguió bailando, y en ese momento terminó la pieza.

- Muchas gracias Mac – le dijo Paloma al tiempo que se retiraba de la pista.

- ¿no gustaría salir a la terraza? – le preguntó Mac que caminaba tras de ella.

Paloma tuvo el impulso de decir que no, pero vio como Annie se estaba acercando, así que tomó el brazo de Mac y caminaron hasta la terraza.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir de donde eres? – preguntó Mac

- ¿Por qué todos tienen tanta curiosidad? – quiso saber Paloma

- No es extraño, no son muchas las personas nuevas que llegan a este círculo.

- Tienes razón, no soy de aquí – contestó después de dar un largo suspiro – pero creo que eso es evidente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Mac con un dejo de mordacidad.

- No luzco como el resto de las mujeres de aquí, y claramente no hablo como ellas – le dijo alzando la cara para verlo, ya que a pesar de ser alta, Mac lo era mucho más.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Mac.

- Soy de México – dijo la chica finalmente.

- ¿De México? – preguntó asombrado Mac.

- Si, mis padres eran españoles, se fueron a vivir a México cuando mi hermano era muy pequeño, yo nací allí.

- ¿Entonces los rumores no son ciertos? – dijo Mac.

- ¿Cuáles rumores? – preguntó Paloma

- Dicen que eres parte de la nobleza.

- Mi padre lo fue – dijo la chica.

- ¿Quieres decir que esta muerto?

- Si, él murió hace años…

- ¿Y que hace una chica como tú aquí? – le preguntó Mac.

- Mi madre falleció recientemente, y la situación en México se ha tornado peligrosa, mi hermano me mandó de viaje – contestó la chica.

- He sabido que la situación esta difícil – mencionó Mac.

- Yo no quería venir, se que aquí no sirvo para nada, mi hermano cree que puede manejar mi vida a su antojo – dijo la chica.

- No puedes decir eso, él tiene la obligación de protegerte.

- ¿Mandándome lejos? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Siento que hay algo que no me has dicho – dijo Mac.

- Y yo siento que haces demasiadas preguntas – respondió con altivez Paloma.

- No era mi intención molestarte – replicó Mac.

- Bueno, ahora dime algo de ti – dijo Paloma sorprendiendo a Mac.

Mac, el experto en mujeres, se quedó de repente sin habla, miró a Paloma y vio sus ojos negros brillando con reticencia. Y se puso un poco nervioso, finalmente le pudo contestar.

- Pertenezco a una de las familias más importantes de Chicago, mis tatarabuelos eran escoceses, así que al igual que tú que tienes sangre española en tus venas, yo tengo escocesa. Durante mucho tiempo mi familia residió en el sur del país, hasta que terminó la guerra de secesión que fue cuando se instalaron en Chicago. Hace unos meses tuve un altercado con mi padre, así que desde entonces vivo en California, hoy he venido a Chicago porque mi hermano me lo pidió.

- ¿Eres hermano de Alex? – preguntó Paloma

- Sí, soy su hermano mayor – respondió Mac.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un rato, y entonces Mac volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no le has quitado de la cabeza a Annie la idea de que eres de la nobleza?

- Ella no me lo ha preguntado – dijo Paloma alzando una ceja.

- Pero es obvio que te molesta como te habla – dijo Mac.

- No sabía que me hablaba de esa manera porque tenía esa idea – dijo Paloma con una sonrisa.

- Sería bueno decírselo – dijo Mac.

- Será muy divertido, no hacerlo – dijo Paloma con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Mac no supo que responder, pero lo que si pensó fue que Paloma le agradaba mucho.

- Tu hermano es un grosero – le decía Annie muy enojada a Alex mientras bailaban.

- Annie, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, a él no le ha importado nunca la etiqueta y dudo mucho que en este momento le presté demasiada atención.

- Pero es que estaba hablando con Paloma cuando la sacó a bailar.

- Cielo, no deberías preocuparte por eso, mejor mira alrededor, todos los invitados lucen contentos.

Annie miró de soslayo el resto de invitados, en general parecía que todos estaban pasando un buen rato, incluso Peter Dalton y Elisa quienes conversaban con Patty y Bryant, por un momento sonrió pero entonces vio a Candy quien bailaba con Albert, y pudo percatarse de que varios invitados observaban con interés a la pareja. Y Annie no pudo reprimir un mohín de disgusto.

Bryant y Patty, se retiraron después de unos minutos y se pusieron a bailar.

- Es una lástima – dijo Bryant.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Patty.

- Que el destino de Elisa sea casarse con ese hombre tan desagradable – comentó Bryant mientas evolucionaban sobre la pista de baile.

- ¿Quién dijo que se iban a casar? – dijo Patty extrañada.

- A veces olvido que tu no conoces la malicia – le dijo Bryant mirando fijamente a Patty

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A nada mi dulce Patty – le dijo al tiempo de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

La fiesta continuaba y Candy disfrutaba de estar en los brazos de Albert, pero entonces al salón entró George alzando el cuello.

- Albert, allí esta George – le informó Candy

- ¿Dónde? – dijo Albert mirando hacía donde había señalado Candy.

- Los dos se dirigieron a donde estaba George.

- George ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Albert

- La Srita. Sabrina ha dado a luz a su hijo – dijo George.


	33. Chapter 33

**Amor a través de un arrullo**

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Albert un poco sorprendido.

- Nos acaban de hablar de Lakewood, el hijo de Sabrina Lingwood, ha nacido ya – repitió George conservando su ecuanimidad que tanto lo caracterizaba

- ¡Oh Albert! – exclamó Candy – tenemos que ir con ella.

Albert miró la cara ansiosa de Candy, pero entonces miró hacía donde estaba Elisa junto con Peter Dalton y un sentimiento de aprehensión tocó su alma.

- Yo no puedo irme, al menos no hasta mañana por la tarde, pero si tú quieres estar allí con ella, puedes hacerlo – contestó Albert.

Candy sintió un poco de hesitación, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me parece bien¿me alcanzarás allá?

- Tenlo por seguro – contestó Albert.

Candy estaba por salir de la fiesta, pero Albert la llamó.

- Candy, recuerda que tienes que despedirte de Annie – le dijo en voz muy baja.

Ella un poco apenada regresó a la fiesta y vio a Annie que platicaba con unas señoras, Candy se acercó y cuando estaba a un paso de llegar se percató de que una de las señoras con las que estaba platicando Annie era con la Sra. Campbell. Candy todavía recordaba sus palabras y sintió un poco de temor en acercarse, pero en la entrada del salón, estaba George esperándola.

- ¡Candy! Ven – le llamó Annie.

Candy vaciló en dar los últimos pasos que le faltaban para estar frente a frente con la madre de Alex, pero haciendo un esfuerzo lo hizo.

- ¿Ven ahora lo que les quería decir? – comentó Annie.

- En efecto, Madame Mouchoir ha continuado con la misma calidad que tanta fama le dio en Francia – dijo una de las señoras al tiempo que observaba el vestido que usaba Candy, mientras que la Sra. Campbell sencillamente había fruncido los labios.

Candy fingió no haber notado el gesto de la Sra. Campbell y le susurró algo al oído a Annie.

- ¿Cómo que ya se van? – preguntó un poco exaltada Annie,

- Si, ha ocurrido algo – dijo Candy con reserva, ya que no podía ir gritando por todos lados que Sabrina había tenido a su hijo.

- ¿Es algo grave? – preguntó Annie bajando la voz y apartándose de las señoras, cosa que Candy agradeció.

- No realmente – contestó Candy con una sonrisa - pero realmente tenemos que irnos.

Albert estaba un poco más allá despidiéndose de Alex, y otros amigos. Annie lo alcanzó a ver y simplemente sonrió disimuladamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy.

- Nos veremos después, entonces – dijo Annie.

- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Candy dando la vuelta apresuradamente y chocó contra Mac.

El muchacho, la había visto de lejos cuando había estado bailando, pero no esperaba encontrarse tan cerca con ella.

- Candy – exclamó nerviosamente

- Mac – dijo Candy algo contrariada.

- Yo… ej.. es.. – comenzó a balbucear Mac.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó Albert atrás de Mac.

Candy miró algo aturdida a Mac, el muchacho seguía sin poder articular palabra. Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano que Albert le ofrecía, dejando a Mac parado envuelto en aturdimiento en medio del salón.

Los dos dejaron la fiesta, y se dirigieron a la mansión Andley, donde la tía Elroy quien no había asistido a la fiesta de compromiso por un fuerte dolor de cabeza se retorcía las manos después de haber recibido la noticia de Sabrina.

- ¡William que bueno que llegas! – le dijo cuando vio el rostro de su sobrino.

- Ya estoy enterado tía – dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bridget esta muy asustada – le dijo la tía Elroy

- Candy partirá en este momento para Lakewood, yo me quedaré aquí hasta mañana porque tengo una cita muy importante, pero por la tarde iré a reunirme con ellos.

Candy en ese momento fue a cambiarse de ropa para poder viajar hasta Lakewood, y por primera vez agradeció el que Johana estuviera en su cuarto y con mucha rapidez le quitó el ostentoso vestido que la tía Elroy le había mandado a hacer, después de aflojarle un poco el corsé le ayudó a que se vistiera con un vestido más abrigador y le preparó la maleta. Media hora más tarde, Candy salía rumbo a Lakewood.

Después de tres horas de viaje, Candy alcanzó a ver el Portal de las Rosas, ese portal le traía tantos recuerdos que no importaba la hora o el motivo de su visita siempre sentía ese estremecimiento al pasar por allí, y en esa época aunque estaba totalmente desnudo, ella lo recordaba lleno de rosas.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, Candy bajó del automóvil con su habitual ímpetu, y corrió hacía la puerta aún con el peligro de resbalarse con la nieve, cuando llegó a la puerta tocó varias veces pero no respondían. Cuando tocaba por enésima vez, Betsy abrió la puerta con los ojos casi cerrados, estaba vestida con una bata que evidentemente traía sobre su camisón, y un gorro con listones. En una mano llevaba una vela y no dejaba de bostezar.

- Betsy ¿están todos dormidos? – preguntó Candy un poco apenada

- Si señorita – le contestó de mala gana Betsy.

- Pero la Srita Sabrina ¿esta ella bien?

- Si… - dijo Betsy sin poder evitar un bostezo.

Candy se sintió un poco irritada con ella misma por haberse salido de la fiesta cuando no había nada de que preocuparse.

- Betsy podría ayudar a Johana a subir las maletas. – dijo Candy.

Betsy se asomó y vio como George con lentitud sacaba las maletas del automóvil y se acercaba a la puerta junto con Johana, mientras tanto Candy subió las escaleras, en medio de la penumbra. Entró a su habitación seguida por Johana; estaba muy agotada por todo lo que había pasado ese día, después de cambiarse de ropa se hundió en su colchón y se dispuso a dormir. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana oyó el sonido de un bebé llorando y despegó uno de sus párpados, se alegró de no encontrarse a Johana en la habitación; abrió bien los ojos y con un poco de pesadez se levantó de la cama, se colocó la bata y salió del cuarto.

Candy caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de Sabrina que tenía la puerta entrecerrada y por la rendija se dejaba escapar un haz de luz. Candy se aproximó y tocó débilmente a la puerta.

- Candy – dijo Sabrina sorprendida

- ¡Hola Sabrina! – Contestó Candy acercándose al pequeño bebé que estaba recostado al lado de Sabrina quien parecía que cada movimiento que realizaba le costaba mucho trabajo.

- ¿Qué tiene? – le preguntó Candy y miró alrededor de la habitación donde estaba acomodada una pequeña cuna y algunos enseres para cuidar del bebé.

- No lo sé – dijo con un dejo de desesperación Sabrina.

Candy sonrió tranquilizadoramente y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y empezó a sobarle la espalda, a los pocos segundos el pequeño hizo un ruido muy leve, y Candy sonrió. Unos minutos después dormitaba en sus brazos. Candy se acercó a la cuna y con cuidado lo acomodó allí para que durmiera. Mientras que Sabrina veía todo con admiración.

- ¿Cómo supiste que hacer? – preguntó Sabrina.

- Solía cuidar cuneros cuando trabajaba en el Hospital Santa Juana – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Tú trabajabas? – le preguntó sorprendida Sabrina.

- Si y tú no deberías moverte tanto – le reprendió Candy.

- Es mi hijo – dijo Sabrina

- Si, yo sé que es tu hijo, pero tienes que cuidarte para que te recuperes pronto y puedas atenderlo como quieres.

Sabrina volvió a recostarse con ayuda de Candy, le acomodó las almohadas y después Candy se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Preguntó Sabrina.

- Pues, la tía Bridget habló muy asustada a Chicago – respondió Candy y al escuchar eso, Sabrina ahogó un sonido de disgusto.

Candy se le quedó mirando a Sabrina, era evidente que la chica no quería hacer algún comentario sobre la tía Bridget.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Candy con suspicacia.

- Nada, solo que… olvídalo realmente no es importante.

- No se porque, pero creo que no me quieres decir algo sobre la tía Bridget.

Sabrina, se quedó mirando hacía la cuna que estaba a unos pasos de su cama. Al pasar unos segundos bajó la mirada, y después sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Sabrina, quiero que entiendas que conmigo puedes ser franca, que yo no le doy importancia a la etiqueta, quizá debiera hacerlo, pero no es así, y es obvio que hay algo que te molesta.

- No podría decir algo, los Andley se han portado muy bien conmigo, sería una desagradecida si dijera algo…

- Sabrina, eso no importa, al menos no a mi, quiero que me digas si algo no esta bien.

Sabrina no dijo nada, se quedó callada y Candy se sintió mal por ella, sabía que algo ocurría pero no sabía con exactitud que pasaba allí; Pero no quiso seguir insistiendo. Esperó que Sabrina se durmiera y después se quedó toda la noche en vela cuidando a Sabrina y a su hijo.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana mientras una tormenta golpeaba las ventanas de la Mansión entró Sherly a la habitación.

- Candy – dijo en voz alta con un matiz de sorpresa y luego se llevó una mano a la boca porque había hablado demasiado fuerte y tanto el bebé como Sabrina estaban todavía dormidos.

- Sherly – susurró Candy – quiero hablar contigo pero quiero hacerlo afuera.

Las dos salieron en silencio de la habitación y se dirigieron a la de Candy, allí todo estaba muy frío y oscuro. Así que Candy se apresuró a prender la chimenea y se sentaron frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sherly

- Ayer habló la tía Bridget y dijo que estaba muy asustada, así que me vine en ese momento… llegué un poco después de la medianoche.

- ¿La Sra. Bridget? – inquirió Sherly haciendo una expresión similar a la que había hecho Sabrina en la noche.

Para Candy no pasó desapercibido ese detalle.

- Si, Sherly, la tía Bridget hizo la llamada, pero ahora estoy más convencida de que algo ocurre y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Sherly miró a Candy suplicante, ella no quería hablar del asunto tampoco, pero Candy le devolvió la mirada de forma amenazadora. Sherly tomó aire.

- Las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente – comenzó Sherly – este mes ha sido la locura. La Sra. Sabrina se comenzó a sentir mal hace como dos semanas, no había día que ella pensará que su hijo estaba por nacer. Pero la Sra. Sabrina no es del tipo de mujer que se la pasa quejándose, así que solo solía decírmelo a mí. Yo llamaba al doctor y era cuando la Sra. Bridget se percataba de que la Sra. Sabrina no estaba bien.

Candy quiso decir algo, pero Sherly no le dejó y ella continuó

- La Sra. Bridget nunca se ha llevado bien con Sabrina, desde el momento en que ella pisó esta mansión ella difícilmente le ha dicho dos palabras juntas. La trata como si estuviera contaminada. Y prefiere no comer en su presencia. Cuando le dirige la palabra es solo para hacerle observaciones que están fuera de lugar. La Sra. Sabrina soporta todo, quizá siente que estar en esta situación es su culpa y lo soporta admirablemente.

- Pero no entiendo… si no la soporta ¿Por qué ayer habló tan preocupada?

- Candy, la verdad es que yo tengo mis teorías – dijo Sherly muy seria.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Siento que la Sra. Bridget esta harta de estar aquí, y esta buscando la manera de irse de aquí, en un principio sabía que estaba aquí para acompañar a la Sra. Sabrina, pero ya quiere regresar a Chicago. Supongo que con su llamada no esperaba que alguien viniera, sino que le dijeran que se regresara.

- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

Sherly asintió con la cabeza con un poco de tristeza, mientras que Candy pensaba en la reacción de Sabrina y en todo lo que le acaba de decir Sherly.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Albert se había despertado muy temprano y se había preparado para ir a su oficina. Y en ese momento esperaba que llegara Elisa. Se había servido un café y lo tomaba a sorbos mientras repasaba unos papeles que le habían dejado sobre su escritorio. Después de haber esperado un largo rato, Elisa tocó a la puerta.

- Siéntate Elisa¿gustas un café? – le preguntó Albert

- Si, muchas gracias – contestó ella.

Albert le puso la taza en la mano y se volvió a sentar tras el escritorio. Elisa lo observaba con interés.

- Tío¿de que era de lo que quería hablarme?

- Elisa, quiero que me respondas sinceramente¿te agrada Peter Dalton?

Elisa soltó una sonrisa despectiva y miró a Albert con los ojos un tanto apagados.

- Tío; Peter Dalton es lo que mi madre llama la salvación de los Leegan.

- Suponía que tú madre tenía algo que ver.

- Pero eso no importa – dijo con decisión Elisa – yo he aceptado salir con él, y es lo único que debería saber.

- Elisa, no puedes casarte con alguien a quien no quieres

- Tío – contestó Elisa con una amarga sonrisa en los labios – vea lo que tiene enfrente

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Soy una mujer sin dote. No cualquiera va a querer casarse conmigo, todos los pretendientes que en algún momento tuve me han hecho a un lado, y no podía esperar otra reacción por su parte, desgraciadamente vivimos en este mundo, donde las apariencias y el dinero son lo más importante.

- Pero Elisa, hablas de apariencias, cuando sabes la imagen que Peter tiene dentro de la sociedad.

- Sin embargo no será el primero que entre de esa forma…

- No quiero obligarte a nada, esa no es mi intención, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupa que por las presiones de tu madre tomes una decisión equivocada.

- Tío, el hecho de que usted haya encontrado el amor y sea correspondido, y se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra los demás no quiere decir que todos tengamos el mismo destino marcado.

- Elisa, esto no tiene que ver conmigo – replicó Albert un poco enojado.

- Todo tiene que ver con usted – respondió Elisa – y si yo he aceptado mi destino por cruel o malo que parezca es mi vida… no le afectará en lo más mínimo a la suya y su felicidad con ella.

- Elisa, esto no tiene que ver con ella, por favor no la saques a relucir cuando la que en este momento me preocupa eres tú.

- Pues no tiene de que preocuparse – le espetó Elisa

- Pues así como tu dices que es tú decisión, también es la mía el preocuparme por la gente que quiero.

- Pues preocúpese si eso es lo que quiere, pero no me haga más difícil mi vida, no puedo dejar a Peter Dalton; aquí los sentimientos tienen que ser hechos a un lado y lo que quiero o no quiero, hace mucho que no importa, así que solo le pido que no haga de esto algo que no podré soportar.

Elisa se levantó, dejó sobre el escritorio, la taza de café que estaba casi tan llena a como se la había dado en un principio Albert.

- De todas maneras agradezco que me quiera y se preocupe por mi – le dijo mientras se retiraba – es usted un buen hombre.

- Elisa – dijo Albert, pero Elisa ya había salido de su oficina.

Entre tanto en Lakewood la presencia de Candy había puesto furiosa a la tía Bridget con lo que la teoría de Sherly se confirmó, después de gritarle que su presencia no era requerida se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido en todo el día. Candy no se amilanó por sus gritos por el contrarió había enfrentado a la anciana y después de que oyó el portazo en la habitación de la tía Bridget se había dormido casi toda la mañana, mientras que Sherly ayudaba a Sabrina. Cuando Albert llegó a la Mansión Candy había terminado de comer. Y había platicado con él acerca de todo lo que había visto hasta el momento.

- No me sorprende su actitud – dijo Albert cuando Candy finalizó el relato.

- Pero no podemos dejar que esto siga ocurriendo, no es sano para Sabrina estar en una situación así.

- Desgraciadamente no podemos dejarla sola en la mansión – dijo Albert con pesadumbre – la gente habla demasiado y lamentablemente por muy egoísta que sea la tía Bridget, ella ha parado las habladurías.

- Pero no porque ella así lo quiera – pronunció Candy.

- Tienes razón, ella no quiere estar aquí pero tendrá que hacerlo hasta que encontremos una solución para Sabrina.

- No podemos echarla¿a dónde iría con un niño recién nacido?

- No dije eso pequeña; lo que quiero decir es que ella necesita saber que va a hacer con su vida, como tú lo mencionas ahora tiene a su hijo y tiene que pensar en que clase de vida le quiere dar.

- ¿Quieres decir que tiene que irse?

- No necesariamente, ella será siempre bienvenida aquí… pero no creo que a ella le agrade estar en esa situación por mucho tiempo.

Candy se quedó mirando la cara de Albert, no entendió en ese momento que quería decir, sin embargo se sintió un poco tranquila al saber que no pensaba echar a Sabrina.

Después de contratar una niñera para el hijo de Sabrina, y de que Albert hablara con la tía Bridget regresaron a Chicago.

El mes de febrero se acabó junto con el frío intenso, las tenues lluvias recibieron a Marzo y el ambiente comenzaba a ser muy agradable, en Lakewood parecían que las cosas habían mejorado un poco para Sabrina ya que llegando a Chicago Albert había contactado a Megan para que fuera a pasar una temporada con su amiga, Candy nunca supo con precisión que había hablado Albert con la tía Bridget, pero ella no se había regresado a Chicago y había dejado tranquila a la tía Elroy quien acababa de ser diagnosticada con Hipertensión y ahora tenía que mantenerse en la mayor calma posible.

Por su parte Elisa había continuado apareciendo con Peter Dalton en varias reuniones, ahora Elisa en cada fiesta a la que acudía llevaba vestidos nuevos y joyas que evidentemente provenían del ancho bolsillo de Peter quien no escatimaba para hacerle espléndidos obsequios a su elegante novia.

En ese mes, Candy empezó a acostumbrarse de su sombra llamada Johana, ahora sabía como tratarla y como pedirle sutilmente que la dejara sola de vez en vez, seguía acudiendo a la institución pero solo por las mañanas y por las tardes no había tenido una sola en que no hubiera estado invitada a alguna reunión, a tomar té, a las barbacoas o a alguna fiesta a las cuales acudía acompañada por Albert.

Entre tanto Mac había aparecido a varías de esas fiestas acompañado por Paloma, quien se había vuelto su pareja de baile. Ella había sido aceptada por la alta sociedad de Chicago, y ahora era bien conocida por todos.

Annie y Alex también habían hecho sus apariciones al igual que la nueva pareja de novios de Donella y Roy quienes se dejaban ver en cuanta reunión se organizaba.

Entre tanto Patty y Bryant llevaban muy adelantados sus planes de boda y parecía que entrado el verano se casarían ya que a Bryant en su trabajo todo le había ido estupendamente. El Sr. Kaden le había conseguido varias presentaciones y ya había hecho su primera grabación con lo que estaba consiguiendo fama rápidamente.

El mes de marzo pasó con rapidez, el clima comenzaba a ser más agradable, y los días lluviosos estaban por terminar, en una habitación de los dormitorios de Yale era latente el cambio del clima. Los muchachos que durante mucho tiempo se habían pasado en los salones del dormitorio, ahora iban de un lado a otro por los jardines, y los ánimos estaban enardecidos ya que las vacaciones de pascua estaban por iniciar. Y muchos de ellos irían a sus casas para pasar esa temporada.

- Así que no vas a Chicago – decía Archie mientras acomodaba unos trajes en su maleta.

- No – respondió Allen – ya te lo he dicho, tengo que ir a ver a Tessy.

- ¿Cómo es posible que prefieras ir a Lakewood en vez de ir a Chicago?

- Archie, no todo en la vida es diversión – le amonestó el chico.

- Eso lo se perfectamente – apuntó Archie – por lo mismo te digo que me parece extraño que en las dos semanas de vacaciones que tenemos antes de los finales prefieras ir a Lakewood.

Allen se quedó callado unos segundos, después de respirar profundamente se aproximó a su escritorio y sacó una carta y se la enseñó a Archie.

- Es de mi hermana Tessy – le informó mientras que Archie desdoblaba la carta y comenzaba a leerla.

Los trazos de las letras infantiles que estaban plasmados sobre el papel le empezaron a llamar la atención a Archie.

- ¿Ocho meses? – preguntó un poco asustado

- Si¿puedes creerlo? – dijo con un dejo de enfado.

- No lo imaginaba – dijo Archie al tiempo que le devolvía la carta a Allen.

Entiendes porque tengo que ir a Lakewood.

Archie no dijo una palabra, pero miró a Allen con un poco de angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Allen.

- Es que nunca pensé…

- ¿Te es tan difícil creerlo?

- Bueno es que cuando ellos vinieron con ustedes, pensé que…

- Si, eso piensan todos.

Logan entró en ese momento a la habitación y observó como sus dos primos solo se miraban a la cara, como si acabaran de hacer el peor descubrimiento de su vida.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Que Archie se acaba de enterar de que mis padres no son tan buenos como él creía.

- ¿Y donde esta la sorpresa? – preguntó Logan con un dejo de ironía.

- Pues es lo que le dije

- ¿Pues que pensabas? – le preguntó Logan.

- No lo sé – respondió Archie.

- Somos todos de la misma familia – dijo Allen - ¿Qué te hacía pensar que mis padres se salían del patrón?

- Fue una falsa impresión, eso es todo – se excusó Archie.

- ¡Vamos Archie!, nadie desconoce que todos los Andley han hecho lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Yo no voy a ser así – dijo con firmeza Archie.

- Archie, en verdad dudo mucho que ellos lo hayan planeado así, creo que es una de esas cosas que suceden.

- ¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Archie enojado – Mis padres no saben nada de mi, y nunca supieron nada de Stear, cuando el falleció no sabían siquiera si era alto o bajo de estatura, no lo conocieron nunca ni siquiera lo intentaron.

Logan y Allen se miraron a los ojos, Archie tenía meses que no mencionaba a Stear y sabían que el tema podía tomar un giro al que rehuían.

- Archie… - dijo Logan

- No trates de justificarlos – dijo Archie con una mirada amenazante.

- No lo hago – respondió Logan – pero tú al menos tienes a tus padres.

- Como si no los tuviera – aseveró Archie.

- Archie… - dijo Logan muy triste – a mi me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran vivos.

- Pero tus padres eran diferentes – dijo Archie.

- No tanto – confesó Logan – el viaje en que perdieron la vida fue uno donde solo iban los dos. Lamento decirlo y más porque ellos no están más aquí. Pero ellos llevaban esa costumbre de dejarnos al cuidado de niñeras.

- Me sorprende que los Andley sigan existiendo – dijo en tono de burla Allen.

Los tres muchachos empezaron a reír, aunque en sus risas se dejaba sentir un dejo de amargura. Allen y Archie continuaron con el arreglo de sus maletas.

- Y a todo esto¿Por qué comenzaron esta entretenida discusión? – dijo Logan que jugueteaba con un abrecartas.

- Es porque Allen ha decidido ir a Lakewood a pasar las vacaciones.

- ¿A Lakewood? – preguntó Logan

- Si… voy para ver a Tessy – informó Allen

- ¿A Tessy? – preguntó un poco extrañado Logan

- Si, a Tessy y deja de repetir todo lo que digo… - dijo con un dejo de exasperación Allen.

- Es que se me hace raro – dijo Logan con un mohín de disgusto.

- Tessy me escribió y me contó que en los ocho meses que tiene en Lakewood mis padres no han ido a verla ni una sola vez.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo con una mueca en la cara.

- Supongo que haré bien si voy también para estar con Bella, tendré que convencer a Ewan, hace meses que no lo veo.

- Creo que yo también iré a Lakewood – dijo Archie.

- ¿Para que quieres ir a Lakewood? – preguntó Allen – No me decías que eso era desperdiciar las vacaciones.

- Pues lo sigo pensando

- ¿Entonces?

- No pienso dejarlos solos – dijo al tiempo en que sonreía con picardía.

Los tres primos solo sonrieron y siguieron en su labor de terminar de hacer las maletas. El día viernes antes de la Semana Santa, los tres primos tomaban el tren para Chicago. Cuando llegaron allí los estaba esperando George, a quien le pidieron que los llevará a Lakewood. George los había mirado con un poco de indulgencia y en vez de parar en la Mansión Andley se siguió de largo y tomó el camino hacía Lakewood.

Unas horas más tarde los tres muchachos arribaban a la Mansión, causando mucho escándalo. Sherly que acababa de dormir al niño de Sabrina los observó con desesperación. Bajó las escaleras con una expresión dura en su rostro

- Shst – les reprimió

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Archie extrañado

- Podrían hacer el favor de guardar silencio – susurró Shelry

- ¿Por qué susurramos? – dijo en voz muy baja Logan

- No lo sé – respondió Archie

- Vamos, todos afuera – ordenó Sherly al tiempo que los empujaba hacía el jardín.

Los muchachos avanzaron hasta el jardín un poco desconcertados, cuando ya estaban en el jardín, Sherly cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Archie confundido al tiempo que los otros dos muchachos asentían con la cabeza.

Sherly los miró con irritación, y dio un resoplido antes de contestarles.

¿Cómo pudieron entrar provocando semejante ruido? – preguntó.

- La verdad es que no entramos haciendo tanto ruido – se excusó Allen.

- Pues fue lo suficientemente alto como para despertar al bebe.

- ¡Oh vamos! Bella no esta tan pequeña – dijo Logan con un gesto de extrañeza.

- No hablo de Bella – informó Sherly.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Archie

- ¿Acaso no hablaron con George antes de llegar? – inquirió Sherly evidentemente malhumorada.

- Pues, dijo algo… - mencionó Allen

- Pero la verdad es que no lo escuchamos muy bien – dijo Archie.

- ¿Tenía que decirnos algo? – pregunto Logan desconcertado.

- Disculpen. Pero el día de hoy no estoy para bromas – aseveró Sherly

- ¿Estamos bromeando? – preguntó risueño Archie, quien estaba divirtiéndose con la irritación de Sherly.

- Pues les informó, que en esta casa hay un bebe, el hijo de la Sra. Sabrina nació hace un mes, espero que mientras estén aquí traten de hacer el menor ruido posible, ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Sherly que estaba al punto de la desesperación.

- Espera – dijo Archie – no quería hacerte enojar.

- No es a mí a quien deben pedir disculpas – dijo con vehemencia Shelry – sino a la Sra. Sabrina.

Sherly caminó unos metros y comenzó a llamar a Tessy, los muchachos se miraron a la cara un poco arrepentidos por su actitud. Archie se acercó a ella.

- Sherly¿Por qué siempre se porta tan fría con nosotros? – le preguntó Archie.

- No entiendo su pregunta – respondió Sherly al tiempo que sus ojos oscuros reflejaban la frialdad de la que le acusaban.

- Es que creo que siempre nos trata como si fuéramos unos extraños – le reclamó Archie

- Sr. Conrwell, no era mi intención hacerle pasar un mal rato, todo lo que quería era que guardaran silencio, el hecho de que sean dueños de la casa no les impide ser un poco conscientes de que bajo este techo hay otras personas viviendo.

- Le prometo que no haremos más ruido – dijo finalmente Archie, al ver que Sherly no cambiaba su actitud.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Sabrina, en medio de susurros ella y su amiga Megan estaban conversando.

- Así que no te agrada la niñera.

- Honestamente no puedo decir que sea desagradable – comentó Sabrina.

- ¿Entonces que quieres decir con que no la quieres aquí?

- Ella es una persona muy servicial, no tendría que quejarme, William se ha preocupado hasta el más mínimo detalle para hacerme sentir a gusto…

- A veces como hablas… parece que lo admiras demasiado – mencionó Megan con delicadeza.

- Megan, a ti te gusta encontrar enigmas donde no los hay – respondió Sabrina reconociendo la intención de su amiga.

Megan se sonrojó un poco, bajó la cabeza y contempló el tejido que estaba haciendo. Unos segundos después levantó la cabeza y continuó.

- Entonces no entiendo porque no quieres a la niñera

- Ella quiere atender completamente a mi hijo

- Supongo que es porque para eso fue contratada.

- Pero es mi hijo, y yo quiero atenderlo – dijo en un arrebato Sabrina.

- Por cierto¿Qué has pensado que vas a hacer?

- Me gustaría no pensar en eso – observó la joven madre – pero no puedo resarcirme de semejante obligación. Los Andley se han comportado conmigo de manera excepcional, pero no puedo vivir de la caridad el resto de mi vida, no es la vida que le quiero dar a mi pequeño Daniel.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir a mi casa? – preguntó Megan

- Megan, no podría regresar a New York aunque lo quisiera, mis padres ni siquiera han respondido a mis cartas, no puedo imaginar lo que dirían si me vieran en tu casa.

- Pero como tú dices, quedarte aquí no es una opción.

Sabrina repasó con la mirada, la lujosa habitación donde había estado viviendo los últimos meses, y dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Tienes razón, y es algo que me inquieta.

- No me gusta presionarte, pero me imagino que ahora que nació Daniel, los Andley no tardaran en expresarte sus impresiones acerca de este tema.

- Me imagino que ya lo piensan, aunque no han dicho nada, William no los dejaría hablar de eso en mi presencia, él como todo un caballero jamás me pedirá que deje este lugar.

- Pero por supuesto que no vas a aceptar esa situación – dijo Megan sabiamente.

- Claro que no, realmente he pensado mucho y solo puedo deducir que la única manera de ganarme la vida sería… - Sabrina guardó silenció unos momentos – cantando.

- ¿Estas especificando que te dedicarías a ello profesionalmente? – preguntó algo espantada Megan.

- Antes de venir a Chicago lo cavilaba constantemente, pero tengo mucho temor de emprender una carrera de esa naturaleza, no obstante es lo único que me imagino podría hacer bien.

- No te preocupes – dijo Megan con una enorme sonrisa – si eso es lo que buscas, me imagino que mi maestro de pintura conocerá a alguien que pueda ayudarte.

Sabrina no dijo nada más, se limitó a sonreír y después volvió a su bordado. Entretanto en el jardín los tres muchachos comentaban acerca de la noticia del bebé de Sabrina cuando la llegada intempestiva de Tessy los hizo callar.

- Allen – gritó la chiquilla con ímpetu arrojándose a sus brazos.

Allen la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo. La cara de la pequeña estaba radiante, como si no pudiera creer que su hermano mayor estuviera allí con ella. Archie y Logan sonrieron al ver la carita de la niña, sintieron que habían hecho bien en ir a Lakewood.

- Adivina que hay en mi maleta para ti – dijo Allen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la pequeña al tiempo que palmoteaba sus manos con emoción.

- Ven y te mostraré – dijo Allen llevándose a la pequeña.

Los días que siguieron a su llegada transcurrieron de manera deliciosa para todos, incluso para Ewan quien había aceptado a regañadientes ir a Lakewood. Pero una vez en medio del bosque con un clima tan agradable las excursiones a pie y los paseos a caballo eran el deleite para los pequeños y no solo para ellos también para los muchachos que disfrutaban de sus carreras a caballo por el camino del bosque.

Por su parte la tía Bridget se sentía complacida por tenerlos allí, en especial a Allen a quien internamente apreciaba un poco más que al resto de sus nietos, él en esos días había tratado de hacerle ver a su pequeña hermana lo mucho que la quería, los regalos que le había comprado fueron agradecidos por múltiples muestras de afecto por parte de Tessy. Los dos hermanos habían estado inseparables.

A los cuatro días de estar en Lakewood, Allen entró por primera vez al cuarto de juegos de Tessy y Bella, cuando contempló las telas y los muebles acomodados como si fuera una habitación digna de un rajá no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y dices que Candy fue quien lo acondicionó?

- Pues ella fue quien nos dijo que podíamos jugar aquí – mencionó despreocupadamente Tessy al tiempo que se colocaba un sari sobre su vestido.

Allen comenzó a caminar por la habitación, inspeccionando los tesoros que durante mucho tiempo habían estado dentro de baúles, mientras hacia eso, Ewan con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera que había tenido que hacer llegó hasta la habitación y se paró bajo el quicio de la puerta.

- Tessy – dijo entrecortadamente ya que todavía no recuperaba la respiración

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tessy mientras se ponía unos collares y unos anillos que estaban dentro de un cajón.

- Vamos a ir al lago – mencionó finalmente

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la pequeña mientras se quitaba apresuradamente lo que traía puesto encima de su vestido.

El muchacho quien estaba al final de la habitación solo los oyó y sonrió para si, empezó a imaginar que su compañía no era tan agradable para su hermana como los chicos de su edad, un poco desenfadado se dejó caer en un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Tenía unos minutos cavilando cuando a sus oídos llego una melodía que el desconocía, pero que a través de la voz le transmitía una calidez que nunca había conocido. Atraído por el hipnotizante canto se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Allí comenzó a distinguir unos versos.

_Duerme querido_

_Y tus ojos, cierra_

_Que estoy contigo_

_Mientras el tiempo vuela._

"Es una canción de cuna" pensó Allen mientras seguía caminando, "alguien esta cantando una canción de cuna".

_Duerme mi niño _

_Te sostengo en mis brazos_

_Tienes mi cariño_

_Y miles de abrazos_

Mientras seguía escuchando la canción, se iba acercando más al lugar de donde provenía esa melodía. La dueña de la voz que cantaba febrilmente estaba detrás de esa puerta¿y si estaba cerrada? El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente, tomó el pomo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta.

_Duerme mi cielo_

"Es Sabrina" pensó con un dejo de admiración, "la hermosa voz proviene de ella"

_Y ten mil ilusiones_

"Es cierto, ella cantaba muy bien" recordó Allen viendo a Sabrina que sostenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos.

_Yo cuido de tus sueños_

El corazón le latía con más fuerza, sus ojos se posaron en la imagen contraluz de Sabrina y su hijo.

_Con mis oraciones_

Sabrina no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Allen en la habitación del bebé. Y el no emitía ni un ruido, había contenido la respiración unos segundos y miraba boquiabierto a la joven madre que arrullaba a su hijo.

_Duerme precioso…_

En ese momento Sabrina dejo de cantar y soltó un grito ahogado para no despertar al pequeño que tenía en brazos. Allen miró alrededor para ver quien había ocasionado la reacción de la joven, pero no vio a nadie, entonces comprendió que había entrado sin tocar la puerta y que la muchacha solo traía su camisón.

Algo azorado el muchacho trató de hablar pero con un ademán desesperado de Sabrina le impidió decir algo, bajó la vista al suelo y sintió que sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Con movimientos torpes salió de la habitación y después corrió hasta su cuarto.

Sabrina se quedó mirando la puerta como si todavía estuviera allí Allen. Después de unos momentos reaccionó y dejó al pequeño en su cuna. Su corazón estaba palpitando aceleradamente, los ojos azules del muchacho le habían recordado a alguien, pero no sabía con precisión a quien. Asustada de sus propios pensamientos salió de la habitación y entró a su recamara que estaba al lado de la de su hijo. Como si fuera infiel a sus recuerdos caminó hasta su cama y de la mesita de noche tomó la fotografía de Daniel quien la miraba dulcemente en su uniforme. Apretó fuertemente las manos y la volvió a dejar en su lugar.

Entretanto Allen estaba en cuarto contemplando un cuadro de Anthony y su madre que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. Anthony era un pequeño niño allí y sonreía ampliamente, mientras que la delicada figura de Pauna lo sostenía en sus brazos y sonreía tiernamente. No pudo reprimir esa oleada de celos, el pintor había captado el vínculo tan especial que ellos habían mantenido en vida, un vínculo que era totalmente desconocido para él.

- ¡Como te envidio! – dijo en voz alta y después se dejó caer en la cama, sin saber exactamente porque se sentía tan miserable.

Los siguientes días sucedieron sin muchas novedades, Allen no había vuelto a ver a Sabrina que prácticamente se la pasaba encerrada en su recamara, y no había tenido oportunidad de pedirle perdón por su intrusión. Los demás habían disfrutado de los días soleados y de los paseos a caballo, pero Allen a diferencia de su habitual buen humor se le veía taciturno y apartado de todo lo que sucedía en la mansión.

Entretanto en Chicago, las cosas parecían producirse con absoluta normalidad, la semana Santa había terminado y la semana de Pascua estaba siendo esperada con mucha emoción por parte de los chicos del Hogar de Ponny que era a donde iría Candy a pasarla.

El Domingo de Resurrección después de haber asistido a Misa, Candy tenía prometido ir con la Sra. Brown a tomar té esa tarde, cosa que habría hecho, pero parecía que el destino había preparado una mala jugada, aunque no solo para Candy sino para todos lo que hasta ese día se habían sentido seguros en medio de ese internacional ambiente de guerra.

Todos los miembros de los Andley que vivían en Chicago, estaban tomando el almuerzo tranquilamente cuando George a diferencia de su siempre ecuánime proceder, se veía visiblemente alterado. Cuando vio a la familia reunida se abstuvo de decir algo, pero la Sra. Elroy lo apremió para que dijera lo que acontecía.

- George¿qué sucede¿Por qué ha interrumpido de esta manera?

- Señora Andley – dijo entrecortadamente.

- George ¡Por el amor de Dios! Habla… - ordenó la tía Elroy.

George arrugó el papel que traía en las manos y que hasta ese momento Candy alcanzó a notar, era un telegrama que sostenía con debilidad la mano temblorosa de George.

- Es una mala noticia – dijo George mirando a Albert – ha ocurrido lo que tanto temíamos

Albert pareció entender de inmediato lo que hablaba George ya que los colores de la cara desaparecieron.

- La Guerra – dijo con un hilo de voz Albert.

- Si, me acaban de informar que Estados Unidos ha declarado la guerra a Alemania.

Un murmullo generalizado se dejo oír por el comedor, los padres de Donella comenzaron a secretear entre ellos, Donella abrió los ojos y soltó un chillido. Candy quien estaba cerca de Albert apretó fuertemente su mano al tiempo que se encogía en su silla. Bertha se había llevado la mano al corazón y susurraba lo que parecía una oración. Bryant no había dicho nada solo se había quedado contemplando el plato donde las salchichas y tocino que allí estaban acababan de dejar de parecerle apetitosas. La tía Elroy se había llevado la mano a la cabeza y respiraba entrecortadamente. Albert aún tenso por la noticia se había levantado de su asiento, le había dado un beso a Candy en la frente y uno en la mejilla a su tía y salió junto con George quien tenía el automóvil preparado para dirigirse a la oficina donde esperarían al resto de socios de las empresas de los Andley.

- Guerra – musitó Candy con un temor que le invadía todo su cuerpo.

Aunque a diario tenía que tratar asuntos relacionados con la Guerra, siempre le había parecido que estando en su hogar todo estaría bien, pero definitivamente no era así, todos en la mesa se veían afectados por la noticia. Y ella también. Con torpeza se levantó de la mesa, pero nadie pareció notarlo todos seguían intercambiando sus opiniones en susurros como si estuvieran en un funeral.

Ella salió del comedor y le pidió a Johana que preparara todo para salir a la Institución. Cuando salió minutos después de la Mansión observó que todo afuera todavía se veía tranquilo, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, los voceadores de los periódicos más importantes de Chicago gritaban a todo pulmón.

¡GUERRA, ESTADOS UNIDOS DECLARA LA GUERRA A ALEMANIA!


	34. Chapter 34

**Tratamiento para el Corazón herido**

Mientras que en Chicago el ambiente se había vuelto caótico, en la soleada Lakewood todo continuaba con tranquilidad, el único sonido que solía quitarles el sueño eran los llantos del pequeño Daniel, quien se había acostumbrado a llorar a altas horas de la noche. De haber sido un poco más grande todos los habitantes de Lakewood habrían jurado que ese niño lo tenía planeado para hacerles la vida miserable.

Pero sin tomar en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, el resto de la vida en medio del bosque era placentera, las caminatas habían continuado y los paseos a caballo eran las mayores preocupaciones que tenían.

Ese martes de pascua, el sol había decidido salir un poco antes, y el ambiente era muy agradable, Archie se había despertado muy temprano, no sabía que le ocurría, desde la mañana del domingo anterior había sentido algo en su alma, era una especie de presagio, algo que lo estaba turbando, sin embargo se había abstenido de hacer cualquier comentario, ya conocía a sus primos, si decía que le dolía un dedo enseguida atribuían el dolor a la muerte de Stear, ponían caras largas y lo trataban como si acabará de salir de una enfermedad muy grave. Y aunque a veces le resultaba agradable tenerlos a su lado, en esas ocasiones que le hablaban en voz baja y con tanta suavidad lo hacían sentirse peor.

Por ese mismo sentimiento que comenzaba a abrumarlo, había decidido dar un paseo por el bosque antes de que las miradas acusadoras de sus primos lo escudriñaran y comenzaran a bombardearlo con mil preguntas.

Iba por el camino que llevaba a las caballerizas, cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Sherly que caminaba furtivamente hacía la parte de atrás de la casa, y si sus ojos no lo engañaba,n en las manos llevaba una gran canasta. Por un momento pensó que debía dejarla tranquila, pero su curiosidad pudo más, así que con cautela comenzó a seguirla.

Sherly como lo hacía cada mañana, llevaba comida para el pobre vagabundo que no había dado señas de haberse marchado y ella seguía estrictamente la orden que Candy le había dado unos meses antes. Archie oculto tras unos arbustos entrevió todas las acciones de Sherly, desde como entraba a la capilla hasta después de unos minutos salía de allí mirando hacía ambos lados para verificar que nadie la hubiera visto y emprender el camino de regreso a la mansión.

Cuando Sherly estaba a unos pasos del jardín de la casa, Archie la alcanzó, y ante la sorpresa de la muchacha la tomó del brazo.

- Hola Sherly – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- Sr. Cornwell – chilló Sherly – vaya susto que me ha dado.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – le dijo mirándola con suspicacia.

- Porque no esperaba verlo por aquí a esta hora de la mañana – respondió nerviosamente Sherly.

- Si, pues me levanté esta mañana y me dije "Es un día perfecto para pasear, y a esta hora tan temprana nadie podrá verme" – dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Sherly comprendió enseguida que Archie la había visto salir con la canasta, pero ahora tenía que saber si la había seguido.

- Si, así es – contestó ella tratando de sonreír, aunque lo único que conseguía era hacer una rara imitación de sonrisa – un paseo por el bosque a esta hora despierta el apetito.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda – dijo Archie sospechosamente.

"Me siguió" pensó preocupada Sherly, no sabía que podía decirle a Archie o que no; sabía que Logan no estaba de acuerdo en todo lo relacionado con el vagabundo¿qué posibilidades tenía?

- Bueno tengo mucho quehacer – se apresuró a decir Sherly para desviar la conversación y no tener que responder a las palabras del joven.

- Sherly, no le simpatizo ¿verdad? – preguntó Archie para sorpresa de la muchacha.

- ¿Disculpe? – respondió Sherly quien no había previsto ese cambio tan brusco en la conversación.

- Créame, no era mi intención molestarla, no se a que fue a la capilla de la mansión, pero realmente no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pensé que quizá usted querría platicar conmigo un rato sobre ello. Honestamente no tengo interés en perjudicarla.

- Sr. Cornwell, lamento que piense de esa forma, yo no… quiero decir, usted no me desagrada, y visitar la capilla es una orden que tengo, es algo de lo que no estoy autorizada para hablar ni con usted o cualquier otra persona, si quiere saber que ocurre allí tendrá que preguntarle a la Srita. Candy.

- ¿Candy? – preguntó Archie extrañado.

- Si joven, con ella. – dijo Sherly con la rara sensación de que había hablado de más.

Archie se quedó unos segundos meditando las palabras de Sherly, y ella pensó con demasiada anticipación que podía continuar con su camino.

- Esta bien, entiendo que lo que estaba haciendo en la capilla no era asunto mío, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Le agrado o no?

- Ya le he dicho que sí – afirmó Sherly.

- Pero de la manera en como lo dice, realmente parece lo contrario – dijo Archie mirando los ojos oscuros de la joven.

- Es que no entiendo ¿qué es lo que quiere escuchar entonces?

- Quiero que hable con franqueza, y que no mantenga esa fachada de la que tanto se ufana.

- No puedo hablarle con mayor franqueza, en verdad es usted muy agradable, y no pretendo ufanarme al decírselo.

- Entonces – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – si yo le agrado y nunca he hecho algo que la ofenda¿Por qué continua con esa actitud hacía mi?

- Es algo que usted nunca comprenderá – le dijo muy seria Sherly.

- En eso ha acertado – contestó Archie – no puedo comprenderla, mucho menos si se empeña en no querer explicármelo.

- Sr. Conrwell, lamentablemente para usted, no tengo obligación de discutir mis asuntos personales con usted.

- ¿Entonces es por algo que le sucedió? – preguntó muy interesado Archie.

- Mire, si quiere saber la verdad, no puedo mantener una relación muy estrecha con las personas que me emplean, no es bien visto por nadie, y mientras menos sepa usted de mi y yo de usted será lo más saludable.

- ¡Oh! Allí se equivoca – dijo Archie con una sonrisa un poco torcida – yo no soy su empleador, usted técnicamente no trabaja para mi.

- Como usted ha dicho es solo una cuestión de tecnicismos, su familia me contrató, por lo tanto tengo que mantener mi posición muy clara dentro de esta casa, tanto por mis alumnas, usted o yo misma.

- Realmente siento mucho que piense de esa manera – dijo Archie un poco enfadado.

- No lo tome personal. Eso es lo que hago yo.

- Si, es evidente que tiene usted un corazón de piedra – le dijo enojado Archie.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sherly claramente ofendida.

- Disculpe, pero es que no puedo entender como una persona que se dedica a enseñar no forme lazos con sus alumnos y las personas que le rodean, creo que tenía una falsa impresión de usted.

Sherly se sintió muy agraviada por los comentarios de Archie, y por primera vez desde que estaba al servicio de los Andley, comenzó a perder los estribos.

- El que quiera defender mi posición aquí, y trate de ser considerada con los demás no quiere decir que tenga un corazón de piedra, siento tanto como el que más, pero mis principios me impiden que comience algo que a la postre solo me traerá desgracias. – tomó aliento y continuó – por lo menos, guardando las distancias prudentes que me dicta mi conciencia, estoy en un lugar seguro y no tengo la necesidad de huir de la persona que en verdad amo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo Archie que se sintió aludido por el comentario de Sherly.

- Que no soy yo la que tuvo que pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar que es bien sabido no es exactamente un lugar de diversión…

- ¿Lo dice por mi? – respondió Archie enojado.

- Solo le digo, que si hubiera mantenido la distancia prudente tal como yo lo he hecho hasta ahora, no tendría que estar sufriendo por ella.

Las manos de Archie temblaban, pero así como sus manos temblaban, las de Sherly estaban apretadas y sabía que había cruzado la peligrosa línea que había trazado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Está usted equivocada – dijo Archie con las mejillas encendidas – yo no vengo huyendo de nada, ni de nadie, se equivoca en todo, porque a mi ella no me importa de la manera en como usted cree. Ella es sólo mi amiga, no… es más que eso, es como mi hermana, pero no pienso en ella de la manera en que esta sugiriendo.

Al decir esas palabras, Sherly se quedó entre asombrada y temerosa, contemplando el enardecido rostro de Archie. La respiración del joven estaba agitada, en medio de su perorata se había quitado el pañuelo rojo que ceñía su cuello a forma de corbata y lo acababa de aventar al suelo.

- Se que no me cree, lo leo en sus ojos, pero yo se lo voy a demostrar – dijo dando la media vuelta y a paso apresurado se dirigió a las caballerizas, mientras que Sherly se había quedado parada sin poder articular palabra.

"¿Por qué dije eso?" se preguntaba Archie, una vez que había recuperado la calma y había subido a su caballo "¿Por qué dije que no amaba a Candy? Si hasta hace unos días estaba convencido de lo contrario"

- Esa chica- dijo en voz alta

"Si, esa Chica" siguió pensando " ella tiene la culpa de todo¿porqué me enfrentó de esa manera¿Realmente no amo a Candy¿Por qué me hizo decir eso?"

Mientras que Archie cavilaba al tiempo que montaba a su caballo, Sherly había recogido el pañuelo rojo de Archie y caminaba hacia la mansión. Una vez que entró en ella, había entrado a su habitación y antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, se había llevado el pañuelo a la nariz y olía exactamente al perfume que usaba Archie el cual se había impregnado en la tela. "Nunca debí decir nada" pensó apesadumbrada, "ahora tendré que irme de aquí¿porqué tenía que desafiarme de esa forma?, si supieras lo que mi corazón siente, sin tan sólo tuvieras idea, no habrías hecho esos comentarios"

Unos segundos después lloraba amargamente, en su fuero interno, conocía que había manejado mal el asunto, y que no podía permanecer allí, sabiendo como era la Sra. Bridget, pensó con dolor que no la necesitaban tanto allí, Tessy estaba a punto de asistir al colegio de señoritas y Bella, ella lo que realmente necesitaba era una niñera; y la niñera que tanto despreciaba Sabrina podría hacerse cargo de la pequeña.

Entretanto en la ciudad de Chicago. En el despacho de Albert de la mansión Andley, una fuerte discusión había empezado, cuando Candy le había expresado su deseo de unirse a las enfermeras que iban al frente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Tú estabas en contra de que Neal se fuera, y ahora resulta que te quieres ir.

- Albert, tienes que entender que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras veo como desfilan las chicas recién graduadas a formar parte del ejercito.

- No, no lo entiendo – dijo Albert al tiempo que se llevaba las manos hacia la cabeza como si esta estuviera a punto de estallar.

- Tú siempre me has entendido – dijo Candy descorazonada.

- No puedo entender porque te quieres separar de mi – le dijo con un hilo de voz Albert.

Candy sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado; si hubiera venido de cualquier otra persona le habría parecido un chantaje, pero la intención de Albert no era chantajearla, miró su rostro, y vio los ojos del muchacho que estaban un tanto nublados.

- Puedes ir, si así lo deseas – le dijo Albert con la voz un tanto quebrada – bien sabes que no puedo retenerte aquí, siempre has hecho lo que crees que es correcto, yo mejor que nadie lo sabe; contra todos te empeñaste en querer cuidarme cuando perdí la memoria. No te importó perder tu empleo, o la honorabilidad ante los demás. Las puertas de esta casa aunque últimamente parezcan que han estado cerradas, no es así, en el momento que desees irte, lo puedes hacer. También están abiertas por si quieres regresar. Seria injusto de mi parte pedirte que te quedes. Solo espero que… - pero Albert no pudo terminar la frase, se había levantado de su silla y le había dado la espalda a Candy, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Albert al darse la vuelta pensó que sus silenciosas lágrimas estaban guardadas, pero se había equivocado, a través del cristal Candy había observado como unas traicioneras lágrimas corrían por su mejillas, ellas lo habían delatado. En ese momento una sucesión de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, era cierto que quería ayudar, hacía unos años cuando habían pedido una voluntaria ella había dudado y por esa duda, Flammy había sido enviada al frente, sin embargo en esa ocasión ella no tenía mucho que perder, estaba prácticamente sola en el mundo, pero desde que Albert había tomado su posesión como cabeza de la familia Andley, no podía decir lo mismo, ahora era parte de una familia, los Andley la habían aceptado, incluso la dura tía Abuela, si bien era cierto que había hecho mucho por Albert, él había hecho mucho más por ella. Pero en vez de echárselo en cara, estaba allí parado dándole la espalda, ahogándose en su propia tristeza para no preocuparla. Había pensado que haría algo bueno enlistándose, pero en verdad, ahora estaba dentro de una familia que no podía permitirse perder a más miembros de la misma.

Neal acudió a su mente, en ese momento Albert debía de estar muy preocupado por el chico, pero ella en vez de aliviarle la carga, le quería poner otra más pesada sobre sus hombros. Y eso era sin contar los miles de problemas que debían haberse derivado en las empresas de la familia.

Candy se levantó de su asiento, y se aproximó a Albert, el al sentir que ella caminaba, con disimulo secó sus lágrimas. Trató de sonreír, lo cual le resulto imposible.

- Albert – le dijo Candy en voz baja tomando su mano – ¿cómo podría dejarte?

El muchacho volteó rápidamente la cara, para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Candy.

- No he pensado sensatamente – se excusó Candy.

- Pero tú…

- No digas nada, yo solo creí que hacía lo correcto, pero ahora se que mi lugar es estar aquí junto a ti.

- Tú quieres ir, yo no puedo detenerte…

- No quiero ir – dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro – ir a la Guerra es algo que he temido desde el momento en que supe de ella, cuando tuve la oportunidad de ir en el pasado vacilé, lo pensé demasiado. Temía perder lo poco que tenía entonces. Actué con cobardía.

- Sentir miedo no es cobardía – apuntó Albert.

- Albert, yo…

- Tú quieres ir… esa es la cruel verdad – dijo Albert – tu intento por complacerme no es necesario.

- Albert… ¿cómo podría? No puedo causarte esta pena… - replicó Candy.

- No quiero que permanezcas a mi lado solo por que yo me porté de forma egoísta – le dijo al tiempo que tomaba las blancas manos de Candy entre las suyas.

- Yo…

- No digas nada, lo único que te pido, es que no te apresures, piensa bien que es lo que quieres, no importa lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré.

Albert besó las manos, y antes de que Candy abriera la boca, el muchacho la besó profunda y largamente, después salió del despacho para dirigirse al comedor. Candy le quiso gritar en ese momento que lo que realmente quería era a él. Pero no pudo hablar. Y se quedó paralizada al lado de la ventana.

Esa tarde, Sherly había entrado a la habitación de la tía Bridget para comunicarle su decisión. La señora se había asombrado un poco al verla entrar a su habitación porque por lo general Sherly lo evitaba si le era posible. Después de recibir la noticia de su dimisión, la anciana no formuló pregunta alguna, y accedió a dejarla ir.

Internamente la tía Bridget se había sentido feliz, Sherly era una chica que aunque muy eficiente como maestra, no había llegado a soportarla, Sherly era demasiado prudente y guardaba la apariencia de ser una persona ecuánime, pero parecía que la tía Bridget conocía más a la chica de lo que ella pensaba, sabía que debajo de esa careta había una mujer que sufría y soñaba, y no la dejaba de considerar como un peligro para sus nietos.

Entretanto, Megan y Sabrina conversaban en el cuarto del bebé en voz muy baja después de que había tardado cerca de media hora para hacerlo dormir.

- Es muy elegante, siempre está bien vestido – decía con un dejo de admiración Megan.

- Si, no se le puede negar, que por lo general luce muy pulcro – respondió Sabrina.

- Supongo que estarás enterada de si tiene novia o no – sugirió Megan.

- No, no lo se – dijo Sabrina – esta es la segunda vez que lo veo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Megan

- Archibald, creo – dijo con un poco de duda Sabrina

Y mientras ellas conversaban en la habitación del bebé, en la habitación de Sherly ella empacaba sus pertenencias, y miraba al jardín, donde Tessy y Ewan corrían por los adoquinados caminos, junto con el pequeño perro que le habían obsequiado a Tessy en Navidad. Sherly sintió un estremecimiento de amargura recorrer su cuerpo. No pudo resistir más y cerró las cortinas de su habitación para no seguir viéndoles.

Después de varios minutos de arreglar sus maletas, empezó a escribir una larga carta para Candy, donde le explicaba el motivo de su partida. Mientras lo hacía alcanzó a distinguir el aroma de la comida que provenía del piso inferior. La cena estaba siendo servida, con una ligera premura continuó escribiendo.

- ¿Dónde esta Sherly? – preguntó Archie al notar su ausencia en la mesa.

- Si¿Dónde esta? – secundó Tessy quien le había tomado mucho cariño.

- Bueno, no pensaba informarlo sino hasta mañana, pero creo que hacerlo esta noche no cambia nada – respondió la tía Bridget quien presidía la mesa – Sherly me ha comunicado su deseo de partir de la casa, ella ya no estará con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Archie, quien sintió que los colores de su cara se habían vaciado.

- Si, ella lo ha decidido así, por lo tanto tendremos que acomodarnos a sus deseos.

- Pero ella no puede – dijo Allen en esta ocasión – quien se quedará como tutor de Tessy.

- Yo le podré preparar hasta el otoño que será cuando entrará al colegio.

- La cara de la niña se transfiguró en un rostro que reflejaba una gran decepción.

- ¿Y que hay de Bella? – preguntó Logan quien trataba de darle de comer a su pequeña hermana.

- Cissy, se hará cargo de ella – dijo la señora Bridget.

- ¿Cissy¿Quién es Cissy? – preguntó Logan

- Cissy, es la niñera que fue contratada para cuidar del hijo de… Sabrina – dijo como si el nombre de la chica le diera mucho trabajo pronunciarlo – ella se ha quejado de que no quiere que nadie más atienda a su hijo.

- ¿Eso ha dicho ella? – preguntó Allen con un dejo de admiración.

- Si, esa muchacha no ha hecho otra cosa sino quejarse desde que entró a esta casa – dijo con desdén la tía Bridget.

- Ella no se queja – espetó Allen con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó al tía Bridget alzando las cejas.

Allen se sintió un poco avergonzado, y bajo la mirada murmurando un "nada", la anciana tomó aire y continuó.

- Pues como iba diciendo – dijo fingiendo que Allen no la había interrumpido – Sabrina no hará uso de los servicios de Cissy, por lo tanto ella se hará cargo de Bella.

Archie no hacía ya caso de la conversación que se estaba llevando en la mesa, solo pensaba que su encuentro con ella, de esa mañana era la razón de la renuncia de Sherly. Apresuradamente comió lo que le quedaba del plato y se levantó de la mesa después de excusarse.

Subió las escaleras casi corriendo, y se dirigió a la habitación de Sherly, tocó la puerta suavemente, y esperó unos segundos, entonces Sherly abrió la puerta.

- Sr. Cornwell ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó un poco asombrada Sherly

- Vine para ver si era cierto – dijo Archie que por la puerta alcanzó a ver la maleta y los baúles que estaban sobre la cama.

- ¿Si es cierto que? – preguntó la muchacha fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba Archie.

- Si era cierto que se iba – dijo Archie con la cara muy seria.

- ¿Cómo se enteró? – preguntó Sherly con frialdad

- La tía Bridget lo acaba de comunicar a la familia.

- Esa señora… - dijo entre dientes Sherly – Pues si, es verdad, parto esta misma noche

- No tiene que hacerlo – le dijo Archie un poco enojado

- Disculpe, pero mi decisión ya esta tomada, y el carro que me llevará a la estación no tardará en llegar por mi.

- No la comprendo – dijo Archie – fue usted quien me acuso de huir¿acaso no esta haciendo lo mismo?

- No es lo mismo – espetó Sherly – yo no huyo, simplemente que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado.

- Se va a arrepentir de esto¡por favor! Se lo suplico, no lo haga – le dijo con un dejo de desesperación Archie.

Al tiempo que decía eso, una de las sirvientas llegó a avisar que un carro, en la puerta esperaba a Sherly.

- Bien, me tengo que ir – dijo con un dejo de cansancio.

Tomó la maleta y salió de la habitación, mientras que Archie solo miraba la esbelta figura caminar hacía las escaleras. Unos minutos más tarde el chofer había entrado para cargar el baúl, el cual estaba lleno de libros de Sherly, mientras ella esperaba en el automóvil salió Tessy con la carita llena de lágrimas.

- No te puedes ir – le rogó la niña

- Tessy preciosa – le dijo Sherly -, solo iba a estar dos meses más, ya no necesitas muchos estudios, ya tomaste el examen, solo te queda esperar los resultados, te irá muy bien y entrarás al colegio.

- No quiero que me dejes con mi abuela – le dijo llorando

- Pequeña, no te puedo llevar conmigo

- No me dejes sola – dijo la niña en un intento desesperado por que le hiciera caso.

- No puedo, Tessy, por favor, eres una niña muy inteligente y lo comprendes ¿verdad?

- ¿Fue algo que hice? – le preguntó en su inocencia la pequeña.

- No Tessy, es que ya no me necesitas…

- Si, todavía la necesito – le dijo al tiempo que jalaba la falda de la muchacha.

Allen quien había estado observando todo desde el quicio de la puerta de la Mansión se acercó entonces a Tessy. Sherly sentía que su corazón se partía, había tratado de evitar esa escena, sin embargo ahora tenía que soportarlo.

- Lamento que se tenga que ir – le dijo a Sherly educadamente Allen – ella, estará bien.

- No, yo quiero que se quede – chilló la niña

- Tessy, ella no puede quedarse – le dijo con decisión pero sin llegar a gritar.

- Si, si que puede… - dijo tercamente la niña.

- Tessy, nunca te has comportado así – le amonestó cariñosamente su hermano – sabes muy bien, que las cosas no son siempre como uno desea.

La niña que entendía que sus lágrimas no iban a servir de mucho, solo apretó sus manos y se acercó a Sherly. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella no pudo contener unas lágrimas.

- Te quiero mucho – le dijo Sherly – no dejes de seguir leyendo y estudiando, sigue siendo tan buena como eres ahora.

- Espero que tenga un buen viaje – le dijo Allen, aunque no estaba seguro a donde iría Sherly.

- Muchas gracias – respondió la muchacha.

El chofer en ese momento llegó con el pesado baúl y lo coloco en el maletero del carro, para después subirse al mismo y emprender el camino hacía el pueblo.

Mientras tanto Archie se había quedado estático en medio del pasillo; en un impulso como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño, entró a la habitación que hasta hacía unos minutos había pertenecido a Sherly y solo logró encontrar el pañuelo que había llevado esa mañana, sobre la mesita de noche. Archie lo tomó entre sus dedos y supo lo que significaba. Salió corriendo de la habitación y en vez de tomar el camino del portal, corrió a través del jardín, saltó la cerca y corrió sin tomar aliento en medio del bosque, hasta llegar al camino, vio con satisfacción los dos faros que se acercaban.

El chofer vio salir al muchacho de en medio de la oscuridad, y se detuvo en seco, al verlo pararse en medio del polvoriento camino.

- ¡Quítese de allí! – gritó el chofer al tiempo que le indicaba con el brazo que se quitara del camino

- No importa que te hayas ido de allí – gritó Archie con aprehensión, sin hacer caso al chofer – yo te voy a buscar.

- Sr. Cornwell ¿qué tonterías esta diciendo? – dijo Sherly al tiempo que se bajaba del automóvil.

- No, no soy el Sr. Cornwell, ya no más – le dijo con la cara encendida – Soy Archie, ahora que te has ido, y esa ha sido tu decisión, pero así como tu decidiste eso, yo he decidido demostrarte que puedo ganar tu aprecio.

La muchacha se quedó mirando a Archie con incredulidad, pero él se veía animado a pesar de haber corrido como un loco a través del bosque.

- Toma – le dijo poniendo el pañuelo carmín en las manos de Sherly – yo regresaré a buscarlo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Sherly aturdida

- Que regresare a buscarlo – dijo él.

El chofer, miró con desagrado al muchacho después observó el reloj con desesperación. Archie se dio cuenta de eso y supuso que trataría de cobrarle más a Sherly por la interrupción, pero en las prisas había olvidado su cartera. Así que apresuró a Sherly que se metiera al carro. Pero ella parecía que no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

- Hasta Pronto – le dijo al tiempo que cerraba la portezuela.

- Hasta Pronto – musitó la chica mecánicamente ya que todavía no podía reaccionar.

El chofer al escuchar que la portezuela se había cerrado, prendió el carro y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta que ganó la velocidad que había llevado antes de pararse. Mientras que Archie, se había quedado mirando como el carro desaparecía.

Los siguientes días en Lakewood, fueron un poco tristes para Archie, aunque trató de no aparentarlo, ya que si se mostraba tal y como se sentía tendría que darles muchas explicaciones a sus primos y por el momento quería estar solo; dentro de su alma acababa de tener esa revelación de que no amaba a Candy, ahora profundizaba más¿alguna vez la había amado? El creía que si la había llegado a amar profundamente, pero realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarlo, y haber permanecido al lado de Annie durante tantos años sin realmente quererla, habían evitado que pudiera desarrollar un sentimiento por quien fuera, así fuera Candy, o cualquier otra chica, ahora que ya no estaba bajo el yugo de esa relación tan frustrante, al menos para él, su corazón comenzaba a sentir de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de no querer interrupciones, había alguien en la mansión que parecía que lo estaba siguiendo, Megan la amiga de Sabrina, había tomado la costumbre de aparecerse donde él estaba, y estaba empezando a molestarle la situación. Ahora antes de salir de su cuarto tenía que cerciorarse primero que nadie lo siguiera.

Faltaban solo dos días para que tomaran el tren de regreso a New Heaven, y a causa de estar escondiéndose, se había perdido de varios paseos a caballo, así que esa mañana, Archie decidió ir a dar un paseo a caballo aunque había una ligera lluvia. No obstante unos segundos antes de partir la voz de Megan sonó atrás de él al tiempo que abría la puerta hacía el jardín.

- Archie Conrwell ¿a dónde irá tan disimuladamente?

- Megan – dijo Archie fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Pensabas salir…

- Sí – contestó escuetamente Archie.

- Pero esta lloviendo – apuntó la chica.

- Si, pero no muy fuerte – dijo Archie.

- No prefieres quedarte, se preparar un chocolate caliente delicioso – dijo Megan con una sonrisa en la cara.

Archie miró con ansiedad la puerta, últimamente se había sentido algo deprimido, y no se había percatado de que Megan era una chica simpática, pensó unos segundos, si salía llegaría empapado y quizá se enfermaría, y por otra parte, frente a él estaba esa linda chica que le ofrecía una taza de chocolate. Durante gran parte de su juventud había estado evitando a las chicas, siempre se había sentido atado a Annie, su buena educación le había impedido mirar a otras chicas, incluso a Candy, pero en ese momento sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que era tan libre como él quisiera.

- Sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta.

- Espero que sea tan bueno de cómo dices – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Solo tienes que probarlo – dijo Megan al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

- Archie la siguió de cerca, en la cocina ya estaba Betsy otra chica que la estaba ayudando, estaban preparando pan.

- ¡Buenos días Betsy! – saludó Megan.

- Señorita Megan ¿Qué hace aquí? – le preguntó Betsy con un dejo de disgusto.

- Voy a preparar Chocolate – dijo la chica.

- Tiene suerte, acaban de traer la leche – dijo la chica que estaba al fondo amasando pan.

- ¿Puedo tomar una poca? – preguntó Megan.

- Si, claro – respondió Betsy aún con la expresión de disgusto en su cara.

Archie se quedó recargado en la pared junto a la puerta, y espero a que Megan calentara la leche, mezclara chocolate con azúcar, después de calentarlo, lo vertió en dos tazas.

- Betsy, ha quedado un poco, pueden tomarlo – dijo Megan.

- Gracias señorita – dijo la chica que estaba amasando en el fondo.

Betsy esperó a que los dos muchachos salieran de la cocina para empezar a hacer comentarios.

- Si, allí les dejo¿cómo si con eso se limpiara todo su desorden solo?, queriendo quedar bien con el muchacho, eso es lo que quería, mejor se hubiera puesto un vestido muy bonito en vez de venir a desordenar mi cocina.

La chica que continuaba amasando, parecía estar acostumbrada a sus peroratas, así que solo asintió con la cabeza indulgentemente sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía.

Por su parte los dos chicos se habían instalado en el salón de té. Y ambos tomaban un poco de chocolate, sin hablar. Megan solo miraba de reojo a Archie que simplemente se estaba dedicando a saborear el espeso líquido.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Megan al tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban.

- Puedo decir que has pasado satisfactoriamente la prueba – contestó Archie.

- Te lo dije – mencionó Megan con un dejo de triunfo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí? – le preguntó Archie.

- No estoy segura, tengo algunas cosas pendientes en New York – respondió la chica, al tiempo que se quitaba unos cabellos de su rojizo cabello de la cara.

- Creo que eres una muy buena amiga, para venir a quedarte tanto tiempo con Sabrina – comentó Archie.

- Ella siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no podía hacer menos por ella – dijo Megan – cuando el Sr. Andley me pidió que viniera a pasar una temporada con ella, no lo pensé dos veces.

- ¿Y tú familia, sabe donde estas?

- Claro que no – respondió la chica un poco exaltada

- ¿No lo saben? – preguntó Archie extrañado

- No, no podía decirles que venía a visitar a Sabrina – dijo Megan – ella, no… es bien recibida ya en nuestro círculo.

- Pero tú estas aquí.

- Si lo sé, pero, no he querido comentárselo… pero su familia ha dicho a todo el mundo que Sabrina falleció.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Atónito Archie.

- Si, incluso fingieron un velorio, solo pocas personas sabemos la verdad, y pensamos que es espantoso lo que han hecho. No puedo decírselo a ella, no puedo, ella me preguntó si había visto a sus padres, y si les he preguntado sobre unas cartas que les escribió.

- ¿Los has visto?

- No realmente, ellos me detestan, desde que se enteraron de que Sabrina había estado casada con Daniel, y que yo lo sabía, me odian por eso.

- No puedo creer que hayan tomado una posición tan estúpida.

- Ahora, puedes entender porque mis padres no deben saber que estoy aquí. Ellos creen que estoy en Florida, si les dijera la verdad no se como reaccionarían, ya que me han prohibido volver a hablar con Sabrina "Si ella esta muerta para sus padres, también lo tiene que estar para ti", me dijeron.

- Parece que les importa más el que dirán.

- Siempre ha sido así, ellos asumían que Sabrina pensaba como ellos. Así es como mis padres asumen que soy yo.

- Pero no eres así – dijo divertido Archie.

- No, no lo soy¿sabes? Ellos se empeñaron en que aprendiera a tocar el arpa.

- ¿Y lo hiciste? – preguntó Archie.

- No realmente, nunca aprendí como ellos querían que lo hiciera, entonces les dije que lo que yo quería era pintar.

- Entonces¿pintas?

- Si, no me traje conmigo mucho material, pero creo que sería maravilloso pintar el lago. ¿y tú haces algo así?

- No, las artes están negadas para mi – dijo riendo Archie – yo durante mucho tiempo tuve clases de esgrima, pero la verdad la única vez que utilice mis conocimientos, acabaron venciéndome – dijo con cierta amargura, recordando a Terry que le había estado apuntando con su espada en el corazón.

- ¿Te has batido con espadas? – preguntó sorprendida Megan.

- Si, y ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, creo que no debí haberlo hecho, si el otro chico lo hubiera querido, me habría matado.

- ¡Oh¡No hables de muerte! Eso trae mala suerte – dijo Megan al tiempo que se persignaba.

Mientras que los dos chicos continuaban charlando, Sabrina había salido de su cuarto, para buscar a Megan. En esta ocasión estaba vestida con uno de sus vestidos de luto, y llevaba un chal encima de sus hombros, el pelo recogido en un moño, caminaba con elegancia, y sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo.

- No esta en su habitación ¿dónde estará? – dijo para ella.

De espaldas a ella, Allen acababa de salir de su recamara. Y al verla sintió un vuelco en el corazón, desde el día que había entrado sin permiso a la habitación de su hijo, no la había visto, y observarla con su vestido negro que contrastaba contra su nacarada piel, sintió que su rostro se encendía.

- Sabrina – dijo en voz muy baja pero entendible.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Sabrina, ruborizándose y haciendo un amago de retirarse.

- Espere – le rogó Allen.

Sabrina trató de conservar la calma, pero su cara estaba totalmente roja.

- Quería, digo, quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que ocurrió el otro día, yo la verdad, cometí una imprudencia al entrar sin llamar a la puerta.

- No hay problema – dijo la muchacha, aunque seguía sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

- No me gustaría que tomara a mal mi comportamiento – dijo Allen.

- No, no lo hice – dijo Sabrina que empezaba a recuperar el color de su cara, pero que sentía que el corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose a la cara, sin saber que decir, un embarazoso silencio se hizo durante unos segundos. Entonces Allen habló para romperlo.

- ¿Cómo se ha sentido sin Cissy? – preguntó el chico.

- Realmente no dejaba hacer mucho a Cissy, supongo que por eso no dijo algo cuando le cambiaron sus asignaciones.

- Si, eso oí…

Al escuchar eso, Sabrina volvió a sonrojarse. Y bajó la mirada.

- No sabía que comentaban tanto sobre mí – dijo Sabrina entre sorprendida y ofendida.

- No lo hacen – se apresuró a decir Allen – eso lo comentaron el día que Sherly salió de la casa.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Sabrina, y luego en su cara se reflejo una gran tristeza – Sherly me agradaba mucho.

- Si, también a mí.

- Supongo que la Sra. Andley estará feliz de que se haya ido.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó Allen.

- No, por nada, son figuraciones mías – dijo nerviosamente Sabrina.

Allen en ese momento tuvo la misma impresión que tenía Candy al hablar con Sabrina, la chica ocultaba algo, y su buena educación le impedía decir algo más de lo que dejaba escapar.

- Pero debes tener razones por las cuales piensa de esa manera – señaló Allen.

- No – dijo Sabrina rápidamente – todo es cosa mía.

- Esta bien, no la presiono, si quiere hablar de ello, debe saber que estoy dispuesto a escucharla – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabrina sintió otra vez que su corazón latía con rapidez, pero en ese momento alcanzó a ver a la tía Bridget que se había despertado ya y que caminaba por el pasillo hacía donde estaban los dos muchachos.

- Disculpe, voy a seguir buscando a Megan – dijo Sabrina al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta.

- Sabrina – dijo Allen, que no entendía porque la muchacha se había retirado tan aprisa, e hizo el intento de seguirla pero entonces escuchó la voz de su abuela.

- Allen – dijo su abuela

- Abuela – contestó el muchacho un poco asustado al verse sorprendido por la presencia de su abuela.

- ¿Era Sabrina Lingwood con quien platicabas? – le preguntó la anciana

- Si, era ella – le respondió sinceramente.

- No me gusta que convivas con ella – le dijo con un tono muy desagradable

- ¿Por qué no? – contestó enojado Allen.

La señora respiró profundamente antes de contestarle, pero no dejo de mirarlo con reproche.

- Porque es una mala mujer – espetó la abuela

- ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? – preguntó Allen asombrado por las palabras de su abuela.

- Porque lo es – afirmó la mujer.

- Yo no lo veo – le retó su nieto.

- Pero, si por algo esta aquí, para escapar de las habladurías de la gente.

- Pues, entonces creo que no logró su cometido, dado que eso no ha impedido que se siga hablando mal de ella. – dijo enfadado.

- ¡Pero que impertinente! – exclamó la tía Bridget.

- No es impertinencia abuela – dijo en un tono un poco agresivo – es que si ella esta aquí es para protegerla de las malas lenguas, pero creo que sus comentarios no le han ayudado.

- La gente no hablaría de ella si ella fuera decente.

- No diga eso en mi presencia – dijo enérgicamente Allen – ella hizo lo que creyó era correcto, haberse casado en secreto quizá no era la mejor opción, pero de no haber sido así jamás se hubiera casado con el hombre que amaba.

- No puedo creer que mi propio nieto hable de esa manera – dijo espantada la anciana.

- ¿Cómo quiere que hable¿Qué le de la razón todo el tiempo?... Eso no va a pasar.

- Mira como te me enfrentas, por defender a esa perdida.

- No hable así de ella – gritó Allen.

La tía Bridget cerró sus manos en forma de puño y apretó fuertemente las quijadas, frunció el entrecejo, pero después recupero su ecuanimidad y continuó.

- Te prohíbo, que vuelvas a hablar con ella. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- No puede tratarme como si fuera un niño – espetó Allen

- Si, que puedo hacerlo, si te interesa el bienestar de esa muchacha, mejor te conviene que me hagas caso.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – Preguntó Allen

- No, simplemente te informó, que si te vuelvo a hablar con ella, no lo pensaré dos veces antes de regresarme a Chicago, dejándola sola, entonces si no habrá quien pare las habladurías.

Por mucho que le doliera a Allen, sabía que mientras él estuviera en la escuela no podría hacer mucho por Sabrina y que la presencia de su abuela por más forzada y desagradable que fuera para la chica, le había beneficiado para detener a las malas lenguas.

- Está bien – continuó la tía Bridget, al ver que su nieto ya no protestaba – así me gusta, que veas la realidad, no voy a permitir que esa mujer te enrede en medio de su mala reputación. Allen, tienes que recordar que eres el numero 22 en sucesión al trono de Inglaterra, así que trata de comportarte como tal.

- Allen miró con odio a su abuela, odiaba que alguien le mencionara su título que parecía ser inminente aunque él no lo deseara.

- No me mires de esa forma – dijo su Abuela

- No tengo otra mirada – respondió de forma grosera Allen.

- Allen, mide tus palabras, estas hablando con tu abuela, no con una mujerzuela. Ahora, espero que no olvides lo que acabas de prometerme.

Allen bajó la mirada, aunque seguía sintiendo rabia, su abuela le besó en la mejilla, pensando que el muchacho no podría faltar a su palabra. Y se retiró por el pasillo, dejando al muchacho temblando de coraje. Después de unos minutos que tomó para tranquilizarse caminó hasta doblar a la derecha y dirigirse a la planta baja, pero entonces se encontró con Sabrina que parecía había oído todo el enfrentamiento entre Allen y su abuela. Temblaba ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban brillando, despidiendo un fulgor que Allen no había visto nunca en ella.

- Sabrina – exclamó sorprendido.

- No digas nada – le rogó Sabrina mientras que sus manos trémulas tomaban las de Allen.

El muchacho trató de separarlas, sabía que si su Abuela los veía, sería una desgracia para Sabrina, pero ella no las soltó. Pero al sentir el suave apretón de las blancas manos de la chica sobre las suyas, sintió que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho por lo rápido que latía, Sabrina se estiró un poco y Allen no resistió más se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus labios a los rojos que parecían pedir los suyos. Mientras la besaba, sus manos soltaron las de Sabrina, solo para abrazarla fuertemente y ceñirla por la cintura. Después de unos segundos, Sabrina se separó de Allen, y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Allen se quedó parado en medio del pasillo totalmente confundido, mientras que Sabrina recargada en la puerta de su habitación lloraba, unas lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.


	35. Chapter 35

**En la intimidad de un alma atormentada.**

Allen se había quedado estático en el pasillo, Logan pasó a su lado, y se le quedó viendo con extrañeza. Se acercó a su primo, pero él parecía estar sumido en medio de un sueño.

- ¡Allen! – decía por tercera vez Logan.

- ¡Oh! Logan – dijo dando un respingo Allen.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Logan.

- Si, mejor no podría estar – contestó Allen con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡vamos a desayunar! Que muero de hambre.

Logan se sintió confundido por la actitud de su primo pero se dejo llevar por él, hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno. Un rato más tarde Archie y Megan que reían en el salón de té, se acercaron para acompañarlos a tomar el desayuno, solo Sabrina no lo había hecho.

Cerca del mediodía, Megan subió llevando con ella una bandeja con tostadas y fruta para su amiga. La cual depositó sobre una mesa de la habitación, pero cuando buscó a Sabrina, no la vio; entonces entró al cuarto del bebé y allí estaba ella, sus ojos estaban todavía hinchados por haber estado llorando, pero ya había dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que hoy ya ibas a bajar a desayunar con el resto – le preguntó Megan.

- He hecho algo horrible – confesó muy angustiada la muchacha.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – quiso saber Megan que se preocupó de ver a su amiga en tal estado.

- No debí haberlo hecho – dijo al tiempo que sus manos apretaban el barandal de la cuna de su hijo.

- ¡Vamos Sabrina! – le dijo Megan mientras que la conducía hasta su cuarto, para no despertar al bebé.

Una vez allí, Megan se sentó a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno de Sabrina, pero ella ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado. Y las lágrimas en sus ojos habían vuelto a aparecer.

- Sabrina, me estas asustando¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pidió que le platicara lo que estaba pasando.

- Fue la señora Andley.

- Y ahora que te dijo la señora – dijo Megan haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- No me lo dijo a mí – dijo ella tratando de recuperar la calma.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Megan que seguía sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Te estaba buscando para bajar juntas a desayunar, pero no te encontré – comenzó Sabrina después de tomar aliento - sin embargo Allen me vio y me pidió disculpas por lo que ocurrió el otro día, cuando estaba en eso, divisé a la Sra. Andley que se aproximaba por el pasillo así que me di la media vuelta para no tener un enfrentamiento con ella.

Megan solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras Sabrina, continuaba describiendo lo que había ocurrido.

- Pero a ella no le importó el que me hubiera ido, así que esperé unos metros más allá de donde esta el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras, la Sra. Andley, regañó a Allen por estar hablando conmigo, le dijo que yo era una mala mujer.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Megan con tristeza.

- Pero, él…

- ¿Qué hizo? – inquirió la muchacha pelirroja.

- El me defendió, le dijo que no hablara así de mí.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y yo… yo no lo podía creer, que ese joven tan elegante y educado, no pensara lo mismo que su propia abuela. Ella le hizo prometer que no me volvería a hablar.

- ¡Oh¡Qué mala suerte! – exclamó en un arrebato Megan.

- Cuando ella se retiró, él siguió caminando y al encontrarlo yo… - Sabrina guardó silencio, mientras que Megan la miraba, tratando de deducir que había hecho su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Yo lo besé, y él me besó – dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Megan abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, como queriendo sostener la respiración. Sabrina por el contrario apretaba fuertemente su pañuelo en la mano y sollozaba amargamente.

- Yo no veo que sea algo tan terrible – le dijo finalmente su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡No oíste lo que hice! – espetó Sabrina.

- Si, claro que lo oí – aclaró Megan.

- No debí hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué¿Dime por qué no debiste? – le interrogó Megan.

- El, acababa de prometer no hablarme. Y yo lo hice, no me importó.

- Si, lo prometió; pero también te defendió con su abuela, es evidente que le interesas, además me dices que te correspondió el beso.

- Sí – dijo Sabrina sin levantar la vista – pero no debí.

- ¿Por qué? Sabrina, dime que no piensas igual que ellos, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- Es que yo acabo de perder a Daniel.

- Hace casi un año de eso – apuntó Megan – y en este tiempo has tenido que soportar malos tratos y muchas otras cosas.

- Eso no me escinde de mis obligaciones…

- ¿Para con quien¿Con la sociedad? Ellos te importaron muy poco cuando te casaste con Daniel¿Por qué ahora los tomas en cuenta?

- Esta mal, yo soy una viuda… y él no…

- El quiso besarte, y tú como quiera que sea, eres una mujer libre.

- Pero y Daniel…

- Espero que no te refieras a tu esposo, porque él se ha ido, y por más fiel que le seas a su recuerdo, él no volverá – dijo de manera un tanto cruel Megan – Tienes que entender, que no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida, pensando en lo felices que pudieron ser. El no quería que fueras infeliz, y si la vida te esta otorgando una nueva oportunidad para serlo tienes que aprovecharla.

- Pero ¿Qué diría Daniel si me hubiera visto?

- Desgraciadamente, eso es algo que nunca sabremos. El no esta aquí, él no está… - repitió para que Sabrina entendiera – El siempre estuvo seguro de que lo amabas, no le debes el resto de tu vida, tu cumpliste con él, y has tenido que seguir cumpliendo con su memoria, así que espero que te entre en la cabeza que ya no le debes más. El saber que tu corazón puede sentir de nuevo, es prueba de que tú si estás viva.

- Es que siento como si…

- No… - espetó Megan – No lo estas engañando. Daniel esta muerto, Amiga…

Megan había tomado las manos de Sabrina. Y la miraba a los ojos.

- Daniel se ha ido para siempre – dijo Megan claramente – se lo mucho que lo amaste, y lo mucho que has tenido que sacrificar por ese amor. El te amo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dios decidió llevárselo, no hay nada, que tú o cualquiera pueda hacer.

Instintivamente Sabrina miró la foto que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. La cara dulce de Daniel parecía estar mirándola, y en sus adentros sintió mucho dolor¿cómo le hubiera gustado que él estuviera a su lado en ese momento? Pero sintió que las manos de Megan apretaban las suyas y suspiró con resignación, sus ojos color de mar, un tanto apagados, brillaron ligeramente al ver los ojos de su amiga que estaba a su lado a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en aparente calma, Sabrina había tratado de evitar a Allen, no porque así lo quisiera sino porque no quería traerle problemas con su abuela, no obstante el muchacho se las había arreglado para verse a escondidas con ella; por su parte Archie había aceptado las atenciones que Megan le otorgaba, pero en su mente seguía pensando en Sherly y en esos momentos sentía una gran preocupación por la chica, no había recibido noticias de ella, y él no tenía idea de a donde pudiera haber ido.

Los días de vacaciones se habían acabado, tendrían que regresar a la escuela, Allen partió con la promesa de ir a visitar más frecuentemente a su hermana quien estaba muy triste desde la partida de Sherly, y además sabía que tener a su abuela como tutora sería mucho menos divertido y más agobiante. La tía Bridget se enfadó al saber que Allen estaría visitándolas a menudo, ella era vieja pero no era tonta y sabía que la promesa que le había hecho el muchacho era muy débil, y la presencia de Sabrina era un peligro constante. Logan y Ewan, partirían cada cual a su respectiva escuela, Logan parecía totalmente repuesto de la muerte de sus padres y estaba adaptándose muy bien a la nueva vida que estaba llevando.

El día que partieron de Lakewood, Sabrina optó por no salir a despedirlos, ya que temía que sus sentimientos la traicionaran frente a la Sra. Bridget, mientras que Megan, no se había perdido un segundo de las despedidas y le había hecho prometer a Archie que mantendrían comunicación.

Al llegar a Chicago, Ewan salió de inmediato con George para el colegio, mientras que los tres chicos esperarían unas horas en la Mansión Andley para saludar a todos y después tomar el tren rumbo a New Heaven.

Sin embargo la visita que se suponía sería alegre tomó un giro distinto, cuando los jóvenes se enteraron de la Guerra.

- ¿Por qué no se nos informó?

- No había necesidad – decía la tía Abuela con rigidez.

- A mi me hubiera gustado que nos avisaran – opinó Archie.

- ¿Y que es lo que ibas a hacer al saberlo? – preguntó Albert quien estaba junto a la tía Elroy.

- Yo… pues… - balbuceó Archie.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer – determinó Albert – por lo tanto no era necesario que lo supieran.

- ¿Pero esto como nos va a afectar a nosotros? – preguntó Allen.

- Ustedes todavía son menores de edad, si la situación prevalece un año más, supongo que tendrán que enlistarse – dijo Albert, aunque en su interior deseaba que no llegará a suceder.

- Pero…

- Logan, no hay mucho que puedan hacer… en este momento creo que todavía estamos en territorio seguro, aunque no estaría de más tomar precauciones.

- ¿Podremos volver a Escocía? – preguntó Allen.

- Realmente espero que así pueda ser en un futuro no muy lejano. Aunque…

- ¿Qué quieres decir tío? – preguntó Archie.

- Quiero decir, que cuando eso suceda; cuando la Guerra termine, muchas cosas van a cambiar.

- No entiendo – dijo Archie.

- Bueno, son suposiciones mías, así que no hay de que preocuparse, por el momento, lo único que les debe de interesar es volver a la escuela y terminar sus estudios. He recibido muy buenos informes de los tres, y espero que así continúen.

Archie quiso refutar, pero no se atrevió, sintió esa inquietud que lo abrumaba desde hacía casi dos semanas. Si, tal vez era la guerra, pero, dentro de él sabía que había otra cosa, algo que se le estaba ocultando, pero no quiso ahondar más.

Los tres muchachos partieron a la escuela, sin embargo en el camino no pudieron dejar de notar la enorme cantidad de muchachos de su misma edad que iban a reunirse a regimientos. Los tres se miraron a la cara, pero ninguno dijo una palabra aunque no era necesario hablarlo el mismo sentimiento los embargaba a los tres.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron mucho más rápido pronto sería un año desde la presentación en sociedad de Candy, aunque su cumpleaños número 19 no le atraía mucho, la tía Abuela se comportaba como si en el país no hubiera ocurrido nada, y estaba organizando una fiesta para celebrar su onomástico. Bryant por su parte había adquirido inmunidad, y no sería mandado a la guerra, el Sr. Kaden había cumplido su palabra y lo había incluido en la sociedad de artistas de Chicago. De esa manera él se había protegido.

Por otra parte el Sr. Campbell había recaído con su problema cardíaco y Mac había regresado a su casa ante el beneplácito de su madre. Su tío había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que ninguno de los chicos fuera llamado a algún regimiento, aunque esto había provocado gritos y peleas entre los primos y los padres, ya que más de uno se consideraba capaz de ir a la guerra. Sin embargo Annie se sentía complacida, ya que Alex se quedaría a su lado.

Pero lo que para muchos eran unas simples discusiones familiares, para otros la realidad era muy distinta; en la oscuridad de una barraca un muchacho cubierto en las sombras acostado en la litera de arriba de una de las tantas que estaban dispuestas en el enorme bodegón que formaba su dormitorio, se veía sumamente triste. El silencio que rodeaba el lugar quedó deshecho, al entrar unos veinte muchachos en tropel. El muchacho que había estado acostado, los miró de reojo y continuó con los brazos tras la nuca.

- ¿Qué? La niña Andley tampoco salió en el barco de hoy… - dijo con sorna uno de los muchachos que acaba de entrar.

- ¿Qué paso niñita¿le tienes miedo a la guerra? – dijo otro riendo.

- La nena se quedo a pulir sus botas…- dijo a carcajadas un tercero que acaba de subir a una de las literas.

- Siempre creí que los Andley provenían de uno de los clanes más valientes de Escocía¡Qué equivocado estaba! – murmuró un muchacho rubio que estaba un poco retirado.

El muchacho, solo había apretado las mandíbulas pero se había retenido de contestarles o de tan siquiera voltearlos a ver. Mientras tanto las burlas continuaban entre los muchachos que vestían un uniforme color verde olivo.

- Pero no te preocupes, cuando nos embarquemos te mandaremos una postal…

Todos los que estaban cerca del muchacho alto que acaba de decir eso rieron el comentario, como si fuera el mejor chiste que habían escuchado.

- Silencio – dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar

Las casi dos docenas de jóvenes que estaban dispersos por la barraca, de inmediato se acomodaron en fila, incluso el muchacho que había estado en las sombras, se había parado y había erguido la cabeza con mucha dignidad.

- Voy a repetir los nombres de los soldados que se embarcaran la próxima semana, en cuanto escuchen su nombre, por favor se ponen en contacto con el Sargento Thorburn. Adams, Michael – comenzó con la lista – Carl, John; Creighton, Dennis; Dallas, Simon; Dallas, Thomas; Dawson, Erick; Denver, Robert; Emerson, Dylan; Goodwin, Eugene; Harper, Freddy; Jefferson, Garret; Major, Gregory; Pearl, Riley; Phillips, Chase y Sheridan, Joseph.

Los muchachos escucharon con atención a medida que los nombres fueron pronunciados, algunos de los muchachos cerraban los ojos al oír sus nombres, otros simplemente asentían con la cabeza, como aquel que esta aceptando el peor de los destinos; después de terminar con la lista, el hombre salió de la barraca, dejando a los jóvenes entre una especie de excitación y de intranquilidad, así que los que habían estado burlándose del muchacho del fondo, dejaron de hacerlo, incluso unos de ellos salieron de la barraca. Después de unos minutos la calma regresó al dormitorio, y solo se alcanzaban a oír unos susurros.

- ¡Te salvaste de nuevo! Chica… Andley –farfulló un chico que estaba al lado del muchacho.

- ¡Ya déjalo! – exclamó un chico de pelo rizado y rubio.

- Erick – espetó el que había hecho el comentario - ¿Porqué lo defiendes?

- Ya te dije que lo dejes en paz – le dijo fríamente.

La orden del chico rubio fue atendida de inmediato por el que había hecho su comentario, pero al mismo tiempo se levantó de la cama y salió de la barraca. El muchacho rubio subió a la litera que estaba al lado de la del muchacho al que habían estado agrediendo.

- No necesito que nadie me defienda – habló por primera vez el muchacho.

- No lo hice por ti – respondió el muchacho rubio con una mueca a forma de sonrisa.

- También el otro muchacho subió a su litera, y volvió a poner sus brazos tras su cabeza.

- Gracias – susurró.

- Ya te dije, no tiene nada que ver contigo, ya me tienen hartos con sus comentarios.

- Como quiera que sea.

- No te ves feliz, supongo que tú no deseas quedarte aquí para siempre – comentó el chico rubio.

- Pues aquí piensan que no estoy preparado aún – dijo con un dejo de amargura.

- Yo no lo creo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Leegan, en verdad no se porque no te han llamado, eres en este momento el que más entrenamiento ha recibido, y nos adelantas a todos… así que no lo entiendo.

- Si tú no lo entiendes, menos yo – dijo el muchacho – Y por favor llámame Neal.

- Así que lo que creo, es que te están reservando para algo grande, y ellos lo saben por eso te envidian tanto.

- Supongo que eres él único que tienes una percepción tan buena de mi.

- No lo creas, todos te han visto en los entrenamientos, no solo nos llevas ventaja en aprendizaje, sino que se nota en tu cara, tienes algo que el resto no.

- Si… una familia con dinero que no permite que sea mandado a la guerra – interrumpió un muchacho moreno que estaba escuchando la conversación y acababa de sentarse bajo la litera donde Neal estaba recostado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó muy irritado Neal al tiempo que se bajaba de su litera.

- Querías saberlo ¿no? – dijo con una risa despectiva.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! – increpó Neal.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – dijo el muchacho con un poco de temor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Adams? – inquirió Erick que también se había deslizado de su litera para plantarse a su lado.

- Eso es lo que oí decir al General Hamilton – dijo en voz muy baja como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchara.

- No, eso no puede ser verdad – expresó Neal, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con incredulidad.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – quiso saber Erick.

- Hace una semana, cuando estaban haciendo la lista de los soldados que salieron el día de hoy.

- Pero ellos manejan toda la información de manera confidencial¿cómo es posible que te hayas enterado? – preguntó Erick.

- Ese día, el Comandante, me mandó llamar y estaba en la sala contigua al cubículo del General Hamilton. Supongo que él no sabía que yo estaba allí y no se preocupó por cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que oíste?

- El Sargento Walker, comentaba que necesitaba un hombre de punta para su regimiento, y recomendó a Leegan, pero entonces el General se apresuró a decir que él no podía salir de aquí.

- ¿Dijo porque? – preguntó Neal quien estaba tan enojado que una vena de su cuello parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

- Si… el Sargento Walker se lo preguntó y él le dijo que había hecho una promesa con la familia Andley, que había prometido no mandarlo al frente.

Neal lanzó una especie de gruñido, y salió a paso veloz de la barraca, Adams, al ver que salía, presintió lo peor y soltó una especie de gemido, y Erick salió corriendo detrás de él.

- Espera Neal… ¡por favor!

Neal no se detuvo pero disminuyó la velocidad a la que iba. Por fin Erick lo alcanzó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Neal.

- ¿Qué vas a decirle? – le preguntó el chico rubio.

- Voy a exigirle que me diga la verdad – espetó Neal.

- Neal, no puedes comentar que lo oíste de Adams, él se metería en graves problemas.

La cara del muchacho reflejaba rabia e impotencia a la vez, los rayos de un farol que estaba cerca, iluminaba a los dos soldados. Neal en su uniforme verde, y con el pelo recortado se veía muy diferente al Neal que había entrado unos meses antes a su entrenamiento, sus hombros se notaban más anchos y su cara se veía un poco demacrada, pero los huesos de la misma habían hecho sus facciones más duras.

- No sabemos si sea verdad, tal vez fue un invento de Adams – masculló Neal.

- No lo creo, no tiene razón para hablar mal del General Hamilton.

- ¿Entonces, estaba siendo reservado para no salir de aquí? – dijo de forma irónica Neal.

- ¿No oíste? El Sargento Walker te quería de hombre de punta, eso es ascenderte a Cabo…

- Y que más da, no salí con él.

- Lo sé. Pero según se, el Sargento Walker no es fácil de impresionar, que haya sugerido que tú lo fueras, quiere decir que te considera más capaz de lo que crees.

- Eso ya no importa ahora…

- Estás equivocado, estás tan enojado que no puedes ver con claridad, ve a hablar con el General Hamilton, pero no lo hagas en este estado… porque cuando hables con él tienes que estar calmado para que puedas sacarle la verdad.

Neal bajó la cabeza, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, estaba muy enojado realmente, pero comprendía lo que Erick le quería decir. No muy convencido regresó a la Barraca, donde Adams, esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Leegan? – le preguntó cuando vio llegar a los dos muchachos.

- Nada – gruño Neal.

- No te creo, Leegan…

- No le dijo nada Adams – afirmó Erick.

- Espero que no lo estés defendiendo, aún sabiendo que me podría perjudicar.

- Cálmate Adams, él no ha hablado con el General… y ya deja de hacerte el mártir, la próxima semana salimos para Europa, tienes que aprender a confiar en tus compañeros…

Erick hablaba con mucha seguridad, parecía que su llamado para ir al frente no le había afectado nada.

Al día siguiente, antes del mediodía, en la ciudad de Chicago; Candy atendía una cita con la Sra. Brown que había estado posponiendo desde hacía semanas.

- Candy, no es posible que sigas con la idea de irte a Europa – le amonestaba la Sra. Brown.

- No es eso, yo, no puedo dejar de considerarlo como una posibilidad.

- ¿Y lo que te dijo William no te importó?

- Siento que no puedo hacerle eso… ¡y le debo tanto!

- ¿Pero que es lo que en verdad quieres?

- Desgraciadamente, no estoy segura, porque por una parte me gustaría quedarme aquí con la gente a la que amo, pero por otra siento que si me quedo no estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como enfermera.

- En cualquier parte puedes ejercer como enfermera – observó la Sra. Brown.

- Eso es lo que me han estado diciendo – dijo Candy con una triste sonrisa.

Candy tomó la taza que tenía delante de ella y se la llevó a los labios, Charlene siguió partiendo un pedazo de fruta que estaba en su plato, segundos después una criada entró al comedor donde estaban desayunando y le susurró algo a la señora Brown.

- ¿Dices que preguntó por la señora Orville? – preguntó Charlene.

- Si, señora, yo estaba a punto de correrlo… pero me insistió tanto que no pude negarme a avisarle.

- Dile que espere – dijo un poco nerviosa la Sra. Brown.

- Disculpe… pero ¿quién es la señora Orville? – quiso saber Candy quien había estado al pendiente de cada palabra.

Charlene sonrió, dejando ver sus alineados y blancos dientes, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente y después de tomar un sorbo al café a la taza que sostenía en sus labios dijo.

- Yo soy… o mejor dicho yo era la señora Orville.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – preguntó Candy.

- Candy, antes de casarme con Liam, estuve casada con alguien más…

Candy enrojeció hasta las orejas, se sintió un poco tonta por haber hecho esa pregunta, ella conocía a Christopher era evidente de que Charlene había estado casada con anterioridad.

- Yo… perdón – balbuceó Candy.

- No te preocupes Candy, hace tanto tiempo que murió mi primer esposo que a veces yo suelo imaginar que realmente nunca estuve casada… - dijo riendo amablemente.

- Y ¿cómo era él? – preguntó Candy.

- Era un hombre muy bondadoso, pero a veces las peores tragedias suelen ocurrirle a los hombres más buenos. Chris lo adora… aun lo recuerda, y yo también.

- Me lo imagino.

- Pero tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con alguien tan bueno como lo había sido él, Liam, es un hombre honesto y bondadoso, no podía haber pedido más.

- Si, yo no conocía mucho al Sr. Brown, pero conocí muy bien a su hijo, y era un muchacho dulce y generoso, era valiente… se que los hijos son reflejo de lo que son sus padres. "Un árbol bueno jamás podrá dar frutos malos".

- Si, Liam es así, y extraña mucho a su hijo… a Anthony.

- Si, Anthony – dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

La señora Brown notó que la conversación se estaba tornando un poco deprimente, así que respiró profundamente y cambió de tema.

- Bueno, me pregunto, quien me estará buscando – dijo Charlene.

- ¿Por qué no va a verlo? – sugirió Candy.

- ¡Oh! No podría hacer eso¿cómo podría dejarte aquí sola? Eso nunca, que esa persona espere, ya que es ella quien no tiene cita conmigo.

- Aún así pienso que debería ir a ver quien es.

- No, ya veré en un rato más…

La plática comenzó a cambiar de tono, hacia cosas más triviales, mientras tanto en el recibidor un hombre de aspecto adusto, con un maletín en sus manos esperaba pacientemente a que se le recibiera.

Entre tanto en otra parte del país, en las oficinas de la academia West Point, Neal en su uniforme verde esperaba también a ser recibido por el General Hamilton, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su pierna que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Después de pasar unos minutos, la puerta del cubículo del General Hamilton se abrió, varios comandantes salieron de allí, todos con expresiones entre tristeza y severidad. Neal los observó a todos mientras continuaba en la silla donde llevaba sentado casi una hora.

- Neal Leegan, puedes pasar – ordenó el General Hamilton, un hombre no muy alto pero que derrochaba dureza.

Neal pasó al cubículo, era un lugar pequeño pero a pesar de eso el lujo de los muebles era un gran contraste con el resto del colegio donde estaban los cadetes. Los sillones forrados en piel y el amplio escritorio detrás del cual acababa de tomar asiento el General. Neal se sentía un poco nervioso y ese impulso que le daban al menos media docena de veces al día de salir corriendo le volvió a embargar.

- ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? – le preguntó de forma bondadosa el General Hamilton.

- Yo… - Neal paso saliva para aclarar su garganta y después prosiguió – este… quería preguntarle algo.

- Pues adelante Neal, que el tiempo no se detiene – contestó el General.

- Quería saber… porque no se me ha llamado para ir al frente – dijo finalmente el muchacho.

- Me figuraba que era lo que querías preguntar – mencionó el Hombre – lamentablemente esa decisión no la tomó yo, son los sargentos los que piden a sus hombres.

- ¿Quiere decir que nadie me ha querido llamar? – quiso saber Neal quien empezaba a dudar de las palabras de Adams.

- Bueno eso deberías verlo con ellos – contestó eludiendo la mirada del chico.

- Eso… parece un poco difícil… - dijo Neal haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas – tomando en cuenta de que ninguno de ellos continua aquí.

El general había desviado su mirada de la del muchacho, para quien lo conociera un poco sabría de inmediato que estaba tratando de ocultar algo. Pero para Neal que solo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, no sabía lo que pasaba y se estaba sintiendo desanimado.

- Si, bueno, se han ido… eso es cierto – dijo el General mientras limpiaba unas gafas para leer que estaban sobre el escritorio.

- Lo siento pero no lo puedo creer – dijo Neal que estaba harto de todo y con el sentimiento de huir que se le revolvía con el de la valentía.

El hombre levantó la vista al ver la reacción de Neal, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Mientras que Neal se debatía internamente.

- Es que no se que quieres que te diga muchacho – le dijo el general.

- Quiero que me diga la verdad. Quiero que me diga que esta pasando realmente, o acaso no se le hace raro que siga siendo el único que teniendo tantos meses de entrenamiento siga aquí…

- Neal, debes entender que las cosas aquí se hacen de una manera…

- ¿Cuál es esa manera? – preguntó

- Son decisiones que se han tomado con mucha conciencia…

- No, no quiero que me de evasivas… quiero que me diga lo que pasa… porque si no me lo dice en este momento… me salgo del colegio y me voy a enlistar como quiera que sea. – dijo Neal sorprendiéndose a si mismo por sus palabras.

- No te lo voy a permitir – espetó el General.

- No me puede mantener aquí encerrado, de eso puede estar seguro – dijo Neal en forma de reto.

- Muchacho, no piensas claramente, no sabes lo que es la guerra.

- Estoy harto de que la gente piense por mi… ¿cómo todos pueden asegurar que no puedo con mis decisiones? Cuando entré aquí no lo hice para estarme en una barraca y permanecer allí, mientras veo desfilar a mis compañeros que van al frente.

El General Hamilton miró a Neal y comprendió que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, el como su superior le debía por lo menos decirle el porque de su decisión de mantenerlo lejos de la guerra.

- Neal, tienes razón… las decisiones que toman los hombres deben de respetarse, cuando entraste aquí yo mismo tuve mis dudas, te veía poco decidido, te veía como a alguien que se aferra de un clavo ardiendo. Pero conforme han ido pasando las semanas y después los meses, tu actitud comenzó a cambiar, y no solo yo lo noté. Desde el primer batallón que se envió al frente me pidieron que fueras como hombre de punta. El sargento Marshall tenía una muy buena opinión de ti. Pero yo no lo permití, yo aun no estaba seguro de que fueras capaz. Pero eso no fue todo, días después de que ingresaste aquí, recibí una llamada de parte de tu familia, ellos estaban realmente preocupados por ti, ellos presentían lo mismo que yo, pensaban que estabas tomando esta decisión sin pensarlo bien. Así que se lo negué al Sargento Marshall. Y mis dudas se esclarecieron cuando los siguientes tres sargentos me pidieron lo mismo que el Sargento Marshall, supe entonces que mi primera apreciación había sido equivocada, pero para entonces yo había hecho ya la promesa a tu familia de que te mantendría fuera de combate.

- Así que prefiere serles leal a ellos en vez de mandarme aunque tengo la capacidad para hacerlo – respondió enojado Neal.

- Neal, tienes que entender que eres parte de una de las familias más poderosas y si mal no tengo entendido ya uno de tus primos falleció en la guerra.

- Y yo tengo que pagar porque él ya muerto – dijo desesperado Neal – Yo realmente estoy tratando de hacer que mi vida valga algo, si ellos me lo impiden no se que será de mi.

- Muchacho no digas tonterías. Yo no puedo romper mi promesa… les di mi palabra.

- ¿Y lo que yo tenga que decir, no importa?

- Neal, hay muchos que desearían estar en tu lugar…

- El que otros no quieran ir al frente, no hace que yo también lo quiera, yo no estoy jugando… cuando entre aquí sabía bien que había la posibilidad de ir al frente, no me he estado entrenando para quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados.

- Entiendo como debes sentirte…

- No, no puede hacerlo, si lo supiera, no me estaría negando la oportunidad de ir a Europa.

- ¿Es que lo deseas tanto? – le preguntó el General Hamilton con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Le parece tan raro? – inquirió Neal con la cabeza en alto, el miedo que había estado sintiendo se le había ido por completo y ahora sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas – ¿No cree que tenga el derecho de probarme a mi mismo?

El General estaba cansado de la discusión, sabía de antemano que no podría retener a Neal, si él quería partir hallaría la manera de hacerlo, así que pensó que sería una mejor idea mandarlo en uno de los regimientos que estuvieran a su cargo.

- Esta bien muchacho. Ve con el Sargento Thorburn, él al igual que sus predecesores han pedido por ti, le dará una gran alegría verte en su oficina.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó Neal con incredulidad

- Si, partirás el viernes con su regimiento.

- ¿Pero que pasará con su promesa? - quiso saber Neal antes de salir del cubículo.

- No te preocupes por eso, es una promesa que yo hice, no tú… ¡anda! Ve con el Sargento Thorburn.

- Si, en seguida Señor – dijo Neal saludando antes de salir.

El General observó como Neal salía de su cubículo, en cuanto se perdió de vista tomó el teléfono que había sobre el escritorio y comenzó a marcar un número.

Entre tanto en Chicago, en la residencia Brown, Candy acababa de salir, y la señora Brown había hecho pasar al hombre que le había buscado mientras estaba desayunando con Candy. El hombre ahora esperaba en el salón que daba al jardín, Charlene se había ido a acomodar los rizos que se habían salido del moño, y en ese momento caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba al salón. En sus adentros tenía algo de miedo, no sabía quien era el hombre y no tenía ni la menor idea de porque le había llamado por su antiguo nombre.

Dentro del salón, el hombre había dejado el maletín que había estado cargando sobre una de las mesillas que estaban acomodadas alrededor de la confortable sala que amueblaba la habitación. Del jardín llegaba el sonido de los pajaritos que cantaban alegremente entre los árboles. El hombre, se sentó, y miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, después sacó un reloj de su bolsillo lo observó durante unos segundos y después con la mano que tenía libre modifico la hora en su reloj y después de hacerlo se lo llevó a su oreja como para verificar que funcionaba, esbozó una débil sonrisa y lo volvió a meter a su bolsillo. Posteriormente se quedó mirando el piso.

La señora Brown, había llegado finalmente a la puerta del salón, vaciló en tomar el pomo de la misma, respiró profundamente y en seguida abrió la puerta del salón, él hombre al oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, levantó la cara para mirarla. Charlene se quedó petrificada cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- ¡Frank! – exclamó la Sra. Brown – ¡Frank Johnson!


	36. Chapter 36

**Un insólito Descubrimiento.**

El hombre que estaba sentado al escuchar su nombre se levantó del sillón y se aproximó a Charlene. Ella lo miraba con la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos. Él le besó la mano caballerosamente y le ofreció el brazo, el mismo que ella tomó de manera automática, ambos se dirigieron a los sillones para tomar asiento.

- Charlene… - dijo el hombre – se ve mucho más repuesta.

- Frank, no quiero parecer grosera¿pero que hace aquí?

- Mi querida señora Orville.

- ¡Oh! Por favor no me llame así, ahora soy la señora Brown.

- Si, supe que se casó de nuevo – comentó Frank.

- Si así fue…

- Señora Brown… me resulta extraño nombrarla así.

- Frank – dijo Charlene implorando con sus ojos.

- Lo se, he estado tanto tiempo en ese asunto y siempre refiriéndome como representante de la señora Orville.

- No me ha respondido a mi pregunta – apuntó Charlene.

- Veo que mi presencia le ha incomodado. – dijo Frank

- Necesito saber que es lo que tiene que decirme – le dijo con unos ojos un tanto fríos.

- Está bien, creí que le gustaría saber, que he localizado a la mujer.

- ¿Qué? Creí que ya habíamos cerrado ese asunto. – observó Charlene con una extraña expresión en la cara.

- Quizá así lo piense, pero yo no; todo lo que ocurrió en parte fue culpa mía. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Si, si que podía… - espetó Charlene – He pasado los últimos diez años tratando de encontrar una razón para lo que ocurrió, quiero pensar por los últimos indicios de que ella murió.

- Pero ¿y si no fue así? – dijo Frank – si realmente esta viva, y esa mujer nos puede dar algún informe.

- No, no puedo volver a abrir esa herida.

- ¿Acaso realmente la ha cerrado? No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, anteriormente me dijo que no había día que no pensara en lo que había ocurrido.

Charlene bajó la cabeza, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y se llevó una mano hacía la boca, y unas lágrimas comenzaron resbalar por sus mejillas. Era cierto, todos los días a pesar de su reciente felicidad por encontrar el amor nuevamente, ese pasaje de su vida la atormentaba continuamente.

- Tiene razón Frank – replicó Charlene aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Nunca podría olvidarlo, no importa cuanto me esfuerce.

- Ahora entiende mi proceder, de otra manera no me habría presentado ante usted.

- Frank¿cómo es posible que se haya ocultado durante tanto tiempo?

- Se ha cambiado su nombre en un par de ocasiones – informó el hombre.

- ¿Entonces como puede estar seguro que es ella? – inquirió la dama.

- Tengo mis métodos, hace varias semanas que descubrí donde estaba, y tardé este tiempo en cerciorarme de que era ella. Iba a hablar con ella, pero recordé que quería hablar con ella antes de otra cosa. ¿Aun lo desea de esa manera?

Charlene apretó los labios, y desvió su mirada hacía el resto del salón, el hombre la miró inquisitivamente pero guardó silencio durante esos segundos. Finalmente ella levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Esta segura? – preguntó Frank

- Si, es necesario, tengo que oírlo de sus propios labios, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, esta incertidumbre siempre es lo más doloroso.

- Entonces, si es así, le informó que esta tarde salimos hacía un pueblo que esta a la otra orilla del lago.

- ¿Esta tarde? – exclamó Charlene

- Si, no podemos confiarnos, si ella llega a sospechar de que la hemos descubierto es probable que huya de nuevo.

- Está bien, hablare con mi marido. Nos vemos en unas horas.

El hombre se levantó y Charlene tocó una campanilla y una doncella acompaño al Sr. Johnson hasta la puerta. En cuanto la señora Brown oyó que la puerta se había cerrado, se levantó de su asiento y subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave, se sentó en el suelo cerca de un baúl y sacó una caja grande de madera, la abrió y comenzó a sacar papeles y periódicos viejos de allí, buscó entre ellos y finalmente tomó entre sus manos una foto muy vieja y arrugada, y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Aun con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, recogió el desorden de papeles y los volvió a acomodar en la caja, suspirando de vez en vez, tomó un pañuelo limpió su cara y después se miró al espejo para acomodar los rizos en su lugar.

- ¿Será posible? – dijo para si.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, con mucha prisa se aproximó al despacho de su marido, y tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre el elegante escritorio.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Andley la tía Abuela había salido de su letargo forzado al cual estaba sometida por instrucciones médicas y había vuelto a gritar a todos en la casa; a pesar de que Candy no lo había aprobado, la fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños se había vuelto una prioridad para la anciana. Los sirvientes corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro, tratando de no encontrarse con la señora, y Candy por mucho seguía su ejemplo, aunque escabullirse teniendo a Johana tras ella no era tan fácil.

Esa tarde la tía la había visto cuando trataba de subir a hurtadillas por la escalera de servicio, y de esa manera llegar a su habitación. Muy enojada la tía la había hecho bajar y en ese momento estaba sentada enfrente de ella haciendo una lista de invitados.

- Tía, no podemos llamar a los muchachos, ellos ya han perdido suficientes clases – dijo Candy cuando vio el nombre de Archie en la lista.

- Pero es tu cumpleaños, ellos tienen que estar aquí – observó la tía Elroy

- No, no es tan importante, ya habrá otros cumpleaños a los que podrán asistir – replicó la muchacha

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Albert quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

- Candy, como siempre esta en contra de lo que digo – mencionó la tía Elroy en forma de reclamo.

Albert miró a Candy y sonrió. Se sentó al lado de ella.

- Explíquenme – dijo Albert

- La tía quiere mandar llamar a los chicos para mi cumpleaños.

- Es necesario, - rebatió la tía - ¿cómo se vería que ni siquiera la familia acuda?

- Tía, ellos están en exámenes, no podemos mandarlos llamar, es irrazonable, no se hará.

- William¿tú también?

- No estoy en contra de usted – le dijo tomando su mano – Tía, invite a los demás, ellos no dudaran en venir. Pero los chicos no pueden ser molestado ni por algo tan importante.

Albert dijo esas últimas palabras con un tono medio sarcástico que afortunadamente la tía Elroy no captó. Y al saberse a salvo de un reto, sonrió ampliamente. Candy quien había estado un poco alejada de Albert en los días siguientes de que le comunicara su deseo de ir a la guerra, aprovechó ese momento y se recargó en su pecho. El muchacho pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, y se quedaron en esa posición todo el tiempo que duraron preparando la lista de invitados.

Esa tarde, cuando el cielo se tornaba rojo, y la temperatura empezaba a disminuir, Charlene con una chaqueta delgada, al lado de su doncella salieron junto con Frank hacía el pueblo que estaba al otro lado del lago Michigan.

El viaje se alargó varias horas, cuando llegaron al pueblo, las estrellas cuajaban el cielo y el frío aire había arreciado, en todo el pueblo solo había un hostal en el cual se quedaron a pasar la noche, a la Sra. Brown se le veía un tanto afligida pero al mismo tiempo decidida.

En toda la noche Charlene no pudo dormir, solo pensaba en lo que pasaría al día siguiente en su entrevista con la mujer a quien durante tanto tiempo habían buscado. La luz solar lentamente fue llenando el pequeño cuarto del hostal, y Charlene estaba preparada para ir a ver a la mujer.

Era todavía muy temprano cuando Frank y ella salieron aun sin tomar el almuerzo, hacia la casa de la mujer. Caminaron unos cuantos metros cuando llegaron a una casa de aspecto más bien humilde, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada y una sencilla puerta de entrada.

Frank llamó a la puerta y una muchachita de unos doce años abrió la puerta. Los ojos grandes de la pequeña no impidieron que Frank le hablara con un poco de dureza.

- Busco a la señora Platts – dijo seriamente

- ¿A mi madre? – preguntó la chiquilla.

- Si, a ella, esta en casa.

- Si, espere un momento – dijo la pequeña dando un respingo al tiempo que entraba de nuevo a la casa.

Unos minutos después una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabellos castaños se aproximó, en cuanto vio a las dos personas que preguntaban por ella, el poco color que tenía en su cara se esfumó por completo.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó tratando de simular que nada pasaba.

- Darlen¿es que ya se ha olvidado de mí? – preguntó Charlene amablemente, aunque sus palabras iban cargadas de resentimiento.

- Mi… nombre no es Darlen – balbuceó la mujer – mi nombre… es Mabel.

- Darlen, no estamos aquí para jugar – interrumpió Frank – puede hacernos pasar a su casa, o si lo prefiere podemos tratarlo aquí, a mi no me molesta que estas personas – dijo señalando a unas cuantas personas que ya habían iniciado sus actividades diarias – se enteren de que es usted una asesina.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, faltaban solo dos días para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, y ella había tenido que levantarse muy temprano para ir de nueva cuenta con Madame Mouchoir para recoger el vestido que la tía Elroy le había mandado hacer.

Y en ese momento esperaba en la trastienda de Madame Mouchoir a que terminaran los ajustes del vestido, cuando vio que Patty acababa de entrar.

- Candy – la saludó alegremente Patty.

- Patty, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, siempre con tantas ocupaciones.

- Si, los preparativos de la boda me están absorbiendo todo el tiempo – le dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Entonces todo ya debe de estar listo – dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Si, dentro de un mes y medio seré la señora de Bryant Shaw.

- Patty Shaw… realmente suena bien el nombre – mencionó Candy.

- Si – respondió Patty sin dejar de sonrojarse – he venido a recoger el vestido del ensayo general.

- ¡Oh! Apenas puedo creerlo, serás la primera de las tres que te casas.

- Pues si, pero aquí estas tú también comprometida, y Annie también, creo que finalmente todo resulto bien para las tres ¿no crees?

- Si, supongo que así fue – dijo Candy.

- No te oyes muy decidida ¿tienes problemas con Albert?

- No realmente, pero es…

- ¡Vamos Candy! Dime lo que ocurre.

- Es que he pensado seriamente en ir al frente.

- ¡Estás loca! – exclamó Patty con un grito tan agudo que incluso una de las costureras levantó la vista para ver quien había gritado.

- No Patty – susurró Candy un poco apenada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó indignada Patty

- Patty, es que hace tiempo que no vas a la Institución, pero las cosas se han puesto cada vez peor.

- Así que porque las cosas se han puesto peor, pretendes hacerle a Albert, lo que Stear me hizo a mí.

- No Patty, dudo mucho que Stear se haya ido para lastimarte.

- No importa que no lo haya hecho con esa intención, porque realmente me lastimó. Queriendo no ser egoísta se portó así.

- ¡Oh Patty! – refutó Candy – todos están en contra, me han estado haciendo dudar tanto.

- Espero que se te quite esa idea de la cabeza – espetó Patty.

Candy miró a Patty frunciendo el entrecejo, sin embargo ella estaba muy enojada para darse cuenta de que la miraba de distinta manera.

- ¿Qué te dijo Albert?

- El me dijo que podía ir si así lo quería – respondió Candy

- ¿En serio dijo eso? – inquirió Patty con una mueca de asombro en la cara.

- Si¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – preguntó Candy

- Porque, yo no hubiera aceptado nunca – aseveró Patty.

- Albert siempre ha respetado mis decisiones, a pesar de que él no este de acuerdo.

- ¿Quieres decir que él no esta de acuerdo? – preguntó Patty.

- No, no lo esta, pero respeta mi decisión – dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

- No se que esperabas Candy¿Qué te apoyáramos? Eso no va a pasar, lo único que vas a conseguir con esto es que todos se van a preocupar por ti, nadie va a estar de acuerdo. Y yo menos que nadie, después de lo Stear no podría perder a mi mejor amiga – le dijo dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Oh Patty! – exclamó Candy.

Entre tanto en West Point, la noticia de que Neal sería el hombre líder del regimiento que saldría esa semana, se había regado como la pólvora. Y ante las miradas escépticas y las de admiración Neal cruzaba uno de los patios del colegio.

- Pareces estar muy seguro de ti mismo – comentaba Erick quien caminaba junto a Neal.

- A veces yo mismo me sorprendo – dijo Neal a quien la euforia se había apoderado de sus sentidos.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora no pueden dejar de admitir que eres el mejor de todos – le dijo entre risas Erick.

- No todos – dijo señalando a un muchacho alto que lo fingía no verlo mientras pasaba.

- Ese Harper tiene envidia¿sabías que toda su familia ha pertenecido al ejército?

- ¿Toda su familia? – Preguntó algo extrañado Neal.

- En realidad todos los hombres de su familia, no ha dejado de alardear de la participación que tuvo su abuelo en el ejército de la Unión.

- Si, algo había oído – comentó Neal.

- Supongo que no soporta que tú vayas a ser el hombre de punta.

- Pues es peor para él, porque vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo…

- Ojalá Neal – dijo Erick, quien por primera vez dejaba reflejar la ansiedad que en verdad sentía.

Mientras tanto en la diminuta sala de la casa de Mabel Platts, Charlene y Frank estaban sentados en unos sillones desvencijados, Mabel los había hecho pasar después de la amenaza de Frank, había tenido que mandar a las niñas a casa de una vecina para poder conversar sin interrupciones, la mujer se veía un tanto nerviosa.

- Darlen o Mabel, como quiera que sea tu nombre en este momento – dijo muy seriamente Frank – es necesario que nos digas la verdad.

- Queremos saber que ocurrió – imploró Charlene.

- Yo no se nada – dijo la mujer.

- No queremos juegos, no estamos aquí para eso – espetó Frank.

Charlene miró con dureza a Frank desaprobando su tono de voz, y con una mano le indicó que se callara.

- Darlen – dijo amablemente Charlene – no venimos a acusarte de nada, observa afuera, ningún miembro de la policía nos acompaña, no queremos causarte daño, te lo pido de favor, dime que ocurrió.

- Ya les he dicho…

- ¡Por favor! No te lo pide la que fue en alguna ocasión la señora de la casa, sino una madre desolada, te lo pido yo… una madre que no ha podido conciliar el sueño en todos estos años, te lo pide una madre a otra madre.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Charlene, parecieron ablandar el comportamiento de la mujer que seguía mirándola con recelo.

- Yo no sabía, no sabía lo que pretendían – dijo finalmente Darlen.

- Entonces ¿si los conocías? – inquirió Charlene.

- ¡Oh Señora! – comenzó a sollozar la mujer – fue terrible, ellos me hicieron muchas preguntas y yo no sabía que había hecho mal al responderlas.

- ¿Quiénes eran ellos¿de dónde los conocías? – preguntó con un dejo de desesperación Frank.

- Uno de ellos era pretendiente mío – confesó Darlen – yo tenía ya varios meses entrenándome para ser niñera, mi tía me enseñaba en su casa, sabía que mi tío, su esposo, me había recomendado así que pasaba horas en su casa, allí lo conocí, parecía un buen hombre, yo jamás creí que se le ocurriera hacer semejante atrocidad.

- ¿Estaba él solo? – le preguntó Frank

- Cuando lo conocí siempre estaba solo, entonces fue que entré en casa de la familia Orville, todo parecía mejor de lo que mi tío había dicho, me trataban mejor de lo que me había imaginado…

- ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron del viaje? – quiso saber Frank

- En esos días, él no había dejado de ir todas las noches, me visitaba cuando todos se habían ido a la cama, y ese día…. – la mujer comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

- Darlen, por favor continua – rogó Charlene

- El me hizo tantas preguntas y yo se las contesté, le informe del viaje que harían y yo no sospeche ni siquiera en ese momento, todo me parecía muy normal, no sabía que pretendía.

- ¿Y que ocurrió esa noche? – sondeó Frank.

- Yo estaba muy nerviosa, los señores habían salido y les habían dado días libres a casi todos los empleados, solo estábamos, el ama de llaves, la cocinera, y yo… - La mujer bajó la mirada como si estuviera recordando algo que se había esforzado por olvidar – oí como abrieron la puerta y como habían golpeado al ama de llaves, ella nunca me había caído muy bien, pero no me alegre por eso, porque sentí mucho miedo luego oí como estaban amenazando con matar a la cocinera… después lo vi llegar al cuarto de la bebé. Me gritó, me dijo que si no le daba a la bebé me mataría… yo comencé a temblar, no quería dejarle a la niña, entonces riendo me dijo que ese era el plan que tenía para conseguir dinero y poder casarnos… que secuestraría a la niña para pedir rescate por ella.

Charlene miraba con estupefacción a la mujer que mientras platicaba todo derramaba de repente alguna lágrima.

- Yo no lo podía creer, yo pensé que estaba loco – tomó aire por un segundo y después continuó – se acercó a mi, y creí que me iba a hacer daño, yo cargaba la bebé en los brazos cuando hice el movimiento brusco para zafarme de él, comenzó a llorar, entonces subió uno de los que iban con él, con una cara de satisfacción dijo que le había prendido fuego a la cocina… en ese momento comencé a oler a quemado y el humo comenzaba a llegar a la parte superior… los dos comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro diciendo que solo querían secuestrar a la niña que no pensaban hacer nada más, el ama de llaves se había recuperado del golpe y la vi llegar por la espalda de los hombres, con un palo en la mano, los golpeó y me gritó "Corre muchacha, corre con la niña". Lo último que supe fue que tal como iba salí corriendo de la casa, cuando iba a atravesar el portal me di cuenta de que había otros hombres afuera así que tome el camino que llevaba al bosque, corrí tan rápido como pude, y seguí corriendo toda la noche, cuando era de día pude ver la nube de humo que se había producido del incendio, no sabía que había ocurrido, pero me imagine que la casa estaba completamente quemada. Así que no regresé, tenía miedo de que todavía estuvieran allí, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a buscar a mi tío, aunque su casa estaba bastante retirada de allí, seguí caminando.

Charlene y Frank seguían imaginándose todas las cosas que habían pasado, casi todo cuadraba con lo que habían encontrado a su regreso.

- Entonces hacia medio día – continuó la mujer – vi el pueblo, estaba cerca cuando escuche decir que la policía me estaba buscando, que me acusaban de haber secuestrado a la niña. Yo entré en pánico, yo no la había secuestrado, estaba poniéndola a salvo, y pensé en ir a decirles la verdad, pero uno de los hombres que comentaban decían que quien había planeado todo era mi prometido, yo me asusté, no iban a creerme, así que decidí seguir de largo hasta llegar al pueblo donde vivía mi tío, camine durante días, casi sin probar bocado y me empezaba a asustar por la niña porque había dejado de llorar y parecía que algo andaba mal, tenía fiebre o algo así, no había comido nada más que un poco de jugo de unas manzanas que nos habían regalado en una granja.

El corazón de Charlene palpitaba vigorosamente, tenía sus manos en puño y escuchaba con atención cada palabra que la mujer decía.

Pronto comenzó a nevar, y vi el lago, sabía que acababa de pasar la frontera, y que me había desviado en el camino, y que la casa de mi tío quedaba muy lejos, yo me sentía cansada, pero pensé que al estar en otro país nadie me reconocería, así que me atreví a entrar a un pueblo, allí me di cuenta de que llevaba cerca de cinco días caminando, y que me acusaban de secuestradora y que no podría volver al país. Así que pensé que sería mejor seguir huyendo. Pero me preocupaba la niña, parecía que la fiebre se le había ido, pero no tenía dinero ni comida, huir para mí estaba bien, pero la niña no tenía que pasar por eso.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – preguntó angustiada Charlene - ¿Dónde esta?

- No lo se – dijo entre sollozos – mi mente no funcionaba bien, yo estaba huyendo, estaba asustada, no podía llevarla conmigo así que la abandoné.

- ¿La abandonaste? – dijo con voz trémula Charlene quien no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Dónde la abandonaste¿Dónde? – inquirió Frank con total desesperación.

- En medio de la nieve, no espere a ver si la recogían, yo me fui la deje allí sin voltear a ver, la abandoné a su suerte… - dijo llorando con más fuerza.

- ¿Darlen en donde la abandonaste? – repitió Frank con angustia.

- Cerca de un edificio que parecía una iglesia – dijo ella, cerca del lago, pero no se con certeza donde fue, yo seguí huyendo, y caminé hasta llegar a la costa, no se cuanto tiempo pasó y después he vuelto a seguir huyendo, luego supe que alguien me seguía y cambie mi nombre, hace poco más de trece años regresé a estos rumbos, pero no me atreví a acercarme al edificio, tenía miedo de saber que ella había muerto por mi culpa.

- ¿Entonces no sabes si murió? – preguntó Charlene.

- Supongo que si, porque la deje abandonada… ¡Soy una terrible persona!, si mi esposo lo llegará a saber me despreciaría. ¡Soy una asesina!, pero no lo quería¡Dios sabe que no era mi intención!

Darlen se quedó callada llorando, Charlene en medio de su desesperación la vio y tomó sus manos.

- No importa ya – le dijo suavemente – nada va a pasarte, puedes dejar de huir, el ama de llaves nos dijo que tú habías salido corriendo por instrucción de ella, pero la policía no nos quiso creer, estaban muy alterados, un primo de mi esposo era comandante de la policía y lo tomó de manera personal, pero yo presentía que mi niña estaba viva, por eso contraté a Frank.

- Pero no oyó lo que hice – le dijo entre lágrimas.

- Si lo escuche, pero también se que estabas muy chica entonces, estabas asustada, y salvaste a mi hija de caer en manos de esos secuestradores, y quizá, Dios salvó a mi hija – comentó Charlene con la esperanza reflejada en su voz.

- ¿No me van a llevar presa? – preguntó asombrada la mujer.

- No, mujer cálmate ya – le dijo Frank – puedes seguir viviendo tu vida.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Candy había regresado a la Mansión Andley junto con Johana cargada con el vestido y otras cosas que la tía Elroy había encargado. Cuando Candy iba entrando a la Mansión, George acababa de salir con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, Candy lo vio pero siguió de largo.

Al entrar vio la actividad de los sirvientes que iba y venían, mientras que ella subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su recamara. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Albert con la misma expresión de preocupación que había visto en la cara de George.

- Johana podrías llevar todo esto a mi recamara, en un momento voy para allá – le ordenó Candy cuando vio a Albert.

Después se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó.

- Si, preciosa – le contestó Albert.

- Ven vamos al jardín – le sugirió Candy mientras caminaban hacia el jardín.

- Candy, no puedo decirle esto a Cloe – le dijo con angustia.

- ¿Qué paso? – quiso saber Candy.

- Neal – dijo secamente Albert

- ¿Qué paso con Neal¿Esta él bien? – preguntó Candy con un dejo de aflicción.

- Hasta el momento si – apuntó Albert – pero me han comunicado que le pidió al General Hamilton ir al frente.

- ¿Quién es el General Hamilton? – preguntó Candy

- Es la persona que ayudó a Neal a entrar a West Point, es amigo de la familia, le prometí a Cloe que haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para no permitir que Neal fuera a la guerra, así que le pedí al General que lo impidiera. El al igual que yo pensaba que Neal no debía de estar en el ejército.

- ¿Entonces porque va a la guerra? – preguntó Candy.

- Al parecer Neal descubrió todo y le exigió al General que lo mandara – dijo con tristeza Albert.

- ¡Oh Dios Santo! – exclamó Candy, sintiendo que su presentimiento se estaba haciendo real.

- Candy, no puedo… pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dejarlo ir, es su decisión, no puedo impedirlo, ahora pienso que hice mal en pedirle eso al General Hamilton, pero no se que va a decir Cloe.

- Va a tener que aceptarlo, Neal no es un niño, y debemos respetar su decisión.

- Lo dices por ti verdad pequeña – le preguntó.

- ¡Oh Albert! – exclamó Candy – No quise decir eso, yo…

- No digas nada, se que en esa cabecita siguen esos deseos de ayudar – le dijo Albert – pero no quiero pensar en que no vas a estar a mi lado.

- Te amo Albert, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si lo se – le dijo él – porque yo también te amo.

Los dos se besaron profundamente dejando a un lado por ese momento, los temores y las preocupaciones.

Mientras tanto en el hostal del pueblo, Charlene esperaba con impaciencia el regreso de Frank, ella apenas y había probado bocado, se sentía nerviosa, angustiada por todo lo que había escuchado esa tarde, y ahora el sol se estaba poniendo de nueva cuenta, la noche no tardaría en caer sobre el pueblo, pero Frank no había regresado todavía.

- Lo encontré – gritó desde la puerta del pequeño restaurante del hostal.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó la señora Brown.

- Me han dicho sobre un edificio con esa descripción, no queda muy lejos, mañana a primera hora partimos para allá

Charlene se llevó la mano al pecho, tantos años de angustia, tantos años de espera, y ahora estaban más cerca de la verdad de lo que habían estado nunca.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano aún, en West Point habían despertado a todos los soldados que se embarcarían para Europa.

- Tomen todas sus pertenencias y hagan fila en el patio, tenemos que llegar al puerto antes de mediodía, así que espero que todos hayan avisado en sus casas que se van. – dijo el oficial que estaba delante de varias decenas de muchachos que en su mayoría tenían cara de temor.

Neal miró a su alrededor, la fanfarronería y las palabras ofensivas se habían dejado de escuchar, todo era más real en ese momento, el regimiento lo conformaban muchachos de menos de 25 años, algunos parecían mozalbetes de 15 o 16 años, y las caras atemorizadas de ellos no le infundían nada de valor a Neal, quien en ese momento comenzaba a sentir como las piernas apenas podían sostenerlo.

Por orden del oficial dejaron sus mochilas en el patio y los llevó al comedor donde un esplendido almuerzo los esperaba, sin embargo casi nadie lo disfrutó como deberían ya que un comentario de "parece que será nuestra última comida decente", les hizo pensar que muchos de ellos tal vez no volverían.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, todos regresaron a tomar sus mochilas y subieron a un camión que los trasladó hasta el puerto donde muchos otros jóvenes de la milicia les acompañarían. No sabían hasta que punto eran diferentes unos de los otros, al menos no allí, sin embargo llegaría el momento en que sabrían donde radicaba esa diferencia.

El barco comenzó a llenarse de los soldados, todos acompañados con sus respectivos regimientos, cerca del medio día los amarres se soltaron y el pequeño vapor que haría las maniobras para que el barco saliera del puerto comenzó su rutina, ante la expectación de cientos de rostros que observaban con interés los movimientos del pequeño barco. En el puerto, otras miles de gentes sollozaban y gritaban alzando sombreros y pañuelos. Un poco más allá del medio día, el barco por fin había zarpado y estaba emprendiendo el camino hacía Europa.

Entre tanto a orillas del Lago Michigan, del automóvil de Frank después de más algunas horas de camino continuaba bordeando el lago para llegar hasta donde le habían señalado que estaría el edificio.

- Sra. Brown ¿Qué piensa de todo lo que dijo la mujer?

- Me pareció bastante sincera – respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Cree entonces que ella no quería secuestrar a su hija?

- No tenía porque hacerlo, nunca pidió un rescate, yo creo que se asustó demasiado para regresar, tal como ella lo dijo.

- Pero abandonó a la niña… - espetó Frank.

- ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Yo se lo advertí a Bernard , que lo que estaba haciendo podría resultar contraproducente, pero él no me quiso escuchar, y Christophe no sabía que hacer, todo le afectó tanto – dijo Charlene al borde de las lágrimas

- Pero usted siempre fue la más fuerte – agregó Frank.

- Frank ¿eso es lo que cree? – le preguntó Charlene.

- Más que ellos si, ellos perdieron la cabeza, por eso la búsqueda de su hija se complicó tanto – apuntó Frank con sinceridad.

- Ellos hicieron lo que pensaban que era lo correcto – mencionó Charlene aunque en su interior sabía que habían fallado.

- Parece que ya vamos llegando – observó Frank, después de un rato de silencio.

Con las piernas entumidas, Charlene bajó del carro, mirando hacia el edificio frente al cual se había detenido Frank.

- Frank ¿Esta seguro que es aquí? – preguntó

- Si¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Ese edificio no se parece nada a una Iglesia – señaló Charlene.

Frank miró detenidamente el edificio, realmente no parecía una Iglesia, lo único que sobresalía era una torre con un ventanal, pero el resto del Edificio se veía muy diferente a una Iglesia.

- Pues esta esa torre – dijo él.

- ¿Una torre? – dijo un poco afligida Charlene - ¿nos habrá mentido?

- No lo creo, como usted sugirió, ella estaba muy asustada, pero también recuerde que eso fue hace muchos años es posible que este edificio haya sido remodelado, ve esas estructuras, son relativamente nuevas – dijo Frank mirando inquisitivamente la construcción.

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron varias veces.

- ¡Oh Frank miré eso! – dijo Charlene señalando hacia un lado de la puerta.

Entretanto en la Mansión Andley, los músicos que tocarían esa noche ya habían llegado y estaban afinando sus instrumentos, mientras que Candy ayudada por Johana se estaba vistiendo, en su corazón sentía algo de zozobra por saber que Neal iría al frente, le hacía pensar en ella misma, y en que si ella sentía dolor por Neal, lo que sería para Albert verla partir sin saber si regresaría.

- Señorita Candy no se mueva – le dijo Johana quien la peinaba en ese momento.

- Si – contestó escuetamente y trató de mantener la cabeza derecha para que Johana pudiera terminar su peinado.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Johana se apresuró a abrir la puerta, Albert en un esmoquin blanco estaba parado a un lado de la puerta.

- Pasa Albert, ya estoy lista – le informó, aunque Johana frunció los labios.

- Te ves hermosa – le dijo Albert acercándose a ella.

- Gracias – contestó Candy sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños¡Que seas muy dichosa siempre! – le dijo Albert al tiempo que le pasaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en un lindo papel.

- ¡Oh Albert! Siempre me das regalos, no deberías hacerlo.

- Tienes que acostumbrarte – respondió riendo.

Candy desenvolvió el regalo, y abrió el pequeño estuche.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó - ¡Es precioso!

- Deja que te lo ponga – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Albert tomó la cadena que estaba dentro del estuche, de la cual colgaba un lindo crucifijo, similar al que Candy poseía y que nunca usaba, el que tenía en una caja junto al broche de los Andley.

- Se que tú tienes uno – comentó Albert mientras le ponía la cadena – pero se que lo guardas por que tiene un recuerdo especial para ti, supuse que te gustaría tener uno que pudieras usar sin peligro a que se te pierda.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no tendré miedo de que se pierda? – preguntó mirando como brillaba la cadena a la luz artificial de la habitación.

- Porque si esa se te pierde, te daré otra – le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

- Albert, no debieras decir eso, cualquiera que te oyera pensara que soy una descuidada.

- Solo lo digo, para que no temas usarlo – le respondió el dándole otro beso.

- Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré mucho, ya verás que no necesitarás darme otro.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar la escalera, algunos invitados ya habían llegado, y los esperaban para que iniciara la fiesta.

Mientras tanto el barco que Neal había abordado ya estaba muy retirado de la costa y lo único que se veía alrededor era el océano, la cubierta se había vaciado porque todos estaban en ese momento en el comedor del barco, solo Neal permanecía allí. Llevaba horas mirando hacía el puerto que había desaparecido había mucho tiempo.

- ¡Aquí estas! – exclamó Erick al ver a Neal apoyado en la barandilla.

- Neal volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no respondió nada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Erick.

- Nada – contestó finalmente.

- Te ves muy triste¿vas a extrañar todo?

- No, no todo – dijo Neal – Hoy es su cumpleaños.

- ¿De quien?

- De nadie – dijo Neal intentando sonreír – creo que nadie me va a extrañar allí.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? – inquirió Erick.

- Nada; vamos a comer – dijo Neal mirando por última vez el océano.

Erick, no entendió lo que le ocurría a Neal, pero comprendió que era algo muy privado así que no insistió más y los dos se fueron al comedor donde cerca de un millar de soldados conversaban alegremente.

En ese momento, Frank y Charlene habían entrado al edificio y los habían pasado a una sala de espera, para hablar con alguien que les pudiera dar informes. Charlene no decía nada, pero miraba todo el lugar, un extraño sentimiento le invadía, como si ella hubiera estado allí antes, pero estaba segura de que no había sido así.

Después de esperar cerca de media hora, un mujer que parecía no entender muy bien el idioma los hizo pasar a una amplia oficina, que en contraste con la casucha donde vivía Darlen todo era nuevo, aunque seguía siendo muy austero, los lujos definitivamente no era algo que formara parte del lugar.

- Buenas tardes – saludó la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio.

Charlene notó que a pesar de lo grande de edad que era la mujer, se le veía una entereza admirable. Detrás de los diminutos espejuelos que formaban los lentes de la mujer unos ojos cálidos se asomaban.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Charlene al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla que le había señalado la mujer.

Frank había hecho otro tanto en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Charlene.

Entre tanto en la Mansión Andley la fiesta ya había empezado, los carruajes y los carros desfilaban por la entrada principal de la casa, las mujeres engalanadas con sus mejores vestidos bajaban de los mismos sonriendo y haciendo despliegue de sus encantos. Los hombres orgullosos las llevaban del brazo y se dirigían hacía la parte interior, donde la música sonaba alegremente.

De uno de los carruajes, en un hermosos y a la vez ostentoso vestido bajó una chica que sin sonreír tomaba el brazo que un hombre bajito le ofrecía. Al llegar al pórtico, la luz de las lámparas le dio en la cara. Un muchacho que estaba cerca de ella, él cual iba sin pareja se detuvo para saludarla.

- Elisa – le saludó dándole un beso en su enguantada mano.

- Wade – exclamó Elisa al verlo - ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Ayer en la tarde – le contestó el muchacho quien estaba visiblemente bronceado – Egipto es una maravilla.

- ¿No tuviste problemas en el viaje? – preguntó Elisa como si a su lado no estuviera Peter esperando a que lo presentara.

- Un poco… - dijo riendo – pero nada que no se pueda aguantar, a veces la gente hace más ruido de lo que realmente es.

Peter carraspeó sonoramente, y la sonrisa que había esbozado Elisa desapareció inmediatamente. La cara de hastío que había tenido hasta antes de encontrarse con Wade volvió a aparecer.

- Wade Fielding – dijo amablemente dándole la mano a Peter aunque era evidente que no le agradaba el hombre.

- El es Peter Dalton – se apresuró a decir Elisa, para evitar que Peter abriera la boca y comenzara a hablar incoherencias.

- Un placer – dijo mirando despectivamente Wade, se acercó al oído de Elisa y le susurró algo que solo Elisa escuchó.

Elisa sonrió nerviosamente, y Wade se separó de ella, posteriormente se alejó y se fue a reunir con unos amigos. Cuando estuvo lejos de ellos, Peter miró ásperamente a Elisa.

- ¿Qué te dijo? Estaba hablando de mi ¿verdad? – comenzó a preguntar Peter quien empezaba a notar que lo trataban muy diferente a Elisa.

- Nada Peter, no me dijo nada – espetó de malhumor Elisa.

- No estoy tonto¿sabes? – le recriminó Peter.

Elisa solo levantó la mirada y soltó un leve sonido de impaciencia.

- Si vas a estar con esto toda la noche, será mejor que no entremos – señaló Elisa quien estaba harta de Peter.

- No, cariñito, no te enojes – dijo haciendo voz mimada.

Elisa estaba a punto de gritar que no la llamara cariñito, cuando atrás de ella escucho claramente la voz de su madre que acaba de llegar.

- Sr. Dalton¡que elegante se ve hoy! – dijo de forma lisonjera la señora Leegan.

- Madame – dijo con tan mala pronunciación Peter, que le dio escalofríos a Elisa.

Sin embargo la señora Leegan pasó por alto el detalle y se tomó del brazo que Peter le ofrecía, así los tres entraron a la Mansión. Donde fueron recibidos por la tía Elroy quien estaba cerca de la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, en la oficina a donde habían entrado Charlene y Frank, acababan de relatar lo que Darlen les había proporcionado de información. Una monja había entrado también a la Oficina y se había sentado en una silla cercana y estaba al pendiente de cada palabra.

- ¿Dice entonces que eso fue hace unos dieciocho años? – le preguntó dubitativamente la anciana

- Si, aunque sería un poco más, serían casi diecinueve – aclaró Charlene.

- Sabemos que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero esperábamos que pudieran darnos alguna información.

- Esto es un orfanato muy grande Sr. Johnson – dijo Charlene – no creo que recuerden a cada niño que dejan a sus puertas.

- Sra. Brown, aunque en este momento este sea un edificio capaz de albergar a más de cien niños, durante muchísimo tiempo apenas y podíamos tener a doce niños aquí. No debería dudar de nuestra memoria. Tanto la Hermana María como yo, recordamos a cada niño que ha atravesado por esta institución, que si no es la más lujosa o grande, hemos tratado de darles una educación para aquellos que no serán adoptados y preparar a aquellos a quienes si lo son.

- ¿Si la recuerda? – preguntó Charlene esperanzada - ¿ustedes la recogieron?

- Como le repito – dijo calmadamente la anciana – recordamos a todos, pero ha habido algunos casos que nos han dejado una marca, indudablemente su hija lo ha hecho.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! – exclamó Charlene quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse - ¡Esta viva¡Oh Frank, mi hija esta viva!

La monja se levantó y al tiempo que iba por un vaso de agua miró a la mujer que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, sin embargo la anciana se había levantado ligeramente de su asiento al ver a Charlene a quien la respiración estaba empezando a faltarle. La hermana le dio a beber el agua. Y tuvieron que esperar unos segundos hasta que la dama comenzó a respirar con regularidad.

- Señora Brown, así es – dijo la anciana cuando Charlene pudo incorporarse nuevamente – en efecto su hija vive, durante mucho tiempo nos preguntamos quienes serían sus padres, o porque ni siquiera habían dejado una nota, solo habían dejado una muñeca con un nombre bordado.

- ¡La muñeca que le hizo la abuela! – exclamó Charlene.

- Ella, es una niña muy especial, a todos los que ha conocido ha dejado una marca indeleble, es como una hija para nosotras.

- ¿Y donde esta ella en este momento? – preguntó con ansiedad la señora Brown.

- Ella fue adoptada – informó la mujer – por una familia muy adinerada. No se que pasaría si ella lo supiera, siempre actúa de forma espontánea, sin embargo…

- Yo solo quiero verla, quiero saber que esta bien… ¡por favor dígame quien es la familia que la adoptó!

- Es Candy… - habló finalmente la monja que había estado en calidad de espectador – estamos hablando de Candy ¿verdad?

En ese momento en la mansión Andley en la pista de baile, Candy se deslizaba en los brazos de Albert.


	37. Chapter 37

**El Desacierto de Elisa**

La cara de la Sra. Brown se transfiguró, sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza¿era verdad lo que decía la monja¿Candy… Candy Andley¿La muchacha con la que había conversado tantas veces era su hija? Frank miraba a la mujer que sentada atrás del escritorio, asentía con la cabeza a la Hermana María, mientras que la monja se había persignado y rezaba una plegaría. Los minutos transcurrieron y Charlene no se podía recuperar de la impresión que le había causado saber que Candy era su hija.

- ¿Sra. Brown esta usted bien? – preguntó Frank quien evidentemente no había resultado tan afectado como Charlene.

- Si – dijo Charle esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- No se ve usted muy bien – le dijo la Hermana María

- Estoy mejor que nunca – respondió Charlene quien estaba a punto de derramar unas lágrimas – Así que ¿Candy Andley es mi hija?

- ¿Usted la conoce? – preguntó la anciana.

- Si, hace meses que la conozco, casi un año. – respondió la mujer

- Y ella tampoco lo sabe – mencionó en voz baja la anciana.

- Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por ella, ustedes la educaron y la criaron, ella siempre habla del lugar donde fue criada, no se que hubiera sido de ella…

- Candy ha sufrido mucho, pero es una chica alegre y siempre sonríe...

- Algo he sabido de ella, ojalá yo pudiera haber hecho algo para aminorar sus penas, si yo hubiera sabido que estaba aquí – y sin poder contenerse más Charlene comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Andley el baile continuaba, Candy había estado bailando durante un buen rato. Pero de repente su cara cambió y empezó a buscar en medio de los invitados a alguien.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Albert

- No vino a la fiesta – dijo con un dejo de decepción.

- ¿Quién no vino? – inquirió muy interesado Albert.

- La señora Brown – respondió Candy.

- ¡Oh! Tienes razón, no te lo había dicho, pero Liam me dijo que tuvo que salir de la ciudad.

- La vi el otro día y no me mencionó nada, de hecho me aseguró que vendría.

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con ella – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ella me agrada, es muy fácil platicar con ella – mencionó Candy – No lo se, de repente es muy extraño, es como si la conociera de toda mi vida.

Albert soltó una carcajada, y Candy frunció el entrecejo, Albert no solía burlarse de ella de esa manera.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- Pues… lo gracioso es que ella siente lo mismo por ti – le dijo mientras continuaba riendo.

- ¿En serio¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Pequeña, ella no me habla a mi como si me conociera de toda la vida – señaló Albert – se lo contó a Liam, quien a su vez me lo dijo a mi.

- ¿No dirás que solo las mujeres hablan entre ellas? – dijo divertida Candy.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, mientras tanto, a otro lado del salón Wade estaba siendo informado de las novedades durante su estadía en Egipto. El muchacho se pasaba los dedos por su oscuro cabello, y sus ojos verdes tenían un extraño brillo.

- Entonces ¿dices que Elisa desde entonces anda con ese pelafustán? – preguntaba con un dejo de incredulidad.

- Wade, comprende que su madre esta desesperada por su situación – le respondió un muchacho alto y moreno.

- No lo puedo creer – comentó Wade.

- ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? – inquirió una chica de pelo rizado y rubio que era la pareja del muchacho moreno.

- Ella no andaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo con ese pobre diablo – aseveró el muchacho.

- Wade, uno no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer hasta que ocurren las desgracias – apuntó otra chica que sostenía una bebida en sus manos

- Pero y Neal… ¿cómo pudo permitir que algo así ocurriera?

- ¿Neal? – río con desdén el chico moreno – el muy cobarde huyó, hace meses que nadie sabe de él.

- ¿Neal huyó¿Pero a donde pudo haber ido? – preguntó Wade.

- Nadie lo sabe – susurró la chica rubia – Por allí dicen que se fue al oeste para hacer fortuna.

- Yo supe que se casó con una chica peor que ese Dalton, pero que esta nadando en dinero – comentó envenenadamente la chica de la bebida.

- No es posible Edith, si así fuera Elisa no estaría saliendo con esa piltrafa.

- Wade, no se que te dio Elisa, pero te puedo asegurar que ella no es un ángel, y si esta con ese chico, no es más de lo que se merece.

- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte? – espetó Wade – Elisa puede ser muchas cosas, pero ella es una gran amiga mía, y seré un ingrato si dejo que terminé con ese torpe.

- ¿Y qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por "tu amiga"? – inquirió con encono la chica - ¿Casarte con ella?

- Si, Edith, eso haría… me casaría con ella – respondió con vehemencia Wade.

- Ya, ya cálmate campeón – dijo el muchacho alto dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Elisa no se ha casado con ese pobre diablo, todavía esta disponible…

Wade tenía la cara muy roja, pero asintió con la cabeza, y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Mientras que a lo lejos veía como Elisa tropezaba a cada momento con su lerdo compañero de baile que no dejaba de pisar su vestido.

La fiesta se terminó ya casi al amanecer, las parejas que aún parecían poder bailar más, se sintieron decepcionadas cuando los músicos tuvieron que recoger sus instrumentos, mientras que personas como Elisa que no habían tenido la fortuna de tener a un buen compañero de baile sonreían de satisfacción.

Elisa se había subido al carruaje de los Dalton que las llevarían a ella y a su madre hasta Lakewood, la señora Leegan se cubría con la estola, del frío de la noche, mientras que Elisa de mala gana quitaba la tierra que habían dejado los zapatos de Peter en su vestido, y miraba con hastío al joven que se había desabrochado el saco del esmoquin y se había quitado la faja para dejar al descubierto la barriga que había estado apretada durante toda la noche.

El viaje que de por si era largo, para Elisa le pareció que había pasado mucho más tiempo y estaba harta de estar al lado de alguien tan desagradable como Peter Dalton, cuando llegaron a la mansión Leegan, el sol ya había salido, así que las dos mujeres atravesaron la puerta mientras que Peter y su madre seguían su camino.

En cuanto los Dalton estuvieron un poco retirados, la Señora Leegan se quitó la estola y miró con desaprobación a su hija.

- ¿Elisa, se puede saber que te pasa?

- No entiendo madre – dijo Elisa quien lo único que quería era ir a dormir.

- ¿Crees que no te vi coqueteando con Wade Fielding? – le preguntó enojada su madre.

- No estaba coqueteando con él, simplemente lo saludé – le contestó Elisa.

- Al oído… ¿Qué tenía que susurrarte? – le espetó la señora Leegan.

- Madre, no me dijo nada, solo me dijo que me había traído un pequeño presente de Egipto.

- El cual, desde luego no aceptarás.

- No hay necesidad de que me lo digas… en cuanto Wade se entere de que estamos en la quiebra, no querrá siquiera mirarme, así que descuida madre.

- Espero que realmente se abstenga de venir a dejarte cualquier cosa, a menos de que tenga otras intenciones.

- Madre, me has dicho miles de veces que nadie de nuestro círculo se dignará a mirarme, y todos han comprobado que tenías razón, Wade no será la diferencia.

- Entonces, se inteligente Elisa. Peter daría cualquier cosa por ti, no lo eches a perder.

- No lo haré, no tienes de que preocuparte – soltó Elisa, al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación y se quedó meditando un buen rato antes de dormirse, esa era su nueva realidad, Peter era el tipo de hombre al que podía aspirar, mientras que Candy a pesar de ser una recogida, ahora era la prometida de William Andley, ella, Elisa Leegan, nacida en cuna de oro, ahora tenía que conformarse con ese hombre tan desagradable, Wade solo había sido amable con ella porque no sabía lo de su desgracia, no podía esperar más de aquel que había sido su principal admirador de cuando era la rica Elisa Leegan.

Wade no era feo, nunca lo había sido, no era tampoco extremadamente guapo, pero la buena cuna se le notaba a distancia, ese tipo de hombre era con el que Elisa había planeado casarse. No obstante, el destino le había destrozado todos esos planes, y ahora tenía que soportar a Peter, no toleraba que le tocara¿Qué iba a hacer cuando le propusiera matrimonio¿Iba acaso a entregarse a un hombre tan desagradable? No, ella no podía admitirlo¿Qué iba a hacer entonces¿Qué iba a hacer?

Con esos angustiantes pensamientos, el cansancio la venció y finalmente se quedó dormida, aunque la luz del sol entraba por su ventana.

Mientras tanto, Charlene y Frank después de haber pasado hasta altas horas de la noche platicando con la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María sobre Candy, ellas amablemente les habían ofrecido unas camas para dormir allí. Y ellos habían aceptado, temprano, salieron rumbo a Chicago, donde Charlene tendría que tomar una decisión, entre decirle a Candy que ella era su madre o simplemente dejarla seguir con su vida y tratar de hacerla feliz desde lejos. Frank miraba de vez en vez a Charlene, pero no comentaba nada, sabía que él había por fin cumplido su labor, y ahora ella tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que acababan de descubrir.

Charlene y su dama de compañía bajaron del carro de Frank cerca del mediodía, y después de quedar en hablar al día siguiente, entraron a la Mansión Brown. Allí todo estaba normal, el Sr. Brown había salido temprano para encargarse de unas cosas en su oficina, así que Charlene se fue a su habitación, abrió la caja que había sacado unos días antes, y allí deposito muchas fotografías que le habían proporcionado la Señorita Ponny y la hermana María.

Después de colocar las fotos y quedarse observándolas durante un buen rato; pensó en toda la información que le habían dado, ahora sabía que primero había sido mucama de los Leegan, realmente no podía describir el dolor que su alma había sentido al saber que su hija, había tenido que trabajar como sirvienta, y de los malos tratos que allí le habían propinado. Y luego estaba Anthony, ese muchacho le había dado tanto, y estaba tan ligado a ella en ese momento, sabía muchas cosas de Anthony, pero aparentemente no le habían hecho justicia, ese chico había hecho muy feliz a su hija, pero había fallecido enfrente de ella, ahora comprendía porque todavía le dolía hablar de él. "Ella lloraba todo el tiempo" había dicho la hermana María, y su corazón había sentido otro pinchazo de dolor. Su hija lo había sufrido, y ella, su madre no había estado allí para acariciar su cabeza y sanar su corazón. Y el joven señor Andley se había encargado de despejar su mente, la había enviado a Inglaterra, y allí había conocido a ese chico: Terry. Su nombre le resultaba familiar, Terry el chico que había conquistado su dañado corazón, y también se lo había vuelto a romper. Ese álbum de fotos y recortes que había hecho llorar tanto a su hija, y de nuevo no había estado allí, no había podido confortarla en sus brazos para hacerla sentirse protegida. Su decisión de convertirse en enfermera, era admirable pero al mismo tiempo era tan independiente, ya no necesitaba a una madre, a ella le habían arrebatado su derecho de madre, al momento en que la habían abandonado en medio de la nieve. Pero tampoco podía culpar a esa mujer. Darlen había sido una muchacha tonta, pero no lo había hecho de mala fe. ¿Cómo podía culparla? No, todo había sido una mala jugada de la vida, la vida las había separado, había acabado con su esposo, y Christopher había perdido a su padre a muy temprana edad, también él había resultado afectado… ¿Qué pensaría Chris de todo lo que se había enterado?, era otra preocupación más.

Charlene se levantó con un sobresalto cuando la mucama le había llevado algo para comer, las horas habían pasado muy deprisa, sus cavilaciones no habían llegado a ningún lado. ¿Qué podía hacer? En ese momento sonó el teléfono y volvió a entrar la mucama.

- Señora, es el Sr. Andley, busca a su esposo y cuando le he dicho que no estaba, me ha preguntado por usted.

- ¿El Sr. Andley? – preguntó como si acabara de despertar.

- Inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y fue a contestar el teléfono.

A la hora de la cena, Charlene esperaba impaciente en el restaurante donde se había quedado de ver con Albert, cada persona que entraba, hacía que volteara la cabeza para ver si era él joven heredero. Albert no tardó en aparecer, sin embargo por la angustia que sentía Charlene le parecía que se había retrasado horas.

- Perdón por la tardanza, no me dejaban salir – dijo amablemente Albert.

- William, no sabes cuanto necesitaba hablar contigo – le respondió con la ansiedad reflejada en su voz.

- Aquí estoy, mi querida Charlene – le dijo Albert – no se de que quiere hablar conmigo que es tan importante.

- Es sobre Candy – dijo Charlene.

Albert inconscientemente pensó en Candy y su decisión de ir a la guerra, y trató de no aparentar la enorme preocupación que tenía por ella. Conservando la calma sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Ha hablado con usted? – dijo Albert apretando la mandíbula.

- Si, he hablado mucho con ella, pero no sobre el tema que he venido a tratar.

- ¿No es sobre su decisión de ir a la guerra? – preguntó un tanto extrañado Albert.

- No, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, esa es otra cosa que tendría que hablar con ella. – dijo ella frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

- Ahora si me ha dejado en blanco, no se que otra cosa podría ser – dijo sinceramente Albert.

- No, no podrías saberlo – dijo ella – es algo que nadie sabía.

- ¿es algo malo? – preguntó preocupado Albert, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las habladurías de la gente.

- No, al menos yo no quiero verlo así – comentó Charlene.

- Hable, por favor, no importa lo que sea. – le apremió Albert

Charlene, comenzó a relatar toda la historia que tanto la había hecho sufrir desde que había comenzado años atrás, de cómo su casa había sido encontrada quemada y la búsqueda infructífera de su hija y de cómo se había enterado de que Candy era su hija.

- ¿Quiere decir que Candy es hija suya? – preguntó Albert un poco desconcertado

- Así es – respondió Charlene – es algo nuevo también para mi, no se que hacer.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó Albert.

- Porque Candy ya no me necesita como madre, ella ya ha hecho su vida, no puedo llegar y solo decírselo.

- Charlene, lamento que piense eso, porque eso quiere decir que no ha sondeado bien a Candy, no puede decir que Candy no necesita a su madre, ella ha soñado con tener una madre desde que era una niña, vio como sus amigos eran adoptados mientras que ella permanecía en el Hogar, su adopción fue todo menos lo convencional, me vi en la necesidad de adoptarla para poder hacer algo bueno por ella, su cariño me hizo pensar que sería una gran persona, que su adopción sería benéfico para los Andley, además mis sobrinos la querían mucho, bueno no todos, pero si los que vivirían con ella

- Pero es que yo pensé…

- No podemos quitarle esta alegría…

- Pero es posible que me desprecie.

- Ella jamás hará semejante cosa, y yo no puedo ocultarle algo así.

- ¿Entonces crees que debería decírselo? – preguntó Charlene.

- Si, en verdad es lo que creo – dijo Albert decididamente

Charlene asintió con la cabeza, realmente tendría que hacerlo, temía la actitud de su hija, pero Albert le había asegurado que ella la aceptaría. No tenía otra opción que confiar en el protector de su hija. En ese hombre joven que había tenido que soportar muchas pruebas a lo largo de su vida. Y el cual conocía realmente a Candy.

Esa noche cuando Albert llegó a la Mansión Andley sabía que tenía que preparar a Candy para cuando se enterara de la verdad; conocía a la chica y a veces solía desmayarse cuando alguien le daba noticias muy fuertes. Era extraño que una chica tan fuerte y saludable tuviera esa debilidad. Sin embargo estaba consciente de ello. Así que al entrar a la Mansión inmediatamente preguntó por ella.

- Ella salió al jardín – Le informó Elsie que siempre parecía estar de mal humor.

Albert le agradeció con un ademán y salió al jardín, en ese momento las rosas y el resto de flores esparcían su aroma por el ambiente. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Candy, ese día usaba su uniforme de enfermera, supuso que había recibido malas noticias de la guerra y que eso le había vuelto a poner la idea de marchar al frente. Por otro lado no podía dejar de decirle lo de su madre. Con paso un tanto inseguro se acercó a ella. Los pasos resonaron en los adoquines del camino que bordeaba el jardín, Candy los escuchó y volteó su cabeza para poder mirar a quien se aproximaba.

- Albert – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Hola Preciosa – le dijo acercándose a ella para besarla.

Candy como siempre le ocurría se sonrojó un poco, pero segundos después tomó el brazo que Albert le ofrecía y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín.

- …Y Madeline me dijo que le había escrito el Dr. Anderson para arreglar ese asunto… - Candy continuaba su plática, pero Albert solo asentía aunque realmente no escuchaba, él pensaba en la mejor manera de darle la noticia para que Charlene pudiera darle el resto de la noticia sin muchos problemas.

Candy notó enseguida que Albert estaba distraído así que paró en seco y se le quedó viendo, Albert camino dos pasos antes de percatarse de que Candy ya no caminaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Candy

Albert tomó aire, y miró los ojos verdes de la chica que brillaban, y se veían tan similares a los de Charlene, sólo el pelo era de color diferente, se parecían mucho, sin embargo no le había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Automáticamente sonrió, era algo asombroso. El miedo que había sentido se le fue por completo.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – le pidió Albert señalando una banca de cantera que estaba a un lado del camino.

- Si, claro – dijo Candy pensando que la iba a retar.

- No pongas esa cara de susto – comentó Albert – no te voy a regañar.

- Es que te pusiste muy serio – mencionó Candy riendo.

- Bueno, es que quería hablar contigo de algo serio – apuntó Albert.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy dejando de reír inmediatamente.

- Candy¿alguna vez has pensado en tus padres?

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – inquirió Candy muy seria.

- Solo respóndeme – le rogó Albert

- Si, si he llegado a pensar en ellos – le confesó con un dejo de tristeza

- ¿Qué opinión tienes de ellos?

- No puedo opinar nada, ellos me abandonaron – dijo tajantemente Candy

- ¿Qué pensarías si te enteraras de que ellos no te abandonaron realmente?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Candy extrañada.

- Quiero decir que es posible que ellos no te hayan abandonado.

- Entonces ellos están muertos – dijo Candy.

- No, tampoco quiero decir eso, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras de que fuiste separada de ellos por un suceso cruel, y que te han estado buscando durante todo este tiempo?

- Albert, no me gustan estos juegos – le dijo Candy – Yo estoy feliz, tengo a mis madres y te tengo a ti, no puedo pedir por más, es inútil pensar en que hay allá afuera alguien buscándome.

- Candy, no te voy a pedir que me contestes, solo quiero que lo pienses, y te quiero pedir que mañana no vayas a la institución, la señora Brown esta de regreso y quiere hablar contigo.

- Eso esta genial – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa – ayer la eché de menos.

- Si, es hora de cenar. Será mejor que entremos.

Albert no quiso saber si esa alegría sería siendo igual ya que supiera la verdad, mientras que Candy se quedó muy pensativa¿A que venían todas esas preguntas y que relación tenía la Sra. Brown con ello?

Al día siguiente, Charlene llegó muy temprano a la Mansión Andley, Albert la recibió y la pasó a la biblioteca, la Sra. Brown se veía mucho más tensa de lo habitual, por lo general trataba de no tener contacto con la Sra. Elroy, sabía que ella no era de su agrado y por lo regular si podía evitar ir a la Mansión lo hacía. Pero había hecho la cita con Albert un día antes y no podía dar un paso atrás por las rencillas con la anciana.

Albert miraba con impaciencia el reloj de la biblioteca y pensaba que Candy estaba tardando mucho, ya la había mandado llamar dos veces, pero ella seguía sin bajar, sin embargo el tiempo que había transcurrido no era realmente mucho, Candy se había levantado sobresaltada cuando la llamaron la primera vez, se había levantado como una exhalación y había corrido por toda su habitación mientras apresuraba a Johana que le ayudara a estar lista en pocos minutos. Por fin estuvo lista y se dirigió a la biblioteca, de nuevo ese pensamiento la asaltaba, esa intranquilidad que le había dejado el día de ayer la plática que había sostenido con Albert. Con un poco de nervios tocó a la puerta. Albert la abrió y al verla sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Candy entró a la biblioteca y vio a la señora Brown que estaba sentada retorciéndose las manos.

- Candy – la saludó muy exaltada, sin poder contener la emoción que le causaba verla.

- Buenos días – dijo entrecortadamente Candy muy extrañada.

- Las dejo, creo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar – dijo Albert al tiempo que salía de la biblioteca.

- Candy miró salir al joven y se quedó frente a la señora Brown.

- Me preocupe mucho al no verla en la fiesta, pero Albert… quiero decir William, me dijo que estaba de viaje.

- Si, me hubiera gustado estar aquí – contestó Charlene tratando de mantener la calma.

- No tenía que venir ha disculparse, con el recado que me dio Albert era más que suficiente – le dijo Candy amablemente – aunque me alegro de verla.

Charlene comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas se le iban, que no podría decirle a Candy la verdad, la veía tan animada que no sabía como tomaría la noticia.

- Por un momento pensé – continuó Candy al ver que la señora Brown no hablaba – que sería algo serio, pensé que quería hablarme sobre lo de ir a la guerra. Aunque he de confesar que ayer Al… William me comenzó a hacer preguntas muy extrañas sobre mis padres.

- ¿Eso hizo? – preguntó Charlene admirándose de la perspicacia del muchacho.

- Si, me estuvo preguntando muchas cosas, la verdad es que no lo entendí y cuando desperté…

- De eso precisamente he venido a hablarte – le interrumpió Charlene.

- ¿De mis padres? – preguntó Candy con incredulidad.

- Si – dijo Charlene tratando de recobrar la serenidad.

- ¿Y porque quiere hablarme de ellos? – quiso saber Candy.

- El viaje que hice, fue muy revelador de verdad – comenzó Charlene – no fue un simple viaje el que hice estos días¿no recuerdas que en alguna ocasión te comenté sobre una hija?

- Si, si recuerdo – contestó Candy un tanto confusa – no quiero ofenderla, pero cuando habló de ella parecía que ella había, bueno… fallecido.

- Si, eso es lo que se me había informado – contestó Charlene sonriendo amablemente – yo pensé que eso había ocurrido, pero el hombre que apareció el día que estuviste conmigo – Candy asintió con la cabeza – Era un detective privado que había contratado para que buscara a la última persona que había visto con vida a mi hija.

- ¿y para que querría eso? – preguntó Candy quien no entendía nada.

- El fue a buscarme porque la había encontrado después de muchos años. Así que fui a encontrarme con ella – dijo ignorando por un momento la pregunta de Candy – y allí me enteré de una terrible pero a la vez esperanzadora noticia.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó en voz muy baja Candy.

- Ella me dijo, que no habían matado a mi pequeña, tal como yo pensaba, que ella la había abandonado. A pesar de eso, yo presentí que era posible que mi hija estuviera viva. – Charlene miró los ojos de Candy que eran tan parecidos a los de ella misma y continuó – así que nos trasladamos al lugar donde había abandonado a mi pequeña, a la que yo creí muerta.

Candy parecía comenzar a entender, llevaba todavía puesto el crucifijo que Albert le había dado dos días atrás y con su mano izquierda lo sostenía, mientras que su respiración se estaba volviendo más irregular.

- Para mi fue una gran sorpresa la información que me dieron en ese lugar. ¿Sabes de qué lugar hablo Candy? - preguntó Charlene.

- El Hogar de Ponny – dijo Candy con una voz extraña.

- Si, Candy, era el Hogar de Ponny, allí me dieron toda la información que me faltaba para armar el rompecabezas que había estado en mi mente por los últimos 18 años.

La mano de Candy comenzaba a temblar, al igual que ella, sentía un estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo.

- La mujer había abandonado a mi hija a las puertas de un orfanato, quizá fue providencial, quizá fue una señal divina para que ella viviera y no falleciera. Esa niña, la recogieron dos amables y buenas mujeres que criaron a mi hija y quienes han estado allí para apoyarla en sus momentos difíciles. – dijo Charlene mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas - ¿Sabes quien es esa niña?

Candy miró a Charlene¿acaso era posible¿Esa mujer que estaba delante de ella era con quien tantas veces había soñado cuando era una niña? Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sus manos continuaban temblando, trató de hablar pero sus cuerdas bucales parecían negarse a abrirse. Con un nudo en la garganta y a media voz respondió.

- Soy yo

Charlene asintió con la cabeza, y Candy comenzó a llorar. No podía creerlo, aun no soltaba la cruz que tenía en su mano, la cual colgaba de la fina cadena de oro. Y como si ese apretón que le daba al pequeño crucifijo le diera el entendimiento, supo que Charlene no mentía, que lo que le decía era la verdad. La dulce señora que siempre se había portado tan bien con ella, esa hermosa mujer con la que era tan fácil platicar, ella a quien sentía conocer de toda la vida era realmente su madre. Charlene se levantó del sillón y caminó hacía Candy. Ella levantó la mirada, el dolor, la angustia, esos tragos tan amargos que había vivido durante tanto tiempo parecían desaparecer como si alguien los hubiera borrado de su memoria. Se levantó del asiento y abrazó a su madre.

Ese abrazo, era mucho más cálido de los que le hubiera dado, siempre había sentido ese cariño, nunca lo había podido explicar, incluso la noche de su fiesta se había sentido algo tonta al confesárselo a Albert, ahora lo sabía, era ese vínculo especial que las había unido. Su mente parecía muy despejada en ese momento, se sentía protegida, se sentía querida, se sentía segura de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera suceder, sintió que una mano muy acogedora tocaba su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas. Era un sentimiento harto agradable, "esto es lo que se siente tener una madre" pensó rápidamente.

Candy nunca pudo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazada a su madre, solo sabía que no era un engaño, que era realidad, y que la realidad en esta ocasión había superado sus sueños, era una mujer dulce y amable, era todo lo que ella habría querido en una madre.

Esa mañana la pasó junto con Charlene, cuando por fin las dos pudieron hablar, una avalancha de preguntas llegaron a la mente de Candy, y Charlene estaba que no cabía en si de tanta dicha. Ambas hablaron hasta muy tarde, incluso las dos interrupciones que habían tenido de Phebe que les llevó el almuerzo y la comida no bastaron para que todo lo que tenían que decirse fuera dicho. Albert se había asegurado de que nadie más las interrumpiera, al ver que Candy no salía fue la pauta que le indicó que todo estaría bien, que entre ellas todo estaría bien y de alguna forma sentía la alegría que esa noticia iba a causarle a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, Candy fue directamente con Albert, después de besarlo y abrazarlo, en medio de lágrimas de felicidad le contó lo que él ya sabía, pero con paciencia había escuchado y había visto como la cara de Candy deslumbraba, de cómo se sentía tan segura, tan feliz, y como solía hacer en todos los momentos agradeció a Dios por lo que le había ocurrido, incluso las cosas malas, porque sabía que de esa manera había podido conocer a tantos amigos y había tenido ese conmovedor encuentro con su madre.

Al día siguiente toda la familia Andley ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, y ante una gran conmoción Candy había decidido mudarse con su madre a la mansión Brown hasta el día en que se casaría con Albert. Albert en su momento había pensado que la extrañaría mucho, pero no podía negarle la felicidad de vivir con su madre. El Sr. Brown había pasado a su vez por varias etapas, incredulidad, y después una gran alegría, por primera vez desde que había conocido a su esposa ella sonreía, ese fulgor de tristeza que había estado en sus ojos había desaparecido, así que la idea de tener a Candy con ellos le había entusiasmado. Liam Brown adoraba a Candy, casi como si fuera su hija, siempre la había querido aún cuando no la conocía, las cartas que Anthony le había enviado de cuando él había conocido a Candy las tenía grabadas en su corazón. Esa chica que tan feliz había hecho a su hijo era merecedora de todas las buenas cosas que pudieran pasarle e incluso más.

En menos de una semana, toda la alta esfera de Chicago conocía la noticia. "Vaya noticia" exclamaban unos, otros pensaban con incredulidad que todo era para limpiar el nombre de la chica, sin embargo el grueso de los comentarios eran favorables y una fila interminable de visitas irrumpió en la Mansión Brown, antes tan poco admirada.

Cuando Annie se había enterado de la noticia, estaba con su prometido Alex.

- ¿No te parece extraordinario? – le había preguntado el chico a Annie.

- Si, claro que me parece estupendo – había mentido Annie. En sus adentros habría preferido ser ella la hija de Charlene, hasta le había pasado por su mente que pudieron haberse equivocado, no obstante no había ido a visitar a Candy ni siquiera para despejar su duda.

La que si había ido y con motivo doble, era Patty, había ido corriendo en cuanto se había enterado, y había llevado a Bryant con ella, la sorpresa había sido grande, pero eso no había cambiado sus planes de boda, así que habían aprovechado para llevar la invitación.

- ¿Entonces tu nombre no es Candy? – preguntaba Patty

- Si lo es… mi abuela se llamaba así. Y ella me hizo una muñeca con mi nombre bordado…

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – Inquirió Patty.

- Que ese es mi segundo nombre, pero el día de hoy hemos ido a cambiar mi nombre tal y como es el mío así que continúo siendo Candy Blanca, solo que hay que agregarle Orville.

- ¿Y cuál era tu primer nombre? – preguntó Bryant.

- Realmente… mi madre ¡cielos¡Qué extraño suena! – dijo riendo Candy – bueno ella no me dijo mi nombre, dijo que no era necesario, que si hasta el momento me habían conocido como Candy Blanca, a ella le parecía bien, que le gustaba mucho el nombre.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – le dijo sinceramente Patty - ¡que emocionante debe ser para ti!

- Si, mucho, todos los días hay algo nuevo que aprendo sobre mi familia – dijo Candy – y todos se han portado tan bien conmigo

- ¿Y Albert? – preguntó Patty.

- No ha dejado de venir a verme, es tan romántico, a diario me trae rosas, dice que son para que no extrañe la Mansión.

Las dos muchachas rieron, Bryant se recargó en su asiento mientras miraba con embeleso a Patty y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro moreno.

- Y sobre la Guerra ¿Qué has pensado?

- ¡Oh! Patty, para serte sincera ni siquiera me ha vuelto a pasar la idea por la cabeza, creo que me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oh que alegría me das! – exclamó Patty al tiempo que abrazaba a Candy.

- ¿Y a donde iras ahora? – preguntó Candy al ver que Bryant revisaba por tercera vez su reloj.

- Tengo… este… tenemos pensado ir hasta la mansión de los Leegan – informó Patty.

- Esto esta lejos, creo que no los entretengo más… espero verlos pronto – dijo Candy.

Candy se quedó observándolos por una de las amplias ventanas de la sala, en verdad que los dos, se veían muy bien juntos, Patty se veía radiante al lado de Bryant. Candy había perdonado el pasado de Bryant al ver lo bien que había tratado a su amiga.

En el carro, Bryant iba tarareando una melodía que había aprendido en el piano el día anterior, y Patty estaba revisando las invitaciones. Después de un largo camino finalmente llegaron a casa de los Leegan, Patty nunca había estado allí antes, así que para ella no fue una sorpresa ver que el jardín estaba algo descuidado o que no hubiera un valet esperando para acomodar el carro. Patty se bajó del carro ayudada por Bryant, y caminaron hasta la puerta.

Después de tocar un par de veces, Stuart abrió la enorme puerta y los hizo pasar. Adentro de la casa se notaba mucho más austeridad pero Patty no le daba mucha importancia a ello así que paso hasta la sala desprovista de lujos, y espero paciente a la Sra. Leegan.

La señora Leegan tardo algunos minutos en bajar de su habitación "¿Patricia O'Brien?" se había preguntado, ella la conocía, era esa chica que era muy amiga de Candy, y después de acomodar su cabello, bajó para recibirla. Entró al salón que en otro tiempo había lucido ostentoso, pero que actualmente apenas y conservaba una alfombra que la Sra. Leegan había logrado rescatar del saqueo de lujos.

- Buenas tardes – saludó amablemente la Sra. Leegan.

Y fue cuando se percató de la presencia de Bryant, ese chico tan guapo que había venido de Escocia junto con la familia Andley, su mirada era desdeñosa, siempre lo había sido, pero por lo general la ocultaba, ahora al estar en esa casa que evidentemente no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, alzaba la cabeza con orgullo y miraba con desdén todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- Señora Leegan – empezó Patty – creo que ya conoce a mi prometido Bryant.

- Si así es – dijo la Sra. Leegan tratando de hacer acopio de dignidad para no sentirse menos ante la mirada del muchacho.

- Hemos venido a dejarle la invitación para nuestra boda – dijo Patty radiante de felicidad.

La señora Leegan estaba consciente de que Patty iba a casarse, no había asistido a la fiesta de compromiso, pero Elisa si lo había hecho, aunque seguía con la creencia de que esa boda no se realizaría.

La visita no se alargó mucho, las típicas frases de cortesía fueron dichas por una y otra parte, cuando estaban a punto de retirarse, oyeron caballos que se aproximaban, la señora Leegan se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, el carruaje de Peter Dalton acababa de arribar, Elisa con su expresión de molestia la cual se estaba convirtiendo en su expresión habitual, estaba bajando del carruaje, seguida por Peter quien tenía la camisa manchada de algo que parecía café, cosa que al parecer le tenía sin cuidado.

Elisa, al ver el carro estacionado se apresuró a entrar a la casa sin esperar a Peter.

- Elisa ven al salón – le ordenó su madre al oír los pasos de Elisa en el recibidor.

Elisa entró al salón y se llevó una gran decepción, para sus adentros pensaba que quizá sería Wade, pero al ver a Patty trató de disimular lo desagradable que había sido para ella verla en su casa.

- ¿Dónde esta Peter? – inquirió su madre al verla llegar sola.

- Ya viene – contestó tratando de contener su mal humor.

Patty se había levantado de su asiento y ahora extendía su mano para estrechar la de Elisa. Pero Bryant en vez de acercarse se había quedado parado detrás de su prometida, observando con interés a Elisa, bajó la mirada y esperó a que Patty y ella se saludaran.

Ya que ellas se hubieran saludado justo en el momento en que Bryant se inclinaba para besar la mano de Elisa, Peter entró arrastrando los pies. Y Bryant en vez de besar la mano, volteó la cabeza para ver al hombrecillo que había entrado.

- ¡Oh, hay visitas! – dijo con mucha emoción, como si fuera un niño.

- Si, Peter, le presentó a Patricia O'Brien y su prometido Bryant Shaw – dijo la Señora Leegan.

- Ya los conocía – dijo Peter con descortesía y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Bryant en vez de besar la mano de Elisa se había incorporado y ahora sostenía con firmeza la mano de ella. Y al ver a Peter sentarse como si fuera su casa le hizo hacer una expresión de disgusto en su cara. Elisa lo notó y trató de sonreír, para que los invitados pasaran por alto la grosería de Peter.

- Si, ya lo conocían – dijo con la voz que claramente reflejaba el nerviosismo que sentía.

- Si, claro que lo recuerdo – se apresuró a decir Bryant que poco había hablado.

Todos sonrieron con un poco de alivio y se volvieron a sentar, la visita se extendió unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Bryant y Patty tuvieron que salir para Chicago. Cuando se retiraron los tres continuaron en el salón.

- Peter¿no te dan ganas de estar comprometido? – comenzó a sugerir la señora Leegan.

- Madre, todavía el tiempo es corto, la gente lo vería mal – dijo Elisa mirando severamente a su madre.

- Pero sería grandioso que se hiciera una fiesta grande para el compromiso – continúo la madre de Elisa.

- Muchos piensan que las fiestas grandes en estos tiempos es una ofensa – apuntó Elisa, quien realmente no pensaba eso, pero que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que comprometerse con Peter.

Peter mientras tanto sus ojos pasaban de Elisa a la madre de Elisa, con mucha rapidez, él se abstenía de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto. Finalmente Peter tuvo que irse porque tenía que verse con unos clientes. Dejando a Elisa y a su Madre solas.

- Elisa¿se puede saber porque no me dejaste hablar con libertad sobre su compromiso?

- Porque no está bien – dijo Elisa para no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos – no debemos forzar a Peter a que acepte algo.

- Pero si es lo que debemos hacer Elisa – señaló su madre – Es así como debe de irse acostumbrando.

- Pero es demasiado pronto – argumentó Elisa – si lo obligamos tan pronto puede darse cuenta.

- El lo aceptaría, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- No estoy tan segura madre.

- Elisa si Bryant se va a casar con esa muchacha Patty, que no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú¿qué no será capaz Peter?

- Pues según tengo entendido, Bryant no esta en posición económica muy buena tampoco – replicó Elisa.

- Te equivocas Elisa, me acaba de contar que piensa comprarle una Mansión a Patricia.

- ¿Pero con que dinero? – preguntó extrañada Elisa.

- Al parecer se ha hecho de una buena posición como concertista – dijo su madre – Si mal no recuerdo, ese muchacho te miraba mucho antes.

- ¿Por qué dices eso madre?

- Porque a él no le hubiera importado nuestra actual condición.

- Como lo dices madre, "hubiera" eso quiere decir que no fue.

- Bueno hija, hoy estas imposible – dijo la Sra. Leegan – solo te digo que si no te apresuras a hacer oficial el compromiso, Peter podría impacientarse.

Elisa observó como su madre se retiraba del salón, y al quedarse sola, derramó unas lágrimas, esa mañana había recibido una carta de Neal, su hermano, el que había sido su cómplice durante tantos años, se acababa de embarcar para ir al frente, su madre no lo sabía, y ella no quería decírselo, Neal así se lo había pedido. Ahora se sentía sumamente sola. Neal se había ido y su madre no dejaba de hostigarla, después de un rato de llorar, supo que no podía estar así toda su vida, ella no era el tipo de persona que esperaba que algo sucediera para cambiar su vida, ella siempre había hecho que las cosas ocurrieran.

Por un momento un brillo de malicia resplandeció en sus ojos, era cierto que Bryant cuando recién había llegado se le quedaba mirando, en su mente un plan comenzó a tomar forma y finalmente sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente Elisa salió muy de temprano de su casa, y se trasladó a Chicago, hacer ese viaje nunca le había gustado, sin embargo en esta ocasión además de ir con sus mejores ropas llevaba una gran maleta con ella, como si pensara quedarse mucho tiempo en Chicago. Su madre no la había visto salir, pero cuando no la vio en casa, pensó que había hecho una cita con Peter y no se preocupó.

A media mañana, Elisa había llegado a Chicago, en la mansión Andley no la esperaban, sin embargo su presencia era bienvenida sobre todo por la tía Elroy que la seguía teniendo en alta estima. Ocupó su viejo cuarto y en seguida fue a tomar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Leegan, de un elegante carro un caballero distinguido se había bajado y ahora tocaba a la puerta. Stuart abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días – saludó el muchacho - ¿Podría ver a la señorita Elisa?

- Buenos días, pasé por favor, ya le aviso a la señora – dijo el imperturbable Stuart.

El muchacho esperó con impaciencia en el recibidor traía unos paquetes en la mano, y miraba con tristeza el actual aspecto de la casa. ¡Cuántas veces no había estado él allí! Y siempre lo había visto reluciente, con esas alfombras y esos cortinajes tan elegantes, en ese momento desde que había visto la hierba tan crecida en el jardín comprobó que todo lo que le habían dicho sobre Elisa era cierto, ahora al estar dentro sentía más latente esa situación.

- Señora Leegan – saludó con extremada cortesía.

- Wade Fielding, muchacho ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? – preguntó extrañada la Sra. Leegan

- Señora¿no esta Elisa en casa?

- Elisa, salió desde temprano – informó la madre de Elisa.

- ¡Oh! Eso es una pena, realmente venía a verla a ella – dijo Wade un poco sonrojado.

- Wade, me parece bien que quieras ver a mi hija, pero ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? – le dijo al tiempo que señalaba la sala de té.

Wade y ella entraron a la sala de Té. Wade tomó asiento y la Sra. Leegan también.

- Wade, supongo que estás enterado de lo que ocurrió con los negocios de mi esposo. – empezó la señora Leegan – ¿no es así?

- Si, tiene razón, ya me han informado al respecto.

- Entonces, también puedo entender que no quieras seguir cortejando a mi hija.

- Señora, voy a ser claro y solo se lo voy a decir una vez, Elisa me interesa demasiado, su fortuna no era necesariamente lo que me atraía de ella, el viaje que hice a Egipto no lo hice por alejarme de ella, de hecho me fui antes de que saber nada, y mientras estuve allá, pensé mucho tiempo en mi relación con ella, cuando regresé mi primera intención era formalizar nuestro noviazgo, sin embargo me encontré con que ella ha estado saliendo con ese señor Dalton.

- ¿Quieres decir que no te importa lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó asombrada la Sra. Leegan.

- Sra. Leegan, sería deshonesto si le dijera que en nuestro círculo el dinero no importa, pero hay cosas que son más importantes que el dinero, y lo que siento por Elisa es mucho más importante que todo el dinero del mundo…

- Pero yo pensé….

- Si, pensó que yo actuaría como el resto de hipócritas que no han querido dar la cara.

- Bueno…

- No se preocupe, se como piensan y como suelen actuar, me molestan mucho a veces, pero yo no pienso de esa manera. Ahora lo que me preocupa es la relación que tiene Elisa con el Dalton ese.

- Mi hija aceptó salir con él – dijo la Sra. Leegan viendo un mejor partido en Wade y olvidándose de toda la pleitesía que le había rendido a Peter Dalton durante meses – sólo porque yo le insistí demasiado, no obstante, ella prefiere estar con un chico de nuestro círculo. Alguien fino y educado como lo eres tú.

- Entonces ¿ellos no tienen nada formal? – preguntó Wade al tiempo que sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

- No, Elisa no ha querido formalizar nada.

- Señora Leegan, me ha dado una gran alegría. Cuando regresé Elisa, dígale que no se mueva, porque esta noche vendré de nuevo. Por el momento me retiro y le dejo este pequeño presente – le dijo Wade al tiempo que le pasaba uno de los paquetes que traía en las manos.

Wade se levantó y besó la mano de la señora Leegan, para después salir de la mansión. Mientras iba camino a su casa, su cara reflejaba la más extraordinaria Alegría.

Mientras tanto, Elisa había acompañado a la tía Abuela en el almuerzo. Y para el colmo de su mala suerte se había enterado de que la madre de Candy había aparecido, tratando de aparentar alegría ante la tía Abuela que ahora que conocía de donde provenía Candy y a su familia, la idea de que Albert se casara con ella le parecía muy buena, ahora le resultaba fácil ver todas las virtudes de la joven. Elisa había apretado los labios y cuando se había recobrado de la noticia, había fingido el resto del almuerzo que le pareció eterno porque tenía que estar simulando una alegría que estaba lejos de sentir.

Muy alterada había subido a su habitación y en medio de su irritación, trató de encontrar serenidad, para poder llevar a cabo su plan, Candy no podía ocupar su tiempo en ese momento, se encontraba desesperada, y no iba a detenerse por algo que no podía remediar. Ya había gastado mucho de su tiempo con esa recogida, ahora necesitaba enfocarse en el problema que la acechaba. Durante el mismo almuerzo se había enterado de la información que le faltaba para llevar a cabo su plan, así que no podía desperdiciar el tiempo que era precioso en ese momento. Busco su mejor y más llamativo vestido le mandó a Elsie que le peinara, y después de eso, se perfumó y se puso las únicas joyas que le habían permitido quedarse. Cuando Elisa se miró en el espejo por primera vez sintió mucho miedo de que su plan fallara, pero de la misma manera tenía el mismo miedo de que saliese como ella quería. Tomó su bolso, un sombrero muy lindo y su chalina.

Bajó con cautela la escalera y salió de la mansión sin que nadie supiera para donde iba. En lugar de pedirle a Dean que la llevara a algún lado salió por la puerta de servicio y de allí comenzó a caminar, verificó el dinero que traía con ella y tomó un carro de sitio. El chofer del carruaje, la miró con admiración, realmente Elisa se veía despampanante, y no era común ver a una chica tan bien arreglada a hora tan temprana.

El carruaje se paró frente a un edificio que ostentaba el anuncio "Kaden y asociados, representantes", Elisa bajó del carruaje y pagó el dinero al cochero, miró el anuncio, sabía que todavía era momento de arrepentirse, pero ella no se amedrentaba tan fácilmente, así que tomó aire y entró al lugar.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó con embeleso un muchacho que estaba verificando unos contratos.

- ¿Me podría decir donde queda el salón de ensayos? – preguntó Elisa tratando de dominar sus nervios.

- ¿El salón de ensayos? – preguntó todavía con ese tono de ensueño.

- Si – dijo Elisa sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Se entra por la calle de atrás – informó el muchacho.

- Gracias – dijo Elisa y salió de allí, cuando estuvo afuera tomó aire de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar y dobló en la esquina, no sabía si su dificultad por respirar era por los nervios o por el apretado corsé, Elsie le había ayudado a vestirse y tenía ya varios meses que ella lo hacía, y Elsie había apretado demasiado los cordones, o al menos eso le parecía a Elisa que no podía respirar fácilmente.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de entrada para artistas, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que no tuvo que llamar, entró con discreción y cuando caminaba por el oscuro pasillo alcanzó a oír perfectamente las notas de un piano, Elisa siguió caminando, y vio el salón de ensayos que más bien parecía una enorme bodega con unos cuantos focos para alumbrar, el suelo era como el de la tarima de un teatro, desde lejos pudo observar que solo había una persona allí dentro, así que en cierta manera se sintió aliviada.

Haciendo sonar los tacones de sus zapatillas forradas de terciopelo, caminó hasta donde estaba el piano. El muchacho que tocaba el piano al notarla suspendió de inmediato.

- ¡Hola Bryant! – saludó con voz clara Elisa.

- ¡Elisa¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado el muchacho – este no es lugar para una dama.

- ¿Así me recibes? – dijo con voz juguetona Elisa.

El muchacho percibió el delicioso aroma que despedía Elisa, y miró con nerviosismo a la chica que paso a paso se acercaba a él.

- Tengo que ensayar – dijo intranquilamente.

- Y te dejaré hacerlo… después de… hablar un momento contigo.

El corazón de Bryant empezaba a latir con fuerza, siempre le había gustado Elisa, desde el primer momento en que la vio, lo había sentido, pero él conocía esa sensación más que suficiente, era el mismo tipo de sentimiento que le había provocado aquella mujer, que tanto mal le había hecho.

- Elisa, será mejor que te vayas – le sugirió con aprehensión.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Elisa quien ya había llegado a su lado y ahora le acariciaba el ondulado cabello.

- Elisa, te pueden ver y la gente habla mucho – dijo entrecortadamente Bryant.

- Hablaran de todas maneras – observó Elisa.

- Los ojos grises de Bryant titilaban, pasaba saliva de vez en vez, sentía que sus fuerzas se le iban¿Por qué le causaba semejantes estragos la sola presencia de Elisa?, él estaba consciente de que amaba a Patty, pero Elisa le producía un efecto peligroso.

- Hoy te ves muy guapo – dijo seductoramente Elisa.

- Es que esta tarde iré a entregar invitaciones con Patty – dijo tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¿Patty¿En verdad piensas continuar con esta farsa? – le preguntó con un dejo de fastidio Elisa.

- No es una farsa – balbuceó Bryant –mira Elisa, será mejor que salgas ahora que nadie nos ha visto.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Bryant? – inquirió Elisa arrastrando las vocales de el nombre del muchacho.

- No hagas eso – le dijo Bryant, quitándose del alcance de la mano de Elisa.

- No me has respondido – apuntó Elisa.

- No se que quieres que diga – mencionó Bryant.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo? – le insistió Elisa.

- A nada – dijo tragando saliva.

- No se porque pero presiento que me mientes. – dijo Elisa siguiendo con su juego.

- Está bien, si quieres saber la verdad, te tengo miedo Elisa, te tengo mucho miedo – dijo de manera honesta Bryant.

- Pero si yo no voy a hacerte nada – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el mismo banco donde estaba sentado Bryant.

- Más bien tengo miedo de hacer algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.

Elisa se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos¿acaso su plan iba a fallar estrepitosamente? No, ella lo negaba, había reconocido en Bryant a alguien como ella, y por lo general no se equivocaba en juzgar a las personas. Así que supo en seguida lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Y piensas que no te vas arrepentir de casarte con Patty? – preguntó con malicia Elisa.

- No, no casarme con ella sería el error – respondió con vehemencia Bryant.

- ¿No temes hacerla miserable? – insinuó Elisa.

- Temo no llegar a ser el hombre que ella merece.

- Bryant, hay que ser honestos – dijo Elisa

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Seres como nosotros no se casan con almas puras… lo único que conseguiríamos al hacerlo es corromper esa alma, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie y ese es tu gran temor.

Bryant miró sorprendido a Elisa, primero se estaba poniendo en la misma posición que él, y después le estaba mencionando su miedo más grande en voz alta, todo lo que él se preguntaba en voz baja. Corromper el alma pura de Patty era su mayor desasosiego, y aunque estaba tratando cada vez que estaba con ella tenía que reprimirse para no hacerle daño.

- Bryant¿acaso ella te hace estremecerte así? – le dijo al oído mientras que Bryant se estremecía – ¿o te hace vibrar con tan solo tocar tu mano?

- Elisa – dijo con un hilo de voz Bryant.

- No, no lo hace – aseguró Elisa – y no lo hará, porque ella no es así, el día que te haga tener los pensamientos que tienes sobre mí en este momento, sabrás que ha dejado de ser tu dulce Patty.

Bryant quiso gritarle en la cara a Elisa, pero su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, las caricias de Elisa realmente lo hacían perder la cabeza, sabía dentro de él que Patty jamás lo haría sentir de esa manera, lo sabía muy bien.

Elisa se comenzó a acercar más a Bryant, sus manos seguían jugueteando con su cabello y con su espalda, literalmente estaba sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Una corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, en ese momento supo que había perdido la batalla, sin poder contenerse, tomó a Elisa en sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

El mismo Bryant podría haber llegado a más, de no haber sido por el señor Kaden que al entrar al edificio había gritado "¡Quién demonios dejó la puerta abierta!". Elisa se levantó apresuradamente, y arregló su cabello, se paró simulando una dignidad que estaba lejos de poseer frente a Bryant, y esperó a que el Sr. Kaden entrara.

- ¡Aquí estas muchacho! – dijo alzando la voz el Sr. Kaden - ¡Oh! Tenemos visita.

- Si, ella es…

- No necesitas presentármela… ¿quién no conoce a los Andley?

- Es usted un adulador – dijo Elisa con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- Y usted una belleza – contestó el Sr. Kaden.

Bryant mientras tanto, se sentía excitado, sentía que la adrenalina corría por sus venas, era el tipo de emoción que toda su vida había ansiado, sentir que podía poseer a la mujer más bella, la que despertaba todas las envidias, la señorita de buena cuna que se había descarriado y por lo tanto era deseada por todos.

- ¿Quería decirme algo? – preguntó con si típico tono de desprecio.

- Si, tienes que salir esta noche para New York, hay una presentación a la cual tienes que llegar.

- ¿New York? – preguntó extrañado Bryant.

- Si, hubo una cancelación de un concertista. Y esta podría ser tu gran oportunidad.

- Me parece bien – dijo en medio de la euforia que aun sentía.

- Supongo que vas a necesitar dos boletos – dijo con suspicacia el Sr. Kaden.

- ¿Qué esta sugiriendo? – dijo Elisa fingiendo abochornarse.

- Como quiera que sea, muchacho aquí tienes dos boletos disponibles – le informó el Sr. Kaden al tiempo que dejaba los boletos sobre el piano.

Y sonriendo salió del salón de ensayos.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Elisa.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Me vas a llevar o no? – quiso saber Elisa, al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el cuello del muchacho y jugueteaba con el cabello que caía sobre su nuca.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – preguntó entre emocionado y divertido Bryant.

- Sólo si tú lo quieres – le digo sugestivamente Elisa.

- Sería… - dijo mientras tomaba los boletos, - hoy a las seis de la tarde, si no te veo, lo comprenderé.

- No creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de mi – le dijo Elisa al tiempo que lo volvía a besar, así que nos vemos en unas horas, tengo que ir a preparar mi equipaje.

- Yo tengo que terminar esta pieza, y luego tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de ir por mi equipaje.

- Hasta pronto – dijo Elisa dejando su pañuelo perfumado en la bolsa del chaleco de Bryant.

En cuanto Elisa salió del salón, Bryant se llevó a la nariz el pañuelo, olía justo como ella, y le recordaba lo seductora que era, y lo bella que se veía. Para si mismo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Elisa, sonreía de la misma manera en cuanto salió del salón de ensayos, sus ojos brillaban, ni ella misma había imaginado que sería tan fácil, era evidente que Bryant suspiraba por ella, de otra manera le habría tomado mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo, pero había resultado muy fácil. Elisa conocía su juego, lo había jugado desde que era muy chica, coquetear a los hombres siempre había sido algo sencillo para ella y en esta ocasión no había sido la excepción, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, había obtenido lo que buscaba y quizá más.

Esa tarde llegó justo a tiempo a la Mansión Andley para cambiarse de ropa por una más modesta y así poder estar presente durante la comida, Bryant no estuvo allí, supuso que tenía cosas que arreglar para salir esa misma tarde. Elisa por su parte había agregado unas cosas más en su maleta y la tenía preparada para salir.

En cuanto Elisa terminó de comer, se apresuró para llegar a tiempo a la estación de tren, tomó la pesada maleta y trató de salir con sigilo, lo cual se le dificultó porque Albert había estado a punto de verla cuando estaba a punto de bajar la maleta por la escalera de servicio.

Por fin después de muchos intentos pudo llegar al jardín y salió por la puerta de servicio de la misma forma en que lo había hecho esa mañana. Volvió a subir a un taxi, y llegó a la estación unos minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, la multitud de personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, ella con la mirada buscó a Bryant, pero no lo veía, de repente tuvo un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento, sin embargo justo cuando estaba por dar la media vuelta para regresarse a la Mansión, Bryant apareció a su lado.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí – le dijo sinceramente Bryant.

- Estaba a punto de irme – le contestó Elisa volviendo a desplegar sus encantos.

- Si me lo imagino – dijo Bryant con un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

- Entonces ¿es hora de irnos? – preguntó Elisa con picardía.

- Elisa – le dijo Bryant tomándola del brazo y mirándola fijamente a la cara - ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?

- Por supuesto – contestó Elisa con desfachatez.

- Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás, Lo sabes ¿no? – quiso saber Bryant quien también pensaba que para él tampoco habría vuelta atrás.

- Si, lo se – dijo con decisión Elisa aunque en su interior empezaba a sentir miedo.

Bryant tenía razón, estaba a punto de escaparse con él, cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho hasta ese momento era poca cosa, sin embargo pensó inmediatamente en Peter, lo que le esperaba al lado de ese hombre tan desagradable no lo podría evitar de otra manera.

- Hay que irnos ya – le dijo Elisa con voz trémula.

- Si – dijo Bryant tomando con indecisión la mano de Elisa.

Elisa notó el contacto de la mano de Bryant, sus manos eran suaves y sus dedos largos, ideales para tocar el piano, ella volteó la mirada para verlo, los ojos grises de Bryant se posaron sobre la delicada cara de Elisa, era un hombre muy guapo, Elisa se sentía admirada y no le provocaba asco, ese sentimiento jamás se lo podría proporcionar Peter.

Los dos subieron al tren y Bryant le ayudó a subir la maleta y por fin se quedaron solos en la cabina que habían tomado.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Leegan, Wade esperaba a Elisa, había llegado un poco después de la comida, y esperaba impaciente el regreso de la chica que tanto le gustaba. La señora Leegan había empezado a preocuparse porque sabía perfectamente que su hija no era capaz de soportar durante tanto tiempo a Peter y su tardanza no le estaba agradando. Y tratando de disimular su preocupación le hacía conversación al muchacho que efectivamente hacía gala de sus buenos modales y de su esmerada educación.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, se oyó el carruaje de Peter Dalton, y la Señora Leegan sonrió, le pidió a Wade que esperara en la sala, mientras que ella salía a recibir a su hija e impedir que Peter entrara a la Mansión, ahora que sabía que Wade pretendía a Elisa no le importaba más el desagradable señor Dalton.

- Buenas noches Señora – le saludó Peter sin ni siquiera acercarse para estrechar la mano.

- ¿Y Elisa? – preguntó la Sra. Leegan tratando de ver hacia dentro del carruaje.

- ¿Elisa? – preguntó Peter con extrañeza.

- Si, mi hija¿Por qué no viene contigo? – le preguntó de manera un tanto brusca la Sra. Leegan.

- ¿Por qué habría de venir conmigo? – replicó Peter.

- ¿Elisa no salió contigo? – inquirió con aprehensión la señora Leegan.

- No, ella sabía que hoy tenía cosas que hacer – le respondió de mala gana Peter.

La señora Leegan tomó su pañuelo con puntilla y se lo llevó a la cara, ella había asumido que estaba con Peter, pero si no estaba con él. ¿Dónde podría estar?

- ¿Quiere decir que ella no esta aquí? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido Peter.

- No, no esta, será mejor que se vaya Sr. Dalton – le dijo destempladamente la Sra. Leegan.

Peter alzó la cabeza, pero ni así le llegaba a los hombros a la madre de Elisa, frunció los labios y soltó una grosería que hizo que la señora Leegan se sonrojara. Peter siguió hablando de esa manera y la Señora Leegan sólo se había quedado impávida ante la reacción del hombrecillo.

Tanto alboroto estaba causando, que Wade se percató de su presencia, y al oír la boca de carretonero del maleducado Peter, salió en defensa de la Señora Leegan quien a pesar de estar recibiendo semejantes insultos no había bajado la cabeza, demostrando en ese momento la sangre que corría por sus venas.

- ¡Cállese! – espetó Wade – No se da cuenta que se esta dirigiendo a una dama.

- ¿Una dama? – dijo Peter al tiempo que se reía despectivamente – esa señora tiene de dama lo que yo tengo de caballero.

- Retráctese inmediatamente – le ordenó Wade – La Sra. Leegan es una gran dama, una piltrafa como usted no podría notarlo ni aunque pasaran mil años.

- Pues entérate que esa gran dama de la que hablas, me estaba vendiendo a su hija – dijo Peter a quien ya no le importaba nada cumplir con las pretensiones de su madre quien era la que quería ingresar a la privilegiada alta esfera de Chicago.

Wade, se puso furioso y se abalanzó sobre el hombrecillo, de un solo golpe lo derribó y le tumbó un diente que salió disparado junto con unas gotas de sangre. Stuart por su parte, había salido con un grueso palo para golpear al hombre que insultaba a la señora de la casa.

Peter lleno de tierra se levantó con trabajo, mirando con odio a Wade quien lo miraba con desdén y con dureza al mismo tiempo. Con trabajo dio la vuelta y subió al carruaje, cuando estuvo dentro le ordenó al cochero que condujera hasta su casa. El cochero por su parte, había sido el cochero de una de las familias amigas de los Andley, así que antes de sujetar las riendas, se paró y se quitó el sombrero a modo de disculpa. Wade también lo conocía, lo había visto muchas veces, no podía decir con precisión para quien había trabajado anteriormente, pero él también se inclinó un poco en un ademán de despedida y el cochero empezó su labor para sacar el carruaje de la propiedad de los Leegan.

Una vez que el carruaje se había perdido de vista, Wade se acercó a la señora Leegan quien seguía impasible, solo sujetaba con fuerza el pañuelo que traía en las manos, cuando Wade le tomó el brazo para conducirla dentro de la mansión, la señora Leegan comenzó a llorar.

- Tiene razón, en todo lo que dijo – dijo entre sollozos.

- Por favor, no diga eso – dijo con amabilidad el muchacho.

- Yo sabía que Elisa no lo quería, ella me lo dijo, pero yo no la quise escuchar.

- Eso no importa ya – le dijo Wade mirándola con sus expresivos ojos verdes – él se ha ido, dudo mucho que vaya a regresar.

La señora Leegan seguía avanzando llevada por Wade, pero en eso pareció que regresaba a la realidad. Miró a Wade con sus ojos muy abiertos, y entonces, buscó con la mirada a Stuart.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Wade al ver la expresión en la cara de la señora Leegan.

- Si… - dijo con un hilo de voz – Elisa

- ¿Elisa? - sondeó con sorpresa Wade – pero si ella no esta aquí.

- Por eso… - contestó la mujer.

Wade miró con desconcierto a la madre de Elisa, pero ella, se veía muy afectada por el momento pensó que se trataba de una reacción a los insultos de Peter. Pero entonces cuando llegaron a la sala, había llegado a la histeria, en un arrebato subió a la habitación de Elisa, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, todo parecía normal, no sabía si el armario estaba así de vacío, no tenía idea de cuantas cosas había tenido que prescindir su hija por lo que no estaba segura que algo faltara, realmente no había tenido cuidado con ella, no conocía ya a su hija, solo se había empeñado en que se casara con ese horrible hombre. Con la desesperación en su alma se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Y la señora? – preguntó Stuart quien había aparecido en la sala donde un desconcertado Wade estaba estático.

- No lo se – dijo honestamente el muchacho – dijo algo sobre Elisa y subió por las escaleras.

Stuart, quien tenía muchos años trabajando para los Leegan, supo que la reacción de la señora no era común, ella jamás habría dejado a un invitado solo.

- No se preocupe – dijo el mayordomo – voy a buscarla, en seguida le traerán una bebida.

Wade se sentó en el sofá, Stuart salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina donde le pidió a Tag que le llevara una bebida al caballero que esperaba en la sala. Después subió las escaleras y buscó a la señora, entró a la habitación de Elisa donde una titilante luz brillaba.

- Señora Leegan¿esta usted bien?

- No – sollozó la mujer – Elisa, no esta.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Ella no estaba con Peter, yo pensé que estaba con él.

- No se preocupe por ella, quizá salió a dar un paseo – dijo para tranquilizarla.

Un carruaje se escuchó, Stuart se asomó por la ventana y se percató que era el Sr. Leegan que llegaba de Chicago. Stuart, le sirvió un vaso con agua a la Sra. Leegan antes de salir a recibir al señor. Wade esperaba con impaciencia bebiendo de vez en vez de la copa que sostenía en sus manos. El Sr. Leegan entró a la Mansión ya con la información de que Wade Fielding estaba en su casa.

- Buenas noches – saludó el Sr. Leegan al ver a Wade.

- Buenas noches Sr. Leegan – le regresó el saludo.

- Me disculpas un momento, voy por mi esposa, supongo que te quedaras para la cena – le dijo amablemente.

- Será un honor – contestó Wade.

El Sr. Leegan subió a la habitación de Elisa y se aproximó a su mujer, quien parecía desconsolada.

- Querida¿Qué pasa? Me dijo Stuart que estabas muy nerviosa – le dijo tomando su mano.

- Elisa – sollozó la mujer.

- Elisa¿Qué ocurre con Elisa? – preguntó el Sr. Leegan.

- No esta en la casa, no se donde esta – dijo su esposa.

- Mujer, Elisa esta en Chicago – le informó.

- ¿En Chicago? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si, eso fue lo que me dijo William, que esta mañana había llegado a la Mansión, que al parecer piensa quedarse varios días allí¿pensé que tú lo sabías?

- No¿Por qué no me aviso? – preguntó ella con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

- Cloe, no lo sé, pero ella esta bien… vamos que el muchacho Fielding espera para cenar.

La señora Leegan secó sus lágrimas y se dejó llevar por su marido, aún sentía ese presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, pero su esposo le había asegurado que Elisa estaba bien así que trató de calmarse.

La cena aunque un poco frustrante para Wade al enterarse que Elisa estaba en Chicago, la disfrutó, conversó con el Sr. Leegan e hizo que la casa se mantuviera con un ambiente de alegría.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión O'Brien, la ansiedad por parte de Patty se dejaba sentir en el aire, caminaba de un lado a otro del salón, estrujándose las manos. Su abuela la había estado observando durante más de una hora.

- Patricia¿podrías hacerme el favor de sentarte? – le había dicho su abuela cuando ya estaba mareada de verla ir y venir.

- No puedo abuela, no llega, nunca llega tarde¿y si algo le ocurrió?

- Patty, las malas noticias vuelan rápido – dijo con calma la abuela Martha.

- ¿Pero porque no llega?

- Patty¿Por qué no hablas con su representante? Quizá lo entretuvo – sugirió la abuela.

-¡Tienes razón! – dijo aceleradamente Patty, corriendo hasta el teléfono y buscando en una agenda el teléfono del Sr. Kaden

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Andley, nadie había notado la ausencia de Elisa, había cerrado el cuarto una vez que había salido, y todos pensaban que se había ido a dormir temprano.

Entre tanto el tren avanzaba rápidamente hasta New York, la noche había caído y la temperatura había disminuido. El saco que traía Elisa se había hecho insuficiente y ahora temblaba, aunque no estaba segura si era por frío o por temor, ahora lo tenía claro se había escapado con un hombre comprometido con otra mujer, nunca había sentido remordimientos, y sentirlos era algo que no le agradaba.

Bryant había salido de la cabina para conseguir algo de cenar, y Elisa miraba hacia fuera mientras que levantaba el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del frío. Bryant apareció en la cabina cargando una bolsa de papel.

- Solo pude conseguir unos panes – le dijo apenado.

- No importa, lo que tengo es frío – le dijo Elisa – pero no traje ningún abrigo creí que no lo necesitaría.

- Yo tampoco traigo, solo mi saco – dijo Bryant quitándose el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros a Elisa.

Bryant miró con admiración a Elisa, sus ojos grises miraban a la bella mujer que tenía a su lado, no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso, que se hubiera fugado con él. Porque él así lo había visto desde un principio, los demás no tardarían en darse cuenta y sabía lo que le esperaba, sobre todo a ella. Y si lo había hecho debía de ver por ella, era una carga pesada, no lo había pensado hasta en ese momento. Pero no había vuelta atrás y tenía que seguir adelante. Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, Elisa se recostó en su pecho y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente a primera hora del día, Patty tocaba a la puerta de la mansión Andley, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y ahora estaba allí pensando que algo extraño había pasado.

- Albert abrió la puerta porque iba de salida, y se encontró con Patty.

- Patty ¿Qué pasa¿por qué estas aquí tan temprano? – preguntó preocupado.

Patty no contestó nada, bajó la mirada, esa mañana usaba de nuevo sus gafas, su sombrero de plumas estaba mal acomodado, se sentía un poco tonta por estar acudiendo a la casa de Bryant, no era propio de una dama hacer eso, pero ella tenía que saber si estaba o no allí.

- ¡Vamos entra! – le dijo Albert viendo que Patty no se decidía a hablar.

Patty miró a Albert, y se encontró con la suave sonrisa del muchacho, quien iba vestido con un traje de corte fino. La hizo pasar a su despacho.

- Patty, es muy extraño encontrarte a estas horas ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Quería saber… - dijo con inseguridad – si…

Albert esperó pacientemente a que Patty se decidiera a hablar mientras tanto le había servido una taza de té a la muchacha que se seguía viendo un tanto alterada.

- ¿Esta Bryant aquí?

- No estoy seguro – dijo Albert, después de comer había salido para ver a Candy así que no sabía bien si estaba allí.

Patty apretó los labios, pensó que Albert no quería causarle dolor y por eso no le quería decir, pero Albert mandó llamar a Phebe. La muchacha vestido en un simple vestido de tergal entró al despacho, con cara de asustada.

- Phebe¿podría decirme si el Sr. Bryant esta en la casa?

- No señor – respondió rápidamente con el alivio reflejado en su casa.

- ¿No sabe a donde fue?

- No, la señora Shaw solo dijo que no regresaría en varios días – informó con orgullo Phebe.

- Esta bien eso era todo, gracias – le dijo Albert.

La muchacha salió del despacho, mucho más tranquila de lo que había entrado mientras que Patty solo había bajado la cabeza, sintiendo que el mundo se desplomaba.

- Patty, Bryant no esta aquí, pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? – preguntó con suspicacia Albert.

- El nunca se había ido sin avisarme – confesó Patty quien sentía que se ahogaba.

- Patty, debes de ser honesta, no habrías venido aquí solo para ver si él estaba aquí.

Patty negó con la cabeza. Tenía la mirada un tanto perdida, entonces comenzó a hablar con un dejo de angustia.

- Antes de venir aquí fui a ver al Sr. Kaden, ayer en la noche hablé con él, pero no me pareció sincero, así que esta mañana, me encontré con él. Me dijo que Bryant había salido ayer para New York que tenía un concierto allí y que le había avisado por la mañana.

Albert escuchaba pasivamente, con una de las manos bajo su barbilla. Mientras que Patty continuaba con su relato hablando rápidamente sin detenerse para tomar aliento.

- Yo no lo podía creer, porque él había quedado de verme para seguir repartiendo invitaciones… entonces como no le creí le pregunte a su asistente y el me informó que ayer una mujer muy guapa había ido a verlo, y yo pensé… que estaba equivocado. Pero cuando me la describió… bueno se parecía mucho a…

Patty guardó silencio, como si le costara seguir hablando, Albert frunció el entrecejo, apretó la mandíbula, y tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

- ¿A quien se parecía? – le presionó Albert

Patty dijo algo que no se entendió, lo había dicho muy rápido y en voz muy baja.

- ¿A quién? – volvió a preguntar Albert levantando una ceja.

- A Elisa – contestó finalmente en voz todavía baja pero entendible.

- Elisa – exclamó Albert – no… no se atrevería – dijo esto último más para él mismo.

Albert se levantó del asiento, miró a Patty quien apretaba los labios. Era como si el mismo presentimiento que Patty tenía fuera el mismo que aquejaba al muchacho. Se asomó al pasillo y llamó a Phebe.

- Phebe, dígale a la Srita. Elisa que venga de inmediato – le ordenó.

- Si, señor – respondió nerviosamente la doncella.

Albert le sirvió más té a Patty y él se sirvió también una taza, y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio. Patty ya no decía nada, pero sus ojos seguían apagados, y su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Después de transcurrir varios minutos Phebe todavía no aparecía, así que excusándose Albert salió del despacho. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Elisa donde Phebe estaba junto con Oliver tratando de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no ha bajado?

- Señor, creemos que algo le sucedió a la Srita. Elisa, no responde, y me han informado que desde ayer en la tarde que no sale de su habitación – dijo con angustia Phebe.

Albert al escuchar esto movió de un lado a otro con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

- Vayan por el ama de llaves que traiga la llave de esta habitación – ordenó Albert.

Phebe salió corriendo, y regresó en pocos minutos con Elsie, quien llevaba en la mano un gran numero de llaves sujetas por un lazo. Buscó entre las llaves y dio con la llave del cuarto de Elisa. Metió la llave en la cerradura y se oyó un clik, y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Esta vacía! – gritó Phebe.


	38. Chapter 38

**Perlas de Dolor.**

Albert miró con nerviosismo la habitación donde se suponía que Elisa estaba, la habitación estaba vacía, nadie estaba allí dentro, y alguien la había cerrado por fuera, no podía ser una coincidencia¿dónde estaba Elisa? Los sirvientes miraban a Albert esperando actuar de alguna manera, pero él seguía sin decir algo. La terrible sospecha de Patty podía ser nada más que la verdad, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, apretando las sienes. Estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Después de unos segundos, levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo, sabía que Patty lo esperaba en el despacho, no le podía asegurar nada, aunque era casi indudable de que las sospechas de Patty eran ciertas.

Bajó despacio las escaleras y entró al despacho ahora bien iluminado por los rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio. Miró a Patty quien se veía más bien resignada, como si supiera lo que Bryant había hecho.

- Patty – le dijo con voz baja.

- ¡Albert! – dijo dando un respingo - ¿qué ocurre?

- Será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, no se que pasa ese es el problema, necesito hablar con mis gentes para poder darte una respuesta.

- ¿A casa? – preguntó con voz trémula Patty.

- Si, Patty, se ve que te hace falta descansar, ve a casa, en cuanto sepa algo te lo comunicaré.

Patty miró con recelo a Albert¿acaso el muchacho sabía algo y no se lo quería decir?

- ¿No me ocultarías algo grave verdad?

- No Patty, entiendo como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer acusaciones si no estamos seguros.

Sin que Albert dijera algo más, Patty supo que el joven pensaba que lo que ella más temía, era lo que había ocurrido. Patty no quiso hablar más, tomó su bolso y salió acompañada por Albert, el cochero de los O'Brien esperaban por Patty, por su parte Albert le pidió a Dean que lo llevara a la mansión Brown.

Justo en el momento en que Albert estaba llegando a la mansión de los Brown, vio a Candy que iba de salida seguida por Johana.

- Albert – exclamó Candy con alegría al ver al muchacho acercarse.

- Candy – le saludó al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un fugaz beso.

Candy miró a Albert con extrañeza, se le veía realmente preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Candy.

- Candy, por favor ve a casa de Patty y quédate con ella, yo voy a buscar a George.

- Pero ¿por qué? – inquirió Candy sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Bryant ha desaparecido – dijo Albert apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Bryant¿cómo? – dijo desconcertada Candy.

- Pero no creo que este solo – agregó Albert – ven sube al auto allí te contaré.

Candy subió al automóvil de los Andley, Dean manejó hasta la casa de Patty, el coche de los O'Brien estaba estacionado frente a la casa, eso quería decir que Patty ya estaba allí. En el corto trayecto Albert le había explicado que sospechaba que Elisa se hubiera fugado con Bryant.

- Candy, trata de que Patty este calmada, yo haré todo lo posible por averiguar donde esta Bryant y… sobre todo Elisa – dijo apesadumbrado.

- Es que no lo puedo creer.

- Elisa estaba siendo presionada por mi hermana, quería que se casará con el señor Dalton, tal vez Elisa no pudo resistir la presión.

- Pero eso no era motivo…

- Preciosa… ella nunca ha actuado de manera lógica – apuntó Albert.

Candy bajó la mirada, no podía creer que Elisa hubiera hecho eso, pero menos que Bryant hubiera dejado plantada a Patty cuando estaban a punto de casarse… ¿cómo era posible que las cosas estuvieran así?

Albert se despidió de Candy, y siguió su camino rumbo a las oficinas para encontrarse con George. Candy por su parte se reunió con su amiga, quien al verla no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar. La presencia de Candy le había confirmado lo que había sentido de parte de Albert.

Un poco más del mediodía, el tren llegaba a New York, Elisa del brazo de Bryant había salido de la estación. Cuando habían llegado al hotel donde Bryant tenía la reservación hecha por el Sr. Kaden una docena de mensajes le fueron entregados.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí – susurró Bryant a Elisa.

Elisa había pensado lo mismo, si los encontraban en ese momento los harían regresar a casa y tendría que regresar con Peter, porque conocía a la familia harían hasta lo último para cubrir su huída.

- Tenemos que ir a otro hotel – le sugirió Elisa.

- Elisa, en ningún hotel nos dejarán estar a los dos en la misma habitación – le dijo con preocupación Bryant.

Bryant conocía muy bien como los hoteles de prestigio cuidaban las apariencias, al menos de manera superficial. Elisa nunca había estado en una situación similar, pero también tenía conocimiento de ello. Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

- Bryant no tenemos que ir a ninguno de esos hoteles – le dijo aunque la otra opción era algo que ella no soportaba.

- No puedo llevarte a otro tipo de lugar – le dijo Bryant con prudencia – Elisa, sería mejor que habláramos con tu familia.

- No – dijo rotundamente Elisa - ¿sabes lo que harán si me comunico con ellos?

- Elisa, no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar dos cuartos y llevarte a esos lugares no es una opción.

- Si, si lo es – dijo obstinadamente Elisa.

- Elisa… creo que todo esto es… una mala idea.

Elisa pensaba de la misma manera, pero no iba a dejar que Bryant flaqueara ante la primera dificultad.

- Bryant, a mi no me importa el lugar, con tal de estar donde tú estés. – mencionó con un dejo de zalamería.

- Esta bien Elisa, no digas después que no te lo advertí – dijo Bryant con resignación.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, George se había encargado de investigar a donde había ido Elisa.

- William, me lo han confirmado ya… el día de ayer a las seis de la tarde, se les vio a Bryant y a Elisa abordar el tren hacía New York.

- Muchacha tonta – espetó Albert con desesperación.

- William, por favor conserva la calma, tenemos que ir por ella.

- ¿Y después qué? - dijo con seriedad Albert - ¿Los obligaremos a casarse? No habrá manera de proteger a Elisa, todos aquí sabían que Bryant estaba comprometido con Patricia O'Brien. Al decir que se casan todos sabrán la verdad.

- Lo entiendo – dijo pausadamente George – lo único que podemos hacer es… ir a buscarla, porque no quiero saber que tonterías hará cuando se les acabe el dinero.

- ¿Hablaste al hotel?

- Si – respondió George – Me dijeron que Bryant apareció allí y que le entregaron los mensajes, pero que no se registro allí.

- ¿Pero en qué están pensando?

- William, tenemos que ir a buscarlos, hasta que los encontremos tendremos que preocuparnos por las habladurías.

- ¿Pero que le voy a decir a Patty? – preguntó Albert aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- La verdad – dijo el impasible George.

Esa tarde, Albert había tenido la penosa tarea de comunicarle tanto a Patty como a su hermana lo que había ocurrido. Patty se había puesto muy mal, pero ya se esperaba la noticia, y había llorado sobre el hombro de Candy. La Sra. Leegan se había puesto histérica y el Sr. Leegan no había podido dar crédito a la estupidez de Elisa. La tía Elroy, también se había enterado del asunto y después de gritar de horror había exclamado.

- Elisa ha deshonrado a la familia – y se había puesto mal, porque la presión se le había subido.

Entre tanto la señora Shaw, parecía complacida, ella siempre había querido emparentar con los Andley, y aunque la chica O'Brien era una linda chica, no se comparaba con el porte y el apellido que Elisa ostentaba.

Candy en medio de todo había sentido pena por Elisa, siempre tan preocupada por las apariencias, y ahora todos hablarían mal de ella, no debía tardar mucho tiempo para que todos en Chicago supieran lo que había hecho. Por otra parte tenía que consolar a Patty quien estaba deshecha. Su boda se había cancelado, y aunque Candy comprendía que era lo mejor, ella no podía decirle lo que pensaba de manera tan cruda a Patty quien en verdad amaba a Bryant y seguía sin creer que le hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

Mientras tanto los días comenzaron a pasar, George se había ido de inmediato a New York donde parecía que ambos muchachos se habían desaparecido sobre la faz de la tierra, nadie sabía donde estaban, Bryant había hecho su presentación en el teatro donde a pesar de su falta de concentración había sido ovacionado, George había llegado al día siguiente, donde no supieron darle razón del muchacho o de Elisa.

En menos de una semana, toda la alta esfera de Chicago se había enterado del suceso. "La fuga de Elisa" como habían comenzado a llamarla, la cual se había convertido en el chisme por excelencia, las muchachas fingían sonrojarse al enterarse por boca de algún joven o de las señoras adultas, aunque entre ellas lo comentaban con lujo de detalles. Wade quien realmente amaba a Elisa no podía creer lo tonta que había sido. Y sintiéndose débil por todo se había ido de viaje de nuevo a instancias de su madre quien lo veía deambulando todo el tiempo por allí.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, y en la familia Andley que además de tener que soportar las habladurías de la gente seguía con la zozobra sobre el paradero de Elisa principalmente. Pronto Albert cumplió los 27 años, los festejos se limitaron a un pequeño brindis en el comedor de la mansión Andley y algunos regalos que le habían hecho. Sin embargo el muchacho estaba lejos de sentir alegría, en esos días se le veía apagado y con el semblante triste, había llegado a apreciar mucho a Elisa y ahora tendría que hacerle frente a todo lo que había provocado por su falta de conciencia e inmadurez.

Los muchachos llegaron de Yale, unos días después del cumpleaños de Albert, y aunque todos sabían ya la nefasta noticia se habían sorprendido de todo el revuelo que había causado la noticia en Chicago.

- Aún sigo sin creerlo – decía Logan – Elisa no parecía de ese tipo de mujeres.

- Bryant debió ser más respetuoso con ella – dijo Allen con el semblante pálido.

- Elisa siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido – apuntó Archie – creo que esto es resultado de eso.

- ¿Crees realmente que nunca los encuentren? – preguntó Logan.

- Yo creo que aunque los encuentren no volverán a Chicago – dijo sabiamente Archie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Allen.

- La tía Abuela no va a dejar que esto arruine la reputación de los Andley, preferirá primero desheredar a Elisa y hacerla ver como lo peor de la familia, le va a prohibir que regrese aquí.

- ¿Pero como puedes decir eso? – inquirió Logan.

- Porque eso han hecho otras familias… repudian a la oveja negra, cortan lazos y después todo continua como si nada hubiera pasado. No ven que eso fue lo que hicieron con Sabrina.

- Pero el tío William no lo permitirá – mencionó Allen sonrojándose al oír el nombre de su querida Sabrina.

- El tío William, tendrá que hacerlo, porque de otra manera el prestigio y el buen nombre de la familia quedará por los suelos. No lo culparía si apoyara a la tía Elroy.

- Odio ser rico – dijo Allen recostándose en la cama de la habitación donde hablaban.

- Por cierto ¿pudiste comprobar lo que te dijo Joseph? – preguntó Logan.

- Si – respondió Archie – ella esta aquí en Chicago.

- Entonces no estaba mintiendo… ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Logan.

- No, me había dicho la verdad – dijo alegre Archie.

- ¿Cuándo irás a verla? – quiso saber Allen incorporándose.

- No lo se, creo que primero tengo que ir a ver a Patty.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Logan

- Bien iré esta tarde – dijo Archie.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Leegan solo los sollozos de la Sra. Leegan se dejaban escuchar, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado. El Sr. Leegan se había puesto muy enfermo, se le veía decaído y triste, Albert había hablado con él sobre Neal también, y tanto la noticia de Neal como la de Elisa parecían calar profundamente en su ya menguada salud. Desde que habían perdido todos sus bienes su salud no había sido del todo buena, pero en ese momento todos los crudos momentos pasados se estaban haciendo presentes. La tía Elroy en cierta manera culpaba a su sobrina por las acciones de Elisa, así que también dentro de la familia habían caído en desgracia.

Sin embargo en la ciudad de New York en uno de los barrios más pobres en uno de los edificios de apartamentos que había allí, Elisa y Bryant se habían instalado, tenían ya cerca de un mes viviendo como pareja casada, Bryant le había dado a Elisa el anillo que había sido de su abuela y habían engañado a todos diciendo que eran casados. Pero a pesar de eso, la gente los veía con desconfianza, los dos se veían demasiado elegantes, algo no concordaba entre el resto de las personas que habitaban el resto del edificio y ellos. Bryant había conseguido trabajo en un bar de mala nota, tocando la pianola, le pagaban poco, pero lo suficiente para poder seguir viviendo en ese lugar. Por su parte Elisa había empezado a ver que la realidad estaba lejos de ser con el bello cuento de hadas que ella había imaginado, todo el tiempo tenía que estar lidiando con los bichos que había en el pequeño apartamento que consistía en dos cuartos, uno para ellos y el otro donde una cocineta donde con mucha regularidad Elisa quemaba los alimentos, y una pequeña sala comedor donde los escasos y viejos muebles se amontonaban.

En efecto los dos habían disfrutado de los primeros días, todo había parecido una buena jugarreta, y Elisa sin pensarlo mucho se había entregado a Bryant, y él había sido de ella. Los dos parecían una típica pareja de recién casados, no obstante que no lo estaban y que al paso de los días esa felicidad ficticia había dado paso a la cruel realidad; ahora Elisa sabía que el momento de regresar a su casa había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora lamentaba el haber tomado una decisión de forma tan precipitada. En sus adentros pensaba que su familia la estaría buscando, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa idea se había ido borrando; de hecho ahora temía el momento en que los encontraran. Eso aunado a que ella tenía que fungir como ama de casa, labor que nunca había aprendido, no sabía cocinar o limpiar, mucho menos lavar o planchar ropa, pero Bryant tenía que ir bien vestido a su trabajo a pesar de que era un bar de baja categoría, y Elisa había tenido que recurrir a sus vecinas quienes se habían burlado de ella por no saber hacer nada. Elisa había quemado ya varias camisas de Bryant, y había arruinado uno de sus trajes finos. Sus vestidos los había guardado y solo utilizaba dos, que ya había quemado y llenado de vino y salsas de las cuales no había podido sacar las manchas.

Bryant en ese tiempo también había sufrido mucho, su habilidad como concertista no era bien valorado en ese bar, y sabía que había arruinado la oportunidad que había tenido para triunfar y de ser famoso. Elisa seguía siendo la guapa mujer que había sido, pero empezaba a pensar que no valía la pena, y lloraba amargamente el hecho de haber abandonado a Patty. Patty seguía en sus sueños, recordaba su imagen y se sentía apesadumbrado, todo el tiempo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su adorada Patty, pero en cada ocasión el sentido de la realidad le hacía volver en si con más dolor a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Esa tarde en Chicago, Archie había ido a visitar a Patty quien seguía desconsolada, sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ella, pero ni su abuela ni Candy habían dejado que ella se deprimiera de la manera en como lo había hecho con la muerte de Stear.

- ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – le espetaba a la doncella que había hecho pasar a Archie.

- Patty – dijo él con voz dulce – espero que no le digas eso a tu hermano.

- ¡Archie! – Exclamó Patty – Vete, no me siento bien.

- No, no creas que te voy a dejar – dijo entrando a la salita donde se refugiaba Patty, Logan se había quedado bajo el quicio de la puerta.

- ¡Oh Archie! – lloró Patty cuando él muchacho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarlo.

- Patty, tienes que ser fuerte… - le dijo Archie quien sentía hasta lo más profundo ver en esas condiciones a la chica que había sido novia de su hermano.

- Yo confié en él, y ahora circulan tantos rumores de él… quizá todos son ciertos – dijo sollozando.

- No deberías dejarte guiar por lo que la gente comenta – dijo Logan atreviéndose a entrar – Bryant podía ser muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que te amaba.

- No, no es cierto… - alegó Patty – si realmente me hubiera amado no se habría ido con Elisa.

- Nadie dijo que su forma de amar fuera la mejor – le contestó con seriedad Logan.

- Patty, no puedes pasarte llorando todo el tiempo por un muchacho que no valía la pena – le dijo Archie.

- Iba a ser mi esposo… y luego… debo de tener una maldición sobre mí.

- No digas tonterías - dijo Candy quien acababa de entrar a la salita.

- Candy – exclamó Archie, no la había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y allí estaba ella con su vestido sencillo pero elegante.

- Archie, supe que habían regresado – dijo Ella mientras se acercaba a Patty.

Archie quiso decirle muchas cosas a Candy, habían pasado tantas cosas, pero le pareció imprudente hacerlo enfrente de Patty quien no había dejado de llorar, "ya habrá ocasión de ponerse al tanto" pensó Archie volviendo a poner sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de Patty. La tarde pasó rápida, y a pesar de haber estado con ella todo ese tiempo, Archie pensó que Patty no se veía más animada, y eso le preocupó, pensaba en que tal vez las acciones de Bryant habían abierto una herida que recién se había cicatrizado.

Esa noche en su cuarto Archie tomó en sus manos un pequeño baúl de madera labrada, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había abierto. Pero en ese momento tuvo una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo.

Dentro del baúl había muchas fotos y una medalla, todo eso había pertenecido a Stear, era la primera vez que veía todos esos recuerdos sin sentir esa amargura que siempre lo había acompañado. Las fotos de Stear y de Anthony, de los tres juntos… de esos tiempos que no volverían nunca, eso ya lo tenía presente, no obstante ya no le pesaba tanto el estar consciente de esa nueva realidad. Con una sonrisa melancólica guardó todo de nuevo en el cofrecito y lo cerró.

Una semana después, a George le llegó información sobre el paradero de Bryant.

- Me han dicho que lo han visto en un bar tocando la pianola.

- ¿Qué tan confiable es la información?

- No mucha realmente, pero es la primera información que no parece mentira.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver? – preguntó Albert.

- No se si debas ir, en este momento te necesitan aquí.

- Allan me ha dicho que él quiere hablar con Bryant.

- ¿El Conde? – inquirió George con extrañeza

- Si, dice que siente responsable por el muchacho.

- Entonces supongo que tendremos que salir para New York hoy mismo.

Esa tarde, el padre de Allen, Albert, la señora Shaw, y George salieron rumbo a New York, había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que Elisa y Bryant habían desaparecido, Albert estaba angustiado, no sabía que encontrarían al llegar al lugar donde trabajaba Bryant y esa idea no le dejaba de gustar.

Mientras tanto el estado de animo de Patty seguía decaído, no había nada que la confortara, los intentos de Candy habían sido en vano, al igual que los de Archie quien había ido casi todos los día, la Abuela de la chica estaba muy preocupada por ella, la veía muy mal.

- Candy, desde la muerte de Stear que no la veía tan desanimada – comentaba la abuela de Patty.

- Abuela Martha, yo también estoy preocupada, ella no quiere salir de aquí.

- El día de ayer la encontré en su cuarto contemplando el vestido de novia.

- Hay que sacar ese vestido de aquí – dijo decididamente Candy.

- Me parece una buena idea, yo por mi parte compre entradas para el teatro, quiero sacarla de la casa, así sea a la fuerza. – dijo con energía la anciana.

- Dudo mucho que acepte – comentó Candy dando un largo suspiro.

- Tenemos que intentarlo… ahora espera… voy por el vestido. – La anciana salió de la habitación y Candy se quedó contemplando el jardín donde estaba Patty, se le veía sumamente triste, y lo que Candy consideraba peor era que ya no lloraba, solo se quedaba mirando horas y horas el jardín, su cara no variaba, la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro pero no quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

La abuela Martha salió unos minutos después con una caja grande en sus brazos.

- ¿Sería mucho pedirte que lo lleves de regreso con… Madame Mouchoir?

- No esta bien, yo lo llevo – contestó Candy – Pero ¿y Patty?

- Esta noche nos vemos para el teatro, ya veré yo como sacó a mi nieta de esta casa.

- ¿Esta segura? – preguntó Candy con escepticismo.

- Claro que sí – respondió la anciana con vehemencia.

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde…

- Yo te buscó en una hora aproximadamente, en el restaurante que queda cerca de la Boutique.

- Está bien – apuntó Candy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras Candy caminaba rumbo al centro de la ciudad seguida por Johana, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la abuela Martha quería a Patty, después de una caminata de veinte minutos llegaron a la Boutique de Madame Mouchoir. Candy entró seguida por Johana.

- Buenas tardes Señorita Andley – le saludó la mujer aunque ya estaba enterada de que era hija de Charlene

- Buenas tardes – regresó el saludo Candy – Se le ve estupenda el día de hoy Madame.

- Si, los achaques van y vienen… - le contestó sonriendo – pero que veo… ¿algún vestido necesita arreglo?

- No realmente – dijo Candy al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, es una devolución, aunque no exactamente, le traigo el vestido de novia de la Srita. O'Brien.

- ¡Ahh! – exclamó la mujer – triste historia la de esa chica, mira que su prometido irse a fugar con la hija de la Sra. Leegan.

- Si – dijo Candy un poco sonrojada.

- ¡Oh perdón por mi indiscreción! – mencionó Madame Violet – olvidé que la chica es su prima…

- Bueno, realmente lo único que quieren los O'Brien es deshacerse del vestido. Supongo que ustedes lo podrán modificar o desbaratar…

- ¡Desbaratar! – exclamó Madame Mouchoir – No, no, no, no, este vestido no se puede desbaratar… pero aquí no podremos dejarlo, la gente pensará que da mala suerte.

Candy sonrió por amabilidad, aunque pensaba que estaba siendo muy cruel, por lo mismo consideró que era mejor que ella recibiera esos comentarios en vez de alguien de la familia de Patty porque sería peor para ellos, ya que todos estaban sumamente afectados con todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Pero déjalo aquí linda, ya veremos que se puede hacer – dijo finalmente Madame Mouchoir.

- Pues si, aquí tiene – dijo Candy poniendo la caja sobre el mostrador.

- Lulú, por favor llévate esto al taller – le ordenó Madame Mouchoir a una de las empleadas de la Boutique.

- La muchacha en seguida se llevó la caja.

- Y linda ¿para cuando te nos casas¿no irás a mandar a hacer tu vestido en otro lugar?

- No hemos puesto una fecha, han sucedido muchas cosas en estos momentos, como para pensar en una boda – respondió Candy.

- Bueno, así sucede a veces, como quiera que sea, toma – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un libro de figurines de vestidos de boda.

- Gracias – dijo Candy un poco azorada al tiempo que guardaba el libro en su bolsa.

- Linda, me saludas a la Sra. Elroy.

Y diciendo esto, Madame Mouchoir entró a la habitación que estaba detrás del mostrador. Candy sonrió levemente y salió de la Boutique tan rápido que no se fijo y en consecuencia tropezó con un joven que caminaba por la acera provocando que su bolso y su sombrero fueran a dar contra el suelo. Johana se apresuró a tomar el sombrero mientas que el joven recogía la bolsa del suelo.

Candy levantó la cabeza y miró al acompañante que iba con el joven que estaba recogiendo la bolsa.

- ¡Candy! – musitó de manera casi imperceptible el muchacho.

Terry estaba frente a ella, el otro joven le dio la bolsa, Candy susurró un "gracias" sin dejar de mirar a Terry, un joven rubio que acompañaba al actor pasó su mirada de Candy a Terry mientas que Johana por fin había regresado con el sombrero en la mano el cual le había dado dificultad tomar porque el viento lo había arrastrado. Terry no se movía sólo miraba a Candy mientras sus ojos brillaban. Candy se había quedado también sin habla, sólo observaba a Terry.

- Candy – gritó una anciana detrás de Johana.

Candy instintivamente volteó su cara, la abuela Martha se acercaba a la chica.

- Anda rápido al restaurante, que ya logré que Patty saliera de la casa – dijo con alegría la mujer sin mirar a los dos muchachos que estaban frente a Candy.

- ¡Oh si! – exclamó Candy, dando la media vuelta y caminando aprisa detrás de la anciana que había vuelto a presionar el paso.

Candy ni siquiera había girado la cara para ver a Terry pero sentía la mirada en su nuca, su corazón latía rápido y se sentía nerviosa, pero no podía pensar en él, no en ese momento en que Patty la necesitaba tanto.

El muchacho rubio se quedo mirando a Candy igual que Terry y luego miró a joven.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó

- ¿Qué? – dijo Terry dando un respingo.

- ¿Qué si conoces a la chica? – volvió a hacer la pregunta.

- Nos hemos visto antes – respondió como siempre hermético en sus respuestas.

- Ohh – dijo el muchacho mirando inquisitivamente a Terry, aunque ya sabía que no podría descifrar lo que ocultaba el chico de ojos azules.

"No he dejado de amarla, se ve tan hermosa" pensó Terry mientras continuaba su camino, y su corazón latía con rapidez, "Harold nunca la había visto, por eso no sabe quien es… si, es mejor así, ella por su camino y yo por el mío, eso es en lo que habíamos quedado"

- Entonces ¿qué era lo que me decías de Susana? – inquirió Harold haciendo que Terry volviera a la realidad.

- Que se encuentra delicada de salud – dijo Terry – hemos tenido que contratar a una niñera para que cuide de Natalie.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

- No lo se, pero siempre se le ve débil. – mencionó con un dejo de preocupación Terry.

- Pero la pequeña esta bien.

- Si, esta mejor que nunca – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la boca Terry – parece que quiere empezar a hablar… es la niña más hermosa del mundo.

- Si, Terry – dijo sonriendo Harold – me lo has dicho muchísimas veces.

- Yo solo digo la verdad – dijo Terry con suficiencia, mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina y se alejaban de la calle donde el restaurante al que había entrado Candy y la abuela Martha.

El restaurante era grande y espacioso, Patty estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, la abuela Martha y Candy ya se habían reunido con ella, Patty por la cara que traía, no aparentaba tener muchas ganas de estar allí, pero su abuela había insistido mucho y por eso había accedido y ahora estaba allí.

- Abuela¿cuál es la obra que iremos a ver? – preguntó Candy.

- Aquí esta el programa – le dijo la abuela mientras le pasaba el papel donde estaba la imagen de Terry y su nombre en primer lugar.

Candy al verlo supo porque Terry estaba en Chicago.

- ¿No era ese chico tu novio? – le preguntó la abuela Martha señalando la imagen del programa

- Si, pero ya no lo somos - se apresuró a decir Candy.

- Pero me han comentando que es un excelente actor – agregó la abuela Martha.

- Si así es – dijo Candy sintiendo una punzada de amargura en su alma.

- Bueno, pensé que sería una buena idea.

- ¿Es una obra donde actúa Terry? – habló Patty por primera vez desde que habían dejado la casa.

- Si – señaló Candy mostrándole el programa.

- No creo que sea una buena idea ir – mencionó la chica de pelo castaño.

- Patty, es una tontería, él es un excelente actor – dijo la abuela – además a Candy no le importa ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no – respondió Candy aunque seguía sintiendo ese ligero destello de tristeza.

- ¿Ves? Vamos ordenando la comida, porque de otra manera no llegaremos a tiempo a la obra – puntualizó la anciana.

- Si – dijo Candy un poco pensativa.

Mientras tanto en una de las casas vecinas de la Mansión Andley, Archie tocaba a la puerta. Antes de atreverse a tocar, había dado varias vueltas a la calle en su automóvil, después de mucho rehusarse había adquirido un automóvil para él. En parte no lo había querido hacer porque le recordaba mucho a Stear, pero ahora ya no sentía tan pesada la carga de la memoria de su hermano y había comprado un automóvil convertible, el cual estaba ahora estacionado frente a la mansión.

- Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo servirle? – preguntó el mayordomo, con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Se encuentra Joseph? – inquirió Archie.

- Si, en un momento lo anuncio, pase por favor.

Archie entró al amplio recibidor, donde espero con impaciencia, mientras observaba las pinturas de un pintor famoso que decoraban el cuarto. Unos minutos más tarde Joseph entró al vestíbulo.

- Archie, ya me preguntaba cuando te vería – le dijo el muchacho rubio de ojos castaños que vestía un traje muy elegante.

- Si, bueno hemos tenido algunos problemas.

- Ni lo menciones… el asunto de tu prima… todos hablan de ello – dijo el muchacho moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

- Si, así es – dijo Archie.

- Es una lástima. Mira que Elisa es guapa. Todos se preguntaban que hacía con ese Dalton.

- Si, bueno… así es Elisa – observó Archie quien no quería decir algo malo de su prima.

- Bueno, ya se porque estas aquí – le dijo con una mirada llena de suspicacia.

- Si – dijo Archie sonrojándose.

- Ahora entiendo porque la buscabas… es un primor de chica – dijo Joseph – mis hermanos están encantados con ella.

- Diles que no se encariñen mucho – dijo Archie torciendo un poco la boca.

- Le vas a pedir… no… vamos si apenas somos unos niños – le dijo Joseph con aire divertido.

- No estaría aquí si no fuera por otra razón. ¿no le has dicho nada verdad?

- No, te di mi palabra… ella no sabe nada, acompáñame te llevaré a donde esta en este momento.

Archie siguió a Joseph por el salón, subieron unas pequeñas escaleras y luego atravesaron la terraza, hasta llegar al jardín. Desde lejos se alcanzaba a ver a Sherly que leía un libro con la última luz del sol veraniego que ya amenazaba con extinguirse.

El corazón de Archie pareció detenerse por un momento, también había contenido la respiración. Bajo esa brillante luz que suele haber antes de que el sol se oculte por completo, la imagen de Sherly la hacía ver como un ser místico y encantador. Sintió como la sangre corría con fuerza y el corazón había empezado a bombear pero con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas se incendiaron. Joseph se había dado cuenta de inmediato del cambio en su amigo.

Lo miró con mordacidad y detuvo su paso.

- Creo que es mejor que los deje solos – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y diciendo esto, el muchacho comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente de regreso a la mansión. Sherly seguía embebida en la lectura y no había notado la presencia de Archie, pero él si la veía perfectamente, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando se percató que en la mano con la que daba vuelta a las páginas del libro sostenía el pañuelo rojo que le había dado ese día en que había salido huyendo de la Mansión Lakewood.

"Esta vez no podrás correr" pensó Archie y sonrió débilmente y decidió no marcar sus pasos, así que se retiro del camino empedrado y comenzó a caminar sobre el bien cuidado césped, caminó dando un pequeño rodeo, pronto llegó a donde estaba Sherly, sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella y le arrebató el pañuelo rojo.

- Pero que… - exclamó Sherly hasta que se detuvo cuando vio la sonriente cara de Archie - ¡Archie!

- Te dije que volvería por este pañuelo – le dijo risueño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No importa donde te escondas, para el amor no hay escondite… Y así estuvieras al fin del mundo yo te encontraría.

- Archie no me gustan los juegos… - dijo muy seria Sherly.

- ¿Y quien dijo que estoy jugando? – le preguntó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Archie, los señores de la casa te van a ver… y yo – dijo nerviosa Sherly.

- ¿Quieres decir los padres de Joseph mi compañero de escuela?

- ¿Conoces a los Berkeley? – preguntó asombrada.

- Sherly… todas las familias que tienden a contratar institutrices en Chicago son conocidos de los Andley. Si pensabas que aquí no te iba a encontrar estabas muy equivocada.

- Yo no me escondía – dijo Sherly.

- A mí si se me figuró – contestó Archie.

- Archie, por favor… yo no… ¿para que me buscaste?

- ¿No tienes idea? – le preguntó Archie.

- No puede ser, es una locura, todo el mundo se interpondrá…

- Sherly… - dijo Archie tomando su mano e hincándose en el césped para estar a su altura. – La locura sería dejarte ir, yo te amo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo por lo que los demás digan.

- Archie…

- Eres la única mujer que ha conseguido que superara el dolor que había en mi alma… yo ya no podía sentir, mi corazón se había hecho trizas hacía tanto tiempo que ni cuenta me había dado – puso la mano de Sherly sobre su pecho - ¿sientes eso? Esta latiendo de nuevo…mi corazón… tú lo has traído a la vida nuevamente¿crees que te dejaría ir?

- Yo…

- No, tú no lo harías… tu no abandonarías a alguien que te ha devuelto la esperanza, a alguien a quien le debas algo… nunca lo harías… yo lo se.

- Pero…

- No Sherly, yo se que no te soy indiferente, este pañuelo es la prueba… lo que sea, lo que venga, todo lo podemos superar, por favor Sherly ¿quieres emprender este camino conmigo?

Sherly fijó sus ojos oscuros en la cara sonrojada de Archie, que resplandecía. Su corazón había sido de él desde el primer momento en que le había saludado con tanta naturalidad hacía un año. Se había resistido a tener esos sentimientos, era algo con lo que solo había podido soñar. Y ahora arrodillado a su lado estaba el hombre a quien tanto amaba pidiéndole ser su esposa. Archie mirándola expectante, parecía suplicar con sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo podría decirte que no? – le dijo finalmente Sherly.

Archie se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente, desde adentro de la mansión, unos chiquillos y Joseph observaban toda la escena entre gritos de emoción.


	39. Chapter 39

**Lakewood y sus misterios**

Pasaron varios días después de que Candy había asistido a ver a Terry actuar, a pesar de esa continua punzada que había sentido durante toda la función pudo percatarse de que la actuación del muchacho había mejorado todavía aún más. No obstante trató de que Patty disfrutara un poco más la obra de Teatro, su cara había permanecido incólume durante todo el tiempo. La desesperación volvió a aquejar a la Abuela Martha, Patty seguía sumida en la depresión la cual cada vez parecía más profunda.

- Tengo que hacer algo – se dijo para si Candy.

En medio de la noche era cuando dedicaba los últimos momentos del día para reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Esa noche había hecho a un lado sus propios problemas y pensaba en que podría hacer para ayudar a su amiga. De repente después de varias horas de cavilación tuvo una idea muy buena.

A la mañana siguiente había ido a ver a Archie, y a pedir permiso a la tía Elroy para poder ir en las vacaciones a Lakewood. La tía Elroy quien seguía muy alterada por todo lo que Elisa había hecho, le había dado el permiso casi sin ponerle atención a lo se le pedía.

- ¿Crees que va a servir de algo? – preguntó Archie.

- No lo se – dijo Candy – todo me parece tan confuso. No se que hacer para que no se sienta tan mal.

- Candy, esta en ella salir de esto – dijo sabiamente Archie quien había pasado ya por una depresión devastadora.

- Es posible Archie, pero no sería una buena amiga si la dejo a su suerte.

- Es que esa eres tú Candy… siempre preocupándote por los demás – le dijo Archie mirando a la chica que durante mucho tiempo había sido su razón de vivir.

A él mismo le parecía raro estar cerca de ella y no sentir ese deseo de abrazarla y besarla, ahora sólo podía pensar en Sherly; esa chica se le había metido hasta la médula de los huesos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… sonrió y Candy lo miró con asombro.

- Te ves diferente – le dijo Candy quien no alcanza a comprender hasta que punto Archie había cambiado.

- ¿Te lo parece? – preguntó el muchacho sonrojándose un poco.

- Si, es… - Candy pensó en decir "te ves enamorado", pero no atino a decir eso – que te ves más feliz.

- Si, y lo soy – dijo Archie sonriendo ampliamente – casi tanto como tú gatita.

- "Gatita" – dijo más sorprendida aún – hace siglos que no me llamabas así.

Archie sólo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Candy se sintió bien por Archie, parecía que volvía a ser el mismo Archie que había conocido hacía tantos años.

Esa misma tarde Candy había comunicado a la abuela Martha su idea, quien con gusto accedió a que Patty saliera del ambiente que le hacía recordar tanto a Bryant y tratar de que se distrajera.

Por su parte Charlene había estado de acuerdo, porque de esa manera ella tendría tiempo suficiente para explicarle a Christopher todo lo relacionado con Candy, había postergado el momento de hablar sobre ella una y otra vez, en cierta manera tenía miedo de lo que el chico pudiera decir, o de la forma en que reaccionaría, él volvería esa semana del internado para pasar las vacaciones con ella y aunque le pesaba saber que Candy estaría lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, pensó que podría aprovechar ese tiempo que estaría con Christopher para enterarlo de todo.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos Andley, Candy y Patty partían rumbo a Lakewood. Ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían a Candy, los más recientes se habían empezado a mezclar con los de su infancia, su primer beso con Albert y esa declaración mutua de amor aún le hacía sonrojar, de la misma manera en como recordaba cada minuto que había pasado con Anthony… Stear y Archie bromeando y pasando tantos ratos agradables. De la misma manera recordaba el accidente ese día de caza, ese era Lakewood un lugar de sentimientos encontrados.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron al portal de las rosas las cuales lucían más hermosas que nunca, la fina lluvia que había caído durante la mañana había removido la tierra y había provocado que las rosas en ese momento emanaran su suave aroma e impregnara el ambiente de manera casi ensoñadora. Incluso Patty no pudo reprimirse a los encantos de ese bello jardín.

- ¡Que hermoso lugar! – había exclamado al ver el hermoso jardín que parecía darle la bienvenida.

Los chicos Andley salieron del carro y corrieron por el jardín, Archie corrió a la caballeriza, mientras que Logan corrió para ver a su pequeña hermana y Allen fue recibido por Tessy quien se le colgó del cuello, en ese tiempo que no la había visto había crecido ya mucho, y estaba casi tan alta como Donella quien tomó el lugar de Allen mientras que él en medio de la alegría subió a buscar a Sabrina.

Candy se quedó en el jardín y miraba de reojo a Patty quien parecía maravillada por la hermosa construcción en medio del bosque. Por fin después de un buen rato de estar allí entró a la mansión. Todos habían encontrado pronto una ocupación incluida Patty quien había oído hablar mucho de Lakewood y había querido ir sola a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Candy estaba en su habitación, pensando que si Sherly estuviera allí en ese momento sería una buena compañía. En parte se sentía un poco abandonada. Albert no había regresado de New York, no sabía que había ocurrido con Elisa, y tenía varios días que no lo veía y comenzaba a extrañarlo con intensidad.

Entre tanto en New York, dos días antes Allan y Albert habían buscado el dichoso bar, y habían encontrado a Bryant tocando la pianola. El lugar era bastante desaseado, y la gente que lo frecuentaba dejaba mucho que desear.

- Hola Bryant – había saludado el padre de Allen.

- ¡Tío…! – había exclamado el muchacho.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? – le había preguntado el Conde, con la decepción reflejada en el rostro – Creí que realmente habías cambiado.

Bryant había bajado la cabeza, Albert había mirado con desaprobación al muchacho, no era mucho más joven que él mismo, pero había cometido una gran imprudencia al haber salido de esa manera de Chicago.

- ¿Dónde esta Elisa? – había preguntado Albert.

- Esta cerca – había respondido con miedo Bryant.

- Dime donde. Allan tiene algo que hablar contigo – la había dicho severamente Albert.

De esa manera Albert había llegado a donde habían estado viviendo, al edificio de pequeños apartamentos en mal estado. "El tercer apartamento" había dicho Bryant. Albert había subido las escaleras y había sentido un profundo dolor en su corazón, su cuñado estaba muy enfermo y no había podido hacer el viaje tan largo, así que él había ido como responsable de Elisa.

Pronto había llegado a la vieja puerta del apartamento, había tocado, una Elisa descompuesta por la soledad, el hambre, en un vestido sucio y rotó, había abierto la puerta, quien al ver la cara de Albert había retrocedido por miedo.

- Elisa – había dicho Albert.

- No me diga nada – había respondido a la defensiva Elisa.

- ¿Cómo pudiste¿Cómo? – había espetado Albert sin poder contenerse al ver la reacción de Elisa.

- No puede saber lo que era, no se lo imagina – había dicho Elisa.

- ¿Qué Elisa¿Casarte con Dalton¿O huir con el prometido de otra chica?

- No podía seguir con eso – había chillado Elisa.

- Elisa, yo te ofrecí mi ayuda, solo tenías que haber recurrido a mi, yo te lo dije en una ocasión… - había mencionado Albert.

- No es tan fácil.

- ¿Es más fácil vivir en estas condiciones entonces? – le había recriminado Albert.

Elisa se había quedado muda, no había sabido que responder, en ese instante había mirado a su alrededor¿era realmente más fácil vivir de esa manera?

- Elisa, no puedes seguir así – le había dicho Albert con la mirada triste.

- ¿Entonces qué¿tendré que volver a Chicago?

- No Elisa, a Chicago no – había respondido con amargura Albert.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- En Chicago no serás bien recibida… todos están muy molestos por lo que hiciste.

- Pero mi familia – había replicado Elisa

- Elisa, tienes que despertar… lo que hiciste fue mucho más que una broma de mal gusto, todas nuestras acciones llevan consecuencias, y tenemos que aprender a enfrentarlas.

- No es posible – había dicho Elisa al tiempo que había fruncido el entrecejo.

- Si, Elisa… es la cruel realidad – le había comunicado Albert.

- ¿Entonces que se supone que haré?

- Tendrás que casarte con Bryant… - había dicho Albert, aunque esa idea nunca le había gustado.

- ¿Y después?

- El padre de Allen, va a ayudar a Bryant, se ha puesto en contacto con el Sr. Kaden su representante, los dos se irán a vivir a California.

- ¿California? – había preguntado asustada Elisa. – Eso esta muy lejos.

- Elisa, no te estoy dando una opción…

- No me puede obligar a hacer eso.

- Tienes razón, a medias, aun eres menor de edad, vengo como representante de la familia, tu opción sería: Te casas con Bryant y vas a California, o te quedas tal como estas, desheredada de la familia.

- Pero si mi familia ya no tiene dinero…

- Elisa… tu misma imprudencia te hizo no darte cuenta de que no solo eras heredera del dinero de tu padre, sino de parte del dinero de los Andley, aún formas parte de la familia… pero a partir de este momento estará condicionado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo esto antes? – había reclamado Elisa.

- Es lo que trate de decirte, - había dicho Albert con el cansancio reflejado en el rostro – el día que te ofrecí ayuda… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a escuchar Elisa?

Elisa había apretado los labios, su vida sería tan miserable como hasta el momento, atada a un hombre al que no amaba realmente¿pero acaso ella sabía como amar? La perspectiva de quedar fuera de la familia y vivir en esa pocilga no le alentaba.

- Supongo que tendré que casarme con Bryant – había decidido Elisa.

- No creas que esto me hace feliz… a mi me habría gustado que las cosas hubieran resultado de manera diferente.

- ¿Para cuando será la boda? – había preguntado Elisa.

- En dos días – había respondido Albert.

- ¿Dos días? Pero ¿y los preparativos… la fiesta?

- Elisa… no habrá fiesta, no vendrá ningún amigo de la familia, si por mi fuera la boda sería mañana mismo, pero tu madre me ha insistido en que ella quiere estar presente y que te traería el vestido de Chicago y algunas cosas que cree te harán falta.

- ¿No habrá fiesta? – había preguntado Elisa con voz apagada ya que la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

- Elisa… por favor, piensa… - había mencionado con exasperación Albert, quien había comenzado a pensar que para Elisa todo era un juego - a pesar de lo que hiciste se que eres inteligente, solo el tiempo curará el daño que se causó, por el momento es mejor hacer las cosas de esa manera.

Elisa había asentido con la cabeza, mientras tanto El Conde de Amhlaid había prometido ayuda económica a Bryant si se casaba con Elisa, y eso aunado con el contrato en un lugar conocido en California habían sellado el pacto de la boda.

Los dos días habían pasado con rapidez y en ese momento Albert esperaba a Elisa en el Hotel donde su madre le ayudaba a vestirse para la boda, Bryant se veía un poco triste, pero sonreía... su madre era la única que se veía realmente feliz y se había vestido con todo lujo para la boda de su hijo, El Conde, George, Josephine una chica que le habían conseguido como ama de llaves y que se iría con la pareja a California, Albert y la Madre de Elisa, eran las personas que asistirían a la boda, en una capilla privada de la parroquia de San Patricio, se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Albert se había sentido muy mal por su sobrina. Así que había mandado adornar la pequeña capilla con lindas flores, sabía que era algo superfluo en un caso semejante donde la boda se efectuaría por las funestas consecuencias de una estupidez, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esa boda solo se estaba haciendo para salvar el honor de Elisa, y que si no se hacía de otra manera la chica jamás volvería a ser recibida por nadie decente, pero no veía un buen futuro a ese matrimonio… oraba interiormente para que estuviera equivocado.

Elisa salió de su cuarto con un vestido elegante, pero no recargado más bien sencillo, con solo algunos encajes y velo con un ligero tocado, su madre se veía muy triste, y Elisa apenas y sonreía; ya había vivido un poco más de un mes con Bryant, sabía exactamente lo que la vida le tenía preparado y no era algo que ella hubiera podido desear, trataba de animarse a si misma pensando en que hubiera sido mil veces peor casarse con Peter, la señora Leegan había omitido el pequeño detalle de que Wade había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella, todavía le resultaba muy doloroso todo lo que había ocurrido como para hacer algún comentario sobre ello.

Albert llevó a Elisa hasta el altar, Bryant se veía muy apuesto en su traje, y Elisa también se veía muy hermosa, pero nadie se percataba en eso, las caras de los asistentes iban desde la seriedad más parsimoniosa, hasta las caras de aflicción. El padre concluyó rápidamente la ceremonia. Y de allí se trasladaron con el juez de paz para que hiciera la ceremonia civil.

Si, todo había sido austero, sin embargo esa misma ceremonia entre dos personas que realmente se hubieran amado, no habría importado la falta de fiesta o la falta de amigos que les felicitasen, para dos personas que se aman, solo son necesarios estar el uno junto al otro. La misma pureza del sentimiento habría santificado el matrimonio. No obstante esa pareja hecha por la conveniencia, el engaño, las mentiras y la pasión carnal, no podía ser sino augurio de dolor y mezquindad.

Esa tarde la pareja junto con el ama de llaves tomaron el tren rumbo a California, los pocos asistentes de la boda, parecían no querer hablar de todo el asunto, empero a la Sra. Shaw se le veía feliz.

- ¡Que bueno que al final todo resulto a pedir de boca! Ahora ya somos consuegras – le dijo a la Sra. Leegan.

Ella se limitó a verla con desdén y pasar a su lado para abrazarse con su hermano ¿Cómo podía la Sra. Shaw ser tan indiscreta¿Cómo podía mirar con beneplácito esa funesta boda? No, la señora Shaw no podía ver el alma destrozada de la Sra. Leegan, no podía sopesar hasta que punto esa boda le traía deshonor a su hija a la que tanto quería aunque no había podido demostrárselo, a quien no había sabido criar para ser una mujer de bien. Ella era la culpable, su tía tenía la razón al habérselo recriminado, su hija, esa muchacha que se veía tan fina y elegante, era ahora la esposa de un músico sin clase y sin nombre, pero no solo eso, era la esposa de alguien a quien no amaba. Ahora sabía que ese dolor que sentía habría sido el mismo que hubiera sentido si Elisa se hubiera casado con Peter; en su necedad no había podido vislumbrar los sentimientos de su hija y le había demostrado que no había nada que importara más que el dinero y las apariencias… le había dicho a su hija que no creyera en el amor o en las buenas costumbres… ella su madre eran tan culpable como Elisa. Sin poder resistir más el dolor en su alma comenzó a llorar por su hija, por la vida de dolor que le esperaba, Albert la abrazó al tiempo que ella sollozaba y regresaron al Hotel para recoger sus cosas y partir rumbo a Chicago.

Entretanto muy lejos de allí en un campamento en Francia, un muchacho que hacía guardia bajó la persistente lluvia sentía un vuelco en el corazón. Tenía un poco más de un mes en el frente. El trayecto de ida había resultado tranquilo incluso placentero, pero una vez al llegar al puerto, la realidad había sido muy diferente, las personas que huían de la guerra se atiborraban en los puertos tratando de conseguir pasajes hacia América. Los solados de diferentes naciones llenaban las plazas y los hoteles, se les veía por todos lados, pero aún así comparado con la realidad de la guerra era todavía como una mera visión. El batallón al que pertenecía Neal había tenido que ir de inmediato al frente donde necesitaban refuerzos.

Al llegar a los campamentos militares, a más de uno fue como si les hubieran despertado de un dulce sueño para enfrentarse a la más cruda realidad, los soldados que estaban todavía combatiendo se veían débiles, la mayoría habían pasado ya por varias enfermedades y más de uno había sido herido en batalla, el Hospital móvil que estaba cerca del campamento estaba repleto de enfermos y de heridos, las enfermeras en medio del lodo y la mugre hacían sus mejores esfuerzos para que ellos mejoraran. Los sonidos de cañones parecían romper los tímpanos y no cesaban de escucharse en todo el día. Y si el día era temido, la noche era aún peor. Las guardias se montaban con aplomo, sabían que en las noches eran las preferidas para atacar y sacar la mejor ventaja.

Cuando Neal se había dado cuenta de esa nueva realidad, había sentido el peor miedo de su vida, estaba rodeado de muerte y pestilencia todos los días, en ese mes ya había visto volar a algunos de sus compañeros en mil pedazos y sin saber como su propia cobardía parecía transformarse en el más puro valor en el momento de enfrentar los horrores de los que era testigo. Había salvado ya a varios compañeros de morir, y en ese poco tiempo había sido elevado a Sargento, el Sargento de su batallón había resultado herido a las dos semanas y había fallecido unos días después en el Hospital Móvil, el puesto se lo habían dado a Neal, quien había sido el mismo que lo había arrastrado a través de la trinchera a costa de su propia vida.

Neal se sorprendía a si mismo. Casi todo el tiempo tenía miedo, sentía una zozobra en el corazón que no lo dejaba tranquilo, cada vez que escuchaba algún cañón se preguntaba a si mismo "¿Qué tan cerca fue?", sus impulsos de querer correr al oír a los Comandantes decir… Batallones al frente. O esa corneta que los llamaba para ir al frente. Sin embargo no corría, al menos no en la dirección que su sentido común le indicaba. Siempre terminaba siendo el hombre de punta de su división y comenzaba a dar órdenes de manera acertada. Se oía a si mismo decir "Adams, cubre la parte oeste, Sheridan lleva a tu batallón por la parte este, Dawson y yo cubriremos el centro"… ¿Cómo podía conservar la calma en esos momentos¿Cómo podía dar instrucciones de forma tan acertada sin equivocarse? Eran preguntas que le circulaban en la cabeza aún en sus sueños.

Si, aún en sus sueños, esas horribles visiones de día lo atormentaban mientras dormía, y solía despertarse con un sobresalto de vez en vez, la falta de sueño y el hambre hacían mella al momento de dormir, los alimentos escaseaban y había dejado de alimentarse como debería, ahora su uniforme le quedaba bastante holgado, el cinturón estaba abrochado a dos hoyos menos de lo normal. Pero Neal no se quejaba.

Todos admiraban a Neal. A ese valiente sargento que ponía en peligro su propia vida por la vida de cualquier soldado de su división. Ese valiente superior que a todos trataba con respeto, como si les pidiera permiso para ser parte del regimiento. Sus propios compañeros que habían hablado tan mal de él ahora saludaban con orgullo cada vez que lo veían pasar.

Neal, sin embargo, no parecía percatarse de esto, su alma continuaba atormentada, estaba enfrentando la guerra como una penitencia para expiar sus culpas, sus pecados pasados que en ese momento le pesaban con mayor fuerza. Esas noches en que no soñaba con la guerra, soñaba con ella. Con esa chica con la que se había portado de manera tan miserable, con todos sus sirvientes a los que había maltratado una y otra vez, pero también soñaba con Elisa. Sentía culpa por haberla abandonado cuando ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Su voz resonaba en su cabeza.

Esa noche mientras estaba vigilando y en medio de esa espera por signos de vida del bando enemigo que era de por si tan agotadora había sentido ese extraño sentimiento, era el que le llegaba cada vez que pensaba en Elisa. Había mirado su reloj a la luz de un rayo. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. "¿qué hora será allá?" se preguntó.

- Elisa – dejó escapar con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Erick quien hacia guardia junto con él.

- No nada – dijo Neal.

- ¿Hablabas de Émilie? – preguntó el muchacho quien no había escuchado bien el nombre de la hermana de Neal.

Neal volteó su cara para mirar a Erick, Émilie era una linda enfermera que pertenecía al Hospital Móvil, su cabello era largo y castaño, pero tenía unos ojos verdes que se parecían tanto a los de otra enfermera por la que aún suspiraba.

- Vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo – dijo en susurros Erick quien también se veía muy desmejorado.

- No se de que hablas – contestó muy serio Neal.

- Esa chica te ha venido a ver casi todos los días, se que esta prohibido pero la he visto entrar a tu tienda.

Neal fingió demencia por unos momentos, pero era la verdad, esa chica le hacía recordar mucho a alguien a quien amaba, y se sentía un tanto culpable por hacerle eso a la muchacha.

- No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada, todos te admiran mucho.

- No se porque – comentó Neal pensando en Émilie.

- Ella te ama, me lo dijo cuando estuve en cama la semana pasada – le dijo Erick.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede amar a la escoria?

- Tu no eres escoria – señaló Erick

Neal estaba a punto de contestar algo, pero un cañón sonó muy cerca y se dispusieron a entrar en combate.

Al día siguiente en Lakewood, todo estaba siendo muy parecido al día anterior, cada miembro de la familia estaba en su propia ocupación, incluso Patty y Archie habían salido temprano para enseñarle un lugar que Stear adoraba. Candy era la única que se sentía muy sola. Después de desayunar había salido al jardín y allí había permanecido hasta ya entrada la tarde donde estaba dedicándose a la contemplación de los hermosos rosales, cuando un automóvil se acercó. Candy pensó que era Albert y salió corriendo por el camino adoquinado del jardín, pero en vez de ver a Albert, vio a Megan.

- Hola… tú eres Candy… ¿verdad? – saludó amablemente la chica.

- Si, así es y tú debes ser Megan – dijo Candy.

- Si, ya te había visto por aquí antes, eres la prometida del Sr. Andley - dijo inquisitivamente.

- Si – contestó Candy sonrojándose un poco.

- Supongo que hay casa llena – dijo al ver el otro automóvil que estaba estacionado a un lado del jardín.

- Supones bien, todos los muchachos están aquí.

- ¿Archie también? – preguntó con interés Megan.

- Si, él también esta aquí – contestó con una sonrisa Candy.

- Bueno, mejor entro… no se si Sabrina este esperándome – dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la falda de su vestido y entraba a la Mansión.

Candy se quedó un buen rato observando la puerta por la que había entrado Megan¿acaso ella era la chica que había hecho que Archie volviera a sonreír?... Candy dentro de su cabeza lo dudaba, no podía negar que Megan era muy bella, pero Annie también lo era, algo le decía que no era el tipo de chica que le había regresado a Archie su sonrisa. Candy sólo dejó escapar un suspiro y dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con la tía Bridget.

- ¿Así que aquí andas? – le preguntó de forma hosca.

- Si¿necesitaba algo? – respondió Candy mirando desafiante a la anciana.

- ¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que encontraste a tu familia? – inquirió con el mismo tono desagradable.

Candy había estado a punto de contestarle. "Eso a usted no le importa", pero reprimió sus deseos, sonrió débilmente y miró a la anciana.

- Es verdad, encontré a mi familia… encontré a mi madre.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? Es esa mujer que se casó con el viudo de Pauna – mencionó la tía Bridget.

- Si, esa mujer, es decir… Charlene Brown es mi madre… - contestó de forma retadora Candy.

La tía Bridget sólo se llevó un pañuelo a la boca, mirando con incredulidad a la chica rubia que estaba frente a ella.

- Y mi sobrino sigue pensando en casarse contigo ¿no es así?

- Si, así es, aunque existan personas a quienes les pese – dijo Candy entrando a un grado de enojo más allá de lo que debía, no podía olvidar como la señora que estaba frente a ella había fraguado un plan para separarla de Albert.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió en forma despectiva la mujer.

- Lo se todo, pero no solo yo, Albert también lo sabe… pero de nada le sirvió. Pude rescatar las cartas que usted retuvo cuando estuve aquí el año pasado.

- No se de que hablas – dijo la anciana cuyos colores en la cara parecían haberse desvanecido.

- Si, supongo que no lo sabe – dijo de manera descarada Candy.

Quizá Candy habría seguido reclamándole a la tía todo lo que había hecho, pero en ese momento otro vehículo irrumpió en el camino del portal. Y ambas se quedaron calladas. El automóvil se detuvo justo a su lado, Albert bajó del mismo y saludó con una amplia sonrisa a Candy. Se adelantó y besó primero la mano de la tía Bridget, Albert al igual que Candy también recordaba las tretas de su tía, pero lo tomaba como algo natural entre la familia, la familia que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían provocado últimamente.

- Tía Bridget – saludó con cortesía para después tomar a Candy entre sus brazos y besarla ante la espantada cara de la anciana.

- William – espetó la mujer.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Albert con un dejo de mordacidad – solo quería saludar a mi prometida a quien no veía desde hace días.

La anciana quiso decir algo, pero al no poder articular palabra, se dio la media vuelta y se fue enfadada. Albert y Candy observaron como se metía a la mansión.

- ¡Oh Albert! Te extrañe tanto – le dijo Candy al tiempo que se abrazaba al muchacho.

- Te estaba dando un mal rato ¿verdad? – le dijo un poco divertido Albert.

- Albert nunca podré ser una dama – dijo Candy con desanimo.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – quiso saber Albert.

- No pude reprimirme y le reclamé lo de las cartas…

Albert sólo sonrió complacientemente.

- Mi querida pecosa, ella hizo mal al guardar las cartas, es normal que le hayas reclamado.

- Pero no debí hacerlo, no tenía caso.

- No te preocupes

- Pero tú necesitas a una dama a tu lado… y yo… siempre digo las cosas incorrectas.

- Y eso es precisamente lo que necesito – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso.

Candy se sonrojó un poco y se tomó del brazo de Albert. Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín que lucía en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Elisa? – preguntó Candy.

- Todo se solucionó, si se le puede llamar de alguna manera – dijo Albert.

- ¿Volvieron a Chicago?

- No, ellos no podrán volver a Chicago en mucho tiempo – explicó Albert con un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

- ¿Pero entonces en donde esta Elisa? – quiso saber Candy

- En California.

- ¿California?

- Si, allí le consiguieron un trabajo a Bryant.

- Pero… - Candy abrió los ojos y miró a Albert - ¿quieres decir?

- Albert asintió con la cabeza y miró con tristeza el jardín.

- Pero ¿Por qué lo permitiste? – inquirió Candy

- No se podía hacer de otra manera – dijo Albert.

- Pero ellos serán muy infelices – observó Candy.

- Eso, preciosa, debieron pensarlo antes de cometer semejante locura.

- ¡Pobre Elisa!

Albert miró con fascinación a Candy, allí en medio del jardín con ese vaporoso vestido color índigo, y mientras que una ligera brisa removía sus rizos, sus ojos verdes mostraban compasión por una persona a quien no la merecía y que además siempre se había portado muy mal con ella.

- Candy, eres tan buena – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy no supo con precisión porque lo decía, pero se dejó acariciar por el hombre al que amaba. Caminaron otros metros más hasta llegar a la fuente que producía un rumor de agua corriendo, de repente Terry asaltó los pensamientos de Candy, no podía ocultárselo a Albert, no después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que lo había visto, así que tomó aliento y miró a Albert.

- Sabes… hace unos días vi a Terry – le dijo Candy con un poco de angustia.

- ¿Terry? – preguntó Albert tratando de no sentir celos.

- Si, me lo encontré en la calle.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – quiso saber Albert.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- No, aunque esa tarde fui a verlo actuar… ¡realmente ha mejorado mucho!

- ¿Nada¿se quedo callado¿y tú qué le dijiste?

- Nada – respondió Candy.

Albert se sintió un poco confundido. Se habían visto después de tanto tiempo y ninguno había dicho una palabra, era extraño, pero al menos apreciaba que Candy no sintiera temor a comentárselo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Candy

- Si – respondió Albert con una ligera sonrisa.

- Te ves muy cansado – le dijo Candy, quien se acababa de percatar de las ojeras que mostraba Albert.

- Si, me siento cansado – dijo él.

- ¿Regresarás a Chicago pronto?

- No, pasare una temporada aquí, a pesar de lo que me dijo George, creo que me hacen falta unas vacaciones. Hace tanto que no estoy en contacto con la naturaleza y mis animales. Creo que me hacen mucha falta.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, quiero recorrer esos caminos y visitar el bosque – le dijo Albert al tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brillar de entusiasmo.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no pasamos unas vacaciones juntos – dijo Candy recargándose en Albert.

- Si, pasaremos unos días estupendos – dijo Albert.

Mientras tanto Archie acababa de regresar de su excursión con Patty, y parecía que al haber pasado él ya por una depresión tan fuerte entendía a la perfección a la chica y había logrado sacarle un par de sonrisas, habían visitado el viejo taller de Stear, y le había mostrado una caja repleta de invenciones malogradas, para Archie había sido reconfortante hacerlo, ya no dolía tanto, ya podía respirar con tranquilidad, desde que su hermano había fallecido que no se acercaba al taller, y haberlo hecho le había revivido muchos de los mejores momento que pasaron juntos. Y la enorme sonrisa que ostentaba era prueba de ello.

- Hola Archie – saludó Megan en cuanto lo vio entrar.

- ¡Ah¡Hola Megan! – dijo Archie y su sonrisa disminuyo de tamaño.

- Me habían dicho que estabas aquí, me preguntaba donde estabas…

- Andaba por allí.

Patty, se quedó mirando a la chica, la cual le pareció muy guapa, y pensó que debía haber alguna razón por la cual Archie contestaba de manera tan sería, y más después de haber estado contando anécdotas de cuando era chico y hasta las lágrimas se le habían salido de los ojos de tan fuerte que reía.

- ¿Quería saber si… habías recibido mis cartas? – preguntó vacilante Megan.

- Si, pero tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela y no pude responder a nadie durante estos meses.

- Si algo así pensé – dijo Megan por cortesía aunque era evidente que esperaba una mejor excusa.

- Bueno tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Archie y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Megan se quedó mirándolo muy extrañada, al igual que Patty; Archie no le había dicho a nadie sobre su compromiso con Sherly, lo sentía más suyo, no quería compartirlo todavía, aún disfrutaba de esos momento en que su corazón latía con tanta prisa por haberle propuesto matrimonio, no quería que nadie más lo agobiara con preguntas estúpidas, él quería saborear ese momento lo más que pudiera. Pero no iba a ser cortés con las demás chicas y menos con Megan, le había escrito varias veces y eso era un claro indicio de que él le interesaba, sin embargo él ya le había entregado su corazón… o mejor dicho Sherly se lo había robado antes de que él se hubiera percatado.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con mayor rapidez, sobre todo para Candy quien estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Albert, quien por primera vez en varios años estaba libre de llamadas de correos y de la insistente voz de George recordándole a cada minuto sus pendientes. Ese día habían ido a la cabaña del bosque, para visitar a los animalitos que durante mucho tiempo fueron la única compañía del joven.

- Todo es tal como lo recuerdo – dijo Albert quien se había recostado en la hierba y usaba un traje muy informal.

- Te ves muy feliz – le dijo Candy quien estaba sentada a su lado con Puppé en sus manos, con un vestido muy sencillo en color blanco.

- Me siento muy bien… realmente me hacía falta respirar aire puro… estar así descansando bajó la luz del sol en vez de esas odiosas lámparas eléctricas.

- Lo que pasa es que permaneces mucho tiempo en la oficina – le dijo Candy.

- Yo ya me imaginaba que así sería mi vida… sin embargo me gustaría tener más tiempo para venir de vez en cuando a este bello lugar… - Albert cerró los ojos y después agregó – Me gustaría ir a Cabalgar más tarde.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, guardó silencio, Albert sintió que algo no estaba bien así que se incorporó y vio a Candy quien miraba hacía el lago sin ver realmente algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? – preguntó Albert.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy dando un respingo.

- Estás muy pensativa – comentó Albert

- Albert… - Candy quiso decir algo, pero no dijo una palabra.

- ¿No me vas a decir?

- Es que es algo… una tontería… bueno no una tontería y no…

Albert la miró extrañado¿qué razón podía haber para que Candy sintiera angustia en esos momentos en que él estaba tan tranquilo?

- ¿Entonces? – sondeó Albert

- Estaba pensando, en que cada vez que he venido aquí siempre venía con la idea de visitar la tumba de Anthony, pero nunca lo he hecho… y me siento mal por ello. Lo ame tanto y aún a veces pienso en él y…

- Es comprensible… todavía te dolía…

- Albert… en el último año he estado aquí mucho tiempo. La verdad es que no tengo excusa.

- Preciosa… realmente no eres la única – le dijo un poco apenado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que yo tampoco la he visitado en todo este tiempo, yo no pude asistir al funeral, y todo lo observe de lejos… y en estos años a pesar de haber estado aquí en varias ocasiones nunca lo he hecho.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos en este momento? El mausoleo de los Andley no queda muy retirado de aquí.

Candy observó el rostro del muchacho, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Los dos caminaron por alrededor de veinte minutos y Candy pudo distinguir un cercado de metal en color dorado pero desgastado por el tiempo y en algunas partes daba una tonalidad algo verde, se veían algunas tumbas que sobresalían, que por el deterioro de las esculturas de piedra que había sobre ellas debían ser de hacía mucho tiempo, centurias quizá. Al fondo había una especie de cuarto que terminaba con una cúpula, Candy pudo observar que la puerta para entrar a ese lugar tenía el sello de los Andley.

- ¿Quién dejaría esta puerta abierta? – preguntó Albert en un susurro.

- ¿Siempre está cerrada? – quiso saber Candy.

- Si; yo pensaba en saltarme la reja, porque no traigo la llave conmigo.

- Entonces debemos alegrarnos de que esté abierta – dijo Candy con una débil sonrisa.

Albert quiso responder a la sonrisa, pero algo se lo impidió, ese lugar realmente le traía malos recuerdos, allí era donde estaba enterrada su hermana a quien había amado con todo su corazón, y también estaban los cuerpos de sus padres, en su vida había habido ya mucha muerte y había perdido a muchas personas a las que amaba.

Las estatuas de mármol de unos querubines que estaban al pasar la puerta siempre le habían resultado tristes, eran unas figuras esculpidas con mucho talento, Candy había podido ver con que delicadeza estaban formadas las caras de los pequeños angelitos, sin embargo pensó lo mismo que Albert había pensado siempre, que a pesar de ser unas figuras hermosas le transmitían una melancolía que era casi inexplicable.

Con paso inseguro, Albert y ella recorrieron el lugar, las tumbas que sobresalían, eran de antepasados de los Andley, todos llevaban el apellido, era algo triste, había unas tumbas de bebes, que no habían sobrevivido ni el año de edad… estando allí no podía culpar a Albert por no haber ido tampoco a visitar el lugar, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

De repente Albert se paró en seco.

- Pero ¿qué ocurrió aquí? - exclamó

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Christopher acababa de llegar de la escuela, había crecido varios centímetros en ese tiempo, acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años y rebasaba por mucho la estatura de su madre.

- Hola Chris, te esperaba con ansias – le había saludado su madre.

- Madre, Ewan, Ashton y yo queremos ir a la playa en estas vacaciones – dijo rápidamente el muchacho que parecía que había estado hablando de eso en el camino a su casa.

- ¿A la playa? – preguntó su madre.

- Si, Ashton dice que su familia tiene una casa en la playa… - pero Christopher se detuvo, miró a su madre muy pensativa - ¡Oh mamá! Por favor déjame ir, saqué muy buenas notas, he trabajado muy duro para…

- Claro que podrás ir a la playa – le informó su madre – pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo sobre otro tema.

La cara del muchacho pecoso cambió de repente, comenzó a pensar en todas las travesuras que había hecho en el colegio, y repasó las excusas que tenía preparadas.

- Tú sabes que gran parte del tiempo cuando estabas pequeño, cuando tu padre aún vivía… había un tema que…

- Mi hermana - interrumpió Christopher.

- Si Chris, es sobre tu hermana…

- Mamá – le reprochó su hijo al tiempo que le tomaba las manos a su madre – habíamos quedado en no volver a tocar ese tema.

- Si, yo lo se querido… - le dijo su madre que miraba los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su primer marido.

- Entonces no hablemos de esto – dijo Christopher.

- Es que es necesario… porque… tu hermana ha aparecido.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Christopher - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Charlene tomó aire y comenzó a relatar la historia con lujo de detalles, Christopher conocía gran parte de ella así que solo tuvo que retomarla hasta el punto en que Frank había aparecido preguntando por ella.

- ¿Candy¿Candy es mi hermana? – preguntó emocionado.

- Si, yo… yo no podía creerlo tampoco, todo fue tan sorpresivo – dijo su madre en medio de lágrimas.

Christopher se quedó callado, era como si estuviera sopesando lo que significaba el tener una hermana, su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, después de haber perdido a su padre cuando era muy pequeño, había vivido solo con su madre después ella había conocido a ese hombre tan bondadoso que lo trataba como si fuera su hijo. El cambio había sido bueno, su madre pocas veces recordaba a su hermana, pero ahora ella había aparecido.

- Por favor hijo, dime algo – le instó Charlene.

- Yo, me alegro mucho – dijo Christopher un tanto serio.

- No te ves muy feliz.

- Lo siento madre, es que todo parece muy difícil de creer… ¿dónde esta ella?

- ¿Hablas de Candy?

- Si… yo… quisiera hablar con ella – dijo Christopher a medida que recuperaba su sonrisa.

- Ella no esta aquí… esta en Lakewood.

Entre tanto en Lakewood, dentro del terreno cercado de las tumbas de la familia Andley, Candy miraba a Albert quien tenía la cara lívida, y después miraba el cuarto que ella había visto desde lejos. El cuarto era realmente una tumba sobre la tierra, de la cúpula entraba suficiente luz, había unos retratos en unos óvalos sobre lo que parecía la pared, a Candy le tomó tiempo comprender que esa pared era donde estaban enterrados los cuerpos de los miembros de los Andley que habían fallecido recientemente. Alcanzó a ver la imagen de Pauna en una parte de la pared junto con su nombre y el año de su deceso, más abajo estaban dos personas que habían muerto en una misma fecha, y que Candy intuyó eran de los padres de Albert, pero eso realmente no era lo que le llamaba la atención o la razón por la cual Albert había proferido su grito.

La puerta de la habitación parecía que la habían forzado a patadas, había trozos de madera en el suelo, pero también había mucha tierra y escombros, sobre la que era la tumba de Pauna había un gran boquete abierto parecía que años atrás hubiera habido allí otra tumba de la cual ahora solo quedaban pedazos, en el piso había demasiados trozos de lo que parecía había sido un ataúd.

Albert se acercó con los ojos desorbitados mirando el desastre que había allí. Tomó una de las partes de ataúd y miró alrededor y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Candy quien no alcanzaba a comprender que significaba todo eso.

- Alguien profanó la tumba – dijo Albert con uno hilo de voz.

- ¿Tumba?, Albert no entiendo…

Albert miró a Candy, y luego volvió a mirar los pedazos del féretro que yacían sobre el piso de mármol del mausoleo.

- Esta… es la tumba de Anthony. – dijo Albert

- ¿Qué? - dijo Candy temblando al igual que lo hacía Albert.

Se acercó con inseguridad hasta donde estaba inclinado Albert y con manos trémulas rebuscó entre los pedazos, pero no se veía partes del cuerpo solo el féretro y encontró una parte de la imagen de Anthony similar a la que colgaba en la tumba de Pauna y de los padres de Albert. Con ojos inquisitivos miró a Albert quien por primera vez en su vida no sabía como darle una explicación a Candy y estaba al igual que ella contemplando todo tratando de hallar una justificación para lo que miraba.

Allí pasaron varios minutos, cerca de media hora, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo.

- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo finalmente Albert.

- Pero ¿cómo… es que? – balbuceó Candy.

- No lo se, esto no lo hizo algún animal, alguien lo hizo, pero no se para que… - dijo Albert con la voz quebrada

- No me quiero ir – dijo Candy.

- No sirve de nada estar aquí, esto debió pasar hace mucho tiempo, ve como la tela del féretro esta maltratada por el tiempo, la puerta ha estado abierta por mucho tiempo y ha entrado la lluvia y el polvo… quien hizo esto no debe de estar por aquí.

- Pero Albert…

- Candy, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tengo que comunicarme con George… esto no se puede quedar así.

Candy iba a replicar, pero sintió como Albert la levantaba del suelo y la abrazaba. Candy seguía muy impactada, por todo. Albert trató de dejar emparejada la puerta y después salió de allí llevando a Candy del brazo.

Cuando estaba por salir del terreno cercado, alcanzó a ver una figura que se movía entre los árboles. Albert sin pensar mucho comenzó a correr tras la figura, soltó el brazo de Candy y dando grandes zancadas siguió a la figura que se movía velozmente entre los árboles. Candy se alzó un poco la falda y comenzó a correr también detrás de ellos.

Candy no veía muy bien, solo sentía como las ramitas de los árboles le pegaban en la cara veía a lo lejos a Albert que seguía corriendo, de pronto advirtió que la carrera desenfrenada que había empezado Albert minutos antes había concluido ahora veía dos figuras, Albert detenía a otra contra un gran árbol.

A Candy le faltaba el aire, le dolía el costado por haber corrido sin detenerse, su vista se nublaba un poco, pero podía ver que allí estaba Albert. Por fin llegó a su lado y vio a la persona a la que Albert le sostenía el brazo.

Por un momento Candy pensó que era un sueño, la persona a la que detenía era la imagen de Albert cuando usaba barba y el pelo largo, pero entonces observó los ojos del hombre.

- No es posible – alcanzó a decir Candy antes de desmayarse.


	40. Chapter 40

**Conmoción en la familia Andley**

- ¿Bailamos Candy? – dijo Anthony al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Anthony y bajaron los escalones de la escalera de mármol, el vestíbulo estaba repleto de gente que los miraba con asombro, la melodía de un vals comenzó a sonar y ambos comenzaron a girar por la pista. ¡Se parecía tanto a su príncipe!

De repente todo se hizo nubloso sin saber como ahora estaba en medio del jardín…

- Florecieron¡las rosas florecieron!, se llaman dulce Candy, te regalo estas rosas, que seas muy feliz. – exclamó Anthony, y la miraba con esos bellos ojos azules.

Todo pareció girar rápidamente, ahora estaba frente al portal de las rosas, todo parecía lleno de niebla pero allí estaba Anthony parado y al verla corrió a su encuentro.

- Sabía que volverías, no te dejaré ir más – le dijo Anthony al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Pero todo daba vueltas de nueva cuenta. Estaba de nueva cuenta en el jardín pero Anthony la miraba con los ojos resplandecientes. Después se había volteado¡Anthony estaba celoso!

- No has olvidado al príncipe Candy, Quizá yo te gusto porque me parezco a tu príncipe.

Pero volvía todo a girar de nueva cuenta, ahora estaba en el balcón que daba a la terraza, observaban los pétalos de las rosas que yacían sobre el camino adoquinado del jardín.

- Ya era tiempo de que las rosas caigan. Ellas nacen y mueren cada año y me tiene sin cuidado las cartas de la fortuna, el hombre es artífice de su felicidad… ¿no lo crees así? Y las cartas no deciden nada.

Las cartas de la adivina comenzaron a volar, solo podía ver cartas cayendo por todos lados. Todo estaba nubloso de nuevo. Ahora oía el ruido de los cascos al pisar la grama. Candy volteó la cabeza y Anthony cabalgaba a su lado.

- Dime una cosa¿ese príncipe era igual a mi?, cuando era niño otro niño de ojos verdes siempre estaba con mi madre… ya comprendo.

Un zorro se atravesó en su camino.

- Ahh – gritó Anthony, al tiempo que forzaba a su caballo a saltar los arbustos.

Un clik sonó, el caballo de Anthony había caído sobre una trampa para osos, Anthony caía lentamente, Anthony se había caído de su caballo.

- Anthony – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Candy

- Candy – dijo Patty quien estaba a su lado – ya has despertado.

Candy abrió los ojos sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, se sentía temblorosa y fatigada, Patty estaba parada a su lado se le veía muy preocupada. Estaba en su habitación veía las cortinas que caían a los lados de su cama. Su respiración era muy irregular y la cabeza le dolía mucho.

- Tuve un extraño sueño – dijo Candy – soñé que Anthony estaba vivo.

- Candy – mencionó Patty – Te desmayaste.

Candy cerró los ojos como haciendo memoria, después de unos segundos los abrió.

- Si, ya recuerdo… yo estaba en el bosque… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Albert te cargó hasta aquí…

- Albert¿dónde esta Albert? – preguntó Candy con aprehensión.

- El esta bien, pero… - Patty guardó silencio unos segundos y Candy alcanzó a escuchar a gente corriendo afuera de su cuarto –…algo ha sucedido…

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Candy al tiempo que se incorporaba rápidamente y sentía que el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba – el hombre, había un hombre… era…

- Candy no te levantes, no te hará bien – dijo Patty, al tiempo que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Patty corrió hasta la puerta, quitó el seguro y la abrió, Johana era quien tocaba a la puerta, después de que entró, volvió a cerrar con seguro la puerta.

- ¿Por qué cierras con seguro? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

- Candy, no puedes salir, son órdenes de Albert – dijo Patty.

Como si Patty no hubiera dicho nada, Candy tomó su bata y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Dame la llave Patty – le dijo Candy.

- No – dijo Patty.

- Señorita Candy, usted debe regresar a la cama – le dijo Johana – el Sr. Andley ha dado ya instrucciones.

- No, no me pueden tener aquí encerrada, abren la puerta o saltó por la ventana – dijo Candy acercándose a la ventana.

- Candy, entiende… - mencionó Patty muy asustada conocía Candy muy bien y sabía perfectamente de que era capaz de cumplir la amenaza.

Patty se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después se aproximó a la puerta.

- Está bien – dijo Patty resignada, abriendo la puerta.

Candy salió tan rápido que no agradeció siquiera, Patty se quedó parada en medio del cuarto muy extrañada, ella misma no sabía que es lo que en realidad pasaba.

Candy comenzó a correr por los pasillos, hasta llegar al despacho de Albert, pero el despacho estaba vacío. Con la decepción reflejada en el rostro siguió buscando, daba la imagen de una mujer desquiciada, ya que comenzó a entrar de cuarto en cuarto y salía como una exhalación hasta que volvió a subir rápidamente las escaleras, y fue cuando Archie la vio.

- Candy¿qué haces levantada? Vamos de regreso a tu recamara.

- No – espetó Candy – no me traten como a una niña, quiero saber que ocurre.

Los ojos de Archie se veían un poco nublados, y él en verdad se veía algo confundido.

- ¿Dónde esta Albert? – inquirió Candy mirando a los ojos del muchacho.

- No lo sé exactamente – le respondió con seriedad.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Candy.

- Candy, vamos a tu habitación… no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí.

Tomó el brazo de Candy y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su recamara. Una vez allí Johana la ayudó a recostarse y Archie y Patty se quedaron con ella.

- Candy el doctor dijo que debías estar en cama – le dijo Archie muy serio.

- No entiendo, no entiendo nada… ¿dónde esta Albert? – dijo a punto de empezar a llorar…

- Me gustaría poder decirte que ocurre, pero todo esta muy confuso, y yo quiero saber que pasó en el bosque… y porque esta esa persona aquí… yo no lo sé.

- ¿Esta aquí¿Él esta aquí? – dijo levantándose abruptamente.

- Candy por favor… tienes que calmarte – le dijo Archie.

- Su tumba estaba vacía – dijo Candy tratando de calmarse, pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Cuál tumba? – preguntó Archie quien en verdad estaba cada vez más confundido.

- Albert y yo fuimos a ver la tumba de Anthony, él dijo… "alguien la profanó" – siguió Candy – yo miré todo, no había restos del cuerpo, solo era el ataúd… entonces, Albert comenzó a correr, porque había visto a alguien.

Candy guardó silencio, y Archie la miraba expectante, lo mismo que Patty quien tampoco alcanzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido.

- Yo corrí detrás de él, y entonces lo vi, primero pensé que me estaba volviendo loca… era igual a Albert, pero no como es ahora, sino cuando usaba ese disfraz… cuando parecía vagabundo…

- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Patty.

- De esa persona, lo tenía sujeto por un brazo, él me miró, y yo lo supe enseguida al ver sus ojos, eran sus ojos, no puedo estar equivocada.

- ¿Quién era Candy? – inquirió Archie un poco desconcertado.

- Anthony – respondió Candy con voz apagada.

- No, eso no es posible – dijo Archie moviendo la cabeza dubitativamente.

- Tengo que verlo, tengo que saber si es cierto – dijo Candy en total desesperación.

- Candy – mencionó muy serio Archie – tiene que ser un error… tú lo dijiste, habían ido a su tumba, debiste estar muy impactada, sobre todo si es cierto que profanaron su tumba.

- No… yo te digo lo que vi… era él – alegó Candy – tengo que hablar con él.

- Candy… no puedes salir, tienes que pensar con claridad, Anthony murió… pensar en que esta vivo solo nos hace más daño – le dijo con preocupación Archie, quien comenzaba a pensar que Candy había perdido la razón.

- ¿Por qué¿Dime porque he de estar encerrada¿Por qué no me dice nadie donde esta Albert? Algo ocurre… yo se lo que vi, no puedo estar equivocada – replicó Candy

- Albert llegó con ese hombre – dijo Archie tratando de tranquilizar a Candy – estuvo con él toda la noche, el doctor llegó y te revisó y después entró al cuarto…

- ¿Cuál cuarto? – preguntó Candy.

Archie se quedó callado unos momentos, no sabía exactamente que decirle a Candy y él mismo se acaba de dar cuenta de algo, y había empezado a dudar.

- En la recamara que fue de Anthony – dijo Archie.

- Lo ves… Albert lo llevó allí porque es él – señaló Candy mientras sus manos temblaban.

- Eso no lo sabemos – refutó Archie aunque sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, como queriendo convencerse de que eso era imposible.

- Voy para allá – dijo Candy incorporándose nuevamente.

- No – dijo Patty esta vez enérgicamente – Tú no puedes salir, estuviste varias horas sin recuperar el conocimiento. Sea lo que sea, lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

Era extraño ver como alguien como Patty que unos días antes estaba derrumbada por el dolor ahora hablaba de forma tan dura, sus ojos chispeaban y la mirada que despedían era igualmente severa.

- Pero Patty – suplicó Candy.

- No, ya lo oíste… - respondió Patty.

Candy abrió la boca de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue Archie quien habló, le tomó una mano a Candy le obsequió una sonrisa, que en mucho tranquilizó a la muchacha que parecía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de histeria. Después volteó la cara y se encontró con la cara de Johana quien recogía la ropa sucia para llevársela.

- Johana – dijo Archie – podrías por favor quedarte fuera de la habitación donde entró el Sr. Andley y avisarnos cuando salga.

Johana asintió con la cabeza, dejó la ropa sobre un canasto y después salió, Candy se apaciguó un poco, miró a Patty y se volvió a recostar.

- Trata de dormir – mencionó Patty – el tiempo se irá más rápido si estas dormida.

- Si Candy, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de todo, si algo pasa te despertamos – le dijo Archie de forma afable.

Candy los miró, y estaba a punto de replicar, pero sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, realmente necesitaba descansar un poco. Así pues ella se quedó dormida. Mientras que Archie miraba con desesperación el reloj, y cada paso que escuchaba creía que era Johana diciendo que Albert ya había salido.

Patty se veía calmada, y en parte asombró a Archie, no se veía esa angustia que había mostrado durante varios días ahora parecía más a la chica a la que había conocido en el Colegio, mostrándose un poco temerosa pero siendo fuerte cuando se necesitaba.

El tiempo nunca había parecido correr tan lento, el sol salió y Patty corrió las segundas cortinas para impedir que la luz penetrara en la habitación, después cerró las del dosel de la Cama de Candy, ella no había despertado, Archie estaba medio adormilado, sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Patty se había sentado en un sofá y se recargaba en un almohadón y también cerraba los ojos.

El ambiente se sentía como cuando hay un moribundo y todos esperan noticias, incluso en el resto de la mansión esa misma visión de personas esperando noticias se podía ver.

Logan, Allen y Donella estaban en otra habitación, de forma muy similar a como estaban Archie y Patty, los tres estaban sentados más dormidos que despiertos esperando también averiguar que había ocurrido y porque los sirvientes entraban y salían de la habitación que había sido de Anthony. Los comentarios como "¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?" se habían apagado hacía horas. Ahora también esperaban que alguien les dijera algo.

Sabrina y Megan también lo habían hablado. "Algo ocurrió" había dicho Sabrina cuando había entrado a su habitación donde estaba Megan pintando un cuadro, la cena no fue servida de forma normal, los sirvientes estaban ocupados por instrucciones de Albert y nadie había dicho nada más.

La tía Bridget se había ido a dormir temprano, así que se había enterado hasta esa mañana que algo había pasado y ahora se dedicaba a esperar de la misma forma que el resto de la familia Andley.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, el doctor salió de la habitación y hablando muy bajo de manera casi imperceptible se había despedido de Albert, quien se veía en verdad agotado, el cabello lo tenía todo revuelto y los ojos los tenía casi cerrados del cansancio.

- Johana – dijo Albert al verla allí parada junto a la puerta – podrías pasar por favor para preparar un baño, y después le hablas a Oliver quien ya debió haber llegado junto con George, que entren… trata de no hacer mucho ruido… ¿esta Candy en su cuarto?

- Así es. – dijo Johana quien a pesar de estar un poco cansada ya entraba al cuarto para seguir las instrucciones de Albert.

- Gracias – contestó Albert mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de Candy

Albert soltó un gran bostezo, después tocó ligeramente a la puerta, pero el ruido que hizo fue suficiente para despertar a Archie de un sobresalto. Patty también abrió los ojos, pero Archie fue quien se levantó de la silla para ir a abrir la puerta.

- Archie – exclamó Albert un poco sorprendido - ¿Y Candy?

- Esta durmiendo… - dijo Archie

- Entonces no la despierto – observó Albert.

- No tío, si no la despiertas no me lo va a perdonar, mejor pasa…

Albert pasó a la oscura habitación, se acercó a la cama de Candy y recorrió las cortinas del dosel para poder despertar a Candy. La movió un poco y ella abrió sus verdes ojos.

- Albert – musitó Candy.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Albert

- Mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza – dijo Candy sonriendo débilmente.

Archie miraba con expectación, quería saber que había ocurrido, y estaba al pendiente de cada palabra que decían. Albert ayudó a Candy a que se incorporara. Patty se había despertado ya, y se levantó a correr una de las cortinas para dejar pasar un poco de la luz de día.

- Candy pareció despabilarse por completo y entonces recordó que pasaba.

- ¿Es él? – preguntó

- Parece ser que si – le dijo Albert con parsimonia

Candy se llevó una de las manos a la boca y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- ¿Pero como es eso posible? – preguntó Archie con nerviosismo.

Albert giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Archie, quien le devolvía la mirada con la más pura preocupación.

- No lo sabemos, el doctor ha estado con él, dice que es probable que solo haya quedado en coma, aunque no se explica bien lo que pasó… dice que cualquier persona se habría dado cuenta…

- ¿Quieres decir que lo enterramos vivo? – preguntó Candy.

- No lo se, el doctor también estaba muy confundido, no sabía decirme con exactitud que pasó.

- Pero si estaba vivo… ¿dónde estaba¿Por qué no regresó? – comenzó a preguntar Archie.

- No lo se, lamentablemente no puedo contestar a ninguna de estas preguntas.

- Pero y él… ¿qué es lo que dice? – inquirió Archie con desesperación.

- Nada – contestó Albert.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – replicó Archie.

Albert guardó silenció unos segundos y después de tomar aire continuó.

- Creemos que perdió la memoria, pero no de la manera en como ocurrió conmigo, al parecer perdió completamente la memoria.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, primero yo pensé que no hablaba porque algo le había ocurrido, así que el doctor lo revisó, le hizo un chequeo completo, oye a la perfección y sus cuerdas bucales están bien. Así que comprendimos que no es que no nos escuchara sino que no entendía lo que decíamos.

- ¿Cómo que no entendía? – preguntó Candy.

El doctor me explicó que esto puede suceder que el conoció de otro caso similar, donde tuvieron que enseñarle a comer, a vestirse, a todo al paciente. El piensa que en estos años aprendió a comer por si solo, y a caminar… pero al no tener contacto con otras personas no pudo aprender a hablar…

- No entiendo… él no recuerda absolutamente nada ¿es lo que quieres decir? – inquirió Archie.

- Así es, según lo que dice el doctor habrá que enseñarle a hablar, a vestirse, a hacer todo lo que sabía hacer.

- ¿cómo puede ser? – preguntó Archie aunque lo decía más para él que para los demás.

- Todo es extraño, pero lo peor es que no es el Anthony que recuerdan. – dijo Albert apesadumbrado.

Candy seguía sollozando, levantó la cara y exclamó.

- No me importa yo quiero verlo.

En este momento ya debe de estar durmiendo, el doctor lo encontró débil y mal alimentado, entre Oliver y George lo iban a ayudar a bañarse y a vestirse para luego inyectarlo, con un medicamento para que duerma. – les comunicó Albert de manera un tanto tajante.

Candy cerró los ojos, realmente quería verlo, quería volver a ver esos ojos azules, pero comprendió por la cara de Albert que por el momento era mejor dejarlo descansar.

- Pero entonces ¿es posible que nunca sepamos que ocurrió realmente? – dijo Patty quien solo había estado escuchando.

- El Doctor dijo, que el efecto que tiene de perdida de memoria es muy fuerte, que no sabe si algún día recobrara la memoria.

- ¿Y que va a pasar con él? – preguntó Archie.

- Haremos lo posible en nuestras manos para poder hacer que recuerde, mientras tanto tendremos que tener paciencia, enseñarle a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que pueda valerse por si mismo… Y sobre todo por recomendación del doctor que permanezca aquí en Lakewood hasta que pase un tiempo de adaptación.

Las caras de todos eran de angustia y de dolor, Anthony estaba vivo, pero parecía que todo era sufrimiento en vez de alegría. Albert se veía muy agotado así que se levantó.

- Me voy a recostar un momento, por favor no se acerquen todavía a la habitación hasta que él solo despierte… yo realmente necesito descansar un poco.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando una estela de dolor detrás de él.

- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Archie a Candy - ¿es posible que no recuerde nada en absoluto?

- Si… es posible – dijo Candy pensando que todo parecía más una pesadilla que un sueño vuelto realidad.

Los tres muchachos se miraron a la cara¿Qué significaba todo eso?, pero nadie dijo una palabra más, nadie sentía deseos de hablar. Albert entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, todo le parecía tan confuso, tan irreal, como si realmente no estuviera pasando.

Llevaba apenas unos minutos dormido cuando George entró a su recamara.

- William – le dijo al tiempo que lo movía para despertara.

- George… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Albert

- Tenemos que avisarle a su tía y a su cuñado de lo que ha acontecido – mencionó.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomarán?

- No es posible saberlo, todo es tan extraño… pero Anthony va a necesitar a su tía… y sobre todo a su padre.

- Pero… al parecer no recuerda nada – alegó Albert.

- Eso no importa, la Sra. Andley siempre quiso mucho a Anthony y puede ser benéfico para ambos. En cuanto a su padre es evidente que tiene que saberlo.

- Esta bien George, encárgate de avisarles por favor, yo no puedo moverme de aquí…

- Si lo comprendo – dijo George – he dejado a Oliver con el joven Anthony, mientras conseguimos a alguien más tú…

- No te preocupes por mi… yo no necesito que me ayuden… ya lo sabes.

- Si, solo quería…

- George ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

- Es algo increíble, pero lo he visto con mis ojos, es él sin duda alguna. Ahora solo nos resta esperar – le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Albert se sintió un poco mejor al ver a George, siempre que tenía un problema no dudaba en acudir a su lado para estar con él, y sabía que cualquier problema podía resolverse si contaba con su ayuda. Sonrió y volvió a dormir.

Esa noche la cena fue servida a tiempo, toda la familia bajó a cenar esperando tener alguna noticia de lo que había ocurrido, Candy, Archie y Patty quienes eran los que sabían que pasaba, no parecían tener ganas de hablar del asunto, así que bajaron y se mantuvieron en silencio, y la cena comenzó a transcurrir en un extraño mutismo, siendo que había muchos jóvenes allí.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, George quien se había traslado esa tarde hasta la mansión Brown, acababa de salir del despacho del Sr. Brown y en ese momento se dirigía a la Mansión Andley, para después regresar a Lakewood.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó Charlene al ver la cara lívida de su marido.

- Parece imposible de creer… - dijo Liam.

- ¿Por qué¿Es algo malo?

- No lo se, supongo que no – respondió el Sr. Brown esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- George me acaba de informar… que…

Charlene miró la cara de su esposo tratando de averiguar lo que trataba de decirle, pero su expresión era de confusión junto con alegría y algo de tristeza.

- Dice que Anthony esta vivo – dijo Liam.

- ¿Anthony¿Tu hijo Anthony? – preguntó Charlene

- Si…

- Eso es una broma de muy mal gusto – señaló Charlene.

- Pensaría que es una broma, de no conocer bien a George… él nunca bromearía con algo tan serio.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó la mujer.

- Si, eso parece – contestó el padre de Anthony.

- ¿Y donde esta?

- En este momento esta en Lakewood – informó Liam con una evidente cara de desconcierto

Pasaron varios segundos, Liam no dijo nada, sin embargo Charlene pensó en su hija que esta en Lakewood en esos momentos.

- Candy – musitó Charlene de manera imperceptible.

Entretanto en Lakewood, Albert había bajado al comedor, todos seguían allí comiendo sin hacer ruido, la primera impresión que le dio a Albert es de que estaba en un funeral, "pero es todo lo contrario" pensó Albert comenzando a encontrarle el lado bueno a todo lo que había pasado, después de un largo descanso y un buen baño las cosas le parecían un poco más claras.

- Buenas noches – saludó Albert, sentándose al lado de la tía Bridget.

- William, quería saber – preguntó la tía Bridget.

- Si entiendo – dijo el muchacho poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su tía – supongo que todos quieren saber que ocurrió, y porque hubo tanto movimiento el día de ayer y hoy por la mañana.

Casi todos asintieron con la cabeza, sólo Archie, Patty y Candy se miraron a los ojos.

- Aconteció algo extraño… que creo nos compete a todos, aunque al mismo tiempo es algo delicado.

- ¿Es sobre el hombre que esta en la mansión? – preguntó Donella.

- Si, así es – dijo Albert.

- Es quien estuvo viviendo aquí ¿verdad? – interrumpió Logan.

- A todos les responderé… en lo que pueda, pero vamos por pasos. – dijo Albert – primero, si es sobre el hombre, aunque no es realmente un vagabundo. O no debería serlo para la familia.

- ¿Qué quiere decir tío? – preguntó Allen.

- Ese hombre por extraordinario que parezca… es Anthony.

- ¿Anthony? – preguntó Allen – Pero eso no es posible… digo… él falleció.

- Si, eso fue lo que nos dijeron – dijo Logan.

- ¿William es esta tu forma de hacer una broma? – preguntó con un dejo de fastidio la tía Bridget.

- Tía… y sobrinos… esto no es una broma, realmente es algo que nos esta afectando, porque todos creíamos que él estaba muerto, hay muchas cosas por explicar, pero desafortunadamente no tengo respuestas, tengo más preguntas que las que ustedes pueden estar haciéndose en este momento, solo les pido paciencia, hasta que averigüemos que fue lo que ocurrió.

Todos parecían comprender lo que podía significar lo que había dicho Albert, así que no hicieron más preguntas. Aunque era evidente que ellos se las estaban haciendo para si mismos.

Mientras tanto en Chicago en la Mansión Brown, Liam hacía sus maletas para trasladarse inmediatamente a Lakewood. Se le notaba la emoción en la cara, Charlene pensaba en Candy, ella estaba en Lakewood, y sabía lo mucho que había querido a Anthony, y lo que podía significar para ella tener esa sorpresa.

- ¿Va a salir? – preguntó Christopher al ver a Liam.

- Voy a Lakewood.

- ¿Lakewood? – preguntó Chris - ¿puedo ir también?

- ¿Quieres ir a Lakewood? – preguntó el hombre muy extrañado.

- Si – contestó Chris.

- Pues ve y arma tu maleta porque no tardamos en irnos – dijo Liam mientras lo veía salir de la habitación entonces volteó su cara hacía su esposa - ¿Sabes porque quiere ir?

- Supongo que quiere hablar con Candy – dijo Charlene

- ¿Tú no quieres ir? – quiso saber el Sr. Brown.

- No, creo que será bueno que los dos atiendan sus asuntos solos, quizá más adelante vaya a reunirme con ustedes.

- Su esposo sonrió con complacencia y volvió a llenar sus maletas.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Andley, George se había encargado de avisar a la tía Elroy, y también en esos momentos estaba haciendo su maleta para partir rumbo a Lakewood.

En ese momento en Lakewood la cena terminaba y cada quien se iba para su recamara, Anthony no había despertado y lo habían dejado que siguiera en ese estado.

En la madrugada los carros del Sr. Brown y de la familia Andley arribaron en la mansión de Lakewood, los sirvientes se alborotaron un poco, así que Candy despertó a mitad de la noche, mientras oía los susurros en los pasillos y el desorden que habían formado en el vestíbulo.

Después de que la despertaron Candy no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Unas cuantas paredes la separaban de Anthony, ella quería volver a verlo, lo sentía todo tan irreal que quería asegurarse de que realmente fuera él y no una confusión. En su mente seguía repasando cada momento que había vivido con él, y recordaba con amargura esos días que le siguieron a su muerte

- Si yo hubiera sabido que estaba vivo – se repetía una y otra vez.

Johana afortunadamente estaba muy ocupada ayudando a instalarse a los nuevos huéspedes de Lakewood que no se percató de que Candy había pasado en vela gran parte de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Anthony.

- No señorita Candy, el joven no ha despertado aún – informó Johana con impasibilidad.

- Muchas gracias.

- Sin embargo un joven la esta esperando desde muy temprano en la terraza.

- ¿Un joven? – preguntó Candy

- Si, el joven Christopher – informó Johana mientras apretaba el corsé de Candy.

- ¿Christopher? – inquirió Candy - ¿Christopher Orville?

- No estoy segura – dijo Johana al tiempo que le pasaba un vestido color naranja por la cabeza.

Cuando Candy vio que sería imposible sacarle más información a Johana dejó de hacer preguntas y esperó a que la terminara de peinar para salir a la terraza y ver si era realmente Christopher, su hermano quien la buscaba.

Candy pasó por el cuarto de Anthony pero vio que la puerta continuaba cerrada, suspiró profundamente y siguió de largo hasta llegar a la terraza, sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio a Christopher, el muchacho había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto. Él al mirarla, la contempló como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Los ojos azules del muchacho, la recorrieron completamente.

- Hola Christopher – saludó Candy.

- Realmente te pareces a mamá – dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Ya lo sabes todo ¿verdad? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, así es – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces los dos se quedaron callados, y se hizo un silencio embarazoso, ya ninguno se miraba, Candy al no saber que hacer se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa donde estaba sentado Christopher, el volvió a levantar la mirada y observó cada movimiento que Candy hacía.

En ese momento los dos iban a empezar a hablar pero al mismo tiempo lo hicieron así que se volvieron a quedar callados.

- Tú primero – dijo Christopher.

- No, tú querías decir algo – mencionó Candy.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados pero en esta ocasión Chris empezó a reír.

- Yo… yo quería decirte que siempre había querido conocer a mi hermana, de la que tanto me habían hablado.

Candy sintió como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, era verdad, no solo había encontrado a su madre sino a toda su familia y a su hermano a quien no había tenido oportunidad de ver desde que conocía la verdad.

- ¿Y que piensas ahora que me conoces? – le preguntó Candy con un dejo de temor.

- Que eres la mejor hermana que podría haber encontrado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- Porque creo que nos podremos llevar muy bien.

Candy sintió un impulso de querer abrazarlo así que se acercó a él pero el muchacho puso cara de espanto.

- No tan bien – dijo él y después se echo a reír.

Candy frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- Perdón, solo bromeaba – dijo Chris abrazando a Candy – pero que nadie se entere de que lo hice

Y volvió a reír. Candy no pudo resistir y también comenzó a reír, realmente era fácil estar con el chico… pero de repente pensó en que Christopher se suponía estaría en Chicago no allí en Lakewood.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Candy.

- En automóvil, no pensarás que me vine caminando – dijo divertido Chris que estaba gozando en su nueva posición de hermano.

- No quise decir eso, quiero saber si alguien…

- Quieres saber si mamá vino conmigo ¿verdad?

- No… bueno, si. – dijo Candy quien ansiaba poder verla para contarle lo de Anthony.

- No, ella no vino, solo vino…

- El padre de Anthony – interrumpió Candy.

- Este… si – contestó un poco desconcertado Chris quien no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Candy se levantó intempestivamente, y entró de nuevo a la mansión.

- Si, fue un placer conocerte – gritó Chris entre enfadado y divertido.

Candy subió las escaleras, "¿Dónde estará el padre de Anthony?" pensaba la muchacha cada vez que se asomaba a una habitación, de repente tuvo un presentimiento, "quizá este allí" y se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony, la puerta estaba abierta, con miedo Candy se asomó a ella, a primera vista parecía que la habitación estaba vacía, pero entonces giró su cabeza un poco y allí al fondo de la habitación estaba Anthony, ya estaba más grande a como le recordaba, y más alto, le acaban de rasurar y de cortar el cabello, era evidente que usaba uno de los trajes de Albert, se le veía bien aunque le quedaba un poco grande, indudablemente estaba mucho más delgado de lo que había estado antes, parecía que no había comido bien en mucho tiempo, el muchacho miraba una figurilla de plata que había sobre una de las mesas.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar con mucha fuerza, no se había equivocado y por más increíble que pareciera allí estaba delante de ella, era Anthony. Su respiración comenzó a dificultarse y sus manos temblaban, sus piernas no le respondían. Era demasiado verlo allí parado junto a la ventana, era como si se fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, muchas veces había soñado con volverlo a ver y le resultaba increíble que ahora estuviera frente a ella.

Con cuidado se fue acercando entonces el muchacho levantó la mirada y dio un respingo y dio un paso para atrás chocando con la mesa. Candy miró sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules que había deseado ver tanta veces.

- Anthony – dijo Candy con voz trémula.

Pero el muchacho en vez de sonreír se había puesto en guardia, apretaba los puños y parecía estar dispuesto a salir corriendo si ella se acercaba más.

Candy sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón¿acaso Anthony no la reconocía?, así que se quedó parada observando al muchacho que la miraba como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto, su cara mostraba desconfianza y apretaba las mandíbulas.

- Anthony – volvió a repetir Candy esperando que él muchacho diera alguna muestra de alegría.

Pero Anthony volvió a retroceder, y Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y bajó la cabeza, tenía deseos de abrazarlo, de decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado y cuanto lo había necesitado, que había ansiado tocar sus manos, oír su risa y mirar sus ojos. Pero no pudo hacerlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Anthony estaba frente a ella pero no era como en sus sueños, el muchacho la miraba con recelo y no la había abrazado… lo peor era que parecía que le tenía miedo.

Candy volvió a levantar su cara, ahora húmeda por las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, Anthony la miró y pareció ablandar el gesto adusto que marcaba su cara, abrió los puños y se quedó mirándola con definida curiosidad.

- Candy – oyó una voz detrás de ella.

Candy no pudo voltear, sentía que sus fuerzas se habían ido, quien le había hablado era Albert quien la abrazó por detrás y luego miró a Anthony y le sonrió sin decir palabra.

Anthony parecía querer expresar algo, pero solo frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta. Candy comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

- Candy¡cálmate por favor! – le rogó Albert de forma cariñosa.

- Anthony – musitó Candy.

- Si, es él, preciosa… pero… él no nos recuerda – le dijo en voz muy baja.

Candy siguió derramando lágrimas, su Anthony estaba frente a ella, pero él le había dado la espalda y se había quedado impasible cuando la vio. No podía soportarlo. Albert la abrazó fuertemente y ella se hundió en su pecho para llorar, Anthony se volteó nueva y entonces pudo observar como la cara del muchacho era de angustia.

- Candy, vamos afuera – dijo Albert

Pero Candy no quería salir, quería quedarse cerca de Anthony, sin embargo cuando lo volteó a ver, observó que de sus ojos azules salían unas lágrimas.

- Vamos Candy, tienes que salir de aquí – le dijo una voz dulce desde la puerta.

Ella volteó la cabeza y vio al padre de Anthony que estaba bajo el resquicio de la puerta, Candy poco a poco salió de la habitación, el padre de Anthony se quedó adentro y Albert salió con ella.

- Candy¿estás bien? – preguntó Albert.

Pero Candy no respondió simplemente seguía sollozando.

- Candy tienes que calmarte – le dijo un poco serio – Anthony no nos recuerda, pero el que no nos recuerde o no pueda entendernos no quiere decir que no sienta.

Candy lo miró aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Al verte llorar así – continuó – él se sintió mal, en este tiempo que he pasado con él se le nota la desesperación por no poder comunicar lo que siente… tal vez creyó que él te hizo daño. Para él esto también ha sido muy estresante, así que tenemos que tener paciencia y conservar la calma enfrente de Anthony… Candy no quiero prohibirte que te acerques… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Candy había dejado de llorar pero aún quedaban rastros de las lágrimas, y luego miró a Albert con aflicción ¿acaso si seguía llorando le iba a prohibir que se acercara a Anthony?

- Preciosa, él en este momento necesita tranquilidad y que le tengamos mucha paciencia, tenemos que enseñarle a hablar nuevamente, enseñarle las palabras que para nosotros son tan comunes, pero que él no entiende… por eso es importante no hacerlo sentirse confundido… más de lo que ya se siente.

- Lo siento – dijo Candy.

- Se que fue muy difícil para ti, pero también se que como enfermera sabes como te tienes que comportar enfrente de un paciente.

Candy en ese momento recordó que Mary Jean siempre prohibía a las enfermeras a cuidar a sus parientes o amigos, ahora lo comprendía… ella que siempre conservaba la calma cuando cuidaba a algún paciente, no había podido controlarse bien cuando vio a Anthony, lo mucho que había significado para ella y lo que todavía significaba, pesaba demasiado.

Albert quiso abrir la boca y decirle a Candy "No te preocupes todo saldrá bien", pero no lo hizo, realmente no estaba seguro de que todo fuera a salir bien y eso también lo hacía sentir peor.

- Vamos a desayunar – dijo finalmente Albert.

- No – dijo Candy – no tengo hambre.

- Candy – le reprochó Albert.

- Quizá más adelante, en este momento no podría – dijo ella con sinceridad.

- Esta bien, vamos a tu recamara, duerme un poco, trata de relajarte y quizá más tarde podrás ver a Anthony nuevamente.

Candy accedió, sobre todo la promesa de que podría verlo nuevamente, fue la que le hizo asentir con la cabeza, así pues Albert la condujo hasta su habitación, después de darle un beso fugaz, él salió de allí dejándola muy triste.

Su corazón estaba sufriendo, le había dolido mucho la reacción de Anthony, nunca se había imaginado algo así, estar enfrente de él y que no la reconociera, era algo que no había previsto y que nunca había pensado cuan doloroso sería.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos al recordar la expresión de angustia en la cara de Anthony, su querido Anthony había derramado unas por ella.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Patty tocó a la puerta, la chica al no escuchar respuesta había abierto un poco la puerta y se había encontrado a su amiga que se ahogaba en su dolor.

- Candy – dijo Patty - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No supo quien era yo – dijo con amargura Candy.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Patty desconcertada.

- Anthony…

- ¿Ya lo viste? – exclamó Patty.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente se le ocurrían mil preguntas para hacerle, pero entonces pensó que su amiga no lloraría si todo había salido bien. Por algo estaba llorando, así que aunque ella misma no se sentía dichosa, se acercó a Candy y la abrazó.

- Me imagino que debe ser doloroso, Albert ya lo dijo, él no recuerda a nadie… - mencionó Patty tratando de sonreír.

- Pero… yo… jamás espere – dijo Candy.

- Candy… mírame a los ojos – le rogó Patty.

Candy levantó la mirada y trato de contener el llanto. Su amiga en definitiva no se veía muy feliz pero se le notaba calmada.

- ¿Acaso no estas feliz de que Anthony este vivo? – preguntó Patty.

- Pues si, pero…

- No, Candy, no le pongas obstáculos a la vida, él esta vivo, y es lo importante¿sabes tú lo que yo daría porque Stear estuviera vivo?

- Candy miró asombrada a Patty, realmente ella no lo había pensado así.

- Anthony esta vivo – continuó Patty interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy – Quizá no los recuerde, pero ¿es eso realmente importante? Él esta vivo… y tan solo tienes que caminar unos pasos para verlo. No importa lo demás, la vida te esta ofreciendo un regalo tan valioso, y no lo puedes ver porque estas aquí frustrada porque no te recuerda… ayúdalo a recordar, se su amiga nuevamente…

- Patty – musitó Candy.

- No se porque esta vivo, y no voy a pretender saberlo, definitivamente hay muchas cosas que no se aprenden en los libros – dijo Patty con amargura – pero debes aprender a valorar lo que si tienes… Una amiga una vez me dijo que tenía que sonreír aunque todo pareciera en mi contra…

- ¿Y quien te dijo eso? – dijo sonriendo Candy, ya que ella se lo había dicho para que dejará de estar triste por lo de Bryant.

- Creo que una amiga, que al parecer olvidó sus sabios consejos. – dijo Patty sonriendo de manera más franca.

- Gracias por recordármelo – dijo Candy tratando de sonreír.

- Patty abrazó a Candy, y ella se quedó pensando, que no importaba nada, si no recordaba o si tendría que tener paciencia… lo único que importaba es que "Anthony estaba vivo".

--------

Diálogos y eventos de Candy Candy.


	41. Chapter 41

**Contienda entre la vida y la muerte**

Los días comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, la noticia de que Anthony estaba vivo a diferencia de la mayoría de chismes que se dispersaban asombrosamente rápido, en esta ocasión se había mantenido en el hermetismo total. Solo la familia estaba enterada de ello.

A medida que había pasado el tiempo, Anthony se veía más tranquilo, Candy se había podido acercar en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo el muchacho parecía no recordarla, pero Candy armándose de coraje había soportado eso y se había mantenido positiva tal como Patty le habría dicho "Lo importante es que esta vivo" y aferrándose a ese pensamiento trataba de sonreír aunque le dolía mucho que su querido Anthony no fuera el que ella había conocido.

Por su parte Patty se veía mucho más repuesta, quizá el hecho de tener que ayudar a su amiga a superar su dolor le había hecho olvidar el propio, y ahora se mostraba más alegre y abierta, aunque seguía pasando ratos a solas, como si meditara lo que la vida tenía por traerle.

Archie era el que más tiempo pasaba con Anthony, todo el tiempo estaba con su primo, y sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano, le estaba enseñando a hablar a Anthony, "Es muy inteligente" repetía una y otra vez, asombrado con la velocidad con que aprendía las palabras.

Logan y Allen también acompañaban a Archie, a Anthony lo recordaban por las visitas que había hecho a Escocia cuando eran niños, y Allen había comprobado que realmente los dos se parecían mucho, aunque al crecer los dos habían tenido cambios que los diferenciaban más que cuando habían sido niños. Archie agradecía su compañía ellos dos se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos y ahora que intentaba recuperar a Anthony le servían de consuelo.

Allen y Sabrina habían continuado con su relación, la cual se iba fortaleciendo más día a día, y el tiempo que no estaba con sus primos la pasaba con ella, aunque siempre con cuidado de que su abuela no lo supiera, que al parecer era la única que no lo sabía ya que todos los demás estaban al corriente de lo que pasaba entre ambos muchachos.

Albert había pasado solo dos semanas en Lakewood después del regreso de Anthony, muy a su pesar había tenido que regresar a Chicago donde requerían de su presencia. George ahora se la pasaba ida y vuelta de Chicago a Lakewood por ordenes de Albert.

La tía Abuela quien había sufrido una fuerte impresión después de enterarse de la verdad, y haber tenido una recaída en su enfermedad, se había reestablecido y no había querido volver a Chicago, así que pasaba todo el tiempo en Lakewood cuando Archie no estaba con Anthony la que estaba con él era ella misma, realmente como había augurado George estaba resultando muy benéfico para ambos, ya que la tía Elroy se había dejado de quejar por todo y enfocaba todas sus fuerzas para hacer que su querido sobrino nieto volviera a ser el de antes.

La tía Bridget por el contrarío había regresado a Chicago cuando Albert lo había hecho muy contenta de poder participar de nuevo de sus actividades sociales las cuales había tenido detenidas desde hacía más de un año, además agradecía el no tener que ver más a Sabrina, y no solo a ella, sino también a Candy, a quien no le podía perdonar su desfachatez… se sentía indignada de que hubiera revisado sus cajones, porque hasta después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con la chica rubia en el jardín se había percatado de que las cartas que había retenido un año anterior habían desaparecido y ahora catalogaba a la chica como una "vulgar ladrona" cuando ella misma había sido quien había ocultado y leído las cartas que no iban dirigidas a ella.

Donella también había regresado junto con la tía Bridget y con su hermana Tessy para que viera a sus padres después de casi ocho meses y en parte porque tenían que preparar todo lo relativo a su entrada al internado en el otoño que se aproximaba. Ewan también se había quedado en Chicago esperando para su partida a la casa de playa de los Campbell ya que el también había sido invitado por Ashton.

Megan también había tenido que regresar a New York, con la promesa de que regresaría pronto a visitar a Sabrina. La chica sin saber exactamente que ocurría con Archie había comprendido que al muchacho ella no le interesaba y deseaba pasar tiempo a solas, y Lakewood estaba lejos de ser en ese momento un lugar tranquilo.

Christopher había estado también en Lakewood solo una semana y se había regresado a Chicago a preparar su viaje a la playa, el Sr. Brown se había querido mantener en Lakewood, pero por cuestiones de su trabajo se había tenido que ausentar.

Sin embargo mientras un hervidero de gente entraba y salía de Lakewood, al otro lado del mundo, un muchacho que no era sabedor de lo que allí ocurría luchaba día a día con sobrevivir.

Las lluvias intensas y el agobiante calor estaban haciendo mella en los regimientos que estaban al frente, las trincheras estaban llenas de lodo y mosquitos que habían provocado fuertes infecciones y fiebres en más de uno de los soldados que se batían dentro de ellas. Neal había estado con fiebre en dos ocasiones, y aún con su salud menguada había tenido que volver al frente, su cara demacrada y gesto exhausto lo acompañaban todo el tiempo. Y lo único que estaba en su mente era el de poder regresar a su casa, se sentía sumamente cansado y deseaba volver a América con todas sus fuerzas, había estado viendo a la muerte y la enfermedad día a día, no obstante la guerra parecía que no tenía fin y le estaba empezando a desesperar. No podía concebir que eso fuera a ser su vida para siempre.

Cuando podía conciliar el sueño solo podía soñar con su casa, su corazón se había calmado ya, el dolor se había ido, ahora solo quería irse de allí, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Y el miedo que sentía se había acrecentado, sobre todo cuando la mitad de los miembros de su regimiento ya había fallecido ya fuera por enfermedad o por alguna herida de bala. Así que sabía que no sería fácil salir vivo de allí.

Si antes era callado, ahora lo era más, sin embargo no era el único, todos sus compañeros y subordinados se mantenían en silencio, ese pensamiento tan pesimista que ahora embargaba el alma de Neal también pesaba sobre ellos.

Esa noche de finales de verano estaban todos vigilando las trincheras una lluvia pertinaz los azotaba desde entrada la tarde, la oscuridad los envolvía cuando una voz rompió el silencio aturdidor que los rodeaba.

- Aviones, nos atacan aviones.

En cuanto hubo dicho eso, empezaron a ver como las bombas caían, algunos apenas y se alcanzaron a refugiar. Neal se había lanzado dentro de una de las trincheras lodosas, donde el fango le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se alcanzó a cubrir los oídos con sus manos y cerrar los ojos, pero a pesar de eso había podido ver a través de sus párpados la luz que había provocado al estallar la bomba junto con el ruido, unos costales se le vinieron encima y quedó atrapado en medio del lodo.

Entretanto en Chicago, Ewan y Christopher esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Ashton en la mansión Andley.

- Mira que se esta tardando mucho – dijo Chris mirando su reloj por enésima vez.

- Pues la puntualidad nunca ha sido su fuerte – comentó Ewan.

- ¿Sabes cual de sus hermanos lo va a acompañar? – preguntó Chris.

- Espero que sea Roy – mencionó Ewan.

En ese momento un automóvil entró al camino adoquinado que llevaba hasta la puerta de la Mansión Andley.

- ¿Todos listos? – preguntó Alex quien era quien acompañaba a Ashton.

- Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero la prometida de Alex no lo dejaba venir – dijo entre risas Ashton.

- ¡Vaya si eres gracioso! – contestó de mala gana Alex.

- ¿Nos va a acompañar Alex? – preguntó en voz baja Ewan.

Ashton simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y Ewan trató de no hacer mala cara, no había convivido tanto con Alex y lo sentía un poco distante, sin embargo eso no parecía afectarle a Ashton quien ahora ayudaba a Christopher a subir las maletas al carro.

- Playa, haya vamos – dijo Ashton con aire divertido.

- Todos rieron y salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Entretanto en medio de la oscuridad y del silencio más aterrador, Neal sentía que se ahogaba bajo el peso de los costales la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, y el muchacho quien escuchaba la lluvia caer con más fuerza y había dicho "genial" de modo sarcástico, no obstante ahora sentía como el lodo se iba haciendo más ligero y en verdad dio gracias por la lluvia.

Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo salir, y se dio cuenta de que las trincheras se estaban volviendo débiles, que el agua que corría a través de ellas haría que el resto de los costales cayeran al igual que habían hecho los que le habían caído a causa del estallido.

No sabía si alguien más había sobrevivido pero él se sentía feliz de estar vivo a pesar de todo, se disponía a salir de la trinchera cuando escuchó un débil quejido.

- ¿Quién esta allí? – preguntó Neal aunque su voz sonó muy apagada.

En respuesta solo oyó un quejido más fuerte, Neal quien ya subía por la escalera de mano que estaba acomodada peligrosamente para salir bajo de ella para volver a hundirse en el lodo, comenzó a caminar entre el lodo cerca de veinte metros antes de llegar a otro punto donde los costales habían caído. Pudo percatarse de que bajo de los costales había alguien.

La lluvia le pegaba en la cara con fuerza, y sentía que uno de sus brazos, justo donde le habían golpeado los costales estaba lastimado pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a quien estaba atrapado, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a quitar los costales, de pronto un rayo iluminó todo y vio la cara de Freddy Harper unos instantes, la sangre le brotaba de la cabeza, Neal se vio tentado a dejarlo, Freddy era de los pocos del regimiento que aún le provocaba malos ratos con sus comentarios y sus burlas, sin embargo solo apretó las mandíbulas y con cuidado siguió quitando el resto de los costales.

Una de las piernas de Freddy estaba en un ángulo extraño, era evidente que se había rotó la pierna, así que Neal se echó un brazo del muchacho al cuello y ayudó a Freddy a salir de la trinchera.

Cuando salió de allí pudo ver unas tiendas que se quemaban y mucho lodo y piedras, no veía a nadie más, sin embargo sabía que más allá de unos árboles que alumbraban las llamas estaba el Hospital móvil, tenía que llegar hasta allí.

- Aguanta – dijo Neal con voz un tanto pastosa – ya casi llegamos.

Freddy no respondió se había desmayado quizá por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre de la hemorragia de su cabeza, así que ahora Neal lo cargaba completamente, o mejor dicho lo arrastraba ya que sus fuerzas ya no daban para mucho y su brazo le dolía más que antes.

Ahora le parecía tan lejos el hospital móvil, cuando por lo general no tardaba ni cinco minutos en estar allí, apenas y había avanzado unos pasos cuando sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, se fue de bruces contra el lodoso piso. El aliento se le escapó y sintió que no podía respirar.

Varios minutos pasó en esa posición, se rodó y se liberó del peso de Freddy, entonces pudo incorporarse y se hincó en el piso, y con mucho trabajo se volvió a levantar junto con el cuerpo del soldado, el peso de Freddy le estaba lastimando todavía más su brazo.

- Puedo llegar – dijo Neal tratando de animarse a él mismo.

Dio unos pasos de manera insegura, resbalando entre el barro y sosteniendo a Freddy con mucha dificultad. Dos pasos más, ahora podía ver perfectamente la tienda del Hospital Móvil la tienda que se quemaba a su lado le hizo entrar en calor, las ropas le calaban estaban empapadas y llenas de sucio lodo. Neal sintió la calidez que el fuego le otorgaba sin reparar en que la tienda que se quemaba era la suya.

Dio otro paso y sintió que podría llegar al Hospital, dio dos pasos más ya estaba más cerca, el corazón le empezó a latir con más fuerza, "si tan solo Freddy no pesara tanto" pensó con amargura sabiendo que si no llevara a Freddy Harper en la espalda podría caminar con más tranquilidad hasta el hospital, estaba a menos de diez metros y podía distinguir perfectamente la tienda, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Redoblando el esfuerzo camino dos pasos, pero en ese momento alcanzó a escuchar.

- Sargento Leegan abajo

Neal soltó a Freddy quien cayó al piso mojado, y solo alcanzó a voltear fueron solo unos segundo y sintió un agudo dolor en el costado que lo hizo caer al lado de Freddy.

La vista se le nubló pero sintió que alguien pasó corriendo a su lado y oyó voces, pero las voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas, él sentía que caía a un pozo muy profundo, allí no sentía más dolor…

- Candy – musitó.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó en francés una enfermera que le estaba bajando la fiebre a otra enfermera que acaba de llegar con vendas limpias para cambiar los vendajes.

- No entendí – dijo Émilie quien era la otra enfermera.

- Ya lleva así dos días – dijo la enfermera que seguía pasando un trapo mojado por la cara de Neal.

- Se esta aferrando a la vida – mencionó con tristeza Émilie.

- Si, es difícil que alguien siga vivo después de recibir un balazo en el tórax que le haya perforado uno de los pulmones.

- Pero salvó al cabo Harper – exclamó con admiración Émilie - él ya se ha recuperado del golpe, solo tiene la pierna rota, estará un buen tiempo fuera de combate.

Las dos muchachas continuaron su labor, Émilie le quitó el vendaje a Neal y una herida recién cerrada por costuras se dejo ver, con cuidado la chica limpió alrededor de la herida y desinfectó el área antes de colocarle las vendas nuevas. Al apretar las vendas Neal en medio de su inconsciencia volvió a murmurar.

- Candy

- ¿Candy? ¿Quién es Candy? – preguntó la chica que volvía a mojar el trapo en agua fría.

- Su antigua novia – dijo Émilie con congoja.

- ¡Oh! Émilie – susurró la chica.

- No importa – respondió Émilie tratando de hacerse fuerte – Esta delirando, no sabe donde esta.

- Candy – volvió a musitar Neal en medio de la agonía.

Mientras tanto en la playa de otro continente, los muchachos se habían embarcado en una lancha y recorrían la bahía. Alex los miraba desde lejos, en esa ocasión habían insistido en ir solos, así que él estaba bajo unas palmeras leyendo un libro.

- Alex – dijo una muchacha que se acercó a él.

- Fanny – exclamó el muchacho.

- Tenía siglos sin verte – dijo con un ligero toque de coquetería la chica.

- Si, hace mucho que no venía para acá – contestó Alex.

- ¿Vienes solo? – preguntó Fanny mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

Alex bajó un poco la vista y pudo ver el traje de baño que llevaba la chica.

- No, vine con mi hermano y sus amigos – contestó distraídamente - ¿Has estado nadando?

- Si – dijo la chica – pero el sol ya esta muy alto y me va a provocar pecas. Veo que tú no.

Alex se miró a si mismo, en ese momento lo único que había hecho era quitarse el saco y la corbata, a pesar del calor que hacía no se había quitado los zapatos ni se había desabrochado la camisa.

- Ayer estuve un rato en el mar… - dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto.

- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano y sus amigos? – preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- Salieron al mar, en la barquilla – respondió Alex alzando la cabeza para ver si todavía la lancha no había salido de la bahía.

- ¿Y porque te quedaste aquí sin ellos? – inquirió la chica.

- No quisieron que los acompañara, supongo que no les agrada que el Chaperón ande con ellos para todos lados.

- ¿Chaperón? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

- Si, a veces uno tiene que asumir este trabajo.

- ¿Entonces no vienes con Mac?

- ¿Mac? – preguntó el chico, sonriendo. - ¿Buscas a Mac?

La sonrisa de lex se hizo un tanto amarga, pero Fanny sonrió y miró con indulgencia al muchacho

- No tontito, Tracy es quien se vuelve loca cada vez que ve a Mac – aclaró la muchacha.

- ¿Tracy? ¿tu hermana Tracy? – preguntó Alex.

- Si, mi hermana, en cuanto vea que hay alguien en su casa no tardará en aparecerse por allí.

Alex se sonrojó un poco, después cerró el libro que aún mantenía abierto en sus manos, y lo dejó a un lado de él.

- Así que si no es Mac, ¿con quién vienes con Roy o con Ashton?

- Roy ya no necesita chaperones, bueno a veces si – dijo riendo – pero en verdad es Ashton quien esta aquí.

- Ya debe de haber crecido mucho desde la última vez que vinieron.

- Si, así es – dijo Alex.

- No me has dicho nada de ti ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Alex abrió la boca para informarle que se había comprometido, pero algo le detuvo y simplemente sonrió a la chica de pelo castaño que tenía a su lado.

- Realmente estoy entrando a los negocios de la familia, mi padre no ha estado bien de salud, así que Mac muy a su pesar y yo hemos tenido que hacernos cargo de muchas de sus empresas.

- No lo sabía – dijo con una genuina preocupación la chica – pero ¿ya esta bien tu padre?

- Si, parece que ya se esta restableciendo…

- Dices que Mac no esta feliz… ¿cómo es eso?

- Tiene problemas de actitud – dijo sonriendo Alex – ya lo conoces como es, siempre queriendo hacer lo que le place.

- Es parte de su encanto – mencionó Fanny encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y tú bella Fanny que has hecho de tu vida?

- Entre al grupo de los derechos de las mujeres – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Fanny, me estas diciendo que estas mezclada con la política? – preguntó el chico asombrado.

- ¿Es tan difícil de creer? – preguntó Fanny.

- Bueno… yo nunca pensé…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pondría a defender mi derecho a votar? – preguntó con una risa.

- Es… digo me parece genial, en serio que si – dijo Alex.

- Si, lo es…

El sol comenzaba a pegarles ya en casi todo el cuerpo, así que Alex se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Fanny.

- No quieres ir a la terraza, allí no pega tanto el sol, y no te saldrán tantas pecas – dijo amablemente Alex.

- Por supuesto – dijo Fanny tomándose del brazo del muchacho.

Los dos subieron a la terraza que en parte estaba techada y daba una agradable sombra, Ellen el ama de llaves de esa mansión de los Campbell les había acercado una jarra con limonada y estaban conversando cuando había regresado con la cara un poco tensa.

- ¿Ocurre algo Ellen? – preguntó Alex al ver la cara de la mujer.

- Un telegrama joven… - le respondió pasándole un sobre.

Alex lo miró sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor, los telegramas siempre estaban asociados a malas noticias, y entendía perfectamente la cara de la mujer que en parte lo había visto crecer.

Alex respiró profundo mientras abría el sobre, sacó el pequeño papel con el mensaje de 10 palabras.

"Papá recayó, muy grave, doctores preocupados, regresa inmediatamente, Saludos, Mac".

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Fanny al ver la cara desencajada de Alex.

- Ellen, prepara las maletas, nos regresamos a Chicago. – ordenó Alex, después se aproximó a la orilla de la terraza y alzó la cabeza, se llevó una mano a forma de visera y vio que el bote donde estaba su hermano ya venía de regreso.

- Alex – dijo Fanny acercándose a él - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Mi padre – contestó Alex con una sombra en los ojos.

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo la chica aunque su cara parecía todo lo contrario, se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla del muchacho – yo creo que tengo que irme, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Alex hubiera querido decirle algo, pero la chica simplemente dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la playa, mientras que él se quedó estático en medio de la terraza.

Sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, así que entró para ayudar a Ellen en la labor de recoger todo para regresar a Chicago, unas dos horas más tarde los muchachos se enteraban de la desafortunada noticia, y a pesar de que eso significaba el fin de sus tan esperadas vacaciones nadie se quejó y se dedicaron a arreglar lo que faltaba para poder regresar a Chicago.

Tomaron el primer tren que había esa noche para Chicago, Alex iba muy pensativo pero no dijo una palabra en el camino de regreso. Los muchachos se habían dormido un largo rato ya que el tren había viajado durante toda la noche y habían despertado unas horas antes de llegar a la estación de Chicago… el viaje entonces se volvió monótono y aburrido.

Por fin después de varias horas pudieron ver la ciudad y todos comenzaron a pensar que harían con sus días que todavía les quedaban libres antes de regresar a clases.

Cuando bajaron del tren vieron a Roy quien los estaba esperando para llevarlos al Hospital donde su padre estaba internado.

Entre tanto en otro Hospital a otro lado del mundo Neal parecía debatirse entra la vida y la muerte, había sido trasladado desde el Hospital móvil hasta París, pero su situación no parecía mejorar mucho.

- Doctor, el General Hamilton ha pedido que el Cabo Harper y el Sargento Leegan regresen a América. – informó un hombre rubio al doctor que acababa de revisar a Neal.

- El Cabo Harper puede irse ya, su pierna tardará cerca de dos meses en recuperarse, sin embargo el Sargento Leegan esta en muy malas condiciones no creo que soporte el viaje de regreso.

- Doctor Jones, se que usted es americano, así que debe de entender los muchachos tienen que estar con sus familias.

- Si, soy americano – respondió el doctor – pero también soy doctor y se que el Sargento no resistirá el viaje.

- El Sargento Leegan lo hará, a mi me lo dijo antes de que recibiera el balazo, que su único deseo era regresar a su casa – dijo Erick.

- Cabo Dawson… sabe que si lo mandamos de regreso estaremos sentenciándolo a morir – informo el Dr. Jones.

- Es posible que muera de todas formas, y lejos de su casa – mencionó con tristeza el hombre.

- Erick – sonó la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Es usted quien lo cuido mientras se trasladaba? – preguntó el Dr. Jones a la enfermera que acababa de entrar.

- Si Doctor, perdónenme – dijo con un acento francés muy marcado – pero he escuchado lo que decían, y Erick, es decir el cabo Dawson tiene razón. El Sargento Leegan tiene mucho tiempo queriendo regresar a su casa.

- Señorita me parece una imprudencia mandarlo en sus condiciones – replicó el Dr. Jones.

- No puede morir aquí, es lo único que se – dijo tristemente Émilie.

- Pero…

- Doctor… por favor déjelo regresar – imploró Erick.

El Doctor miró a Erick y después a Émilie, los dos le estaban pidiendo que mandara de regreso a Neal a América. Entonces algo dentro de él supo que era lo mejor aunque tenía su riesgo.

- Me parece bien, se que hay una institución en Chicago que se encarga de llevar a los heridos de regreso a sus casas y que sus barcos tienen todas las facilidades para que estén lo más cómodos posibles. Podrían ponerse en contacto con ellos y es posible que nos ayude.

- Gracias doctor – dijo Émilie mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Mientras ellos preparaban todo para mandar de regreso a Neal, en Chicago los Campbell estaban reunidos en el Hospital Santa Juana, esperando la peor de las noticias, ninguno de los doctores parecían darles buenos augurios. Y solo les quedaba seguir esperando.

Al día siguiente en Lakewood, Candy estaba acompañando a Anthony al jardín, cuidar las rosas, parecía ser lo único que Anthony recordaba, Anthony había sido sin duda alguna él que había mantenido el jardín en tan bellas condiciones, y a pesar de estar a su lado, el muchacho no decía una sola palabra. Había aprendido ya a saludar y a decir otras palabras, pero prefería estar en silencio. Se le veía taciturno y casi no sonreía. Candy tenía que esforzarse mucho para no llorar en su presencia y ese era el motivo por el cual pocas veces estaba a su lado, sabía que no debía llorar porque solo conseguiría alterar a Anthony. Ese momento era uno de esos en los que sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta, sentía a Anthony tan lejos aun cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

Candy se acababa de sentar en una de las bancas de material, cuando Archie apareció en el jardín.

- ¿Cómo se ve Anthony? – preguntó en voz muy baja.

- Bien – dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Vengo a avisarte que tienes una llamada – le informó Archie quien a diferencia de Candy sonreía ampliamente.

- Candy lo miró con extrañeza, pero Archie solo se limitó a decir:

- Anda, yo me quedo con Anthony.

Candy se levantó y quiso despedirse de Anthony, pero el muchacho estaba muy entretenido con las rosas y no había visto que se había levantado, así que sin decir algo entró a la biblioteca, mientras una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos.

- Hola – dijo tomando el auricular y la bocina del teléfono – Si ella habla… ¿cómo dices?... ¿estás segura?... en seguida salgo para allá – y diciendo esto colgó el teléfono.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada unos segundos, como si apenas estuviera comprendiendo el mensaje, entonces salió de la biblioteca hacía su recamara donde comenzó a preparar la maleta.

- Señorita Candy ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Johana

- Necesito salir inmediatamente para Chicago – dijo Candy con un gesto un tanto raro en el rostro.

Johana estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero Candy salió intempestivamente de la habitación y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Candy tocó la puerta y Patty abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Candy? – preguntó su amiga al verla allí con esa expresión en el rostro.

- Es… necesito ir a Chicago y no creo regresar en un tiempo, quería saber si te vas a quedar o te vienes conmigo.

- Candy, ¿Por qué tienes que regresar a Chicago?

- Neal – dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Neal? – preguntó Patty quien no estaba al corriente de donde estaba el muchacho.

- Es largo de explicar – mencionó Candy con un dejo de angustia.

- Ya me platicarás en el camino a Chicago.

Candy sonrió y Patty entró a su habitación para recoger todas sus cosas. Esa tarde después de despedirse de todos Candy regresó a Chicago.

Mientras tanto Neal había sido trasladado a uno de los barcos de la Institución para regresar a Chicago, su aspecto era el de una persona moribunda, y el Dr. Jones pensaba que moriría en el trayecto.

Nueve días pasaron para que Neal llegara a Chicago, Albert y Candy estaban en una encrucijada, no habían dicho nada a los Leegan, y cada día que había transcurrido había sido de angustia y desesperación. Mientras tanto Neal había aguantado los días que todos pensaban no lograría.

Cuando llegó el Hospital de la institución estaba abarrotado, así que se vieron en la necesidad de enviarlo al Hospital Santa Juana, donde lo atenderían. Candy esperaba en la habitación cuando llegaron con Neal en una camilla.

La muchacha reprimió sus deseos de llorar, Neal estaba muy pálido, parecía que seguía con mucha fiebre y algunos gestos que hacía era del más profundo dolor.

- Candy – repetía una y otra vez en medio de su delirio

- Aquí estoy Neal – le contestó ella y tomó una de sus manos.

Candy pudo sentir la callosa mano de Neal, tan diferente a la que había conocido, y sintió una punzada de dolor. Sin embargo Neal parecía no saber donde estaba y sólo murmuraba el nombre de la chica.

Los días que le siguieron a su llegada fueron muy agobiantes para Candy y Albert, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la salud de Neal iba empeorando, y la carga se la habían quedado sólo para ellos dos. Albert había decidido esperar un poco para comunicárselo a sus padres ya que el Sr. Leegan continuaba muy delicado y temía que algo más grave pudiera pasarle si le enteraba de la noticia.

Pero la espera comenzó a hacerse más larga, nadie podía entender como todavía no había muerto el muchacho, una fuerte infección en la herida había provocado que la fiebre no disminuyera fácilmente, y la agonía del muchacho se estaba prolongando ante la expectación de cuantos le rodeaban.

En ese lapso las vacaciones de los muchachos terminaron, y tuvieron que regresar a la escuela, Archie se le veía renuente a regresar por no abandonar a Anthony, pero Albert se había puesto muy duro y le había obligado a regresar a clases, mientras que la tía Elroy se hacía cargo de Anthony quien hacía grandes avances en su aprendizaje.

Tessy por su parte había ingresado a un colegio como interna, y Ewan había vuelto también al suyo.

Mientras tanto Candy pasaba horas en el hospital al lado de Neal, quien no reaccionaba a los cuidados, a veces pasaba noches en vela a su lado, y apenas y si salía de allí.

Candy no quería pensar mucho en como su vida había cambiado desde el verano, y en parte por eso mismo ella había preferido estar al pendiente de Neal hasta agotarse para no tener que hacerlo. Albert parecía notarlo, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto ya que él mismo se sentía un poco cansado por todos los eventos que habían surgido y por la constante petición de su tía de ir a Lakewood por el más mínimo detalle sobre Anthony. Todo se había vuelto caótico. Y el muchacho estaba esforzándose mucho para no dañar a la familia con sus acciones y trataba de no tomar alguna de manera precipitada.

Un mes después del ingreso de Neal al Hospital Santa Juana la fiebre por fin cedió, Candy como siempre estaba a su lado y con sorpresa había tentado su frente, ya no se sentía ardorosa. Al tiempo que el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente había ido a buscar un termómetro y había comprobado que la fiebre por fin se le había ido por completo. Candy tampoco podía explicarse como había transcurrido tanto tiempo en esa situación y que todavía estuviera vivo, pero al mismo tiempo daba gracias a Dios de que la fiebre se le hubiera ido. Ahora el semblante de Neal aunque mermado se veía más apacible y solo parecía dormir bajo los efectos de los calmantes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Candy, había salido de la habitación, sentía que tenía que salir un momento de allí, quería sentirse tranquila aunque fuera por un segundo, pero a la primer persona con la que se topó fue con Mac.

- Candy – exclamó sorprendido el muchacho.

- Mac, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

Mac, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, así que solo negó con la cabeza, y trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo. Candy lo miró expectante entonces el muchacho tomó aliento.

- Mi padre, esta muy grave – dijo Mac como si le costará mucho trabajo decir cada una de esas palabras.

- ¡Oh! ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer? – preguntó ella algo preocupada.

- No, los doctores no creen que se salvará, así que estamos esperando a que…

- No lo digas, nada es seguro – se apresuró a decir Candy.

- Y tú ¿trabajas ahora aquí? – inquirió Mac tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Si, podría decirse que si, pero… estoy de manera particular con el paciente de este cuarto.

- ¿De forma particular? – mencionó Mac con un dejo de asombro.

- Es que se trata de Neal – señaló Candy.

- ¿Neal? ¿Qué le pasó? Tengo meses sin saber de él – observó Mac.

- El…

Candy dudo en decir la verdad a Mac, Albert y ella habían estado ocultando lo que había pasado con Neal a toda la familia… pero justo en ese momento un hombre vestido en uniforme entró por el pasillo y buscaba los números de las puertas, pronto llegó a la puerta que estaba al lado de la habitación de Neal.

- ¿Es usted la Señorita Candy? – preguntó amablemente el hombre.

Mac se le quedó viendo con mucha curiosidad, ¿qué hacia ese hombre allí?, Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Me han dicho que el Sargento Leegan sigue muy grave ¿es eso correcto? – sondeó el Hombre.

- Si, así es, y ¿usted es? – quiso saber Candy

- Soy el General Hamilton – dijo el hombre.

Mac miró directamente al General, ¿Sargento Leegan? ¿Acaso había oído correctamente? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

- ¿Quiere pasar a verlo? – preguntó Candy

- Me gustaría - contestó el General.

Candy abrió la puerta y allí estaba Neal con mal apariencia pero al menos no reflejaba el dolor en la cara, había dejado de delirar. El General entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, y Candy se quedó unos pasos atrás de él. Mac aprovechó la ocasión y también entró.

- ¿Cómo lo ven los doctores? – preguntó el General.

- No dan muchas esperanzas – contestó Candy tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

- Sin embargo ya ha sobrevivido durante más de un mes, el Sargento no quiere rendirse.

- No parece ser que no se quiere rendir – comentó Candy.

- Voy a estar unos días en Chicago, es importante que lo vea si despierta, hay algo que necesito decirle.

- Si, yo le avisare – aseguró Candy.

- Srita. Candy, me tengo que retirar por el momento – sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo – comuníquese conmigo para cualquier novedad.

- Si así lo haré – dijo Candy.

El General dio un último vistazo a Neal y después salió de la habitación, mientras que Mac veía todo boquiabierto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Neal? Candy….- balbuceó Mac.

- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo Candy al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Mac quien seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Los dos volvieron al pasillo del Hospital, y Candy miró los ojos azules de Mac, los cuales seguían muy abiertos.

- Mac, tengo que pedirte por favor que no se lo comentes a nadie – le rogó Candy.

- ¿Pero Neal? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Neal estuvo en el frente… lo mandaron de regreso hace poco más de un mes, lo hirieron en batalla – explicó Candy – y no ha mejorado mucho desde entonces.

- No entiendo – expresó Mac - ¿porqué ocultarlo? Deberían estar orgullosos de él.

- Lo se. Yo si lo estoy – dijo Candy mientras una lágrima bajaba lentamente por su rostro. – Pero no todos en la familia lo saben…

Mac alzó una ceja y observó inquisitivamente la cara de Candy. Y luego sonrió haciendo su mueca tan característicamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que la Sra. Elroy no sabe nada? – sondeó el muchacho.

- Así es – dijo Candy.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada, espero en verdad que se recupere, Neal nunca fue uno de mis amigos más allegados, pero creo que no lo conocía bien… realmente para mi sería un honor llamarlo mi amigo.

Candy sonrió débilmente, entonces escuchó un ruido que se le hacía familiar. Era la voz de Neal.

- Se despertó –susurró Candy un poco excitada.

- Será mejor que entres – le dijo Mac.

La muchacha lo miró y después regresó a la habitación. Mac se quedó parado en el pasillo con ese mismo sentimiento que le dejaba Candy después de hablar con ella. Sin embargo sonrió y siguió caminando hasta la habitación donde su padre estaba.

Candy miró a Neal bajo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, había abierto sus ojos, parecía medio soñoliento, se le veía muy débil, pero no era para menos había estado luchando por su vida durante mucho tiempo. Por la extraña pero hermética mirada parecía que no sabía en donde se encontraba. Entonces vio a Candy, y sus ojos castaños brillaron abrió la boca, pero la tenía muy seca, tenía más de un mes sin probar agua, solo el suero que estaba inyectada a su vena lo había mantenido con la fuerza suficiente para seguir vivo hasta ese momento.

Candy pareció saber que es lo que quería porque se aproximó a su lado y le acercó un vaso con agua, el cual apenas y pudo sostener, los dedos un tanto torpes después de trastabillar lograron sostener el vaso, y con esfuerzo se lo llevó a la boca, dio unos pequeños sorbos mientras que Candy lo miraba con expectación. El muchacho apenas acababa de despertar, y no le había dicho nada, aunque sabía que lo que había pasado había sido muy difícil no dejaba de preguntarse porque no le decía nada.

Se tomó el agua con mucho esfuerzo, como si le doliera pasar el líquido por la garganta. Comenzó a toser fuertemente y luego se calmó. Entonces volteó su cara hacía Candy.

- ¿Eres tú realmente Candy? – balbuceó Neal con la voz muy ronca.

- Sí – contestó Candy con lágrimas de los ojos.

Parecía que por fin Neal había ganado la batalla en contra de la muerte. Aunque todavía le quedaba mucho por recorrer antes de estar completamente restablecido.


	42. Chapter 42

**De Honor y Deshonor.**

Candy miró a Neal, el muchacho se seguía viendo débil, pero él trataba de incorporarse.

- No, no lo hagas – le dijo Candy al ver las gestos de dolor en la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con voz muy ronca.

- Estas en Chicago.

- ¿Chicago? – dijo Neal con esfuerzo.

- Si…

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – quiso saber el muchacho.

- Tus superiores te mandaron de regreso.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó con voz apagada Neal. Como si comprendiera todo lo que había sucedido mientras él se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No muy bien – contestó el muchacho y empezó a toser fuertemente.

Candy se apresuró a servirle otro vaso con agua, mientras que Neal no dejaba de toser, al parecer con mucho dolor.

- Necesitas descansar – le dijo Candy al tiempo que le depositaba el vaso en la mano callosa.

Neal quiso contestar algo pero no podía dejar de toser, así que con esfuerzo comenzó a tomarse el agua. Y Candy por su parte se dirigió hacía donde estaban las medicinas de Neal, tomó una ampolleta y vació su contenido en una jeringa. Después se acercó a donde el suero estaba bajando poco a poco. Y colocó el líquido por el tubo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neal extrañado.

- Algo que te ayudara a dormir para que te recuperes más pronto – dijo Candy aunque viendo el acceso de tos que le había dado a Neal no estaba segura de que eso fuera a pasar.

- Candy… - susurró Neal.

Parecía que Neal quería decirle algo importante, pero en ese momento su expresión cambió un poco.

- ¿Te quedarías aquí hasta que me duerma? – le pidió con voz cansada.

- Seguro – dijo Candy mirándolo a la cara.

Neal no tardó en quedarse dormido, Candy observó como su cara volvía a quedarse tranquila. Suspiró fuertemente y en seguida recordó que tenía que avisar a Albert.

Se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero para su sorpresa Albert acababa de doblar por el mismo pasillo y se encontró con él.

- Candy – dijo Albert al verla.

- ¡Oh Albert! – exclamó Candy mientras corría a sus brazos.

- ¿Está Neal bien? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación viendo que Candy estaba derramando unas lágrimas.

- Si – dijo entre sollozos Candy – ha vuelto en si…

Albert respiró con alivio. Y luego levantó con una de sus manos la cabeza de Candy.

- Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

- No lo sé – respondió Candy – solo sé que estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

- Si, venía a hablar contigo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a los jardines del Hospital – porque creo que Neal ya tiene mucho tiempo aquí y es necesario que se lo digamos a sus padres.

- Si – mencionó Candy al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza – además es mejor que se lo digamos nosotros… porque…

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – inquirió Albert viendo a Candy quien acababa de poner su cara de disculpa.

Mac se enteró de que Neal esta aquí.

- ¿Mac? – preguntó Albert – ¿pero como pasó?

- Bueno… él lo vio – dijo Candy.

- Se que el Sr. Campbell esta internado… - dijo Albert como comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

- Si así es – contestó Candy.

Albert soltó un suspiro prolongado, y después sonrió débilmente.

- Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo antes de que todas las personas en Chicago se enteren.

- No creo que Mac vaya a hablar… - comentó pensativa Candy.

- Pero con una persona más que lo sepa es más que suficiente, quizá lo mencione a alguno de sus hermanos, o alguien más también vea a Neal.

- ¿Y a la tía Elroy? – preguntó vacilante Candy

- También a ella – respondió con amargura Albert – aunque quizá no le afecte tanto, después de todo ella se encuentra muy feliz por lo que ocurrió con Anthony. – comentó Albert esperando que en verdad así fuera.

- Anthony – musitó Candy.

- Hace casi un mes que no has ido a verlo – mencionó Albert - ¿no quieres ir a Lakewood?

- No – se apresuró a decir Candy – no puedo dejar a Neal en estas circunstancias.

- Entiendo Candy… pero te ves muy cansada, tienes más de un mes que no te apartas de aquí.

- Es mi deber – dijo Candy con vehemencia.

- No lo dudo – continuó Albert – pero se que a Anthony le dará gusto verte.

- Ni siquiera recuerda quien soy – dijo con tristeza Candy.

- Tal vez, pero esta mejorando mucho, la última vez que estuve en Lakewood pude mantener una conversación con él… la tía Elroy esta haciendo prodigios con él.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con mucho interés Candy.

- Si, así es. Tal vez nunca nos recuerde… pero su esencia es la misma. Últimamente se le ve más contento, como que se esta acostumbrando a la idea de que no esta solo en el mundo.

Candy solo dejó escapar un suspiro y Albert tomó su mano.

- Candy, no podemos pretender que no que te importa. Se que te duele mucho ver a Anthony y que él no te recuerde. Pero ¿acaso no ocurrió lo mismo conmigo?

- Pero contigo…

- Si, tal vez conmigo fue diferente porque yo podía hablar y hacer casi todo lo que puedo hacer, pero Anthony esta empezando a hablar más y la tía Elroy piensa que pronto podrá volver a hablar con naturalidad.

- Pero si él…

- Si, comprendo que te gustaría que él recordara todo lo que vivió contigo, pero eso no esta en nuestras manos… Sé que eres un gran consuelo para alguien que ha perdido su memoria. Al menos así lo fuiste para conmigo.

- ¡Oh Albert! – dijo Candy al tiempo que se hundía en el pecho del muchacho.

Albert acarició la cabeza de Candy, sentía como todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses le había dolido, pero no podía permitir que siguiera con su mutismo, Candy necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor para poder ayudar tanto a Neal como al mismo Anthony.

Candy tuvo que regresar al cuarto de Neal, y Albert se fue a enfrentar a su tía. Ese mismo día partía para Lakewood y para casa de su hermana y su cuñado para informar acerca de lo que le había ocurrido a Neal.

El viaje no duró mucho y Albert llegó antes de que oscureciera a la Mansión de Lakewood. Como era ya la costumbre desde que Anthony estaba viviendo allí nuevamente, siempre estaba entre sus rosas.

- Hola Anthony – saludó Albert cuando bajó del automóvil.

- Hola tío – saludó Anthony sonriendo débilmente.

- ¿Dónde esta la tía?

Anthony se limitó a señalar con un dedo hacía la terraza.

- Oh ya la vi – respondió Albert – Gracias

Albert sonrió al ver al hijo de su hermana a la que tanto había querido y pensó en lo mucho que se le parecía. Entonces siguió caminando hasta llegar a la Terraza, la tía se veía muy feliz, pero sabía que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar para nada y mentalmente se había estado preparando para lo que tuviera que decirle.

La anciana estaba tomando de una taza humeante, miraba con satisfacción hacía la parte del jardín que Anthony se esmeraba en cuidar, aún la tarde estaba iluminada, aunque los fuertes rayos solares se había ocultado desde hacía un poco más de una hora. En cuanto vio a Albert sonrió y se mostró feliz de verlo, sin embargo Albert se limitó a sonreír débilmente sabiendo de antemano que su tía iba a sufrir una gran decepción en los próximos minutos.

No obstante para el momento en que Albert había llegado a la terraza, Sabrina había salido del interior de la mansión tomando de las manos a su hijo, el niño ahora daba algunos pasos de forma insegura, tomado de las manos de su madre, quien con mucha paciencia caminaba lentamente detrás de él.

- William – saludó la muchacha quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de su esposo seguía utilizando ropas negras.

- Sabrina – regresó el saludo con agrado Albert, en parte agradecía su interrupción, no quería todavía decirle a su tía lo que iba a decirle, aunque hacerle del conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Neal era inminente.

- ¿Cómo ves al pequeño Daniel? – preguntó Sabrina con un aire de orgullo.

- Cada vez más grande – comentó Albert mirando al niño que se aferraba a las manos de su madre.

Sabrina, finalmente lo tomó en brazos y caminó hacía donde estaba Albert. Él abrazó al niño, liberando por un momento de su peso a los brazos de Sabrina, y se sentó al lado de la tía Elroy a quien saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Es un niño muy gracioso – mencionó la tía Elroy asombrando a Albert quien pensaba que el niño no le agradaba a su tía. – Sabrina es una madre como pocas… me recuerda en mucho a Pauna.

Albert sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hermana e instintivamente volteó a mirar a Anthony, definitivamente el muchacho tenía mucho que ver con que ni incluso la presencia de Sabrina y su hijo le molestara a su tía quien durante mucho tiempo había sido tan quisquillosa y había estado en desacuerdo con lo que había ocurrido con la fina señorita Lingwood.

Anthony estuvo todavía unos quince minutos recogiendo algunas cosas antes de dirigirse a la terraza, cuando llegó a la terraza acaba de lavarse las manos en una pileta que había un poco más allá del cobertizo, y se había acercado a Albert. Sin embargo en cuanto lo vio Daniel le dio sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

- Anthony siempre juega mucho con Daniel – informó la tía Elroy.

- Si, es muy cariñoso con él – dijo Sabrina mirando con admiración al muchacho que ahora sostenía en alto a Daniel quien reía sonoramente.

- Veo que todo esta muy tranquilo aquí – observó Albert.

- Si, no podía ser mejor, era una delicia tener aquí a los muchachos, pero provocan mucha algarabía y no dejaban concentrarse a Anthony. – dijo la tía Elroy.

- Me lo puedo imaginar – contestó Albert al tiempo que se servía una taza de té.

La tía Elroy continuó hablando acerca de los adelantos que había tenido en los últimos quince días Anthony y Albert oía todo sin prestar realmente atención, la imagen de Neal regresaba a su cabeza una y otra vez sintiéndose culpable en parte por lo que le había pasado. Aunque estaba consciente de que la decisión final la había tomado el muchacho, sin embargo él no le había informado a su tía durante todos esos meses y sabía lo que le esperaba, así que su mente estaba centrada en el problema que tenía por delante.

- ¡William! – repetía por tercera vez la tía Elroy cuando Albert no había contestado a una pregunta que le había hecho.

- Si – contestó Albert alzando la cara mirando directamente a su tía.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo la tía Elroy mirando inquisitivamente a su sobrino.

Albert trató de sonreír, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad. Así que apagó su sonrisa y miró a su tía seriamente.

- Tía, necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema un tanto delicado. – dijo finalmente Albert.

La tía Elroy pensó enseguida que se trataba de Candy, así que se levantó de su silla alisó su vestido y caminó hacía la entrada a la mansión.

- Vamos a tu despacho – dijo la tía Elroy.

- Con su permiso – mencionó Albert cortésmente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y seguía a la tía Elroy.

Pronto llegaron al despacho, la tía se sentó en uno de los sillones tapizados en fina tela y esperó a que Albert hiciera otro tanto. El muchacho antes de hacerlo tomó aire y se sentó en el sillón contiguo al de su tía.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – preguntó la anciana al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos y observaba con escrutinio a su sobrino.

- Es sobre Neal – empezó Albert.

- ¿Neal? – preguntó asombradamente la mujer.

- Si… - dijo Albert asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ese muchacho? ¿Ha regresado ya? Porque se que se había regresado a Florida para trabajar con un amigo de Bruce.

- Si, bueno… - dijo vacilante Albert – si regresó, pero, este… él no estaba en Florida.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó la tía Elroy alzando una ceja – ¿pues donde estaba entonces?

- El estaba en Francia – dijo Albert rápidamente, ya no había razón para estar haciendo más larga la angustia.

- ¿Francia? ¿Pero que podría estar haciendo Neal en Francia? Si en este momento allí todo esta horrible por cuestión de la guerra.

La tía Elroy miró a Albert quien vio a través de su sobrino la cruel realidad que durante tantos meses le habían ocultado.

- ¿Debes de estar bromeando William? él no sería capaz de cometer semejante locura.

- Neal entró a West Point a principios del año – informó Albert lo más rápido que pudo – hace unos meses fue enviado al frente junto con su regimiento a Francia.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó la tía Elroy quien no podía concebir lo que le estaba diciendo Albert.

- Él, estuvo allí por varios meses, sin embargo el mes pasado fue herido en batalla…

- ¿Pero qué dices? – dijo la tía Elroy con voz ahogada mientras que su cara se palidecía.

- Por medio de la Institución y con ayuda de Candy fue trasladado a Chicago, donde ingresó al Hospital Santa Juana, donde ha estado muy grave sin muchas expectativas por parte de los médicos que lo atendían.

- ¿Quieres decir que Neal ha estado en Chicago durante todo el pasado mes sin que se me informara? ¿Y que además esta herido? – estalló la tía Elroy contra Albert.

- Tía, yo no quería agobiarla, no había mucho que se podía hacer por Neal, Candy era quien lo cuidaba, y ella estuvo al pendiente de todo lo que le ocurría.

- Esto es inaudito… William esta es una de las peores cosas que me has hecho… ¿cómo se te ocurre esconderme este tipo de información? – comenzó a gritarle la tía Elroy a medida que sus palabras parecían que se atropellaban unas a las otras. – ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se fuera Neal en primera instancia? Y después de eso… ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que estaba en la Guerra mientras que nosotros estuvimos celebrando fiestas? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar en que esta familia ha sufrido ya bastante con esa guerra? ¿No pensaste en Stear y en los padres de esa pequeña que ahora tiene que estar al cuidado de niñeras, porque sus padres murieron a causa de la guerra? ¿No pensaste en lo que podía pasarle?

La tía Elroy estaba muy alterada, y Albert quiso decir algo, así que abrió la boca, pero la anciana continuó con la perorata, mientras que una vena se le marcaba en la sien cada vez que levantaba la voz.

- Supongo que ahora que estoy enferma, me quieren ver como si estuviera impedida, pero durante muchos años yo estuve al cargo de todo sin que locuras como esta ocurrieran… No se que hay en tu cabeza… pero cada vez me convenzo más de que los Andley no significan nada para ti, primero esa muchacha, su adopción por más ridícula, la manera en como despareciste durante tanto tiempo y luego Stear… y tu hermana perdiendo todo lo que poseía… todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que tomaste las riendas de la familia… ¿Qué justificación vas a tener ahora? Porque cada vez que algo así ha ocurrido te has escudado en mil pretextos para no hacer las cosas como se deben.

La cara de Albert reflejaba impotencia y desazón, hacía meses que no recibía el mismo discurso, y en ese momento le estaba doliendo más… pensaba en cierta medida que lo merecía, que merecía las crueles palabras de su tía, pero entonces recordó a Neal, las palabras que le había dicho antes de irse a la guerra.

- Tía, no voy a excusarme, Neal fue a la guerra, porque así lo quiso… No puede decir que no me importe la familia, la zozobra que he estado sintiendo en mi alma por estos meses es prueba de ello. Todo lo que ocurre en la familia recae en mis hombros cual si fuera una loza de piedra, comprendo lo difícil que es tener las riendas de esta familia y nunca acabaré por agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella, sin embargo, por más que me importe la familia no puedo jugar a ser Dios, las decisiones de las personas tienen que tomarse en cuenta, Stear se fue a la guerra aún sin permiso de sus padres o de cualquier tutor, de la misma manera lo hubiera hecho Neal… él me pidió permiso y yo le dije lo que pensaba… tal y como me lo ha hecho notar, cada una de esas preguntas las pensé, sin embargo no podía impedirle que hiciera lo que se había propuesto… ¿en que podía ayudar que se lo hubiera comunicado a usted?

Y- o no habría apoyado semejante locura – espetó la tía Elroy.

- No, yo tampoco apoyé la idea, pero no podía impedírselo – interrumpió Albert – De mi decisión de adoptar a Candy… no lo voy a volver a tratar, para mi ese asunto esta zanjado, en cuanto a Cloe y su marido… ellos hicieron una mala inversión. Bruce desoyó mis advertencias, él no es un niño y a pesar de que perdió todo, yo le ofrecí todo el apoyo por parte de la familia… Sin embargo él es un hombre orgulloso. No pretendo ser Dios y hacer lo que desee… tampoco soy un dictador para que mis órdenes sean seguidas al pie de la letra, todos ellos además de ser parte de la familia son personas que piensan y sienten, y hay que respetar esos sentimientos y esas decisiones porque cada quien es responsable de su propia vida… Si incluso Dios nos ha dado el libre albedrío como podría yo quitarles lo que Dios nos ha regalado.

- ¿Cómo puedes meter a Dios en esto? – Gritó la anciana.

- Porque es lo que quiere que haga, que coaccione sus decisiones y sus actos… pero no lo puedo hacer… - espetó el muchacho.

- Claro que se puede… - empezó a decir entrecortadamente – Yo lo hice.

- Lamento no pensar de la misma forma en que lo hace – respondió Albert tratando de no elevar más la voz.

Pero en ese momento la anciana tuvo la necesidad de recargarse en el brazo de la silla, parecía que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo mantenerse erguida. Albert corrió hacía ella y le ayudó a levantarse. Aunque la tía Elroy no pudiera decir una palabra, Albert comprendió que necesitaba recostarse, así que con cuidado la ayudó a trasladarse hasta su habitación, donde Elsie estaba prendiendo la chimenea.

- Elsie, ¿podrías por favor ir por la medicina de mi tía? – le pidió Albert al llegar al cuarto.

Elsie, asintió con la cabeza, salió y regresó muy rápido mientras que Albert le ayudaba a su tía a acostarse en la cama. Al verla allí supo que había hecho bien en no habérselo dicho antes. Efectivamente él conocía muy bien a su tía, sabía como reaccionaría, nunca se había equivocado al respecto sin embargo seguía pensando que recordarle cada cosa mala que había ocurrido en la familia cada vez que lo regañaba no era nada agradable. "¿Cuándo se le quitará esa costumbre?" pensó Albert, aunque en sus adentros sabía que eso jamás cambiaría.

- ¡No puedo perder a Neal! – susurró la tía Elroy una vez que pudo volver a hablar al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Albert – No ahora que acabo de recuperar a Anthony.

- Lo sé – contestó Albert al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la anciana – Y todos esperamos que ahora que ha vuelto en si… se recuperé totalmente.

La anciana derramó algunas lágrimas, siempre había sido así, toda esa dureza impuesta por la sociedad habían hecho de ella una mujer fuerte, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera sentimientos, amaba a sus nietos, amaba a Albert y aunque no lo admitiera en medio de sus regaños también amaba a Candy. Su familia lo era todo para ella, vivía por ella y sabía que moriría por ella también.

Albert esperó a que se durmiera y después encargó a Elsie que estuviera al pendiente de ella. Después salió de la habitación, el sol ya se había ocultado, sin embargo subió al coche y se dirigió hacía la mansión de los Leegan, tenía que terminar con tan pesada tarea.

Dos horas más tarde regresaba a Lakewood, la entrevista con su hermana no había sido tan estresante como lo había sido con su tía, la señora Leegan había sollozado al enterarse, pero después de lo ocurrido con Elisa parecía que podía aceptar cualquier cosa que sobreviniera. Así que al enterarse de que la vida de Neal ya no peligraba junto con la promesa de que al día siguiente iría con Albert a Chicago, parecía haberla calmado.

Albert disfruto de la velada en Lakewood, Anthony en verdad que parecía otro desde la última vez que lo había visto, ahora se le veía más sonriente y era capaz de sostener una larga plática sobre todo con Sabrina, aunque a Albert le había dado una larga explicación sobre las rosas que había plantado durante el verano, y la única vez que hizo una mueca de disgusto fue cuando Albert le recordó que el invierno se acercaba y que no podría cuidar de las rosas mientras nevara.

Y aunque le habría gustado prolongar más su estancia en Lakewood, al día siguiente Albert había ido a recoger a su hermana para regresar a Chicago. Cuando llegaron al Hospital, Neal había despertado y estaba intentando comer algo sólido. Candy y Albert se habían quedado fuera de la habitación para darles oportunidad a que hablaran. Así que los dos estaban sentados en unas sillas que había en el pasillo. Albert estaba por decir algo cuando el General Hamilton hizo su aparición por el pasillo.

- Señorita Candy – saludó – gracias por avisarme sobre la mejoría del Sargento.

- ¿Es usted el General Hamilton? – preguntó Albert

- Si así es… y usted debe ser el Sr. Andley, ¡vaya que se parece a su padre! – le dijo el General al momento de estrechar su mano con fuerza. - ¿Esta despierto el Sargento?

- Si, su madre esta en este momento con él…

- ¿Cómo lo ve? – le preguntó el General a Candy.

- Pues parece que el peligro más grave ya acabó, sin embargo estamos preocupados por sus pulmones. – informó Candy.

- Me han dicho que una bala lo atravesó, ¿dañó acaso los pulmones? – inquirió el hombre

- Así es – dijo Candy – y parece que no ha mejorado mucho y ahora esta presentando síntomas similares a los de una tuberculosis.

El General cambió su expresión a una más dura aunque reflejando preocupación, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió la señora Leegan salió de allí con los ojos todavía húmedos.

- ¿Es usted la señora Leegan? – preguntó el General.

- Así es – contestó ella con un hilo de voz, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Me permitiría estrechar su mano? – sondeó el hombre mientras que Albert y Candy intercambiaban miradas de extrañeza.

La señora Leegan miró la cara del hombre, ella no sabía de quien se trataba, aunque por el uniforme que portaba intuía era alguien que conocía a su hijo, así que vacilante asintió con la cabeza.

- Es para mi un honor estrechar la mano de la madre de un hombre tan valiente como lo es su hijo – dijo con orgullo el General.

La mujer miró al hombre muy extrañada, no entendía que quería decir.

- Parece que el Sargento Leegan no ha dicho nada ¡Vaya que si hasta modesto es! – exclamó el General Hamilton.

- Disculpe – interrumpió Albert - ¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso?

- Pues que además de haber subido de categoría mientras estuvo al frente, salvó las vidas de muchos de sus compañeros de regimiento, la herida que recibió fue mientras trataba de salvar a uno de ellos.

- ¿Neal… mi Neal hizo eso? – preguntó incrédula la señora Leegan.

- Si señora, su hijo es un ejemplo de valentía y de honor para todo el regimiento – dijo el hombre al tiempo que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

Candy alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa y Albert parecía a la vez extrañado y contento al saber eso de su sobrino.

- Pero, señorita ¿podemos pasar a la habitación? – preguntó el hombre a Candy.

- Si, adelante – dijo Candy.

Los cuatro entraron a la habitación, donde Neal miraba con expresión de asco su comida, la cual no podía pasar porque le costaba mucho trabajo.

- Sargento Leegan, me alegra verlo – saludó el General.

- General – dijo Neal tratando de incorporarse.

- No, Sargento, quédese acostado – dijo con un dejo de autoridad.

- No sabía que estaba aquí – se excusó Neal.

- Quería verlo, y esperaba que pudiera levantarse de esa cama, que por su aspecto veo que le hace falta – mencionó el hombre – sin embargo ayer que estuve por aquí me dijeron que no había recuperado la conciencia.

Neal asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tosía fuertemente, pero el acceso terminó pronto en esta ocasión.

- El día de hoy por la mañana se llevó a cabo la entrega de insignias y reconocimientos, donde se le otorgaron medallas al valor y la cruz púrpura por haber salvado a sus compañeros en combate. Su rango será elevado a Oficial, Subteniente se me ha informado, este cargo lo tomará en cuanto pueda presentarse en las instalaciones de West Point aquí en Chicago… de la misma manera se ha decidido que permanezca aquí en funciones de escritorio. – Mientras decía todo esto sacaba de su portafolio unas cajas y unos reconocimientos en papel – Y me siento muy honrado en ser yo el encargado de colocártelos – comenzó a sacar dos medallas, y una cruz de oro – Por haber presentado Valor durante combate – dijo El General al colocarle la primera – Por haber demostrado coraje y por sus tácticas en batalla – dijo al prenderle la segunda – Por haber arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a sus compañeros se le otorga la cruz púrpura – dijo al tiempo que le prendía al pijama la cruz de oro con un listón púrpura - Congratulaciones Subteniente Leegan.

Neal miró las medallas, y había escuchado el pequeño discurso del General, sin embargo parecía no comprender que es lo que significaba todo ello. No obstante Candy se adelantó y besó una mejilla del muchacho.

- Neal, quiero decir Subteniente Leegan, felicitaciones – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Oh hijo! – sollozó la señora Leegan.

- Neal… es un honor tenerte de vuelta entre nosotros – mencionó muy emocionado Albert.

- Muchacho, se que aún se encuentra débil, yo tengo que regresar a West Point, pero me mantendré en contacto, cuídese mucho – por último sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a Neal – Esto se lo manda el cabo Harper.

Neal tomó el sobre y el General estrechó la mano de Neal, y le saludó con la mano en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – reprochó la señora Leegan – Salvaste a varios compañeros… y todavía soportaste mi regaño

Candy abrió la boca en señal de desaprobación, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, aunque no podía creer que la Sra. Leegan se hubiera atrevido a regañar a Neal quien estaba convaleciente.

- Bueno, estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti – dijo Candy – pero aún así tienes que descansar, por el momento te voy a retirar las medallas y las dejare aquí sobre la mesa para que las veas, y debes tratar de dormir, porque pasaste muy mal la noche.

Candy comenzó a quitarle las medallas del pecho a Neal y el muchacho se sonrojó un poco al ver como los ojos de Candy brillaban al verlas, después de que las colocó sobre la mesa, le aplicó una inyección para que los dolores que le provocaba el pecho se aminorarán. Y poco a poco se fue sintiendo adormecido, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos.

Entonces cerró las cortinas y los tres salieron de la habitación. La señora Leegan no dejaba de sollozar.

- Cloe necesitas descansar – dijo Albert.

- No, estoy bien, yo sólo… que nunca pensé que Neal traería tanto honor a la familia.

Albert abrazó a su hermana y comprendió lo que las palabras de la madre de Neal significaban, nadie habría pensado en su sano juicio que Neal sería capaz de hacer todo eso que había declarado el General Hamilton, todos siempre le habían tenido en tan baja estima que ahora no podían menos que sentirse orgullosos de el muchacho que descansaba en la habitación del Hospital.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, el otoño entró con todo su apogeo, el frío se hizo más intenso a medida que pasaban los días, la Señora Leegan no regresó a Lakewood, de hecho casi no salía del Hospital, por primera vez en su vida convivía con Candy sin mirarla de manera despectiva, siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que Candy pensaba que pasaría con la salud del muchacho, la cual a pesar de todos los esfuerzos seguía muy menguada y la tos parecía no querer dar tregua al pobre muchacho que sufría con resignación todo el dolor como las malas noches que pasaba.

Entre tanto en Lakewood, el frío también se habían intensificado, Anthony al no poder salir más a los jardines ahora permanecía todo el tiempo con su tía quien no desperdiciaba un solo segundo para hacer que sus habilidades de lenguaje mejoraran casi de manera increíble. Ahora había empezado a enseñarle los puntos básicos para leer y escribir y la anciana esperaba que hiciera tantos avances como lo había hecho con su elocuencia al hablar.

Sabrina estaba entusiasmada porque un amigo del profesor de Megan le había dado esperanzas para conseguir un trabajo para el siguiente año y pensaba en su pequeño hijo quien ya había aprendido a decir "mamá", "abuela" y "Anthony"… realmente la tía Elroy le había permitido que le llamara Abuela aunque el pequeño no era realmente parte de la familia, sin embargo en ese tiempo que había convivido con la muchacha su cariño y su presteza para ayudarla se habían ido ganando parte de su corazón y no entendía porque su prima no podía soportarla.

Mientas tanto en Yale los muchachos pasaban horas estudiando… Archie había ido a Chicago en un par de ocasiones para ir a ver a Sherly quien seguía trabajando para la familia de su compañero de clase, a medida que la veía ratificaba lo mucho que la quería.

Sin embargo para los Campbell esa época había sido bastante dura, su padre seguía muy delicado, pero los doctores se asombraban de que todavía estuviera vivo, y ahora la familia se turnaba para estar al pendiente del Sr. Campbell, Mac había tenido que quedarse definitivamente en Chicago, pero se le había visto acompañado de Paloma en varias ocasiones, y por toda la ciudad circulaba la noticia del romance.

En medio de todo ese ambiente habían transcurrido dos meses, y estaban por iniciar el mes de diciembre, en medio de la primera nevada de la temporada, Annie se levantaba las faldas al bajar del carruaje que se había estacionado frente a la mansión O'Brien. Piso el mojado piso y se acomodó el sombrero y los guantes que llevaba para protegerse del frío. Sintió el aire helado y se subió la solapa de la capa y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Tocó un par de veces y el ama de llaves abrió la puerta con aspecto ceñudo.

- ¿Se encuentra la Srita. O'Brien? – preguntó Annie.

- Si, pase – le dijo la mujer al tiempo que entraba a la sala para avisar la presencia de la muchacha.

Patty no tardo en salir de la cálida sala para recibir a su amiga, después de que Annie se despojará de la capa y del sombrero, las dos pasaron a la sala donde la chimenea que estaba prendida llenaba de un cálido ambiente el lugar.

- ¿Y Candy? – preguntó Annie al ver que la sala estaba vacía.

- No lo se, espero que no vuelva a cancelar – dijo Patty mientras le servía una taza de chocolate caliente a su amiga.

- Ya lo ha hecho las dos últimas veces – observó Annie.

- Si así es – contestó distraídamente Patty.

Patty le acercó la taza a Annie quien ya se había retirado de sus guantes, y ahora miraba con interés la sala de la Mansión.

- Ha estado muy ocupada con lo de Neal – dijo Patty a forma de disculpa.

- Todavía no me deja de sorprender lo que paso con él… parece increíble todo lo que se cuenta – dijo Annie mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

- Pues si, ahora todos se refieren a Neal como héroe – mencionó Patty – es extraño, no es nada a como era cuando estábamos en el Colegio.

- Pues realmente nada es a como cuando estuvimos allí – dijo con un dejo de melancolía Annie.

- Supongo que de eso se trata convertirse en adultos – mencionó sabiamente Patty.

Las dos se quedaron calladas como rememorando esos días felices del colegio donde todo había sido tan fácil, comparado con los problemas que cada quien tenía en su cabeza.

- Por cierto – dijo Patty – no han anunciado la fecha de su boda, Alex y tú.

Annie forzó una sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

- Pues es porque no se ha puesto una – contestó Annie esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

- Supongo que el problema de su padre ha causado eso – mencionó Patty.

- Pues si – dijo Annie haciendo un mohín de disgusto – aunque no veo donde esta el problema… al contrario, quizá se debiera acelerar la fecha antes de que el Sr. Campbell… bueno antes de que…

- ¿Muera? – preguntó Patty alzando las cejas un poco sorprendida.

- Pues si – se apresuró a decir Annie – antes Alex me decía todo el tiempo que ya quería casarse pero tiene ya varios meses que apenas y va a verme…

- ¡Oh Annie!, él debe de estar muy ocupado… Su padre no puede hacerse cargo de los negocios en las condiciones en las que esta…

- ¡Pamplinas! – exclamó Annie – Mac si que puede, se le ha visto por toda la ciudad acompañando a la Srita. Ávila…

- Bueno Annie… Mac siempre ha sido… - Patty se quedó pensativa unos segundos – como te diré…. Fuera de lo normal.

Annie se alisó el vestido y no respondió, se le veía muy enfadada, cuando el ama de llaves anunció la llegada de Candy. Patty salió de la sala para recibir a la muchacha mientras que Annie solo se había quedado contemplando las llamas que consumían la leña que había en la chimenea.

- Disculpen la tardanza – se excusó Candy quien hacía semanas que no salía del hospital.

- Hola Candy – saludó escuetamente Annie.

- ¡Oh pastelillos! – exclamó Candy quien se veía muy delgada y se sirvió unos en un plato.

- Te ves muy desmejorada – comentó Patty.

- He tenido mucho trabajo – se disculpó Candy.

- Deberías cuidarte más – aconsejó Patty.

- Ya suenas igual que Albert – sentenció Candy antes de darle una mordida a uno de los pastelillos.

- ¿Y todo bien el hospital? – preguntó Annie con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

- Si, bueno no tanto como quisiéramos, Neal sigue mal de los pulmones… parece que la herida no ha cerrado aún.

- Todos hablan de Neal – informó Annie.

- Me lo imaginaba, por eso el reportero que quiere a fuerzas una entrevista con él – dijo de mala gana Candy – no entiende que esta convaleciente, no puede andar por allí dando entrevistas.

- Quizá a él le agrade – mencionó Annie.

- No lo creo – dijo Candy después de comer otro pastelito.

Patty también le sirvió una taza humeante de chocolate, y se la acercó, y después se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Oye Candy, ¿es cierto que Anthony no esta muerto? – preguntó Annie.

Patty abrió mucho los ojos, ya que cumpliendo con los deseos de Candy y de la familia Andley no había mencionado nada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Candy.

- Pues mamá escuchó algo en una reunión donde estuvo la Sra. Bridget – expuso Annie – Y contó que él estaba vivo… Las señoras no sabían si creerle o no.

Candy y Patty intercambiaron miradas, y después Candy sonrió.

- Pues si es cierto – manifestó Candy, después de darle un sorbo a su taza.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – preguntó muy exaltada Annie.

- Albert no quiere que las personas lo sepan – continuó Candy – piensa que no sería de provecho para él.

- ¿Para quién? – inquirió Annie.

- Para… - pero Candy no pudo decir el nombre.

- Para Anthony – concluyó Patty.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Annie.

- Anthony no es el mismo – informó Patty – él perdió la memoria, y no recuerda nada de su vida, nadie sabe con exactitud que ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó un tanto indignada Annie.

- Yo ya lo sabía – comentó Patty – Pero no podía decir nada, porque esa no era mi labor, ese anunció solo le corresponde a alguien de la familia. – Annie abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo así que Patty se apresuró a concluir -Y si me enteré fue porque estaba en Lakewood en ese momento.

Annie frunció el entrecejo, pero conservó la calma tal y como siempre le decía su madre que debía afrontar las malas noticias.

- ¿Y que has pensado? – preguntó a Candy con una pretendida sonrisa – Se que lo amabas mucho.

- No hay mucho que pueda decir… estos panecillos están deliciosos - dijo Candy tratando de cambiar el tema.

- No se siente bien con eso – dijo Patty mirándola de reojo.

- No entiendo – dijo Annie – durante tanto tiempo solo pensabas en él… y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de estar a su lado… estas aquí…

- Neal me necesita – exclamó Candy como queriendo dar por terminado el tema.

- ¿Neal te necesita? – inquirió Annie.

- Candy… - dijo Patty – creo que deberías ir a verlo, estuve hablando con tu madre la semana pasada y según lo que me dijo ha mejorado mucho.

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Candy – ¿también tú? Todos me lo piden, mi madre, Albert, el Sr. Brown, y la tía Elroy.

- Porque es lo más normal – espetó Patty – yo no puedo creer que sigas aquí cuidando de Neal cuando Anthony esta en Lakewood.

- No puedo ya te lo he dicho…

- A mi me suena a una vil excusa – dijo Patty.

Candy tomó otro sorbo y fingió no haber oído lo último que le dijo Patty.

- Patty… no puedo, en cuanto Neal se mejore iré a Lakewood…

Patty solo sonrió indulgentemente y ya no quiso tocar el tema. Sin embargo Annie parecía bastante interesada.

- ¿Pero como es posible? Digo, él estaba muerto ¿No? – siguió insistiendo Annie.

- Nadie lo sabe – le dijo duramente Patty para que zanjara el tema.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que alguna hablara de nuevo.

- ¿Neal lo sabe? – preguntó Annie.

- No – susurró Candy – Neal no sabe muchas cosas que han pasado en la familia…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Annie.

- Nos ha estado insistiendo mucho en que quiere ver a Elisa – dijo Candy casi en susurros.

- ¿Elisa? – Preguntó Patty a quien todavía le dolía pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabe nada sobre Elisa y….? – pero Annie se quedó callada y se llevó la mano a la boca.

- Puedes decirlo – dijo con energía Patty – no me traten como si estuviera muriendo… Dilo… lo de Elisa y Bryant.

- Perdón Patty – dijo Annie visiblemente apenada…

- No, no hay problema… ya te he dicho que esta bien… creo que es mejor llamar "al vino, vino y al pan, pan" así son las cosas y no puedo esconderme de la realidad.

- Pero el que las cosas sean así no quiere decir que no te duela…

- Miren… - dijo Patty mirando a las dos chicas a través de sus espejuelos – se que piensan que me estoy muriendo de dolor… no voy a negar que me dolió muchísimo, pero he aceptado lo que pasó, tampoco voy a negar que ya no me duele… porque aún me duele hablar de lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, el dolor ha disminuido mucho y se que Neal debe querer hablar con Elisa. Los dos siempre se llevaron muy bien.

- Pues allí esta el problema – mencionó Candy – Nadie en la familia quiere recibirla, ni siquiera su madre, y menos ahora que la tía Elroy la ha perdonado, Neal le ha traído todo lo que ella esperaba que Elisa le trajera con su matrimonio.

- Pero ¿Qué le han dicho a Neal?

- Realmente le hemos dicho muchas cosas: Que Elisa esta de viaje, y que no ha regresado – explicó Candy con la cara un poco triste.

- ¿Pero tú no estas de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó Patty.

- Eso es lo peor… que realmente creo que no debe de enterarse de la verdad – manifestó la muchacha.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – inquirió Annie.

- Si – repuso Candy.

Patty miró a su amiga y comprendió lo que quería decirle Candy con esa mirada triste un tanto cómplice de la suya. Las tres muchachas volvieron a quedarse calladas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley, la Sra. Leegan acababa de entrar para entrevistarse con Albert quien la esperaba en su despacho. La nieve aún seguía cayendo así que al igual como ocurría en la mansión O'Brian, allí las chimeneas habían estado prendidas casi todo el día, así que para la madre de Neal quien había viajado desde el hospital en un carruaje abierto el sentir el calor en su mejillas que estaban sonrojadas por el frío fue reconfortante. Con prisa paso de largo a la tía Bridget quien parecía complacida de verla en la Mansión la cual desde su regreso había estado muy poco visitada. Y pronto llegó a la puerta del despacho donde su hermano la estaba esperando.

- William – saludó la Sra. Leegan

- Pasa por favor, toma asiento – dijo Albert mientras le acercaba una infusión caliente que la mujer no despreció.

- William – volvió a repetir pero en esta ocasión con un dejo de desesperación – ya no puedo más… hay que hacer algo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Albert un tanto fastidiado, ya que ese día había tenido varias discusiones en una reunión de trabajo.

- Es sobre la petición de Neal – aclaró la mujer.

- Ya sabes lo que piensa la tía sobre eso, no podemos traerla de vuelta… – dijo Albert muy pensativo mientras rellenaba su taza del líquido caliente.

La Señora Leegan, se quitó el abrigo que no se había quitado al entrar a la casa y el sombrero, y los colocó en una de las finas sillas que rodeaban la mesa de té. Después se volvió a sentar y tomó del té.

- William, quiero que sepas que si he venido no es por ella – comenzó su hermana – Yo se que lo que hizo no es algo que se pueda perdonar tan fácil.

- Yo no hablo de perdón – aseveró Albert – sino de lo que se ha dispuesto por parte del consejo familiar.

- Tampoco estoy pidiendo que se quede para siempre – alegó la Sra. Leegan.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió el muchacho alzando las cejas pensando en que lo que le pedía su hermana no era algo imposible.

- Quiero darle a Neal lo que pide – contesto la mujer.

- ¿Y volver a caer en lo mismo? – preguntó Albert.

- No, yo no quiero mimarlo, Neal tiene un mes preguntándome por ella, entre Candy y yo hemos evadido esa petición, Candy no considera apropiado que la vea.

Albert miró a su hermana, era la primera vez en su vida que el nombre que evitaba pronunciar era el de su propia hija cuando el nombre de Candy a quien había odiado desde hacía años y que en ese momento se refería como si su palabra fuera algo que debía tomar en cuenta.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Candy – mencionó Albert después de una pequeña pausa…

- No puedo mentirle a mi hijo, no después de lo que me ha demostrado de lo que es capaz.

Albert suspiró largamente, y después miró a su hermana quien se veía firmemente decidida, le recordaba mucho a su tía Elroy cuando se proponía algo.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – quiso saber Albert.

- Porque es mi hijo, porque nos ha demostrado que es tan valiente como lo fueron nuestros antepasados, porque con sus acciones ha vuelto a limpiar el apellido Leegan cuando acababa de ser deshonrado por ella… en quien había cifrado todas mis esperanzas… porque él merece todo lo que yo habría hecho por ella.

- Elisa no…

- No la menciones – espetó la Sra. Leegan – ella solo nos trajo deshonra y mancilló el apellido de la familia…

- Cloe, ella es tu hija, no deberías hablar así de ella y dejarte llevar por lo que todos dicen…

- No… ¿acaso no he sufrido yo también la frialdad de todos por su culpa? Nunca pensó en la familia solo en ella…

- Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles, no podemos limitar todo a decir… Neal trajo honor y Elisa deshonor….

- Si, si podemos – exclamó su hermana – porque es justo eso lo que sucedió.

- Cloe… espero que lo que dices no sea en serio, se que te duele lo que sucedió con Elisa, pero ella no ha dejado de ser tu hija a pesar de lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer, de la misma manera en que Neal continua siendo tu hijo, y que lo habría seguido siendo aunque no hubiera ido a la guerra. La sociedad en la que vivimos es tan voluble que ahora recibe como un héroe a Neal, cuando meses antes hablaban pestes de él, y ahora le cierran las puertas a Elisa, cuando meses antes cotilleaban con ella en reuniones… Los dos para mi siguen siendo parte de la familia.

- Pero ella no puede regresar ¿verdad?... Así que no importa lo que digas, porque tus acciones demuestran otra cosa…

- Ella vendrá – aseveró Albert – pero no de la manera en como piensas, no voy a exponer a Elisa a las habladurías de la gente, de esa gente hipócrita… Pero antes tienes que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber la mujer.

- Tendrás que decirle la verdad a Neal – comentó Albert.

- Candy piensa…

- Si, yo se lo que piensa y estoy de acuerdo, pero ella también me ha dicho que quizá no… bueno quizá no sobreviva el invierno…

- No lo digas – espetó la madre de Neal – no se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo.

- Tenemos que ser fuertes Cloe, porque su salud no ha mejorado y el invierno apenas comienza, Dios quiera y no suceda lo que los doctores temen… él ya ha sobrevivido las peores expectativas… roguemos porque vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

La Sra. Leegan se llevó la mano a la boca con una clara expresión de horror en el rostro. Pero después de tomar aire volvió a tomar el aire de dignidad que siempre la rodeaba, aunque con un poco de preocupación reflejado en su aún joven rostro.

- Esta bien… supongo que hay que hacerlo – dijo como quien acepta su terrible destino.

- Mandaré por Elisa, espero que pueda viajar y estar aquí antes de las fiestas para que pueda regresar a su casa… a menos que quieran recibirla en Sunville...

Su hermana palideció, porque no sabía que tipo de reacción podía tener su marido. Y Albert lo alcanzó a notar.

- Podemos arreglar una de las cabañas que hay en Lakewood, si es que quieres tenerla cerca para las fiestas.

- No, yo creo que es mejor que se regrese a California – dijo la mujer con la cara contraída por lo doloroso que eso le resultaba.

- No te preocupes… todo se arreglará – Albert guardó silencio unos momentos y luego continuó - ¿te quedarás a cenar?

- No, tengo que regresar con mi hijo, porque Candy salió.

- Si, me dijo que iba a ir con sus amigas, bueno, entonces yo arreglo todo lo de Elisa…

- Gracias – dijo su hermana mientras recogía su abrigo y su sombrero.

La Sra. Leegan salió de la Mansión Andley con una combinación de sentimientos, era cierto que aún seguía queriendo a Elisa y le dolía pensar en lo que estaría sufriendo en ese momento, pero tampoco podía olvidar la falta de juicio por su parte, y por el otro lado tenía a su otro hijo, el cual ya no necesitaba aferrarse a sus faldas para sentirse valiente, y que había conseguido con sus acciones limpiar el apellido que su hermana se había encargado de ensuciar con las suyas… Dos hijos el uno de honor y la otra de deshonor.


	43. Chapter 43

**Al inicio de un gélido invierno**

Los días helados llegaron a todo Chicago, las fuertes nevadas y tormentas no se dejaron esperar toda la ciudad estaba pintada de blanco, y la Navidad se acercaba, para muchas personas esa fecha iba a ser muy triste ya que hijos y esposos habían partido para Europa y estaban en el frente donde se veía muy difícil que les dieran permiso para regresar en las fiestas.

En casa de los Andley, la emoción se había acrecentado, era la primera Navidad donde Anthony estaría después de tanto tiempo, y por otro lado Neal también estaría presente, la tía Abuela había comenzado a organizar todo para que las celebraciones se llevaran a cabo en Lakewood, los muchachos habían llegado hacía una semana y alborozaban más de lo normal, Archie, Logan y Alex jalaban a Anthony a sus diversiones en medio de la nieve, habían salido incluso a cabalgar en el transcurso de una pequeña nevada. Pero la tía Elroy soportaba todo, ya que se sentía demasiado feliz como para retar a los muchachos.

En Chicago, Candy cuidaba de Neal afanosamente, la Sra. Leegan insistía en querer llevárselo a su casa, pero Candy seguía renuente a querer acceder a la petición de la madre de Neal ya que el frío le preocupaba mucho, las heridas del pulmón todavía no cerraban y Neal parecía ponerse más mal conforme el gélido clima se acentuaba.

Albert había mandado por Elisa, pero ella todavía no aparecía y el muchacho estaba un poco preocupado de que a su sobrina se le ocurriera irrumpir en medio de la fiesta de Navidad, aunque por la presencia de Anthony, los invitados solo serían los amigos más cercanos a la familia.

- Candy hija, deberías buscarte un vestido – le sugirió su madre esa noche de invierno a cuatro días de navidad.

- No puedo dejar a Neal – respondió Candy como lo hacía siempre que alguien le retaba.

- Hija, Chris me ha dicho que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, sin embargo vas del Hospital directamente a tu habitación porque llegas siempre exhausta… tu semblante no se parece nada al de unos meses atrás… - le amonestó cariñosamente su madre.

- No tengo mucho tiempo para comer, eso es lo que sucede – se excusó Candy.

- Candy, sabes muy bien que si quieres seguir cuidando de Neal, tienes que tener fuerzas…

- Lo se – contestó Candy haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Charlene miró a su hija, y sabía que dentro de ella escondía algo, así que simplemente la abrazó y la dejó en su habitación. Candy se recargó en su cama y se quitó la cofia, miró la nieve caer y pensó en que ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que había visto a Anthony, y que sería además la primera navidad en compañía de su familia y de su madre, realmente tenía muchas cosas por las cuales estar agradecida, y se sentía mal por tener esa zozobra en su corazón… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ir a Lakewood? ¿Por qué ponía de pretexto a Neal? Era cierto que el muchacho necesitaba cuidados, pero realmente ya podía ser trasladado a su casa y por eso también sentía culpa… sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir y ocuparse de sus actividades normales… aunque ahora ya no sabía con precisión cuales serían esas actividades…

Suspiró largamente antes de quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente se levantó con el propósito de enmendarse y dejar de cubrirse tras la enfermedad de Neal, tomó el uniforme que Johana había sacado limpio y almidonado, lo miró unos momentos y sintió un dejo de nostalgia, hacia tanto tiempo que se había convertido en enfermera y las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, sin embargo no quiso reparar mucho en ese pensamiento, se vistió y salió hacía el hospital.

Cada mañana desde que la Sra. Leegan había hablado con Neal y le había informado que Elisa se había casado y que ahora vivía en California, pero que no tardaría en ir a verlo, era la primera pregunta que hacia. "¿Ha venido Elisa hoy?", Candy y la Señora Leegan intercambiaban miradas y después tenían que decirle que ella todavía no había llegado a Chicago. Sin embargo esa mañana mientras que Candy caminaba por el pasillo hacía la habitación de Neal, pudo ver a una mujer que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había fuera de la misma habitación. Mientras se acercó pudo percatarse de que se trataba de Elisa, sin embargo era una Elisa un poco diferente a la que ella recordaba, su cara estaba muy demacrada, y los ojos un poco hundidos, el cabello a diferencia de lo que toda su vida lo había usado, lo traía en un moño algo torcido sin dejar a la vista los caireles que durante años habían sido parte de su persona. Llevaba una capa y no se la había quitado a pesar de que dentro del Hospital el ambiente era algo cálido. Elisa al ver a Candy bajó la mirada y se hundió de hombros.

- Elisa – saludó Candy reprimiendo el enojo que le causaba verla, todavía no podía perdonarla por lo que le había hecho a Patty– hace casi dos semanas que te esperábamos

- Si, bueno no había podido venir hasta ahora – le dijo Elisa sin su típico desdén.

- Ven. Neal te espera – le dijo Candy fríamente.

- Espera Candy – rogó Elisa - ¿es cierto que esta muy mal de salud?

- Si Elisa, Neal no ha podido recuperarse de unas heridas que sufrió en la guerra – le respondió mirándola duramente.

Elisa bajó la mirada y una expresión triste se dibujó en su cara. Candy no quiso quedarse más tiempo parada allí en el pasillo así que abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo pasar a Elisa, Neal estaba aún dormido, para satisfacción de Candy vio que su cara era tranquila no la de alguien que esta sufriendo así que, preparó unas medicinas mientras que Elisa aún continuaba parada viendo a su hermano dormir.

Pasados unos minutos por el ruido que hacía Candy con los frascos aunque no era muy elevado hizo que Neal se despertará.

- ¿Candy? – dijo Neal con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Neal… ¿cómo te sientes hoy? – preguntó Candy.

- Mejor – respondió Neal quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana – Hoy no me desperté en toda la noche.

- Muy bien – mencionó Candy – eso quiere decir que ya estas mejorando… tómate esto – le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba unas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

Neal tomó el vaso sin rechistar y se pasó las pastillas ayudado por el agua, entonces recordó su pregunta de todos los días.

- Candy, ¿has sabido algo de Elisa?

Candy sonrió pícaramente, porque Elisa aún estaba parada a unos pasos de la puerta y no se alcanzaba a ver desde la posición en la que Neal estaba recostado.

- ¿Qué crees Neal? – dijo Candy – El día de hoy has tenido suerte.

- ¿Elisa vendrá? – preguntó Neal con un dejo de entusiasmo.

- Más que eso – dijo Candy alzando las cejas.

Candy levantó la cara y vio a Elisa quien parecía petrificada, y le indicó con la cabeza que se adelantara, Elisa con pasos inseguros se acercó a la cama.

- Aquí estoy Neal – dijo finalmente Elisa.

- Elisa – dijo con emoción Neal – Me alegra verte, acércate más… hace mucho que no te veía.

Elisa se acercó y Neal pudo ver los cambios en su hermana a quien recordaba finamente vestida y con la altivez marcada en el rostro. Y al verla tan cambiada sintió tristeza en su corazón, pero trató de sonreír para no demostrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo amablemente Neal aunque sintió un extraño sentimiento en su estómago – Y ahora casada… lamento no haber estado en tu boda.

La señora Leegan había omitido ciertos detalles sobre la boda de Elisa así que Candy solo hizo un gesto de disgusto como diciendo "tú y muchos otros más", sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra y se dispuso a recoger los frascos que habían utilizado en la noche la enfermera de guardia. Elisa por su parte no dijo nada y sonrío débilmente.

- Tú te ves mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Elisa sinceramente.

- Pues si… no has oído que "Hierba mala nunca muere", pues creo que soy un buen ejemplo de ello. – quiso reír pero en vez de eso solo pudo toser.

Elisa al ver a su hermano toser solo se quedó paralizada viendo como Candy corría con un vaso con agua para auxiliarlo. Después de unos segundos Neal volvía a respirar con tranquilidad. Y Elisa quien se veía muy pálida trató de dar unos pasos y se desplomó en el suelo.

Mientras tanto a otro lado de la ciudad, frente a la mansión de los Berkeley un carro acababa de estacionarse, de el bajaba un muchacho que llevaba una gruesa gabardina en color negra, muy elegante, que iba a la perfección con el porte de quien la usaba, antes de entrar siquiera al camino endosado que llevaba a la puerta de la casa, se quedó unos instantes mirando la mansión, como si atesorara cada minuto que estaba allí parado contemplándola. Finalmente se decidió caminar los últimos metros que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta principal.

El camino estaba resbaladizo por la nevada de la noche, sin embargo con gran habilidad sorteó todos aquellos obstáculos para poder llegar hacía la puerta y tocar varias veces. Un mayordomo de cara seria atendió a la llamada.

- ¿En que puedo servirle? – dijo con su cara adusta.

- Busco… a la señorita Sherly – balbuceó el joven.

- ¿A la institutriz? – preguntó extrañado el hombre.

- Si… - respondió vacilante.

- Timothy ¿quién es? – se escuchó una voz masculina detrás del mayordomo.

Pero antes de que contestara el joven se había asomado y al ver al visitante había esbozado una sonrisa.

- Archie – exclamó el muchacho que aún vestía su pijama y una bata sobre esta.

- Joseph – dijo Archie quien lo miraba un poco avergonzado…

- Así que visitando a la novia – mencionó burlesco Joseph.

- Si, algo así – contestó Archie al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

- Déjate de formalismos… ya sabes que en esta casa siempre serás bien recibido – dijo Joseph - ¿te quedaras a desayunar?

- Joseph, no quiero ser grosero, pero he venido a ver a Sherly….

- Si lo sé, pero últimamente te veo tanto por aquí que sería mejor que te dejáramos una habitación… - dijo con sorna Joseph.

- Si, bueno… - dijo Archie quien tenía que soportar sus burlas cada vez que se encontraba a su compañero de escuela en la Mansión…

"Quizá debía haber entrado por la puerta de servicio de nuevo" pensó con pesadumbre Archie, por haber llamado a la puerta principal.

- Archie. ¿no te habías ido a Lakewood? – preguntó su amigo

- Si, pues de allí vengo. – informó Archie.

Su amigo soltó un silbido a modo de sorpresa.

- ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que te despertaste muy temprano para manejar esas tres horas hasta aquí – comentó con un dejo de admiración Joseph.

- Es más tranquilo cuando la carretera esta sola – dijo Archie como excusándose

Joseph lo miró entre burlón y divertido, pero Archie quien en verdad se había despertado desde muy temprano para poder desayunar con Sherly ahora se estaba empezando a impacientar por los comentarios de su amigo quien parecía divertirse con la desesperación del joven enamorado. Archie miró su reloj y Joseph supo que ya era hora de dejar ir a su amigo.

- Ella esta ahora en la cocina – dijo Joseph ya más serio.

- Gracias – contestó Archie y se dirigió a la cocina pensando que esa sería la última vez que llamaría a la puerta principal.

Sin embargo Joseph lo miró divertido. "El encuentro de los amantes alarga el tiempo de las horas" pensó y se dio la media vuelta y entró al comedor donde sus hermanos estaban peleando por un pedazo de pastel. Archie por su parte caminó hasta la cocina donde Sherly arreglada con su vestido de calle tomaba café recién hecho. Al verla Archie sintió que su corazón estallaba de alegría, seguía sin poder comprender como esa linda chica había logrado hacer que su corazón palpitara con ese vigor, tan solo de verla sentía que el corazón se le salía de su cuerpo, ella al verlo, sonrió y se adelantó.

- Archie – dijo ella con intención de besarle una mejilla, pero Archie la tomó en brazos y la besó en los labios.

Las dos cocineras de los Berkeley sonrieron pícaramente al ver la escena de los dos muchachos. Sherly se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se sintió un poco avergonzada.

- Archie – dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello que se había salido del moño – No estamos solos – susurró.

- No me importa – respondió Archie con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Sherly lo miró un poco enojada, pero ante los ojos brillantes de Archie no pudo menos que perdonarle la imprudencia.

- Entonces, ¿lista para salir? – le preguntó Archie.

- Si – dijo ella de nuevo con una sonrisa, tomó su abrigo y salieron por la puerta de servicio.

Una vez afuera Archie la volvió a besar, y después se dirigieron al carro de Archie.

Entretanto en el Hospital Elisa había sido trasladada a un cuarto contiguo al de Neal, la Sra. Leegan había llegado unos minutos después de que ella se hubiera desmayado.

- Dices que por eso se desmayó – dijo un poco incrédula la señora Leegan.

- Si, yo no lo había notado porque no se había quitado la capa, pero cuando la levantamos fue bastante evidente. Debe de tener mínimo cinco meses – informó Candy.

- Por eso no quería venir – dijo más para sí la mujer que para los demás.

- Se le ve muy desmejorada, pero es posible que sea causa de su estado y no de algo más – comentó Candy quien pensaba lo mismo que la Sra. Leegan.

- Debiera ser algo bueno ¿verdad? – mencionó la mujer tratando de conservar la dignidad.

Candy pensó unos segundos, realmente no podía decir con precisión lo que pensaba, Elisa en definitiva no estaba entre sus personas favoritas, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella esta sola allá – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- Lo sé – afirmó Candy.

La mujer se quedó un poco pensativa, pero Candy regresó a la habitación de Neal, el muchacho se veía un poco preocupado, desde que se habían llevado a Elisa no habían regresado y comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

- Candy, ¿cómo esta Elisa? – preguntó con aprehensión al ver entrar a Candy a la habitación.

- Ella estará bien – informó calmadamente la chica.

- Creo que no se veía muy bien – dijo honestamente Neal.

- Si yo pensé lo mismo, creo que le hace falta comer mejor – comentó Candy mientras revisaba el pulso de Neal.

Los dos se quedaron callados mientras que Candy preparaba algunos medicamentos.

- Candy, ¿cuándo podré salir de aquí? – preguntó Neal por primera vez desde que había llegado hacía ya varios meses.

- Tal vez pronto – dijo Candy mirando a Neal.

Entre tanto en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, Archie y Sherly habían terminado de desayunar.

- ¡Oh Archie! Esto es maravilloso, no debiste gastar tanto en mí.

- No digas tonterías – le amonestó el muchacho que no podía apartar su mirada de la linda chica que estaba sentada al lado de él.

- Archie… la gente va a comenzar a hablar y yo no quiero que eso pase – expuso Sherly.

- Sherly, por mi pueden hablar todo lo que quieran – dijo Archie con una amplia sonrisa. – De hecho me gustaría que estuviera en boca de todos.

- ¿Pero que dices? – exclamó la chica llevándose la mano a la boca.

Archie entonces puso una rodilla en el suelo y Sherly abrió los ojos, de una de las bolsas de la gabardina sacó un anillo.

- Una vez dijiste que querías emprender conmigo este viaje de locura – dijo Archie – yo te lo quiero preguntar de nuevo, ¿quieres acompañar a este loco por el resto de tu vida?

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado al restaurante, Sherly no volteó a ver si alguien más la miraba con el elegante muchacho, se sentía muy emocionada, quizá también un poco asustada, realmente Archie era impulsivo, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

- Si, nunca cambiaría de idea – dijo finalmente Sherly.

- Te amo Sherly – dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo – y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Archie se levantó y la besó, varias personas que estaban a su alrededor lo vieron, incluida una persona que solo bajó la mirada al ver a la pareja besándose.

- Archie, sabes que yo no quiero fiestas – le dijo pensando en lo que la gente de dinero acostumbraba a hacer.

- Lo se, yo lo único que quiero es conocer a tu familia – respondió Archie.

- Si eso quieres podemos hacerlo el día de hoy, mis padres viven cerca de Lakewood y pensaba pasar estos días con ellos – dijo Sherly admirando el diamante que Archie le había puesto en su mano.

- Archie se quedó un poco pensativo, y Sherly lo notó enseguida.

- Archie ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó la chica.

- Me pregunto… si ellos me aceptaran tan fácilmente – dijo Archie con cara de preocupación.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – inquirió extrañada Sherly.

- A tus padres – dijo Archie.

- Si que estas loco – afirmó Sherly aunque un extraño brillo en su mirada captó la atención del muchacho- ¿cómo podrías tener miedo? Yo soy la que tiemblo cuando me imagino lo que dirá tu familia.

- No tienes de que… desde que Anthony regresó… la tía Abuela es una dulzura – dijo Archie, pensando un poco en la mirada de Sherly.

- Ya quiero conocer a tu primo, desde hace meses que solo me hablas de él. – dijo Sherly muy sonriente.

- Ya lo conocerás – dijo Archie – es la mejor persona que te puedes imaginar, no podrá recordar como era, pero sigue siendo igual.

- Pero bueno, si tenemos que salir de la ciudad, es tiempo que nos vayamos.

- Tienes razón, amor mío. – dijo Archie al tiempo que le besaba la mano donde ahora ostentaba el anillo que acaba de colocar.

Los dos se retiraron, sin saber que desde el fondo del restaurante unos ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Candy había esperado a que Neal durmiera para ir con la Sra. Leegan quien estaba en la habitación de Elisa donde ahora también ella dormía placidamente.

- Sra. Leegan, quisiera hablar con usted – dijo en susurros Candy.

La Sra. Leegan se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación donde su hija descansaba.

- Creo que es tiempo de que Neal salga del hospital – dijo Candy armándose de valor.

- Pero creí… - alegó la mujer.

- Se que me he estado oponiendo – mencionó Candy – sin embargo, su recuperación puede ser muy larga, y estar aquí afectaría el ánimo de Neal, quizá sea mejor que este con su familia.

- Pero aquí estoy yo – señaló la madre de Neal.

- Me refería a Elisa – dijo Candy muy pensativa.

- ¿Elisa? – preguntó la mujer muy extrañada.

- Si, Neal, siempre ha querido mucho a su hermana, creo que además el clima de California le haría mucho bien – apuntó Candy.

- Pero…

- Sra. Leegan, se que lo que ocurrió con Elisa le impide que ella….

- Ella no puede regresar… - dijo enfáticamente la Sra. Leegan.

- Por eso creo que sería bueno que Neal pasará un tiempo en California, al menos hasta que el frío aquí disminuya, parece que finalmente la herida esta cediendo con las medicinas y cuidados…

- Pero allá…

- Se que le gustaría estar allí cuando su nieto nazca – dijo Candy mirando a la mujer.

- Pero mi marido… - dijo ella.

- El estará bien… yo me encargaré de que así sea – mencionó Candy.

- El no quiere ver a Elisa – dijo con voz apagada.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Y sonrió dándole a entender a la mujer que ella comprendía lo que ocurría en su casa, la mujer por un instante sonrió abiertamente.

Esa misma tarde se hicieron los preparativos para que Neal fuera trasladado a California, una de las enfermeras de la Institución acompañaría a Neal, Albert pensó que el cambio de clima beneficiaria a Neal, y cuando se enteró del embarazo de Elisa, supo porque Candy había hecho todo eso y aplaudió su ingenio, ya que lo había hecho para juntar a madre e hija quienes parecía habían abierto una brecha infranqueable entre ellas.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en Chicago, en un pueblo cercano a Lakewood, Archie y Sherly llegaban después de varias horas de viaje. Una postal de navidad, pensó Archie al ver el pueblo con sus tejados cubiertos de nieve, sentía nerviosismo sabía que los padres de Sherly debían ser gente honorable, pero no podía dejar de sentirse así.

Sherly llamó a la puerta de una casa grande, la cual si no era lujosa, por lo menos se veía muy bien cuidada, una mujer grande de edad abrió la puerta.

- Nana – gritó Sherly le abrazó.

- ¡Santo Dios! – gritó la anciana – Sherly, mi pequeña, hacía tanto que no te veía.

Archie miró como la anciana llenaba de besos y caricias a su prometida y dentro de él surgió un gran cariño por esa mujer que parecía querer tanto a quien él amaba con toda su alma.

- ¡Oh Nana!, se me olvidaba, él es Archie Cornwell – dijo Sherly, y la anciana por primera vez miró al muchacho de cabello castaño.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Archie quien cargaba las maletas de Sherly.

- Pasa muchacho, no te quedes en el frío – le instó la anciana.

Archie pasó a la casa y observó con detenimiento cada cosa que había allí, casa más acogedora no había encontrado en su vida.

- ¿Dónde esta mamá? – preguntó Sherly.

- Salió a hacer unas compras para el día de mañana, pero pasa, estará contentísima de verte, tu padre esta arriba voy por él.

- No Nana, espera – se apresuró a decir Sherly.

La anciana miró a la muchacha y se detuvo en seco, entonces volteó para ver a Archie quien miraba todo con curiosidad.

- De hecho me alegra que ellos no estén todavía… porque bueno Archie…

- ¡Niña! Pero que guardado te lo tenías – interrumpió la anciana.

Sherly y ella se miraron con complicidad, y después la anciana miró a Archie, tan solo ese gesto había sido suficiente para ellas, entonces la anciana se dirigió al muchacho que miraba con curiosidad un cuadro sobre la chimenea.

- ¿Así que eres quien ha entrado al corazón de mi nieta? – preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Disculpe? – respondió Archie distraídamente.

- Mmm, y educado además – dijo inquisitivamente la anciana - ¿Tu familia es importante verdad?

- Este… sí, soy parte de los Andley – dijo Archie asombrándose de la perspicacia de la mujer.

- ¿Los Andley? – inquirió la anciana mirando duramente a Sherly – Son más que una familia importante ¿verdad?

- Pues… - Archie se sintió un poco intimidado de decir algo.

- No pareces uno de ellos – dijo la anciana – pero hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

- ¿Usted conoce a los Andley? – preguntó Archie.

- Si, los conocí en su momento, antes de casarme y cometer un delito por ello.

Archie hizo una expresión de extrañeza, ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir la mujer?

- Hijo, siéntate – le ordenó la abuela de Sherly y él sintió que estaba en presencia de su tía Abuela.

- Yo fui parte de ese círculo social, hace muchos años ya, pero cometí el error de casarme con un hombre sin dinero y sin nombre. Es decir, no era uno del círculo. Así que fui desheredada por mis padres, ya no podía yo ser hija de ellos, los había desprestigiado. Pero no lamento haberme casado, mi esposo fue un hombre muy bueno, construyó la primer escuela aquí en el pueblo, y era muy querido por todos. Así que no me importó. Luego nació mi hija, ella también se casó con un hombre bueno, ambos maestros. Somos una familia respetada en la comunidad. Mi esposo me hizo ver que no es necesario el dinero para obtener el respeto y la admiración de la gente…

- Es loable lo que él hizo – mencionó Archie.

- Así es jovencito – observó la anciana - Así que espero que entiendas esta pregunta ¿Qué hace un muchacho como tú, con una chica como mi nieta?

Archie, primero miró sorprendido a la mujer, pero en seguida recuperó la sonrisa.

- No hay misterios señora, amo a su nieta… por eso me quiero casar con ella.

- ¿Y tu familia que piensa? – preguntó la abuela.

- No creo que haya problemas. – contestó de forma vacilante Archie.

La mujer soltó una especie de gruñido, y Archie supo que no le había agradado su respuesta.

- Tu familia no lo sabe ¿verdad? – preguntó la anciana.

- Se que para usted puede parecer un impedimento, pero no lo es.

La anciana lo miró duramente, y Sherly apretó los labios, sentía que su abuela estaba siendo demasiado dura con Archie, aunque esas mismas preguntas que su abuela hacía eran las que ella misma se hacía una y otra vez y por las cuales se había resistido a enamorarse de Archie.

- Mi nieta ya ha sufrido bastante – aclaró la mujer y Sherly abrió los ojos, poco había comentado con Archie de su experiencia con aquel muchacho que la había dejado con el corazón destrozado. – así que no voy a permitir que vuelva a sufrir.

- Yo no la voy a hacer sufrir – exclamó con vehemencia Archie – haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para hacerla feliz… Sería capaz primero de renunciar a mi apellido que renunciar a Sherly.

- Hablas con ímpetu, pero eso no lo es todo en la vida – observó la anciana.

- Usted tiene mi palabra… de que nunca la haré sufrir….

- ¿Su palabra de caballero? – preguntó la anciana mordazmente.

- Si, así es.

- Después de todo eres un Andley ¿no?

Archie se sintió avergonzado ante tal afirmación, pero sentía como su sangre hervía, no iba a dejar que su familia o la de Sherly se interpusieran entre ellos. Mucho le había costado ganarse el corazón de la chica para que ahora le dijeran que no podía cortejarla.

- Si, eres un Andley sin duda – dijo la anciana – eres un caballero y debería de creer en tu palabra… no obstante.

Sherly miró a su abuela, los ojos de la cariñosa mujer ahora parecían unas espadas que herían a su paso, Archie abrió la boca pero la anciana se apresuró a seguir con su argumentación.

- Debes enfrentarte primero a tu familia, no quiero que le des falsas esperanzas a Sherly y que cuando llegue el momento de decidir la dejes sufriendo.

- ¡Eso no pasará! – espetó Archie.

- Hijo, no hago esto para hacerte sentir menos, pero mi hija no será tan fácil de convencer como esta vieja – dijo la mujer.

Archie arqueó las cejas, no comprendía a la perfección lo que quería decir la abuela de Sherly, pero intuyó que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como Sherly se lo había dicho.

- Sherly, sabes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad? – inquirió la anciana.

Sherly la miró por unos segundos y después afirmó con la cabeza.

- Así que los dejó solos – dijo la anciana – y muchacho, espero volver a verte por aquí.

La mujer se levantó del sillón y caminó hacía la escalera. Sherly se quedó mirándola, se veía afectada por las palabras que había escuchado.

- Sherly ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Archie quien quería respuestas

- Hay cosas que no sabes de mí – dijo resignadamente Sherly.

- Pero linda, tienes que confiar en mí – alegó Archie.

- Si lo sé – respondió con tristeza la muchacha.

- Tú sabes que no te haría sufrir ¿verdad? – preguntó Archie.

Pero Sherly no le contestó y Archie se levantó del asiento un poco enfadado.

- ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño? – inquirió levantando un poco la voz.

Yo no dije tal cosa.

- Es lo que piensa tu abuela – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿porqué habría ella de pensarlo?

- Archie, yo… - pero Sherly no pudo articular las palabras.

- Sherly, jamás te lastimaría… y te lo voy a demostrar… porque tu abuela si tiene razón en algo, tengo que hablar con mi familia, ya que hable con ellos regresaré para hablar con tus padres…

Archie hablaba con convicción aunque dentro de su alma estaba muy dolido por la actitud de Sherly, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Por el momento no puedo quedarme más – dijo Archie con la voz un tanto quebrada – pero regresaré… y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Archie – le llamó Sherly.

Pero el muchacho no se detuvo, dentro de él tenía una maraña de sentimientos, le dolía que Sherly desconfiara de él. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que su deber era demostrarle a la familia de la chica que él no estaba jugando con ella, y sentía una fuerte convicción de seguir luchando por ella.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?" se preguntó Archie, quien hasta el momento no había tenido que luchar tanto por una mujer, quizá en algún momento pensó en hacerlo por Candy, pero Annie había aparecido y con ella todo había sido tan fácil, "¡Quizá demasiado!" reflexionó antes de arrancar el carro.

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes el traslado de Neal y el regresó de Elisa junto con su madre a California se estaba llevando a cabo, Albert estaba allí mirando a su sobrina quien se veía muy desmejorada y a Neal que parecía estar recuperándose de las heridas, su hermana se veía un poco preocupada pero de vez en vez dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

- Te voy a extrañar – dijo Candy a Neal.

- Muchas gracias por todo – contestó el muchacho.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – respondió Candy – pronto iré a visitarte a California.

- Espero que pasen una Navidad muy feliz – dijo Albert acercándose a la comitiva.

- Cuidarás de Bruce ¿verdad? – preguntó la Sra. Leegan.

- Ya sabes que así será – mencionó Albert al tiempo que besaba la mejilla de su hermana.

La Sra. Leegan sonrió levemente y después ayudó a la enfermera que Candy había designado para acompañar a Neal para subirlo, Neal caminaba lentamente, parecía que estaba mucho mejor y que la expectativa de estar lejos del hospital era algo que le animaba.

Candy se abrazó a Albert mientras los Leegan terminaban de subir al tren, lentamente comenzó su marcha y ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que el tren desapareció de la vista.

- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? – le preguntó Candy a Albert.

- Si realmente lo pienso – mencionó Albert.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacía fuera de la estación.

Entre tanto en Lakewood, después de una hora de viaje había llegado Archie con una cara de fastidio. Ni siquiera Anthony pudo hacer que su mal humor desapareciera. A la hora de cenar no bajó entonces Anthony subió a la habitación de Archie.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el muchacho al entrar a la recamara de Archie.

- Nada – dijo de mala gana Archie.

- No te ves bien – mencionó Anthony.

Archie miró a Anthony y por primera vez desde que había regresado a su vida deseó fervientemente que recordara cada minuto que habían pasado cuando eran niños. Anthony siempre había sido un muchacho sensato y que le habría sabido dar una solución a su problema y le habría hecho sentir mejor. Pero ahora veía a su primo con esos ojos que casi todo el tiempo reflejaban tristeza.

- He estado peor – dijo escuetamente Archie.

- Todos tienen problemas – aseveró Anthony.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó distraídamente Archie.

- Todos tienen problemas – repitió Anthony.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió Archie.

- Todos piensan que no entiendo nada – dijo Anthony – Entiendo más de lo que creen, a veces no se como decir lo que siento pero eso no quiere decir que no entienda.

- Anthony – musitó Archie.

- Llevo varios meses aprendiendo lo más que puedo, quiero poder decirles todo lo que siento y lo que entiendo, aunque a veces no puedo – continuó Anthony – Te ves mal, se que algo te pasa, pero no quieres decirme nada porque sientes que no te voy a entender.

Archie miró a Anthony y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- No soy un bebe, no soy como Danny – dijo Anthony – él no sabe hablar bien, pero él no entiende y yo si.

- Yo no… - dijo Archie.

- Si, tú eres como los demás, todos piensan lo mismo, me tratan como si fuera un bebe, y no lo soy, no recuerdo todo lo que pasó antes, pero se lo que pasó desde que empecé a vagar por el bosque, viví solo durante seis años y aprendí a cazar y a cuidarme solo.

- Yo, lo siento… - balbuceó Archie.

- Se, que todos me quieren, eso lo puedo sentir, pero no hablan conmigo de lo que les pasa – dijo con tristeza Anthony.

- Quizá tienes razón – dijo Archie – pero yo no quiero ser como ellos, siempre fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos y quiero que lo sigas siendo.

- Gracias – dijo Anthony esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y tienes razón en que todos tenemos problemas, yo los tengo, pero no se que hacer, amo a una chica…

Así Archie comenzó a relatar todo lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Candy había llegado a su casa, sintiendo un ligero vacío en su alma.

- Hola Candy – le saludó Chris al verla llegar – llegas temprano hoy

- Si, ya me desocupe del hospital – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¡Que bien! – dijo el muchacho.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano tan alegre.

- Pensé que no vendrías con nosotros a pasar la navidad.

- No me lo perdería por nada – respondió Candy dejándose caer en un sillón.

Mañana salimos a Lakewood, la fiesta de los Andley se hará allí.

- ¿Lakewood? – preguntó un poco confundida Candy y se percató de que había estado muy alejada de todo lo que ocurría en la familia.

- Si, ¿no lo sabías? – inquirió Christopher – todos hablan de eso desde hace semanas.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, Ewan ha venido en un par de ocasiones, y me dice que el año pasado estuvo muy bien, y pues como mí… digo nuestro nuevo padre es miembro de los Andley y con todo lo que ha pasado con Anthony vamos a ir también.

- ¿Anthony? – musitó Candy.

- Si, ¡Ay Candy! Andas en las nubes, ¿si sabes que Anthony es hijo del Sr. Brown?

- Si, yo lo sé – dijo Candy sintiéndose avergonzada por no haber estado al pendiente de todo lo que había ocurrido en la familia.

- No entiendo. Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre, ¡me quieres tomar el pelo! – exclamó con un dejo de fastidio Christopher.

Candy solo negó con la cabeza y se quitó la cofia del uniforme. Mirando los ojos azules de su hermano, por primera vez en su vida pensó en como había podido vivir sin él, se le hacía tan normal estar sentada frente al muchacho y no sentirse como una extraña.

- Entonces ¿vendrás o no? – preguntó Chris antes de levantarse de su asiento.

- Supongo que tendré que ir – señaló Candy.

- No creas que me harías falta – dijo divertido Chris – solo te preguntaba para saber…

- Si lo se – respondió Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chris se levantó del asiento y antes de irse le aventó un cojín a su hermana y salió con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- Lakewood… - susurró Candy.

Candy había evitado regresar a aquella casa, pero ahora sabía que tenía que enfrentar la nueva situación, y en ese momento pensó que debió haber escuchado a su madre, toda la ropa le quedaba ya grande después de haberse descuidado tanto de su persona, y ningún vestido se le vería muy bien. Así que ante tal pensamiento se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se dirigió a su recamara para ver que podría ponerse al día siguiente.

Entre tanto en Lakewood, Archie acababa de explicarle a Anthony todo lo que había pasado entre él y Sherly.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a la tía Elroy? – le preguntó Anthony a su primo.

- Supongo, que porque después del enfrentamiento con la abuela de Sherly tengo miedo de lo que podría decir…

- Ella no es mala – dijo Anthony

- Siempre la defendiste – mencionó Archie.

- Eso no lo se – dijo Anthony encogiéndose de hombros.

Archie sonrió tranquilamente. Y sintió una oleada cálida que recorría su cuerpo.

- Siempre tienes razón Anthony – apuntó Archie mientras se quitaba la corbata.

- Ella me llevaba comida – señaló Anthony.

- ¿De que hablas? – quiso saber Archie

- Sherly, es una chica que vivía aquí ¿no?

- Si, ella vivió aquí… pero ¿cómo? – dijo extrañado Archie.

- Ella me llevaba comida – repitió Anthony.

Archie recordó entonces los encuentros que había tenido con Sherly y comprendió que cuando la veía salir furtivamente de la casa era para llevarle comida a Anthony.

- Otra vez tienes razón – exclamó sorprendido Archie – ella salía con comida, supongo que te la dejaba a ti.

S- i, ella y otra chica, la rubia ¿cómo se llama? – dijo Anthony tratando de hacer memoria.

- ¿Candy? – sondeó Archie.

- Si, ella… no la he visto desde hace meses.

- Si, es… bueno no se muy bien porque no ha venido, Albert dijo que estaba cuidando a Neal…

- ¿Neal Leegan? – preguntó Anthony.

- Si, ¿te acuerdas de él? – inquirió con curiosidad Archie.

- La tía Elroy me puso a leer el libro de la Genealogía de los Andley…

Archie alzó las cejas con incredulidad, al tiempo que negaba con desaprobación.

- ¿Quieres decir que se empeñó tanto en enseñarte a leer para que leyeras ese libro tan absurdo?

- No es tan absurdo – refutó Anthony – al menos se como se llaman los miembros de la familia.

- Si, bueno… pero sería mejor que los conocieras en persona, ese libro no te puede decir como son realmente.

- Si, pero al menos tengo una idea de quienes son…

- Está bien, la tía a veces tiene buenas ideas, aunque esa no es de las mejores que ha tenido.

En eso alguien tocó a la puerta, Archie se levantó a abrirla y era Allen quien llegaba con un plato con unos emparedados.

- Creí que te daría hambre – dijo Allen - ¡Ah! Aquí es donde te habías metido – mencionó al ver a Anthony.

- Gracias – dijo Archie quien al oler la comida sintió mucha hambre.

- Mañana llegarán todos para la fiesta – informó Allen.

Archie sonrió y pensó en que esa Navidad en verdad sería distinta a las que habían pasado en los últimos años.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó y se vistió abrigadoramente, y salió a hacer unas compras, no se había dado tiempo de preparar los regalos de Navidad, había dejado todo a un lado, y comenzó a comprender que esos meses que se había pasado recluida en el Hospital lo había hecho como un escape de la realidad, pero ya había terminado y ahora tenía que hacerle frente a las cosas buenas y a las malas, después de una mañana de frenéticas compras regresó a su casa, donde todos la estaban esperando, habían subido los baúles y las maletas en el automóvil que los llevaría a Lakewood.

Después de unas horas de camino llegaron a Lakewood, el portal de rosas estaba cubierto de nieve, el automóvil pasó por debajo del mismo y Candy miró las ventanas iluminadas de la mansión, había regresado finalmente.


	44. Chapter 44

**En el nombre las Rosas**

La mansión en Lakewood se veía más concurrida de lo normal, aunque había habido otras ocasiones en que la mansión había estado albergando a más personas, sin embargo el júbilo que sentía el trío Yale parecía desbordarse y hacía mucho más ruido de lo habitual.

Lo primero que vio Candy al entrar al vestíbulo fue a Logan y a Allen corriendo poniendo lejos del alcance de Ewan un gorro que evidentemente pertenecía al chico. El muchacho brincaba y gritaba con desesperación mientras que los dos primos se pasaban la gorra uno a otro riendo a carcajadas, no obstante cuando Allen se percató de la presencia de Candy en seguida bajó el gorro y se lo entregó a su pequeño primo, evidentemente avergonzado.

- La están pasando bien ¿no? – mencionó Candy con un dejo de enojo.

- Solo nos divertíamos – dijo Logan revolviendo el cabello del enojado Ewan.

Candy no contestó simplemente los miró duramente con la firme resolución de retarlos. Sin embargo su pretensión se vio apagada cuando detrás de ella sonó una voz familiar.

- Por fin llegaste.

Candy volteó la cara y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Albert quien se aproximaba a ella.

- Hablé con Liam en la mañana y me dijo que vendrías con ellos – dijo al momento de abrazarla.

Candy simplemente se abrazó a Albert, pero en ese momento Anthony salió de la sala, e instintivamente se soltó del muchacho.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Albert

- No nada – balbuceó Candy.

Anthony se veía muy distinto a la última vez que lo había visto, se veía mucho más repuesto de peso y en vez de esa mirada triste sus ojos estaban tomando un nuevo brillo, y desde el quicio de la puerta le dedico una sonrisa junto con un ademán de su cabeza. Albert se volteó para ver a quien estaba sonriendo y vio a Anthony.

- Deberías ir a saludarlo – le sugirió Albert con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, claro – dijo Candy un poco nerviosa.

Pero antes de que Candy llegara a donde estaba Anthony, entró el Sr. Brown y se le adelantó para abrazar a su hijo, por su lado Christopher quien caminaba atrás de él se aproximó a donde estaba Ewan quien aún estaba visiblemente enojado. Candy vaciló unos segundos y terminó dando la media vuelta para subir a su habitación. Albert se quedó contemplándola con desconcierto.

- Tío, es tu turno – dijo Archie desde la biblioteca con una ligera mueca de fastidio mostrándole una pieza de ajedrez en la mano, la cual agitaba con retintín.

- Tiene miedo de perder – se burló Logan mientras se acomodaba el cabello de su cara– el otro día perdió conmigo…

- Tienen que admitir que ustedes me llevan la delantera – observó Albert con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Deberías estar orgulloso de tus sobrinos, sobre todo del campeón – dijo con presunción Archie al tiempo que se tomaba el saco por la solapa.

- ¿Sigues hablando de eso? – preguntó con sorna Anthony.

- ¿Por qué le enseñaron a hablar de nuevo? – dijo Archie con un tono divertido.

Todos rieron y Albert se apresuró a regresar a la Biblioteca, se sentó en la silla delante de la mesa donde el tablero de ajedrez tenía encima unas piezas de un juego empezado. Después de dos movimientos Archie lo notó un poco extraño.

- ¿Me estas dejando ganar? – preguntó algo molesto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert un tanto distraído.

- Creo que será mejor dejar el juego por el día de hoy, porque de otra manera te ganaré muy rápido – mencionó Archie un poco decepcionado.

- No; hay que seguir… - alegó Albert.

- ¿Estas seguro? Desde que te levantaste hace rato parece que estas en otra parte – argumentó Archie.

- No, simplemente eres mejor que yo – aseguró Albert, aunque en sus adentros no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Candy.

Archie lo miró dubitativamente pero no agregó nada y continuó jugando, mientas tanto en la habitación de Candy ella miraba como la nieve se iba acumulando en las ventanas, Johana había prendido ya la chimenea y ahora estaba sacando la ropa de su baúl. Se sentía muy extraña, no comprendía porque sentía ese vacío dentro de ella, le había impactado mucho ver a Anthony, en esa ocasión se veía tan similar a como ella le recordaba, sus ojos habían adquirido ese brillo nuevo, sin embargo seguía siendo el Anthony de siempre.

Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Johana que le comunicaba que la cena estaba servida.

- Señorita Candy ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella quien no se había movido de lugar desde esa tarde y seguía mirando a un punto incierto del jardín.

Candy dio un respingo al sentir la presencia de Johana y volteó la cabeza nerviosamente, al ver a la muchacha sintió que la sangre volvía su cara.

- No era mi intención asustarla – dijo Johana.

- Solo me sorprendiste un poco, estaba algo distraída, ¿me querías decir algo?

- Si, que la cena esta servida – repitió Johana.

- Gracias – susurró Candy al tiempo que salía precipitadamente de la habitación.

Cuando bajó vio que del comedor salía un rumor de voces que se mezclaban con la de las risas, de entre todas ellas pudo reconocer la risa que había ansiado escuchar por los últimos años, la risa con la cual había soñado noche tras noche y por la cual había llorado tantas lágrimas. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación de irrealidad la rodeó en un segundo, sus pies dejaron de responderle y se quedó paralizada a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del comedor.

- ¿Te piensas quedar parada allí toda la noche? – escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

- Christopher – exclamó Candy un tanto asustada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su hermano con un dejo de preocupación.

- Si, si estoy bien – se apresuró a contestar Candy.

- Pues anda – le dijo su hermano al tiempo que hacía una seña con la cabeza.

Candy trató de sonreír y se acercó a su hermano para entrar al comedor, el cual estaba repleto de gente, Albert presidía la mesa, la tía Elroy a su lado y la tía Bridget al otro, los padres de Allen, Allen, Donella y Tessy, por otro lado estaba la señora Shaw, junto a su madre y el Sr. Brown, Logan, Ewan y Bella estaban sentados enseguida, Archie y Anthony estaban juntos enfrente de Sabrina y el pequeño Daniel que no dejaba de reír. A Candy le habían guardado un asiento enseguida de la tía Elroy así que Candy caminó atrás de donde estaba Anthony sintiendo como cada paso resonaba en su cabeza sin embargo Anthony apenas y la volteó a ver, estaba muy ocupado en una discusión con Archie.

Cuando Candy tomó asiento se percató de que casi todos en la mesa hablaban de la fiesta de Navidad desde Albert quien trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la tía Elroy sobre ciertas estatuas de hielo que quería colocar en la entrada de la mansión hasta Ewan que alegaba con Tessy sobre los regalos de Navidad, Candy sonrió tímidamente a la tía Bridget que estaba sentada casi frente a ella y bajó la mirada prefiriendo concentrarse en la crema de champiñones que le habían servido.

Todos en el comedor parecían muy entusiasmados por la idea de la Navidad, y Candy por primera vez en su vida no lo estaba, sentía un enorme vacío en su alma y en su corazón, y por eso mismo le hacía sentirse desgraciada, sabía que ese año tenía mucho que celebrar pero no sabía porque no podía sentir esa felicidad que todos irradiaban "¿Por qué no puedo sonreír con franqueza?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando de repente alguien soltaba una carcajada y el resto de los comensales sonreían al oírla.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Charlene a Candy con la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

- Si, me siento muy bien – mintió Candy tratando de sonreír.

Charlene había estado muy preocupada por Candy, tenía meses preocupada por la actitud de Candy, su encierro voluntario en el hospital y todas las evasivas para no querer ir a Lakewood eran algo inexplicable para su madre, quien en el poco tiempo que tenía conviviendo con ella podía decir con certeza que su hija estaba pasando por algo y le dolía no poder acertar al origen del problema.

La cena terminó en medio de risas, algunos de los Andley se quedaron en el salón de música para seguir platicando, pero Candy no lo hizo, ella subió inmediatamente a su recámara, donde encontró que Johana había envuelto ya todos los regalos que esa mañana había comprado y los había acomodado en una mesa, con unas pequeñas tarjetas personales que la tía Abuela le había mandado a hacer y que en realidad nunca las había utilizado y que ella pensaba que no tendrían utilidad alguna; ahora les veía cierta utilidad al mismo tiempo que se asombraba de las habilidades de Johana a quien no vio en la habitación y pensó que debía estar cenando, así que no la molestó, ella sola se quitó la ropa y se vistió con un camisón para dormir, se metió a la cama y se quedó pensando en donde había dejado la alegría por la Navidad.

La noche buena llegó, el día estaba algo nublado, la nieve se había acumulado a lo largo de la noche, los caminos del jardín estaban tapizados de una alfombra blanca, a muy temprana hora se habían empezado a escuchar los palazos de los criados a quienes se había ordenado que quitaran la nieve para que esa tarde que recibían a los amigos de la familia todo luciera perfecto. Candy se abrochó hasta el cuello la bata, la chimenea se había apagado durante la noche y en ese momento sentía algo de frío, aunque era más el que le provocaban sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre ese día.

- Tengo que sonreír – dijo para sí, al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa.

Se miró al espejo y su cara reflejaba una falsa sonrisa.

- Todos se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal ¿Qué te pasa Candy? – dijo enojada consigo misma.

- ¿Desea que le suban el desayuno? – preguntó Johana al entrar a la habitación.

- No, yo… voy a bajar – balbuceó Candy con un poco de vergüenza, ya que Johana la había descubierto hablando sola.

Johana como era su costumbre, su cara no demostró señal alguna de que la hubiera encontrado hablando sola, su impasibilidad era asombrosa, nunca decía algo malo de Candy, incluso guardaba silencio cuando la tía Elroy quería indagar sobre la vida de la muchacha, guardaba los secretos de Candy como una buena doncella siempre hacía, y se sentía orgullosa de hacer su labor a la perfección, así que en esa ocasión no fue diferente, se acercó y ayudó a Candy a cambiarse de ropa.

Al salir al pasillo se percató del movimiento que allí había, los sirvientes pasaban de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez, llevando y trayendo cosas, pero a diferencia de lo que pasaba en las demás fiestas, ese día todos sonreían y saludaban amablemente a su paso a quienes se encontraban.

Después de haber saludado unas diez veces a diferentes criados, Candy consiguió llegar al comedor donde sólo estaba Albert desayunando.

- Se han ido a pasear a caballo – informó Albert a Candy minutos después cuando Candy pidió razón de Anthony y los demás chicos.

- ¿Y te parece prudente? – mencionó Candy con preocupación.

- Ellos tienen mucho cuidado – dijo Albert sin darle mucha relevancia al asunto.

- Pero no debieran… no después de lo que le ocurrió a Anthony.

Albert miró extrañado a Candy, y antes de responderle algo, tomó un sorbo de su humeante café.

- Candy, tienes que entender que no podemos dejar encerrado a Anthony solo por lo que ocurrió anteriormente, él afortunadamente no recuerda nada del accidente.

- ¿Afortunadamente? – espetó Candy.

- No se que quieres que haga… ¿Qué les impida ir? No puedo hacerlo… y si, digo que afortunadamente, es por que dentro de todo lo malo que le ocurrió no recuerda haber sufrido mucho… y no puedo llamarlo de otra manera.

- Pero puede volver a pasarle algo – alegó Candy enfáticamente.

- Entiendo que estés nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasarle… pero como te dije no podemos dejarlo encerrado… no puedo negarle una diversión, nunca ve a sus primos y ahora que están aquí no puedo prohibirles que salgan.

- No estoy de acuerdo – espetó Candy.

- Lamento que no lo estés – respondió Albert con una mirada triste en el rostro.

Los dos se quedaron callados, tan sólo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que estaba en el comedor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Donella quien acababa de entrar al comedor y los había encontrado muy callados.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió Candy bajó la mirada y minutos después se levantó del asiento, dejó caer su servilleta de manera un tanto violenta y después salió del comedor; Albert la siguió dejando a Donella totalmente extrañada siguiéndolos con la mirada al tiempo que se quitaba unas mechas de cabello de la cara.

- Candy – le dijo al tiempo que la alcanzaba cuando caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un dejo de irritación.

- No se que ocurre… realmente esperaba con ansias estas fechas, sin embargo desde ayer tengo una sensación muy extraña.

Candy alzó la cara muy sorprendida, Albert había notado su cambio de humor y era lo último que ella deseaba.

- Entiendo que te sientas un poco descontrolada, no habías estado en Lakewood desde el verano y muchas cosas han cambiado, pero quiero que sepas que yo… en verdad deseaba que vinieras.

Candy quería refutarle, quería gritarle y decirle que Anthony le importaba demasiado, pero al ver aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con ese fulgor que solo Candy conocía que podían despedir, sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir con fuerza y se sintió muy mal por haberle gritado.

- Yo, perd...

- No – le interrumpió Albert – no hay necesidad de eso, entiendo que estés preocupada por Anthony, pero él sabe cuidarse bien solo, de verdad que así es.

- Oh, Albert – dijo Candy al tiempo que se dejaba mimar por las manos del muchacho.

Albert aproximó su cara hacía la de Candy y la besó dulcemente, en ese momento los chicos regresaban de su paseo y los encontraron besándose en el recibidor. Pero ni Candy ni Albert se habían dado cuenta hasta que Archie comenzó a toser ruidosamente y Albert levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Ocupados? – preguntó con sorna Archie mientras los demás chicos se miraban con complicidad.

- Los están esperando para desayunar – se apresuró a decir Albert.

- No lo dudo – dijo Archie con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en el rostro.

- El que llegue al último es un piojo – gritó entonces Ewan que iba un poco detrás de ellos.

Como si lo que había dicho el chico fuera a hacerse realidad todos los muchachos corrieron en tropel hacía el comedor olvidándose de Albert y de Candy. Ellos solo se miraron antes de que George se aproximara a Albert para informarle que tenía que firmar unos documentos antes de mediodía, y el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Candy en medio del pasillo.

Allí parada hasta donde llegaban perfectamente las voces de los chicos que reían a carcajadas, al escucharlos se vio tentada a regresar al comedor pero algo dentro de ella le impidió hacerlo y prefirió caminar hacía su recamara, como si estando dentro de ella pudiera estar a salvo de todo lo que ocurría fuera de esas paredes.

Sintiéndose de repente muy cansada se recostó en la cama, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fue cuando Johana la llamó para vestirse porque los invitados ya habían llegado y la estaban esperando en el salón principal.

Los días transcurrieron y Candy recordaba todo con ese sentimiento de irrealidad, todo le había parecido que había pasado muy rápido ante sus ojos, el día de nochebuena Johana con premura la había ayudado a cambiarse y había salido de su habitación, recordaba la mansión repleta de personas, todas ellas amigas cercanas de la familia a quienes se les había hecho en esa ocasión el anuncio del regreso de Anthony.

Si, todavía Candy podía recordar las voces asombradas de todos, las expresiones de incredulidad y aquellas de alegría de ver de nuevo al muchacho que años antes se había ganado sus corazones.

Había pasado ya un mes desde esa noche buena, y las cosas seguían su curso más o menos natural, Archie le había comunicado a la tía Elroy que quería casarse con Sherly, una gran pelea había surgido dos días después de Navidad y hasta ese momento continuaba, Archie se había enfadado realmente con la tía Elroy y no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y hacía solo una semana que Archie había dicho su última palabra a Albert. Estaba decidido, él quería irse de Chicago para siempre. Y había amenazado con renunciar al nombre familiar.

Sherly por su parte no sabía nada de esto, Archie había omitido muchos detalles cuando le dijo que tendrían que esperar un poco para casarse, sin embargo la abuela de la muchacha había adivinado lo que sucedía y parecía comprender mejor la actitud de la familia Andley incluso mejor que el mismo Archie.

Albert había tenido que regresar a Chicago, estaba muy preocupado por Archie, y también por la tía Elroy quien no quería dar su brazo a torcer y además no había dejado Lakewood ya que seguía al cuidado de Anthony quien un mes después dominaba la lectura y la escritura.

"Platón decía que al nacer uno lo sabe todo y que cuando se aprende a hacer algo, sólo es que lo esta recordando, me imagino que con Anthony es algo similar, esta recordando mucho más rápido porque ya lo hizo una vez, debe ser más fácil repetir el proceso" decía sabiamente Logan, cuando escuchaba algún comentario de lo rápido que asimilaba todo Anthony.

Candy también había regresado a Chicago y aunque ya no estaba todo el tiempo fuera de su casa, si tenía muchas cosas pendientes en la Institución, donde Patty había regresado a ayudar, "Me siento muy bien cuando se que puedo ayudar a la gente" le decía a Candy y ella misma veía como su estado de ánimo había mejorado tanto, Candy había omitido el hecho de que Elisa estaba esperando un hijo de Bryant, creía que era lo mejor para su amiga pero cada vez que la veía recordaba eso y se sentía mal, porque tarde o temprano se enteraría y no podía dejar que se enterara por boca de alguien más cuando ella lo sabía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

De quien no habían sabido algo era de Annie, los Campbell ese año no habían asistido a ninguna de las fiestas y se les había echado de menos pero el Sr. Campbell seguía muy mal de salud, todos dentro de la familia estaban asombrados de que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo y seguían preocupados por el futuro de la familia, por lo mismo Annie no había sido vista por los saraos que se habían preparado para la temporada Navideña, lo cual había resultado extraño, ya que se había ausentado por completo ni siquiera había asistido acompañada por su madre o por su padre.

Candy no había dejado de preocuparse por ella pero tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar además de la actitud de Annie, así que decidió esperar a que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Por su parte Megan había regresado a Lakewood para pasar unos días con Sabrina, al mismo tiempo que tenía una muy buena noticia que darle.

- Así que todo esta preparado para que en la primavera comiences con él – decía Megan a Sabrina.

- ¡Oh Megan! – exclamó con entusiasmo Sabrina – todo me parece tan fantástico que no se si creerlo.

- Pues créelo – dijo Megan con mucha confianza – No todos estamos en contra tuya, solo tu familia.

- Ni la menciones – observó Sabrina con aflicción – les he mandado cartas suficientes para empapelar mi antigua habitación, no he recibido ni una sola carta de respuesta.

- Lamento escucharlo – dijo sinceramente Megan.

- Se que tu familia tampoco aprueba lo que hice.

- No hables así – le sugirió Megan.

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser realista, tengo que pensar en que clase de vida le daré a mi hijo, no quiero simplemente pensar en que todo será fácil.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de Allen? – preguntó con interés Megan.

- Él es una persona muy amable, pero no le ha dicho nada a su familia, sabe perfectamente como van a reaccionar y no puedo estar segura de lo que va a ocurrir.

- No te desalientes, ya verás que todo mejorará – añadió esperanzadoramente Megan.

- Aunque también he de confesar que extrañaré este lugar…

- ¿Esta mansión? – quiso saber su amiga.

- Si, Lakewood representó para mí, un refugio para el dolor y la cura para el mismo. – dijo Sabrina con convicción.

- Es un lugar precioso he de decirte, incluso en estos momentos en que la nieve aún cubre los campos…

- Deberías ir a ver el invernadero, William lo mandó a construir hace poco para que Anthony pudiera estar allí durante esta temporada…

- Anthony… ¿Qué ha pasado con él? – preguntó Megan.

- Es un muchacho de lo más dulce que puede haber, es muy inteligente, hay algo en él que llama la atención.

- No lo dices solo porque quiere mucho a Dan ¿verdad?

- No, ya me conoces – aclaró Sabrina – pero realmente me agrada que quiera tanto al pequeño Daniel.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con él ahora que comiences? – quiso saber Megan.

- Me lo llevaré conmigo, y le buscaré una nana para cuando no pueda estar con él.

- ¿Una Nana? Creía que estabas en contra de ellas – exclamó Megan.

- Y lo sigo estando, pero tampoco lo puedo dejar solo, y necesito hacer algo para ganarme la vida, no puedo simplemente pretender que merezco tener techo y comida sin mover un solo dedo.

- Pues en verdad te admiro, yo no se si podría abrirme camino por mi misma

Sabrina miró un poco asombrada a su amiga, y ella le devolvió una mirada un poco triste.

- Si, se lo que piensas, pero es verdad, me puedo quejar mucho de mi familia pero no se si en verdad podría salir adelante si estuviera sola.

- Yo no estoy sola – aclaró Sabrina.

- Nadie dijo lo contrario – dijo Megan tratando de sonreír – te irá muy bien ya lo verás.

Sabrina asintió con la cabeza aunque dentro de ella pensaba que le resultaría muy difícil salir adelante una vez que saliera de Lakewood, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre, tenía más de un año viviendo en esas condiciones y aunque hacía tiempo que nadie le había hecho alguna recriminación por ello, ella seguía sintiendo que no estaba bien. Iba contra todo lo que ella siempre había creído y contra los ideales de Daniel y por lo cual lo había escogido como esposo. No iba a dejar que el hijo de ambos creciera creyendo que vivir de la caridad de unas buenas personas era algo honroso.

- Creo que iré a dar un vistazo – dijo Megan al tiempo que tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

- Está bien – dijo Sabrina, sin salir completamente de sus cavilaciones.

Megan comenzó a caminar por aquellos pasillos alumbrados por esa luz grisácea que acompaña a los días nublados. Por las ventanas se alcanzaba a ver como los copos de nieve se arremolinaban y caían dispersos sobre el suelo ya cubierto de nieve.

- Quien pudiera captar toda esa magnificencia – dijo para sí Megan después de estar un buen rato mirando como caía la nieve.

Sin embargo no se detuvo, continuó caminando por los pasillos, cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría, así que se oculto tras una de las columnas y vio que se trataba de la tía Abuela de la familia Andley, en el fondo se sintió bien de haberse escondido, había escuchado solo cosas buenas de ella, parecía tener mucho mejor carácter que la abuela de Allen, pero aún así no quería toparse con la mujer, así que suspiró y mejor tomó otro camino.

Pronto se vio en una parte de la Mansión en la que nunca había estado antes, en un principio se sintió un poco asustada pero un aroma exquisito llegó hasta su nariz, siguió caminando y comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese pasillo llevaba a una puerta la cual estaba abierta.

La corriente de aire se hacía más fuerte a medida que caminaba hacía ella, pero eso no la detuvo, por fin llegó a la puerta y salió por ella, entonces miró hacía alrededor por si veía a alguien, y lo único que pudo distinguir eran unas pisadas que estaban ya algo borradas. Era evidente que la persona que las había hecho las había dejado marcadas muchas horas antes, y que por el continuo caer de nieve las habían cubierto aunque no completamente.

Megan pensó que era una imprudencia seguir adelante, ya que solo llevaba una pequeña chaqueta que hacía juego con el vestido, pero sintió un impulso de seguir adelante, así que se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el camino medio borrado de las huellas.

Mientras más caminaba, podía percibir más fuerte el aroma que la había cautivado, así que eso la animó a seguir, pronto distinguió en los lindes del bosque un edificio de cristal, lo cual llamó más la atención de la muchacha, cuando siguió avanzando se dio cuenta de que era el invernadero que Sabrina le había mencionado. Se sintió un poco confusa en si seguir adelante o en quedarse allí en medio de la nieve, aunque esa confusión solo le duro unos segundos, y después pensó que era muy tonto quedarse allí parada, y que solo iba a echar un vistazo al invernadero para después regresar.

Así pues siguió hasta la puerta del invernadero. La movió con cuidado y se percató de que la nieve había sido removida para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando estuvo adentro pudo notar que el ambiente allí era muy cálido y reconfortante.

- Cierra la puerta – dijo una voz desde el fondo del invernadero.

Megan dio un respingo, y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la cerró.

- Perdón, no sabía que había alguien aquí – se excusó Megan aunque no veía de quien se trataba.

- Esta bien, solo que si se abre la puerta el frío se colaría – mencionó Anthony al levantarse y dejarse ver.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido por el trabajo que había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana, no traía saco y las mangas de la camisa las había subido hasta los codos.

- No lo sabía, nunca había estado dentro de un invernadero – dijo Megan.

- Pues no es muy diferente a un jardín solo que esta hecho para que se mantenga aquí cierta temperatura, sin importar como esta el clima allá afuera – explicó Anthony al tiempo que regresaba al cuidado de las rosas.

- Huelen exquisitamente – comentó Megan.

- Las rosas siempre huelen bien – añadió Anthony sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de la chica.

- ¿Te importaría si te hago un dibujo? – preguntó Megan.

- Mientras no tenga que dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo todo estará bien – dijo Anthony.

- No, no hay necesidad – agregó Megan al tiempo que sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

Megan jamás supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el invernadero dibujando, ya que el tiempo parecía detenerse allí dentro, el clima era muy agradable, el aroma que emanaban las rosas la habían envuelto de forma embriagadora, al mismo tiempo Anthony había pasado ese tiempo quitando hierbas y removiendo la tierra, Megan había tratado de captar todo lo que el invernadero le ofrecía, con sus trazos finos sobre la blanca hoja de papel había dibujado a Anthony mientras removía la tierra con una pequeña pala, cada línea parecía salir directamente desde la cara del muchacho, la expresión de seriedad conjuntamente con la de aquel que hace su trabajo sonriendo se mezclaban de manera casi imperceptible pero que si no lo hubiera hecho cualquiera habría visto que a la imagen le faltaba algo.

- Parece que la nevada se convertirá en tormenta – mencionó Anthony cuando miró hacía afuera.

Megan volteó su cabeza para corroborar lo que Anthony acababa de decir, los copos de nieve se habían vuelto más pesados y ahora caían con mayor velocidad acumulándose en el suelo rápidamente.

- Hay que salir de aquí antes de que no podamos hacerlo – dijo Anthony.

La muchacha se sintió un poco desconcertada, había pasado un rato delicioso dentro del invernadero, no se le había podido ocurrir que no podría regresar si pasará un rato más. Sin embargo Anthony ya estaba recogiendo todas las herramientas que había utilizado y se estaba lavando las manos en una pileta cerca de la puerta. Después de hacerlo miró a Megan quien parecía estar entumida y sus movimientos eran más lento de lo normal.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Anthony al ver que la muchacha no había terminado de recoger sus lápices.

- No, no, ya voy – se apresuró a decir Megan un tanto contrariada.

Después de recoger dos veces el mismo lápiz que parecía negarse a quedarse en la mano de la muchacha se adelantó hasta donde estaba Anthony esperando.

- ¿Y tu abrigo? – inquirió Anthony.

- No traje abrigo – contestó Megan sintiéndose muy tonta por no haberlo llevado.

- Toma – dijo Anthony desprendiéndose de su saco.

- No, podría hacerte daño, hace mucho frío.

- Igual a ti – refutó el muchacho.

- No, no puedo tomarlo – dijo Megan.

- Tómalo, por favor – insistió Anthony.

Megan miró al muchacho, y vio la sinceridad en sus palabras, no lo decía por simple galantería, sino porque en verdad quería ofrecérselo para que no pasara frío. La joven tomó el saco de Anthony y se lo acomodó sobre los hombros, el dibujo una débil sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que abría la puerta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Megan pudo sentir como el aire se había vuelto muy frío y pegaba directamente en el rostro. Se cubrió un poco más con el saco de Anthony y los dos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacía la puerta que llevaba a la mansión. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta la tormenta había arreciado, así que cuando pudieron atravesarla estaban totalmente empapados.

- Creo que me iré a cambiar – dijo Megan, al tiempo que se quitaba el saco que había quedado muy mojado y al darse cuenta, frunció un poco el entrecejo y exclamó - ¡Oh! Tu saco.

- No te preocupes – respondió Anthony – lo mandaré a lavar.

Sin decir más los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Albert acababa de entrar a la Institución, las pocas personas que estaban todavía dentro del edificio lo saludaron con una sonrisa y él siguió hasta llegar a la oficina de Candy la cual estaba con la puerta cerrada, Albert se adelantó para tocar a la puerta pero las voces de Patty y de Candy le hicieron desistir y se quedó parado muy cerca de la puerta.

- Es que realmente te he notado muy extraña – decía Patty.

Candy levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía frente a ella y observó con detenimiento a Patty, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con un poco más de fuerza y pensó que Patty se había enterado del hijo que esperaba Elisa.

- No se de que hablas – balbuceó Candy nerviosamente.

- Creo querida, que no quieres hablar de lo que es evidente, pero no creas que voy a seguir tu juego – expuso Patty.

- ¿Evidente? – inquirió Candy.

- Si, no quieres decirme porque no quieres volver a Lakewood.

Candy suspiró aliviada al ver que Patty aún no sabía nada, sin embargo Lakewood era un tema que no quería abordar, pero prefería eso a tener que darle una mala noticia a su Amiga, entretanto Albert desde al otro lado de la puerta escuchaba con atención, sabía que era incorrecto escuchar una conversación de esa manera, pero realmente él también quería saber que le ocurría a Candy y porque había vuelto a sus evasivas para no regresar a Lakewood.

- Nadie dijo que no quería regresar a Lakewood – aclaró Candy tímidamente.

- Candy, fuiste a pasar la Navidad allí, y regresaste peor de lo que te fuiste, ahora apenas y hablas de ti, todo el tiempo te la pasas hablando de la Institución. Es como si no quisieras tratar el tema.

- Patty, lo que pasa es que hay mucho trabajo.

- Eso lo se mejor que nadie, pero aún así a todos nos queda tiempo para hablar de nosotros mismos – añadió Patty al tiempo que cerraba un sobre y lo depositaba sobre un montón de sobres cerrados.

- Es que realmente no hay mucho que contar – se excusó Candy.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – exclamó la muchacha - ¿Acaso no fue la primera Navidad que pasas al lado de Anthony desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿No anunció Archie su compromiso con Sherly? Vamos Candy… debes de tener una opinión sobre todo eso.

- Patty, es cierto lo de Archie, pero se ha quedado estancado en la necedad, esas peleas con la tía Abuela no le traerán ninguna solución para su problema – dijo Candy tratando de evadir el tema de Anthony.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero es bueno saber que al final se decidió por alguien más – apuntó Patty refiriéndose más a la misma Candy que a la misma Annie.

- Si, la verdad es que creo que su relación con Sherly le ha hecho mucho bien. – mencionó Candy antes de volver a la lectura de las cartas que tenía enfrente de ella.

Patty la observó por unos segundos y respiró profundamente. Así que recogió el montón de sobres y los colocó dentro de una caja y en seguida se acercó al escritorio donde estaba Candy.

- Candy, ¿qué pasó con Anthony? – preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Anthony? – dijo Candy con una fingida sorpresa.

- Si, con Anthony… ¿cómo esta él?

- Me imagino que muy bien – contestó distraídamente.

- Si, ya lo creo, pero que hay contigo – insistió Patty.

- Patty, no se que quieres que te diga – le dijo finalmente con mucha seriedad dejando a un lado las cartas.

- La verdad, es lo único que quiero escuchar Candy, tu mamá me fue a buscar el otro día, al parecer esta muy preocupada por ti, todos en la familia lo están, y no solo ellos, también yo lo estoy. No se que te ocurre, nunca te habías encerrado en ti misma de la manera en como lo estas haciendo.

Candy abrió mucho sus ojos, y miró a Patty, sus ojos le imploraban que ella dijera todo lo que había dentro de su mente.

- Pues si quieres saber… no lo sé, no se que me ocurre, no siento deseos de hablar con todos acerca de lo confundida que me siento.

- ¿Confundida?

- Si, me siento confundida, me siento en medio de un caos. Tú me dijiste que era mejor tener a Anthony vivo aunque no recordara nada a no tenerlo, y he querido aferrarme a esa idea, pero cada vez que lo veo, quisiera que corriera a mis brazos y me dijera lo mucho que me extraña, y saber que es igual para los dos.

- Candy – musitó Patty.

- Es horrible lo se… pero es que cuando lo veo no puedo evitarlo, me siento más sola que cuando pensé que él había fallecido, como si un abismo se interpusiera entre los dos…

- ¿Y que dice Albert de todo esto? – quiso saber Patty.

- El no sabe nada, no me he atrevido a decírselo…

- Pero ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo Patty al ver la expresión un tanto de culpabilidad como de confusión que se marcó en la cara de Candy solo se adelantó hacía ella y la abrazó. Del otro lado de la puerta Albert había tomado ese silencio como a quien le cae un balde de agua fría. Apretó las mandíbulas y cerró las manos en puños, unos segundos después relajó su expresión y tocó a la puerta tratando de sonreír.

- Adelante – sonó la voz de Candy.

Albert abrió la puerta y Patty y Candy fingieron estar trabajando en unos papeles.

- Buenas noches – saludó Albert tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Albert no te esperaba – dijo nerviosamente Candy.

- Si, hace ya unos días que no te veía y ansiaba verte – contestó Albert con toda la calma que sus fuerzas le proporcionaban, aunque por dentro sentía como una tormenta se estuviera desatando.

Candy se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que recogía los papeles que estaban dispersos por todo el escritorio.

- Yo creo que los voy a dejar – se excusó Patty al tiempo que se ponía un abrigo de pieles y tomaba el gorro que le hacía juego en sus manos. – Mi abuela quedó de verme en el restaurante de la esquina para ir a cenar y ya se me hizo algo tarde.

- Si, claro, nos vemos luego – dijo Candy tratando de no mirar a Albert quien parecía impasible pero que seguía sintiéndose muy mal.

- Hasta Pronto – dijo Albert escuetamente al tiempo que hacía un ademán con la cabeza.

- Patty sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir, entonces Albert se quitó la gabardina y la colocó sobre su brazo, después se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca del escritorio, y permaneció unos segundos mirando a Candy quien seguía sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Veo que hay mucho trabajo – comentó Albert con mucha seriedad.

- Si, el trabajo no ha disminuido, parece que mientras más hacemos más trabajo hay, es como si fuera contraproducente.

- A veces me sucede eso a mi – dijo al tiempo que un extraño brillo pasaba por sus ojos – pero ¿sabes? Cuando eso ocurre me gusta irme unos días a descansar.

- ¿A descansar? ¿Cuándo hay tanto por hacer? – preguntó al tiempo que alzaba la cara y dejaba ver sus ojos verdes resplandecer ante el fuego de la chimenea de la oficina.

En la cara de Albert se dibujo una sonrisa con un ligero ademán de suficiencia.

- Y creo que las noticias que te traigo te caerán de maravilla. – agregó.

- ¿Noticias? – preguntó Candy al tiempo que volvía a recoger los papeles que ya eran visiblemente menos de los que había al principio.

- Si, bueno, la noticia es sobre los padres de Archie, pero que tengo que hablarlo con la tía Elroy. – apuntó Albert.

- ¿Regresan sus papás? – quiso saber Candy.

- No, no es eso, pero creo que la noticia podría beneficiar a Archie en el asunto de Sherly – continuó Albert al tiempo que dejaba la gabardina sobre el brazo del sillón que estaba junto a la silla.

Candy lo miró un poco sorprendida, parecía que Albert estaba hablando en clave, y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, al menos con ella nunca lo había hecho, pero no sabía que era algo que Albert empleaba mucho con sus socios y con sus competidores para no ofrecer información confidencial que no era prudente dejar saber.

- Entonces, ¿en que podría esto atañer a lo que decías sobre descansar? – inquirió Candy.

- Pues que es la ocasión perfecta para ir a Lakewood, ¿no crees? – soltó finalmente Albert con una cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Lakewood? – dijo nerviosamente Candy.

- Si, Lakewood, pensé que te agradaría la idea… podrías visitar también a Anthony – mencionó el muchacho haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su sobrino.

Candy trató de sonreír pero una mueca de nerviosismo fue lo que pudo conseguir.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la idea? – preguntó con ligero toque de mordacidad.

- No lo se, en este momento como que no es el momento más apropiado para salir de aquí – tomó unos papeles y se los mostró – ves todo esto es trabajo que no puede ser dejado sin hacer.

- Hay más personas para eso – refutó sin pestañear siquiera – tú me lo has dicho muchas veces.

- Si, pero en este momento todos tienen tantas cosas que hacer, que no se…

- Todo es posible… siempre y cuando uno lo quiera. – declaró Albert mirándola fijamente.

- Pues si, pero a veces…

- El resto son solo excusas – la interrumpió Albert.

Candy bajó la mirada de nuevo y terminó de recoger los papeles, los acomodó en un cajón del escritorio y después se dirigió cerca de la chimenea y fingió estar revisando unos periódicos que había sobre uno de los sillones. No lograba comprender que le sucedía a Albert, él nunca se comportaba así con ella, siempre era muy tranquilo y por lo general no la presionaba de esa manera a hacer algo que le incomodará, a veces le habla de manera muy seria y le hacía entender que estaba equivocada, pero no solía utilizar trucos para conseguir algo.

- Realmente quieres que vaya a Lakewood ¿verdad? – dijo finalmente Candy mirando directamente a los ojos a Candy.

- Creo que nos vendría bien un tiempo lejos de todo, y no como fue en Navidad que había tanta gente en la mansión que no podías disfrutar de tranquilidad. Y pues así podrías percatarte de los adelantos que ha tenido Anthony.

En esa segunda ocasión que Albert había hecho énfasis en el nombre de Anthony, Candy había alcanzado a distinguir como la miraba de reojo. Y comenzó a sentirse muy incomoda y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

- Si, suena lógico cuando lo dices – dijo al tiempo que volteaba su cara hacía el fuego.

- ¿Entonces vas a ir? – insistió el muchacho.

Candy no sabía que contestarle, pero en ese momento movió la mano para dejar los periódicos en una canasta y una piedra brillante resplandeció por un momento en su dedo. Fue como si un relámpago le hubiera pegado directamente, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

- Si, claro que si iré – dijo con decisión – serán unas lindas vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente en Lakewood, muy temprano en el comedor, estaba Anthony y la tía Elroy tomando el desayuno.

- Yo también escuché algo – dijo la tía Elroy.

- Estoy seguro de que era un automóvil – aseveró Anthony al tiempo que se llevaba una taza de café a la boca.

- Es muy extraño, no recibí ninguna nota de que alguien fuera a venir a visitarnos – Se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

Por la puerta de la cocina, Elsie entró y permaneció parada unos segundos, hasta que Anthony le indicó a la tía Elroy con un ademán que había alguien allí.

- Elsie, muchacha, dime… ¿alguien escuchó algo? – inquirió en un tono molesto.

- Si señora – dijo la muchacha – Me acaban de informar que durante la madrugada llegó el automóvil del Sr. Andley, y que venía con él la Señorita Candy.

- ¿William está aquí? – preguntó más para ella que para Elsie.

- Si señora – respondió la chica.

- Ese muchacho nunca aprenderá buenos modales – exclamó la tía Elroy – ayer hablé con él y no me dijo nada acerca de venir aquí, y viene con ella además…

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Anthony un poco distraído.

- Candy – dijo un poco alterada – quizá… bueno… si, tal vez sea lo que pienso.

Anthony alzó una ceja con una expresión de extrañeza en la cara. Entonces la tía siguió sintiendo la presencia de Elsie y volteó la cabeza.

- Puede retirarse Elsie – le ordenó la tía.

La muchacha dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del comedor.

- Buenos días – saludó Albert al entrar por la puerta principal del comedor.

- William, buenos días – devolvió el saludo la tía Elroy con una expresión fría en el rostro - ¿Porqué apareciste en medio de la noche sin avisar a alguien?

- Buenos días, Anthony – saludó a su sobrino, al tiempo que besaba la mejilla de su tía.

- Buenos días – saludó Anthony.

- Tía, no creí que le fuera a molestar – dijo Albert mientras se sentaba – Ya he llegado sin avisar en otras ocasiones.

- El que lo hayas convertido en una costumbre, no indica que sea lo más apropiado – le retó su tía.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta – dijo Albert después de servirse una taza de café.

- Me han dicho además, que no llegaste solo – continuó la mujer.

- Si así es, Candy vino conmigo.

- ¿Y te parece correcto, que llegues a altas horas de la noche con ella? – inquirió la Tía.

- Tía, llegó con su dama de compañía – contestó Albert sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿pero que van a pensar las personas? – exclamó la tía Elroy.

- Van a pensar, que es mi prometida y que no hay nada malo en que me acompañe – dijo con un tono de fastidio.

La tía estaba a punto de seguir con su perorata, pero Sabrina entró al comedor en ese momento.

- Buenos días – saludó y después se dirigió a la mesa. - ¿Entonces eras tú el que llegó anoche?

- Así es – contestó Albert.

- Buenos días – entró saludando Candy.

Un "buenos días" un tanto dispar sonó por el comedor, y Candy fue a sentarse al lado de Albert. Un rato más tarde entró Megan saludando con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El desayuno transcurrió un tanto rápido y después, Albert entró a su despacho junto con la tía Elroy mientras que Candy regresó a su recamara y Anthony siguiendo su rutina, se trasladó al invernadero. Pero en esta ocasión desde muy temprano Megan lo había acompañado.

- Ayer no tuve oportunidad de mostrarte el dibujo ayer… ¿quieres verlo? – le preguntó Megan a Anthony.

- Si, me gustaría mucho – dijo Anthony.

Megan sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y le mostró el dibujo ya terminado, parecía que se abía pasado después de que salieron del invernadero varias horas perfilándolo con maestría.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Dibujas muy bien! – exclamó Anthony un tanto asombrado.

- A veces es fácil… depende de quien sea el modelo – dijo ruborizándose un poco.

Anthony solo sonrió un poco y siguió mirando el dibujo, mientras más lo miraba, más se asombraba de la calidad del mismo.

- Es como verse a uno mismo – comentó después de estar varios minutos observándolo.

- Pues ese era mi objetivo – apuntó Megan.

Anthony volvió a quedarse en silencio y volvió a observar la foto.

- Es extraño – dijo – nunca me había observado tan bien…

- Eso no es extraño, los hombres rara vez se ven mucho al espejo – observó Megan.

- No, eso no es lo más extraño – añadió Anthony con una mirada triste – es que ahora comprendo, que no se nada de mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Megan un poco preocupada.

- No me había importado realmente, no hasta ahora – expuso el muchacho – aquí tengo todo lo que alguien podría necesitar, una casa, comida, atención y una familia que me quiere… pero no se porque esa familia me quiere tanto, o porque soy merecedor de esto que tengo, veo esta imagen – tomó el dibujo y se lo mostró a Megan – Y me veo a mi mismo, pero no se quien soy, no se nada sobre mi…

Megan lo miró con desazón, el muchacho se veía muy triste, y ella no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Anthony volvió a mirar el dibujo y la chica se sintió descorazonada, al saber que su dibujo había provocado esos sentimientos en el muchacho.

- Yo, no era mi intención ponerte triste – aclaró Megan.

- Lo se, lamento no ser mejor compañía – agregó Anthony tratando de sonreír.

- Mira, la verdad para mi no me importa eso, lo único que conozco de ti, es que eres muy atento y agradable con todos, y eso ya es mucho decir de una persona – dijo Megan.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de mí? No me conozco a mi mismo.

- ¿y que hay de importante en conocerse a uno mismo?, lo importante es ser bueno y tu lo eres, no necesitas más.

- Me gustaría…

- No – interrumpió Megan – ves esto.

Megan señaló un rosal que estaba cerca de ellos, y Anthony lo miró fijamente.

- Son rosas – dijo el muchacho.

- No son cualquier tipo de rosas – añadió Megan – son rosas que tú cultivaste. No importa que en este momento no recuerdes quien eres, porque lo tienes dentro de ti, tú cultivas rosas y no porque alguien te lo haya enseñado, sino porque es algo que traes dentro. Las rosas son parte de ti aunque no lo sepas, y eso es parte de conocerse a si mismo.

- Pero…

- Yo dibujo, porque es algo que traigo dentro de mi, no necesito decirte que mi abuelo era un pintor importante, o lo que siento al hacerlo, porque no es necesario… a quien me lo pregunta se lo digo, pero para quien ve mi obra, solo le interesa eso, porque al verla ven parte de mi… así mismo, yo al ver esas rosas veo parte de ti, de un alma buena y de un hombre amable… No necesito saber más.

Anthony no dijo más y simplemente se quedó mirando el rosal.

- El día que comprendas eso, no necesitarás recordar… - dijo Megan.

Mientras tanto en el despacho una discusión sobre el futuro de Archie se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Tienes razón, no quiero que se vaya – decía la tía Abuela.

- Entonces… tiene que entrar en razón – respondió Albert.

- Mi hermana ha mandado cerca de una docena de cartas, pidiéndome una explicación. Quiere saber porque Archie no ha partido para la India.

- Ya se lo habíamos dicho – señaló la anciana.

- Crees que eso les importa. Mi cuñado esta muy enfadado porque no ha respondido a sus cartas…

- ¿Y que quieres? No puedo mandarlo en medio de la Guerra a que se reúna con ellos. Es muy egoísta de su parte – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Egoísta? – Dijo Albert alzando las manos - ¿Cómo puede decir eso tía? Archie ha estado con usted desde que era un niño, apenas y conoce a sus padres, siempre ha habido algo que les impedía estar con él… y ahora que él puede escoger, se le esta negando esa posibilidad, ¿no pensará él que fue egoísta de su parte?

- Yo no he hecho nada malo, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por su propio bienestar – alegó la tía Abuela.

- No lo niego, siempre actúa con esa bandera, pero tiene que pensar que Archie no es un niño todavía, él tiene derecho a saber de estas cartas.

- No – gritó la anciana – no lo voy a permitir…

- De todas maneras se irá – dijo Albert.

La anciana apretó los puños y miró duramente a su sobrino.

- No estoy bromeando – dijo Albert muy serio.

- ¿Quieres que se vaya? – Inquirió la mujer.

- No quiero que se vaya, quiero que sea feliz… pero al impedir que este con su novia…

- No me hables de esa muchacha – espetó la tía Elroy.

Albert suspiró profundamente y se paró del sillón para ir por un vaso de agua. Mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba el vaso, pensaba en lo terca que podía ponerse su tía y en como la convencería de que aceptará a la novia de su sobrino. No podía dejar de preguntarse hasta donde era capaz de llegar con tal de hacer su voluntad, a él le había costado mucho trabajo que aceptará a Candy como su novia, sin embargo al pensar en ella, sintió una punzada de dolor, y prefirió seguir pensando en Archie y su prometida.

- El, se irá si no aceptamos a su novia – dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

- Te dije que no me hablarás de ella.

- Tengo que hacerlo, no podemos evadir para siempre ese tema.

- Ella no es la indicada para casarse con Archie – aseveró la tía Elroy.

- ¿Y quien si lo es? – replicó Albert – Porque Annie Britter tampoco le parecía la mujer correcta para él.

- No me hables con ese tono – espetó la tía Elroy.

- No quiero ser duro, pero no me esta dejando otra alternativa, Archie ama a esa muchacha y no dudará ni un instante en alejarse de la familia si no la aceptamos. – Observó el muchacho.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, entonces la anciana, se acomodó en su asiento y miró a su sobrino.

- Tú eres el culpable – dijo finalmente la mujer.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió extrañado Albert.

- Si, cuando te empecinaste en escoger a Candy les marcaste la pauta a todos para que siguieran tu ejemplo – dijo con indignación la tía Elroy.

- No tía, no puede culparme por esto… Archie ha hecho su elección por si mismo, y yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, él es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Puede culparme si eso la hace sentir mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que realmente lo sea.

La tía Elroy solo apretó las mandíbulas al escuchar al muchacho quien parecía estar pasando un rato bastante desagradable.

- Ya es suficiente – agregó – No puedo seguir ocultándole las cartas de sus padres, voy a dejar que él tome la decisión.

- No – gritó la anciana – no lo harás.

- Lo voy a hacer, porque él tiene el derecho a saber lo que pasa.

- No pienso perderlo.

- Lo va a perder de todas maneras, la manera en como esta impidiendo que este con su novia, lo esta alejando de usted y de toda la familia, y lo sabe muy bien – sentenció Albert tratando de recuperar la calma.

- Y Si accediera a que estuviera con esa muchacha – dijo la tía Elroy.

- No le serviría de nada, porque yo no pienso seguir con juegos, le voy a informar sobre las cartas y sobre lo que sus padres quieren; si accede a que este con su novia, quizá tenga una posibilidad de que no se vaya, pero eso ya depende de lo que quiera hacer.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó la tía Elroy.

- No, es sencillamente lo que sucederá. – declaró Albert.

Albert salió del despacho, sentía que su cabeza estallaría si seguía discutiendo sobre lo mismo con su tía, quien parecía no querer ceder en nada para que Archie no siguiera enojado, Albert sabía que si el problema con la prometida del chico no mejoraba, tomaría la decisión de irse con sus padres de la forma incorrecta. Sabía que irse así sería por rehuir a una responsabilidad con la familia, y Archie solía entercarse de la misma manera que su tía.

- No, no puede irse así – dijo para si.

El muchacho sabía lo que era sentirse presionado y de tomar decisiones con esa presión encima, y cual era el sentimiento después de haberlo hecho. Lo último que quería era que Archie fuera con sus padres con ese sentimiento de rechazo por parte de la familia y que lo tomará como una última alternativa. Lo que en verdad quería que sucediera, era que Archie tomará la decisión de ir a visitar a sus padres pero de forma natural, que no se sintiera obligado a hacerlo, porque eventualmente terminaría odiando esa decisión.

Dos días de continuas discusiones con su tía le siguieron a esa primera discusión, cada vez que hablaban sobre el asunto la anciana volvía a gritar y no conseguían llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Megan y Anthony parecían haberse entendido mucho mejor después de que le hiciera el dibujo, ahora su cuaderno de dibujo empezaba a parecerse a un álbum del muchacho. Sin embargo para Candy la situación le empezaba a desagradar.

Por un lado, seguía sin comprender porque Albert la había arrastrado a Lakewood en medio del invierno, cuando los paseos al campo eran casi inexistentes, y que además de eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado con la tía Elroy. Se comenzaba a sentir sola, ya que Sabrina estaba empleando ese tiempo para planificar el viaje para instalarse en su nuevo trabajo cuando comenzará la primavera.

Las pocas veces que había querido hablar con Anthony siempre lo encontraba con Megan, y sentía una pizca de celos cada vez que los veía juntos. Así que esos dos días los había pasado encerrada en la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo y tratando de no pensar mucho, porque creía que si se detenía a pensar mucho en ello, terminaría volviéndose loca.

A la tarde del tercer día que había llegado a Lakewood, la cabeza ya le dolía de haber pasado más de diez horas seguidas leyendo, vestida en un sencillo vestido de tweed, se había acomodado cerca de la chimenea, había dejado el libro por un lado y ahora se dedicaba a ver el fuego que crepitaba y emanaba calor al mismo tiempo. Empezaba a sentirse adormilada cuando Anthony entró a la biblioteca.

- Anthony – exclamó Candy.

- Solo venía a devolver estos libros – dijo el muchacho a forma de disculpa.

- Adelante – respondió Candy sin dejar de mirarlo.

Anthony se aproximó a los libreros y comenzó a acomodar los libros que traía en su mano, al mismo tiempo que buscaba otros para sacarlos. En ese momento Candy se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez desde hacía meses que estaban los dos solos.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo Candy un poco nerviosa.

- Gracias – respondió Anthony volteando la cabeza para verla.

- Antes solíamos platicar mucho – continuó Candy.

- Me lo imagino – contestó ahora sin voltear mientras revisaba unos títulos de algunos de los libros sobre las repisas.

- Yo, te extrañe mucho – confesó Candy al tiempo que sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir con mucha fuerza.

Entonces Anthony pareció olvidarse de los libros y la miró fijamente.

- No tienes idea de cómo lo hice – siguió Candy.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – preguntó Anthony.

- No lo se – contestó Candy.

- No puedo ayudarte entonces – dijo Anthony secamente.

- ¿No recuerdas nada verdad? – inquirió Candy.

- Recuerdo muchas cosas, pero no sobre lo que deseas. Recuerdo desde el instante que desperté y estaba encerrado… - mencionó Anthony – pero antes de eso no recuerdo nada.

Candy trató de sonreír, se sentía muy desdichada, allí estaba ese enorme abismo que había sentido desde que lo volvió a ver meses atrás. No sabía que decirle, el se mostraba cortés pero no parecía sentir alguna otra cosa por ella.

- Supongo que te gustaría que recordara todo ¿no? – comentó Anthony.

Candy no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué quieres que recuerde? – le preguntó a Candy.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y trató de responder, pero algo sucedió, ni ella sabía porque lo deseaba tanto, ¿era acaso para correr a sus brazos? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería?

- Yo… porque – balbuceó Candy.

- Todos quieren que recuerde, todos quisieran que recordará algo que vivimos juntos… ¿pasamos algo juntos?

- Si… - respondió escuetamente Candy.

- Pues lamentablemente eso no esta en mis manos – señaló Anthony con tristeza.

- Eso lo se – dijo Candy.

- Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que recuerde? Estoy tratando de volver a formar mi vida – mencionó con un dejo de angustia – pero no es sencillo, todos son lo que son porque son reflejo de sus acciones pasadas, yo no las tengo… eso quiere decir que soy alguien diferente a lo que solía ser…

- Pero eres igual de amable a como solías ser… - añadió Candy.

- No entiendes ¿verdad? – inquirió Anthony con desazón.

Candy lo miró durante unos segundos y sintió mucho dolor, porque en verdad no entendía lo que quería decir.

- Todos tienen sus vidas y yo estoy tratando de empezar de nuevo, no quiero sentirme miserable por no tener los recuerdos de los que todos me hablan, porque no quiero detener mi vida más de lo que ya he hecho.

- Pero es que yo…

- No, no me hables así – dijo implorante Anthony – por favor no lo hagas, vas a decirme lo que todos me han dicho, lo importante que es recordar y que haga un esfuerzo. Y lo podría hacer, como cuando lo hice hace unos días cuando te vi entrar al comedor y te observé bien…

La muchacha no comprendió que quería decir.

- Algo sucedió contigo, pero no puedo explicarlo, por eso no puedo estar aquí – confesó el muchacho – hay una parte de mi que quiere saber porque quieres que recuerde, pero hay otra que ya lo sabe y no quiere corroborarlo. Y lo se, así como se cultivar rosas, pero eso no significa nada ahora.

- No entiendo – dijo Candy con desesperación.

- Si, y lo sabes muy bien… algo sucedió entre nosotros y nadie necesita decírmelo, porque lo se, no se que fue y ya no quiero saberlo.

- ¿Entonces me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quien soy?

- Se quien eres, apareces en la genealogía de los Andley, por eso se tu nombre… pero ese mismo día me enteré de que eres alguien más…

Candy inmediatamente pensó en que alguien le había dicho lo del hogar de Ponny y se sintió un poco mal, porque el antiguo Anthony no habría hecho diferencia por ello.

- Y por eso ya no quiero recordar – dijo con un dejo de aflicción.

- Pero no deberías.

- ¿No? Por favor, esto no nos llevará a ningún lado… quieres que recuerde, pero esos recuerdos solo nos harán infelices… ¿para que quieres que recuerde?

- Es que así entenderías – suplicó Candy.

- No tengo nada que entender, porque jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

"Algo así" pensó Candy, ¿Qué quería decir Anthony con tantas palabras?, no podía comprenderlo.

- No tiene sentido, tú eres la prometida de mi tío, ¿Por qué me buscas entonces? Tú y yo tuvimos algo, eso lo siento, pero no quiero recordarlo… porque así son las cosas… Por favor, no me pidas que recuerde.

Candy se quedó paralizada cuando escuchó a Anthony. Y sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al escuchar esas palabras. Anthony no permaneció más tiempo dentro, tomó unos libros y salido de la biblioteca, mientras que Candy se sentía muy desdichada y se echó a llorar desconsolada.


	45. Chapter 45

**Aspiraciones y Sueños**

Candy en mucho se sentía herida, no podía saber con exactitud que pasaba por su cabeza, pero había tomado una nueva costumbre de fingir, nunca había sido muy buena haciéndolo, pero prefirió hacerlo a tener que estar dando explicaciones.

Anthony a su vez evitaba encontrarse con ella, y Albert quien estaba agobiado por el problema de Archie, apenas y había notado la actitud extraña de los dos.

Unos días después Albert dejó Lakewood decidido a decirle la verdad a Archie, así que el regreso a Chicago, para Candy fue un tanto triste, el viaje de vuelta había sido mucho más silencioso que el de ida, pero en esta ocasión Albert era él que permanecía en más silencio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Candy al ver la cara de preocupación de Albert.

- No nada – dijo él sin siquiera tratar de sonreír, solo volteó su cara hacía la ventanilla, donde algunos copos de nieve golpeaban ligeramente.

Candy se acomodó su sombrero y dejó unos caireles rubios saliendo por los lados de la cara. Después miró el perfil de Albert, nunca lo había visto tan triste y sintió una opresión en el pecho, quiso decir algo, pero un suspiró salió de su boca y sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

Al regresar a Chicago las cosas aunque parecían retomar su ritmo, estaba lejos de ser la realidad, Candy había vuelto a sus labores en la Institución, pero no había vuelto a ver a Albert, en parte porque temía demostrar más de lo que quería y en otra porque el mismo Albert se había sumido en un trajín mayor del que traía a diario.

En esas semanas que le siguieron a ese viaje no solo para los Andley había sido pesado, sino que los Campbell las habían pasado en el Hospital, donde la caravana de la numerosa familia parecía no tener fin.

Finalmente ese día, cuando apenas el sol salía, el Sr. Campbell quien había estado negándose a la muerte, había perdido la batalla, los doctores y enfermeras habían estado entrando y saliendo durante toda la noche, pero a pesar de eso, había fallecido. Y aunque la familia sabía que ese momento llegaría, todos reaccionaron violentamente a la noticia. La Sra. Campbell había recibido la noticia de la peor manera y los mismos doctores habían tenido que recetarla. Mientras que un cansado Mac estaba ahora sentado dentro de la habitación donde su padre yacía, esperando para poder sacarlo de allí.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Paloma quien no se había apartado de Mac durante esas semanas.

Mac se limitó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de desaprobación. Paloma no dijo nada y se acercó a él.

- Todos esperan – dijo la muchacha.

Pero Mac no contestó. Sus ojos azules se veían cansados, y unas ojeras pintaban su varonil rostro. Su cabello mal arreglado caía desordenadamente sobre su cara. Paloma lo miró detenidamente durante unos minutos. Y solo puso su mano sobre una de las del muchacho.

- Debes ser fuerte – susurró – todos esperan que resuelvas todo.

Mac siguió cerrado en su mutismo; realmente él lo sabía, su familia pensaría que debería asumir las riendas de la familia, pero no se sentía feliz de hacerlo, nunca lo había querido, pero las circunstancias le estaban obligando. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás.

- Que sigan esperando – masculló

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes de New York, el ajetreo normal se mezclaba con la emoción de una chica que regresaba a ese lugar después de haberlo dejado hacía casi dos años.

- Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar un taxi? – preguntó a un hombre que pasaba de prisa.

- Hágase a un lado – le dijo groseramente.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza tímidamente y volteó la cabeza como buscando a alguien, cuando vio a una mujer que traía a un niño en brazos sonrió ampliamente.

- Elsie, si quiere puede dejarme al niño – dijo la muchacha.

- Srita. Sabrina, eso es imposible – soltó la mujer – y le sugiero que salgamos del andén lo antes posible. Las maletas las trae Oliver, así que es mejor encontrarlo antes de que se pierda.

Sabrina asintió con la cabeza, y se sintió un poco azorada por la manera en como Elsie hablaba, la tía Elroy había insistido mucho en que Sabrina no podía efectuar ese viaje solo y había mandado a la muchacha a que la acompañara.

Minutos después de pelear contra el mar de gentes que parecían querer llevarla de regreso al tren, Sabrina pudo llegar a la salida donde Oliver ya había encontrado un taxi que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Megan se había movido dentro del círculo de artistas de New York y le había conseguido alojamiento en casa de una pintora muy afamada en un vecindario donde muchos artistas tenían sus casas.

- Nunca antes había estado en esta parte de la ciudad – confesó Sabrina cuando vio por la ventana.

Elsie se limitó a mirarla, con la misma dureza con que solía mirar a Candy, así que ella simplemente se guardó sus comentarios y miró a su hijo que estaba dormido en brazos de la eficiente mucama.

Pronto llegaron a la dirección que Megan le había proporcionado, una lujosa casa situada en la esquina de una avenida y que daba hacía una calle con muchos árboles. Oliver bajó las maletas del taxi y Elsie también bajó aún con el niño en brazos. Sabrina se acomodó el sombrero y se alisó el vestido antes de tocar a la puerta, allí espero por unos minutos hasta que una mujer un tanto distraída abrió la puerta.

- ¿En que puedo servirle? – dijo la mujer que traía un delantal que le llegaba hasta el piso, apoyada en una oreja tenía dos pinceles, en una mano cargaba algo parecido a un florero.

- Ssoy… Sa… Sabrina Gallagher – dijo tímidamente la muchacha un tanto asustada por la apariencia de la mujer.

- ¿Sabrina? – repitió la mujer un poco extrañada.

- Si, mi amiga Megan…

- ¡Megan! – gritó la mujer.

El pequeño Daniel comenzó a llorar al escuchar el grito de la mujer.

- Si, claro, muchacha, pasa, pasa – dijo al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y abría la puerta de par en par.

Sabrina volteó la cabeza por unos segundos, pero temió que aquella mujer cerrara la puerta de nuevo así que se apresuró a seguirla, y lo mismo hicieron Oliver y Elsie.

Si la apariencia por fuera era de lujo, por dentro lo era mucho más, sin embargo, se podían apreciar muchas piezas de arte colocadas al azar, sin mucha estética, al llegar al salón principal, le dio una clara impresión de que parecía más un estudio plástico que otra cosa, numerosos caballetes estaban apostados a lo largo del salón, en algunos había un lienzo a medio acabar y en otros no había nada, también había varios cuadros sobre los sillones, a manera de exposición, en cada uno de ellos podía verse la maestría con la que habían sido pintados, cada trazo y cada color se unían de manera magnífica para formar una composición de lo más excelsa.

La mujer al ver el salón, pareció pensar exactamente igual a lo que Sabrina pensaba entonces se dirigió a ella.

- Se que esto parece un estudio, pero es que hace tres meses que se fue el ama de llaves y no he tenido tiempo para contratar una nueva, y pues el estudio también esta lleno de cosas. – la mujer dijo rápidamente como si fuera un torbellino.

- No tiene de que preocuparse – dijo con total cortesía Sabrina.

- Si, bueno, hay que quitar estos cuadros de aquí para poder platicar un momento – añadió la mujer al momento que dejaba el jarrón que aún sostenía en su mano sobre una pequeña mesa.

Después tomó unos minutos para mover los cuadros y acomodarlos a un lado de la puerta, dejando los sillones libres.

- Esto siempre es un desorden, por eso no me duran las mucamas – continúo la mujer a quien no se le veían intenciones de sentarse en algún momento.

Sabrina se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que Elsie con mucha dificultad acababa de hacer callar al pequeño, quien ahora miraba todo con asombro.

- Sabrina ¿verdad? Si, ya recordé, ¡que cabeza la mía! – comentó la mujer más para ella que para los presentes – así que te quedarás una temporada… espero que no te moleste este desorden… aunque te ves con una cara de saber mandar… así que creo que ahora si me duraran las mucamas, yo por mi parte soy un lío, nunca se como pedir las cosas… hoy lo hago bien, pero mañana no. ¿tú sabes como son las cosas verdad?

Pero la mujer no se esperó ni un minuto para que Sabrina contestara, y continuó con su perorata.

- Ahora bien, tienes un pequeño, si creo que lo mencionó, hace mucho que en esta casa no hay pequeños – guardó silencio por unos segundos y después continuó – pero eso no es inconveniente.

La mujer siguió hablando por cerca de quince minutos, y todos la seguían con la vista pero no se atrevían a interrumpir, en ese tiempo, la mujer había acomodado los caballetes y los cuadros, y el salón comenzaba a verse como una sala normal. Finalmente la mujer se sentó, aunque un resorte habría durado más tiempo, ya que inmediatamente se levantó.

- Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación – dijo la mujer.

Sabrina se apresuró a seguirla y Elsie también caminó detrás de ellas, mientras esto sucedía en New York, a unos miles de kilómetros de allí en casa de los Shaw, se presentaba una escena que se estaba volviendo cotidiana.

- ¿Cómo puedes irte así de nuevo?

- Necesito trabajar ¿no? – gritaba Bryant.

- Lo único que quieres es alejarte de mi – espetó Elisa.

- Estas demente, cada vez estas peor – dijo Bryant al tomar su chaqueta.

Elisa se aproximó a la chaqueta y la detuvo con su mano.

- Ni siquiera pienses en salir por esa puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? – gritó el muchacho.

- Que te quedes aquí…

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿no tienes cerebro? – soltó Bryant.

- No te atrevas a insultarme…

- Necesito ir a trabajar, ¿Por qué me lo impides?

- Porque no vas a ir solo a trabajar ¿verdad?

Bryant apretó los puños y la miró con dureza.

- No se que quieres decir con eso – apuntó él.

- Vas con ella, ¿crees que no lo se?

- ¿Ella? ¿A quien te refieres? – dijo Bryant abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente con indignación.

- ¿Y te atreves a negarlo? -inquirió Elisa al tiempo que temblaba de furia.

- ¡Estás loca! No se de que hablas, has perdido el juicio….

- No te irás, y esa es mi última palabra.

- Pues lo siento por ti – dijo Bryant dando la media vuelta.

- ¡No te vayas! – gritó Elisa.

Pero Bryant ya había cruzado la puerta y caminaba por la concurrida calle. Con ese amargo sabor de boca que siempre sentía después de esas irracionales discusiones con Elisa. "¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callado?" pensaba cuando un automóvil pasaba por su lado casi a punto de atropellarlo. "Me sigue pareciendo hermosa, pero hay algo en ella, que me hace añorar a…" ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía pronunciar su nombre, apretó la quijada y trató de no pensar más en ello.

Entre tanto Elisa se había encerrado en su recamara. Mientras que su madre y Neal habían sido de nueva cuenta testigos de la pelea entre ella y Bryant.

- Es mi culpa – susurró la Sra. Leegan al tiempo que apretaba un pañuelo que estaba casi destrozado en sus manos.

- Esto se esta volviendo de todos los días – dijo tristemente Neal – jamás imagine que así sería su vida.

- Yo debí imaginármelo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

- Nunca debí haberme ido – Señaló Neal al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

Su semblante había mejorado mucho, su estancia en California con su agradable clima habían conseguido lo que no habían conseguido los extenuantes cuidados por parte de Candy. Ahora ya salía a caminar por si solo de vez en cuando y pasaba bien las noches sin necesidad de estar tomando tanta medicina.

- Creo que no tiene sentido culparnos, eso no mejorara la situación de Elisa – dijo finalmente la Sra. Leegan.

Pero en ese momento la doncella de Elisa entró a la habitación con el espanto reflejado en su rostro.

- Señora, venga pronto, algo le ocurre a la señora Elisa – dijo con apremio la muchacha.

Mientras tanto en New York Sabrina estaba terminando de instalarse en la lujosa habitación que le había designado la dueña de la residencia. Y en ese momento miraba por una de las ventanas hacía un pequeño parque que estaba situado frente a la casa. Desde allí un joven que llevaba a una pequeña tomada de la mano claramente enseñándole a caminar la miró por un instante y a Sabrina le quedó la idea de que había visto a ese joven en alguna otra parte.

- ¿Sucede algo señorita Sabrina? – preguntó Elsie al ver la expresión de la muchacha.

- No, nada, solo que voy a extrañar Lakewood – comentó ella.

EL día de mañana saldré de vuelta para allá, aquí están las solicitudes que han llegado para servir como Ama de Llaves, creo que será mejor que usted elija a la servidumbre. La señora Flannery le ha dado total libertad para hacerlo.

- Si, espero poder elegir a alguien bueno para el cargo.

- Oliver se quedará unos días más a su servicio hasta que haya encontrado a alguien más que la pueda conducir por la ciudad. – dijo Elsie y Sabrina sonrió complaciente

Sabrina se sentó al borde de la cama y pensó en lo mucho que estaba por cambiar su vida.

Entre tanto en un hospital de California, Neal y la Señora Leegan esperaban en un pasillo con la angustia reflejada en el rostro. Ninguno decía una palabra, pero sus caras y sus miradas eran suficientes para entender que algo malo ocurría.

- ¿Le dejaste un mensaje? – preguntó por enésima vez la Señora Leegan.

- Si, así lo hice, madre – respondió Neal tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¿Por qué no ha llegado aún? – inquirió la mujer.

- No lo se – respondió Neal con la mirada triste.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar con lentitud mientras esperaban, con la preocupación diseminada por el ambiente.

Dos días más tarde, Elisa reposaba en su recamara mientras que en el cuarto anexo un bebe reclamaba por la atención de su madre, la cual ni siquiera parecía percatarse de ello.

Bryant, se adelantó para ver al pequeño que lloraba con desesperación. Lo levantó en brazos y lo miró detenidamente, era una criatura hermosa y fuerte, un pequeño que era prueba viviente de un matrimonio desastroso.

Bryant, lo meció unos minutos en sus brazos mientras pensaba en la dolorosa situación en la que estaba sumido. De reojo miró hacía la recamara donde Elisa se veía imperturbable, después de que tan solo unas horas antes su vida había peligrado.

Mientras tanto en New York, Sabrina había terminado de desempacar maletas y baúles, y por medio de Elsie había contactado a una ama de llaves que quien junto con ella trataban de poner cierto orden en el caos de la casa de la Sra. Flannery.

- Entonces ¿dice que todos por aquí son artistas famosos? – preguntó Sabrina, mientras daba acomodo a unos adornos sobre un mueble.

- Si, esta zona es muy conocida por ello, pintores, músicos y actores famosos viven por aquí...

- Ahora entiendo – dijo Sabrina.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el ama de llaves.

- El otro día me pareció ver a alguien conocido, y creo que ya se de donde lo conozco...

- ¿A quien se refiere?

- Era ese actor... Terry Grandchester – comentó Sabrina haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para recordar el nombre.

- Si, tengo entendido que él vive por aquí. ¿Lo conoce?

- Bueno, no tanto así – contestó Sabrina – hace unos años me lo presentaron en una fiesta, sin embargo no podría decir que lo conozco realmente.

- Dicen que es un tanto extraño, que es muy déspota con la gente...

- No debería hacer tanto caso a lo que dice la gente Marcie

- Yo solo repito lo que se cuenta por allí, claro que eso no le ha impedido colocarse como uno de los mejores actores en Broadway.

- Si, se que ha obtenido mucha fama... Robert Hathaway tenía muy buena impresión de él.

- ¿Conoce al actor y director de Broadway? – preguntó asombrada Marcie.

- Era un amigo de la familia. Aunque tengo varios años que no lo veo. – dijo con tristeza Sabrina, después suspiró un sonrió débilmente – En fin. Mejor hay que apurarnos en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con lo que dice la gente.

Marcie, hizo una mueca de disgusto pero obedeció a Sabrina, mientras que ella se quedaba muy pensativa.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Grandchester estaban cenando.

- Rose, hoy no te vi ir con la Sra. Flannery – comentó Susana quien lucía muy pálida.

- No, ya no me necesita – contestó el ama de llaves

- ¿No? – inquirió Susana.

- No, ella me dijo que ya consiguió ama de llaves – le informó Rose.

- Espero que esta le dure más que la otra – mencionó Susana mientras tomaba un vaso con su mano.

- Supongo que si, ya no esta sola, una señora muy joven vino a vivir con ella.

- ¿Una señora joven?

- Bueno, eso me dijo, una muchacha viuda con un hijo...

- En estas épocas hay muchas viudas – dijo Susana arrastrando las palabras, como si decir cada una de ellas le costara mucho trabajo.

- No se ve muy bien – comentó Rose.

- Estoy mejor que en otras ocasiones – contestó Susana con esfuerzo – creo que me iré a recostar un rato.

- Si, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Una semana después de que Sabrina llegara a casa de la Sra. Flannery por fin había logrado poner en orden la gran casa, se había entrevistado con la persona que la iba a ayudar a conseguir trabajo. Sin darle una fecha exacta le había dado esperanzas para poder empezar pronto, mientras tanto la señora Flannery estaba encantada de tener a Sabrina en casa, la señora era una viuda de hacía muchos años, había tenido un hijo que había fallecido cuando era muy pequeño y desde entonces ella había vivido sola, así que la continua presencia de la muchacha y su hijo para ella significaban una delicia.

Esa tarde de primavera, cuando el cielo se había despejado después de una lluvia pertinaz que había durado toda la mañana, Sabrina había llevado a su hijo al parque que veía a través de su ventana, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sabrina sentía que podía respirar libremente, llevaba a su hijo en brazos, y se detuvo al llegar a la fuente que estaba ubicada al centro del parque.

Apenas tenía unos minutos allí cuando vio llegar a ese joven que le había llamado la atención el primer día que había llegado, no podía decir que le hubiera llamado la atención por su físico aunque era muy guapo, había algo en él que iba más allá, quizá era la hermosa niña que llevaba en brazos o esa profunda tristeza que emanaba. Sabrina sonrío levemente y el muchacho la miró unos segundos más de lo normal en esos casos, sin embargo Sabrina estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara, su belleza en vez de haberse extinguido con el tiempo, se estaba haciendo más latente. No obstante el muchacho no la miraba tampoco con ese afán romántico.

El silencio que le siguió a esa mirada, fue muy prolongado, finalmente, el joven halló las palabras indicadas para entablar conversación.

- Yo te conozco ¿verdad? – comentó el muchacho.

- Si, así es – respondió Sabrina.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decir con precisión quien eres.

- Fue solo una vez, en una fiesta – mencionó Sabrina, quien vigilaba de cerca de su pequeño hijo que no dejaba de insistir en ir directo a los charcos.

- Lo lamento, he ido a muchas fiestas, no logró recordar...

- Mi nombre es Sabrina... – dijo ella tratando de mostrarse amable.

- Mi nombre es...

- No necesitas decirlo – interrumpió la muchacha – se quien eres, eres Terry Grandchester... el actor.

-Terry asintió con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

- Supongo que vives por aquí ¿no es así? – dijo Sabrina, mientras metía su mano al agua de la fuente.

- Si, vivo al otro lado del parque – le informó Terry – esta zona...

- Esta llena de artistas – completó Sabrina – si eso he escuchado.

- Yo no diría tanto...

Sabrina lo miró levantando una ceja. Y después sonrió.

- Natalie, no hagas eso – dijo Terry, al ver que su hija estaba queriendo tomar lodo con sus manitas.

- Es una bebe adorable.

- Si, lo es – dijo con orgullo Terry.

Sabrina tomó la manita de la niña, y ella sonrío. Sus ojos azules eran una prueba de quien era su padre, ya que eran idénticos a los de Terry. Pero tenían una gran diferencia, esa sombra de tristeza que había en los ojos del muchacho eran carentes en los de su hija.

- ¿No tienes mucho tiempo aquí verdad? – inquirió Terry

- No, tengo un poco más de una semana en casa de la Sra. Flannery.

- Algo había oído – dijo con despreocupación Terry.

Sabrina lo miró y en ese momento sintió una gota de agua que había caído sobre su rostro, miró hacía el cielo, el cual se veía más negro de lo que había estado en toda la mañana.

- Oh, esta empezando a llover – mencionó la chica.

- Si, será mejor que regreses a tu casa – Sugirió Terry al tiempo que tomaba a Natalie en sus brazos.

Entre tanto en la mansión de los Britter, Annie paseaba enojada por todo el salón, su cara mostraba una gran irritación, y el sonido que hacían los tacones al golpear el pulido piso resonaban con eco alrededor de todo el lugar.

En ese momento una de las mucamas se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Ya llegó? – preguntó con voz resonante.

- No – contestó con timidez la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – respondió de mala manera.

- Es que... le ha llegado este mensaje – dijo la mucama

Annie, miró a la muchacha y se sintió mal por haberle gritado, trató de sonreír pero una extraña mueca se dibujó en su rostro y después tomó el sobre que la muchacha llevaba en las manos.

Lo abrió con desesperación y miró el papel que había dentro, después de leerlo tembló furiosa y salió del salón como una exhalación. Annie entró al recibidor, allí tomó su sombrero y se lo acomodó, después tomó un paraguas y salió de la mansión.

Mientras tanto en California, un agotado Neal hacía sus maletas.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? – preguntó su madre.

- Si, no puedo seguir aquí – respondió él con una sonrisa amarga.

- Pero hijo.

- Madre, si quieres quedarte, lo comprenderé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada...

- Pero todavía no estas bien, podrías ponerte mal en el viaje...

- Prefiero eso y por favor madre, no insistas, quiero regresar a Chicago...

- Pero Elisa...

- Madre, Yo no puedo ayudar a Elisa, nadie puede hacerlo, quizá solo Dios – Neal sonrío con amargura – Lastima que no seamos del tipo religioso...

- Neal – le reprendió su madre...

Neal no le respondió nada, solo la miró con dureza y siguió haciendo sus maletas.

En Chicago, Annie había caminado bajo una ligera lluvia y con el vestido un poco manchado de barro, había llegado a casa de los Campbell, donde en la puerta había una corona en señal de luto, la casa que siempre había sido alegría en ese momento tomaba un tono lúgubre, la música que solía escucharse en el salón ahora estaba muda, Annie, miró todo pero ni aún con ese ambiente sus ánimos se tranquilizaron. Tenía ya más de media hora esperando en el salón, pero Alex todavía no aparecía a su lado.

- El no bajará – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Annie volteó en un movimiento y miró a Glen que se miraba cansado.

- Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

- Que Alex no va a bajar – dijo él con voz seria.

- ¿por qué no puede bajar? – preguntó Annie con la voz quebrada.

- No se ha sentido bien... toda la familia ha estado en un estado de tensión, hay... – guardó silencio por unos segundos – muchos asuntos pendientes.

Annie apretó los labios, miró de soslayo a Glen mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- Gracias – dijo cansinamente.

- ¿no vas a dejar recado?

- No – contestó Annie y se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a la salida.

Mientras tanto en el tren hacía Chicago un muchacho que era tan solo la sombra del saludable y lozano joven que había sido antaño, esperaba, como había aprendido últimamente: a esperar... siempre esperaba algo, tenía ahora toda su vida cifrada en esperanzas, él mismo se desconocía, nunca había sido así, era increíble lo que estar en presencia de tantos sufrimientos podía cambiar a una persona.

Miró por la ventana del tren aunque en realidad no observaba nada, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte, esa era otra de las cosas que había tomado de la Guerra, escapar de la realidad por unos instantes, perderse en sus pensamientos sin molestar a nadie. De nuevo un nombre llego a sus labios.

- Candy – musitó.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de manera rápida, y hacía un mes que Sabrina había llegado a New York, sus paseos por el parque acompañada de Terry se habían vuelto una costumbre, todas las tardes cuando él regresaba de sus ensayos y ella había regresado de con el maestro de música con quien estaba preparando un proyecto, solían ir a pasear a sus respectivos hijos, a cada instante Sabrina había comprobado el amor que Terry le tenía a la pequeña Natalie, y le costaba trabajo no sentir un poco de envidia por ella, ya que su hijo no conocería jamás a su padre y sabía que aunque ella lo quisiera mucho, siempre habría ese vacío en la vida del pequeño Daniel, se había habituado a que conviviera con Anthony, pero igualmente sabía que lo que Daniel necesitaba era un padre.

- Nunca hablas mucho de ti – comentó Terry.

- Tú tampoco – le recriminó Sabrina.

- No hay mucho que saber de mí – dijo como siempre Terry encerrado en su mutismo.

- ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Terry la miró y después sonrió.

- No, no en realidad, no soy del tipo curioso...

- Yo se porque eres así – observó Sabrina – porque yo soy así... creo que los dos sufrimos la misma enfermedad.

- ¿Enfermedad? – preguntó desconcertado Terry.

- Si, sufrimos de desconfianza crónica...

- Tienes razón – dijo después de unos segundos... aunque en ese momento pensó en alguien quien lo había curado por un tiempo. – Aunque no he sido así toda mi vida.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sabrina con una sonrisa que denotaba el entendimiento en lo mismo, ella había confiado en alguien también...

- La vida a veces nos puede dar sorpresas ¿verdad? – comentó Terry mientras miraba a su pequeña caminar

- Si, eso es verdad...

La peculiar conversación entre ambos fue interrumpida por Marcie, quien caminaba rápidamente hacía donde estaban ellos.

- Señora, por fin le ha llegado la carta que esperaba, la de Chicago – dijo la imprudente Marcie.

- Gracias – contestó Sabrina mientras se ruborizaba.

"Chicago", pensó Terry con cierto temor, el tan solo oír nombrar esa ciudad le causaba un estremecimiento, miró de soslayo a Sabrina quien al ver de quien era el remitente sonreía abiertamente.

- Gracias Marcie – le dijo Sabrina – en un rato más voy para la casa.

Esta bien señora – le dijo Marcie sonriendo con cierta mordacidad.

Sabrina espero a que Marcie estuviera lejos para volver a su plática.

- Lamento la interrupción – se disculpó Sabrina – a veces se emociona mucho…

- ¿Estuviste en Chicago? – preguntó Terry sin mirarla a la cara.

- Si, allí viví un poco más de un año – respondió Sabrina - ¿conoces la ciudad?

- Si, me ha tocado ir en las giras – dijo Terry con un cambió tan drástico en su voz que Sabrina pudo notar que había algo más de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Para mi siempre será un lugar hermoso – señaló Sabrina – tengo que retirarme.

Diciendo eso, tomó a su niño en brazos y caminó lentamente hacía el otro lado del parque, Terry se quedó inmovilizado; ella, siempre ella, volvía a su mente una y otra vez, era como si cada cosa que había a su alrededor hubieran fraguado un plan para que no pudiera olvidarla. Apretó los puños y entonces escucho a su hija y sonrío.

- Tú no ¿verdad Natalie? - la tomó en brazos y ella se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su padre.

"Tú solo me haces feliz" pensó Terry mientras caminaba hacía su casa.

Entretanto en Chicago en casa de los Campbell se estaba llevando a cabo una escena por demás repetitiva desde que el Sr. Campbell había fallecido.

- Deja de hacerte el mártir – gritaba Alex.

- No me hago el mártir – grito Mac con desdén - ¿Por qué no pueden comprenderlo?

- ¿cuántas veces tendremos que discutir esto? – añadió Roy quien tenía cara de fastidio.

- Es que no quieres tomar tus responsabilidades – espetó Alex.

- No soy esclavo de nadie – apuntó Mac.

- ¿Podrían bajar la voz? La están subiendo de nuevo – dijo calmadamente Glen desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

- No quiero volverte a oír hablar de responsabilidades – susurró Mac con una voz cargada de resentimiento.

- Yo puedo decir lo que se me venga en gana.

- No, lamentablemente para ti, no puedes hacerlo – dijo entre dientes Mac…

- ¡¡Ya cállense!! – gritó Ashton – me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus estupideces…

- Nadie te preguntó tu opinión – respondió Alex de mala gana…

- Otra vez están gritando – mencionó Glen sin moverse de su sillón…

- Estoy harto de todo – espetó Mac al tiempo que salía de la habitación…

- ¿Podrías dejar de presionarlo? – dijo Roy de mala gana a Alex.

- Ya es tiempo de que tome las riendas – contestó enojado Alex.

- ¿así como tú lo haces? – respondió a forma de reto Roy.

- No se a que te refieres – dijo Alex.

- ¿A que me refiero? – preguntó alzando una ceja – a Annie, a eso me refiero…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

- Van tres veces que viene a buscarte – interrumpió Glen – la próxima vez que venga tendrás que ir a despedirla tú mismo.

- No he bajado porque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer…

- Si, ya veo que tienes mucho que hacer – dijo enojado Ashton – gritarle a quien sea que se te ponga enfrente.

Diciendo esto también salió de la habitación.

- Piensa también tú en tus responsabilidades – soltó Roy antes de salir.

- ¿Tú también piensas como ellos? – Alex le preguntó a Glen.

- Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, solo te puedo decir una cosa, Mac no tomará las riendas de la familia y eso lo sabes perfectamente, no puedes presionarlo para que tomé una posición que nunca formó parte de sus planes.

- ¿Y que hay de mis planes?

- ¿los tienes acaso? – inquirió Glen – el esconderte de Annie para siempre no resolverá nada.

- Yo, me… - balbuceó Alex.

- Solo piénsalo. – dijo Glen antes de dejar solo a Alec en la habitación.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo pensar en Annie, y no solo eso, empezaba a envidiar a su hermano Mac. Y eso le estaba trayendo más problemas de los que había tenido en toda su vida.

En el jardín de la casa, Paloma miraba a Mac caminar de un lado para otro como león enjaulado.

- Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer para detener todo esto – le dijo muy seria.

- No quiero, nunca lo he querido – vociferó Mac.

- No siempre podemos tener lo que queremos – señaló Paloma - nuestros sueños pueden disiparse cuando algún incidente pasa… no es valiente huir de los problemas…

- Yo… - farfulló Mac, pero en ese momento miró los ojos negros de Paloma que lo miraban con dulzura - ¿cómo puedes estar con alguien como yo?

Paloma se limitó a sonreír y a tomar la mano de Mac.

Mientras tanto en New York, en la privacidad del cuarto de Sabrina, finalmente abría la carta que había recibido. Al ver el nombre de Allen en ella le había hecho sonrojarse, por un momento había temido que se hubiera olvidado de ella, su mutismo por esas semanas le había mantenido en un estado de nerviosismo. Pero ahora sonreía sabiendo que sus miedos no habían tenido fundamento.

Desdobló con cuidado la carta y comenzó a leer, a medida que iba leyendo su cara pareció iluminarse, cada palabra le llenaba de emoción. Cuando por fin terminó de leer miró hacía todo el cuarto y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no escuchó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

- Señora ¿esta bien? – preguntó Marcie.

- ¡Marcie! – dijo Sabrina dando un respingo – me has asustado.

- Lo siento señora, pero como no respondía creí que algo le había pasado.

- Estoy bien – luego miró el sobre – creo que estoy mejor de lo que podría estar.

- ¿Recibió buenas noticias?

- Si – contestó Sabrina con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Pues creo que tendrá más, en la sala le espera la señorita Megan.

Sabrina miró a Marcie quien le confirmó con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta encontrar con la vista la roja cabellera de su amiga.

- Megan, no sabía que vendrías hoy – dijo Sabrina

- Bueno hoy pude venir – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

- Te ves muy feliz – le dijo con mordacidad Megan. – ¿No será por cierto actor de Broadway con quien se te ha visto mucho últimamente...?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante? – inquirió indignada Sabrina.

- Eso es lo que cuenta la gente... yo solo querría corroborar si era cierto que lo conocías...

- Si lo conozco, pero él esta casado...

- Todo mundo sabe que solo se casó con su esposa por el accidente...

- ¿Cuál accidente? – preguntó Sabrina

- ¡Por Dios Sabrina! Hablas todo el tiempo con él y no sabes nada de su vida...

- Por lo general no hablamos de nosotros – refutó Sabrina.

- Pues parece ser que Terry Grandchester, el afamado y guapo actor de Broadway se casó con la actriz Susana Marlowe después del accidente... – Megan guardó silencio por unos instantes – dicen que ella le salvó la vida y que él se tuvo que casar con ella.

- Esas son solo puras habladurías...

- ¿La has visto?

- ¿A quien? – preguntó extrañada Sabrina

- A Susana, su esposa...

Sabrina se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego miró a Megan.

- No, la verdad no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

- Pero vive cruzando el parque ¿no?

- Si, pero donde yo veo a Terry es en el parque...

- ¿por qué crees que ella no sale?

- No lo se, nunca habla de ella...

- No, ni lo hará, dicen que quedó desfigurada después del accidente y que se esconde de todos... que solo muy pocas personas la han visto.

- Megan... todo lo que me estas diciendo me parecen chismes sin transcendencia...

- Pues no, se, yo solo digo lo que se cuenta...

- Mira, si quieres saber, yo te puedo decir que Terry ama mucho a su hija... no creo que un hombre amaría a una criatura si no quisiera a su madre... yo creo que todo lo que cuentan son chismes sin base alguna... y pienso hacer caso omiso de ellos.

- Ya pues, no te enojes, no era mi intención hacerte enojar, además la vida de ellos no me importa, la que me importa eres tú...

Sabrina no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan descarada declaración por parte de su amiga. Mientras que Megan sonreía con complacencia.

- Entonces, dime ¿por qué tan contenta?

- Recibí carta de Allen – comentó Sabrina ruborizándose un poco.

- Eso es genial – dijo Megan mientras se acomodaba sus guantes de encaje – supongo que no debe tardar en aparecerse por aquí.

- Allí menciona que llegará mañana - añadió Sabrina.

- Ya era hora – dijo Megan como si fuera lo más natural.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Sabrina – ni siquiera estamos comprometidos

- ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo si eso hiciera falta? Se atrevió a desafiar a su abuela, si hizo eso es capaz de todo.

- Yo pensé...

- Si, supongo que pensaste que te había olvidado, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que Allen te ama?

- Yo se que lo hace – respondió no muy convencida Sabrina.

- Bueno, no pienso decirte más por ese lado... hoy estoy muy feliz como para detenerme en pequeñeces...

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Bueno, así como tú recibiste carta de Allen, yo recibí una de Anthony...

- Te gusta en verdad ¿no es así?

- Si, no puedo ocultarlo, nunca he sido buena haciéndolo – dijo Megan – jamás habría podido soportar todo lo que tú has soportado... ya me conoces...

- Si, sería mucho mejor si recordará todo su pasado.

- La verdad – dijo muy sería Megan – yo lo prefiero así, sin memoria de amores frustrados o de corazones rotos.

- ¿No es eso demasiado egoísta? Tú recuerdas toda tu vida, él no... quizá a él le gustaría recordar.

- Pues no me gusta detenerme a pensar en ello. El recuerda lo que le es realmente importante, es una persona bondadosa y amable y si nunca llega a recordar que es lo más probable a mi no me importaría.

- Si, algo le escuche decir a William, que lo más probable es que nunca recupere la memoria.

- Así que yo acepto tal y como son las cosas, no quiero pararme a pensar en lo que pudiera haber sido... porque si lo pienso mucho, quizá no habría una oportunidad para Mí.

- ¿Y lo dices tú? Megan Mackenzie, quien tiene más admiradores que otra chica en New York.

- Si lo dices por esos horribles sujetos que no dejan de mandar flores no tengo mucho... – luego sonrío y soltó una risa sarcástica – aunque recuerdo a la perfección que nunca tuve tantos como tú.

- Yo nunca busqué llamar la atención...

- Pero lo hacías...

- Sería bueno ver ahora a Sabrina Lingwood viviendo por caridad de las personas...

- Eso es por el momento – Apuntó Megan

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tengo noticias que te interesarán...

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Sabrina mirando a Megan con curiosidad.

- Se va a estrenar una opera en Diciembre.

- ¿no estas bromeando?

- Jamás lo haría con algo así... – dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso – aquí están los detalles, creo que puedes presentarte para las pruebas...

- ¿crees que tenga oportunidad?

- Claro que si, nunca he escuchado a alguien con mejor voz que la tuya... sin embargo lo que yo crea o deje de creer no es lo importante, yo no soy quien seleccionaré a los cantantes...

- Si, tienes razón.

- Me tengo que ir, pero en cuanto tenga más información te la haré llegar...

Megan se colocó su sombrero y se alisó su vestido antes de salir. Sabrina la despidió y con una enorme sonrisa en su boca regresó a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente a muy temprana hora caminando por el parque con aire un tanto despistado un muchacho rubio parecía estar perdido. Miraba un papel que llevaba en sus manos y parecía querer comprobar si estaba en el sito correcto. A lo lejos Terry regresaba de un llamado que habían tenido temprano para ir a probarse unos trajes para su vestuario de la próxima producción que estaban preparando. Cuando vio al joven sus venas se helaron por un momento, pero después camino hacía él quien en ese momento había volteado la cara hacía el otro lado.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó Terry.

- Disculpe ¿cómo me llamo? – dijo el muchacho con su claro acento escocés.

Al voltear la cara Terry pudo percatarse de que se había equivocado.

- Me he equivocado, perdone.

- Si, esta bien... ¿sabe usted donde vive la Señora Flannery?

- Si, en esa casa de la esquina – le informó Terry sin quitarse de la cabeza que el muchacho le resultaba muy familiar...

- Gracias – dijo el joven.

Y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a la casa de la Sra. Flannery mientras que Terry lo seguía con la vista, miró como Sabrina sonreía al verlo en el umbral y que después de darle un rápido beso había pasado a la casa.

- ¿Quién será ese muchacho? – se preguntó Terry.

Mientras tanto dentro de casa de la Sra. Flannery, Sabrina irradia felicidad.

- No te esperaba tan temprano – dijo Sabrina.

- Si, bueno, al final decidí tomar un tren que salía más temprano, ¿no te da gusto verme?

- Claro que me da gusto – declaró Sabrina – te he extrañado mucho.

- Los estudios no me dejan – dijo Allen sonriendo.

- Me lo puedo imaginar, y me alegra que hayas venido.

- Un año más y terminaré ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- ¿Qué tendrás que asumir las responsabilidades de tu familia?

- No – dijo riendo – que podré ser libre para tomar mis propias decisiones y que no tendré que acatar más lo que dice mi familia... Y entonces...

- No hables de ello – le reprendió Sabrina...

- Pero...

No, no quiero promesas... ya me prometieron una vez que todo iba a resultar bien... no podría soportar otra promesa sin cumplir...

- Pero...

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que traerá el futuro? La vida es así y hay que aceptarla como es. No puedo vivir de sueños o de aspiraciones... necesito vivir de la realidad.

- No puedes decirme eso… tú no puedes haber dejado de soñar… una persona que ha dejado de soñar, ha dejado de vivir.

- Entonces estoy muerta – respondió con vehemencia Sabrina…

- Tú no estás muerta – dijo duramente Allen mientras la tomaba por los brazos – y tienes más sueños que cualquiera, solo que te atemoriza demostrarlos…

- Allen – dijo Sabrina con los ojos fijos en él mientras que su mandíbula temblaba…

- Una persona que piensa que esta muerta no puede amar… ¿es acaso que no me amas?

- Yo te amo – dijo Sabrina.

- Entonces, aquí – dijo señalando su corazón – hay un corazón que late y que aún cree en sueños, que aún cree en el amor y que tiene fe… así como la que yo te tengo a ti.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sabrina… y no pudo hacer más que besar a Allen quien la recibía con un abrazo apasionado.

Entre tanto en la mansión Grandchester, un Terry sumido en una curiosidad extraña, miraba desde la ventana de su despacho hacía la calle, por donde se veía un pedazo de la casa de la Sra. Flannery.

- ¿Quién es ese muchacho? – no dejaba de repetirse.

La duda lo consumió durante todo ese día, no pudo pensar en otra cosa, apenas y salió de su despacho, y la lluvia que no cesaba no le permitió salir al parque…

La mala noche que pasó le hizo tomar una decisión, así que al día siguiente desde muy temprano se alistó para salir. Tomando su chaqueta salió en dirección de la casa de la Señora Flannery. La sorpresa que se llevó Marcie no fue disimulada por la mujer.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es usted! – había dicho emocionada

- ¿Puedo ver a la Señora Sabrina?

- Si, en seguida – respondió con torpeza…

Terry miró alrededor de la casa, el tapiz de las paredes, los cuadros colgados en las paredes, y los adornos que estaban acomodados por las mesas y repisas. Sabrina bajó unos minutos después con la cara lavada y el pelo recogido de forma rápida.

- Terry, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Sabrina cuando entró al salón donde Terry esperaba.

- No es nada malo – dijo Terry, al darse cuenta de que había asustado a Sabrina. – Yo, solo…

- ¿Si? – apremió Sabrina.

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia – dijo finalmente Terry – pero necesito saberlo, ¿Quién es el joven que te visitó ayer?

- ¿El joven? – preguntó extrañada Sabrina – No comprendo…

- Si, se que puede resultarte ilógico, pero es que…

- El es Allen – mencionó Sabrina.

- Es tonto, yo… siento que lo conozco. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza – confesó Terry.

- Pues no lo se… él es de Escocia… ¿has estado allí?

- Si, pero allí nunca lo he visto – dijo Terry defraudado.

- Entonces no se de donde sacaste esa idea – apuntó Sabrina tratando de entender al muchacho.

- Me resultó tan familiar, incluso lo confundí con…

Pero Terry guardó silencio mientras que Sabrina lo miraba con una cara de desconcierto.

- ¿lo confundiste? – preguntó Sabrina - ¿Con quien?

- Con un amigo… Albert… o he de decir Albert Andley… - dijo el apellido arrastrando un poco las letras como si le doliera mencionarlo.

- ¿Andley?

- Si – contestó Terry.

- Allen pertenece a la familia Andley – informó Sabrina.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió asombrado Terry - ¿no te estas equivocando?

- No, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estuve un poco más de un año en Chicago?

- Si – dijo Terry al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- Estuve viviendo con los Andley, conocí a toda la familia, dices que Albert, debes de referirte a William ¿no?

- Si, creo que ese es su nombre también.

- Si, bueno William es la cabeza de la familia, y Allen pertenece a la rama de la familia de Escocia, él junto con su hermana Donella y su hermanita Tessy, están sus primos Logan, Ewan e Isobel, la pequeña… - Sabrina continuó mientras que Terry la miraba esperando escuchar el nombre que ansiaba oír – y están la rama de aquí, Archie y…

- Candy… - dijo Terry con aprehensión al escuchar el nombre del chico con quien solía pelear en la escuela…

- No, Candy no – dijo Sabrina – Ella es ahora parte de la familia Brown.

Terry hizo una cara de sorpresa incapaz de disimular, y Sabrina lo miró con interés

- ¿Conoces a Candy?

- Si – dijo nerviosamente Terry.

- Es una buena chica… es la prometida de William.

Terry sintió como su estómago se revolvía al escuchar estas palabras.

- Supongo que son todos – dijo Terry muy serio.

- No – señaló Sabrina – falta el sobrino de William… Anthony.

- ¿cómo dijiste? – preguntó al tiempo que sentía que la sangre se iba a sus pies.

- Anthony, el sobrino de William….

- No puede ser – dijo Terry al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza – Anthony esta muerto, se cayó de un caballo.

- No, no esta muerto, solo perdió la memoria.

- Estas mintiendo – espetó Terry – ¡Anthony esta muerto!

- No te estoy mintiendo – refutó Sabrina – todos pensaban eso, pero él no murió… y hace poco regresó a vivir con ellos…

- ¿Anthony esta vivo? – inquirió Terry mientras sentía como un fuego comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

- Si, como te digo fue algo que conmocionó a la familia, pero ahora parece que todos están felices con su regreso…

Sabrina siguió hablando, pero Terry no la escuchaba dentro de su interior crecía una llama que hacía años había apagado con rudeza, que pensaba había extinguido. A Albert, a él le debía la vida, y todavía podía soportar que Candy estuviera con él, pero… él, no podía soportar que él estuviera a su lado mientras que en sus adentros aún no podía dejar de amarla, mientras que él todavía la añorara… No podía permitirlo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Una duda razonable.**

Candy tenía unas semanas sin haber visto a Albert cuando recibió un telegrama de la Sra. Leegan. En el había expuesto que Neal se regresaba a Chicago, así que ese día en medio de la lluvia Candy había salido de su casa para ir a esperar a Neal a la estación de trenes. Mientras esperaba no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, ¿qué es lo que había pasado que había convertido su cabeza en un caos?

Anthony venía a su cabeza, pero junto con el dulce muchacho aparecía Neal y además la Guerra, día a día tenía que convivir con las consecuencias de ella, madres que habían perdido a sus hijos, hijos que habían perdido a sus padres, jóvenes que habían sesgado su vida en la plenitud de la misma.

Pensar en tantas cosas tristes le hizo estremecerse, se cerró bien su chaqueta y se cubrió con el chal que traía en sus brazos.

El amplio andén en esos momentos parecía quedarse chico para la gente que salía del tren que acaba de llegar, la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de las puertas de cada vagón. Candy miraba con paciencia a la gente, pero guardaba su distancia. En alguno de esos vagones tenía que estar él.

Del tercer vagón del tren un muchacho algo pálido cargando una pesada maleta. Candy al verlo sonrió débilmente y se acercó lo más que pudo. El muchacho comenzó a caminar sin siquiera voltear.

- Neal – gritó Candy al ver que el muchacho pasaba de largo

Neal volteó su cara y miró a Candy, una sonrisa se dibujó en su demacrado rostro.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a recibirte – contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, pero en verdad no tenías que hacerlo...

- No te preocupes... para mi es un placer poder estar aquí.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Neal mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Si, ¡anda Neal!, hay que salir de aquí, hay demasiada gente.

Neal asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron del andén y de la estación. Afuera la lluvia no había cedido, pero Candy iba acompañada por Dean quien conducía el carro de los Andley.

- Entonces ¿a dónde vas a ir? – preguntó Candy

- Me regreso a casa – respondió Neal.

- ¿A Sunville? – inquirió extrañada la muchacha.

- Si ¿qué tiene de raro?

- Esta muy lejos de aquí... yo pensé que te quedarías aquí

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí en Chicago...

- ¿Y la tía Abuela?

- No quiero verla... – dijo decidido.

- Puedo preguntarte porque...

Neal estaba a punto de contestar en forma un tanto grosera, pero al ver el dulce rostro de la muchacha respiró profundo.

- Sigue sin querer ver a Elisa...

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy mordiéndose los labios.

Neal giró su cabeza y observó a Candy quien había cambiado su semblante por uno distinto que denotaba lo mucho que le disgustaba hablar de ese tema.

- Lo siento – dijo Neal algo apenado – A veces olvido que lo que hizo afectó a mucha gente...

- Tú no tienes que pedir perdón por ella... no es justo para ti.

- Nunca debí irme – aseveró Neal.

- Hiciste lo que creíste debías hacer... – señaló Candy muy seria.

- Quisiera resarcir lo que les hizo... – dijo Neal mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida. – Ella, ella no pensaba bien, yo no estuve aquí para ayudarle...

Su respiración comenzó a faltarle y empezó a toser.

- ¡Cálmate Neal! – le pidió Candy – no te alteres...

Le llevó varios minutos tranquilizarse y volver a respirar de forma normal. Mientras que Candy lo miraba con preocupación.

- No puedes irte solo a tu casa...

- No voy a quedarme en casa de la tía Elroy... así que puedes ahorrarte tus palabras – dijo Neal – nada de lo que digas me va a convencer.

- Entonces yo iré contigo para asegurarme que estarás bien...

- Voy a estar bien, no soy un niño.

- No, no eres un niño, pero todavía estás convaleciente.

- ¿por qué todos insisten en tratarme como si me estuviera muriendo?

- Es porque queremos que estés bien – refutó Candy.

- No necesito tantos cuidados...

Candy lo miró unos minutos y Neal apretó la quijada y guardó silencio.

- Vamos a la Mansión Leegan – dijo con desánimo Candy a Dean.

- Si señorita – contestó el chofer.

Neal abrió la boca pero Candy negó con la cabeza.

- Será como lo deseas – dijo Candy.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los O'brien, Patty estaba sentada con aire melancólico en la sala que daba al jardín. La lluvia pegaba ligeramente en las ventanas, las plantas se mecían rítmicamente al son de las gotas, y dentro de la sala un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

- Así que aquí estas – dijo la abuela Martha al ver a su nieta.

Patty se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que echaba su cabello hacía un lado.

- Una jovencita como tú no debería pasarse horas enteras sentada sin hacer algo más – dijo la abuela con una voz un tanto jovial.

- ¿y que se supone que una "jovencita" debería estar haciendo? – preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Pues a mi se me ocurren un par de ideas...

- Si, bueno, no tengo mucho ánimo para salir...

- Yo no dije que tenías que salir – afirmó la anciana.

- Abuela, la verdad es que no tengo deseos de hacer fiestas tampoco...

La abuela Martha miró a Patty y frunció un poco el entrecejo, se sentó en uno de los sillones y después volteó su cara hacía el fuego.

- Deberías ser como el fénix...

- ¿Cómo el pájaro mitológico? – preguntó Patty alzando una ceja.

- Si, ¿conoces la historia del fénix?

- Si, claro que si – aseveró Patty – era un pájaro que renacía de sus cenizas... es emblema de la inmortalidad.

- Así que deberías ser como el fénix – repitió la abuela.

- No entiendo – dijo Patty al tiempo que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Te he dejado que sigas con tu vida, he dejado que te sumas en la tristeza, y me he mantenido al margen... porque yo te conozco bien y se que saldrás adelante a pesar de todo... pero tampoco me puedes pedir que me siente a ver como desperdicias tu juventud...

- Abuela – exclamó indignada Patty.

- Es eso lo que haces al sentarte aquí, al salir solo un rato a la Institución y ni siquiera pensar en las cosas buenas que te ofrece la vida.

- Yo no...

- Si, tú si puedes hacer lo que desees... ahora es muy diferente a como cuando yo era chica, ahora si lo deseas puedes ir y comerte el mundo...

- ¿Qué desea que haga?

- No hablo de lo que yo deseo, sino de lo que tú quieres, dudo mucho que mi nieta sea de esas que sientan a esperar.

Patty miró con seriedad a su abuela y después desvió la mirada hacía el fuego.

- He visto como te levantaste de un golpe mucho más duro que lo que te ocurrió recientemente, vi como te erguiste de tus propias cenizas, y como además de levantarte, ayudaste a otros a salir de su angustia. He visto como aunque parezcas vencida, en verdad solo estas esperando para levantar el vuelo nuevamente. – La anciana guardó silencio unos segundos y después continuó – se que lo que pasó ha sido muy desafortunado, pero bien sabes que no es el fin del mundo, no se que ocurra en tu cabecita en este momento, pero se que estas planeando tu vida entera, que tienes mil ideas y que solo esperas el momento... así pues yo te digo que el momento es ahora...

- Yo… no

- Si, es ahora – refutó la mujer – en este momento tienes que renacer de tus cenizas nuevamente, tienes que afrontar el hecho... él no volverá, y aunque lo hiciera no tienes derecho en pensar en él...

- Ya no pienso en él - espetó Patty con resentimiento en cada palabra.

- Si lo haces, y aunque es natural ya no puedes hacerlo... así que tienes que decirme porque ya no pienso seguir mirándote sin hacer nada de tu vida.

Patty sonrió débilmente, ¿cómo era posible que su abuela pudiera leer en ella como si fuera un libro abierto?

- He pensado seriamente en ponerme a estudiar – dijo la muchacha.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la anciana mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- Si, he visto muchas cosas interesantes mientras he estado en la Institución y pensaba que quizá yo podría estudiar algo para ayudar más...

- ¿Estas hablando de la Universidad?

- Si – dijo Patty sonriendo débilmente.

- ¡Pues muy bien dicho! – exclamó la mujer

- ¿Realmente lo cree? – quiso saber Patty.

- Claro que si, se que lo podrás conseguir… y yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Patty sonrió sinceramente.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Leegan, el carro de los Andley se estacionaba después de un largo trayecto. Dean se apresuró a abrir la puertezuela de Candy y en seguida se dirigió a la cajuela para sacar las maletas de Neal.

- Bien, pues ya hemos llegado – dijo Candy mirando la casa que aun al pasar de los años seguía trayéndole a su memoria recuerdos encontrados.

Esa casa representaba para ella ilusiones, y esperanzas, pero al mismo tiempo representaba momento malos y de angustia, mientras había vivido dentro de esa casa había conocido lo que era el amor, de la misma manera en como había conocido lo que era el odio. Cada uno de esos momentos se había quedado grabado en su mente y la habían convertido en la persona que era en ese momento.

- No tienes que quedarte – le dijo Neal al ver la cara de Candy.

Si, Neal había vivido con esa chica, la había conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo sin embargo aún era incapaz de leer sus facciones, de leer cada detalle de su faz, y eso le desconcertaba en cierta manera.

- Dije que te ayudaría a instalarte… además quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien.

- Y yo también te mencioné que no soy un niño – dijo Neal de mala gana.

- Pues quieras o no me cercioraré de que todo este bien.

Stuart había abierto la puerta y había mirado con cierto desprecio a Candy, siempre lo hacía, para él viejo mayordomo de los Leegan, Candy no había dejado de ser una chica huérfana acogida por caridad por parte de los Leegan. Sin embargo como buen sirviente que era había aprendido a callar sus pensamientos y tan solo sus ojos eran libres de expresión. Candy siempre lo había notado, no obstante, le daba la importancia que tenía.

- Buenas tardes Stuart – saludó fríamente Candy.

- Señor, no lo esperábamos tan pronto – dijo Stuart dirigiéndose a Neal.

- Ayuda a Dean a subir mis maletas por favor – mencionó Neal ante la sorpresa de Candy.

"Por favor" pensó Candy, ella nunca lo había escuchado pedir algo de esa manera a un sirviente. Stuart por su parte dibujo una ligera sonrisa al escuchar al joven muchacho que había visto crecer.

- Creo que necesito sentarme – confesó Neal, al tiempo que entraba a la casa.

- El viaje es muy pesado para alguien que todavía no se reestablece…

- Y que quizá nunca lo hará… - agregó Neal.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Candy.

- Escuché al doctor cuando te lo dijo – mencionó Neal sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Candy

- No me asusta – comentó Neal para sorpresa de Candy – he estado tan cerca de la muerte que esto parecen vacaciones…

Candy giró su cabeza para ver el semblante de Neal, antes de ese momento no lo había escuchado hablar de la Guerra.

- Vi morir a tantos de mis compañeros, vi como el hambre y la fatiga iban consumiendo sus cuerpos al grado que una simple gripe los llevaba directo a la tumba… todos ellos allí peleaban con valentía, todos sabían con precisión que hacían allí… todos menos yo…

- No digas eso Neal – le reprendió Candy.

- Si Candy – dijo febrilmente – ellos estaban convencidos de que luchaban por lo que creían… yo no, yo estaba allí porque soy un cobarde…

- Tú no eres un cobarde.

- Dices eso por esa estúpida medalla que me dieron ¿verdad? quieres pensar que he cambiado al paso de los años, quieres realmente creerlo ¿no es así?

La muchacha tomó su chal y se envolvió en él, mirando desconcertada a Neal.

- Neal, yo se que no es como dices – refutó Candy.

- Mira esto – le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba una carta arrugada.

- Pero esta dirigida a ti – comentó Candy.

Neal la miró con severidad y ella comprendió que era mal momento para querer comportarse como una dama. Sacó el pedazo de papel que apenas y contenía unos párrafos, a medida que leía su expresión iba cambiando por una de tristeza.

- ¿Quién era él? – preguntó al finalizar de leer.

- ¿Quién era él? – repitió Neal con un nudo en la garganta – él era un verdadero héroe… era una persona tan honesta y tan amable que no pudo ver mi pusilanimidad y me brindó su amistad. El era mi amigo… uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido.

- Lo siento tanto Neal – dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y pretendes que me moleste por estar en mi casa solo porque tengo una ligera tos?

- Yo…

- No, él es quien debería estar en su casa… él que debería tener esas medallas y no yo.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y volteó su cara para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Candy sintió que era una intrusa en el dolor que el muchacho estaba sintiendo.

- Su familia todavía no lo sabe – dijo con la voz quebrada Neal – y yo soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a ir a informar.

- Pero tú no tienes…

- Si, es mi deber hacerlo, es algo que tengo que hacer… pero aquí estoy de nuevo huyendo… esperando…

- No puedes exigirte tanto…

- ¿Y él? ¿Qué diría Erick si me viera? ¿crees que seguiría pensando en mi como su amigo?

Candy se encogió de hombros y después miró la casa y sus derruidas paredes, y pensó en lo cruel que era la Guerra, pero no podía responderle a Neal, no sabía que decirle para reconfortarlo. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al automóvil de donde sacó una pequeña cesta, regresó a la casa y pasando al lado de Neal, entró a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en una de las lujosas habitaciones de la Mansión Andley en Chicago, un joven con un gesto adusto miraba por toda la habitación. Había recibido una carta para que viajara de inmediato a Chicago, había dejado sus clases para tomar el siguiente tren, y ahora estaba esperando por su tío. La habitación estaba casi oscura a pesar de ser casi mediodía, y aunque la lluvia había aminorado las negras nubes circulaban por todo el cielo. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertar de su ensimismamiento.

- Adelante – dijo el muchacho.

- Archie – saludó su tío.

- ¡Vaya día tan triste! – mencionó Archie.

Albert entró a la habitación y se sentó cerca de un ventanal, después miró a Archie y lo invitó a sentarse con un ademán. Archie cruzó la habitación para ir a reunirse con su tío.

- No viniste aquí a hablar del clima ¿verdad? – dijo Archie con un dejo de sorna.

- No, esa es especialidad de la tía Elroy – mencionó Albert con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Archie trató de escudriñar el rostro de su tío pero no lo consiguió.

- Entonces supongo que quieres hablarme de Sherly – comentó algo apesadumbrado Archie.

- Pues no puedo negarte que puede salir dentro de la conversación, sin embargo mi intención no gira sobre ella.

- ¿No? – preguntó extrañado el chico.

- Archie ¿alguna vez has querido contactarte con tus padres?

- ¿mis padres? – inquirió Archie cada vez entendiendo menos.

- Si… -Albert trató de sonreír pero apenas y pudo hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – tus padres…

- No se. Tengo desde el funeral de… Stear que no los veo – comentó con tristeza Archie.

- Pues tal vez aunque no lo hayas pensado… ellos si lo han hecho – soltó de una vez Albert.

Archie miró a Albert con una ceja levantada.

- No entiendo… te he dicho que no se de ellos desde hace casi cuatro años…

- Si eso lo se – añadió Albert – pero el que no hayas sabido nada de ellos no quiere decir que ellos no te hayan tratado de contactar…

- ¿Cuándo me intentaron contactar? – preguntó con un dejo de exasperación.

- Cada mes, últimamente dos veces al mes…

- Por favor Albert, ya no le des vuelta a esto, no estas hablando con la tía… dime ya lo que quieres que sepa

- Te han estado escribiendo todo este tiempo. No solo a ti sino a mi y a la tía Elroy…

- Yo no he recibido ni una carta – apuntó Archie sin enfadarse.

- De eso estoy seguro… la tía Elroy se ha encargado de eso…

- ¡Vaya! – dijo un poco serio Archie – no sabía que además de frustrar los planes de los demás además se hubiera convertido en una criminal…

- Entiendo que estés enojado con ella.

- Mi enojo no podría ser por eso – declaró seriamente Archie – mis padres en este momento me tienen sin cuidado, ellos poco se han preocupado por mi, si realmente les interesara sabrían como contactarme sin tener que pasar por la tía Elroy.

- ¿No te interesa?

- Mira Albert en el momento en que me interesaba tener un apoyo por su parte no lo tuve, ellos vieron lo mucho que me afecto la muerte de mi hermano… pero ellos se fueron sin siquiera pensar en eso… a ellos no les importó… ¿Por qué habría de importarme a mi ahora?

- No deberías hablar así – le reprendió Albert.

- Lamento que no te agrade escuchar lo que pienso…

- Yo pensé que te molestarías

- Quizá unos años antes lo hubiera hecho… pero ahora ya no.

Albert observó a Archie un tanto asombrado, Archie no había cambiado su rostro, no parecía enfadado, sin embargo tampoco se veía contento.

- Creí que si querrías verlos…

- Pues ya ves que no – contestó Archie con una mirada fría.

- En todo caso, creo que no tengo mucho por decirte… - de un bolso interior de su chaqueta sustrajo un fardo con varias cartas amarradas – por si algún día te interesa.

Y diciendo eso colocó el fardo sobre la mesa que estaba frente a Archie, pero él apenas y las miró, después desvió su mirada hacía la ventana que estaba siendo golpeada por las gotas de la lluvia.

Albert comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pensando en lo mucho que le habían hecho falta sus padres a Archie y en que a pesar de que clamaba no importarle le resultaba muy doloroso. "Tiene que irse" pensó el joven Andley antes de entrar a su despacho.

Tomó el teléfono en sus manos y marcó un número, unos minutos después Archie entró al despacho.

- Me regreso a Yale – le informó.

- ¿No te vas a quedar?

- No tiene sentido – le dijo Archie muy serio.

- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? – preguntó Albert

- Lo que podría decirte ya te lo he dicho – contestó Archie.

- ¿Incluso con Sherly?

- Ya lo sabes – dijo un tanto triste – Me casaré con ella con o sin su autorización…

- Tú también sabes que tienes mi bendición.

- Tú nunca has sido el problema – señaló Archie.

Albert asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que su sobrino quería decir con eso, entonces Archie dio la media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Pero antes de salir del despacho giró un poco su cabeza.

- Lamento mucho lo de las cartas – dijo Archie – pero debes de entender mi posición.

- Lo hago – mencionó muy serio Albert – sin embargo aún pienso que debes de considerarlo…

- Ya veremos – observó Archie y después salió del despacho.

En cuanto había salido George entró al despacho.

- Recibí tu mensaje

- ¿todo listo? – inquirió Albert

- Si… ¿estás seguro de esto?

- Si…

El automóvil personal estará listo en media hora.

- ¿El automóvil personal? Pero ¿dónde esta Dean?

- La señorita Candy requirió sus servicios…

- ¿Candy? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si, la señorita Candy fue a recibir al joven Neal y según me informó Dean deben de estar en Sunville en este momento.

Albert miró a George pero él se quedó impasible ante la mirada implorante del muchacho.

- Esta bien, esto no cambia nada – expresó Albert.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Leegan Neal se había quedado dormido después de un buen rato que había pasado solo en el descuidado jardín. Candy se había quedado a acompañarlo aunque había mantenido su distancia. Y lo había dejado meditar. Después se dirigió al comedor donde Tag acomodaba la vajilla para servir la cena.

- Candy, él estará bien – mencionó Tag cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la muchacha.

- Ha tenido que vivir terribles experiencias, pero creo que si estará bien…

- Piensas quedarte aquí.

- No, el Sr. Leegan podría llegar en cualquier momento.

- El apenas y aparece por aquí – le informó Tag.

- ¿Qué dices?

- La gente habla mucho – comentó el cocinero de los Leegan – dicen que no sale de la oficina nunca, que parece poseído.

- Esos solo son chismes – apuntó enojada Candy.

- ¿Entonces porque no lo vemos diario?

- No lo se – dijo Candy.

- Pues sea lo que sea, espero que no cuentes con el señor Leegan para la mejoría de Neal.

- Desgraciadamente nada puede hacer él tampoco…

- Candy ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada – dijo Candy cabizbaja.

Tag miró a Candy y no supo descifrar lo que pensaba, pero en ese momento que Neal había vuelto a la casa tenía que preparar cena formal. Así que no se detuvo mucho tiempo en pesar en ello.

Candy tomó su chal y miró el húmedo día que parecía haber dado unos minutos de tregua, volteó su cabeza y vio a Dean que descansaba en la cocina, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la mansión para seguir ese viejo camino que tan bien conocía. A pesar del tiempo el camino seguía viéndose igual camino por el lodo cuidando de que su vestido no se ensuciara. Y miró los frondosos árboles que bordeaban los terrenos de Lakewood.

Después de una larga caminata llegó al portal de las rosas, que estaban en sus mejores galas, los colores más hermosos asomaban por los pétalos de las mismas. Se detuvo unos minutos a contemplarlas

- Candy – escuchó una voz familiar.

Anthony la miraba desde en medio del jardín. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Abrió la boca, quería decir algo, lo que fuera pero justo en ese momento de un lado volvió a escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Candy?

Candy giró su cabeza y observó a Albert quien se acercaba a donde estaba Anthony.

- Albert – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Dónde esta Neal? – preguntó como si la hubiera visto esa mañana.

Pero Candy no respondió y solo la miró muy callada.

- Johana te esta preparando una habitación.

- ¿Johana? – inquirió con extrañeza.

- Si, tu madre la mandó, me dijo que recibió tu recado de que vendrías a Sunville y cuando supo que yo también venía, pues le ordenó que viniera.

- Gracias – dijo escuetamente Candy.

- Va a llover de nuevo – dijo Anthony sonriendo.

- Si, es lo que venía a decirte – mencionó Albert – la tía Elroy quiere que entres a tomar el té con ella.

Anthony sonrió y se dirigió hacía dentro de la mansión.

- No es el mismo – dijo Albert con voz muy queda – quizá nunca lo vuelva a ser.

Aún sin que Albert se lo dijera Candy lo sabía, en su mente y en su corazón solo habitaba ese pensamiento de que no importaba lo cerca que estuviera de Anthony, él jamás volvería a ser el mismo chico al que tanto había amado. Mirando apenas a Albert subió a su habitación y trató de dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto Albert sentía como en su corazón una punzada dolía más que nunca. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, no podía darse el lujo de sentir dolor. Tenía obligaciones, esas obligaciones que habían hecho de su vida algo que él nunca había querido. Y antes de que la lluvia arreciara entró a la mansión, y se dirigió a la sala de Té. Allí Anthony tomaba el té con la tía Elroy.

- Tía, hay un asunto que debemos tratar – dijo Albert tratando de preparar el terreno.

- Estamos tomando el té – respondió ella impasiblemente.

- Lo entiendo, pero también tiene que ver que yo no estoy aquí para descansar, solo me tomé estos días para tratar esto y el tiempo en estos casos vale oro.

Anthony sonrió débilmente y se levantó de su asiento.

- Pueden hablar aquí, yo he terminado mi té.

- Anthony – exclamó la mujer indignada.

- Tía, por favor – rogó Albert

La anciana miró duramente a su sobrino, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, Anthony había salido del salón.

- Debemos hacer unos cambios – dijo muy serio Albert.

- No pienso cambiar nada – apuntó la tía Elroy guardando la dignidad que siempre la caracterizaba.

- Es increíble que no cambie a pesar de que todo alrededor lo haga – señaló Albert.

- No vuelvas con tus impertinencias de nuevo – espetó la mujer.

Pero Albert lo único que hizo como respuesta fue sentarse enseguida a ella, mientras que la lluvia volvía a azotar las ventanas. La tía Elroy vestida sobriamente con un camafeo que adornaba su cuello, mientras que Albert vistiendo de manera un poco informal la miraba con seriedad.

- Hace mucho tiempo que utilicé mi nombre como cabeza de la familia Andley para poner orden aquí, me gustaría no tener que hacerlo nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión lo voy a tener volver a usarlo…

- No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera – dijo la tía enfáticamente.

- Si, si puedo – dijo fríamente Albert al tiempo que sus ojos azules resplandecían.

- No, no voy a permitir que me trates de esta manera…

- Es lo que hace todo el tiempo… y yo he callado y he soportado esta inútil situación… pero hasta aquí ha llegado.

- Pero…

- No… - refutó Albert sin elevar la voz – ahora es mi turno de hablar y va a escuchar hasta la última de mis palabras.

- No tengo porque soportar esto – espetó la anciana.

- Ya le dije que tiene que hacerlo – dijo Albert amenazante.

- No te atrevas – respondió la mujer.

- No se levante hasta que termine… - mencionó Albert con dureza.

La tía Elroy tensó los labios de forma exagerada y se acomodó furiosa en el sofá.

- Es urgente que apruebe el compromiso de Archie con Sherly – comenzó Albert mientras que la mujer lo miraba con los ojos crispados – tengo que eliminar cualquier tipo de resentimiento que pueda tener contra nosotros – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra al tiempo que miraba fijamente a la anciana – No quiero que vaya a cometer una locura de la cual todos podríamos arrepentirnos…

- No lo voy a hacer…

- Tiene que hacerlo – señaló Albert – porque es una orden…

- No pienso seguirla…

- Lo hará… sabe perfectamente que tengo manera de forzarla.

- ¿No te atreverás?

- Entonces no extralimite mi paciencia y no tendré que hacerlo

- No veo porque esa necedad de que apruebe… eso… siempre tratando de quedar bien con ellos en vez de conmigo.

- Se equivoca tía – dijo Albert cerrando los ojos un instante como si le doliera tan solo pronunciarlo.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó alzando una ceja

- También a él voy a ordenarle algo que dudo mucho le guste…

- ¿Qué le podrías ordenar…? – pero la anciana antes de completar la frase supo a donde quería llegar su sobrino – No, no voy a permitirlo

- No lo estoy poniendo a deliberación y también tendrá que apoyarme en eso…

- Es una tontería. Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro que no se iba a hacer.

- Pues se equivocó… Es algo que tengo que hacer.

- Solo conseguirás que te odie de la manera en como me odia a mi.

- Si ese es el precio que tendré que pagar, no me importa

- No es necesario hacerlo… ¡¡Es una locura!! – dijo finalmente la tía mientras retorcía sus manos.

- Es algo que se tiene que hacer…

- No, yo ya lo había dicho que no se iba a hacer…

- El se irá, se tiene que ir…

- Pero esta muy lejos… no puedo permitirlo

- El debe de ir… tiene que aceptar su obligación como hijo

- Pero la India…

- Allí es donde están sus padres y es a donde el tiene que ir…

- Dijimos que en la guerra

- No irá a la Guerra sino a reunirse con sus padres…

- ¿Por qué insistes en desautorizarme? – gimió la tía Elroy

- No pretendo hacer eso… y no es mi intención causarle dolor… solo quiero resolver los problemas que hay…

- Pero no hay problemas, no en ese aspecto

- Claro que los hay – dijo con desanimo Albert – Padres separados de sus hijos, hijos que añoran a sus padres… el dolor dentro de ellos, pero que se rehúsan a aceptarlo.

- La familia Andley tiene siglos manejándose así…

- Pero eso no indica que sea lo correcto… - Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de humedad – mi hermana falleció lejos de su esposo… cuando sucedió el accidente de Anthony se repitió la misma situación, y después cuando murió Stear, sus padres, estaban tan lejos tan separado de todo que ni siquiera lo conocían….

- Esos son hechos fortuitos…

- No; esos son hechos comunes dentro de nuestra familia y eso tiene que acabar… mis propios padres murieron mientras viajaban… ¿a cuantas personas más tendremos que perder de esa forma para entender que no es correcto?

- Los Andley siempre han viajado…

- Pues los Andley están a punto de cambiar…

- ¡Esto es inaudito!

- No, esto es cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi mismo cuando accedí a ser cabeza de los Andley… y la decisión ya la he tomado…

- Entonces creo que…

- Si, que tiene que apoyarme en beneficio de los Andley.

La mujer miró a Albert pero no dijo una palabra más.

- Será como deseas entonces… dile a Archie que cuando quiera traer a esa chica estaré dispuesta a aceptarla…

Albert miró hacía el pulido piso de la mansión, levantó un poco la cabeza y se sirvió un poco de té. De soslayo miró a su tía que parecía un poco consternada por todo lo sucedido.

- Hay otra cosa más – dijo Albert tratando de aparentar serenidad.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué otra cosa podrías querer?

- Es sobre Anthony…

- Anthony no da problemas – apuntó la anciana

- Habló sobre su estancia aquí…

- El es feliz aquí…

- Nadie lo niega – señaló Albert – pero es importante que vuelva a socializar con las personas.

- ¡Es muy pronto!

- Eso no lo se, eso solo lo puede decidir él.

- No estoy de acuerdo – dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza.

- Tía, usted ha dejado todas sus ocupaciones normales por estar aquí con él, y es algo que no pienso reprocharle, en ese momento era lo mejor que podría hacer, y se nota el esmero que ha puesto para que Anthony se reincorporara fácilmente a su nuevo medio ambiente – El muchacho tomó un sorbo de su té y miró decididamente a su tía – El necesita socializar más, salir de aquí, no podemos tenerlo como un recluso, necesita conocer las cosas que en su momento le eran tan familiares, creo que ir a Chicago le haría bien…

- ¿pero la gente comenzará a hablar?

- La gente habla de todas maneras – indicó Albert – y como quiera que sea, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pensar de todas esas personas, no han dejado de ser nuestros amigos y relaciones de años, gente con quienes por cuestiones de trabajo tenemos compromisos fuertes, no podemos apartar a Anthony de todo eso, no es justo para él, tiene que volver a su vida normal…

- Pero no recuerda a nadie…

- Y tal vez nunca lo haga – dijo con un dejo de tristeza el joven rubio – Por eso mismo es apremiante realizar el cambio con su vida.

- No lo se – dijo dubitativamente la mujer.

-Se que es difícil, sobre todo cuando se trata de proteger a alguien a quien se ama, pero es necesario.

- Pero ¿y sus estudios?

- Los puede continuar en Chicago. He notado la facilidad que tiene para aprender, comienzo a creer que lo que dice Logan es cierto, Anthony solo ha estado recordando todo, aprender a escribir y a leer no es cosa sencilla pero él lo hizo en un tiempo impresionante… creo que esta preparado para un tutor personal… George ha conseguido ya uno, dice que lo preparará en un año para que pueda continuar sus estudios de manera normal.

- Supongo que no puedo negarme ¿verdad?

- Yo no quiero presionarla, no más de lo que ya he hecho, solo quiero que piense en el bienestar de Anthony… y enfrentar el hecho de que quizá nunca recupere la memoria y de que no podemos por lo tanto depender de eso para su vida futura.

- ¿Y dejar de intentar?

- No, eso siempre lo podremos hacer… además de que es algo que estoy seguro que él desea con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él bien lo sabe que no puede aferrarse a esa idea porque no le es provechoso.

- Entonces hay que preparar todo para que la mudanza se realice cuanto antes.

- Me parece bien.

Y tomando las últimas gotas de té, Albert se levantó del sillón y trató de sonreír aunque solo una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La noticia de que Anthony volvería a Chicago después de tanto tiempo, se tomó con alegría por parte de todos, Anthony se veía entusiasmado, parecía que estaba listo para salir de su encierro, y poder enfrentar al mundo. Sin embargo Candy se mantuvo un poco fría por la noticia. El que Anthony se mudara a Chicago representaba tenerlo más cerca y encontrárselo en todas las reuniones a las cuales tenía que asistir por compromiso. Ya le era difícil verlo cuando iba a Lakewood y había evitado lo más que podía el tener que hacerlo, pero no podía hacer lo mismo respecto a ir a la mansión Andley, esa mansión había sido su casa y allí era donde Albert vivía, donde era requerida muchos días en la semana. El pequeño alejamiento que había tenido con Albert había sido arduo, y aunque no se habían hablado mucho, se habían visto en varias ocasiones… sabía a la perfección lo que podía esperar con ese nuevo cambio. No obstante no dijo una sola palabra en contra de la decisión que ya estaba tomada.

Los siguientes tres días Candy los pasó en casa de los Leegan, Neal se veía más tranquilo y ya estaba haciendo los planes para ir a visitar los padres de Erick, ella a pesar de sentirse ajena al dolor del muchacho, había sido un gran consuelo para él.

Los días pasaron con rapidez inusitada, y pronto estuvieron de regreso en Chicago, Candy había mantenido cierta distancia tanto con Anthony como con Albert quien había notado su proceder, pero había decidido no forzar la situación, y aunque en el fondo le dolía trato de parecer ecuánime ante ese nuevo cambio que estaba por darse.

Anthony se sintió muy feliz al llegar a Chicago, incluso cuando no decía algo sus ojos hablaban con elocuencia, muchos de los sirvientes que lo habían conocido desde pequeño no podían dejar de sentirse emocionados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y él parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

Los días que pasaron después de su llegada, transcurrieron rápidamente, las visitas de toda la ciudad no se hicieron esperar al saber la buena nueva, y la tía Abuela que había estado de mal humor desde que Albert había hablado con ella volvió a sonreír y a sentirse halagada al ver a todas sus amistades desfilar por el amplio salón donde las recibía.

Candy solo había ido en un par de ocasiones, y sus visitas como lo estaba convirtiendo en su costumbre habían sido cortas; por su parte en la Institución había recibido la noticia de que Patty reanudaría sus estudios.

- ¿Alguna vez piensas ir a ver a Albert? – preguntó Patty después de que le había dado la noticia de que estaba buscando una Universidad en donde pudiera seguir estudiando.

- ¿Para que tengo que ir a verlo? – dijo Candy fingiendo que no le importaba la pregunta.

- Hace casi una semana que llegaron de Lakewood, y ni siquiera han tenido su cena semanal…

- El ha estado muy ocupado – rebatió Candy mientras firmaba unos pedidos de medicinas.

- Si, pero eso siempre ha sido igual ¿no? – dijo de manera perspicaz Patty.

- Patty – dijo muy seria Candy - ¿podrías decirme a donde quieres llegar?

- Lamentablemente no puedo decirlo sin dejar de ser imprudente…

- Habla por amor de Dios – le ordenó Candy exasperándose.

- No quiero parecer entrometida – mencionó Patty.

Candy la miró negando con la cabeza.

- Esta bien – dijo Patty al momento de hacer una mueca – Creo que es raro verte alejada del hombre con quien se supone te vas a casar…

- Es normal, ya te lo dije…

- No lo creo – dijo Patty enfáticamente – Creo más bien que temes encontrártelo cara a cara…

- Eso no es cierto – señaló Candy.

- ¿Entonces a quien temes ver?

- A nadie – se apresuró a decir la chica rubia.

- Eres demasiado transparente – observó Patty – creo que en verdad necesitas ver a Albert.

- ¿El te ha dicho algo?

- No tiene que hacerlo, y no lo hará, él es un caballero Candy…

- No entiendo entonces tu insistencia.

- No quiero que termines como yo… - dijo con seriedad Patty.

- ¿Terminar como tú?

- Si Candy. No quiero que termines sola porque tomes una mala decisión… no quiero que sufras porque no puedes ver a la cara al hombre con quien te vas a casar…

- Yo no…

- Me enfadaré si no tomas tus cosas en este preciso momento y te diriges a verlo…

Candy miró hacía otro lado, pero sintió en ese momento la insistente mirada de su amiga y al verla a la cara comprobó que no estaba bromeando.

- A veces no te entiendo – farfulló mientras salía de la Oficina.

En vez de irse en el automóvil que siempre tenía a su disposición, prefirió irse caminando por la mojada acera, una fuerte lluvia había terminado unos minutos antes de que ella decidiera caminar hasta la mansión Andley.

Cada paso que daba resonaba en los pequeños charcos que se habían formado a lo largo del pavimento, y comenzó a pensar en lo que Patty le había dicho "No es normal verte alejada del hombre con quien se supone te casarás", era una frase que ella misma se había repetido desde hacía unos meses atrás… ¿Por qué temía tanto estar con el hombre a quien siempre había tenido confianza ciega? ¿Acaso no era ese muchacho, el mismo con quien podía contarle sus secretos más profundos? ¿Qué había cambiado en ella?

Sin apenas percatarse había llegado al umbral de la Mansión Andley, el sonido de unas risas que salía del salón le habían hecho despertar de sus pensamientos, dentro había otras más de las visitas interminables de la tía Elroy.

- ¡Pobre Anthony! – dejó escapar de sus labios

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el dueño de ese nombre.

- Anthony – exclamó Candy - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire… ya que allí adentro esta bastante denso… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – y usted señorita ¿en que se le puede servir?

- Yo… solo pase…

- A ver al tío William ¿no es así? – preguntó con interés

- ¿Esta él? – preguntó Candy bajando la mirada

- No lo se – contestó Anthony encogiéndose de hombros – hace más de una hora que me escapé de la sala.

- ¿Te escapaste? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que solo habías salido a tomar aire?

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? – inquirió Anthony con un dejo de mordacidad.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal confesión, y recordó las tretas que siempre hacía para no hacer lo que la tía siempre creía…

- Supongo que no te sientes muy feliz allí adentro con tantas "damas de sociedad" ¿verdad? – mencionó Candy con una sonrisa

- Al principio no era tan fastidioso, pero no ha pasado un solo día sin recibir visitas. Creo que ya recordé lo mucho que odiaba estas reuniones…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy un poco aturdida.

- Lo siento, no debí usar esa frase – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – hablo de que quizá si recuerdo algo, porque se me hizo muy fácil salir de allí sin que ellas se dieran cuenta… son esas cosas que sin que nadie me las explique las conozco.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó algo decepcionada Candy.

- Lamento haberte decepcionado… todos quieren que recuerde y por eso mismo no debería usar esas frases… tú también lo quieres ¿no?

Candy lo miró anhelante y él desvió su mirada.

- Si, tú lo deseas igual que el resto, es muy duro tratar de recordar algo que no sabes si es realidad. Todos cuentan tantas cosas que no puedo descifrar en que momento de mi vida pude haberlo hecho. Es como querer correr en medio de la niebla, puedes correr muy rápido y quizá nada te detenga, pero jamás sabes a donde vas. Es verme en el espejo cada mañana y no saber si la persona a la que miras alguna vez formó parte de ti o es un simple deseo querer creerlo así.

Candy trató de decir algo, pero Anthony continuó.

- Pero no puedo – dijo con voz ahogada – no puedo recordar nada, solo sentimientos, solo sensaciones, cosas que se alguna vez hice, y que puedo hacer sin que nadie me lo enseñé, cosas que siento que se que tienen algo que ver con lo que viví en su momento, pero no puedo decir con precisión a que parte pertenecen…

- No debes de presionarte así – soltó finalmente Candy.

- ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco? – le preguntó fríamente.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo aturdida.

- Quiero pero no debo, quisiera pero no puedo… creo que fue mala idea venir aquí.

- No se a que te refieres…

- A ti, yo lo lamento… no puedo y aquí estoy contándote mis miedos y mi dolor… ¿cómo lo consigues?

Candy frunció un poco las cejas y apretó los labios tratando de averiguar lo que quería decirle Anthony, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Deberías entrar – dijo finalmente sin voltearla a ver.

- Pero Anthony…

- Entra antes de que…

Pero Anthony no pudo terminar la frase, unas pisadas por las lozas del jardín interrumpieron sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – dijo una voz masculina.

Anthony volteó su cara y se encontró con la figura varonil dibujada a contra luz del farol que ostentaba el jardín.

- ¿Roy? – preguntó vacilante Candy.

- Buenas noches – saludó el muchacho.

- Buenas noches – regresó el saludo Anthony.

- Me lo habían dicho pero no sabía si era verdad, y ahora al verte se que es cierto – mencionó Roy – una buena noticia en medio de tantas desgracias.

- Lamento lo de tu padre – dijo Candy muy seria.

- Así es la vida supongo – mencionó con un dejo de amargura el joven Campbell.

- Bueno yo tengo que entrar – dijo aun aturdida la muchacha.

- Anthony la siguió con la vista y después apretó la mandíbula, mientras que Roy se aproximaba lentamente.

- Es bueno volver a verte Anthony

Candy solo alcanzó a escuchar tan efusivo saludo antes de entrar a la mansión. Allí adentro podía escuchar las risas de las amigas de la tía Elroy y sin siquiera saludarla caminó hasta donde estaba el despacho de Albert.

Al ver el haz de luz que salía de la rendija de la puerta supo que el muchacho estaba allí dentro. Tomó aire y se aproximó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, se abrió.

- Pasa – dijo una voz con un tono cansado.

Candy pasó sintiendo un ligero escalofrío. Y miró a Albert que se veía más cansado de lo que su voz sonaba. El no se tomó ni un segundo para mirar a quien había entrado, centro su visión en la ventana que daba al lago que estaba situado atrás de la lujosa mansión. Candy permaneció parada en medio de la habitación por alrededor de unos cinco minutos mientras que Albert dándole la espalda miraba al oscuro jardín.

Los ojos verdes de Candy recorrieron todo el despacho de Albert, y no alcanzó a ver nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo se sentía como una intrusa, como si nunca hubiera estado antes allí. Entonces posó sus ojos en la figura de Albert que aún estaba apostado al lado del ventanal. Albert al sentir la mirada de Candy giró su cuerpo y miró a Candy en medio del despacho.

- ¿Por qué no has tomado asiento? – preguntó un tanto en forma de reproche.

- Yo – balbuceó Candy

- ¿Es que ahora te doy miedo? – dijo con voz amarga.

- No – se apresuró a decir Candy.

- Entonces siéntate – le ordenó Albert.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Candy muy desconcertada ante la actitud de Albert.

- ¿Pensé que me tenías confianza? – volvió a reprochar Albert.

- Yo, la tengo…

- Tuve esa puerta abierta todas estas semanas ¿sabes?

Candy solo se hundió en el asiento y miró de reojo hacía la puerta.

- A veces pienso en lo difícil que es hacerse cargo de esta familia… y en como me habría vuelto loco de no ser porque amo a esta familia, amo sus raíces y su entereza… amo cada cosa que hay aquí aunque en el fondo me desagrade, pero nadie, me hace perder la cabeza de la manera en como tú lo haces.

La muchacha abrió la boca un poco indignada.

- Pero supongo que eso no importa mucho cuando esta familia recibe una conmoción como la que causó Anthony… él esta de nuevo entre nosotros. Y aunque para todos ha sido una buena noticia y nos ha traído muchas cosas buenas… no puedo pretender no ver cuando algo viene a perturbar mi paz.

Albert esperó unos momentos pero al ver que Candy no decía ni intentaba decir algo prosiguió.

- Es fácil fingir que todo esta bien, cuando sabes que no lo esta… una vez un viejo maestro me dijo "Las cosas correctas siempre se encuentran por el camino más difícil", - sus ojos azules lucían un poco apagados – y hasta ahora esas palabras no habían significado tanto para mi.

Su semblante se notaba agobiado pero a la vez decidido.

- Anthony significa mucho para mí. Es el hijo de mi querida hermana, al igual que el resto sentí mucho cuando pensamos que había muerto. De igual manera me alegré mucho cuando vi que en verdad estaba vivo. Verlo de nuevo era como estar cerca de aquella mujer que fue como una madre para mí. Sin embargo por más felicidad que me haya causado… no puedo dejar de pensar en una sola cosa, y esto no lo puedo dejar pasar por más tiempo…

El muchacho calló por unos segundos y después suspiró largamente y retomó el tema.

- Así como él significa mucho para mi, se lo que significa para ti, creo que nadie más sabe lo que te importa, tanto como yo. Te vi sufrir y derramar lágrimas por él, te vi continuar tu vida aún con su recuerdo… Lo amaste tan profundamente que dejó una marca indeleble en tu corazón… y eso hasta hace unos meses no importaba… eso no podía significar nada, todo era parte de un bello recuerdo… Pero ha dejado de ser un recuerdo. Ahora esta de nuevo entre nosotros.

- El no recuerda nada – interrumpió Candy.

- ¿Acaso el hecho de que él no recuerde te hace a ti olvidar lo que viviste a su lado?

Candy no respondió, pero en su silencio estaba implicada su respuesta.

- Podía haberte hecho muy feliz – dijo con la voz entrecortada – pero eso ya no tiene sentido, así como el hecho de verte a ti lejos de él… cuando se que deseas estar con él… O fingir que no veo su cara cuando él te mira… podrá no recordar los hechos, pero no puede olvidar el amor que siente por ti.

-Albert…

- Candy, ¿acaso estoy loco? ¿Acaso veo cosas que no existen? Hubiera querido creer que así es… pero no es así, esa temporada en Navidad como se rehuían el uno al otro, quise no darle importancia, quise pensar que era yo quien veía algo donde no existía, pero entonces regresamos al mismo lugar y fue tan evidente que no pude hacer menos que aceptar mi nueva realidad.

- Yo…

- Si, Candy tú amas a Anthony, nunca lo has dejado de amar. Y yo sería un canalla si obviara esa situación y te obligara a continuar con esa promesa que me hiciste…

- Pero tú lo has dicho, fui yo quien te hizo esa promesa…

- Yo también te hice una… y si te quedarás conmigo tampoco la estaría cumpliendo… te prometí hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo… Y aunque intente negarlo, y aunque mucho me rehúse a hacerlo, se que no podrás serlo conmigo… así que te devuelvo tu promesa.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Candy al tiempo que cerraba la mano en donde ostentaba el anillo que le había dado meses antes.

- Si Candy, eres libre de nuevo para poder ser feliz con Anthony, para que ambos puedan ser felices…

- Yo no… no Albert, yo

- Candy, yo no pienso imponerte nada, así que tampoco te puedo obligar a aceptar tu promesa de vuelta… sin embargo creo que debes pensarlo bien…

Y sin decir una palabra más salió del despacho como si estuviera en llamas, como si solo alejándose de allí rápidamente pudiera sanar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, dejando a Candy sumida en un mar de dudas.


	47. Chapter 47

**Dolor y Felicidad**

La lluvia había parecido llevarse toda la alegría de Albert quien ahora miraba por un ventanal desde una de esas habitaciones que rara vez se utilizaban. Su ya tan acostumbrada sonrisa se había borrado de su cara, ¿Qué podía haber esperado de Candy? ¿Qué era lo que había esperado de ella? No lo sabía con exactitud, ni siquiera la había dejado hablar, no habría podido soportar escuchar de sus labios que ya no lo amaba… ¿acaso lo había amado alguna vez? Sus pensamientos se tornaban confusos, como si las nubes que cubrían el cielo, cubrieran también su mente.

Habría querido escuchar su voz diciéndole que lo amaba, pero ella no lo había hecho… y sus manos ahora temblaban de furia… Sentía que la había perdido, pero ese sentimiento de confusión volvía a inundar su alma.

- ¡Quizá nunca fue mía! – musitó para si, al momento de irse recargando en una de las paredes.

Poco a poco se fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar totalmente sentado en el frío suelo de esa pequeña habitación.

Mientras tanto Candy continuaba sin moverse en el despacho de Albert, era como si quisiera que esa platica nunca hubiera existido, pero desgraciadamente si había sucedido y ahora estaba allí sin saber que decir, sentía rabia para si misma, las palabras no habían salido de su boca, no había podido decirle a Albert todo lo que quería… sin embargo ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería? Se había pasado meses encerrada cuidando a Neal, después se había ocultado en sus deberes… nunca había sido tan cobarde, nunca había huido de esa manera antes.

Candy entrecerró los ojos y fue como volver a ver a Albert dándole la espalda, ese muchacho significaba tanto para ella, pero si era así, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Acaso lo había dejado de amar?

Entretanto por el pasillo Anthony caminaba pausadamente hasta que llegó al despacho de Albert, al ver a Candy quiso acercarse pero se limitó a mirarla, era como si toda la confusión que ella sentía, la sintiera él mismo. Sus ojos brillaron pero entonces apretó sus puños y decidió regresar a la terraza donde Roy Campbell lo estaba esperando.

-Tengo que irme de aquí – mencionó Anthony con aire apesadumbrado cuando vio a su amigo.

- Pero acabas de llegar – dijo extrañado Roy.

- Creí que venir aquí sería lo mejor, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. – comentó Anthony con mucha seriedad.

Roy miró al que años antes había sido uno de sus mejores amigos pero no supo que responderle, los gestos inexpresivos de su cara le impedían formular un juicio sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras tanto Candy sintió que necesitaba salir del despacho, tomó aire y se levantó, con la mirada buscó su bolso, lo que le tomó solo unos segundos, se acercó a el y con la mano un tanto temblorosa lo sujetó y después de un momento salió del despacho lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Del salón principal salían todavía algunas risas, lo que le indicó que las visitas de la tía Elroy continuaban aún allí, tenía que pasar por el amplio vestíbulo y no sabía si la iban a notar, pero tampoco quería permanecer allí por más tiempo. Así que en contra de todos sus miedos se apresuró a llegar a la puerta principal.

Cuando por fin pudo salir, notó el frío de la noche que le pegaba en el rostro, pero que en ese momento le resulto bastante reconfortante. Sin dejar de caminar miró de soslayo a la gran Mansión de los Andley para entonces dirigirse a su casa.

Entretanto en New York la lluvia apenas comenzaba a caer, Sabrina apremiaba el paso para llegar cuanto antes a casa de la Sra. Flannery, se estaba acostumbrando a no utilizar carros, y aunque para alguien que toda su vida había estado rodeada de comodidades y lujos podría haber parecido una desgracia, para ella resultaba una aventura y lo hacía con mucho gusto, más sabiendo que cuando regresara a la que ahora era su casa, no recibiría reproches por su conducta, la Sra. Flannery era una mujer muy consciente y aunque también pertenecía a una buena familia, su modo de vida no era lo que una persona bien nacida alabaría. Los artistas aunque siempre eran reconocidos por todos aquellos de buena cuna en rara ocasión podían intimar con ellos sin ser tratados duramente.

Sabrina notó las primeras gotas cuando todavía le faltaban unas cuantas calles para poder estar bajo techo. Comenzaba a resignarse a quedar empapada cuando un carro se detuvo a su lado.

- Deberías subir – le dijo una voz masculina que conocía muy bien.

- Terruce Grandchester – dijo a forma de saludo Sabrina.

- Vamos, o es que te gusta pasear bajo la lluvia.

La chica pensó en contestarle algo mordaz, sin embargo podía perder la oportunidad de llegar seca a su casa. Así que resistiendo la tentación de caer en el juego que mejor se le daba a Terry sonrió y subió al automóvil.

- Hace días que no te veía – dijo Terry.

- Es que ya se empezó a ensayar…

- Pero pensé que habías dicho que el estreno sería hasta final de año – señaló Terry.

- Así es – dijo Sabrina con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Terry hizo un amago de sonrisa y miró a Sabrina unos segundos.

- Bien, hemos llegado… - apuntó Terry

- ¿no gustas pasar? Marcie hizo un delicioso pastel supongo que ni aún el diablillo de Daniel se lo pudo haber acabado.

Terry se vio tentado a declinar la invitación, pero había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Sabrina y sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa. Así que aceptó la invitación.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba llegando a su casa, miró la puerta principal pero no quiso llamar al timbre ni que alguno de los sirvientes la escuchara, en especial Johana que en cuanto entraba no la dejaba descansar ni un segundo de su presencia. Observó con cuidado las entradas de la casa, y si no quería que los sirvientes la vieran tenía que descartar la entrada de servicio puesto que no era la más indicada, pero la puerta del jardín podría estar abierta, o en el último de los casos, podía escalar hasta llegar a su ventana.

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó al camino que daba al jardín, abrió la pequeña portezuela y siguió por el sendero de piedras tratando de que sus botas no hicieran ruido. Cuando por fin llegó cerca de la terraza sonrió satisfecha de ella misma, estaba por subir la pequeña escalinata que daba a la terraza cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

- ¿Candy?

Candy giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada severa de su madre.

- ¿Se puede saber a que estas jugando?

- Yo no estoy jugando – respondió Candy un poco defraudada en su plan de entrar sin ser vista.

- Parecía que te querías colar a hurtadillas.

- Bueno yo… - balbuceó Candy un tanto desanimada

- Mejor entremos que parece que va a llover de nuevo…

Candy trató de sonreír pero apenas y pudo hacer una ligera mueca y su madre que poco a poco había aprendido a descifrar las expresiones de Candy supo que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué te parece tomar un té? – le preguntó de forma muy cariñosa.

- No soy muy aficionada al té – dijo Candy quien seguía pensando que lo mejor sería irse a la cama.

- Este si te gustará – insistió Charlene y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su hija mientras se dirigían a la pequeña sala de té privada que estaba situada al lado de la que usaban en reuniones.

Mientras tanto Terry y Sabrina también estaban sentados en la sala de té de la casa de la señora Flannery.

- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a los Andley? – acababa de preguntar Terry.

- Fue un poco extraño – señaló Sabrina quien no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de su familia – Mi abuela pensaba que yo necesitaba casarme con un hombre acaudalado… así que sin preguntarme ella y la abuela de la familia acordaron un matrimonio.

- ¿Te casaste con un Andley? – inquirió muy interesado Terry.

- No, no habría podido hacerlo aunque así lo hubiera querido – mencionó con una ligera amargura Sabrina – Pero ellas habrían estado felices de que así hubiera ocurrido con el heredero de los Andley…

- ¿El heredero de los Andley?

En tanto que en la sala de la casa de los Brown; Charlene había acercado una taza humeante a Candy.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Albert? – inquirió tanteando el terreno de forma un tanto acertada.

Candy dio un respingo y la taza que contenía en su manos se tambaleó derramando algo del caliente líquido sobre su vestido. Charlene al ver la reacción de Candy suspiró profundamente.

- Yo – balbuceó Candy y antes de que pensará comenzó a sollozar.

En New York Sabrina le había dado ya a Terry los primeros detalles de su acercamiento con los Andley y él se miraba impasible, no le sorprendía la actitud de la familia Andley o de la familia Lingwood, era algo que se veía a menudo en las familias de abolengo, no tenía que ir tan lejos su propia familia había sido víctima de esos arreglos, el matrimonio de su padre era una prueba viviente de ello.

- … así que cuando se enteraron de mi matrimonio con Daniel, mis padres decidieron que no era digna de llevar su apellido.

- Lo lamento mucho, no lo sabía… - se excusó Terry.

- Tú no tienes la culpa – aseguró Sabrina con tanto orgullo que Terry no pudo evitar pensar que la sangre de los Lingwood estaba latente en la chica que estaba sentada delante de él.

- ¿pero Albert… digo William te corrió de su casa?

Sabrina soltó una ligera risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó el muchacho un tanto desconcertado

- No es que sea gracioso, la cosa es que le sigues llamando Albert…. La única persona que le llama de esa manera es Candy…

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó con interés Terry.

Sabrina lo miró escudriñándolo, y después sonrió para sí.

- Me has hecho una pregunta y yo te la respondí… ahora es mi turno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Terry.

- ¿Dónde conociste a Candy?

Terry se puso pálido de repente y abrió la boca sorprendido.

Entretanto Candy ya había puesto al corriente a su mamá de la conversación que había tenido con Albert. Charlene la miraba con tristeza y sostenía la taza en sus manos fuertemente.

- Candy… lamento escuchar todo esto, pero yo creo que William tiene sus razones para haberte dicho todo eso.

- No pude decir nada – comentó entre sollozos.

- A veces no hay necesidad de decir algo – susurró la mujer.

- Me hubiera gustado decir…

- Hija, me preocupa esto, toda la situación… y más aún porque no es la primera vez que William te propone algo así.

Candy levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de su madre y recordó lo que había pasado unos meses antes cuando ella había querido ir a la guerra.

- El amor todo lo puede, dicen por allí – continuó la Sra. Brown al tiempo que se acomodaba unos rizos para que se quedaran en su peinado – Pero hay cosas que el amor no puede por si solo…

Charlene se levantó de su asiento y sujetó una charola con pastas y la acercó a la mesa.

- Hace unos meses fue la guerra – agregó la mujer – Hoy es Anthony, pero además estuvo Sabrina, o Mac… cuando hay inseguridad siempre habrá algo que se interponga, ya sean eventos como la Guerra, o pretendientes, viejos amores o presiones familiares. Y si piensas que lo que ha pasado entre ustedes es cosa de una vez, estás muy equivocada, es cuando digo que el amor necesita de algo más, necesita de fuerza, de compresión y de muchas cosas más. Cuando el amor no va acompañado de lo demás suele simplemente no ser suficiente.

Candy suspiró largamente. Y Charlene prosiguió.

- Sobre Anthony, no puedo negarte que es un muchacho estupendo, lo que sabía de él no se compara con la dulzura y la calidez de sus palabras y de sus acciones… sin embargo hay algo que no puedes negar.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y dejó ver sus ojos esmeralda, anhelantes de lo que su madre iba a decir.

- Tienes que saber que en caso de decidirte por él, tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que quizá nunca recuperé su memoria…

- Pero yo…

- Candy, se que entre ustedes existió un profundo cariño, no es fácil de olvidar algo así, y que fue acrecentado por la muerte, tú lo creíste muerto y eso te hizo añorar su presencia… se lo que es eso – le dijo de forma compasiva – se lo que es creer que alguien a quien amas se ha ido y que no volverá… te aferras a una idea y a un amor, desgraciadamente él no es el mismo… y quizá nunca lo vuelva a ser… sin dejar de ser un hombre bueno no es de quien te enamoraste…

Candy había vuelto a empezar a llorar, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, todo lo que le decía su madre era cierto, Candy amaba a Anthony, o mejor dicho amaba a ese Anthony al que no le hacía falta seguridad, al que la defendía, quien no temía decirle lo mucho que la quería… a ese Anthony con el que había compartido ese gran amor. El Anthony actual en mucho era como un extraño y era parte por la cual ella misma se había resistido de hablarle de la manera en como solía hacerlo.

- Se que hablar de ese chico actor, esta de más – señaló Charlene aunque alcanzó a notar un ligero brillo en los ojos de Candy pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en ello – él tiene su propia vida, tiene su familia ya, pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo, porque en su momento representó también un obstáculo entre ustedes dos… Sabrina también lo fue, pero ella tiene tantos problemas en su propia vida que es difícil que ahora represente el peligro que tú misma sentiste.

Charlene miró a Candy que ya estaba calmándose.

- Y ahora lo más importante… quiero que lo medites ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Albert?

Candy trató de hablar pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Un cariño profundo, una amistad, o necesidad no es amor… - dijo la mujer descifrando ese mutismo – tienes que aclarar tus ideas, tus sentimientos… Albert te esta dejando libre y no lo hace porque no te ame, sino porque no quiere obligarte a cumplir una palabra de la cual no estas segura, él te ama tanto que te esta dejando libre para que escojas tú sola tu camino, es admirable lo que esta haciendo… pero de nada servirá si tú no puedes corresponder a ese amor.

La muchacha apretó sus manos contra la falda de su vestido.

- Y si él te ha dejado libre, yo no puedo hacer tampoco mucho… la única que podría hacer algo eres tú… Y solo quiero que sepas que escojas a quien escojas, yo se que estarás haciendo la elección correcta… y no importa quien sea el elegido de tu corazón, siempre y cuando tú estés segura de lo que estás haciendo…

Diciendo esto Charlene se levantó de su silla, abrazó a su hija y después se retiró dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor. Sabiendo que había alguien que entendía su alma sin que tuviera que exponerla.

Mientras tanto en New York, Terry había dado una ligera explicación de cómo había conocido a Candy, pero Sabrina intuyó que las palabras ocultaban más de lo que Terry podía decir, se había percatado de cómo los ojos del muchacho brillaban al hablar de la chica pecosa y de cómo una ligera sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios.

Sabrina había convivido con Terry lo suficiente para saber que él todavía sentía algo por ella, y comprendió enseguida el afán de hacerle tantas preguntas sobre la familia Andley.

- Terry… - le dijo Sabrina, después de haber guardado silencio durante unos minutos en que ambos tomaban de las tazas que tenían enfrente de ellos – Hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar tan fácilmente… el dinero y el amor.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Aunque no me lo has dicho y por más buen actor que seas, puedo ver perfectamente que Candy significa más para ti de lo que quieres admitir.

- Yo… - balbuceó Terry.

- Pero también entiendo tu posición, y no te preocupes que yo no diré nada… sin embargo reconozco que tu situación no es sencilla. Se lo que es amar a alguien a pesar de que todo indica que es incorrecto, a pesar de que todos te dicen que es imposible… Pero si me permites decírtelo… nada es imposible.

- Hay cosas que si lo son… sobre todo cuando no eres correspondido – señaló Terry.

- Lo dices por ella ¿verdad?

- Esta comprometida con Albert ¿no es así?

- Si, así es, pero no han fijado fecha de boda – dijo de manera perspicaz Sabrina.

- ¿y eso importa acaso?

- Si, porque un compromiso sin fecha puede ser roto…

- Pero ojalá fuera solo eso – dijo en un arrebate Terry

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Además esta él…

- ¿Quién? ¿William?

- No… él… Anthony – mencionó al hacer una mueca.

- ¿Anthony? ¿Qué tiene que ver Anthony en todo esto?

- El y Candy fueron novios… - dijo él un tanto enojado

- ¿Fueron novios? – preguntó asombrada Sabrina

Entonces Sabrina comprendió la actitud de Candy y su alejamiento de Lakewood. Anthony había regresado pero ella estaba comprometida con William. Eso significaba solo una cosa… Candy aún sentía algo por Anthony.

- ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó extrañado Terry.

- No. yo jamás imaginé…

- Lo siento… - dijo Terry al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- No tienes porque… como ya te dije antes, no diré nada… solo espero que después no te arrepientas de lo que vayas a hacer o a dejar de hacer.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo Terry con amargura – Yo… tengo mis propias obligaciones.

Antes de que Sabrina pudiera decir algo más, Terry se levantó y se colocó su gabardina, sonrió con resignación y salió de la sala de té, siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Sabrina escuchó la puerta cerrarse y dio un ligero sorbo a su té.

"La ama muchísimo" pensó Sabrina con desánimo, él nunca se había abierto así con ella, la única manera en como podía haberlo hecho era porque se sentía impotente para poder hacer algo para recuperarla, en sus adentros no podía sentir desprecio por él, aunque sabía que estaba casado y con una hija. Porque en parte se sentía relacionada con él, todo se había interpuesto entre Daniel y ella, el mismo destino había frustrado su relación… y pensó también en Candy ¿acaso ella también sentía algo por Terry? Nunca la había escuchado nombrarlo, de hecho la noticia de que ella y Anthony habían sido novios le había sorprendido, pero si había notado el cambio en su comportamiento, y sintió un poco de tristeza por William, porque ella sabía lo mucho que él amaba a la chica rubia de ojos verdes.

- No se en que terminará todo – dijo para si después de lanzar un fuerte suspiro.

"La almohada es una buena consejera", dice un sentencia, y como si fuera tan cierto como la gente lo dice, Candy había tomado el consejo, se había ido a la cama pensando en lo que tenía que hacer en la decisión que tenía que tomar… De la misma manera cerca de allí en la mansión Britter parecía que Annie también se había tomado como ley esa frase.

- Annie abre la puerta – dijo por tercera vez la Sra. Britter.

Annie simplemente lanzó un ligero gruñido y se dio la media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. La señora Britter tensó los labios y sujetó la perilla de la puerta y con la satisfacción reflejada en el rostro se percató de que no estaba echada la llave de la puerta.

- Señorita, es momento que te levantes – dijo muy enojada la mujer entrando al cuarto.

- Creí que era de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin ser invitado a entrar – refunfuñó Annie incorporándose en la cama.

- Creo que es la única regla de etiqueta que no has olvidado – sentenció su madre.

- ¿Qué esperas que haga? – dijo a forma de reto Annie quien no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar la cama.

- Una señorita de tu posición no puede estar hasta estas horas en la cama… levántate.

- No tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy – dijo mirando severamente a su madre.

- Me vas a acompañar, así que levántate y vístete porque salimos en una hora.

- No tengo deseos de salir – estableció Annie.

- Es una orden y no puedes negarte…

Annie le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su madre, y ella después de abrir las cortinas que dejaron entrar los rayos cálidos del sol, entonces entró la mucama de Annie y su madre salió de la habitación. Annie se levantó de la cama con un ademán de enfado, se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a arreglarse. Una hora más tarde Annie salía de su habitación lujosamente ataviada pero con una expresión de hastió marcado en el rostro.

- Te ves bien – dijo fríamente su madre al tiempo que se colocaba el sombrero y los guantes para salir de la casa.

Ese era el primer día soleado en muchos días lluviosos que había habido en la ciudad, Annie iba al lado de su madre en el carruaje de los Britter y conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la mansión Andley.

- ¿Los Andley? ¿Vamos a visitar a los Andley? – preguntó un poco asustada.

- Vamos a ver a la señora Elroy – anunció su madre.

- Pero ¿Por qué? - inquirió angustiada Annie.

- Todas nuestras amistades lo han hecho y no podemos quedarnos al margen.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era aquí a donde querías venir? – masculló Annie muy enojada.

- No te vuelvas impertinente… y comienza a pensar en tu futuro – le dijo la señora Britter.

- ¿A que te refieres?

-- No voy a dejar que te conviertas en una solterona – le dijo enojada.

Annie apretó los labios y desvió su mirada de la de su madre y sintió como si acabara de clavarle una daga en la espalda.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que Alex tiene más de un mes que no va a la casa?

- Su padre acaba de morir – se excusó Annie, aunque ella misma se hacía esa observación todo el tiempo.

- No me hables con ese tono jovencita. Deja eso para las que no han recibido la esmerada educación que se te ha otorgado. – ordenó la mujer – así que espero que durante la visita te comportes como la dama que eres…

Annie abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, sentía que las fuerzas nacidas de su desesperación y apatía la abandonaban, Alex no la había buscado desde hacía tanto tiempo… y ahora su madre volvía a reprocharle el ser soltera, y el haber perdido a Archie… volvió a girar su cabeza y vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del carruaje.

La Sra. Britter bajó del carruaje ayudada por uno de los sirvientes de los Andley, Annie no le dio la mano y bajó por ella misma, miró la lujosa mansión que se levantaba delante de ella. Con gesto adusto trató de cubrir lo nerviosa que se sentía. Se acomodó el fino sombrero, y caminó vacilante hasta la entrada de la mansión.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y la Sra. Britter y Annie pasaron al vestíbulo, donde para sorpresa de Annie los chicos Campbell estaban reunidos. Annie se detuvo en seco cuando divisó a Alex entre ellos.

- Buenos días – saludaron todos de forma amable a la madre de Annie, solo Alex se había quedado mudo al ver a su prometida.

- Buenos días – devolvió el saludo la señora Britter mirando duramente a Alex que apenas y había hecho un gesto de saludo.

Annie apretó la mano de donde sujetaba su pequeño bolso y trató de fingir indiferencia. Los primos y hermanos de Alex parecieron darse cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación.

- Vamos a la terraza a esperar a Anthony – sugirió Glen.

- Apoyo la moción – dijo Ashton riendo.

Alex tomó aire y todos se movieron rápidamente hasta la terraza, solo Roy se quedó un poco retrasado, para percatarse del incomodo silencio en que se había quedado el vestíbulo.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo finalmente Alex antes de que Roy se saliera a la terraza y alcanzó a notar la nota fría en la voz de su hermano, negó con la cabeza y terminó saliendo.

- Gracias – contestó escuetamente Annie.

Se quedaron en silencio y después de un minuto los dos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo. Y volvieron a quedarse callados.

- Tú primero – le dijo Alex amablemente a Annie.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Annie más a forma de reproche que de otra manera.

- Intentando sobrellevar la muerte de mi padre – dijo Alex un poco abrumado – esta es la primera salida que tenemos todos juntos.

Annie asintió ligeramente con la cabeza aunque la respuesta no le había gustado.

- Yo, no he podido ir a verte – le dijo Alex a forma de excusa.

La chica sujetó más fuerte su bolso y trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo.

- Me esperan – dijo ella mirando hacía la sala de te.

- Si, también a mi – dijo Alex no muy convincente

Annie pasó a su lado bajando la mirada y Alex tuvo el deseo de tomarla del brazo, pero la dejó continuar su camino hacía la sala y se conformó con solo mirarla. Se quedó unos instantes parado en medio del vestíbulo como no sabiendo que hacer, pero después de unos minutos se dirigió a la terraza donde Anthony charlaba en medio de risas con sus hermanos y primos. Iba a acercarse a ellos, pero Roy lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Alex muy serio.

- ¿Con Annie?

- Creo que no es de tu incumbencia…

- No pretendo atacarte – dijo honestamente Roy – deja de sentir que todos estamos en tu contra ¿quieres?

- Es difícil, considerando que en las últimas semanas no puedo decir una palabra sin que uno de ustedes me ataque…

- Mira, no salimos de la casa para estar peleándonos aquí… - murmuró Roy.

- Entonces ¡déjame tranquilo! – le espetó y los demás se percataron de que los dos estaban discutiendo.

- ¿No pueden estar en paz? – inquirió molesto Mac.

Anthony miró las caras de todos que parecían estar preparándose para una batalla.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Anthony

- No, nada – masculló Alex de mala gana.

Mac miró duramente a sus hermanos y los dos se quedaron callados aunque en sus rostros se seguía reflejando el disgusto.

Mientras tanto en la sala de té, Annie no decía nada, no comprendía que estaba pasando. Comenzaba a sentirse de la misma manera en como se había sentido cuando había estado a punto de terminar su relación con Archie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la tía Elroy al ver su cara palidecida.

- Si – contestó ella dando un respingo.

Su madre la miró y pareció retarla con la mirada, Annie entonces fingió una débil sonrisa, y trató de no demostrar lo que su agobiada alma contenía.

Entretanto los muchachos se habían dirigido al lago, todos iban hablando mucho a excepción de Roy de Alex que seguían rezagándose del resto.

- Deja de mirarme – exigió Alex a Roy que no había dejado de hacerlo desde que Mac los había callado.

- Solo quiero que me digas que piensas hacer…

- Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia – señaló un tanto enojado Alex.

- Si es de mi incumbencia –refutó Roy.

- ¿Qué afán tienes en querer saber que ocurre? – masculló enfadado Alex.

- Es que no te entiendo – respondió muy serio Roy.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó haciendo una mueca el muchacho.

- Duraste años suspirando por Annie, lo único que te oíamos decir es lo hermosa y elegante que era… lo mucho que la admirabas… y ahora resulta que después de que accede ser tu novia no la quieres ni ver…

Alex abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, fue como si acabara de recibir un cubetazo de agua fría. Roy tenía razón. Alex había pasado años esperando la oportunidad para que Annie lo mirara tan siquiera, la había seguido a cuantos bailes y reuniones había asistido, su admiración por ella se había convertido en una especie de obsesión. Hacía meses que no recordaba la emoción que le había dado al saber que ella y Archie ya no eran novios… y en ese momento recordó la enorme felicidad que había sentido cuando ella en medio de sollozos y de risas había aceptado ser su novia…

Instintivamente sonrió, fue como si todos esos recuerdos hubieran vuelto a él en un torrente. Roy no supo descifrar por completo que significaba esa sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – le preguntó de forma muy serena Alex a su hermano.

- ¿Qué no te había dicho?

- Eso que me acabas de decir – respondió Alex.

- No lo sé, todo el problema con nuestro padre, desde que cayó enfermo, nos hizo perder la cabeza a todos… venos, siempre peleando, cuando antes era impensable que lo hiciéramos. Y tú estabas feliz, pero de repente todo cambio.

- Ella sigue siendo hermosa ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién? ¿Annie?

Alex simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella siempre ha sido de las más bellas… y tú la sabes perfectamente, no necesitas que alguien más te lo diga…

- Tengo que considerarme afortunado entonces…

- No lo se… creo que hace mucho tiempo que no piensas bien – dijo Roy con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

- Creo que tienes razón…

- ¿en que? – preguntó Roy.

- Te encanta esto ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh si!, no es común que tú me des la razón en algo… - dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

- Creo que tienes razón en cuanto dices que la muerte de nuestro padre nos alteró nuestras existencias… duró tanto tiempo enfermo que… no fue fácil asimilarlo…

- Siempre creímos que se repondría…

- ¿Crees que algún día dejaremos de pelear?

- No lo sé – dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros.

Alex sonrió débilmente y después miró con cierto respeto a su hermano menor. En eso Mac volvió la cabeza hacía ellos.

- ¿Piensan quedarse allí todo el día? – les preguntó un tanto desesperado.

- No, ya vamos para allá – dijo Roy

- Yo no – dijo Alex sonriendo con complicidad.

Mac se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Acaso siguen peleando? – preguntó en voz muy baja.

- No, ya no – dijo Alex.

- ¿Entonces a que viene todo eso de que no vienes con nosotros?

- No puedo ir – dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ahora ¿Qué le dijiste? – inquirió Mac volteando con Roy.

- Nada – exclamó Roy.

- Si; me dijo justo lo que tenía que escuchar – apuntó Alex.

Mac los miró a los dos con una ceja levantada.

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte – agregó Alex – solo que hay algo que tengo que hacer

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Mac

- Eso, no puedo decirlo… así que, nos vemos.

Alex dio la media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Y ahora que le ocurre?

- Creo que ha recuperado la razón – señaló Roy sonriendo.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que va a hacer? – le preguntó Mac.

- No tengo la menor idea.

Mac se quedó muy extrañado al tiempo que miraba a su hermano prácticamente corriendo de regreso a la mansión.

Mientras tanto Candy se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se había asustado al querer ir a la institución y después recordó que ese día era sábado. Se había vuelto a recostar mirando el dosel de su cama. Después miró su dedo, el brillante anillo relucía en él y sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar ese día en que Albert se lo había colocado en su dedo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al último cajón de su armario, debajo de unas prendas que sacó de allí estaba un pequeño cofre de madera. Lo llevó hasta la cama sin preocuparse en regresar la ropa al cajón.

Candy se sentó en al borde de la cama y abrió el pequeño cofre, sus pequeños tesoros seguían allí, como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento para volver mostrar los recuerdos que guardaban, el pequeño crucifijo brillo con intensidad cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminaron. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido en el Hogar de Ponny, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Después de haber visto el crucifijo, sacó de dentro aquella moneda que en una ocasión Anthony le había dado, ese había sido un día muy feliz para ella, antes de colocarla al lado del cofre sintió mucha nostalgia al recordarlo. Después sacó la fotografía de Anthony, pero ese Anthony que le sonreía desde la foto no era el mismo que estaba en ese momento en la mansión Andley, lanzó un largo suspiro y entonces sacó el último de sus tesoros, ese medallón que había representado tanto en su vida, ese medallón que había pertenecido a su querido príncipe.

Después de haber contemplado un largo rato todos aquellos objetos que de una u otra manera conservaban los recuerdos más felices de su vida los acomodó sobre su cama y los miró. ¡Eran tan pocos! Sin embargo para ella significaban tanto. Después de observarlos por unos minutos sonrío para si.

- Ya se lo que tengo que hacer – susurró.

Entretanto en la mansión Andley Alex caminaba con sigilo hasta el salón de té, se asomó pero no vio a nadie, se sintió un poco decepcionado pero siguió caminando. Sintiéndose como un intruso comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión. Su buena educación se lo prohibía pero en ese momento eso le empezaba a tener sin cuidado.

En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de entrar a habitaciones donde sirvientes de los Andley hacían sus labores, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando miró a uno de los balcones que daban al lago sonrió con complacencia y con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta allí.

- ¿Cuánto quieres por tus pensamientos? – preguntó Alex.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Annie dando un respingo, al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho.

- Perdón no quise asustarte – mencionó Alex.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Annie escudriñándolo con la mirada– no se supone ibas al lago.

- De repente sentí deseos de quedarme.

- ¿Por qué habrías de haber hecho eso? – inquirió Annie con seriedad.

- Porque si – contestó Alex.

- No me gustan tus juegos – aseveró Annie con un dejo de disgusto en su voz.

Alex notó enseguida ese timbre en la voz de Annie y se sintió un poco desanimado.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar lo que te he hecho?

- No se de que hablas – dijo Annie con una mirada que denotaba tristeza.

- Annie – dijo al tiempo de tomar su mano – soy un canalla por haberme portado así contigo.

- Alex, suéltame me estas incomodando – le espetó Annie.

- ¿Acaso tanto me odias?

- No digas tonterías – señaló la muchacha, aunque cada sílaba iba cargada de resentimiento.

- ¿entonces? – preguntó implorante Alex.

- No te entiendo… - dijo finalmente Annie – he tratado, pero no puedo, he querido comprender lo que esta ocurriendo en tu familia, pero no me has dejado participar de ello.

- ¿Es que quieres verte sumida en pleitos y desavenencias? – quiso saber Alex un tanto contrariado.

- Si, eso quiero – respondió con vehemencia Annie.

- Nadie querría eso – expresó el elegante muchacho.

- Si, tienes razón, nadie querría tener dolor a su lado, ni problemas o algo así, sería absurdo que alguien pidiera eso ¿verdad?

Alex asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a la joven.

- Pero yo no lo veo así – continuó Annie – yo simplemente quiero que compartas conmigo eso, así como cuando compartes tu alegría…

- No quería causarte problemas – dijo Alex.

- Yo se que es lo que ocurre… - manifestó la muchacha con amargura – tú al igual que el resto creen que soy tan fatua y vanidosa que no puedo preocuparme por nadie, que mi presencia no es más que un fastidio en el momento de un problema… ¿es eso verdad?

Alex quiso abrir la boca, pero en cierta medida Annie le estaba diciendo lo que él había sentido durante mucho tiempo, y sintió un fuerte remordimiento de conciencia.

- Crees que solo sirvo de adorno, ¿verdad?

- No, jamás pensaría eso – se apresuró a decir Alex.

- Entonces demuéstramelo – exigió la joven – dime lo que ocurre y lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo… pruébame que no piensas que soy solo una cabeza hueca como todo el mundo cree.

Alex miró asombrado a Annie, no pudo evitar sonreír sujetó una de las manos de la chica y tomó aliento antes de comenzar.

- Perder a un padre es muy doloroso… - comenzó – pero lo es más cuando ese dolor viene además acompañado por problemas… Mac, bueno, mi hermano nunca ha sido ejemplo de obediencia, y ahora que mi padre no esta presente su personalidad ha aflorado en todos sentidos, mi madre espera que yo tome las responsabilidades que él no quiere afrontar…

Y así el muchacho comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese tiempo, Annie no soltó su mano y lo escucho con paciencia durante largo rato, después de que terminó de descargar su alma sintió como si un enorme peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

- Todo saldrá bien – le dijo Annie acariciando la dulce cara del muchacho – ya lo verás.

- ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme tan rápido y ser tan compresiva al mismo tiempo?

- No soy un ogro ¿sabes?

- Nunca lo pensé… pero creí que después…

- Después de dejarme fuera de tu vida – concluyó la muchacha.

- Si, lo lamento – dijo el muchacho con sincero arrepentimiento.

- Eso ya pasó – mencionó la joven – ahora solo nos resta esperar…

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento y Alex miró un ave atravesar el soleado cielo. Luego sonrió ligeramente.

- Annie, ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

- Dime. ¿aun lo deseas?

- Claro que si – respondió Annie.

- Casémonos entonces.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó un tanto espantada Annie.

- Si, digo, no en este momento, pero que te parece dentro de un mes.

- ¿Un mes? – preguntó la muchacha alzando una ceja.

- Si Annie, un mes.

- Es demasiado pronto, y tu familia, esta de duelo, yo no podría…

- Por eso mismo – dijo Alex – mi familia necesita recuperar un poco de alegría y no encuentro una mejor ocasión que nuestra boda…

- La gente….

- ¿la gente? Ellos siempre criticaran… así son, y yo no creo justo seguir posponiendo la boda, hace ya tanto tiempo que estamos posponiendo ese momento… ¿acaso no lo quieres?

- Si, claro que si, pero me parece que no habrá tiempo para organizar todo…

- Entonces tómate el tiempo que creas necesario… pero no quiero esperar mucho.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Annie.

- No, loco estaría si quisiera posponer más tiempo la boda.

- ¿Entonces hablas en serio?

- Nunca había hablado tan en serio.

Annie sonrió y Alex besó la mano de la chica, y unos segundos después la sostuvo en brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

Si Annie hubiera aceptado la propuesta de un mes de Alex habría resultado casi imposible que el evento se llevara a cabo, ya que un mes después apenas estaba entregando invitaciones para la boda.

Y tal como había previsto la muchacha, la gente murmuraba por realizar un evento de esas magnitudes en un momento de luto dentro de la familia Campbell, pero de igual manera Alex tenía razón, al menos en lo que se refiere a su familia ya que las discusiones habían cesado al menos momentáneamente y todos parecían estar dispuestos a aceptar la decisión que el joven Campbell había tomado.

Entretanto en New York, los días transcurrían de forma normal, entre el caos de la gran ciudad y las lluvias que parecían no cesar. En la zona de Broadway Terry seguía presentándose en el Teatro y Sabrina continuaba con sus ensayos y demás actividades. Ellos dos no se habían vuelto a encontrar desde ese día en que Terry había abierto parte de su alma a la muchacha. Sabrina lo consideraba normal, sabía que para una persona que pocas veces se abre de esa manera era difícil volver a exponerse de esa manera.

Esa tarde, después del ensayo una cansada Sabrina llegó a casa de la señora Flannery, donde Marcie la estaba esperando con unos sobres en la mano.

- Le ha llegado correspondencia – le informó muy ufana.

- Gracias Marcie – dijo ella tomando los sobres y sonriendo.

Sabrina se dirigió a su habitación pensando que las cartas eran de Allen, sin embargo al llegar allí se percató de que uno de los sobres se veía excesivamente elegante para ser una simple carta. Tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió con mucha curiosidad.

- Vaya – exclamó y se quedó mirando el sobre.

Sabrina se acostó un momento en su recamara y Daniel entró a su recamara. Hacía días que no lo había visto despierto, así que lo abrazó y lo acarició. Y entonces sonrió para si. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, hasta llegar al pasillo que era donde estaba el teléfono. Durante unos minutos sostuvo una conversación y unos segundos después de que colgó el teléfono mandó llamar a Marcie.

- Prepara mi equipaje y el del niño…

- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Marcie con imprudencia.

- Vamos a Chicago – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en la boca.

Al día siguiente después de haber dejado arreglados unos pendientes, Sabrina y el pequeño Daniel salieron de la ciudad.

Unos días después mientras Terry estaba en una de las múltiples fiestas que se daban en honor al grupo, o mejor dicho en honor a él, miraba a la gente que lo saludaba y que trataba de captar su atención. Sin embargo lo que toda esa gente aduladora no sabía era que el muchacho tenía un poco más de un mes que solo podía pensar en Candy. Era como si ese recuerdo al haber sido expuesto, se hubiera vuelto más fuerte. No obstante su fuerza de voluntad y el amor para su pequeña lo hacían resistir el impulso de salir corriendo en busca de la chica que era la causante de sus desvelos.

Llevaba menos de una hora en esa fiesta y la empezaba a encontrar asfixiante, miró hacía el enorme ventanal que se encontraba en medio del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y alcanzó a ver las gotas de lluvia que se arremolinaban contra los cristales. Terry suspiró y volvió a fingir una sonrisa mientras que Robert le presentaba a otra mujer adinerada dispuesta a invertir en la siguiente puesta en escena del grupo.

Después de haber permanecido en una conversación que ameritaba más de un bostezo por parte del joven actor, logró zafarse de la mujer, caminó hacía la cocina y sin pensarlo mucho salió de allí. Se dirigió a su automóvil y condujo hasta su casa. Pero antes de llegar allí se detuvo en el parque a donde solía ir a caminar. Estacionó el carro y comenzó a recorrerlo, llegó a la banca que estaba al lado de la fuente y miró hacía la casa de la señora Flannery y tuvo el impulso de acercarse.

Así que con paso decidido se aproximó a la puerta principal, llamó solo una vez y Marcie abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches – saludó el muchacho.

- ¡Oh pero si es usted! – exclamó emocionada la sirvienta.

- Se encuentra la señorita Sabrina.

- Ella salió – le informó la indiscreta mujer.

- ¿podría decirle que pase a verla? – preguntó Terry

- Ay Señor ella no va a regresar sino hasta la semana que entra.

- ¿No esta en la ciudad? – preguntó extrañado

- No señor, ella salió a Chicago.

- ¿A Chicago?

- Si, ya ve que allá tiene muchos amigos.

- Si lo sabía – contestó Terry un poco contrariado.

- Pero no se preocupe – agregó Marcie – no ha ido por nada grave, ha ido a una boda.

- ¿Una boda? – gimió Terry con espanto.

- Si una de sus amigas se casará muy pronto y ella ha ido por los preparativos – continuó la mujer haciendo gala de su poca discreción.

Terry entorno los ojos y pensó lo peor…

- Muchas gracias – solo atinó a decir a la mujer mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacía su carro.

El muchacho se subió al automóvil y dio la vuelta al parque, ni siquiera intento abrir el garage de su casa, solo estacionó su carro al frente de la misma y se apresuro hacía la puerta, entró a su casa y tratando de ser sigiloso se aproximó a su despacho y miró la maleta que tenía preparada por un viaje que no había sido necesario tomar una semana anterior.

- No puedo permitirlo – dijo para sí y tomó la maleta.

Dio un vistazo hacía la habitación de su pequeña, pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en ello, así que se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando una luz detrás de él se encendió.

- Señor Grandchester – sonó la voz de Rose.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – contestó de mal modo Terry, enfadado por no haber conseguido salir de allí sin ser visto.

- Lo he estado esperando desde hace varias horas – le dijo la mujer casi en forma de lamento.

- ¿Para que me necesitaba? – preguntó el muchacho con encono.

- Se trata de la señora Susana – mencionó la mujer,

Terry hizo un mohín de disgusto y pensó que sería otro de sus intentos desesperados para que no volviera a ir a las fiestas dadas por Robert.

- Señor ella esta muy mal – dijo Rose adivinando lo que estaba pensando el joven - ella, esta muy grave.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó dejando en el suelo la maleta.

- Hemos hablado al doctor, pero él después de que la revisó solo me dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo

- Dijo que ella…. – pero la mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a sollozar.

Terry miró la maleta y la puerta que quedaba a solo unos cuantos metros, y después desvió su mirada hacía las habitaciones y alcanzó a ver el destello de la luz que provenía de la habitación principal.

Por enésima vez tenía esa disyuntiva en su vida, el deber, sus obligaciones como esposo que le resultaban tan dolorosas y por otro lado su propia felicidad.


	48. Chapter 48

**El más triste Adiós**

Cerca del lago Michigan estaba instalado una de las mejores casa hogar del país. Se había invertido el dinero suficiente para que las instalaciones fueran lo más cómodas posibles. Los niños que vivían allí tenían todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Sin embargo había algo que faltaba. O al menos eso pensaba Candy.

Candy volvía de vez en cuando al que había sido su hogar. Amaba el olor de la colina en primavera, el color de la misma en verano, el agradable viento que recorría el lugar en otoño y adoraba las formas que se formaban con la nieve en invierno. Para Candy representaba una parte muy importante de su vida y cada vez que se sentía perdida de algún modo no vacilaba en refugiarse allí.

Después de haber hablado con su madre se había trasladado a su pequeño refugio, sin embargo al llegar allí se había dado cuenta de que ya no era esa pequeña casa en donde se había criado, ahora era un edificio de ventanas amplias y largos corredores, donde mucha gente entraba y salía a diario. Un día allí era más similar a un día de trabajo, y eso no le agradaba mucho. Añoraba esos días en que la pequeña casa albergaba tan solo a una docena de niños. Pero aunque en ese aspecto la casa no podía darle el consuelo que ella requería, su adorada colina si lo hacía.

La casa podía haber cambiado pero su colina continuaba intacta tal y como ella la recordaba. A pesar de no ser ya una niña no había olvidado tampoco lo que le reconfortaba el subir al padre árbol, así que sin muchos reparos en los primeros días que estuvo allí subió hasta la copa del mismo.

Estando trepada allí lograba dominar sus pensamientos, y conseguía aclarar sus sentimientos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Candy no estaba en el Hogar de Ponny ya que gran parte del día lo dedicaba a estar cavilando ya fuera sobre el viejo árbol o cerca del lago.

Dos semanas después de que Candy hubiera llegado al Hogar de Ponny, otra visita un tanto inesperada llegó. La muchacha desde lo alto del padre árbol había visto de quien se trataba.

- Buenos días señorita Ponny – saludó la muchacha al tiempo que entraba al edificio.

- Annie – exclamó la anciana – hace tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti.

- Si, he estado algo apartada del campo en estos días – le dijo Annie.

- ¿Vas a quedarte unos días? – preguntó la mujer al tiempo que caminaban rumbo a su oficina.

- No lo creo – se excusó la chica – de hecho vengo a llevarme a Candy.

- ¿A llevarte?

- Si – contestó Annie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras conversaban Candy atravesó corriendo el pasillo hasta la oficina de la señorita Ponny. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y miró hacía adentro con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- ¡Annie! – gritó – sabía que eras tú.

- Candy – le retó la señorita Ponny – fuera de aquí eres el ejemplo de una dama, pero apenas y tocas este lugar y olvidas todos los buenos modales.

Candy bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, pero después sonrió con un poco de descaro.

- Creo que no lo puedo evitar – dijo la muchacha al tiempo que la anciana negaba con la cabeza.

- Candy… ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Annie.

- Si, por supuesto – contestó Candy.

- Creo que las dejaré solas.

- No Señorita Ponny – interrumpió Annie – prefiero caminar por los alrededores.

- Esta bien… solo que no vayan a tardar mucho porque amenaza lluvia.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta – mencionó Candy.

Annie se veía muy feliz, muy distinta a la última vez que Candy la había visto, por lo que Candy asumió que no serían malas noticias.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Candy cuando ya estaban algo retiradas del edificio.

- Si Candy, soy tan feliz – señaló su amiga.

- Y ¿a que se debe? – quiso saber la rubia.

- Por fin voy a casarme – dijo con un grito de emoción – dentro de tres meses.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Candy abriendo los ojos.

- Si, yo me siento muy contenta – apuntó Annie – y pues por eso mismo estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga, y no puedo pasar por toda esta vorágine por mi sola… ya me conoces, siempre he necesitado de tu apoyo y ahora más que nunca.

Candy sonrió ligeramente y comprendió que sus vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar.

- Cuando fui a buscarte – continuó Annie anticipándose a la pregunta que le haría Candy – tu madre me dijo que habías decidido pasar una temporada aquí en el Hogar y pues por eso lo pensé mucho, no quería interrumpir tus vacaciones. Pero después de intentar hacer esto tan solo con la opinión de mamá, supe que te necesitaba más que nunca.

- Me halagas, la verdad es que si se tratara de una fractura o de algo relacionado con la institución, pues lo vería más fácil, por lo general no soy muy buena organizando eventos.

- A mi no me importa eso, quiero que estés a mi lado, porque hay veces que no puedo siquiera pensar con atino, y no quiero terminar vistiendo como un payaso.

- Tú jamás vestirás como un payaso y lo sabes perfectamente.

- ¡Oh vamos! No puedes defraudarme.

- Está bien, allí estaré, lo prometo.

- Muy bien, y pues como mi dama de honor…

- ¿Dama de honor? – preguntó Candy.

- Pues claro… ¿acaso podría escoger a alguien más?

Candy soltó una ligera risa y Annie sonrió.

- Entonces como te iba diciendo, tu primer trabajo como dama de honor es ayudarme a escoger a las demás damas de honor… por supuesto que Patty será una de ellas…

- ¿Cuántas damas de honor piensas tener?

- Serán siete, así que tienes que ayudarme… porque en la familia de Alex no hay mujeres.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que si es algo difícil… ¿además de Paty y de mi en quien más has pensado?

- Ese es el problema. Que no tengo la menor idea de a quien más llevar…

- Deberías llevar a Donella – señaló Candy.

Annie se quedó un poco pensativa.

- Tienes razón, ella es novia de Roy, hermano de Alex, así que creo que ella estaría muy bien - dijo alegremente Annie. – entonces también tendría que llamar a Paloma.

- ¿Paloma?

- ¡Oh Candy! Lo siento… se que fuiste novia de Mac y ella es ahora…

- No te preocupes por mí…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que si…

- Entonces allí serían cuatro y todavía me faltan tres más – dijo con desanimo Annie.

- ¿podrías decirle a alguna de tus amigas?

- ¿Espero que no te refieras a esas chicas que se han pasado los últimos quince días murmurando a mis espaldas?

- ¿Murmurando?

- Si, después de que Alex diera aviso en su familia de la fecha de la boda, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar...

- Lo lamento.

- Pues yo no… por mí que hablen lo que quieran…

- ¿Annie Britter estas hablando en serio? – preguntó asombrada Candy.

- Si, por eso mismo te necesito a mi lado… no se por cuanto tiempo pueda soportar la situación…

- Esta bien, no hablemos de ello, y pensemos en alguien más.

- Mi madre quiere que incluya a una sobrina de ella a quien no he visto nunca…

- Sería un buen gesto de tu parte.

- En fin, supongo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar a esa chica también…

- ¿Qué te parece Sabrina?

- ¿Sabrina Lingwood?

- Si, ella esta en este momento en New York pero podemos hablar con ella

- Siempre me agrado… aunque poco he hablado con ella.

- Es una muchacha muy dulce y buena…

- Si, creo que estará bien… ahora esperemos que ella acepte.

- Lo hará… ya verás que si…

- Lo mejor será que entremos – mencionó Annie al ver como unas cuantas gotas caían del cielo.

La lluvia pasó, al igual que los días, Annie siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, le había escrito a Sabrina pidiéndole el favor de que aceptará ser su dama de honor. De igual manera había hecho con la sobrina de su madre, y con las novias de sus futuros cuñados había realizado la invitación de manera personal. Candy por su parte había regresado a sus labores diarias y en esta ocasión aunque ya no evitaba a Albert poco tiempo libre había tenido. Annie consumía cada segundo que tenía disponible la muchacha, en dos ocasiones lo había visto pero de manera tan rápida que ni siquiera un saludo completo habían podido concluir.

Sabrina había llegado cerca de dos semanas después de que Annie había escrito. Y con mucho gusto había aceptado ser dama de honor. Pero como la muchacha tenía que regresar a New York y no podía permanecer en Chicago todo lo que duraran los preparativos de la boda, Annie se había visto en la necesidad de tomar a una chica hija de una amiga de su madre como la séptima dama de honor y habían apresurado a Madame Mouchoir para que los vestidos quedaran escogidos antes de que Sabrina regresara a su casa.

Pero mientras que en Chicago todo era un torbellino de preocupaciones sobre la boda en puerta, en New York las cosas no podían ser más distintas.

Terry se había detenido en el último minuto en la puerta no había podido reunir las fuerzas necesarias para atravesarla, por enésima ocasión había puesto el deber sobre todo lo demás. Y al quedarse se había enterado de que tal y como Rose le había dicho, Susana estaba muy grave.

No obstante durante los primeros días Terry pensó en que era una forma de chantaje para que él no saliera de la casa, sin embargo el médico le había informado que Susana estaba muy delicada de salud. Y a pesar de lo que pudiera haber creído el rostro de la muchacha no podía mentir.

Terry sabía que ella nunca había sido una muchacha muy saludable, pero jamás le había prestado demasiada atención. Sus propios problemas le consumían su tiempo como para detenerse a pensar también en ello. Y esa tarde mientras miraba a Susana no podía comprender como había cambiado tanto, y como ese rostro demacrado pertenecía a la misma muchacha que hacía varios años había conocido en el grupo del teatro.

Unas ojeras se habían instalado permanentemente en la cara de la muchacha, la delgadez del mismo había hecho que los huesos de los pómulos fueran mucho más marcados y la palidez de su tez era alarmante. El doctor le había explicado a Terry que desde el nacimiento de Natalie al haber sido por un procedimiento tan poco usado habían hecho que su ya frágil salud se hubiera agudizado, esto aunado a que Susana había estado muy decaída de ánimo, había ido menguando su salud al punto en que las medicinas salían sobrando. A excepción de calmantes para el dolor. Ya que no existía alguna que en realidad pudiera hacer algo por ella.

Y en ese momento podía recordar de todas aquellas mañanas en que amanecía apenas pudiendo respirar con dificultad. O de esas veces en que no podía pasar bocado, y al recordarlo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. El había presenciado todas las señales pero poco le había importado. Rose se lo había hecho notar en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo él siempre había pensado que solo lo hacía para que él se quedara a su lado.

Esa tarde mientras estaba sumergiéndose en su nueva realidad y Susana descansaba bajo el efecto de los tranquilizantes para el continuo dolor que le aquejaba, La señora Marlowe que en pocas ocasiones se le veía por allí, había hecho acto de presencia.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Terry de mala manera al verla entrar a la sala de su casa.

- ¿Ahora es un crimen visitar a mi hija?

- Eso depende – contestó de modo grosero Terry – viene a incomodarla con sus comentarios.

- ¿Desde cuando le interesa el bienestar de mi hija? – espetó enojada la señora.

- Mida sus palabras – sentenció el muchacho muy enojado – esta es mi casa, por si no lo recuerda.

- ¿y por ser esta su casa piensa que puede dejarla morir?

- Señora, le ruego que baje la voz – masculló Terry cuando oyó un ligero quejido en la habitación.

- Ella va a morir, ¿lo sabía? – chilló la mujer.

- Cállese – gritó Terry con desesperación.

- Y todo será culpa suya… todo será su culpa Terruce Grandchester…

Terry estuvo a punto de gritarle a su suegra de forma muy desagradable cuando se escuchó la débil voz que provenía del cuarto donde Susana descansaba.

- Mamá – sonó la voz.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose con odio, pero la señora Marlowe alzó la cabeza de forma insolente y se aproximó a la habitación.

- Aquí estoy hija – dijo casi llorando la mujer al ver lo deteriorada que se veía Susana.

- Acércate – le pidió su hija.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy muy preocupada – le dijo la muchacha al tiempo que se trataba de incorporar sin mucho éxito.

Su madre se adelantó y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Por qué tienes que pelear todo el tiempo con Terry? – preguntó entre sollozos su hija.

- Yo no…

- Madre… - dijo con dificultad – has dicho que voy a morir.

- No lo dije en serio – se apresuró a decir su madre.

- Yo se que así es… - le respondió con tanta calma que la mujer se sorprendió – así que tienes que pensar muy bien en lo que vas a hacer…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Después de que ya no este aquí, no podrás volver a ver a Natalie…

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No quiero que eso pase, ya que yo no voy a estar aquí me encantaría que ella pudiera estar contigo…

- Es que…

- Promételo madre

- ¿Qué?

- Que te portarás amable con Terry para que te deje ver a Natalie… que no pelearás más con él…

- No puedo – dijo su madre.

- Por favor madre, promételo.

- Si hija te lo prometo – dijo finalmente la señora Marlowe después de varios minutos de silencio.

- Gracias… no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y estoy segura de que Natalie te querrá tanto como yo te quiero.

- No digas estas cosas… atraes la mala suerte – dijo la mujer quien apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo un rato?

- Si, estaré por aquí, solo tendrás que llamarme…

- Gracias Mamá – dijo Susana.

Unos minutos después de que Susana volviera a recostarse y dormirse la señora Marlowe salió de la habitación; en la sala aún estaba el joven que parecía estar retándola con la mirada. La mujer tomó aire y se acercó a él.

- Necesita descansar, yo cuidaré de Susana mientras lo hace – dijo la señora Marlowe de forma tan maternal que Terry se quedó paralizado.

El muchacho no sabía con precisión que le ocurría a su suegra, pero por el momento agradeció que hubiera dejado de gritar. Por su parte la situación se alargó por varios días, puesto que la madre de Susana se había instalado en la casa de los Grandchester, la suma cortesía con la que la mujer lo trataba le desconcertaba, pero en ese momento tenia muchas más cosas en que pensar además de la actitud de su suegra.

La casa se estaba convirtiendo en una parada de obligación para todos los miembros del grupo de teatro Stratford, incluido el propio Robert Hathaway, sus visitas aunque cortas le hacían pensar al joven Grandchester lo grave de su nueva realidad. Todos desde el momento en que entraban a la casa, comenzaban a hablar en susurros, miraban hacía las paredes con respeto y una mirada de conmiseración al grado que Terry comenzó a pensar que las mismas estilaban melancolía. El susurró continuo se había convertido en parte de la casa, y entonces para el muchacho todo se volvía más vívido y al mismo tiempo menos llevadero.

Y si el día transcurría de esa manera, la noche era menos soportable. Cada segundo que pasaba en vela, era similar a un martilleo que no le dejaba descansar. Se sentía culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que sentarse en el sillón que estaba al borde de la cama de Susana le resultaba cual si fuera una tortura.

Unos días después de la llegada de la señora Marlowe a la residencia de los Grandchester, mientras Terry vigilaba el sueño de Susana, comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus párpados y al cerrarlos un segundo, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y empezó a dormitar.

En sus sueños bailaba, sentía el calor en su cara, era un día de primavera sentía como deslizaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, la brisa pegaba en su rostro y su corazón palpitaba de prisa.

Si estiraba su mano podía tocar el sol. Cuando llegaba hasta allí, se percataba de que no era caliente, sino tibio, agradable al contacto, sin embargo no era el sol, sino una cabellera rubia, de rizos que caían sobre la espalda de una chica a la que tenía abrazada por detrás. Pero ya no era primavera sino invierno y sentía como el frío aire azotaba en su cara, pero en el corazón lo percibía aún más.

Todo a su alrededor estaba frío y él quería fundirse junto al hielo que lo rodeaba, pero en ese momento sintió una dulce caricia en una de sus manos que lo calentaba y escuchaba a lo lejos a alguien que le hablaba. "Terry" se escuchaba la voz, era una mujer, y volvía a repetir su nombre.

- Terry – dijo por tercera vez Susana quien sostenía su mano con mucho trabajo.

Terry dio un respingo y despertó un tanto asustado. Miró la habitación y vio que había dejado la ventana abierta y en ese momento comenzaba a llover. Se levantó del asiento y cerró la ventana. Después regresó al lado de Susana. La chica al verlo trató de sonreír pero apenas y pudo hacer una ligera mueca.

- Está haciendo mucho viento – susurró Terry.

- Terry… - musitó Susana.

- ¿Quieres que prenda la chimenea? – preguntó el muchacho.

- No…

- ¿Quieres un té o que te acomodé otra cobija?

- No… - dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Terry sonrió nerviosamente y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

- Se que voy a morir – susurró Susana.

- No digas tonterías – le dijo Terry.

- Terry… quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí – mencionó la muchacha.

- Por favor… no digas nada – suplicó Terry.

- ¡Déjame decirlo! Necesito morir en paz.

El muchacho la miró detenidamente y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Desde el primer momento en que te conocí – continuó Susana – supe que no volvería a amar a otro hombre…

Terry sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

- Yo siempre había creído en el destino, y en que ese alguien llegaría... lo entendí en ese instante… tú eras esa persona… - Susana continuaba hablando mientras que Terry parecía haber perdido el habla – Y luego me enteré de que tu desafiabas al destino y luchabas por el amor de aquella chica…

Terry cerró sus manos en puño para evitar que siguieran temblando.

- Hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, me arrepentí en su momento y te hice del conocimiento de las mismas…

Su pensamiento voló a aquel día en que en medio de lágrimas le había confesado haber tomado las cartas de Candy. Y aunque hubiera querido sentir odio por la chica no pudo hacerlo.

- Pero tú la amabas y yo moría por dentro… y luego ese día.

Susana enmudeció por unos segundos y después continuó

- Estábamos ensayando, yo nunca lo habría previsto, todo fue algo fortuito… en ese momento yo no lo pensé, nunca imaginé lo que podría pasarme a mi… tan solo pensé en ti.

- Por favor no sigas – dijo Terry con la voz un tanto quebrada – no es necesario que digas nada más.

- Si, si es necesario – mencionó Susana – porque se que ese día, al tratar de salvarte… arruiné tu vida.

Terry cerró los ojos y sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Sin embargo Susana prosiguió con más vigor.

- Ese accidente no solo imposibilitó mi cuerpo, sino que afectó mi mente más de lo que podía soportar… lo único en lo que pensaba era en morir, pero entonces ella lo impidió. Candy lo impidió, era tan buena como nadie a la que hubiera conocido antes, mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba… en ese santiamén supe que jamás podría competir con alguien como ella… pero entonces sucedió lo inimaginable… tú… te decidiste por mi.

Susana guardó silencio unos minutos y después miró a Terry a los ojos.

- Quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué decidiste por mí?

- ¿Que porque? – inquirió Terry.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no me amabas?

Terry miró a la muchacha y después bajó la mirada muy avergonzado.

- Si Terry, siempre supe que no me amabas, yo traté de satisfacer tus necesidades, pero nunca pude igualarla, ella estaba todo el tiempo contigo, aunque no lo estuviera físicamente… y luego cuando me pediste matrimonio… quise decirte que no, pero no pude hacerlo aunque yo sabía que era un error desde el comienzo.

La muchacha tomó aire con dificultad y luego tomó la mano de Terry.

- Te pido perdón por haberte mantenido a mi lado en vez de dejarte libre… pero no pude dejarte ir… mi amor era tan grande, y preferí estar contigo aunque no me amarás… preferí aferrarme a algo tan ilusorio como que tu llegarás a amarme…

Terry estaba inexpresivo, ese torbellino de confesiones lo estaba dejando aturdido.

- Y luego cuando Natalie iba a morir yo también presentí que mi final estaba cerca y me asusté… más no por mí sino por ella… yo no pensé en medio de mi egoísmo dejarla sin su madre… Terry, prométeme.

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber el muchacho

- Que cuidarás de ella, que procurarás que sea feliz.

- No necesitas pedirlo.

- Dile, por favor… cuanto la ame y que mi mayor deseo es que sea muy feliz.

El muchacho estaba ahora completamente aturdido, nunca había imaginado decirle adiós de esa manera a la madre de su hija.

- Hay algo más.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es… sobre Candy.

- ¿Candy?

- Se que aún la amas, y se que ella será la única que podría hacerte feliz… así que tienes que prometerme también que la buscarás.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con la boca abierta Terry que no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Prométemelo.

- Susana… no… yo no…

- Tienes que hacerlo – imploró la muchacha.

De nueva cuenta Terry se había quedado sin habla, miraba estupefacto a la muchacha. Por fin pudo articular unas palabras.

- Susy. ¿Cómo pudiste vivir a mi lado todo este tiempo? Sólo te he causado desgracias y jamás pude hacerte feliz.

- No Terry, estás equivocado, si me hiciste muy feliz, cuando te quedaste a mi lado, cuando tuve a nuestra hija… y te amé más por ello, ame cada instante que pasé contigo. Te amo tanto, y esa es mi excusa, aunque débil para muchos, para mi es todo lo que puedo alegar.

Terry sintió que una lágrima caía por sus mejillas. Y tomó con efusión las manos de Susana.

- Tú también estás errada… porque yo si te amé, en mi corazón desde el día en que te conocí, también sentí lo que sentiste. Pero yo nunca creí en el destino, al menos no de esa manera…

La voz se le había quebrado por completo pero siguió hablando.

- Lamento no haberte amado de la forma en que merecías, y por haberte hecho sentir culpable por ese amor que me prodigaste todos estos años… Lamento haber sido tan egoísta… ahora hubiera querido hacerte feliz…

- Lo hiciste, no te preocupes… - le dijo Susana con voz trémula – por lo mismo quiero que tú lo seas… por eso tienes que prometerme…

- Eres demasiado buena para mí, yo no te merezco…

- ¿Por qué te menosprecias? – preguntó entre sollozos Susana – sigues creyendo en las palabras de tu padre y su familia, pero tú eres muy valioso.

- Solo tú piensas eso…

- Cualquiera que te haya visto con Natalie lo piensa.

- Eres hermosa Susana – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta el muchacho – siempre tuve un ángel a mi lado, y no me pude dar cuenta de ello… Te amo Susy, quiero que lo sepas y que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

Después de decir eso la besó tiernamente.

- Terry… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me haya dormido?

- Si – le dijo el muchacho sin soltar su mano – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, mi amado Terry.

Susana cerró los ojos y se recargó en la almohada, Terry se hincó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha.

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol lo despertó al pegar en su cara, se sentía muy tranquilo y entonces miró a Susana, su semblante era de serenidad, y Terry pasó saliva y tomó la mano de la muchacha y no sintió pulso en ella. Su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba lentamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que Susana se había ido. Terry abrazó el inerte cuerpo y lloró con amargura.

De repente se sintió abandonado, como si una parte de él se hubiera ido junto con Susana, y comprendió en lo mucho que la había amado y en lo poco que había hecho por ella. Experimentó un dolor nuevo en su corazón y las fuerzas decidieron marcharse de su cuerpo.

En ese momento la madre de Susana entró a la habitación y al ver a Terry abrazando a su hija y llorando, entendió que su hija había fallecido. Sin embargo quiso mirar a los ojos del muchacho y él asintió dolorosamente con la cabeza.

En ese momento comenzaba a comprender lo importante que Susana había sido para él, y que mucha de su fuerza la había sacado de ella quien parecía tan frágil, apenas tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. La señora Marlowe se adelantó y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos mientras que Terry con pasos torpes dejaba la habitación. Apenas llegó a la sala y se dejó caer en un banquillo y sintió que todo acababa de perder el sentido para él. Como si su cuerpo estuviera separado de su mente y que no pudiera coordinar ni un solo pensamiento.

A lo lejos escuchaba a la madre de Susana sollozar desolada, pero no podía levantarse, no podía darle consuelo cuando él mismo se sentía tan desdichado.

Sentía enormes deseos de desaparecer de ir más allá de donde alguien pudiera encontrarlo, se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos, y por un momento pensó que sus deseos se estaban volviendo realidad, pero un ligero gemido lo hizo despertar de sus sueños.

Terry levantó la cabeza y pensó que provenía de la habitación donde yacía Susana, pero unos segundos después se percató de que provenía de la habitación de la pequeña Natalie.

Apretó las quijadas y después se levantó, no tenía tiempo de pensar solo en él, estaba Natalie, y no podía olvidarse de ella, con pasos lentos se aproximó a la puerta, sujetó la perilla de la puerta unos segundos y respiró profundamente.

Abrió la puerta con mano temblorosa y miró hacía la cama de la pequeña.

- Mamá – dijo con su dulce vocecita.

Terry sintió que no podría hablar, como si un fuerte nudo se hubiera amarrado alrededor de su garganta, trato de sonreír pero solo dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado.

- Mamá – volvió a repetir Natalie.

- Ella no puede venir – le dijo con voz sofocada

- Papi – le dijo al tiempo que le daba sus manitas.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla, se aproximó a la ventana y cerró las puertecillas de las mismas para no dejar entrar la luz, creando así una noche ficticia. Entonces con la voz aún un tanto ahogada comenzó a cantarle a Natalie.

_() Duérmete pronto mi amor_

_Que la noche ya llegó_

Terry la mecía al mismo tiempo pensando en el futuro que su pequeña tendría, él jamás había planeado que ella creciera sin madre, él lo había hecho y había sufrido mucho.

_Y cierra tus ojos que yo_

_De tus sueños cuidaré_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

Ahora el destino le estaba dando a su pequeña Natalie el mismo futuro… la abrazó contra su pecho, como queriendo protegerla de ese terrible dolor que él mismo había sufrido, no podía concebir la idea de que ella, su hija, su dulce y perfecta niña tuviera que sufrir…

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

_Si un día te sientes mal_

_Yo de bien te llenaré_

Además le había prometido a Susana que la haría feliz… ahora comprendía lo ciego que había sido respecto a ella, y la culpabilidad le llenaba todo su cuerpo, ¿cómo podría explicarle a su pequeña hija que él la había dejado morir? No sabía nada, toda su estabilidad adquirida a través de dolor se acababa de terminar

_Y aunque muy lejos tú estés_

_Yo a tu sombra cuidaré_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

Natalie puso su manita sobre la mano de él y sintió fuertes deseos de protegerla de todo lo que estaba por sufrir…

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

_Esta noche_

_Te prometo que no vendrán_

_Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

"Ella no merece esto" pensó apesadumbrado y no pudo resistir derramar unas lágrimas, pensando en el porvenir incierto que le esperaba…

_Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

Natalia terminó durmiéndose en sus brazos, la regresó a su cuna, y estuvo mirándola durante largos minutos… tratando de detener el tiempo imposible de detener, que a pesar del dolor siguió transcurriendo…

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol_

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo_

Mientras que Terry estaba encerrado, una madre también daba el adiós a lo más amado de su vida, a lo que había querido más que a ella misma y con una culpabilidad del tamaño de una gran piedra pesando sobre su cabeza, porque un alma buena había volado al cielo, dejando a sus deudos sumidos en su propia desesperación.

() Canción "Tu Guardián" de Juanes…


	49. Chapter 49

Preparativos de boda

Sin más sonido que el silencio, sin más palabras que las lágrimas, en medio de una soleada tarde de primavera, los amigos más cercanos a la familia Marlowe y el grupo de Teatro Straford acudieron a los servicios para darle la despedida de este mundo a Susana.

Dos días después Terry estaba encerrado en su despacho sumergido en la desesperación total. Por toda la pieza se alcanzaban a ver los periódicos y revistas que hablaban de la muerte de Susana Marlowe.

"La joven actriz de singular belleza, truncó su carrera después de un accidente mientras ensayaba…" decía uno de ellos, sobre esa nota había una revista donde en la portada aparecía una foto de Susana haciendo de Julieta… esa foto había sido tomada unos días antes de que sufriera el accidente… el nombre de Terry también aparecía por todos lados. La casa había sido llenada de flores enviadas desde miembros del grupo de teatro hasta por las múltiples fans del actor. El aroma había impregnado toda la casa, ni aún cerrando las puertas de la habitación podía hacer que se fuera.

Terry se sentía muy solo, se había dedicado a cavilar sobre lo que había sido su vida al lado de Susana, y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había considerado que su presencia le fuera importante, pero en ese momento que ella ya no estaba allí le hacía muchísima falta.

¿Cómo podía ser? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, que estando ella allí, él la hubiera tratado tan mal, que jamás se hubiera preocupado por ella, que todo había sido siempre acerca de él y de todos los problemas que él creía que le había acarreado el casarse con Susana.

Si, había hecho miserable a la pobre muchacha, y todavía le había recriminado, si bien no con palabras, si con sus acciones y su comportamiento hacía ella. Ella siempre se había sentido culpable por amarlo, y ahora que ya no estaba allí, y que había comprendido esta cruel verdad, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. La conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Y sentía como si dentro de esa casa se asfixiara…

"No debes salir" le había recomendado Robert Hathaway. "la gente lo vería mal"

- Como siempre, solo pensando en el bien de la compañía – río entre dientes con amargura.

Terry se dejó caer en el sillón de piel que estaba cerca de la chimenea, y por un momento deseo fundirse junto al fuego que allí consumía la leña.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros, cerca de la costa del pacífico, una chica de aspecto refinado, tocaba a la puerta de una casa, se le notaba un tanto nerviosa, hizo amago de retirarse, pero en ese momento una mujer abrió la puerta.

- Di…disculpe – dijo tímidamente la muchacha – ¿es esta la casa de Elisa Leegan?

- ¿Se refiere a la señora Shaw? – preguntó la mujer con un ademán un poco descortés.

- Si, si – contestó balbuceando la chica - ¿esta ella?

- Si, pero no se si este dispuesta a recibir visitas – agregó la mujer con muy mal talante.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz desde dentro de la casa, que sonaba que iba acercándose a la puerta.

La mujer no contestó nada, pero le dio paso a Elisa quien era la dueña de la voz.

- ¡Cynthia! – exclamó Elisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Elisa – dijo la muchacha recobrando su altivez – he venido a verte.

- ¡Vaya! Esto si que no me lo esperaba… y tú mujer – le dijo a la sirvienta – la próxima vez no hagas esperar aquí tanto tiempo a las visitas.

Elisa hizo pasar a Cynthia a su espaciosa sala, donde ambas tomaron asiento.

- Hace tanto que no te veía, que me esperaba encontrarte muy mal – dijo sinceramente Cynthia – se cuentan tantas cosas en Chicago.

Elisa enarcó una de sus cejas y miró despectivamente a Cynthia.

- Se puede saber que dicen todas esas gentes de mí.

- No te molestes – sugirió Cynthia – porque no todo es malo… muchos dicen por allí tantas tonterías, que nadie les cree.

- Supongo que se han de regodear en ello… ¡siempre me han tenido envidia!

- Pues, en parte todos hablan de ese figurín con quien te casaste… porque si te casaste con él ¿verdad?

- Si, así es – dijo Elisa fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Está él aquí?

- No – dijo Elisa asumiendo un tono de voz llena de presunción – él esta trabajando como concertista… es uno de los más afamados por toda California.

- ¡Me lo figuraba!, tú siempre tuviste un gusto excelente para los chicos… bueno… sólo ese Peter don nadie, a quien todos odiábamos.

- No salía con él por gusto… - refutó con un dejo de enojo Elisa – fue un arreglo de mi madre con la madre de él.

- Wade estaba muy enojado con él… ¿sabes que se fue de viaje después de que casaste?

- ¿Wade? – preguntó Elisa bajando el tono de arrogancia.

- Si, ¿acaso no sabías que él moría por ti?

Elisa trató de sonreír, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, hacía tanto tiempo que estaba tan lejos de todo que hablar de su antiguo pretendiente le hacía sentirse un tanto triste.

- En fin, el caso es que ni Wade esta tan guapo a como lo esta tu esposo.

- Cynthia… - dijo Elisa para que su amiga se callara - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Un café estaría muy bien.

Elisa no esperó a que la mucama se acercara, ni siquiera la llamó, ella misma se levantó para ir por el café, mientras que Cynthia observaba todo con una satisfacción curiosa. Elisa se demoró cuanto pudo en regresar con el café, en verdad le dolía escuchar de todo aquello que ocurría en Chicago, podía soportar con entereza su nueva vida allí alejada de todo, siempre y cuando nadie le recordara que estaba viviendo en ese lugar a manera de exilio. Y estaba Wade, él siempre se había portado muy bien con ella y hasta el momento ignoraba que había querido formalizar su relación. Elisa, a veces aún pensaba en el desaliñado Peter y en como su mera presencia le había provocado cometer el peor error de su vida. No obstante por más que pensará que había cometido un error, jamás lo diría a nadie, y mucho menos a una muchacha que su mayor placer era chismorrear. Antes de volver a entrar en la estancia, Elisa tomó aire, no le iba a demostrar lo que había sufrido fuera de Chicago, así que dibujó en su cara una de las tantas sonrisas falsas que tan ensayadas tenía.

- ¿Y que más se cuenta en Chicago? – preguntó con una voz demasiado efusiva.

- Ayy, pues hay chismes por todo lado, ¿de que otra manera podría ser?

- No lo se, la vida no siempre fue tan interesante – dijo Elisa con una sonrisa falsa.

- Pues ya que lo dices… esta esa chica Annie Britter, por fin logró atrapar marido…

- ¿Annie Britter? ¿y con quien se terminará casando? Porque tengo entendido que mi primo la mandó a volar… - dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa muy desagradable.

- Pues con el chico Campbell.

- ¿Con Mac? – preguntó extrañada.

- No, con su hermano Alex.

- Oh – exclamó Elisa tratando de guardar su envidia.

- Si, y ya que hablas de Mac… todos dicen que se casará con esa chica española…

- Nunca tuvo buen gusto – afirmó malintencionadamente.

Cynthia comenzó a reír del comentario de Elisa, pero ella miró hacía el jardín y sintió una punzada de dolor. Jamás se había imaginado que le resultaría tan difícil tratar esos temas.

- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó por segunda ocasión Cynthia.

- Disculpa – dijo Elisa un tanto distraída.

- Te acabo de preguntar sobre tu madre…

- Ah, ella no esta en la casa en este momento, salió…

- ¿Entonces si esta aquí?

- Si…

Cynthia sonrió con satisfacción y en ese momento se escuchó el llanto de un niño, Elisa fingió que no había escuchado nada y tomó un sorbo de su café. Sin embargo la sirvienta se acercó.

- Señora… - le llamó casi en susurros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó tensando la mandíbula.

- Es el bebé, no quiere callarse…

Elisa soltó un gruñido y se levantó furiosa… y su amiga se quedó intrigada, mirando hacía la puerta por donde Elisa había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, un joven miraba la entrada de la mansión Andley, una parte de él quería entrar allí, pero otra lo hacía querer salir corriendo.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que resultar tan difícil?" pensó con desánimo,

Observó con cuidado las altas columnas que daban marco a la entrada y respiró profundamente. Después apretó sus mandíbulas y con paso firme se acercó a la puerta principal, la cual atravesó irguiendo la cabeza.

- La señora Elroy lo esta esperando – le informó Elsie quien lo vio en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la mansión.

- Gracias – respondió escuetamente el muchacho.

Se dirigió de inmediato a la sala donde la tía Elroy solía pasar más tiempo ¡vaya si conocía esa habitación! ¿Cuántas veces no había estado allí durante su niñez? Tocó a la puerta y enseguida escuchó la fría voz de la tía Elroy.

- Adelante – dijo la voz.

El muchacho giró el pomo de la puerta y entró a la habitación que estaba iluminada por el candelabro de cientos de cuentas de cristal. La mujer miró al muchacho y alzó una de sus cejas de forma censurable.

- Has llegado tarde – le mencionó.

- No pude llegar antes – respondió el muchacho – el tren tuvo un retraso

- Siéntate Archie – le pidió la tía Abuela.

Archie sintió deseos de salir en vez de hacer lo que le pedía, pero el respeto que aún tenía por la tía Elroy le hizo quedarse en la habitación y sentarse en la silla que su tía señalaba.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Tía… no quiero ser grosero, pero la verdad quisiera conocer la razón por la que me mandó llamar…

La mujer miró severamente a Archie, pero él parecía impasible, mucho más calmado de lo que había estado desde que había llegado a la mansión.

- No me gusta que me respondas de esta manera…

Archie solo volteó la mirada hacía otro lado y lanzó un suspiró de resignación. La tía tampoco se mostraba contenta, lo que hizo al muchacho pensar que algo raro sucedía allí.

- Tía, he venido desde lejos… - dijo suavizando la voz - me encuentro cansado, quisiera que por favor me diga lo que necesita decirme para entonces poder retirarme.

- Se trata de Sherly – dijo tratando de conservar la calma.

- No pienso tratar ese asunto de nueva cuenta – agregó Archie con mucha seriedad.

- Quería informarte, que he decidido darte la bendición en ese matrimonio.

El joven Cornwell levantó la vista prestamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su tía. La sorpresa que sentía al escuchar esa noticia, se reflejaba en su rostro.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Si, que te doy la bendición para que te cases con esa muchacha… - volvió a repetir la anciana.

- ¿lo esta diciendo en serio? – inquirió Archie frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mis palabras? – preguntó la mujer.

- No, yo… es que suena demasiado bueno – mencionó Archie.

- Pues hablo muy en serio – dijo la mujer – así que espero que la traigas cuanto antes para poner una fecha e ir a hablar con sus padres.

- Yo… – balbuceó Archie – si, claro… así será.

- Está bien, pues esto era de lo que quería hablarte, ya puedes ir a descansar…

- Buenas noches – dijo el muchacho que aún estaba un poco conmocionado.

La tía lo despidió con un ademán y después se quedó muy pensativa dentro de la habitación. Mientras que el muchacho caminaba con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo una inmensa felicidad se comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.

Entretanto en la casa de los Shaw, Elisa había regresado después de un largo rato, al lado de Cynthia.

- Disculpa la tardanza, pero estas mucamas no hacen las cosas como deben, nunca pueden resolver nada si yo no estoy allí.

- Elisa… dime la verdad – dijo la chica con una mirada ávida de curiosidad - ¿tienes un hijo?

Elisa palideció y por más que se esforzó en mantener su sonrisa, esta se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro.

- Yo… si Cynthia… tengo un hijo – dijo finalmente alzando la cabeza.

- Pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Los ojos de Elisa comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro… en parte porque no sabía con exactitud porque le molestaba tanto decir que había tenido un hijo… y en parte porque sabía que la chica en cuanto llegara a Chicago armaría un tremendo chisme del asunto. No obstante en ese momento Bryant entró al salón y se quedó inmóvil al ver que su esposa no estaba sola

- Buenas noches – saludó educadamente.

- Tenemos visita, querido – dijo Elisa en un tono alegre.

"¿Querido?" pensó Bryant, y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero miró los ojos suplicantes de su esposa. Ese tipo de mirada nunca la utilizaba, al menos no con él. Así que decidió fingir de la misma manera en como ella lo hacía.

- Ya me estoy dando cuenta – apuntó Bryant al tiempo que besaba cariñosamente a Elisa – me temo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla.

- Es mi amiga Cynthia… ¿no me digas que no la recuerdas? – preguntó en un tono jovial Elisa.

Bryant se acercó a Cynthia y le besó la mano. La chica se sonrojó y olvidó en ese momento la pregunta que le había hecho a Elisa. La señora Leegan llegó un rato después e invitó a la muchacha a quedarse unos días. Cosa que lamentablemente para Elisa fue desafortunada ya que la muchacha aceptó de inmediato, y ella sabía que podían darse una de las cotidianas peleas que sostenía todo el tiempo con su esposo.

Al día siguiente en New York, en la estación de trenes Sabrina regresaba de Chicago, el viaje se había extendido unos días más de los que ella había pensado, la habían mandado llamar y ahora caminaba rápidamente entre la gente, muchos de los transeúntes giraban sus cabezas para poder ver mejor a la bella muchacha, sin embargo lo único que ella pensaba era salir de allí para llegar lo más pronto posible a sus ensayos.

Estaba a punto de atravesar la calle para tomar un carro de sitio, cuando sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, frente a ella estaba su padre, el Sr. Lingwood se había detenido un instante y la miraba fríamente, no había dado otra muestra de haberla reconocido sino por un ligero fruncimiento en sus labios.

- ¡Padre! – exclamó Sabrina.

Patrick alzó la mirada y siguió de largo, mientras que los ojos de Sabrina se humedecían. Apretó sus puños y se quedó parada unos segundos… no le sorprendía la actitud de su padre, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle. Tenía ya tanto tiempo de no verlo, que ansiaba correr a sus brazos como siempre había hecho.

- Ya no pienses más – dijo para si Sabrina mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Se irguió y caminó hasta donde un carruaje de sitio estaba, con cuidado subió a el e indicó la dirección a donde se dirigía. En el camino no pudo hacer menos que derramar otras lágrimas. Quizá nunca iba a poder volver a abrazar al padre al que tanto quería.

Entre tanto en Chicago, Candy y Annie estaban de nueva cuenta en la tienda de Violet Mouchoir, habían pasado tanto tiempo allí que Candy ya conocía a las costureras y a todo el personal que trabaja para Madame Mouchoir. Annie se estaba probando por enésima vez el vestido de boda, Candy en su interior rogaba que en esta ocasión no le encontrara algo malo. Los vestidos de las damas habían quedado listos desde hacía ya varias semanas, pero Annie encontraba algo que no le gustaba en su vestido cada vez que se lo probaba. "Aquí se ve muy apretado, aquí le sobra tela, aquí se ve más largo, este bordado se ve mal" Candy había escuchado tantas cosas que entendía a la perfección a la costurera que había sido elegida para hacerle el vestido a la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo lo ves? – preguntó Annie mientras se acercaba al espejo con el hermoso vestido puesto.

- Te ves hermosa – le contestó Candy, aunque ella sabía que sus palabras de poco servían cuando Annie encontraba algún defecto.

Annie se miró durante largos minutos, se volteó para un lado, después para otro, observaba con detenimiento cada detalle del hermoso vestido. Candy que estaba sentada en un confortable sillón, dedicó esos minutos para leer algunas de las cartas que había llevado de la Institución.

- Creo que por fin esta listo – dijo finalmente Annie.

- ¡Que bien! – exclamó con alegría Candy.

Y la mujer que estaba al cargo del vestido también sonrío, Candy pensó que poco le había faltado para dar una voltereta de regocijo.

- Bien entonces hay que quitárselo para colocarlo en su caja. – dijo la mujer.

- Si, esta bien – dijo Annie al tiempo que pasaba tras el biombo para quitarse el vestido.

Candy volvió a sus cartas, pero unos segundos después Annie salió de allí, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes a quien vi esta mañana? – preguntó Annie con mucha intriga.

- No lo se – dijo Candy guardando las cartas en su bolso.

- A Archie – mencionó Annie con un gesto de dolor.

- Si, supe que ayer llegó, pero yo no lo he visto – agregó Candy tratando de no hacer de eso algo más de lo que debía de ser.

- ¿No sabes si ya formalizó algo con esa chica? – sondeó Annie mirando a Candy de reojo.

- ¿Cuál chica? – preguntó Candy, aunque sabía bien a quien se refería.

- Con Sherly – dijo Annie alzando una ceja.

- La verdad yo se que la tía Elroy se opone a la relación, ella y Archie están peleados desde hace tiempo ya. – le informó Candy quien no sabía a donde quería llegar Annie, o el porque de tanta pregunta acerca de Archie, sobre todo porque por lo general evitaba hablar de él.

- Yo se que se va a casar con ella. – afirmó dolorosamente Annie.

- Si Annie, tengo entendido que él quiere formalizar con ella… pero…

- Déjame hablar – le suplicó Annie – porque es importante para mí.

Candy miró a su amiga, respiró profundamente y guardó silencio.

- Hace unos meses yo estaba desayunando en un restaurante, y los vi llegar, puedes imaginarte lo que me dolió verlo con ella. Entonces vi cuando él… - Annie sintió que la voz se le quebraba – él sacó un anillo y se arrodilló para entregárselo.

Candy no sabía si emocionarse por el acto galante de Archie o si sentirse mal por su amiga.

- Yo vi todo, y hubiera querido morirme.

- Annie – dijo Candy con cautela – yo me pregunto… cada vez que hablamos de Archie, tú de repente te pones seria. Y yo estoy preocupada… Annie, tú vas a casarte.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? – preguntó enfadada Annie.

- La verdad Annie… esto no es normal, tú estas a punto de casarte, pero no con él… ¿dime que sientes por Archie?

- Yo, yo aún lo amo – confesó Annie.

Candy bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiró quejoso.

- Por favor no pienses lo peor de mi – suplicó la muchacha – pero tienes que entenderme… él fue mi primer amor, él lo fue todo para mi, y no puedo olvidarlo.

- ¡Pero vas a casarte con otro! – refutó Candy acaloradamente.

- ¿Y eso que? – inquirió enojada Annie – Eso no me impide sentir lo que siento por él…

- Annie, no puedo creer lo que dices… se supone que tú deberías estar enamorada de Alex…

- Quiero mucho a Alex, pero a quien amo es a Archie.

- Tú no puedes casarte – le indicó Candy enojada.

A Annie le temblaba la mandíbula, apretó los labios y después levantó la húmeda mirada hacía su amiga.

- ¿De que serviría no hacerlo? – preguntó con tristeza

- Serviría de que Alex no merece tener por esposa a alguien que no lo ama – señaló enfáticamente Candy.

- Te equivocas si piensas que no lo quiero… claro que lo quiero…

- Pero has dicho que amas a Archie – le reprendió Candy

- Y nunca voy a dejar de amarlo – dijo Annie al tiempo que de sus ojos caían unas lágrimas.

- Pero…

- Alex me esta ofreciendo lo que Archie nunca quiso ofrecerme… y sería una tonta si lo despreciará solo porque yo sigo sintiendo algo por Archie…

- Pero no es justo para Alex – apuntó Candy.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – preguntó Annie - ¿Acaso no es lo mejor seguir con mi vida?

Candy pensó que en realidad seguir con su vida no significaba haber aceptado casarse con un hombre al que no amaba de verdad. Pero las palabras se quedaron solo en su mente porque no se sintió con fuerzas para decirle eso a su amiga.

- Archie no me ama… y yo no puedo esperar a verlo hacer su vida con alguien más, necesito pensar en mí… y Alex, él es muy bueno...

Pero Candy seguía presa de su impacto, miraba hacía sus manos que sostenían su bolso y no sabía con exactitud que pensar de lo que su amiga le acababa de confesar.

Entretanto en casa de los Shaw, Elisa estaba tomando el desayuno junto con Cynthia quien no dejaba de hablar, Elisa la miraba ocasionalmente para que pensara que le estaba prestando atención, pero en realidad lo único que pasaba por su mente era que la presencia de la muchacha le disgustaba. "¿Qué no piensa nunca callarse?" Pensó cuando seguía oyendo a la chica que algo decía de alguien que había muerto. "¿A quien le interesan los muertos?" Tomó un poco de su café.

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos que Elisa se había quedado absorta en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchar un nombre le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Anthony? – preguntó Elisa mirando inquisitivamente a Cynthia

- Si, Anthony… ¿no me digas que no sabías?

- ¿Perdón hay algo que deba saber?

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Cynthia – Tú no sabes nada ¿verdad?

- Cynthia, ¿vas a decirme o no?

- Elisa… no puedo creerlo… es que yo imaginé que ya lo sabías… ¡cielos! No se como empezar…

- Pues empieza de una vez – le ordenó Elisa casi gritando.

- Pues que hace unos meses informaron a todos en Chicago que Anthony Brown Andley no estaba muerto.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó enojada Elisa.

- Pues de eso, que al caer del caballo no murió sino que perdió la memoria.

- Deja de decir sandeces – espetó Elisa – Anthony murió al caer del caballo.

- Pues yo lo vi, él esta tan vivo como tú y yo.

- ¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así? Eres una embustera…

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que jugaría con algo así? – dijo muy indignada Cynthia.

- Pues no lo se… porque Anthony esta muerto…

- No lo esta… y la verdad me parece inaudito que no te lo hayan informado, porque no solo yo lo he visto sino que todo mundo lo ha visto ya…

Elisa miró a Cynthia mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que le comentaba. Al poder decir más se levantó furiosa de su silla y caminó hasta la recamara de su madre. Mientras que Cynthia se mostraba irritada.

Elisa olvidando sus modales abrió la puerta y entró precipitadamente en la habitación de su madre. Donde ella estaba arreglándose su cabello. Detrás de ella cerró dando un portazo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – demandó Elisa.

Su madre volteó su cara para encontrase a su hija que parecía que sacaba fuego de su cabeza.

- Elisa, ¿Qué conducta es esta? Tienes que tocar antes de entrar… - le retó su madre.

- ¡¡Contéstame!! – le ordenó la muchacha.

- Esa no es forma de hablar de una dama…

- ¡No me importa!

- Sal de aquí inmediatamente y ve a atender a Cynthia – dispuso su madre

- No voy a irme hasta que me lo digas…

- No se de que hablas – espetó su madre.

- De Anthony… ¿de quien más estaría hablando?

La señora Leegan levantó la cabeza con mucha gravedad y frunció los labios.

- No voy a permitirte esto… no tienes ningún derecho a gritarme o a ordenarme algo – masculló seriamente.

Elisa cerró sus manos en puños y se quedó temblando de rabia en medio de la habitación.

- ¡Compórtate! – farfulló su madre.

- Solo lo quiero saber – dijo de una forma apenas audible.

- Dime ¿para que quieres saberlo? – inquirió la mujer.

La muchacha quiso contestar pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas y sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas. Su madre acababa de poner el dedo en la herida… ¿de que le servía saber si Anthony vivía o no? ¿De que servía que viviera si ella ya estaba atada a otro hombre? ¿De que servía saber si estaba en Chicago, cuando ella no podía poner un pie allí?

- Por eso no te dije nada, solo hubiera conseguido que te alteraras… tal y como lo estas haciendo.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó casi en sollozos

La señora Leegan miró a su hija y sintió compasión por ella, sabía lo mucho que Anthony le había importado, sin embargo había tratado de ocultar todo acerca de lo ocurrido, porque ni ella misma entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no podía esconder esa información por más tiempo.

- Si Elisa, es cierto – mencionó la mujer al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero como? – dijo Elisa quien pensaba iba a perder el juicio.

- No se muy bien, en ese tiempo yo estaba muy preocupada por Neal, y apenas y supe algo por medio de William.

La cabeza de la chica daba vueltas, mil preguntas se agolpaban de repente en su mente, comenzó a sentir que el cuarto daba vueltas, finalmente no pudo resistir más y cayó desmayada ante el espanto de su madre.

Unas horas después en New York Sabrina regresaba a casa, había tenido una sesión muy cansada, eso aunado al encuentro que había tenido esa mañana le habían agotado por completo. No había podido dejar de pensar en su padre y en lo mucho que lo quería, comenzaba a sentirse triste, pero cuando vio a su pequeño que corriendo se acercó a ella, sintió pena por su padre quien se estaba perdiendo esos abrazos y esas caricias.

- Quizá algún día – musitó para si Sabrina.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Candy estaba recostada ya en su cama, ese día había sido igual de fastidioso como ajetreado, sin embargo el cansancio era lo que menos le importaba, mirando el dosel de su cama solo podía pensar en la confesión que le había hecho su amiga. Y no solo en eso, lo último que le había dicho "Ve lo que me ocurre y procura que no te suceda lo mismo, si amas a Albert no dudes en casarte con él".

Y en parte eso le ensombrecía ese momento, porque aunque estaba preocupada por Annie, también pensaba en ella misma y no podía soportar la idea de acabar casándose con alguien por quien solo sintiera cariño y no podía terminar de definir que era lo que su corazón sentía; al mismo tiempo no podía culpar a su amiga, por más horrible que le pareciera, ella misma había aceptado salir con Mac anteriormente, incluso sabiendo perfectamente que apenas y sentía algo de afecto por él. No podía tampoco dejar de preguntarse lo que habría pasado si hubiera seguido su relación con él. Ese día se lo había encontrado en casa de los Britter. Le había hablado de forma cortés, sin embargo había algo en su forma de dirigirse con ella misma que le había indicado que él ya no sentía nada por ella. Y por un lado se alegraba sabía que habían superado esa barrera y ahora y para siempre sería el guapo Mac, el muchacho un tanto insolente pero galante, alguien en quien podría contar como su amigo.

Candy sonrió para si, quizá si habría llegado a amarlo, pero por otra parte estaba Albert… siempre estaba él… lanzó un largo suspiro… entonces se acomodó para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se percató que el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente y que la boda de Annie se celebraría ese fin de semana. Annie parecía también haberse dado cuenta de eso y desde muy temprano se había presentado en casa de Candy para que la acompañara a hacer varias diligencias.

Entretanto en New York Sabrina se preparaba para asistir a sus ensayos, y por otra parte atosigaba a Marcie para que le ayudara a preparar su viaje a Chicago.

- Esto es demasiado para mi – le comentó a Marcie.

- Si señora, debería descansar más.

- Ayer me llamaron la atención por haberme tardado más tiempo en Chicago… creo que no van a tolerar que yo siga faltando.

La mucama miró a la muchacha y en seguida siguió con su labor.

- Sin embargo acepté estar allí…

- ¿se arrepiente? – le pregunto Marcie.

- No, en verdad es delicioso estar con ellos, es como estar de nuevo con una familia.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó la mujer.

- No, no me hagas caso – le contestó Sabrina.

Las dos se quedaron calladas unos minutos, pero entonces Marcie pareció recordar algo.

- Señora, había olvidado comentarle algo.

- Si, ¿de que se trata Marcie? – preguntó Sabrina mientras apretaba unos cordones del vestido que llevaba puesto.

- Pues del actor… de Terry Grandchester.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Sabrina y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de la mujer - ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Pues algo horrible, una tragedia – mencionó Marcie.

- ¿Una tragedia? – preguntó extrañada.

- Si, ¡Cielos! Ha sido el chisme de los días pasados.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – quiso saber la muchacha.

- Pues se trata de su esposa… aquella que se la pasaba encerrada en esa casa – dijo de forma misteriosa la mucama.

Sabrina frunció un poco el entrecejo pero dejó que Marcie continuará con su relato.

- Un poco tiempo después de que se fue, empezó a haber mucho movimiento en su casa, los carruajes y los automóviles desfilaban por allí, mucha gente importante, si me permite decirlo… eso se nota a leguas… y al cabo de unos días, todo pareció más tranquilo…

- ¿Por qué, que sucedió?

- Pues salió en todos los periódicos… ella murió.

- ¿Quién? ¿Su esposa?

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza, como si le diera miedo confirmarlo.

- ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! – dijo más para si que para Marcie.

- Yo le sugeriría que no fuera… por allí las malas lenguas dicen que él la mató.

- Marcie, por favor no digas ridiculeces… él no la iba a matar…

- Eso es lo que dicen – aseveró la mujer.

- Él es una buena persona… creo que debe estar pasando por un mal momento.

- Él es muy raro señora, por favor no vaya… desde que ocurrió no ha salido de su casa para nada… y se hace de noche y ni una luz se prende allí… algo raro sucede… créame.

- ¡Marcie! – exclamó Sabrina – no diga esas cosas… yo lo único que creo es que debe de estar sufriendo.

- Ja – dijo de forma despectiva Marcie – ese hombre no quería a su esposa… todos lo comentan.

- Marcie, para no saber nada de él, estás muy informada… - le retó Sabrina – por favor no te unas a esas habladurías… la gente suele decir muchas cosas ridículas cuando no conoce de que habla… y es evidente que esas personas que dicen esas sandeces no conocen a Terry.

La mujer hizo un mohín de disgusto, mientras Sabrina se miraba preocupada pero entonces miró el reloj e hizo una mueca.

- Tendré que esperar para ir a verlo… tengo que estar en un rato ya en los ensayos.

Marcie mantuvo silencio, pero en su mirada se veía que estaba contenta porque Sabrina no tuviera tiempo para ir a ver a Terry. Sabrina besó a su hijo y después tomó un carro de sitio para llegar a tiempo, sin embargo cuando el carruaje pasó por delante de la mansión de los Grandchester, Sabrina no pudo evitar mirar hacía dentro de la casa donde todo se veía en total calma.

- Pobre Terry – musitó Sabrina.

Esa tarde en Chicago, Archie estaba en la habitación de Anthony, donde todos los primos se habían reunido, y tenía un rato conversando.

- ¿Entonces dices que la tía Elroy lo aceptó como si nada? - preguntó Allen.

- Si, y todo me parece muy raro – respondió Archie.

- ¡Que raro esta todo! – exclamó Logan.

- La tía Elroy no es una mala mujer – comentó Anthony.

- No por el hecho de que contigo se porte bien quiere decir que se porte igual con todos. – apuntó el chico Cornwell.

- Como sea, no deberían poner en tela de duda un buen acto de su parte.

- Anthony, tú nunca cambiarás – le dijo Archie riendo.

- Ahhhh – dio un grito Allen – dejen de hablar de la tía…

- ¿y de que quieren hablar? ¿De la boda Campbell-Britter? – preguntó Logan.

- Shhss. – dijo Allen.

- ¿Por qué me callas? – inquirió enojado Logan.

Allen le lanzó una mirada señalando con la cabeza a Archie.

- ¿Por qué me señalas? – le preguntó Archie

- Yo no te señale – mintió Allen.

- Entonces yo estoy inventando ¿no?

Logan miró a Archie y entonces exclamó.

- ¡¡Ahh, ya se porque lo dices…!!

- No se que es lo que piensan pero no me molesta que hablen de la boda de Annie.

- ¡Vamos! – prorrumpió Allen – ¿No sientes nada?

- Claro que siento algo, ¿acaso piensas que soy de piedra?

- Pero es que… - refutó Allen.

- ¿Qué porque digo que no me afecta?

- Si, así es – respondió Logan.

- Pues si he de ser sincero, si me afecta…

Allen hizo una mueca medio burlesca pero Archie se sentó a su lado y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

- No es lo que piensan, yo lo único que deseo que es ella sea muy feliz, y me alegro por ella.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – preguntó Logan.

- Si, no tengo porque mentir.

- No entiendo – dijo Allen.

Anthony quien no había dicho nada sonrió.

- Lo que quiere decir Archie, es que si le importa, pero no como ustedes creen…

- Así es – confirmó Archie.

- ¿Entonces vas a asistir a la boda? – preguntó Allen.

- No lo creo – dijo Archie.

- Si dices que no te afecta deberías ir.

- ¿Lo crees prudente? – preguntó Archie.

- No creo que lo diga en serio – añadió Anthony.

Allen solo se encogió de hombros y después miró a Archie.

- Yo solo lo decía por esto – dijo entregándole una invitación a Archie.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No; Alex te la envió – dijo Allen.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Archie muy sorprendido.

- ¿Vas a ir? – volvió a repetir la pregunta Allen.

- No lo se – dijo Archie – creo que no debería hacerlo.

- Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Anthony.

- Yo no le veo nada de malo – opinó Logan.

- Es más fácil decirlo que actuarlo ¿verdad? – dijo socarronamente Allen.

- Voy a pensarlo – dijo Archie.

- Pues piénsalo, aunque solo tienes unas 72 horas para hacerlo – señaló Logan.

Archie trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente miró la invitación aun muy asombrado.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Campbell Alex estaba con Roy.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – preguntaba muy asombrado Roy.

- Que le mandé una invitación a Archie.

- No puedo creerlo, a él de entre todos…

- No ha dejado de ser un amigo de la familia…

- Pero dadas las circunstancias – observó Roy

Alex miró un paquete que traía en las manos y se miraba bastante misterioso.

- No se lo has dicho a Annie ¿verdad?

- ¿Crees que deba hacerlo? – preguntó dándose aires de inocencia.

- ¡Eres increíble! – espetó Roy.

- Esta bien, no debí hacerlo, pero necesitaba…

- ¿Qué? – inquirió enojado Roy

- Probarle que no me importa…

- A ti, pero ¿y a Annie?

- No lo se – confesó Alex.

- Solo espero que esto no traiga problemas – le dijo Roy antes de salir de la habitación.

Allen lo miró salir, y después dejó el paquete sobre una de las mesillas que estaban acomodadas en su habitación.

Entre tanto en California, Elisa descansaba en su cama, después de la fuerte noticia que había recibido, habían llamado al doctor y le había recomendado mucho descanso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Bryant.

- Lo dices como si te importara – susurró Elisa.

- No digas tonterías, claro que me importa.

Elisa dejó escapar un sonido de desprecio. Bryant apretó las mandíbulas y se adelantó a ella.

- Me tengo que retirar – dijo él.

- Elisa no respondió, y él se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la frente. Ella lo miró fríamente y él salió de la habitación.

- Tengo que ir a Chicago – mencionó con decisión.

Los tres días transcurrieron rápidamente, y todos los conocidos de la familia Britter, parecían haberse inmerso en la vorágine de la boda, Sabrina, había salido la tarde anterior de New York sin la posibilidad de haber podido hablar con Terry, y esa mañana había llegado con el tiempo justo para poder cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Candy había dormido con Annie, y había calmado sus nervios, y aunque Candy habría querido discutir lo que unos días antes su amiga le había confesado, no obstante prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que Annie había tomado la decisión de casarse con Alex, y esperaba que ella terminara amándolo más que Archie, y mientras ella lo viera suceder, oraría todas las noches para que eso sucediera.

Patty y las otras chicas se habían reunido en torno de la novia y habían alborotado más de lo que la señora Britter habría deseado, Annie había empezado a desesperarse porque Sabrina no llegaba, sin embargo Candy había recibido el telegrama donde le informaba que había tomado el tren un día antes y sabía que ella llegaría, la alegría que experimento Annie al verla en su casa fue evidente.

- Lamento haberme tardado, pero el tren se retrasó unos minutos al momento de salir de la anterior estación.

- No hay problema – dijo Candy – lo bueno es que ya estas aquí y eso es lo más importante.

Entre todas ayudaron a Sabrina que se vistiera igual que ellas y que estuviera lista cuando los carruajes pasaron por ellas. Patty, Sabrina, Donella, Paloma y las otras dos chicas subieron al primer carruaje, y Candy acompañó a Annie junto con sus padres en un hermoso carruaje bellamente adornado con flores y rosas blancas.

Annie se veía un poco nerviosa, sin embargo Candy pensó que nunca había visto una novia más linda, su cara estaba reluciente, y algunos caireles caían sobre sus hombros, el elaborado peinado quedaba en parte cubierto por el largo velo bordado que bajaba por la espalda, el vestido finamente adornado, resaltaba aún más la natural belleza de Annie, Candy sonrió y apretó la mano de Annie.

Pronto llegaron a la Iglesia, la madre de Annie se adelantó hasta su lugar, mientras que su padre se detuvo al final del pasillo esperando que la ceremonia comenzara para escoltar a su hija.

Annie se había quedado atrás junto con Candy y el resto de las damas, las notas del órgano comenzaron a sonar, las chicas comenzaron a entrar por el largo pasillo, Candy era la última en la fila para entrar y justo cuando estaba por entrar Annie sostuvo su mano.

- Candy… - musitó.

- Te ves hermosa – contestó Candy mirando a su amiga – eres una novia muy bella.

Annie trató de sonreír pero en ese momento entraron a la Iglesia dos chicos: Allen y Archie, los dos iban hablando animadamente, pero al percatarse de que había llegado tarde los dos enmudecieron y las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaron. Archie parecía algo preocupado, pero entonces se encontró cara a cara con Annie.

Annie apretó la mano de Candy durante los segundos que estuvo frente a Archie, el muchacho observó con cuidado a Annie, después bajo la mirada y siguió a Allen quien ya había entrado.

Candy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al verla Annie solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Respiró profundamente y después sonrió abiertamente. Candy le dio un último vistazo antes de entrar y miró con que orgullo se mostraba Annie así que decidió no preocuparse más por ella en ese momento, y comenzó a caminar.

Al lado del altar Alex esperaba impaciente y detrás de él estaban sus hermanos y sus primos. Candy caminó por el pasillo y después esperó al lado de las otras damas, Annie comenzó a caminar tomada del brazo por su padre.

El Sr. Britter no podía dejar de pensar en aquel lejano día en que había visto por primera vez a su hija adoptiva, esa niña había crecido y muy por el contrario de lo que Annie pudiera pensar, él siempre había estado orgulloso de ella. Y ahora caminaba a su lado a punto de entregarla en matrimonio a un joven de buena familia y que la amaba, y se sentía feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste porque su pequeña lo dejaba. Con un fuerte nudo en la garganta caminó junto con ella hasta el altar. Llegando allí besó en la mejilla a Annie quien le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Y después fue a reunirse con su esposa.

Annie había caminado por el pasillo, no había volteado a mirar a nadie, sin embargo podía sentir una gran asistencia a la ceremonia, ¿Cuántos serían? No lo sabía con precisión, y menos porque lo único que ella había mirado era a Alex quien ahora estaba parado a su lado. Al verla tan hermosa no había podido reprimir una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese preciso momento en que Alex la tomaba de la mano decidió dejar atrás sus miedos y sus confusos sentimientos, esa mirada que había sostenido minutos antes con Archie había sido la última que le había dedicado a aquel que le había robado su corazón. Esa mirada había sido de reto, de coraje y donde exigía que le devolviera lo que era suyo, porque estaba a punto de entregarlo a alguien más.

Si, tal vez nunca lo olvidaría, cada paso y cada momento que pasaron juntos, pero ahora serían parte de un recuerdo, porque ante ella se abrían las puertas de un nuevo porvenir. Ya no miraría más hacía atrás, el amor que sentía por él lo tenía que guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón con la esperanza de que algún día ese sentimiento decidiera irse para siempre.

Volteó su cabeza y se encontró con la cara de su futuro esposo. El le sonrió nuevamente, Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó a su lado los últimos dos pasos. La música paró unos minutos, y la ceremonia comenzó, llegando el intercambio de votos y de anillos.

Era increíble como una ceremonia que había tomado meses preparar hubiera durado tan poco, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de que todo había salido como se había esperado llenaba de satisfacción el ambiente. Que parecía ofrecer una bendición para la nueva pareja de esposos que comenzaban a emprender su camino juntos.


	50. Chapter 50

**Un largo camino para el amor**

La vida en Chicago no podía estar más normal de lo que estaba en esa tarde de verano, la boda había pasado y ahora todo volvía a la calma al menos aparentemente, ya que en los salones de fiestas estivales la reciente boda formaba parte de los chismes y de las conversaciones, los ahora nuevos Campbell no sabían que esto ocurría al menos no con certeza, aunque tenían una idea muy clara de cómo se manejaba el círculo al que pertenecían, Y si no podían decirlo con certeza era porque de viaje de bodas habían elegido ir hacía las montañas, y pensaban pasar allí todo el verano.

Entre tanto Candy se estaba por fin recuperando de los agotadores días que le había hecho pasar su amiga. El sosiego que ahora sentía era como una manta que la cubría y le ayudaba a recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido por los exhaustivos días que había pasado al lado de Annie. Ahora que estaba lejos del estrés se sentía como si estuviera encerrada en una burbuja, los días pasaban bastante placenteros como para querer que eso cambiara.

Por su parte Archie en parte porque no había creído del todo las palabras de la tía Elroy había esperado unos días para poder hablar con Sherly, y en otra porque veía de muy mal gusto que a solo unos días de que Annie se hubiera casado, él fuera a hablar de matrimonio con la muchacha a la que amaba con toda su alma.

- No seas ridículo – le había dicho Allen.

No obstante Archie había tomado la decisión de esperar un tiempo, y por el momento no había hablado todavía con Sherly. Albert había observado la actitud de su sobrino, y estaba disgustado por esa decisión, él quería que se definiera ya que buscaba la oportunidad para hablarle sobre cosas que podían afectar de una u otra forma su vida, y no podía romper la promesa que había hecho a su tía de no hablar con él hasta que se hubiera decidido.

Pero para Albert esa no era su única preocupación… si bien era cierto que el problema con Archie lo tenía un poco fastidiado, Candy ocupaba la otra parte de sus pensamientos… porque a pesar de haber visto a Candy en los días pasados, no había vuelto a hacer énfasis en su propuesta, ya que de la misma manera en como quería que ella tomará una decisión, también deseaba que esta fuera favorable para él y temía, desde el fondo de su corazón escuchar algo distinto a lo que deseaba ardientemente. Aunque sabía que no podía prolongar esa situación durante mucho tiempo y eso no lo dejaba de molestar.

Candy por su lado, trataba de mantenerse ocupada, porque había días en que por tanto pensar le dolía la cabeza. En su corazón sentía que no había olvidado a Anthony, no obstante la presencia de Albert estaba siempre allí. ¿Cómo podía deshacer un compromiso? Ella lo había deseado así, y ¿ahora quería echarse para atrás? La sola idea le aterraba, pero también le molestaba no poder estar con Anthony.

- ¡Debo estar loca! – se decía una y otra vez.

Lo cierto era que ella no había hablado mucho con Anthony desde que había regresado al seno de la familia Andley, las pocas ocasiones en que lo había hecho, había terminado muy alterada, y en parte le irritaba el saber que Archie y el resto lo habían acogido como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No sabía bien porque se sentía intranquila, en su corazón sabía que debía alegrarse por eso, pero cuando de repente pasaba por algún restaurante, le había tocado ver a los chicos Andley platicando alegremente. Su propio hermano muchas veces se les unía, en varias ocasiones había estado en su casa, entraba y salía y ella apenas y lo saludaba. Así que poco estaba enterada de los planes que el muchacho tenía para el futuro.

En una de esas calurosas tardes, donde se esperaba la lluvia con impaciencia para que calmara la temperatura, los chicos Andley habían salido a Cabalgar por el perímetro del lago. Cerca del lago siempre podía disfrutarse de la frescura que brindaba el agua, después de haber cabalgado por un poco menos de una hora habían detenido sus caballos y se habían tirado en el césped bajó la cobijadora sombra de un roble que estaba a la orilla del lago para descansar un rato.

- ¿Entonces estas seguro? – había preguntado Logan.

- Si – dijo Anthony.

- Me alegra, la verdad es que me imagino que aquí te has de aburrir como una ostra – comentó Archie.

- En parte así es. La tía no deja de tener visitas y eso para mí…

- Es aburrido – concluyó Archie – nunca te gustó, así que dudo que en este momento te agrade.

- ¿Y que dice tu padre? – le preguntó Allen.

- Él esta de acuerdo, dice que si yo me siento bien para estar allí que es lo mejor….

- ¿Sigue de viaje? – inquirió Logan.

- Si, él casi siempre esta de viaje… por esa razón he preferido seguir aquí con la tía… no quiero incomodar a nadie…

- Lo dices por Candy ¿verdad?

Anthony bajó un poco la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía el lago.

- Sí…

- Lo siento Anthony – mencionó Archie con tristeza – supongo que no ha podido hacerse a la idea…

- Es que no lo entiendo…

- No pretendas entender – añadió Allen – a las mujeres no se les puede entender…

- Así es, él día que las entiendas serás el hombre más poderoso – dijo entre risas Archie.

- Si, supongo que así sería – agregó Logan.

- Y tú primito… Nunca te hemos conocido a alguna chica… - mencionó burlonamente Allen.

- ¡Déjalo! – exclamó Archie – no todos, son tan tontos como nosotros dos…

- ¿Será que te estas arrepintiendo de casarte con Sherly? – inquirió Allen con mordacidad.

- Eso nunca, - respondió con vehemencia Archie - pero ve lo que me ocurrió… enamorarte de alguien implica inmediatamente muchos problemas.

Anthony sonrió tristemente. Y Archie lo observó y su cara se tornó un poco melancólica.

- ¡Oh Anthony! – exclamó lastimeramente

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inocentemente Logan.

- Creo que el joven Anthony Andley solo ha logrado recordar una cosa ¿no es así? – comentó Archie.

- Yo… es por eso… Estoy muy confundido…

- Por eso te quieres ir ¿verdad? – añadió Archie.

- No entiendo – insistió Logan.

Allen puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y después miró con complacencia a su primo.

- Que Anthony esta enamorado de Candy – susurró Allen a forma de explicación.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Logan - ¿es eso verdad?

- ¿Realmente tengo que contestarte? – preguntó Anthony con un dejo de melancolía.

Anthony se levantó y los demás lo siguieron, para todos estaba claro que la platica podía darse por finalizada, cada quien subió a su respectivo caballo y siguieron cabalgando.

Entretanto dentro de la mansión en la sala de música, Albert tomaba una taza de café al lado de la tía Elroy.

- Es importante que así suceda – decía Albert.

- Lo voy a extrañar mucho – dijo la anciana.

- Lo se tía, pero él lo necesita mucho, así me lo ha pedido. Y no pienso ir en contra de sus deseos.

- Siempre les has cumplido todos sus caprichos.

- Tía a usted le consta que no ha sido así – agregó el muchacho rubio mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

- Pero esta bien, no pienso prohibírselo, creo que es lo mejor, ha avanzado mucho y creo que no podemos negarle la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal. – comentó la mujer.

Albert colocó la taza vacía sobre la mesa ratonera que estaba enfrente de él y después miró a su tía.

- ¿Y mis tíos? – preguntó Albert.

- Los condes están de visita en Atlanta, tienen unos conocidos allí…

- Si que se parecen a los Andley – mencionó Albert con un dejó de ironía.

- No hagas esos comentarios – le retó la tía.

- ¡Tía! No puedo dejar de hacerlos, Tessy esta en este momento en Lakewood junto con la tía Bridget, Donella decidió unírseles… y Allen esta aquí…

- ¿Y te preocupan mucho? – sondeó la mujer.

- Así es, pero de hecho me preocupa más lo que va a pasar con Logan, Ewan y Bella.

- Ewan y Bella apenas son unos niños – señaló la tía Elroy.

- Y es por eso que me preocupan más – apuntó el joven Andley – Logan aún es muy joven, y ellos son unos niños… la tía Bridget apenas y sabe que ocurre con la pequeña, y Ewan…

- El muchacho asiste a uno de los mejores colegios – dijo con aire de suficiencia la tía Elroy.

- Si tía, pero los tres, están cada uno por su lado…

- Así son las cosas, no todo siempre es como uno desearía que fuera.

- Supongo que si – asintió con tristeza Albert.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, en medio del silencio se escuchó la voz de alguien que pasaba cantando cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín lateral, la voz se fue apagando, la anciana hizo un mohín de disgusto, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- No la soporto por más tiempo, esa mujer… - espetó la tía Abuela desesperada – a esa Bertha, pero supongo que no podemos correrla.

- Tía, ¿cómo puede decir semejante cosa? – preguntó algo sorprendido Albert.

- Después de lo que pasó… ¿acaso puedo pensar de forma distinta?

- Ella no tiene culpa del mal juicio de Elisa… - Albert sonrió un poco al ver la cara de su tía – y no me importa lo que haya impuesto acerca de no hablar de ellos, son parte de la familia…

- Desgraciadamente – agregó la mujer con las palabras cargadas de desdén.

- Si sabe que tuvieron un hijo ¿verdad? – sondeó Albert a quien la actitud de su tía le estaba resultando un tanto divertida.

La tía levantó la mirada un poco, como tratando de averiguar si lo que su sobrino le decía era realidad, los ojos de Albert demostraban que no mentía, así que la tía aunque un tanto sorprendida trató de mostrar indiferencia.

- Neal me lo dijo hace unos días, - mencionó al tiempo que levantaba una ceja - por cierto quiero que este enterada de que Neal no piensa volver a poner un pie en esta casa…

- Eso es su decisión, nada puedo hacer para cambiarla – dijo la anciana.

Albert respiró con resignación.

- Bien, creo que le gustará saber que nombraron al niño Theobald, - dijo al tiempo que miraba la reacción de su tía al escuchar el nombre - en memoria de mi primo Theobald.

- ¿es eso verdad?

- Así es…

- Pues dudo mucho que eso sea suficiente para resarcir lo que hicieron…

- Tía, yo no se lo estoy comunicando con ánimos de que eso suceda, solo quería que supiera que en la familia Andley tenemos un nuevo integrante.

La anciana miró al muchacho con frialdad, aunque en sus adentros sentía regocijo al enterarse del nuevo miembro de los Andley.

Mientras tanto en California, La visita de Cynthia había dejado una marca evidente, desde que su amiga se había ido Elisa solo podía pensar en que Anthony estaba vivo, reminiscencias de su niñez volvían a ella, esa época que ahora consideraba la más feliz de su vida, esa época antes de conocer a Candy, cuando las atenciones de Anthony habían estado dirigidas hacía ella, que si bien un tanto forzadas por la tía Elroy, eso no le importaba a la muchacha, ya que para ella se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, y en parte su mal humor se había ido desvaneciendo lo que le pareció muy extraño a Bryant, apenas y lo reñía cuando se iba todas las mañanas, por el contrario a veces pasaba largas horas mirando hacía algún punto, sin molestar a nadie con sus típicos comentarios, su madre también lo había notado, pero no quería hacer mucho énfasis en ello, ya que en parte prefería esa actitud de su hija a que estuviera siempre gritando por todo.

Sin embargo Bryant sentía un ligero escalofrío cada vez que pensaba en el cambio de actitud por parte de Elisa, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en ello, al igual que la Sra. Leegan, Bryant no quería que Elisa se enojara tanto, pero por otra parte sabía que algo andaba mal, y en el fondo sentía desesperación por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto Sabrina quien solo había estado unos cuantos días en Chicago estaba ahora en el tren de regreso a New York, durante los pocos días que había estado cerca de Candy, había buscado infructuosamente la ocasión de hablar con ella, no sabía con exactitud como era su relación con Albert, no obstante tenía la creencia de que ella tenía derecho a conocer la situación en la que estaba Terry, y lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, pero el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápidamente, y Candy había estado tan ocupada con Annie en esos días que no encontró el instante adecuado para decírselo, esa madrugada cuando había tomado el tren de regreso a New York sin fecha próxima para regresar a Chicago sentía que un gran peso se balanceaba sobre su cabeza

- Ella tiene que saberlo – se repetía una y otra vez.

El tren sin embargo no se detenía y seguía su curso hacía un caluroso New York que la esperaba en unas horas más.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, y en ese caluroso verano las cosas seguían sucediendo normalmente, con excepción de Logan quien había entrado a trabajar nuevamente en la institución junto con Patty y Candy. Mientras que el resto de los chicos preferían ir a pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose.

- Todavía no puedo creer que prefieras estar aquí encerrado – le decía Candy a cada oportunidad.

- Supongo que porque yo tengo más razones para estar aquí – le contestó Logan con una sonrisa.

- Pues… - dijo dubitativamente Patty.

- Ya se en quien estas pensando – señaló Candy mirando a Patty con complicidad.

- Pero no lo culpo – se apresuró a decir Patty.

- ¿De quien hablan? – quiso saber Logan quien estaba separando unas cartas de pedidos de medicinas para el hospital.

- De nadie – respondió Candy al tiempo que le dirigía una misteriosa mirada a Patty.

- No es nada Logan, solo que nos extraña que estés aquí – añadió Patty quien se abanicaba con las hojas que estaba revisando - con tanto calor que hace aquí en esta oficina mientras que afuera al lado del lago esta más fresco.

- ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer que prefiera estar aquí?

Patty sonrió y Candy se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo las cartas que tenía sobre su escritorio. Logan las miró un tanto intrigado y comenzó a comprender lo que había hablado con sus primos unos días antes y decidió "no tratar de entenderlas".

Entre tanto Archie por fin se había decidido hablar con Sherly y esperaba por ella al lado de la puerta de servicio de la mansión Berkeley, las sirvientas de la casa, lo miraban con curiosidad, no dejaba de parecerles raro que un muchacho de tan buena familia se hubiera fijado en una simple institutriz. "Siempre existirán las habladurías" le había dicho juiciosamente Sherly hacía un tiempo… Pero Archie aunque vivía en ese mundo superficial seguía sin poder comprender que podía ser de tanto interés de su vida que hiciera que la gente hablará de él o de su relación con la chica a la que amaba. Mientras el muchacho continuaba con sus cavilaciones Sherly bajó de su habitación, y por fin se reunió con él.

- Disculpa la tardanza…

- No hay problema – le respondió Archie.

Iba a darle un beso, pero miró a las mujeres que aún los observaban desde la cocina. El muchacho les sonrió y movió la cabeza con un ademán de cortesía que indicaba respeto. Sherly sintió un dejo de orgullo al verlo, siempre era galante con todos, Archie se comportaba como todo un caballero y eso le agradaba mucho de él. El joven simplemente le ofreció su brazo y salieron del jardín de los Berkeley. Una vez fuera le dio un beso. Sherly se sonrojó un poco y Archie sonrió.

- Mi querida Sherly – musitó Archie.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la muchacha al ver la mirada tan distinta que le estaba ofreciendo.

- Tengo una buena noticia para darte – le dijo él muy contento.

- ¿De que se trata? – inquirió Sherly tratando de adivinar de que se trataba de lo que quería hablarle.

- Es momento en que te presente a todos como mi prometida…

- Sherly se quedó paralizada unos momentos. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Qué había ocurrido con la familia Andley? ¿Qué los había hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Pero ¿y tu familia? – preguntó algo recelosa.

- Ellos han dado su consentimiento… - dijo entre balbuceos -no que lo necesitara… tú sabes que estaba dispuesto a todo para poder cumplir mi sueño…

- ¿Y que sueño es ese? – quiso saber Sherly.

- Casarme con la mujer más bella de este mundo…

- ¿y puedo saber quien es esa mujer? – preguntó con un dejo de sorna…

- ¿Quién más? Sino esta bella mujercita que esta frente a mi – dijo Archie al tiempo que la abrazaba para poder darle un profundo beso.

La chica se sonrojó mucho y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Entonces que dices?

- Pues te mentiría si te dijera que no lo encuentro extraño – confesó la muchacha – pero no quiero arruinar este momento con mis ideas tontas.

Archie sonrió y después de que Sherly subiera al carro cerró la puertezuela.

Entretanto en New York, Sabrina había llegado a formar parte de los ensayos, el día de la premiére estaba muy cerca y tanto el productor como el resto de actores y cantantes estaban muy nerviosos. Un proyecto semejante con una cantante desconocida causaba gran expectación. Podía resultar o bien un gran éxito o un rotundo fracaso. Sin embargo al ver la presencia de Sabrina, tan cautivadora como misteriosa a la vez, casi habrían augurado un gran éxito eso siempre y cuando no lo hubieran considerado de mala suerte.

Terry en alguna ocasión le había platicado de todos esos inusuales ritos que realizaban los actores para subir a escena, y los cantantes de opera no se quedaban atrás. Ella a veces los seguía aunque internamente no dejaba de pensar en que todo aquello era ridículo. "No existe tal cosa como la suerte" se repetía una y otra vez… Para ella la suerte había dejado de tener mucho significado, su vida era una prueba de ello.

Había crecido como una princesa, pero nunca había obtenido lo que siempre había deseado, siempre había ansiado sentirme amada, y el día que había encontrado el amor en su vida, le habían puesto tantos obstáculos entre ellos que todo había terminado en una tragedia. No, no podía culpar a sus padres por la muerte de Daniel, pero tampoco podía agradecerles el haberlo orillado a tomar una decisión tan impulsiva. Ahora estaba en medio de esos actores supersticiosos adorando al dios de la suerte y la fortuna. Ella no creía en eso, no podía creerlo, solo pensaba en que todas aquellas cosas buenas de la vida las traía siempre y cuando se esforzará por conseguirlas. Y en su corazón sabía que ese proyecto terminaría satisfactoriamente no necesariamente por esas tontas rutinas, sino por el ensayo arduo, y el trabajo reforzado por parte de todos. Esa noche antes de salir del salón de ensayos uno de los actores se había acercado a ella.

- Escupe al piso para que allí se quede la mala suerte – le había dicho.

Sabrina pensando que eso era la mayor de las idioteces, había imitado al actor un poco forzada y después había salido en un carruaje hacía su casa.

- ¡Tonterías! – se dijo a si misma.

Aún pensaba en eso cuando pasó por la mansión Grandchester y miró que había una luz prendida. Hacía días que no se veía ni una señal de vida dentro de la misma.

- Deténgase – le ordenó a cochero.

El cochero se detuvo de inmediato, Sabrina buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó unos billetes que le pasó al hombre, bajó del carruaje y después se acercó a la puerta principal de la ahora lúgubre mansión. Miró la corona que estaba colgada de ella, las flores blancas eran tan bellas como tristes, nunca había conocido realmente a Susana, la había visto un par de ocasiones, pero nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, tampoco se había acercado tanto a esa casa antes de ese día, era como si una aura de misterio rodeara aquel lugar, sintió una aprehensión en su pecho y estuvo a punto de huir, pero una voz en su cabeza resonó.

"Los Lingwood somos valientes, los Lingwood somos orgullosos"

Sabrina sin pensarlo más tocó a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde la vieja ama de llaves la recibió con un aire de profunda tristeza. Sabrina entró a la antesala y se sentó allí esperando a que Terry o bien la despidiera o la recibiera.

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente y Terry no aparecía, Sabrina estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un Terry despeinado y con barba de varias semanas que asomaba en su cara entró al vestíbulo.

- Buenas noches – le dijo con una voz poco amigable.

- Terry, yo – comenzó a balbucear Sabrina.

- ¿Vienes a darme el pésame? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- No Terry – dijo finalmente Sabrina – solo quería saber como estabas…

- ¿Como si eso te importara? – le respondió groseramente.

- Pues si, si me importa – dijo con vehemencia Sabrina.

Terry volteó la cabeza y caminó con aspecto cansado hacía una de las sillas que estaban en esa habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tienes todo el derecho a portarte así, no había venido antes…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió enojado Terry.

- Supe lo que ocurrió.

- Tú y medio New York… - mencionó con rabia.

- Lamento mucho no haber estado aquí…

- ¿Y eso habría cambiando algo lo que ocurrió? – dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Sabrina respiró profundamente y después trató de sonreír.

- No me importa que sigas con tus comentarios ácidos… no me voy a ir… al menos hasta saber que estas bien…

- ¿Bien? – dijo con una sonrisa amarga - ¿acaso tengo derecho a estar bien? No tienes idea…

- ¡¡Cállate!! – espetó Sabrina – deja de autocompadecerte.

Terry alzó la mirada un poco sorprendido y Sabrina se veía imponente casi aterradora.

- ¿Qué no se lo que es perder a alguien? Lo se mejor de lo que crees…y si, también se lo que son los remordimientos… lo que es perder a alguien porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para defender lo que creía… - las manos de Sabrina se cerraron en puños y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas – La gente se va, y los que nos aman no permanecen para siempre… y te tengo noticias… ¡¡Eso es la vida!!

- Pero…

- ¿No puedes dejar de pensar solo en ti?… ¿es que acaso no has aprendido nada? ¿Es que acaso la muerte de un ser querido no significa nada para ti?

- Es…

- ¡¡Deja de ser egoísta!!

- Tú no sabes la verdad – gritó con desesperación Terry.

- Dime, dime esa absurda verdad que crees que yo no conozco… - le desafió la muchacha.

- Susana – dijo casi con dolor – ella era muy buena…

- ¿Y? – inquirió Sabrina alzando una ceja.

- ¿No entiendes?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana Sabrina.

- Es que no entiendes – apuntó Terry mirando hacía otro lado.

- Habla y no seas cobarde – le acusó con una voz enérgica.

- Jamás la hice feliz… - confesó el muchacho.

- ¿Y por eso te sumes en la tristeza? ¡¡Vaya hombre!!

- Deja de insultarme – espetó el muchacho.

- Pues voy a decir lo que quiera – señaló Sabrina - y me vas a escuchar… se que tienes ya semanas aquí encerrado… que no sales y que ni siquiera te asomas a la ventana. No puedes vivir así…

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- La mejor pregunta sería ¿Por quien no debes hacerlo?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A tu hija…

Terry bajó la cabeza un poco y desvió su mirada.

- ¿Dónde esta Natalie? – se apresuró a preguntar Sabrina.

- No esta aquí – le informó Terry.

- ¿Dónde esta ella? – le preguntó un poco preocupada.

- Esta con la "apreciable" señora Marlowe…

Sabrina se llevó una de sus manos a la cara en señal de agotamiento.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu hija esta con esa mujer?

- Es su abuela – refutó Terry.

- Pero tú no la soportas

- ¿Y eso que? ¿Crees que eso importa ahora?

- Si, si importa y mucho… ella debe de estar a tu lado…

- Solo la haría miserable… - contestó el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó extrañada Sabrina.

- Es lo que hice con Susana… lo que hice con… - guardó silencio por unos segundos – lo que hago con todos – espetó - solo atraigo desgracias a la gente que amo… la haría infeliz y no lo podría soportar…

La muchacha se acercó al muchacho y le dio una bofetada.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! – Gritó – Ella no estará mejor con nadie más que contigo…

- No, no es así – le dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente entre la sorpresa y el llanto – y jamás soportaría hacerle un gran daño a mi hija.

- Se lo harás si no estás a su lado…

- Yo no se - expresó algo aturdido Terry.

- He visto como eres con ella, eres un padre excelente… y ella será muy feliz a tu lado…

Sabrina se hincó a su lado y miró los azules ojos del muchacho.

- Es correcto sentir miedo – manifestó – yo a veces me aterrorizo, pero se que tengo que ser fuerte por él… así como tú tienes que serlo por ella.

- ¿Y si le hago daño?

- No pasará… créeme.

El muchacho comenzó a llorar.

- La extraño mucho… la quiero tener cerca de mí…

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza y apartaba el cabello de su cara.

- ¿Crees que algún día me perdone?

- ¿Ella o Susana?

Terry enmudeció y Sabrina lo abrazó. Después de algunos minutos y viendo al muchacho más calmado, salió de su casa, y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando no pudo dejar de notar un carruaje que estaba apostado unos metros más allá y una silueta se había escondido detrás de una de las ventanas.

Al día siguiente en Chicago, Candy desayunaba sola en el comedor de la mansión Brown, cuando escuchó una voz un harto familiar. Candy se levantó de su asiento y miró hacía el vestíbulo allí estaba Anthony.

- Buenos días – saludó él tratando de sonreír.

- Hola – contestó Candy.

- ¿Ha llegado ya mi padre?

- No, él anunció que llegaría hasta dentro de dos días. – le informó Candy.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó un poco decepcionado.

- Lamento que no haya llegado aún – dijo Candy.

- Yo lo lamento más, - dijo un tanto apesadumbrado Anthony - creo que no lo veré pronto…

- La verdad no creo que vaya a retrasar más el viaje.

- Si, pero es que yo no estaré aquí para cuando él llegue – señaló el muchacho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañada Candy.

- Me voy de la ciudad – mencionó Anthony.

Candy hizo un ademán de sorpresa.

- ¿Pero porque? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Voy a entrar a Yale en el otoño…

- ¿A Yale? – inquirió Candy.

- Si – dijo Anthony quien parecía algo azorado – el tío William ha movido influencias en la Universidad para que me admitan… - mencionó al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco - y yo, pues… no puedo dejarlo en mal con ellos así que además de los tutores que he tenido en estos meses además entraré a los cursos de verano junto con Archie.

- ¿Con Archie? – mencionó Candy al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas.

- Si, él tomará los cursos junto conmigo porque quiere terminar antes los estudios… y pues yo necesito toda la ayuda posible antes de entrar al ciclo normal de clases.

Candy sintió como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué sentía tanto la noticia? Apenas y hablaba con Anthony, pero le estaba pesando ya su ausencia.

- ¿Tienes que irte?

- Candy – dijo el muchacho y ella sintió un estremecimiento cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por Anthony – no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí.

- Pero….

- Todos tenemos que buscar nuestro camino – comentó con seriedad – no puedo detener mi vida por algo que quizá no sea cierto… no puedo recordar nada de lo que fue mi vida, y no puedo quedarme sentado esperando a que la vida siga. Tengo que tratar de hacer una vida normal.

Candy bajó la mirada y después levantó su cabeza.

- Anthony yo…

- ¿Qué Candy?

Candy miró los ojos del muchacho, no eran esos ojos que en alguna ocasión la habían mirado destellando amor, sino eran unos ojos implorantes, ojos que rogaban libertad, que clamaban sosiego. Candy sintió como si su corazón se desgarrara. No podía pedirle a Anthony que se quedara, no podía amarrarlo a algo que no le haría feliz.

- Espero verte para Navidad – le dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus manos temblaban de dolor.

- Aquí estaré – contestó él después de pasar saliva.

- Yo le diré a tu padre que estuviste aquí para buscarle – mencionó con un hilo de voz.

- Gracias – dijo el muchacho.

Un "buena suerte" murió en los labios de Candy antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras. Anthony inclinó un poco su cabeza a forma de despedida y después salió de la casa. Candy sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. En el fondo sabía que era lo más correcto, no podía retenerlo, él era Anthony, pero ya no era más "su" Anthony, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Le estaba resultando muy difícil despedirse nuevamente de alguien tan valioso para ella, de alguien que había significado tanto en su vida, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Anthony apenas y había salido de la mansión sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor. Ella lo había dejado ir, no había estado equivocado, ella no lo amaba y antes de enamorarse más tenía que alejarse de allí. "Adiós Candy" dijo para sí. En ese momento aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión Andley.

Nunca supo como había recorrido la distancia entre la casa de su padre y la mansión Andley, cuando volvió a la realidad se percató de que estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión, allí se encontró con Archie y con Sherly, quienes acababan de hablar con la tía Elroy, Sherly usando su mejor vestido aún se mostraba algo nerviosa.

- Se el primero en saberlo – dijo Archie con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho tratando de no demostrar el dolor que en ese momento embargaba su alma.

- Sherly y yo nos casaremos a mitad del otoño… - mencionó su primo alegremente - ¿no es fantástico?

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes – expresó sinceramente Anthony.

- Estaba tan nerviosa – mencionó la muchacha cuyas mejillas no podían reponerse aún.

- No tienes porque… - le dijo cariñosamente Archie - y pues yo mañana salgo a los cursos, pero dentro de una semana iré a ver a tus padres, ya escuchaste a la tía Elroy que ella nos acompañará.

- Me da un poco de miedo – dijo Sherly.

- No tienes porque – comentó Anthony - no es mala persona.

Sherly sonrió y abrazó a Archie, Anthony sintió de nuevo esa punzada, trató de sonreír y subió a su habitación, donde las maletas estaban ya casi listas. El muchacho sonrió con tristeza. Por una parte quería sentirse feliz de que por fin Archie hubiera superado sus problemas con la tía Elroy, pero por otra sentía algo de melancolía, no podía dejar de pensar en que Candy lo había dejado ir; nunca le dijo esas palabras que internamente deseaba que le hubiera dicho, un simple "quédate" le habría hecho reconsiderar el irse de allí, pero ella ni siquiera lo había insinuado y ahora aunque sabía que lo mejor era irse de allí, lamentaba tener que irse tan lejos de ella.

"Pero es novia de tu tío" pensó de nueva cuenta con desazón.

Sabía que era una deslealtad de su parte el haberse fijado en una chica comprometida, y que no solamente estaba comprometida con cualquiera, sino con su propio tío, el hombre que había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera feliz.

"Tengo que olvidarme de ella" se dijo para si, y siguió acomodando sus pertenencias en maletas "mientras más rápido será mejor"

Al día siguiente Anthony y Archie partían hacía Yale, mientras que Candy sumida en sus labores trató de no pensar más en eso, sentía mucha nostalgia pero no sentía tanto dolor a como había pensado que podía llegar a sentir. Anthony siempre significaría mucho para ella, y siempre lo iba a querer, eso ya lo sabía, y en parte eso comenzaba a despejar sus dudas y comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila.

A la semana siguiente de la partida de los dos muchachos Candy fue a la mansión Andley, las paredes de esa lujosa casa no cambiaban, todo allí era siempre igual, cuando entró al vestíbulo alcanzó a oler la comida que era preparada en la cocina, y la voz de la tía Elroy sonaba en el jardín. Se quedó un momento parada justo antes de subir las escaleras.

- Son seguras, no te caerás – escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Candy giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Allen.

- ¡Hola Allen! – saludó un poco contrariada.

- Te ves perdida… ¿acaso lo estás?

- No – negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

- Perdón – dijo Allen – se me olvidaba que tú solías vivir aquí.

- Si, conozco muy bien esta casa.

- Phebe me sirvió café con pastas en la biblioteca… ¿gustas?

- Este…

- ¡Oh Vamos! Tengo siglos que no converso contigo.

La muchacha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien… suena apetitoso.

- Lo son… ya lo verás.

Allen y Candy entraron a la biblioteca donde efectivamente estaban las pastas acomodadas en una fuente de plata, sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de los ventanales.

- ¿Sabes que pensaba el otro día? – preguntó el muchacho.

- No lo se – dijo Candy mientras se servía un poco de café.

- Pensaba en aquel día que te conocí…

- ¿En serio?

- Si, parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, las cosas han cambiado mucho ¿no crees?

- Definitivamente – asintió Candy - estos años han sido…

- ¿Extraños? – completó Allen.

- Si, algo – respondió la muchacha, al tiempo que sonreía.

- Recuerdo que me confundiste con Anthony – dijo con un dejo de ensoñación.

Candy miró a Allen al escuchar el nombre de Anthony, pero el pareció no darse cuenta y prosiguió.

- Y mira, ahora esta aquí entre nosotros… bueno mejor dicho se ha ido a Yale.

- ¿Y tú…?

- ¿Por qué no fui? – le interrumpió Allen.

- Si, así es. – respondió la muchacha.

- Porque quería pasar más tiempo con Tessy. El día de ayer llegó del internado, va a pasar el verano en Lakewood.

- ¿y tus padres?

- Siguen de gira social – mencionó con un dejo sarcasmo Allen – la verdad es que no me extraña, cuando estábamos en Escocia apenas y los veíamos. Y pues aquí también tienen conocidos… la abuela ha dicho que se tomarán unos meses más para ir a visitar a todos sus conocidos.

Candy hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- No te molestes, creo que es irremediable, - apuntó Allen -Donella al principio parecía enfadada, pero como ahora todo el tiempo lo pasa con Roy pues creo que ya no le esta dando tanta importancia… sin embargo Tessy, es otra cosa.

- ¿Y vas a pasar el verano solo?

- ¿Solo?

- Si, bueno me refiero…

- A estar sin Archie y Anthony… - indicó el muchacho.

La muchacha sonrió un poco y Allen comenzó a reír.

- Archie ya no necesita tanto de mi compañía, y pues yo tengo otros planes también…

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy.

- Por cierto, quizá ya lo sepas, pero, es que Archie ya tiene fecha de su boda.

- No lo sabía. – dijo Candy sorprendida - ¿es eso verdad?

- Si, claro, hace una semana pusieron la fecha, creo que este fin de semana van a ir a pedir la mano de Sherly.

- Me alegro mucho – comentó Candy – aunque si he de serte sincera, creía que se casaría antes.

- Si, pero con toda la discusión con la tía Elroy… en fin, creo que después de tantas cosas, por fin va a llegar a ser feliz.

- Se lo merece… - mención muy pensativa, al tiempo que se tomaba una de las ricas pastas - ha sufrido mucho

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Stear? – sondeó el muchacho.

- Si, pero no solo eso, creo que toda su vida ha sido un tanto triste…

- ¿Es acaso anormal que todos aquí hayamos sufrido a este punto de nuestra vida?

- No, la verdad es que todos hemos sufrido algo…

- Supongo que de ahora en adelante solo podrán esperarnos cosas buenas ¿no crees? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Eso espero – dijo sonriendo Candy.

- Por cierto… ¿has visto a Logan últimamente?

- Si, él ha estado, bueno ayudando en la Institución. – señaló la muchacha.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó el joven alzando una ceja - ¿Entonces es allí donde ha estado escondido?

- ¿No lo sabían? – inquirió Candy.

- No – apuntó Allen – sin embargo Logan nunca se ha distinguido por ser muy conversador.

Candy comenzó a reír; entretanto en la oficina de la Institución, Logan trataba de subir unas cajas de archivo a unos estantes que le quedaban a unos centímetros sobre la cabeza. Había pasado los dos días anteriores en archivar todos aquellos documentos, y ahora intentaba acomodarlos, no obstante no se le había ocurrido pensar lo difícil que sería cargar unas cajas llenas de papeles.

- Están muy pesadas – apenas y pudo decir para si ya que el aire se le estaba agotando.

Por fin después de tres intentos había logrado subirlos al estante, en ese momento sintió que la caja se le venía encima, al querer protegerse su pie trastabillo, se quiso sujetar de la tabla del estante y lo que consiguió fue caer junto con la caja que al volcarse había desperdigado los documentos que le habían tomado tanto trabajo.

- ¡Rayos! – gruñó enojado.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente, Patty entró y alcanzó a ver a Logan que aún estaba sobre el piso en medio de los papeles.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Patty algo asustada - ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?

- Se me cayó la caja encima – dijo muy sonrojado Logan.

- ¿Pero estás bien? Digo ¿no estás lastimado?

- Creo que solo me duele un poco la pierna, pero no realmente no me pasó nada – dijo algo apenado el muchacho – Solo que todo mi trabajo quedó aquí.

- No te preocupes, - mencionó Patty – Eso puede remediarse…

- Si, bueno pero me tomará mucho tiempo.

- Si quieres yo podría ayudarte – sugirió la muchacha amablemente.

Logan sonrió un poco nervioso, se apresuró a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y entonces empezar a ordenar el lugar. Los papeles estaban dispersos por todo el piso, Patty lo miró con complacencia y sonrió. Logan trató de no levantar la mirada y continuó recogiendo las cosas.

Patty lo miró como si se estuviera decidiendo a ayudarle y después de unos segundos ella se recogió la falda para agacharse y así poder ayudarle.

- Vamos déjame ayudarte – le pidió

- Está bien – accedió el muchacho.

Logan y Patty se dispusieron a colocar todo en su lugar, Logan volvió a sentir un poco de nervios, hacía unos días que la presencia de la muchacha le inquietaba, no sabía con exactitud porque eso estaba sucediéndole, tenía ya mucho tiempo de conocer a Patty, y ahora la veía todos los días, era irracional lo que le estaba pasando, ¿acaso le tenía miedo? ¿Pero que razón tenía para tenerle miedo? Era algo ilógico.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se había quedado contemplando a la muchacha y Patty quien aún recogía los papeles comenzó a sentir la fuerte mirada del muchacho.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – quiso saber la muchacha

- No, nada – dijo dando un respingo

- ¿Te duele tu pierna? – preguntó Patty

- No – respondió escuetamente y volteó la cabeza

Patty levantó una ceja sin saber porque Logan estaba tan extraño, sin embargo continuó levantando las carpetas y los papeles que habían quedado regados en el piso. Logan la miraba de reojo de vez en vez mientras continuaba con sus cavilaciones ¿Qué era lo que le parecía tan diferente ese día? No lo podía decir con precisión, sin embargo esa sensación no se apartaba de él.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo decidido

- Pero no hemos terminado – señaló Patty

- Ya lo haré mañana – mencionó apresuradamente Logan – déjalo así.

Patty se quedó muy extrañada, mientras que el muchacho abandonaba la oficina. Logan salió del edificio prácticamente corriendo, sentía que no podía estar allí por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo una vez afuera la sensación no se había desvanecido.

- Estoy perdiendo la razón – dijo para sí.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley, Candy después de estar platicando con Allen por más de una hora, finalmente se había despedido del muchacho y en ese momento caminaba rumbo al despacho de Albert.

El ruido de los tacones resonaba en el amplio corredor, y ella en vez de apresurar el paso parecía ir disminuyendo la velocidad. Era como si en vez de querer estar allí quisiera estar lejos. No obstante no dio vuelta, y finalmente llegó a la puerta del despacho. Con calma tocó a la puerta quedamente.

- Adelante – sonó una voz masculina.

Candy tomó aire al tiempo que su mano tocaba la perilla.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó el muchacho al verla.

Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Tengo cita contigo? – preguntó un poco preocupado

- No – respondió Candy mientras negaba con la cabeza – espero que no te moleste que venga sin anunciarme.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – mencionó el muchacho – bien sabes que jamás me molestará verte.

Candy sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó amablemente Albert

- No, solo quería hablar contigo.

Albert trató de disimular su nerviosismo, se imaginaba en torno a que quería hablarle, le señaló a Candy uno de los sillones invitándola a sentarse y él mismo tomó asiento en otro de los sillones en vez de sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Candy se tomó bastante tiempo en acomodarse en el sillón. Se alisó el vestido, colocó su bolso en la mesilla de centro, se quitó el sacó y lo dobló con cuidado al tiempo que lo depositaba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. Albert la observaba mientras sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

- Parece que el calor se va a acentuar ¿no? - preguntó Candy despreocupadamente.

- ¿Perdón? – inquirió Albert.

- El calor – dijo Candy.

- Ah, si – exclamó – creo que hará más calor.

- Me lo imagine.

Albert no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba "¿El Calor?" se preguntó, ¿Por qué estaba hablando del calor? ¿es que acaso lo quería volver loco?

- ¿Así que Archie por fin puso fecha?

- Si – contestó Albert que se sentía más desconcertado a cada segundo.

- Supongo que solucionó sus problemas con la tía Elroy.

- Si, fue relativamente fácil… ella comprendió que era lo más prudente.

- Me alegró por él – dijo Candy.

- Si, es bueno saber que finalmente podrá casarse con la chica a la que ama.

Candy se quedó callada y miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras que Albert la observaba un tanto desesperado. A tal grado llego su desesperación que intentó hablar al mismo tiempo que Candy.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir el muchacho.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? – preguntó Candy.

- No, nada importante… mejor dime lo que ibas a decir.

Candy respiró profundamente.

- Supe que Anthony se fue – dijo finalmente.

- Si – observó Albert – así fue.

- Se despidió de mi – le informó a Albert.

- ¿Anthony se despidió de ti? – inquirió extrañado

- Si, no es que hubiera ido específicamente a eso, ya que fue a buscar a su padre y pues yo lo recibí…

Albert trató de sonreír pero no logró conseguirlo.

- Creo que es lo mejor para él ¿sabes? – mencionó Candy – Creo que aquí se sentía un poco perdido.

- Pero…

- Estará mucho mejor allí…

- Candy – musitó Albert.

- Me pediste que pensará… y pues ya lo he hecho – continuó Candy – en su momento no sabía porque me habías preguntado eso, de hecho me dolió…

- Yo nunca…

- Si, lo se, me dolió porque sabía que a ti te estaba doliendo más… y quiero que sepas que siempre te he considerado parte de mi vida y que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… ¿cómo podría vivir sin el hombre al que amo?

Albert iba a hablar, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Estaba a punto de estallar en celos, pensaba que había perdido la batalla y ahora Candy le estaba devolviendo la vida. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, que lo que le decía Candy era producto de su febril imaginación. Sin embargo la muchacha lo miró sonriendo, con esa sonrisa limpia que hacía meses que no observaba en ella. Se levantó del sillón, se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó esperanzado

- Si, lo lamento, - dijo sonriendo - pero no puedo devolverte tu palabra, supongo que ahora no tendrás otro remedio más que casarte conmigo.

Albert sonrió abiertamente una ligera risa escapó de sus labios y Candy le acarició la cara. Ambos de miraron a los ojos, las dudas, las confusiones parecían por fin haber quedado en el pasado.


	51. Chapter 51

**Las deslumbrantes luces de Broadway.**

Esa mañana había amanecido la ciudad de New York con una ligera lluvia que solo había dejado un ambiente más sofocado, después de la calurosa noche que se había dejado sentir. A pesar de esto la gente caminaba rápidamente de un lado para otro, los carros pasaban por las calles y el ruido proveniente de los motores se mezclaba con el de las voces.

Todos parecían estar muy ocupados en si mismos, nadie reparaba en un joven que tenía más de media hora frente a una puerta. A pesar del calor que estaba haciendo llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero que le cubría la cabeza.

Si alguien lo hubiese mirado fijamente podría haber notado su semblante cansado, ya que debajo de sus ojos se notaban unas ojeras muy marcadas, se le veía un poco impaciente, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía otro lado de la calle, cuando de repente un carruaje llegó hasta la puerta de la casa donde había estado esperando

Del coche, una mujer bajó y detrás de ella una muchacha con una niña en brazos… al ver a Terry su cara palideció inmediatamente, después de unos segundos, tomó aire y caminó con la cabeza erguida hasta su casa fingiendo no haberlo visto. Pero Terry se antepuso a ella y le cortó el paso.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó ácidamente

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó asombrada la mujer

- Vengo por mi hija – le contestó de forma un tanto insolente Terry - ¿es acaso tan sorprendente?

- Lo siento pero ella esta dormida – dijo la mujer seriamente al tiempo que la niñera que la llevaba en brazos pasaba a su lado.

- No me importa despertarla – apuntó el muchacho desafiante.

Terry trató de alcanzar el brazo de la muchacha cuando pasó a su lado, pero la señora Marlowe le detuvo el brazo.

- Ella no se va a ir – le dijo casi en susurros – así que ahórrese la escena y váyase.

- No me voy a ir sin Natalie – le respondió con voz baja.

La muchacha miró a los dos y como se atacaban, por un momento sintió mucho más simpatía por Terry que por la mujer que la había contratado, Terry apretaba las mandíbulas muy enojado. La señora Marlowe miró a la muchacha levantando una ceja y esta se apresuró a entrar a la casa, detrás de ella, la mujer caminó también hacía la entrada.

- ¡Váyase! – exclamó al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mirar al muchacho.

- Ya le he dicho que no – refutó Terry quien comenzaba a desesperarse – he venido por mi hija.

- ¿Así que finalmente se acuerda de que tiene una hija? – señaló de forma un tanto sarcástica la señora Marlowe.

- Nunca lo he olvidado – indicó Terry

- Pues eso me lo pareció – dijo la mujer que seguía franqueándole el paso a su casa – hace semanas que no se de usted…

- He estado resolviendo unos problemas…

- No me haga reír – le dijo despectivamente – hágase un favor y lárguese de aquí.

- ¿Es que acaso no entiende lo que le estoy diciendo? Vengo por Natalie y no me voy a ir sin ella…

- Parece que el que no entiende es usted, ella no se va a ir de donde esta. Así que déjenos tranquilas.

- ¿Acaso pretende que me cruce de brazos? – le dijo de forma amenazante el muchacho.

- No se lo que pretenda, y si he de serle sincera, me importa un comino.

La mujer hizo amago de cerrar la puerta, pero Terry con agilidad colocó su pie y no se lo permitió.

- Váyase, aquí no es bienvenido.

- No tendría que venir de no ser porque necesito a Natalie de vuelta…

- ¿Necesita? – le preguntó en un tono bastante serio.

Terry estaba llegando a un punto donde su carácter iba a florecer de un momento a otro.

- Me esta colmando la paciencia, déjeme pasar…

- ¿O que? – le contestó a forma de reto la mujer – va a matarme tal como lo hizo con mi hija…

El muchacho se puso lívido.

- ¡Cállese! – gritó

Al escucharlo, algunas personas que pasaban por la calle voltearon a mirar lo que allí sucedía y Terry bajó un poco la cabeza y trató de cubrirse la cara con el cuello de su gabardina.

- Estamos llamando la atención – dijo en voz muy baja

- Eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado. – contestó la Señora Marlowe con un dejó de crueldad en la voz.

- Señora por favor – dijo de forma suplicante Terry.

- No diga nada, y váyase…

Por un momento Terry vaciló estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero escuchar el llanto de su hija que provenía de la casa lo hizo recapacitar.

- No me iré, y espero que por su bien me deje pasar…

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – preguntó entornando los ojos la señora Marlowe.

- Si, es una amenaza – contestó Terry con seriedad.

Mientras tanto en el estudio donde se realizaban los ensayos de Sabrina, estaban probándose los trajes que utilizarían para el estreno, el ruido que exista allí era ensordecedor y el calor era aún más. Sabrina llevaba puesto un pesado traje con metros y metros de tela, que la hacían sentir que se estaba sofocando.

- Giró su cabeza alrededor y miró a todos que estaban también sumidos en sus propios trajes.

- Estás muy callada hoy – le dijo la costurera - ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada – dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

Entre tanto en Chicago, Candy regresaba a su casa después de haber pasado toda la mañana en la institución, caminaba a paso rápido, se sujetaba una pañoleta que amenazaba con seguir al viento, dio vuelta en la calle donde se ubicaba la mansión Andley. Al ir bordeando la mansión a lo lejos vio a Logan que llevaba unas maletas. Candy se apresuró más para llegar pronto a su lado.

- Hola Logan – le saludó desde la reja de la entrada.

- Ahh, ¡Hola Candy! – le devolvió el saludo un tanto nervioso.

- ¿Y las maletas? ¿piensas irte de viaje?

Logan la miró a la cara y trató de sonreír. Pero finalmente bajó la mirada y subió las maletas al automóvil de Dean.

- Me voy para Lakewood – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Lakewood? – inquirió extrañada Candy - ¿sucedió algo allá?

- No, pero…

- Eso quiere decir que ya no vas a ir a la institución…

- Pues… no

- Estaba preocupada, no dijiste nada… y luego Patty.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo ella? – preguntó impetuosamente.

- Pues lo de ayer…

- ¿¿Lo de ayer?? – dijo Logan mientras palidecía.

Candy lo miró con un poco de recelo, no lograba entender la actitud de Logan, ¿Por qué parecía tan nervioso? La muchacha frunció el entrecejo un poco.

- Pero ¿estas bien?

- ¿de que? – preguntó Logan

- Logan, creo que malentendí a Patty entonces… ¿es que acaso no te caíste ayer y se te vino encima una pesada caja repleta de papeles?

- Ahhh, si, se me cayó encima.

- Espero que eso no sea el motivo para que te vayas.

- No, yo no, yo… quiero ver a Bella, hace tiempo que no la veo se que esta en buenas manos pero creo que debería ir a verla…

- Tienes razón – dijo Candy sonriendo – creo que no deberías dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin ir a verla.

- Si, bueno quizá regrese en unos días.

- Espero que te diviertas… - dijo Candy.

- Si, pues ya me voy… ¡Nos vemos!

Y diciendo esto subió al automóvil. Candy se quedó un poco consternada. ¿Qué significaba toda su actitud?

De regreso en New York, Sabrina seguía en la prueba de vestuario, a su derecha por una de las puertas salió uno de los cantantes llevando la ropa que usaría, era un chico más bien presuntuoso y algo vanidoso, había salido para mirarse mejor en el espejo que estaba en esa parte del estudio. Sabrina sonrió para sus adentros, esperando pacientemente que la costurera dejara de poner alfileres alrededor de la falda, cuando vio entrar a una niña pequeña seguida por un joven.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó Sabrina al divisarlo.

- Si, ya me habían dicho que me le parecía – respondió el cantante que se miraba en el espejo – solo espero que las chicas no se alboroten cuando salga a escena…

Sabrina aguantó la risa.

- Si, eso suele ser una lata – le respondió Terry que estaba a su lado.

- Ah, ¡Hola! – saludó dando un respingo ya que no esperaba ver a Terry en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó a Sabrina después de que le sonriera con indulgencia al chico que se había quedado un poco atontado delante del espejo.

- Si, pasa, que yo no puedo moverme – dijo esto último con un dejo de reproche.

- Ya terminé – dijo un tanto enojada la mujer.

- ¿Me puedo quitar el vestido ya?

- Así es.

Sabrina sonrió y entró al vestidor a cambiarse, mientras que Terry esperaba en el estudio y observaba a Natalie correr por todo el lugar. Unos minutos después Sabrina salió del vestidor, se le miraba más cómoda con ese vestido de tela ligera, al suntuoso traje que usaría para su representación.

- Vamos a comer algo… - dijo Terry

- Si, supongo que hay mucho que platicar.

Mientras tanto en Chicago en la Mansión Andley, Candy y Albert estaban comiendo en la terraza.

- En serio que pensé por un momento que alguien lo había mandado a Lakewood.

- No, realmente él vino ayer en la noche a decirme que se regresaba a Lakewood por unos días, ni siquiera especificó cuanto se quedará allá.

- Bueno, no es tan raro, teniendo en cuenta de que los chicos se han ido a pasar lejos este verano.

- Bueno, todos menos Allen, él y Donella aún están aquí.

- Tienes razón – apuntó Candy.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Que todo es muy extraño.

- Si, pero definitivamente Logan no es como los demás.

- En eso también estoy de acuerdo.

- Mira, va a estar en Lakewood, yo creo que le hará bien, empezando Septiembre se incorporará a los chicos, creo que le vendrán bien estas vacaciones.

Candy sonrió y decidió no pensar más en el asunto.

En New York, en la mansión Grandchester, Terry había servido una deliciosa comida, estaba sentado a la mesa llevando a la niña en brazos y Sabrina estaba a su lado junto con el pequeño Dany. Naty jugaba con la corbata de su papá

- ¡Me alegro que hayas ido por ella! – mencionó Sabrina - ¿cómo lo tomó su abuela?

- Fue… - Terry guardó silencio unos segundos – fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero actuó tal como esperaba

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- ... que ella se negaba a devolverme a mi hija – completó la frase.

- ¿Y que sucedió? - quiso saber ella.

- Pues, yo pensé que tendría que raptarla…

- ¿La raptaste? – preguntó angustiada Sabrina.

- No, Naty consiguió que todo fuera más sencillo. La mujer no me dejaba pasar de la puerta de su casa, y en vez de hablar nos habíamos puesto a gritar uno a otro.

Sabrina respiró profundo, sabía lo impertinente que se ponía Terry cuando se enojaba.

- Así que yo estaba por irme y a comenzar a pensar en alguna manera de raptarme a mi hija. Cuando Naty salió corriendo y se me abrazó gritando ¡Papito!

- Oh, - exclamó Sabrina sin dejar de sonreír

- Creo que la mujer se quedó impresionada, era como si Naty le hubiera confirmado que solo conmigo podría ser feliz.

- Es que solo a tu lado podrá serlo. – aseveró Sabrina.

Los dos se quedaron callados, Sabrina observó como Naty seguía muy entretenida con la corbata de Terry, y pensó que era lo mejor para los dos...

- Gracias – pronunció Terry rompiendo el silencio.

Sabrina alzó las cejas un tanto asombrada.

- Si, se que me he portado como un patán… nunca debí gritarte, creo que tenías razón y pues talvez necesitaba que alguien me trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

- A veces uno necesita de eso…

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento.

- ahora que Naty ha vuelto ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Respecto a que?

- A tu vida, ¿volverás al teatro supongo?

- No estoy seguro…

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – exclamó Sabrina.

- No se si soporte estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo.

- Quizá debas mudarte…

- En eso estaba pensando.

- ¿En serio? ¿Comprarás otra casa?

- Si, pero no aquí.

- Si, creo que este vecindario te traerá malos recuerdos…

- No solo el vecindario… creo que necesito desintoxicarme de todo lo que ha sucedido… no solo en esta casa, sino en esta ciudad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esta ciudad, solo me trae malos recuerdos… - miró sus manos y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos - desde que llegue aquí he luchado tanto… me esforcé tanto por algo que no se pudo dar… y terminé con la felicidad de muchas personas… creo que es momento de buscar otro sueño…

- Lo siento Terry, pero creo que tu peor error será dejar de actuar…

- Pues... verás tengo aún contrato con la compañía Stradford, al menos hasta que terminé esta temporada...

- ¿Entonces vas a regresar a la obra?

- Creo que no tengo más remedio... Mr. Hathaway no ha parado de dejarme mensajes...

- Para que regreses ¿no?

- Quiere que de una rueda de prensa...

- ¿Rueda de prensa? – inquirió Sabrina muy extrañada...

Terry río con melancolía. Y después de tomar un poco de café, respiró profundamente.

- Ya te lo dije antes, a él solo le importan las apariencias, cree que todo lo que ha pasado perjudica mi carrera, o mejor dicho la imagen de su inmaculado grupo de teatro...

- ¿pero en que podría afectarle?

- Días después de que... Susana...

- Aja – dijo Sabrina dándole a entender que sabía a que se refería y tratando de que él no dijera la palabra que tanto trabajo le costaba decir.

- Pues salió un rumor en uno de esos tabloides...

- ¡OH! – exclamó Sabrina al tiempo que se hundía en su asiento...

- Lo leíste ¿no es así? – preguntó con perspicacia.

- Si, pero no pienses mal, yo no suelo comprar eso, pero un compañero...

- Si, es lamentable que los mismos compañeros de profesión compren esa basura... pero ahora podrás entender porque Robert actúa de esa manera.

- Pero solo eran suposiciones, sin ningún fundamento válido... ¿acaso tienes que disculparte por lo que un periodicucho publicó?

Terry volvió a tomar un poco de café mientras Sabrina bajaba a Daniel de la silla y el chiquillo comenzaba a correr hasta llegar al jardín. Natalie jaló la camisa de su padre para que la dejara hacer otro tanto. Terry con cuidado la ayudó a bajar y vio con satisfacción que la niña sola caminaba hacía el jardín.

- ¿Ahora entiendes lo que estoy pasando?

- Lo entiendo, pero también se que no tienes porque hacerlo.

- Lo tengo que hacer, Robert no me va a dejar regresar al escenario hasta que lo haya hecho

- No estoy de acuerdo... – mencionó enfáticamente la muchacha.

- Yo tampoco, - expresó el muchacho - pero no tengo otra opción, al menos por el momento.

- Y no hay nadie a quien puedas acudir para que te ayude a persuadir al Sr. Hathaway.

- Yo no conozco a nadi-e... – dijo Terry cortando la última palabra, pero en ese momento se quedó callado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Sabrina.

- Si, creo que conozco a la persona apropiada...

Después de decir eso sonrió para si mismo, y Sabrina se quedó un tanto confundida.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry dejó a Naty al cuidado de Rose y él sacó su automóvil del garaje de su casa, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo conducía, pero al estar detrás del volante fue como si tomará de regreso el control de su vida, lo que en cierta manera era verdad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, sentía que podía decidir lo que quisiera. Sin sentir esa presión de escoger algo que podría hacerlo a él y a los demás infelices. Se sentía mucho más seguro como para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Atravesó gran parte de la ciudad antes de detenerse frente a una casa en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. Un poco nervioso se bajó del carro y se acercó a la puerta. Muchas veces había estado delante de esa puerta, en cada ocasión pasaba por situaciones distintas en su vida. Pero a pesar de que en cada momento era diferente, al estar a punto de tocar, sintió el mismo escalofrío, no era uno desagradable sino uno que le denotaba la emoción de estar allí. Era ligero, y recorría su cuerpo a una rapidez inusitada.

Terry trató de controlarse, y respiró profundamente, apretó un poco la mandíbula y esperó con un poco de impaciencia a que alguien abriera la puerta. Después de unos segundos, una mujer que vestía uniforme de servicio lo recibió.

- Señorito, ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

- Por favor Ariadna, déjame pasar… ¿esta en casa?

- Si, si – dijo apresuradamente – pase, no es prudente que se lo vea por aquí…

- Si, será mejor que me deje pasar, no vaya a ser que alguien me reconozca. – le dijo un poco retador.

La mujer resopló disgustada, pero lo dejó pasar mientras que el muchacho sonreía.

- No debería estar aquí… ¡muy bien lo sabe!

- Si, bueno, creo que no me importa ya mucho eso… ¿sabes?

- ¡¡Dios!! ¿pero es que esta buscando problemas?

- ¿Esta o no esta? – preguntó con fastidio

- Si, si esta…

- Pues… ya estoy aquí… así que por favor…

- Si enseguida voy – contestó de mala gana la mujer al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

Terry la observó mientras subía y después de dar una vuelta por el pequeño salón se sentó en un cómodo sillón. Y comenzó a mover la pierna con nerviosismo, los minutos pasaban y él continuaba esperando. Por fin después de casi un cuarto de hora, vio bajar a quien estaba esperando. E instintivamente sonrío.

- ¡Buenos días Terruce! – dijo la hermosa mujer que estaba ahora a su lado.

- Buenos días, Madre…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación en vez de reproche.

- Necesito…

Terry guardó silencio, unos minutos antes le había parecido una excelente idea pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – dijo Eleanor al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón que estaba ubicado al lado de donde estaba sentado su hijo

El muchacho levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, tan parecidos a los propios. Y observó la honestidad en la pregunta de la bella mujer.

- Necesito que – suspiró – que hables con Robert Hathaway.

- ¿Con Robert? – preguntó muy intrigada.

- Si, no quiero hacer lo que me quiere obligar a hacer…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Quiere que me disculpe con la prensa por unos rumores que ellos mismos provocaron… yo, aún no estoy listo para enfrentarlos, al menos no a ese respecto.

- Entiendo – dijo su madre al tiempo que hacía una ligera mueca de disgusto.

- ¿entonces? – preguntó suplicante el joven.

- Es difícil lo que me pides… Robert no es alguien que se deje persuadir tan fácilmente…

- Entonces no tengo escapatoria…

- No dije que no fuera a hablar con él.

- ¿Lo harás?

- Haré lo posible… aunque debes saber que no esta muy contento contigo.

- Eso ya lo sabía… creo que intuye que me quiero separar del grupo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó asustada Eleanor.

Terry se encogió de hombros. Y miró a su madre tímidamente.

- Terry ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la mujer - ¿no estarás hablando en serio?

El muchacho apartó su mirada, y bajó la cabeza.

- Terruce – espetó su madre - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Terry levantó la cabeza y torció un poco la boca.

- No estoy seguro aún… solo se que no quiero estar atado a algo en este momento.

- ¿Pero es que acaso no tienes un contrato?

- Si, un contrato que termina en dos meses…

- ¿No piensas renovarlo? – preguntó preocupada Eleanor.

- Sería lo más correcto ¿no?

- Tú lo has dicho…

- Pero… ya estoy harto de hacer lo correcto… eso solo me ha traído malos ratos…

- ¡Terry! - lo amonestó Eleanor.

- Lo siento madre, pero he tenido unos meses muy malos…

Eleanor, exhaló, se esperaba ese momento, ese reproche por parte de su hijo, de hecho se sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

- Yo lo lamento más – confesó la mujer – quise estar a tu lado… ese era mi mayor deseo, pero…

- Robert no te lo permitió… - dijo cansinamente Terry…

- No digas Robert… él no maneja mi vida…

- ¿Dime entonces quien? ¿acaso no sabías que yo necesitaba a alguien a mi lado? - inquirió enojado el muchacho.

- Estuve allí pero no sabía si querrías verme.

- Si bueno, creo que ya no tiene sentido – sentenció el muchacho – prefiero hablar del presente.

La mujer estuvo a punto de refutar a su hijo, pero sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

- Hablaré con Robert…

- Gracias…

- Pero… ¿si no vas a estar más en el grupo, que piensas hacer con tu vida?

- Lo que sea será mejor que estar aquí…

- Terruce, no se que decirte – dijo la mujer con tristeza…

- No es tu culpa – mencionó su hijo – creo que no puedo estar en un lugar donde tengo tan malos recuerdos… al menos no por el momento…

- Nunca pensé llegar a escuchar esto…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho

- Pensé que amabas New York…

- Si, aún lo hago, y se que volveré…

Eleanor suspiró, tal vez Terry no sabía que era lo que quería, y no quería hostigarlo con sus preguntas ni obligarlo a tomar una decisión apresurada o mal tomada, lo único que deseaba es que fuera feliz.

Terry se despidió, diciéndole que iría a avisarle cuando y a donde se iría. Eleanor, lo observó desde dentro de la casa cuando subió a su carro hasta que se perdió de vista. En cuanto lo hizo, subió a su recamara, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

- ¿Robert? … necesito hablar contigo…

Entretanto en el estudio donde se llevaban a cabo los ensayos de Sabrina, la gente se movía de un lado a otro. Las pruebas de vestuario habían dejado el lugar más desordenado que de costumbre, Sabrina cansada de recoger pedazos de tela y alfileres se había sentado sobre una caja. Sus compañeros también estaban cansados.

- ¿Qué no tenemos presupuesto para una mujer de limpieza? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- No, no tenemos, de hecho el estudio es prestado – contestó otro.

- Esto no me agrada, ¿hasta cuando estaremos ensayando aquí?

- Si, yo también me lo he preguntado

Sabrina escuchaba todo sin comentar una palabra. Si, ella también se lo había preguntado, no quería arruinar todo, sabía que eso era una gran oportunidad y para no ir más lejos, era su única oportunidad, no quería saber que ocurriría si todo aquello se cancelaba. Le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de seguridad, pero también pensó que quizá así era la vida de los artistas…

Un poco más de un mes pasó rápidamente. Las muchas o pocas influencias que pudiera tener Eleanor con Robert Hathaway dieron resultado, él afamado director recibió a Terry en la puesta de escena sin obligarlo a dar ninguna conferencia de prensa, lo que a su pesar provocó más rumores. Y lamentaba no poder obligar al muchacho a que hablara con ellos.

Sin embargo el regreso de Terry a los escenarios fue algo muy sonado, ya fuera por los rumores o por el apoyo que se le dio al joven por parte de la prensa menos mal intencionada… El muchacho brillaba mejor que antes, nadie podía deducir de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para actuar… los compañeros del grupo no podían dejar de notarlo tampoco, y entre ellos los cuchicheos sobre el joven actor eran más evidentes, el nombre de Susana salía a relucir en más de una ocasión, pero Terry no hacía caso, seguía sin tratar con ellos, por lo que nadie allí conocía sus intenciones de retirarse del grupo.

Su deseo de salir del grupo era grande, pero por otra parte no sabía que haría con su vida, lo único que tenia claro en ese momento era irse del grupo, irse de New York, pero no sabía incluso si eso era lo mejor para él mismo. Quizá fuera el peor error que podría cometer, pero le quedaba la satisfacción que sería un error que él estaba decidiendo sin tener ninguna presión extra.

Esa noche su actuación había sido fenomenal. Todo el teatro se había levantado de sus asientos para ovacionarlo, no obstante el muchacho no cambiaba de opinión, después de la función Terry se había quedado rezagado detrás de sus compañeros, esa noche había sido invitado a tres diferentes fiestas y no pensaba ir a ninguna de ellas, solo quería ir a su casa para disfrutar a su pequeña hija. Por lo mismo se había esperado un poco más, así se libraba de las miradas y de los comentarios insidiosos. Prefería salir cuando todo estuviera vacío.

Terry miró su reloj y vio que ya había transcurrido más de una hora de que había terminado la función, tiempo suficiente para que todos hubieran salido ya. Abrió la puerta de su camerino, pero alguien estaba en el pasillo, esperándolo.

- Buenas noches señor Grandchester.

- Buenas noches – se limitó a decir Terry

El muchacho lamentó no haber sido más cuidadoso al momento de salir y de esa manera haber evitado el encuentro con ese hombre, que en realidad resultaba algo pintoresco, no era tan grande de edad, sin embargo su cabello escaseaba, y tenía unas entradas bastante grandes, además era bajo de estatura, pero el hombrecillo no parecía estar acomplejado por ello, y sonreía afablemente.

- Estupenda actuación la de esta noche – le dijo sinceramente el hombre.

- Gracias

- Perdón no me he presentado – dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Montgomery Palace

- ¿Montgomery? – dijo distraído el joven

- Pero mis amigos me llaman Monty.

Terry asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como le llamaran sus amigos a él le tenía sin importancia, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y Monty lo siguió, aceleró el paso y pronto estuvo caminando a su lado.

- Vera, es que quería hablar con usted desde hace mucho… pero luego se retiró unos meses y no tuve forma de contactarlo… aquí en el grupo no dan mucha información.

Terry volvió a asentir, dando Gracias a Dios de que no le dieran sus datos a cualquier pelagatos, volteó a mirarlo y vio que el hombre no se le despegaba…

"¿pero que demonios quiere?" pensó el muchacho al ver que el hombre sacaba una tarjeta de su saco.

- Aquí esta mi tarjeta de presentación.

El muchacho la tomó sin mucho interés y se acercó al guardia.

- ¿Hay muchas personas?

- Ya sabe que si – le respondió el viejo que cuidaba el teatro por las noches…

- ¿Y la otra salida?

- Hay dos o tres personas… ya saben que a veces sale por allí.

- Gracias – dijo al tiempo que doblaba a la izquierda.

Siempre había gente que lo esperaba afuera, normalmente podía escabullirse sin mucho problema, pero esa noche estaba ese hombre que aún lo seguía y sus resoplidos por ir prácticamente corriendo para poder ir a su lado lo distraían.

- Bueno – dijo entrecortadamente – como podrá ver en mi tarjeta, y si gusta comprobar en el teléfono que allí aparece, soy una persona sería.

¿De que hablaba ese hombre? Pensaba con exasperación Terry, ya estaba cerca de la entrada, lo último que quería era que lo siguiera fuera del teatro, se detuvo cerca de una luz y miró detenidamente la tarjeta.

- Montgomery Palace, productor – leyó Terry.

El hombre lo miró sonriendo.

- ¿Productor? Nunca había escuchado hablar de usted. – mencionó impacientemente.

- Es que no terminó de leer la tarjeta, soy productor, pero no de por estos rumbos…

Terry volvió a leer la tarjeta y después levantó la mirada.

- ¿Hollywood? – preguntó Terry con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Si muchacho, de Hollywood – dijo el hombre con orgullo.

- ¿Y que es lo que quiere? – preguntó de forma un tanto grosera Terry.

- Pues quería hablar de negocios con usted.

- Lo siento pero se ha equivocado de persona…

- ¿Es que acaso no es usted el actor Terruce Grandchester?

- Si, si lo soy – dijo el joven

- Entonces no estoy equivocado.

- Si, porque a mi no me interesa nada de eso del "cine".

- Se que le cuesta trabajo entender, pero no hable con tan poco respeto de la cinematografía… porque el futuro de la actuación esta allí.

- Mire eso esta bien para esos pueblos donde no tienen teatros siquiera, pero créame, ningún actor respetable de Broadway irá a Hollywood…

- No puede decir de esa agua no beberé – sentenció sabiamente Monty

El muchacho lo miró con desesperación.

- En verdad esta perdiendo su tiempo.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso – le respondió el hombrecillo sonriendo ampliamente.

- No me interesa...

- Supongamos – dijo Monty – que usted me ha dicho que le interesa... y que se lleva mi tarjeta... y se va a su casa a descansar y piensa durante una semana que se le esta abriendo una oportunidad de conocer cosas nuevas sin dejar de seguir actuando.

Terry abrió la boca pero el hombre siguió hablando.

- Y que además de eso, se le va a pagar bastante bien, porque hay nuevos estudios que están interesados en contratar a actores que valgan la pena. Y que en una semana nos veremos aquí para que me de su decisión final.

El muchacho iba a continuar alegando con el hombre, pero pensó que si el decirle que lo iba a pensar lo iba a alejar al menos por unos días, creyó que estaba más que servido.

- Esta bien – contestó finalmente Terry – lo pensaré.

- No podría ser la mejor respuesta que esperaba – dijo el hombrecillo sin tratar de ocultar su felicidad.

Terry sonrió débilmente y se apresuró a pasar por la puerta para dirigirse a su carro que estaba estacionado cerca del teatro. Dos muchachas que esperaban pacientemente en cuanto lo vieron corrieron hacía él para que les firmara unas fotografías. Entre frases "eres el mejor actor que he visto" y "eres guapísimo". El joven actor se despidió de ellas y subió a su automóvil.

Al dar la vuelta se percató de que afuera del teatro una gran muchedumbre lo esperaba. Tan solo de verlos allí parados le dio mucha risa... ¿Hasta que punto podrían llegar todos ellos por verlo? Era algo increíble.

Terry siguió hasta su casa, bajó de su carro y se siguió hasta la sala donde para su sorpresa alguien también allí lo esperaba.

- Hola Terry, perdón por esperar aquí dentro – dijo Sabrina.

- ¡Sabrina! ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Rose me ha dejado pasar... ¿no estarás enfadado verdad?

- No, solo que...

- Si, yo se, te gusta estar solo... no te preocupes, solo venía a decirte que tenías razón...

- ¿Respecto a? – inquirió el muchacho un poco contrariado.

- Pues me habías dicho que mi presentación iba a ser buena

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ya tenemos fecha y lugar...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Terry esbozando una ligera sonrisa

- Si... no creerás donde va a ser...

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- En el Metropolitan...

- ¿En el Metropolitan? – preguntó muy sorprendido

- Si... el estreno será el 14 de Diciembre...

- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! – exclamó Terry – eso es, pues fabuloso

- Si estoy muy emocionada... yo jamás pensé que iba a ser tan grande... digo yo soy una desconocida, y yo...

- Tal vez no lo eres tanto...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mira – le dijo pasándole el diario de esa mañana.

Sabrina lo tomó y miró su foto que estaba colocada sobre un artículo de la temporada de opera que estaba por empezar.

- ¿Pero como?

- Supongo que tu apellido les llamó la atención a los periodistas...

- ¡Oh! – exclamó débilmente Sabrina.

- Si yo, pensé que ya lo sabías, para ellos es un escándalo...

- ¡Cielos! Jamás pensé en eso...

- Ahora entiendo...

- ¿Qué?

- Que ellos, mis padres… debieron de tener algo que ver con esto... – dijo tristemente la muchacha.

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Terry – ellos harían todo lo contrario, lo último que les gustaría es ver su apellido en alguna marquesina...

Sabrina observó a Terry de forma escéptica, pero entonces miró la siguiente página del periódico, su padre había dado unas declaraciones donde prácticamente había dicho que ella no tenía nada que ver con la familia Lingwood. La muchacha al ver esto sintió como un cubetazo de agua fría, por un momento habría preferido que su familia le hubiera ayudado a conseguir que se presentara en el Metropolitan.

Terry la miró y se sintió identificado con ella. Si, él jamás sería lo que su padre deseaba, hacía ya meses que no recibía noticias de él, sabía que no lo quería volver a ver, lo había decepcionado al seguir los pasos de su madre en vez de quedarse en Londres... ¿pero cuanto tiempo habría de pasar para que comprendiera su proceder?

- Tengo que irme – mencionó con un dejo de tristeza Sabrina.

- Mira, deberías sentirte orgullosa... – le dijo el muchacho – al menos debes estar consciente de que lo que tienes lo has conseguido por ti misma...

Sabrina ya lo había comprendido así, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran vacío al saber que su familia jamás la perdonaría.

- ¡Quizá debiera cambiarme el nombre! – señaló la muchacha.

Terry había pensado exactamente lo mismo cuando había llegado por primera vez al grupo de teatro Stradford. Pero una voz interna se lo había impedido...

- Tú eres lo que eres, tu apellido es parte de ti...

- En ese caso debería utilizar el apellido de mi difunto esposo...

- Eso... queda a tu criterio... Lo único que puedo decirte es que simplemente que no puedes negar lo que eres...

Sabrina esbozó una débil sonrisa en su cara, y después se levantó de su asiento.

- Muchas gracias...

- No tienes nada que agradecer... espero que todo salga bien.

- Si... yo también.

Sabrina salió de la casa de Terry, atravesó la calle y caminó por el parque y los pensamientos confusos la asaltaban, si, ella quería ser algo por si misma, pero jamás pensó que al hacerlo perdería para siempre a su familia, pero por otro lado sabía que estado atada a ellos jamás podría haber sido lo que quería ser, o mejor dicho lo que le había mencionado Terry, lo que ella era...

Antes de entrar a la casa de la Sra. Flannery, suspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su pequeño que le extendía sus bracitos dándole la bienvenida... en realidad ese pequeño ahora era su única familia.

La semana transcurrió velozmente, la noticia de la nueva operista se había difundido rápidamente, a pesar de las declaraciones del Sr. Lingwood, la prensa aseguraba que la muchacha era la hija de la familia y los rumores que hacía unos pocos años habían callado con dignidad la familia, se veían destapados y más fuertes que nunca. Los altos círculos sociales se notaban impactados por semejante noticia.

Muchos amigos de la familia se habían visto decepcionados. Los Lingwood habían alegado que su hija había muerto mientras estaban en Chicago, y algunos de ellos que siempre habían sido fieles a ellos habían creído ciegamente lo que se les había dicho, in embargo los periódicos habían revelado la historia oculta de la muchacha, su matrimonio con Daniel Gallagher salió a relucir también. Los Lingwood ya no habían hecho más declaraciones, pero con esa actitud la prensa confirmó lo que ellos publicaban, aplicando lo que dice la gente "el que calla otorga".

Sabrina, estaba algo fastidiada con todo el asunto, jamás habría podido imaginar que ella iba a causar tanto escándalo, y le dolía ver las publicaciones donde hablaban de Daniel como si fuera una clase de vago, hablaban de ella como si fuera una especie de heroína por haber estado lejos de su familia, de la misma forma atacaban duramente a los Lingwood, amigos cercanos de la familia habían hecho comentarios... a excepción de Megan que solo se limitaba a decir "No tengo comentarios", le había hablado fugazmente unos minutos el día que se había desatado la euforia. Solo para comentarle que en su casa reinaba el caos y que sus padres le habían puesto medidas de seguridad más grandes porque no querían que saliera con tantos reporteros a su alrededor.

Durante cuatro días la muchacha no había podido salir de la casa de la señora Flannery quien había resistido con mucha firmeza los ataques de la prensa. Pero a diferencia de ella, Sabrina se sentía algo turbada. Era algo que pensaba era demasiado.

Alrededor de la casa de la señora Flannery media docena de reporteros se habían apostado por las diferentes entradas de la misma, había algunos que astutamente se escondían para que nadie los viera, o al menos eso pensaban ellos, ya que la Sra. Flannery los había detectado desde que se habían escondido. Había uno de ellos que después de que los hubiera despedido firmemente de la entrada principal, se había subido a un árbol cerca de la puerta de servicio y prácticamente vivía allí.

- No se que ganan con esto – dijo Sabrina quien estaba al punto de la desesperación.

- Estate tranquila, ya se les pasará – habían opinado la señora Flannery.

- Odio no poder salir de aquí...

- Ya lo podrás hacer... solo deja que las aguas se calmen...

- La verdad es que no puedo creer que prefieran vivir en un árbol a dejarme hacer mi vida...

- Sabrina, todo esto pasará...

- Y lo peor del caso es que me han dicho que es lo mejor que podía haber pasado porque todo esto es publicidad... todo el grupo esta contento de que esto este sucediendo.

- Es mejor ver el lado dulce de las cosas... en vez de hacerlo de otra manera...

- Pero ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquila? – le preguntó la muchacha con un dejo de desesperación.

- Esto en verdad es lo más divertido que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo – dijo con sinceridad la mujer.

Sabrina trató de sonreír, pero tan solo exhaló un suspiro, distaba mucho de la opinión de la señora Flannery, realmente comenzaba a compadecer a Terry, ella jamás se había enfrentado a algo semejante, y él lidiaba todos los días con eso. La única esperanza de la chica era que quizá para el día del estreno todo se hubiera calmado. Y la dejaran en paz.

Y quizá su deseo se habría convertido en realidad de no ser porque el viernes de esa misma semana Terry al ver que los reporteros habían cedido en su intento de entrevistar a Sabrina decidió ir a verla, sin embargo el muchacho ignoraba que todavía quedaban algunos reporteros escondidos, él se acercó, con mucha confianza a la casa, pero ellos al verlo tocar la puerta no hicieron esperar los flashazos y algunos reporteros salieron de su escondite. Terry se había sentido sorprendido, trató de cubrirse la cara y salir corriendo de allí. Pero si Sabrina era noticia, para ellos el joven actor lo era aún más así que se lanzaron sobre él, Terry los había esquivado con un poco de dificultad, y había encontrado refugio en su casa, pensando que todo aquello era una locura.

Pero esta pequeña aparición, para estos periodistas que vivían de los rumores y sus ávidos instintos, las pocas fotos que habían logrado tomar, eran más que una prueba para poder escribir acerca de la relación que había entre los dos muchachos, habiendo así originado un gran chisme.

Ese caluroso sábado había aparecido en muchos periódicos la noticia de que Sabrina Lingwood y Terruce Grandchester sostenían un romance. Terry había soltado una imprecación al ver el titular... e inmediatamente fue como escuchar a Robert exigiéndole que diera una rueda de prensa. "Descarta los rumores" "Diles que no es cierto" "Aclara las dudas" "Tienes que ver por la imagen del grupo" "Piensa en tu carrera", si y de ese tipo podía recordar miles de frases que Robert le había lanzado ya en un par de ocasiones.

Por su parte Sabrina no podía creer hasta donde eran capaces de llegar con tal de vender periódicos.

- Esto es una vil mentira – espetó al ver lo que habían escrito.

- Eso es lo que escriben esos diarios – dijo la Señora Flannery – es mejor no hacer caso de ellos

Sabrina se dejó caer en su silla, ahora sabía que tardaría al menos dos semanas en poder salir de la casa y eso la desesperaba… ahora el maestro de canto era el que se movía hasta la casa. Los ensayos no podían pararse solo por que ella no pudiera salir y tendrían ese tiempo para ensayar su solo. No debería en tardar en llegar, y Sabrina estaba de muy mal humor… sabía que llegaría diciendo "esto es lo mejor que nos podía pasar, tener el aval de un gran nombre como el de Grandchester", pero ella no estaba de acuerdo, en primero porque ella solo estimaba a Terry como amigo… pero ¿cómo se los iba a dar a entender a todo el mundo? Y entonces un angustiante pensamiento embargo su mente…

- ¿Estos periódicos salen de New York?

- Rara vez ¿Por qué? – preguntó distraídamente la señora Flannery.

La muchacha solo movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, negando. Allen, si podía ver la cara de decepción del muchacho "¿pero que significa esto?", no, no podía concebir la idea de que esa mentira afectará la ya tan difícil relación que sostenía con él.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo enseguida y se levantó para marcar a Chicago.

Mientras tanto Terry, había salido de su casa, quitándose de encima a tres reporteros.

- ¿Qué opina acerca de que la gente no ve con buenos ojos la relación a tan poco tiempo de la muerte de su esposa?

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que son amantes?

- ¿Esto confirma la historia de que usted mató a su esposa?

Al tercer tipo que le había hecho esa pregunta, le había dado un tremendo empujón que lo había mandado hasta el suelo. Sentía que la sangre le hervía, su cara estaba contraída del enojo que sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir ese tipo de estupideces?

Terry estaba harto de esa prensa sensacionalista. ¿es que acaso no se cansaban de publicar mentiras?... Iba camino a las oficinas del grupo de teatro, la llamada de Robert no le había sorprendido, sabía exactamente lo que le diría y se sentía aún más molesto por eso. Él no iba a ceder en esta ocasión, pero darle pie a los periodistas que le preguntaran lo que les diera la gana, no era algo que él le atrajera.

Cuando bajó del carro, también había varios reporteros, Terry fingió que no escuchaba las preguntas y subió rápidamente la escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta que antes de que la tocara ya se había abierto, un guardia lo estaba esperando, en cuanto cruzó la puerta, la cerró rápidamente y se quedó protegiendo la entrada.

Terry lo miró y siguió hasta llegar a la oficina de Robert.

- Buenos días – le saludó el director con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Buenos días – respondió cansinamente el muchacho.

- ¡Vaya espectáculo hay allá afuera! ¿no?

- ¿Qué espera que haga? – le preguntó Terry que quería evitar toda la platica previa llena de mordacidad que Robert solía sostener en una situación así.

- Veo que nos levantamos de mal humor – dijo socarronamente Robert.

- Créame tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo – contestó groseramente el muchacho.

Robert cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, no le gustaba tratar con Terry, era un muchacho rebelde y sin mucha disciplina, siempre se metía en líos y dejaba en mal el nombre de la compañía. Le hubiera gustado deshacerse de él, pero cuando actuaba… era el mejor de todos, ni siquiera él mismo había sido tan bueno cuando tenía su edad, no podía dejar de reconocer la fuerza histriónica que poseía.

- Bien, ya que quieres ir al grano, lo haremos – dijo seriamente Robert

Terry lo miró retándolo con la mirada, al director no le gustaba esa mirada, era el único que se atrevía a mirarlo así.

- Necesito que des una rueda de prensa.

- Ni pensarlo – respondió con fuerza.

- Sabes que puedo obligarte a hacerlo ¿verdad?

- ¿Acaso puede? – inquirió desafiándolo.

- ¡Demonios Terry! ¿es que tienes que hacer las cosas más difíciles?

- Usted las hace difíciles, porque… podríamos ignorarlos…

- ¿Ignorar a la prensa? – preguntó abriendo los ojos - ¿Ignorar a la prensa dices? ¿Es que has perdido la razón?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hemos de caer en sus sucios juegos?

- Hablas como si fueras un niño tonto… bien sabes que dependemos de ellos, una mala critica y todo esta terminado… ellos manejan las carreras de los actores… ignorarlos sería nuestra desgracia.

- A mi no me importa – le respondió enojado Terry.

- Pues a mi si, porque bajó esta compañía no solo estas tú, sino cientos de actores, tu mal prestigio los daña a ellos…

- ¿Así que quiere que me humille para que "esos cientos" que pasan la vida hablando mal a mis espaldas no se vean dañados? – preguntó con sorna - ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que me pondría en un predicamento.

Robert cerró las manos en puño. Se estaba enojando más de lo que había pensado.

- No me dejas otra opción… si no lo haces, no renovaré tu contrato. se vence este fin de semana ¿no lo sabías?

- ¿lo dice en serio? – preguntó Terry.

- Claro que lo digo en serio… ¿acaso me ves riendo?

- Bien, pues allí tiene su respuesta.

Y diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Terry no contestó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

- ¡¡Terruce!! – gritó el director.

El muchacho ni siquiera volteó a verlo, caminó los últimos pasos y el guardia abrió la puerta. Terry salió y se dio cuenta de que una tormenta se había desatado.

Terry sonrió ampliamente, la lluvia había espantado a la mayoría de los reporteros, había dos que se habían refugiado en un café que había en la esquina, que no tuvieron la destreza suficiente para seguir al muchacho que se trepó a su carro antes de que pudieran siquiera disparar las cámaras.

Pasó por la calle donde estaba la marquesina con su nombre… si, era emocionante ver su nombre allí, pero no estaba dispuesto a venderse con tal de seguirlo viendo de esa manera… Las luces de Broadway podían ser deslumbrantes, y podía cegar a la mayoría, pero él acababa de ver que en realidad su brillo no era tanto, y comenzaba a pensar que en realidad eran algo opacas. Había que estar tonto para no darse cuenta.

Entonces pensó en aquel hombrecillo, si, Hollywood nunca le había atraído, pero quizá la idea no era tan disparatada… quizá allí estaba la respuesta que había estado buscando, quizá era el peor error de su vida, pero nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba siquiera.

Sonrió abiertamente y pensó que en California no debería de estar lloviendo tanto y que el sol debería estar en todo su apogeo… si, Natalie adoraría la playa. En medio de estos pensamientos llegó a su casa.

Cuando se apeó del carro, unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su cara, nunca las había sentido tan frescas, era como si el agua se llevara todo el dolor que hasta ese momento había embargado su alma. Sentía que era capaz de perdonarse a si mismo por lo que había sucedido, y que le daba el anuncio de que tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida para ser feliz.


	52. Chapter 52

**Celos y Tristezas**

Septiembre huyó junto con el tiempo, al finalizar el verano del año 1918 un atmósfera diferente se sentía en el ambiente, las vidas de muchas personas habían cambiado de una forma u otra.

A finales de agosto Terry había renunciado a seguir en el grupo de teatro Stradford, casi en seguida se había puesto en contacto con Montgomery Palace, o mejor dicho con Monty, aquel hombrecillo desesperante quien tanto lo irritaba y que no dejaba de sonreír. La noticia lo había puesto aún más feliz que antes y Terry había tendido que soportar su presencia durante varias semanas en la cuales se habían hecho los preparativos para que Terry se trasladara a California.

Terry estaba renuente a decírselo a mucha gente, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontar a su madre, así que tuvo que ir a darle la noticia, no obstante cuando llegó a su casa, por la cara que había hecho al verlo dedujo que ella estaba ya enterada, desde el momento que había puesto el pie en la acera donde estaba ubicada la mansión Baker la había visto por la ventana luciendo algo disgustada, en su parte la comprendía; para Eleanor, New York, Broadway, sus calles amplias y sus marquesinas, eran toda su vida, era una mujer que había renunciado a tener una vida normal para poder vivir allí y seguir con su sueño, su tipo de vida era la de una artista, con sus altibajos y los aduladores que se mantenían cerca de los que triunfaban para poder conseguir migajas del éxito de los mismos. Si, Terry la comprendía, la comprendía tanto que no hacía mucho tiempo había renunciado al amor, a la única oportunidad que había tenido de ser feliz con tal de perseguir ese mismo sueño, ese mismo tipo de vida… Y pensaba que en ese momento su madre tenía que empezar a comprenderlo a él, ya que la idea de que su hijo se fuera a mudar a Hollywood la había puesto de mal humor, y cuando había tratado de disuadir al muchacho él se había mostrado áspero y no había cedido ni un ápice en la decisión que ya había tomado, ya fuera para bien o para mal ya estaba tomada.

Por su parte Sabrina, había pasado esas últimas semanas al borde del colapso, sentía que odiaba a Terry, a ese Terry que escapaba de todo, y que cobardemente la estaba dejando en manos o mejor dicho en las fauces de esos leones que no dormían, ya que aún continuaba sumida en medio de reporteros y de un rumor que parecía no apagarse con nada. Por el contrario los rumores se acrecentaban cuando se habían enterado de la partida de Terry habían culpado a la muchacha, "un amor no correspondido lo ha llevado a buscar nuevos aires" había mencionado uno de los principales periódicos de chismes, ese día Sabrina había llegado al límite y después de haberse olvidado de la gran dignidad que había mantenido hasta el momento, había salido a gritarles que la dejaran en paz…

Después de ese arranque de nervios, que por supuesto había tenido el efecto contrario a lo que ella había deseado, Sabrina había pasado los primeros días de septiembre esperando… deseando huir, cuando finalmente había llegado una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Allen había traspasado la férrea barrera de reporteros en medio de mil preguntas que de su parte no habían obtenido la más simple respuesta. "¿Quién es usted?" "¿de donde la conoce?" "¿sabe si mandará a su hijo a vivir con sus abuelos?" "¿Es usted el padre del niño?" "¿Es cierto que el hijo de ella es hijo de Terruce Grandchester?" "¿Es usted el tercero en discordia?"

Las preguntas lo habían abrumado, los reporteros se habían ido encima del pobre muchacho… "el tercero en que…" pensó al momento de quitarse de encima al último reportero que se había aferrado a su levita.

Allen, se había mostrado compasivo con Sabrina, nunca le había parecido ella tan frágil como en ese momento, ella que acostumbraba mirar sobre el hombro a todos, quien en su grácil figura demostraba la dignidad de un apellido ancestral y quien había soportado las fuertes críticas por haberse casado con un simple soldado, parecía deshecha, parecía desesperada. Allen no podía reprocharle del todo su actitud sabía perfectamente que estar prácticamente cautivo en su propia casa no era la mejor manera de subirle el ánimo a nadie.

- Entonces ¿me crees? – le preguntó Sabrina después de le había explicado durante más de media hora todos los chismes que habían surgido y continuaban surgiendo en los periódicos y revistas del corazón.

- Sabrina – le había contestado él mirándola con bondad - ¿Por qué crees que daría crédito a esa gente? Se que entre ese actor, Grunchester y tú no hay nada…

- Es Grandchester, pero tienes razón no hay nada…

- Si no hay nada – le había dicho bromeando – no debe de molestarte que lo llame Grunchester…

- Llámalo como quieras – le había respondido al tiempo que le daba un beso…

- Ahora si me has dejado sin dudas…

El buen carácter del muchacho había reducido su aflicción, pero seguía molestándole la falta de criterio de los reporteros y como eran capaces de venderse por unos cuantos dólares… su serenidad aunque no completamente recuperada, había regresado a ella. En esos días salía de su casa con dignidad y fingía no ver a los reporteros cuando se dirigía a los ensayos.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Patty siguiendo el consejo que sabiamente le hubiera dado su abuela meses atrás, la habían hecho seguir sus estudios, con la valiosa ayuda que le habían otorgado de parte del "The Chicago Women's club" cuya presidenta había logrado conseguirle una plaza en Illinois University, así Patty superando gran parte de su timidez y de las dolorosas experiencias a las cuales había sido sometida, se le miraba feliz cuando cargaba media docena de pesados libros, aunque todavía no estaba segura de cual sería la carrera que estudiaría, los cursos de regularización eran como una inyección de vida para ella.

Esa tarde estival, donde el clima empezaba a cambiar para pasar a formar parte del otoño, Candy observaba hacía la calle desde el enorme ventanal que estaba en su oficina de la Institución, había pasado días sola en la oficina que ahora le parecía más grande que nada… se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Patty y el no tenerla allí hacía que los días transcurrieran más lentos.

Ese día en particular, había sido de los más pesados, las cartas se habían acumulado en el escritorio y no tenía ganas de leerlas, sabía que en todas y cada una de ellas aparecería una petición y teniendo la cabeza tan aturdida por el arduo trabajo no podría darles la importancia que merecían, así que mirando hacía la calle pasaban los pocos minutos que le quedaban a esa tarde de trabajo…

- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? – oyó que alguien le decía.

Candy volteó su cara y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Albert.

- ¡Albert! ¡Qué alegría!

Albert sonrió complacido y Candy se acercó a él para darle un beso. Gesto que el muchacho no despreció. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Creo que será mejor salir de aquí, de otra manera no me dejaran tranquila – dijo Candy después de dar un largo suspiro.

- ¿Agobiada por el trabajo?

- Un poco…

- Lo que te sucede es que extrañas a Patty ¿verdad?

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, Albert la conocía muy bien…

- Te mentiría si digo que no… pero no se… tengo un sentimiento de abandono…

- Creo que es porque todos se han ido de la casa, solo Donella permanece allí…

- Si pero no para de hablar de Roy… creo que esos dos se acabaran casando…

- ¿Acaso te molesta que solo hable de su novio? – inquirió Albert con un dejo de mordacidad.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- No lo se… siento envidia de él ¿sabes?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué habrías de sentir envidia por Roy?

- Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – creo que me gustaría mucho que mi novia hablara de mi todo el tiempo…

- ¡Oh! ¿crees que no hablo mucho de ti?

- No lo se… dime tú, ¿es así?

- Muchas veces uno no necesita hablar para demostrar cuanto ama…

Sus ojos resplandecieron, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas… Albert no resistió más y la besó apasionadamente, mientras lo hacía el mensajero abrió la puerta, miró a la pareja que se besaba, un poco azorado trató de salir rápidamente pero un paquete que traía en los brazos se le cayó, y el paquete al golpear el piso hizo mucho ruido.

Candy y Albert voltearon y vieron la cara avergonzada del pobre muchacho. Candy se sonrojó un poco y se aproximó a donde estaba el joven para recibir los paquetes.

- Llamé y yo pensé… Algo le pasó – balbuceaba el muchacho…

- No te preocupes – mencionó Candy.

Albert sonreía divertido ante la escena. Esperó a que Candy dejara los paquetes sobre su escritorio, y que tomara su bolsa para salir de allí.

- Ya deja de reírte – le amonestó Candy cuando cruzaron la puerta que daba a la calle.

- Lo siento, es que… te ves hermosa cuando estas apenada.

- Te imaginas al pobre muchacho…

- Ya pasó, no tienes de que preocuparte…

En ese instante, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir y Candy se estremeció.

- ¿Y tu chaqueta?

- No la traje hoy, no pensé que fuera a hacer frío…

- Candy, estamos a más de la mitad de Octubre, claro que ya empieza a enfriar… toma ponte mi saco – dijo Albert al tiempo que se quitaba su saco.

- Pero y tú…

- Yo estoy bien…

- Gracias – mencionó Candy

Los comenzaron a caminar por la acera, dirigiéndose a la mansión Andley…

- ¿Y Dean? – preguntó Candy

- Le dije que se fuera que nosotros caminaríamos.

- Me parece bien – observó Candy con alegría.

Ella siempre gozaba de esas caminatas, podría decirse que era el momento en que ambos aprovechaban para estar juntos y solos, porque una vez dentro de la mansión Andley les resultaba prácticamente imposible. Candy se recargó en el pecho de Albert y él instintivamente la abrazó. La tía Elroy le había amonestado por caminar de esa manera por la calle, pero Albert no había podido hacer entender a su tía que para él era inevitable abrazar a Candy, era una necesidad para él tenerla cerca, y no veía nada reprochable en eso, sin embargo la anciana últimamente lo reprendía por cada cosa que hacía. Sabía perfectamente que en parte era por lo molesta que aún continuaba por haberle dado su consentimiento a Archie para que se casara con Sherly, y quizá su tía había pensado que era algo que no sucedería, pero hacía ya más de un mes que había tenido que ir a pedir la mano de la muchacha. Y desde entonces su temperamento había florecido y criticaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Albert había aprendido a lo largo de la vida a ser paciente con ella, sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejar de actuar de esa manera, Archie había decidido y él, solo había apoyado la decisión de su sobrino. Y por su parte seguía preocupado. Sabía que Archie seguía negándose a ir a visitar a sus padres, y no podía obligarlo a hacer semejante viaje.

Si, las preocupaciones de Albert no disminuían con el paso del tiempo, cada vez sentía más pesado el ser cabeza de la familia, por eso estar al lado de Candy lo hacía sentirse siempre bien.

En esas largas caminatas se sentía de regreso a cuando estaban viviendo en aquel departamento, esa temporada que habían pasado juntos era uno de los recuerdos más felices del muchacho. Si bien era cierto que en ese entonces no recordaba quien era, su memoria se había ido junto con todas esas preocupaciones que ahora calaban en su persona. Y por lo tanto había sido la época en que más libre se había sentido.

Y aunque en ese preciso momento tuviera mil preocupaciones la sola presencia de Candy lo hacía sentirse tan libre como en ese tiempo. Estando con ella no tenía que fingir, no tenía que pretender, no tenía que decidir; estando con Candy todo estaba dicho, y ya no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no tenía que callar nada con ella. Y ese sentimiento de libertad se unía al amor que sentía por ella.

Por su lado Candy al tener recargada su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho sentía el palpitar de su corazón, esos latidos acompasados la hacían sentirse bien, en parte era un sentimiento de seguridad que nunca había sentido en su vida, siempre había tenido esa sensación de que todo lo bueno que tenía en algún momento acabaría, y no sabía con precisión porque estando con Albert ese sentimiento se desvanecía por completo, quizá por el hecho que desde que era muy chica la presencia de Albert había sido continua, porque cada vez que lo había necesitado había estado a su lado, le hacía sentir que pasara lo que pasara, Albert siempre estaría allí para ella, pero además de eso estaba otra impresión, igualmente nueva, era un sentido de pertenencia. Al haberse criado como huérfana nunca había podido sentirse parte de una familia, había carecido de todo lo material, por lo que en su vida había sentido algo como suyo, pero estar con él le hacía sentir que le pertenecía, que ella y él, eran el uno para el otro…

Candy al pensar eso se sonrojaba, ¿acaso no era irracional pensar eso? No, no sabía a ciencia cierto porque pensaba de esa manera, pero era un sentimiento que le llenaba su ser cada vez que estaba con Albert.

Lamentablemente ese sentimiento se vio cortado cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Andley. Esa imponente mansión parecía tener algún tipo de sortilegio que solía romper la atmósfera más romántica, o tal vez no era la mansión sino la Tía Elroy que acababa de asomarse por la ventana, Candy no dudaba que hubiera estado al pendiente de la llegada de Albert. El muchacho al verla instintivamente retiró su brazo de los hombros de Candy e irguió su cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

En cuanto atravesaron el umbral del recibidor la anciana se les acercó. Y les dio a cada uno algo que parecía una carta.

- Espero que te guste – dijo en un tono desafiante.

Candy se apresuró a ver de que se trataba, cuando la miró por segunda vez se percató de que no se trataba de ninguna carta, era una invitación.

- Ya había hablado de esto con usted – mencionó enojado Albert

- Y yo también había dicho que no me parecía la decisión que habían tomado.

Albert respiró profundamente, se le veía enojado, pero trataba de conservar la calma.

- No va a hacer ninguna fiesta.

- Todos hacen fiestas de compromiso, no puedo permitir que no la hagan.

Candy seguía leyendo la invitación y se dio cuenta de que era la invitación de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Sherly.

- William, ya esta hecho y no lo estoy poniendo a discusión.

- Para que me pidió mi opinión hace unos días, si de todas maneras iba a hacer lo contrario a lo que yo le dijera.

- Solo quería saber si lo tenían considerado – añadió la mujer – porque era algo que se tenía que hacer, al saber que no era así decidí ahorrarles la organización de la fiesta, esta se realizará este domingo, así que espero que organices tu agenda para ese día.

Y sin admitir una replica más, la anciana subió las amplias escaleras alzando la cabeza con mucha dignidad.

- No puedo creerlo – exclamó en un arrebato Albert

- Albert – susurró Candy

- Archie se va a enojar muchísimo – se apresuró a decir mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Deberías hablar con él – dijo ella.

- El no quería, en serio se lo dije, pero a veces hace las cosas aunque yo me oponga… creo que hay cosas que he hecho últimamente que no le agradan mucho…

El muchacho se miraba muy enojado, y Candy se limitó a sonreír, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Albert

- Es solo una fiesta… no hará daño a nadie ¿verdad?

- Pero a ti no te gustan las fiestas, yo jamás te pediría hacer algo así.

- Y no lo has hecho… se que lo último que harías sería hacer algo para incomodarme. Pero Archie es muy diferente a mi…

- Quizás pero… Sherly…

- Si Sherly realmente quiere a Archie lo hará. Yo como bien sabes el trato con el círculo al que pertenecen los Andley nunca ha sido algo de mi agrado, pero soy capaz de soportar todo eso con tal de estar a tu lado…

- Candy – mustió el muchacho.

- Así que creo que Sherly hará otro tanto – dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

Al día siguiente Candy supo hasta donde era el alcance de la tía Elroy, al abrir el periódico en cuanto se había levantado una foto de Sherly y Archie junto con la noticia de la boda y de la fiesta de compromiso. Y junto a ella más de la mitad de Chicago la habían leído. Albert se había tenido que comunicar con Archie al respecto, el muchacho al enterarse se había enojado aún más. Y había jurado que no asistiría a ese evento fuera o no en su honor.

Esa tarde la tía Elroy había mandado a Elsie a que acompañará a la muchacha a recoger los vestidos que ella le había escogido para los eventos que se generarían por la fiesta. Candy al enterarse de eso había acudido a verla, sabía que algo así lastimaría el orgullo de Sherly así que utilizando palabras bondadosas la había convencido de que tomará el gesto de la tía Elroy de la mejor manera posible.

Albert por su parte, también había recibido innumerables llamadas de parte de sus conocidos y amigos, la noticia del compromiso de Archie les había tomado por sorpresa, a su vez continuaba muy enojado con su tía para poder disfrutar de todos los preparativos, no era que le molestara el hecho en si de la fiesta sino que su tía seguía haciendo lo que deseaba a pesar de que él se opusiera ¿cuántas veces tendría que soportar esa misma situación? George trataba de calmar los ánimos, pero la situación con la tía Elroy no iba muy bien desde que había apoyado a Archie en su decisión de casarse con Sherly. Así que esa fiesta le molestaba aún más porque sabía que en realidad no apoyaba que los muchachos se casaran.

- William, enojarte con ella no va a resolver nada. – le aconsejaba George

- No enojarme tampoco… - le había respondido.

- Ella cree que las cosas deben de hacerse de cierta manera

- Si, bueno entonces porque estaba tan enojada cuando le avisamos del compromiso de Archie. – apuntó con mordacidad el muchacho.

- Sabes exactamente lo que ella piensa de esa situación…

- Es que no es lo que es correcto, siempre ha de hacerse lo que ella quiere y aprueba…

- Pensé que estarías feliz de que hiciera esta fiesta…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

George respiró profundamente y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones.

- La señora Andley es una persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de los Andley.-

- No todo son las apariencias – señaló sabiamente Albert – Se preocupa más por una estúpida fiesta que por reconciliarse con Archie y en verdad aceptar a su prometida…

- Ellos…

- Ellos siguen peleando – le interrumpió Albert - ¿sabías que Archie estuvo aquí la semana pasada y no llegó a dormir a la mansión?

- Si, estaba enterado de eso, se hospedó en el hotel de los Andley.

- Entonces no quiero que me digas que lo que hace es lo correcto…

- Es solo una fiesta – le dijo George.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Aceptarlo, y darle gusto como siempre… esta acostumbrada a que se haga lo que desea

- Ella llevó las riendas de la familia durante años.

- Si, se empeña en hacérmelo recordar…

- No es una labor sencilla…

- A veces creo que no quiere dejar de hacerlo…

- Sabes bien que por su salud no es conveniente…

- Ojalá viviera para siempre – dijo con nostalgia.

- William, las cosas no siempre van a ser fáciles, pero se que estas preparado para esto, ella lo sabe y eventualmente tendrá que acostumbrarse que ahora eres tú quien esta a cargo de la familia.

Albert se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón y después miró hacía afuera donde el día era tentador para disfrutarlo, pero segundos después regresó su mirada al escritorio donde había varios contratos que tenía que revisar para tomar decisiones. Una gran cantidad de trabajos de personas que mantenían familias con ellos dependían de su decisión y de la firma que tenía que poner sobre esos documentos.

- Mandé llamar a sus otros sobrinos para que estén presentes en la fiesta… y también volví a hablar con Archie… creo que si vendrá

- Esta bien – dijo Albert – solo espero que en realidad venga

- Yo creo que lo hará, la fiesta es en su honor, no faltaría por más enojado que este con su tía.

- Eso espero… porque en verdad se escuchaba como si odiaría a la tía…

- El no odia la señora Andley, es un buen muchacho, está enojado pero ya se le pasará…

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio donde se hospedaban los jóvenes Andley todos comentaban sobre la fiesta.

- ¿Vas a ir? – preguntaba Logan a Archie quien estaba enfuruñado en su cama.

- No lo se…

- No seas tonto – le amonestó Allen – sería una tontería que no fueras…

- ¿Temes que la tía Elroy te haga una escena? – preguntó Anthony dejando el libro que leía sobre su mesa de noche.

- No, no es eso… ¿sabes? Ni siquiera estoy tan enojado con ella… digo finalmente accedió a que me casará con Sherly, porque hacer la fiesta de compromiso indica que finalmente la acepto…

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Allen

- Pues que Sherly no esta acostumbrada a esto… de hecho tuve que hablar con ella, se encuentra algo disgustada… sin embargo le tuve que decir que yo había estado de acuerdo con la tía y que rehusarse a asistir sería la peor ofensa que le podría hacer…

- Eres increíble – le dijo con Sorna Anthony – dices que estas enojado con la tía y aún así la cubres y la defiendes ante Sherly.

- Creo que es por eso que dicen que la sangre pesa más que el agua ¿No? – respondió Archie

- Entonces ¿Por qué no te ves contento? Es decir, si ya estas de acuerdo y obviamente en camino a perdonar a la tía…

- Pues la verdad, como que todo este asunto me puso a pensar.

- ¿A pensar? – preguntó Logan alzando una ceja

- Si en mis padres, pienso que ellos deberían estar aquí… es una fiesta en mi honor, acaso no sería lo más lógico.

- Pero no pueden venir, eso ya lo sabes – respondió Anthony

Archie se quedó pensativo y después continuó.

- Albert me ha hecho mucho hincapié en que vaya a visitarlos.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! – exclamó Allen - ¿vas a ir a verlos?

- No se, es que no entiendo muchas cosas…

- Yo tampoco, ¿podrías explicarte? – inquirió Anthony

- Es que no entiendes, tú no estabas allí…

- Si, bueno si no te explicas menos voy a entender – dijo con mal humor Anthony.

- Es que ellos jamás se han interesado, cuando Stear murió ellos ni siquiera sabían como era, ¿cómo alguien puede estar triste por la muerte de alguien a quien no conoce?

- Alguien puede estar triste por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo… - respondió Logan con una sonrisa triste en los labios

- Yo se que lo conocí – dijo Anthony – sin embargo no lo recuerdo, pero eso no me hace ser impasible ante esta situación.

- Pero tú si lo conocías – refutó Archie.

- Pero no lo recuerdo… ¿acaso eso me hace mala persona?

- Tu caso es especial

- Pues el de tus padres también – añadió Anthony alzando la voz

Archie miró a Anthony con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ellos no eligieron estar tan lejos – espetó Anthony – así como yo no elegí perder la memoria

- Ellos escogieron irse, claro que si…

- No, no es así – interrumpió Allen.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? – inquirió enojado Archie.

- Porque es cuestión de trabajo…

- Si, un trabajo que ellos escogieron – dijo acaloradamente el joven Cornwell.

- ¿Qué querías que se sentaran a despilfarrar la fortuna de los Andley?

- ¿Por qué los defiendes tanto? – inquirió al tiempo que una vena le saltaba en la frente a Archie.

- Porque yo los conocí hace cinco años…

Archie se quedó callado, sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre él. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, Anthony también lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿Los conociste? – preguntó Archie cuando finalmente pudo hablar

- Si – dijo Allen quien parecía un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- ¿Acaso tenía sentido hacerlo?

- Si, debiste decírmelo… - dijo Archie.

- Mira, estuve un mes en su casa – le dijo él – la India es un lugar con un clima extremoso, yo no iba con la mejor disposición, mi padre me arrastró en esa visita, mi madre no quiso ir, cuando llegue allí comprendí porque no había querido ir. Y pensé que iban a ser los peores días de mi vida

La noticia había dejado helado a Archie. Pero aún así escuchaba con atención.

- Tus padres hicieron muy agradable mi estancia. Son personas muy amables… se desvivían en atenciones hacía mi.

Archie miró hacía el suelo.

- Creo – continuó Allen – que se sentían algo solos, estaban en un país lejano de su tierra, en medio de muchos problemas políticos, y separados de sus hijos… ellos me hablaban mucho de ustedes y cuando les dije que los había visto recientemente se mostraron muy interesados en lo que podía decirles de ustedes.

- Pero…

- ¿Por qué no regresaban? ¡Rayos Archie!, el viaje es muy largo, no podía dejar su puesto por tanto tiempo, era más factible que la tía Elroy los enviará a Stear y a ti a verlos.

- Ella jamás lo puso siquiera a consideración – señaló Archie quien parecía más calmado.

- Es difícil supongo…

- Ella jamás lo habría permitido – añadió Anthony

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Archie

- Porque eso habría implicado que ella se quedara sola…

Archie miró a Allen y después giró su cabeza hacía Anthony, la rabia que sentía unos momentos antes se había aminorado bastante, una parte de él no quería seguir odiando a sus padres, pero otra quería seguir teniendo una excusa para no sentirse culpable de no haber ido a visitarlos en todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente Logan que había estado escuchando todo sin abrir la boca, se incorporó un poco en la silla y comenzó a hablar.

- La tía Elroy no quería que dejaran solo a Anthony

- ¿A mi? – quiso saber el muchacho rubio

- Si, yo escuché hace algunos meses cuando se lo dijo a la abuela. Le comentaba acerca de una de las cartas que supongo tienes en ese paquete. – dijo al tempo que señalaba el paquete de cartas que reposaban sobre el escritorio de Archie – la abuela le preguntó si te iba a mandar a la India y se le veía muy indecisa, así que la abuela le reprocho el que no los hubiera mandado aunque fuera de visita.

Archie miró a su primo muy intrigado por lo que decía.

- Y ella mencionó en esa ocasión que nunca se había atrevido a mandar a unos niños por el mar, y que a pesar de que las presiones de tus padres eran muchas no había querido dejarlos ir porque iban a dejar solo a Anthony… ella sabía que si los mandaba no les iban a permitir regresar.

- ¿Eso dijo? – preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

- Si Archie, no tengo porque mentirte al respecto

- Pero entonces…

- Lo lamento Archie – dijo Anthony

- ¿Qué lamentas?

- Que por mi culpa no se hayan reunido con sus padres.

- La verdad creo que sería muy soberbio de nuestra parte querer juzgar tanto a la tía Elroy como a tus padres. Creo que las circunstancias hicieron que la separación fuera permanente… me niego a creer que ellos planearon todo de esta manera.

- En realidad cuando estuve con ellos no paraban de decirme lo mucho que los extrañaban…

- Pero…

- ¡Archie! ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan testarudo? – exclamó Logan

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó enojado Archie

- Tenemos más de una hora hablando de esto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que te percates de que no fue culpa de nadie y que lo tienes que hacer es reunirte con tus padres?

- Es que es muy difícil…

- ¿difícil? – preguntó enojado Logan – No le veo la dificultad, tienes el dinero suficiente para realizar ese viaje y tienes la salud que se requiere para soportar un viaje así.

Archie abrió la boca, pero Logan no lo dejó terminar.

- Difícil va a ser cuando quieras verlos y ya no puedas hacerlo cuando ellos se hayan ido… ¿acaso no crees que ellos sintieron pesar al saber que su hijo mayor había fallecido? ¿Acaso piensas que ellos no hubieran querido conocerlo? Esa culpa permanecerá para siempre en su memoria, y lo hará en la tuya si no vas a verlos.

- Pero…

- No Archie, ya quisiera yo tener unos padres a quien acudir… no me importaría atravesar el mundo si con eso pudiera verlos…

Archie cerró la boca, no recordaba que su primo había perdido hacía poco tiempo a sus padres, se sintió un poco avergonzado por su actitud, y pensó en Stear y lo que habría hecho él, y algo dentro del muchacho le hacía sentir que su hermano no habría pensado dos veces antes de realizar ese viaje para encontrarse con ellos. Si, pensar en Stear aún le dolía, pero en esa ocasión al ver a su alrededor supo que no estaba solo, que incluso desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, ahora tenía a sus primos y a Anthony, a quien quería mucho. Quizá no todo era perfecto pero esa sensación de vacío se había eliminado casi por completo. El muchacho no pudo evitar el sonreír un poco.

- lo siento, realmente me he comportado como un tonto, ¿verdad?

- Te has comportado como un chico malcriado…

- Si lo admito – dijo Archie mirando a los tres chicos que le habían estado aconsejando.

Logan lo miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, entonces se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta mientras que los demás lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Es que ya te hartamos? – preguntó Anthony.

- No es eso, lo que sucede es que tengo que tomar el tren en una hora…

- ¿En una hora? – inquirió Archie levantando una ceja

- Pero si la fiesta es hasta en cuatro días, si salimos el viernes por la noche alcanzamos a estar con más que tiempo.

- Lo se, pero es que tengo otro pendiente…

Los muchachos lo miraron intrigados.

- Voy a una reunión en el colegio de Ewan…

- ¿Pero tú?

- Si, me acaban de nombrar el tutor legal de mi hermano, así que es una de mis responsabilidades…

- Pero te aseguro que si se lo pides al tío el entenderá e irá en tu nombre…

- No, no quiero que eso pase, realmente quiero hacerlo, creo que será algo bueno.

Allen abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Anthony se adelantó a su primo.

- Espero que tengas un buen viaje, nos vemos el sábado…

- Gracias, nos vemos allá…

Logan sonrió débilmente y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué habrá accedido a eso? – preguntó Allen

- Es evidente – dijo Anthony.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Logan no quiere que sus hermanos sufran la ausencia de sus padres.

- ¡Pues en verdad le espera un arduo trabajo! – exclamó Archie.

Archie y sus primos se miraron a los ojos, sabían que su primo sufría aún por la pérdida de sus padres, y sabían lo difícil que resultaría llevar a cabos sus deseos.

La semana se fue consumiendo rápidamente, al igual que había sucedido cuando la presentación de Candy, los invitados llegaban de fuera de la ciudad, la tía Elroy estaba exultante, de hecho Candy tenía mucho tiempo que no la miraba tan feliz, a diferencia de Albert que aún parecía algo molesto por toda la situación. Candy lo entendía la fiesta era en honor de Archie, sin embargo él estaba a miles de kilómetros, su prometida no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y ahora tenía que soportar todo ese ir y venir, siempre acompañada por una de las doncellas de la tía, pero por otro lado la tía no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con la chica. Lo que le daba a entender que lo que Albert pensaba era la más cruel verdad, la fiesta era solo en apariencia, ya que en realidad no había aceptado esa boda.

Finalmente el domingo llegó, Candy recostada en su cama se sentía un poco agobiada, tenía programado un almuerzo con invitadas de la tía Elroy antes de la comida y el baile de esa noche, el panorama no le agradaba, pero sabía que tenía que asistir era el tipo de cosas que se esperaba de ella como prometida de Albert, por un momento sintió cierta empatía con Sherly que un día antes le había comentado lo preocupada que estaba con todo; con desgano se levantó y miró uno de los vestidos que había adquirido para esa celebración con Madame Mouchoir, estaba por entrar al cuarto de baño cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

- Señorita Candy – le llamó una de las doncellas que servían a su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tiene llamada telefónica.

- ¿No pueden esperar? – preguntó Candy

- No, le hablan de la Institución, dicen que es urgente…

Candy tenía tres días que no había ido a trabajar, así que se colocó la bata sobre el camisón y salió al salón donde estaba el teléfono. Candy saludó con un hola, pero parecía que la persona apenas la había escuchado había comenzado a hablar. La muchacha escuchó con atención por alrededor de cinco minutos

- ¿Es algo seguro?... ¿Dónde?... Necesito más informes… - comenzó a hablar mientras alzaba la voz.

Charlene salió de su habitación al escuchar la voz de Candy que comenzaba a resonar en las paredes. Candy colgó el teléfono…

- Tengo que salir – dijo con urgencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó algo exaltada su madre.

- Necesito ir a la Institución…

- ¿Pero es que acaso no tienes un compromiso con la Señora Andley?

- Esto es más importante – aseveró la muchacha.

Candy entró a su habitación de nuevo y en menos de cinco minutos había salido llevando un vestido de lo más sencillo, dejando a su madre perpleja mirándola mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Albert que se disponía a tocar.

- Albert – chilló Candy.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa en su cara

- Tengo que ir…

- Tienes que arreglarte para ir a la mansión Andley, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

- No, Albert, ¿es que acaso no te has enterado?

- Si, por eso es que la tía Elroy me mandó a buscarte, sabía que ibas a hacer una tontería…

- ¿Una tontería?

- Preciosa, lo que quise decir es que ella en cuanto se enteró de la noticia sabía que la ibas a dejar plantada y me hizo hincapié en que viniera a impedírtelo…

- ¿Y vienes a detenerme entonces? – preguntó Candy un tanto defraudada…

- Candy yo me enteré en la madrugada, tuve una noche muy larga, y te dejaría ir con gusto, pero yo no podría soportar ese almuerzo si tú no estás a mi lado.

- Pero Albert… - gimió Candy

- ¿Me vas a dejar solo? – preguntó con un dejo de reproche.

- No, claro que no – se apuró a decir Candy.

- Entonces ve a vestirte…

- Pero la Institución…

- La institución estará allí mañana, de eso puedes estar segura…

Candy suspiró, al tiempo que la decepción se marcaba en su dulce rostro. Sin embargo volvió a su habitación para arreglarse para el compromiso que tenía.

- Buenos días William – le saludó Charlene

- Buen día.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que le sucede a Candy? – preguntó con interés.

- Se ha enterado de una buena noticia… y esta a punto de no asistir a la reunión a la que se comprometió con la tía Elroy.

- ¿Y que noticia es esa?

- Han cesado el fuego en Europa – dijo Albert.

- No pareces muy feliz – le preguntó la señora Brown.

- Es que ahora que ha terminado, no puedo dejar de pensar en todos aquellos que nos han dejado por culpa de la guerra…

- Sin embargo yo aún pienso que es una buena noticia… porque de no ser así muchos más morirían – señaló la mujer.

Albert la miró e hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

- Si, supongo que después de todo es una buena noticia.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley la noticia de que se acababa de pedir cese al fuego en Europa causaba diversas reacciones, los chicos que habían llegado en la madrugada. Y tenían varias horas sentados en la biblioteca hablando del tema.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué la guerra ha terminado? – preguntaba Logan

- No estoy seguro – decía Allen – se supone que para decir eso tienen que firmar algún tipo de acuerdo.

- George dijo en la mañana que eso van a hacer… - agregó Anthony

- ¿Es por eso entonces que no declaran que la guerra ya terminó?

- Supongo que si – agregó Allen.

Archie se miraba muy triste. Bajando un poco la cabeza se entretenía observando como el último leño se consumía en el fuego de la chimenea que había estado prendida casi toda la noche. Anthony desvió sus ojos hacía él y sintió una punzada de dolor. Se levantó de la silla donde llevaba largo rato sentado para acomodarse en el sillón donde Archie permanecía.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Anthony.

Archie no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y Anthony pudo darse cuenta de que unas lágrimas empañaban la visión de su primo. Volvió a bajar su cabeza avergonzado, y trató secarse las lágrimas.

Allen y Logan se miraron uno al otro sin saber que hacer.

- Es muy injusto – dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz Archie – este momento debería haber sido para estar junto a Stear, él debería estar aquí entre nosotros.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y luego se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

- Creo que las palabras justicia y guerra no pueden ir unidas, porque una se contrapone a la otra… - mencionó – y en momentos como este, no puedes tan siquiera hablar de una victoria, porque creo que ambas partes resultaron vencidas…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó un poco enojado Allen

- Porque, quizá en otra parte del mundo hay una familia reunida y también están extrañando a sus seres queridos que murieron en esta guerra, hablar de vencedores y vencidos es irrelevante cuando una persona ha dejado de vivir…

- Hay ideales por los que vale la pena morir…

- Entiendo tu punto – señaló Logan – El hecho de que alguien diga que se ganó una guerra es irrelevante…

- ¿También tú? – preguntó extrañado Allen

- El que alguien lo diga no me va a devolver a mis padres, así como tampoco Stear va a regresar…

Allen apretó los labios y se sintió mal, realmente se había olvidado por un momento que no solo Archie había perdido a alguien en la guerra, Logan también había perdido a sus padres por causa de ella. Y sintió empatía por ellos.

- Si, lo siento, no medí mis palabras…

- No, está bien – dijo un poco más calmado Archie – creo que ambos tienen razón… Stear lo creía así, creía que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar y arriesgar su propia vida, tan es así que se enlistó… si, él así lo creía, aunque no entienda el porque decidió dejarme solo, no puedo negarlo… hacerlo sería deshonrar su muerte… pero es injusta una guerra, y si lo es para el vencedor, lo debe ser aún más para el vencido… tampoco puedo fingir que debe ser igual de doloroso para ellos.

- La verdad es que…

Pero Allen no terminó de decir la frase porque alguien abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Oh, disculpen – dijo Patty quien era quien lo había hecho – me he equivocado de puerta.

Archie sonrió al ver a la muchacha, e internamente agradeció la interrupción, creía que ya tenían demasiado tiempo hablando de la guerra, hacía tan solo unos días que había sentido que hablar de Stear no le dolía tanto como lo había hecho hasta hacía poco tiempo, y en ese momento continuar con el tema le hacía sentir un pinchazo en su corazón.

- Ah, Buenos días – saludó nerviosamente Logan al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

- Ah, Hola Logan – le devolvió el saludo cuando se percató de la presencia del muchacho.

- ¿Quieres que te diga por donde esta la terraza? – preguntó Archie al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

- Te diría que no, creía que conocía ya bien la mansión pero es evidente que no – mencionó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- No te preocupes, este lugar es inmenso… - agregó Archie mientras le daba el brazo para escoltarla – ya le he le sugerido al tío que mandé a hacer mapas de los pasillos y corredores.

- No deberías de molestarte… - mencionó la muchacha

- No es molestia, además Sherly ya debe de haber bajado a la terraza y será mejor que vaya con ella.

Patty sonrió y ambos salieron de la biblioteca. Los demás chicos Andley se miraron, y parecieron pensar lo mismo que había pensado Archie y no retomaron su plática, sin embargo no dejaron de notar que Logan se había quedado como estatua sin siquiera mover un músculo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Allen.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo dando un respingo.

- De ti Logan, ¿de quien más?

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió el muchacho mientras se desarrugaba el saco con la mano.

- Y ahora evades mi pregunta – señaló de forma suspicaz Allen – esto no es normal.

- Ya déjalo – dijo Anthony con un dejo de burla – si no nos quiere decir porque Patty lo pone tan nervioso, ese es su problema.

- A mi no me pone nervioso – espetó Logan.

- ¿Quieres decir entonces que sonrojarte, sudar frío, abrir los ojos como si te estuvieran ahorcando y temblar de pies a cabeza es síntoma de alguna extraña enfermedad?

Logan frunció el entrecejo, y Allen y Anthony comenzaron a reír.

- Ya, paren de reír – dijo un poco enfadado Logan – si quieren saber, es que me la encontré el otro día…

- Esto se pone interesante – apuntó Allen con un tono que indicaba burla.

- ¿Cuál otro día? – quiso saber Anthony

- Pues el viernes, después de asistir a la escuela de Ewan, fui a buscar unos libros que necesitaba, y pues en la librería me encontré a Patty.

- ¿Y que? ¿Te mordió?

- No – respondió haciendo un gesto de enfado – Solo que desde el día que me caí no la había visto.

- ¿El día que te caíste? – preguntó Anthony con desconcierto.

Logan cerró la boca y miró hacía abajo rápidamente. No recordaba que les había ocultado eso a sus primos.

- No te preocupes Logan, yo jamás le voy a decir que te gusta…

- Mis labios están sellados – dijo Anthony.

Logan volvió a sonrojarse, y Allen aspiró fuertemente un delicado aroma de hierbas y salsas embriagaban el ambiente.

- Vamos a comer algo, que el olor de comida que proviene de la terraza me ha dado hambre – sugirió Allen

- Buena idea – dijo Anthony.

Ambos salieron riendo de la biblioteca. Mientras que Logan se había quedado en medio del lugar, preguntándose porque se sentía así, porque se sentía tan nervioso, era algo inexplicable para él, recordaba las palabras de su primo "te gusta", no, eso no era cierto… ¿o si? ¿Acaso esa muchacha con la que había convivido tardes enteras al tiempo que acomodaban sobres le gustaba?

Logan cerró los ojos y solo pudo ver la sonrisa de Patty, la siempre cristalina Patty, era el tipo de chica que no guardaba secretos, no era misteriosa, era solo ella, con su inteligencia y su amabilidad. ¿En que momento había pasado que sus sentimientos habían cambiado? ¿Desde que momento había comenzado a ansiar su presencia? No sabía decirlo con seguridad, de lo único que estaba seguro ahora es que en realidad Allen tenía razón, Patty le gustaba, el problema ahora residía en si ella sentía algo por él… jamás en ningún momento había visto ningún tipo de atención especial hacía él, lo había tratado siempre como a un buen amigo, incluso en algunas ocasiones, le había hablado como si fuera su hermano.

Internamente comenzó a sentir angustia, Patty era tan transparente como el cristal y jamás había demostrado tener ni siquiera el mínimo interés en él. Sin embargo recordaba cuando había estado a punto de casarse con Bryant, y esa mirada de embeleso que ella le prodigaba… ella jamás lo miraría así, y sin pensarlo comenzó a sentir un ligero toque de celos, era algo tonto, Bryant estaba en ese momento muy lejos, y se había casado con Eliza… ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos por él? Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas

Durante el resto de las actividades de la tarde Logan pareció distraído, no abrió la boca para nada, para el resto de comensales que apenas lo conocían eso no les resultó tan raro, pero para sus primos ese silencio significaba algo más. Allen se sentía un poco culpable por haberse burlado de él, sin embargo no quiso volver a molestarlo con el tema.

Anthony quien había asistido un poco obligado por sus primos, no quería estar allí, así que había imitado a Logan durante un rato, pero cuando miró a su tío bailar con Candy, no pudo dejar de mirarla y de sentir que el corazón se le partía. Después de cenar decidió adentrarse al jardín y escapar de la fiesta…

Sentía un gran dolor, era desesperante sentir eso cuando sabía que apenas la conocía, y que ella era la prometida de su tío, algo dentro de él le llamaba a estar cerca de esa dulce chica... la oscuridad reinaba ya en el jardín, los tenues acordes de la música llegaban a su oídos y pensó que habría sido preferible quedarse en la Universidad a estar allí.

Se sentó en medio de las sombras, en una de las bancas de piedra que daban a un camino empedrado, desde allí veía las luces que provenían de la terraza, el clima era bastante fresco, se abotonó la chaqueta, cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una sombra, en medio de los árboles que daban a la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la entrada de la mansión.

Anthony se levantó intrigado y se acercó hasta llegar a donde estaban las farolas, a la luz de una de ellas alcanzó a notar que se trataba de una mujer. El muchacho pensó que quizá era una invitada que había llegado tarde, y como no quería dar explicaciones por haberse escapado de la fiesta, dio la media vuelta para regresar a la banca que estaba protegida de miradas indiscretas.

Sin embargo al momento de dar la vuelta, Anthony pisó una pequeña ramita, que provocó un débil ruido, que si hubiera sido de día con los carros y la gente de la calle no se habría escuchado, pero estando en medio de la noche y tan lejos de donde provenía la música. Fue lo suficientemente audible para que la mujer se percatara de su presencia.

- ¿Quién anda allí?

Anthony al escuchar la voz, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, no obstante no era un sentimiento agradable, por el contrario había sentido una especie de repulsión, dentro de él sabía que en algún lado había escuchado esa voz, aunque no podía decir con precisión de quien se trataba.

Un poco curioso por ver quien era la dueña de esa voz regresó hasta donde la luz iluminaba. Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer que llevaba una capa de viaje y un sombrero que era evidente ya había pasado su mejor época. Al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que no era mucho más grande de edad que él. Ella a su vez lo miró con estupefacción, abrió la boca, pero parecía que no podía articular palabra.

Anthony la miró muy serio, no sabía porque no le nacía decir algo, ni siquiera ser cortés con ella. Finalmente pudo hablar.

- Anthony ¡estás vivo!


	53. Chapter 53

**Éxito bajo la nieve**

El farol que emitía su luz anaranjada iluminaba bastante bien el pequeño lugar adoquinado en medio del jardín, parecía un punto de claridad inmerso en la penumbra que estaba instalada el resto del mismo. Anthony había permanecido estático en el lugar mirando a la muchacha que parecía bastante satisfecha de sí misma.

- ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – preguntó ella tratando de emitir una ligera sonrisa.

- Lo siento – respondió muy serio – no se…

- Soy yo Elisa… ¿acaso he cambiado tanto?

¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar por lo mismo… empezaba a odiar ese sentimiento de estar con alguien a quien sabía que conocía, pero no sabía de donde, o como se llamaba, o tan siquiera que tipo de relación tenía? Tomó aliento, mientras se forzaba a si mismo a recordar algún detalle que le dijera quien era ella. Después de pensar durante varios minutos logró recordar algo.

- ¿Elisa? ¿Elisa Leegan? - preguntó Anthony con extrañeza, teniendo una ligera imagen de una fotografía que estaba impresa en el libro de genealogía de los Andley.

Elisa sonrió complacida, sin embargo Anthony frunció un poco el entrecejo, la muchacha que estaba frente a él, difícilmente podía ser la misma, esa Elisa de la foto se veía muy diferente. Con el cabello muy bien arreglado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y la expresión; si, no era tan sencillo olvidar esa cara de la fotografía que iba cargada por esa expresión altanera.

- Pues claro que soy yo – mencionó ella endulzando la voz – Hace tanto tiempo ¿no?

Anthony estuvo a punto de decir que no lo recordaba, lo que era verdad, pero prefirió bajar un poco la mirada pensando en que decirle a la joven que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

- No sabría decirlo – dijo finalmente Anthony.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? – preguntó ella con evidente incredulidad.

- Yo… - balbuceó Anthony mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Elisa abrió la boca pero en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Albert que provenía desde un punto a la izquierda de Anthony.

- Anthony... ¿estás allí?

Anthony giró la cabeza rápidamente hacía su tío que sin esperar respuesta se había reunido con ellos, de no haberlo hecho se habría percatado de cómo el poco color que tenían las mejillas de Elisa se había esfumado por completo. Albert le sonrió pero inmediatamente vio que Elisa estaba con él.

- ¿Elisa? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella alzando la cabeza, tratando de fingir indeferencia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó más alarmado que a forma de regaño.

- He venido de visita…

- Elisa – le reprendió su tío – sabes muy bien que no deberías estar aquí…

Elisa lo miró fríamente y volteó su cara, Anthony se quedó paralizado, no entendía que sucedía allí, de hecho no sabía porque hasta ese momento nadie le había mencionado a Elisa, ni el tipo de relación que habían llevado. En cierta manera le molestaba que ella lo tratara con tanta familiaridad, cuando él no tenía ni idea de quien era ella, salvo su nombre que estaba estampado en ese libro que tanto hincapié le había hecho la tía Elroy que leyera. Albert parecía muy disgustado, y si bien no era un experto en las emociones de su tío, sabía que había muy pocas cosas que lo hacían enojar. Las mejillas de Albert estaban encendidas, sus labios fruncidos y la expresión ceñuda. Elisa por su parte, parecía un tanto asustada, pero no había bajado la mirada. De alguna manera Anthony supo que lo estaba retando.

- Vamos a mi despacho – le dijo el joven heredero de los Andley.

- No me apetece – refutó con desdén la muchacha.

- No es una petición, es una orden – respondió Albert determinantemente.

- ¿Tío? – mencionó Anthony.

- Anthony, lo siento, olvidé que estabas aquí… te están buscando en la fiesta.

- Ah – dijo el muchacho sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Si alguien te pregunta, diles que tuve que atender algo importante – le pidió Albert.

- Ésta bien – contestó Anthony sin mirarlo a la cara.

Albert esbozó una débil sonrisa, después tomó del brazo a Elisa quien aún antes de entrar a la suntuosa mansión, dio un ligero vistazo hacía donde estaba Anthony, el muchacho se miraba triste, y Elisa sintió un tenue pinchazo en el corazón. Sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, en ese momento estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada hacía dentro de la casa. Tanto Albert como ella entraron al despacho del muchacho.

El lugar, como siempre lucía impecable con los libreros repletos de las colecciones de libros más interesantes y en sus mejores ediciones; sobre el escritorio, descansaba una carpeta de piel y todo lo demás en su lugar, el muchacho se cercioró de que la puerta hubiera quedado cerrada antes de comenzar a hablar.

Sin embargo Elisa no se sentó en vez de eso se dirigió hacía el enorme ventanal que daba hacía la terraza, desde allí se alcanzaban a ver las luces y llegaban las notas del vals que bailaban en ese momento. Albert la observó, la muchacha estaba más delgada de lo que siempre había estado, su cabello lucía desvaído y sus ojos sin vida. Sus elegantes vestidos de siempre habían sido cambiados por unos muy modestos. Sin embargo aunque el cambio externo era mucho Albert sabía que dentro de la muchacha había ocurrido un cambio aún más importante. Se acercó a ella, quería saber que pasaba, quería conocer la razón del porque había llegado a Chicago sabiendo que la tía Elroy no quería verla. Pero al estar a unos centímetros de ella pudo percatarse de que ella estaba llorando.

- Elisa – murmuró Albert.

- Extraño mucho eso – dijo la muchacha con voz temblorosa.

Albert no pudo decirle nada y se limitó a abrazarla. Sabía que algo grave sucedía, pero sabía también que no podía comenzar una perorata por su comportamiento, siempre habría tiempo para ver otro tipo de aspectos, creía que era más importante estar allí con ella.

Una semana después de la fiesta Albert almorzaba con Candy en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago.

- ¿Entonces todavía no ha dicho nada?

- No, y eso me preocupa…

- En serio que no puedo comprenderla… ¿Qué le habrá traído aquí?

- Eso Candy, es lo que yo quisiera saber

- Me sorprende que no haya temido a lo que la tía Elroy pudiera hacerle…

Es por eso que me intriga más su comportamiento… La tía Elroy estaba dispuesta a correrla en cuanto la vio, de no haber sido porque prácticamente le rogué que no lo hiciera, Elisa estaría sabrá Dios donde.

- Es muy raro… y más que no haya dicho algo aún.

- Si, aunque de serte sincero me sorprende más que no hayan dicho nada su madre o Bryant…

- ¿Aún no se comunican contigo?

- No, y no he querido decirles nada… porque tengo la esperanza de que Elisa hable conmigo…

- ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado optimista?

- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Tú siempre piensas de esa manera…

- Créeme con Elisa tengo mucho más cuidado después de lo que hizo…

- No has logrado perdonarla ¿verdad?

- Mira Albert, no esta en mi perdonarla o no, de hecho a mi no me hizo realmente nada tan grave, sin embargo sigo sintiéndome mal por Patty, ella y Bryant…

- Quizá ellos estaban predestinados al desastre… ¿no has pensado en eso?

- Pero él la amaba, de eso puedo estar segura…

- Linda, el amor a veces no es suficiente, pensé que eso ya lo sabías…

Candy lo miró con un dejo de reproche, sabía que Albert ya no se estaba refiriendo a Patty, sino a ella misma y lo que había pasado con Terry. Albert la miró sin cambiar el semblante.

- En fin, ahora que Archie le ha anunciado a la tía Elroy que hará una boda sencilla, ella me culpa de todo, y dice que soy yo el que le esta metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza.

- En realidad también eso es raro… Archie es todo menos sencillo.

- Supongo que quiere resarcirse con Shelry por la fiesta de compromiso que les hizo sin su consentimiento…

- Si, Sherly estaba muy preocupada por todo, pero al final resultó grandioso, ella se lució mucho, es una chica muy linda y educada

Albert sonrió ligeramente.

- Archie escogió bien… creo que necesitaba a alguien así para sentar cabeza, ella le hace entrar en balance… ella es muy reservada y seria…

- Es todo lo contrario a él

- Si, supongo que los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

Albert se encogió de hombros y pensó apesadumbrado que Elisa y Bryant se parecían demasiado.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó Candy al ver que se guardaba silencio el muchacho levantó la mirada.

Delante de él estaba la mujer a la que amaba, tantos problemas, tantas cosas le desviaban de lo que en realidad quería. Hacía unos días la tía Elroy lo había interrogado sobre su boda. "Ya tienes mucho tiempo comprometido, ¿es que piensas pasarte así el resto de tu vida?", le había reprendido. Pero aunque la tía se lo había dicho, era algo que él también se repetía internamente, durante su noviazgo con Candy había sucedido demasiadas cosas, demasiados problemas. En cierta manera a veces le sorprendía que hubieran superado ya tantas cosas juntos.

- Con todo esto no había tenido tiempo de platicar contigo... – dijo dubitativamente el muchacho.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que – Albert se miraba un poco indeciso – Pues, he pensado…

- ¿En que?

- En que sería bueno poner una fecha para la boda… - terminó finalmente al tiempo que se ruborizaba un poco.

- Oh – exclamó la muchacha mientras sus mejillas también se encendían.

El joven Andley tomó la mano de Candy y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella sonrió, y lo miró con sus expresivos ojos verdes.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo? – quiso saber el muchacho

- Si, me parece bien – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Has pensado en alguna fecha?

- No, en realidad no una en particular… hay muchas fechas que me gustan… siempre quise casarme rodeada de flores, pero… no se, creo que para la boda sería mejor casarnos en invierno…

- Albert sonrió un poco.

- ¿Por qué te sonríes?

- Porque pensaba sugerirte el 1 de Enero

- ¿El primero de enero? – inquirió Candy algo sorprendida.

- Pensé que sería agradable comenzar juntos el año…

- Pues me parece fantástico – exclamó Candy – creo que es una magnifica idea…

- Solo que me preocupaba que pensaras que falta muy poco tiempo.

Candy suspiró y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en Noviembre, tan solo les quedaría un poco más de un mes para preparar todo.

- Tienes razón – dijo algo apesadumbrada.

- Pero si estas de acuerdo podemos hacer uso de toda la pericia de la tía Elroy y te puedo asegurar que ella con gusto te ayudará a preparar todo…

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro… a ella le gusta celebrar cosas importantes… de hecho ella fue quien me dio a entender de que ya va siendo hora de poner una fecha…

- Entonces yo no tengo inconveniente de que así sea…

- El primero del año…

- Si, en realidad es algo emocionante… eso quiere decir… que tengo mucho que hacer…

Diciendo esto Candy se levantó abruptamente. Albert la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Es que acaso piensas comenzar en este momento?

- Tengo que avisarle a mamá… y a Annie, ella me mataría si no le informó, Patty también tiene que saberlo…

- No puedes esperar un rato más… - le dijo mirándola dulcemente.

- En realidad tengo que ir… es muy poco el tiempo…

- ¡¡Vaya!! – exclamó el muchacho con aire divertido – Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que despreciarás la comida por algo más.

Candy giró la cabeza y notó que apenas y había probado su desayuno.

- ¡Oh!, perdón… - dijo ella un poro avergonzada – creo que primero terminamos el almuerzo…

La muchacha se sentó y Albert comenzó a reír.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley, Elisa miraba con impaciencia hacía la calle, a pesar de lo mucho que había gritado la anciana tía, le había permitido quedarse unos días a petición de Albert, con la condición de que no participara de ninguna actividad social. El requisito que podría haber sido un gran castigo unos años antes, en ese momento le parecía cualquier cosa a Elisa, esa mañana había despertado temprano y avistaba por la ventana de vez en vez hacía el gran portón que daba a la calle. Cuando ya llevaba como media hora, vio una figura a lo lejos que abría el portón y ella sonrió en cuanto reconoció de quien se trataba. Siguió con la vista todos los movimientos que hacía, hasta que llegó al umbral de la puerta. Entonces ella se dirigió al vestíbulo.

- Anthony – saludó con voz muy efusiva.

- Hola Elisa – le devolvió el saludo.

- Te he estado esperando…

- No debiste hacerlo – dijo él – el tren pudo haber tardado mucho y habrías perdido mucho tiempo…

- No me importa – aseveró la muchacha.

- Bueno, he cumplido mi promesa…

- Gracias – dijo ella – hubo momentos en que pensé que me dejarías plantada…

- Jamás rompo una promesa – señaló el muchacho…

- ¿Podemos ir al lago? – le pidió Elisa

- Esta bien, yo almorcé en el tren... – dijo el muchacho al tiempo que dejaba su maleta en el piso.

Sin quitarse el abrigo que llevaba puesto salieron hacía el lago, el frío comenzaba a sentirse con más fuerza, los dos caminaron por unos minutos hasta que se sentaron sobre unas piedras a orilla del lago. Anthony miraba el agua, siempre le había gustado ese lugar, le transmitía cierta calma.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada – mencionó Elisa

El muchacho no dijo nada y siguió mirando como el fuerte aire formaba ligeras ondulaciones sobre el agua.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – preguntó Elisa de nuevo, ya que esa pregunta se la había hecho antes de que saliera hacía la escuela una semana anterior.

- Elisa... ¿en realidad crees que me gusta mentirles a todos y decir algo que no es cierto? – le preguntó un poco enfadado.

- No, no, yo no me refería a eso – dijo un poco asustada la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Elisa... ya me dijiste que nos conocíamos bien antes... sin embargo nadie te había mencionado.

Elisa no contestó y solo desvió la mirada.

- Pensé que Archie estaría más que dispuesto a contarte…

- Si he de serte sincero, no se lo pregunte a él…

- Me sorprendes – dijo Elisa abriendo un poco los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió el muchacho mirándola.

- Porque antes es lo primero que habrías hecho, ir a preguntar a los demás…

- No lo se… en realidad ignoro si eso lo habría hecho antes, pero si tienes razón en eso, creo que he cambiado mucho…

Elisa no supo que decir y Anthony continuó.

- No creí que fuera muy caballeroso de mi parte preguntarle a Archie sobre una dama…

- Sin embargo me lo preguntas a mí…

- Pensé que tú me tratas con familiaridad así que supuse que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para hacerte este tipo de preguntas – señaló con amabilidad el muchacho.

La muchacha sonrío, quizá por que en el fondo siempre había querido que Anthony le dijera que era una dama, nunca había estado segura de que él hubiera pensado eso de ella. Por un momento tuvo un ligero sentimiento de tristeza.

- Quizá después de que te diga el porque nadie me menciona dejes de pensar que soy una dama.

- Creo que no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero por lo que a mi consta, eres una dama… te has portado como tal en estos días que he tenido trato contigo.

Elisa buscó en la mirada de Anthony ese destello de burla que a veces solía utilizar con ella. Sin embargo se encontró con unos ojos medio velados que solo denotaban seriedad en lo que decía.

- Cometí un grave error – dijo finalmente ella – Un error que he tenido que pagar muy caro

- La vida esta hecha de errores y de aciertos, nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores – apuntó Anthony mirándola seriamente.

- Pero hay errores que no son fáciles de perdonar ¿sabes?

- No me imagino que pueda haber ese tipo de errores…

- Pues los hay – dijo dando un suspiro.

- Entonces… si hay ese tipo de errores todos estaríamos predispuestos a caer en alguno de ellos aunque sea una vez en nuestra vida… me niego a creerlo.

- No pensarás lo mismo una vez que te lo diga…

- Elisa – le dijo calmadamente – No pienso obligarte a que me lo digas, no quiero que te sientas presionada, eso depende de ti… a veces uno quisiera que los demás no presionaran y hay cosas que uno prefiere guardar para si…

- Si, lo se, pero lo que sucedió lo sabe mucha gente y preferiría decírtelo yo, porque tarde o temprano lo sabrás y al menos así podré ver tu cara de decepción, no pienso darle el gusto a aquellos que quieren desprestigiarme aún más.

Anthony miró a Elisa, aún no podía deducir a donde iba con todo eso, lo único que le quedaba claro es que la muchacha le recordaba más a un ratón asustado a punto de ser comido por un gato que a otra cosa, algo le decía que esa Elisa que estaba a su lado no era la misma que había visto en esa fotografía…

- Yo, me escapé con un hombre…

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Anthony con despreocupación.

- ¿Te parece poco?

- Elisa, a veces uno comete locuras por amor… - dijo pensando en si mismo, ya que muchas veces había pensado en escaparse con Candy.

La muchacha se sintió mal, sabía que de haber sido por amor no le pesaría tanto, pero no era el caso y simplemente desvió su mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber el joven cuando vio que ella había volteado su cabeza hacía otro lado.

- Se que después de que te diga esto cambiarás tu percepción sobre mí. Pero supongo que así son las cosas...

Anthony la miró, Elisa estaba teniendo un mal rato y era algo que él no se había propuesto y en cierta manera se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

- La persona con quien escapé, era el prometido de otra chica y estaba a punto de casarse con ella – confesó Elisa – a mi no me importó, yo simplemente lo hice...

El muchacho abrió los ojos y pensó que era algo similar a lo que él estaba pasando, si... Candy estaba comprometida, pero también sabía que si se daba la oportunidad él podría hacer lo mismo. ¡Cuántas veces no se contuvo de ir a darle un beso! Esa era la razón por la que había huido de Chicago, entendía a esa chica, lo hacía como quizá ella no se imaginaba.

- Elisa, a veces uno actúa por impulsos

- Yo no – dijo ella apesadumbrada – yo lo planee todo, yo lo hice todo sabiendo que era algo incorrecto... sabiendo que él no me amaba realmente, que él la amaba a ella.

Al decir eso Elisa apretó los puños de sus manos, si, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que Bryant amaba a Patty, y que al verla la culpaba de haberla traicionado.

- Elisa, las cosas no son tan fáciles como uno quiere o como uno piensa – mencionó Anthony después de varios minutos de un incomodo silencio que se había hecho entre los dos – es muy difícil que a alguien se le obligue a hacer algo que no desea, uno siempre busca la manera de hacer lo que se desea.

- Hablas así porque es fácil que alguien que no ha cometido esta clase de errores lo diga.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una especie de Santo? – preguntó el muchacho

- Siempre has sido así, siempre has pensado en los demás... siempre considerado, siempre siendo amable con todos... incluso conmigo.

- A veces es más fácil pensar en los demás, porque si pienso en mi mismo no siempre encuentro las respuestas que busco, o se que no siempre puedo obtener lo que deseo... tú sin embargo...

- Yo, estoy fuera de la familia – añadió Elisa con dolor – Ya no puedo ser considerada una Andley...

- ¿Y eso es tan horrible? – inquirió el muchacho con un dejo de sorna – Ser parte de esta familia, conlleva demasiadas obligaciones, demasiadas pretensiones, por el bien familiar uno tiene que contenerse de decir lo que quiere, de hacer lo que quizás uno más desea.

- Pero...

- ¿Te sorprende que piense así?

- Si he de ser franca... si, me sorprende que el perfecto de Anthony Brown este en desacuerdo con la familia...

- No soy perfecto, disto mucho de serlo, soy tan humano como el resto... y estoy propenso a cometer errores tal como los demás.

- Pero tú...

- Si, yo siempre muestro la imagen que se espera de mi ¿no? Incluso ahora que no recuerdo mi niñez tengo esa responsabilidad... ¿acaso no parece absurdo? Pero es lo que se espera y no solo de mi sino de todos, creo que todos en la familia tienen esa carga... en cambio tú...

- Yo que...

- Te han dado el regalo ideal, el regalo que cualquiera de nosotros quisiera en cierta manera... tú hiciste lo quisiste, tú huiste de todo esto, de las expectativas que de ti se tenían...

- Pero el precio ha sido demasiado caro...

- Creo que es normal... la libertad cuesta demasiado, hay gente que ha muerto por esa libertad... ¿crees que el precio que pagaste en realidad es caro?

- Yo... es que él.

- Hablas del hombre con te fugaste ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo ella bajando la mirada

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Pues nos casamos y ahora vivimos muy lejos.

- ¿Y se caso contigo? – preguntó Anthony alzando las cejas.

- Si, así es...

- ¿Ves? Allí tienes la respuesta.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió la muchacha.

- A nadie se le puede obligar a hacer lo que no desea, él huyo contigo, él se casó contigo, ¿dónde puede estar el problema?

- Es que a veces...

Elisa guardó silencio unos segundos, Anthony la miraba expectante, finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que guardaba su alma.

- Es que a veces creo que no me soporta, que él hubiera preferido casarse con ella... y me hace pensar que todo es un gran error.

A pesar de que Elisa estaba al borde de las lágrimas Anthony no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Es que te estás burlando? – interpeló la muchacha

- No, lo siento, no fue mi intención... pero es que estas obcecada por tus propios temores...

- No te entiendo.

- Elisa, él te eligió, no importa como haya sido, no importa que las circunstancias no fueran lo que todos esperaban que se dieran, él al final se casó contigo ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué pensar en lo que crees que él siente? ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas?

- No podría hacerlo...

- Entonces Elisa, lamento decírtelo pero el problema radica en ti y no en los demás.

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir, tú eres libre de la familia pero solo en apariencia, por dentro sigues atada a ella, tienes el orgullo familiar en tus venas, y eso solo conseguirá amargarte la existencia... ¿por qué insistes en volver a la jaula de oro?

- Pero yo...

- Si, Elisa, tú estas aquí ¿no? Tú, que podrías estar lejos, estas aquí

Elisa se quedó callada, miró a Anthony quien tenía una expresión de ansiedad en su cara. La muchacha inconscientemente sonrió y Anthony dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara antes de girar la cabeza para mirar hacía el lago.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca había podido hablar así contigo – dijo Elisa - ¿crees que cuando recuperes tu memoria te olvidarás de esta platica?

- No lo sé – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Siempre te he querido, y siempre lo haré, y aunque olvides esta platica yo la recordaré... y tienes razón tengo que regresar a mi vida, tal vez no vuelva a verte...

- Tal vez si – observó Anthony – eso no lo sabemos ¿verdad?

Elisa asintió con la cabeza aunque en sus adentros sabía que ahora si estaba diciéndole adiós a quien durante mucho tiempo fue a quien había amado, sin embargo también sabía que ese Anthony que estaba a su lado era muy diferente al que había conocido. Llevaba una tristeza inmersa en él, algo similar a lo que ella cargaba en ese momento, algo que ella no había esperado ver nunca en él. No obstante también pensó que él era alguien excepcional.

Esa tarde cuando le comunicó a Albert su decisión de regresar, tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, sabía que tarde o temprano tomaría esa decisión, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto. Asimismo sabía que la plática que había sostenido con su sobrino había sido determinante, jamás conocería sobre que habían charlado, porque no pretendía preguntarle a su sobrino, y mucho menos a Elisa. Pero a sus adentros sabía que Anthony era el único que podría haberla convencido. Más aún le alegró verla de mejor ánimo e incluso alcanzó a detectar una actitud un poco desdeñosa hacía las atenciones que le estaba prodigando.

Tres días después Elisa partía rumbo a California, mientras que Anthony había regresado a sus estudios y Albert a las cotidianas preocupaciones pero con la inusual alegría que le traía su próxima boda con Candy.

Candy a su vez, se sentía muy emocionada, cada día era preparar algo nuevo para la próxima boda, Annie de repente la abrumaba con sus sugerencias y estaba dispuesta a compartir cada una de las experiencias que había tenido al preparar la suya. Sin embargo Annie parecía olvidar que ella misma la había acompañado durante ese largo proceso, Patty por su lado aprovechaba sus ratos libres para ayudarlas. Charlene también estaba muy agitada y acompañaba a Candy para muchos pendientes.

El tiempo sin embargo se sintió con más velocidad de lo que en su vida había sentido Candy, factor que no estaba tan fuera de la realidad, esta tarde del 14 de diciembre, el frío viento azotaba la ciudad y amenazaba con nevar de un momento para otro. La muchacha se fundía con el grueso abrigo que la cubría, mientras caminaba aprisa por una de las calles más concurridas de Chicago, en la cara tenía reflejado el nerviosismo, tropezó con una joven que tiró unos paquetes que traía en la mano, Candy se detuvo para ayudarla a recogerlos al tiempo que balbuceaba unas disculpas.

Desde dentro de un café dos muchachas miraban la escena y se apresuraron a tomarse lo que les quedaba del café para salir unirse a ella.

- Candy – dijo una de ellas - ¿se puede saber a que juegas?

- ¡¡Annie!! – exclamó Candy un poco azorada – yo, no, ando de prisa…

- ¿De prisa dices? Más bien creo que quieres ganar una maratón.

- Patty, es que en serio que mi vida no podía ser más caótica…

- Candy, te lo dije – mencionó Annie con aire de suficiencia – No debes de estresarte, eso solo te hará preocuparte más.

- Es fácil decirlo… no puedo creer que estemos ya a 14 de diciembre… el tiempo ha pasado volando.

- Si, creo que Albert te puso en un predicamento al darte tan poco tiempo para prepararte para la boda.

- Yo también acepte…

- Todavía no entiendo porque no quisiste casarte en primavera, o en verano…

- Si lo pensé – confesó Candy – pero luego pensé que sería mejor en invierno… un cambio ¿entiendes?

- Es mejor así. El invierno tiene su encanto ¿sabes?

- Si… así es – dijo la chica rubia mirando a sus amigas…

- Navidad, año nuevo, son festividades hermosas, creo que tienes razón – terminó diciendo Annie.

- Navidad – mencionó Candy con desánimo

- ¿Qué ocurre con la Navidad? – preguntó Patty

- No he comprado ningún regalo…

- Bueno todavía faltan 10 días para Navidad, tienes tiempo suficiente para hacer las compras… ven, hay que empezar, porque si nos quedamos aquí paradas en medio de la calle creo que solo conseguiré congelarme

- Tienes razón Annie, mejor será que asaltemos las tiendas – dijo riendo…

Después de varias horas de compras las tres muchachas comían en un restaurante al lado de su mesa descansaba un gran número de paquetes y Annie seguía mostrándoles uno de los tantos obsequios que había comprado.

- Es hermoso, a tu madre le encantará…

- Mi madre se la ha pasado llorando todo este tiempo – comentó Annie – dice que no tenerme en casa será triste…

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién la entiende? – observó Patty – recuerdo que era la que más insistía en que te casaras…

- Pues si, supongo que es normal…

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas un momento y luego Annie se quedó mirando a Patty.

- Por cierto Patty… hay algo que quería preguntarte.

- ¿A mi? – preguntó Patty

- Si… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre Logan y tú?

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió extrañada…

- Pues a lo que todo el mundo dice…

- Realmente no se de que hablas Annie… así que tendrás que ser más específica…

- Dicen que son novios…

Patty soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡No te rías! – le reprendió Annie – No le veo la gracia.

- Claro que si – dijo la chica de lentes – es que según todo el mundo dice eso… y yo ni siquiera lo sabía… ¿Podrías decirme quien es todo el mundo?

- Me lo dijo la Señorita Falls – respondió Annie un poco enojada.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Candy alzando una ceja

- Si – respondió Annie al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué haces esa cara Candy?

- Es que tú no conoces a la Señorita Falls, es la mujer más chismosa que puedes encontrar en Chicago… entra tan fácilmente a la alta sociedad como a todos los demás círculos, y si fue ella la que esta esparciendo el rumor quiere decir que en este momento lo sabe medio Chicago.

- Pero ¿Qué rayos podría decir? Entre Logan y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos…

- Pues ella aseguró que ambos salen juntos, que los ha visto ya cuatro veces en el último mes paseando por el parque.

- ¡Vaya! Supongo que se la pasa siguiéndome entonces…

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Candy.

- Pues si – asintió Patty – pero no tiene la menor importancia…

Candy frunció un poco el entrecejo y después sonrió

- A ver si entendí… lo has visto cuatro veces en el último mes…

- Si, me lo he encontrado por casualidad…

- Patty, una vez es casualidad cuatro no… - dijo Annie.

- Es que ustedes quieren ver lo que no existe…

- Es que es muy raro – mencionó la chica de los ojos azules – lo has visto cuatro veces y dices que no hay nada entre ustedes.

- Porque no lo hay – aseveró Patty – Logan ha tenido que venir por cuestiones de la escuela de Ewan.

Eso quiere decir que ha viajado desde New Heaven hasta Chicago cuatro veces en el mes… ¿es que esta faltando a clases?

¡Claro que no! – dijo Patty con una cara de exasperación – Logan ha venido los fines de semana y da la casualidad que la escuela de Ewan esta cerca de la biblioteca, y es por eso que me lo he encontrado…

- Es que es muy raro… bien sabe que estamos organizando la boda de Candy, porque no nos aviso, un par de manos extra nos caería muy bien ¿no crees?

Patty volvió a reír, mientras que Annie abría la boca un tanto indignada.

- Si, y tú misma has dado en el clavo, dudo mucho que su plan sea venir a ayudar con detalles de la boda… él viene porque así se lo han pedido, pero creo que prefiere ir y venir antes que quedarse en la Mansión Andley que es todo un caos en este momento…

- Candy miró a Annie y sonrió.

- Es cierto Annie, Patty tiene la razón, a ningún muchacho le gustaría pasar la tarde amarrando listones a las invitaciones o escogiendo flores y vestidos…

- Todo es un malentendido, Logan y yo nos llevamos bien desde que trabajamos juntos en la Institución, de hecho me ha comentado que vendrá a ayudarte en las vacaciones… me dijo que la semana que viene ya salen de vacaciones.

- Si, estaría muy bien que nos ayudara y más en este momento en que no puedo estar allí todo el tiempo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Annie

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Candy.

- Es que – se encogió de hombros – Yo esperaba escuchar que se habían enamorado y que eran novios, pero resulto ser…

- Mi misma aburrida vida de siempre ¿No? – dijo Patty sonriendo.

- No, Patty, yo jamás pensaría que es aburrida…

- ¡Vamos! No me mientas, se que no solo tú lo piensas, sino todos, pero esta bien, yo admito que mi vida carece de emoción.

- Eso no es cierto – le refutó Candy – Tu vida es interesante… todos esos libros y tus estudios. Debe de ser todo eso fascinante…

- Gracias Candy, se que dices eso porque eres mi amiga… y tu Annie también lo dices porque lo eres… se que deseas que yo sea feliz.

- Si Patty, no deseo otra cosa para ti

- Me alegra saber que tengo buenas amigas, pero Annie, no todas buscamos el mismo tipo de felicidad, he comprendido que no necesito a un hombre a mi lado para serlo… si se da sería genial, pero no voy a basar mi vida en algo que al final no depende realmente de mi.

- Entonces, perdóname por mi indiscreción, no debí preguntarte eso sobre Logan…

- Logan es un buen amigo, y es un buen muchacho, pero no tengo porque mentir, y es mejor que sepas eso por mi que por la demás gente… somos amigas, no necesitas pedirme perdón por querer saber sobre mi vida.

Annie sonrió y miró su reloj.

- Las ocho de la noche, ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

- Si, muy rápido. Ya siento como si mañana fuera Navidad – dijo alegremente Patty

- Si pero faltan todavía días…

Candy se quedó callada unos segundos.

- ¿Sucede algo Candy?

- No Patty, solo que recordé algo, hoy es 14 de Diciembre ¿No?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Se me había olvidado por completo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó intrigada Annie

- Hoy era el estreno…

- ¿Estreno? – inquirió Patty alzando una ceja.

- Si, hoy era el estreno de Sabrina…

- ¿Sabrina Lingwood?

- Si Annie, ¿no sabías? Se fue a New York para seguir estudiando, y hace unos meses le dijo a Albert que iba a presentarse por primera vez en el Metropolitano…

- ¡En el Metropolitano de New York! – exclamó Annie

- Si – dijo Candy

- ¡¡Debe de ser buenísima!! No cualquiera puede presentarse allí…

- Que lindo debe ser ver a alguien realizar sus sueños ¿no creen? – comentó Patty.

- Si, de hecho nos invitó…

- ¿Y no van a ir?

- Annie – dijo Candy alzando una ceja – estamos aquí creo que es evidente que no iremos…

- Que lástima – mencionó con desazón Annie.

- Ni tanta, no creas que estará sola… Los chicos irán a verla, todos estaban apuntadísimos para ir, es más creo que se alegraron de saber que Albert y yo no iríamos…

- ¡Que emocionante! – exclamó Patty – me encantaría estar allí…

- Si, también a mi, pero ya iremos mas adelante a verla…

- Me imagino que deben de estar en el teatro en este momento.

- Si eso me imagino… - contestó Candy

A varios kilómetros de allí en la nevada ciudad de New York la gente se arremolinaba en la entrada del teatro Metropolitano. Los muchachos Andley estaban ya resguardados del frío en el palco familiar. Allen caminaba de un lado para otro.

- Allen, haz el favor de sentarte, me estas mareando – le espetó Archie, mientras se acomodaba el pañuelo de el bolsillo de su saco.

- ¿Creen que me alcanzará a ver?

- Si Allen… tu cabezota es tan grande que la podría ver a mayor distancia – dijo riendo Archie.

Allen miró enojado a Archie.

- Ya cállense, parecen un par de niños. – espetó Anthony de mal humor

- Que últimamente tu humor este de perros no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que ser unos amargados…

- ¿Me estas diciendo amargado?

- Ya basta… - gritó Allen – de haber sabido que se iban a estar comportando así no los habría traído.

- ¿De cuando acá los boletos de los Andley los repartes tú? Yo fui quien los consiguió…

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no tenía un lugar asegurado?

Logan simplemente torció los ojos antes de salir del palco. El mal humor de Anthony parecía haberse dispersado entre todos, desde que se había enterado de la boda de Candy y Albert, su nivel de tolerancia había disminuido considerablemente. Archie por su parte parecía disfrutar haciendo rabiar a Allen y a Anthony por igual. A Logan sus comentarios no le afectaban tanto, en gran medida porque siempre se mantenía ecuánime ante sus sentimientos, después de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie le habían tratado de hacer pasar un mal rato con burlas referentes a Patty, pero eso en lugar de molestarle provocaban un efecto contrario en él, solía sonreír y dejarlos extrañados, por lo que habían desistido, "No tiene gracia si no te enojas" había dicho Archie. Sin embargo Allen y él siempre estaban igual, aunque cuando se trataba de cosas serias siempre se aliaban inmediatamente.

La tercera llamada se dio y Logan tuvo que regresar al palco donde ya todos estaban sentados y habían guardado silencio.

El teatro estaba a rebosar, la expectación causada por la opera era mucha, la obra Gianni Schicchi era de uno de los más reconocidos compositores de Opera, Giacomo Puccini, y solo se podía esperar que la Opera fuera un éxito, Logan se sentó en su lugar y miró hacía el escenario, la música comenzó a sonar, la orquesta tocaba maravillosamente y cada nota era magistral.

Todos observaban con atención, cuando Sabrina salió a escena Allen contuvo el aliento, lucía hermosa, y no solo él lo había notado, más de la mitad de los caballeros del público parecían arrebatados por la asombrosa belleza de la muchacha.

Y si su presencia había sido suficiente para despertar esa admiración, durante el momento de su solo de no haber roto con su vibrante voz el silencio podrían haberse escuchado los latidos de todos.

_O mio babbino caro,_

_mi piace è bello, bello;_

_vo'andare in Porta Rossa_

_a comperar l'anello!_

Allen parecía extasiado al escuchar esas notas que salían de la voz de la bella muchacha. Archie se mostraba bastante sorprendido, nunca había tenido oportunidad de escuchar a Sabrina cantar y en ese momento le pareció que si pudiera escuchar cantar a un ángel sonaría de la misma forma que la muchacha.

_Sì, sì, ci voglio andare!_

_e se l'amassi indarno,_

_andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,_

_ma per buttarmi in Arno!_

_Mi struggo e mi tormento!_

_O Dio, vorrei morir!_

Anthony se miraba emocionado, la voz de Sabrina llegaba a su cabeza y le hacía conmoverse ante la interpretación de la muchacha. Cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía llenar el teatro completo. Logan por su parte había asistido a suficientes operas para saber que la interpretación de Sabrina era una de las mejores que había presenciado.

_Babbo, pietà, pietà!_

_Babbo, pietà, pietà!__1_

Sabrina terminó su solo ante un estruendoso aplauso que hacía que su piel se estremeciera. Sin duda alguna Sabrina había resultado un éxito.

Al término de la opera, la gente salió al vestíbulo y solo se podían escuchar los excelentes comentarios de la opera, pero sobre todo de la maravillosa Sabrina Lingwood, que había conmovido a todos en el teatro, su belleza no había pasado tampoco desapercibida y muchos asistentes también lo comentaban.

Allen se había perdido de vista, Anthony, Archie y Logan estaban participando del cóctel que estaba siendo servido en el vestíbulo, mientras que Allen se había logrado colar hasta los camerinos para poder ver a su amada.

Sin problemas gracias al pase que Sabrina le había dado antes de la presentación, había conseguido llegar hasta el camerino de la muchacha donde más de media docena de ramos de flores estaban dispersos. Ya se había quitado el disfraz de la presentación, estaba sentada frente al espejo usando un lindo vestido color vino que resaltaba su blanca piel y hacía juego a su largo cabello que caía como cascada sobre su espalda. El muchacho se quedó estático unos segundos ante semejante visión.

- Allen – exclamó Sabrina al verlo a través del espejo, giró la cabeza y sonrió – lo has conseguido, estas aquí.

- No me lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo… - le dijo después de besar su mano.

- Estaba tan nerviosa – dijo ella – todavía lo estoy, mira como tiemblo… el director me ha dicho que he estado muy bien…

- ¿Te ha dicho eso? – preguntó un poco extrañado

- Si… - respondió la muchacha - ¿no te lo ha parecido?

- Muy bien, pero que palabras tan secas… yo diría que has estado magistral… lograste conmover hasta el corazón más duro… te lo puedo asegurar.

- Gracias – dijo la muchacha ruborizándose.

- ¿Quién más ha venido de los Andley? – Preguntó Sabrina.

- Anthony, Archie y Logan…

- Supongo que William no tuvo tiempo de venir ¿verdad?

- Eso creo – dijo el muchacho – la boda lo debe de traer loco…

- Entonces es cierto… ¿se casa con Candy?

- Si, se casan el primero de Enero – apuntó Allen.

- ¡¡El primero de Enero!! – exclamó la muchacha.

- Si, creo que a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa, pero ya tienen todo preparado para ese día…

- Sabrina frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero no comentó nada, y se dio los últimos toques en su arreglo.

- Tengo que ir a la fiesta que se dará a donde todos van a asistir…

- ¿Es necesario?

- Es imprescindible – dijo ella…

- Quería pasar más tiempo contigo…

- ¿Por qué no vienes?

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No habrá más reporteros por allí?

- Es lo más probable, pero créeme, el día de hoy no me importa…

Allen sonrió, y tomó el abrigo de Sabrina para colocárselo en los hombros.

- ¿Vendrás a la boda?

- Si, nos darán el primero, para descansar… así que puedo salir el 31 después de la función esperando que el tren no se dilate y llegar a tiempo para la boda…

- Entonces aquí estaré el 31…

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Sabrina un tanto exaltada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Podrías no llegar a la boda…

- Y eso que, no es mi boda ¿o si? Lo único que quiero es que estés allí a mi lado, y si tengo que perderme la boda, no es nada…

- Espero que tu familia piense lo mismo…

- Somos demasiados, nadie notará mi ausencia…

Sabrina sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo Allen le conocía.

- Esta bien, te esperaré el 31 para salir de aquí hacía Chicago.

- Gracias, eres maravillosa…

Los dos salieron al vestíbulo, el cóctel se estaba terminando, y la gente estaba empezando a retirarse, de allí los cantantes y el resto de personal del teatro, tenían una fiesta en casa de uno de los patrocinadores de la compañía. Todos parecían contentos, incluso Sabrina, pero una parte de ella solo podía pensar en que tenía que comunicarse con cierto actor que estaba viviendo al otro lado del país.

* * *

1 _Aria de la Opera de Giacomo Puccini, Gianni Schicchi… O mio Babbino Caro. La opera en realidad si fue estrenada el 14 de Diciembre de 1918 en el Metropolitano de New York_


	54. Chapter 54

**Después de Navidad**

Terry había tenido unos meses repletos de reuniones con directivos del creciente estudio de cine, hasta el momento no había actuado ni una sola vez, en cierta medida le intrigaba estar en un set de filmación, había escuchado tanto hablar acerca de cómo se realizaban las películas que estar tan cerca de donde lo hacían y no poder tan siquiera echar un vistazo le hacía ponerse un poco impaciente.

Aunque en otros aspectos le estaba yendo bastante bien, Monty había cumplido con su parte del trato, le había conseguido una gran mansión cerca de la playa. Terry no estaba acostumbrado al clima tan cálido en parte le parecía raro que estando a unos días de Navidad ni siquiera nublado estuviera, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, conforme se iban acercando los días empezaba a extrañar la sensación del frío golpeando sus mejillas y la nieve cayendo.

Era inexplicable sentirse de esa manera, en realidad el frío tampoco le agradaba mucho, pero quizá porque la única Navidad feliz que recordaba era una en medio de la nieve le hacía añorar el gélido clima.

La Navidad transcurrió sin muchas novedades, había salido a la playa ese día junto con Naty, quería crear una nueva tradición con su hija, y había disfrutado de ese día que había descansado de reuniones, aunque sabía que al día siguiente tendría que regresar a trabajar.

Tres días después de Navidad, se había despertado muy desganado, la reunión de un día anterior había estado especialmente aburrida. Ahora que ya conocía a todos los directivos solamente le restaba esperar, las negociaciones para una película iniciarían el siguiente año. Terry mientras tanto pensaba pasar esos días a modo de vacaciones, disfrutar del cálido clima de California.

Esa mañana del 28 de diciembre había salido muy temprano a correr por la playa, el romper de las olas contra la fría arena, lo hacían calmarse, a tener sosiego en su alma, algo que hacía mucho que le hacía falta. Después de haberlo hecho, había caminado por el boulevard para comprar algún libro para leer en esos días libres que tendría. Caminó otro lugar que no fuera New York, allí nadie parecía reconocerlo y podía andar a sus anchas como cualquier otra persona. Estar allí era una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido. Terry tomó unos libros en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlos cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

- ¿Terry? ¿Eres tú?

Terry suspiró desanimado, ¿acaso también allí lo molestarían? Pero al darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos un tanto asombrado.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si es el mismísimo Terruce Grandchester en persona.

- ¡Elisa! – exclamó el muchacho.

- Me has reconocido – dijo de una forma tan jovial que le parecía irreconocible. – Voy a empezar a preocuparme, eso de encontrarte una y otra vez en lugares menos sospechados… ¿no será que me estás siguiendo verdad?

El muchacho abrió la boca, pero Elisa continuó.

- No pongas esa cara, que solo bromeo – dijo entre risas – Pero la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí y por eso lo digo.

- Yo… estoy – balbuceó Terry.

- ¿Vienes de vacaciones? – preguntó la muchacha – la verdad es que este lugar es magnífico para vacacionar, el clima siempre es muy cálido.

- No, Yo vivo aquí Elisa. – dijo finalmente Terry

- ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó la muchacha muy asombrada

- Si, ya tengo varios meses aquí…

- No lo sabía – señaló Elisa - ¿Y que haces aquí? Pensé que te dedicabas al teatro…

- Si eso hacía, pero bueno he decidido probar suerte aquí.

- Espero que te vaya bien – mencionó Elisa con sinceridad.

- Gracias.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándose sin decir una palabra, Elisa quería decir algo más pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces que había hablado con Terry había sido para decirle algo malo de Candy. "No es raro que me mire de esa forma" pensaba un poco desanimada. Por su parte Terry, no sabía que decirle a Elisa, era cierto que habían estudiado en el mismo colegio pero nunca habían pertenecido a los mismos círculos de amigos.

- Señora Shaw – se escuchó una voz tras de ellos.

"¿Señora Shaw?" Pensó Terry, y se sorprendió más cuando vio a Elisa que volteaba hacía donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Elisa

- El niño se ha despertado…

- Llévalo a la calle en un momento salgo…

Terry la miró extrañado como esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Señora Shaw? – preguntó finalmente

- Si, me casé… ¿no lo sabías?

- No realmente no me lo imaginaba – dijo Terry un tanto asombrado de que existiera alguien tan valiente para casarse con Elisa.

- Pues si, ya hace bastante tiempo… el niño del carrito de bebe es mi hijo.

- ¿Tienes un hijo? – exclamó Terry.

- ¡Vaya! Hablas como si fuera imposible… ¿es que acaso no tienes tú una hija?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo el mundo lo sabe…

- ¡Oh!

- No finjas estar sorprendido – le dijo Elisa – eres muy famoso, quizás aquí no tanto, pero en New York todos saben quien eres…

- Si, pero me sorprende que tú en especial…

- ¿Por qué? Crees que solo te quiero hacer la vida miserable…

- No, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió la muchacha

- Bueno, para serte honesto creía que no era mucho de tu agrado…

- La escuela terminó hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Sin embargo entiendo tu punto, no nos conocemos tanto como para saber todo lo que sucede en nuestras vidas…

Terry asintió con la cabeza, realmente era lo que pensaba hasta hacía unos minutos.

- Si, supongo que lo único que nos unía era la relación con Candy ¿no es así?

"Candy" hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre sin embargo, sintió un estremecimiento que le recorría todo su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha.

- Aunque eso es cosa del pasado ¿no crees? Podríamos llevarnos bien aunque ella no este de por medio.

- ¿Del pasado? – musitó Terry aunque lo suficientemente audible para que Elisa lo escuchara

- ¿Es que aún piensas en ella? – preguntó Elisa frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Yo no he dicho eso – se apresuró a decir el muchacho.

- Mira, dado el historial que mantengo contigo no me gustaría ser yo quien te dijera esto… pero creo que deberías olvidarte de Candy, ella esta a punto de casarse con el tío William.

Terry dejó escapar una risa un tanto escéptica.

- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

- No te estoy mintiendo… ellos se casan creo que a inicios del año que esta por comenzar… sin embargo no creo asistir a la boda, pero mi madre ya esta preparando maletas…

- Elisa… ¿no crees que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para entrar en estos juegos? – preguntó al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

- Se que me lo tengo merecido – dijo Elisa después de dar un largo suspiro – pero es la verdad, en fin, si no quieres creerme no puedo hacer nada…

Elisa miró a través del cristal y miró a la niñera que paseaba un tanto desesperada el carrito del bebé con ansiedad.

- Tengo que irme, ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar pronto… ¡Feliz año!

Y diciendo esto salió de la librería. Terry se mantuvo quieto mirándola mientras aún sostenía los libros en su mano. Sin hojearlos más llegó al mostrador, pagó por ellos y salió de allí a toda prisa. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pero conforme se acercaba a su casa los pasos se habían ido haciendo más largos y más rápidos, cuando llegó a la puerta iba prácticamente corriendo. Abrió la puerta, y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en el recibidor sobre la cual había un gran montón de cartas apiladas. Con desesperación comenzó a revisarlas. Cuando iba por la décima carta soltó un gran suspiro ¿pero que esperaba encontrar en esa pila de cartas? ¿Acaso una invitación a su boda? Tenía meses por no decir años que no tenía contacto con Candy, las últimas noticias que había tenido era que Anthony, el famoso Anthony no estaba muerto sino que estaba viviendo en la misma casa que ella. Entonces lo que le había dicho Elisa… debían de ser solo mentiras, como era usual en ella.

- Feliz día de los inocentes – dijo una voz femenina que lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Terry - ¿cómo has dicho?

- Sr. Grandchester, en verdad que esta distraído hoy… - señaló la muchacha.

- Juliette, lo siento estaba revisando el correo.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que jamás lo iba a hacer, ese correo tiene cerca de un mes acumulándose sobre esa mesa…

Terry sonrió un poco avergonzado. Y miró a la muchacha que fungía como ama de llaves, era muy joven pero muy dinámica, a pesar de su edad ya estaba casada, su esposo era un experto jardinero que también formaba parte de la servidumbre del joven Grandchester. Entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Has dicho día de los inocentes? – Preguntó Terry.

- Si, hoy es 28 de diciembre, día de los inocentes…

- ¡Qué tonto estoy! – exclamó.

- Señor, yo no diré nada – dijo bromeando Juliette.

- Lo siento Juliette, es que hoy me he encontrado con una vieja conocida y me ha dicho algo… y yo pensé que era verdad, supongo que ha de estar riendo a mis espaldas…

- Es posible señor – dijo la muchacha – sin embargo si eso hizo que se pusiera a revisar el correo, pues creo que ha hecho algo bueno… le sugiero que no deje de hacerlo, y revise esas cartas que tienen tanto tiempo allí.

Terry tomó el resto de las cartas, pero de forma más tranquila, se sentía algo tonto en haber caído en la broma de Elisa, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y continuó mirando los sobres.

- Esto es pura basura… ¿acaso creen que les voy a contestar a esos reporteros de quinta? – dijo un poco enojado al ver los remitentes.

Siguió pasando los sobres hasta que se detuvo en uno de ellos.

- ¿Sabrina? – susurró cuando vio el nombre del remitente.

Se apresuró a abrir el sobre y sacó la carta, la leyó rápidamente. "¿Por qué necesitará hablar conmigo?" Se preguntó Terry después de leer la carta donde le pedía que tomara el primer tren a New York. Miró la fecha de la carta era de casi 15 días atrás.

- Juliette – llamó a su ama de llaves.

Esta tardó unos segundos en llegar hasta donde estaba Terry.

- ¿Necesita algo?

- ¿No me ha hablado nadie en estos días?

- Si, como siempre mucha gente le ha hablado, eso no ha cambiado desde hace meses… y como fue su instrucción a todos les he dicho que no esta disponible…

- ¿Ha hablado Sabrina… Sabrina Lingwood?

- Claro que lo ha hecho – observó la muchacha – creo que ha sido de las más insistentes, tiene como 15 días que no para de hablar y siempre deja el mismo recado… que se comunique con ella lo antes posible.

El muchacho miró el reloj, era aún temprano, si se apresuraba, alcanzaría el tren para poder ir a verla, tanta insistencia tenía que ser sobre algo importante, y no encontraba otra forma mejor para excusarse de no haber respondido a tiempo.

- Juliette, prepara mis maletas, salgo de viaje en una hora, dejaré a Naty en tu cuidado, regresaré en unos tres o cuatro días…

- ¿Se puede saber a donde va?

- Voy a New York.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, los preparativos de boda estaban al punto de ebullición, la mansión Andley rebosaba de gente, por todos lados los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro, y los gritos de la tía Elroy destrozaban los nervios del resto de la familia. Logan por lo tanto se sentía muy complacido consigo mismo por haber logrado escapar del bullicio y estar en ese momento en la Institución. Sin embargo el que hubiera escapado de la ruidosa mansión, no le hacía tener tranquilidad, estar en la institución era un descanso para los gritos de la tía Elroy, pero allí tenía que enfrentarse a un reto aún mayor. Pasar ocho horas al lado de Patty comenzaba a resultar una tortura, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza y a veces se ponía tan nervioso que había optado como medida retirarse al cuarto de archivo para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo al paso del tiempo solo conseguía ponerse de mal humor y aunque esto no era tan a menudo, Patty se había percatado de ello.

En sus adentros Patty pensaba que él muchacho odiaba estar trabajando en vez de estar en las fiestas que se estaban dando por todo Chicago, y sonreía no sin un poco de amargura pensado en lo que Annie le dijera siempre "Logan esta enamorado de ti"

- Eso no es cierto – se decía Patty. El muchacho siempre mantenía su distancia con ella, era absurdo pensar en lo que decía Annie, suficiente había sufrido ella para detenerse a pensar en eso.

Esa mañana había transcurrido como cualquier otra, las cartas y los pedidos se habían realizado de acuerdo a los horarios establecidos, y el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, a pesar de que afuera el tiempo parecía estar tan congelado como el ambiente, la gente pasaba entre los charcos formados por la pertinaz nieve que no dejaba de caer. El frío era extremoso, pero allí dentro de la oficina, un buen fuego en la chimenea mantenía muy cálido el ambiente.

Logan tenía más de una hora que había terminado sus pendientes y se había dedicado esa hora a fingir que leía una carta mientras miraba por encima del papel con sus ojos azules a Patty, ella no se había percatado de esto y había continuado con sus labores de forma normal. El muchacho la miraba al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor.

Patty lanzó un suspiro después de cotejar los precios de unas medicinas con la lista de presupuesto y levantó la cabeza y notó la mirada de Logan.

- ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Patty un poco extraña por estar siendo observada por el muchacho.

- No – contestó Logan con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

Después de eso la muchacha no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, cada vez que levantaba la vista estaba Logan mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Basta! - espetó finalmente – esto es muy incomodo, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – dijo desafiante Logan.

- Porque es irritante – señaló la muchacha – deja de hacerlo.

- ¿Tanto te molesta? – preguntó un poco indignado el joven Andley

- Si, lo es… voltea para otro lado.

Logan se volteó un poco enojado, pero después de cinco minutos giró su cabeza y se levantó de su asiento.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo – dijo Logan.

- Si, si puedes, mira a la ventana, a la chimenea, no tiene gran ciencia – apuntó Patty comenzando a molestarse.

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya no puedo… lo siento.

Mientras decía eso se había ido acercando a Patty.

- No te comportes como un niño, no estamos para estas niñerías, estamos trabajando… - dijo Patty.

- Yo ya he terminado mis pendientes.

- Entonces puedes irte a tu casa.

- ¿Con que fin? Allá hay demasiado alboroto, prefiero estar aquí…

- Entonces deja de molestar a quienes si tenemos cosas que hacer…

- Eso lo puedes hacer mañana – señaló Logan algo serio.

- Nunca has escuchado "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" – refutó la chica que comenzaba a sentirse muy extraña en esa situación.

- Si, si lo he escuchado –mencionó el muchacho con una rara sonrisa en los labios.

Patty bajó la mirada y frunció los labios, sentía cada vez más cerca al muchacho, y no sabía como actuar, ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué la estaba molestando de esa manera? Logan finalmente llegó a su lado, y le quitó la carta de los precios de las manos.

- No pretendas que estas leyendo por favor – le dijo seriamente el joven.

Sin embargo Patty no levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando hacía donde hasta solo unos segundos antes había estado la carta.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? – preguntó finalmente con bastante irritación Patty.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – preguntó el muchacho

- No, no lo es… y me estas incomodando.

- Porque me gustas – dijo pausadamente Logan

Patty se levantó abruptamente de su silla y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y apretando fuertemente los puños de sus manos.

- No juegues conmigo… no es gracioso – espetó enojada

- No pretendo ser gracioso – aseveró Logan.

- Mira si esta es tu manera de gastar bromas por ser día de los inocentes…

- Me estas ofendiendo – señaló el muchacho – pensé que me conocías…

- Entonces deja de decir sandeces.

- ¿Por qué dices que son sandeces?

- Porque no es posible… no te puedo gustar… - espetó la muchacha

- Entiendo que eres muy inteligente pero por más que lo seas tu erudición no puede llegar más de los límites, no puedes asegurar lo que hay en mi cabeza o en mi corazón… tus conocimientos se limitan y no puedes saber que pienso o que siento.

Logan abrazó a Patty y la trató de besar pero la muchacha le soltó senda bofetada para después salir corriendo de la oficina. Logan permaneció tocándose la mejilla donde la palma de Patty había quedado marcada, muy molesto por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tres días después por la madrugada Terry había llegado a New York, y a altas horas de la mañana se encontraba refugiado en su cuarto de hotel. Todavía no podía creer que ese reportero lo hubiera visto cuando se estaba apeando del tren, prácticamente había tenido que salir corriendo de la estación, había tenido que desayunar en la habitación del hotel, creía y no sin razón que en el restaurante del hotel le iban a estar esperando los reporteros. Y aunque por un momento había creído que estaba cayendo en la paranoia tan solo de asomarse por la ventana de su habitación que se encontraba en el quinto piso de edificio había alcanzado a ver a más de una docena de reporteros apostados en la calle esperando a que saliera.

Durante días había ansiado estar en New York, el gélido clima era algo que sentía que necesitaba, sin embargo la provocación de la prensa era algo que en realidad odiaba. Y era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse en su nueva residencia. Aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría o si en algún momento también odiaría vivir allá.

Había esperado un tiempo prudente para llamar a Sabrina, haber ido a verla después de que la presencia del reportero, habría sido demasiado malo para Sabrina, sabía que los rumores de su supuesto "romance" todavía aparecía en algunas páginas de los periódicos de espectáculos, aunque el rumor se había ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo. Realmente lo último que deseaba es volver a reavivar esos falsos rumores y crearle más problemas a la muchacha que con tanta facilidad le había ofrecido su amistad.

Sin embargo su visita en New York era precisamente ir a verla, y en ese momento no sabía como lograría eso, ya que después de llamarla le habían informado que desde el día anterior la muchacha estaba atendiendo a unas visitas por lo que prácticamente iba a ser imposible localizarla en su casa. Un tanto decepcionado por esta noticia, había decidido quedarse en el hotel aunque la situación de quedarse encerrado durante horas no le apetecía. Pero tampoco quería salir. Y comenzó a pensar que haría para poder asistir a la opera sin ser visto.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, cerca del lago una pareja caminaba a pesar del frío viento que pegaba a la zona. El sol había salido por unos momentos aunque a lo lejos se alcanzaban a vislumbrar negras nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta de nieve. Finalmente se detuvieron en una orilla y se sentaron en una pequeña barda que daba hacía el lago.

- Realmente lamento lo de Logan… Espero que no este muy desanimado

- Pues ya podrás imaginarte – dijo el muchacho que vestía una elegante gabardina.

- Supongo que no es fácil para Patty.

- Si, ella ha sufrido mucho, primero mi hermano y después lo de ese canalla… creo que esta curada de espantos.

- Creo que Logan debió esperar un poco.

- Créeme Logan es el muchacho más paciente que conozco, supongo que su afición por Patty es mucho más grande de lo que todos creemos. Y quizás pensó que ya era momento de decirle lo que sentía.

- No lo dices porque te sientes culpable ¿verdad?

- Esta bien Sherly, lo reconozco, tanto Allen como yo lo hemos tomado a broma desde que nos enteramos…

- ¿Y Anthony?

- Bueno, ya lo conoces, a veces nos sigue el juego hasta que nos volvemos muy pesados y se pone muy serio.

- Y hablando de Anthony… ¿cómo esta tomando todo esto?

Archie suspiró y miró detenidamente el lago durante varios minutos antes de contestar.

- Creo que es difícil saberlo, Anthony sabe aparentar muy bien, cuando éramos niños siempre aparentaba estar contento, sin embargo yo se que extrañaba mucho a su madre… era el único que podía soportar a la tía Elroy… o mejor dicho solo él podía fingir con ella, cosa que…

- No se te da muy bien ¿verdad?

- ¿Porque lo dices? – preguntó algo indignado.

- Eres demasiado terco y muy impulsivo… supongo que esa combinación no eran especialmente ideales cuando se trata de fingir.

- ¡Vaya! Mira que buena impresión tienes de mi – contestó algo molesto.

- Eres adorable tal como eres, me agrada que no sepas fingir…

- El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Archie – musitó la chica, al tiempo que él giraba su cabeza para mirarla – tu tío habló ayer conmigo.

- ¿Albert? – inquirió interesado

- Me ha comentado acerca de tus padres.

- Oh – exclamó Archie

- Creo que deberías ir a verlos…

- ¿También tú? ¿Es que quieres deshacerte de mí?

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero deshacerme de ti? – preguntó Sherly

- ¿Entonces?

- Deberíamos adelantar la boda para que puedas irte lo más pronto posible a reunirte con ellos.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No, claro que no, se que tal vez tu familia quiera una boda fastuosa, pero en realidad eso para mi no tiene importancia… una boda sencilla por mi estaría bien y pues creo que el mejor lugar para luna de miel sería la India.

- No Sherly jamás te pediría algo así.

- Y no me lo estas pidiendo… - dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro – es algo que yo quiero hacer por ti… tú has cedido en tantas cosas conmigo, que la verdad se que no habrá nada que pueda compararse…

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

- Pues de que… se que has tenido muchos problemas en tu familia para que me aceptaran, y eso…

- Eso es algo que volvería a hacer… Sherly, que te entre a tu cabeza, yo no soy "Los Andley", ellos son parte de mi familia pero no voy a dejar que influyan en mis decisiones, no soy un peón de ajedrez para que hagan con mi vida lo que se les antoje…

- Pero tú siempre te preocupas por ellos.

- Eso es natural, ellos son mi familia, pero el que los quiera y me preocupe por ellos no quiere decir que acepte todo lo que dicen sin tan siquiera cuestionarlo… y acerca de lo de mis padres…

- Se que no quieres ir…

- Si quiero ir, pero debo de confesarte que me da algo de miedo.

- ¿miedo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se que tipo de recibimiento tendré o cuanto tiempo tendré que pasar allá.

- No se que tipo de recibimiento tendrás pero puedo imaginarme que si te pareces en algo a tus padres será uno muy agradable… y pues pasaremos allá el tiempo que sea necesario.

- ¿Y todavía te preguntas que porque siempre te defendí ante mi familia? Eres el mejor regalo que podría haber pedido.

Y sin decir más se acercó a ella para besarla, mientras tanto en el establecimiento de madame Mouchoir, Annie se probaba el vestido de madrina y Patty hojeaba un libro de patrones.

- ¿Cómo lo ves? – le preguntó cuando salió detrás de la mampara.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo Patty analíticamente

- No es precisamente el color que más me favorece… pero no esta mal. Y tu vestido ¿no te lo vas a probar?

- Ya me lo probé - le informó a la muchacha – esta bien.

- ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta!

- Creo que esos sombreros te absorbieron toda tu atención – dijo Patty al tiempo que señalaba unas cajas redondas que descansaban sobre una de las mesas del probador.

- Son mi pasión, ya lo sabes… ¿y Candy?

- Fue a la parte del taller, porque el vestido no le ajustó bien y como tiene que estar listo hoy, Madame Mouchoir decidió llevarla al taller para hacerle los ajustes necesarios.

- Es uno de los vestidos más hermosos que he visto.

- Si, pero ya ves como es Madame Mouchoir, quiere que sea perfecto.

- Pues tiene razón – señaló Annie – además solo te casas una vez en la vida, el vestido tiene que ser perfecto.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo con escepticismo

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar tu mal humor? – preguntó Annie.

- No estoy de mal humor…

Annie levantó una ceja acusadoramente.

- Esta bien, no estoy de tan buen humor como tú, pero eso no indica que este de mal humor…

- Es por Logan ¿verdad?

- El no tiene nada que ver…

- Si, supongo que su casi beso no te importó nada…

- Fue muy mala idea platicarte lo que paso…

- Es que no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza dura…

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó indignada

- Tengo semanas diciéndote que el chico te adora, y tú me ignoraste… me dijiste que no veía bien las cosas. Finalmente se te declara y ¿Qué hiciste? Saliste huyendo después de decirle que no le creías.

- Es que no estuviste allí.

- No necesito haber estado allí – apuntó Annie – solo se que cuando un hombre te dice que le gustas es porque le gustas y no va a bromear al respecto.

- Mira Annie, lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero déjame recordarte que un hombre me prometió matrimonio y se terminó yendo con otra. Así que discúlpame si no creo en unas palabras lindas…

La muchacha de ojos azules se quedó un poco pensativa.

- No creo que no quisiera casarse contigo – dijo finalmente.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De él – mencionó mirándola a la cara.

Patty frunció un poco el entrecejo, hacía mucho tiempo que todos a su alrededor trataban de no decir el nombre de Bryant, y aunque a veces agradecía el gesto, de repente le exasperaba que todos pensaran que era tan débil como para no soportar escucharlo.

- Si estas hablando de Bryant, llámalo por su nombre ¿quieres?

- Pues si, estoy hablando de Bryant…

- Pues te equivocas… me dejó plantada, no se casó conmigo…

- Es que es algo que no entiendo… él en realidad estaba enamorado de ti.

- Solo pretendía estarlo – señaló Patty.

- No Patty, si alguien puede saber de amor pretendido esa soy yo… ¿o acaso has olvidado a Archie?

- El no te odiaba…

- Yo no dije que me odiara… simplemente estoy diciendo que no me amaba.

- Pero…

- Si, el perfecto Archie, jamás fue bueno mintiendo ¿sabes? Yo siempre lo supe pero quería aferrarme a mis pensamientos de que si yo lo amaba lo suficiente él llegaría a amarme con la misma intensidad.

- No puedes comparar a Bryant con Archie.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó enojada Annie - ¿Es que acaso no son los dos hombres?

- Pero Archie no te hizo…

- Créeme Patty, tal vez… hubiera sido capaz de llegar a tanto como Bryant… pero se que al final no se hubiera casado… Archie me habría hecho lo mismo.

- Archie no es así.

- Conmigo lo era… a veces siento que lo obligaba a actuar de una manera que distorsionaba su verdadero ser… nunca dejo de ser amable conmigo, pero yo sabía que él quería estar lejos de mi.

- Pero…

- No Patty, no hablo con resentimiento, hablo con la verdad, ahora que se lo que es ser amada puedo saber y diferenciar… Archie jamás me amó y pues siendo él tan pasional como lo es debía de ser un verdadero suplicio el estar conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Porque es lo que era, y al final era un suplicio para mí también… yo lo amaba, no puedo negarlo, pero jamás habría sido feliz con él…

- Pero compararlo…

- Bryant podrá ser lo que quieras, pero él te amaba, estoy segura de que se habría casado contigo…

- De no ser por Elisa ¿dices?

- No se… quizá como dices estoy equivocada, pero no creo que ni él la amaba ni Elisa lo amaba…

- Pues bonita pareja – dijo con sarcasmo Patty.

- No se que ocurrió entre esos dos… tal vez se parecían demasiado… y al final pudo más que el amor que sentía por ti.

- Eso en realidad me levanta el ánimo.

- No lo dije con intención de ofenderte… sino al contrario. Estoy segura de que Bryant te amaba…

- Pues tuvo una forma genial de demostrarlo – mencionó de forma irónica Patty

- En fin… lo que haya pasado con él, aunque haya sido real o no, no quiere decir que todo aquel que se te acerque será igual.

Patty lanzó un suspiró.

- No se que quieres que te diga – dijo Patty

- Simplemente que no te vas a cerrar cuando haya alguien que te quiere… es que acaso piensas odiar a todos los hombres el resto de tu vida.

- No odio a todos los hombres… solo, no les creo.

Annie negó con la cabeza. Y decidió mejor ir a cambiarse. Sin embargo Patty se quedó pensando en lo que Annie le dijo, no era la primera persona que le mencionaba que Bryant realmente la había amado, y aunque quería negarlo en su corazón de mujer sabía que esos besos que él le había dado eran verdaderos, que no podía haber jugado con ella así… y aunque ya no lo amaba, sentía como le había dicho Annie que lo que había pasado con él aunque con un final horrible, había sido real. E inmediatamente pensó en Logan, cuando se había acercado a ella, y en su cara… en ningún momento había visto una sonrisa irónica o tan siquiera una sonrisa, su cara había sido dulce y un tanto seria. Y ella, ella lo había tratado como si fuera un niño tonto y no solo eso, le había dado una bofetada. De repente se sintió muy mal por lo que había hecho, tal como Annie le había dicho, él no tenía la culpa de lo que Bryant hubiera hecho antes.

Entretanto en New York, el sol estaba por ponerse, había mandado comprar entradas para esa noche en la ópera, la función debía de comenzar en un poco menos de una hora y sabía que habría mucha gente en el teatro, era la última presentación del año. Terry se había disfrazado por completo con barba y el pelo escondido dentro de un sombrero de copa, había salido por la puerta de servicio del hotel, salió caminando hacía la otra calle donde los reporteros habían dejado al descubierto, en cuanto hubo salido del hotel tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

Una vez afuera del hotel, su ánimo había cambiado, miraba con un dejo de emoción las calles cubiertas de nieve y el espíritu de año nuevo de los Neoyorkinos que pasaban apresurados en sus mejores galas a los bailes que se daban por toda la ciudad.

Ese año había sido muy difícil para él, esperaba que el siguiente no fuera tan trágico y le trajera la paz que siempre había deseado tener. Cuando llegó a al metropolitano, miró a las docenas de personas que se apiñaban a la entrada del mismo. Terry bajó del carro, después de pagarle al chofer, caminó bajando la cabeza, temía que alguien lo fuera a reconocer a pesar del disfraz. Entró al lobby y después se dirigió al balcón que había apartado para la ocasión. El teatro estaba a reventar y había alcanzado a escuchar entre la multitud grandes elogios a Sabrina quien había parecía haber cautivado a todos en New York con su hermosa voz. Estando una vez a salvo de los reporteros y de las miradas curiosas había sonreído, se sentía contento por ella, se había esforzado mucho para poder tener una actuación perfecta.

Ya se lo diría cuando la viera, pero entonces recordó que no había podido comunicarse con ella, así que mandó llamar a uno de los acomodadores, escribió una nota y le pidió que se la hiciera llegar a Sabrina Lingwood. El acomodador había estado a punto de negarse de no ser que en su propia indiscreción había mirado la firma de la nota donde se leía claramente "Terry Grandchester", el muchacho giró su cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba delante de él y pudo reconocerlo.

- Es usted… - exclamó.

- Shsshttt – dijo Terry al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a la boca – podría por favor entregarlo.

Terry le pasó una buena propina con la que sabía que además de comprar el silencio de su identidad a los demás, llevaría con diligencia la nota hasta el camerino de la prima Donna.

Entre tanto en Chicago la fiesta en la mansión Andley estaba en todo su apogeo, la familia se había aglomerado para el evento del día siguiente así que entre ellos y la mitad de la ciudad, más de mil personas se habían reunido. Candy pasaba de grupo en grupo de personas saludando, Albert por su parte pasaba por lo mismo. Patty los miraba desde un rincón en el que se había instalado y del cual no pensaba salir. Aunque más que por timidez ante tanta gente era que se escondía de Logan, después de la escena de la oficina no lo había vuelto a ver, y después de la charla que había sostenido con Annie sabía que había actuado imprudentemente y que en realidad Logan no se estaba burlando de ella, así que las mejillas se le sonrojaban tan solo de pensar en que le iba a decir si se lo encontraba.

Patty había pasado la mitad de la fiesta sentada en ese rincón apartado, y sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse, tenía que salir de allí, lo haría con mucho sigilo, si había logrado permanecer allí varias horas sin ser vista podía salir de allí sin llamar tanto la atención, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. La puerta para ir al jardín estaba cerca, se deslizó junto a la pared y llegó a la puerta, sonrió para sus adentros cuando pudo poner un pie en el jardín. Respiró profundamente cuando escuchó una voz.

- ¿Patty?

Sin voltear, la muchacha sabía de quien se trataba, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

- Buenas noches – saludó nerviosamente.

- Pensé que no habías venido – dijo Logan muy serio.

- Si, he andado por allí.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, yo… yo… - comenzó a balbucear…

- No digas más – le suplicó Patty – lamentó lo que ocurrió el otro día, no debí de haber llegado a los extremos, es que simplemente…

- Tú hiciste lo correcto, yo me deje llevar, yo no sabía como decírtelo, y creo que hice lo incorrecto, no volveré a mencionar nada de lo que le dije, no quiero volver a incomodarte.

Patty lo miró a la cara, el muchacho parecía haber estado sufriendo durante largo tiempo, quizá, pensó con acierto, había estado pensando en esto desde el día en que lo había rechazado tan cruelmente. Se sintió muy apenada por todo lo ocurrido, el muchacho había sido sincero con ella, y ahora al mirarlo de frente sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. El muchacho se limitaba a mirarla desde lejos, la luz del farolillo que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta brillaba sobre su cara, sus ojos azules a pesar de tener un toque de tristeza deslumbraban. ¿Es que acaso nunca lo había visto bien? Logan era un muchacho muy guapo, tal como lo eran todos los chicos Andley, el cabello un poco largo le caía desordenadamente sobre la cara, y su nariz perfectamente perfilada parecía estar guardando la respiración.

Patty no pudo sostener más la mirada y la bajó a sus pies que comenzaban a mojarse a través de los zapatos forrados en satén del mismo color del vestido debido a la gruesa capa de nieve.

- Bien, te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte, ahora mejor me retiro y no te importuno más con mi presencia.

Diciendo esto, Logan dio media vuelta demasiado acongojado, sabía que al irse así estaba diciéndole adiós para siempre a la primera chica a la que había querido en toda su vida.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Patty.

El muchacho incapaz de voltear su cara, solo se detuvo, entonces sintió que tocaban su mano, giró su cuerpo y miró a Patty tomando su mano y acercándose a él.

- Soy una tonta ¿sabes? Tenías razón al decir que puedo ser cual erudito cuando se trata de libros pero cuando se trata de los sentimientos de los demás, no puedo sino confesar que mis conocimientos se limitan a mi misma y que aún con mis sentimientos a veces puedo confundirme.

Logan no sabía si sonreír o regresar a la fiesta antes de decir algo que arruinara el momento, dentro de él sentía mucha alegría, al menos estaba comprobando que la muchacha no lo odiaba, lo que significaba un gran consuelo para él que había pasado tres días pensando en que ella lo detestaba y recriminándose a si mismo por no haber sabido callar sus propios sentimientos.

- Y por el momento no puedo ofrecerte mucho – dijo Patty – he tenido una muy mala experiencia y no se si algún día pueda volver a confiar…

Logan entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Eres un muy buen amigo… - agregó la muchacha

- Eso, por el momento es más que suficiente para mi – dijo Logan – y no volveré a decirte nada que te incomode… pero ten seguro que mis sentimientos no cambiaran. Cuando estés lista, entonces…

- No pensaría en nadie más – mencionó Patty sonriendo.

- Me concederías este baile – le dijo Logan al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo para entrar de nuevo – no es bueno que alguien pase este día sin bailar.

- Si acepto – dijo Patty mientras se sostenía del brazo del joven Andley y entraban al salón del que había salido hacía unos minutos.

Adentro la algarabía por el año nuevo se extendía entre los invitados.

Entre tanto en New York la opera estaba llegando a su fin, y Terry había disfrutado muchísimo la interpretación del solo de Sabrina y comprendió porque la gente gustaba tanto de ella. Y el porque del ensordecedor aplauso que el público le dedicara tanto cuando acababa de cantar el solo, así como al final de la ópera.

Cuando finalizaron los aplausos y los cantantes se habían ido a refugiar a sus camerinos, el muchacho esperó pacientemente a que pasaran los minutos, y que se desalojara el teatro; no quería encontrarse con alguien conocido, sin embargo estuvo muy al pendiente de la hora para saber en que momento debía de bajar a los camerinos, donde estaba seguro de que Sabrina había recibido su nota y lo estaría esperando.

Pasados 15 minutos, Terry se deslizó por la puerta y vio con satisfacción que los pasillos estaban tan desiertos como esperaba entonces se removió la barba postiza y bajó hasta el área de camerinos donde al verlo sin el disfraz fácilmente tuvo acceso a ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta donde estaba escrito el nombre de Sabrina se detuvo, respiró un poco, entonces tocó a la misma, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Sabrina abrió la puerta.

- Eres un tonto – le espetó.

- Si, mucho gusto de verte también – respondió un tanto sorprendido Terry.

- Casi tres semanas para que aparezcas… ¿es que acaso no pudiste tardarte más?

- Si, con este recibimiento, ansiaba por venir a verte – mencionó con un dejó de sarcasmo.

- Deja tus ironías para otro día, es que no entiendes…

- No se de que hablas, lamento haberme perdido el estreno, pero en verdad no podía, he estado demasiado entretenido con juntas de trabajo.

- Si, puedo entender eso, pero ni una carta… un telegrama, algo que me dijera que estabas bien…

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que te interesabas tanto en mí…

- Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti… pero ahora no tiene remedio, ya no queda esperanzas…

- Si no eres más específica – refutó Terry – no podré saber que demonios hablas.

- ¿Es que no has leído los periódicos?

- No, no lo he hecho… tengo otras cosas que hacer además de leer los diarios.

- Odio ser yo quien te diga esto… pero Candy, tu Candy se casa mañana.

Terry se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esto. ¿Acaso Elisa no mentía? ¿Es que era verdad?

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Si, claro que lo es.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – inquirió el muchacho.

- ¿Es que no recuerdas quien es mi novio? Mi novio es parte de la familia Andley, salgo en el tren de esta noche para estar allá mañana temprano…

El joven Grandchester se dejó caer en una de las sillas, su mirada estaba perdida, su corazón le dolía, no sabía que Candy aún significara tanto para él. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, y ahora ella estaba a punto de casarse. No, no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Entonces se casa mañana? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Si, así es.

- Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer…

- Pues no se, tal vez todavía no sea demasiado tarde…

- Si se casa mañana yo lo veo como un caso perdido…

- Si, pero en estos momentos aún no esta casada.

- ¿Y pretendes que le hable por teléfono para decirle que la amo?

- Claro que no – refutó Sabrina con un gesto de hastío – ese tipo de cosas se tienen que decir en persona.

- Entonces esta claro que no hay nada que hacer.

- ¿Es que has perdido la razón? – espetó enojada Sabrina – claro que hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, ella no sabe que eres un hombre libre, ella no sabe que aún la amas.

- Eso no sirve de nada… yo no puedo exigirle nada… no pretendo llegar el día de su boda para hacerle semejante confesión.

- Ésta bien – dijo de mal humor la muchacha – no vayas, no le digas nada, si ella se casa porque cree que tú eres un hombre casado, quizá cometa el peor error de su vida…

- No puedo hacerlo…

- Bien, esa es entonces tu decisión… deja que se case con William entonces…

- ¿Se casa con Albert?

- Si, con él…

- Olvídalo, no puedo hacerlo… él es mi amigo, no podría hacerle algo así.

Sabrina dio un resoplido, se miraba furiosa, estaba a punto de abofetear al muchacho. Tomó aire, tratando de conservar la calma y después se sentó frente a él.

- Terry, perdón pero no voy a dejar que cometas el mismo error dos veces.

- ¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber el muchacho.

- Hace unos años la dejaste ir, después del accidente de Susana ¿no es así?

- Era algo irremediable…

- No, no lo era – respondió Sabrina – tú hiciste que lo fuera, tu actitud arruinó la posibilidad que tenías de ser feliz con ella. Cuando supe que eras un hombre libre traté de hablar con ella, pero de que servía que yo hablara con ella, el que debía de hablar eras tú. Así que guardé silencio esperando a que la buscaras… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Sabrina, no estaba en posibilidades de nada, le hice la vida miserable a Susana, lo único en que podía pensar era en eso, y en que quizá yo atraiga la mala suerte.

- Eres peor de lo que imagine… tú, Terry Grandchester sigues atado a la memoria de una mujer a la que nunca amaste.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¿Qué no es cierto? – inquirió con mordacidad - ¿Qué no la amaste o que no sigues atado a su memoria?

- Sabrina, no te pases – le dijo un poco enojado.

- Entonces dime… porque quiero entender tu actitud, quiero saber porque no eres capaz de ir a decirle a Candy que sigues amándola, que solo con ella puedes ser feliz.

- Porque no estoy en condiciones para hacerlo, tengo mucho tiempo sin verla, ella esta a punto de casarse, nada más con el hombre que me salvó una vez la vida, y a quien considero un gran amigo… ir a entrometerme de esa manera sería lo más desleal que podría hacer…

- ¿Deslealtad? – preguntó Sabrina alzando una ceja - ¿cómo puedes hablar de lealtad? cuando eres desleal contigo mismo, con tus propios sentimientos, dicen que hay que empezar primero por uno mismo.

- No entiendo, pensé que te agradaba Albert…

- Me agrada – dijo Sabrina – pero igual me agradas tú y Candy… yo no tendría la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que tal vez Candy y tú están destinados a estar juntos, si no tuviera ninguna duda, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

- ¿Y que te hace tener dudas?

- Muchas cosas, actitudes que ambos han tomado, y creo que más que nada mi intuición femenina…

- ¡Oh Vaya! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – dijo con sarcasmo Terry – De haberlo sabido antes, que tu intuición te decía que ella no debía estar con Albert, habría ido corriendo.

- Eres un grosero – espetó Sabrina

- Lo siento Sabrina, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- Eres un cobarde – soltó Sabrina con rabia – Pensé que te atreverías a todo, pero si no eres capaz de ni siquiera decirle eso, creo que si, tienes razón, Albert es la persona indicada para ella, al menos él tuvo la valentía de proponerle matrimonio… tú ni siquiera puedes ir a verla…

Terry la miró muy enojado. Sabrina apagó las luces del espejo de su tocador y después miró a Terry fingiendo que no veía su expresión e enojo.

- Me tengo que ir, Allen me espera, me voy en el tren de medianoche, si logras reunir suficiente coraje, te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo.

- Yo…

- Ya no digas nada – le sugirió Sabrina – si sigues hablando, quizá no te vaya a perdonar nunca, así que lo dejo a tu criterio. Nos vemos

Y sin decir más se acercó a Terry y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, el muchacho se quedó paralizado. No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y deseo más que nunca no estar pasando por esa situación


	55. Chapter 55

**El gran día**

El 31 de diciembre a unos cuantos minutos de medianoche Sabrina Lingwood en compañía de Allen y los padres de este, abordaban el tren de New York a Chicago, los ánimos en el tren eran totalmente festivos, por los vagones de primera clase las botellas de champaña eran servidas por los meseros que también se miraban alegres, pero esa alegría por festejar la inminente llegada del año nuevo se esparcía no solo en los vagones de primera clase, sino que en el resto del tren, los pasajeros reían y tomaban si bien no champaña, sidra o alguna bebida para brindar en cuanto el reloj diera las doce y el tren silbará anunciando su partida.

Las caras de todos eran de total alegría, a excepción de Sabrina que mantenía la misma cara de preocupación que no la había dejado desde que había salido del metropolitano hacía un poco más de una hora y miraba en busca de la figura de Terry por la ventanilla del vagón privado en el que los condes, su hijo con su nana y Allen acababan de destapar una botella y la servían en copas.

Sin embargo los minutos transcurrían y Terry no aparecía. Sabrina no podía evitar sentirse enojada, tan concentrada estaba la muchacha mirando por la ventana que tuvo un gran sobresalto cuando se escuchó el grito de alegría que dieron el vagón. El año nuevo había llegado, el tren sonó su silbato, de reojo mientras la abrazaba la condesa de Amhlaid alcanzó a ver a Terry que corría entre la multitud tratando de llegar hacía alguna de las puertas del tren. La muchacha tuvo la primera intención de salir para ayudarlo, pero entonces Allen se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso mientras sus padres se felicitaban, el muchacho todavía no hablaba con sus padres sobre el tipo de relación que sostenía con Sabrina, y creía poco prudente que se enteraran el día de la boda de su tío, así que después del pequeño beso, la abrazó como no queriendo soltarla. Al mismo tiempo que notaba como el tren comenzaba a moverse.

Entretanto en la estación uno de los guardias alegaba con Terry.

- Lo siento señor, pero el tren ya esta en marcha, no puedo dejarlo subir.

- Necesito subir a ese tren – apuntó Terry – no me importa, no me pasará nada...

- Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que alguien me dice eso, ya sería rico en este momento – respondió testarudamente el guardia – le sugiero que tome el siguiente tren.

- Pero sale hasta dentro de dos horas – exclamó indignado el muchacho.

- Señor, mejor hubiera tomado precauciones, el tren no se detiene por nadie, eso ya debería saberlo.

- Terry miraba con angustia como el tren estaba a punto de dejar la estación, mientras que el guardia le impedía correr para saltar dentro de él.

- Vaya a la taquilla para cambiar su boleto – le dijo el hombre.

Terry no dijo nada, simplemente caminó muy enojado hasta la taquilla, el guardia por su parte, soltó un resoplido, era una penosa tarea, pero él sabía que todo era por la seguridad de las personas, ya le había tocado en dos ocasiones ver como el tren arrollaba a quienes habían tratado de alcanzar el tren ya estando en marcha. Sin embargo para Terry su comportamiento había resultado decepcionante. "Cabeza hueca" mascullaba al tiempo que se dirigía a la taquilla.

- ¿Un cambio? – dijo la chica que atendía la taquilla

- Si, un cambio – espetó el muchacho de mala gana.

- Lo siento... – respondió – pero todos los boletos del siguiente tren están vendidos...

- Acabo de perder un tren debido al que guardia no me dejó subir... – dijo muy enojado Terry-

- Él solo sigue órdenes – mencionó la muchacha.

- No me importa... y ahora vengo a cambiar el boleto para el siguiente tren y me dice que esta todo vendido...

- Es la fecha – se disculpó la chica – todo mundo quiere estar con su familia.

- Esto es de vital importancia – manifestó el joven Grandchester – necesito estar en Chicago lo más pronto posible...

- Lo siento señor, en verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer, si gusta esperar es posible que haya una cancelación.

- Si no queda más remedio... – dijo enojado.

Tomó su maleta y entró a la sala de espera de primera clase, Terry estaba acostumbrado a ellas, siempre eran confortables y había meseros que le servían café o vino, sin embargo sobre todas esas atenciones lo que más le gustaba era que allí podía estar a salvo de reporteros, de hecho temía que alguno lo hubiera visto en la carrera desenfrenada que había tomado después de que Sabrina saliera del camerino.

Le había costado mucho decidirse y ahora lo lamentaba. Se había quedado algunos minutos en el camerino, hasta que el conserje lo había regañado por estar allí cuando todos se habían retirado.

Terry había salido del teatro y se había dirigido al hotel, siguiendo la misma ruta que había tomado. Cuando llegó a la recepción, le habían dado un sobre.

- Se lo han dejado hace rato – le había dicho el recepcionista.

El muchacho había recibido el sobre, aunque le había sido imposible saber de quien venía ya que no llevaba ningún remitente. Había subido a su habitación, había ordenado la cena y había esperado a que se la llevaran, no había querido que lo interrumpieran mientras leía, una vez que le hubieron llevado había decidido abrir el sobre.

Dentro del mismo solo había una nota que decía "Por si tienes el coraje" junto a un boleto de tren. Terry aunque no había visto firma alguna sabía quien era el autor de la nota, o mejor dicho autora, en un momento le había indignado algo ver esa nota. Pero después había echado un vistazo al boleto.

- ¿¡Medianoche!? – había exclamado.

Después había mirado su reloj, ya pasaban de las once de la noche. Había corrido por la habitación metiendo todo lo que había sacado de su maleta. Al querer meter un saco, un objeto plateado había salido volando hacía el piso. Terry se había detenido un momento para levantarlo del suelo, lo que había caído era la armónica que años atrás le había dado Candy.

Terry la había tomado en su mano y la había colocado después en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Que era con lo que en ese momento oscilaba entre sus manos que eran presas de los nervios. No le había servido de nada correr, el tiempo que había perdido al tratar de burlar a los reporteros había sido perjudicial.

Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, el frío afuera de la sala parecía estar aumentando, y cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más tonto por haber caído en el reto que le había hecho Sabrina. Estaba allí sentado y no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría allí, ignoraba si alguien iba a cancelar o si iba a haber lugar, así que bien podría ser todo eso una enorme perdida de tiempo.

Mientras tanto Sabrina recluida en su apartado donde la cama lucía especialmente tentadora, se encontraba parada, algo nerviosa, No había visto a Terry, lo que indicaba que no había logrado abordarlo. Sin embargo la mayor parte de su nerviosismo no surgía de eso sino de que durante la cena había empezado sentirse culpable, ¿qué pasaría si Terry llegaba a media boda y la interrumpía? ¿Qué diría Allen si supiera que ella era la causante de que eso ocurriera? Pero por otra parte siempre había creído en el amor verdadero, ella había roto todas las reglas para casarse con Daniel, claro que había pagado caro las consecuencias, sin embargo seguía creyendo en que los que se aman deben de estar juntos... ¿pero era realmente a Terry quien Candy quería?

Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, así que decidió tratar de dormir un poco, porque de lo contrarió no dejaría de pensar en lo mismo, así que se recostó en la cama y eventualmente se quedó dormida.

Entretanto en New York el reloj estaba a punto de dar las dos de la mañana, Terry no se sentía cansado, había tomado una larga siesta esa tarde, esto había sido porque abrumado por la insistencia de los reporteros había tenido que esperar en su habitación, y definitivamente la mejor forma de esperar era durmiendo, ahora agradecía un poco, así que estaba atento a cualquier llamada por parte de la chica de la taquilla, y ahora rogaba a Dios a que alguien cancelara su boleto para poder tomar su lugar.

Miraba por la ventana donde un ligero vaho se había ido acumulando, el clima afuera era cada vez más extremoso, y en cierta medida el muchacho se sentía agradecido por estar allí en la sala donde la atmósfera era bastante agradable. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien estaba parado junto a él.

- Mira, mira, el ex actor más famoso de New York esta aquí – dijo una voz femenina que lo sobresaltó.

- Karen Kleiss – exclamó Terry un tanto sorprendido.

- La misma que viste y calza – dijo con esa coquetería natural que estaba inmersa en su persona.

- ¡Vaya!, Digo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí...

- Si hablamos de sorprendidos yo diría que estoy más sorprendida que tú. Te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra y de repente te encuentro aquí...

- No me desaparecí – aclaró el muchacho – simplemente me mude de ciudad...

- Eso era algo que nadie esperaba, en fin... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Espero el tren. – respondió

- Eso, Terry, es evidente... quiero decir ¿a dónde vas?

El muchacho la miró un poco indeciso, Karen era el tipo de chica que lo exasperaba, demasiado entrometida, conocía muy bien que cuando quería vengarse de alguien acudía a la prensa y les daba algún chisme con lujo de detalles. Karen a pesar de la cara angelical era de temerse, Terry estaba seguro de que angelical solo tenía la cara porque por dentro podría portarse peor que el mismo diablo. Su silencio se prolongaba y entonces Karen alzó una ceja algo enojada.

- ¿Qué pasa Grandchester? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

- No, no es eso... – se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se, es que algo complicado.

Al decir eso, sonó una alarma que anunciaba que el tren de las dos de la mañana estaba por salir.

- Pues dímelo – le ordenó la muchacha – que mi tren sale en 15 minutos.

Terry iba a negar con la cabeza, pero las noticias que había recibido en las últimas horas hacían remolinos en su cabeza, tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma. Así que en menos de diez minutos ya había explicado que iba a Chicago a tratar de recuperar a Candy en el día de su boda con otro.

- ¡Oh esto es emocionantísimo! – exclamó Karen – amores separados y con peligro de que sea para siempre...

- ¿Podrías no hacer de esto una obra de teatro? – le rogó Terry.

- ¡Vamos! No puede dejar de ver que tiene algo de shakesperiano esta situación.

- Si, bueno, pero lo más probable es que ni siquiera alcance a llegar a tiempo...

Terry mostraba una cara de agotamiento, no obstante en respuesta de la cara agobiada del muchacho, Karen dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esto enojó un poco a Terry.

- Mira, tal vez te resulte todo esto gracioso, pero al menos te podrías esperar a que no te viera para que te burles a gusto de mi.

- No pretendo burlarme – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Que los hados han respondido a tu plegaría.

- Podrías ser un poco más clara – le pidió Terry.

- Pues resulta que yo tengo un boleto para ir a Chicago.

- ¿Vas a Chicago? – inquirió extrañado el muchacho.

- Querrás decir... iba a Chicago, ansiaba quitarme de encima este odioso viaje iba a visitar a casa de un doctor amigo de un tío mío, mi tío cree que allá podré comportarme como una dama... en fin, no quería ir, y estaba buscando alguna excusa, y mira te encuentro en necesidad de ese boleto... Toma

- Y Karen alargó el boleto hasta que quedó al lado de la cara de Terry.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó con un dejó de emoción.

- Claro, yo seré en esta historia como la heroína... te doy mi boleto para que recuperes el amor de tu vida...

- Gra... Gracias Karen – balbuceó el muchacho.

- En lugar de agradecerme ve y toma tu lugar que podría pasarte lo de hace dos horas, así que corre.

Terry no esperó a que Karen le volvería a decir, sujetó su maleta y comenzó a correr hacía el tren que estaba anunciando que los motores se pondrían en marcha. El joven Grandchester apartó a todos aquellos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor y alcanzó a entrar antes de que cerraran las puertas de acceso al tren. Con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción escuchó el silbato que indicaba que los motores estaban en marcha y el tren avanzaba los primeros metros hacía Chicago.

A las seis de la mañana, en la mansión Brown, Johana acababa de despertar a Candy, ella había abierto los ojos y después de dar la vuelta en la cama había vuelto a dormir. A eso de las seis y media había regresado y se había enojado al ver que Candy se había vuelto a dormir.

- Johana, solo un poco más – había suplicado Candy

- Señorita Candy, no puedo dejarla – refutó la muchacha – se casa en unas horas y hay muchos pendientes.

- Tengo sueño – dijo un poco adormilada – ayer llegué tarde.

Johana apretó los labios pero no dijo más y se dirigió al baño para prepararlo. Candy alcanzó a escuchar el agua que estaba llenando la bañera y sabía que no podía resistirse más y tenía que levantarse. Cuando por fin logró mantener los ojos abiertos lo primero que vio fue el vestido de novia y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de lo rápido que comenzó a latir. Era algo extraño, muchas veces había pensado en el día de su boda, ahora que lo empezaba a vivir sentía que todo era algo irreal, como si no fuera ella la que lo estuviera viviendo, no obstante no pudo evitar sonreír. En tan solo unas pocas horas se convertiría en la esposa del hombre que amaba.

Johanna volvió a salir del cuarto de bañó y miró duramente a Candy, ella sonrió y decidió no entretenerse más y caminar hacía el cuarto de baño.

Entretanto, camino a Chicago, el tren donde Sabrina viajaba acababa de detenerse en una estación. Sabrina se despertó por el ruido de las puertas al abrirse. El vagón de primera clase en el que viajaba se dividía en tres pequeñas cabinas y la sala comedor privada. Ella estaba en una de las cabinas donde la no tan confortable cama aunada a sus preocupaciones no le habían permitido descansar.

- ¿Dónde estaremos? – se preguntó

Miró el reloj que había sido de su esposo el cual conservaba con mucho cariño y esperaba dárselo algún día a su pequeño, y que solo cuando viajaba llevaba consigo. El reloj de plata de bolsillo marcaba las 7 de la mañana, ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino. La nieve allí parecía estar cayendo con todas sus fuerzas... una tormenta de nieve comenzaba a azotar aquella región. Sabrina miró por la ventana y después la cerró. El desayuno lo servirían en una hora más así que decidió recostarse otro rato antes de vestirse para salir.

Mientras que en la mansión Andley, la cual rebosaba de invitados, parecía un tanto desierta, la fiesta de año nuevo se había prolongado hasta altas horas de la madrugada, había invitados que prácticamente se acababan de ir a la cama, no obstante no era el caso de Albert quien firmaba cartas y revisaba contratos de compra venta al mismo tiempo que tomaba a sorbos el caliente café que estaba en una taza y que sonaba al chocar con el plato de porcelana donde la dejaba cada vez.

Se había despertado muy temprano, sabía que se iría por casi un mes después de la boda y quería dejar la menor cantidad de pendientes. La nieve había comenzado a caer con más fuerza en esa última hora, pero él estaba muy confortable en su oficina donde en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Albert estaba releyendo un contrato cuando abrieron la puerta y levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡George! – exclamó Albert

- William, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?

- Necesitaba verificar unos datos antes de firmar el contrato de Wilson y Wilson.

- Deberías estar dormido – le reprendió

- ¿Y perderme los únicos momentos de tranquilidad del día? – mencionó con un dejó de ironía.

- No te han dejado tranquilo ¿verdad?

- Los problemas económicos parecen haberse extendido por todo el país y yo...

- ¿No estarás preocupado? – inquirió la mano derecha de Albert.

- No realmente, se que se avecinan tiempos malos, pero creo que tenemos muy buenos consejeros.

- No podrás seguir ayudando a toda la familia... ¿sabes eso?

- Si, lo se, y eso en parte me molesta, pero creo que ellos deberían empezar a ser más cuidadosos con sus inversiones.

- Eso es lo que siempre les he dicho, la señora Andley casi siempre les negaba ayuda... – apuntó George

- Si, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo... – refutó el joven Andley.

- Es loable tu actitud, tomando en cuenta de que no conoces más que por nombre a más de la mitad de la gente que viene a pedirte ayuda.

- Si, pero tampoco puedo desoírlos, creo que en mi posición no puedo darme el lujo de echarlos sin alguna esperanza...

- Pero para algo tienes a tus consejeros, y según creo ellos te lo han advertido ya.

- El muchacho suspiró con melancolía.

- Lo se, y eso me abruma, saber que no voy a poder seguir ayudándolos... Al menos no de la manera en como ellos desean.

- A veces se te olvida que en los negocios nada es personal...

- Si y los Andley... se han especializado en eso toda su larga historia. – apuntó el muchacho.

- Has hecho muchas cosas buenas desde que tomaste las riendas de las compañías, la gente que antes se burlaba ahora te admira.

- No es que se burlaran de mi, pensaban que era muy joven para hacerme cargo de todo esto...

- ¿Y como te has sentido?

- Pues realmente si hay que trabajar mucho para que no decaiga...

- ¿Para que no decaiga? – preguntó George al tiempo que alzaba una ceja – has obtenido más utilidades que el resto...

- Si, pero eso ha sido porque he olvidado esa simple regla... siempre me colocó en los zapatos de las demás personas, trató de pensar en lo que significaría para ellos cerrar una empresa o comprarles a un precio ínfimo lo que tanto trabajo les costó construir, siempre trató de que sea la última alternativa, el...

- Debe de haber otra manera – concluyó la frase George – todos conocemos tu lema... pero debes de ser cuidadoso... la gente ha empezado a ganar confianza contigo, hay quienes piensan que eres muy blando y que podrían...

- Cometer un fraude conmigo – agregó Albert sonriendo con indulgencia.

- William por favor no tomes mis palabras a broma.

- Jamás haría algo semejante – dijo Albert – Se lo que la gente piensa de mi, se que dicen que he cometido muchos errores, pero para mi todo es muy claro, de nada sirve tener riquezas si no las compartes.

- Sabemos perfectamente quien fue la que te metió esas ideas a la cabeza…

- Si, y tienes razón – dijo sonriendo – Candy siempre dice eso… y ¿sabes? Creo que es muy acertado su pensamiento.

- George consultó su reloj y después miró a Albert.

- Y hablando de Candy, ¿Es que acaso no te casas en unas horas?

- Si…

- William, no deberías estar trabajando, deberías estar descansando como el resto… hoy es un día muy importante…

- Pero…

- ¿Es que acaso no piensas que podemos terminar perfectamente el trabajo?

- Yo – balbuceó Albert.

- Deja esto… vete a descansar y no recibas a nadie el día de hoy, tienen que entender que hoy es tu boda.

Albert miró a George, tratando de objetar a sus palabras, pero George tenía la típica mirada que utilizaba cada vez que ordenaba algo que debía de cumplirse de inmediato. Albert sonrió, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y salió del despacho, para ir a refugiarse a su habitación antes de que lo interceptaran por los pasillos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Brown Candy había bajado a desayunar, aunque estaba utilizando una bata porque acababa de terminar de tomar el baño y estaba esperando a que Johana terminara de darle brillo a la tiara de diamantes y perlas que habían pertenecido a la abuela de Charlene, que formarían parte del aderezo que utilizaría Candy en el cabello como adorno; el reloj de la sala había dejado escuchar las campanadas, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, Charlene esperaba a su hija con impaciencia.

- Candy que bueno que bajaste – le dijo en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- La tía Elroy mandó decir que el fotógrafo llegaría a las diez, así que tienes que estar arreglada para esa hora.

- ¡¡A las diez!! – exclamó Candy un tanto alarmada – Pero ya son las ocho de la mañana.

- Si, por eso le pedí a Johana que te despertará temprano.

- Es que la tía Elroy pretende que este día se convierta en una pesadilla.

- Ayer me lo comentó pero no quería abrumarte, y pues yo creo que si estarás a tiempo, solo no te tomes tanto tiempo para desayunar.

Candy apretó un poco los labios, y miró con cierta envidia a Christopher que tomaba con mucha tranquilidad una tostada y comenzaba a untarla con mantequilla mientras decidía que más se serviría. Candy se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer lo más deprisa que podía.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana ya muy cerca de Chicago el tren donde viajaba Sabrina había acelerado.

- Dijeron que se avecina una tormenta de nieve, y que necesitamos pasar este paraje porque de otra manera podríamos quedarnos detenidos – le informó Allen a Sabrina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó la muchacha.

- Pues que la nieve se comienza a acumular y dificulta el paso de los trenes.

Sabrina dibujó una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

- No te preocupes, según lo que me dijo el encargado fue que estamos a muy buen tiempo de evitar eso.

- ¿Y los trenes que vienen después? – preguntó fingiendo poca importancia.

- Eso, realmente no lo se – comentó Allen, mirando extrañado a Sabrina - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, no me hagas caso – se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

El joven Amhlaid tomó un sorbo de la taza de café que le acaba de servir el mesero y bajó la mirada. Sabía que algo sucedía y le molestaba que Sabrina no confiara en él.

- Ya quiero llegar – mencionó Sabrina.

- Si yo también – apuntó Allen mirando como la nieve caía con fuerza.

Unos minutos después no muy lejos de allí. Candy se miraba en el espejo ataviada ya con su vestido de novia, ya se lo había probado anteriormente, pero en ese momento el aderezo de joyas adornaban su cuello y sus brazos, el peinado estilizaba su cuello y la emoción iluminaba sus ojos.

Era extraño, o al menos así lo pensaba Candy, durante muchos años de su vida había vestido de blanco, el uniforme de enfermera siempre le había parecido algo similar a un vestido de novia, sin embargo en ese momento pensaba que no podía existir otro vestido que la hiciera sentir tan querida, tan emocionada, tan especial como el que lucía en esos momentos.

- Candy – sonó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar su nombre, Candy despertó de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó un poco, lo que la hacía verse aún más bella de lo que ya se miraba. Sin hacer esperar más a su madre, levantó un poco el vestido para no arrastrarlo, nunca se había preocupado tanto por no ensuciar un vestido de la manera en como lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, una exclamación salió de la boca de Charlene quien comenzó a llorar.

- Aunque era mi sueño más deseado, jamás pensé que sería realidad el día en que yo estuviera con mi hija a la que tanto busque, tenerla a mi lado de nuevo en este día, así vestida de novia. – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y Candy la abrazó.

- Me sucedía lo mismo, estar con la madre a la que durante tanto tiempo añoré a mi lado en este día tan importante… es mejor que cualquier sueño que pude haber tenido

- No quiero arruinar tu arreglo, mejor te dejo ir ya que el fotógrafo esta abajo y se mira algo molesto – le dijo al tiempo que le alisaba el vestido a su hija – te ves preciosa.

- Gracias – dijo Candy mientras bajaba la escalera.

Desde el rellano de la escalera Candy alcanzaba a ver al fotógrafo que no le era desconocido, hacía unos años le había tomado unas fotos, una de ellas era la que adornaba una de las paredes del despacho de Albert, donde ambos se veían muy felices. Sin embargo sabía que era muy estricto en cuanto se refería a su trabajo, se tomaba muy en serio la fotografía y se molestaba cuando no seguían sus instrucciones. La muchacha caminó hasta la sala donde estaba preparando ya la cámara.

- Buenos días – saludó Candy

- Buenas tardes ¿no? – contestó algo molesto

- Lo siento me estaba arreglando…

- Está bien – le cortó el señor – pasa del lado del jardín…

- Pero esta nevando – exclamó Candy.

El fotógrafo alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos. Candy al verlo sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse hacía el jardín, al lado de una de las fuentes que estaba congelada y que apenas dejaba notar el rosado del mármol del que estaba hecha. Candy con cuidado recogió las faldas y se acomodó al lado, ella se encontraba un poco disgustada, los zapatos de raso no tardarían en mojarse y ella estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para que su vestido no rozara con la nieve.

- Sonríe – le ordenó el fotógrafo.

Sin embargo para la muchacha estaba resultando difícil hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – espetó el hombre.

- No quiero que se estropee el vestido – contestó Candy.

- Esto es arte – dijo él muy convencido – no nos fijamos en vestidos… si se moja lo secaremos más adelante… déjalo caer… se ve muy desagradable que lo tengas sostenido en alto para que no toque el piso.

Candy pensó que aquello arruinaría su vestido, pero tampoco quería que el recuerdo permanente de ese día, solo le recordara a todos lo preocupada que estaba por su vestido. Con un dejo de insolencia, dejó caer las faldas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. El fotógrafo comenzó a tomar fotos en distintas posiciones. Candy estaba muy concentrada mirando hacía la lente de la cámara, que no se dio cuenta de un espectador del show que estaban armando. Anthony, quien había tenido que quedarse en casa de su padre porque en la mansión Andley habían requerido de todas las habitaciones posibles, estaba en ese momento desde el pasillo que conectaba a la sala del comedor mirando a Candy.

Nunca le había parecido más hermosa, Candy quien sufría al ver que su vestido se mojaba a causa de la nieve no sabía que causaba un verdadero cuadro digno de captar, la nieve parecía oscura a su lado, ella brillaba en medio de la blancura, su vestido se miraba hermoso rodeado de la nieve los rizos que rebeldes se habían escapado del moño en el que se había esmerado Johana, le daban un toque de frescura del que parecía no estar consciente su dueña, sus ojos titilaban y me miraban más verdes de lo que jamás había visto el muchacho. Sin embargo ese toque de admiración vino acompañado de ese tan conocido dolor.

Si, no sabía mucho de su vida pasada, esta forjándose una nueva, pero siempre había albergado la esperanza de hacerlo al lado de esa linda muchacha que se le había metido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Ahora estaba consciente de que eso no pasaría nunca. La observaba en el día de su boda. De la boda con el tío que le había ayudado tanto. Y sentía cierto remordimiento por tan siquiera haberla visto con otros ojos que como la prometida de su querido tío. Anthony quiso gritarle lo mucho que le dolía verla a punto de casarse con otro, y de decirle lo mucho que sentía en su corazón. Pero seguía siendo un caballero y en el fondo aunque él no lo recordará seguía siendo el muchacho noble que siempre haría lo que hiciera feliz a Candy. Y en ese momento él consideraba que él sin su memoria no era la mejor opción para la muchacha, y que su tío era un hombre bondadoso que era merecedor de alguien como Candy.

No podía hablar, sus labios parecían estar pegados, pero internamente le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque aún no sabía si podría estar presente mientras ella enlazaba su vida con alguien que no era él. Sin querer hacer más escándalo de sus pensamientos, dio una última mirada a la novia en medio de la nieve y salió de la mansión para tratar de encontrar algo de sosiego en su alma.

Entre tanto Terry deambulaba como león enjaulado por la cabina de primera clase que había reservado Karen, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto que se alejaba de poder ver a Candy. Por la ventanilla se veía como la tormenta de nieve iba en aumento, las frías ráfagas de viento azotaban las ventanillas, la calefacción estaba encendida desde hacía ya varias horas, y el cielo que debería estar ya iluminado por el sol, estaba muy negro y la nieve no cesaba de caer.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Chicago? – le había preguntado por enésima vez al mesero que había llevado té y pastas hacía menos de media hora.

El mesero lo había mirado con exasperación, estaba ansiando no tener que entrar de nuevo para escuchar la misma pregunta, pero Terry le estaba mandando llamar cada 15 minutos aproximadamente. Nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de fumar, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo por ella, la iba a ver, tenía que verla, aunque fuera unos minutos, tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado… No, era impensable tan siquiera fumar un cigarro. Pero sus manos estaban intranquilas, ya había destrozado el periódico que había comprado antes de salir de New York, los pedazos estaba sobre una de las mesillas, y él había reanudado su caminata incansable por el vagón.

Pero allí dentro sentía que se ahogaba, así que decidió salir por los pasillos, donde todos cuanto lo veían no podían sino sentir la misma angustia que reflejaba su rostro. Mientras caminaba sintió que el tren disminuía su carrera.

- Hay deslaves – alcanzó a escuchar a uno de los meseros.

- ¡Que mala suerte! – comentó una de las doncellas de servicio con quien platicaba el muchacho – tardaremos unas horas en llegar ¿no es así?

- Si, lamento que te haya tocado en tu primer viaje, es cuando peor se ponen los pasajeros – aseveró el mesero – llegan a ponerse insoportables.

- ¿Se les va a avisar?

- Tratamos de mantener la calma hasta que se den cuenta, no hay porque apresurar las malas noticias ¿no?

La muchacha sonrió pero Terry se había puesto lívido, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que acaso el destino se estaba poniendo en su contra?, con desesperación golpeó la pared del pasillo, de repente del vagón donde había golpeado salió un hombre de edad avanzada que usaba unos gruesos lentes y el muchacho se sonrojó, se le había olvidado que detrás de las delgadas paredes había pasajeros.

- Di… disculpe – balbuceó Terry.

- Pasa – le dijo el hombre.

- No fue mi intención, no quería disturbarlo – se excusó Terry mientras pasaba al vagón que era tan amplio como el propio.

- Siéntate – le ordenó el hombre calmadamente.

Terry no se atrevió a desobedecerlo, estaba inmerso en un remolino de emociones, el hombre lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué un muchacho como tú esta tan enojado? – preguntó

El primer instinto de Terry fue gritarle "¡Que le importa!" pero no creyó que fuera algo prudente después de haber golpeado a su pared.

- Necesito llegar a Chicago lo antes posible – dijo con desesperación.

- Chicago, ¿Qué hay tan importante allí? – inquirió el hombre.

- Yo… - susurró Terry.

Nunca había sido muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y ahora un extraño le pedía que se los dijera. Pero el hombre pareció notarlo en su cara.

- Crees que no es de mi incumbencia ¿verdad? – mencionó más que preguntar – pero, quizá pueda ayudarte, y no lo sabrás a menos que me lo digas.

- Nadie puede ayudarme – espetó Terry.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo calmadamente el hombre de lentes – es una fuerte aseveración ¿no lo crees?

Terry lo miró extrañado ¿pero quien se creía que era?

- Los jóvenes piensan que solo ellos tienen la razón y que nosotros por ser viejos no los entendemos… Sin embargo se les olvida que ya hemos pasado por donde están pasando y que por ese motivo podemos tener respuestas aun para los problemas que creen no tienen solución

El joven frunció un poco el entrecejo y el hombre lo miró satisfecho.

- Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

- Acabo de escuchar que hay deslaves en el camino y que vamos a tardar horas para llegar a Chicago…

- Y eso te afecta ¿Por qué? – preguntó haciendo una pausa

- Porque necesito estar en Chicago para el medio día.

- ¡Una hora y media! – dijo el hombre después de consultar su reloj – no es mucho tiempo...

- Como ve, nadie puede ayudarme.

- Oh, yo no dije eso – señaló el anciano.

- ¿puede ayudarme? – inquirió Terry al tiempo que soltaba una risa que denotaba incredulidad.

El viejo sonrió y Terry comenzó a molestarse, ¿Es que acaso se burlaba de él? ¿Qué significaba esa risa?

- ¡¡Próxima parada Heights!! – anunció por los pasillos el boletero.

- Terry resopló enojado. ¿Heights? A él que le importaba ese pueblo, el quería llegar a Chicago, en menos de diez minutos habían llegado a la estación del pueblo, donde el clima no era más benevolente que en el camino, la nieve caía incesantemente. Durante ese tiempo Terry había estado tomando una taza de te que el anciano le había ofrecido y a regañadientes se lo había tomado aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. El hombre se había quedado callado y no había dicho una palabra más, y él, de solo verlo se desesperaba más, tenía ganas de gritar, de exteriorizar de alguna forma el dolor que sentía.

Cuando llegaron a Heights, el tren se detuvo, y comenzaron a anunciar que allí se quedarían hasta que la tormenta pasara. Terry terminó el resto de su té de un solo sorbo, después de que el boletero hubiera anunciado que el tren no avanzaría más. Terry había preguntado si había posibilidad de tomar otro tren, después que le habían contestado que no, preguntó tiempo estimado de espera.

- De tres a cuatro horas – había contestado el muchacho y había seguido hacía el siguiente vagón para seguir con su aviso.

- Terry se había dejado caer en el sillón. Todo estaba perdido, de nada servía estar allí si no podía llegar a Chicago.

- Ven, vamos abajo – le ordenó el hombre.

- ¿De que habla? ¿No escuchó? Esto es Heights no Chicago.

- Por eso – le dijo el anciano.

- Yo voy a Chicago… - señaló Terry.

- Pero si te quedas aquí sentado no conseguirás llegar a tiempo ¿verdad?

El joven Grandchester frunció el entrecejo muy extrañado.

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- Que levantes tu trasero y me acompañes – le ordenó un tanto divertido el anciano.

- Voy por mi maleta – le dijo

Terry corrió por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su vagón, tomó su maleta y regresó a donde el anciano sin mostrar la más mínima parte de desesperación aguardaba.

- ¿Todo completo? – preguntó el anciano.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que podía ser un ladrón profesional o algún tipo de criminal. Sin embargo mientras lo seguía por la pequeña estación que estaba conformada por un pequeño andén y un diminuto cuarto de espera, pensó que era demasiado tarde para detenerse por pequeñeces.

Al salir de la estación un hombre con pinta de mayordomo se acercó al anciano.

- Señor, espero que haya tenido un viaje placentero – le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su maleta.

- Así es Jonás, ¿Cómo están todos en casa?

- Muy tranquilos, solo su nieto lo espera con desesperación – le informó.

- Me lo imaginaba – mencionó el anciano.

Terry se había quedado a unos metros de donde mantenían esos saludos, entonces el anciano giró su cabeza

- Pero ¿que haces allí parado? – exclamó el hombre – te va a dar una pulmonía, anda, ven entra al automóvil.

- Su maleta – le pidió Jonás.

El muchacho soltó la maleta y siguió al anciano que ya estaba dentro del carro, el cual denotaba la situación económica del hombre.

- Yo vivo en Heights, vamos a mi casa en este momento, allí te presentaré con Henry – comentó el hombre – Henry es mi nieto, tú debes de tener la edad de él. Y como has podido darte cuenta, cuenta con tu mismo defecto de la impaciencia… cosa que será benéfico para ambos en cuanto lleguemos. Por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Robert March…

- Mucho gusto – dijo Terry – yo soy…

- El actor de Broadway, eso lo se… - agregó Robert – hace unos meses te vi actuar, eres muy bueno…

Terry levantó las cejas un tanto sorprendido.

- Creíste que no te reconocí ¿verdad?, bueno, soy muy buen fisonomista, una vez que veo una cara, no la olvido nunca. Cuando te miré en el tren supe que necesitabas ayuda…

- Yo… - balbuceó Terry.

- No te preocupes, como te dije antes, no he olvidado lo que es ser joven… solo espero que ella valga la pena – dijo el hombre…

El muchacho se sonrojó, ¿es que acaso era tan evidente?

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Hijo, un pobre anciano como yo, se puede dar cuenta fácilmente, ¿es que nunca has escuchado lo de "sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo"?

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues, se reconocer, esa desesperación solo la podían causar dos cosas, alguien a punto de morir o el amor de una chica. Cuando comencé a hablar contigo supe enseguida que nadie moría, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, por lo que supe que se trataba de una chica. – el muchacho abrió la boca pero lo interrumpió el anciano – mira, esta es mi casa.

Terry giró su cabeza y miró hacía la casa, aunque palacio habría sido un mote más adecuado. Era una inmensa propiedad que aún a pesar de la fuerte nevada podía contemplarse su belleza. Jonás bajó del carro y abrió las puertas del cancel y después siguió hasta llegar al umbral de la enorme mansión.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la entrada, se escuchó una voz varonil que provenía desde la escalera que estaba a un lado.

- Abuelo – exclamó – te he estado esperando por horas, ¿que ocurrió?

- No ocurrió nada, todo está bien, le avise a tu madre que iba a tomar el tren de las dos porque no encontré boletos para el de las doce la noche.

- No voy a llegar a tiempo – dijo enojado.

- Juventud impaciente – apuntó el anciano - ¿y tu padre?

- Se fue desde temprano, mi madre y yo estábamos esperando… ¿vas a venir?

- Ya le había dicho a tu madre que no, ya mandé mis saludos y felicitaciones, no necesito más, ustedes irán en mi representación.

- Abuelo, debiste habernos dicho – le regañó de forma cariñosa el muchacho.

- Henry, soy un viejo, no estoy para estos trotes, vayan y diviértanse, pero si te voy a pedir un favor.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Lleva aquí a mi joven amigo hasta Chicago.

Henry volteó su cara hacía Terry, y pareció que no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien más, buenos días – saludó cortésmente el muchacho.

- Buenos días – saludó Terry

- ¿Vas a Chicago?

- Así es – dijo Terry.

- El tren esta parado – le informó Robert a su nieto – así que tendrás que utilizar el coche.

- ¿Me vas a dejar manejar hasta Chicago? – preguntó emocionado Henry.

- Así es, se que el camino no lo dejan llenar de nieve a pesar de estas tormentas… peores hemos tenido, y la gente tiene que llegar a Chicago, así que creo que el camino estará libre pero aún así tienen que salir ya porque dudo mucho que vaya a permanecer tranquilo si la gente se entera de que el tren esta varado.

Henry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, subió rápidamente y bajó junto con su madre una mujer muy elegante que iba suntuosamente vestida.

- Es increíble padre que le vayas a permitir manejar hasta allá ¿es que no tuvo suficiente con el carro que destrozó el verano pasado?

- Hija, va a estar bien, anda váyanse y yo los espero me imagino que hasta mañana.

- Así es – asintió la mujer.

- Diviértanse y ten mucho cuidado al manejar Henry, recuerda que llevas a otras personas contigo.

- Si abuelo – le contestó mientras le daba un beso y lo abrazaba.

- Nos vemos padre – le dijo su hija al tiempo que también le daba un beso.

Terry miró la escena y no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, no recordaba nunca haber tenido a alguien como el señor Robert que se preocupará tanto por él.

- Vamos – le dijo Henry.

Terry sonrió y después se dirigió hacía Robert.

- Muchas gracias – mencionó.

- No hay de que, y recuerda, a veces es bueno abrirse con los demás, de otra manera podrías haberte quedado varado en el tren.

El muchacho sonrió con complacencia y después siguió a Henry hasta otro automóvil diferente al que se había subido y emprendieron el camino hacia Chicago.

Entretanto en la estación de Chicago Sabrina junto con Allen y los padres de este, acababan de arribar, la estación estaba más llena de gente de lo que recordaba Sabrina, y caminaron entre la multitud.

- Hay que apresurarnos, no pienso llegar en esto – dijo la condesa señalando su vestido – así que vamos a la mansión primero.

- Si, eso iba a decirles – dijo el conde – aunque creo que vamos a tener que tomar un carro de sitio.

- No, mira allá ésta Oliver – exclamó Allen al tiempo que señalaba al joven chofer de los Andley.

Se dirigieron allí y Oliver sonrió.

- La señora Andley me pidió que viniera a recibirlos, el automóvil esta por allí.

Todos siguieron a Oliver y Sabrina solo miró por última vez la estación, no estaba segura de que Terry fuera a llegar, todos mencionaban que el tren había quedado varado en alguna parte y que no llegaría sino hasta dentro de varias horas, y aún así no estaba segura de que hubiera subido al siguiente tren. Por una parte se sintió aliviada, quizá era lo mejor. Dio la vuelta y miró a Allen que la esperaba para que subiera al carro.

Mientras en la mansión de los Brown, Candy había tenido que quitarse el vestido de novia y esperaba mientras Johana planchaba muy atareada.

- Esto esta totalmente mojado – decía enfurecida Johana.

- Yo le dije que se mojaría – refunfuño Candy quien estaba muy molesta por lo que le había pasado a su inmaculado vestido.

- No se preocupe que se lo dejaré como si nada hubiera pasado – mencionó la muchacha que quien por el esfuerzo los estirados cabellos se habían salido del limpio moño que solía llevar.

Candy envuelta en una fina bata de seda esperaba a que Johana siguiera con su vestido, mientras miraba por la ventana que la tormenta iba en aumento… No le agradaba ese clima. Su boda en medio de una tormenta… ¿es que no podía ser tranquila? Sin embargo en ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Patty, ¿puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa… - dijo Candy.

La cara de Patty se llenó de sorpresa cuando miró a Candy que no estaba arreglada.

- ¿Pero Candy te casas en menos de una hora y todavía no estás lista?

- Fue culpa del fotógrafo – refutó la muchacha

- ¿Del fotógrafo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Se puso necio, me hizo estar parada en el jardín mientras nevaba, el vestido se empapo y ahora Johana esta tratando de secarlo.

- Espero que pueda arreglarlo.

- Yo también…

Candy miró con preocupación su vestido, después miró hacía la ventana.

- Sigue nevando fuertemente – añadió Patty

- No me gusta eso

- Ya se quitara – dijo Patty sonriendo tratando de animar a Candy

La muchacha agradeció el gesto de su amiga. En eso alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Soy Annie – dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

Patty y Candy se miraron, Patty se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Todavía no estás lista? – inquirió Annie asombrada.

- Ya casi va a estar – dijo Patty quien no quería desanimar a Candy con sus comentarios.

- La Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María están esperando ya, quieren verte…

- Si, pero se llevaran una gran desilusión si bajo en este aspecto. – dijo Candy un poco triste.

- No te preocupes en unos momentos estarás lista.

Johana miró a Patty, quien comprendió que le estaba costando mucho secar el elegante vestido sin estropearlo.

Mientras tanto camino a Chicago un automóvil avanzaba de prisa.

- ¿No podrías ir un poco más rápido? – sugirió Terry a Henry quien conducía el carro.

- Voy a toda marcha – contestó el muchacho.

Terry hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Esto debería ir más rápido… - dijo Terry.

- Pues si, pero el camino no ayuda mucho.

El joven Grandchester miró por la ventanilla como la nieve no dejaba de caer y como se acumulaba por el camino.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa para llegar a Chicago?

- Voy a ver a una persona…

- ¿Y no puede esperar a que llegues?

- Ese es el problema… no sabe que estoy aquí…

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Henry – debiste anunciar tu llegada.

- Si jovencito, uno no puede aparecer así sin avisar – le regañó la madre de Henry.

- Pero ya no lo hice, creo que de nada servirá afligirme por ello – mencionó Terry.

- Pues nosotros tenemos que llegar antes del mediodía… - añadió Henry

- Aún falta media hora – dijo su madre – así que tal vez lo consigamos.

- Sería muy bueno – apuntó Terry quien sabía que la boda se efectuaría a medio día.

Entretanto en la sala de la mansión Brown, Candy con su vestido otra vez seco gracias a las habilidosas manos de Johana se encontraba reunida por aquellos que habían sido su familia durante muchos años. La hermana María no podía contener las lágrimas.

- Una princesa, más hermosa que una princesa – no paraba de repetir.

La señorita Ponny aún no lloraba pero su voz sonaba quebrada cuando le decía a Candy.

- Te has convertido en una gran dama.

Jimmy también las acompañaba, se había convertido en un muchacho fuerte y responsable, él las había llevado hasta Chicago. Y miraba muy complacido a Candy, se notaba orgulloso de ella.

- ¿y tú no me dices nada? – preguntó Candy quien sentía tanta alegría que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas al igual que la hermana María.

- Creo que no puedo llamarte jefe cuando te ves como una linda novia – le dijo el muchacho.

- Gracias – mencionó Candy – muchas gracias por venir hasta acá con este horrible clima

- Ni mil tormentas nos habría impedido estar aquí en este gran día.

Candy sentía tanto agradecimiento, no solo por honrarla con su presencia, sino por todo lo que habían hecho por ella durante tanto tiempo, habían sido sus madres y la habían apoyado durante toda su vida, no había palabras para agradecer tanto bien. Y lo único que sintió que podría explicar algo de lo mucho que sentía era un cálido abrazo que fue lo que hizo.

- Bien – interrumpió Charlene quien había estado viendo la escena.

Ella también les estaba agradecida, habían cuidado de su pequeña, la habían aconsejado y habían hecho de ella una gran dama. Nunca acabaría de agradecerles el amor y la bondad que tuvieron para ella y que aún seguían manteniendo.

- Es hora de irnos, el carruaje esta aquí – agregó.

Todos siguieron a Candy, besó a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María y después junto a su madre subió al carruaje que la llevaría hasta el templo. El carruaje avanzó por las calles nevadas, y Candy miró con sorpresa que la tormenta empezaba a amainar, cuando bajó del carruaje un pequeño rayo se sol le iluminó la cara y el aderezo de joyas que lucía resplandeció, aunque no más que sus ojos y su cara cuando dibujó una gran sonrisa en ella.

Candy temblorosa de emoción subió las escaleras que la llevarían a la entrada del templo, la gente estaba ya dentro, alcanzaba a escuchar el rumor que salía desde allí. Finalmente estuvo a la puerta, la multitud giró su cabeza para mirarla.

Las caras familiares y las que no lo eran sonrieron, Candy se miraba radiante, con lentitud pasó sus ojos sobre todos ellos, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta la persona que más ansiaba ver, al final del pasillo junto al altar de pie esperaba Albert, vestido en un elegante frac, en cuanto lo vio su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, no pudo evitar sonreír, la música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn elevando sus notas hasta que lleno todo el edificio.

Candy caminó de mano de su madre y de su hermano Christopher quien sonreía abiertamente, hasta que llegó al altar, donde Albert le dio la mano para guiarla hasta los reclinatorios.

Entretanto cerca de la estación de trenes el automóvil de Henry acababa de estacionarse.

- ¿Sabes moverte aquí? – le preguntó la madre del chico un poco preocupada.

- Si, muchas gracias por todo.

- Suerte – mencionó Henry.

- Igualmente – respondió Terry.

Henry hizo un ademán de despedida y arrancó el carro, Terry se quedó mirando el reloj de la estación. Eran las 12 de día. Su primera impresión fue la de desanimo, pero entonces pensó que no todo estaba perdido, aún tenía una opción y no se iba a detener para usarla, se subió a un carro de sitio.

- ¿Podría llevarme a la boda de William Andley? – le pidió.

- ¿Es un invitado? – preguntó con escepticismo el cochero.

- Si – contestó de mala gana Terry – soy un viejo amigo de los novios.

El cochero evidentemente no le creía, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado al muchacho, el carro comenzó a moverse y se adentró a la ciudad. A Terry le comenzó a parecer una mala broma ver que la nieve había dejado de caer, y que por lo contrario el sol estuviera alumbrando. "Si tan solo hubiera dejado de nevar antes" pensó, si así hubiera sido habría podido llegar sin problemas y alcanzar a verla antes de la boda, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que parar la boda. El corazón se le encogía tan solo de pensar que llegaría tarde y que quizá cuando viera a Candy fuera ya una mujer casada. "Pero tú la dejaste ir" sonó una voz impertinente dentro de su cabeza, si, esa voz a veces le molestaba de esa manera, le molestaba porque tenía razón. Él podría haberse casado con ella, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir ese día… Pero no, no pensaría más en eso, no volvería a cometer el mismo error así se convirtiera en enemigo de Albert para el resto de su vida, o que lo odiara toda la familia Andley, eso no le preocupaba… amaba a Candy, y no podía darse el lujo de perderla de nuevo, eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Mientras tanto dentro del templo la ceremonia seguía su curso, la música seguía tocando y los invitados estaban expectantes de las palabras del sacerdote.

A unas cuantas cuadras de allí, Terry con desesperación observaba que el carro no avanzaba.

- ¿Pero que rayos ocurre? – le preguntó un tanto enojado al conductor

- Hay demasiada nieve acumulada, el carro no alcanzara a pasar.

- ¿Estamos muy lejos? – inquirió.

- No, el templo esta a cuatro cuadras…

- Gracias – dijo Terry al tiempo que salía del carro.

- Oiga… – alcanzó a escuchar Terry mientras corría por la calle llena de nieve.

- No le pague… - dijo el muchacho dándose cuenta de que no le había pagado – bueno ya sabe a donde voy… que me alcance…

Terry giró su cabeza para mirar el carro atascado en la nieve y después siguió corriendo.

Dentro del templo, el sacerdote que continuaba con la bendición nupcial, alzó la voz mirando hacía los concurrentes.

- Si, alguien conoce un impedimento para que esta boda se realice, hable ahora o calle para siempre…

En la entrada, unas pisadas se escucharon, algunos giraron sus cabezas para mirar, Archie que estaba fungiendo como padrino fue uno de ellos, y cuando vislumbró de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.


	56. Chapter 56

**Dulce Brillo del Destino.**

El silencio reinó en el templo, la pregunta que acababa de hacer el sacerdote había llegado hasta la última fila, los pasos en la entrada habían sonado. Archie había girado su cabeza y sus ojos se habían abierto sorprendidos. En cuanto pudo reaccionar sonrió abiertamente. Albert lo miró de reojo y giró su cabeza un poco para ver de quien se trataba, el joven heredero no pudo evitar sonreír y después regresó su cara hacía el altar.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir – susurró Logan.

- Si, me costó mucho llegar – dijo el muchacho.

- Mira que susto nos has dado – señaló.

Anthony se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, si, realmente en su pensamiento durante la larga caminata que había sostenido bajo la nieve había pensado en interrumpir la boda, pero todo aquello había quedado en pensamientos, jamás se imaginó en realmente llevarlo a cabo. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, se había sentado al lado de Logan, un poco más adelante alcanzaba a divisar la cabeza de Allen que algo decía al oído de Sabrina. Donella y Roy estaban sentados al lado de los condes. La familia en Pleno estaba presente, y aunque aún sentía algo de dolor por estar allí presente sabía por otra parte que jamás se habría perdonado no haber ido.

El sacerdote al ver que no había realmente tal interrupción para su pregunta prosiguió con los votos entre los dos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, Terry aún corría por las calles nevadas, ya llevaba más de 8 cuadras, no miraba ninguna Iglesia. ¿acaso el taxista le había tomado el pelo?, con desazón se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de 10 minutos y él continuaba corriendo, se detuvo y miró hacía todos lados, solo miraba las calles que en su desesperación juzgaba que eran idénticas.

- Oiga – escuchó una voz.

Terry giró su cabeza y se encontró con el taxista que corría por el mismo camino que él había tomado.

- Ya se que no le pague – dijo Terry mientras sacaba unos billetes…

- No, no es eso – dijo el hombre.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el muchacho con escepticismo.

- Bueno, si, me importa el dinero, pero quería decirle que va usted en camino contrario.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el muchacho.

- La Iglesia donde el Sr. Andley se casa es hacía allá – mencionó el hombre mientras señalaba la dirección contraría a la que había tomado.

- ¿Quiere decir que queda para allá? – preguntó

- Si, y espero que me agradezca, no podía manejar hasta aquí por la nieve acumulada, pero corrí a decírselo.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Terry al tiempo que le daba unos billetes de más que hicieron sonreír un poco al taxista.

Terry emprendió su carrera hacía el lado contrario, el tiempo había pasado sin piedad, y sin ninguna misericordia… el tiempo… pensaba Terry, el tiempo había pasado y él se había equivocado… ¿acaso era una cruel broma del destino?

Dio unos pasos más y ante él se abrió el atrio de la Iglesia, estaba por fin allí, con pasos vacilantes continuó el camino hacía la entrada. En cuanto puso un pie adentro alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras que retumbaron en sus oídos…

"Y con el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, ahora los declaró Marido y Mujer, lo que Dios ha unido no lo separé el hombre"

Ni aún con la carrera que acaba de realizar sentía calor, un frío estremecimiento le recorrió su cuerpo, sintió que todas las fuerzas que aún lo sostenían se iban debilitando. Iba a caerse, tenía que salir de allí, no podía dejar que lo miraran. Con mucho esfuerzo se sostuvo de la pared y se deslizó hasta un costado de la Iglesia, las manos le temblaban, sus rodillas flaqueaban, sentía que tenía que sentarse, pero todo estaba rodeado de nieve… se recargo en la pared y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, así continuó durante varios minutos hasta que su respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Sentía que las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos, pero no podía comenzar a llorar, él no era de los que lloraban, no podía hacerlo, no allí, no era la manera.

- Terry – escuchó como si fuera en otro mundo, en un mundo ajeno a él.

No quería abrir los ojos, sabía que una cruel realidad le esperaría, quizá si los mantenía cerrados un poco más se despertaba y todo aquello resultaba una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo la voz repetía una y otra vez su nombre. Finalmente no pudo eludir más la realidad y abrió los ojos y miró delante de él a Sabrina.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella.

Sin embargo la pregunta resultaba tonta, resultaba inútil en ese momento. Terry quiso decírselo, pero no pudo articular palabra. Sabrina pareció comprenderlo porque no dijo más.

- Todo ha terminado – dijo él finalmente.

- Terry… yo…

- Durante todo el viaje las personas que me encontré hablaron del destino – mencionó con voz entrecortada – pero también mencionaron a Shakespeare. El mejor dramaturgo… al compararnos es como si nos hubieran condenado a la tragedia.

Sabrina se sentía muy mal, había prácticamente obligado al muchacho a ir, lo había retado, se había burlado de él. Jamás previó la posibilidad de que todo pudiera salir distinto a sus alocados sueños románticos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte? – preguntó Sabrina aunque de antemano sabía que el muchacho se negaría.

- Yo, solo voy a ver…

- No puedes verla – espetó Sabrina.

- No pienso verla a ella – dijo él – voy a ver a Albert…

- ¿Qué sentido tiene?

- Todo el sentido del mundo – mencionó el muchacho con mirada extremadamente triste.

- Está bien… yo tengo que irme… se darán cuenta de que no estoy allí.

- Gracias – dijo con un hilo de voz…

Sabrina lo miró extrañada. ¿Gracias? Pero si no había conseguido nada, solo hacerlo sufrir más, era una tonta… no merecía su agradecimiento. Sino por el contrario que le reprochara por haberlo llevado hasta allí para nada.

- De no haber sido por ti, no habría tenido viva la esperanza de verla de nuevo... además se que lo hiciste porque te preocupas por mi…

- No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Sabrina.

Terry trató de sonreír, pero no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Sin embargo decidió caminar para llegar a la mansión Andley.

Mientras tanto Candy se había quedado unos minutos más dentro del templo para agradecer a Dios todas las bendiciones que le había dado. Albert la miraba a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba hincada. Nunca le había parecido más bella que en ese momento, en que elevaba sus oraciones vestida de novia. Finalmente Candy se levantó y miró a Albert. El muchacho le ofreció su brazo.

- Lista señora Andley – dijo

Candy no pudo evitar ruborizarse, su corazón latió aprisa y sonrió. Albert la tomó del brazo y salieron del templo, al pasar por el umbral una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre ellos, Candy bajó un poco la cabeza, Albert sonreía, y una gran algarabía reinaba entre los invitados que los esperaban para felicitarlos, el sol había salido finalmente, la nieve había dejado de caer y la ciudad estaba alfombrada por una gruesa capa blanca. Candy pensó que la ciudad se veía como ella, como si se hubiera vestido para celebrar junto con ella ese día tan especial.

Las felicitaciones de todos se prolongaron por más de media hora, hasta que cada uno comenzó a tomar el camino a la mansión Andley donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de bodas.

En la mansión, muchos de los comensales ya habían llegado y comenzaban a abarrotar el salón de fiestas que estaba impecable a pesar de haber tenido fiesta el día anterior. Para la ocasión se habían contratado más de una docena de criados extra para que no tuvieran problemas, sin embargo las manos parecían faltar en ese momento.

Mientras que la gente entraba por la puerta principal, y esperaban en los carros y carruajes tirados por caballos, un joven tratando de pasar inadvertido caminaba hacía la parte de atrás de la casa. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la puerta de servicio uno de los meseros se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó de forma un tanto golpeada.

- Quisiera ver al Señor Andley – dijo el muchacho.

- Lo siento, hoy no esta disponible – agregó Oliver quien se había acercado a la puerta – haga cita para verlo como el resto...

El muchacho no hizo algún gesto de desagrado, pero tampoco se movió. De su lugar.

- Haga el favor de retirarse, como puede ver, estamos muy ocupados y no podemos atenderle – señaló Oliver – le sugiero que hable a las oficinas del Sr. Andley para que le informen cuando puede recibirlo.

El joven estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando George apareció.

- Oliver por favor termine de hacer las maletas del Sr. Andley, y los papeles que se llevó en la noche llévelas al despacho yo las llevaré mañana a las oficinas.

George de reojo miró hacía afuera y miró al muchacho.

- Sr. Grandchester – exclamó un poco sorprendido.

Terry se sorprendió de que ese caballero al que no creía conocer supiera quien era.

- ¿En que puedo servirle?

- Necesito ver a Albert – dijo.

George tomó aire y antes de contestarle despacho a todos los que estaban cerca de la puerta. Cuando se marcharon de allí, George salió y cerró la puerta.

- Me imaginó que no puede esperar un mes para hablar con él ¿verdad?

- Quisiera, de ser posible hablar hoy mismo.

George se quedó callado unos segundos. Miró al muchacho y finalmente le dijo que lo siguiera. Terry lo seguía, había algo en ese caballero que le hacía despertar su confianza, caminaron unos minutos, atravesaron el jardín y comenzaron a caminar sobre un camino adoquinado, pronto Terry pudo vislumbrar un lago que se extendía por la parte posterior de la Mansión Andley, era algo que le asombraba, no sabía que había un lago detrás de la casa. Durante un minuto el muchacho pensó que George lo llevaría hacía el lago, pero entonces siguió por un lado hasta llegar a una terraza, subió la pequeña escalinata, después abrió una de las puertas que estaban ubicadas allí. El muchacho admiraba todo cuando unas notas de música lo despertaron, era la marcha nupcial junto a un ruidoso aplauso lo que le indicó que los novios habían llegado, su corazón se retrajo de dolor. En eso miró a George que lo esperaba en el umbral, Terry apresuró su paso y entró a la Mansión, la puerta conducía a un largo corredor, miró dos puertas pero George las pasó de largo, finalmente abrió una puerta y le indicó que esperara allí.

Terry entró y George cerró la puerta tras él, esperó unos minutos parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse, pero entonces miró una foto a un costado de la oficina que atrajo su atención. Se acercó allí y la observó con detenimiento, era la fotografía a colores que se habían tomado hacía algunos años Candy y Albert, los dos se miraban felices y sonrientes. Los ojos verdes de Candy destellaban y la sonrisa de Albert era abierta. Terry sintió mucho dolor.

- Siempre dije que lo único que me importaba era que fueras feliz – le dijo a la foto de Candy – Albert es un hombre muy rico, jamás lo imagine, vivía tan pacíficamente alejado de todo lujo y comodidad, de hecho vivía como vagabundo... pero es un buen hombre, así que creo que debió de tener sus motivos para esconderse.

Entretanto George había recorrido los pasillos para llegar hasta el salón de fiestas, la multitud de gente se arremolinaba alrededor de Candy y de Albert que no paraban de recibir abrazos y felicitaciones. George pensó en lo desagradable que sería llevarse a Albert en un momento como ese, no obstante no se detuvo sino que siguió entre la gente que esperaba felicitarlos y se acercó al muchacho.

- George – exclamó con alegría Albert.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo – le dijo en voz muy baja.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Candy quien había alcanzado a escuchado a George.

- No, simplemente que hay una persona buscando a William – le informó sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Pero... es día de mi boda – refutó un poco enojado Albert.

- Si, lo se – agregó George – pero es de suma importancia, de no ser así no te molestaría.

- Está bien – mencionó Albert después de dar un suspiro. – Regresaré pronto.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y después siguió a George ante la decepción de muchos comensales que esperaban para felicitar al joven heredero de los Andley. Candy los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- Al tu despacho...

- ¿Qué es tan urgente? – le preguntó Albert.

- Es que es algo delicado – comentó George.

- ¿Pues de quien se trata?

George abrió la boca cuando la tía Elroy apareció.

- George, venga conmigo que hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted...

- Señora, yo...

- William – exclamó la mujer - ¿pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar allá dentro.

- Yo solo voy...

- Regresa a la fiesta – le dijo de forma autoritaria – Y usted, George venga conmigo,

Albert comenzó a regresar, y luego miró como George entró a la biblioteca seguido por la tía Elroy. El muchacho al verlo supo que podría ir rápidamente a su despacho, así vería de que se trataba y podría regresar cuanto antes con Candy sabiendo que no lo volverían a interrumpir.

En la oficina, Terry aún miraba la foto, había acercado su mano para tocarla, pero sintió un pinchazo de dolor, no podía hacerlo, no podía volver a pensar en ella de ese modo, ella le pertenecía a otro hombre, no podría volver a tocarla ni a si quiera pensarla como algo suyo. Apartó su mano del cristal que protegía la fotografía, entonces escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. "Terry"

Terry volteó a ver y se encontró cara a cara con Albert. El joven Andley se quedó sorprendido al ver al muchacho en su oficina. Jamás se habría imaginado que la persona era él. Sin saber que decirle se hizo un lago silencio entre los dos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente Albert cuando pudo articular palabras.

- Me enteré de tu boda – le contestó.

- Yo...

- No vengo a reclamar nada – añadió Terry.

Albert lo miró un poco confundido.

- Habría sido de mal gusto que me invitaras. – dijo Terry – pero no te preocupes, no pretendo armar ningún escándalo.

- Terry...

- Sin embargo he de confesarte que me sorprendió saber que eras rico...

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Hace aproximadamente dos años – dijo Terry.

- Yo...

- Tampoco te voy a pedir que me expliques eso... pero no dejó de sorprenderme, es decir, eres demasiado desprendido, demasiado bondadoso como pertenecer a esta gente, a esta familia tan importante...

- Tú eres hijo de un duque – apuntó Albert.

- Un hijo bastardo – mencionó Terry haciendo una ligera mueca en la última palabra.

- Eso no importa realmente, llevas sangre noble en tus venas.

- ¿Noble? – dijo Terry al momento de lanzar una risa cargada de desprecio – Creo que lo hay de bueno en mi, proviene de la sangre plebeya…

- Eres demasiado duro con tu propia gente...

- Ellos nunca fueron mi gente – objetó Terry – Yo ya no pertenezco a ese mundo, desde hace mucho tiempo...

- Así que ahora eres simplemente un actor – dijo Albert muy pensativo.

- Si, soy lo que soy, sin falsas pretensiones...

Albert guardó silencio, no sabía que contestarle, si bien era cierto que no todos dentro de la aristocracia eran buenas personas, había conocido a algunos que hacían lo posible por hacer lo correcto y se esforzaban por dar buen ejemplo a sus amigos y familiares. Sin embargo también sabía que Terry y su padre jamás habían llevado una buena relación.

- ¿Y participas en alguna obra actualmente? – preguntó Albert

- No por el momento, de hecho dejé Broadway hace unos meses...aunque tal vez algún día regresaré...

Albert lo miró y las notas musicales llegaron con fuerza, lo que indicaba que el baile había dado comienzo. Y una sensación de desesperación se empezó a apoderar del muchacho quien sabía que tenía que regresar al lado de Candy.

- Puedes quedarte, si así lo deseas – mencionó Albert

- No... yo, - comentó Terry – es algo que resultaría desagradable, no solo para ti y Candy, allí dentro están Archie y Neal, los alcancé a ver cuando llegue y ambos me odian.

- Pero yo soy el dueño de esta casa...

- Si, pero en realidad no he venido a participar de la fiesta – dijo el muchacho que no tenía ánimos de celebrar nada.

- Esto es extraño entonces. – mencionó Albert – pensé que por eso habías venido.

Terry no dijo nada por unos segundos, después miró la foto de Candy.

- Solo quería asegurarme... de que jamás harás sufrir a Candy... Que la cuidarás y la amarás y le darás todo lo que yo no fui capaz de darle.

- Y tú...

- Yo... yo voy a estar bien.

- Terry

- No, no creas que es porque aún siento algo por ella, este año he pasado por tantas cosas y el tiempo que tenemos separados ha sido tan largo, que en este momento no se si alguna vez en realidad llegue a amarla... al menos no como ella merecía, y yo siempre he tenido tan poco para ofrecerle, creo que por eso lo que yo sentía por ella ha cambiado con el tiempo.

- Pero...

- Si, ya se que mi presencia aquí podría indicar lo contrario – agregó Terry – pero solo quería pedirte eso, porque forma parte de una promesa que le hice a Candy hace muchos años.

- ¿Viajaste hasta aquí para cumplir una promesa? – inquirió Albert

- Tú lo mencionaste, tengo sangre noble, y esto de cumplir promesas, llega a ser un defecto ¿no lo crees? Como caballero tengo que cumplir con mi palabra. Supongo que lo entiendes.

- Albert asintió con su cabeza.

- Entonces ya he cumplido con mi palabra y... te vigilaré, si llego a saber que me estas haciendo faltar a mi palabra, tendré que venir a recordártelo.

- No será necesario – respondió Albert - sin embargo tus visitas aquí siempre serán bienvenidas.

- Y no me resta nada más que hacer aquí... es momento en que regrese con mi hija ¿sabías que tengo una hija?

- Si, algo supe.

- Y como puedes imaginar, con ella también tengo muchas promesas por cumplir así que es mejor que me vaya.

- Te acompaño a la salida...

- No, no puedo quitarte más tiempo, te deseo mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio – le dijo al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

- Gracias – contestó Albert.

- Hasta luego – se despidió el muchacho.

Albert abrió la puerta y se encontró a George que estaba justo del otro lado, quien se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Terry. Los dos se quedaron mirando al joven Grandchester mientras recorría el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta por donde había entrado.

- No sabía que tenías la manía de escuchar tras las puertas – dijo Albert

- Estaba preocupado - señaló George – Yo pensé...

- ¿Qué quería amar pelea conmigo?

- Si...

- No importa lo que la gente diga, o deje de decir de él. Incluso lo que él mismo piense de si. Terry es un caballero, con orígenes nobles.

- Así es... creo que esa mentira lo honra

- Es un excelente actor, no cabe duda de ello, pero no puede esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Ama a Candy y tal vez nunca deje de hacerlo

- Me hace sentir un poco como traidor...

- ¿Traidor?

- El creo que la amó primero que yo...

- Pero ¿acaso la amó más?

- Tal vez no, aunque ahora no estaría tan seguro de decirlo...

- ¿por qué lo dices? – inquirió George

- Ama tanto a Candy que aún en contra de sus deseos la ha dejado ir...

- Ojalá todo salga bien para él.

- Creo que tiene un fuerte incentivo... no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente...

- Bueno William, la gente te espera.

Albert asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir del despacho miró una última vez hacía la terraza por donde había desaparecido Terry. Sintió un poco de su dolor, pero no podía hacer nada, alguno de los dos tenía que pasar por eso, ya que ambos amaban a la misma mujer.

Mientras tanto Terry estaba caminando a la orilla del lago, sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, no importaba ahora lo que pudiera haber hecho, había llegado tarde, pero también reconocía que Albert no tenía la culpa, en una ocasión le había salvado la vida, era un hombre bondadoso, un hombre que admiraba de cierta forma, y no pudo sino evitar reconocer que había perdido, pero había perdido con un digno rival, con alguien por quien no podía sentir rencor, metió la mano a la bolsa de su abrigo y sintió algo frío, sacó la mano con la armónica que Candy le había dado, mirarla en ese momento sintió que era más fría, tuvo la intención de arrojarla lo más alejada de la orilla que estaba un poco congelada pero que todavía tenía el hielo un poco frágil. Pero al querer arrojarla no pudo hacerlo, sus dedos se aferraron al instrumento musical, era uno de sus tesoros, podrían decir que Candy no era suya, pero sus recuerdos si lo eran y no iba a deshacerse de ellos. La volvió a guardar, se levantó el cuello de la gabardina y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la mansión. Afuera los carros estacionados a lo largo de la calle eran un indicio de la gran cantidad de invitados.

- Iba camino hacía la calle cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- Vaya ¡Que sorpresa! – le dijo la voz

Terry giró su cabeza y se encontró con Henry.

- Henry – exclamó Terry

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Terry solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- No sabía que eras amigo de los Andley...

- Yo, los conozco desde hace tiempo...

- ¿Y no vas a quedarte a la fiesta?

- No, yo, ya resolví lo que tenía que hacer... tengo que regresar para tomar el tren...

- Que mal, aunque si me hubieras dicho que venías con ellos yo te habría llevado hasta la iglesia que queda mucho más cerca que la estación del tren.

- Si verdad – dijo Terry.

- En fin, me alegra ver que estas bien, quizá en un futuro nos encontremos

- Si, tal vez – contestó Terry quien lo último que deseaba era alargar su estancia en Chicago.

- Bueno, ya voy para adentro, que tengas un buen viaje.

Terry lo despidió y sintió es sensación de vacío que lo acompañaba desde hacía varias horas. Si, los hubiera lo tenía preso, "si hubiera, si hubiera", ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello ahora... Tenía que sobreponerse, su hija lo esperaba, y si no lo hacía a la larga sería perjudicial para él... miró entre los carros y localizó el taxi que había tomado desde hacía horas, a pesar de que el conductor no le había agradado mucho, apreció que hubiera corrido tras él así que lo había hecho esperar y solo le estaba irse de regreso a California, junto con su pequeña hija Naty

Entretanto Albert había regresado a la fiesta, Candy sonreía a todos y saludaba y aceptaba sus felicitaciones con una linda sonrisa en su cara, Albert despejó su mente, no era momento para pensar en nadie más que en su bella esposa.

Se acercó a Candy y ella sonrío…

- Te has tardado mucho. – le dijo ella

- Si… un poco

- ¿Quién era la persona que te estaba esperando?

Albert miró a Candy, no, de nada servía decírselo, Terry no le había comentado nada de que quisiera que ella supiera que había estado allí.

- Era… un viejo amigo…

- ¿No lo invitaste a quedarse?

- Claro que si, pero él me dijo que tenía prisa por irse… así que quizá en otra ocasión nos venga a visitar…

Candy miró a Albert y descubrió en él una sonrisa nueva, una que al paso de los años sería la que más le intrigaría cuando la hiciera, sin embargo en ese momento dejó sus cavilaciones, era momento de celebrar lo mucho que quería a su Esposo, antes de casarse lo amaba mucho, pero en ese momento lo amaba aún más, tan solo de recordar el intercambio de votos con él la hacía sentir una emoción que la atravesaba. Ese sentimiento tampoco se iría con el pasar de los años.

El tiempo transcurrió y tres años pasaron rápidamente y en una de las recamaras de la mansión habían habilitado una recamara para el nuevo bebé de Candy.

Era el segundo hijo para los dos, de hecho hija, la recamara adornada con lazos rosas y motivos femeninos sobresalían en la misma.

- Candy – dijo Albert quien vestía un traje de viaje.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, regresaré el viernes… pero la tía Elroy me mandó a recordarte que no debes salir todavía hace solo un mes que nació Audrey…

Albert miró a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente. Le dio un beso en la frente y después besó a su esposa.

- Archie dijo que volvería a finales de este mes – le informó Albert a Candy

- ¿En serio?

- Si, van a pasar una temporada aquí… quiere que su primer hijo nazca aquí.

- Me alegra tanto saber eso – dijo Candy – tengo muchas ganas de verlo, tiene ya mucho tiempo que se fue.

- Si, pero era por necesidad, y Sherly ha sido de mucho apoyo para él.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera conoce a Aidan…

- Si, y ahora me alegro, de no haber utilizado el nombre de Alistear, supongo que él querrá usarlo para su hijo – dijo sonriendo Albert.

- Si, y pues supongo que también viene para la boda de Logan y Patty.

- Si, supongo que tiene mucho que ver con que venga hasta acá… Logan me dijo que le llamó la semana pasada y que prácticamente le rogó que viniera.

- Me imagino, Logan no cabe de felicidad desde que Patty le dio el si.

- Si, ella merece tener a alguien como él a su lado.

- Linda, me tengo que ir… nos vemos el viernes.

- Nos vemos querido.

Albert salió de la recamara, Candy arropó a Audrey, y salió de la misma para entrar a la que estaba a un lado. En cuanto entró un pequeño de menos de dos años corrió hacía ella.

- Mami, Mami… - gritó alegremente, mientras sus dulces ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Candy centelleaban.

- Hola Laureen – saludó Candy a otra pequeña casi de la edad de Aidan.

- ¿Ya se fue Albert? – preguntó Annie quien estaba sentada en un confortable sillón.

- Si Annie, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, ya sabes que no soy como tu cuando estoy esperando a un hijo…

- Si, bueno no te ajetrees mucho, puedes dejar aquí a Laureen durante estos días hasta que nazca tu bebé…

- Alex se volvería loco, adora a la niña…

- Me imagino – dijo Candy.

- Por cierto, me dijo que por mi culpa es decir porque estoy esperando, van a retrasar dos semanas la fiesta de compromiso de Donella y Roy…

- Supongo que eso no le causo gracia a Roy…

- Si vieras que anda muy amable conmigo… creo que Donella tiene algo que ver con eso – señaló Annie.

Candy se sentó al lado de Annie y miró como Aidan y Laureen jugaban con unos carritos de Aidan.

- ¿Así que Elisa va a quedarse en California indefinidamente? No puedo creerlo

- Creo que nadie, todos esperaban que volviera a Chicago después de que la tía Abuela la perdonó…

- ¿Entonces ya no tiene problemas con Bryant?

- No lo se, según Albert ellos no pueden llevarse mejor de lo que se llevan… pero tú me conoces yo soy muy… bueno siempre espero lo mejor de cada uno.

- Si, supongo que así son las cosas…

- ¿Y a la boda vendrá?

- No creo que Patty quiera invitarla…

- A quienes si va a invitar es a Allen y a Sabrina…

- Si, ya tienen mucho tiempo en Escocia…

- Desde la muerte del padre de Allen… - dijo con tristeza Candy.

- Si, aunque yo no sabía que fueran Condes…

- Si, y ahora Allen heredo el título, y Sabrina se convirtió en condesa…

- Jamás pensé que fuera a dejar de cantar para irse con él.

- Creo que tomó la decisión acertada. Porque en ese momento sus padres no querían hablar con ella.

- ¿Pero ya no es así verdad?

- No, creo que un título puede más que cualquier cosa que pudo haber hecho Sabrina – señaló Candy con desagrado – creo que nunca debieron portarse así con ella, pero…

- Obtuvo su recompensa… un hombre que la ama y que aceptó al hijo de su primer marido.

Candy sonrió, sabía la enorme felicidad que podía traer el ser amada por aquel al que se ama.

- Y los chicos…

- No les digas así, ya sabes que se enojan… Pues Tessy volvió a Escocía con su madre…

- Si pero no me refería a ella, sino a los hermanos de Logan.

- Logan ha hecho un estupendo papel como tutor de ellos, aunque Ewan estará pronto en edad de no requerir uno, mientras que bella, bueno ella sigue siendo muy pequeña aún, pero se quedará a vivir con Patty y con él.

- Si supongo que no hay mucho de que preocuparse ya…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y se escuchó el ruido de un carro. Candy se asomó por la ventana y sonrió.

- Es Neal.

- ¿Neal? – inquirió Annie.

- Si, creo que viene por las medicinas de su padre.

- ¿Sigue enfermo?

- Si, esta muy enfermo, pero la Sra Leegan y Neal están cuidando de él…

- Es mucho trabajo…

- Si, aunque dejo el ejercito para unirse a la compañía Andley y ahora ha tomado el puesto que dejo su padre, con mucho éxito… - le informó Candy – aunque no todo ha sido alegría.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Si…

- ¿Y porque rompieron?

- Según se, fue porque Neal le dijo a Elizabeth que cuando se casaran tendrían que vivir en Sunville para seguir cuidando de su padre…

- ¡Vaya!

- Si, ella no aceptó, no quería dejar de vivir en Chicago…

- Supongo que no lo quería realmente

- Si es lo que todos le hemos dicho a Neal, aunque creo que eso le afecta también.

- Es aún joven, él es hombre, ya encontrará a alguien…

- Y hablando de jóvenes solteros… ¿has sabido algo de Anthony?

- Anthony se ha dedicado a viajar por el mundo… ha acompañado a su padre en un par de viajes y pues no se…

Escuche que se cartea mucho con la amiga de Sabrina…

- No lo se… la verdad es que creo que siempre me evita…

Annie se encogió de hombros y Candy suspiró. En eso escuchó a la bebé llorando. Y se levantó de su asiento para ir a atenderla.

Candy la tomó en sus brazos y la arrulló, pronto se quedó dormida y pensó en Anthony y no solo en él sino en Terry, en aquellos chicos que habían sido tan importantes para ella, ahora no sabía mucho de sus vidas, la última noticia que había tenido de Terry era que Susana había fallecido y que ya no vivía en New York.

Poco sabía que Albert había seguido comunicándose con él, Terry había iniciado carrera en el cine, aunque había montado una compañía de actores también y se estaba convirtiendo en una celebridad en Hollywood. Mantenía contacto con Albert y por ese medio estaba bien enterado de la vida de Candy ella seguía siendo una parte importante para él. Y pensaba que si algún día llegaba a casarse de nuevo sería plenamente enamorado, aunque no sabía si su corazón podría amar a otra que no fuera Candy… mientras tanto todo su cariño lo dedicaba a Naty, su pequeña y precoz hija que seguía creciendo tanto de estatura como en belleza, todos adoraban a la pequeña quien era orgullo del joven Grandchester.

Y Anthony, seguía sin recuperar su pasado, pero pensó que estancarse en su vida por no tener pasado sería algo lamentable y había decidido armarse un futuro, ahora viajaba por el mundo y conocía gente nueva. Y donde más de alguna dama había caído rendida ante su mirada y su sonrisa. El muchacho esperaba forjarse un mejor futuro antes de emprenderse nuevamente en el viaje del amor.

Candy ignoraba todo esto, y a veces prefería de esta manera, porque aunque habían sido personas importantes en su vida, y sabía que siempre formarían parte de ella; su esposo y sus hijos eran su prioridad y deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder seguir siendo una buena madre y una buena esposa.

Al actuar de esa manera, ignoraba que el resto de la alta sociedad de Chicago la comenzaba a considerar un pilar de la misma, una dama respetable y elegante a la que todas las chicas querían imitar.

Estaba llegando a un punto donde después de tantas penurias y tantos cambios en su vida, comenzaba a realizarse plenamente, a formar parte de un destino que había sido escrito para ella desde un inicio.

**F I N**

* * *

**¡Que largo viaje! **

Hace tres años comencé a escribir esta historia que durante años me había dado vueltas por la cabeza, la emoción que sentí cuando la inicie, realmente no se compara con este momento, porque además son sentimientos encontrados, tres años de mi vida han pasado en donde muchas cosas cambiaron... pero mi gusto por Candy ha aumentado considerablemente. Fueron tres años donde la historia me acompañaba a donde fuera y que iba atada a mi cabeza planeando, maquinando lo que pasaría con cada uno de los personajes. Fueron tres años exhaustivos pero deliciosos. En realidad disfruté muchísimo escribir esta historia.

**LA HISTORIA DEL NOMBRE**

Muchas me preguntaron el porque del nombre del fic. Bueno primero que nada he de confesarles que soy muy mala al momento de poner los títulos, empiezo con uno y terminó con uno súper diferente, en el caso del nombre de este fic no fue la excepción. Quería un nombre que denotará mi idea de la historia… primero quería algo que tuviera que ver con Candy, de allí viene la palabra Dulce… además de que al mismo tiempo demuestra algo suave y lindo… Brillo, la palabra brillo quiere decir un destello un vistazo a lo que sería el futuro de Candy, es solo un pequeña parte porque solo abarca unos pocos años de la vida de Candy… y Destino, es el futuro de Candy… en pocas palabras sería "Un lindo vistazo al futuro de Candy"… aunque si Dulce Brillo del Destino es largo, así lo sería más jejej.

DETRÁS DE DULCE BRILLO DEL DESTINO

Si he de serles honesta, la historia cambio mucho durante la marcha, se alargó más de lo que creía, una vez que reestructuré la historia serían 52 capítulos, no obstante quedaban algunos hilos sueltos y decidí cerrarlos en esos 4 capítulos de más, y si, no solo eso, aún en el último momento había esa duda en mi corazón... ¿con quien se quedaría Candy? Por eso cuando me preguntaban... ¿de quien es tu fic? Con sinceridad contestaba, es un Candyfic, porque siempre tuve varias opciones a lo largo del mismo. En este capítulo final, pensé en las tres posibilidades que había para Candy, una... la más evidente que fue como acabó la historia, pero estaban las otras dos rondando por la cabeza. La primera de estas era Terry, ese Terry que había recorrido largos kilómetros para confesarle su amor. Si suena un poco dramático, lo se, pero era algo que podía suceder, sin embargo no fue el único final que me planteé, el segundo, se trataba del mismo Anthony, pero un Anthony que sin importarle lo demás gritara que él amaba a Candy... si en este caso no era tan sostenible, que si bien Anthony es arrojado y valiente, es un caballero y era algo que no haría, ya que se trata del hermano de su madre. Así que quizá por esta razón me pareció más prudente dejar la historia como quedó. Aun a sabiendas de que habría una gran parte de Candyfans que lo odiarían por ello, aunque esta la otra parte que estaría contenta... digo la única manera de darle gusto a todos era que Candy se mudara a un harem con todos ellos... jejej, otro de los datos curiosos, es que inicialmente Neal iba a morir en la guerra... pero creo que muchas lo vieron venir y prácticamente me rogaron que no lo hiciera... también en ese aspecto tengo el otro capítulo escrito donde efectivamente moría.

Otras cosas que cambiaron, eran las parejas finales... inicialmente Sabrina y Archie terminaban juntos... ellos me parecían la pareja natural, pero después Allen se metió en el camino jejeje, si, era Archie quien miraba a Sabrina mientras arrullaba a su hijo y que eso hacía que se enamorara de ella... en realidad todavía siento cierto remordimiento por haber dejado a Archie con Sherly... quizá pudo ser una mujer más interesante para él... no lo se, en su momento me pareció adecuado y no lo cambié durante el resto de la historia.

Patty y Logan... jejeje, mi idea inicial era pintar un mega cambio en Logan y que se atreviera a todo, arrojado y con mucha sensualidad, pero después de pensarlo dos veces creí que el cambio rayaba en lo inverosímil y que no iba con la personalidad inicial del muchacho. Así que en lugar de tener una escena tórrida con Patty quedó en simple coquetería por parte de él y la negativa por parte de ella. Más razonable dado su reciente experiencia romántica.

La aparición de Anthony, se que sonó a Churronovela de Televisa, sorry pero era algo en lo que había pensado desde un inicio. Aunque como les digo siempre tenía la opción b y la c. En uno de los capítulos escritos el extraño resultaba ser Stear, aunque en este caso tendríamos que obviar lo de las rosas, y la otra que fuera un simple vagabundo sin nombre ni mucho que hacer en la historia más que una anécdota más... pero vamos... mi alma de valkiria salió a relucir en el último instante, y sugirió un segundo triángulo amoroso... más atrayente que un vagabundo, aunque la duda de Stear siempre estuvo presente, dado que Misuki da la idea de que jamás recuperaron el cuerpo del muchacho...

El nombre de la hija de Terry, alguien por allí me dijo "pensé que se llamaría Candy" y si, esa fue mi primera intención, pero luego pensé en Susana, ella jamás admitiría eso, y Terry siendo un caballero no lo habría tan siquiera sugerido... "vamos poniéndole el nombre de mi ex novia" no, pensé en lo inverosímil que resultaba que rayaba en lo ridículo así que decidí por un nombre lindo que representara lo que estaba viviendo Terry un trozo del cielo en sus manos... un descanso para sus pesares.

Los capítulos que fueron preconcebidos desde antes de iniciar la historia fueron cinco. El primero cuando Albert y Candy por fin se besan por primera vez... (Una dulce mirada de amor), los Leegan perdiendo todo lo que poseen (La ruina de los Leegan), Elisa huyendo con el prometido de Patty (El desacierto de Elisa), Susana despidiéndose en su lecho de muerte de Terry (El más triste adiós), Terry en su carrera de kilómetros para llegar a ver a Candy (El gran día). Eran y fueron los capítulos que le dieron vida a este fic... en torno a ellos los demás capítulos surgieron y se entrelazaron para terminar en 56 capítulos.

Los nuevos personajes se dieron de forma un tanto natural, una segunda familia Andley me pareció más que instintivo, una viviendo en América y la otra en Europa, una familia con nexos con la nobleza Inglesa. La familia amiga de los Andley tenía que ser una familia también de ascendencia Escocesa y pensé en muchos apellidos pero el apellido Campbell que tantas veces había leído en Novelas pensé que era el más indicado, los nombres de ambas familias tenían que ser escoceses y me di a la búsqueda de nombres de origen escocés y a partir de allí me di a la tarea de darles personalidad a cada uno de los integrantes.

**DATOS REALES**

Como bien saben esto es una historia ficticia no obstante no se puede escribir sobre algo que no se conoce, me di a la fatigosa pero interesante tarea de investigar bastante sobre la época en que se desarrolla, desde el tipo de ropa que utilizaban, hasta inventos y noticias.

Las fechas de la entrada de EEUU a la guerra es verídico, asimismo la fecha de terminó de la guerra. Inventos como son las fotografías a color, el cine, lentes de contacto, aspiradora, calefacción, aire acondicionado, duchas, incubadoras y el uso de cesáreas, son reales, ya que todos fueron inventos de antes de 1910 y que se popularizaron en su mayoría en 1920, pero que unos años antes eran de fácil acceso para la gente adinerada.

La fecha del estreno de la opera de Gianni Schichi así como el lugar donde se estreno es real, claro esta que la participación de Sabrina es totalmente ficticia.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y MÁS COMENTARIOS**

En fin, a todas las que siguieron este fic les debo una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde escribiéndolo, pero sucede que mi tiempo para poder escribir comenzó a reducirse por distintas causas, trabajo, y otras responsabilidades que tome dentro y fuera del Candy Mundo, de empezar escribiendo dos capítulos cada mes, empecé a dejar un capítulo por mes y después un capítulo casi cada dos meses, yo misma me sentía culpable y cuando esto sucedía sabía que tenía que el capítulo en turno así me desvelara para terminarlo. Y quizás gracias a esas sesiones nocturnas donde el ruido fuera y dentro de mí casa se volvían casi inexistentes era que la historia fluía con facilidad y los dedos volaban sobre las teclas. Y al final esta terminado ojalá y la larga espera haya válido la pena.

A todas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este fic les agradezco muchísimo… a aquellas que se que lo hicieron y a quienes lo leyeron en el anonimato. Muchas gracias por dejarme entrar en su vida, por haber alimentado con sus comentarios y sugerencias mi ávida imaginación. Y que con sus críticas me hacían mejorar día a día.

A quienes estuvieron conmigo desde el comienzo, Geor, Jazz, Lau, Blanca, Noemí, a quienes sin saberlo me inspiraban a seguir escribiendo... Emera-chan, Lily Flor y mis demás hermanas valkirias, y a las que se incorporaron más tarde en la lectura, Elekan, Milagros, Diana, Nat... perdón si no mencionó a alguna, se que muchas aunque sea en alguna ocasión me honraron con sus comentarios y con sus preguntas... A todas y cada una de ustedes mi más profundo agradecimiento.

Y pues finalmente pero no menos importante a las creadoras de Candy, Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Misuki, quienes crearon una historia hermosa rodeada de bellos personajes que hicieron mi imaginación volar hasta convertirse en esta historia titulada "Dulce Brillo del Destino"

Me despido por el momento y hasta luego mis queridas Candy Amigas

Alejandra Maraveles.

Diciembre 2007

PS. Asímismo a todas las chicas que esperaron pacientemente a que subiera mi fic en esta linda página de la verdad creí que no iba a poder subir todo por falta de tiempo... el tener que editar el formato en cada capítulo era un poco abrumador, pero por fin terminé... muchas gracias por su paciencia y a todas las que han dejado sus comentarios, mis más sinceras gracias, todos sus comentarios han sido algo refrescante y quizá es podido apreciar los mismos dado que no tenía la urgencia de seguir escribiendo.

Y pues nos estaremos viendo en el futuro con otras historias!


End file.
